


Cigánykaraván

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 211,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az 5 éves Harry Potter meghallja, amint a nagynénje a közelben sátorozó „különcökről”panaszkodik a nagybátyjának. Talán, ha azok a különcök hozzá hasonló „különcök”, esetleg akarják őt?<br/>A történet <b>Witchdragon: Gipsy Caravan</b> c. írásának fordítása a szerző engedélyével.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gipsy Caravan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80837) by Witchdragon. 



**Cigánykaraván**

**Írta:** Witchdragon – Thank you again for your permission!  
 **Eredeti cím:** Gipsy Caravan  
 **Eredeti írás helye:** http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?uid=3732  
 **Összegzés:** Az 5 éves Harry Potter meghallja, amint a nagynénje a nagybátyjának panaszkodik a közelben sátorozó „különcökről”. Talán, ha azok a különcök hozzá hasonló „különcök”, esetleg akarják őt?  
 **Szereplők:** Blaise Zambini, Draco, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ginny, Hagrid, Harry, Harry/Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Minerva, Narcissa, Neville, Pansy, Remus, Ron, Seamus, Perselus, Sirius, Tonks, Voldemort és néhány saját szereplő  
 **Műfaj:** Románc, Alternatív univerzum, első alkalom  
 **Korhatás:** M+  
 **Figyelmeztetés:** durva nyelvezet, szexuális helyzetek, OOC karakterek, 18 év alatti szex, slash  
 **Jogok:** Nem az enyémek. Minden jog J.K.Rowlingot, és a történet íróját illeti  
 **Fordította:** Herika  
 **Béta:** \- Ero

* * *

**1\. fejezet**

 

1986\. Június 13. péntek

Keskeny, lóarcú nő rontott be „Vernon! Vernon, nem fogod elhinni, miféle undok csőcselék érkezett a városba! Vernon, hol vagy?” visítozással a házba. 

\- Nyugodj meg, nyugodj meg, kicsim… már itt is vagyok. Elmondod, mi történt? – Egy hájas férfi jött le sietve a lépcsőn, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni sikoltozó feleségét, remélve, hogy nem ébreszti fel drága, kicsi fiukat. – Dudlus szundikál. Nyugodj meg, drágám, és mondd el, hogy mi történt.

Egy csontos kéz röppent Petunia Dursley szájához.

\- Ó, drága, szegény kis Dudlusom, gondolod, hogy jól van? – kérdezte a nő, és hangját émelyítő érzelgősség itatta át.

\- Ó, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól van. Tudatni fogja velünk, ha szüksége lesz ránk. Ő annyira remek kisrác. – Vernon Dursley dagadozott a büszkeségtől. – Most pedig ülj le, kincsem, és mondd el, hogy mi történt. – Ezzel a kanapéhoz vezette a nőt, és amint leültek, Petunia máris belekezdett a rémtörténetbe.

\- Ó, Vernon, ez egyszerűen borzalmas! Az élelmiszerbolttal szemközti üres mező – tudod, ahol minden évben a vásárt tartják? – Vernon bólintott, és biztatóan megpaskolta a nő kezét. – Nos, épp végeztem a heti bevásárlással… Ó, szent ég, még mindig ott van a kocsiban! – nyikkant Petunia, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy ott olvad az autó csomagtartójában a jégkrém, pedig az volt az ő és a kicsi Dudley kedvence.

Vernon ismét megveregette a nő kezét, hogy megnyugtassa őt, majd gondoskodott a problémáról.

\- Fiú! Fiú, azonnal gyere ide!

Egy aprócska, vékony fiúgyermek bukkant elő óvatosan a lépcső alóli gardróbjából. Kezeit végigfuttatta kócos, fekete haján, hogy megpróbálja lesimítani, miközben smaragdzöld tekintetét szilárdan a földre sütve tartotta.

\- Igen, uram? – szólalt meg egy lágy, ötéves gyermekhang.

\- A kocsi csomagtartójában vannak az élelmiszerek. Hozd be őket most azonnal, és pakold is el! És ha bármit is enni mersz belőlük… - Vernon keze a fiú fejéhez ért, és egyértelmű figyelmeztetésként a földre lökte őt.

\- Igen, uram – szólt a megbántott kicsi fiú feltápászkodva, majd gyorsan eliramodott kifelé. A gardróbjából hallgatta a beszélgetést, és nem akarta elmulasztani a történetet. A karjaiba húzta az egyik élelmiszerrel teli szatyrot, és gyorsan visszaindult a házba.

-… és a mező tele volt az undorító sátraikkal meg karavánjaikkal! Vernon, mit csináljunk most? – nyafogott Petunia nénikéje.

_Kik lehetnek azok?_ – tűnődött a fiú, miközben ismét kisietett. Még három teli szatyor élelmiszer várta, hogy bevigye, és minél hamarabb a házba cipelő azokat, annál hamarabb figyelhet újra a beszélgetésre. Tényleg igyekezett nem kíváncsiskodni – az mindig csak bajba sodorta őt –, de képtelen volt megállni. Büszkén gondolt arra, hogy most már jobban tud rejtőzködni, mint korábban.

A kisfiú lihegve járt-kelt az élelmiszerekkel megpakolt nehéz szatyrokkal, amikből ő oly keveset fog kapni. Olykor-olykor elkapta a beszélgetés foszlányait, leginkább Petunia néni nyafogását a szomszédság leírásáról, meg arról, hogy meg kell menteni az „ő drága Dudlusát ezektől a szörnyetegektől!”.

A fiú immár a konyhában pakolta el az ennivalókat egy kis háztartási létra segítségével. Nagybátyja kiáltására hegyezni kezdte a fülét.

\- Különcök! Azok bizony – csakis semmirekellő különcök!

Ez a megjegyzés sajnálatos módon megint felkeltette a kicsi fiú figyelmét. Őt is mindig annak hívta, egy semmirekellő különcnek. _Talán akkor ők a rokonaim, vagy ha nem is, én is ugyanolyan fajta különc lehetek, és élhetnék velük_ – gondolta a fiú, remélve, hogy többet is megtud még.

\- El sem tudom hinni, hogy ilyen közel engedték őket a normális emberekhez! Rögtön hívom a rendőrséget és leellenőrzöm, hogy biztosan van-e megfelelő engedélyük. Visszataszító arra gondolni, hogy mindezt megengedik!

A kanapé rugói felnyögtek, amikor Vernon bácsi felállt. A fiú folytatta a munkáját, miközben hallgatta, ahogy a bácsikája tárcsázott. A fiú elszalasztotta a beszélgetés kezdetét, mivel épp a fagyasztóba pakolta be az ételt, de amikor kihúzta onnan a fejét, még hallotta, ahogy a nagybátyja a telefonba ordibál.

\- Ezek cigányok! Hogy lehetne már az rendben? Ott vannak az élelmiszerbolttal szemközti üres mezőn, ami alig egy mérföldre van csupán az otthonomtól és a fiamtól! Ki tudja, miféle furcsaságokra kaphatóak! Vizsgálatot követelek!

A hollóhajú kisfiú ismét elveszítette a beszélgetés fonalát, mivel most a hűtőszekrénybe tette be az élelmiszereket. Közben nagyon halkan kuncogott magában, ahogy elképzelte, hogy a bácsikája arca egészen ellilul, miközben a telefonba kiabál. Egy sóhajjal becsukta a hűtő ajtaját, aztán elpakolta a nejlon szatyrokat, amikben az ételek voltak, és visszaindult a gardróbjához, hogy ott várja a meg legközebbi házimunkáját, vagy ha szerencsés, akkor egy kis ennivalót.

\- Van egy ötletem – kuncogott Petunia néni. – Miért nem adjuk el nekik a fiút? Ő is pont ugyanolyan különc, mint azok ott. – Undor csipkézte a hangját, miközben végignézte, ahogy a vézna, koszos unokaöccse bemászik a lépcső alatti gardróbjába. Persze nem adná el nekik – ahhoz túl sok munkát végez el a ház körül, de attól azért még bájos kis gondolat volt.

A fiúcska elhelyezkedett a kempingágyán, de Petunia nénikéje szavai utat fúrtak maguknak a fejébe. _Megvenni engem – vajon tényleg megvennének?_ – gondolkozott a kisfiú. _Az azt jelenti, hogy mégis érek nekik valamit._ – Elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy a gondolat megragadjon benne. _Ha ők is olyan különcök, mint én, és érek nekik valamit, talán, csak talán, hagynák, hogy velük éljek, és akkor elszökhetek a nénikémtől és a bácsikámtól._ Aprócska mosoly színezte meg a fiú arcát, ami gyorsan el is tűnt, amikor meghallotta kövér unokatestvére lefelé tartó, dübörgő lépteit. Mindig félt, hogy egyszer a fejére zuhan a lépcső, amikor a nagybátyja vagy az unokatestvére közlekednek rajta.

\- Anyu, mit hoztál nekem? – nyafogott Dudley a konyhába szaladva, hogy megnézze, miféle csemegéket kapott a boltból a mai napra.

Petunia követte őt a konyhába.

\- Nos, Dudlus, hoztam neked hármat a kedvenc jégkrémedből, egy zacskónyit a kedvenc chipsedből, és apu ma este elvisz minket vacsorázni. És te, édesem, te választod ki a helyet!

\- Hurrá! – kiáltott Dudley, miközben megragadta az egyik fagyisdobozt meg egy kanalat. Petunia csak mosolygott, ahogy Dudley lapátolni kezdte a fagyit a húsos szájába.

Egy órával később Vernon bácsi bedörömbölt be a gardrób ajtaján, aztán bekiabált.

\- Különc, mi most elmegyünk. Te elvégzed a mosást, és kitakarítod Dudley szobáját. És ha nem végzel, mire megjövünk, megkapod a magadét! – Vernon ismét dörömbölt párat az ajtón, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak.

\- Igen, Vernon bácsi – érkezett a kisfiú halk válasza. Amint meghallotta a bejárati ajtó csukódását, kijött és végignézte, ahogy az autó elhajt a háztól. Gyorsan felszaladt az emeletre és összegyűjtötte a szennyest; arra az esetre, ha a cigányok nem fogadják őt be, legalább valamivel végezzen. Elindította a mosást, aztán gyorsan visszament az emeletre. Dudley szobája kész szemétdomb volt – az elvenné a teljes idejét. Egy reszkető sóhajjal elfordult tőle, és bement a fürdőszobába. Iparkodva lezuhanyozott és felvette a legjobb ruháját. Sajnos az összes ruháját Dudleytól örökölte. Foltosak, kifakultak voltak, és mindegyik lötyögött vékony kis alakján. Aztán megmosta a fogát, megfésülködött – ugyanolyan kócos szamárfészek maradt –, majd lement a lépcsőn. Felvette a cipőjét, és egy zsákba pakolta az összes fontos holmiját. Minden belefért Dudley egyik régi hátizsákjába, amit a szemetesben talált – Dudleynak nem tetszett a színe, ezért kihajította. A mosókonyhába ment, kapkodva a szárítóba tette a nedves ruhákat, és elindított egy újabb mosást. Ezután a vállára vette a csomagját, kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, hogy a szomszédok ne lássák meg, amikor kimegy.

Nyár lévén szerencsére még világos volt. Mivel épp vacsoraidő volt, az utcák csendesek voltak, és az ablakon belesve, a kicsi fiú láthatta, ahogy a családok az asztalok körül összegyűlve ettek és nevetgéltek. Ó, hogy mennyire vágyott egy családra! A szülei meghaltak. A nagynénje és a nagybátyja azt mondták, hogy részegek voltak, és abban a karambolban, amiben a szülei megölték magukat, ő ott szerezte a homlokán levő sebhelyet. A fiú bátran félretolta ezeket a gondolatokat, és arra fókuszált, amerre tartott.

Sokáig sétált, és már alkonyodni kezdett, mire a mezőhöz ért. Középen egy nagy sötétkék sátort állítottak fel, amelyen csillagok és holdak cikáztak a szivárvány minden színében. A sátor mögött teherautók, lakókocsik és néhány sátor állt. A sátor előtt szétszórtan farakások és vásznak hevertek. Harry nézte, ahogy az emberek kisebb sátrakat és bódékat vernek fel. Miközben dolgoztak, mind együtt nevettek. Olyan boldogságot érzett, ahogy hallgatta a vidám beszélgetés és a halk éneklés hangjait. A fiú tizenkét embert számolt össze, akik mind olyan nyári ruhát viseltek, amilyet még sose látott. Ó, azt tudta, hogy azok mind ruhák, pólók, nadrágok meg hasonlók, de az anyaguk és a színük annyira szokatlan volt. _Ezek itt mind nagyon boldog emberek_ – gondolta magában a kisfiú. _Hogy is lehetne bárki is boldogtalan, aki ilyen ruhákat visel?_ Egy csomó ember elárusító standokat és lelátókat épített; de ők nem a cigányok közé tartoztak. A fiú néhányukat felismerte Little Whingingből. Úgy döntött, nem kerül a szemük elé, amíg az összes helyi lakos el nem megy, így leguggolt a sövények közé, és várni kezdett.


	2. 2. fejezet

2\. fejezet

Vincent hirtelen egy mágikus jelenlétet érzékelt maguk körül. Akármi is volt az, akkor érkezett, amikor a nap lenyugvófélben volt, és itt maradt figyelni őket. Klánjának minden tagja érezte. Semmilyen rosszindulatot és dühöt nem érzett a jelenléttel kapcsolatban, mindössze figyelt és gondolkozott. Vincent nézte, ahogy a legutolsó helyi árus is távozik; mosolyogva integetett utánuk. Holnap visszatérnek ugyan, hogy részt vegyenek a kis vásárukon, de addig még volt néhány varázslat, amit el kell végezni.

Vincent hátat fordított a sátruknak, kihúzta a szalagot gesztenyebarna hajából, és végighúzta az ujjait, hogy minden gubancot kisimítson a hullámokból, miközben élvezte, ahogy haja lazán a hátára omlik. Éles szemével a sátortábor peremét pásztázta és a látogatójuk után kutatott, miközben a többiek felé sétált. Beszélnie kellett Frejával; a nő biztosan kitalálta már, ki ez a lény, amint megérezte. Vincent elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy a többi cigány közben felépítette a táborukat, és felkészültek a védelmi kör felállítására. A legtöbb kvibli nem volt teljes erejében, de Vincent és a családja igen. Minden egyes tagjukat kitaszította maguk közül a varázsvilág, és mivel nem voltak hajlandóak elrejtőzni a mugli világban, a két világ között megrekedve éltek. Számos korból és kultúrából használtak földbázisú szertartásokat, ki tudták aknázni a természet varázsát, és fel tudták használni a varázslataikat. Varázsló őseik azonban mindegyiküket képességekkel ruházták fel, nem számít, milyen régen volt is az.

Vincent déd-nagyszülei kviblinek születtek, és ők voltak azok, akik elkezdték ezt a cigány színtársulatot. Vincent gondolatai elvándoroltak a csoport magját képező hat erős kvibli felé: Freja, a dán kvibli mindkét szülője varázserővel bírt, tehetsége volt a jósláshoz, a növényekhez és a főzéshez. Aztán ott volt Naveen, egy másodgenerációs kvibli, aki Indiában született, és azzal az ajándékkal volt megáldva, hogy képes volt irányítani a levegőt és a szelet – meg tudta tartani az egyensúlyát és annak is, aki vele dolgozott, sőt megvolt az a képessége, hogy megvédje a társulatot a heves viharoktól. Naveen felesége, Ria, egy gyönyörű harmadgenerációs kvibli. Bámulatos mentális ereje magában foglalta a telepátia egy olyan szintjét, ami megnehezítette a titkok megtartását. Ahogy Vincent elméje tovább csapongott a klánja körül, Soto, egy másodgenerációs japán kvibli jutott az eszébe. Az ő képessége az volt, hogy látta az energiákat, és az aurák engedélyezték neki, hogy harcművész és kardforgató mesterként jeleskedjen. Vincent elgondolkodott, amikor eszébe jutott Adonis, egy negyedgenerációs kvibli, és a cigányok görög istene. Adonis tetőtől talpig arany volt, még a szeme színe is az arany egy árnyalatában játszott. Adonis mindenre emlékezett, amit valaha olvasott vagy hallott; ez sokat segített nekik a különböző törvényekkel kapcsolatban, ahogy országról országra utaztak. Vincent még melegebben elmosolyodott, amikor partnerére, Mudiwára gondolt. Mudiwa egy Dél-afrikai sámán kvibli harmadik fia volt; a társulat illúzió mestereként szórakoztatott és védelmezte őket.

Miközben Vincent mosolyogva keresztülsétált a sátortáboron, odabólintott a többi, velük utazó, ideiglenes fellépőnek. A legtöbben csak néhány évig maradnak velük, aztán továbbállnak; csak azok, akik öt év után is velük maradnak, kapnak „állandó” státuszt. A tizenkét ideiglenesen velük tartó kvibli igazán kedves csoportot alkotott. Voltak köztük bohócok, zsonglőrök, házalók, jövendőmondók, más képességekkel is rendelkezők, akik új dolgokat tanultak a többiektől. Három gyerek szaladt el mellette, boldogan, hogy végre játszhattak. Mindenki belemerült a tábor felépítésébe és összeszerelésébe, az alapvető napi takarításba és a jegyek eladásába. Ennek a társulatnak a békéje és boldogsága úgy megtöltötte a levegőt, akár a zene. Nevetés és beszélgetés hangjai vették őt körbe a készülő vacsora csodálatos illatával egyetemben. Előrenézve elmosolyodott, a többiektől távol barátai a tűz körül gyűltek össze, amely fölött a vacsora főtt. A vörös-narancs lángokat keleti szőnyegek és párnák vették körbe. Elérkezett az esti gyűlésük ideje, és remélhetőleg a varázserővel bíró leselkedőjük is felfedi magát.

A fiú nézte, ahogy a magas férfi kecsesen körbejárva a mezőt a sátorok és emberek felé sétál. Még sosem látott senkit, aki ennyire egyenletes léptekkel haladt. Figyelte, ahogy felnőttek, sőt az a pár gyermek is együtt dolgozott; annyira boldognak látszottak, ahogy beszélgettek és nevetgéltek. Amikor a legutolsó helyi lakos is távozott, és amikor fiú úgy vélte, hogy már biztosan nem jönnek vissza, lopakodni kezdett a csoport felé, ahol a magas férfi a legcsodálatosabb szőnyegeken és párnákon ült, amit valaha is látott. A vacsora illatától egy pillanatra megtántorodott. Annyira éhes volt, és nagynénje egyetlen főztjének sem volt ennyire jó illata.

Amikor a fiúcska a párna és szőnyegkör közelébe ért, lekuporodott az árnyékba és várt. Úgy tűnt, a férfi is ezt teszi, ezért a kisfiú elhatározta, hogy csak figyel, és megnézi, mi történik. A férfi a tűz előtt pihent, úgy nézett ki, mintha beleolvadna a párnákba, amelyeken hevert. Hosszú lábát kinyújtotta, és barna bőrcsizmáján megcsillant a tűz fénye. A férfi nadrágja sötétbarna volt, és a kicsi gyermek ujjai szinte viszkettek, hogy megérinthesse az ismeretlen, mégis annyira puhának tetsző anyagot. Mézbarna pólója úgy nézett ki, mintha a második bőre lenne. A fiú elbűvölve nézte az előtte levő férfit; még sosem látott senkit, aki ennyire életerőtől duzzadónak látszott volna – unokatestvére képregényeit kivéve.

A sötét éjszakai égbolt váratlanul megremegett, és vibrálni látszott a férfi mögött. A fiúcska majdnem felsikoltott félelmében, ahogy az árnyék előre mozdult, aztán egy férfi lépett előre annyit, hogy látni lehessen a tűz fényében. Bőre pont olyan fekete volt, mint az éj, ami körülvette őt; ruhái szintén feketék, testhez simulóak. A fiú csaknem ismét felhördült, amikor a kopasz alak lehajolt, és szájon csókolta Vincentet.

\- Jó estét, Vincent. – A féri hangja olyan sötét és mély volt, akár a bőre, és a kicsi fiú beleborzongott.

\- Most már az, Mudiwa. – Vincent mosolyogva megfogta Mudiwa kezét, aztán lehúzta maga mellé a párnákra. – A többiek is jönnek?

Mudiwa elhelyezkedett a szőnyegen és elrendezte a párnákat. a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy ez a férfi egy szuperhős – hatalmas volt, tele dagadó izmokkal, akárcsak a képregényekben. 

\- Ah, igen, már jönnek is. – Miközben beszélt, emberek szállingóztak a körbe, és a fiú kezdett megnyugodni.

Vincent felnézett és elmosolyodott.

\- Jó estét, Freja. – A szőke, rövid hajú nő lemosolygott rá, majd ő is elfoglalta a helyét. A két nagydarab férfi között egészen aprócskának látszott. A fiúcska számára a nő úgy nézett ki, mint az a tündér a filmben, amit Dudley annyira szeretett nézni.

Ezt követően egy krémbarna bőrű pár ült le egymás mellé. A nő, Ria, élénkrózsaszín ruhát viselt arany szegéllyel, ami ettől azt a látszatot keltette, mintha egy vékony takaró ölelné körbe őt. Ria hosszú, vastag fonatban hordta a haját, és csuklóin arany karkötők csilingeltek. Vincent köszöntötte Naveent, aki Ria kezét fogva ült a nő mellé. Naveen puha sötét, göndör fürtjei pont a válláig értek, sötét szeme csillogott a tűz fényénél.

\- Jó estét, Vincent. – Naveen akcentussal beszélt, és hangja olyan puhaságot és melegséget árasztott, hogy a fiú elmosolyodott. Remélte, hogy ezek az emberek megengedik majd, hogy velük maradjon – kedves volt a hangjuk, mosolyogtak egymásra, mind nyugodtak és lazák voltak.

Az utolsó két férfi beszélgetve és nevetgélve lépett a körbe.

\- Jó estét, Adonis – köszönt Vincent a férfinek, aki úgy nézett ki, mint arannyal festették volna be. A bőre és a haja ragyogott a tűzfényben. Csak egy egyszerű kék farmernadrágot és fehér pólót viselt, mégis annyira bámulatosan nézett ki. A mellette álló férfinak vékony résű, mandulavágású szeme, és enyhén színes bőre volt. Fekete haját szoros kontyba fogta a feje tetején. Vastag pamutnadrágot és sötétvörös selyeminget hordott. A fiú emlékezett rá, hogy nagynénjének az a selyemruhája, amit kimosott, az csillogott is. Amikor a Vincent nevű férfi rászólt Sotóra, hogy üljön le, a fiú észrevette, hogy a férfi ingujjból kilógó karjára egy sárkány van festve.

\- Tehát – kezdte nyugodt hangon Vincent – hogy állunk? Volt valami gond a felhúzással?

\- Minden rendben ment – válaszolt Freja a csoportnak. – Mi a helyzet a látogatónkkal? A kört még fel kell állítanunk.

A fiúcska a fülét hegyezte. _Tudják, hogy itt van?_ Még jobban összehúzta magát, miközben hallgatta a beszélgetést.

\- Remélem, akárki is az, kijön közénk. Nem érzek ellenségességet felőle. Soto? – Vincent az ébenfekete hajú harcosra pillantott.

Soto fekete szeme egyenesen a fiú rejtekhelyére szegeződött.

\- Erőt és mágiát látok, de nem tudom, mi az. Nem érzek haragot vagy ellenségességet; ugyanakkor sebzett, és a tűzfényen kívül eső bokrok mögött lapul.

A fiú még lejjebb kuporodott, félve, hogy azok az emberek tudják, hogy ott van, de azt nem, hogy mi ő. De úgy nézett ki, nem zavarja őket; talán ki kellene mászni és beszélni velük.

És ekkor az aranyember, Adonis, megszólalt.

\- Míg várakozunk, tudja valaki, merre akar menni a következő évben? Az elkövetkező két hónapra már betábláztam magunkat, és el kellene kezdenem a szeptembert is szervezni. – Végignézett a barátain, és észrevette, hogy Ria elpirul, miközben Naveen mély levegőt vesz. Adonis nyugodt tekintettel nézte őket és várt.

Naveen megszorította Ria kezét, mire a nő rámosolygott.

\- December második hetére szeretnénk Indiában lenni, és legalább két hónapot ott is kell maradnunk.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Freja, nyugtalanul, hogy vajon mi a gond a barátaival.

\- Nos – kezdte Ria, aki idegesen vette észre, hogy barátai felülnek, és átható szemmel néznek rájuk. Aztán mosolyogva folytatta. – Három hónapos terhes vagyok, és azt akarom, hogy édesanyám és a testvéreim velem legyenek, amikor életet adok. – Az éljenzések és kiáltozások majdnem szaladásra bírták a fiút, de gyorsan rájött, ezek a boldogság hangjai voltak, így ismét visszatelepedett.

\- Ó, hát ez csodálatos! Hát persze, hogy elmehetünk Indiába. Egy csomó ünnepség lesz a Diwali* miatt, és ha óvatosan bánunk a pénzünkkel, mind letelepedhetünk ott egy időre. Igaz, Adonis? – kérdezte Vincent.

Adonis gyors fejszámolást végzett.

\- Igen, az határozottan kivitelezhető. Majd összeállítok egy ütemtervet, és körbeadom a klán többi tagjának; biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhányan még India előtt távoznak.

\- Az jó. – Mudiva buja hangja megijesztette az árnyékban megbúvó kisfiút. – Mindenki kedvére jöhet és mehet, ahogy neki tetszik.

A többiek helyeslően bólintottak, aztán beszélgetni kezdtek maguk között. A fiú eltűnődött azon, amit Mudiwa mondott – ha tényleg szabadon lehet jönni és menni, talán nem is lesz olyan nehéz. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, de végül az aprócska fiú felegyenesedett reszkető lábain, és megindult a csoport, élénk színű ruhákba öltözött felnőtt felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------
> 
> * Diwali: A Fények fesztiválja a legismertebb hindu ünnepségsorozat, amelyet Indián kívül is számon tartanak. Különböző formájában mind a szikh, a dzsáinista és a buddhista vallás követői megünneplik. Mélyebb üzenete, a mindenkiben ott lobogó, Belső Fény felismerése.  
> A fesztivál Ráma hosszas száműzetéséből való hazatérésére emlékezik, miután legyőzte a démon Ravanát. Nem csupán a jó, gonosz feletti győzelmére emlékeztet, de szimbolikus jelentése a fény, sötétség feletti ereje is. A Deepawalit ezért tűzijáték, színes lampionok és rengeteg fény jellemzi világszerte.  
> A Diwali az egyik legfontosabb öt napos ünnepségsorozat, amelyet mind hindu, mind szikh, dzsáinista és buddhista vallási körökben, valamint az ország határain túl is számon tartanak. Kezdete, a hindu naptár Kartika havának, tizenötödik napjára esik.   
> Forrás: http://www.yo-goa.com/esemenyek-a_fenyek_unnepe_-diwali-


	3. 3. fejezet

**3\. fejezet**

 

Amint a fiúcska belépett a tűzfény által megvilágított körbe, a nyolc cigány abbahagyta a beszédet, és nagyon lassan a gyermek felé fordult. Vincent összevonta a szemöldökét. _Ezt a fiút éreztük egész álló nap?_ Pillantása találkozott a barátaiéval, akik mind érezték az aprócska fiú jelenlétét. Tekintetük látszólag mind ugyanazt sugallta: _Honnan a fenéből kellett volna tudnom?_ Úgy tűnt, mindenki meg volt döbbenve, és nyíltan bámultak a gyermekre, aki eszeveszetten csavargatta az ujjait óriási pólójában, és kócos fürtjei alól nézett fel rájuk.

Mély levegőt vett, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és egyenesen Mudiwára nézett.

\- Komolyan gondoltad? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Mit gondoltam komolyan? – kérdezte Mudiwa, szándékosan ellágyítva a hangját.

\- Hogy mindenki jöhet és mehet, ahogy neki tetszik – válaszolt a fiú kicsit erősebb hangon, és végignézett a körben ülő többi emberen.

A meglepődött férfi továbbra is lágy, nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

\- Igen. Azért vagy itt, hogy csatlakozz hozzánk?

A fiú szélesen elmosolyodott, és vakmerően előrelépett.

\- Ó, igen, kérem. Mindenféle házimunkát el tudok ám végezni. Ígérem, nem lennék teher. – Az ártatlanság és őszinteség öntudatlan gyermeki jeleként ökölbe szorította a két kicsi kezét.

A cigányok elmosolyodtak a gyermek lelkesedésén, mégis mind aggódtak.

Freja a fiúra mosolygott, aztán közelebb intette őt magához.

\- Gyere ide, gyermek; jöjj közelebb a tűzhöz. Épp enni készültünk, szóval miért nem csatlakozol hozzánk?

\- Tényleg? – A fiú idegesen közeledett a csoporthoz, aztán karnyújtási távolságon kívül megállt Freja előtt. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy rendben van, ha veletek eszek?

Freja édesen mosolygott a fiúcskára, ám belül mégis óvatos volt. A fiú úgy viselkedett, mint akivel nagyon rosszul bántak.

\- Természetesen, van bőven mindenki számára. – Amikor a fiú közelebb lopódzott és leült mellé a szőnyegre, a nő a fiú feje fölött Vincent kemény, mérges szemébe nézett. _Jó_ – gondolta a nő –, _ő is észrevette!_ – Nos, úgy gondolom, illő lenne bemutatkoznunk, vagy esetleg már meg is jegyezted a nevünket?

Az apró gyermek elpirult és lehorgasztotta a fejét, amiért rajtakapták. A nő nem látszott mérgesnek; hangja egész idő alatt meleg és lágy maradt.

\- Sajnálom – mondta csendesen. – Nem voltam benne biztos, és… - motyogott a fiú.

\- Ó, minden rendben, drága. Szerintem nagyon okos dolog volt tőled, hogy figyeltél és vártál. És most lássuk, milyen okos vagy: emlékszel még a nevünkre? – kérdezte nevetve Freja, és hangjában kedvesség bujkált. A fiú felnézett rá, és a nő szinte levegő után kapott, amikor a hatalmas, ragyogóan zöld szempár találkozott az övével.

\- Csak a keresztneveket tudom – szólt a fiúcska szégyenlősen. – Az is jó?

Freja lemosolygott rá, mire világoskék szeme sarkában ráncok gyűltek.

\- Hát persze, hogy jó, kedvesen – felelte, és kinyúlt, hogy megpaskolja a kezét. A nő azonnal abbahagyta, amikor a fiú megrándult, aztán lassan továbbfolytatta a könnyed paskolgatást, mielőtt visszahúzta a kezét az ölébe.

\- Öhm, nos… akkor jó. – A ragyogó zöld szempár gyorsan végignézett a csoporton, aztán visszatért a tündérszerű hölgyre a balján. – Te vagy Freja. – A nő mosolyogva bólintott. Ezt követően a mély, csokoládébarna szemű és a világosabb, mézbarna szemű párra nézett Mindkettőjük szeme melegséget és barátságot sugárzott. A gyermek rájuk mosolygott. – Ria és Naveen. – A fiú egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, szemöldökét összevonta, ahogy koncentrált, aztán ismét rájuk nézett. – Gratulálok – dadogta édes, gyermeki hangján, nyilvánvalóan gondot okozott a szó kimondása.

\- Köszönjük, kisszívem – felelte Ria, és mindketten a fiúra mosolyogtak. – A fiú elpirult és lesütötte a szemét. Soha senki nem szólította őt „kisszívem”-nek ezelőtt. Amikor felnézett és elkapta a nő tekintetét, ismét elpirult, és inkább gyorsan a következő személy felé fordult. A sápadt, szürke szempártól elakadt a lélegzete, nem számított rá, hogy a fekete bőrű férfinek ilyen szeme lehet. Mély levegőt vett és a hatalmas termetű férfira mosolygott. – Mudiwa.

Mudiwa némán bólintott, lenyűgözte, hogy ez az aprócska gyermek ilyen jól emlékszik a nevére.

\- Vincent – folytatta nyugodtabban a fiú, és arra a cigány férfira nézett, akit elsőként megpillantott, majd követett. Vincent lehajtotta a fejét, aztán szikrázó, levendula szemével a fiúra nézett. A kisgyermek pislogott egyet, és még jobban megnézte magának a férfit. Vincent lágyan somolygott; a fiú még nyilván nem látott senkit levendulakék szemmel.

A fiú visszamosolygott, aztán a Vincent balján ülő férfihez fordult.

\- Soto – közölte, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét. A keskeny, fekete szempár foglyul ejtette az övét, nem eresztette, mire a fiú hirtelen nem kapott levegőt, és remegni kezdett.

\- Soto! – csattant fel Freja, amivel megtörte a révületüket. A nő csúnyán meredt a férfira, miközben gyengéden a fiú vállára tette a kezét, aki ugyan megremegett, de gyorsan feléje nézett.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Freja lágyan.

\- Igen, köszönöm szépen, jól vagyok – válaszolt szégyenlős mosollyal a fiú, majd a körben ülő utolsó férfi felé fordult. Amikor ránézett az arany bőrszínű férfire, látta, hogy a szeme is aranynak látszik. – Adonis – fejezte be. A férfi melegen rámosolygott. Ekkor a kisfiú felnézett Frejára, hogy lássa, milyen munkát végzett.

Freja sugárzó arccal tekintett a kicsi fiúra, akinek féktelen, fekete haja minden irányba szállt, hatalmas, smaragdzöld szeme ragyogott, ahogy felnézett rá, vörös ajkára mosoly húzódott és sápadt bőre szinte izzott, ahogy a tűz melegétől rózsás színt öltött. A fiúcska úgy nézett ki, mint egy cherub*, vagy legalábbis úgy nézne ki, ha némi hús is kerülne a kiálló csontjaira.  
Elkanyarodott ezektől a gondolatoktól, és felkiáltott.

\- Nagyon jó! Tudtam, hogy egy okos fiatalember vagy. Mit szólsz most egy vacsorához, hmm? – A fiú mosolya még szélesebb lett és bólintott; akármi is főtt abban a fekete fazékban a tűz fölött, isteni illata volt.

Mikor Freja tányérokba osztotta azt a valamit a fazékban, továbbadta Riának, aki egy vékony kenyérszerűséget rakott hozzá, aztán körbeadogatta, míg mindenki kezébe nem jutott egy tányér, forró ragu. A fiú a szempillái alól leste a többieket, miközben az ételét fújdogálta, hogy meggyőződjön, senki nem fogja elvenni tőle. Látszólag mindenki megelégedett a saját tányérjával, és különböző fűszereket szórtak rá vagy aprítottak bele. Lassan a szájához emelt egy teli kanálnyi ételt, majd ráfújt, mielőtt bekapta. Örömében behunyta a szemét, és jól esően hümmögött egy sor, amikor az egzotikus ízek szétrobbantak a nyelvén, és a melegség megtöltötte a pocakját. A cigányok elmosolyodtak az egyszerű ételük őszinte élvezetén.

\- Nos, Freja – nevetett fel Adonis –, úgy hiszem, ez a legnagyobb dicséret, amit valaha kaptál a lencsés-rizses dhalodra**. Tényleg nagyon finom. Köszönöm, hogy főztél nekünk ma este. – Egy sor „köszönöm” érkezett még az egyes falatok között.

Freja csak mosolygott; mindig jó érzés főzni olyanoknak, akik hálásak érte.

\- Nagyon finom. Köszönöm, hogy enni adtál. – A fiúcska lágy hangja többről árulkodott, mint szimpla hála.

\- Több mint szívesen látunk, cherub. – Freja lemosolygott a fiúra, mégis szomorúság töltötte el a szívét, amiért valaki ennyire csúnyán bánt ezzel a gyermekkel.

A kisfiú visszamosolygott, boldognak érezte magát és biztonságban. Visszafordult az ételéhez; gyorsan akart enni, de jobban tudta, minthogy megpróbálja. Felkapta a szelet kenyeret, és beleharapott. Az meleg, puha és nagyon jó volt. Ismét élvezet-telin mormogott, majd belemártotta a kenyerét a levesbe, és újabbat harapott belőle. Lassan és óvatosan rágta, hogy ne legyen rosszul tőle.

Mindenki boldog csendben evett. Amikor a felnőttek végeztek, Soto megszólalt. Hangja, noha szelíden szólt, mégis is éles és akcentusmentes volt.

\- Hátrányos helyzetbe hoztál minket, fiatalember. Te tudod a mi nevünket, de mi nem tudjuk a tiédet.

\- Ó… öhm… nos, én nem igazán tudom.

A cigányok mind sokkoltan meredtek rá. Ria tért elsőként magához.

\- Miért értesz ez alatt, kisszívem?

\- Hát, a nagynéném és a nagybátyám csak úgy szólított, hogy „fiú” vagy „különc”. Amikor megkérdeztem a többieket, ők azt mondták, hogy az unokaöccsük vagyok, de nevet sose mondtak. – Letette a tányérját, és ismét csavargatni kezdte a pólója szegélyét.

A cigányok Frejára pillantottak; mindnyájan érezték, hogy a nő mindjárt elveszti a türelmét és robbanni fog. Freja volt a legalacsonyabb közöttük, szinte úgy nézett ki, mint Csingiling a Peter Panból, mert annyira kezelhetőnek látszott, de az hatalmas félrevezetés volt csupán. A nő lassan felállt, kék szeme úgy csillogott, akár a jég, majd a fogát vicsorgatva megszólalt.

\- Ennyi! A fiú velünk jön. Nem érdekel, bárki bármit is mond! És mielőtt távozunk, azok a rémes emberek, akikkel együtt kényszerült élni, megfizetnek! Most azonnal fel kell állítanunk a védőkört! Ha azok az átkozott emberek jelentik a gyerek eltűnését, elsőként ide fognak jönni, és szükségünk van a figyelmeztetésre. Mindent összeszedek! – Ezzel elviharzott.

A fiú reszketett, megpróbálta magát a lehető legkisebbre összehúzni. Vincent érezte a gyermek félelmét, ezért gyorsan odament a remegő kicsihez. A kisfiú elhúzódására felkészülten a hátára tette a kezét és körkörösen dörzsölni kezdte.

Szerencsére Vincent mély hangja megnyugtatta a riadt gyereket.

\- Csitt, minden rendben van! Nálunk biztonságban leszel. A nagynénéd és a nagybátyád nem fognak rád találni.

\- Sajnálom. Nem akartam semmi bajt okozni – szólalt meg a kicsi remegő hangon, miközben sikertelenül igyekezett elrejteni a könnyeit.

Vincent felmarkolta a fiút, és némán megborzongott, hogy mennyire fájdalmasan könnyű volt a kicsi. 

_Freja dührohamot kap, ha erre rájön_ – gondolta magában. Az ölébe helyezte a fiút, és gyengéden ringatni kezdte. 

\- Semmi bajt nem okoztál. Minden éjjel felhúzzuk a kört. Freja csak azért mérges, mert csúnyán bántak veled, és ha meglátja, hogy Soto félbeszakította az evésed, lehet, hogy rá is megharagszik – mondta kuncogva, miközben a karjaiban tartott kisfiú testileg és lelkileg is megnyugodott. Vincent elmosolyodott, mély levegőt vett, és a nyugalom hullámaival ölelte körbe a gyermeket és magát is. – Éhes vagy még? Nem hiszem, hogy Soto egy mérges Frejával akar szembekerülni most – jegyezte meg a férfi tréfásan.

Soto azonnal belement a játékba. Riadtan felvonta a szemöldökét, és aggódva nézett arrafelé, amerre Freja eltűnt. A fiú, Vincent ölében, halkan kuncogott, majd felvette a tányérját és ismét enni kezdett.

Freja tekintete ellágyult, amikor befogadta a látványt, ahogy a gyermek Vincent ölében ülve fejezi be a vacsoráját. Ó, észrevette ő, hogy mi történt, és Sotónak szerencséje van, hogy a kicsi étvágya visszatért. Mosolyogva lépett a körbe.

\- Sajnálom, hogy az előbb úgy elviharoztam, cherub, de most, hogy te is része vagy a klánunknak, muszáj megvédenünk téged.

A fiú egyből jókedvre derült ettől.

\- Tényleg veletek maradhatok, és soha többé nem kell visszamennem? – A gyerekes szavakat remény és boldogság szőtte át.

\- Igen, tényleg – válaszolt Mudiwa határozottan, tudván, hogy mindenki úgy érez, ahogy ő. Ez a fiú nem fog visszamenni, nem számít, mi lesz.

\- Most pedig – szólalt meg Vincent – fel kell állítanunk a kört, ám előbb nevet kell adnunk neked.

Naveen felélénkült erre.

\- Szerintem – kezdte lassan –, míg jobban meg nem ismerjük őt, Cherubnak kellene hívnunk, ahogy Freja teszi, aztán adhatunk neki egy megfelelő nevet. – A cigányok bólintottak, és a fiúra néztek.

\- Nekem jó – egyezett bele a gyermek halkan. – De mi az a Cherub?

Freja elvigyorodott.

\- Cherub a gyermek angyal.

\- Rendben – bólintott Cherub.

\- Tökéletes, és most lássunk neki a körhöz. Cherub, ma este velem leszel! – Vincent felállt, és kézen fogta a legújabb cigányukat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * cherub – kerub. Igazából angyalt jelent, és nálunk valóban Kerubnak írják. Azért használom a latin szót, mert így nevezik majd el maguk között Harryt.
> 
> **dhal = indiai leves


	4. 4. fejezet

**4\. fejezet**

Cherub fészkelődött kicsit, míg a karjait Vincent nyaka köré nem fonta, aztán apró lábaival átölelte a férfi derekát.

\- És is jól tudok kört rajzolni – mondta Cherub reménykedve; valóban hasznosnak akart mutatkozni.

\- Ebben nem is kételkedem, de ez egy mágikus kör, és mindenki segítségére szükségünk van – mosolyodott el Vincent. A karjában tartott fiúcska megmerevedett, és remegni kezdett, a félelem csak úgy áradt belőle.

\- De a mágia rossz – mondta a fiú rekedtes suttogással.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy a mágia rossz? – kérdezte Vincent, és szorítása megerősödött az aprócska gyerek körül, miközben ismét nyugtató energiát küldött feléje.

Cherub egy pillanatra elnémult; Vincent hirtelen leült. Cherub megnyikkant és szorosan belé kapaszkodott.

\- Csitt, kicsim, biztonságban vagy. Ez itt a mi helyünk, a kör közepén. Freja körbejárja a mezőt, felállítja a kört, a többiek pedig felvesznek egy-egy helyet az ötágú csillag csúcsán. Együtt biztonságossá tesszük ezt a mezőt az összes Dragonheart Cigány számára, és azokéra, akik úgy döntenek, hogy velünk töltik az időt – magyarázta Vincent nyugodtan, miközben kényelmes törökülésben elhelyezkedett a földön. Türelmesen várta, hogyan reagál erre a kisfiú, és szinte érezte, ahogy a gyermek gondolkodik. Magában mosolyogva Vincent hagyta kiáradni az energiát a testéből, bele az őket körülvevő földbe, amely megengedte, hogy hozzáférjen itt a természet energiáihoz. Vincent a köszönetét küldte Gaianak, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, azt látta, hogy egy smaragdzöld szempár közelről tanulmányozza őt.

\- Mit csináltál az előbb? – kérdezte Cherub továbbra is suttogva.

Vincent elmosolyodott, elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy a gyermek érezte az energiát.

\- Nos, a földbe küldtem az energiámat, aztán hozzáférést kaptam Gaia erejéhez. Ó, Gaia a Földanya – magyarázta, Cherub zavarát látva. – Tudod, mialatt a többiek a különböző erőket szólítják a csillag csúcsaihoz, én középen ülök és fókuszálom az energiákat, miközben a segítségüket kérem.

Cherub tűnődőn bámult a földre. Dursleyéknél megverték, ha bármi furcsa vagy szokatlan történt, különcnek nevezték, és azt állították, hogy varázsolt. Érezte, hogy valami körülveszi őt, amikor valami igazán különös dolog történt, és volt valami erő, ami körülölelte a Dursley házat, és amit sehol máshol nem érzett. Amit most érzett Vincentből kiáradni, hasonló volt ahhoz, ami olykor őt is beburkolta, amikor igazán félt, vagy nagyon akart valamit. Felnézett a türelmesen várakozó szempárba és elmosolyodott.

\- Segíthetek? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Az nagyon kedves lenne tőled. El tudod képzelni a fejedben, hogy mindnyájan biztonságban vagyunk? Hogy van elég ennivalónk, boldogok és egészségesek vagyunk?

\- Igen, azt hiszem, ezt meg tudom csinálni. – A kicsi homlokra ráncok ültek ki a zabolátlan fürtök alatt.

\- Akkor rendben – egyezett bele Vincent. – Ülj kényelmesen és mozdulatlanul, és tartsd meg a fejedben a képet és az érzéseket arról, hogy testben és lélekben egészségesek és boldogok vagyunk. – Felnézett, és látta, hogy Freja a keleti ponton vár arra, hogy mindenki elkezdje. A nő a nála lévő tálba merítette a kezét, és miközben déli irányba kezdett lépkedni, só és gyógyfüvek keverékével hintette meg a földet. Vincent érezte, ahogy egyre növekszik az energia, és a klánjára összpontosított, a helyi árusokra és látogatókra, akik velük lesznek a hétvégén, valamint a karjaiban tartott legújabb cigányukra. Nyugalom áradt Vincentből, miközben szólították az elemeket, és a kör kezdett formát önteni.

Cherub behunyt szemmel próbált összpontosítani a boldog gondolatokra és érzésekre. Szinte érezte, ahogy egy színtiszta erő lassan körülöleli mindnyájukat. Egy bizonyos ponton több, jobban fókuszált erőt is érzett, és ahogy a különböző energiák egyesültek a körből kiáradó erővel, a kör összeállt. Képtelenül ellenállni, Cherub kinyitotta a szemét. Pislogott párat, majd álmélkodva körbenézett. Öt, egymás keresztező fényes vonal közepén ültek, minden egyes vonal más-más színű volt: kék, piros, kékeszöld, rézvörös és lila. A színesen világító vonalakat egy fehér kör vette körül, ami látszólag a mennyekbe emelkedett.

\- Ó, ez annyira gyönyörű! – Szeme ámulattal, szíve pedig örömmel telt meg, és Cherub kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a fényeket.

_Vajon mekkora erővel bír ez a gyermek?_ – gondolta Vincent, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Érezte az energiát, de nem látta. Lenézett Cherubra, és látta, hogy a fiú előrenyújtja a kezét. _Ó, istenem!_ – gondolta, mielőtt az energia felrobbant.

Egy pillanatra minden felerősödött, a hét cigány meglátta az általuk felállított kört és a pentagramot izzó aranyban felragyogni. Az energia átrobbant rajtuk, mielőtt visszatért oda, ahonnan jött, és a hat felnőtt pislogva könnyezett az energiából érkező fény és szépség miatt, ami az imént kapcsolta egymáshoz őket, és áradt szét mindenfelé.

A fiú, Vincent ölében, váratlanul összerogyott. A férfi gyorsan maga felé fordította őt, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát és a légzését.

\- Hála az égnek! – Cherubnak volt pulzusa, a légzése pedig mély és egyenletes. Vincent kisimította a selymes, fekete hajszálakat a gyermek homlokából, majd megmerevedett. A fiúcska homlokán egy villám alakú sebhely látszott. _Ó, te jó ég, ez Harry Potter! Mit tegyek?_ Még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy a gyermek valóban jól van-e, majd felállt, és visszavitte őt a tűzhöz, tudván, hogy ott találkozik a többiekkel.

A Dragonheart Cigányok bejárták egész Európát és Ázsiát, előadásokat tartottak mugliknak, kvibliknek és mágikus népeknek, úgyhogy tisztában voltak azzal, mi folyik minden az egyes közösségekben és országokban, amiket végiglátogattak. Mind tudtak Voldemortról és Harry Potterről, és most a varázsvilág megmentője itt fekszik a karjaiban. Ez a túlságosan is vézna, gyönyörű kisfiú, aki megmentette a világot, és akit aztán három évre magára hagytak egy gyalázatos otthonban. Vincent haragja nőttön nőtt, tudta, milyen érzés elhagyatottnak lenni, akivel nem törődnek. A varázsvilág nem foglalkozott a kviblikkel, és mindenki tudta, hogy magukra hagyják a kvibli gyerekeket – vagy, ha szerencsésebbek, megvárják, amíg nagykorúvá válnak, és utána eresztik szélnek őket. Néhány kvibli bele tudott illeszkedni a mugli világba, családot alapítottak és boldogan éltek. A többiek kvibli közösségeket kerestek maguknak, és ők a mugli és a varázsvilág közt megrekedve élték az életüket. Voltak, akik ott maradtak a varázsvilágban, és olyan munkákat vállaltak, melyek nem igényeltek varázserőt. De akadtak olyanok is, akik egyszerűen eltűntek.

Vincent mindig szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért volt egy otthona, és megvolt rá a képessége, hogy a többi kviblinek is otthont kínáljon. Lenézve a karjaiban tartott kisfiúra, nem tudta, mit tegyen. Egy kvibli gyermeket egy szempillantás alatt befogadott volna, de ez a gyerek Harry Potter volt. Sóhajtva nézett fel, amikor megérezte, hogy közeledik a családja. Vincentnek most igazán szüksége volt a tanácsukra.


	5. 5. fejezet

**5\. fejezet**

\- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte Freja, miközben mindenkin végignézett. – Ria?

\- Jól vagyok, de mi volt ez? Mi történt? – kérdezte Ria.

\- Én nem éreztem, vagy láttam rosszat – válaszolt Soto.

\- Mindenki üljön le, és találjuk ki. – Mudiwa mély hangja mindenkire nyugtató hatással volt. Feltett egy kanna vizet teának, aztán ismét megszólalt. – Megsérült valaki? – Miután egy csoport „nem”-et kapott válaszul, folytatta. – Amit én éreztem, bámulatos volt: harmónia, béke és olyan színtiszta kapcsolat, hogy könnyet csalt a szemembe. Ti is ezt éreztétek, vagy más volt?

Mindenkitől „Pontosan” és „Csodálatos volt!” mormogás érkezett.

\- Rendben, akkor jó – szólalt meg újra Mudiwa. – Első alkalommal láttam a körünket és a pentagramot; gyönyörű arany fényben csillogott, ezt is mindenki így látta? Soto? – A csoport igennel felelt, aztán Soto szólalt meg, hogy elmagyarázza, ő mit látott.

\- Láttam, ahogy Freja felállítja a kört, mint mindig, ami szépséges fehér szín öltött. Aztán Ria szólította a Tüzet, ami piros vonalat formált, én szólítottam a Földet és a rézvörös vonalat, mellettem Naveen hívta a Levegőt és egy kék vonal jelent meg, ezután Adonis szólította a Vizet, ami hozzátette a maga kékeszöld vonalát. Végül Mudiwa szólította a Szellemet, ami lila színnel szelte át a kört. Ahogy az energia tovább erősítette a vonalakat, létrejött a pentagram, mint mindig. Aztán megláttam egy vastag, aranyszínű vonalat, ami végigsöpör a fehér körön és az elemek színes vonalain, ez jelzi, hogy Vincent kéri az erőket, adja meg, amit akarunk és állítja fel a védelmet, amikor hirtelen, BUM! Minden arannyá változott; ilyen korábban még sohasem történt. – Soto mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugodjon. Felnézett Vincentre, és észrevette, hogy Cherub a karjaiban alszik.

A zavarodottság ráncokat vésett Mudiwa homlokára.

\- Cherub? Cherub csinálta ezt az egészet.

Mintha mindenki most, hirtelen ébredt volna, egyszerre kapták a fejüket Vincent felé. A hirtelenség kuncogásra késztette Vincentet.

\- Kérlek, mindenki nyugodjon meg – szólalt meg a férfi. – Cherub tett valamit, és igen, úgy tűnik, jól van. Mindent elmondok, amint a kezünkben lesz egy csésze tea. – Mosolyogva fordult Mudiwa felé, aki felállt, és egy nagy kerámia teáskannába öntötte a forró vizet.

A citrom-borsmenta tea lágy illata fogadta őket, amikor Mudiwa mindenkinek átadott egy csészével belőle. Adonis felállt, és körbejárt egy tálca teasüteménnyel. Miután mindenki az ízlésének megfelelően elkészítette a teáját, elvettek néhány kekszet, Vincent pedig mesélni kezdte, mi történt, Cherub reakciójától a „mágia” szó hallatán át, egészen addig, hogy látta, amint a gyermek megérinti az általuk alkotott ötszöget. Hátradőlve nézte, ahogy mindenki feldolgozza az imént hallottakat. Freja nyugtalannak látszott és úgy tűnt, megpróbál felidézni mindent, amit a varázserővel bíró gyerekekről olvasott. Ria lágyan nézett a férfi ölében alvó gyerekre, és úgy tűnt, megbékélt azzal, ami történt. Naveen a homlokát ráncolva gondolkodott, valószínűleg minden információ morzsát megpróbált megvizsgálni, hogy rájöjjön, mi történt. Soto karba font kézzel és összevont szemöldökkel ült, egyenesen Vincent szemébe nézett. Vincent biccentett neki, elismerve, hogy még nem mindent mondott el nekik. Adonis, aki mindig a csoport leggondtalanabbjainak egyike volt, a teáját kortyolgatta, és lágy mosollyal az arcán figyelte a többieket.

Mudiwára nézve Vicent halványan elmosolyodott, amikor elkapta a lágy, szürke szempár villanását. Vincent mosolya tovább szélesedett, amikor Mudiwa felvonta egyik elegáns szemöldökét, mintha azt kérdezné „Igen, és mi van még?”. Így hát megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a többiek figyelmét.

\- Van még valami, amit tudnotok kell. Amit elmondok nektek, nagy dolog, és azt akarom, hogy mindenki aludjon egyet az információra. Holnap újból összeülünk, és eldöntjük, mit kezdjünk Cherubbal, rendben?

A többiek óvatosan bólintottak, Freja azonban karba fonta a kezeit, és tekintete megkeményedett.

_Remélem, megtartjuk, máskülönben Freja lehet, hogy mindnyájunkat megöl_ – gondolta Vincent, mielőtt folytatta a történetet.

\- Miután meggyőződtem, hogy Cherubnak van pulzusa és lélegzik, a homlokára tettem a kezem, hogy ellenőrizzem a hőmérsékletét. Amikor hátrasimítottam a haját, egy sebhelyet találtam. – Gyengéden a mellkasához emelte az alvó gyermeket, és ismét hátrahúzta a puha fekete hajat a sápadt homlokról. Mindenki levegő után kapott.

\- Ó, Istenem! Ő az, akinek gondolom? – kérdezte Freja.

\- Az nem lehet, ugye? Nem hagynák a „megmentőt” egy ilyen otthonban, igaz? – kiáltott fel Adonis.

\- Melyik másik gyereknek lenne még ekkora ereje? – kérdezte Soto.

\- Vincent, szerinted ki ez a gyerek? - kérdezte Mudiwa. 

\- És – tette hozzá Naveen, mielőtt Vincent válaszolhatott volna – még mindig magunkkal akarjuk vinni őt?

Vincent felemelt kézzel csendet kért. Óvatosan Mudiwa karjaiba tette Cherubot; szükségét érezte, hogy járkáljon, miközben beszél, ez egy súlyos dolog.

A fiúcska boldogan sóhajtott, és Mudiwa széles mellkasához gömbölyödött. A sötét bőrű férfi tágra nyílt szemmel suttogott.

\- Ennek a gyermeknek semmi súlya.

Még ha halkan is mondta, Vincent összerezzent, amikor meglátta, hogy Freja ajka megfeszül mérgében. Mély levegőt véve felállt, és járkálni kezdett a körön kívül, miközben beszélt.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, ő Harry Potter, és nem tudom, hogy megtartjuk-e őt. Fokozott veszélyt jelent a klánunkra, de ők egész idő alatt olyan emberekkel hagyták ezt a gyereket, akik csak „különcnek” hívták. Ez a gyermek a Varázsvilág hőse, és még a saját nevét sem tudja!

Vincent kezdett dühbe gurulni, izgatottabbá vált, és gyorsabban járkált. Szerencsére mindenki hagyta beszélni, és nem szakította félbe őt. 

\- Másrészről azt mondtuk neki, hogy velünk jöhet, és utálom megszegni a szavam, de ha jön, változtatnunk kell a dolgokon. A védelem szintjének erősebbnek kell lennie. Rejtegetnünk kell őt, arra az esetre, ha valaki felismerné. Muszáj lesz varázsolni tanítani őt. Egyszerűen nem tudom! – Egy huppanással leült, aztán felsóhajtott és végignézett a csoport többi tagján. Mindenki a gondolataiba merült.

Mudiwa szólalt meg elsőként.

\- A szavamat adtam neki, hogy nem kell visszamennie abba a házba, és hogy velünk maradhat. Ha hazudott volna arról, hogy ki ő, kevésbé érdekelne, hogy máshová küldjük, de nem tette. Cherub egy bajban levő gyerek. Hozzánk jött, ránk talált, és eddig csak erősítette a védelmünket. Én kész vagyok segíteni neki és fejleszteni a mágiáját.

\- Előbb fagy be a pokol, mielőtt elküldöd innen ezt a gyereket! – vicsorgott Freja. – A varázsvilág lemondott róla, ott hagyta azoknál a rémes embereknél, nem is ellenőrizte őt – vagy ha megtették, nem érdekelte őket, mi történik vele! Ő csak egy öt éves gyerek, aki elég kétségbeesett és bátor volt ahhoz, hogy elszökjön és menedéket kérjen tőlünk. Az állítják, hogy Harry Potter fogja legyőzni Voldemortot, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki meg tudja tenni. Nem tudom, hogy hiszek-e ebben, de készen állok mindenre megtanítani őt, amit csak tudok. Ha jönnek és keresik, Cherub készen fog állni, amint eljön az idő.

\- Egyetértek – jelentette ki higgadtan Soto. – Nem csak arról van szó, hogy ez a gyerek segítséget kért, de mi fel is ajánlottuk azt neki. Segíthetünk neki varázslást tanulni, mind a föld alapút, mind a mágikus fajtát. Megtaníthatjuk neki, hogy elfogadja az embereket, származzanak azok bármilyen kultúrából, vagy legyenek különböző mágikus lények, akiket a varázsvilág kitaszít. Nem tervem, hogy használjam ezt a gyereket; ugyanakkor egy felnőtt varázsló, aki olyan erővel bír, mint Cherub, és aki nyitott és elfogadó minden ember és lény felé, csak jobb hellyé teheti a varázsvilágot. – Mindenki bólintott, felfogva a változásra és elfogadásra kínálkozó lehetőséget oly sokak számára, akik, magukat is beleértve, elfordultak a varázsvilágtól.

\- Ő csak egy kisgyerek – jegyezte meg Ria lágy, nyugodt hangon. – Egy gyerek, aki a segítségünket kérte. Csak ennyit kell tudnom.

\- Így van – helyeselt Naveen. – Az ő plusz varázserejével és egy jól elhelyezett kendővel a fején könnyedén elrejthetjük őt. Kicsivel többet kell majd tudnunk arról, mi folyik a varázsvilágban, és figyelni a viselkedését, amikor velük beszél majd. Érdekes lesz látni, mennyi időbe telik majd, mielőtt valaki észreveszi, hogy eltűnt.

\- Jövő hétvégén Widra St. Capdelben leszünk a Nyári Soltice Ünnepekre. Rengeteg varázsló család lesz ott. Azt javaslom, addig tartsuk őt elrejtve, amíg megtudjuk, mi folyik, és hogy kutatnak-e utána. És ha nem keresik Harry Pottert, Cherub előbújhat. A másik kérdés azonban, amin el kell töprengenünk: mit mondjunk Cherubnak?

\- Semmit – jelentette ki Mudiwa. – Megtanítjuk őt mindenre, amit tudunk: bohóckodásra, bűvészkedésre, mindenféle akrobatikára meg ilyesmikre. Azt is megtanítjuk neki, hogyan használjuk a képességeinket, hogyan végezzük a Föld-bázisú varázslatainkat. Nevet adunk neki, amikor jobban megismerjük, pont úgy, ahogy elterveztük. És amikor készen áll arra, hogy többet tudjon, veszünk neki varázslóknak szóló varázskönyveket, hogy azt a mágiát is megtanulhassa, aztán elmondunk neki mindent, amit tudunk arról, hogy ki is ő. Ily módon sokat tanulhat, és egyben lehetősége lesz gyereknek maradni, mielőtt szembe kell nézzen a végzetével.

Mindenki beleegyezően bólintott.

\- Rendben, ez egy jó tervnek hangzik, és mind hasonlóképpen gondolkozunk. Térjünk hát nyugovóra és reggel találkozzunk. Ha bárki bármilyen gondja van, nyugodtan adjon hangot neki. Tudni akarom, és azt szeretném, ha mindenkit jó érzéssel töltene el, hogy Cherub velünk marad.

Mindenki összeölelkezett, elköszönt, és megpuszilta Cherub homlokát, aki továbbra is Mudiwa karjaiban aludt.

Vincent és Mudiwa együtt sétáltak a sátruk felé, ahol az alvó gyereket az ágyuk közepére tették. Miután átöltöztek a lefekvéshez, a két férfi szerelmes csókot váltott, majd elhelyezkedtek Cherub két oldalán.


	6. 6. fejezet

**6\. fejezet**

Június 14. Szombat

Cherub frissen és boldogan ébredt, valami puha és sima vette körül. Kipattant a szeme, és körülnézve megpróbált visszaemlékezni arra, hogy hol is van. Mudiwa kívülről érkező mély, buja nevetése visszahozta az előző este történteket. Cherub mosolyogva fészkelte be magát újra a takaró alá, aztán felmérte a helyiséget. A nap átsütött a meglepően nagy sátor falain. A padlót gyönyörű, föld tónusú, afrikai mintás szőnyegek borították. Volt egy hely az ágy jobb oldalán, ahol vastag párnák vettek körbe egy apró, gazdagon díszített fa asztalt. A baloldalon egy paraván állt, rajta csodálatos vízfestékkel megfestett pillangókkal, mellette pedig egy ruhaállvány, amin jelmezek lógtak. Ezek mellé néhány ládát helyeztek el. A fekete fal mellett volt az ágy, amiben Cherub feküdt. A fekhelyet finom, elegáns, lila, selyemtakarók fedték; a hatalmas ágy alja egy vastag, nyersselyem paplan volt. Miközben Cherub gyengéden megérintette a paplant, arra gondolt, hogy az télen biztosan jó meleg lehet. Kinyújtózott, aztán megfordult, hogy leugorjon az ágyról, és a lába azonnal a földre ért.

_Hát ez furcsa_ – gondolta Cherub lenézve. Az ágy a földön volt, és egy óriási párnának látszott. A kisfiú megvonta a vállát – kényelmes volt, és neki csak ez számított. Felállt, és mindent elkövetett, ami módjában állt, hogy kisimítsa összegyűrődött ruháját, mielőtt elhagyja a sátrat. A sátorlap hirtelen kinyílt, és Mudiwa sétált be rajta; Cherub azonnal megdermedt, nem tudta biztosan, hogy most mit tegyen. A férfi hatalmas volt, és a kicsi fiúcska idegesen kezdett babrálni a pólója szegélyével.

\- Jó reggelt, uram – szólalt meg Cherub halkan, a földet bámulva.

\- Neked is jó reggelt. Hogy érzed magad? Úgy tűnt, mélyen aludtál – felelte a férfi.

\- Sajnálom; a te ágyadban voltam? Nem akartam zavarni; tényleg aludhatok máshol – felelte páni sietséggel a gyermek.

Mudiwa letérdelt az apró fiúcska előtt, és nagy, vigaszt nyújtó kezét Cherub vékonyka vállára tette; észrevette ugyan a rezzenést, de úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele.

\- Csitt, kicsim, minden a legnagyobb rendben. Vincent és én dugtunk az ágyba, és azért, mert így döntöttünk. Nem vagy a terhünkre, és örülünk, hogy kényelmet nyújthattunk neked.

Cherub beharapta az alsóajkát, aztán felnézett Mudiwa szürke szemébe, hogy lássa, az igazat mondta-e.

\- Egyébként pedig – Mudiwa suttogásig halkította a hangját – azzal, hogy itt voltál, megakadályoztad, hogy Vincent egész éjjel engem rugdosson. – Cherub elmosolyodott, és halkan kuncogni kezdett.

\- Mit szól egy kis reggelihez? – kérdezte Mudiwa, aztán felállt és kinyújtotta a kezét. Cherub felnézett az óriási, marcona kinézetű, éjsötét bőrű, túlfejlett izomzatú férfire, aztán tétovázás nélkül megfogta a kezét.

Amikor kiléptek a hűvös, korareggeli levegőre, Cherub pislogott párat a vakító fényesség miatt. Freja és Adonis már a tűz körül tevékenykedtek, miközben a többiek a színes párnákon ültek és nevetgéltek. A reggeli napfényben a hely még gyönyörűbbnek látszott. Voltak ott párnák, amik látszólag vastag szőnyegekből készültek, és sötétpirossal szépséges képeket szőttek az anyagba. A párnák akvarellel festett selyemből készültek, és élénk, könnycsepp formájú ékköveket nyomtattak rájuk ezüstből és aranyból.

_Hmm, vajon honnan valók ezek a párnák? Remélem, egyszer én is eljutok oda_ – gondolta Cherub, miközben előrelépett.

\- Jó reggelt, Freja, Adonis. Segíthetek a reggeli készítésében?

\- Jó reggelt, édesem. Miután megtisztálkodsz, minden bizonnyal hasznosítani tudom egy ilyen erős fiatalember segítségét – válaszolt Freja, és Cherub elpiruló arcát látva elmosolyodott. – Mudiwa, kérlek, megmutatnád neki, hol tud felfrissülni?

\- Hát persze, Freja. Gyere, Cherub, erre. – Mudiwa a három nagy busz egyikéhez vezette a gyereket. A buszra keresztbe egy gyönyörű erdőt festettek rá naplementekor. Cherub kíváncsian körülnézett, amikor felmászott a buszra. Egy kényelmesnek látszó, sötétkék vezetőülést látott, amely mellett egy kis asztal állt, amin lyukak voltak az italok számára. A vezetőülés mögött szintén volt egy kis asztal, két oldalán egy-egy paddal. Az asztallal szemközt sötétkék bőrkanapét helyeztek el, amire csodálatosan szép párnákat tettek. Mudiwa szétnyitott egy függönyszerű anyagot, amelyet kék és fekete keltacsomózással készítettek. Cherub átlépett a függöny túloldalára, és egy raktárféleségben találta magát. A busz hátsó részében egy ajtót látott, de azon kívül az egész tér tömve volt polcokkal, kötelekkel, és a klán felszerelését tároló ládákkal.

\- Nyisd ki az ajtót.

Cherub megugrott a mély hangtól, és sietett engedelmeskedni.

Aztán megállt az ajtóban, és a döbbenettől tátva maradt a szája; mögötte Mudiwa kuncogni kezdett. Előtte a valaha látott legszebb fürdőszoba terült el. A kék fürdőkád olyan hatalmasnak látszott, hogy akár négy ember is beleférhetett, a zuhanyzófülke falai tiszta üvegtéglákból készültek, amelyen két zuhanyfúvóka volt, egy mosdó fényes ezüst csappal, és világos, fából készült szekrénnyel alatta. A mosdó fölött egy óriási tükör lógott, tisztán visszatükrözve a két ajtót.

\- A hozzánk közelebbi ajtó mögött rengeteg törülközőt és fürdéshez szükséges dolgokat találsz, sőt egy fedeles kosarat is a szennyes ruháknak. A másik ajtó a budit rejti – mondta Mudiwa, és hangja jókedvűen csengett. Cherub megfordult, hogy az erős afrikai arcába nézzen.

\- Hogy lehetséges ez? – kérdezte a kicsi, és hangja alig volt hangosabb a suttogásnál.

\- Nos - kezdte a férfi, és húsos, rózsaszín ajka széles mosolyra nyílva felfedte hófehér fogait –, sokféle varázslat létezik, és ebből néhány csodálatos dolgokat képes alkotni. Ezt a helyet mi „varázstérnek” nevezzük. Mindhárom buszon vannak ilyen terek. És nem csupán a fürdőszobák; az összes tároló rész gyakran tele van azzal, amivel lennie kell. Azon a buszon, amire az óceánjelenet van festve, egy teljes konyha van beszerelve hűtőkamrával és egy kis fürdőszobával. Az a busz, amin a világ minden tájáról származó épületek vannak festve, ugyanígy van berendezve, mint ez: egy nagy tároló rész és egy fürdőszoba. – Mudiwa kíváncsian várta, hogyan fogadja mindezt az apró fiúcska.

Cherub lassan belépett a fürdőszobába, és a mosdó felé indult. Felnyúlt, megérintette a csapokat, aztán gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét. Mudiwa megcsóválta a fejét; Cherub egy vízhez érő kiscicára emlékeztette őt. Tágra nyílt zöld szempár nézett vissza rá a tükörből. Mudiwa bólintott és elmosolyodott. A kicsi visszamosolygott, aztán megnyitotta a vizet. _Ez bámulatos!_ – gondolta Cherub.

\- Elleszel egymagadban? – kérdezte az afrikai férfi.

\- Azt hiszem – válaszolt Cherub. – Néhány perc és végzek.

\- Csak nyugodtan, nem kell sietned. Ott leszek a tűznél a többiekkel. Ha bármire szükséged van… csak kiálts. Nyitva hagyom a busz ajtaját, hogy halljalak. Rendben?

Cherub felmosolygott rá.

\- Rendben, köszönöm szépen.

Mudiwa kisétált a fürdőszobából, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót; miközben kilépett a buszból, hallotta, hogy a zár a helyére kattan.

Mindenki ott ült a párnákon és vánkosokon a tűz körül, miközben teáztak és beszélgettek. Mudiwa egy pillanatot arra szentelt, hogy Vincentre pillantson; párja gesztenyebarna haja úgy ragyogott a kora reggeli napfényben, mintha a hátán folyt volna végig; hosszú, szikár lábát kinyújtotta maga előtt. Mudiwa elmosolyodott; Vincent káprázatos volt, karcsú, kimunkált izmokkal. Közel sem olyan széles, mint ő és néhány hüvelykkel alacsonyabb ugyan, de tökéletesen összeillettek. Amint szürke szemével bejárta szeretője testét egészen az arcáig, a másik nevető, ibolyakék szeme elkapta az övét. Vincent rajtakapta, hogy őt nézi, és abból, ahogy a szerelem nevetés felszikrázott a szemében, Mudiwa tudta, hogy Vincent nem bánja.

Mudiwa odasétált, leült, és lágyan megcsókolta a párját. Elfogadott egy csésze teát Frejától, belekortyolt, aztán megszólalt.

\- Cherub épp mosakszik, de nem tart sokáig; van bármi, amit meg kell beszélnünk? –Rendszerint Mudiwa vezette az érzelem vezérelte beszélgetéseket a csoporton belül. Ő könnyedén tudta nyugodt hangszínen tartani a hangját, és annak melegsége mindenkit képes volt lecsillapítani. Körülnézett, és minden barátjával szemkontaktust alakított ki. Mindenki nyugodtnak és elégedettnek látszott. Freját kivéve persze, akinek jeges, kék szeme eltökéltségtől és anyai harciasságtól csillogott, amitől a tekintete még tündérszerűbbnek látszott, mint általában. Mudiwa rámosolygott a nőre, ami azonnal megnyugtatta Freját. Senki nem változtatta meg a véleményét: Cherub marad.

 

A kisfiú boldogan hümmögött magának. Ez volt a legbámulatosabb fürdőszoba, amit valaha látott. Megmosta a kezét és az arcát, aztán egy puha, bolyhos törülközőben megszárította, ami a pulton feküdt. Cherub megérintette az arcát; kiálló arccsontja miatt nagyon élesnek látszott. Frejának tiszta, éles arcvonásai voltak, de nem olyanok, mint az övé – a nő arca valahogy lágyabbnak nézett ki. Cherub felsóhajtott és figyelmét a hajára fordította. Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi mindig utálták a rendezetlen, fekete haját. Cherub beletúrt a puha tincsekbe. Most legalább kicsinosíthatom kicsit – gondolta. A nagynénje és a nagybátyja mindig rövidebbnek akarta a haját annál, amilyen volt. Ám miután levágták, folyton visszanőtt, bár Cherub sosem értette, hogy miért.

_Talán hosszabban jobb lenne_ – tűnődött a kisfiú. – _Vincentnek valóban hosszú haja van, ami hullámos, és olyan, mint egy szépséges gesztenye._ Cherub emlékezett rá, hogy Adonis egyenes, aranyszínű haja is a válláig ér, Naveen göndör haja pedig az állát érte. _Szerintem Sotónak is hosszú a haja_ – vélte Cherub, mivel eszébe jutott a konty, amit Soto viselt az előző este. _Vagy talán leborotválhatnám a fejem, mint Mudiwa?_ – Cherub felkuncogott a gondolatra. Mudiwa erős arccsontjai, nagy, szürke szeme és széles orra remekül illett leborotvált fejéhez – az egy nagyon erőteljes kinézetet biztosított neki. – _Nem hiszem, hogy én le tudnám borotválni._ – Cherub elmosolyodott. – _Legalább a hajam az enyém lesz, hogy azt tegyek vele, amit én szeretnék._ A törülközőt a szennyestartóba tette, amit Mudiwa mutatott neki, aztán lekapcsolta a lámpát a fürdőszobában, majd reggelizni indult.

Miközben arrafelé lépkedett, amerről beszélgetés hangjait hallotta és megérezte az étel illatát, Cherub kezdett ideges lenni. – _Mi van, ha már nem akarnak többé? Mi van, ha pont olyan borzasztóan nézek ki, ahogy Dursleyék folyton mondták?_ – Cherub lenézett a földre; szemét könnyek öntötték el, ahogy a nagybátyja hangja belekiáltott a fejébe. – _Ki akarna egy ilyen értéktelen különcöt, mint te?_ – Cherub megtorpant és megpróbált megnyugodni. Hirtelen erős, meleg karok ölelték át őt.

\- Csitt, kicsim, itt biztonságban vagy, foglak – gügyögte neki Vincent. Cherub beletemette magát a puha ingbe, és felzokogott. Vincent lassan és mélyen vette a levegőt, miközben továbbra is nyugtató szavakat suttogott a karjaiban reszkető fiúcskának. Vincentnek muszáj volt visszapislognia a saját könnyeit, amikor a kicsiből érkező fájdalom, félelem és önutálat hullámai elárasztották őt. A férfi szórakozottan dörgölte az apró hátat, miközben megpróbálta megfejteni, mi okozhatta az összeomlást. Amint Vincent megnyitotta empatikus képességeit Cherub felé, megvonaglott. Légzésén keresztül enyhe transzba esve, megtalálta a kulcsot. Közelebb húzta magához a kisfiút, és arcát a fiú puha hajába temette.

\- Én akarom, hogy itt legyél velem, velünk – suttogta. – Mind akarjuk, hogy velünk legyél. Én tudom, hogy te nagyon különleges vagy, és alig várom, hogy kiderítsem az összes bámulatos dolgot, amire képes vagy. – Cherub megmerevedett, aztán egy reszketeg lélegzettel még mélyebbre próbálta befúrni magát a kemény mellkasba, sütkérezve az érzésben, hogy biztonságban van, és hogy akarják őt. Vincent tovább simogatta Cherub haját, és türelmesen várta, hogy a gyermek megnyugodjon. Néhány perccel később a fiúcska beledörzsölte az arcát a puha, selymes ingbe, aztán lassan felült.

Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Vincent lágy, meleg hangon megszólalt.

\- Semmi bocsánatkérés. Nincs rájuk szükség. Most már jól érzed magad? – Cherub felnézett, amikor Vincent kérges keze letörölte az arcáról a könnyeket.

\- Igen, azt hiszem. – Cherub hangja kicsit rekedt volt a sírástól. – Semmi bocsánatkérés – emlékeztette magát. – Elrontottam az ingedet? – kérdezte tétován, amikor meglátta a nagy nedves foltot ott, ahová az arca nyomódott.

\- Dehogy, ez csak víz – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Majd megszárad, és pont olyan jó lesz, mint újkorában. – Beleborzolt Cherub hajába, aztán megkérdezte. – Készen állsz a reggelire? – Mintha erre válaszolna, a gyerek hasa megkordult, mire Cherub elpirult. Vincent felállt, és ezzel egyidőben felsegítette a kicsit is.

Cherub óvatosan kinyúlt, hogy megfogja Vincent kezét. A férfi lemosolygott a gyermekre, és nyitva tartotta a tenyerét, majd lassan az apró, sápadt kéz köré zárta az ujjait.


	7. 7. fejezet

**7\. fejezet**

Mudiwa segítségével Vincent letelepedett, és kettejük közé ültette Cherubot. A többiek már befejezték az evést, és egyértelműen az ő visszatérésükre vártak. Cherub kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, és a kezére szegezte a pillantását. Vincent tekintete lassan körbejárt a csoport tagjain, minden családtagjával szemkontaktust alakított ki, hogy meggyőződjön, tényleg senki nem gondolta meg magát. Mindenki határozottan nézett bele a szemébe, hogy közvetítse: Cherub velük marad. A férfi végül mosolyogva odabólintott Frejának.

\- Nos, fiatalember, mit kérsz reggelire? – kérdezte Freja barátságos hangon az ijedt, kicsi fiútól.

Sokkolt zöld szempár találkozott össze a jégkékkel.

\- Nem érkeztem túl későn? – kérdezte Cherub.

Egy finom, ívelt szemöldök emelkedett a magasba, és egy pillanatra összehúzódott a rózsaszín ajak is, aztán a nő arca teljesen ellágyult, ahogy elmosolyodott.

\- Cherub, drágám, te sosem fogsz túl későn érkezni ahhoz, hogy ennivalót kapj tőlem. – Mivel nem akarta, hogy a hangulat túlságosan komorrá váljon, gyorsan folytatta. – Szóval, mi legyen? Inni van forró teám és narancslevem. Reggelire tudok adni friss gyümölcsöt, mézes joghurtot, sült krumplit hagymával és paprikával*, vagy készíthetek neked tojást bármilyen módon, ahogyan csak szeretnéd.

Cherub szeme csészealjnyi nagyságúra kerekedett. Még soha életben nem kínálták őt ilyen sokféle étellel, de nem akarta, hogy a nő külön, csak rá főzzön.

\- Ööö… kérhetnék egy kis narancslevet, gyümölcsöt joghurttal és egy kis kanál krumplit? – A kicsi fiúcska idegesen tördelte a kezét a pólója szegélyében, azt remélve, hogy amit kért, az valóban rendben van.

\- Természetesen, édesem. – Freja nekiállt megtölteni egy tányért étellel. – Nem tudom, mennyit tudsz megenni, úgyhogy csak kis adagot szedek neked, és ha még akarsz, akkor csak kérj; van bőven. – Freja mosolyogva odanyújtotta a gyereknek a tányért. _Naná, hogy van bőven, mivel megakadályoztam, hogy Adonis és Mudiwa harmadszor is szedjen magának_ – gondolta magában.

Cherub lenézett az étellel megpakolt gyönyörűséges tányérra. Egy nehéz, vastag tányér volt, az alja durva felületű, és fényes, sötétkék színre volt festve, valami csodálatos piros mintával, de hogy mi, azt nem tudta tisztán kivenni, mivel rajta volt az étel. A tányéron ott púposodott egy adag gőzölgő, felszeletelt krumpli, csíkokra vágott pirított hagymával és zöld paprikával, egy színes rakás feldarabolt gyümölcs – Cherub remekül felismerte közöttük a banánt, a szőlőt, az almát és az epret, és valami apró sárga kockákat is látott, meg fehér darabkákat, de azokról nem tudta, hogy mik. Aztán kapott még egy kis tálkát, ugyanolyan színűt és mintájút, mint a tányérja, ami tele volt fehér, krémes joghurttal. Óvatosan felnézett a frufruja alól a felnőttekre, és látta, hogy mindenki azzal van elfoglalva, hogy megbeszéljék, ki mit fog csinálni a nap során. Félig-meddig a felnőttek beszélgetését hallgatva felvette a villáját, ami sötétszínű, sima fából készült, és beleszúrta egy kis darab krumpliba – egy kicsit fűszeres és fokhagymás volt. Amikor a szájába tette a falatot, élvezetében hümmögni kezdett, amitől a felnőttek mind jókedvűen rámosolyogtak. Cherub lassan rágott, kiélvezve minden falatot, miközben megette az összes krumplit. Letette a tányért, ivott egy kis narancslevet, és figyelte, miről diskurálnak a felnőttek. Látszólag azt szervezték, hogy ki melyik feladatot végzi és mikor, aztán azt, hogy ki árul jegyeket és milyen időpontokra. Noha semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy mindezeket tudja, azért még hallgatta, de a figyelmét már újra visszafordította a reggelijére. A villát beleszúrta egy almadarabkába, majd belemártotta a joghurtba. Újabb nyammogó hümmögés hallatszott – a joghurt annyira sima és krémes volt, az alma pedig kicsit fanyar, de azért édes. Boldogan eszegette a gyümölcsét, a hófehér gyümölcscikkelyek finomak voltak, erős és tejszínes ízűek, sokkal jobban hasonlítottak a mogyoróbélre, mint valami gyümölcsre. A sárga kockáknak mennyei ízük volt, és örömében ismét nyammogó dünnyögést eresztett meg.

Vincent ezúttal nem tudta visszafojtani a kuncogását. Mind azt figyelték, hogyan eszik a kisfiú, bár megpróbálták fenntartani a beszélgetés fonalát, hogy Cherub ne tudjon róla. A kicsi fiú túlontúl aranyos volt. Törökülésben ült a párnán, eltörpülve Vincent és Mudiwa között, egy nagy kőtányér fölé görnyedve, és élvezetesen hümmögött, miközben evett. Freja magán kívül volt örömében, hogy a fiúcska ilyen boldogan falatozik.

\- Nos – szólalt meg Vincent, és hangjában nevetés bujkált –, ízlik a mangó?

Az óriási zöld szempár felnézett a fekete tincsek alól.

\- Ez a sárga gyümölcs az? Még sosem ettem ilyet ezelőtt – nagyon finom. És mik ezek a fehér darabok?

\- Kókuszdió; ízlik? – felelte Vincent.

\- Nagyon – válaszolt őszintén Cherub. – Már majdnem végeztem; szeretnétek, hogy rendet rakjak?

\- Mindig hasznát tudom venni a segítségnek – mondta Freja. – Jól laktál? Kérsz még valamit?

\- Nagyon finom volt, köszönöm szépen a reggelit – válaszolt udvariasan a kisfiú –, de már tele vagyok.

\- Nos, akkor edd meg az utolsó gyümölcsöt, idd meg a narancslét, aztán segíthetsz – szólt Freja. – Kér még valaki valamit? – Adonis és Mudiwa azonnal kitartotta a tányérját, és a két férfi között szétosztva az utolsó adag étel is elfogyott.

Vincent megköszörülte a torkát, megfordult, és Cherubra nézett.

\- Nemsokára egy csomó ember fog idejönni, mi pedig előadásokat tartunk és vásárt rendezünk. Nem tudom, hogy a nagynénéd és a nagybátyád jelentették-e az eltűnésedet, de annak érdekében, hogy biztonságban tartsunk, muszáj, hogy ma a sátrunkban maradj. A nap folyamán felváltva meglátogatunk, és viszünk valamit, amivel játszhatsz, hogy ne unatkozzál. Ez hogy hangzik neked?

\- Mármint az egész sátorban ellehetek? – kérdezte Cherub halkan.

Vincent pislogott párat. _Talán bezárták ezt az édes kis gyereket?_ Gyorsan elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, az egész sátor a tiéd lesz – válaszolta.

\- Rendben – felelt Cherub komoly hangon. – Megígérem, hogy nagyon halk leszek, és odabent maradok.

Vincent mosolyogva borzolt bele a kicsi gyermek lágy fürtjeibe.

\- Hát persze, hogy így lesz.

Cherub segített Frejának és Adonisnak a rendrakásban, aztán használta a fürdőszobát, majd visszatért Vincent és Mudiwa sátrába. A két férfi megmutatta a gyereknek, hogy hol játszhat, és mihez tud hozzáférni. Még egy asztalt is a sátor közepére húztak Cherubnak, hogy használni tudja. Mudiwa kotorászni kezdett egy ládában, majd egy győztes morgással három, fényképekkel teli könyvet tett az asztalra. Miután emlékeztették Cherubot, hogy a nap folyamán visszajönnek még és megnézik, hogy minden rendben van-e vele, és hogy maradjon a sátorban, Vincent és Mudiwa elindultak, hogy segítsenek felállítani az eladó standokat.

Másodpercekkel később Freja érkezett meg, és gyorsan beszélni kezdett.

\- Találtam neked három mesekönyvet, és itt van egy kancsó víz meg egy kis gyümölcs. – A könyveket letette, és magában hálás volt, amiért még nem talált rá időt, hogy elküldje azokat az unokáinak. Miután a gyümölcsöt és a vizet is melléje helyezte, gyengéden Cherub aprócska vállára tette a kezét, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a gyermektől érkező finom rándulást. – Jól elleszel itt egymagadban? – kérdezte, mire Cherub felmosolygott rá.

\- Ó, igen! Alig várom, hogy megnézhessem a könyveket; egy kicsit már tudok olvasni – magyarázta. Vincent és Mudiwa pedig megmutatták, hogy hol tudok játszani…

\- Szia, Cherub – szakította őt félbe sietősen Ria, aki mögött közvetlenül Naveen is feltűnt. – Hoztam neked egy csomó anyagot, amivel játszhatsz. – Ria letette a nagy halom fényes, mintás anyagkupacot az asztalra.

\- Nekem most mennem kell, Cherub – szólalt meg Freja –, de később még találkozunk, rendben?

\- Én itt leszek – vágta rá a fiúcska mosolyogva.

\- Az összes anyagot neked hoztam, megtarthatod mindet. Csinálhatsz belőlük várat, vagy használhatod arra, hogy beöltözz valaminek, vagy amire csak szeretnéd, jó? – magyarázta Ria.

Cherub pupillája nagyra tágult.

\- Tényleg biztos vagy benne, hogy ez az egész az enyém lehet?

\- Tényleg – válaszolt Ria, bár elszomorította, hogy néhány méter anyag ennyit jelenthet a legújabb kis cigányuknak.

\- Köszönöm. – Cherub bizonytalanul végighúzta a kezét a ruhahalmon.

\- Sajnáljuk, hogy nem tudunk tovább maradni, de mielőtt el kell mennünk, még meg akarom mutatni, hogyan tudsz játszani a marionett bábuval – szólalt meg most halkan Naveen. A kisfiú pislogott párat, aztán felnézett, és észrevette a bábot, amit Naveen tartott a kezében. Egy egy láb magas indiai harcos volt, ami élénksárga ruhába volt beöltözteve, egy apró ezüst kardot tartott a kezében. Naveen megmutatta Cherubnak, hogy kell működtetni a bábot, és ami még fontosabb, hogyan tartsa a zsinórokat, hogy azok nem gubancolódjanak össze. A két felnőtt megsimogatta a kisfiú karját, majd azzal az ígérettel, hogy hamarosan visszatérnek, távoztak. Cherub épp a bábbal gyakorolt, amikor Soto belépett a sátorba. A bábot óvatosan az asztalra tette, majd felnézett Sotóra, miközben azon tűnődött, vajon mit akarhat ez a hallgatag férfi.

Soto ideges volt; nem igazán volt semmije egy öt éves gyermek részére. Legalább tíz percig tartott, mire kiválasztott valamit, pedig muszáj volt elindulnia, hogy segítsen Adonisnak a kötélzet ellenőrzésében. Soto letérdelt, és három fémtárgyat, egy fakockát meg egy fagolyót rakott le az asztalra. Cherub zavarodottan bámult rájuk.

\- Ezek puzzle-k. A fémeket próbáld meg szétszedni, a fából készülteket pedig szétszedni és összerakni – magyarázta Soto. Cherub homloka ráncokba szaladt, amikor felvette az egyik nehéz fémpuzzle-t, aztán elkezdte vizsgálgatni a darabokat, és azt, hogy hogyan illeszkednek egymásba. – A puzzle-k kihívást jelentenek, és ha vacsoráig egyiket sem sikerül megoldanod, kiválaszthatsz közülük egyet, én pedig megmutatom, hogyan működik, rendben? – Soto reménykedett, hogy ennyi elég lesz a végső csábításhoz, hogy a gyerek legalább megpróbálkozzon velük.

Az élénkzöld szempár belemosolygott a feketébe.

\- Rendben – válaszolt a gyermek, majd megállt. – És mi van, ha megoldok egyet?

A fekete szemöldök meglepetten ívelt a magasba, miközben Sotónak elkerekedett a szeme. Tetszett neki a fiúcska életrevalósága.

\- Minden egyes darab megoldott puzzle-ért cserébe, és ahhoz, hogy számítson, meg kell ám mutatnod, hogyan csináltad, veszek neked egy édességet. – Cherub arcára eltökéltség költözött, ahogy a kezében tartott puzzle-t figyelte. – Most mennem kell, de Adonis egy órán belül meglátogat téged – emelkedett fel kecsesen a földről Soto.

Cherub végre elnézett a puzzle-ről, és a férfire pillantott.

\- Legyen szép napod – utánozta öntudatlanul a nagynénjét.

Amikor egyedül maradt a fényűző sátorban, Cherub végignézte az asztalon heverő összes tárgyat. _Még sosem volt ennyi mindenem, amivel játszhattam_ – gondolta, és az érzések elárasztották őt. A kezében tartott puzzle-re pillantva úgy döntött, azzal kezdi, így leült a földtónusú szőnyegre, és eltökélt vonásokba rendezte az arcát.

Adonis a földön ülve talált rá a gyermekre, akinek egy állatos fényképalbum volt az ölében. A férfi egy percen át figyelte őt; a kicsi lassan lapozott egyet, fürkészően szemügyre véve minden egyes fotót. Adonis megköszörülte a torkát, reménykedve, hogy nem ijeszti meg Cherubot, de a szerencse nem az ő oldalán állt. A vézna kisfiú felugrott, gyorsan elfordította a fejét, hogy Adonisra pillantson, de egy hangot sem adott ki.

\- Szia, kisember, jól szórakozol? – kérdezte a férfi túláradó vidámsággal.

Cherub elmosolyodva válaszolt.

\- Igen, nagyon! Nemrég fejeztem be Soto egyik puzzle-jét, és most azokat a könyveket nézegetem, amit Vincent és Mudiva hagyott itt nekem. Az egyik tele van képekkel, helyekről a világ minden tájáról, a másikban a világűrről, ebben pedig – hadart izgatottan a gyerek az ölében fekvő könyvre mutatva – állatos fényképek vannak. – Adonis boldogan mosolygott a gyerekes örömön, ami feltűnt a fiú vékony, sápadt arcán, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor eszébe jutott, mit is mondott az imént Cherub.

\- Várjunk csak percet… befejezted Soto egyik puzzle-ját? Az egyik fémdarab volt? – kérdezte a férfi, és döbbenet színezte a hangját.

\- Igen – felelte egyszerűen a gyerek, és a három különálló fémdarabra mutatott, amelyek kiinduláskor még egy egészet alkottak – a puzzle három, egymásba kapaszkodó darabból állt. Adonis teljesen elképedt; ő is megoldotta azt a rejtvényt, de neki órákba telt.

\- Nahát, le vagyok nyűgözve – motyogta Adonis, még mindig sokkoltan.

\- Köszönöm – villantott rá sugárzó mosolyt Cherub.

Adonis a fejét csóválva fókuszált a kisfiúra. Leült Cherub mellé, és letette a dobozt meg a könyvet, amit magával hozott. 

\- Szeretném látni a kedvenc képeidet a könyvekből.

Cherub bólintott, aztán gyorsan az ölében tartott könyv elejére lapozott. Húsz perccel később Cherub az utolsó könyvet is becsukta. Adonis megmondta neki az állatok és a helyek neveit, amire a kicsi rámutatott, és néhányukról történeteket mesélt, vagy tényeket közölt. Adonis megbökte a vállával Cherubot.

\- És most, mit szólsz hozzá, ha megmutatom, én mit hoztam neked, aztán elviszlek a fürdőszobába? Tíz percen belül vissza kell mennem a sátorba.

\- Rendben – felelte a gyerek komoly tekintettel. Nem akart teher lenni.

Adonis előbb a könyvet tette Cherub elé.

\- Ez egy vázlatfüzet, tele üres lappal, ami csak arra vár, hogy rajzolj bele. Még nem használtam, úgyhogy ez mind a tiéd.

Cherub szeretőn ölelte magához a füzetet, aztán átlapozta azt. Tele volt vastag, fehér papírlapokkal. Felnézett, amikor látta, hogy Adonis egy világos színű fadobozt tesz mellé.

\- Ez pedig színültig van színes ceruzákkal. Van benne egy hegyező is; azt hiszem, valahol az alján. Amint esélyem lesz rá, szerzek neked egy sajátot, de addig használhatod az enyémet.

Cherub álmélkodva nézte a sok gyönyörű színt a dobozban.

\- Nagyon fogok vigyázni rájuk – ígérte őszintén.

Adonis csaknem felkacagott a kicsi arc komolysága láttán.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz. Most pedig hadd kísérjelek el a mosdóba. – Felállt és a kezét nyújtotta a gyermeknek.

Amint visszatértek a sátorba, Adonis megkérdezte.

\- Van még szükséged valami másra, mielőtt elmegyek, Cherub?

Cherub összehúzta az ajkát, összeráncolta az orrát, és közben körülnézett a helyiségben. Adonisnak ismét muszáj volt elfojtani a nevetését. _Cherub annyira, de annyira aranyos_ – gondolta.

\- Nem hiszem – felelt végül vidáman a kicsi. – Van ennivalóm, vizem és egy csomó dolgom, amivel játszhatok.

_Milyen egyszerű dolgok teszik őt ennyire vidámmá_ – gondolta Adonis felsóhajtva. – Hát, akkor én megyek. Egy órán belül jön majd valaki, hogy megnézzen, és egy órával azután pedig mind leülünk ebédelni.

\- Köszönöm, Adonis – válaszolt Cherub az arany bőrszínű férfinek, amikor az kisétált a sátorból.

 

Egy órával később Mudiwa lépett be a sátorba. Húsz perce volt, hogy megnézze a gyereket, elvigye őt a mosdóba, és aztán átöltözzön a következő előadásra. Körülnézett a sátorban; látta ugyan Cherub jelenlétének nyomait, de magát a kisfiút sehol sem. Aztán kiszúrt egy élénkszínű „kastélyt”, odasétált és bekukucskált rajta. Amit odabent megpillantott, az oltalmazó mosolyt csalt az arcára. Cherub békésen aludt egy világoskék mesekönyvvel az arca alatt. Mudiwa fontolóra vette, hogy felveszi, és az ágyba viszi a kicsit, de eszébe jutott, hogyan reagál a gyerek az érintésekre. Így úgy döntött, hagyja az aprócska fiút ott, ahol van. Helyette inkább az asztalhoz lépett, hogy megnézze, mivel ügyködött Cherub. Soto két puzzle-je is szét volt szedve, amitől magasba szaladt a homloka; két fényképalbum ki volt nyitva, és mellettük ott volt egy rajz, ami úgy tűnt, egy indiai tigrist ábrázol.

Mudiwa látta, hogy a vizeskancsó még mindig félig tele van, és hogy maradt még egy kevés gyümölcs is. A férfi még egyszer, utoljára körülnézett, majd miután mindent rendben talált, elindult, hogy átöltözzön egy másik jelmezbe, a következő, délelőtti műsorhoz.


	8. 8. fejezet

**8\. Fejezet**

 

Egy bátor lovag és az ő Punja nevű indiai harcos barátja épp azon voltak, hogy az utolsó darabot is betegyék a puzzle-golyóba, és ezzel kiszabadítsák a sárkánykirályt a börtönéből – amikor Freja ebédhez szólította őt.

\- Máris jövök! – szólt ki Cherub, óvatosan letéve a marionett bábut, nehogy összeakadjanak a zsinórjai. Aztán az asztalra rakta a kék bársonyköpenyét, és miután az utolsó darabot is beleillesztette a fagolyóba, a gömböt a köpeny tetejére helyezte. Cherub ezután kisétált a sátorból és a kör felé vette az útját. A Dragon Heart cigányok fáradtan, de boldogan ülték körbe a kialudt tüzet. A körön belül tányérokon felszeletelt zöldségek, sajtok, snackek, mártások és limonádés kancsók sorakoztak.  
Ria meglátta a közeledő kisfiút és magához hívta őt.

\- Gyere és ülj le. Szedhetek neked egy tányérral? Hogy telt a délelőttöd?

Cherub odasétált, kicsit nyugtalanul, hogy mindenki őt nézi; a pólója szegélyével kezdett babrálni, miközben Riának válaszolt.

\- Igen, kérek szépen. És nagyon jó volt a délelőttöm. – Fészkelődve figyelte a nyílt, boldog arcokat, akik mind őt figyelték és várták, hogy többet megtudjanak arról, mivel töltötte a délelőttjét. – Könyveket nézegettem, képeket rajzoltam, játszottam a kirakósokkal, erődöt építettem az anyagokból és… - motyogta a földre sütött szemmel a fiúcska.

Ria mosolyogva nyújtott át egy tányér ételt a kisfiúnak, miközben magyarázta:

\- A fehér az raita joghurt, a világosbarna pedig hummus.** Nem kell megenned semmit, ami nem ízlik. És kérlek, ismételd meg az utolsó részt, amit mondtál, mert nem hallottam.

Cherub óvatosan az ölébe tette a tányért és mély levegőt vett.

\- Lovagosat játszottam a bábbal. – Naveen kivételével mindenki zavartan pillantott rá.

\- És sikerült jól mozgatni a marionett bábut? – kérdezte Naveen, amivel a többiek tudtára adta, mit is mondott Cherub. A kicsi pont ekkor kapott be egy darab krémfehér sajtot a szájába, így csak bólintott a válasz helyett. Naveen arcca mosolyra gyúlt. – Pompás – jelentette ki.

\- Cherub, ha majd végzel az evéssel, nagyon szeretném megnézni, hogy mit rajzoltál – szólalt meg Adonis reménykedve. A kisfiú elpirult arccal bólintott, és egy sárgarépát mártott bele a hummusba. Az élénkzöld szempár meglepetten elkerekedett; aztán a hosszú, fekete szempillák megrebbenve lecsukódtak az élvezettől.

Ezúttal Naveen volt az, aki büszkén mosolygott, hogy a fiatal fiú ilyen örömet lelt a főztjében. Naveen a kedvenc nagynénjétől tanulta meg a hummus elkészítését, és ez volt a specialitása.

A többiek kedvesen mosolyogtak mind Naveenra, mind a kisfiúra, boldogok voltak, hogy a vézna gyermek élvezi az ebédjét. A csoport mindent tagja úgy tervezte, hogy a közeljövőben elkészíti a maga különleges ételfogását. Amíg ebédeltek, a beszélgetés szünetelt; a felnőttek direkt nem ettek sokat, mivel egy órán belül új előadás veszi majd kezdetét. Cherub továbbra is hümmögve ette Ria raitáját, itta Freja limonádéját, miközben különböző sajtokat és harapnivalókat fogyasztott melléjük.

Miközben Freja elkezdett rendet rakni – ezúttal Soto segítségével –, megszólalt.

\- Cherub, ha idehozod az egyik mesekönyvet, örömmel olvasok neked, mielőtt vissza kell mennem dolgozni.

\- Tényleg? – Cherub rögvest felugrott. – Máris visszajövök.

Mindenki kuncogni kezdett a kisfiú izgatottságán. Amint a gyermek fültávolságon kívülre ért, Vincent gyorsan feltette a legfontosabb kérdést.

\- Hallott vagy látott bárki valakit, aki egy eltűnt fiút keres? – Mindenkitől halk „nem” érkezett válaszul.

\- Én egy csomó árust megkérdeztem arról, hogy mi újság errefelé, miközben segítettem nekik felállítani a standjukat, de senki semmit nem mondott semmit egy elveszett gyerekről – válaszolt Soto.

\- Köszönöm – felelt Vincent. – Hétfő reggel indulunk, így kérlek, tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket és a fületeket. Bár igazság szerint nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek is beszélnének róla – fejezte be gyorsan Vincent, amikor látta, hogy a sátorlap megrebben.

Cherub visszafelé igyekezett, szorosan a mellkasához fogva a vázlattömböt és egy könyvet. Óvatosan megközelítette Adonist, és remegő karokkal odatartotta elé a vázlattömböt. Adonis boldog mosollyal megpaskolta az üres vánkost maga mellett.

\- Ülj le, és mutasd meg nekem.

Cherub leült, kinyitotta a tömböt; az első lapon egy kolibri képe díszelgett.

\- Ez bámulatos! Ez az a kép, amit a könyvből mutattál nekem?

\- Igen – válaszolt Cherub. – Tetszik a madár – annyira boldognak látszik.

\- Ez egy kolibri – szólalt meg mellőlük Vincent, képtelenül ellenállni. Cherub megugrott, nem számított rá, hogy még valaki ennyire közel van hozzá. – Bocsánat, nem akartalak megijeszteni – kért elnézést Vincent. – Időnként még saját magam szerint is túl sok mindenbe ütöm bele az orromat.

Cherub elmosolyodott, miközben a felnőttek megpróbálták eltitkolni a jókedvűket erre az igaz állításra.

\- Ez nagyon jó rajz – dicsérte őt Adonis. – Jó szemed van a részletekhez, és tényleg tetszik, ahogyan egymáshoz illesztetted a színeket. 

Cherub arca erre rózsaszín árnyalatot öltött.

\- Köszönöm – motyogja földre szegezett fejjel.

Adonis ismét a kicsi rajzait nézegette. A negyedik lapon egy kastély, egy polip, egy sárkány és egy tigris képe látszott. Egyértelmű, hogy mindet egy gyerek rajzolta, mégis megmutatkozott rajtuk a tehetség. Ugyanakkor egyáltalán nem olyanoknak néztek ki, mint amiket egy ötéves gyerek rajzolni tudna. Adonis le volt nyűgözve, és alig várta, hogy rajzolni taníthassa a kisfiút. 

\- Megnézhetjük? – kérdezte Ria. Cherub zavartan bólintott, aztán átült Freja mellé és odaadta neki a könyvet.

Egy éles, fekete szempár résnyire szűkült. _Milyen remek módja, hogy biztosítsa, senki más ne dicsérgesse a rajzait_ – gondolta Soto. _Ez a fiú igazán nagyon okos._ Odafordult, hogy egy pillantást vessen Cherub rajzára. _Túlontúl okos_ – vélte a japán férfi, miközben meglepetésében magasba szökött szemöldökkel vizsgálgatta a képek kidolgozott részletességét.

Cherub elhelyezkedett Freja mellett, egyszerre lelkesítette, hogy kikerül a figyelem középpontjából, és hogy életében első alkalommal neki mesél valaki. Hallott ugyan róla, hogy a nagynénje szokott olvasni az unokatestvérének, de ő mindig túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy hallja is a történeteket. Most ő lesz az, akinek felolvasnak. _Remélem, nem veszítem el mindezt_ – gondolta Cherub, miközben körbenézett a csoporton, és mielőtt ismét Frejára kezdett figyelni. 

A nő lenézett a kezébe adott könyvre, és elmosolyodott. Ezt a gyönyörű képekkel illusztrált Hamupipőke mesekönyv változatát még ő vette.

\- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt…

Cherub teljesen megigézetten ült. Freja mosolygott, a gyönyörű olajfestékkel készült képek a mesekönyvben Hamupipőkét a tizenhetedik századbeli Franciaországban ábrázolták, annak a kornak a bámulatos és pompázatos ruháiban: minden részlet teljesen lefoglalta Cherub figyelmét. Még azt sem vette észre, ahogy mindenki más már készülődött visszatérni a munkába. Freja hangja minden szereplővel változott, hozzáadva a szükséges hanghatásokat és drámai szüneteket.

\- Azta! – sóhajtott a kisfiú, amikor Freja becsukta a könyvet. Mély gondolkozásba esve Cherub összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Gondolod, hogy ez velem is megtörténhetett volna? Ott kellett volna maradnom, megtenni mindent, amit a nagynéném és bácsikám mond, és várni, hogy valaki eljön értem és megment?

Freja mély levegőt vett.

\- Szerintem ezek a mesék itt reményt adnak nekünk, hogy álmodozhassunk valamiről. Miután megálmodtuk, tőlünk függ, hogy belépünk-e abba a világba és valóra váltjuk az álmunkat. – Cherub elmosolyodott, és Freja nyaka köré fonta a karjait. A nő mosolyogva, szorosan megölelte őt. – Jól van, intézzünk el mindent a délutánra – szólalt meg, miután elengedte a gyermeket. – Nyugodtan magadra hagyhatunk megint?

\- Jól elleszek – vágta rá vigyorogva a kicsi. – Délelőtt is nagyon jól szórakoztam.

Cherub délutánja hasonlóképpen zajlott, mint a délelőtt. Játszott, könyveket nézegetett, rajzolt, megoldotta Soto többi puzzle-jét. Elfogyasztott egy könnyű teát a többi vándorcigánnyal, aztán a délután hátralévő részét Vincent és Mudiwa sátrában a gonosz elleni harccal és képek rajzolásával töltötte.

\- Szia, Cherub – szakította félbe a játékát Soto éles akcentusa.

Cherub vigyorogva mászott elő anyagsátrából.

\- Megcsináltam! – rikkantott a kisfiú Sotóhoz szaladva. – Mind az öt puzzle-t megoldottam!

A férfi hitetlenkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét, de hangszíne nyugodt maradt.

\- Láthatnám?

A kisfiú kinyúlt, és izgatottan megragadva Soto kezét, az asztalhoz húzta őt. Azon pedig ott hevert a három fémpuzzle darabokra szedve. 

\- A két fa puzzle-t is összeraktam, de egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy szét tudom szedni és újra összerakni, ha akarod – mondta némileg nyugtalanul a kicsi. Soto még nem reagált, csak a puzzle darabokat nézte.

\- Ezt mind egyedül csináltad? – kérdezte végül éles hangon.

\- Igen, uram – válaszolt Cherub elfogódott, halk hangon.

Soto megrázta magát, nem akarta felzaklatni a fiút, de erre nem számított. 

\- Valóban szeretném látni, ahogy összerakod a két fa puzzle-t – szólt meleg hangon, és leült az asztal mellé.

Cherub tétovázott kicsit, aztán félénken elmosolyodott, és ő is leült. Apró kezeivel megragadta a fagolyót és szétszedte azt, majd mély levegőt véve elkezdte felszedegetni a darabokat. Sotónak elkerekedett a szeme, amikor megérezte, hogy Cherub energiája a felszínre kerül, és elkezd összeállni. _Olyan, mintha transzban lenne_ – gondolta Soto, miközben a kicsi ujjai fürgén egymásba pakolgatták a golyó darabkáit.

\- Hogy tudod ilyen könnyedén megtenni ezt? – kérdezte Soto.

Miközben tovább dolgozott a puzzle összerakásán, Cherub felnézett, és a férfire mosolygott.

\- A játék emlékszik, hogyan, nekem csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogyan halljam azt meg.

\- Ah – válaszolt a férfi, és tovább nézte a fiúcskát. _Vajon arra az energiára gondol, amit magam mögött hagyok, amikor összerakom a puzzle-t?_ – tűnődött Soto. _Hiszen gyakran használom meditációként a puzzle kirakását._

Tíz percen belül egy büszke kicsi fiú mutatta fel az összerakott fagolyót, és Soto jóváhagyását várta. A férfi kivette azt a fiú kezéből és átvizsgálta.

\- Úgy tűnik, tartozom neked némi édességgel – jelentette ki mosolyogva.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Cherub. – És én választhatom ki őket?

\- Igen, tényleg – nevetett Soto. – Nem tudlak elvinni édességet venni, amíg nem tudjuk, hogy biztonságos-e, de hoztam magammal két félét is, amiből ma este választhatsz, aztán holnap azt választod ki az árusoktól, amelyiket csak akarod, rendben?

\- Szuper! – ujjongott Cherub a térdein ugrálva.

Soto vigyorogva előhúzta a zsebéből a kétféle Cadbury csokit. 

\- Van Cadbury Karamellem és Cadbury Curly Wurlym***. Melyiket szeretnéd?

Cheru zöld szeme hatalmasra tágult, és izgalmában az ujjait kezdte tördelni. Eddig még sosem kapott egy tábla csokoládét. Hallotta, hogy az unokatestvére nyafogni szokott értük a házban, de ő soha nem evett belőlük. Belenézett Soto fekete szemébe, megpróbálva megbizonyosodni, hogy ez nem valami átverés, de csak melegséget látott benne. Ismét a csokoládékra nézett – hatalmas döntés előtt állt.

Soto elfojtotta a nevetését, amikor észrevette a kisfiú arcán feltűnő intenzív tekintetet – nyilvánvaló, hogy ez valóban nagy döntés volt. _Vajon evett már életében egyszer is csokoládét?_ – töprengett a férfi, és ettől azonnal elhalt a mosoly az arcán. Aztán gyorsan újra felvillantott egy mosolyt, hogy ne zavarja meg a gyermeket. A fiúhoz hajolva, suttogva megszólalt.

\- Van egy ötletem. Mi lenne, ha mindkettőt félbevágnám, így mindkettőt gyorsan megkóstolhatnánk a vacsora előtt? – Cherub rózsaszín ajka olyan széles mosolyra nyílt, hogy kilátszottak apró fehér fogai. Lelkes bólogatásba kezdett, miközben helyet csinált az asztalon Sotónak, hogy rátehesse a csokoládét. Miután mindkettőt kicsomagolta, Soto elővett egy kis zsebkést, és a két csokoládét elfelezte vele. – Rajta, kóstold meg! – kínálta fiúcskát, miközben megtisztította és eltette a kését.

Cherub elvett egy kockát a karamelles táblából, és beleharapott a finom csokoládéba. A zöld szempár megrebbenve lecsukódott, miközben a gyermek boldog „ételhümmögése” elért Soto füléhez. A férfi maga is felvett egy darabot, aztán elfogultan nézte, ahogy Cherub megeszi élete első csokoládéját.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még a történet elején ígértem recepteket. Hát most, akkor el is kezdeném. Néhányukat már én is kipróbáltam, mert nagyon szeretek főzni, azt majd mindig külön jelzem.
> 
> * Sült krumpli hagymával és paprikával – Na, ezt pl. már én is elkészítettem, és amilyen egyszerű, annyira finom és laktató. Gyakorlatilag nem kell mást tennem, minthogy kisebb tepsibe teszek 3- 4 evőkanál olajat, 1,5 kg cikkekre vágott krumplit, hozzáadom a csíkokra vágott közepes fej hagymát és 2-3 darab kaliforniai paprikát, majd összekeverem a fűszerekkel: só, grill és/vagy steak fűszer, pici bors, kevés pirospaprika. A tetejére alufólia, és már mehet is a sütőbe. Úgy 180 °C-on nagyjából 20-25 perc az elkészítési ideje, és tényleg finom.  
>  ** raita: A raiták sós joghurttal elkevert reszelt vagy apróra vágott zöldségek, melyek enyhítik a csípős ételek erejét és kedvezően hatnak az emésztésre. (indiai étel)  
>  hummusz: Csicseriborsóból és szezámmagból készül krémes étel – fogyasztható önmagában pitával mártogatva, kiváló kísérője a zöldséges és húsos ételeknek egyaránt. (és mellesleg isteni!)  
>  Snackek: harapnivalók, ízletes falatok  
>  Ha valaki érdeklődik az indiai konyha iránt (bevallom, én nagyon szeretem), itt http://hu.wikibooks.org/wiki/Szak%C3%A1csk%C3%B6nyv/Nemzeti/India/Receptek nagyon sok, és nagyon jó recepteket talál hozzá.  
>  *** Cadbury csokoládé – A Cadbury egy brit édességgyártó cég, sokáig a Mars/Wrigley után a világ második legnagyobb édességgyártója volt. 1969-ben egyesült a Schweppes céggel, ennek köszönhető többek között a Canada Dry üdítőital. Pár éves huzavonát követően 2010 januárjában a Kraft Foods 11,5 miliárd forintért megvásárolta a Cadburyt.  
>  Cadbury Curly Wurly: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uT0mdmVf_Vo/SrJjd1nt-SI/AAAAAAAAAHU/9_39bpc-4Rs/s400/curly+wurly.jpg


	9. 9. fejezet

**9\. Fejezet**

 

Soto lenézett Cherubra, aztán letörölte az utolsó csokoládéfoltokat is a kicsi arcáról.

\- Csináljunk itt rendet, aztán mehetünk segíteni a vacsorakészítésben – mondta a férfi felállva.

\- Rendben – válaszolt Cherub felpattanva. Elkezdte összerakni a fém ördöglakatokat, miközben Soto lebontotta a kastélyt és összehajtogatta az anyagdarabokat. Néhány percen belül végeztek, majd együtt kisétáltak a körhöz.

\- Miben segíthetünk? – kérdezte Soto Mudiwától és Riától. Egyelőre csak ők voltak még ott rajtuk kívül.

\- Üdv, uraim – köszöntötte őket Ria. – Ma este grill kebabot sütünk nyílt tűz fölött. Én mindent előkészítek a buszon, mialatt Mudiwa megtisztítja a párnákat, és tüzet rak. – Mudiwa morgolódva vette mindezt tudomásul. – Cherub, szeretnél segíteni nekem a konyhában?

\- Igen – mosolygott fel Riára a kisfiú. – Még sosem ettem kebabot.

\- Akkor pont ideje megkóstolnod – válaszolt Mudiwa. Soto körbejárt a tűz körül felállított körben, és segíteni kezdett a takarításban, tudván, hogy a többiek is hamarosan végeznek a vásár bezárásával.

Ria lenyújtotta a kezét Cherubnak, aki mosolyogva megfogta azt, majd intett Sotónak és Mudiwának, miközben elindult az óceán jelenetet ábrázoló buszhoz. Ria egy zacskó gombát adott oda Cherubnak.

\- Meg tudnád mosni ezeket, aztán leszedni a szárukat?

A gyermek bólintott, felállt a székre, amit Ria odaállított neki a mosogató elé, aztán pedig nekiállt megmosni a gombakalapokat. 

\- Tökéletes. Szükségem lesz még hagymára is – mondta Ria éppúgy magához, mint Cherubhoz beszélve, miközben a konyhapultra pakolta a dolgokat. – Ananász, paprikák, szerintem piros és zöld is, néhány cukkini és tofu. Minden rendben? – kérdezte.

\- Jól vagyok – felelte Cherub, élvezve a nő zavaros beszédét.

\- Jó, a gombák nagyszerűen néznek ki. Rendben… ah… itt a tofu, van három tálunk, mindegyikben különféle pác, én pedig felteszem a forrni vizet a kuszkuszhoz, aztán összevágom a hagymákat.

Cherub csak vigyorgott; ez annyira más volt, mint a nagynénje és a nagybátyja házában való főzés. Az utolsó gombát is a vágódeszkára tette.

\- És most mit segíthetek?

\- Nagyon gyors vagy! – kiáltott Ria. – Kérlek, akkor most mosd meg a paprikákat és a cukkinikat. 

\- Rendben – bólintott boldogan Cherub. Miután azokat megmosta, felvágta a zöldségeket, hallgatva, hogyan beszél magához Ria, ahogy mindent előkészít.

 

Mudiwa kitakarította a tűzteret, miközben Soto nekiállt kirázni a szőnyegeket és a párnákat. Néhány perc kényelmes csend után Soto megszólalt.

\- Adtam ma Cherubnak néhány fém ördöglakatot és fa IQ játékot, hogy játsszon velük – azokat, amiket meditálásra szoktam használni. Megoldotta őket. Nem számítottam rá, hogy képes rá, de Cherub mindegyiknek rájött a megfejtésére. – Hitetlenkedve csóválva a fejét Mudiwára nézett, aki átható pillantással meredt rá.

\- Hogy lehetséges ez? Azok nagyon bonyolultak. – Mudiwa megpróbált rájönni erre a legújabb rejtélyre.

Soto továbbra is Mudiwa szemébe nézve, halkan válaszolt.

\- Cherub azt mondta, hogy „érzi”, hogyan mennek egymásba a puzzle darabjai. Hogy a kirakós tudja. Az egyedüli, amit el tudok képzelni, hogy az energiám belevésődött a darabokba, miután annyiszor szedtem szét és raktam össze őket. Olyan, mintha beléjük írtam volna az utasítást. – A zavarodott fekete szempár úgy tűnt, választ vár vagy megerősítés keres Mudiwától.

Egy perc múlva Mudiwa folytatta a tűzhely kihamuzását. Mindkét férfi elveszett a gondolataikban, miközben takarítottak.

Amikor Mudiwa friss fahasábokat tett a tűztérbe, megszólalt.

\- Tűnődöm, vajon ez megmagyarázza-e, miért annyira jók a rajzai. Adonis mondta, hogy Cherub ma az ő ceruzáit használta. Vajon új ceruzákkal is ugyanolyan jól fog rajzolni? Meg tudna oldani egy új ördöglakatot – egy olyan, amit még senki nem érintett? Mennyi információt nyer Cherub, már ha nyer egyáltalán, a különféle tárgyakból?

\- Fogalmam sincs – válaszolt Soto, végezve az utolsó párnával is. – De úgy vélem, ezt meg kell mondanunk a többieknek is. Rá kell jönnünk, hogy egyszerűen egy a tárgyba vésett mintát követ-e, vagy tanul is belőlük. – Mudiwa egyetértően bólintott, és elkezdte megrakni a tüzet.

 

Cherub egy darabokra vágott, zöldségekkel teli tálcát tartott a kezében, aztán a kör egyik oldalán álló kisasztalra tette. A tűz ma este széles volt, alacsonyan égő lángokkal, fölötte pedig egy fém grillrács.

\- Azok nagyon ínycsiklandóan néznek ki. Van még, amit ki kell hozni? – kérdezte Adonis, akinek még mindig nyirkos volt a haja a korábbi fürdéstől.

\- Igen, még nagyon sok tálca van – mosolygott rá Cherub. – El sem tudom képzelni, hogy ilyen sokat fogunk enni, de Ria inkább amiatt aggódik, hogy nem lesz elég. – A kicsi lágy hangja teljesen elképedtnek tűnt.

\- Akkor menjünk, segítek kihordani az ételt. Nagyon keményen dolgoztunk ma, és lefogadom, hogy rengeteget fogunk enni – válaszolt Adonis, és együtt elindultak a buszhoz, ahol Ria épp befejezte a kuszkuszt.

\- Ria, miért nem mész és zuhanyozol le gyorsan, míg mi Cherubbal minden a tűzhöz viszünk? Kell még csinálnom valamit a kuszkusszal? – ajánlotta Adonis.

\- Az tökéletes lenne – felelte Ria boldogan. – És nem, a kuszkusznak már csak húsz percig állnia kell, aztán készen is lesz. Köszönöm a sok segítséget, Cherub. – Ria köszönetképpen végigsimított a kicsi fiú puha, fekete hajtincsein, aztán elindult a busz vége felé, hogy használja a tusolót.

Cherub és Adonis felkaptak egy-egy tálcát, a tűzhöz vitték, ahol már ott ült Freja és Vincent, akik épp a hajukat szárították a tűz mellett.

\- Jó estét, Cherub – szólt Vincent. – Hogy telt a délutánod?

Cherub letett egy újabb zöldségekkel megrakott tálcát az asztalra.

\- Jókat játszottam. Ria megengedte, hogy segítsek a vacsorában – jelentette ki büszkén.

A felnőttek rámosolyogtak.

\- Örülök, hogy jól telt a délutánod, Cherub. Kell még segíteni kihordani a dolgokat? – kérdezte Freja.

\- Nem hiszem – válaszolt Cherub, de megerősítésért Adonisra pillantott.

\- Már csak néhány dolog van. Mi majd kihordjuk őket, ti csak üljetek és pihenjetek – válaszolt Adonis, és két nagy arany kezét az apró vállra téve, visszakormányozta a kisfiút a konyha felé. Vincent és Freja is elmosolyodtak, mivel észrevették, hogy Cherub nem rezzent össze, amikor Adonis megérintette őt.

Néhány perccel később minden, a vacsorához szükséges kellék a kisasztalon állt, és mindenki beszélgetve üldögélt a körben.

\- Miért nem kezdünk el nyársalni néhány kebabot, amíg Ria végez a fürdéssel? Azzal pont végeznünk kell, mire ő kijön onnan – javasolta Naveen.

\- Nagyszerű! Majd éhen halok! – kiáltott fel Adonis.

\- Gyere, Cherub, hadd mutassam meg neked, hogyan kell kebabot készíteni – tartotta ki Mudiwa a kezét a kisfiú felé. A mosolygó gyermek kíváncsian megragadta az érdes, sötét kezet, és hagyta magát a hosszú asztalhoz vezetni, ahol Soto és Naveen már tevékenykedtek.

Mudiwa letérdelt az asztal végénél, és magyarázni kezdte a kebabkészítés művészetét.

\- Először is vedd el az egyik bambusz nyársat, amit vízbe áztattunk, hogy ne égjen meg a tűzben. – Aztán megfogott egy hagymadarabot, és megmutatta Cherubnak, hogyan tűzze fel a zöldségeket a nyársra anélkül, hogy összetörné azokat. Vincent mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a párja nyugodtan tanítja a komoly arcú kisfiút a kebabnyárs készítésére. Sosem beszéltek a szülővé válásról, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Mudiwából csodálatos apa lenne. Vincent áldásnak érezte a smaragdzöld szemű gyermek jelenlétét, aki máris befúrta magát a szívükbe. Vincent akkor ocsúdott fel a gondolataiból, amikor egy aprócska test helyezkedett el mellette.

\- Minden kész?

\- Igen – csiripelt Cherub. – A kebabkészítés jó móka! Mudiwa azt mondta, hogy még segíthetek, amikor ezek elkészültek. – Cherub a grillrácsra és a fatányérra mutatott, amelyek tele voltak nyársra tűzött zöldségekkel és tofuval. Mudiwa és Naveen felügyeltek a vacsorájukra, készen arra, hogy forgassák a kebabokat és minden fordításkor szószokkal kenegessék őket. Pont, amikor elkezdték leszedni a grillről a kebabokat, megjelent Ria is egy nagy tál, gőzölgő, megfűszerezett kuszkusszal.

\- Tökéletes az időzítés, édesem – jegyezte meg Naveen, miközben lekapta az első kebabot a grillrácsról.

\- Ez már tehetség – válaszolta Ria, és rámosolygott a férjére. – Cherub, milyen ízűt szeretnél? A méz-gyömbéres bevonatút, a pikáns fokhagymás fűszerezésűt, vagy a borsosat?

\- Öhm, azt hiszem, a méz gyömbérest? – kérdezte Cherub, nem biztosan abban, melyik ízlene neki a legjobban.

\- Jó választás – nyugtázta Ria és egy adag kuszkuszt tett a tányérjára. Naveen melléje helyezett egy méz-gyömbéres kebabot, aztán továbbadta a kisfiúnak. Adonis sötétpiros asztalkendőket osztott ki, míg a többiek étellel púpozták meg a tányérjaikat. Cherub megvárta, amíg mindenki elhelyezkedik, mielőtt enni kezdett. A felnőttek próbálták nem nyíltan tenni, de mind várták Cherub boldog „étel nyammogását”. Nem kellett sokáig várniuk rá; a sötét szempillák megrebbentek, ahogy Cherub bekapta az első falat ételt, és hümmögve felmorajlott. Vidám csevegés töltötte be a levegőt, miközben mindenki evett és még több kebabot grillezett. Adonisnak igaza volt – egy csepp étel sem maradt, miután végeztek az evéssel. Soto mindenkit körbekínált teával, majd a cigányok ellazulva eldőltek a párnákon, és beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. Cherub pocakja tele volt, és boldogan hallgatta a felnőttek beszélgetését, és válaszolt az esetenként feléje küldött kérdésekre. Elfészkelte magát a mögötte levő párnákon, és már kezdett lecsukódni a szeme, mivel az elfoglalt nap és a teli has megtette a hatását.

Vincent hirtelen abbahagyta a beszédet, amikor megérezte az oldalának nyomódó súlyt. Lenézve megpillantotta Cherubot; az aprócska gyermek elaludt. A férfi elmosolyodott, és kényelmes pózba igazította magukat Cherubbal, aki a férfi oldalához fúrta magát, és édes kis arca a mellkasán pihent.

\- Elaludt? – kérdezte Mudiwa Vincenttől.

\- Igen, mélyen alszik. – Vincent lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Jó. Soto… – Mudiwa határozottan a japán férfire pillantott. Mindenki felélénkült, és figyelmüket Sotóra irányították, aki elmondta nekik, mi történt a logikai feladványokkal, és hogy miről beszéltek Mudiwával.

\- Mit jelent mindez? – kérdezte Ria aggódva.

\- Nem tudjuk biztosan – válaszolt Soto. – Attól függ, hogy a szerzett tudást később hasznosítani tudja-e, vagy csupán lecsapolja azt az információt, amit az utolsó személy használt a tárgyon.

A cigányok egy pillanatra elcsendesedtek, és mindnyájan elmerültek a saját gondolataikban, amikor Adonis felkiáltott.

\- Ceruzák! 

\- Mi? – kérdezte Mudiwa.

\- Mondtam Cherubnak, hogy veszek neki néhány saját színes ceruzát. Úgy kiderül, hogyan rajzol az új ceruzákkal, és összehasonlíthatjuk az összes rajzzal, amit eddig csinált. Azt hiszem, az adhat nekünk egy jó összképet arról, hogy milyen információkat csapol le – magyarázta Adonis.

\- Nagyszerű, amúgy is kell vennünk Cherubnak ruhákat meg hasonlókat. Hétfőn reggel indulunk Sennenbe. Miért nem állunk meg útközben Exeterben ebédelni, és akkor elvihetjük Cherubot vásárolni? – kérdezte Vincent.

Mindenki elmosolyodott; hát ez csodálatosan megoldódott. Még eltöltöttek néhány percet beszélgetéssel és a következő néhány nap megtervezésével. Nem sokkal azután Vincent a sátorba cipelte a még mindig alvó gyermeket, és a korábbi éjjelhez hasonlóan, az ágy közepére tette őt. Mudiwa és Vincent felváltva készülődtek a lefekvéshez, mivel nem akarták, hogy Cherub arra ébredjen, hogy egyedül van.

Vincent fekete pamut pizsamaalsót viselve tért vissza a fürdőszobából, keskeny felsőteste azonban megragadta Mudiwa szürke szemét. A sötét bőrű férfi hívogatóan nyújtotta feléje a kezét; Vincent elmosolyodott és a kanapéhoz sétált. Mudiwa fehér pamut pizsamaalsóban volt, és izmos ébenfekete mellkasa csillogott a sátor lágy gyertyafényében. A két szerető egymáshoz törleszkedett, élvezve a köztük hömpölygő melegséget és szerelmet.

\- Sosem beszéltünk arról, hogy szülők legyünk – adott hangot Vincent a korábbi gondolatainak.

\- Nem, nem beszéltünk – válaszolt mély hangján Mudiwa.

Vincent elmosolyodott párja homályos válaszán.

\- Szerettelek ma nézni Cherubbal.

\- Ő nagyon édes fiúcska, és nagyon okos.

\- Igen, az – felelt Vincent. – Mi a véleményed arról, hogy mi legyünk a szülei? Tudom, hogy mindenki segíteni fog felnevelni őt, de úgy tűnik, ő máris a miénk.

\- Szerintem minden úgy van, ahogy annak lennie kell. Cherub a mi társulatunkat választotta. Így vagy úgy, felelősséget érzünk iránta. Tetszik a gondolat, hogy az apja legyek, és szerintem belőled nagyon jó apuci lesz – közölte Mudiwa, megcsókolva Vincent halántékát.

\- Tetszik az elképzelés, hogy gyereket neveljek veled, és hogy saját családunk legyen. – Vincent a párjához fordult, és szerelmesen megcsókolta őt. – Természetesen Cherubnak saját szobát kell kialakítanunk.

Mudiwa felnevetett; aztán csak ültek és beszélgettek egy ideig, mielőtt bemásztak az ágyba, hogy aludjanak egyet.


	10. 10. fejezet

**10\. fejezet**

Június 15. Vasárnap

 

Amikor Cherub másnap reggel felébredt, melegség és biztonságérzet árasztotta el. Mosolyogva kinyújtózott, aztán meglepődött, amikor a keze hozzáért egy másik testhez maga mellett. Kinyitotta a szemét, de azonnal megnyugodott, amint meglátta, hogy Vincent alszik mellette. A sátrat bevilágította a reggeli nap lágy fénye, amitől minden olyan légiessé vált. Átnézve a válla fölött, Cherub észrevette, hogy a másik oldalán Mudiwa is alszik még. Cherub kényelmesen elfészkelte magát a meleg takaró alatt, miközben végiggondolta mindazt, ami az előző nap történt, és hogy mi minden izgalom vár még rá. Holnap elindulnak, és egy csomó izgalmas helyre fognak elmenni. A kisfiú vigyora egyre szélesebb lett, miközben a boldogság és az izgatottság hullámokban sugárzott az aprócska gyermekből, ahogy elképzelte, miket tartogat még számára a jövője.

Vincent lassan ébredezett, ahogy a napfény csiklandozó érzése kezdte körülölelni őt. Kinyitotta ibolyakék szemét, és önkéntelenül rámosolygott Cherubra, aki szinte eszeveszetten vigyorgott. _Egész biztosan a fekete hajú kisördögből áradó vidámság ébresztett fel_ – gondolta Vincent. Átnézett a szeretőjére, és látta, hogy az ébenfekete bőrű férfi is mocorogni kezd.

\- Jó reggelt, Cherub – köszönt Vincent; hangja az alvástól még az általában megszokottnál is mélyebben szólt. Cherub pislogott párat, aztán a férfi alvástól ellazult, vonzó arcára pillantott. 

\- Jó reggelt, jól aludtál? – suttogott hangosan a kicsi fiú, közelebb férkőzve Vincenthez.

A férfi elmosolyodott Cherub kísérletén, hogy megpróbált halk maradni.

\- Jól. Nagyon boldognak látszol ma reggel.

\- Az is vagyok – suttogott újra Cherub. – Eszembe jutott a sok remek móka, amiben tegnap részem volt, és az összes izgalmas kaland, ami vár még ránk. – Szikrázó smaragd szempár nézett bele az ibolyakékbe, remélve, hogy Vincent igazolni fogja a gondolatait.

\- Rengeteg izgalmas kalandban lesz részünk, és számos érdekes helyre fogunk eljutni – válaszolt Vincent. – Valójában úgy gondolom, hogy most azonnal meg kellene kezdenünk az első kalandunkat. Fel kell ébresztenünk Mudiwát – mondta, és ördögien elvigyorodott.

\- Megrázhatnám a vállát – javasolta Cherub, de Vincent megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy az működne. Mit szólsz ahhoz, ha… - Vincent odahajolt és belesúgott valamit a kicsi fiú fülébe.

Cherub kuncogva bólintott, és Mudiwa fölé mászott. Vincent lehúzta a takarót, hogy felfedje Mudiwa felsőtestét, majd a kisfiúra mosolygott. Aztán feltartotta előbb egy, utána kettő, végül három ujját, mire mindketten nekiláttak, hogy megcsiklandozzák Mudiwa oldalát. Mély, morgó nevetés töltötte be a sátrat, ahogy a férfi, aki csak tettette, hogy alszik, megadta magát az ide-oda mozgó ujjaknak.

\- Jól van, rendben, felébredtem – szólalt meg ziháló hangon Mudiwa. Kitörölte a szeméből a nevetés könnyeit, és most, hogy a csiklandozás abbamaradt, kifújta magát. – Természetesen ezt még mindkettőtöknek vissza fogom adni – jelentette ki nyugodtan.

Vincent beleegyezően rábólintott.

\- Persze, de most viszont ideje felkelni. Cherub van másik ruhád? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben elindult összeszedni a saját ruháit.

\- Igen, de az nem olyan szép, mint amit eddig viseltem – válaszolt halkan Cherub, miközben a két napon át viselt pólóját nézegette.

\- Miért nem veszed fel most azt, aztán holnap, útban Sennen felé, veszünk neked új ruhákat, jó? – javasolta Vincent, miközben ismét megpróbált úrrá lenni a gyermek rokonai iránt érzett haragján.

\- Reggeli előtt Ria és Naveen jógaórát tartanak – mondta Mudiwa, hogy témát váltsanak. – Bárkit szívesen látnak, aki szeretne csatlakozni hozzájuk; ebbe pedig beletartozik a társulat minden tagja. Tudom, hogy még nem találkoztál másokkal, Cherub, de nyugodtan csatlakozhatsz hozzánk, vagy játszhatsz közben a közelünkben. – Eddig, arra az esetre, ha a rendőrség keresné a gyereket, a többiektől elkülönítve tartották a kicsit. Tisztességtelen lett volna arra kérni azokat, akik nem kapcsolódtak bele a döntéshozatalba, hogy hazudjanak. – Keresnünk kell neked egy fejkendőt, hogy a fejedre köthessük, és senki ne lássa meg a sebhelyed – magyarázta Mudiwa, miközben belekotort az egyik ládába. Egy morgással felállt, és Cherubhoz sétált, aki épp megpróbált egy madzagot fűzni a dereka köré, hogy fenntartsa magán a lötyögős, elnyűtt farmerét.

\- Miért kell eltakarnunk a sebhelyem? – kérdezte a fiúcska zavartan.

\- Arra az esetre, ha valaki keresne téged, el kell rejtenünk, igaz?

\- Igaz.

Mudiwa mély levegőt vett.

\- A sebhelyed nagyon egyedi, és könnyű felismerni valakinek, hogy ki vagy, elég, ha csak egyszer is látta. Azzal, hogy fejkendőt viselsz, olyan, mintha álruhában lennél; senki nem fogja meglátni a sebhelyed, és biztonságban leszel.

Cherub pislogva gondolta végig a hallottakat, aztán belenézett Mudiwa szürke szemébe, elmosolyodott és rábólintott.

\- Rejtve akarok maradni és veletek lenni.

Mudiwa az ölelésébe vonta a fiúcskát.

\- Mi is azt akarjuk, hogy velünk maradj, és hogy biztonságban légy. – Cherub elmosolyodott, amikor a mély hang megerősítette, amit Vincent is mondott tegnap. – Akkor felveszed most a fejkendőt? – kérdezte Mudiwa hátrahúzódva.

Cherub vigyorogva bólogatott, és nyugton maradt, hogy a sötétpiros anyagot ráköthessék a fejére. Mudiwa letérdelt a gyermek elé, és biztosította, hogy a sötétpiros pamutanyag szorosan rajta legyen a fiúcska fején, és eltakarja a sápadt homlokon lévő villám alakú sebhelyet. Mudiwa ajka megrándult, amikor tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút. Cherub fekete hajának vége kilógott a piros kendő alól; zöld szeme még nagyobbnak látszott most, hogy a kusza haj nem keretezte az arcát. Ha korábban nem látszott volna kis lelencnek, most minden bizonnyal igen. Buggyos ruhája lógott túl vékony alakján, bőre sápadtnak látszott, és ráfért volna egy fürdés. – Hadd öltözzem akkor én is fel, és aztán mehetünk – szólt ismét Mudiwa, és egy paraván mögé lépett.

Cherub felnézett Vincent ragyogó szemébe.

\- Jól nézek így ki ezzel? – kérdezte a kisfiú, és a fején lévő ruhadarabra mutatott.

\- Igen, remekül nézel ki – bólintott mosolyogva Vincent. – Merem állítani, Freja és Ria megpróbálnak elhalmozni a szeretetükkel, amiért ilyen aprócskának és édesnek látszol. – Cherub elfintorította erre az orrát, mire Vincent felkacagott. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és komoly, nyugodt hangon megszólalt. – Cherub, tudom, hogy eltart egy ideig, mire megszokod, de mindig muszáj lesz viselned a fejkendőt, amikor valaki, aki nem a mi körünkbe tartozik, megláthat téged. Ígérd meg ezt nekem!

\- Megígérem – válaszolt komolyan Cherub. – Mudiwa mondta, hogy ez az álruhám, hogy senki ne találhasson meg. – Cherub azóta gondolkozott valamin, amióta idekerült; felnézett a fejkendő alól kikukucskáló hajfürtök alól, és úgy döntött, ideje megkérdezni.

Vincent látta, hogy Cherub a bátorságát gyűjti, hogy kérdezni merjen valamit, gyermeki arcán elmélyültség látszik. A smaragd szempár belefúródott az övébe, miközben az apró ujjak közelebb intették őt magához. Vincent mosolyogva térdelt a gyermek elé.

Cherub mély levegőt vett, aztán apró kezeit Vincent erős vállára téve odahajolt, hogy belesúghasson a férfi fülébe.

\- Ez olyan, mint valami titkos személyazonosság? Ti mindnyájan szuperhősök vagytok?

Vincent pislogott. Hát ez meg vajon honnan jöhetett? Hogy tovább folytassa a titkolózást, Vincent is súgva kérdezett vissza?

\- Miből gondolod, hogy szuperhősök vagyunk?

Mudiwa előlépett a paraván mögül, aztán kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét a két térdelő alak látványára. Csendben várta, hogy végezzenek.

\- Még sosem láttam senkit, akik úgy néznek ki, mint azok ott képregényben – magyarázta Cherub.

\- Mire gondolsz? Miben nézünk ki másként?

Cherub döbbenten hőkölt hátra.

\- Ti mind olyan hatalmasak vagytok! Annyira magasak, erősek és dudorosak!

Vincent csak pislogott. Igaz, hogy Freja kivételével mindnyájan elég magasak voltak, és mind keményen dolgoztak naponta, miközben különböző tárgyakkal gyakoroltak, hogy képesek legyenek megcsinálni az összes cirkuszi mutatványt, amivel fellépnek. Vincent magában megvonta a vállát. _Talán az a család, ahonnan ő származik, alacsony és formátlan?_ Vincent már nyitotta a száját, hogy rákérdezzen a dudoros megjegyzésre, amikor Mudiwa megelőzte.

\- Dudoros? – kérdezte mély hangján, amivel kissé megijesztette Cherubot. – Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „dudoros”?

Cherub összezavarodott, hogyan is magyarázza meg, aztán ránézett Vincent karjaira. A férfi fekete pólója teljesen ráfeszült a bőrére, amitől úgy nézett ki, mintha hegyek és völgyek találkoznának rajta.

\- Dudoros – mondta Cherub, miközben végigfuttatta a kezét Vincent vállától a könyökéig, ami emelkedett és ereszkedett, ahogy bejárta a jól kimunkált izomzatot.

Mudiwa és Vincent ajka is megrándult jókedvükben; vitézül visszatartották a nevetésüket, mivel Cherub nagyon komolyan gondolta a kérdését.

\- Azt izomnak hívják – magyarázta Mudiwa, aki elsőként nyerte vissza az önuralmát. – Mindenkinek vannak izmai; ugyanakkor minél többet használod az izmaidat és végzel több gyakorlatot, annál erősebbé és kézzelfoghatóbbá válnak.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vagytok szuperhősök? – biggyedt le Cherub álla.

Vincent halkan megköszörülte a torkát, jelezve Mudiwának, ő szeretné megválaszolni ezt a kérdést.

\- Sok módja van annak, hogy valaki hős legyen. Szerintem jobban meg kellene ismerned minket, és magadnak eldönteni, hogy hősök vagyunk-e vagy sem. Nincs titkos személyiségünk és nem járkálunk buta jelmezekben, hogy megmenteni való emberek után keresgéljünk.

\- De engem megmentettetek! – bukott ki Cherubból, félbeszakítva ezzel a férfi magyarázatát.

Vincent mosolyogva felelt erre.

\- Mi csak a második lépést tettük a megmentésed érdekében. Te voltál az, aki megtette az első lépést, méghozzá azzal, hogy segítség után néztél.

Cherub halványan elpirult, és elgondolkozva nézett le a földre.

\- Miért nem gondolod mindezt végig a nap folyamán? Most azonban muszáj felfrissülnünk és jógára készülődnünk – szólt Mudiwa, aztán felkapott két darab kék gurigát, majd felemelte a sátorlapot. Vincent és Cherub egymásra mosolyogva felálltak, és kisétáltak a sátorból.


	11. 11. fejezet

**11\. fejezet.**

Mudiwa, Vincent és Cherub arra a helyre sétáltak, ahol Ria és Naveen berendezkedett a jógaoktatáshoz. Számos ideiglenesen velük utazó kvibli fektette le a jógaszőnyegét a fűre, miközben vidáman beszélgettek egymással és azokkal a cigányokkal, akikkel Cherub már találkozott. Ahogy közeledtek a csoporthoz, Cherub idegesen felnyúlt, és megfogta Mudiwa kezét. Naveen elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a három embert.

\- Jó reggelt, Cherub. Csatlakozol hozzánk? Kérsz egy matracot?

\- Szeretném megpróbálni – válaszolt a kisfiú. – És nem tudom, hogy szükségem van-e matracra.

Mudiwa volt az, aki válaszolt helyette.

\- Igen, szüksége lesz rá, van esetleg egy felesleges darabod?

\- Igen, máris megyek és hozom. Tizenöt percen belül kezdünk, úgyhogy csak menjetek, és helyezkedjetek el. Mindjárt visszajövök – felelte vidáman Naveen, és elindult vissza a sátrak felé.

Vincent Mudiwához és Cherubhoz fordult.

\- Muszáj beszélnem néhány emberrel, mielőtt elkezdjük. Ugye, ti rendben lesztek addig?

\- Igen, persze, hogy megleszünk – horkant fel erre Mudiwa.

Cherub is bólintott, hogy „igen”, de szorosabban fogta Mudiwa kezét.

Vincent elsétált néhány emberhez, akiket Cherub nem ismert, miközben, Mudiwa egy üres helyre vezette őt majdnem az első sorban. Miután letette a saját és Vincent szőnyegét, Mudiwa elkísérte Cherubot oda, ahol több különféle üdítő és víz volt kikészítve.

\- Szeretnél inni valamit? Van narancslé, almalé vagy paradicsomlé.

\- Narancslét kérnék – felelte Cherub rövid gondolkodás után.

Mudiwa töltött magának és Cherubnak is, aztán beszélgetésbe elegyedett a többi cigánnyal. Cherub gyorsan megitta a narancslevét, és hallgatta a körülötte folyó beszélgetés foszlányait. Nem volt ilyen sok emberhez szokva és egyre nyugtalanabbá vált. Letette a kiürült poharát az asztalra, aztán közelebb lépett Mudiwához, aki három emberrel épp arról beszélgetett, hová is fognak menni az elkövetkező két hétben. Hirtelen még ketten jöttek oda, hogy csatlakozzanak a társalgáshoz. Cherub kezdett pánikba esni, csak rövid, szaggatott kortyokban kapott levegőt; felnyúlt, és megrángatta Mudiwa ingét. Amikor a férfi lenézett rá, a kicsi fiú feltartotta felé a karjait. A nagydarab néger mosolyogva kapta a karjába az aprócska fiút, majd elhelyezte őt a csípőcsontján. Mosolya azonnal elhalványult, amint észrevette, hogy Cherub milyen gyorsan kapkodva szedi a levegőt.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Nem tudom – suttogta Cherub, de légzése kezdett lelassulni most, hogy biztonságban volt, és végre látott maga körül. Mudiwa nyugtalanul nézett rá, de semmit nem mondott, csak közelebb húzta magához az apró testet.

Csupán néhány odafent töltött perc kellett ahhoz, hogy Cherub megnyugodjon. Mudiwa szorosan átölelve tartotta, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor megérezte, hogy a kicsi fiú megnyugszik és ellazul. Cherub még jobban odabújt hozzá, aztán nézelődni kezdett. Ria és Freja két másik nővel beszélgettek, akik közül az egyik erősen előrehaladott terhesnek látszott, miközben három kisgyerek játszadozott körülöttük, és bujkáltak a lábaik között. Vincent élénk beszélgetésbe merült három férfivel; mindhárman hevesen gesztikuláltak közben a kezeikkel. Cherub azt is megállapította, hogy mindenki laza, kényelmes ruhát visel, és hogy lila és kék színű téglalap alakú szőnyegek vannak a fölre terítve. Mudiwa és a két a férfi, akik együtt beszélgettek, nevetésben törtek ki, mire Cherub is nekiállt kuncogni, amikor pattogni kezdett Mudiwa mellkasán. Körülnézve meglátta, hogy Naveen közeledik feléjük, és a kezében – Cherub sejtése szerint – egy jógaszőnyeget hoz. Nem messze tőle Soto és Adonis beszélgetve haladt egy másik csoport felé. Cherub némán figyelt, miközben a felnőttek és a velük levő pár gyerek iszogattak, beszélgettek és készülődtek a jógához – akármi is legyen az. Néhány perccel később Naveen és Ria a helyükre mentek, és a cigányok elcsendesedve léptek a szőnyegükhöz. Mudiwa odasétált a saját szőnyegeik mellé rögtön a jobb szélre, ahova Naveen letette Cherub matracát. Vincent is ott találkozott velük, és kérdőn, felvont szemöldökkel nézett Mudiwára, hogy miért cipeli Cherubot. Mudiwa csak elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét, hogy majd később elmagyarázza. Naveen is melléjük lépett, és magyarázni kezdte a kisfiúnak, hogy mit is fognak csinálni.

\- Cherub egy olyan típusú gyakorlatsort fogunk végezni, amit jógának neveznek. Ebbe beletartozik a nyújtás, az egyensúlyozás és a légzés. Ria és én is itt leszünk, ha segítségre lesz szükséged, de Mudiwa és Vincent is segíthet neked. A jóga elvileg jó szórakozás és egy önkifejezési forma, tehát ne erőltesd magad, és ne aggódj amiatt, hogy tökéletesen végezz el mindent. Nem ok nélkül hívják gyakorlásnak a gyakorlást. – Cherub halványan elmosolyodott és aprót bólintott. Továbbra is össze volt zavarodva, de már jobban érezte magát.

Ria lassú nyújtásokkal kezdte a gyakorlatot, részletes, mégis egyszerű utasításokat adott a helyes testhelyzethez. Cherub figyelmesen hallgatta és lassan megmozdult. Először a jóga zavaros volt, de a kicsi gyorsan rájött a nyitjára, apró testével hogyan vegye fel a pózokat a lehető legjobban, és valóban mindenkit lenyűgözött, aki látta őt. Naveen látott már korábban is jógázó gyermekeket, és általában nem volt ilyen jó a testtartásuk; zavartan összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott a tegnap esti beszélgetésük. Miközben Cherub mellé sétált, megkérdezte tőle:

\- Hogyan működik neked az én régi, lestrapált szőnyegem? Igazán nagyon jól csinálod. Cherub szélesen elmosolyodott, miközben Vincent és Mudiwa szeme elkerekedett a megértéstől: Cherub ismét információkhoz jutott a tárgyakból.

\- Nagyon kedvelem ezt a matracot, olyan mókás érzés – válaszolt Cherub. – És a jóga is tetszik, igazán vicces ilyen állati formákat felvenni! – Naveen elmosolyodott; Ria gondoskodott róla, hogy a jógaállásokat angolul, a közös nevükön nevezze, mint például kutya, oroszlán és pillangó póz, nem pedig a szanszkrit nevükön.

\- Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol. Ria is boldog lesz, hogy jól érzed magad – felelte erre Naveen, mielőtt továbbindult. Cherub lelkesen folytatta a jógaóráját. Nagyjából egy órával később a kisfiú úgy gördült le a matracáról, hogy igazán nagyszerűen érzi magát, viszont nagyon éhes!

\- Na, Cherub, hogy tetszett az első jógaórád? – kérdezte tőle Ria. 

\- Igazán vicces volt – mosolygott a nőre Cherub. – Mikor csinálhatom megint?

\- Mi minden reggel végezzük – válaszolta rá Ria.

\- Cherub – szólt közbe Vincent –, menj, és tisztálkodj meg, hogy segíthessünk a reggeli készítésében. – A kicsi mosolya csak még szélesebb lett erre, és odatartotta a jógaszőnyeget Riának. – Naveen kölcsönadta nekem; hova tegyem?

\- Majd én elviszem neki; és bármikor kölcsönveheted, amikor csak szükséged van rá.

\- Köszönöm szépen – mondta a fiúcska, aztán megfogta Vincent felkínált kezét.

A nap többi része ugyanúgy telt, mint a szombat. Cherub boldogan játszott a sátorban, mialatt a többi cigány az előadáson szerepelt vagy a vásárt vezette. Egy egyszerű vacsorát követően – levest és kérges kenyeret* ettek –, Ria és Cherub kivételével a többiek segítettek bezárni a vásárt és mindent összepakolni. Amint az utolsó helyi árus is távozott, a kviblik nekiálltak lebontani a sátraikat. Minden felszerelést a tértágító bűbájokkal ellátott ládákba helyeztek, amelyekbe nem csak sokkalta több fért el, mint eredetileg kellett volna, de egy állandó „tollpehely” bűbáj is volt rajtuk. A sátrak szintén mágikusan voltak megbűvölve, és azonnal összehajtogatták magukat, amikor azt mondták nekik.

Jó pár ideiglenesen velük utazó cigány távozott, miután mindennel végeztek. A Dragon Heart Cigányok majd csütörtökön találkoznak velük Widra St. Capdelben a nyári napforduló ünnepségre. Vincent mosolyogva integetett azoknak, akik még aznap távoztak, amikor azok elhagyták a mezőt. Augusztus után már csak három ideiglenesen velük tartó cigány fog velük utazni. Az a három hónap, amit Indiában terveznek eltölteni, túl hosszú, így egy elfoglalt nyári évszak után sokan otthagyják őket, hogy nekivágjanak a saját következő kalandjuknak. Vincent megfordult, és visszaindult a körbe a többiekhez, és persze a legújabb kis cigányukhoz. _Ha már a kalandnál tartunk_ – gondolta magában a férfi, és vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét. Meleg hangok köszöntötték őt, ahogy a tűz felé közeledett, és gyömbéres sütemények isteni illata száguldott felé.

\- Mink van? – kérdezte Vincent, miután leült Mudiwa és Adonis közé.

\- Cherub és Ria triplagyömbéres süteményt* készítettek – felelte Soto, ahogy elhaladt mellette egy nagy tányér, meleg, barnára sült keksszel. Vincent elvett belőle néhányat, majd ismét elhelyezkedett a párnáin. Beleharapott, és felsóhajtott élvezetében: ez volt a kedvence. A háromféle gyömbértől finom fűszeres ízt kapott, és Ria mindig jókora darabokra vágta a kandírozott gyömbéreket.

\- Hát ez igazán pompás, köszönöm, Ria és Cherub – mondta Vincent, miután megette az első tripla gyömbéres süteményét. Mudiwa elmosolyodott, aztán odanyújtott a párjának egy pohár tejet.

\- Szívesen, Vincent – felelte Ria. – Cherub igazán nagy segítség volt.

\- Ettél már korábban gyömbéres süteményt? – kérdezte Vincent a kisfiútól. Cherub, aki Mudiwa és Soto között ült, teljesen elpirult Ria dicséretétől.

\- Nem, és még azt sem tudtam, hogy van olyan, hogy cukrozott gyömbér! Tényleg nagyon ízlik, de csak pici darabkákat tudok enni belőlük, mert forró lesz tőlük a szám – magyarázta a gyermek.

\- Pont ez az, amit imádok bennük. Annyira édesek és fűszeresek egyszerre. A hagyományos gyömbéres sütemény is finom, de a kandírozottól lesznek a legjobbak. Nos, attól, és a ténytől, hogy a családom készíti el nekem – jegyezte meg Vincent határozottan. – Holnap elindulunk Sennen felé. Abban már megegyeztünk, hogy útközben megállunk Exeterben vásárolni. Van még valamire szükségünk?

\- Én készítettem egy listát a pótolandó élelmiszerekről, miközben a sütemények sültek – felelte Ria. – Semmi nem sürgős, mindent beszerezhetünk Sennenben.

\- A tengerpartra megyünk, szüksége van valakinek fürdőruhára vagy naptejre? – érdeklődött Adonis, mire Cherub felkapta a fejét.

\- A tengerpartra megyünk? Én még sosem jártam a tengernél. 

Adonis csak kuncogott a kisfiú izgatottságán.

\- Igen, a tengerpartra igyekszünk. Minden évben elmegyünk oda és egy héten át ott kempingezünk. A víz hűvös, de nagyon kellemes, úgyhogy úszhatunk benne, homokvárakat építhetünk, meg minden mást.

\- Én nem tudom, hogyan kell úszni – felelte Cherub halkan, lesütött szemmel.

\- Én boldogan megtanítalak téged úszni – szólalt meg Naveen. – Kamasz koromban vízi mentőként dolgoztam és úszásoktatás tanítottam.

Cherub ismét elmosolyodott, aztán lelkes bólogatásba kezdett. A felnőttek visszatértek az útjuk tervezéséhez: Cherub feje hamarosan kezdett nehézzé válni, a szeme pedig lecsukódni.

Mudiwa nagy keze rázta fel őt, miközben mély hangja beszivárgott a gyermek álomittas agyába.

\- Ó, nem-nem. Ma már muszáj megmosnod a fogad, mielőtt elalszol. – Mudiwa felállt, felsegítette a kicsit, és elvitte őt fogat mosni. Mire visszaértek, a tüzet már eloltották és a kört is rendbe hozták. Egy sor ölelés után Mudiwa a sátorba vitte Cherubot és ágyba dugta őt. 

\- Szeretnél egy esti mesét? – kérdezte az álmos kisfiútól.

\- Ó, igen, nagyon – kapott levegő után örömében a kicsi.

\- Miféle mesét szeretnél? – érdeklődött halkan Mudiwa.

\- Rólad szeretnék hallani, amikor kicsi voltál – felelte Cherub, és hatalmas zöld szemét az ébenfekete bőrű férfire függesztette.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi –, csak előbb hadd készüljek én is neki a lefekvéshez.

Cherub bólintott, és elhelyezkedett az ágyban, mialatt Mudiwa a paraván mögé ment, hogy átöltözzön. Egy perccel később, narancssárga pamut alsóban előbújt, és bemászott az ágyba Cherub bal oldalán.

Mudiwa megköszörülte a torkát, és gazdag, lágy hangján beszélni kezdett.

\- Kisfiúként egy afrikai országban, Zimbabwéban nőttem fel. Az én törzsem vezeti és védi a vadállatok rezervátumát. Vannak kunyhóink a látogatók számára, ahol ott maradhatnak, mi pedig megkeressük és felhajtjuk nekik az állatokat, hogy megnézhessék, és lefényképezhessék őket. Egy nap Garai, az idősebb bátyám és én egy oroszlánfalka nyomában jártunk, és rádión odaszóltunk Runako nagybátyámnak, aki aznap a turistabuszt vezette. Runako elvezette a buszt egy akácia fához, hogy a látogatók árnyékban legyenek, míg az oroszlánokat figyelik.

Cherub tágra nyílt szemmel hallgatta, és tisztán maga előtt látta a képet, amit Mudiwa leírt a történetében. A férfi rámosolygott, aztán folytatta.

\- Hamarosan egy fiatal nőstény oroszlán keltette fel a buszon ülők figyelmét. A nőstény egy mezei nyulat üldözött. A látogatókat teljesen rabul ejtette, milyen kecsesen követte a nyulat. – Mudiwa megállt egy pillanatra, amikor Vincent, aki szintén átöltözött a lefekvéshez, bebújt a takaró alá: a férfi mosolyogva hátradőlt, és szintén hallgatta a történetet. – Senki nem figyelt fel arra, mennyire közel került hozzájuk a nőstény, amíg a kétségbeesetten szökellő mezei nyúl egyenesen a busz alá nem futott! A nőstény oroszlán már megszokta, hogy látja a buszunkat, és még csak nem gondolt rá, hanem teljes sebességgel rohant a nyúl után, és nem akarta feladni! A busz alá ugrott, miközben a kirándulók pánikba esetten visítoztak, és félelmükben a mellkasukat markolászták. Garai és én megpróbáltunk visszatartani a nevetésünket, de feladtuk, amikor a látogatók maguk is nevetni kezdtek a saját butaságukon. És miután átnéztek a busz túloldalára, észrevették a fiatal nőstényt, amint büszkén lépdel vissza a falkájához, és a mezei nyúl ott lóg a szájában.

Cherub kuncogni kezdett, amikor Mudiwa befejezte a történetét.

\- Van fényképed a per’sevátumról, a testvéredről és a bácsikádról? – kérdezte a kisfiú, és megakadt a rezervátum szó kimondásánál.

\- Igen, van. Majd holnap megmutatom neked, ha szeretnéd, miközben utazunk – mondta Mudiwa, miközben megpróbált visszaemlékezni arra, hogy hova is tette a fényképalbumát. – Most ugyanakkor ideje aludni.

Cherub elmosolyodott, aztán egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megölelte Mudiwát, utána Vincentet, majd befészkelte magát az ágyba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kérges kenyér - Crusty bread: gyakorlatilag olyan kenyeret képzeljetek el, mint a nálunk kapható kovászos házi kenyér, finom, ropogós, vastag héjjal.
> 
> ** Triplagyömbéres sütemény:  
> Recept: http://www.gasztroblogok.hu/tripla-gy%C3%B6mb%C3%A9res-s%C3%BCti-gasztro2010-7982.html


	12. 12. fejezet

**12\. fejezet**

Június 26. Hétfő

Cherub izgatottan ült a buszban, és várta, hogy a felnőttek végezzenek. Miután reggel felébredt, segített Mudiwának és Vincentnek kitakarítani a sátrat. Amikor aztán elhagyták azt, Vincent felnyúlt a sátorlap tetejéhez, megérintett rajta egy kis csillagot, mormolt néhány furcsa szót, mire puff, a sátor azonnal összehajtogatta magát. Cherub körülnézett a táboron, és látta, hogy a többi sátor is eltűnt. Csak úgy, mint előző nap tették, most is csatlakoztak jógázni a többi cigányhoz. A kicsi fiú vigyorogva emlékezett vissza, hogy milyen jó móka is jógázni; Naveen utasította őket, hogy vegyék fel a „majom pózt”, ahol a kezeik a talajon voltak, miközben lábukkal felfelé rugdostak a levegőbe. Cherub jókat kuncogott – a felnőttek annyira viccesnek látszottak!

Reggeli után még összepakolták az utolsó néhány dolgot, és eltették a buszokba. Cherub le volt nyűgőzve tőle, hogy mennyi minden fér bele a járművekbe. Derűs mosollyal nézte, ahogy a felnőttek beszélgetnek és készülődnek a távozáshoz. El fog menni innen! El Dursleyéktől, el Little Whingingből – messzire! És Vincent azt mondta, hogy a tengerparton fognak vacsorázni! Ez annyira izgalmas volt, hogy Cherub némileg ugrálni kezdett a székén. 

Miután elköszönt az utolsó ideiglenesen velük fellépő cigánytól, Vincent a családja felé indult. Mudiwa lezárta a busz hátulját. _Annyira gyönyörű_ – gondolta Vincent, miközben nézte, ahogy a reggeli napfény visszaverődik a sima, ébenfekete bőrről. Vincent imádta Cherubot, de hiányzott, hogy éjszakánként a magáénak tudja Mudiwát. Miközben Mudiwa segített bepakolni többi a buszba, testének minden izma mozgott és a hullámzott a bőre alatt. Vincentnek hiányolta, hogy érezze a keze alatt azt a nagy erőt. Meghosszabbította a lépteit; amikor megállt a párja mellett végighúzta a kezét az erős háton.

\- Minden készen az indulásra? – kérdezte érzelmektől rekedtes hangon.

\- Igen, ez volt az utolsó – válaszolt Mudiwa, amikor becsukta az ajtót. Megfordult, Vincent köré fonta a karjait, és mélyen megcsókolta őt. Mindkét férfi felsóhajtott, a kemény ajkak és a fürge nyelvek táncot jártak egymáson. Vincent az egyik kezét Mudiwa kopasz feje mögé tette, a másikkal pedig megragadta a csípőjét, és közelebb húzta őt magához. A csók tovább mélyült, újra megerősítve szerelmüket és kapcsolatukat. Csak akkor váltak széjjel, amikor oxigénre lett szükségük, de továbbra is átölelve tartották egymást. Mudiwa végigsimított Vincent hosszú, gesztenyebarna tincsein.

\- Hamarosan – szólalt meg Mudiwa mély, lágy hangon. – Kereskedhetünk a vad orchideákkal, amiket Jacob feleségének gyűjtöttünk, és Jacobék átalakíthatják a sátrunkat. És akkor visszakapjuk az ágyunkat.

\- El kell töltenünk némi időt egyedül, amíg a parton leszünk. Valóban szükségem van rá, hogy meztelenül és forrón magamon érezzelek – mordult fel Vincent, miközben erősen megszorította Mudiwát, aztán vonakodva eleresztette őt.

Mudiwa önelégülten elvigyorodott, szürke szeme szinte szikrákat szórt.

\- Nehéz lesz, de minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek.

Vincent felkacagott, és megfogva Mudiwa kezét körbenézett, hogy meglássa a többi várakozó mindent tudó vigyorát és nevető szemüket.

\- Jól van, rendben, mindenki készen áll az indulásra? Akkor zárjuk be a kört. – Vincent beugrott a buszba, amelyikben Cherub várt rájuk. – Cherub, most felszabadítjuk a kört, és aztán indulhatunk.

\- Nagyszerű! – kezdett pattogni ismét a kicsi. Vincent kuncogva sétált vissza a mezőre, majd leült a kör közepére, ahogy az első éjszakán is tette. Amikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, köszönetet mondtak a hatalmaknak és a Földnek, aztán kieresztették az energiát. Meleg szél söpört át rajtuk, ahogy az erő, amit Cherub hozott létre, elszabadult. Vincent pislogva állt fel – sokkal több erőt érzett magában, mint akár egy pillanattal is korábban. Nézte, ahogy Freja, Adonis, Ria és Naveen a buszok felé lépkednek – és mindegyikükből sugárzott az energia. Amikor megérzett egy nagy kezet a hátát, megfordult, és a szeretőjére mosolygott.

\- Muszáj lesz hamarosan képezni kezdenünk Cherubot. Akkora ereje és hatalma van – szólalt meg Mudiwa. Vincent csak rábólintott, majd odasétáltak a többiekhez. Hallották, ahogy a többiek a plusz erőről beszélgetnek, amihez a kör felszabadításának jóvoltából hozzájutottak.

\- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte Vincent. Nem érzett semmi rosszat ugyan, de nem akarta feltételezni, hogy senki más sem.

\- Természetesen! – rótta meg őt szelíden Ria. – Abban az édes kisfiúban csakis jóság lakik, semmi más. – Vincent mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét; ez az aprócska kisfiú nagyon, de nagyon gyorsan az ujja köré csavarta őket.

\- Rendben, nos, akkor mindenki készen áll az indulásra? – Ria, Freja és Naveen együtt utaztak az óceános buszon, Soto és Adonis az épületes buszt vezették, míg Mudiwa, Cherub és Vincent az erdős buszt. Vincent felmászott a buszra, odafordult Cherubhoz, és megkérdezte:

\- Na, akkor indulhatunk?

\- Igen! – rikkantott fel Cherub. Mudiwa és Vincent kacagva ültek le. A buszút nagyon izgalmas volt Cherub számára, mivel olyan helyeken haladtak keresztül, amelyeket még sosem látott. A két férfi türelmes volt, és minden kérdését megválaszolta, amelyekből bizony jó sok volt. Vincent vezette a buszt, és észrevette, hogy Mudiwa folytonosan megérinti őt. Ez persze egyáltalán nem volt rossz, és nem arról volt szó, ne fogadta volna szívesen, ugyanakkor kezdett zavaróvá válni. Egy meleg kéz futott fel a combján és szorította meg a combtövénél, amitől a legszívesebben nyöszörgött volna élvezetében, de aztán Cherub apró hangján újabb izgatott kérdést tett fel, amivel kihúzta őt a meleg, vágyakozó gondolataiból, hogy átkapcsoljon „szülő üzemmódba”. Miután ez már jó néhányszor megfordult, Vincent kezdte sejteni, hogy Mudiwa szándékosan csinálja ezt vele. Vincent a jobb kezét a kormánykeréken, balját a könyöklőn tartotta; Mudiva a bal oldalon ült mellette az utasülésen. A feketebőrű férfi jobb keze váratlanul ott termett Vincent balján, és meleg ujjait becsúsztatta Vincent ujjai közé. A férfi élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor Mudiwa mozogni kezdett. Párja, durva ujjaival, lassan végigsimított Vincent kezén. Az ujjak végigcirógattak rajta, majd eltávolodtak tőle, előre-hátra simogatták kezének minden porcikáját, ahol csak hozzáért. Mudiwa végighúzta az ujjbegyeit Vincent kezén, egészen a csuklójáig, aztán lecsúsztatta azokat, hogy megsimogassa a puha, párnás alsórészt. Ott egy pillanatra megállt, hogy érezze Vincent szívverésének pulzálását, mielőtt továbbindult, és végighúzta az ujjait kedvese tenyerén. Vincentnek minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy az útra fókuszáljon, miközben teste a vágytól lüktetett, ahogy Mudiwa tovább folytatta kezének feltérképezését. _Ó, Istenem, ez annyira erotikus!_ – gondolta Vincent, amikor Mudiwa a tenyerére fektette a tenyérét, és összefűzte az ujjaikat.

Vincent megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta a benzinkutat jelző úttáblát egy mérföldre előttük. Halkan, de mélyről jövően felmordult, és Mudiwához fordult, hogy követelni kezdje, húzódjanak félre egy kicsit, amikor egy izgatott hang tört be vágytól ködös elméjébe.

\- Ó, nézzétek – birkák! Még báránykák is vannak! És nézz, odanézz! Fekete is van közöttük! – kiáltott fel Cherub izgatottan kopogtatva az ablakon. Mudiwa lassan végighúzta az ujjait Vincent tenyerén és csuklóján, miközben mély, nyugodt hangján válaszolt a kisfiúnak.

\- Igen, azok birkák. Van egy birkafarm Sennenben is, talán meglátogathatjuk. Mit szólsz hozzá, Vincent?

Vincent összehúzta a szemét. _Ez a fickó játszik vele! Szándékosan ugratja! Ó, ez háborút jelent!_ Megköszörülte a torkát és lehiggadva csatlakozott a társalgáshoz.

\- Úgy hiszem, Mr. és Mrs. Atchisonak vannak birkáik. Általában megállunk náluk egy bemutató erejéig; mindig nekik vannak a legjobb paradicsomjaik. – Miközben Mudiwa és Cherub arról beszélgettek, mit csinálhatnak még Sennenben, Vincent terveket kezdett szőni.

 

A három lakóbusz megérkezett Exeterbe és tíz percen belül mindegyik leparkolt az előre megbeszélt helyen.

\- Hogy tetszett az út, kisember? – kérdezte Adonis, amikor kilépett a buszból és kinyújtózott.

\- Igazán élvezetes volt! Láttunk birkákat, nagy templomokat és egy csomó más dolgot! – válaszolt Cherub.

\- Örülök, hogy jól szórakoztál. Akkor mehetünk vásárolni? – kérdezte Adonis.

Cherub már igenlően bólogatott, amikor Freja is megszólalt.

\- Várj! Hadd győződjem meg róla, hogy elég szoros-e a fejkendőd. – Ria talált egy darab sötétkék pamutanyagot, amit a fiúcska jelenleg viselt. Cherub nyugodtan álldogált, amíg Freja körülötte sertepertélt. – Hol van Vincent? – kérdezte Freja, amikor felegyenesedett és körülnézett.

\- Épp itt – válaszolt Vincent lelépve a buszról, miközben végigfuttatta a kezét Mudiwa hátán. Gondolt rá, hogy végighúzza a körmeit szeretője hátán, de nem akarta elárulni a tervét ilyen korán a játék kezdetén. – Tehát, mi a terv? Fél tizenkettőkor találkozunk Antoniónál ebédre, nem?

\- Igen, én addig beugrok a könyvesboltba – mondta Soto, és próbált nem vigyorogni, miközben figyelte, ahogy az energia ide-oda árad a két barátja között. _Talán magammal kellene vinnem egy időre Cherubot ebéd után_ – gondolta magában.

\- Nekem össze kell szednem néhány rajzkelléket – közölte Adonis. – Azután pedig csak csavargok majd az ebédig.

\- Ria és én ruhaanyagokat veszünk a méteráru boltban, és postára kell adnunk néhány levelet – magyarázta Naveen.

\- Van még valakinek levele, amit szeretne, ha elpostáznánk? – ajánlotta Ria. Adonis és Freja azonnal igennel feleltek.

\- Mi úgy tervezzük – szólt Vincent, miközben lassan bejárta a kezével Mudiwa oldalát fel és alá –, hogy elvisszük ruhát vásárolni Cherubot. Van még más valami, amit tennünk kell? – kérdezte, és úgy fordította a fejét, hogy lélegzete súrolja Mudiwa nyakát, miközben beszél.

Mudiwa visszatartotta a borzongását, amit a meleg levegő cirógató érzése okozott. 

\- Nem, semmi más teendőnk nincs – válaszolt.

Cherub egyik személyről a másikra pillantott, nézte, ahogy viselkednek egymással, mert az annyira különbözött attól, amit eddig megszokott. Dursleyéknek volt egy „társasági arcuk” – legalábbis, Cherub így hívta azt. Egyik pillanatban üvöltöttek vele, aztán, amikor megszólalt a telefon, vagy volt valaki az ajtónál, egyből tökéletesen kezdtek el viselkedni – udvariasan és illő módon. Hátborzongató volt. Itt senki nem viselkedett másként, kivéve Mudiwát és Vincentet, de úgy tűnt, hogy ők meg valahogy játszanak egymással.

\- Nekem nincs szükségem sokra – szögezte le Cherub, mert nem akart mohó vagy teher lenni.

\- Nos, azt majd mi eldöntjük – felelte erre Freja, és rámosolygott a kisfiúra. – Én is veletek megyek, hogy meggyőződjem, mindent megkapsz, amire szükséged van. Ne aggódj, nem fogjuk túlzásba vinni – folytatta, látva, hogy Cherub aggódni kezd. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan úgy is növésnek indulsz.

Cherub elmosolyodott a növés gondolatára; nem szeretetett ilyen picinek lenni. Ezek után szétváltak, és még egyszer, utoljára megegyeztek, hogy 11:30-kor találkoznak Antoniónál.

Csak egy rövid séta volt a ruhaboltba, de Cherub az egész úton szorosan fogta Freja kezét. Amikor kinyitották az ajtó, megszólalt egy csengettyű, és egy vidám, ősz hajú nő indult el feléjük.

\- Üdvözöljük Önöket a Sylviában. Miben segíthetünk?

\- Jó napot – köszönt Freja, miközben Cherub a lábai mögé bújt. – Meg tudná mondani, kérem, hogy merre találjuk a gyerekruha részleget?

\- Ó, egyenesen erre – felelt az eladónő, miközben végignézett a rosszul öltözött kisgyereken, és magában azon tűnődött, mi történhetett vele.

Cherus erősen fogta Freja kezét, miközben végigvágtak az áruházon. Vissza-visszanézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, Vincent és Mudiwa is ott vannak még. Látta, hogy egymáshoz nagyon közel lépkednek, és közben a karjaik meg a lábaik egymáshoz súrlódnak. Cherub nem tudta, hová tenni ezt: a két férfi általában olyan elegánsan mozgott.

\- Itt is vagyunk. Ha szükségük van még bármire, kérem, ne tétovázzon szólni – ajánlotta a vidám eladó hölgy. Aztán visszament egy másik vevőnek segíteni.

\- Először ki kell találnunk, hogy Cherub milyen méretű ruhát visel. Hozok neked néhány, különböző méretű pólót és ti ketten pedig hozzatok nadrágokat – mondta Freja, miközben odasétált egy másik állványhoz.

\- Gyere ide, Cherub – hívta közelebb Vincent a gyereket az állványhoz és Mudivához. Aztán Vincent egy kecses, lassú mozdulattal térdre ereszkedett a kisfiú és Mudiwa előtt. Átnyúlt Cherub válla fölött, és karjával végigsimított Mudiva combján, miközben lekapott egy farmert az állványról.

Mudiwa meg volt döbbenve; Vincent csak úgy térdre vetette magát előtte! Nagyot nyelt, amikor megérezte Vincent karját, ahogy nekisúrlódik a combjának, és majdnem felnyögött.

\- Mudiwa, szerinted ez illik rá? – kérdezte tőle Vincent.

A fekete bőrű férfi mély lélegzetet vett, aztán lenézett. Vincent továbbra is ott térdelt, és hatalmas, gyönyörűen ártatlan szemével meredt fel rá. Rózsás ajkai enyhét szétnyíltak, ahogy mosolygott, olyan közel a… _Na, várjunk csak… Ártatlan? Ó, de hát vele játszanak!_ Résnyire húzta szürke szemét, aztán pajkosan a párjára kacsintott, amikor lenézett. Vincent mosolya tovább szélesedett – a játék elindult!

Mudiwa enyhén előretolta a csípőjét Vincent arca fele.

\- Azt hiszem, az egy kicsit már kicsi lesz. Ahogy átnyúlt Vincent fölött, csípőjével finoman súrolta Vincent halántékát, miközben egy másik farmert vett le. – Ezt próbáld meg!

Most Vincenten volt a sor, hogy mély levegőt vegyen, aztán ismét a kisfiúra fókuszált.

\- Ez tényleg jobban néz ki. Gyere, próbáljuk fel. – Miközben felállt, sikerült a vállát és a karját Mudiwa combjához és ágyékához dörgölni, aztán megfogta Cherub kezét, hogy Frejához vigye őt.

Az elkövetkező negyvenöt perc egymást ugrató érintésekkel, lopott cirógatásokkal telt, miközben persze Cherubnak vásároltak. Vincent és Mudiwa kifizették a ruhákat, a kisfiú pedig eközben átöltözött az egyik új ruhájába. Freja mosolyogva figyelte a két férfi viselkedését, aztán az órájára pillantott: a többiekkel való találkozásig és az ebédig még volt húsz percük. Freja úgy döntött, hogy elviszi Cherubot, hogy benézzenek az állatkereskedésbe, és talán a játékboltba, míg remélhetőleg nem kapják rajta azt a kettőt, hogy valami olyasmit csinálnak, amit nem kellene.

Vincent alig tudta visszafojtani a felnyögő zihálást, amikor Mudiwa a hátához préselte magát. Halkan felsóhajtott, amikor megérezte párja kemény vesszejét, ahogy a nadrágjukon keresztül a fenekéhez nyomódik.

\- Majdnem készen vagyunk? – érdeklődött Mudiwa. Puha ajka Vincent füléhez ért, amitől borzongás futott végig a férfi testén. Istenekre, lassan elveszti minden önuralmát. Mudiwa elhátrált, amikor az eladó hölgy átnyújtott nekik két szatyrot. Vincent odafordult Mudiwához, egyik karjával átölelte Mudiwa hátát, és mély, fülledt hangon válaszolt, miközben körmeit végighúzta a férfi széles hátán.

\- Igen. – Mudiwa azonnal megmerevedett erre, és élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor a teste megremegett. Másodpercekre volt attól, hogy megragadja Vincentet, és áthajítsa őt a pult felett, amikor az eladóhölgy megszólalt.

\-- És itt van a többi csomagjuk. További szép napot kívánok!

Vincent és Mudiwa csak néztek egymásra, miközben a levegőt szinte kétségbeesetten irányított kortyokban kapkodták, pupilláik kitágultak és testük teljesen megfeszült.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönjük – szólalt meg Freja, aztán a két férfihez fordult. – Megtennétek, kérlek, hogy visszaviszitek a csomagokat a buszhoz, hogy ne legyünk tele velük az ebéd közben? – Mindkét férfi pislogva meredt rá, nem úgy tűnt, mint akik felfognák a kérést. Freja felbőszült sóhajt hallatott. – Én elviszem Cherubot az állatkereskedéshez; van húsz percetek, mielőtt találkozunk az ebédnél.

Megértés öntötte el az arcukat; gyorsan felkapták a csomagokat, aztán éhes tekintettel pásztázva egymást, távoztak.

\- Most igazán! Azok alapján, ahogy néha viselkednek, ember azt hinné, hogy tizenhét évesek – jegyezte meg Freja elkeseredetten, de nyilvánvaló szeretettel. Aztán odanyújtotta a kezét a kisfiúnak, és megkérdezte tőle.

\- Készen állsz megnézni az állatkereskedést?

\- Igen – válaszolta Cherub idegesen. – Ők jól vannak?

\- Csak szükségük van egy kis időre egyedül. Ez minden. Most induljunk, és nézzük meg a kiskutyákat meg a kiscicákat, jó? – Cherub elvigyorodott, és szapora bólogatásba kezdett.


	13. 13. fejezet

**13\. fejezet**

Mudiwa és Vincent csak úgy falták egymást. Ajkuk összepréselődött, testüket egymáshoz dörgölték, miközben nyelvük a másikét kutatta és kóstolgatta. Szerencsére volt még annyi lélekjelenlétük, hogy behúzzák a lakóbusz függönyeit és bezárják az ajtaját, amikor beléptek oda. Mostanra ugyanis már mindketten esztelenek voltak a szükségtől, testük lüktetve pulzált a vágytól, miközben kezük végigsimított párjuk kemény izmain és összedörzsölték az ágyékukat.

Vincent végighúzta a kezét lefelé Mudiwa hátán, aztán befurakodott a szűk, fekete póló alá. Elhúzta a száját a szeretőjétől, hogy végigcsókolja Mudiwa erős állát fel, a füléig, és nyelvével izgatni kezdte az érzékeny fülcimpát – vigyázva a benne lévő apró, aranykarikára. Vincent keze felkészülten várta Mudiwa elgyengülését, és egyből megtámasztotta őt a vállánál fogva, miközben ujjai karmokba görbültek.

A sötét bőrű férfi nyöszörögni kezdett, amikor Vincent a meleg bőrébe mélyesztette a körmeit. Vincent ekkor hátrébb húzódott, belenézett a kedvese vágytól égő szemébe, és fogva tartva azt lassan, nagyon, de nagyon lassan térdre ereszkedett előtte, miközben körmeit végighúzta az izmos háton. Mudiwa összeborzongott és felnyögött, képtelen volt megszakítani a szemkontaktust, még ha szemhéjai meg-megrebbentek is élvezetében.

Amint Vincent térde földet ért, a körmeit belevájta Mudiwa feszes, kerek fenekébe, majd hátulról előrehúzta a combtő vonalán, és megállapodott párja nadrágjának elején. Kikötötte a sötétpiros pamutnadrágot és lehúzta a csípőjéről, majd az orrát nekidörgölte a férfi kemény, reszkető hasának. Mudiwa halk sóhajtozásba kezdett, ahogy kiszabadított merevedése neki-nekiütődött Vincent állának, mintha csak a figyelmét követelné. Vincent gonoszul felkuncogott, és egy pillanatig eltűnődött, vajon gyötörje-e még szexi szeretőjét, vagy sem, de tudta, hogy nem nincs sok idejük. Elhúzódott az előtte álló forró testtől, röviden belenézett Mudiwa szemébe, majd egyetlen gyors mozdulattal teljesen bekapta a kemény, sötét hímvesszőt. Mudiwa felkiáltott gyönyörében, és kezével a gesztenyebarna hajba markolt. Vincent fel-le mozgatta rajta a száját; nyelvét nekinyomta az érnek Mudiwa férfiasságának tövénél, a makkjánál pedig körkörös mozdulatot tett. Aztán forró, nedves szája ismét végigcsúszott rajta lefelé, és orra belenyomódott párja fekete fanszőrzetébe. Egy pillanatot várt, majd ellazította a torkát és szopni kezdett, élvezve, hogy kedvese hatalmas szerszáma teljesen a szájában van. Sok vicces próbálkozásába telt, amíg képes volt mélyen a torkába fogadni Mudiwát, de most már nagyon jó volt benne. Vincent visszahúzódott, keze végigsiklott Mudiwa ébenfekete combján és a fenekén. Mudiwa teste remegett az élvezettől és az erőfeszítéstől, hogy visszatartsa magát. Ám Vincent nem akarta, hogy visszafogja – nem volt rá idejük –, és valóban érezni akarta a szeretője fölötti hatalmat, ahogy kedvese a száját dugja, és mélyen, átadva magát neki, a torkára élvez.

Ezért ismét felnézett, és kivárta, hogy Mudiwa lenézzen rá; hümmögni kezdett, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét.

Mudiwa szeme felpattant, amikor Vincent dúdolásba kezdett a farka körül. Ó, egek, a szeretője annyira jó ebben. Lepillantott, és meglátta, hogy az ibolyakék szempár az ő tekintetét keresi; ó, mennyire erotikus figyelni, ahogy a szeretője fel és le mozgatja a száját az ő kőkemény, fájó férfiasságán. Vincent rózsaszín ajka szélesre tágult Mudiwa sötét vesszeje körül. Az éjsötét bőrű férfi megmerevedett, amikor megérezte Vincent ujjbegyét a lapockacsontjánál. Tekintetük egymásba fonódott, és Mudiwa remegni kezdett, miközben várta, hogy elöntsék őt az érzelmek hullámai. Látta, ahogy Vincent elvigyorodik a pénisze körül, miközben erősen megszívja azt. Aztán ujjbegyei megfeszültek, és Mudiwa hátravetett fejjel felkiáltott gyönyörében. A komisz körmök végigsiklottak a hátán, le a fenekére, és miközben Vincent torkára ürítette magát, egész teste reszketett az átélt kéjtől.

Vincent csak akkor lassított mozdulatain, amikor Mudiwa magjának utolsó cseppjét is lenyelte. Szerette a kesernyés, sós ízt, és élvezetében hümmögött párat, amibe Mudiwa beleborzongott. A férfi lassan kieresztette a szájából a lekonyult nemi szervet, aztán tisztára nyalta, amitől párja lélegzete hirtelen elakadt, és apró, heves kortyokban kezdte kapkodni a levegőt. Vincent vigyorogva ült a sarkára, majd visszahúzta Mudiwára a nadrágját, mielőtt segített neki lefeküdni a padlóra.

Mudiwa mély lélegzetet vett, aztán a szeretőjére pillantott. Vincent ajka megduzzadt, és fénylőn ragyogott. Tekintetét elhomályosította a szerelem és a vágy. Mudiwa kinyúlt, belekapott kedvese hajába, és magához húzta őt egy mohó csókra. Mudiwa ismét felmordult, ahogy megérezte az ízét szeretője nyelvén. Átgördítette magukat a lakóbusz szűk helyén, aztán Vincent nyakára tapadva megszívta és megharapdálta azt – elég erősen, hogy az őrületbe kergesse, de nem annyira, hogy nyomot hagyjon.

Vincent felhördült és vergődni kezdett a párja alatt. Gonosz fogak csíptek az érzékeny testrészbe, amit aztán egy érzéki száj követett, hogy csillapítson és felizgasson. Vincent egész teste tűzbe borulni látszott, ahogy Mudiwa tovább gyötörte a nyakát. Egy erős, érdes kéz bújt égkék pólója alá, izgatva a bőrét, ahogy egyre feljebb haladt a testén. Vincent hangosan felnyögött, amikor az ujjak csipkedni és izgatni kezdték a mellbimbóját. Mudiwa gyorsan áthelyezte a száját Vincent nyakától a most már kemény kis dudorhoz, aztán megszívta azt, amitől kedvese hangosan felkiáltott, és teste ívbe emelkedett, hogy még jobban felkínálja magát a forró szájnak. Mudiwa gyors pöckölésbe kezdett a nyelvével a rózsaszín bimbón, miközben nekiállt lehúzni Vincent fekete nadrágját. Vincent egész testét elárasztotta a kéj, úgy tűnt, mellbimbóinak közvetlen hozzáférése van a farkához, ami most már kiszabadult és bőségesen szivárgott. Mudiwa áttért a jobb mellbimbóra, amivel az eksztázis még nagyobb hullámai csaptak át Vincent testén. A férfi próbálta hozzájuttatni valami súrlódáshoz sajgó farkát, miközben nyöszörgött és könyörgött, majd kezeivel átfogta Mudiwa fejét, hogy a helyén tartsa őt. Mudiwa tudta, hogy párja közel jár – a mellbimbói és nyaka annyira érzékenyek voltak, és szeretője olyan élvezetesen érzékeny –, és hogy ez nem tart majd sokáig. Egy utolsó gyors nyalintással kieresztette a szájából a mellbimbót, aztán lejjebb mozdulva végigcsókolta és nyalta az útját Vincent kőkemény, szivárgó férfiasságához. Lassan körbenyalta a makkot és megízlelte szerelme aromáját.

Vincent immáron apró kortyokban, szaggatottan kapkodta a levegőt; teste remegett, ahogy Mudiwa forró lélegzetei elérték péniszének csúcsát.

\- Kérlek! – zihált fel. – Kérlek!

Vincent felsikoltott, és behomorítva a hátát ismét felemelkedett a földről, amikor Mudiwa egyetlen fürge mozdulattal beborította a farkát. Mudiwa vad iramba kezdett, nem engedte, hogy Vincent lenyugodjon. Gyors tempóban mozgott fel és alá a kemény vesszőn, miközben nyalta és szívogatta azt. Vincent remegett és nyöszörgött alatta, háta ívbe feszült, és megragadta Mudiwa két kezét, amelyek leszorították a csípőjét, hogy összefűzze az ujjaikat. Mudiwa elmosolyodott, amikor Vincent hebegni kezdett. – Igen… istenem… ohhh, Mudiwa, kérlek. – Mudiwa tövig elnyelte őt, orrát beletemette Vincent göndör szőrzetébe, aztán felhümmögött. Vincent sikoltva emelkedett el a földtől, miközben a szerelme torkára élvezett. Aztán visszazuhant a padlóra és csak remegett, míg orgazmusának utolsó hullámai is el nem ültek. Mudiwa ekkor tisztára nyalta őt, visszaigazította rá a nadrágját, aztán felkúszott hozzá, és gyengéden szájon csókolta. Néhány csendes pillanaton keresztül csak feküdtek a busz padlóján, élvezték egymást és elcsitították légzésüket.

\- Még jó, hogy tartós némító varázslatok vannak a buszokon – kuncogott fel egyszer csak Mudiwa.

Vincent rosszallóan meredt rá, és a karjára csapott.

\- Na, csak várj! Ma este én fogom rajtad tesztelni ezeknek a bűbájoknak az erejét!

\- Már alig várom – kacsintott rá Mudiwa. Aztán egy mély sóhajjal felállt és a kezét nyújtotta Vincentnek. – Indulnunk kellene, elvileg már öt perce az étteremnél kellene lennünk.

Vincent megfogta Mudiwa kezét, felállt, és lesimította a ruháját. Nem mintha segített volna; mindkettőjüknek piroslott az arca, ragyogott a szeme az örömtől és duzzadtak voltak az ajkaik – mindenki tudni fogja, hogy mit műveltek.

 

Cherub idegesen üldögélt Antonio egyik sötétpiros műbőrrel bevont bokszában. Freja és Ria ültek a jobb oldalán és sablonokat nézegettek, amiket Ria vásárolt, akármik is voltak azok. Adonis, Soto és Naveen tőle balra ültek, és azt a könyvet lapozgatták, amit Soto vett. Vincent és Mudiwa késtek; Cherub erősen szuggerálva leste a bejárati ajtót.

Jó sok mókában volt része a délelőtt folyamán, aztán megnézte az állatkereskedést Frejával; egy helyes kis kígyó még beszélt is hozzá, de mindenhol túl sok ember nyüzsgött. Cherub nem szerette, ha ennyi ember veszi őt körül. Nem tudta, kik ők, vagy hogy mit csinálnak, és mi van, ha elveszik? A kisfiú reszketni kezdett, és lábait felhúzta a mellkasához, majd két apró karjával átölelte őket. Túl sok volt a zaj, és Vincentet meg Mudiwát akarta – hogy átöleljék és biztonságban legyen köztük. Egy újabb perc telt el, és sötét gondolatok kezdtek eluralkodni Cherub agyán; gondolatok arról, hogy nem akarják őt, és hogy úgy is itt hagyják. Az asztalon levő poharak egyre hangosabban csörömpöltek, ahogy a kicsi zaklatottsága növekedett.

Soto vette észre elsőnek a zörgést, és felpillantott; egy örvénylő, betegesen szürke energiát pillantott meg az asztal fölött – de vajon honnan jön? Gyorsan körülnézett, és meglátta az összegömbölyödött Cherubot, akiből kiszivárogtak a szürke hullámok.

\- Adonis, fogd Cherubot, és add ide nekem – szólalt meg erélyesen. Ezen a ponton már a többiek is felfigyeltek a poharak csörgésére. Adonis egy szót sem szólt, csak felnyalábolta az aprócska gyermeket, és átnyújtotta Sotónak. Soto mély lélegzetet vett, aztán karját a remegő gyermek köré fonta. Ő nem volt ebben olyan jó, mint Vincent, de meg tudta választani, milyen energiákat sugározzon ki magából.

\- Csitt, kicsim, itt vagyok. Biztonságban vagy – nyugtatta őt Soto. Kezével végigsimított Cherub hátán, miközben a belőle kiáradó, nyugtató, szeretetet sugárzó, rózsaszín energiára koncentrált. – El tudod mondani nekem, hogy mi a baj?

Cherub továbbra is reszketett, de a sötét gondolatok áramlása megszűnt. Biztonságot és meleget érzett maga körül, így lassan ellazult, és Soto mellkasához dőlve mély lélegzetet vett. A poharak abbahagyták a rázkódást az asztalon, és a többiek is megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak.

Soto továbbra is magához ölelte a kisfiút, hagyta, hogy még jobban megnyugodjon, ám még mielőtt ismét megkérdezhette volna tőle, hogy mi a gond, Cherub halk hangon megszólalt.

\- Visszajönnek, ugye?

Soto erősebben szorította magához a gyermeket.

\- Igen, hát persze, hogy visszajönnek. Nem hagynának itt téged. Egyikünk sem fog elhagyni téged soha.

Cherub felzokogott, és karjait Soto nyaka köré fonva a férfi nyakába temette az arcát. Soto tovább nyugtatgatta őt, miközben a többiek némán, szomorúsággal a szemükben figyelték őt. Naveen vigasztalón rámosolygott a feleségére, aztán megfordult és kinézett az ablakon; Mudiwa és Vincent közeledett az étterem felé.

\- Cherub, nézz csak ki az ablakon – szólt lágyan Naveen.

A kisfiú felpillantott, és meglátta Vincentet és Mudiwát. Megnyikkant, fészkelődni kezdett, hogy lecsússzon Soto öléből, majd kirohant az étteremből. Amikor a többiek kinéztek az ablakon, látták, ahogy Cherub beleveti magát a két férfi karjába.

Vincent és Mudiwa épp odaértek Antonio téglafallal körülvett kerti teraszához, amikor az étterem bejárati ajtaja kinyílt, és egy apró, elmosódott folt vágódott egyenesen nekik. Mudiwa pont elkapta a kisfiút, amikor ő sírva rájuk vetette magát és szorosan átfogta őket. A két férfi gyorsan átkarolta a felzaklatott gyermeket. Mudiwa rátette az egyik kezét Vincent karjára, aztán simogatni kezdte, hogy segítsen támaszt nyújtani szerelmének, aki küzdött a váratlan érzelemkitöréssel. Néhány perc elteltével Cherub kezdett megnyugodni, és Vincent is lassan magához tért.

\- Sajnálom, hogy késtünk – szólalt meg Vincent szelíden. – Tudnod kell, hogy sosem hagynánk el téged. Mudiwa kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét erre, amikor érezte, hogy Cherub bólint a mellkasánál. Körülnézve Mudiwa megpillantott egy padot, és odavezette magukat. Leültek, és amikor a kisfiú nyugodtabb lett, Vincent finoman felemelte a gyermek fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Sok volt neked, amivel hirtelen meg kellett birkóznod. Ha tudtuk volna, hogy nem szereted a tömeget, mindent másképpen intéztünk volna. Most azonban úgy gondolom, az a legjobb, ha tömünk beléd egy kis enni és innivalót. Hogy hangzik ez neked?

\- Sajnálom – szipogott Cherub.

Vincent a karjaiba húzta a gyermeket, és szorosan magához ölelte őt. 

\- Nincs mit sajnálnod. Ez az egész még új neked, és mind együtt kell dolgoznunk, hogy megoldjuk ezt. Most inkább menjünk be, és ebédeljünk meg; farkaséhes vagyok!

Cherub kuncogni kezdett, aztán szorosabban belekapaszkodott Vincent nyakába, remélve, hogy a férfi nem fogja letenni őt. Vincent elmosolyodott, és minden erőfeszítés nélkül becipelte értékes terhét az étterembe.


	14. 14. fejezet

**14\. fejezet**

 

Vincent letette Cherubot a boksznál, aki azonnal elspurizott Sotóhoz, hogy ülőhelyet csináljon Vincentnek és Mudiwának. Naveen csatlakozott az asztal túloldalán ülő feleségéhez, így máris lett elég hely. A pincér kihozott egy kancsó jeges vizet, és most már mindenki előtt kistányérok és poharak álltak. Cherub elmosolyodott, majd befészkelte magát Vincent és Soto közé. A felnőttek még mindig a vásárlásaikról beszéltek. Soto felvette Cherub poharát és félig megtöltötte azt.

\- Tessék, Cherub, innod kell valamit.

\- Köszönöm, Soto – válaszolt a kicsi. Amint a víz az ajkához ért, egyből rádöbbent, mennyire szomjas volt. Gyorsan megitta a vizet; kérni akart még, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy szabad-e, így visszatette a poharát az asztalra. Soto, bár továbbra is beszélt, újratöltötte a poharát, és visszanyújtotta a gyereknek. A kicsi mosolyogva ivott még egy kicsit, aztán nekidőlt a japán férfi oldalának.

\- Szóval – vigyorgott rá Freja Vincentre és Mudiwára –, most már jobban érzitek magatokat? – Cherub is érdeklődve pillantott fel, hogy megnézze, hogy van a két férfi; a ruhaboltban olyan furcsán viselkedtek. Cherub zavartan törte a fejét, miközben az említett két férfi elpirult, a többiek pedig nevetésben törtek ki.

\- Cherub, hova mentetek a ruhaüzlet után? – kérdezte Vincent, hogy megpróbálja elterelni magáról a figyelmet. Mudiwa felhorkant Vincent rosszul álcázott témaváltásán.

A kicsi fiú szeme felcsillant, miközben kihúzta magát a padon, és izgatott mesélésbe kezdett.

\- Freja elvitt egy állatkereskedésbe. Olyan sok állat volt ott! Láttunk halakat, egereket, hörcsögöket, patkányokat és nyuszikat. Az ott dolgozó néni megengedte, hogy megsimogassak egy nyuszit, és játsszak a kiscicákkal és a kiskutyákkal. Mind olyan puhák voltak! Aztán láttunk kígyókat is. Őket nem foghattam meg, de az egyik kígyó azt mondta…

\- Tessék, meghoztam a salátájukat. Mindenki tudja, mit akar már rendelni? – szakította meg Cherub elbeszélését a pincér, miközben egy nagy tál salátát és egy kenyereskosarat rakott le az asztal közepére.

\- Az hiszem – válaszolt Ria, aztán Vincentre és Mudiwára nézett. Ők is igenlően bólintottak, majd elkezdték leadni a rendelésüket. – Amikor a pincér végzett a felnőttekkel, Cherubra pillantott. – És te mit szeretnél, fiatalember? – kérdezte kedvesen.

Cherub gyorsan Vincentre lesett és a karjába kapaszkodott; fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit mondjon.

\- Szeretnéd, ha választanék neked? – ajánlotta fel egyből Vincent, amint megérezte, hogy a gyerek zavarba jött.

\- Igen, kérlek – sóhajtott a gyermek.

\- Nos, akkor egy pillanatra szükségem lenne a karomra – kuncogott fel Vincent.

\- Ó! – kiáltott fel Cherub, és szégyenlősen elhúzódott. Soto azonnal a fiúcska vállai köré fonta a karját, és magához húzta őt. Cherub egyből ellazult a férfi oldalán, és várta, hogy mit választ ki neki Vincent.

\- És akkor Cherubnak legyen egy sajtos makaróni.

\- Nagyszerű – helyeselt a pincér, majd a konyha felé indult.

Mindenki szedett magának salátát és egy szelet kenyeret, aztán hozzáláttak az evéshez – elmosolyodva, amikor az ismerős hümmögés megérkezett Cherubtól. Amint a kezdeti éhség lecsillapodott és jóval lassabban folytatták az evést, Naveen megkérdezte:

\- És milyen volt a ruhavásárlás, Cherub?

A gyerek lenyelte a falatot, amit éppen rágott.

\- Nagyon vicces. Kaptam farmerokat, nadrágokat, pólókat, ingeket, zoknit, pulóvereket, egy dzsekit, pizsamákat és fürdőnadrágot is! Freja segített nekem kiválasztani a cipőket; kaptam edzőcipőt, szandált és ünneplő cipőt szép helyekre – magyarázta izgatottan.

Adonis, aki még mindig ugratni akarta Vincentet és Mudiwát, közbekérdezett.

\- És mondd csak, Freja, Vincent és Mudiwa nagy segítség volt?

\- Hát – kezdte a kicsi lassan –, Freja segített nekem kiválasztani a színeket, és hogy milyen dolgokra van szükségem. Öhm… Vincent és Mudiwa hozták és vitték a dolgokat, de nem hiszem, hogy nagyon jól érezték magukat. Olyan viccesen viselkedtek, és folyton egymásba ütköztek. – Cherub ezzel be is fejezte, mert nem akarta, hogy a két férfi bajba kerüljön, amiért nem segítettek többet. Késleltetett kuncogás vihogás vette kezdetét, miközben Mudiwa a fejét rázta, Vincent pedig a karjaiba temette a fejét. _Valami rosszat mondtam volna?_ – zavarodott össze a gyerek. Mivel segíteni akart, gyorsan hozzátette: - De most már sokkal jobban vannak. – A gát átszakadt, és mindenki hahotában tört ki.

Cherub nem biztosan, mit tegyen. Nem tűnt rossznak, ami történt, és még Vincent meg Mudiwa is kacagtak, de az övéké valahogy másféle nevetés volt, mint a többieké. Cherub közelebb fészkelte magát Sotóhoz, aki mindenki közül a legösszeszedettebbnek látszott.

Amikor Adonis kifújta magát, Cherubhoz fordult.

\- Szép munka, kisember. Ennek a kettőnek szüksége van rá, hogy valaki rajtuk tartsa az egyik szemét. – Ezzel megtörölte a szemét, vihogott még egy sort, aztán ismét a salátájára fordította a figyelmét.

A zavart zöld szempár összetalálkozott a feketével.

\- Minden rendben van – mondta halkan Soto. – Amikor nagyobb leszel, majd megérted. Most inkább miért nem eszel még egy kis salátát? – Cherub elmosolyodott és bólintott.

A kisfiú szeme elkerekedett, amikor a pincér egy óriási tányért tett le elé, azon pedig egy nagy rakás makaróni és sajt állt. Ezt ismerte, mert Dudleynak ez volt a kedvence. Cherub ugyan sosem tudta megkóstolni azt, de amit Dudley evett, annak nem volt ilyen finom illata, és nem is nézett ki ilyen jól. Amikor mindenki elé odakerült a rendelt étele és a pincér távozott, a gyermek körülnézett. Mindenki előtt hatalmas tányérok álltak, rajtuk tésztafélék, különféle formájú nudlik, más és más szószokkal. Cherub még sosem látott ennyifélét.

\- Cherub, ne aggódj amiatt, hogy mindent meg kell enned. Mi is csak a felét eszük meg, és a maradékot pedig magunkkal visszük vacsorára – mondta Freja mosolyogva, mert tudta, kizárt dolog, hogy a kisfiú képes legyen ilyen sokat megenni. A gyerek köszönetképpen visszamosolygott, aztán felkapta a villáját.

Mindenki várta a véleményt: Cherub fekete szempillái megrebbentek, majd behunyta a szemét és mélyről jövő, hosszú, nyammogó mormogás szakadt ki belőle. Igen, Cherubnak pont annyira ízlett Antonio főztje, mint nekik. A felnőttek halkan kuncorászva láttak hozzá a főfogásuknak, miközben sóhajtoztak és mormogtak élvezetükben.

Miután még rendeltek némi édességet elvitelre a délutáni teájukhoz, szedelődzködni kezdtek, és elindultak vissza a buszokhoz. Ezúttal Freja ment Sotóval, Adonis pedig csatlakozott Mudiwához, Vincenthez és Cherubhoz. Mudiwa vezetett, és Vincent helyezkedett el az utasülésen. Adonis a kanapéra ült Cherubbal, és arról beszélt a másik két férfival, hogy merrefelé kellene menniük útban India felé. Cherub elhelyezkedett Adonis ölében, és ujjaival a férfi barna pólójára nyomtatott keltacsomót követte.

Adonis lenézett, amikor a gyermek elernyedt a kezében és elmosolyodott. A kicsi elaludt. Gondolta, hogy így lesz, eleve ezért is vette őt az ölébe. Karjait megszorította az aprócska test körül, és folytatta a diskurzust, vajon hol is kellene megállniuk Törökországban.

 

\- Ébresztő, Cherub! Megérkeztünk – szólongatta a gyereket halkan Adonis. Cherub kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett. Látta, hogy a másik két busz is leparkolt az övék egy-egy oldalán, és hallotta, hogy a többiek már odakint beszélgetnek.

\- Hol vagyunk, Adonis? – kérdezte.

\- Végigaludtad az út hátralévő részét. Megérkeztünk a tengerpartra.

\- Tényleg? – Cherub kiugrott a férfi öléből, és kiszaladt az ajtón. A busz előtt széles, sík terület terült el, néhány tűzrakó hellyel, aztán egy apró domb következett.

\- A dombon túl – szólalt meg Adonis a háta mögül. Cherub megfordult, rámosolygott, eliramodott a domb felé, majd elakadt lélegzettel megállt a dombtetőn. Az óceán volt a legesleggyönyörűbb dolog, amit valaha látott. Fehértarajos hullámok csaptak ki a partra, majd húzódtak vissza onnan. A víz világoskék színben tündökölt, de ahogy távolabb nézett, úgy lett mind sötétebb kék. A fiúcska mindenféle csónakot látott a vízen siklani. Amikor megérezte, hogy valaki megérinti a vállát, megfordult.

\- Ez annyira csodálatos! Tényleg játszhatok a vízben?

\- Igen – válaszolt Mudiwa –, most négy napig itt leszünk, és sok időt tölthetünk a tengerben.

\- Köszönöm – karolta át Mudiwa lábát Cherub.

A fekete bőrű férfi lenyúlt és felkapta a kisfiút.

\- Nagyon szívesen. Most pakoljuk ki, igyunk egy kis teát, aztán mehetünk a partra.

Cherub mosolya szinte vakító volt.

\- Remek!

 

A mágikusan megbűvölt sátrakat nem tartott sokáig felállítani, és hamarosan mindenki a párnákkal kirakott körben gyülekezve várta a teáját.

\- Van valami munka, mit ezen a héten el kell végeznünk? Megírandó levelek, javítani való felszerelés? – kérdezte Vincent végigpillantva a körön.

\- Mindenkinek írtam, akik általában eljönnek a Napforduló Ünnepségre, és tudattam velük, hogy hol fogunk sátorozni, és hogy milyen érdekes dolgokat hoztunk nekik – mondta Adonis. – Az indiai utazás megszervezésén kívül én megvagyok.

\- Az összes felszerelés átment az ellenőrzésen – mondta Naveen.

\- Van még néhány alapvető gyerekjáték, amit Frejának és nekem még be kell fejeznünk, de azon kívül nincs más – közölte Ria.

\- Mi az a Nyári Napforduló? – kérdezte egy pillanatnyi csend után Cherub.

\- Az az év leghosszabb napja – kezdte Freja. – A napfordulón a nap a legmagasabb pontján van. Ilyenkor ünnepeljük az évszakok változását, mivel a napforduló után a napok egyre rövidebbé és rövidebbé válnak, egészen a téli napfordulóig, ami az év legrövidebb napja. A nyári napfordulón ünnepeljük az összes konkrét eredményt, amit elértünk – mint például sikerült szakítanunk egy rossz szokással, új állás szereztünk, új dolgokat tanultunk. Kifejezzük a tiszteletünket a Földanyának mindazért, amit nekünk adott, és hálát mondunk mindenért, amivel megajándékozott.

\- A napfordulón én szeretem áttekinteni, hogy mit kezdtem az időmmel, a pénzemmel, az energiámmal és a kapcsolataimmal – folytatta Mudiwa. – Hol szorul valamelyik javításra? Szeretem, ahogy a dolgok pillanatnyilag zajlanak az életemben? Mivel a napnak ilyenkor van a legnagyobb befolyása, hogy a kézzelfogható dolgokra fókuszáljon, mindenre, ami növekszik és terem. A téli napforduló a hold energiája, azt tükrözi vissza. Hogyan érzek magammal kapcsolatban? Vajon a gondolataim és a tetteim szinkronban állnak egymással? Min akarok, vagy min szükséges dolgoznom magamon?

Látva Cherub zavart arckifejezését, Vincent elmosolyodott.

\- Nagy ünnepséget rendezünk a Widra Szt. Capdell nevű varázsfaluban – tette hozzá a férfi. – Eladjuk és elcseréljük azokat a dolgokat, amelyeket az utazásaink során összegyűjtöttünk. Egy közös teázás után lesz egy előadásunk. Azt egy óriási vacsora fogja követni, ahová mindenki hoz majd ételeket, hogy megünnepeljük az életükben bekövetkező gyarapodást és jólétet. Azután mindenki, aki akar, csatlakozhat hozzánk segíteni, hogy felállítsunk egy speciális kört, majd leülünk azon belül. Olyankor kifejezzük a tiszteletünket azoknak, aki örömet és boldogságot hoznak az életünkbe. Néhányan egyszerűen csak köszönetet mondanak egy másik embernek, olykor apró ajándékokkal ajándékozzák meg egymást a családtagok, hogy kimutassanak valamit, amit tisztelsz a másikban. – Vincent felnevetett. – Ne aggódj, tudom, hogy ez sok. Itt nincs jó vagy rossz, és majd újra átvesszük, ahogy közeledünk az esemény felé.

Cherub elmosolyodott és bólintott. Naveen nekiállt kitöltögetni a teát, Soto pedig kiosztotta a hungarocell dobozokat, amelyekben a süteményeket hozták el Antoniótól.

\- Tessék, Cherub – nyújtotta oda a kicsinek Soto. – Ezt kimondottan neked hoztam.

A gyerek vigyorogva bontotta ki a dobozt, amiben egy krémes, fehér tortaszelet hevert – vagy talán pite, ebben Cherub nem volt biztos –, amit meggydarabkák borítottak. Ria a teájával együtt odaadott neki egy villát is, és a kicsi egy aprócska darab tortát kapott be a szájába. Cherub szeme csészealjnyi nagyságúvá nőtt, elakadt a lélegzete, aztán boldogan hümmögve hozzálátott kiélvezni a sütijét.

Mudiwa kérdően vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Mit hoztál neki? – akarta tudni Sotótól.

\- Meggyes túrótortát.


	15. 15. fejezet

**15\. fejezet**

 

Cherub megborzongott, amikor egy újabb hullám csapott át fölötte. Mosolyogva fröcskölte a vizet, és nagyokat kuncogott, ahogy a homok örvénylett a lába körül, miközben a víz visszahúzódott. A kicsi felnézett, és mosolyogva figyelte, hogyan nevetgélnek és játszadoznak a felnőttek az óceánban. Mind vele jöttek, leültek mellé, segítettek neki kagylókat fogni a hullámokban és játszottak vele; aztán elmentek egyet úszni. A nap már alacsonyan járt az égen; órák óta bent voltak a vízben. Cherub reszketett, és ismét körülnézett, majd a feléje tartó Mudiwára mosolygott.

Mudiwa visszamosolygott, ám amikor jobban szemügyre vette a kisfiút, a mosolyt helytelenítő homlokráncolás váltotta fel.

\- Miért nem mondtad, hogy fázol? – kérdezte, amint észrevette, hogy Cherub – továbbra is mosolyogva persze – ott didereg a hullámokban.

\- Szeretem a tengert, és annyira nem fázom – vacogta a kicsi.

Mudiwa felhorkant, majd lenyúlt és kihalászta a fiúcskát a hullámok közül.

\- Majd’ megfagysz! Te jó ég, hiszen tiszta lila a szád! – Mudiwa magához ölelte Cherubot, aztán megindult a táborhely felé.

Vincent gyorsan utolérte őket.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a gyerektől.

A fiú Mudiwa válla fölött rámosolygott Vincentre, és dideregve válaszolt.

\- Jól vagyok.

Vincent is felhorkant.

\- Majd jól leszel egy forró fürdő után! – Vincent a szemét forgatva megesküdött magában, hogy mostantól kezdve még jobban fog ügyelni Cherubra. A kicsi csak elégedetten sóhajtva elfészkelte magát Mudiwa meleg mellkasán.

Harminc perccel később Cherub, Mudiwa és Vincent már megfürödve, tiszta ruhát öltve üldögéltek tűz előtt. Adonis kihozta az ebédről a maradékot, és mindenki enni kezdett. Cherub ekkor döbbent rá, hogy ő mindjárt éhen hal! Az úszás kemény munka. Pont akkor, amikor mindenki végzett az evéssel, hat bagoly landolt a körön belül. Cherub halkan megnyikkant és közelebb húzódott Frejához. Az összes bagolynak volt valami papír a lábára kötve. A többiek közelebb mozdultak a madarakhoz, majd leoldották róluk a papírokat; négy bagoly azonnal el is repült, de kettő ott maradt, elhelyezkedett és várakozni kezdett.

\- Minden rendben van, Cherub – nyugtatta a gyereket Freja. – A varázslók baglyokat használnak levelezés céljából. Nem fognak bántani téged.

Cherub innentől kezdve érdeklődve nézegette a két baglyot. Az egyik barna színű volt, sötétebb barna foltokkal. Barátságos madárnak nézett ki, huhogott párat, majd vidáman elvett egy falat ételt Naveentól. A másik bagoly méltóságteljesnek és komolynak látszott. Egy gyönyörű, szürke bagoly volt, fekete mintázattal. Mudiwa kitartott elé egy darab kenyeret, mire a madár olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mintha a szemöldökét ráncolná, mielőtt udvariasságot erőltetett magára és elvette a kenyérdarabot. Cherub rámosolygott a két bagolyra, aztán csettintett a nyelvével, hogy felkeltse a figyelmüket. Egész különös módon, pont a szürke bagoly volt az, amelyik Cherubhoz lépdelt. Fejedelmien és kissé bosszúsan megállt az aprócska fiú előtt. A gyerek óvatosan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa a szépséges madarat. A felnőttek visszafojtott lélegzettel várták, hogyan fog reagálni a bagoly. Az állat csak nyugodtan ült, és hagyta, hogy a fiú végighúzza aprócska kezét a puha szürke tollain. Cherub tekintete felragyogott az örömtől és az ámulattól. Egy baglyot simogatott!

A többiek elmosolyogtak, aztán figyelmüket az imént kapott levelekre fordították.

Adonis elolvasta a hozzákerült tekercset, aztán közvetítette a többieknek, hogy mi állt benne.

\- Mr. Czikornyainak, a Czikornyai és Patza könyvesboltból van egy tizennégy éves unokája, Mitchell, aki kvibli. Szeretné, ha magunkkal vinnénk őt legalább egy évre. Azt akarja, hogy tapasztalatra tegyen szert, és találkozzon más könyvkereskedőkkel. Továbbra is vesz majd tőlünk könyveket, de reméli, hogy az unokája képes lesz kapcsolatokat kiépíteni, melyek révén ritka és rendkívüli könyvekre tehet szert. A barna bagoly az övé, és válaszra vár.

\- Minden bizonnyal velünk jöhet. Kérlek, írd meg Mr. Czikornyainak, hogy hozza magával Mitchellt a Napforduló ünnepségre. Mit kaptunk még? – kérdezte Vincent.

\- Naveen egyből pattant, hogy hozott nekik pergament és tintát, míg Adonis folytatta.

\- Na, lássuk csak! Mr. Jacobs nagyon izgatottan várja az új orchideákat, és péntek reggel tízre érkezik, hogy átvegye tőlünk, cserébe pedig megbűvölje a sátrainkat. Mrs. Weasley azt írja, hogy már alig várja, hogy újra lásson minket, és hogy a kedvenc ételeinket főzi majd az ünnepségre. Egyben azt reméli, hogy félre tudunk tenni valami mugli ajándékfélét Mr. Weasley számára.

Erre Soto azonnal bólogatni kezdett; ő már talált valamit Arthurnak, amiért a férfi meg fog őrülni.

\- Ah… - folytatta Adonis – Piton professzor tudni akarja, miféle bájital hozzávalókat gyűjtöttünk, és hogy használhatók-e.

Mind felkuncogtak erre, majd Freja kinyújtotta a kezét a levélért meg a pergamenért és a tintáért, amivel Naveen közben visszatért. Mindnyájan segédkeztek a dolgok begyűjtésében, de Freja volt az, aki nyomon követte a bájital hozzávalókat.

\- Quinn és Isabelle Prewitt is írtak nekünk – szólalt meg ismét Adonis. Ennek hallatán mindenki elmosolyodott. Quinn és Isabelle három éven keresztül utaztak velük, aztán egymásba szerettek és úgy döntöttek, hogy letelepednek. Ennek már két éve. Általában eljöttek a Napforduló ünnepségre, és mindig kellemes volt viszontlátni őket. – Azt üzenik, hogy nagyon hiányzik nekik a jóga, és szeretnének elmélyülni annak tanulmányozásában, mert jógatanárok akarnak lenni, hogy aztán megismertethessék azt a falujukban.

\- A falumba vezető úton rengeteg szent életű hindu közösség és iskola található! – kiáltott fel Ria izgatottan, mivel neki nagyon hiányzott Quinn és Isabelle is.

\- Tökéletes – válaszolt Adonis. – Szeretnék magukkal hozni a tizenhat éves unokahúgukat és a tizenöt éves unokaöccsüket.

\- Ez remekül alakul – tűnődött Mudiwa. – Így nem Mitchell lesz az egyetlen tinédzser.

Cherub csendesen üldögélt és a szürke baglyot simogatta, miközben hallgatta a többiek beszélgetését. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogyan érez afelől, hogy új emberek csatlakoznak hozzájuk. A gyerek mellett ülő Freja közben gyors listát írt Piton professzornak. A kör másik oldalán Naveen pont ekkor fejezte be a Czikornyai úrnak szóló levelet és kötötte azt a bagoly lábára. Cherub nézte, ahogy a madár kecsesen, mégis erőteljes lendülettel a levegőbe emelkedett. Cherub visszafordult a csoporthoz, amikor Adonis ismét magához ragadta a szót.

\- Az utolsó levél Mr. Diggorytól érkezett. Úgy tűnik, hogy a fia, Cedric érdeklődik a kardok iránt, és reméli, hogy el tudunk tenni neki valamilyen kardot, vagy kardokról szóló könyvet.

\- Hány éves a fiú? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Ria.

\- Úgy hiszem, idén ősszel lesz hét vagy nyolc – felelte Adonis. – Tudom, hogy vannak kardokról szóló könyveink, a kardvívási módokról, a történelméről, a készítésükről meg ilyenekről. Vannak gyakorló kardjaink és díszkardjaink egyaránt. Mind nagyon népszerűek a történelmi vásárokon, úgyhogy mindig jó kis készletünk tartunk belőlük.

\- Mik azok a történelmi vásárok? – kérdezett közbe Cherub.

Ria a gyerekre mosolygott, és megválaszolta a kérdését.

\- Ott olyan emberek gyűlnek össze, akik a régmúlt idők, különösen a tizennegyedik, tizenhetedik század között eltelt idő egy-egy eseményét akarják ünnepelni, a gyakorlatban is eljátszani a történetet, hogy így tisztelegjenek a történelmünknek. Ekkor kezdődött a Reneszánsz kora Európában, és ezidő alatt egy csomó bámulatos esemény történt, felfedezések és tudományos vívmányok születtek.

\- És jövő hétvégén mi is részt veszünk egy ilyenen Tewkeburyben – tette hozzá Mudiwa.

\- Ezek mindig nagyon remek mulatságok – szólt közbe Naveen is. – Az emberek jelmezekbe öltöznek, és az elárusító bódék tele vannak finomabbnál finomabb ételekkel, csodálatos népművészeti és kézműves ipartárgyakkal, csatajeleneteket meg másféle dolgokat játszanak el.

Cherub tekintete felcsillant az izgalomtól; annyi csodálatos kaland áll előtte! Ismét simogatni kezdte a szépséges baglyot, és tovább hallgatta a felnőttek csevegését.

***

\- Cherub, befejeztem a válaszom Piton professzornak, és most oda kell adnom a baglyának – szólalt meg lágyan Freja.

\- Rendben – válaszolt a kisfiú. Még egyszer utoljára végigsimított a madár hátán, aztán nézte, ahogy Freja feltekeri a pergament, és a türelmes, de épp hogy toleráns állat kinyújtott lábára kötözi azt. Amint a tekercs biztonságosan rögzítve lett, a bagoly elröppent.

\- Szia! – szólt utána integetve Cherub. A felnőttek elmosolyodtak, majd meghökkentek, amikor a bagoly visszahuhogott. – Azt mondta, hogy viszontlátásra! – rikkant fel boldogan a kisfiú.

\- Igen, tényleg ezt mondta – mondta Freja. – Meg vagyok lepve; általában nem is foglalkozik velünk.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte döbbenten Cherub. – Velem nagyon barátságos volt.

\- Nos, biztosan képes volt megállapítani, mennyire különleges gyermek vagy – jelentette ki Vincent, mire Cherub elpirult. – Későre jár. Miért nem köszönsz el mindenkitől, Cherub, és aztán ágyba duglak.

A kicsi engedelmesen bólintott, majd kicsit idegesen végigment a körön, és mindenkitől kapott egy nagy ölelést. Arcocskája rózsaszínre gyúlt zavarában, miközben megfogta Vincent kezét, és elindult lefeküdni.

Miután fogat mosott és felvette az egyik új pizsamáját, Vincent ágyba dugta őt.

\- Nos, tegnap este Mudiwa mesélt neked; szeretnéd, ha ma este én mondanék el neked egy történetet?

\- Igen, légy szíves – ragyogott fel Cherub arca.

\- Rendben, milyen mesét szeretnél?

Cherub a homlokát ráncolva gondolkodott, majd szégyenlősen megkérdezte.

\- Mondasz nekem egy mesét a tengerről?

Vincent elmosolyodott, és Cherub mellé ülve elkezdte.

\- A Dragonheart Cigányok klánját még a nagyszüleim alapították, miután arra kényszerültek, hogy elhagyják azt a világot, amelybe beleszülettek. Az apám már a táborban született, ahogy én is. Mindig együtt jártam a világot a cigányokkal, beutaztuk egész Európát, a Közép-Keletet, Ázsiát, Észak-Afrikát, és néhány alkalommal még Közép-Afrikába és Ausztráliába is eljutottunk.

\- Amikor hét éves voltam, a családom itt táborozott egy hétig, pont ezen a tengerparton a nyári Napforduló előtt, épp úgy, ahogy most mi. – Cherub szeme tágra nyílt az ámulattól, és csüngött Vincent minden szaván.

\- Éppen homokvárat építettem a parton, amikor megéreztem, hogy valakinek fájdalmai vannak. – Cherub bólintott, jelezve, tudja, hogy Vincent hogyan érti. Vincent ezt az észrevételt azonnal elraktározta magában későbbre.

\- Amikor körülnéztem, megpillantottam egy kis sötét fókát, akit partra sodort a tenger. Odasiettem, és megláttam, hogy csak egy fókabébi, és hogy vérzik az uszonya. Azonnal hívtam az édesanyámat, aki egyből jött is a fiatal Frejával. Gyorsan ápolni kezdték a fókát. Anyám megkért rá, hogy küldjek gyógyító energiát a fókának, hogy tudassam vele, hogy gondoskodni fogunk róla. Eközben ő és Freja gyógyító krémet kent a fóka uszonyára. Láttuk, hogy más fókák is ugrálnak a vízben, és minket néznek. Három napon keresztül ápoltuk a fókát, fogtunk neki halat és kezeltük a sérülését. A fókamama naponta többször is kijött a partra, hogy megszoptassa a fókabébit, de sose vitte őt magával.

Cherubnak a torkában akadt a lélegzete, amikor Vincent hangja elmélyült és suttogóssá vált.

\- A harmadik este odakint ültem a parton, és a fiatal fókának beszéltem, miközben a családom többi tagja vacsorát készített és csomagolni kezdett. Másnap reggel akartunk indulni. A fóka már sokkal jobban volt, és tudtuk, ha vigyáz magára, akkor meg fog gyógyulni. Amint a nap lenyugodott, és már csak a félhold világított, két fóka közeledett felénk a partra. Néhány lépés távolságban megálltak, és akkor a legcsodálatosabb dolog történt. A két idősebb fóka mocorogni kezdett, és a fókabőrből egy emberi kinézetű férfi és nő bukkant elő. Selkie-k* voltak.

Cherub levegő után kapott, és közelebb bújt Vincenthez.

\- Meztelenül léptek ki a vízből. Köszönöm, mondta nekem a nő, hogy vigyáztál a kicsinyemre. Igen, csatlakozott hozzá a férfi is. A hangjuk sima, mély és hipnotikus volt, akár a víz, amelyből jöttek. A nő lehajolt a karjaiba vette a kisfókát, míg a férfi a fókabőröket szedte össze. Nagyon szívesen, feleltem reszkető hangon. A Selkie-k rám mosolyogtak. Jövőre ismét találkozunk. Köszönd meg a nevünkben az édesanyádnak és tieidnek. Ezzel elsétáltak az éjszakába – fejezte be Vincent.

\- És megtörtént? Láttad őket a következő évben? – akarta tudni azonnal Cherub, miközben Vincent ölébe mászott.

Vincent felkacagott a kisfiú lelkesedésén.

\- Igen, a Selkie-k egy csoportja minden évben eljön ebbe a tengerszorosba. Néhány napon belül te is találkozni fogsz velük.

\- Ó, nem tudok tovább várni! – nyikkant a kisfiú.

\- Hát, pedig kénytelen leszel – nevetett Vincent. – Most szépen bújj vissza a takaró alá, és aludj egy kicsit.

\- Jó éjszakát – ásított Cherub, miközben Vincent betakargatta őt, és megpuszilta a kis puha, rózsás arcát.

\- Szép álmokat – suttogta Vincent, majd elhagyta a sátrat. Amikor a tűz felé indult, látta, hogy Mudiwa kivételével mindenki távozott már. A tűz pislákoló lángjai sötét narancssárgára festették az ébenfekete bőrt, és Vincent érezte, ahogy a teste bizseregni kezd a vágytól. A délután ugyan jó móka volt és rengeteg feszültségtől megszabadította őket, de szeretkezni akart Mudiwával. Ahogy céltudatosan közeledett, egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, amikor a szeretője felállt, és feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A Selkie-k fókaemberek, fókatündérek – olyan mitológiai lények, megtalálhatóak feröeri, izlandi, ír,és a skót népmesékben. A Selkie-k fókaként élnek a tengerben, de le tudják vetni a bőrüket, és emberként a szárazföldre lépni. A legendák szerint fókatündérek az Orkney és Shetland szigetek körüli tengerben élnek. A női Selkie-k le tudják vetni fókabőrüket, hogy csodaszép nőkként jelenjenek meg az emberek között. Ha egy ember megszerez egy ilyen üres fókabőrt, a Selkie-nek muszáj feleségül mennie hozzá, de a férfinak el kell rejtenie előle a bőrt, mert ha megtalálja, azonnal visszatér a tengerbe. Az elhagyott férjnek ezek után megszakad a szíve és meghal. A férfi Selkie-k képesek vihart támasztani, és felborítani a hajókat, hogy bosszút álljanak azokért a rokonaikért, akikkel emberi kezek végeztek. (forrás: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie; http://tttweb.hu/gyujtemenyek/cikkek/regi/Keltak/Kelta%20tunderek.htm)


	16. 16. fejezet

**16\. fejezet**

Vincent felsóhajtott örömében, amikor Mudiwa a forró, kemény testével végigfeküdt rajta. A homok hűvös és durva volt alatta, a hullámok pedig át-átcsaptak a lábfejükön és lábszárukon. Ajkuk lassú, érzéki csókban forrt össze, nyelvük egymásba gabalyodva fedezte fel a másik száját. Kezük bebarangolta a másik a kemény izmait, mindkettejükben lassú élvezetet és egyre növekvő szenvedélyt kiváltva.

Mudiwa megtámasztotta Vincent tarkóját az egyik kezével, és ujjaival a hosszú, gesztenyebarna fürtök közé túrt. Szájával bejárta Vincent állát, és csókokat, nyalintásokat hintve a puha, meleg bőrre, eljutott a nyakához. Vincent nyöszörgött és fészkelődött élvezetében, amikor szeretője végigsimított a vállán, majd a mellkasán. Mudiwa lassan és lágyan cirógatta Vincent rózsaszín mellbimbóját, amitől az megkeményedett, és a férfi beleborzongott a finom érintésbe.

Mudiwa lassan az őrületbe kergette őt. Párja hosszú, kemény ujjai dédelgetve cirógattak végig Vincent mellbimbóin, a gyönyör hullámaival elárasztva a testét. Vincent kitartott, amíg csak bírt, élvezve kedvese figyelmét. Végül aztán a könnyed érintések és pénisze figyelmen kívül hagyása elérték azt a pontot, ami már túlment minden határon. Vincent mindkét karjával átölelte Mudiwa hátát, és keményen végigszántott a körmeivel a párja izmos hátán lefelé. Mudiwa felnyögött, és ajkát Vincentéhez nyomta, majd elhelyezkedett szeretője két lába között, és kemény, sajgó vesszejét a másikéhoz préselte. Vincent belenyögött a csókba, behajlította a lábait, átfogva velük Mudiwa keskeny csípőjét, hogy farkuk még jobban egymáshoz érjen. Miközben a kezük tovább kalandozott a másik testén, csipkedő, izgató, karmolászó és cirógató mozdulatokkal, úgy vált az egymáshoz dörzsölődésük mind hevesebbé és hevesebbé. Kibuggyanó előnedvük megsíkosította a farkukat, amitől még simábban tudtak egymáson csúszkálni. Levegő után kapva váltak szét egymástól. Csípőiket frenetikusan nyomták egymás felé, izmaik megfeszültek, majd remegni kezdtek, amikor a gyönyör túláradt rajtuk. Egymásba fogódzva élveztek el – forró permetük beterítette a hasukat, még csúszósabbá téve a mozdulataikat, ahogy egymáson ringva élvezték az orgazmusukat.

Kezük lassan, csillapítón simított végig nyirkos, meg-megborzongó testükön. Légzésük lassan elcsitult, ahogy a hűvös homokon feküdtek, és a hullámok hűsítették felhevült testüket. Egymás felé fordultak és elmosolyodtak.

\- Ez csodálatos volt – sóhajtott fel Vincent.

\- Igen – értett egyet Mudiwa. – Mindig annyira várom, hogy szexelhessek veled ezen a tengerparton.

\- Igen, ez egy nagyszerű szertartás. – Elégedetten felnéztek a csillagokra és élvezték a csendet.

 

Cherub küzdött, hogy talpon maradjon, miközben kifelé rohant az erdőből. A fák ágai összehajoltak a feje fölött, elzárva előle minden létező fényforrást. A szél süvöltött körülötte, ő pedig reszketett a hidegtől és a hangoktól, melyet a szél magával sodort. A száraz falevelek hangosan ropogtak az egyre jobban közeledő léptek zajától, nem számít, mennyire gyorsan szaladt Cherub. Nagybátyja hangja ott visszhangzott körülötte. – Gyere ide te ostoba, értéktelen különc! Nincs hova menned. Úgysem tudsz kihez futni!

Cherubnak elakadt a lélegzete fájdalmában, ahogy azok a szavak a szívébe hatoltak. _Vincent, Mudiwa, merre vagytok? Miért vagyok teljesen egyedül?_ – gondolta a kisfiú, és újra futni próbált, ám a nagybátyja egyre közelebb és közelebb ért hozzá. Szeme könnybe lábadt, majd végigcsorgott az arcán, megnehezítve a látását. Mezítláb volt, és elbotolva egy fa gyökerében elvágódott a földön. Magas hangú, rikácsoló nevetés hangzott fel, mire Cherub megfordult; egy alak tornyosult föléje. Cherub hátrafelé kezdett araszolni, hogy megpróbáljon egérutat nyerni. Hirtelen egy vörös szempár tűnt fel, és a kisfiú felsikoltott, amikor egy halvány, zöld fény körbevette őt.

\- Shh, minden rendben, itt vagyok – suttogta halkan Vincent újra és újra a reszkető kicsi fiúnak. Karjai megfeszültek, amikor Cherub nyöszörögni kezdett, és arcát mélyen Vincent mellkasába fúrta. A férfi lenézett a kócos, fekete hajra, majd félresimította azt az izzadt arcocskáról. Mindnyájan békésen aludtak, amikor Cherub zihálni és csapkodni kezdett. Megpróbálták felébreszteni őt, amikor hirtelen felsikoltott. Vincent a karjába kapta a remegő, zokogó kisfiút, és szorosan magához ölelve igyekezett megnyugtatni őt. Közben hátradőlt Mudiwához, és mélyeket lélegezve, kétségbeesetten próbált nem elmerülni Cherub borzalmában.

Mudiwa lágy hangon megszólalt.

\- Cherub, végy egy mély lélegzetet, és nyisd ki a szemed. Biztonságban vagy, és itt vagyunk veled. Gyerünk, kicsim, nyisd ki azt a gyönyörű, zöld szemed, hogy te is tudd, biztonságban vagy.

A kicsi szipogott, és karjaival előrenyúlt, amennyire csak tudott, hogy átfogja velük Vincentet és Mudiwát. Szorosan beléjük kapaszkodva megmozdította az arcát, amit eddig Vincenthez nyomott, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A helyiség sötét volt, de látta az ismerős ágyneműt és a bútorokat. Mély levegőt véve kicsit lazított a fogásán, ahogy kezdett helyrejönni.

Mudiwa megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

\- Ez az, velünk biztonságban vagy. Lassan, mélyeket lélegezz, és sikerüljön megnyugodnod. – Mudiwa lágyan, hipnotikus hangon beszélt, és Cherub légzése azonnal lassulni kezdett; a félelem érzése, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy túlcsordul Vincent empata érzékein, lassanként alábbhagyott. – Szép munka, Cherub, nagyon ügyes vagy. Emlékszel, hogy a tengernél vagyunk? Hallod a hullámok moraját, ahogy a partra csapódnak?

A kisfiú felemelte a fejét Vincent mellkasáról, féloldalasan elfordította, és figyelni kezdett. Apránként egy lágy mosoly derítette fel az arcát. 

\- Hallom a hullámok hangját – suttogta. Mudiwa felkelt az ágyról, majd rövidesen egy tiszta zsebkendővel és egy pohár vízzel tért vissza. Cherub mohón itta a vizet, hagyván, hogy csillapítsa fájó torkát.

\- Hadd törölgesselek meg – mondta Vincent, elvéve a zsebkendőt Mudiwától. A gyermek türelmesen ült, és hagyta, hogy a két férfi kicsit sürgölődjön körülötte. – És most el tudnád mondani, hogy mi történt? – kérdezte végül Vincent.

\- Bocsánat – motyogta a kicsi. Az ágyra szegezte a tekintetét, és a pizsama felsője szegélyét kezdte csavargatni.

Vincent gyengéden a gyermek álla alá helyezte az egyik ujját, és felemelte Cherub arcát.

\- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Rémálmod volt; időről időre mindnyájunknak van olyanja. Miért nem mondod el, hogy mi történt a tiédben? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy utána jobban fogod érezni magad.

Cherub kétkedőnek látszott, de tette, amit a férfi kért, és belekezdett.

Eltelt egy kis idő, mire a gyermek megnyugodott, de most már újból békésen aludt a két férfi között.

\- Vörös szempár és zöld fény… Gondolod, hogy Voldemort volt? – kérdezte Vincent halkan a párjától.

\- Nagyon úgy hangzott. Szerinted emlék volt?

\- Nem tudom – válaszolt a fejét rázva Vincent. – Gondolod, hogy a mi hibánk miatt történt?

Mudiwa zavartan összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Hogy érted ezt? Hogyan lehetne a mi hibánk?

\- Hát… Nem voltunk itt, amikor Cherub elaludt. Talán nem érezte magát biztonságban, és ez okozta a rémálmát. Ez az első rémálma, amit átélt, amióta velünk van.

Mudiwa átnyúlt az alvó fiúcska fölött, és megnyugtatóan végigsimított zavarodott kedvese haján. Az érzelmek, amelyeket Vincent magába szívott, még nem hagyták el őt, és emiatt sokkal erősebben reagált dolgokra, mint általában.

\- Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. Cherub sok mindenen ment keresztül, amelyeket most mind fel kell dolgoznia, és felépülnie belőlük. Az álmok normális velejárói ennek a folyamatnak, különösen a gyermekek esetében.

Vincent összehúzta a szemét. Ez igaznak hangzott, de akkor is…

\- Talán nem kellene egyedül hagynunk őt, amíg jobban nem lesz.

Mudiwa a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Vincent, Cherubnak szüksége van egyedüllétre, csakúgy, mint mindenki másnak.

\- Hát, igen, de… - kezdte Vincent.

\- Vincent – szót közbe erélyesen Mudiwa. – Mit szokott folyton mondani az anyád? Mi a legfontosabb dolog egy gyerek számára?

Vincent halványan elmosolyodott és felsóhajtott.

\- Boldogság, egészség és épelméjű szülők.

\- Pontosan, és ebben benne van az egyedüllét is. Ideje meditálnunk; mindkettőnknek szüksége van rá, hogy a lehető megalapozottabbak és összeszedettebbek legyünk, amíg Cherub gyógyul, és megtanul bízni és szeretni.

Vincent ezen elgondolkozott egy pillanatig.

\- Szokás szerint igazad van, de teljes mértékben tisztességtelen az anyámat használni ellenem.

\- Becky egy nagyon bölcs asszony. Meg kellene látogatnunk őt Svájcban. Írtál már neki? Tud már Cherubról?

Vincent elkerekedett szemmel felnyögött.

\- Ó, a fészkes fenébe, annyira mérges lesz rám!


	17. 17. fejezet

**17\. Fejezet**

Június 17. Kedd

 

Reggeli után Cherub felfedezte a kempinget. Megmondták neki, hogy ne menjen túl messzire, és maradjon távol a víztől. A felnőtteknek még dolguk volt, mielőtt játszani tudnak vele. Naveen azt megígérte neki, hogy két órán belül végez, és akkor elkezdhetik az úszóleckéket. Cherub meglátott egy szépséges, kék pillangót a levegőben, és úgy döntött, követi. Annyira csak a pillangóra figyelt, hogy ijedten megnyikkant, amikor a szeme sarkából váratlanul elkapott egy ezüstös villanást. Soto egy kardot tartott a kezében, és úgy nézett ki, mintha egy láthatatlan ellenséggel harcolna. Nem volt rajta póló, ellenben vastag, fekete pamutnadrágot és egy fura, fekete cipőt viselt, amiben a nagylábujja külön volt a többitől. Soto izmai kidudorodtak és hullámzottak, ahogy mozgott, a felsőkarjára és vállára festett sárkány pedig szinte élőnek látszott eközben. Cherub teljesen megigézetten nézte a férfit; halkan keresett egy helyet, ahova leült és figyelt.

Soto igazán jól érezte magát, nagyon szerette gyakorolni a harcművészetet, mindig nyugtatónak és kiegyensúlyozónak találta. Megfordult, hogy igyon egy kis vizet, amikor észrevette a közelben ülő Cherubot, aki elbűvölten szegezte rá a szemét.

\- Szia, Cherub, mit csinálsz?

\- Húú, ez annyira szuper volt; mit csináltál az előbb? – kérdezte a kicsi elfúlt hangon.

\- Harcművészetet gyakoroltam – mosolyodott el Soto.

\- És miféle kard az?

\- Egy katana.

\- Ülhetek itt és nézhetlek?

Soto egy pillanatig elgondolkozva nézte a reménykedő kisgyereket, aztán döntésre jutva bólintott.

\- Két választásod van, Cherub. Az egyik, hogy ülhetsz tovább és nézhetsz. Vagy taníthatlak is.

Cherub szeme felragyogott.

\- Tényleg megtanítanál rá, hogyan kell így használnom egy kardot?

\- Igen, és azt is megtanítom neked, hogyan védd meg magad – válaszolt egyszerűen a japán férfi.

A kicsi homloka ráncokba szaladt.

\- Például a nagybátyámtól?

\- Igen, például a nagybátyádtól. Emlékezz rá, már nem vagy egyedül, és mi mind segítünk, hogy biztonságban legyél – mondta határozottan Soto. Cherub furcsa tekintettel mérte végig őt. – Van valami kérdésed?

\- Igen. Mi az a sárkány a karodon?

Soto mosolyogva intette magához a gyereket. Lehajolt, hogy Cherub jobban lássa, majd magyarázni kezdett.

\- Ez egy tetoválás. Megérintheted.

Cherub előrenyúlt, és hozzáért a fehér sárkányhoz, de csak a sima bőrt és a kemény izmokat érezte.

\- Ez örökre ott marad?

\- Igen, a tinta a bőröm alatt van; idővel elhalványul, de sosem múlik el.

\- Gyönyörű.

\- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet Soto. – Akkor kezdhetjük?

\- Igen! – rikkantott vigyorogva Cherub.

 

Naveen végre befejezte a munkáját. Most már van egy kész árlistájuk az elkövetkező eseményekre, és egy teljes leltáruk a mágikus és nem mágikus tárgyakról. A hét további részében még készíthet ékszereket, illatszereket, bőr és vászontasakokat, „bájitalokkal” és „varázsszerekkel” a varázstalan pogány látogatók részére. Cherub után kutatva körbejárta a kempinget, hogy megkezdhessék az úszásoktatást. Amikor Naveen megkerülte a buszokat, meglátta Sotót, amint épp átdobja Cherubot a válla fölött. Naveennak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor Cherup puha puffanással földet ért, majd átgördült a vállán és talpra pattant. Arcán ördögi kis vigyorral Cherub felrikoltott, és megtámadta Sotót. A férfi mosolyogva elkapta őt, és könnyedén ismét elhajította őt. Naveen elmosolyodott, és nézte, ahogy Cherub játszik, mialatt megtanul esni, majd egyből továbbgördülni. Nem tartott sokáig, amíg befejezték; Cherub kérdezősködni kezdett, miközben levezető nyújtózásokat végeztek, és szusszanva pihentek.

Naveen odasétált hozzájuk.

\- Üdv, uraim, mi újság?

\- Szia, Soto ninjitsuzni tanít. Itt az idő az úszóleckére? – kérdezte csacsogva a kicsi.

Naveen elmosolyodott a gyermek lelkesedésén.

\- Igen, ha itt végeztél.

Cherub Sotóra pillantott, és megkérdezte.

\- Van még valami, amit tennem kell?

\- Nem, mi végeztünk – válaszolt Soto. – Ügyesen csináltad. Én mindennap edzek, amikor nincs előadásunk. Bármikor szívesen látlak, hogy csatlakozz hozzám.

Cherubnak felderült az arca.

\- Tényleg? Annyira jól éreztem magam! Te is jössz úszni velünk?

Soto gondolkodott egy picit, aztán bólintott.

\- Igen, csak fel kell vennem az úszónadrágom.

\- Akkor találkozzunk öt perc múlva a körnél – javasolta Naveen. – Én is felkapom a törölközőket.

\- Nagyszerű! – kiáltotta Cherub, aztán eliramodott a sátrak felé. Naveen és Soto nevetve követték őt egy sokkal nyugodtabb tempóban.

Mindenki felnézett, amikor Cherub végigrohant a kempingen, be az egyik sátorba. Nyugtalankodó tekintettel pillantottak Sotóra és Naveenra.

\- Úszólecke – nyugtatta őket az indiai férfi.

A többiek megnyugodva elmosolyodtak, majd folytatták a félbeszakított munkájukat. Néhány perccel később Cherub már egy helyben pattogva várt Naveen és Soto visszatérésére.

\- Cherub, kérlek, gyere ide – szólt Freja egy kisebb üveget tartva a kezében.

\- Igen, Freja? – állt meg a kicsi a nő előtt.

\- Szeretném, ha meginnád ezt a bájitalt. Ez megakadályozza, hogy leégj. Nincs túl jó íze, de kaphatsz ez kis vizet, amivel leöblítheted.

Cherub engedelmesen kinyújtotta a kezét. Freja odaadott neki egy pohár vizet, és kimért egy adag bájitalt. Cherub elfintorodott az ízre, de gyorsan ivott rá vizet és nem panaszkodott.

\- Köszönöm, édesem – mondta Freja.

\- Szívesen. Nem szeretek leégni; az nagyon fáj – válaszolt Cherub.

\- Nos, rengeteg bájitalunk van, ami enged lebarnulni, és az segít abban is, hogy megvédjen a naptól – mosolygott rá a nő. – Most eredj, ússz egy jót, és hallgass Naveenra, rendben?

\- Igen – felelte Cherub.

\- Készen vagy? – kérdezte Naveen, aki mellett ott állt már Soto is.

\- Igen! – visított nagyot Cherub, miközben a tengerpart felé futott. Naveen és Soto a fejüket ingatva szaladtak utána.

A tenger nyugodt és hűvös volt, amikor ők hárman a vízbe mentek. Soto elúszott, hogy lehűtse magát, és hagyja, hogy Naveen mindenféle zavaró körülmény nélkül tanítsa Cherubot. Majd az óra után játszhatnak.

Naveen addig gyalogolt befelé, amíg a víz Cherub válláig nem ért, aztán letérdelt és magyarázni kezdett.

\- Rendben, először is látni szeretném, mennyire jól tudod visszatartani a lélegzetedet. Tehát bújj a víz alá, és tartsd vissza a levegődet, ameddig csak tudod. 

Cherub bólintott, mély lélegzetet vett, aztán a víz alá bukott. Addig maradt lenn, ameddig csak szusszal bírta, aztán levegő után kapkodva állt fel. Naveen felkapta őt.

\- Jól vagy? Nem kellett volna ilyen sokáig visszatartanod.

\- Te mondtad, hogy addig tartsam vissza, ameddig csak tudom – mondta zavarodottan Cherub.

\- Ez igaz, valóban ezt mondtam – felelte Naveen. – Ugyanakkor nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. Fontos, hogy minden tőled telhetőt megtegyél, de ezzel egyidejűleg ismerd a határaidat.

Cherub homloka ráncokba szaladt zavarában.

\- Rendben – mondta bizonytalanul, mire Naveen kuncogni kezdett.

\- Legközelebb addig tartsd vissza a levegődet, amíg kényelmes.

\- Ó, jól van.

\- És most mit szólsz hozzá, ha megtanítalak a kutyaúszásra?

Az óra további része nagyszerűen telt. Cherub megtanult fennmaradni kutyaúszás közben, és egy kicsit már tudott a hátán is lebegni. Naveen nyugodt és türelmes tanár volt. Nagyon tisztán magyarázott, és a kisfiú teljes biztonságban érezte magát vele. A férfi rövidre fogta az úszásórát, mivel nem akart mindent egyszerre rázúdítani a gyerekre, vagy kifárasztani őt.

\- Nagyon jól csináltad, Cherub. Büszke vagyok rád. Mit szólsz ahhoz, ha most játszunk egyet, és holnap tovább tanítalak? – Cherub sugárzott a boldogságtól a dicséretre.

\- Soto – hívta Naveen a barátját. – Szeretnél játszani velünk?

Soto odaúszott hozzájuk.

\- Persze. Milyen volt az úszólecke, Cherub?

\- Nagyszerű! Már tudok kutyaúszni és a hátamon lebegni.

\- Tényleg? Hadd lássam! – A kicsi boldogan mutatta meg mindazt, amit Naveen tanított neki.

\- Nagyon jó. Le vagyok nyűgözve, hogy ilyen gyorsan tanulsz – mondta Soto, majd beleborzolt a gyermek vizes, fekete hajába. – Szóval, mit játsszunk?

\- Hát – kezdte lassan Naveen –, úgy gondoltam, hogy labdázhatnánk.

\- De nincs labdánk – nézett körül Cherub.

Soto, látva a huncutságot Naveen világosbarna szemében, elmosolyodott. 

\- Akkor azt hiszem, muszáj lesz téged labdának használnunk. – Megfogta Cherubot a derekánál fogva, és távolabb úszott vele. Amikor a víz a mellkasáig ért, úgy fordította a kisfiút, hogy szembenézzen vele. – Készen állsz? – kérdezte?

Cherub egyszerre volt izgatott és ideges is. Fogalma sem volt, mi fog történni, de azért bólintott.

\- Tartsd vissza a lélegzeted – figyelmeztette őt Soto, majd eldobta őt Naveenhoz. A kicsi fiú felsikoltott, és pontosan Naveen előtt a vízbe csapódott, aki könnyedén kihalászta őt. Cherub letörölte a vizet az arcáról és elvigyorodott.

\- Még? – kérdezte tőle Naveen. A gyermek bólintott, aztán újból sikított, amikor a levegőbe hajították őt.


	18. 18. fejezet

**18\. fejezet**

 

Vincent nyugodtan lépdelt a tengerpart felé. Mindjárt itt volt az ebédidő, és mielőtt hozzákezdtek volna, még fel akart állítani egy erősebb kört. Múlt éjjel, miközben a férfi lefektette a kicsit, a többek felállítottak egy egyszerű kört a táboruk köré, ugyanakkor, miután elmesélte nekik Cherub rémálmát, úgy döntöttek, lehet, hogy egy erősebb körre szükségük lenne. Mivel nem tudták, hogy nem egy külső erő befolyásolta-e Cherub álmát, úgy érezték, az a legjobb, ha védekeznek a lehetőség ellen. Amint felért a dombtetőre, Vincent máris látta a szikrázó, kék tengert. Mosolyogva sétált a családja felé. Soto, Naveen és Cherub a törülközőiken fekve napoztak. Vincent hallotta Cherub kacagását, ahogy közeledett feléjük. 

Aprócska kezével Cherub felnyúlt, és finoman az ujjai közé vette Naveen egyik göndör hajfürtjét. Lassan meghúzta, hogy kiegyenesedjen, aztán elengedte, majd kibuggyant belőle a nevetés, amikor az visszaugrott, és ismét puha, sötétbarna gyűrűvé állt össze. Naveen elnézően mosolygott, és behunyt szemmel élvezte a nap melegét a hátán. Amikor Vincent közelebb ért, Soto kinyitotta az egyik fekete szemét, hogy megnézze, ki közeledik.

\- Már ebédidő van? – kérdezte Soto, a többiek figyelmét is felhívva Vincent jelenlétére.

\- Nemsokára – felelt a férfi, de előbb fel kell állítanunk egy erősebb kört. Hogy tetszett az első úszóleckéd, Cherub?

Soto és Naveen egymásra pillantottak; egyértelmű volt, hogy Vincent nem akar a gyerek előtt beszélni arról, hogy miért érzi szükségét erősebb körnek. Csendben összeszedték a dolgaikat, miközben Cherub élénken mesélte, mivel töltötték a délelőttjüket.

Amint a három úszó átöltözött, mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, és Freja elkezdte felállítani a kört. Cherub újfent Vincent ölében ült, ezúttal azzal az utasítással, hogy gondoljon arra, hogyan akarja érezni magát a csoporttal, de nem érjen hozzá a kezével az energiához, hanem helyette képzelje el, és gondolatokat, boldog érzéseket küldjön a pentagrammába. Cherub lelkesen beleegyezett, és most igyekezett utánozni Vincent nyugodt légzését. A gyermek gondolatban összegyűjtötte az összes remek szórakozást, amiben eddig része volt, felidézve, milyen biztonságban érzi magát és mennyire boldog, hogy itt lehet. Amikor érezte, hogy a kör felállt és a többiek az égtájakat és az elemeket szólítják, Cherub elkezdte küldeni a gondolatait és az energiáit a pentagrammába.

_Biztonságban vagyunk, és mind boldognak érezzük magunkat. Van finom ételünk, és sok remek könyvünk, puha, meleg ágyunk_ – küldte a kicsi ezeket a gondolatokat a többiek által alkotott energiamezőbe. _Itt akarnak engem. Ide tartozom. Biztonságban vagyok. Van családom._ – Ezen a ponton a fiúcska gondolatmenete döccent egy kicsit. Továbbra is aggódott, hogy elküldhetik, ha valami rosszat tesz. De Vincent azt mondta, hogy a boldog gondolatokra összpontosítson és arra, amit akar. Így Cherub folytatta ezeknek az elképzeléseknek és érzéseknek a kiküldését. Amikor az összes égtájat és elemet megidézték, és a csillag meg a kör is készen volt, Cherub energiája ismét változni kezdett. Ám a múlt péntektől eltérően a változás most fokozatos és szelíd volt. A különböző erők lassan elkezdtek összeolvadni és vakítóan fehér színt ölteni. A kör felállításának minden résztvevőjét elárasztotta ez a csodálatos fény.

Amikor Vincent megérezte, hogy varázslatuk teljessé vált és megfogant, gyengéden dörzsölni kezdte Cherub karjait, hogy visszahozza őt a meditációból. Amint a kicsi tudata visszatért a fizikai valóság síkjára, a varázslat intenzitása csökkenni kezdett, a megalkotott védelem és a mágia eltompult és a többiek számára észrevétlenné vált. Mindenki magához tért a révületéből, és ismét tudatában volt a környezetének. Erővel és szeretettel teltek el, majd mosolyogva pislogtak párat. Elgondolkozva sétáltak vissza a tűz körül elhelyezett párnáikra, majd leültek, és némán iszogatták a gyógyteát, amit Ria még a kör felállítása előtt készített el.

Cherub boldogan mosolyogva fúrta magát Vincent oldalába. Szeretett köröket felállítani – az jó móka volt, és olyan bizsergős érzéseket hagyott maga után. Amikor átnézett a kör túloldalára, elkapta Freja pillantását, és vakító mosolyt küldött feléje. Freja visszamosolygott rá, aztán felkacagott; az energia, ami feltöltötte őket, szinte túl sok volt, és mindnyájukból kiszakadt a nevetés, felszabadítva ezzel a túláradó erőt. Néhány perccel később a nevetés elhalkult, mindenki kihúzta magát ültében, miközben kitörölték a nevetés könnyeit a szemükből.

\- Nos, Cherub, úgy tűnik, megint valami csodás energiát tettél hozzá a körünkhöz – jegyezte meg Mudiwa.

\- Így van – helyesel Adonis –, az biztos, hogy hozzátettél a körünkhöz, kisember. Örülök, hogy úgy döntöttél, csatlakozol hozzánk. Cherub elpirult, és arcát Vincent oldalába rejtette. A férfi kuncogott egy sort, és karját a kisfiú köré fonta.

\- Mit szóltok egy kis ebédhez? – kérdezte Ria. Naveen és Adonis azonnal ugrottak, hogy segítsenek, mialatt Freja és Soto felállították a kis asztalt a tűzrakóhely fölé.

\- Hogy érzed magad, Cherub? – kérdezte Vincent.

A kicsi felnézett a férfi oldalából.

\- Jól; boldognak. Jól csináltam?

\- Tökéletesen – biztosította őt Vincent.

\- Így van – tette hozzá Mudiwa. – A körünk most már nagyon erős, sokat hozzátettél a védelmünkhöz és a boldogságunkhoz.

A kisfiú Mudiwára mosolygott – tetszett neki az elgondolás, hogy segíthetett.

Ria, Naveen és Adonis közben visszatértek, és tálcákat, tálakat helyeztek az asztalra. Volt egy tálca tele szendvicsekkel és egy tál zöld saláta. Naveen odanyújtott egy tányért Cherubnak; volt rajta saláta, uborkás szendvics*, rajta eperlekvárral. 

\- Ha kérsz még, csak szólnod kell; rengeteg van – mondta Naveen, amikor átnyújtotta a tányért.

\- Köszönöm szépen – felelte udvariasan a gyerek. Majd boldogan hümmögve nekiállt falatozni.

Miután mindent összetakarítottak az ebéd után, Freja odalépett Cherubhoz.

\- Szeretnéd velem tölteni a délutánt? Arra gondoltam, hogy elkezdhetnélek olvasni tanítani, és én is felolvashatnék neked néhány mesét.

Cherub mosolygott; igen, meg akart tanulni olvasni, de mielőtt igen mondott volna, előbb Vincentre és Mudiwára nézett. Ők rámosolyogtak, és bólintottak.

\- Igen, szeretném – válaszolt ezt követően izgatottan Cherub.

Freja boldog mosollyal az arcán nyújtotta oda a kezét, amit a kicsi azonnal megfogott. Együtt sétáltak egy kis fás ligetbe, ahová Freja felakasztotta a függőágyát. Cherub gyanakodva figyelte, mivel még sosem látott ilye dolgot, de a közelben levő asztalon heverő könyvekből ítélve, valahogy fel fognak jutni oda.

Freja elnevette magát a gyermek arcán feltűnő zavart ábrázaton, ahogy gyanakodva méregette a függőágyat.

\- Bízz bennem, minden rendben lesz. Freja lehúzta az ágy egyik oldalát, majd leült a szélére és a kezét nyújtotta Cherubnak. A fiú óvatosan előrelépdelt, és engedte, hogy a nő felvegye őt. Freja a homlokát ráncolta, hogy mennyire könnyű is volt a gyermek, de lenyugtatta magát, amikor ránézett az élénkzöld szempárra, a nappirított, egészségtől majd’ kicsattanó arcocskára. Még csak négy napja volt velük, de a kisfiú máris sokkal jobban nézett ki. Hamarosan hízni is kezd majd, és növekvésnek indul. Freja leültette Cherubot a függőágy másik oldalára, amibe a gyerek azonnal szorosan megkapaszkodott, mivel az himbálózni kezdett. A gyanakvó zöld szempár összekapcsolódott a nevető jégkékkel, miközben Freja is letelepedett és Cherubot is áthelyezte, hogy a párnáknak dőljenek a fekvés helyett.

\- Ez egy erős függőágy – nyugtatta őt a nő. – Biztonságban vagyunk, és jó szórakozás ringani a szellőben, miközben olvasunk. – Cherub bólintott; fejét a nő vállán nyugtatta, és máris jobban érezte magát, hogy Freja karcsú alakjához simulhatott. Freja lenyúlt oldalra, és felkapta a „Bob Könyv”**-et, majd kinyitotta az első oldalon. Cherub mohón hallgatta, ahogy a nő magyarázta a kiejtést és közben olvasta a szavakat. Amint ő végigment rajta egyszer, arra bátorította a gyereket, hogy ő is olvassa azokat vele együtt. Cherub odanyúlt, hogy Freja keze mellett ő is megérintse a könyvet, és azt vette észre, hogy az ismeretlen figurák kezdenek alakot ölteni, és betűkké, szavakká formálódni, amelyeket már felismert. Boldogan kezdett olvasni Frejával. Így mentek végig az első három „Bob könyv”-ön.

Freja ekkor kettőjük közé tett egy dobozt, és arra biztatta a kicsit, hogy a következőt önállóan olvassa. Cherub mosolyogva nyúlt bele és vette ki a soron következő könyvet. Mind újak voltak – Freja elmondása szerint Soto csak neki válogatta össze őket. Kinyitotta a könyvet és olvasni kezdett. Ez nehezebben ment, mint az elsők, de ez már egy kettes nehézségszintű könyv volt, szóval megszenvedett vele, ahogy gondosan formálta a szavakat, és büszkén nézett fel Frejára, amikor végzett vele. A nő meleg ölelésbe burkolta őt. _Ó, istenem _– gondolta –, _tud tanulni az érintésből!_ A gyerekre mosolygott, amikor Cherub a következő könyvért nyúlt, és tovább bátorította, segítette őt, miközben a gyermek az elkövetkező húsz percet hangos olvasással töltötte.__

__\- Na, persze, tényleg most olvastál először! – ugratta őt Freja._ _

__Cherub elvigyorodott._ _

__\- Igen, ők Dudley könyveinek a közelébe se engedtek. Jól csináltam, ugye? Annyira nehéznek tűnt, amikor Dudley próbálkozott vele._ _

__\- Nagyon ügyes voltál. Egyértelmű, hogy te egyszerűen sokkal okosabb vagy, mint az unokatestvéred – jelentette ki határozottan és meggyőződéssel Freja. Cherub boldogan elvigyorodott, és szorosan megölelte a nőt; annyira szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért itt lehetett._ _

__\- Mi lenne, ha most én olvasnék neked egy kicsit? – kérdezte Freja._ _

__\- Ó, igen, légy szíves – lelkesedett Cherub._ _

__Freja elmosolyodott, aztán felvette a „Babszem Jankót” és olvasni kezdte, miközben a tenger felől fújó szellő ide-oda ringatta a függőágyat. Freja lenézett a harmadik mese közepén, és látta, hogy Cherub elaludt a vállán. Letette a mesekönyvet, és felkapta helyette a regényt, amelynek már a közepén járt. Elégedetten olvasott, miközben karcsú ujjaival újra és újra végigsimított a puha, zabolátlan, fekete hajon._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uborkás szendvics:
> 
> A meglehetősen vékonyra szelt tósztkenyér héját levágjuk, a szeleteket vékonyan a peremig vajazzuk. Ez nemcsak ízesíti, hanem impregnálja is a kenyeret, hogy az uborka nem tudja átáztatni azt. Fontos szabály, hogy a kész szendvics sose nedvesítse be az ember kezét!  
> A két vajas szelet közé két réteg fürtös uborka kerül (hajszálvékonyra vágott, hámozott). Az uborkát csak közvetlenül felhasználás előtt vágjuk fel, sóval, citrommal ízesítjük.   
> A szendvicset végül keresztben téglalap-alakúra vágjuk, s rögtön szervírozzuk.   
> Az Amerikában elterjedt verzióba vaj helyett krémsajt vagy zsíros tejföl kerül, az uborkát meghintik kaporral vagy más friss zöldfűszerrel.  
> Egy kis érdekesség:  
> Az uborkás szendvicset állítólag bizony a mai napig adják teához a királyi háznál a hercegeknek, de úgy, hogy hosszában csíkokat vágnak a meghámozott uborkából, és ügyelnek arra, hogy a magos belsejét már ne érintsék. Ugyanis régi szabály, hogy a hercegek nem ehetnek semmit, amiben mag van, ki kell venni belőle, még akkor is, ha az csak ártalmatlan uborkamag.
> 
> **Bob könyvek: Ez egy angol nyelvű, 3-5 éves korú gyerekeknek szóló könyvsorozat, amiket Bobby Lynn Maslen és John Maslen írtak. Az első könyvet 1976-ban adták ki. Az írójuk kilenc éven át foglalkozott iskoláskor előtti oktatással, majd egy magániskolában 3-5 éves gyerekeket kezdett el olvasára tanítani. Ekkor írta meg ezeket a könyveket, hogy segítsen a kisgyerekek olvasási készségeit fejleszteni, és hogy mielőbb hozzászokjanak az angol nyelvtan sajátosságaihoz, mely szerint másként ejtjük, és másként írjuk ugyanazokat a szavakat.


	19. 19. fejezet

**19\. fejezet**

 

Cherub boldogan sóhajtott. Pocakja tele volt finom ennivalóval. Körülötte mindenki boldog volt és vidáman nevetgélt. Az óceán szelíden és egyenletesen fodrozódott, és a holdfényben ragyogni látszottak a hullámok. Cherub Adonisra fordította a figyelmét, és hallgatta a történetet, amit a férfi mesélt.

\- Egész játék alatt szakadt az eső, és én voltam az egyetlen, akit nem borított be a sár. Szóval gyorsan futottam végig a pályán, fürgén kerülgetve a másik csapat tagjait. Átugráltam a tócsákat és a sárfoltokat. Még akkor sem lassítottam, amikor elértem a célvonalat, és egy sima rúgással később a csapatom megnyerte a meccset – mondta Adonis, és miközben beszélt, az egész teste mozgott. – A felugrottam a levegőbe, és az égbe kiáltottam a győzelmemet. Amikor földet értem, még mindig a felhőket bámultam, és olyan szélesen vigyorogtam, hogy fájt tőle az állkapcsom. Ekkor azonban megcsúsztam a nedves, egyenetlen talajon, és pofára estem a sárba! – Mindenki kacagott, ahogy maga elé képzelte ezt, Adonist is beleértve. – Azt mondták – Adonis annyira nevetett, levegő után kellett kapkodnia –, hogy az arcom kész tanulmány volt mindenki számára, aki csak rápillantott, mert a döbbenetemet alig lehetett kivenni a lefelé csöpögő sártól és mocsoktól.

\- Úgy tűnik, kicsit késve érkeztem – szólalt meg egy mély, ismeretlen hang. Cherub, aki Adonis mellett ült, gyorsan a férfi ölébe pattant, és a pólója szegélyét gyűrögette, miközben az újonnan érkezőt figyelte. Az illető hófehér bőre szinte izzott a holdfényben, a haja azonban feketének látszott, ahogy a szeme színe is. Vincent gyorsan felállt és egy takarót tekert a meztelen férfi köré, miközben barátságosan üdvözölte őt.

\- Ő Vincent Selkie barátja, Jacob. Mesélt már neked róla? – kérdezte Adonis, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni az ideges fiúcskát.

Cherub azonnal megnyugodott.

\- Ó, igen, már beszélt róla.

\- Akkor menjünk oda, és köszönjünk neki. – Cherub bólintott és felállt, majd Adonis kezét szorongatva odasétált a Selkie-hez. Ahogy közeledtek feléje, a kisfiú észrevette, hogy egy felnőtt fóka és egy fókabébi figyeli őket a hullámok közül.

\- Jacob, szeretném neked bemutatni a legújabb tagunkat. Ő itt Cherub. Cherub, ő a barátom, Jacob, akiről tegnap éjjel meséltem neked – mutatta be őket egymásnak Vincent.

Jacob melegen rámosolygott az aprócska gyermekre; majd később megkérdezi róla Vincentet.

\- Szervusz, Cherub, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.

A fiúcska elmosolyodott, és megrázta a kinyújtott kezet.

\- Üdvözlöm, én is örülök, hogy megismerhetem – válaszolt kicsit hivatalos hangszínen.

Jacob mosolya szélesebbé vált, és a hullámok között úszkáló két fóka felé intett. 

\- Hadd mutassalak be a feleségemnek és a fiamnak. – Együtt sétáltak le a partra. – Cherub, ő itt a feleségem, Miriam, és a fiam, akinek még nincs emberi neve.

Cherub szégyenlősen intett.

\- Üdv.

\- A fiunk még túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy átváltozzon, de attól ti még játszhattok együtt a vízben – mondta Jacob.

\- Tessék, Cherub – nyújtott át neki Vincent egy labdát.

Cherub a férfira mosolygott, aztán fogta a labdát, és leült fókabébi mellé.

\- Szeretnéd megpróbálni elkapni?

A fóka bólintott, így Cherub kicsit arrébb futott, és begurította a vízbe a labdát, a fóka pedig olyan magasra emelkedett, amilyen magasra csak bír, és az uszonyával visszaütötte a labdát. A kisfiú boldogan felrikoltott, majd oldalra vetette magát, hogy elkapja azt. Gyorsan visszadobta, és hangos nevetéssel megkezdődött a játék.

Jacob megfogta Vincent karját, és távolabb vezette őt a víztől.

\- Beszélnünk kell!

\- Miről? – nézett rá Vincent zavartan tépelődve.

\- Cherubnak annyira tiszta a szíve és a lelke; éreztem, amikor megérintettem. De van odakint egy másik, aki pont az ő ellentéte. Láttam, hogy visszatér, és Cherub tizenhat évesen szembeszáll vele. Sajnálom – mondta Jacob komoly hangon.

Mindenki odafordult, amikor a kisfiú felkacagott, aztán komoly tekintettel néztek egymásra. Még csak egy hét telt el, de a gondolat, hogy még ha tíz év múlva is, de meg kell válniuk tőle, összetörte a klán tagjainak a szívét.

Freja megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Minden gyerek elmegy egyszer, még ha csak rövid időre is. Azt fogjuk tenni, amit minden szülő tesz. Szeretjük, vezetjük, ápoljuk őt, és a lehető legjobban felkészítjük arra, ami vár rá.

\- Így van – értett egyet Vincent –, mind tudjuk, hogy ki ő, és hogy mit kell majd tennie. Ugyanakkor az elkövetkező tíz évben ő csak a miénk. Ne beszéljünk most erről; jó barátaink vannak itt. Menjünk, üljünk a tűz mellé, és meséljük el, mi történt, amióta nem láttuk egymást.

***

Cherub lehuppant a homokba.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy tovább bírom, leszakad a karom – mondta kifulladva. –Az apró, barna fókára pillantva folytatta: - Ez nagyon jó móka volt. Remélem, holnap is itt leszel, és akkor talán elmehetünk úszni. Én még csak most tanulom, hogy hogyan kell, de attól még játszhatunk. – A kis fóka egyetértően prüszkölt egyet, és közelebb totyogott a gyerekhez, miközben a mamája továbbra is a vízből figyelte őket. – Annyira puhának látszol. Remélem, nem gorombaság megkérdezni, de megsimogathatlak? – kérdezte Cherub reménykedve, mert nem szerette volna megsérteni az új barátját. A fóka hirtelen felrántotta a fejét, aztán bólogatni kezdett, és a kisfiúhoz totyogva Cherub hasára ejtette a fejét. Cherub félénken a fóka hátára tette a kezét, majd finoman végighúzta annak bundáján. – Ó, annyira puha vagy! – kiáltott fel, majd sóhajtva tűnődni kezdett. – Azon gondolkodom, vajon milyen lehet mélyen a tengerben úszni. Lefogadom, hogy mindenféle tengeri lényt látsz ott. – Cherub elméje hirtelen megtelt képekkel bámulatos tengeri lényekről, a tengeren átszűrődő napfényről, fincsi halakról, a hullámok között együtt játszó többi Selkie-ről és az eszeveszett, vad úszásról egy hatalmas fekete és egy fehér cápa elől.

\- Nahát – lehelte Cherub, amikor az információk elárasztották őt. A Selkie-k úgy született, hogy ösztönösen tudtak az úszásról, a tengeri áramlatokról, a vadászásról és a Selkie-mágiáról, beleértve a telepátiát, amely segítségével az ifjú Selkie most képekkel töltötte Cherub elméjét és testét.

Miriam, aki mindvégig figyelte a két kicsit, kíváncsinak látszott. Tudta, hogy párja néhány ember barátja rendelkezik különleges képességgekkel, de ez valahogy nem igazán látszott helyesnek. Cherub hirtelen kijött a transzból, és továbbra is simogatva a fókát, válaszolt.

\- Tudom, milyen érzés lehet, ha egy cápa üldöz – és ezzel képeket küldött új barátjának a nagybátyjáról és az unokatestvéréről.

Jacob épp Freja egyik történetén nevetett, miközben Vincent és Mudiwa elpirultak, amikor a férfi hirtelen a tenger felé nézett.

\- Miriam azt mondja, hogy valami baj van a fiúkkal.

Jacob, Vincent és Mudiwa azonnal felálltak és a partra indultak. A többiek hátra maradtak, mivel semmi bajt nem láttak, és tudták, el fog telni egy nap, mire Miriam ismét elég kényelmesen érzi magát közöttük.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte hangosan Jacob, hogy mindenki hallhassa. – Hogy érted azt, hogy beszélgetnek? – Amint közelebb ért, meglátta, hogy Cherub a fiát simogatja és felnevet, aztán megáll, és ismét kacag, majd zihálni kezd. Tényleg úgy nézett ki, mintha beszélgetnének.

\- Cherub, minden rendben? – kérdezte Vincent, amikor ő is közelebb ért.

Cherub túlságosan is gyorsan válaszolt.

\- Jól vagyok, és egyáltalán nem fázok.

Mudiwa jókedvűen felhorkant.

\- Akkor miért vacogsz? Hadd nézzem csak a szádat.

Cherub lassan megfordult; tudta, hogy most már be kell mennie, és az új barátja is megmondta, hogy tiszta kék a szája.

Mudiwa lenézett a kerek, szégyenkező, zöld szempárra és a kék ajakra.

\- Cherub, nem biztonságos neked, hogy ennyire kihűlj. Jacobék még egy héten át itt lesznek, igaz?

\- Igen, mindig egy hétig maradunk. Holnap délután visszajövünk, és akkor játszhattok a vízben, amikor még meleg van odakint. – A Selkie vigyorogva csóválta a fejét a nyilvánvalóan fázó kicsi fiú láttán.

\- Muszáj bemennem? – duzzogott Cherub.

\- Igen! – jelentette ki mind a három férfi határozottan. Cherub sóhajtott, és a kisfóka felé fordult, hogy elköszönjön tőle. A fóka visszaúszott a mamájához, Cherub pedig felállt és elindult Mudiwa és Vincent felé. Mudiwa felkapta a gyereket, és a tűz felé sétált; még mindig meg kellett kérdezni őt a beszélgetésről.

\- Tudod, a fiamnak még szüksége van egy emberi névre. Szeretnél neki te kiválasztani egyet, Cherub? – ajánlotta fel Jacob.

\- Tényleg? Ó, igen, kérem. Gondolkodhatok rajta, és megmondhatom holnap? – kérdezte a gyerek, miközben magában máris neveken törte a fejét.

\- Az nagyszerű lesz – válaszolt Jacob. – Úgy tűnik, hogy jól elbeszélgettetek a fiammal, igaz?

\- Ó, igen, mindent megmutatott nekem az óceánról és a különböző lényekről, akik ott élnek. Csodálatos volt! – ragyogott fel a kicsi arca.

\- Mikor történt ez? – érdeklődött Jacob.

\- Amikor egymás mellett ültünk. Hagyta, hogy megsimogassam, és mondtam valamit, hogy azon tűnődöm, milyen lehet a tenger, amikor tele lett képekkel a fejem.

\- Ez bámulatosan hangzik – jegyezte meg Mudiwa –, ám most ideje megfürdened, és aztán sipirc az ágy. – Mudiwa tudta, hogy a többieknek beszélniük kell erről, és hogy Vincent majd úgy is mindent elmond neki később. Cherub mindenkitől elköszönt, és hagyta magát lefektetni.


	20. 20. fejezet

**20\. Fejezet**

Mudiwa fél órával később visszaért a körhöz, és leült Vincent mellé.

\- Miről maradtam le? – kérdezte?

\- Cherub már alszik is? – lepődött meg Vincent.

Mudiwa elvigyorodott.

\- Gyorsan megfürdettem, aztán olvastam neki három oldalt a mesekönyvből, és már aludt is.

\- Mi meg épp azt meséltük el Jacobnak, hogyan találkoztunk Cherubbal, és hogy mit tudunk. Aztán Jacob elmondta nekünk, hogy hogyan kommunikálnak a Selkie-k a telepátián keresztül. Amennyire meg tudjuk mondani, Cherub „megtanulta”, hogyan beszéljen telepatikusan, mialatt megérintette Jacob fiát. Hogy ez a későbbiekre nézve mit jelent, azt senki nem tudja.

\- Ó! – kiáltott fel Freja. – Ebben a nagy izgalomban elfeledkeztem róla. Délután olvasni tanítottam Cherubot. Először vele együtt tartottam a könyvet, és úgy tűnt, nyert valamit a tudásomból, ahogy azt más dolgokkal is tette. Aztán azt mondtam, hogy most egyedül fogja a könyvet. Na már most, Soto tegnap szerezte be ezeket a könyveket, és én még nem értem hozzájuk. Cherubnak akadt ugyan egy kis gondja velük, de azok már egy haladóbb szintű könyvek voltak. Ugyanakkor nem úgy nézett ki, hogy elveszítette volna azt, amit tőlem tanult.

Jacob tűnődni látszott.

\- Gondolod, hogy holnap is képes lesz telepatikusan kommunikálni?

\- Nem tudom, de lehetségesnek tartom – vonta meg a vállát Freja.

Egy kis időre mindenki elcsendesedett. Aztán a társalgás ismét megindult, tovább beszélgettek Cherubról és mindarról, ami az elmúlt egy év során történt velük. A barátok késő éjszakába nyúlóan nevetgéltek és beszélgettek.

 

Június 18. Szerda

 

A szerda reggel pont úgy kezdődött, mint az azt megelőző nap. Jógáztak, elfogyasztottak egy könnyű reggelit, aztán Cherub elment Sotóbal, hogy harcművészetet tanuljon. Nagyjából tíz óra lehetett, amikor a már tiszta és izgatott Cherub készen állt a következő kalandjára.

Három kerékpár sorakozott egymás mellett, az egyik végére egy gyerekülés is volt felszerelve. Cherub tűnődve nézett körül, hogy vajon hova lettek a többiek, amikor észrevette, hogy Vincent, Mudiwa és Soto közeledik feléje.

\- Készen állsz egy kis mókára? – kérdezte Vincent, mire Cherub vad bólogatásba kezdett. – Akkor jó – kuncogott fel a férfi. – Te, Mudiwa és én ma elmegyünk az Atchison farmra. Megnézzük az állatokat és beszerzünk egy-két dolgot. Soto is velünk kerekezik, de ő bemegy a városba. Ma este ő készíti a vacsorát, és szüksége van még hozzá néhány alapanyagra. – Cherub bólintott, hogy érti, és Sotóra mosolygott.

\- Hiányzik még valami az induláshoz? – kérdezte Mudiwa, mielőtt azonban bárki is válaszolhatott volna, Freja érkezett melléjük.

\- Várjatok, Cherubnak még be kell vennie egy kevés Naptej-főzetet. Van nálatok némi kis enni- vagy innivaló? – kérdezte, miközben odaadta a gyereknek a bájitalt, és elővett egy fehér kendőt, amit a kisfiú fejére kötött.

\- Köszönöm, Freja, én elfeledkeztem a bájitalról és a kendőről – mondta Vincent. – Az étel, ital és bukósisak a fejemben volt.

\- Örülök, hogy segíthettem. Érezzétek jól magatokat – mondta Freja, és miután megpuszilva Cherubot, visszasétált a buszokhoz.

***

Cherub magas hangon rikoltott, ahogy lefelé robogtak az úton. Egy hosszú, sima, egyenes úton kerékpároztak, úgyhoz egymás mellett haladtak. Mudiwa volt a balszélen, Soto pedig jobb oldalon. Eleinte lassan mentek, amíg elhagyták a kempinget, de most, a nyílt, aszfaltúton már felgyorsítottak. A vidék gyönyörű volt a csodás, zöld legelővel és a vadvirágokkal. Madarak és nyulak suhantak el, és Cherub annyira, de annyira boldog volt.

Egy kicsivel később meglátta a tőlük jobbra eső városkát. Amikor elérkeztek egy kereszteződéshez, Soto intett, és a város felé haladt tovább. Nem sokkal távolabb az úton, egy keskeny földút látszott bal kéz felé, és ők arrafelé fordultak.

\- Kapaszkodj – kiáltott hátra Vincent. Cherub megragadta Vincent ingét. Előrenézve nem az utat látta, hanem egy farmot a távolban, valahol alattuk. Vincent és Mudiwa megálltak a dombtetőn, hogy meggyőződjenek, tiszta az út, aztán leszáguldottak rajta. Cherub egyszerre sikoltott félelmében és örömében, ahogy a szél megcsapta őt, és a táj elhomályosodott. Az út alján egy ideig tovább gurultak, majd végül eléggé lelassítottak ahhoz, hogy ismét pedálozniuk kelljen. Cherub szeme fénylően ragyogott, és az arca kipirult. Mudiwa elmosolyodott a fiú arcán feltűnő kétségkívüli boldogságon. Odabólintott Vincentnek, hogy tudassa vele, Cherub jól van.

A kisfiú álmélkodva nézett körül. Voltak itt csirkék, kacsák, birkák, disznók, egy hatalmas kert, egy szénapajta, de még traktor is! Mudiwa hangosan kuncogott, miközben letette a tátott szájú gyereket a földre. Cherub elfogadta a vizet, amit odanyújtottak neki, és megitta, de közben is mindenfelé nézelődött.

\- Jó napot! – hallott egy hangot. Cherub a ház felé fordult, és egy farmer overálos nőt, és egy nagy, elhanyagoltnak látszó, sárgásbarna kalapot pillantott meg. – Reméltem, hogy ma találkozunk; és kit hoztak magukkal? – kérdezte a nő közelebb sétálva.

Vincent elmosolyodott.

\- Üdvözlöm, Mrs. Atchison, ő itt Cherub, a klán legújabb tagja. Cherub, ő itt Mrs. Atchison; az övé és a férjéé ez a farm, és ők termesztik a legfinomabb paradicsomokat a környéken.

\- Ó, ugyan! – csapott játékosan Vincentre a nő, miközben mosolyogva pillantott le a Mudiwa lába mögött rejtőző kisfiúra. – Szervusz, Cherub, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Te segítesz kiválogatni a zöldségeket?

Cherub továbbra is Mudiwa lábszárába kapaszkodva kibújt mögüle, és közelebb lépett az életerőtől majd’ kicsattanó nőhöz. 

\- Nekünk kell kiválogatni azokat a növények közül?

\- Igen, nektek. Vannak paradicsomunk, uborkánk, cukkinink, krumplink, fejessalátánk, káposztánk, paprikánk, retkünk és egy csomó különféle fűszernövényünk. Kimondottan szerencséjük van, épp most értek be az őszibarackjaink, készen arra, hogy leszedjék őket.

\- Ez nagyon jó szórakozásnak hangzik – mondta Vincent. – Mit gondolsz, Cherub? Lefogadom, hogy az állatokat is megnézhetjük.

\- Cherub hatalmas zöld szemeket vetett Mrs. Atchisonra.

\- Tényleg? Segíthetek, és az állatokat is megnézhetem?

\- Hát persze, természetesen, édesem. Hadd hozzak néhány kosarat és aztán kezdhetjük is.

***

Soto elmosolyodott a halpiac ajtajának ismerős csengettyű hangján. Már mindent megvett, amire szüksége volt, és a hal volt az utolsó tétel a listáján. Benézett a kirakatba; valójában minden remekül nézett ki, és egy csomó dolog látszott elég jónak ahhoz, hogy sushit készítsen belőle. Soto nézte, ahogy Paul és Selena végez a várakozó vevőkkel. Ria megkérte, hogy hozzon neki garnélarákot, ha frissek, és amikor végigsétált a pult mellett, háromféle, frissnek látszó garnélarákot is látott. Megfordult, amikor meghallotta, hogy az ajtó becsukódik, és a „zárva” felirat kikerül rá.

\- Szia, Soto, reméltük, hogy ma bejössz a városba. Van egy kis időd? A gyerekek Paul anyjánál vannak – mondta Selena, miközben az ölelésébe húzta Sotót. A japán férfi mély lélegzetet vett, aztán elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte, hogy Paul is megérkezik a háta mögé, és mindkettejüket átöleli.

\- Senki nem vár vissza teaidőig.

\- Tökéletes – mondták egyszerre, és az üzlet mögötti házukba vezették Sotót. A férfi elmosolyodott, amikor az ágyra zuhantak. Imádta Sennent.


	21. 21. fejezet

**21\. fejezet**

Jelmagyarázat:  
 **Telepátia**

 

Cherub mosolyogva rohant le a tengerpartra; Freja elmondta neki, hogy a Selkie-k már ott vannak. Felkapta a labdát, amivel tegnap este játszottak, és már alig várta, hogy egy nagyszerű délutánt töltsön el az új barátjával.

\- Szervusz, Cherub, hogy telt a napod? – kérdezte Jacob, amint a kisfiú a közelükbe ért.

\- Nagyszerűen! Egy csomó zöldséget és barackot válogattam össze. Mrs. Atchison megengedte, hogy megsimogassam a bárányokat, csirkéket, cicákat, disznókat és a Pesky nevű juhászkutyáját! – Cherub egy helyben pattogott, miközben izgatottan mesélt a napjáról. – És kitaláltam egy nevet a fiadnak, ha még mindig szeretnéd, hogy elnevezzem?

\- Igen, még mindig azt akarom, hogy te adj neki emberi nevet – mosolygott rá Jacob.

Cherub a pólója szegélyét csavargatta és idegesen nézett maga elé a földre, miközben kibökte:

\- Öhm… szóval, arra gondoltam, hogy a Jaime név jó lenne. – Cherub a fehér fejkendő alól kikukucskáló zabolátlan, fekete hajfürtjei közül felnézett Jacobra.

Jacob elmosolyodott a kisfiú idegességén.

\- A Jaime szerintem is egy jó név.

Cherub mosolya beragyogta az egész arcát, ahogy a kicsi fókához fordult.

\- **Szia, hogy vagy ma? Az apukád megkért, hogy adjak neked embernevet. A Jaime-t választottam. Tetszik?**

Az apró fóka elgondolkodva döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- **Jaime? Igen, tetszik. Mesélj a napodról.**

Cherub a fókára vigyorgott, és leült a hullámok közé. Odadobta a labdát Jaime-nek, aztán elkezdett mesélni a napjáról. Sokkal könnyebb volt képeket és érzéseket küldeni, mint szavakat, így Jaime részletes tapasztalatot nyert Cherub napjáról.

\- **Várj** – szólt Jaime –, **mik azok a gyönyörű, ragyogó dolgok?**

\- **Ezek?** – kérdezte Cherub, miközben egy emléket mutatott apró, csodás lényekről. A lények ide-oda röpdöstek a farm növényein, gondozva azokat, segítve őket, hogy gyönyörűvé és erőssé növekedjenek. A naplemente lágy színeiben tündököltek, áttetsző szárnyaik magukhoz vonzották a nap fényét, ahogy mozogtak. Úgy tűnt, mintha ködfelhőbe lennének öltözve, és apró karjuk és lábuk napcsókolta bronzbarna színben pompáznának.

\- **Igen** – felelte Jaime.

 **\- Szerintem valami tündérfélék. Megtanítottak nekem mindent arról, hogyan kell zöldséget termeszteni, és hogy mire van szükségük a növényeknek. Még az állatok gondozására is voltak ott tündérek – habár ők nem jöttek oda hozzám.** – Cherub egy pillanatra megállt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. – **Néhány tündér leszállt a kezemre, meséltek magukról és arról a fajta mágiáról, amit ők használnak, akár csak te tetted. Csodálatos volt; még azt is megengedték, hogy gyakoroljak, amikor senki nem néz oda. Én ugyan semmi különbséget nem vettem észre, de azt mondták, hogy a növény erősebb lett, miután segítettem.**

\- **Sosem hittem volna, hogy különbözőféle mágiák léteznek. Jövő évben, amikor eljössz, el kell mesélned, hogy ha még több félével találkoztál** – mondta izgatottan Jaime.

Cherub elmosolyodott.

\- **Így lesz. Mit szólsz hozzá, ha elmegyek és megnézem, nem jön-e be az egyik felnőtt a vízbe, hogy elmehessünk úszni?**

 **\- Miért van arra szükséged?** – kérdezte Jaime zavartnak tűnő hangon.

\- **Azt mondták, hogy szóljak nekik** – vont vállat a gyerek.

A felnőttek a homokon üldögéltek és beszélgettek, miközben a két fiút figyelték, meglehetősen tisztában a ténnyel, hogy Cherub megőrizte a képességét, hogy telepatikus úton tudjon kommunikálni a Selkie-vel.

\- Jaime és én szeretnénk elmenni úszni, légyszi, valaki bejön velem? – kérdezte Cherub a víz széléről.

\- Majd én megyek – mosolygott rá Adonis.

\- Köszönöm.

Adonis a gyerek közelében maradt, de hagyta őt szabadon mozogni. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire Cherub rájött, hogyan mozgassa a testét az alapján az információ alapján, amit Jamie mondott neki az úszásról. Ám hamarosan belejött, és úgy játszott a kis fóka mellett, mintha Selkie-nek született volna.

Adonis álmélkodva nézte; ki tudja, miféle csodálatos dolgokat fog még Cherub megtanulni és alkalmazni ezzel a képességével?

***

Cherub, Jaime és Mudiwa között ülve, várta, hogy Soto és Adonis kihozzák a vacsorát. A délután folyamán Miriam is emberi alakot öltött, így most Jaime másik oldalán ülve beszélgetett Riával. Mint minden Selkie-nek, így Miriamnak is hosszú, sötét, göndör haja és sötétbarna/fekete szeme volt. A bőre sápadt volt, és egy tündéri szépség, aki könnyedén el tudott bájolni mindenkit.

Felállították az alacsony, hosszú asztalt, amit kebab készítésnél is használtak, és most számos lefedett tál állt rajta, amelyekből olyan csábító illatok szálldogáltak, hogy Cherub alig bírt magával. Felnézett, és meglátta Adonis és Soto körvonalát a lenyugvó nap lágy fényében. Mindketten hatalmas fatálcákat cipeltek. Cherub nem ismerte fel a kis kerek ételdarabkákat, amikkel tele volt a tálca.

\- **Te tudod, hogy mik azok?** – kérdezte Jaime-t.

\- **Nem, de apu azt mondta, hogy az igazán finom, és hogy kerüljem a zöld szószt** – válaszolt Jaime végignézve a rengeteg ételen.

Soto odasétál Cherubhoz és Jaime-hez, aztán letérdelt melléjük, és mindkettejüknek átnyújtott egy-egy tányért.

\- Ez sushi; a szüleim tanították meg nekem, hogyan kell elkészíteni, amikor még kisfiúként Japánban éltem – magyarázta a férfi. – Ez rizs, nori*, és hal, uborka, vagy avokádó van középen – mutatott rájuk Soto. - A sushit különféle ízű szószokkal kínálják; mi most tamarit**és savanyított gyömbért*** adunk hozzá. Mindjárt visszajövök még, és hozok nektek egy-egy tál tésztát.

Miriam felvett egy darab sushit, belemártotta a tamariba, majd odanyújtotta Jaime-nek. A kisfóka megszagolta az idegen ételt, aztán óvatosan elvette az anyukájától.

\- **Nyami! Cherub, ez jó! Próbáld ki azt a fajtát, aminek rózsaszín a közepe** – mondta Jaime, miközben egy újabb falatot fogadott el az anyjától.

A kisfiút felbátorította a barátja lelkesedése, és mivel a körülötte ülő felnőttek mind olyan nyilvánvalóan jóízűen falatoztak, ő is a szájába kapott egy darab sushit. Óvatosan rágni kezdte, és amikor az élvezetes íz szétáradt a nyelvén, hümmögni kezdett. _Ez tényleg jó!_ Elvett egy újabb darabot, a tamariba mártotta, aztán úgy döntött, hogy kipróbálja a gyömbért is. A szeme elkerekedett meglepetésében annak csípősségén, de sushi hűsítően krémes íze tökéletesen ellensúlyozta azt.

\- **Kipróbáltad már a gyömbért? Igazán finom** – kérdezte Cherub a barátját.

Az étkezés további részét a két barát beszélgetéssel töltötte, miközben megvitatták a véleményüket az új ételekről. Mindketten megszerették a sushit. Jaime véleménye szerint a tészta rendben volt, Cherub pedig hangos hümmögéssel nyilvánította ki a helyeslését. Soto minden Cherubtól érkező nyammogó hangra elmosolyodott.

Amikor a kisfiú végzett az evéssel a japán férfi felé fordult. 

\- Köszönöm a mai vacsorát, Soto, nagyon finom volt.

\- Köszönöm, örülök, hogy ízlett – válaszolt Soto egy főhajtás keretében.

\- Igen, Soto, nagyszerű volt – jelentette ki Ria is. – Mindig olyan nagy szerencséd van, hogy friss halat tudsz beszerezni. És a garnélarákok, amiket nekem hoztál, valóban gyönyörűek. Mi a titkod?

Soto lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- A helyi halpiac tulajdonosai a barátaim, és mindig kisegítenek.

Vincent elmosolyodott magában. Soto nagyon zárkózott férfi volt, ugyanakkor bizonyos városokban, amiket rendszeresen meglátogattak, Soto látszólag mindig talált valamit, amitől nagyon nyugodtnak és elégedettnek látszott.

Cherub Vincent ölében összegömbölyödve aludt el, miközben Miriam és Jacob történeteket meséltek a Selkie-kről. Az utolsó, amire a gyerek emlékezett Freja kacagása volt, amikor Miriam beismerte, hogy a mítosz oka, amiért egy Selkie csak minden hét évben egyszer látogathat meg egy emberi lényt az, hogy távol tartsák az embernőket attól, hogy egy éjszakánál többet várjanak el a kicsapongó Selkie férfiaktól.

 

Június 19, csütörtök

Cherub és Jaime a másnap minden szabad pillanatát együtt töltötték. Játszottak a hullámok között, különböző lények után kutatva vadásztak az apálykor visszamaradt sekély vízben, és annyit úsztak, míg már moccanni se tudtak. Mindkét fiú megígérte, hogy jövőre találkoznak, és megosztják egymással az összes új dolgot, amit addig tanultak, miközben könnyes búcsút vettek egymástól.

Cherub szipogott, és szeme csordultig volt könnyekkel.

\- Muszáj elmennünk?

Vincent gyengéden letörölte a könnyeket a puha arcocskáról.

\- Igen, muszáj. Tudod, ez a cigányélet jó és a rossz oldalainak egyike. Egyik helyről a másikra vándorolunk, sokféle érdekes emberrel találkozunk, és rengeteg barátságot kötünk. Néhányan csak egy pillanatig a barátaink, mások viszont egy életre azok maradnak.

Mudiwa leült Vincent mögé, és a tenyerébe vette Cherub apró kezét.

\- Gondolj csak a homokváradra. Jót szórakoztál, amíg felépítetted, és örömmel néztél rajta végig, de aztán a dolgok megváltoztak, és a dagály elmosta azt. Az élet is ilyen; mindig mozgásban van, és folyton változik. A lényeg, hogy mindig azt élvezd, amihez akkor jogod van; őrizd a megismert emberek emlékeit, kedveld helyeket, ahol jártál, és szeresd azokat a dolgokat, amiket tettél.

Cherub ismét szipákolt párat, de bólintott. Igen, fogja még látni Jaime-t, és egy csomó új dologban lesz része, rengeteg emberrel fog megismerkedni, és jövő nyáron nagyon sok mondanivalója lesz Jaime számára.

Vincent elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte, hogy Cherub megnyugszik.

\- Induljunk, hadd dugjunk az ágyba, kicsim; holnap nagy nap lesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  **Nori:** A makimonóhoz (henger alakú sushihoz) használt fekete tengeri moszat neve. A nori egyfajta alga, amit régóta termesztenek Japán kikötőiben. Eredetileg a kikötői cölöpökről vakarták le, majd vékony lapokká laposították és megszárították a napon, hasonlóan a rizspapír készítéséhez. Bár Japánban van, hogy nem pirítják meg, mielőtt étkezési célra használják, az Egyesült Államokban található norimárkák közül van, amelyiket 42 C-nál magasabb hőmérsékleten szárítanak.  
>  **Tamari:** szójaszósz  
>  **Savanyított gyömbér:** más néven Gari. Ezt a savanyított gyömbért eszik minden fajta sushi mellé. Lehetőleg fiatal gyömbér gyökeret veszünk, meghámozzuk, és hajszálvékony szeletekre vágjuk. Ez bizony nem egyszerű, de lehet kísérletezni. Felforralunk 3 ek vizet, 9 ek gyenge ecettel, 2 kk sóval és 6 ek cukorral, kihűtjük. Felforralunk 2 liter vizet és 1 percre beletesszük a gyömbért, leszűrjük, szétterítve kihűtjük, és kevés sóval megszórjuk. Beletesszük egy üvegbe és ráöntjük az ecetes lét. Hűtőben hosszan eláll.  
>  És ha már sushi, kerestem egy sushi receptet is:
> 
> 40 dkg rizs  
> 40 dkg rizs  
> 5 evőkanál rizsecet  
> 1 evőkanál cukor  
> 1 teáskanál só  
> 16 db nori lap  
> Tetszés szerinti hozzávalók ( 10dkg füstölt lazac és olajhal, 1 kisebb kígyóuborka, 1 avokádó, a többi meg tényleg csak annyi, amennyit bele akarunk rakni.
> 
> A rizst alaposan 5-6-szori váltás vízben alaposan megmosom, lehet kézzel dörzsölgetni is, a lényeg, hogy minél több keményítő lejöjjön róla. Ezután annyi vízben felteszem főni, hogy az nagyjából egy ujjnyival a rizs fölött legyen, megvárom, amíg felforr, majd takarékon, fedő alatt 15-17 percig főzöm, ezalatt nem emelem fel a fedőt! Amikor kész, 5 evőkanál rizsecet, 1 evőkanál cukor és 1 teáskanál só keverékével összekeverem a rizzsel, majd fogok egy tálcát, és nagyjából másfél centi vastagon szétterítem rajta a rizst. Lehet legyezgetni, hogy hamarabb kihűljön. Ezután veszek egy bambusz tekerőt (lehet pl. bambusz alátét), és ráterítek egy nori lapot, vagy felet, ha kisebb makikat (gurigák) akarok. Jöhet rá a rizs, amit vizes kézzel (!) eloszlatok az algalapon, majd ennek a közepére jöhet a lapjában vékony csíkra szeletelt hal, esetleg ennek a tetejére vékony csíknyi uborka, vagy avokádó. De ki lehet próbálni főtt csirkemájjal (az pl. nekem nagyon ízlett). Ügyeljünk rá, hogy a nori tetejénél hagyjunk egy másfél centi üres részt, ez fogja összetapasztani a gurigánkat. Miután a rizsre felpakoltuk a hozzávalókat, egy határozott mozdulattal elkezdem szorosan feltekerni a sushitekercset. A norilapok szárazak, könnyen törnek, de a rizs elvileg kellően átnedvesíti ahhoz, hogy tekerni lehessen. Aztán nincs más hátra, minthogy kicsit igazgassunk rajta, és vizes késsel felszeleteljük. Jó étvágyat a japán konyha kedvelőinek.


	22. 22. fejezet

**22\. fejezet**

Widra Szt. Capdell, Június 20. Péntek

Cherub a sátorban, a körben felállított hosszú fa asztalok egyikénél ült. A sátor nyitva állt, a sátorlap vissza volt hajtva, és az egész teret bevilágította a nap fénye. Az asztalok az oldalfal mellett sorakoztak, rajtuk pedig azok könyvek és csecsebecsék álltak, amiket a cigányok az elmúlt év során gyűjtöttek össze. Cherub épp a könyveket tette fel az asztal mögött elhelyezett magasított polcra. Elég magas volt ahhoz, hogy kétsornyi könyv is könnyedén elférjen rajta. A felnőttek eközben rendezkedtek vagy még több ládát pakolásztak. Cherub hallotta a köszönéseket, ahogy a társulat ideiglenesen velük fellépő tagjai is lassan megérkeznek.

Cherub boldogan segédkezett, és örült, hogy volt valami tennivalója, ami elvonta a figyelmét az új helyen, ahol annyi ember nyüzsgött. Lassan, egyesével vette ki a könyveket a faládából és állította fel, minden tőle telhetőt megtéve, hogy a címek helyesen, felfelé legyenek. Ugyanakkor, mivel még nem tudott teljesen olvasni, és itt különböző nyelvű könyvek is voltak, a feladat nagy kihívást jelentett. Hirtelen árnyék vetült Cherubra, és amikor a kicsi megfordult, egy ismeretlen embert látott a sátor ajtajában állni. Az alak magas, karcsú és teljesen feketébe öltözött volt; úgy nézett ki, mintha valami vastag ruhát viselne, de Vincent elmagyarázta neki, hogy a varázslók talárt hordanak. A kisfiú szorosabban markolta meg a kezében tartott könyvet, amikor a férfi lassan körbefordult, hogy felmérje a helyiséget, és Cherubnak az volt a benyomása, hogy a férfi tekintetét biztosan mindenki a bőrén érzi. Amikor az illető megfordult, Cherub látta, hogy hosszú, vállig érő fekete haja és görbe orra van. Mély, kifinomult hangja betöltötte a sátrat.

\- Miss Freja Nesst keresem – közölte kurtán.

\- Piton professzor úr? – pislogott Cherub.

A férfi örvénylő talárral, méltóságteljes léptekkel belépett a sátorba, és az asztalon térdelő kisfiú felé indult. Cherub zöld szeme hatalmasra tágult, ahogy felnézett, bele a professzor éles arcába és fekete szemébe.

\- Előnytelen helyzetbe hoztál, mivel én nem tudom a te neved – jegyezte meg Piton.

\- Ó, sajnálom, uram. Az én nevem Cherub, és örülök, hogy megismerhetem – mondta a kisfiú, miközben előrenyújtotta aprócska kezét, úgy, ahogy azt Freja tanította neki.

Piton rávigyorodott a kicsi fiúra, és finoman megrázta a kézfogásra kínált kezet.

\- Perselus Piton professzor. – Diákjai biztosan meglepődtek volna az udvariasságán, de Piton ezektől a cigányoktól szerezte be a legjobb bájital hozzávalókat, és miután nyári szünet lévén már két hete megszabadult a nebulóitól, képes volt visszafogni a nyelvét és udvarias lenni egy kisgyerek körül. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy megnézzem a bájital alapanyagokat, amikről Miss Nef írt nekem. Meg tudod mondani, hogy merre találom őt?

\- Önnek van az a gyönyörű szürke baglya, igaz? Annyira édes volt, és hagyta, hogy megsimogassam. – Piton professzor élesen felvont szemöldöke láttán Cherub sietősen megválaszolta a feltett kérdést is. – Freja és a többiek épp kirakodják a ládákat és idehozzák őket. Öhm… szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha itt várna rá, ha ez önnek is megfelel. Van néhány könyvem, amiket addig megnézhet, és azon a kis asztalon talál néhány poharat meg egy kancsó limonádét, ha szeretne inni egyet – mondta Cherub, és igyekezett minél udvariasabb lenni.

Piton oldalra billentette a fejét, és elkezdte nézegetni a könyveket, amiket Cherub már kipakolt. A kicsi fiúnak ragyogó zöld szeme volt és a sötétkék fejkendő alól néhány zabolátlan fekete hajtincs kúszott elő. A férfit emlékeztette valakire a gyerek, de nem jutott eszébe, hogy kire; ám amint ez a gondolat felötlött benne, úgy el is múlt, és Piton ismét a könyvekre fókuszálta a figyelmét.

Cherub tovább folytatta a könyvek kipakolását; kissé ideges volt az idegen férfi társaságában, és nagyon remélte, hogy valaki hamarosan felbukkan. A férfi egy pillanatra úgy nézett rá, mint aki felismeri őt, de a körből érkező mágia körbelengte őket, megvédte őt, és Piton professzor ismét a könyveket kezdte böngészni.

Piton látta, hogy a fiú igyekszik elrejteni a nyugtalanságát, és annak reményében, hogy megnyugtatja őt úgy döntött, „hideglelős” csevejt kezdeményez a gyerekkel.

\- Szóval, Cherub, honnan tudtad, hogy ki vagyok? – _Igen_ – mondta magának –, _ezt a fiú kedvéért csinálom, nem a saját kíváncsiságom kielégítése végett._

\- Ó, nos, megkértek rá, hogy tartsam nyitva az egyik szemem és figyeljek önre. Elmondták, hogy magas és fekete haja meg fekete szeme van. Öööö és azt is mondták, hogy a talárja úgy örvénylik maga körül, mintha meg lenne bűvölve, hogy úgy tegyen. – Piton ezen önelégülten elvigyorodott. – Meg azt is mondták, hogy maga az egyetlen, aki reggel érkezik. És, öhm… nos, Adonis, szóval ő azt is mondta még, hogy magának formás a feneke. – Pitonnak elkerekedett a szeme, és egész testében megdermedt döbbenetében. Cherub közben tovább pakolászta a könyveket a polcra.

\- Cherub, sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott. Ó, Piton professzor! Remélem, nem várakoztattuk meg túlzottan. Hozhatok önnek egy pohár limonádét? – szólt Freja, miközben egy hatalmas dobozt tett le az egyik középen álló asztalra.

\- Nem, köszönöm, már Cherub is felajánlotta. Azok ott az alapanyagok némelyike? – kérdezte Piton.

\- Igen, csak nyugodtan pakolja ki őket. Én megyek és hozom a többit. Cherub, drágám, köszönöm, hogy fogadtad Piton professzort.

\- Szívesen – ragyogott fel Cherub arca.

Piton elkezdte kipakolni a dobozt, amikor egy másik darabot tettek le az asztalra.

\- Ó, helló, Piton professzor, hogy van ma? – Piton felnézett a vidám, aranyló szempárba. Eszébe jutott Cherub megjegyzése, és erősen küzdött, hogy el ne piruljon. Sajnálatos módon nem járt sikerrel.

\- Jó napot, Mr. Dyonysius. Remélem, jól telt az elmúlt éve.

Adonis pislogott; már egy ideje bele volt kicsit habarodva a professzorba, de valójában még sosem beszélt vele. 

\- Igen, köszönöm, nagyszerű évem volt – felelte mosolyogva. – És önnek? Idén nyugtot hagytak magának a kis ördögfiókák?

Piton felhorkant, és miközben tovább pakolászta kifelé a bájital hozzávalókat, próbált nem ismét elvörösödni.

\- Túléltem, és idén a tökfilkóknak csak háromszor sikerült felrobbantaniuk a bájital tantermemet. De természetesen voltak látványosan hozzá nem értő egyének, akik heti rendszerességgel olvasztották meg az üstjüket.

Adonis kuncogott egy sort; imádta a férfi szarkasztikus természetét, és hanyagul előredőlve ismét leellenőrizte Piton hátsóját… _igen, valóban nagyon formás._ Épp válaszolni készült, amikor a többiek érkezése a további ládákkal, félbeszakította őt.

\- Tessék, meg is vagyunk, ez volt az utolsó doboz, ami iránt érdeklődött. – Mindenki üdvözölte Pitont, majd hozzáláttak a pakoláshoz. Cherub tüsszögni kezdett a portól, és szokatlan szag árasztotta el a helyiséget. Közben végzett a könyves asztallal, így lemászott és a következő asztalnál levő ládához ment. Már félig kipakolt belőle, amikor egy régi, elnyűtt, barna bőrborítású könyvet húzott elő. Amint felemelte, érzésekkel telt meg; félelem, harag, gyűlölet és fájdalom árasztotta őt el. A kicsi felsikoltott, és a földre hajította a könyvet. Mindenki megfordult, hogy megnézze, mi a baj. Történetesen épp Piton professzor állt a gyermekhez a legközelebb, és ösztönösen mozdult, hogy segítsen.

\- Mi történt? Megsérültél? – kérdezte, és sápadt kezébe vette az aprócska kezet, majd hosszú, bájitalfoltos ujjaival, valamiféle sérülés után kutatva, vizsgálni kezdte azt.

\- Rossz könyv – szipogott Cherub.

\- Cherub, mit értesz az alatt, hogy a könyv rossz? – kérdezte Vincent aggódva. Amikor semmiféle sérülést nem talált, Piton a földön heverő könyv felé fordult. A pálcáját használva alaposan megvizsgálta azt.

\- Amikor hozzáértem ahhoz a könyvhöz, rosszat éreztem.

\- Miféle rosszat?

\- Mint amikor Vernon bácsi mérges volt, és elindult felém – suttogta Cherub Vincentnek.

\- Én nem találok semmi gondot ezzel a könyvvel – jegyezte meg Piton, majd felvette és végiggörgette a lapokat. A könyvön furcsa foltok voltak, és minden bizonnyal valamiféle naplóféleség volt. Amikor a férfi az első oldalra lapozott, kerekre tágult a szeme. – Ez Daphne Wickliff naplója, aki a szóbeszéd szerint megőrült, és kegyetlenné vált. Miss Wickliff sötét varázslatok, nekromancia és démonológia tanulmányozásának szentelte az életét. Azt viszont nem tudom biztosan, miért reagált rá Cherub ennyire intenzíven.

Vincent bólintott, miközben továbbra is szorosan átölelve tartotta a kisfiút.

\- Köszönöm, Piton professzor. Cherub, édesem, éreztél bármit is a többi könyvből?

\- Igen – bólintott szipogva a kisgyerek.

Mudiwa közbeavatkozott.

\- Cherub, éreztél rosszat bármelyik másikból?

A kicsi ezen elgondolkozott egy kicsit.

\- Igen, de az közel se volt annyira rossz.

Vincent felvette Cherubot, és a másik asztalhoz ment.

\- Meg tudnád mutatni, melyik volt az?

Cherub rámutatott egy sötét gesztenyebarna színű könyvre. Piton ismét a pálcáját használta, és miután megállapította, hogy a könyvön semmilyen rontás vagy bájital nyoma nincs, felvette. 

\- Egy újabb napló: Quennel Malfoyé. Latinul íródott. – Piton Vincentre nézett. – Mindkettőt magammal viszem. – A cigányok összenéztek, nyilvánvalóan nem volt ínyükre, hogy szabadon kiadják a kezükből a könyveket. Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Garantálom, hogy csak a személyes kíváncsiságom kielégítésére használom őket. A könyvekből szerzett tudással senkinek nem fogok ártani.

A levendulakék szempár és az ónix fekete egymásba mélyedt.

\- Bízunk önben – döntött végül Vincent. Perselus Piton már gyerekkora óta visszajárt erre az ünnepségre. Az anyja mindig elhozta őt, és Vincent emlékezett még rá, hogy játszott vele, amikor a többi fiú elfutott. Aztán amikor az anyja meghalt, Piton nem jött többé, ekkor olyan tizenöt éves lehetett, és nem is találkozott vele addig újból, amíg Voldemort el nem tűnt. Piton biccentett, és visszatért a bájital alapanyagok kiválogatásához.

Piton határozottan kíváncsi lett a gyerekkel kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy sok kviblinek meg kell tanulnia összpontosítani, hogy azt a kevés varázserőt, amijük van, varázstrükkökbe fektessék, és képesek legyenek hatással lenni a tömegekre. Igen, biztosan erről van szó; a fiú még túl fiatal, hogy tudja, hogyan birkózzon meg helyesen a képességgel. Cherub egy kicsivel fiatalabb volt az általában magukra hagyott kvibliknél, de ide tartozott Vincenthez és a társulatához. Piton tudta, hogy ez így igaz.

Egy órával később a varázsló távozásra készen állt. Megvásárolta a legtöbb bájital alapanyagot, és jó néhány könyvet is hozzárakott a halomhoz. Adott Frejának egy doboznyi bájitalt, és fizetség egy része gyanánt állagmegőrző és szigetelő bűbájokkal látta el a ládákat és a tárolókat.

\- Szüksége van még valamire, professzor?

\- Nem, Miss Nef, minden megvan, amit kértem – felelte Piton.

Freja befejezte az összegzést. 

\- Visszajön holnap este a Napforduló Ünnepségre?

\- Nem. A Malfoy-kúriába vagyok hivatalos. – Piton egy pillanatra elgondolkozott. – Felteszem, nincs semmijük egy hatéves fiú számára, igaz?

\- Voltaképpen van – mosolyodott el Freja. – Adonis, kérlek, idehoznád a dobólabdákkal teli dobozt, amin Riával dolgoztam?

\- Természetesen. Az óceános buszon vannak, igaz?

\- Igen, köszönöm.

Adonis egy műanyag dobozzal tért vissza, amit letett az asztalra, majd kinyitotta. Apró, szövetlabdák voltak benne, végtelen hosszú szalagokkal. Piton kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, és kivett egy élénksárga színű labdát. Az anyaga selymes tapintású volt, és csillogott a fényben, a sárga, narancs és vörös szalagok pedig rátekeredtek a csuklójára.

\- Mire valók ezek? – kérdezte.

Adonis kivett egy lángvörös színű labdát a dobozból. 

\- Ezek hajdinahéjjal vannak töltve, így könnyűek és nem okoznak sérülést, ha eltalálnak vele valakit. A gyerekek feldobják a levegőbe, aztán elkapják és így tovább, ezzel ünneplik a napot. Cherub, kapd el! – Adonis megvárta, amíg a gyerek szembenéz vele, aztán nagy ívben odadobta neki a labdát. Cherub megnyikkant, amikor a szép játék feléje repült a levegőben. Könnyedén elkapta azt a kicsi kezével, majd visszaküldte Adonisnak.

\- Mit gondol róla?

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a gyerekek imádni fogják őket vagy két percig, aztán vagy elvesztik, vagy szétszakítják őket – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Elviszek belőlük húszat.

\- Cherub, idehoznál nekem egy zacskót a túloldalon lévő a csomagból? – kérte Adonis. Cherub boldogan hozta a zacskót és nyújtotta oda Adonisnak, aki felkapta a kicsit és a pultra ültette. – Szeretné ön kiválogatni őket, professzor?

\- Nem hinném.

\- Nos, Cherub, szeretnél húsz darab labdát kiválogatni Piton professzornak?

\- Ó, igen! – A kicsi beletúrt a dobozba, és kivett belőle egy csomó fényes játékot. Óvatosan az ölébe tette őket, aztán egyesével a zacskóba rámolta, miközben gondosan számolt. Adonis elmosolyodott a gyermek alaposságán. Amint végzett, Cherub büszkén nyújtotta a zacskó Pitonnak.

\- Köszönöm – biccentett a gyerek felé Piton.

\- Szívesen.

Cherub nézte, ahogy Piton odasétál Frejához, és megkötik az üzletet. Aztán Adonishoz fordult és hangos suttogással rákérdezett.

\- Honnan tudod megmondani, hogy formás a feneke?

Adonis felnyögött, és a két keze közé rejtette az arcát. Aztán felnézett, és figyelte, ahogy Piton professzor kisétál a sátorból. Remélte, hogy Piton nem hallotta, de aztán a sztoikus férfi megfordult és rávigyorgott. Adonis céklavörösre pirult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Nos, feltűnt az első ismert szereplő a varázsvilágból, és egyből össze is ismerkedett Cherubbal. Gondolom, az is feltűnt, hogy Pitonnak ismerős volt a gyerek, de amint ez a gondolat felmerült benne, úgy ki is törlődött a fejéből. Ez a védelmi kör miatt és Harry varázsereje miatt van.


	23. 23. fejezet

**23\. fejezet**

Cherub Mudiwába kapaszkodva tanulmányozta a káoszt maga körül. A társulat többi tagjai szintén megérkeztek már, és most egy tea fölött beszélgetve hallgatták, hogy kivel mi történt az utóbbi időben, így próbálva behozni a lemaradásukat. Nagyon zsúfolt nap volt, Harry elnyomottnak és fáradtnak érezte magát. Kissé oldalra fordulva Mudiwa égkék pamut ingébe temette az arcát. A férfi karja azonnal szorosan köréje fonódott, hogy tudassa a gyerekkel, biztonságban és védve van. Mr. Jacobs, miután látta a feleségét az orchideák fölött áradozni, elkészítette Cherub szobáját Vincent és Mudiwa sátrában. Aztán elment, és új szobát alakított ki Ria és Naveen sátrában a születendő kisbabának. Cherub még nem látta a saját szobáját, mivel Mr. Jacobs azt mondta, hogy el kell telnie huszonnégy órának ahhoz, hogy a mágia megszilárduljon, és a tér tartóssá váljon. A sátor külső oldalán azonban feltűnt egy türkizkék folt, ami megmutatta a szobája helyét.

Cherub mély lélegzetet véve beszippantotta Mudiwa fűszeres, földillatú sajátos aromáját. Lesz _egy saját szobám._ Cherub elmosolyodott ezen – sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer saját szobája lesz. Vincent azt mondta, hogy úgy rendezi be és díszíti ki, ahogy akarja. A kisfiú odabújt a kemény, meleg testhez, és még jobban ellazult.

Aznap Mr. Czikornyai is eljött, megvásárolta a könyvek többségét és ott hagyta az unokáját, Mitchellt. Cherub átkukucskált Mudiwa válla fölött; igen, ott volt a fiú. Mitchell kedvesnek tűnt: szégyenlősnek, kicsit ijedtnek, de kedvesnek. Most épp Camellia és Justin Prewitt unokahúgával és unokaöccsével, Quinn és Isabelle Prewitt-tel beszélgetett. Cherub felsóhajtott… annyi új név. Camellia és Justin fekete, göndör fürtjei ide-oda röpdöstek, miközben Mitchell-lel társalogtak, akinek méz-szőke haja jól fésült és egyenes szálú volt. Cherub kuncogott; sosem gondolta volna, hogy a haj ennyit el tud árulni egy ember személyiségéről.

Cherub megfordult, hogy a másik irányba pillantson, mégis rejtve maradjon, és nézte, ahogy Vincent Quinn-nel és Isabelle-lel beszél. Quinn-nek szintén fekete, göndör haja volt, amit két oldalt röviden hordott, a fejtetőn azonban meghagyta hosszúnak. Ettől fiatalnak és gondtalannak látszott. Isabelle napsárga színű szőke haja a válla alá ért, ahol lágyan szálldogált a szélben. Cherub visszafordult, és észrevette, hogy Vincent rámosolyog. Elpirulva visszamosolygott, és bátortalanul odaintett neki. Vincent visszaintegetett.

Mudiwa felkacagott, amitől borzongás szaladt végig Cherub apró testén. Megfordult, hogy megnézze, kivel beszél a férfi. Azokat kivéve, akik most csatlakoztak a társulathoz, ők hárman voltak az egyedüliek, akik augusztus elseje után is velük fognak maradni. Cherub úgy döntött, azokra összpontosít, akik maradnak, és nem törődik a többiekkel. Túl sok ember volt a közelben, és rengeteg érzelem sodródott feléje.

Apró kezeivel megkapaszkodott a feszes pólóban, és teljesen megfordult, hogy szembenézzen azokkal, akikhez Mudiwa beszélt. Dario, Luca és Elena testvérek voltak, és Olaszországból származtak – gyűjtötte össze az információkat Cherub a beszélgetésükből. Mindhármuknak vastag, hullámos barna hajuk volt, sötét, olivabarna bőrük és égszínkék szemük. Zengő hangjukat átszőtte az olasz akcentus, de Cherub könnyedén megértette őket. Megkedvelte a három testvért; amikor azok észrevették, hogy figyeli őket, mindig rámosolyogtak, rákacsintottak, de máskülönben békén hagyták őt. Látszott rajtuk, hogy megértik, Cherubnak időre van szüksége, hogy hozzászokjon a jelenlétükhöz.

Vincent aggódva figyelte Cherubot. Mudiwa vigyázott rá, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy a kicsi képes jól alkalmazkodni a sok-sok emberhez, és a reggeli könyves incidens után Vincent sejtette is, hogy miért. Odasétált a szerelméhez. 

\- Helló, kölcsönkérhetem Cherubot egy percre? – kérdezte.

Mudiwa elegánsan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Csak nyugodtan. – És elengedte a kisfiút.

Cherub felnézett Vincentre, aztán elmosolyodott, amikor a férfi letérdelt elé, és felvette őt. Cherub a karjával és a lábával átkarolta őt, és arcát a vastag, gesztenyebarna hajba temette. Vincent szorosan átölelte a kisfiút, aztán elsétált vele a táboruk széléig.

\- Cherub, szeretném, ha kipróbálnál valamit a kedvemért. Megváltoztatom az empata képességeimet, és azt akarom, hogy megnézd, érezni tudod-e, hogyan csinálom, majd te magad is megpróbálkoznál vele, rendben?

Cherub összeráncolta a homlokát, de bólintott.

\- Rendben, tehát ez az empátiám a legmagasabb szinten – magyarázta Vincent, aztán elkezdte lejjebb ereszteni a mentális pajzsait, hogy mindent befogadjon. Kaotikus volt, és Cherub azonnal összezavarodottságot érzett, majd feszengeni kezdett.

\- Így érzed magad most, igaz? – kérdezte a férfi. Cherub, bólintott és szorosabban kapaszkodott bele a férfiba. – Shh, minden rendben lesz. Most lássuk, te is meg tudod-e csinálni. – Vincent mély lélegzetet vett, és összébb húzta az energiáit. – Ez egy közepes szint. – Vincent megvárta, amíg Cherub utánozza azt, amit érzése szerint Vincent csinált.

Amint a kisfiú légzése egyenletessé vált és kinyitotta a szemét, Vincent rákérdezett:

\- Így érzed magad, amikor valamelyikünkbe kapaszkodsz, ugye? – Cherub ismét bólintott. – Nagyszerű. Akkor most egy kicsivel lejjebb vesszük ezt, rendben?

\- Rendben – válaszolt halkan, reszkető hangon a kicsi. Vincent magához ölelte őt, és egy puszit nyomott a gyerek homlokára.

Újabb mély levegőt véve a férfi egy buborékot képzelt maga köré. A buborékot erőssé és rugalmassá tette, úgy alakítva, hogy a testétől két lépés távolságban vegye őt körbe. A buborék megvédte őt, mégis hagyta tudni, hogyan éreznek a többiek, és hogy mi folyik körülötte, de nem engedte, hogy azok az érzések elárasszák őt, vagy hogy hatással legyenek rá. Vincent rászánta az idejét, és lassan, aprólékosan építette fel a buborékot, lépésről lépésre, hogy Cherub követni tudja őt. Amint Vincentet körülvette a buborékja, a leföldelte az energiáit, elősegítve ezzel azt, hogy féken tudja tartani empata képességeit, és ne nyúljon ki vele a többiek felé.

Vincent lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és lenézett az őt átkaroló gyermekre. Cherub arcvonásai üresek voltak, légzése pedig lassú és szabályos. Egy pillanattal később a hosszú fekete szempillák megrebbentek, és egy smaragdzöld szempár nézett hálásan a levendulakékbe.

\- Most már nem érzek mindenkit! – kiáltott fel Cherub, és szorosan megölelte a férfit.

Vincent megkönnyebbülten felnevetett.

\- Ennek nagyon örülök, Cherub. Ha bármikor úgy érzed, hogy segítségre van szükséged ahhoz, hogy megalapozd magad és összébb húzd az erődet, csak szólj. Én mindig segítek neked. Most már elég erősnek érzed magad, hogy visszamenjünk a csoporthoz?

\- Igen. Gondolod, hogy játszatok a többi gyerekkel? – kérdezte Cherub, és arrafelé mutatott, ahol három gyerek focizott.

\- Mit szólsz hozzá, ha odakísérlek és bemutatlak? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben letette a gyereket, majd kézen fogta őt.

Egy órával később egy izzadt, rózsás arcú Cherub huppant Vincent ölébe.

\- Opsz, jól szórakoztál?

\- Nagyszerűen! – Cherub még folytatta volna, de Freja egy pohár hideg limonádét nyomott a kis kezébe. Köszönete jeléül Cherub rámosolygott, majd megitta azt. Freja a fejét ingatva töltötte újra a poharát.

\- Cherub – kezdte Mudiwa nyugodt hangon –, beszélnünk kell a holnapról. Egy csomó ember lesz itt, és azt akarjuk, hogy egész idő alatt ott maradj valamelyikünkkel. Nem tudjuk, hogy bárki is keres-e téged, tehát muszáj nyitva tartani a fülünket, rendben? – Amikor Cherub bólintott, Mudiwa folytatta: - Ahogy azt korábban megbeszéltük, mindig rajtad kell legyen a fejkendőd. A legtöbben nem is fognak kérdezni felőle.

\- És mi lesz, ha igen? – kérdezett közbe Cherub. – Mi lesz, ha tudni akarják, hogy honnan jövök, és miért utazom veletek?

Soto felkuncogott erre. 

\- Nos, akkor fel kell öltened azt a maszkot, amit rád aggatnak.

Cherub annyira összezavarodottnak látszott a japán férfi megjegyzésére, hogy Soto magához intette őt és az ölébe ültette, remélve, hogy a kontaktus segít megértetni vele a bonyolult elképzelést. Amint Cherub elhelyezkedett, a férfi folytatta: - A „Hitesd el” játékot fogjuk játszani. Játszottál már ilyet korábban? – Cherub bólintott. – Tökéletes, na már most, a kulcs az, hogy kitaláld, mit akar a többi ember, mi legyél, te pedig eljátszod azt a szerepet. – Cherub úgy nézett Sotóra, mintha a férfi azt kérte volna tőle, hogy harapja le egy csirke fejét. – Bízz bennem, rendben, csak figyelj rám. A holnap ideérkező varázslók és boszorkányok tudják, hogy mi mind kviblik vagyunk. És noha szeretnek a közelünkben lenni, mi nem igazán illünk bele az ő társadalmukba, ők pedig túlságosan félnek attól, amik vagyunk, hogy kényelmesen érezzék magukat velünk. – Soto megrázta a fejét – ez most nem a legmegfelelőbb idő arra, hogy mindenbe belemenjen. – Mindenesetre, amint meglátnak téged, azt feltételezik majd, hogy te egy hatalmas, sötét és aranyvérű varázsló család kvibli gyereke vagy.

\- Miért sötét? – kérdezte Ria.

\- Nos, léteznek sötét varázslatok és bájitalok, amelyek ki tudják mutatni, ha egy gyerek kvibli. Nem túlzottan ismertek, és bizonyos mértékben rendszerint ártanak is a gyereknek – tájékoztatta a nőt Vincent.

Egy pillanatra mindenki elcsendesedett, aztán Cherub megszólalt.

\- Ez nem tűnik annyira nehéznek. A nagy tömeg megijeszt, és nem szeretem, ha az emberek megérintenek. A legtöbb dolgot nem ismerem magam körül, úgyhogy elveszettnek és zavartnak látszom. Ezt kell eljátszanom, igaz? – kérdezte a gyerek Sotótól.

\- Igen, pontosan ezt kell előadnod – mosolyodott el Soto. – De azt is szeretném, ha nem javítanád ki az embereket, és ne mondj nekik semmit, csak azt, hogy nem akarsz beszélni róla. Meg tudod tenni ezt?

\- Szerintem meg tudom csinálni – kacagott fel Cherub. – Nem látszik annyira nehéznek. Igazában nem is különbözik attól, ahogy most viselkedem.

\- Ez a jó álca kulcsa – mosolygott rá Soto. – Ez semmit nem változtat meg rajtad, csak elrejti azokat a dolgokat, amiket szeretnél megtartani magadnak, hogy csak néhány ember tudjon róluk.

\- Mint azt, hogy mit érzek a könyvekből? – törte a kicsi a fejét.

\- Igen, pontosan. Senki másnak nem kell tudni arról, vagy a tényről, hogy képes vagy látni a körünket. Így erőtlennek fognak látni, akinek semmilyen mágikus képessége, semmi tehetsége és reménye nincs. Tudod színlelni ezt? – Cherub mélyen Soto szemébe nézett, és pillantását foglyul ejtette az átható fekete szempár. A fiú légzése élessé és akadozóvá vált, mint amikor a legelső este találkoztak. Képek és érzések áradtak közöttük, aztán mindketten pislogtak. Cherub elvigyorodott.

\- Értem. Meg tudom csinálni. – És amilyen gyorsan jöttek, úgy el is tűntek a felnőttes vonások Cherub arcáról, a kicsi pedig elvigyorodott, boldogan, hogy tudta, mit várnak tőle.

Másnap egy porig sújtott kicsi fiú álldogált a cigányok között, akinek hatalmas zöld szeme kényelmetlenül járt ide-oda, és mindenkin rajta tartotta a szemét. Nyugtalanul járt-kelt a furcsa mugli ruhában, és közelebb mozdult azokhoz, akiket ismert, mintha nem lenne biztos, hogy megfoghatja a kezüket vagy keresheti a vigaszukat. Soto lehajolt, és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Tökéletes. És most kezdődjön az előadás! – Cherub mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán felnézett, amikor egy nagyobb csoport vörös hajú ember közeledett feléjük.


	24. 24. fejezet

**24\. Fejezet**

Június 21. Szombat – Nyári Napforduló Ünnepe

Egy adag izgatott helló és ölelés után Vincent megszólalt:

\- Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, hadd mutassam be Cherubot. Cherub, ők itt Mr. és Mrs. Weasley.

Cherub előrenyújtotta a kezét, ahogy arra Freja tanította őt. 

\- Jó napot, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

\- Ó, te szegény drága! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley. Aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát, és hozzátette: - Milyen udvarias fiatalember. Szervusz, Cherub, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Gyere, hadd mutassalak be a gyerekeimnek. – Amikor Cherub tett néhány lépést, hét vörös hajú gyereket pillantott meg. – Ő a legidősebb fiunk, Bill, aztán Charlie, Percy, Fred és George, Ron és a legfiatalabb gyermekünk, Ginny. – Mrs. Weasley egyesével rámutatott minden gyerekére. – Gyerekek, ő itt Cherub. Ő új itt, tehát elvárom, hogy viselkedjetek – mondta határozottan az anyjuk, és különösen kemény pillantással nézett az ikrekre, akik a létező legártatlanabbul és legédesebben néztek fel rá. A nő megjegyzése egy kórus „Igen, anya” választ érdemelt ki.

Amint az anyjuk arrébb sétált, hogy szemügyre vegye a sátrat, a Weasley gyerekek körbevették Cherubot.

\- Szia, én Fred vagyok, őt pedig George. Anya mindig összekever minket. – Cherub oldalra billentette a fejét. Nem… ő George volt, de attól még bólintott, hogy érti, emlékezve, hogy tartsa meg magának a dolgokat.

\- Ne hallgass erre a két széltolóra – mondta Bill, megszánva a kicsi fiút. – Mi csak Grednek és Foerge-nak hívjuk őket.

\- Hé! – kiáltották az ikrek. Cherub felmosolygott a jóképű kamaszra.

\- Menjünk! Meg akarom nézni, hogy van-e valami sárkányokról szóló dolguk – jelentette ki Charlie. – Én viszem Ginnyt, Bill, a tiéd lesz Ron, és te pedig tartsd szemmel az ikreket, Percy. – Bill gyorsan felkapta Ront, Charlie pedig Ginny kezét fogta meg olyan gyorsan, hogy Percynek ne legyen ideje tiltakozni.

\- Rendben – mondta Percy komolyan. – És nem akarom meglátni egyikőtök trükkjeit sem.

Az ikrek gonosz vigyorral összenéztek.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem, drága bratyó… - kezdte Fred.

-… a legjobb viselkedésünket fogjuk nyújtani – fejezte be George.

Percy felhúzott orral nézett előre, majd a sátrak felé indultak. Cherub mögöttük lépdelt, és nézte, ahogy George egy gyíkot dug Percy zsebébe. Cherubnak tágra nyílt a szeme, és felnézett, bele Vincent nyugodt, levendula tekintetébe. A férfi mosolyogva rákacsintott, mire Cherub felsóhajtott; Minden rendben van.

Nemsokára még többen érkeztek. Néhányan benéztek a sátorba, a többiek a kint felállított asztaloknál maradtak. Sokan csak a barátaikkal és ismerőseikkel beszélgettek, akiket már régóta nem láttak. Cherub látta, hogy Charlie a könyveket nézegeti, és emlékezett néhány sárkányos könyvre, amit korábban kitett. Mély lélegzetet véve odasétált a nagyobb fiúhoz, és megrángatta az ingujját. Cherub idegessége azonnal megszűnt, amikor Charlie barátságos szeplős arccal odafordult hozzá, és rámosolyogott.

\- Igen, Cherub?

\- Tudom, hogy merre vannak a sárkányos könyvek, én segítettem kipakolni azokat – ajánlotta fel a segítségét a gyerek.

Charlie mosolya szélesebb lett, miközben összehúzta barna szemét.

\- Mutasd az utat.

Cherub mosolygott, majd egy távoli asztalhoz kísérte Charlie-t és Ginnyt, ahol rámutatott egy kupac, sötétbordó színű könyvre. Charlie letette Ginnyt.

\- Maradj itt –mondta neki, aztán felkapta az első könyvet.

\- Szia – köszönt a kislány halkan, és lágy barna szemével érdeklődve figyelte az előtte álló fiút. – Hol van az anyukád és az apukád?

Cherub megpróbált kitalálni valami választ, amikor Bill közbeszólt.

\- Cherub, Charlie azt mondta, hogy te talán tudod, merre találok átkokról szóló könyveket.

\- Átkok? – pislogott a kisfiú.

\- Igen, öhm… erős védelmi, néha ártalmas varázslatok – próbálta Bill elmagyarázni. Cherub homloka ráncokba szaladt, ahogy gondolkozott, miközben összehúzta az ajkát. Billnek úgy kellett elfojtani a nevetését, annyira édes látványt nyújtott a kisfiú.

A zöld szempár felcsillant, majd felnézett.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, hol lehetnek. – Ezzel egy másik asztalhoz vezette Billt és Ront. Bill hamarosan szintén könyveket böngészett.

\- Miért viselsz kendőt a fejeden? – kérdezte Ron.

\- Most igazán, Ron, ez annyira faragatlan kérdés – szipákolt Percy, miközben felvett egy etikettekről szóló könyvet. Ron a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Öhm… én hat vagyok; te hány éves vagy?

\- Öt – válaszolt Cherub találgatva. Tudta, hogy Dudley szintén öt éves volt, és hogy egyidősek voltak. Felnézett, és észrevette, hogy Percy épp a zsebébe készül belenyúlni. Vigyorogva mutatott Percyre, arra késztetve Ront, hogy megforduljon. Az ikrek is meglátták, és azonnal vihogni kezdtek. Ron épp időben fordult meg. Percy a zsebébe nyúlt, hogy megnézze, van-e nála elegendő pénz a könyvre, aztán magas hangú sikoltást hallatott. Mindenki feléje fordult, miközben a fiú elhajította a gyíkot a kezéről.

Cherubnak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor az apró lény keresztülvitorlázott a levegőben Mrs. Weasley felé. Gondolkodás nélkül kinyúlt, és lehalászta az aprócska állatot a levegőből.

\- A rohadt életbe! – kiáltott fel Ron.

\- Ron, vigyázz a szádra! – szidta őt Mrs. Weasley. – Fred, George, mit jelentsen ez?

\- Mi…?

-… mi nem…

-… is csináltunk semmit!

\- Gyertek ide most azonnal!

Az ikrek lehorgasztott fejjel az anyukhoz kullogtak, mintha azt mutatnák, mennyire sajnálják a dolgot. Ám amikor elhaladtak Cherub mellett, Fred odasúgta:

\- Szép kapás, haver. – George pedig kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy átvegye a kis gyíkot.

\- Köszönöm szépen, Cherub, hogy elkaptad azt a szegény állatot – mondta Mrs. Weasley.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Mrs. Weasley – válaszolt elpirulva a gyerek, miközben a nő elkezdte az ikrek leckéztetését a viselkedésük miatt.

***

Cherub Ron és Ginny között ülve, teljesen beleélve magát hallgatta, ahogy Charlie és Bill a legutóbbi Mardekár elleni kviddics meccsüket ecsetelték a hallgatóságuknak. Nem igazán értette, hogy mi az a kviddics, de mivel a többi gyerek tudta, Cherub sem kérdezett rá. A kisfiú felnevetett, amikor Bill felállt, és elkezdte a gyakorlatba átültetni a játékot.

\- És most szükségem van valakire, aki eljátssza a mardekáros fogót – mondta Bill.

\- Én, én! – kiáltott egy barna hajú, világosszürke szemű fiú.

\- Rendben, Cedric, akkor állj ide – utasította őt Bill, miközben tovább mesélte a történetet.

\- Amikor a Roxfortba megyek, én is benne leszek a kviddics csapatban – állította Ron, miközben az idősebb fiúkat figyelték.

\- Jó mókának látszik – jegyezte meg óvatosan Cherub.

\- Ez egy nagyszerű játék – susogta Ron a fivéreit figyelve.

Amint a történet végére ért, Bill hét kvibli gyereket vett észre azok között, akik hallgatták a meséjét. Mivel kicsit rosszul érezte magát, megkérdezte. 

\- És itt miféle játékokat játszhatunk?

Mitchell megvonta a vállát, aztán Camellia és Justin felé nézett.

\- Mit szóltok a fogócskához? – kérdezte Justin. Mindenki felugrott, amikor Fred és George elkiáltotta magát. – Mi benne vagyunk!

Az összes felnőtt egy emberként fordult meg, amikor a gyerekek kiabálni és szaladgálni kezdtek. Vincent mosolyogva látta, hogy Cherub együtt játszik a többi gyerekkel.

\- Szegény kis drága – sóhajtott Mrs. Weasley, aki Vincent mellett állt. – Felteszem egy talált gyerek, látva, milyen fiatal, nagy valószínűség szerint egy sötét családból származik. Mondtam a gyerekeimnek, hogy ne kérdezgessék őt, de ha zaklatják ezt az édes kicsi fiút, csak tudassa velem.

Vincentnek komoly erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy ne nevessen fel azon, mennyire pontos volt Soto leírása arról, hogy hogyan fogják látni Cherubot a boszorkányok és a varázslók.

\- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, ez nagyon kedves öntől – mondta egy torokköszörülés után.

\- Ó, badarság. Látta már magukat előadás közben? 

\- Nem, még nincs olyan régóta velünk – mosolyodott el Vincent. – Ma délután lesz az első alkalom. Valójában össze kellene gyűjtenem a többieket, hogy készülődni kezdjük.

\- Menjen csak, én örömmel vigyázok Cherubra, és ülhet velünk, ha ez önöknek is megfelel – ajánlotta fel a nő.

\- Köszönöm, ez igazán kedves. Hadd kérdezzem meg tőle. – Vincent odasétált a játszadozó gyerekekhez, és Cherubért kiáltott.

A kisfiú meghallotta, hogy valaki a nevét kiáltja; megtorpant, megfordult, majd amikor meglátta Vincentet, odaintett neki. Mosolyogva futott a férfihoz, és már majdnem a karjaiba vetette magát, amikor eszébe jutott a játék, amiben részt vett. Így csak megállt Vincent előtt, és megpróbálta kifújni magát.

\- Igen, Vincent? – kérdezte fénylő szemmel és kipirult arccal.

\- Cherub, nekünk készülődnünk kell az előadásra. Mrs. Weasley felajánlotta, hogy vigyáz rád, és ülhetsz a családja mellett. Megfelel ez neked?

Cherub elvigyorodott. Megkedvelte a Weasley gyerekeket, akik mind kedvesek voltak, Fred és George pedig egyenesen szórakoztatóak!

\- Igen, ők mind igazán kedvesek.

Vincent előrenyúlt, és végighúzta a kezét a kisfiú karján.

\- Akkor érezd jól magad, és az előadás után találkozunk. Nagyszerűen csinálod.

Cherub elmosolyodott a dicséreten, aztán visszafutott játszani. Vincent felsóhajtott; azt kívánta, bárcsak átölelhette volna Cherubot egy percre, de a játékuk szabályai ezt nem engedték. Mosolyogva sétált vissza Mrs. Weasleyhez.

\- Cherub igent mondott. Úgy tűnik, jól kijön a gyerekeivel. Még egyszer köszönöm.

\- Ugyan már, én örülök neki. Annyira édes kicsi fiúnak látszik, és máris nagyon ragaszkodik magához. – Mrs. Weasley vállon veregette Vincentet. – Ne nyugtalankodjon! Én mondom, jövőre egy erős, boldog család lesznek.


	25. 25. fejezet

**25\. Fejezet**

 

Cherub Fred és George között ült, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy az előadás a kezdetét vegye. Még sosem volt a nagy sátorban, és amikor a fény kialudt, Cherub elakadt lélegzettel kapaszkodott bele az ikrekbe. Lassú ütemű, mély hangú zene csendült fel. Cherub hálás volt, amiért Fred és George közelebb araszoltak hozzá, amikor furcsa alakok léptek ki a színpadra. Valami ezüstös fény csillant fel a háttérben, és amikor a fények feljöttek, a kicsi tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte, ahogy Adonis begurul a színpad közepére. A férfi egy nagy ezüst kerékben volt benne! Cherub álmélkodva leste, ahogy Adonis képes volt forgásra, pörgésre és gurulásra bírni a kereket. Gyönyörű látvány volt, és nagyon jó szórakozásnak látszott. Mindenki megtapsolta, amikor befejezte, aztán egy csoport jött ki, akik zsonglőr mutatványokat végeztek valami vidám zene ütemére. Annyi golyó szállt a levegőben, hogy a kisfiú azt se tudta, hogy merre kapkodja a fejét. _Hogy képesek vajon mindezt megcsinálni?_

A zene ismét változott, ezúttal lágy, ízléses lett. Egy fénykör vetült Riára, aki egy drótkötélen állt a levegőben. Cherub rémülten kapaszkodott bele ismét az ikrekbe.

\- Nyugi, mi korábban már láttuk, hogy ezt csinálja – suttogta George nyugtatóan.

\- Haver, ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz vele – értett egyet a testvérével Fred. Cherub bólintott, ellazította a szorítását, de nem eresztette el a két fiút. Az ikerpár egyszerre mozdult, hogy a kezükbe tudják venni Cherub apró pracliját.

Hamarosan Naveen is csatlakozott Riához a kötélen, aztán átugrották egymást, egyensúlyoztak, ugróköteleztek és – ó, nagy ég – egy egykerekűn bicikliztek a kötélen. Cherub hangosan tapsolt, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor lejöttek a kötélről.

Vad zene töltötte be a légteret, amikor három bohóc szaladt be a színpadra. Cherub és az ikrek annyira hangosan kacagtak, hogy muszáj volt egymásba fogódzkodniuk. Amikor a bohócok elhagyták a porondot, a zene ugyanaz maradt, és Freja vonult be egy nagy rakás hullahopp karikával. Freja egyesével szedte fel őket, pörgette meg a derekán, a karjain, a lábain és a nyakán. Mire befejezte, legalább egy tucatnyi karika pörgött körülötte. Cherub el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan képes irányítani azt a rengeteg karikát!

A bohócok a porond szélén játszottak, miközben öt, magas fa rudat helyeztek a földbe. Könnyed, játékos zene harsant fel, és Cherub azonnal tapsolni kezdett, amikor Soto, Adonis, Vincent, Dario és Luca – a velük maradó három olasz testvér közül kettő – kijöttek a színpadra, majd rögvest mászni kezdtek a rudakra. Minden erőfeszítés nélkül kapaszkodtak fel a sima fán, hogy aztán a tetején fejjel lefelé fordulva ismét lecsússzanak. Cherub, Fred és George tátott szájjal bámulták, ahogy ezt követően, csak a karjaikat használva, ismét a rúd tetejére másztak. Ott aztán megfordultak és egyik rúdról a másikra ugráltak.

\- Azt a rohadt életbe, de erősek! – motyogta George, mire kiérdemelt egy taslit az anyjától. Fred és Cherub is elmormolták a maguk helyeslését, le sem véve a szemüket a férfiakról.

Ezután Elena következett, aki annyira szorosan tekerte magát a saját teste köré, hogy a kisfiú azon tűnődött, hogyan képes egyáltalán levegőt venni. Elena után ismét a bohócok következtek, aztán egy ugróköteles műsorszám, bámulatos akrobaták, majd Naveen kigurult egy hatalmas labdán. Ezt követően Mudiwa és Vincent foglalták el a porondot. A fények teljes mértékben a két férfira irányultak, és perzselő, klasszikus gitárzene töltötte meg a levegőt. A két férfi egymáson egyensúlyozott, lassan mozogva, olyan erőteljesen, hogy a produkciójuk lélegzetelállító volt.

***

Mrs. Weasley elnézően mosolygott, ahogy a gyerekei és Cherub hangosan felidézték az előadás minden pillanatát. Mindannyian a mező egy üres része felé tartottak, ahol jókora farakás várta, hogy meggyújtsák, amint sötétség borul a tájra.

\- Jól van, most már nyugodjatok meg. Az apátok és én elmegyünk megerősíteni a buszokon és a felszereléseken lévő varázslatokat. Elvárom, hogy rendesen játszatok, és kerüljétek a bajt. Ha azzal végzünk, hazaugrunk és elhozzuk a vacsorára szánt ételeket. Egy órán belül itt vagyunk. Bill, Charlie, Percy, elvárom, hogy vigyázzatok a kisebbekre. Fred és George, tőletek pedig elvárom, hogy viselkedjetek.

Miután a nő megkapta a hallani akart választ, csatlakozott a többi felnőtt varázslóhoz és boszorkányhoz. A Dragonheart Cigányok minden évben előadást tartottak a napforduló ünnepen, cserébe a buszaikon, ládáikon és a többi felszerelésükön elhelyezett bűbájokért. Ez mindkét részről örömteli csere volt. És miközben mindez zajlott, a cigányok átöltöztek, majd elkezdték kipakolni az asztalokat, pokrócokat, párnákat és ételt az esti étkezéshez.

A gyerekek nekiláttak utánozni mindazt, amit láttak, a levegőbe dobálták a labdáikat, elgurították a fűben, miközben megpróbálták csavargatni és pörgetni. Fred és George természetesen azt az egyensúlyozást próbálták ki, amit Vincent és Mudiwa csináltak.

\- Bárcsak megtanulhatnánk, hogyan kell végrehajtani ezeket – sóhajtott Ron, miközben lehuppant a fűre.

\- Az tényleg remek lenne! – kiáltott fel George.

\- Gondolj csak az összes…

-… szuper dologra…

-… amit megtehetnénk – mondta az ikerpár kórusban.

\- Vajon meg fognak tanítani rá? – tűnődött hangosan Cherub.

Fred és George elvigyorogták magukat.

\- Az lenne az igazi! Gondolod, hogy veled jöhetnénk? – kérdezte George. 

\- Sokkal inkább mennénk veletek a Roxfort helyett– begyepesedett, régi iskola – folytatta dohogva Fred.

\- Bárcsak – motyogta Percy az orra alatt, amitől Bill és Charlie felnyerítettek.

\- Na, hogy tetszett az előadás? – szakította őket félbe Adonis.

\- Pompás volt!

\- Csodálatos!

\- Bámulatos!

\- Bárcsak elszökhetnénk…

-… és magukkal utazhatnánk.

Adonis felnevetett, és megcsóválta a fejét, amikor mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

\- Köszönöm; szerezzetek egy írásos beleegyezést az anyukátoktól és az apukátoktól, aztán beszélhetünk róla.

Adonis Cherubra pillantott, és megnyugodott. Mind aggódtak a legújabb családtagjukért; remélték, hogy a pajzsuk kitart, és a kicsi sem fullad bele a többi ember érzelmébe. Szerencsére egy rózsás arcú, ragyogó szemű, boldog fiúcska nézett fel Adonisra.

\- Cherub, mindjárt itt a vacsora; miért nem jössz velem, hogy megmosakodj, aztán segíthetsz kipakolni, rendben?

\- Oké – válaszolt a kicsi, majd megfogta Adonis kezét, miközben a fiatalabb Weasleyk csalódottan sóhajtottak.

\- Ne aggódjatok, hamarosan visszahozom őt – kuncogott Adonis, boldogan, hogy a gyerekek ennyire jól kijönnek egymással.

Amint beléptek a hatalmas fürdőszobába, Cherub megfordult és Adonisra vetette magát.

\- Bámulatos voltál! Megtanítasz rá engem is? És hol vannak a többiek?

Adonis felmordult, amikor az aprócska test az övének vágódott, aztán kuncogva hallgatta a nekitámadó kérdéseket.

\- Annyira örülök, hogy élvezted! És igen, mindenre megtanítunk téged, amit csak tudunk. A többiek szintén tisztálkodnak, ahogy nekünk is tenni kellene. Mudiwa és Vincent már itt is vannak – mutatott rá az éppen kinyíló zuhanyzó ajtaja alól kiörvénylő gőzre.

Mudiwa és Vincent előbukkantak a zuhanyfülkéből, kemény testük nedvességtől csillogott. Mindkettőjüket bolyhos törülköző fedte, és miközben törölköztek, egymással beszélgettek. Cherub megiramodva szaladt oda hozzájuk.

\- Csodálatosak voltatok! – kiáltotta, amint boldogságtól fénylő szemmel megállt a két férfi előtt.

Mudiwa elmosolyodott, aztán a dereka köré tekerte a törölközött, hogy fel tudja venni Cherubot.

\- Köszönjük. És te jól vagy, jól érezted magad?

\- Igen, Weasleyék igazán kedvesek és viccesek. Jól éreztem magam, de most még jobban vagyok – fejezte be suttogva. Mudiwa szorosan megölelte őt, és elmosolyodott, amikor két apró kar tekeredett a nyaka köré. Egy pillanattal később Vincent lépett oda, és megkopogtatta Mudiwa vállát.

\- Most én jövök! Neked amúgy is fel kell öltöznöd.

Cherub elmosolyodott, és Vincent felé fordult. Óvatosan előrenyúlt és megérintette a selymes, sötétlila inget, amit a férfi viselt. Vincent derűs mosollyal nézett rá, és a karjába vette a gyereket, aki felsóhajtott, és arcát hozzádörzsölte az anyaghoz.

\- A selyem finom érzés, igaz? – kérdezte Vincent kuncogva.

\- Igen, az – helyeselt a kicsi. – Ti mind a legjobb ruhákat viselitek.

\- Köszönöm. És most ideje hogy te is megmosakodj. Kell zuhanyoznod? Adonis egy percen belül végez.

\- Nem hiszem – válaszolt Cherub elgondolkodva.

\- Rendben, akkor miért nem veszed le a pólód és a kendőd, aztán megmoshatod a kezed és az arcod – mondta Vincent letéve a gyereket, majd az egyik mosdókagylóhoz irányította őt.

Cherub gyorsan elvégezte, amit mondtak neki. Amikor felnézett, Mudiwa odatartott el egy törölközőt, miközben Vincent a haját fésülte. Mudiwa ezután elővett egy fésűt, és hozzálátott, hogy kifésülje a gyerek kócos, fekete haját. Cherub felsóhajtott élvezetében. Belenézett a tükörbe, hogy Mudiwára mosolyogjon, és tágra nyílt a szeme.

\- Hát rajtad mi van? – kérdezte megfordulva, hogy alaposan szemügyre vegye a férfit.

Mudiwa föléje hajolt; egy szűk, lángvörös ing fedte a mellkasát, és a dereka köré kötve egy fényes, napsárga szoknyát viselt, amin narancs és vörös lángcsóvák kavarogtak. 

\- Ezt szarongnak hívják – kuncogott a fekete bőrű férfi. – A falumban mindig ezt hordják a férfiak, ahogy a világ más részein is teszik.

Cherub zavartnak tűnt, és óvatosan kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az élénk színű anyagot. A szarong sima és hűvös tapintású volt. 

\- Tetszik – nézett fel mosolyogva a férfira.

\- Nekem is – szólt közbe Vincent, aki odasétált, és végighúzta a kezét Mudiwa feszes fenekén.

A férfi megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nos, köszönöm. Cherub, fejezzük be. Hoztunk neked egy tiszta fejkendőt és egy pólót. – Mudiwa odanyújtott neki egy sárga pamut pólót és egy fehér, apró gyöngyös kendőt, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha a széléről a nap sugarai lógnának le. A kisfiú elmosolyodott, és nyugodtan állt, miközben Mudiwa átöltöztette; Vincent eközben gyorsan befonta saját hosszú haját.

Cherub rámosolygott a tükörképére, miközben ide-oda rázta a fejét, figyelve, ahogy a nap táncol és szikrákat szór a feje körül.

\- Jól nézel ki, kisember – jegyezte meg Adonis, aki a tükör elé lépett, hogy kifésülje a haját. 

A gyerek rámosolygott a fehérbe öltözött Adonisra. A vékony anyagú, bőszárú nadrág együtt mozgott a férfival, miközben a passzentos póló minden izmát kidomborította.

\- Te is – felelte Cherub. – Szerintem a fehértől még aranyszínűbbnek látszol.

\- Pont ez a lényeg, kisember – vigyorgott rá a férfi.

\- Végeztetek a tollászkodással? – ugratta őket Vincent. – Ideje vacsorázni.

Cherub tépelődni látszott, nem tudta, mit jelent az, hogy tollászkodás.

\- Nos, mivel a tökéletességen már nem javíthatok… mehetünk – közölte egyszerűen Adonis.

\- Micsoda szerénység – állította Mudiwa, miközben elhagyták a helyiséget. Cherub kuncogva fogta meg Mudiwa kezét.

A többiek a buszon kívül várták őket. A kisfiú körülnézett, és amikor senkit nem látott a közelben, Ria karjaiba vetette magát.

\- Annyira féltem! Olyan magasan voltál!

\- Ó, kicsi szívem, annyira sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek. De azért élvezted, igaz?

\- Igen – szipogott párat a kicsi, aztán elmosolyodott. – Megtanítasz rá engem is?

\- Hát persze, édesem mindenre, amit csak akarsz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Néhány videó, ami talán tetszeni fog. Witchdragon összeszedett pár linket az oldalán, amelyek többsége sajnos már nem elérhető, úgyhogy kerestem néhány hasonlót.
> 
> Hulla-hopp - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztXmzMvSXZ0  
> Gumiember - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giQf8mYmRaw  
> Vincent és Mudiwa produkciója: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac9-ePvQSKM&mode=related&search=  
> Görög kerék - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9lUu2QAltA  
> Zsonglőrködés: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RxhCHBU9Lw  
> Kínai rúd: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNVQKh47tCA  
> Artisták: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShVlZzAY5fs


	26. 26. fejezet

**26\. fejezet**

 

\- Szerintem már elég nagy vagyok, hogy elhozzam a saját ételem – morgott Ron, miközben a füvet tépkedte maga körül.

\- Én is! – kontrázott rá vékony hangon Ginny.

Cherub csak mosolygott rajtuk.

\- Az biztos, hogy jó illata van – mondta, megpróbálva őket rávenni, hogy a boldog dolgokra koncentráljanak.

Mielőtt azonban válaszolhattak volna, egy lágy, álmodozó hang szólt közbe.

\- Sziasztok, ülhetek veletek?

Cherub felnézett a kicsi termetű, világosszőke hajú, lányra, akinek hatalmas, világosszürke szeme volt.

\- Persze. Én Cherub vagyok, ők pedig Ron és Ginny – mondta udvariasan.

\- Luna – felelte a lány álmatag hangon. – Ti is élveztétek a kör kiszórását? Nekem nagyon tetszett. Az energia annyira kellemes érzés volt, és remélem, idevonzottunk néhány csillámtörpét; tudjátok, ők imádják a föld-mágiát.

Ron felhorkant.

\- Még sosem hallottam csillámtörpékről.

Luna figyelmesen mérte végig a fiút.

\- Nos, ez nem igazán lep meg.

\- Hé! – kiáltott fel méltatlankodva Ron, miközben Ginny felkuncogott. Ám mielőtt a dolgok elfajulhattak volna, feltűntek a felnőttek.

\- Ron, Ginny, tessék, ez a tiétek – mondta Mrs. Weasley kedvesen, miközben átnyújtott egy-egy tányért a gyerekeinek.

\- Tessék, Cherub, ez a tiéd – szólalt meg Vincent. A kisfiú mosolyogva vette el tőle a tányért. Elkerekedett szemmel nézte az azon felhalmozott mindenféle ételt. – Nem tudtam biztosan, mit szeretnél, úgyhogy mindenből szedtem neked egy kicsit.

\- Minden olyan pici – jegyezte meg Cherub a tányérját nézegetve.

Mrs. Weasley felnevetett.

\- A legtöbb ember hideg falatkákat készít a Soltice ünnepségre – könnyebb elfogyasztani azokat – magyarázta a nő, és Cherub bólintott, hogy érti.

\- Cherub – vette át a szót Vincent –, mi ott leszünk a többi felnőtt között, ha bármire szükséged van, rendben?

\- Rendben – válaszolt a kicsi. Mudiwa közben szintén odaért melléjük, és amikor lehajolt Cherub elé, két poharat tartott a kezében. A kisfiú óvatosan elvette az egyiket, és belenézve megállapította, hogy limonádé van benne. – Köszönöm szépen.

\- Nagyon szívesen – felelte Mudiwa.

Hamarosan a többi Weasley gyerek is ott ült mellettük Cedric és néhány más gyerek társaságában, akikkel Cherub még nem találkozott. Miközben Cherub evett, körülnézett, és több felnőtt és gyerek csoportot látott, akik boldogan beszélgettek. A klán felnőtt tagjai elvegyültek a különböző csoportok között, ugyanakkor a gyerekeik és az újonnan érkezett kvibli tinédzserek nem ültek a varázserővel bíró gyerekek közé. Remélte, hogy nem baj, hogy ő itt van a Weasleyk között; visszafordult a tányérjához és felvett egy töltött, kifli formájú süteményt. Beleharapott, aztán behuny szemmel nyammogva felnyöszörgött, amikor az ízletes, gombás töltelék a nyelvéhez ért. Kinyitotta a szemét, és amikor Bill döbbent, égkék szemébe nézett, elpirult.

\- Még sosem hallottam senkit, aki így hümmög, miközben eszik – mosolyodott el Bill –, pedig a testvéreim is nagyon élvezik az ételüket. Bill oldalra biccentett Ron és az ikrek felé, aki gyors iramban tömték a szájukba az ennivalót. Cherub összeráncolt orral nézte a fiúk rossz modorát.

\- Kipróbáltad már a kis quiche* falatkákat? – kérdezte Charlie, és egy apró lepényfélére mutatott Cherub tányérján.

A kisfiú megrázta a fejét, aztán felvette a quiche-t. A lepény könnyű és omlós volt, Cherub pedig ismét hümmögni kezdett. 

\- A mi anyukánk csinálta azokat és a csokoládés kekszeket is – mosolygott büszkén Charlie.

\- Nagyon finomak – mondta Cherub egy újabb falatot bekapva. Közben körülnézett, és hatalmasra nyílt a szemmel figyelte, ahogy az egyik iker valami sötétkék folyadékot önt bele Percy italába. Az ital elsötétedett, aztán visszaváltozott világossárga színűvé. Bill és Charlie sötéten kuncogtak az orruk alatt, és nézték, ahogy az ikrek másik fele Ron italába is önt egy keveset.

\- Viselkedj normálisan, különben rájönnek – súgta a kicsinek Bill. Cherub bólintott, és ismét visszatért az evéshez, és miközben figyelt, időnként hümmögött egy sort. Néhány perccel később Ron és Percy is belekóstoltak az italukba, aztán kékülni kezdtek. A változás eleinte lassú volt – csak egy halványkék árnyalat a bőrük színében –, aztán sötétebbé vált, míg végül mindketten élénk kék színűek lettek, még a hajuk is. Percy és Ron egymásra pillantottak, és felröhögve észlelték, hogy az ikrek ismét lecsaptak, aztán a saját kezükre nézek, és felsikoltottak. Mindenki más pedig kacagni kezdett. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley hamarosan ott álltak fölöttük, és hangosan szidták az ikreket a viselkedésük miatt. Fred és George azon vitáztak, hogy csak Percyt és Ron tréfálták meg, úgyhogy az nem számít csínytevésnek, ami még több kiabáláshoz vezetett.

Cherub nem tudta pontosan, mit tegyen. Nem szerette ezt a hangos kiabálást, az megijesztette őt. Letette a majdnem üres tányérját, aztán az álláig felhúzva a lábait összegömbölyödött, olyan picire húzva magát, amennyire csak tudta.

Bill, aki eddig boldogan figyelte, ahogy öccsei bajba kerülnek, megfordult, amikor megérezte, hogy Cherub megmozdul mellette. Látván, hogy a kis fiú labdává gömbölyödik, azonnal átkarolta őt, és magyarázni kezdett.

\- Mi egy hangos család vagyunk. Ne aggódj, mindenki rendben lesz. Az ikrektől meg lesz vonva néhány hétre a zsebpénzük, és anyáék nagy valószínűséggel átkutatják a szobájukat még több kópéság után, de ez minden, semmi rossz nem fog történni. – Bill elmosolyodott, amikor Cherub kiegyenesedett és az oldalához dőlt.

Mrs. Weasley észrevette, hogy a legidősebb fia az aprócska kvibli fiút vigasztalja, és azonnal lejjebb vette a hangszínét.

\- Nos, ez elvileg egy vidám este, úgyhogy a többit majd otthon fogjuk megbeszélni. Ti ketten azonban most rögtön kiürítitek a zsebeiteket! Tudjátok, hogyan változtassátok vissza a testvéreiteket az eredeti színükre?

Fred és George azonnal kipakolták a zsebüket; tudták, hogy ez fog történni, szóval nem csináltak belőle nagy ügyet.

\- Egy fél órán belül elmúlik – válaszolt Fred.

\- Igen, semmi bajuk nem esett, anyu – mondta George, miközben kifordította a zsebeit, mutatva, hogy üresek.

\- Semmi bajuk – KÉK vagyok! – visított fel Percy. Ron pont egyet akart érteni, de a nevetéstől felborult, mivel Percy arca lilává változott mérgében.

\- Nos, hamarosan ismét normálisak lesztek. Miért nem csatlakoztok a többi gyerekhez és játszotok valamit, ha végeztetek az evéssel? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley barátságos hangon, miközben igyekezett nem nevetni a kék fiain. A többiek azonnal felpattantak és eliramodtak. Percy némileg lassabban követte őket, és közben a két borzasztó öccse miatt morgott. Ron azonban csak duzzogva ült tovább. Cherub megsajnálta őt, és odasétált hozzá.

\- Jössz? Úgy néz ki, bújócskát játszanak, és lefogadom, a kék szín sokat fog segíteni neked a rejtőzködésben – biztatta őt, mivel nem akarta, hogy Ron kimaradjon a szórakozásból.

Ron elmosolyodott, és a sötét égre nézett fölöttük.

\- Igen, lefogadom, hogy segít. Kösz, haver.

***

Egy órával később Freja mindenkit a hatalmas tűz köré szólított.

\- Ma van az év leghosszabb napja. Annak a napja, amikor megünnepeljük a napot és a földet; mindazt, amivel megajándékoztak minket. Ez a nap, amikor azt ünnepeljük, amit elértünk az életünkben, és kimutatjuk a hálánkat mindenért, amivel gazdagabb lett az életünk. A tűz körül elhelyezve pergamenek és pennák találhatóak; kérem, csatlakozzanak hozzánk, és írják le az összes jó dolgot, ami az elmúlt évben az életükben bekövetkezett; azokat a dolgokat, amiket véghezvittek, a dolgokat, amikkel gyarapodtak, mindazt a képességet és áldást, amivel a nap és a föld megajándékozta önöket. Amikor végeztek vele, jöjjenek a tűzhöz és dobják bele a papírt. Hozzáadhatnak egy imát, köszönetet mondhatnak a saját istenségüknek, vagy csak egyszerűen hagyják elenyészni a pergament. – Freja hangja vidáman és bátorítóan csengett, és mindenki elindult a pergamenekért és pennákért. Aztán kis csoportokban ismét elhelyezkedtek, és nevetve, beszélgetve idézték fel az elmúlt esztendőt. Cherub a családja keresésére indult; amikor észrevette Naveent, gyorsan melléje sétált és megfogta a kezét.

\- Minden rendben? – mosolygott rá Naveen. – Szeretnél leírni valamit?

Cherub felnézett; Naveen szeme borostyánként ragyogott a tűz fényénél.

\- Nem tudok írni.

\- Ó, hát az nem gond; elmondhatod nekem, és én szívesen leírom a nevedben, vagy rajzolhatsz valamit – magyarázta Naveen, miközben elsétáltak az egyik pergamen és pennakupachoz. Amint felvették, amire szükségük volt, kicsit hátrébb mentek és leültek.

\- Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte körülnézve Cherub.

\- Rendszerint körbejárnak, és segítenek a többieknek kitalálni, miféle dolgokat írjanak le. Néhány percen belül mind visszatérnek. Szóval, mit akarsz lejegyezni? Vagy szeretnéd, ha előbb elkészíteném a sajátomat, hogy ötletet kapj arról, hogy mit tegyél?

\- Előbb te, légy szíves.

\- Rendben. – Hálás vagyok – kezdte Naveen – az összes gyarapodásért, ami bekövetkezett az életemben, legyen az anyagi, szellemi, testi vagy érzelmi. Jó egészségnek örvendtem és rengeteg csodálatos helyen megfordultam. Hálát és büszkeséget érzek, amiért Ria és én úgy döntöttünk bővítjük a családunkat, és decemberben kisbabánk születik. Lássuk csak… idén tíz kötet „klasszikus irodalmi művet” olvastam el, és ezért felettébb büszke vagyok magamra. Nos, lett néhány ötleted?

\- Azt hiszem – válaszolt elgondolkodva az aprócska gyermek. – Az is jó, ha azok a dolgok, amiért hálás vagyok az elmúlt két hétben történtek? – kérdezte szégyenlősen.

Naveen átkarolta a kisfiút.

\- Igen, az is jó. Az, hogy itt vagy velünk, szintén egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amiért nagyon hálás vagyok. – Cherub elmosolyodott, elpirult, majd a papírlapja fölé hajolt és rajzolni kezdett. Miközben rajzolt, a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és gyorsan írni kezdték a saját papírjaikat.

\- Azt hiszem, végeztem – szólalt meg óvatosan Cherub, mivel nem akarta, hogy valami rosszat csináljon.

\- Megmutatod nekünk? – kérdezte Freja lágyan.

\- Rendben, remélem, nem rontottam el – pirult el a kicsi.

\- Itt nincs mit elrontani – mosolygott rá Freja. – Ez egy önkifejezés, ennek nincsenek szabályai. Nincs rossz és jó.

Cherub bólintott, aztán felmutatta a pergamenét. 

\- Rajzoltam egy tálat, mert nagyon hálás vagyok a sok fincsi ételért – mutatott rá az egyik képre. – A fókát Jacob, Jaime és Miriam miatt csináltam. A paradicsom a farmra tett kirándulást jelzi. A busz az utazás miatt van. A póló az összes új ruhámért, a tűz pedig azért, mert akkor láttalak meg titeket először – fejezte be Cherub, szabad kezével a pólója szegélyét csavargatva.

\- Ez nagyon kedves – sóhajtott fel Ria.

\- Nagyon szép munka – értett egyet Mudiwa, és a többiek is rábólintottak.

\- Tehetek egy javaslatot? – kérdezte óvatosan Vincent. – Szerintem nagyszerű lenne, ha rajzolnál valamit, ami megmutatja, mennyire bátran viselkedtél, amiért elszöktél Dursleyéktől és ránk találtál. Az nagyon nagy bátorságra vall, és nagyon büszke lehetsz magadra.

Cherub elpirul, és az alsó ajkát beharapva a pergamenre nézett.

\- Mit gondolsz, hogyan rajzoljam meg azt?

\- Amikor arra gondolsz, hogy velünk vagy, milyen hasonlat… milyen kép jut az eszedbe? – kérdezte Vincent.

A fiúcska behunyta a szemét, és az erős gondolkodás ráncokat vésett a homlokára. Néhány perccel később kinyitotta a szemét, és egy hatalmas napot rajzolt, amely minden irányba szórta a sugarait. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Vincent mosolyog rá.

Miután mindenki végzett, egy nagy csoport alkotva mind összegyűltek a tűzzel szemben. Az emberek egyesével felálltak és elmondtak történetet. Meséltek mítoszi lényekről, kalandokról, klasszikus hősökről és legendás lényekről. Cherub ismét a Weasley gyerekek között ücsörgött. Az első történetek még viccesek voltak, de a harmadik már ijesztő, és Cherub bemászott Charlie ölébe. Butának érezve magát felnézett, de aztán meglátta, hogy Ron és Ginny Bill ölében ülnek, és még az ikrek is Bill és Charlie közé húzódtak. Mosolyogva fészkelte el magát az idős fiú ölében, és hallgatta történetet. Cherub és Charlie áhítattól elakadt hangon kaptak levegő után a következő mesére, ami egy tűzmadárról és egy mitikus kínai sárkányról szólt. Egy különösen hosszú, Herkulesről szóló történet közepén Cherub le-csukódó szempillákkal dőlt Charlie vállának. Nem telt hosszú időbe, és a kisfiú teljesen elaludt.

Charlie mosolyogva nézett le Cherubra, majd Bill felé fordult, akin ott aludt Ron és Ginny. A két testvér összevigyorgott. A mese végén szünetet tartottak, hogy mindenki elmehessen a mosdóba, ihasson valamit, és hazavihessék a fiatalabb gyerekeket. A mesemondás fél óra múlva folytatódni fog.

Mudiwa odasétált, ahol Cherub összegömbölyödve aludt Charlie-n.

\- Köszönöm, hogy így vigyáztál rá – mondta Mudiwa, miközben átvette tőle az értékes batyut.

\- Nagyon szívesen – válaszolt Charlie udvariasan. – Remélem, hogy még látjuk őt.

\- Ó, igen, Cherub örökös tagja a klánunknak – biztosította őt Mudiwa.

A sötét bőrű férfi a sátrukba sétált, és letette az ágyukra a kicsit. Jövő héten összeszedik az összes bútort Cherub új szobájába, de addig maguk között tartják a gyereket. Mudiwa óvatosan levette a fiú cipőjét, zokniját, nadrágját és a fejkendőt, majd betakarta őt. Cherub szemhéja megrebbenve felnyílt.

\- Mi…?

\- Csitt, elaludtál. Csak ágyba dugtalak. Vincent és én hamarosan jövünk, rendben?

\- ’ké – motyogta a kisfiú a takaró alá fészkelve magát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quishe (ejtsd: kis) - a franciák pizzája, egy klasszikus francia étel, melynek alapgondolata a következő: egy omlós tésztaágyon pihenő, gazdag feltéttel megpakolt, tejszínes tojással összesütött lepény.


	27. 27. fejezet

**27\. fejezet**

**Az író megjegyzése:** Innentől kezdve Cherub tizenhatéves koráig ugrálni fogok, hogy végigvegyem a fontos eseményeket Cherub életében. Ezek között lesz néhány kulcsfontosságú, és lesznek olyanok, amelyek azért íródnak, hogy lássátok, milyen ember válik belőle, és le tudjátok ellenőrizni a fejlődést, meg talán néhány erotikus jelenet is helyet kap még*vigyorog*. Az évszámokat és a helyszíneket minden ugrás kezdetén feltüntetem, és persze igyekszem annyira simává és érthetővé tenni a dolgokat, amennyire lehetséges.

Svájc, 1986. október 30.

 

Vincent lenézett tök ültetvényre, ahol Cherub, Mitchell, Camellia és Justin vadásztak a tökéletes töklámpásnak való sütőtökökre. A férfi ellazulva dőlt hátra a székében, miközben figyelte a vadászatot. Imádta az anyja otthonát. Édesanyjáé volt az egész völgy, aki nagyon sokféle virágot és gyógynövényt termesztett, amelyeket megszárított vagy illóolajat készített belőlük, hogy aztán varázslóknak és mugliknak egyaránt árulja. Egy kis kvibli faluban élt, ahol az összes növényt feldolgozták. Magát a farmot egy vérfarkas falka gondozta és védte, akik fent éltek a hegyekben. Vincent épp a gondolatait szedte össze, amikor az anyja leült mellé, és a kezébe adott egy csésze kávét.

\- Szóval, hogy mennek a dolgok? – kérdezte a nő, meleg, bársonyos hangon, olyan emberek egyedi akcentusával, akik éveket töltöttek el világ körüli utazással. Vincent megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az édesanyjával. A nő levendula szeme fényesen ragyogott, rövid, mézszőke haja göndör fürtökben keretezte az arcát. Öt évvel ezelőtt, amikor az édesapja szívinfarktusban meghalt, nem volt benne biztos, hogy látja még boldognak az anyját.

\- Igazán nagyszerűen; az egész nyarunk és őszünk alaposan be volt táblázva. Innen egyenesen Indiába utazunk. Adonisnak sikerült időpontokat előjegyezni néhány előadásra az útvonalon, amelyen haladunk, és még egy-két fesztiválra is bejuttatott minket Indiában, Ria faluja közelében. Tizenhatan utazunk Indiába. Azok közül, akik ősszel velünk turnéztak, többen azt mondják, hogy tavasszal ismét csatlakoznak hozzánk, amikor visszatérünk.

\- Örülök, hogy ilyen jól megy a sorod; majd tudasd velem az útvonalat, hogy találkozhassam veletek, és megnézhessem a kisbabát. – Becky mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta. – Cherub nagyon édes kisfiúnak látszik. Annyira udvarias és olyan jól viselkedik.

\- Ó, igen, anya; nagyon jól viselkedik – horkant fel Vincent.

Becky hitetlenkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Te most valóban amiatt panaszkodsz, mert jó?

Vincent felsóhajtott, és frusztráltan túrt bele a hajába.

\- Nem… igen… Nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy ez nem helyes. Cherub három hónapja van velünk, anya, három hónapja, és soha semmi rosszat nem csinált. Egyikünknek sem kellett megbüntetni, megszidni, szobafogságot adni neki – semmi! – Vincent bosszúsan sóhajtozott, és kérlelő szemmel nézett az anyjára, hogy értse meg őt. – Tudom, hogy boldognak kellene lennem, de ő egy hatéves kisfiú, akinek pajkosságokon kellene törnie a fejét. Úgy érzem, hogy nem bízik bennünk, hogy még mindig attól fél, bántani fogjuk, vagy elküldjük őt. Azon kívül, hogy következetes vagyok a szabályainkhoz és a viselkedéseinkhez, nem tudom, mi mást tegyek.

Becky megveregette a fia kezét.

\- A szülői élet tele van kihívásokkal és szívfájdalommal. Sosem könnyű. Nem tudom biztosan, hogyan lehetne segíteni Cherubnak, de tudom, hogy amikor rád néz, felragyog a szeme.

\- Köszönöm, anya – mondta hálásan Vincent.

\- A többi gyerek szokott bajba kerülni? – érdeklődött egy pillanattal később Becky.

Vincent eltűnődött rajta.

\- Nos, mind jó gyerekek, és elég idősek ahhoz, hogy az idő nagy részében kordában tartsák magukat. Úgy hiszem, eddig csak egyszerű dolgok történtek, mint például néhány perc késés, fennmaradni és beszélgetni, amikor már aludni kellett volna. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Camellia és Justin szoktak veszekedni – ők testvérek.

\- Cherub látott ezek közül egyet is?

\- Nem igazán. Külön buszokon utazunk, habár néha előfordult, hogy valamelyik gyereket a mi buszunkra küldik a többiek. Ilyenkor biztos lehetek benne, hogy azért választották szét őket, mert vitatkoztak, vagy valami csínytevésen kapták őket, de azt mondják Cherubnak, hogy játszani akarnak vele, így ő nem látja, hogy bajban vannak.

Becky egy pillanatig merengett a hallottakon.

\- Honnan tudhatná Cherub, hogy biztonságban van akkor, ha valami rosszat tesz, ha sosem látja, milyen egy tipikus büntetés?

Vincent pislogott párat, erre sosem gondolt. Ismét a sütőtökföldre nézett, és rövid ideig figyelte a gyerekeket. 

\- Talán rá tudom szedni Camelliát, Justint és Mitchelt, hogy csináljanak valami igazán rosszat Cherub előtt.

Becky elvigyorodott.

\- Nos, akkor jobb, ha nekilátunk a tervezésnek, nem igaz?

***

Cherub beszaladt a szobájába, és nekiállt kutatni a ládájában egy pulóver után. Elmosolyodva nézett körül a helyiségben, mielőtt áthúzta a fején a pulcsiját. Imádta a szobáját; a sötétkék sátorfalat legendás lények díszítették. A padlóját hatalmas, sötétzöld, virágokkal és növényekkel hímzett szőnyeg borította. Futonágya* mellett egy kisasztal állt, rajta egy petróleumlámpával. Lila paplanján ezüst csillagok sorakoztak. Cherubot az egész szobája egy tündérmesére emlékeztette. Miközben lecsukta a láda tetejét, mosolyogva érintette meg rajta a három zárat. Az egyiket megérintve a ruháihoz jut, a másodikkal a játékait, könyveit és rajzfelszereléseit éri el, a harmadik pedig még üres volt. Elfordult a ládától, aztán kirohant, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez.

Eddig egy mókás, mégis elfoglalt napban volt része. Kiválasztották a sütőtöket, amikből töklámpást fognak faragni. Mivel még sosem csinált ilyet, Cherub szörnyen izgatott volt, és jó sok időt töltött azzal, hogy kiválassza a sütőtökét. Végül egy hatalmas, kerek tök mellett állapodott meg, ami egészen a térdéig ért. Mudiwa segített neki visszacipelni a házhoz. Ms. Dragonheart, Vincent mamája, régi újságpapírokkal és tálcákkal fedte le a kerti asztalokat. Levágták a tökök tetejét, aztán kivájták azok magos, szálas belsejét. Cherub és a többi gyerek elkülönítette a magokat, a ragacsos, szálas részektől; a felnőttek kikaparták a hús nagy részét, csak annyit hagytak meg, hogy a héj megtartsa magát. Amint ezzel megvoltak, hozzáláttak, hogy tökhúst megsüssék, a magokat pedig megmosták, megsózták és megpirították.

Miután összetakarítottak, meguzsonnáztak, majd nekikezdtek a töklámpásaik elkészítésének. Soto segített Cherubnak a vagdosásnál. Vincent és Mudiwa elcivódtak, hogy vicces vagy ijesztő arcot csináljanak. Végül Ms. Dragonheartnak elege lett belőlük, mindkettőjüket megdorgálta, majd elküldte Vincentet, hogy hozzon magának saját tököt. Cherub elnevette magát a látványra, ahogy Vincent duzzogva kiviharzott, hogy szerezzen magának saját tököt. Cherubot lenyűgözte a rengeteg mókás és ijesztő arc, amit a többiek faragtak a saját sütőtökjükből. Ezt követően karalábékat szedtek elő, amelyekbe mintákat véstek kívülről, mielőtt a felnőttek kivájták a belsejüket. Ezekbe az este folyamán gyertyákat helyeznek, hogy távol tartsák a rossz szellemeket. Cherub megborzongott, és közelebb húzódott a csoporthoz – nem tetszett a közelben ólálkodó ártó szellemek és hasonlók elképzelése. Nézte, ahogy a többiek játszanak a tisztáson, miközben a teára várnak, és közben eszébe jutott, amit Freja mondott neki a Shamhainról, amit manapság már Halloweennek hívnak.

\- Ez az a nap, amikor az élet és a halál közötti függöny elvékonyodik, és azok, akik meghaltak, visszajönnek és beszélnek hozzánk. Ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy a haragos lelkek és a démonok is sokkal szabadabban bolyonghatnak. Ezért csinálunk tök és karalábé lámpásokat, és a hatalmas máglya fénye is elijeszti őket – magyarázta Freja.

Senki más nem látszott nyugtalannak, úgyhogy Cherub feltételezte, hogy a töklámpások és a tűz hatásosak. Cheur elhelyezkedett Adonis mellett, és figyelte, ahogy Justin, Mitchel és Camellia labdáztak. A kisfiú összeráncolta a homlokát – túl közel voltak az asztalhoz, amin már rajta volt az üdítő és két gyümölcstorta. Jobban tudták, minthogy ilyen közel játszanak az asztalhoz. Cherub közelebb bújt Adonishoz; nem szerette, amikor megszegik a szabályokat – az megijesztette őt. Mitchell váratlanul nagyot rúgott a labdába, ami elérte az alacsony asztal lapjának alját, és felborította azt. A kancsó nagyot csattanva összetört, a sütemények szanaszét repültek, az üdítő pedig kifolyt. A felnőttek látszólag minden irányból érkeztek feléjük, Cherub pedig minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kicsinek látsszon, és kimaradjon a sorból.

\- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte sietősen Ms. Dragonheart.

\- Igen – motyogta Mitchell.

\- Mi a fene történt? – kérdezte Vincent, amire Cherub végül felnézett. _Tudni akarják, hogy mindenki jól van-e, és hogy mi történt? Vernon bácsi sosem kérdezte, csak kiabálni és ütlegelni kezdett_ – gondolta a kisfiú, miközben figyelte, ahogy a három nagyobb gyerek lehorgasztott fejjel áll a felnőttek között.

\- Azt hiszem, túl erősen rúgtam meg a labdát – ismerte be Mitchell.

\- Azt „hiszed” – ismételte Mudiwa erélyesen. – És amúgy miért labdáztatok ilyen közel az ételhez? Tudjátok, hogy nem szabad.

Cherub a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta; ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni.

\- Nem gondoltuk, hogy olyan nagy ügy lenne – válaszolt Camellia.

\- Sajnálom, hogy felrúgtam az asztalt – tette hozzá Mitchell.

\- Nos – kezdte Vincent –, köszönöm, hogy bocsánatot kérsz, de a tetteiteknek attól még lesznek konvekvenciái. – A három kamasz felsóhajtott, és még jobban megrogyott a válluk. Cherub enyhén remegni kezdett, miközben tágra nyílt szemmel nézte, hogy mi történik. – Először is összetakarítjátok a rendetlenséget, amit okoztatok, és gondoskodtok róla, hogy minden üvegszilánkot összeszedjetek! Ma este sok gyerek lesz itt, és nem akarom, hogy bármelyikük is megsérüljön. Másodszor segíteni fogtok egy órát a konyhában, hogy pótoljátok a munkát, amit elrontottatok. Harmadszor pedig egy napig nem lesz labdázás.

Három fiatal felnyögött és nyafogott egy sort, de aztán nekiláttak, hogy összetakarítsanak.

Cherub a lábába fogódzva hintázott előre és hátra. _Nem is kiabálnak velük?_ – tűnődött elképedten. _Meg sem lettek verve, és másképpen sem bántották őket. Én csak megbotlottam és kiöntöttem egy pohár tejet, mire Petunia néni megpofozott, aztán két napra a gardróbomba zárt._ Könnyek kezdtek folyni az arcán. Cherub mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Dursleyék igazságtalanul bántak vele, de most, ezt látva… Látva, hogyan kezelik az illetlen viselkedést és azok következményeit azok az emberek, akiket szeret és tisztel, Cherub nem tudta, mit tegyen. A könnyek szabadon folytak le a kisfiú puha arcán.

Aztán megérezte, hogy felveszik, és ismerős karok ölelik át.

\- Csitt, kicsim, minden rendben. Mindenki jól van – suttogta Vincent, miközben előre-hátra ringatta a kisfiút.

Mudiwa finoman dörzsölgetni kezdte Cherub reszkető hátát. Hangja mélyen és lágyan szólt, ami átmorajlott a kicsi testén.

\- Itt vagyunk. Minden rendben, kicsim, minden rendben.

Cherub szipogott, de a könnyei kezdtek elapadni.

\- Dursleyék rosszak voltak hozzám.

Vincent érezte, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe.

\- Tudom, kincsem, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy bántottak téged.

Cherub gondolkodott egy picit.

\- Azt mondtad, konzek’enciát kapnak. Mi az? Valami büntetés?

Mudiwa tovább simogatta Cherub hátát, miközben válaszolt.

\- A büntetés az, amikor meg kell fizetned azért, amit tettél. A konzekvencia a tetteid természetes velejárója. Büntetés az, amikor elfenekelnek azért, mert felrúgtad az asztalt, a következmény pedig az, hogy fel kell takarítanod a piszkot, amit csináltál vele.

Cherub töprengett egy keveset, aztán elhelyezkedett Vincent karjában. Egy pillanattal később halkan megkérdezte.

\- Ha én csinálok valami rosszat, büntetést kapok, vagy konzekvenciát?

Vincent szorosan megölelte a kisfiút.

\- A tetteid következményeket vonnának maguk után. – Cherub bólintott, aztán Vincent arcának dőlt, és egy percig csak pihent ott.

\- Teaidő! – kiáltott Ms. Dragonheart.

\- Készen állsz teázni? – kérdezte Mudiwa.

\- Igen, készen – válaszolt a gyerek, és az inge ujjával megtörölte az arcát. Vincent kézben vitte őt az asztalhoz. Nem volt ugyan gyümölcstorta, de voltak kekszek, szendvicsek, üdítő, és több kancsó tea. Camellia, Justin és Mitchell enyhén duzzogva üldögéltek, de közben egymással beszélgettek, miközben ennivalót szedtek a tányérjukra. Cherub elmosolyodott: _minden rendben lesz_ – gondolta, miközben leült a székére.


	28. 28. fejezet

**28\. fejezet**

Október 31.

Cherub egyhelyben pattogott az izgatottságtól, és szorosan kapaszkodott Vincent kezébe, amikor új emberek kezdtek érkezni. Egész délelőtt a nagy, esti halloweeni partira készülődtek. Már minden készen állt. Az asztalokat és a székeket is elrendezték. Két hatalmas kupac fát hordtak egy üres mezőre, hogy később, az este folyamán, máglyát készítsenek belőle. Minden helyen tök és karalábé lámpások álltak, a belsejükben egy-egy gyertyával, készen arra, hogy meggyújtsák őket. Cherub a napja nagy részét a konyhában töltötte, és segédkezett a sütemények, piték, torták, kenyerek, a levest és még sok minden más elkészítésében. A kedvence a színes marcipánfigurák formázása volt. És most eljött az idő, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzájuk a falusiak és a vérfarkasfalka. Ms. Dragonheart azt mondta, hogy lesznek játékok, aztán ötórai tea, és azt követően elvégeznek egy szertartást, ami alatt a gyerekek szabadon szaladgálhatnak és játszhatnak, ha szeretnének. Majd jön a vacsora, amit Cherub már alig várt; az a rengeteg tök, aminek a sülő illatát egész nap érezte, igazi csemege lesz!

Autók verték fel a port, ahogy befordultak a völgy szűk utcájába. Cherub még jobban ficergett, de egyben közelebb is mozdult Vincenthez. Hallotta, ahogy leparkol egy kocsi, aztán ajtók csapódnak, majd egy perc elteltével meglátta az első vendéget.

\- Marcus – köszönt boldogan Vincent a közeledő fiatalembernek. Erős felépítésű, izmos férfi volt, rövid, sötétbarna hajjal. Mellette egy fiatal, világosbarna hajú nő állt, akinek göndör haja a válláig ért, őket pedig két mézszőke, göndör hajú gyerek, egy kisfiú és egy kicsi lány követte. Vincent elindult feléjük, Cherub pedig szorosan a férfi mögött haladt. Amikor összetalálkoztak, Vincent átkarolta Marcus vállát.

\- Hogy vagy, Vivian? Pont olyan csinosan nézel ki, mint mindig, és hogy megnőttek a gyerekeitek!

\- Marcus! – sikított fel Freja, és szaladni kezdett feléjük.

\- Anya! – A férfi letette a csomagjait, és sietett üdvözölni a nőt. Erősen összeölelkeztek. – Ó, anya, annyira jó látni téged.

\- Te is hiányoztál nekem. Nahát, milyen jóképű vagy. És Vivian – Freja a menye felé fordult –, te gyönyörű vagy. Hogy vagy, kedvesem? – kérdezte, amikor megölelte őt.

\- Jól, anyuka – válaszolt Vivian, erős, svájci akcentussal.

\- Örülök neki, és hol vannak az én unokáim? – Freja a két gyerek felé fordult. Letérdelt eléjük, kitárta a karjait, és a két szőke gyerek közéjük sietett.

Cherub nem tudta, miről beszélgetnek, amikor németül kezdtek el beszélni; mondták neki, hogy nem mindenki beszél angolul.

\- Cherub, szeretném bemutatni neked az unokáimat. Ő itt Albin, öt éves, ő pedig Giselle, aki három. Albin, Giselle, ő Cherub, a klánunk legújabb tagja.

\- Sziasztok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – köszönt Harry, és aprót intett mellé.

\- Szia – köszönt Albin és Giselle erős akcentussal.

Freja elvezette a sátrához a családját, hogy odaadja nekik az ígért ajándékokat, és behozzák a lemaradásukat egymással. 

\- Teára visszajövünk, Cherub, addig helyettem is tartsd szemmel a fiúkat.

Cherub kuncogott, és nyomatékosan Vincentre nézett, aki igyekezett ártatlan arcot vágni. Hamarosan a falusiak is megérkeztek; mindenki beszélgetett és nevetgélt. Cherub a ház mögé sétált, és néhány rózsabokor mögött megbújva figyelte az egész felfordulást. Annyira elmerült a többiek nézésében, hogy nem hallotta a mögüle érkező embereket.

\- Lám csak, kit találtunk itt? – kérdezte egy mély, reszelős hang.

Cherub megnyikkant, majd egyidejűleg felpattant és megpördült. Egy nagyjából tíz főből álló csoport állt vele szemben. Mind barna és zöld ruhába voltak öltözve, öltözékük leginkább vastag, meleg anyagból és bőrből készült. A kisfiú szeme tágra nyílt a félelemtől, ahogy belenézett az előtte álló zömök férfi, hatalmas borostyán szemébe. A férfi haja sötétbarna, göndör és gubancos volt, benne néhány falevéllel és gallyal, ami megmutatta, hogy az erdőn át érkeztek ide.

A férfi elmosolyodott, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét.

\- Lucas Nef vagyok.

Cherub érezte, hogy szokatlan erő sugárzik a férfiból, de Freja arra tanította őt, hogy mindig legyen udvarias, és a férfinak ugyanaz volt a vezetékneve, mint Frejának; _lehet, hogy a családja része_ –gondolta.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerlek, az én nevem Cherub – nyújtotta ő is kézfogásra a kezét.

Épp akkor, amikor a kezük összeért, a kisfiú meghallotta Soto kiáltását.

\- Cherub, ne!

Lucas hirtelen beléje lökte az energiáját, ami zabolátlan és haragos volt; Cherub úgy érezte, mintha uralkodni akarna rajta. A kicsi fiúnak ez nem tetszett, és teljes erejéből visszalökte az erőt. Lucas elrepült a kisfiútól, és néhány lépéssel arrébb a fenekén landolt, onnan bámult fel döbbenten a gyerekre. Cherub zihálva rogyott a földre, térde keményen ütődött a talajnak. Másodpercek telhettek el csupán, de Soto már előtte is volt, és miközben egyik karjával átölelte, a másikkal az állkapcsát fogta át.

\- Nézz rám! – követelte. – Cherub, nézz rám; jól van, minden rendben. Csak lélegezz szépen és lassan. Ez az, szépen és lassan. Vincent már jön, és segít újra megalapozni magad. Addig csak lélegezz, és csak engem nézz!

Amint Vincent megérkezett, leült Cherub mögé, és az ölébe húzta őt.

\- Minden rendben, édesem, csak hunyd be a szemed, és senkivel ne foglalkozz rajtam kívül. Ugyanazt a meditációt fogjuk elvégezni, amit reggel. – Mindketten becsukták a szemüket, és szinkronban lélegeztek.

\- Mi az ördögöt műveltél, Lucas? – kiáltott Freja, aki átviharzott a csoporton keresztül, és a családja nem sokkal lemaradva követte őt.

\- Szia, apa – szólt Marcus, és együtt érzően pillantott Lucasra.

\- Hello, Marcus. – Aztán Freja felé fordult, és igyekezett nem összerándulni, amikor belenézett a nő jeges kék szemébe.

\- Nem tudom, mi történt. Csak kezet ráztam vele.

Freja csípőre vágta a kezét, és rondán nézett rá.

\- És persze megpróbáltad előadni neki az alfahímet, és beléje taszítani az energiádat, igaz?

\- Igen – sóhajtott Lucas –, én mindig ezt csinálom; látszólag senki nem bánja.

Freja csak felvonta mézbarna szemöldökét.

\- Vincentet kivéve.

Lucasnak elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy ő is olyan érzékeny. Ismersz, sose bántanék egy gyereket.

Freja bólintott; Lucas sosem bántana szándékosan egy gyereket, de néha nem gondolkozik.

\- Hogyan taszított el magától?

\- Csak sejtéseim vannak, de most még nem mondom el neked. Menj, üdvözöld a családodat, nekem muszáj meggyőződnöm, hogy Cherub jól van-e.

Freja kezdett elfordulni, amikor Lucas elkapta a karját.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Tudom, Lucas – mosolyodott el a nő. – Tudom.

Néhány perccel később Cherub kinyitotta a szemét, és elmosolyodott; sokkal jobban érezte magát. Még mindig nem tudta biztosan, hogy mi is történt, de az biztos, hogy mostantól sokkal óvatosabban fog másokkal kezet rázni.

\- Jól vagy, Cherub? – kérdezte Freja, miközben letérdelt elé, és végigvizsgálta őt.

\- Most már jól vagyok. Lucas is jól érzi magát? Ő része a családodnak?

Freja rámosolygott a derűs, nyílt arcra, ami most már sokkal kerekebb volt, amióta három hónapja velük étkezett.

\- Lucas is rendben van. Hosszú évekkel ezelőtt házasok voltunk. Ő Marcus édesapja.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a kisfiú, és zavarában mély ráncok képződtek a homlokán.

\- A kézfogással vagy a házasságunkkal? – kérdezte Freja kuncogva.

\- Mindkettővel – mondta a kicsi egy perc gondolkodás után.

\- Nos, rendben. Amikor Marcus ötéves volt, Lucast megharapta egy vérfarkas. Nem tudta kezelni a dolgot, és megszökött az egyik falkával, amelyikkel az utazásaink során találkoztunk. Úgy érezte, már nem tud többé a körünkben lenni, hogy nem biztonságos, ha velünk van. Mire megtanult uralkodni magán, barátokra tett szert a falkán belül, és látta, hogy néhány alfa vérfarkas rosszul bánik a falkatagjaival, és sosem jött vissza hozzánk. Lucas az elmúlt húsz évet azzal töltötte, hogy amikor csak tudta, eltávolította a rossz alfákat a falkákból, és újonnan megfertőzött vérfarkasokat és gyereket mentett ki a falkákból és a társadalomból.

Freja egy kis szünetet tartott, és felnézett, hogy lássa, Cherub érti-e, aztán folytatta.

\- Ami a kézfogást illeti, Lucas egy alfa farkas. Amikor más embereket érint meg, kiküldi az energiáit, hogy megmutassa nekik az erejét, hogy vigaszt kínáljon, és hogy fenntartsa a vezető szerepét. Kétlem, hogy akár gondolt is volna minderre, amikor megrázta a kezed.

\- Ó, rendben, azt hiszem, értem – mondta Cherub, még mindig kicsit zavartan ettől az egésztől.

Freja felkacagott, és egy puszit nyomott Cherub homlokára.

\- Ne aggódj, édesem, egy nap majd mindent megértesz.


	29. 29. fejezet

**29\. fejezet**

Cherub a hordó két oldalára helyezte apró kezeit. Fölé hajolva nézte, ahogy a piros és zöld almák lágyan ringatózva mozognak a vízben, lebuknak, majd ismét a felszínre kerülnek. Mély levegőt vett, aztán a fejét a hideg vízbe dugta és megpróbálta a szájával elkapni az almát. Néhány másodperc múlva zihálva bukkant fel levegő után – alma nélkül. A kisfiú eltökélt arcot vágva ismét megpróbálkozott a mutatvánnyal; számos próbálkozásba került, mielőtt Cherub győztesen emelte fel a fejét, és szájában egy fényes, zöld alma virított.

Vincent azonnal odalépett hozzá, és egy bolyhos, kék törölközővel megtörölte az arcát és a haját.

\- Nagyos ügyes voltál, Cherub! Így nehéz elkapni az almát.

A kisfiú elmosolyodott és beleharapott a ropogós, savanykás ízű almába. Korában sosem evett még így almát, és egy újabb harapás után eldöntötte, hogy ez nagyon is tetszik neki. Körülnézve megpillantotta a többi gyereket, ahogy az almás hordóknál kacagnak és a víz alá bukva igyekeznek elkapni egyet. Néhányan, mint ő is, már a hordók mellett álltak és a díjukat rágcsálták.

Füttyszó hangzott fel a tisztás másik oldalán.

\- Ott hamarosan versenyek indulnak, szeretnél odamenni? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben Mudiwa, Adonis és Soto is csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

\- Ti nem akartok lebukni az almákért? – nézett rá Cherub egy újabb harapást követően.

Vincent elmosolyodott Cherub figyelmességén.

\- Majd mi is fogunk, de mindig a gyerekeket hagyjuk elsőként sorra kerülni.

\- Miért?

Soto és Adonis ezen alaposan elpirultak.

\- Nos – kezdte tétován Adonis –, mi néha versenyzünk.

Cherub töprengőn összeráncolta a homlokát, aztán Sotóra pillantott egy jobb válasz reményében. A japán férfi megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint meglátsz minket az almákért lebukni, egyből világos lesz neked is.

Vincent és Mudiwa egyszerre kacagták el magukat.

\- Gyere, Cherub, menjünk, nézzük meg a versenyszámokat – szólt Mudiwa, és odanyújtotta a gyereknek a kezét.

Cherub megvonta a vállát, és boldogan fogta meg a felkínált kezet. Hamarosan a füves tisztás előtt álltak, ahol fel volt jelölve a start és a célvonal. Cherub körülnézett, és látta, hogy gyerekek ülnek párban, és összekötik a lábaikat. 

\- Mit csinálnak? – kérdezte Cherub.

Vincent épp válaszolni készült, amikor Freja unokája, Giselle odafutott hozzájuk, és németül hadarva kezdett beszélni Cherubhoz. A kisfiú mosolyogva rázta a fejét, hogy nem érti őt. Vincent már nyitotta a száját, hogy segítsen fordítani, amikor a kislány megragadta Cherub kezét. Giselle tovább beszélt, és húzni kezdte Cherubot a startvonalhoz. A fiúcska először megmerevedett, a szeme elhomályosult, és felnevetett azon, amit a kislány mondott neki, majd tétova „Ja” és „Nein” válaszokat adva követte őt.

\- Ördög és pokol! – szólalt meg halkan Vincent. Amikor a csapatok kuncogva felsorakoztak a rajtnál, készen arra, hogy versenyezzenek, elhangzott a vezényszó. – Vigyázz, kész, rajt! – A háromlábú versenyzők, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, eliramodtak. Giselle és Cherub a magasságkülönbségük ellenére is jól haladtak. Vincent hahotázva figyelte, ahogy Cherub végig ugrabugrál a pályán. Amint a versenynek vége lett és a kötelektől megszabadultak, Cherub odaugrált hozzájuk Giselle-lel.

\- Giselle azt mondja, hogy a következő futam a felnőtteké! Ti is indultok? – kérdezte Cherub, és szeme fénylett a boldogságtól.

A négy férfi összenézett; képtelenség volt nemet mondani, annak a ragyogóan fénylő szempárnak.

\- Én megyek Mudiwával. – Adonis azon nyomban megragadta a döbbent férfit, és vonszolni kezdte, hogy kötelet keressenek maguknak.

Vincent csak kuncogott és Sotóhoz fordulva kinyújtotta felé a karját.

\- Menjünk és hozzuk zavarba őket? – Soto ördögi mosolyt villantott felé, és belekarolt Vincentbe.

Cherub leült Giselle, Albin és Freja mellé, amikor a versenyzőket a rajtvonalhoz szólították.

\- Rendben, ebben a versenyben, el kell szaladni a célig, ott megfordulni, és vissza a rajtig. – Az összes felnőtt felnyögött, aztán karjukkal átölelték a partnerük hátát, és nekikészülődve kissé előredőltek. Amikor meghallották, hogy „rajt”, nekiiramodtak.

Cherub tapsolt és nevetett, miközben nézte az általában könnyedén és elegánsan mozgó férfiakat botladozni és elesni, ahogy versenyeztek körbe a pályán. Mudiwa és Adonis egészen jól haladtak, amíg vissza nem fordultak, de aztán megbotlottak egymásban, és hasra estek. Amilyen gyorsan tudtak, felkászálódtak, de már túl késő volt – Vincent és Soto lehagyták őket. Soto és Vincent megjátszott büszkeséggel pöffeszkedett az teljesítményük miatt.

\- Ó, csend legyen már – duzzogott Adonis –, még csak nem is ti nyertetek.

\- Az az ikerpár tényleg nagyon gyors volt – védekezett Soto, és a két eperszőke nőre nézett, akik megnyerték a versenyt.

Hirtelen rikoltást hallottak, és Cherub rájuk ugrott.

\- Ez annyira vicces volt! Mi jön most?

Négy órával később a cigányok összegyűltek a földön, Cherub is abbahagyta az ugrálást, és lehuppant melléjük. Minden versenyszámban indultak, beleértve a zsákba futást, a talicskázást és a hátrafelé futást is. Az összes játékban is részt vettek: patkolás, tekézés, és igen, a felnőttekre is sor került, hogy almákat halásszanak ki a vízből a szájukkal. Amikor Cherub klánjának felnőttjei közel már hatan eljöttek egy-egy almával, és mind tetőtől talpig vizesek voltak, a kisfiú rájött, miért hagyták elsőként a gyerekeket játszani. Ria, aki már hathónapos terhes volt, kétszer is elküldte almáért Naveent, hogy ő is kaphasson egyet. Ezek után végignéztek egy bábszínházi előadást, amit Cherub imádott. Végül mindnyájuk arcát kifestették, és most úgy néztek ki, ahogy a muglik elképzelése szerint a tündérek – színesen és csillogóan.

\- Most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Cherub vidáman. Arca a zöld többféle árnyalatára volt festve, mintha egy növénytündér lenne, amitől ragyogott a szeme, és ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még aranyosabbnak látszott.

Mindenki felnyögött, így Ria válaszolta meg a kicsi kérdését. 

\- Most megvárjuk, amíg mindenki elpakolja a játékokat, aztán meggyújtjuk a töklámpásokat. Miután megvacsoráztunk, azt hiszem, még a puding előtt elvégezzük a szertartást.

Cherub izgatottan elmosolyodott, és ismét megcsodálta az arcfestők munkáját. Ria arcát egy földtündér barna és zöld színeire festette – olyasvalakiére, aki életet ad, magyarázta Muriel. Muriel férje, Quirin szintén arcokat festett, és úgy festette ki Naveen arcát, hogy az úgy nézzen ki, mint a nap. Cherub nem értette, hogy miért kuncog mindenki, de neki nagyon tetszett az, ahogy Naveen kinézett.

\- Mikor fogjuk meggyújtani a máglyát? – kérdezte Cherub, amikor az összehordott fakupacokra nézett.

\- Vacsora után – felelt Ria.

\- Nos, rólatok nem tudom – szólalt meg Adonis –, de én átöltözöm valami melegebb és teljesen száraz ruhába.

Mindenki kacagott, Adonis pedig felállt az alkonyodó fényben, amitől a ráfestett kék színek különböző árnyalatai olyannak tűntek, mintha az arca hömpölyögne és örvénylene, akár egy valódi vízi tündéré.

Soto megvetően elhúzta magától a nedves, koszos ingét.

\- Egyetértek. – Cherub megfordult, hogy rámosolyogjon, és elakadt a lélegzete. Soto ősztündérnek volt kifestve, és úgy nézett ki, mintha beledőlne a mögötte levő erdőbe. Soto visszamosolygott rá és felállt, véget vetve ezzel az illúziónak.

Freja és készülődni kezdett és a kezét nyújtotta Cherubnak.

\- Gyere, édesem. – Az ő arca a tél volt; hófehér és jégkék. A szeme világoskék volt, mint körülötte a festék, de melegen és lágyan csillogott.

Cherub megfogta a nő kezét, és megindultak a sátrak felé. Vincent és Mudiwa ott vártak rá. Vincent tűztündérnek volt kifestve, ami kihozta a vörös árnyalatot a hajában. A mellette álló Mudiwa éjfekete arca most a holdtündér fehér és ezüst színeit viselte. Cherub rájuk mosolygott. Ez volt élete legjobb napja, még a születésnapjánál is jobb, amiről a felnőttek azt mondták, hogy július 31-e. Akkor kapta meg élete első szülinapi tortáját, és még ajándékok is voltak mellette! Annyira örömteli nap volt.

Mind megszárítkoztak, és óvatosan átöltöztek száraz ruhába, mert nem akarták elkenni az arcfestéküket. Végül a négy, étellel megrakott hosszú asztal körül felsorakoztak.

\- Jól van – jelentette ki Ms. Dragonheart. _Becky_ – jutott Cherub eszébe a nő neve –, _azt kérte, szólítsam őt Beckynek._ – Ismeritek a szabályt: gyerekek és terhes nők először. A gyerekek – kisebbeket a szüleik kísérték – elkezdték teleszedni étellel a tányérjaikat.

Hamarosan Cherub is együtt ült a családjával, Vincent anyukájával, Beckyvel és Freja családjával, meg Lucasszal és a vérfarkasokkal. Egy pillanatig mindenkit óvatosan végigmért, aztán nekidőlt Soto oldalának. Cherub nem volt biztos Lucasban és a barátaiban.

Végül Lucas a gyerekre csattant.

\- Nem fogunk bántani!

Mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna, Cherub kihúzta magát, és dacosan Lucasra nézett.

\- Honnan kellene tudnom azok után, amiket korábban tettél velem? Egyébként pedig az energiád teljesen… - egy kicsit elakadt, amíg a megfelelő szó után keresgélt – felemás.

Lucas felvonta a szemöldökét; ritkán beszéltek vele ilyen modorban, még kevésbé egy ilyen emberpalánta. Látta, hogy Freja már készülődik ledorongolni őt, amikor Vincent felemeli az egyik kezét. _Érdekes._

\- Benne van a természetemben, hogy teszteljek; ha tudtam volna, hogy olyan erősen fogsz reagálni rá, ahogyan tetted, nem csináltam volna.

Cherub összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben gyanakodva nézett Lucasra.

\- Ez most bocsánatkérés volt?

A többi vérfarkas megfeszült. Lucasnak tátva maradt a szája, aztán a fejét hátravetve torkaszakadtából felnevetett. Nevetése mély és rekedtes hangú volt, és látszólag megnyugtatta a többieket.

\- Nem, gyermekem, nem, ez egy alfa tekintélyt megőrző próbálkozása volt. Sajnálom, Cherub, nem kellett volna ezt tennem veled.

Cherub Frejára majd Vincentre pillantott. Mindketten bólintottak, hogy igen, elfogadhatja Lucas bocsánatkérését.

\- Köszönöm, és elfogadom a bocsánatkérésed – felelte komoly hangon.

Lucas enyhén meghajolt köszönete jeléül. A Lucas mellett ülő nő körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, vége a beszélgetésnek, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Cherub, az én nevem Cassandra, és ő itt a fiam, Paul – magyarázta, miközben egyik karját egy nyolc év körüli fiú köré fonta, aki mellette ült. – Még nem vagyunk hosszú ideje Lucas klánjának tagjai, és vérfarkasok is csupán hat hónapja. Kérlek, ha nem bánod, elmagyaráznád, hogy értetted az, hogy „felemásnak” érzel minket?

Cherub behunyta a szemét és a belőlük kiáradó energiára összpontosított.

\- Olyannak érzem az erőtöket, mint ami… megtört… mintha két darab harcolna bennetek az uralomért. És mindnyájan különböző mennyiségű erőt sugároztok kifelé, mintha néhányatok valami különleges lenne.

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, pillantása összeakadt Cassandra szomorú kékeszöld szemével. Mivel félt, hogy valami rosszat tett, a kisfiú közelebb bújt Sotóhoz. A többiek mindig arra bátorították őt, hogy álljon ki magáért, és jó volt így tenni, amikor azt látta, hogy a többiek ugyanígy tesznek, de elszomorítani valakit – ebben nem volt biztos. Könnycsepp gördült le a nő arcán, és a kisfiú mindkét kezével belekapaszkodott Sotóba.

\- Hé, nem csináltál semmi rosszat – szólalt meg Vincent. – Valójában úgy hiszem, én majdnem ugyanezt mondtam Lucasnak, amikor ezt kérdezte tőlem.

Lucas vigasztalóan tette az egyik kezét Cassandráéra.

\- Vincentnek igaza van, Cherub. Te semmi rosszat nem tettél – mondta. – Ezek vagyunk mi. Van bennünk egy farkas, egy szörnyeteg, aki csak a teliholdat várja, hogy kiszökjön és átvegye fölöttünk az uralmat. Amíg a farkasformánkban vagyunk, nincs irányításunk a dolgok fölött, amiket teszünk. Ez felettébb kiborító tud lenni. Mindig hatalmas erőfeszítéseket teszünk, hogy az átváltozásunk során mindenkitől biztonságos távolságban legyünk.

Cherub felnézett az alfa vérfarkasra.

\- Adonis néhány héttel ezelőtt tanított a farkasokról. Azok nem szörnyetegek.

\- Nem ők nem, de sajnálatos módon a vérfarkasok azok – vigyorodott el Lucas. – Ugyanakkor csupán a telihold idejére kényszerülünk szörnyetegekké válni. Ígérem, semelyikünk sem fog bántani téged, Cherub. Látom, mennyire fontos vagy Frejának, és nagyon szeretnélek megismerni téged.

Cherub meg tudta állapítani, hogy Lucas őszintén beszélt vele. Azok, akikben bízott, megbíztak Lucasban, így ő is adhat neki egy esélyt.

\- Rendben.

\- Nos, akkor – szólalt meg ekkor Freja, hogy másfelé terelje a beszélgetést – együnk.

Mindenki elnevette magát, és enni kezdett. A kisfiú is mosolyogva nézett a tányérjára: tele volt ennivalóval. Némelyiküket felismerte, mint a sajtot és a makarónit, a krumpli salátát és a párolt brokkolit. Ugyanakkor volt néhány új étel, amit kipróbálhatott, így Cherub lelkesen enni kezdett.

Mindenki összemosolygott, amikor Cherub az élvezet különböző fokain hümmögni kezdett, miközben evett. Lucas szeme boldogan fénylett, ahogy nézte a kisfiú étkezését. A felnőttek beszélgettek, amikor váratlanul mindenki Cherub felé fordult. A zöld szempár elkerekedett, a rózsás ajak összepréselődött, és halk nyikkanás hallatszott.

Soto gyorsan odatartott elé egy papírszalvétát.

\- Ebbe kiköpheted.

Cherub elvette a szalvétát, de előbb Vincentre és Mudiwára pillantott, hogy rendben van-e, ha kiköpi az utálatos ételt. Mindketten bólintottak, és igyekeztek nem nevetni, amikor a kicsi gyorsan kiköpte a szájában tartogatott ételt és egy pohár víz után nyúlt.

\- Mit ettél? – kérdezte Naveen.

Cherub egy kis kupac savanyú káposztára mutatott a tányérján és undorodva felhúzta az orrát. Ezúttal senki nem tudta visszatartani a nevetést, noha sikerült halknak maradniuk.

\- Azt nem kell megenned – jegyezte meg Mudiwa még mindig kuncogva.

\- Köszönöm – válaszolt Cherub továbbra is csúnyán nézve az érintett ételre.

 

Cherub sosem fogja elfelejteni az első halloweeni ünnepségét. Miután teletömte a bendőjét finom ételekkel, segített rendet rakni. Hamarosan meggyújtották a tüzet, és elkezdődött a Shamhaim szertartás. Néhányan papírokat égettek el, amelyeken rajta voltak azok a dolgok, amiket el akartak engedni. Néhányan hangosan mondták el, hogyan fognak egyensúlyt teremteni az életükben. Cherub eleinte érdekesnek találta azt de, de hamarosan már a többi gyerekkel játszadozott.

Amikor a szertartás véget ért, zene csendült fel. Naveen, Ria, Freja és Mudiwa együtt játszottak és énekeltek a helyi muzsikosokkal. Mudiwa még azt is megengedte, hogy Cherub megpróbáljon játszani a dobján. Cherub táncolt és énekelt a máglya körül. Becky folyton sütőtök alapú édességekkel tömte őt, csak hogy hallja a hümmögését. Később az éj folyamán, amikor már a gyerekek sem tudtak táncolni tovább, Cherub összegömbölyödött Mudiwa ölében, miközben a többiek felváltva meséltek egymásnak ijesztőbbnél ijesztőbb történeteket. Vincent az egyik, Lucas a másik oldalukon ült. Nem tartott bele sok időbe, hogy Cherub elaludjon, teljesen biztonságban érezve magát az erős karok között, és azokkal az emberekkel körbevéve, akik szerették őt.

Öt nappal később elindultak. Becky hatalmas mennyiségű ételt küldött velük. Freját majd a faluban fogják felvenni, ahol együtt töltötte az idejét a családjával. Egy könnycsepp gördült le Cherub arcán, ahogy figyelte, hogy Oma farmja a távolba veszik. Lenézett az ölében tartott könyvre, és kinyitotta. Vincent édesanyja adta neki, és arra kérte, amikor elindultak, hogy szólítsa őt Omának, ami németül annyit jelent, hogy nagymama. A könyvben fényképek voltak a farmon töltött idejéről, és bejegyzések azoktól az emberektől, akikkel ott találkozott, többek között Omától, Lucastól és Giselle-től.

Vincent megfordult, és észrevette Cherub mélabús arcát.

\- Minden rendben, Cherub. Tavasszal találkozni fogunk az anyámmal. És írhatunk neki és bárki másnak, akinek csak szeretnél.

Cherub megfordult, és könnyben úszó szemét belefúrta Vincent levendulakékjébe.

\- Becky azt mondta, hogy hívjam őt Omának. Hogy ha a te fiad vagyok, akkor ő az én nagymamám.

Vincent felállt az utasülésből, és átölelte a kisfiút. Amikor megszólalt a hangja rekedtessé vált az érzelmektől.

\- Cherub, Mudiwa és én is olyan nagyon szeretünk. És semmit nem szeretnénk annál jobban, minthogy az apáid legyünk.

Cherub sírva fakadt, és szorosan Vincentbe kapaszkodott. Mudiwa nyugodt, mély hangja körbeölelte őket.

\- Így igaz, mind a ketten nagyon szeretünk téged, és már el is kezdtünk kutatni örökbefogadási szertartások után. Azt terveztük, amint kiválasztjuk a ceremóniát, hivatalosan is megkérünk rá, hogy légy a mi gyermekünk.

A kisfiú mély levegőt vett. Vincent aromája betöltötte a tüdejét és megnyugtatta őt. A férfi fekete bors, keserűnarancs és rózsamuskátli olajat használt. Ezek mind a test védelmét szolgálták, és ugyanakkor édeskés, fűszeres illatuk volt. Cherub csak annyira húzódott el Vincenttől, hogy Mudiwa is hallhassa őket, és megkérdezte.

\- És akkor hogyan szólítanálak titeket?

Mindkét férfi kieresztette a visszatartott lélegzetét.

\- Hát, engem szólíthatnál apának vagy apunak – válaszolt Vincent.

\- Shona nyelven, ez Zimbabwe hivatalos nyelve, az apát úgy mondják, hogy baba – magyarázta Mudiwa.

Cherub visszabújt Vincent mellkasához.

\- Baba és apu, ez tetszik.


	30. 30. fejezet

**30\. fejezet**

**Az író megjegyzése:** A fejezet előtt szeretném elmondani, hogy Ria indiai faluját Amaranda Bhairavan: Kali Odiyya – Bevezetés egy sámán igaz történetébe című könyvéből vettem. Ez egy matriarchális falucska, amelynek lakói Káli istennőt imádják, mint a kozmosz energiáinak női megszemélyesítőjét. A könyvet és némi kutatást alapul véve írok le néhány szertartást és szokást.

**Párszaszó – vastag betűvel**

India, Karingkalchuttor,1986. december 15.

Cherub lassan kinyújtózkodott, aztán visszakúszott a takarója alá, és eltöprengett, vajon mi ébreszthette fel, amikor meghallotta a madarak zsivaját és a majmok rikácsolását. Lassú mosoly terült szét az arcán. Indiában volt, már kicsivel több, mint egy hete megérkeztek Ria falujába. Cherub mosolya tovább szélesedett a csodálatos helyek gondolatára, amelyeket eddig bejárt. Megfordult, hogy a sátorfalán lógó térképére nézzen, és igazi vigyor öntötte el az arcát. Annyi varázslatos helyen járt. Vincent és Adonis segítettek neki ezzel az európai és ázsiai térképével, valamint a naptárával. Így nyomon tudta követni, menne jártak, és hogy hová tartanak. Vörös vonalak jelölték az utat, ahol már voltak, és piros pontok mutatták a helyeket, amelyeken megálltak. Cherub végigkövette az Angliából kivezető piros jelölést át Franciaországon, Spanyolországon, Észak-Olaszországon keresztül Svájcba, aztán áthaladtak Ausztrián, Magyarországon és beléptek a Szovjetunióba. Olyan sok meseszép helyeken keltek át, és annyi érdekes emberrel találkoztak. Cherub imádta a különböző típusú zenéket, amelyekkel az utazásaik során megismert, és minden országból, amelyeken áthaladtak, gyűjteni kezdte a magnókazettákat a klasszikus zenétől elkezdve a népzenén át, egészen a modern zenéig bezáróan.

Az utazás Omától Ria falujáig csaknem egy egész hónapba telt, de most három hónapig itt maradnak. Cherub megérintette az aranyszínű pontot India déli végén, ami azt mutatta, hol vannak pillanatnyilag. A kisfiú mosolyogva kipattant az ágyból; ideje felkelni! Minden reggel segített Ria anyukájának – a nő azt kérte, szólítsa őt Naaniinak* - összegyűjteni a tojásokat, gyümölcsöt szedni és tehenet fejni. Miközben a reggelit készítették, addig Cherub együtt jógázott a családjával. Azt követően ebédig pedig együtt játszhatott a többi gyerekkel a faluból.

Cherub gyorsan magára kapott egy világoskék pamut hosszúnadrágot és egy színben hozzáillő tunikát, amelynek gallérját és kézelőjét hímzések díszítették. Mindkettő anyaga könnyű és szellős volt, hogy ne izzadjon bele a trópusi dzsungelben. Vincent és Mudiwa azt mondták, hogy a faluban nem kell viselnie a fejkendőt, így Cherub külön időt töltött azzal, hogy kifésülje hullámos, fekete haját, ami most már a válláig ért. Kilopódzott a szobájából és lopva körülnézett. Baba és apu még nem voltak a nappaliban, így csendesen továbbosont az ő hálószobájuk felé, aztán óvatosan felhajtotta a függönyt. A két férfi az ágy két oldalán aludt, ami azt jelentette, hogy ő beugorhat középre. Amilyen nesztelenül csak tudta, Cherub átszelte a helyiséget és felugrott, úgy tervezve, hogy az ágy közepén fog landolni, amikor két erős kar váratlanul felnyúlt és elkapta őt. Cherub megnyikkant és küzdeni kezdett az őt lefogó karok ellen.

\- És mégis mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz, fiatalember? – kérdezte Mudiwa álomittas, rekedtes hangon.

\- Semmit, baba – kuncogott Cherub.

Mudiwa elmosolyodott.

\- Én nem hiszem, hogy az igazat mondod. Te mit gondolsz, Vincent?

Vincent rávigyorgott a kisfiúra.

\- Egyetértek. Szerintem meg kell győznünk, hogy elmondja az igazat. – Aztán lassan, nagyon-nagyon lassan, Vincent kinyújtott hosszú ujjai finoman közelebb araszoltak Cherub oldalához. 

\- Én épp indultam, hogy segítsek Naanii-nak, apu, de tényleg. – Cherub felsikkantott, amikor a férfi ujjai hozzáértek a csiklandós oldalához. Röpke néhány perces „csiki-tortúra” után Cherub zihálva megszólalt. – Kérlek… Sajnálom… Megpróbáltam… közétek settenkedni.

A csiklandozás abbamaradt, noha az ujjak Cherub oldalán maradtak.

\- És képes leszel valaha is meglepni minket? – kérdezte Vincent játékos arroganciával.

Cherub mosolyogva emelte a sátorlap tetejére a tekintetét, és citálta ugyanazokat a mondatokat, amiket minden alkalommal, hogyha lopódzás közben elkapták őt.

\- Bolondság volt megpróbálnom. Ti urai vagytok a környezeteteknek.

\- Szerintem nem hangzott nagyon bűnbánónak – jegyezte meg Mudiwa, aki elmosolyogta magát a kisfiú édes arcán látszó boldogság láttán.

\- Egyet kell értenem. Úgy vélem, még több csikizésre van szüksége.

Cherub sikongva próbált megszökni, amikor megmentője érkezett.

\- Hol az én segítségem? – szólt be a sátorba Shefali, Ria édesanyja.

Vincent és Mudiwa azonnal eleresztették a fiúcskát. Shefali kedves nő volt, de senki nem mert ellentmondani neki, és ami Shefalit illette, szerinte Cherub semmi rosszat nem tudott elkövetni.

\- Jövök már, Naanii – kiáltott gyorsan Cherub, majd miután megpuszilta az apukáját és a babáját, kisietett.

\- Észre sem veszi, hogy hindiül beszél – jegyezte meg Mudiwa, miközben lassan kinyújtózott.

\- Tudom – helyeselt Vincent. Az első két napban Cherubnak még muszáj volt megérintenie azt a valakit, aki hindiül beszélt, hogy értse, mit mondanak. A harmadik napon már egy kisgyerek szintjén beszélt és értett hindi nyelven. Hétvégére Cherub folyékonyan beszélte a nyelvet. Vincent kizökkent a gondolataiból, amikor Mudiwa felült; a férfi megmozgatta a mellizmait, látszólag azért, hogy felizgassa és csábítsa őt. – Tudod – kezdte Vincent, miközben egyik kezével végigsimított a meleg, fekete bőrön –, még van fél óránk jóga előtt.

\- Harminc perc nem túl hosszú idő – duruzsolt Mudiwa beledőlve az érintésbe.

Vincent elmosolyodott, és végighúzta lefelé a kezét az izmos hasfalon, amíg el nem érte a szépséges, kemény falloszt, amit akart.

\- Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy valahogy megbirkózunk vele.

\- Ebben én is biztos vagyok – fordult feléje mosolyogva Mudiwa.

***

\- Jó reggelt, Naanii – köszönt Cherub derűsen, miközben megölelte a nőt. – Tetszik a szárid, nagyon szép ez a rózsaszín.

\- Köszönöm, Naatii – mosolygott Shefali. – Készen állsz segíteni nekem a reggeli házimunkában?

\- Igen – válaszolt Cherub, és felnyúlt, hogy megfogja az erős, érdes kezet.

Cherub mosolygott, miközben végigmentek a reggeli rutinon. Naanii erős asszony volt, és Cherubnak gondot okozott lépést tartani vele. Amikor a kisfiú először találkozott vele, aggódott, hogy a nő nem fogja kedvelni őt. Shefali barna szeme mérlegelő volt, és ősz hajszálakkal meghintett fekete haját szoros kontyba fogta, ami szigorúnak mutatta az arcát. Cherub elcsendesedett, és egészen közel bújt Vincenthez és Mudiwához. Ria családja megnézte magának, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha igazán érdeklődnének iránta. Nem sokkal az után, hogy megérkeztek, vacsorázni indultak. Amint Cherub megkóstolta Shefali főztjét, már az első harapás után hümmögni kezdett, és ezt követően Shefali szemében a kicsi semmi rosszat nem tudott elkövetni. Aznap este, amikor a nő leült, hogy mesét mondjon a falubeli gyerekeknek, az ölébe húzta Cherubot. Cherub mosolyogva gondolt vissza Naanii meséire – a nő nagyszerű mesemondó volt. A kisfiú különösen Durga történetét szerette, amiben démonokkal csatázott, és Kálit hívta segítségül, hogy harcoljon velük.** 

Mire visszaértek a házba, a matracok már ki voltak készítve a jógához, és családjának nagy része már ott készülődött. Ria a konyhában volt, és hozzákezdett a rizsfőzéshez a reggelihez.

\- Jó reggelt, Ria – üdvözölte őt Cherub.

\- Jó reggelt édesem, hogy vagy ma?

\- Nagyon jól, és te? – kérdezte a nő pocakjára nézett. Ria azt mondta, hogy a baba most már bármelyik pillanatban jöhet, és hogy a pocakja jócskán megelőzi őt. Cherub attól félt, hogy ki fog pukkadni.

\- Nagyon jól érzem magam ma reggel – felelte Ria boldogan. – Most menj jógázni, aztán reggeli után elmegyünk sétálni. Van valami, amit meg akarok mutatni neked.

Cherub elvigyorodott, és elfutott jógázni. Gyorsan levette a bőrszandálját, és a matracán állva várta Naveent, hogy kezdjenek. Soto, Adonis és Freja már ott voltak, és jó reggelt kívántak neki. Míg arra várt, hogy Baba és apu feltűnjenek, azon tűnődött, mit csinálhatnak most a többiek. Quinn és Isabell beiratkoztak az egyik közeli hindu közösség jógatanár képző kurzusára, és magukkal vitték Camelliát és Justint is. Cherub járt néhányszor az asramban, ahol találkozott velük. A hely nagyon gyönyörű volt, és ott mindig békesség öntötte el őt. Dario, Luca és Elena felajánlották, hogy magukkal viszik Mitchellt, és pillanatnyilag a tengerparton élvezték a szabadidejüket. Úgy tervezték, hogy a következő héten térnek vissza, és a kisfiú azt vette észre, hogy alig várja a visszatértüket. Igazán megszerette az olasz hármas ikreket; mind olyan kedvesek és csintalanok voltak.

Cherub kizökkent a gondolataiból, amikor a babája és az apukája megérkeztek. Megcsóválta a fejét, amikor a többiek kuncogni kezdtek a két férfi kipirult arca láttán. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy miért néznek ki így, de akármikor ez történt, a többiek folyton ugratták őket.

***

Cherub Ria kezét fogta, miközben végigsétáltak a sűrű dzsungel egyik ösvényén. Szerette az itteni levegőt; ami párás volt és virágok, növények illata lengte körbe. Ria hirtelen megtorpant, és a lélegzetvételére összpontosított.

\- Ria, jól vagy? – kérdezte Cherub azonnal, amikor a pillanat elmúlt.

\- Jól vagyok – mosolygott le a nő a kisfiúra –, csupán a kisbaba épp most tudatta velem, hogy készen áll megszületni.

\- Menjünk vissza? – akarta tudni Cherub aggódva.

\- Csak egy kicsit akarok beljebb menni. Nem vagyunk messze a falutól; te is hallhatod a gyerekek kacagását. Mindenesetre még korán van és minden rendben.

A kicsi nem látszott meggyőzöttnek, de nem tiltakozott tovább. Néhány perc elteltével kiléptek a sűrű lombok közül, és egy apró, lótuszvirágokkal befedett tisztavizű tavacska tárult a szemük elé.

\- Ria, ezek a virágok gyönyörűek, úgy néznek ki, akár a csillagok.

\- Ezek lótuszvirágok.

\- Nem ez az a virág, amiből Laksmi született?

\- Nagyon okos vagy – mosolygott nő a kisfiúra. – Gyere, ülj le velem.

Cherub visszamosolygott rá, aztán leült a tavat körülölelő puha mohára.

\- Itt minden annyira erős – jegyezte meg.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Ria zavartan.

\- Hát, akár az itteni levegő, minden sűrű és nehéz. A hegyekben a levegő csípős és ritka volt. A sivatagban pedig száraz és szagtalan. – Cherub felnézett Riára, remélve, hogy érti.

A nő mosolyogva bólintott és megpaskolta a kicsi kezét.

\- Az élet jelenléte itt túláradó. Alig látod az eget a fák ágai között.

\- Igaz, de én nagyon szeretem ezt.

\- Én is. – Ria megakadt egy pillanatra, aztán folytatta. – Amikor kislány voltam, gyakran jártam ide. Mindig úgy gondoltam erre a helyre, mint a saját titkos búvóhelyemre. Itt suttogtam el a kívánságaimat, és amikor tizenhat éves voltam, idejöttem, és azt kívántam, bárcsak elengednének a szüleim a városba, hogy megnézzem a cigányok előadását. Amint megpillantottam Naveent, idejöttem, és azt kívántam, bárcsak értem jönne és magával vinne. Naveen aznap este engedélyt kért az apámtól, hogy udvarolhasson nekem. – Ria elpirult, ahogy visszagondolt minderre. – Mindenesetre két nappal az előtt, hogy Naveennak el kellett mennie, elhoztam őt ide, ő pedig megkérte a kezemet. Csupán három hete ismertük egymást, de tudtam, örökre vele akarok lenni. – Ria ismét megállt egy pillanatra, hogy hagyja elmúlni az összehúzódás miatti fájdalmat, aztán a kezébe vette Cherub kezét.

\- Ez biztosan nagyon különleges hely a számodra. Köszönöm, hogy megosztod velem – mondta Cherub, aki nem tudta biztosan, mi is történik.

\- Valóban az, és meg volt rá az okom, amiért idehoztalak téged – sóhajtott Ria. – Mi egy család vagyunk; mind – Soto, Freja, Naveen, Mudiwa, Vincent, Adonis, te és én. És tudom, hogy te és mindenki más is a családba fogadjátok majd a kisbabánkat. Ugyanakkor Navennal megbeszéltük, és arra szeretnénk kérni téged, hogy legyél a mi kisbabánk nagy testvére.

Cherub szeme tágra nyílt ámulatában. Eltűnődött már rajta, kije lesz ő az újszülöttnek. Ria és Naveen gyakran ugratták a többieket, hogy ők lesznek a kicsi bácsikái és nénikéi.

\- Nagyon szeretnék a nagy testvére lenni! – kiáltott fel Cherub, és óvatosan Ria nyaka köré fonta a karjait.

Ria elmosolyodott és visszaölelte őt. Halloween után Cherub eldöntötte, hogy a kisbaba lány lesz, és onnantól kezdve „kislányt” mondott az „újszülött” vagy a „kisbaba” szó helyet, ahogy a többiek mondták.

\- Csodálatos! Annyira örülök neki. De most azt hiszem, talán vissza kell indulnunk. Ha a többiek rájönnek, hogy szülési fájáásokkal vagyok idekint, bajban leszek – kuncogott. Négykézlábra fordult, hogy felálljon, ám elakadt a lélegzete, amikor kevesebb, mint egy lépés távolságra egy hatalmas kobrát pillantott meg maga előtt. A kígyó sötétbarna csuklyája szétnyílt, és lassan hajladozott előre és hátra. A kobra vedlett, amitől még veszélyesebb volt, mivel nem lehetett felismerni, vajon a kígyó ételnek, ellenségnek vagy olyasminek találja Riát, amit békén kell hagyni. A nő küzdött, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon, amikor a kígyó sziszegni kezdett.

**\- Veszély! Veszélyben vagyok; mi ez itt előttem? Le kell csapnom!**

**\- Ne!** – sziszegte vissza Cherub erélyesen. – **Nem, biztonságban vagy. Senki nem akar bántani téged. Neki kicsinyei lesznek. Csak el akar távolodni tőled. Kérlek, hagyd őt elmenni.**

Ria megpróbált nem pánikba esni, amikor meghallotta, hogy Cherub visszasziszeg a kígyónak.

**\- Ki beszél hozzám?** – sziszegett a kígyó, és Riától elfordulva közelebb mozdult Cherubhoz.

**\- Az én nevem Cherub, és nem akarunk bántani téged. Kérlek, elmehetünk?**

**\- Ki vagy te? Én csak emberszagot érzek.**

**\- Ember vagyok, egy kisfiú.**

**\- És biztosan nem akarsz ártani nekem?** – kérdezte a kobra óvatosan.

**\- Ígérem, hogy nem tesszük** – ígérte a gyermek nyugtatóan.

**\- Akkor visszamegyek a vermembe. Három napon belül befejezem a vedlést. Akkor gyere vissza és beszélj velem, amikor láthatlak.**

**\- Örömmel** – mosolyodott el Cherub. – **Köszönöm.**

Amint a kobra visszacsúszott a dzsungelba, Cherub indult, hogy felsegítse Riát.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Igen, azt hiszem. Menjünk vissza a többiekhez – mondta Ria reszketve, mivel most leginkább a férje nyújtotta biztonságra volt szüksége.

Cherub egyetértett vele, és megfogta Ria kezét, hogy segítsen neki visszamenni a faluba. A visszaút hosszabb ideig tartott, mivel Riának több fájása is volt, és sokkal erősebbek, mint korábban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Naknyi - anyai nagymama  
> Naknak - anyai nagyapa  
> Naatii - leánygyermek fia (unoka)  
> Naani
> 
> **Durga története: Durga és segítői bár megsebesítették Raktavija démont, de nem tudták megölni őt. A démon minden földre hullott vércseppjéből újabb démonok születtek. Durga ekkor Kálit hívta segítségül, aki megküzdött Raktavijával. Az újabb démonok születését megakadályozandó, Káli a nyelvével fogta fel a Rak tavija vércseppeit, melytől vad őrjöngésbe és mészárlásba kezdett. Siva Káli lábai elé vetette magát, s mikor Káli lába Siva testére taposott, az istennő lenyugodott.  
> *** Laksmi: (Dévanágari) más néven Srí, hindu istennő, a gazdagság és jószerencse istennője, ő osztja el a szükséges javakat az emberek között. Mahádévi egyik megjelenési formája, Visnu hitvese, saktija. Visnu a hinduizmusban a fenntartó szerepet tölti be, a világ fenntartásához szükség van az anyagi és szellemi jólétre, ezért kapcsolódik Laksmi Visnuhoz. Laksmi férjével, Visnuval együtt többször is testet öltött. Amikor Visnu Rámaként jelent meg, ő volt Szíta, amikor Krisna képében jelent meg, az istennő Rádhaként öltött testet. A hagyomány szerint Laksmi jelenléte termékenységet hoz. Gyönyörű asszonyként, aranyszínű bőrrel, lótuszvirágon ülve ábrázolják. Laksmi legjelentősebb ünnepe a Dívali, a fények ünnepe. (Wikipédia)


	31. 31. fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Az író megjegyzése:** Megszületik Naveen és Ria kisbabája. A szüléssel kapcsolatban a saját tapasztalataimat fogom felhasználni, valamint azokat az élményeket, melyeket az általam részt vett szülésekből szereztem. Mindkét gyermekemet otthon szültem, semmilyen komplikáció nem adódott, ahogy a szülések nagyrészénél sem, melyeken segédkeztem. Tudom, hogy nem mindenki rendelkezik hasonló tapasztalatokkal, és mindez nem jelenti azt, hogy prédikálni akarnék, vagy hogy mások nem élhették ezt meg másként.

**31\. fejezet**

Mire elérték a falut, Ria már sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. Cherub beszélt a kobrához, és megmentette az ő és a kisbabája életét! Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Cherub, és hangját teljesen átszőtte az aggodalom.

Ria a kisfiú felé fordult, és letérdelt a gyermek elé.

\- Köszönöm – mondta a zöld szempárba nézve. – Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy megmentettél engem és a kisbabámat.

Cherub a meleg barna arcra tette apró kezeit.

\- Ne sírj, minden rendben van, és én örülök, hogy képes voltam segíteni.

Ria épp válaszolni készült, amikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám érte el őt. Ezúttal a nő felnyögött, amikor a méhe összehúzódott. Cherubnak tágra nyílt a szeme; tudta, hogy mindez normális, Freja elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi fog történni. A nő még fotókat és videókat is mutatott neki a dologról. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy most egy felnőttre is szükség van most.

\- Ria, jól vagy? Hozzak valakit?

Amikor a néhány másodperces fájás elmúlt, Ria képes volt válaszolni Cherub kérdésére.

\- Jól vagyok. Segíts felállni, már mindjárt otthon vagyunk. – Cherub megfogta Ria karját, amíg a nő felkászálódott, és megindultak a falu irányába.

Naveen felnézett, amikor megpillantotta Riát és Cherubot; gyorsan felállt és hozzájuk sietett; látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Adonis, hogy mellette ült, gyorsan követte őt. Amint a felesége mellé ért, Naveen azonnal a nő köré fonta a karjait.

\- Mi a baj, kedvesem? Jól vagy?

Most, hogy a nő végre biztonságban volt, a félelem miatti sokk kijött rajta, és Ria remegni kezdett, majd sírva próbálta elmondani a történteket. Naveen továbbra is átölelve tartotta, és a nő hátát simogatva igyekezett megnyugtatni őt. Igazából azonban tényleg nem értett semmit abból, amit Ria mondott, mert a nő a mellkasába fúrta az arcát.

Adonis döbbenten állt mellettük. Látszólag mindketten jól voltak. Csak néhány szót tudott kivenni, de amint meghallotta a „kobra” és a „Cherub” szavakat, letérdelt a kisfiú elé.

\- Mi történt? Jól vagy? Megmart? – kérdezte, és vadul kezdte keresni Cherubon bármilyen sérülés jelét. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Shefali, Freja, Vincent és Mudiwa is feltűntek a falu szélén.

\- Mi a baj, Naveen? – Shefali volt az, aki elsőként megszólalt.

\- Nem tudom; Ria igazán zaklatott – válaszolt a férfi kicsit kétségbeesetten.

\- Ria – kezdte Shefali határozottan, és ezúttal angolul beszélt, hogy mindenki érthesse őt – gyere vissza a házba! Iszol egy kis gyümölcslevet és megnyugszol. Cherub, te pedig elmondod nekünk, hogy mi történt. – Mindenki bólintott, és hamarosan mindenki az alacsony asztal körül, a földön ült. Shefali mindenkinek öntött egy pohár mango lassit*, aztán ő is letelepedett a földre, és a kisfiú felé fordult.

\- Rendben, most pedig azt akarom, hogy nyugodtan mondd el nekünk, hogy mi történt.

Cherub belekortyolt a lassijába, aztán belekezdett. Elmondta, hogy Riának apró fájásai voltak, és pirulva mesélte, hogy arra kérte őt a nő, hogy legyen a kisbaba nagy testvére. Amikor a kobrás részhez ért, mindenki levegő után kapott, majd zavartan pislogta, amikor Cherub azt mondta, hogy beszélt az állathoz. Mire Cherub befejezte a történetet, Ria is megnyugodott annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon.

\- Minden úgy igaz, ahogy elmondta. Hallottam a kígyó sziszegését, aztán Cherub visszasziszegett neki, mire a kígyó néhány perc elteltével megfordult és visszacsúszott a dzsungelba.

\- Köszönöm szépen, Cherub – hálálkodott Naveen. – Igazi ajándék, hogy képes vagy beszélni a kígyókkal.

\- Igen, valóban az – helyeselt Shefali –, hogy az én Naatii-m képes így elbűvölni egy kígyót; Kali valóban megáldotta őt. A tiszteletére ünnepséget fogunk tartani. Ugyanakkor úgy látom, hogy a lányom készen áll világra hozni a gyermekét.

Mindenki megfordult, hogy Riára nézzen, akinek feszült volt az arca, és szándékosan irányította a légzését. Amikor a fájás elmúlt, Naveen besegítette Riát a buszba, mivel meg akart fürdeni. Shefali és Freja közben megcsinálták az ágyat és előkészültek a szülésre.

\- Nos, uraim, úgy tűnik, egy ideig magunkat kell szórakoztatnunk, ebédet és vacsorát készítenünk. Kell hoznunk valamit? – kérdezte Mudiwa? Hamarosan összeállítottak egy kisebb listát a vacsorához való hozzávalókról. Úgy döntöttek, ebédre csak egyszerű szendvicseket és gyümölcssalátát készítenek.

Miután Cherub megkérdezte Naannii-t, hogy szüksége van-e valamire a piacról, visszafutott Adonishoz, Vincenthez és Mudiwához, akik a biciklijüknél vártak rá.

\- Soto visszajött már? – kérdezte, miközbe felmászott a saját, fényes, kék színű kerékpárjára, amit a születésnapjára kapott.

\- Nem, azt mondta, hogy majd csak délután közepe táján ér vissza – válaszolt Vincent. – Mehetünk?

\- Igen, Naanii megkért minket, hogy hozzunk neki cukrot és görögszénamagot** – felelte Cherub, miközben a fejére erősítette barna fejkendőjét.

\- Akkor induljuk – jelentette ki Mudiwa, és elindult. A többiek küszködtek, hogy utolérjék, és egészen a piacig versenyeztek.

 

Három órával később, amikor hazaértek, hozzáláttak az ebéd elkészítéséhez. Cherub ugyan remekül érezte magát a piacon, de a gondolatai folyton visszatértek Riához, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy megtudja, minden rendben van-e vele. Felajánlotta, hogy megkérdezi a többieket, kérnek-e ebédet, majd eliramodott Naanii házához, ahol tudta, hogy Ria életet ad a gyermekének. Az ajtóhoz osonva Cherub hallgatózni kezdett; odabent halkan beszélgettek, és minden rendben látszónak tűnt, így bekopogott.

Freja nyitott ajtót, és a gyermekre mosolygott.

\- Ó, szervusz, Cherub, szeretnél bejönni?

A kicsi bólintott, majd besétált a hűvös helyiségbe. Az alacsony ágyat régi lepedők borították. Volt ott még néhány törölköző, egy kés, egy-két gyógynövény és más dolgok is, amiket a gyerek nem ismert fel. Ria és Naveen az ágyon ültek. Naveen mosolyogva dörzsölgette Ria hátát. A nő fáradtnak, de boldognak látszott. 

\- Sziasztok, elkészítettük az ebédet, és azon tűnődtem, hogy kér-e belőle valaki?

\- Köszönjük, Cherub, ez nagyon kedves tőled – válaszolt naanii, aki ekkor lépett be a szobába, és egy pohár vizet nyújtott oda Riának. – Miért nem hozol annyit, hogy mindenkinek elég legyen? Ott hagyhatod a konyhában, és mi vehetünk belőle, amikor tudunk.

\- Rendben. Öhm… Ria, te jól vagy? – Cherub a pólója szegélyét gyűrögette, miközben nézte, ahogy a nő megnyugszik egy újabb méhösszehúzódás után.

Ria fáradtan elmosolyodott.

\- Jól vagyok, édesem. Életet adni egy gyermeknek nehéz munka, de jól érzem magam. Ha megkérlek, hozol nekem egy kis gyümölcsöt és joghurtot? – Cherub felragyogott a boldogságtól, hogy képes segíteni, és szaladt összekészíteni a kért ételt.

Ebéd után a többiek megpróbálták lefoglalni a kisfiút. Sosem lehet előre tudni, mennyi időt vesz igénybe a szülés, és a várakozás nem könnyű. Vacsorára lasagnát akartak készíteni, és már mindent előkészítettek hozzá, még a házikészítésű fokhagymás kenyeret*** is. Bementek az épületes busz különleges részlegébe, ami egy hatalmas helyiség volt, amiben a cigányok edzeni szoktak. Két órát töltöttek el az edzéssel; Cherub gumiember, egyensúlyozó és zsonglőr számokat, poi előadást**** és akrobatikát tanult. A gyakorlás valóban segített, igazán relaxáló volt, és három órakor egy boldog Cherub lépett ki a buszból.

Soto egy jókora mangófa árnyékában ült, behunyt szemmel, mintha aludna. Cherub felrikoltott, és máris rohant hozzá.

\- Soto, Soto, kitalálod, mi újság?

Soto lassan kinyitotta a szemét és a rózsás arcú kisfiúra mosolygott.

\- Na, mi?

\- Ria mindjárt megszüli a kisbabáját. Én pedig tudok beszélni a kígyókkal. És elmentünk a városba, és már tudok hátraszaltózni is.

Sotónak elkerekedett a szeme, amikor meghallotta ezt a sok mindent.

\- Ejha, akkor neked nagyon zsúfolt egy napod volt.

\- És te mit… - Cherubnak elakadt a szava, amikor meghallotta Ria sikoltását a házból. Mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna, Cherub teljes sebességgel kilőtt, és futni kezdett. Szerencsére, mire kivágta a hálószoba ajtaját, Ria fájása megszűnt. Cherub ott állt tágra nyílt pupillákkal és zihálva. Ria arca vöröslött és halkan nyögdécselt, miközben Freja arra bátorította, hogy igyon egy korty gyümölcslevet.

\- Nagyon jól csinálod – biztatta őt Naveen, miközben a mellkasához ölelte a nőt, és nedves ronggyal törölgette az arcát.

\- Cherub – szólalt meg nyugtató hangon naanii. – Amint megszületik a baba, szólni fogok neked. Miért nem vársz addig odakint?

\- Igen, Cherub, gyere, várakozz velem odakint – mondta halkan Mudiwa, aki nem akarta Riát zavarni. Bár eltűnődött, hogy van-e bármi, ami most zavarni tudná, mivel annyira benne volt a folyamatban, hogy az, hogy épp meztelenül van előttük, nem zavarta az általában szemérmes nőt. 

\- Maradhat, ha szeretne – jegyezte meg Ria.

Cherub makacs arckifejezéssel nézett fel Mudiwára, és dacosan összefonta a kicsi karjait a mellkasa előtt. Mudiwa elfojtotta a kuncogását, de Riát nem érdekelte. Megveregette az ágy másik oldalát, arra biztatva a fiúcskát, hogy üljön a válla mellé. Cherub gyorsan odament mellé, és közben nem nézett oda, mit csinál naanni Ria lábai között. Aztán Riáról átnézett Frejára. Amikor Freja is rámosolygott, Cherub megnyugodott.

\- Én majd odakint várok, kiálts, ha szükséged van rám – mondta Mudiwa a szobából kifelé araszolva.

\- Badarság! – csattant fel Ria. – Menj, és hozd a többieket is. Várjatok az ajtó előtt, a legújabb cigányunk rögvest érkezik.

Mudiwa felvont szemöldökkel nézett Naveenra, aki lepillantott a feleségére, aztán bólintott. Egy perccel később Mudiwa, Vincent, Adonis és Soto is a hálószoba ajtajában tolongtak, némán kínálva a támaszukat. Ahogy a fájások jöttek, Cherub megfogta Ria kezét, amikor a nő nyomott. Húsz perccel később Ria felmordult, majd felordított, amikor a baba feje előbukkant.

\- Már majdnem ott vagy, Ria. Nagyon jól csinálod –dicsérte a lányát Shefali.

Cherub aggódott, tudta, hogy ez egy nehéz munka, és hogy fáj, de a hangok, amiket Ria kiadott, annyira hangosak voltak. Felnézett, és elkapte Freja tekintetét.

\- Nagyon jól csinálja. Minden rendben van – biztosította Cherubot a nő.

Cherub csak bólintott, és Riára összpotosította minden figyelmét. A nő teljes erejével nyomott, és a végén hangosan felkiáltott. Amikor a kisfiú lenézett Ria testén, megpillantotta a kisbaba fejét. Feltekintett, és észrevette, hogy a négy férfi egymás kezét szorongatja, és közben kicsit beljebb lopakodtak a szobába.

\- Még egy nyomás, kincsem – mondta Naveen, miközben a testével támasztotta Ria testét. – Annyira jól csinálod, és én nagyon büszke vagyok rád.

Ria felnyögött, amikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám csapott át a testén. Miközben nyomott, az újszülőtt fordult egyet és előbukkant a válla, amit gyorsan követett a baba többi része. Shefali gyorsan Ria mellkasára helyezte a csecsemőt, és dörzsölgetni kezdte egy törölközővel. Cherubot teljesen lenyűgözte a látvány, és amikor körbetekintett, látta, hogy mindenki szemében könnyek csillognak. A kisbabára pillantva észrevette, hogy a sötétkék szempár egyenesen őt nézi. Az újszülött lustán pislogott párat, és olyan volt, mintha körülnézne.

\- Gyerünk, kicsim, ha nem sírsz fel nekünk, elveszlek a mamádtól – szólalt meg Freja egy perc elteltével. A csecsemő alsóajka lebiggyedt, arca eltorzult és vörössé vált, ahogy felsírt. Mindenki mélyet sóhajtott, amiko meghallotta a tiszta sírást.

Naveen megtörölte a szemét, majd megcsókolta a feleségét.

\- Gyönyörű kisbabánk van. Nagyon szépen köszönöm, annyira csodálatosan csináltad. – Ria elmosolyodot, és visszacsókolta őt.

Adonis, megtörve a gyengéd pillanatot, megkérdezte.

\- Nos, akkor kisfiú, vagy kislány?

Mindenki Ria felé fordult, aki felmelte a tiszta takarót, amivel az édesanyja az imént takarta be őket.

\- Kislány – válaszolta mosolyogva.

\- És mi lesz a neve? – kérdezte Freja.

\- Kamala, ez azt jelenti, hogy „lotusz” – felelte Ria, miközben a kezét végighúzta a pihés, fekete fürtökön.

Mindenki elmosolyodott, és kijelentette, hogy nagyon szép nevet adtak a gyermeknek. Cherub lehajolt kicsit, és suttogni kezdett.

\- Szia, Kamala, én vagyok a te nagy testvéred, Cherub. Nagyon jól fogunk együtt szórakozni, és ígérem, hogy mindig szeretni és védeni foglak. – Miután ezt elmondta, egy puszit adott Kamala homlokára, pontosan a kicsi hajvonalánál. Egy mágiahullám pulzált fel lágyan, és amikor Cherub visszahúzott egy csók halvány lenyomata tűnt fel a gyermek fején. Úgy nézett ki, mintha Cherubnak ajakfény lett volna a száján, és azt dörzsölte volna le, amikor megpuszilta őt.

Shefali el volt ámulva az erőtől, amit az ő naatiija birtokolt, de most a lányáról kellett gondoskodnia.

\- Ria, azt akarom, hogy most igyál egy kis gyümölcslevet, aztán nézd meg, hogy Kamala szopik-e.

Ria bólintott, Frejára mosolygott, aki gyorsan a kezébe adott egy pohár friss gyümölcslevet. Miután a hűvös, édes ital nagy részét megitta, Ria óvatosan elhelyezte a lányát. Kamala egy pillanatra zavartnak látszott, de aztán kinyitotta a csöpp száját, és mohón szopni kezdett. Fájdalom járta át Ria arcát, amikor a méhe összehúzódott, de beleolvadt a férje karjaiba, és szeretőn nézett le a kisbabájukra.

\- Nem akarom elrontani a hangulatot – kezdte Mudiwa – de Ria megérdemel egy jó vacsorát, úgy hogy elkezdek mindent összeszedni. – Odalépett melléjük, és arcon csókolta Naveent és Riát. – Gratulálok, gyönyörű gyermeketek van.

Soto és Adonis követték Mudiwa példáját, majd elindultak segíteni a vacsora készítésében. Vincent is gratulált az ifjú szülőknek, majd ezt mondta:

\- Kamala, isten hozott a Dragonheart cigányok között; tudd, hogy köztünk mindig családra lelsz.

\- Köszönöm – szólalt meg Ria, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Vincent elmosolyodott, és a hüvelykujjával letöröne a nő könnyét.

\- Cherub, édesem, miért nem jössz velem? – A kisfiú gyötrődni látszott; nem akart útban lenni, ugyanakkor itt akart maradni a kistestvérével.

\- Ó, maradhat, ha akar – mondta Shefali. – Itt minden rendben van, és segíthet nekünk rendet rakni. Vincent bólintott, majd távozott, boldognak érezte magát, amiért megengedték, hogy végignézze egy gyermek világrajövetelét.

Shefali egy kosárba rakatta Cherubbal a koszos ágyneműt, majd arra kérte a fiúcskát, hogy hozzon neki egy tálat. A nő hamarosan megmutatta a gyereknek a placentát, és hogy hogyan rajzolják ki rajta erek az élet fáját. Cherub egyidejűleg találta ezt a dolgot bámulatosnak és gusztustalannak. Amikor naanii boldog volt, hogy Ria jól gyógyul, hagyta, hogy Naveen átvigye őt a buszba, ami a ház mellett parkolt, hogy le tudjon mosakodni. Freja velük ment, hogy segítsen, aztán megitatott Riával néhány gyógyító főzetet. Mire visszaértek a házba, már tiszta lepedők voltak az ágyon, és az összes szennyes ágynemű el volt tüntetve. A szobát friss és tiszta illat járta át.

Shefali mindkét unokáját az ölébe vette, miközben egy hintaszékben ringatózott. Ria elmosolyodott a gyönyörű képen: édesanyja sötétre barnult rézvöröséhez Cherub gömbölyödött a maga citromzöld szárijában és napcsókolta arany színével, és a karjaikban pedig ott feküdt Kamala, akinek bőrszíne sötétebb volt Cherubénál, de még nem olyan sötét, mint az anyjáé.

\- Nos, Cherub, a mi időnk lejárt. Hagyjuk, hogy most Freja is megfogja egy kicsit a babát, aztán megyünk, és időre magukra hagyjuk az új családot.

Cherub vonakodva hagyta, hogy Freja elvegye tőle a csecsemőt. Nézte, ahogy a nő gügyögni kezd a kicsi lánynak. Naanii ellenőrizte Riát, hogy megbizonyosodjon, minden rendben van, búcsúcsókokkal magukra hagyták az új családot, hogy megismerjék egymást.

\---------------

* Mango lassi – A lassi egy indiai hűsítő  
Íme egy recept hozzá  
25 dkg natúr joghurt  
1,5 dl tej  
10 dkg mangó (konzerv is lehet) (és mindenféle idénygyümölccsel, többfélével kipróbálható!)  
5 teáskanál cukor – cukor helyet mézzel v. fruktózzal is készíthető  
Elkészítés:  
Vágjuk apró darabokra a megtisztított mangót, majd keverjük össze a többi hozzávalóval. Az egészet alaposan turmixoljuk össze. Öntsük magas pohárba, és a poharakat rakjuk néhány órára hűtőbe.

** Görögszéna: A görögszéna egyike azon gyógynövényeknek, amelyek a legrégibb korok óta szolgálják az ember egészségének megőrzését.Gyógyászati értékét az indiai, egyiptomi (arab), görög, kínai népi és tudományos gyógyászatban kiemelkedőnek tartják, ezen országokban általánosan fogyasztják. Közvetlen feldolgozásával számos szabadalmaztatott gyógyszer készül. A görögszéna (lepkeszeg) nagyon gazdag makro– és mikroelemekben, A-, B-, C- és D-vitaminokban. A kutatók különösen a benne található szerves vas, szelén és szilícium élettani hatását tartják fontosnak.  
Hatásai a szervezetre:  
antioxidáns hatásának köszönhetően általános immunerősítőként működik  
hozzájárul az egészséges étvágyhoz, ami elsősorban betegség során legyengült szervezetű, illetve étvágytalanná váló emberek esetében lényeges  
támogatja az egészséges emésztési folyamatokat  
hozzájárul az egészséges/normál vércukorszint eléréséhez és fenntartásához

*** Fokhagymás kenyér – ha nem gond, én itt a saját receptem osztanám meg, amit már évek óta csinálok, és nyaranta irdatlan mennyiség szokott elfogyni belőle (bár mi főleg salátákhoz esszük)  
A vajat, összeaprított fokhagymát (4-5 gerezd), friss bazsalikomot, oreganót, petrezselymet összekeverem, veszek egy francia kenyet, amit kenyérszelet szélességre bevagdalok (majdnem teljesen átvágom), és megkenem a fűszeres vajjal. Lereszelek nagyjából 10-15 dkg sajtot (trappista, füstölt, parmezán jellegű) és az egyes kenyérszeletek közé tunkolom. Az egészen becsomagolom alufóliába és bevágom az előmelegített (200°C) sütőbe nagyjából negyedórára. Isteni finom, és igazán eteti magát.  
**** Poi előadás – A poi egy maori szó, a fogantyúra erősített golyóra. A maorik arra használták, hogy fejlesszék a rugalmasságukat és a kezük/karjuk erejét. Egy új-zélandi, maori előadási stílus, és egyben az eszköz neve is. A poi művészek kezében mindig van egy „poi”, amit pörgetnek, dobálnak, különböző súlyuk van, és különböző effektusokat (pl. tűz) kapcsolnak hozzá. Zenére végzik, rendszerint énekelnek is hozzá, és a maorik a mai napig űzik ezt a tevékenységet.  
\- Ez egy poi: http://www.homeofpoi.com/articles/images/raupo_poi_maori_new_zealand.jpg  
\- Ez meg egy poi előadás: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoGCCPI3WOc

 

Mire elérték a falut, Ria már sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. Cherub beszélt a kobrához, és megmentette az ő és a kisbabája életét! Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Cherub, és hangját teljesen átszőtte az aggodalom.

 

Ria a kisfiú felé fordult, és letérdelt a gyermek elé.

 

\- Köszönöm – mondta a zöld szempárba nézve. – Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy megmentettél engem és a kisbabámat.

 

Cherub a meleg barna arcra tette apró kezeit.

 

\- Ne sírj, minden rendben van, és én örülök, hogy képes voltam segíteni.

 

Ria épp válaszolni készült, amikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám érte el őt. Ezúttal a nő felnyögött, amikor a méhe összehúzódott. Cherubnak tágra nyílt a szeme; tudta, hogy mindez normális, Freja elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi fog történni. A nő még fotókat és videókat is mutatott neki a dologról. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy most egy felnőttre is szükség van most.

 

\- Ria, jól vagy? Hozzak valakit?

 

Amikor a néhány másodperces fájás elmúlt, Ria képes volt válaszolni Cherub kérdésére.

 

\- Jól vagyok. Segíts felállni, már mindjárt otthon vagyunk. – Cherub megfogta Ria karját, amíg a nő felkászálódott, és megindultak a falu irányába.

 

Naveen felnézett, amikor megpillantotta Riát és Cherubot; gyorsan felállt és hozzájuk sietett; látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Adonis, hogy mellette ült, gyorsan követte őt. Amint a felesége mellé ért, Naveen azonnal a nő köré fonta a karjait.

 

\- Mi a baj, kedvesem? Jól vagy?

 

Most, hogy a nő végre biztonságban volt, a félelem miatti sokk kijött rajta, és Ria remegni kezdett, majd sírva próbálta elmondani a történteket. Naveen továbbra is átölelve tartotta, és a nő hátát simogatva igyekezett megnyugtatni őt. Igazából azonban tényleg nem értett semmit abból, amit Ria mondott, mert a nő a mellkasába fúrta az arcát.

 

Adonis döbbenten állt mellettük. Látszólag mindketten jól voltak. Csak néhány szót tudott kivenni, de amint meghallotta a „kobra” és a „Cherub” szavakat, letérdelt a kisfiú elé.

 

\- Mi történt? Jól vagy? Megmart? – kérdezte, és vadul kezdte keresni Cherubon bármilyen sérülés jelét. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Shefali, Freja, Vincent és Mudiwa is feltűntek a falu szélén.

 

\- Mi a baj, Naveen? – Shefali volt az, aki elsőként megszólalt.

 

\- Nem tudom; Ria igazán zaklatott – válaszolt a férfi kicsit kétségbeesetten.

 

\- Ria – kezdte Shefali határozottan, és ezúttal angolul beszélt, hogy mindenki érthesse őt – gyere vissza a házba! Iszol egy kis gyümölcslevet és megnyugszol. Cherub, te pedig elmondod nekünk, hogy mi történt. – Mindenki bólintott, és hamarosan mindenki az alacsony asztal körül, a földön ült. Shefali mindenkinek öntött egy pohár mango lassit*, aztán ő is letelepedett a földre, és a kisfiú felé fordult.

 

\- Rendben, most pedig azt akarom, hogy nyugodtan mondd el nekünk, hogy mi történt.

 

Cherub belekortyolt a lassijába, aztán belekezdett. Elmondta, hogy Riának apró fájásai voltak, és pirulva mesélte, hogy arra kérte őt a nő, hogy legyen a kisbaba nagy testvére. Amikor a kobrás részhez ért, mindenki levegő után kapott, majd zavartan pislogta, amikor Cherub azt mondta, hogy beszélt az állathoz. Mire Cherub befejezte a történetet, Ria is megnyugodott annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon.

 

\- Minden úgy igaz, ahogy elmondta. Hallottam a kígyó sziszegését, aztán Cherub visszasziszegett neki, mire a kígyó néhány perc elteltével megfordult és visszacsúszott a dzsungelba.

 

\- Köszönöm szépen, Cherub – hálálkodott Naveen. – Igazi ajándék, hogy képes vagy beszélni a kígyókkal.

 

\- Igen, valóban az – helyeselt Shefali –, hogy az én Naatii-m képes így elbűvölni egy kígyót; Kali valóban megáldotta őt. A tiszteletére ünnepséget fogunk tartani. Ugyanakkor úgy látom, hogy a lányom készen áll világra hozni a gyermekét.

 

Mindenki megfordult, hogy Riára nézzen, akinek feszült volt az arca, és szándékosan irányította a légzését. Amikor a fájás elmúlt, Naveen besegítette Riát a buszba, mivel meg akart fürdeni. Shefali és Freja közben megcsinálták az ágyat és előkészültek a szülésre.

 

\- Nos, uraim, úgy tűnik, egy ideig magunkat kell szórakoztatnunk, ebédet és vacsorát készítenünk. Kell hoznunk valamit? – kérdezte Mudiwa? Hamarosan összeállítottak egy kisebb listát a vacsorához való hozzávalókról. Úgy döntöttek, ebédre csak egyszerű szendvicseket és gyümölcssalátát készítenek.

 

Miután Cherub megkérdezte Naannii-t, hogy szüksége van-e valamire a piacról, visszafutott Adonishoz, Vincenthez és Mudiwához, akik a biciklijüknél vártak rá.

 

\- Soto visszajött már? – kérdezte, miközbe felmászott a saját, fényes, kék színű kerékpárjára, amit a születésnapjára kapott.

 

\- Nem, azt mondta, hogy majd csak délután közepe táján ér vissza – válaszolt Vincent. – Mehetünk?

 

\- Igen, Naanii megkért minket, hogy hozzunk neki cukrot és görögszénamagot** – felelte Cherub, miközben a fejére erősítette barna fejkendőjét.

 

\- Akkor induljuk – jelentette ki Mudiwa, és elindult. A többiek küszködtek, hogy utolérjék, és egészen a piacig versenyeztek.

 

 

 

Három órával később, amikor hazaértek, hozzáláttak az ebéd elkészítéséhez. Cherub ugyan remekül érezte magát a piacon, de a gondolatai folyton visszatértek Riához, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy megtudja, minden rendben van-e vele. Felajánlotta, hogy megkérdezi a többieket, kérnek-e ebédet, majd eliramodott Naanii házához, ahol tudta, hogy Ria életet ad a gyermekének. Az ajtóhoz osonva Cherub hallgatózni kezdett; odabent halkan beszélgettek, és minden rendben látszónak tűnt, így bekopogott.

 

Freja nyitott ajtót, és a gyermekre mosolygott.

 

\- Ó, szervusz, Cherub, szeretnél bejönni?

 

A kicsi bólintott, majd besétált a hűvös helyiségbe. Az alacsony ágyat régi lepedők borították. Volt ott még néhány törölköző, egy kés, egy-két gyógynövény és más dolgok is, amiket a gyerek nem ismert fel. Ria és Naveen az ágyon ültek. Naveen mosolyogva dörzsölgette Ria hátát. A nő fáradtnak, de boldognak látszott.

 

\- Sziasztok, elkészítettük az ebédet, és azon tűnődtem, hogy kér-e belőle valaki?

 

\- Köszönjük, Cherub, ez nagyon kedves tőled – válaszolt naanii, aki ekkor lépett be a szobába, és egy pohár vizet nyújtott oda Riának. – Miért nem hozol annyit, hogy mindenkinek elég legyen? Ott hagyhatod a konyhában, és mi vehetünk belőle, amikor tudunk.

 

\- Rendben. Öhm… Ria, te jól vagy? – Cherub a pólója szegélyét gyűrögette, miközben nézte, ahogy a nő megnyugszik egy újabb méhösszehúzódás után.

 

Ria fáradtan elmosolyodott.

 

\- Jól vagyok, édesem. Életet adni egy gyermeknek nehéz munka, de jól érzem magam. Ha megkérlek, hozol nekem egy kis gyümölcsöt és joghurtot? – Cherub felragyogott a boldogságtól, hogy képes segíteni, és szaladt összekészíteni a kért ételt.

 

Ebéd után a többiek megpróbálták lefoglalni a kisfiút. Sosem lehet előre tudni, mennyi időt vesz igénybe a szülés, és a várakozás nem könnyű. Vacsorára lasagnát akartak készíteni, és már mindent előkészítettek hozzá, még a házikészítésű fokhagymás kenyeret*** is. Bementek az épületes busz különleges részlegébe, ami egy hatalmas helyiség volt, amiben a cigányok edzeni szoktak. Két órát töltöttek el az edzéssel; Cherub gumiember, egyensúlyozó és zsonglőr számokat, poi előadást**** és akrobatikát tanult. A gyakorlás valóban segített, igazán relaxáló volt, és három órakor egy boldog Cherub lépett ki a buszból.

 

Soto egy jókora mangófa árnyékában ült, behunyt szemmel, mintha aludna. Cherub felrikoltott, és máris rohant hozzá.

 

\- Soto, Soto, kitalálod, mi újság?

 

Soto lassan kinyitotta a szemét és a rózsás arcú kisfiúra mosolygott.

 

\- Na, mi?

 

\- Ria mindjárt megszüli a kisbabáját. Én pedig tudok beszélni a kígyókkal. És elmentünk a városba, és már tudok hátraszaltózni is.

 

Sotónak elkerekedett a szeme, amikor meghallotta ezt a sok mindent.

 

\- Ejha, akkor neked nagyon zsúfolt egy napod volt.

 

\- És te mit… - Cherubnak elakadt a szava, amikor meghallotta Ria sikoltását a házból. Mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna, Cherub teljes sebességgel kilőtt, és futni kezdett. Szerencsére, mire kivágta a hálószoba ajtaját, Ria fájása megszűnt. Cherub ott állt tágra nyílt pupillákkal és zihálva. Ria arca vöröslött és halkan nyögdécselt, miközben Freja arra bátorította, hogy igyon egy korty gyümölcslevet.

 

\- Nagyon jól csinálod – biztatta őt Naveen, miközben a mellkasához ölelte a nőt, és nedves ronggyal törölgette az arcát.

 

\- Cherub – szólalt meg nyugtató hangon naanii. – Amint megszületik a baba, szólni fogok neked. Miért nem vársz addig odakint?

 

\- Igen, Cherub, gyere, várakozz velem odakint – mondta halkan Mudiwa, aki nem akarta Riát zavarni. Bár eltűnődött, hogy van-e bármi, ami most zavarni tudná, mivel annyira benne volt a folyamatban, hogy az, hogy épp meztelenül van előttük, nem zavarta az általában szemérmes nőt.

 

\- Maradhat, ha szeretne – jegyezte meg Ria.

 

Cherub makacs arckifejezéssel nézett fel Mudiwára, és dacosan összefonta a kicsi karjait a mellkasa előtt. Mudiwa elfojtotta a kuncogását, de Riát nem érdekelte. Megveregette az ágy másik oldalát, arra biztatva a fiúcskát, hogy üljön a válla mellé. Cherub gyorsan odament mellé, és közben nem nézett oda, mit csinál naanni Ria lábai között. Aztán Riáról átnézett Frejára. Amikor Freja is rámosolygott, Cherub megnyugodott.

 

\- Én majd odakint várok, kiálts, ha szükséged van rám – mondta Mudiwa a szobából kifelé araszolva.

 

\- Badarság! – csattant fel Ria. – Menj, és hozd a többieket is. Várjatok az ajtó előtt, a legújabb cigányunk rögvest érkezik.

 

Mudiwa felvont szemöldökkel nézett Naveenra, aki lepillantott a feleségére, aztán bólintott. Egy perccel később Mudiwa, Vincent, Adonis és Soto is a hálószoba ajtajában tolongtak, némán kínálva a támaszukat. Ahogy a fájások jöttek, Cherub megfogta Ria kezét, amikor a nő nyomott. Húsz perccel később Ria felmordult, majd felordított, amikor a baba feje előbukkant.

 

\- Már majdnem ott vagy, Ria. Nagyon jól csinálod –dicsérte a lányát Shefali.

 

Cherub aggódott, tudta, hogy ez egy nehéz munka, és hogy fáj, de a hangok, amiket Ria kiadott, annyira hangosak voltak. Felnézett, és elkapte Freja tekintetét.

 

\- Nagyon jól csinálja. Minden rendben van – biztosította Cherubot a nő.

 

Cherub csak bólintott, és Riára összpotosította minden figyelmét. A nő teljes erejével nyomott, és a végén hangosan felkiáltott. Amikor a kisfiú lenézett Ria testén, megpillantotta a kisbaba fejét. Feltekintett, és észrevette, hogy a négy férfi egymás kezét szorongatja, és közben kicsit beljebb lopakodtak a szobába.

 

\- Még egy nyomás, kincsem – mondta Naveen, miközben a testével támasztotta Ria testét. – Annyira jól csinálod, és én nagyon büszke vagyok rád.

 

Ria felnyögött, amikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám csapott át a testén. Miközben nyomott, az újszülőtt fordult egyet és előbukkant a válla, amit gyorsan követett a baba többi része. Shefali gyorsan Ria mellkasára helyezte a csecsemőt, és dörzsölgetni kezdte egy törölközővel. Cherubot teljesen lenyűgözte a látvány, és amikor körbetekintett, látta, hogy mindenki szemében könnyek csillognak. A kisbabára pillantva észrevette, hogy a sötétkék szempár egyenesen őt nézi. Az újszülött lustán pislogott párat, és olyan volt, mintha körülnézne.

 

\- Gyerünk, kicsim, ha nem sírsz fel nekünk, elveszlek a mamádtól – szólalt meg Freja egy perc elteltével. A csecsemő alsóajka lebiggyedt, arca eltorzult és vörössé vált, ahogy felsírt. Mindenki mélyet sóhajtott, amiko meghallotta a tiszta sírást.

 

Naveen megtörölte a szemét, majd megcsókolta a feleségét.

 

\- Gyönyörű kisbabánk van. Nagyon szépen köszönöm, annyira csodálatosan csináltad. – Ria elmosolyodot, és visszacsókolta őt.

 

Adonis, megtörve a gyengéd pillanatot, megkérdezte.

 

\- Nos, akkor kisfiú, vagy kislány?

 

Mindenki Ria felé fordult, aki felmelte a tiszta takarót, amivel az édesanyja az imént takarta be őket.

 

\- Kislány – válaszolta mosolyogva.

 

\- És mi lesz a neve? – kérdezte Freja.

 

\- Kamala, ez azt jelenti, hogy „lotusz” – felelte Ria, miközben a kezét végighúzta a pihés, fekete fürtökön.

 

Mindenki elmosolyodott, és kijelentette, hogy nagyon szép nevet adtak a gyermeknek. Cherub lehajolt kicsit, és suttogni kezdett.

 

\- Szia, Kamala, én vagyok a te nagy testvéred, Cherub. Nagyon jól fogunk együtt szórakozni, és ígérem, hogy mindig szeretni és védeni foglak. – Miután ezt elmondta, egy puszit adott Kamala homlokára, pontosan a kicsi hajvonalánál. Egy mágiahullám pulzált fel lágyan, és amikor Cherub visszahúzott egy csók halvány lenyomata tűnt fel a gyermek fején. Úgy nézett ki, mintha Cherubnak ajakfény lett volna a száján, és azt dörzsölte volna le, amikor megpuszilta őt.

 

Shefali el volt ámulva az erőtől, amit az ő naatiija birtokolt, de most a lányáról kellett gondoskodnia.

 

\- Ria, azt akarom, hogy most igyál egy kis gyümölcslevet, aztán nézd meg, hogy Kamala szopik-e.

 

Ria bólintott, Frejára mosolygott, aki gyorsan a kezébe adott egy pohár friss gyümölcslevet. Miután a hűvös, édes ital nagy részét megitta, Ria óvatosan elhelyezte a lányát. Kamala egy pillanatra zavartnak látszott, de aztán kinyitotta a csöpp száját, és mohón szopni kezdett. Fájdalom járta át Ria arcát, amikor a méhe összehúzódott, de beleolvadt a férje karjaiba, és szeretőn nézett le a kisbabájukra.

 

\- Nem akarom elrontani a hangulatot – kezdte Mudiwa – de Ria megérdemel egy jó vacsorát, úgy hogy elkezdek mindent összeszedni. – Odalépett melléjük, és arcon csókolta Naveent és Riát. – Gratulálok, gyönyörű gyermeketek van.

 

Soto és Adonis követték Mudiwa példáját, majd elindultak segíteni a vacsora készítésében. Vincent is gratulált az ifjú szülőknek, majd ezt mondta:

 

\- Kamala, isten hozott a Dragonheart cigányok között; tudd, hogy köztünk mindig családra lelsz.

 

\- Köszönöm – szólalt meg Ria, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

 

Vincent elmosolyodott, és a hüvelykujjával letöröne a nő könnyét.

 

\- Cherub, édesem, miért nem jössz velem? – A kisfiú gyötrődni látszott; nem akart útban lenni, ugyanakkor itt akart maradni a kistestvérével.

 

\- Ó, maradhat, ha akar – mondta Shefali. – Itt minden rendben van, és segíthet nekünk rendet rakni. Vincent bólintott, majd távozott, boldognak érezte magát, amiért megengedték, hogy végignézze egy gyermek világrajövetelét.

 

Shefali egy kosárba rakatta Cherubbal a koszos ágyneműt, majd arra kérte a fiúcskát, hogy hozzon neki egy tálat. A nő hamarosan megmutatta a gyereknek a placentát, és hogy hogyan rajzolják ki rajta erek az élet fáját. Cherub egyidejűleg találta ezt a dolgot bámulatosnak és gusztustalannak. Amikor naanii boldog volt, hogy Ria jól gyógyul, hagyta, hogy Naveen átvigye őt a buszba, ami a ház mellett parkolt, hogy le tudjon mosakodni. Freja velük ment, hogy segítsen, aztán megitatott Riával néhány gyógyító főzetet. Mire visszaértek a házba, már tiszta lepedők voltak az ágyon, és az összes szennyes ágynemű el volt tüntetve. A szobát friss és tiszta illat járta át.

 

Shefali mindkét unokáját az ölébe vette, miközben egy hintaszékben ringatózott. Ria elmosolyodott a gyönyörű képen: édesanyja sötétre barnult rézvöröséhez Cherub gömbölyödött a maga citromzöld szárijában és napcsókolta arany színével, és a karjaikban pedig ott feküdt Kamala, akinek bőrszíne sötétebb volt Cherubénál, de még nem olyan sötét, mint az anyjáé.

 

\- Nos, Cherub, a mi időnk lejárt. Hagyjuk, hogy most Freja is megfogja egy kicsit a babát, aztán megyünk, és időre magukra hagyjuk az új családot.

 

Cherub vonakodva hagyta, hogy Freja elvegye tőle a csecsemőt. Nézte, ahogy a nő gügyögni kezd a kicsi lánynak. Naanii ellenőrizte Riát, hogy megbizonyosodjon, minden rendben van, búcsúcsókokkal magukra hagyták az új családot, hogy megismerjék egymást.

 

\---------------

 

* Mango lassi – A lassi egy indiai hűsítő

Íme egy recept hozzá

25 dkg natúr joghurt

1,5 dl tej

10 dkg mangó (konzerv is lehet) (és mindenféle idénygyümölccsel, többfélével kipróbálható!)

5 teáskanál cukor – cukor helyet mézzel v. fruktózzal is készíthető

Elkészítés:

Vágjuk apró darabokra a megtisztított mangót, majd keverjük össze a többi hozzávalóval. Az egészet alaposan turmixoljuk össze. Öntsük magas pohárba, és a poharakat rakjuk néhány órára hűtőbe.

 

** Görögszéna: A görögszéna egyike azon gyógynövényeknek, amelyek a legrégibb korok óta szolgálják az ember egészségének megőrzését.Gyógyászati értékét az indiai, egyiptomi (arab), görög, kínai népi és tudományos gyógyászatban kiemelkedőnek tartják, ezen országokban általánosan fogyasztják. Közvetlen feldolgozásával számos szabadalmaztatott gyógyszer készül. A görögszéna (lepkeszeg) nagyon gazdag makro– és mikroelemekben, A-, B-, C- és D-vitaminokban. A kutatók különösen a benne található szerves vas, szelén és szilícium élettani hatását tartják fontosnak.

Hatásai a szervezetre:

antioxidáns hatásának köszönhetően általános immunerősítőként működik

hozzájárul az egészséges étvágyhoz, ami elsősorban betegség során legyengült szervezetű, illetve étvágytalanná váló emberek esetében lényeges

támogatja az egészséges emésztési folyamatokat

hozzájárul az egészséges/normál vércukorszint eléréséhez és fenntartásához

 

*** Fokhagymás kenyér – ha nem gond, én itt a saját receptem osztanám meg, amit már évek óta csinálok, és nyaranta irdatlan mennyiség szokott elfogyni belőle (bár mi főleg salátákhoz esszük)

A vajat, összeaprított fokhagymát (4-5 gerezd), friss bazsalikomot, oreganót, petrezselymet összekeverem, veszek egy francia kenyet, amit kenyérszelet szélességre bevagdalok (majdnem teljesen átvágom), és megkenem a fűszeres vajjal. Lereszelek nagyjából 10-15 dkg sajtot (trappista, füstölt, parmezán jellegű) és az egyes kenyérszeletek közé tunkolom. Az egészen becsomagolom alufóliába és bevágom az előmelegített (200°C) sütőbe nagyjából negyedórára. Isteni finom, és igazán eteti magát.

**** Poi előadás – A poi egy maori szó, a fogantyúra erősített golyóra. A maorik arra használták, hogy fejlesszék a rugalmasságukat és a kezük/karjuk erejét. Egy új-zélandi, maori előadási stílus, és egyben az eszköz neve is. A poi művészek kezében mindig van egy „poi”, amit pörgetnek, dobálnak, különböző súlyuk van, és különböző effektusokat (pl. tűz) kapcsolnak hozzá. Zenére végzik, rendszerint énekelnek is hozzá, és a maorik a mai napig űzik ezt a tevékenységet.

\- Ez egy poi: <http://www.homeofpoi.com/articles/images/raupo_poi_maori_new_zealand.jpg>

\- Ez meg egy poi előadás: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoGCCPI3WOc>

 


	32. 32. fejezet

**32\. fejezet**

 

**Párszaszó – vastagbetűvel**

 

1986\. december 20.

 

Cherub olyan halkan és óvatosan mozgott a dzsungelban, ahogy csak tudott. Egy óriási Neem-fa* törzsénél a fiúcska felugrott, elkapta a legalsó ágat, és felhúzta magát. Félig felmászott az ágak közé, majd összekuporodott, és elrejtőzött a lombok között. Vigyorogva nézett szét, hogy észrevegye Soto legapróbb jelét is. A harcművészeti oktatás részeként bújócskát játszottak. Cherub imádott nunjitsut tanulni – Soto így nevezte ezt a harcművészeti stílust. Sokkalta inkább volt játék, mintsem munka, ahogy gurultak, birkóztak és harcoltak; a kicsi elvigyorodott a Sotóval eltöltött sok-sok órányi móka gondolatára.

 

Lecsendesítette az elméjét, ahogy Soto tanította neki, és figyelmesen fülelt, remélve, hogy meghallja a japán férfit, még mielőtt ő talál rá. Cherub még mozdulatlanabbá dermedt, amikor meghallotta a halk, zizegő hangot, ami aránylag közelről szólt. A tájat tanulmányozta maga körül, így majdnem elszalasztotta azt pici, fekete kígyót, ami óvatosan siklott lefelé a fán.

 

**\- Üdv, kisgazda.**

 

Cherub pislogva fordult a fa törzse felé, hogy szembetalálkozzon egy gyönyörűséges fekete kígyóval. Ahogy a hüllő mozgott és a levegőt kóstolgatta, a kisfiú láthatta, hogy az állat a szivárvány minden színét visszatükrözi.

 

\- **Szia, neked is; nagyon szép vagy. Hogy hívnak?**

**\- Köszönöm, kisgazda. Még nincs nevem. Rád vártam, hogy te nevezz el engem.**

**\- Én?**

**\- Igen, ott, a Káli templomban születtem újjá.** – Az apró kígyó jobb felé fordította ezüstszemét, arra, ahol a sűrű dzsungel egy ősi templomot rejtett a tekintetek elöl. **– Arra vártam, hogy eljöjjön értem az új gazdám.**

 

**\- Ó!** – Cherub összeráncolta a homlokát, nem tudta, mi legyen a következő lépése. **– Miféle kígyó vagy?**

**\- A legutóbbi gazdám „éjjeli szivárvány” kígyónak nevezett.**

**\- Az illik rád. Ha nekem kell elneveznem téged, meg tudnád mondani, hogy fiú vagy-e, vagy lány?**

****

A kígyó sziszegése kuncogásnak hatott.

 

**\- Nőstény kígyó vagyok. Tudtad, hogy van ott egy ember, aki megpróbál becserkészni téged?** – érdeklődött a hüllő kíváncsian, egyik szemét az új gazdáján tartva.

 

Cherub gyorsan megfordult, és orra nekiütődött a vigyorgó Sotónak. Cherub megnyikkant ijedtében, és csak azért nem esett le a fáról, mert Soto gyorsan elkapta őt.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle a férfi, majd amikor Cherub bólintott, elmosolyodott. – Jó. Én győztem.

 

Cherub felnyögött, és az égre meresztette a szemét – ez olyan szokás volt, amit Frejától és Riától szedett fel.

 

\- Igen, te nyertél. Ó, és nézd, egy új kígyó talált rám – jegyezte meg izgatottan, majd visszafordult a mellette türelmesen várakozó éjjeli szivárvány felé.

 

Soto felvonta sűrű, fekete szemöldökét, és figyelte, ahogy ők ketten sziszegnek egymásnak. Az alatt az egy hét alatt, amióta rájöttek, hogy Cherub képes kommunikálni a kígyókkal, mindnyájan számos alkalommal látták, ahogy ezt teszi. Amint Freja rámutatott a lehetőségre, hogy így bájital hozzávalókat lehet begyűjteni, Cherub beszélgetett a kígyókkal, és óvatosan begyűjtötte a tojáshéjaikat, a pikkelyeiket és a mérgüket. Soto hálás volt, amiért Cherub képességét itt fedezték fel Indiában, ahol tisztelték, sőt, időnként istenítették a kígyókat. Amint elhagyják az országot, Cherubnak nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie, hogy ki hallja meg a sziszegését.

 

A kígyó alaposan megnézte magának az új gazdáját. Még nagyon fiatal volt, biztosan nem áll készen egy familiáris kötelékre. Mégis, most már ébren volt, így hasznára lehet, és összebarátkozhat a kisgazdával.

 

**\- Muszáj menned? Veled jöhetek?**

Cherub a bájos kis kígyó felé fordult.

**\- Ezt meg kell kérdeznem.**

 

\- Velem akar maradni, magammal hozhatom őt? – nézett Sotóra.

 

A férfi gondolkozott egy percig; még sosem látott ezelőtt ilyen kígyót, és az állat energiái határozottan mágikusnak tűntek.

 

\- Ha megígéri, hogy senkit nem fog bántani, akkor magaddal hozhatod őt, de az apáidtól függ, hogy megtarthatod-e őt.

 

Cherub boldogan a férfira mosolygott, aztán kitartotta a karját a kígyó felé, hogy az felmászhasson rá.

 

**\- Soto azt mondja, hogy jöhetsz, ha megígéred, hogy senkit nem bántasz. És meg kell kérdeznem babát és aput, hogy velem maradhatsz-e.**

**\- Megígérem, hogy senkit nem bántok** – sziszegte a kígyó, és a gyerek karjára siklott. Amint elhelyezkedett a kisfiú nyaka körül, Cherub elkezdett lemászni a fáról.

 

\- Van már neve? – kérdezte Soto, miközben a falu felé sétáltak.

 

\- Még nincs, azt mondta, hogy nekem kell elneveznem őt – válaszolt Cherub, miközben arra összpontosított, hogy csendesen járjon, finoman gördüljön a lába a talajon, előbb sarokra érkezzen, onnan haladjon tovább a lábujja felé.

 

\- És élvezed a nagytestvér szerepet? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Soto kicsivel később.

 

\- Imádom! – vigyorgott a férfira Cherub. – Kamala annyira édes, és Ria meg Naveen megengedik, hogy sokat segítsek. – Miközben továbbra is a halk járásra fókuszált, a kisfiú bevallotta: - Egy kicsit aggódtam, hogy engem már nem fognak akarni, miután megszületik a baba.

 

Soto csak bólintott.

 

\- Az idősebb testvéreknél nagyon megszokott, hogy így éreznek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a szüleim engem már nem fognak akarni az öcsém, Nobu születése után. Úgy hiszem, mire megszületett, már össze is csomagoltam egy táskába, és kitaláltam a legjobb utat, amin a nagyszüleim házába jutok.

 

\- És mi történt? – kérdezte kuncogva Cherub.

 

\- Nos, anyu és apu behívott a szobájukba, hogy találkozzam a kisöcsémmel. Annyira pici és olyan aranyos volt, hogy önkéntelenül is védelmezni és óvni akartam őt. Hamarosan már segítettem anyukámnak a takarításban, vagy odavittem neki dolgokat, még a kisbabát is megfogtam, amikor megkért rá. Csakúgy, ahogy te segítesz Riának és Naveennak. – A kisfiú mosolyogva hallgatta Soto történetének folytatását. – Rájöttem, hogy új helyem lett a családomban, egy tiszteletre méltó hely: én lettem a nagy testvér. És amikor elérkezett az idő, én kísértem Nobut iskolába és haza, hogy ne vesszen el. Rengeteg dologra megtanítottam őt, és nagyon jó barátokká váltunk.

 

\- Ő most mit csinál? – kérdezte Cherub. Nagyon keveset tudott Soto cigányoktól távoli életéről.

 

\- A családom tagjai kézművesek, akik életben tartják a régi hagyományokat és a használati eszközök készítési módjait. Az apám és az öcsém kardokat készítenek. Az édesanyám, néhány unokatestvérrel és nagynénivel egyetemben, ruhákat fest és hímez. A családom tagjai között akadnak még fazekasok, festők és takácsok. A falu, amiben élnek, annak szentelte magát, hogy életben tartsák az ősi hagyományokat. Mugli turisták járnak oda, hogy figyeljék, ahogy dolgoznak, és megvegyék a portékáikat. A termékeik jó minőségének köszönhetően varázslók is felkeresik a falujukat, hogy megvásárolják az áruikat.

 

\- Egyszer szeretném látni a faludat – sóhajtott fel vágyakozva Cherub, mire Soto elmosolyodott.

 

\- Szerintem egy nap látni is fogod.

 

 

 

Freja elmosolyodva figyelte, ahogy Soto és Cherub visszafelé sétálnak az edzésük után. Cherub mindnyájukkal nagyon szoros és nagyon egyedi kapcsolatot alakított ki. Mindenki kivette a maga részét, hogy arra tanítsák a kisfiút, amit tudnak. Cherub imádott új dolgokat tanulni, és az érintésen alapuló képessége révén öröm volt oktatni őt. Emellett nagyon okos volt, gyakran kérdezett, hogy aztán új és érdekes módon közelítsen meg dolgokat. Hát, most rajta a sor, ebéd előtt még van néhány óra, így most sütemény fognak sütni a holnapi Napforduló ünnepségre – ami most az év tizenhárom teliholdjának egyikére esett.

 

\- Szervusz, Cherub, Soto; hogy ment az edzés? – kérdezte Freja mosolyogva.

 

\- Nagyon jól szórakoztunk. Kardozás után bújócskát játszottunk. És nézd, találtam egy kígyót, vagy inkább ő talált meg engem. Velünk akar maradni, mit gondolsz, szerinted baba és apu megengedik nekem, hogy megtartsam őt? – hadarta tágra nyílt szemmel Cherub, miközben a szépséges fekete kígyót simogatta a nyaka körül.

 

_Ha azzal a gyönyörű, reménnyel teli zöld szemmel kéred, ahogy most nézel, hogyan is tudnának nemet mondani_ – gondolta magában Freja, de kitérően csak így válaszolt:

 

\- Majd meglátjuk. Készen állsz a süteménysütésre?

 

\- Igen! –rikkantotta Cherub, és figyelme máris elterelődött a kígyójáról. – Csak hadd mossam meg előbb a kezem.

 

Freja mosolyogva hessegette el őt.

 

\- Hát, akkor igyekezz; sipirc!

 

És Cherub vigyorogva iszkolt a buszhoz kezet mosni.

 

 

 

Mire Vincent, Mudiwa és Adonis visszatértek Darióval, Lucával, Elenával és Mitchell-lel, a levegő már megtelt az édes sütemények illatával. Az épületeket ábrázoló lakóbusszal mentek, és három órát utaztak dél felé, hogy beszerezzék a ruhákat, ékszereket és csecsebecséket, amiket később eladhatnak. Mitchellt is magukkal vitték, hogy bemutathassák több, kedvenc könyvkereskedőjüknek, miközben régi és szokatlan könyveket válogattak össze, melyek Európában talán érdeklődésre tarthatnak számot.

 

\- Apu! Baba! – kurjantott Cherub, miközben a két férfira vetette magát, akik könnyedén elkapták és szorosan megölelték őt – mérges sziszegést kiválta ezzel Cherub kígyójából.

 

\- Remélem, ez egy barátságos kígyó – szólalt meg halkan Vincent, miközben óvatosan a hüllő ezüst szemébe nézett.

 

\- Megígérte, hogy nem bánt senkit. Csak kicsit meglepődött, hogy összenyomtuk – felelte Cherub nyugodtan. – Jól telt a napotok?

 

Vincent továbbra is óvatosan tanulmányozta a kígyót, de aztán megnyugodott, amikor Cherub halkan sziszegni kezdett az állatnak.

 

\- Igen, remekül telt a napunk. Nagyszerű üzleteket közöttünk, és jókora gyűjteményre tettünk szert, amit majd eladhatunk. És mi újság veled, neked is jó napod volt?

 

\- Igen – vigyorodott el a kicsi –, Sotóval edzettünk és bújócskáztunk. Aztán segítettem Frejának sütit sütni. Ria jól érezte magát, és ő is segített egy kicsit.

 

**\- Kérdezd meg, hogy maradhatok-e** – sziszegte az éjjeli szivárvány.

 

**\- Rendben.** – A kisfiú az ajkába harapott, és hosszú, fekete szempilláin keresztül felnézett apukájára és babájára. Mindkét férfi visszafojtotta a nyögését, amikor a reménnyel teli smaragdzöld tekintet rájuk pillantott; ennek a pillantásnak képtelenség volt nemet mondani. – Apu, baba, azt reméltem, hogy megtarthatom a kígyót. Megígérte, hogy jó lesz, és én nagyon fogok vigyázni rá. Azt is mondta, hogy rám várt, és hogy nekem kell nevet adnom neki.

 

A levendulakék és a lágy, szürke szempár összenézett, némán könyörögve, hogy a másikuk legyen elég erős, hogy „nemet” mondjon. Vincent mélyet sóhajtott.

 

\- Megfoghatom őt? Érezni akarom a szándékait. – Néhány sziszegéssel később a kígyó felcsúszott Vincent kinyújtott kezére. Aprócska állat volt, és ahogy a fény megvilágította a pikkelyeit, piciny szivárványok tükröződtek vissza róla. Vincent lassan megnyitotta empata érzékeit, majd levegő után kapott: ez egy mágikus familiáris volt, az erejét és intelligenciáját könnyedén érezni lehetett. Nagyon öreg, mégis frissen újjászületett kígyó volt. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Mudiwára nézett, tekintetében az ígérettel, hogy később majd mindent megmagyaráz neki. – Igen, megtarthatod őt.

 

Cherub mosolya az egész arcát bevilágította.

 

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – kiáltotta, majd mindkettejüket szorosan átölelte.

 

 


	33. 33. fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Az író megjegyzése:** Ez a fejezet Vincentre és Mudiwára összpontosít; rajtuk keresztül látjuk Cherubot, és lesz benne egy kis „rosszalkodás” is. Amennyiben az valakit nem érdekel, nyugodtan átugorhatja ezt a fejezetet, hogy csak a cselekményt olvassa.

**33\. fejezet.**

1986\. December 23. India, Chennai – Taj Fisherman’s Cove Hotel

Vincent végignézett Mudiwán, akinek ébenfekete bőrét a lágy, reggeli napfény melegítette; a fehér paplan éppen csak eltakarta gyönyörű, pucér fenekét. Vincent felsóhajtott, és finoman húzni kezdte az ujjbegyét a szerelme hátán lefelé, megcsodálva a bőr puhaságát, ami olyan szöges ellentétben állt a bőr alatt feszülő kemény izmokkal. Mudiwa felsóhajtott álmában a pillekönnyű, erotikus érintésre. Vincent elmosolyodott; imádta az évnek ezt az időszakát. A téli napforduló után mindig elmentek néhány napra, hogy megünnepeljék a saját évfordulójukat. Hat és fél évvel ezelőtt, az akkor tizennyolc éves Mudiwa csatlakozott a társulatukhoz. Vincent azonnal vonzódni kezdett hozzá, de mivel négy évvel idősebb volt nála, és jól tudta, az emberek jönnek és mennek, nem vitte messzebb a dolgokat a barátságnál. Hat hónapon át barátkoztak, és néztek a másikra vágytól égő szemmel, amikor az éppen nem figyelt. Aztán a téli napfordulón pont a fagyöngy alatt futottak össze. Vincent próbált megmaradni egy könnyed puszinál, de Mudiwának elege lett. Tudta, hogy mit akar; egy évvel korábban álmot látott arról, hogy a levendula lesz jövője, és tudta, hogy Vincent levendula szeme az, amit keresett. Amikor Vincent gyengéden Mudiwa ajkához érintette a száját, a férfi megragadta őt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Vincent csak kapkodni tudott levegő után döbbenetében, de hamarosan azzal az elfojtott szenvedéllyel csókolta vissza őt, ami végigdübörgött a testén. Elmosolyodott az első csók emlékén – azóta sem váltak szét.

 

Figyelmét ismét az előtte fekvő, szépséges testre irányította. Ujjai végigsiklottak a széles vállon, és Vincent, engedve a kísértésnek, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy megcsókolja a meleg bőrt. Lágyan felnyögött, amikor szeretőjének íze megtöltötte az érzékeit. Lassan újratanulta a kedvese testét – most, hogy Cherubnak saját szobája lett, rengeteg lehetőségük volt ugyan szerelmeskedni, de a gondolat, hogy Cherub a közelben van, állandóan jelen volt. Ám most, itt voltak egy kunyhóban, egyedül, és Vincent eltökélte, hogy kihasználja az idejét. Centiről centire csókolta, nyalogatta és szívogatta végig az útját Mudiwa hátán lefelé. Amikor elért a sötét bőrű férfi veséjéhez, különös figyelmet szentelt a két gödröcskének a kemény fenék fölött.

 

Mudiwa ezen a ponton halk nyögdécselésbe kezdett, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy felébredt. Vincent a fejébe vette, hogy az őrületbe kergeti a szerelmét a vágytól, így felemelte a kezét Mudiwa vállához, és határozottan végighúzta a hátán a körmeit, de nem olyan erősen, ahogy Mudiwa szerette. A férfi megborzongott és felzihált. Vincent önelégült vigyorral felült, és újból végigszántott a körmével az előtte fekvő, reszkető testen, miközben teljesen visszahajtotta a takarót. Amikor az ujjaival elérte Mudiwa lábujjait, a szájába vette az egyiket. Lassan, egyesével fedezte fel az összes lábujjat, körbenyalva azokat a nyelvével, megrágcsálva a végüket, mindegyiküket a szájába szívva, mielőtt továbblépett a másikra. Még mindig lassan mozogva, Vincent megcsókolta Mudiwa talpát, aztán továbbindult felfelé, megharapdálta és beszívta a térdhajlatot, aztán gyengéden mintákat rajzolt a két, kemény combra. Ezen a ponton Mudiwa már erősen fészkelődött alatta, és halkan zihált. Vincent elmosolyodott; hamarosan már sikításra tudja bírni őt. Az orrával finoman hozzádörgölődzött a feszes hátsóhoz, és tovább folytatta kedvese dédelgetését. Csókolta a kemény, gömbölyű testrészt, miközben a kezét Mudiwa alá csúsztatva simogatta a férfi izmos mellkasát és hasát. Aztán figyelmét ismét a tökéletes félgömbökre irányította, és módszeresen végigcsókolta a teljes bőrfelületet, mielőtt visszatért Mudiwa dereka alján a két bemélyedéshez. A nyelvével járta be a területet, elraktározva szeretője bőrének fűszeres ízét, és belenyögött, amikor a nyelvét végighúzta Mudiwa farkcsontján, majd megindult lefelé.

 

Mudiwának elakadt a lélegzete gyönyörében, amikor az erős kezek megragadták a csípőjét, és arra késztették, hogy térdeljen fel. Egyfolytában zihált, miközben Vincent kényeztette őt, lassan araszolva lefelé a feneke vágatán, mígnem elérte a bejáratát. Mudiwa nyögve homorította be a hátát, még jobban a párnába préselve az arcát, miközben a fenekét az ördögien lassú nyelv felé tolta. Vincent meg fogja ölni őt, hogy ilyen ráérős, érzéki érintésekkel ébresztgeti. A sötét bőrű férfi ismét felnyögött, amikor Vincent nyelve hozzálátott, hogy felfedezze a lyukát; érezte, ahogy az erős, izmos, nyelv forrón és nedvesen megérinti, majd lassan beléje hatol, kóstolgatja, felfedezi, újratanulja a testét. Nagy ég, isteni érzés volt, de többet akart.

 

\- Kérlek, Vincent, kérlek, erősebben, még, bármit! – lihegett Mudiwa.

 

Vincent hümmögni kezdett az érzékeny bőrön, amivel újabb sóhajokat váltott ki a szeretőjéből. Elvette a kezét Mudiwa csípőjéről, és gyorsan megtalálta a síkosítót. Befedte vele az egyik ujját, aztán belecsúsztatta az ellazított nyílásba. Mudiwa felnyögött, és hátratolva magát próbált több és gyorsabb stimuláláshoz jutni, de Vincent lefogta a csípőjét és mozdulatlanul tartotta, mialatt lassan ki-be mozgatta az ujját, és persze tovább folytatta a nyalogatást és szívogatást. Mudiwa remegni kezdett, amikor még egy ujj siklott be készséges testébe. Ahogy az ujjak lassan tágították őt, újra és újra nekidörzsölődtek a prosztatájának. Élvezet száguldott át rajta, és felkiáltott a mindent elsöprő érzésektől. Amikor Vincent a harmadik ujjával is a szeretőjébe hatolt, hátrahúzódott, és levegőt után kapva felzihált a képen, amit maga előtt látott. Mudiwa csípője lassan ringatózott,  a bőrén izzadtság fénye csillogott, kezeivel a lepedőt markolászta, az arcát oldalra fordította, és tátott szájjal, rekedtesen kapkodott levegő után. Vincent semmit nem akart annál jobban, minthogy vadul a magáévá tegye a szeretőjét, de visszatartotta magát, eltökélten, hogy tovább húzza az időt. Kihúzta az ujjait, újból a síkosító után nyúlt, majd szétkente azt sajgó vesszején, mielőtt szétválasztotta a sötét farpofákat. Pénisze csúcsát a laza lyukhoz dörgölte, és egy pillanatig csak élvezte szeretője szépségét.

 

\- Kérlek! – nyögött fel Mudiwa eléggé hátratolva magát ahhoz, hogy az őt izgató makk beléje csússzon. Mindketten felnyögtek a kéjtől. Vincent lassan a szerelmébe hatolt, a szűk forróság simogatóan és boldogan fogadta magába őt. Amikor teljesen benne volt, muszáj volt megállnia egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje magát, és megpróbáljon ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy a matracba döngölje a párját. Amint érezte, hogy sikerült úrrá lennie magán, Vincent lassan hátrahúzódott, csak férfiassága csúcsa maradt Mudiwa testében, aztán ugyanolyan lassan visszanyomta magát.

 

Mudiwa egyszerre nyögdécselt a gyönyörtől és a frusztráltságtól. Érezte szerelme farkának minden négyzetcentiméterét, teljes hosszát, ami belülről cirógatta és szerette őt, és végül beletörődve elfogadta Vincent lassú és tökéletes tempóját. Behunyt szemmel adta meg magát a benyomásoknak, a kemény fallosz mozgásának, annak, ahogy Vincent heréi finoman hozzáértek a fenekéhez, és kedvese ujjainak ritmikus szorításain a csípőjén, ami tudatta vele, hogy párját ugyanúgy elárasztják az érzelmek, mint őt. Mudiwa felmorrant, amikor Vincent fallosza végigsúrolta a prosztatáját – ó, egek, mindjárt elmegy pusztán ettől.

 

Mindkét férfi zihált és nyögött, miközben lassú tempóban szerelmeskedtek; minden lökés közelebb vitte őket a beteljesüléshez és közelebb egymáshoz. Ahogy a gyönyör egyre jobban a kapuban toporgott, Vincent végighúzta a kezét Mudiwa hátán, erősen belemélyesztve a körmeit, vörös csíkokat hagyott a sötét bőrön. Mudiwa felsikoltott, ahogy a lassan felépülő gyönyör beteljesedés peremére taszította őt.

 

\- Vincent… Jó isten, annyira finom vagy… olyan közel vagyok, kérlek, annyira közel – zihált Mudiwa a lökések között.

 

Vincent előrenyúlt, és a kezébe vette a szerelme kőkemény, szivárgó férfiasságát; határozott mozdulatokkal dédelgette, utánozva mozdulatainak még mindig lassú ritmusát.

 

\- Annyira jó érzés vagy. Olyan forró és szűk, a feneked pont az én farkamra készült.

 

\- Igen… igen… Igen! – Mudiwa szenvedélytől fűtötten felkiáltott, és a szeretője kezére élvezett, teste megremegett, és összeszorult a bensőjében mozgó kemény hímvessző körül.

 

Vincent felzihált Mudiwa orgazmusának intenzitásán, az összeszoruló fenék érzése átröpítette őt a vágyhatáron. Megragadta Mudiwa csípőjét, szinte lila foltokat okozó erővel, ahogy az orgazmusa kiszakadt a testéből. Amikor a szeretője mellé omlott, Vincent megcsókolta az izzadt bőrt maga előtt. Egy pillanattal később Mudiwa megfordult, és lassan kisimította a hosszú hajat Vince arcából. Lágy mosoly játszott az ajkán, ahogy előredőlt, és szelíden megcsókolta a szerelmét.

 

\- Jó reggelt.

 

\- Jó reggelt, szerelmem – mosolygott rá Vincent.

 

\- Egy ilyen finom ébresztő után talán le kellene zuhanyoznunk, és megreggeliznünk, hmm? – kérdezte még mindig álomittas, mély hangon.

 

Vincent elvigyorodott, és követte a párját a zuhanyzóba. Egy órával később a saját erkélyükön üldögélve gyümölcsöt és joghurtot eszegettek, miközben nézték, ahogy az óceán ringatózó hullámai elérik a partot.

 

\- Ez egy bámulatos év volt – jelentette ki Vincent pont annyira magának, mint Mudiwának.

 

\- Valóban – kuncogott Mudiwa, majd egy kis idővel később megkérdezte: - Mit gondolsz a ládáról, amihez Aurora vezetett minket?

 

Vincent visszaemlékezett a téli napfordulóra. Már kinyitották az ajándékokat, túl voltak egy hatalmas reggelin, és Cherub körbe-körbe ugrándozott az ugrálóboton*, amit Adonistól kapott, amikor hirtelen abbahagyta, és sziszegni kezdett Aurorával, az éjjeli szivárvány kígyóval, amit nemrégiben talált. A kígyó nyilvánvalóan mondott neki valamit, mely szerint van számára valamije a templomban, ahol újjászületett, így ő, Mudiwa és Adonis elkísérték őket az ősi Káli templomhoz. Az elsziszegett utasításokat követve egy szoborhoz értek, ami Cherub sziszegésére kinyílt, felfedve egy kisebb helyiséget, ami egy régi faládától eltekintve teljesen üres volt. A felnőttek kihúzták, és Cherub újfent sziszegni kezdett Aurorával.

 

\- Azt mondja, hogy ez az enyém, de nem fogom tudni kinyitni, amíg készen nem állok – fordított a kisfiú nyilvánvaló zavarral és bizonytalanul.

 

\- Ez nem olyasmi, ami árt neked, ugye? – akarta tudni Soto.

 

Cherub megkérdezte, aztán lefordította a választ.

 

\- Aurora azt mondja, hogy nem, és hogy minden, amire szükségem van ahhoz, hogy beteljesítsem a végzetem, odabent van.

 

A felnőttek egy emberként kaptak levegő után, aztán óvatosan megfogták a ládát, visszavitték a faluba, majd elhelyezték Cherub szobájában. Mivel nem akarták elrontani a napot, nem beszéltek a ládáról. Mudiwa és Vincent pedig a következő nap elutaztak.

 

\- Nem tudom, az egyetlen párszaszájú, akiről valaha hallottam, az Mardekár Malazár volt, mégis, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennél többről van szó. A ládából semmilyen negatív energia nem áradt, csak, azt hiszem, védővarázslatokat éreztem.

 

\- Tűnődöm, vajon mikor fog kinyílni, és mi van benne.

 

\- Én is kíváncsi vagyok, de úgy vélem, Cherubbal az életünkben még rengeteg rejtélyre fogunk bukkanni.

 

Mudiwa a szerelmére mosolygott.

 

\- Igen, ezzel egyetértek. Imádom őt; nem hittem, hogy valaha is apa akarok lenni, amíg meg nem láttam őt akkor este a táborunkba sétálni. Ó, istenem, annyira törékenynek látszott, mégis olyan erős volt.

 

Vincent a kezébe vette Mudiwa erős kezét.

 

\- Ő egy csodálatos gyermek. Olyan gyorsan megtanulta, hogyan alkalmazkodjon, és máris rengeteg álcát elsajátított. Maszkokat, amik átjuttatják őt az ellenőrző pontokon, ámulatba ejti velük a közönséget, vagy jelentéktelenné teszik őt a varázslók között, még elveszettnek és ártatlannak is tud mutatkozni. Az ég szerelmére, hiszen már most fellép velünk! Valóban minden értelemben az életünk részévé vált, méghozzá olyan gyorsan és alaposan, hogy mostanra el sem tudom képzelni nélküle az életet.

 

Mudiwa megszorította a másik férfi kezét.

 

\- Tudom, hogy csak tizenhat éves koráig lesz velünk, de már most nehéz elképzelni, mostanhoz tíz évre elmegy.

 

Vincent elmosolyodott, és levendula szeme megtelt eltökéltséggel, reménnyel, szeretettel és egy csipetnyi félelemmel is. Felállt, átsétált Mudiwához, elhelyezkedett az ölében, majd mélyen megcsókolta őt.

 

\- Annyira szeretlek, és úgy gondolom, igazi családdá kellene válnunk Cherub számára. Megtaláltuk a Familia Accredo* bájitalt, amivel mindnyájunkat összeköthetjük és örökbe fogadhatjuk Cherubot. Így már csak egyetlen dolog maradt hátra, még pedig az, hogy megkérjelek, házasodj össze velem – mondta Vincent, és szemét Mudiwáéba mélyesztve, előhúzott egy gyönyörű karkötőt a zsebéből, ami háromszínű aranyból volt egymásba fonva, bonyolult csomómintát alkotva a fél hüvelyk széles ékszerben.

 

Mudiwa egy szót sem szólva kitartotta a bal kezét. Vincent sugárzóan boldog arccal csúsztatta az ékszert Mudiwa csuklójára. A sötét bőrű férfi egyik kezét Vincent arcára helyezte, hüvelykujját finoman végighúzta a puha bőrön, majd közelebb húzta őt magához. Amikor az ajkuk egy lágy csókban egymásba forrt, a lélegzetük is egymásba olvadt, ahogy felsóhajtottak. Mudiwa lassan hátrahúzódott, és végül megszólalt:

 

\- Igen, hozzád megyek, Vincent Dragonheart.

 

Vincent elvigyorodott, és lecsapott a jegyesére. Csak jó néhány órával később hagyták el a szobájukat.

 

Három nappal később tértek vissza Ria falujába. Amikor Cherub megpillantotta őket, felkiáltott, és olyan gyorsan rohant feléjük, ahogy a lába csak bírta. Mudiwa karjába vetette magát, és olyan szorosan ölelte őt, mint aki soha többé nem akarja elengedni az ő babáját.

 

\- Shh, kicsi szívem, mi a baj? – kérdezte Vincent, és miközben lassú körökben simogatta Cherub hátát, a barátaira nézett, hogy megtudja, mi történt.

 

Naveen a vállát vonogatta.

 

\- Egészen eddig jól volt. Nagyszerűen éreztük magunkat.

 

\- Cherub, áruld el nekünk, hogy mi a baj – kérte Mudiwa szorosan magához ölelve a kicsit.

 

A fiúcska szipogott egy sort, aztán hátrébb húzódott, és a bűntudattól pici mosollyal nézett az apukájára és a babájára.

 

\- Picit aggódtam, hogy nem fogtok visszajönni – vallotta meg. Mudiwa erősen megölelte őt, Vincent pedig a gyerek háta mögé lépett, és mindkettőjüket átkarolta.

 

\- Nem számít, mi történik, mi mindig meg fogjuk találni a hozzád vezető utat – jelentette ki Vincent olyan meggyőződéssel, amire Cherub elmosolyodott, és ellazult az apái karjai között. – Van számodra két meglepetésünk és egy kérdésünk.

 

\- Mi az? – vigyorgott rájuk a kisfiú.

 

\- Üljünk le – javasolta Mudiwa, és távol a házaktól egy árnyékos fa alá cipelte a gyereket, ahol mind leültek. – Először is, nagyon hiányoztál nekünk. Mindenkivel jól viselkedtél?

 

\- Nekem is hiányoztatok, és megpróbáltam jó lenni. Nem kerültem semmi bajba – válaszolt a kicsi, továbbra is Mudiwába csimpaszkodva.

 

\- Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy nem csíptek rajta – kuncogott fel Vincent, mire Cherub elvigyorodott, de nem válaszolt. A két férfi elnevette magát; tudták, hogy míg ők távol voltak, Cherub tökéletesen viselkedett. – Rendben, és most térjünk vissza a meglepetésekhez és a kérdéshez. – Az első: megkértem Mudiwát, hogy házasodjon össze velem, és ő igent mondott rá.

 

Cherub csak pislogott – ő azt se tudta, hogy a két férfi még nem házas.

 

\- És vett neked gyűrűt is? – nézett Mudiwára kérdő szemmel.

 

\- Vincent tudja, hogy nem rajongok a gyűrűkért, így egy karkötő vett – válaszolt a férfi kinyújtva a csuklóját.

 

Cherub végighúzta az egyik ujját a meseszép szövött aranyon.

 

\- Ez gyönyörű.

 

\- Köszönöm – biccentett Mudiwa. – És most a kérdésünk feléd. – Vincentre nézett megerősítésképpen, mire a férfi bólintott. – Szeretnénk örökbe fogadni téged, hogy a mi fiunk légy.

 

Cherub eltátotta a száját döbbenetében.

 

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte suttogva.

 

\- Találtunk egy bájitalt, ami összeköt minket a mágiánkon és az egymás iránt érzett  szeretetünkön keresztül. Más kviblik is sikerrel használták már, és ez törvényes és örök érvényű – magyarázta Vincent.

 

\- Akkor örökre a tiétek lennék? – kérdezte Cherub, és hangja rekedt volt az érzelmektől.

 

\- Igen, örökre – válaszolt Vincent, miközben letörölt egy könnycseppet a kisfiú puha arcocskájáról.

 

\- Örökre – visszhangozta Mudiwa, csókot nyomva Cherub homlokára.

 

Könnyek csordultak ki a fényes, zöld szempárból, miközben mosoly gyúlt az apró arcon.

 

\- Igen, szeretném, ha örökbe fogadnátok.

 

Mind összeölelkeztek, és hagyták, hogy az érzelmeik megállapodjanak, miközben túláradt bennük a boldogság, a szeretet és a remény. Néhány perc elteltével Cherub fojtott hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Két meglepetésről beszéltetek.

 

\- Igen, így volt – kuncogta el magát Vincent. – Mivel január végéig itt leszünk, és annyira közel vagyunk, te, Mudiwa és én meglátogatjuk Zimbabwét.

 

Cherub levegő után kapott izgatottságában.

 

\- Az az a hely, ahol felnőttél, igaz? – fordult Mudiwa felé. – És találkozhatom a családoddal?

 

Mudiwa feszülten elmosolyodott.

 

\- Igen, ott nőttem fel, és találkozol majd a családom néhány tagjával. – Vincent vigasztalóan helyezte a férfi vállára a kezét. – Nem mindenki örül az életem alakulásának, így nem mindenki akar majd látni engem.

 

Cherub összeráncolta erre a homlokát; Mudiwa csodálatos volt – hogy lehet az, hogy valaki nem akar találkozni vele?

 

\- Emiatt azonban ne aggódj, nagyszerűen fogjuk érezni magunkat. Elmehetünk a piacokra, és néhány napot a vadrezervátumban tölthetünk, ahol megnézhetjük az állatokat. Ez egy hatalmas kaland lesz.

 

Cherub elmosolyodott, de még mindig érzett egy kicsi szomorúságot abban, ahogy a babája szorosan megölelte őt.

 

\- Ha másként történtek volna a dolgok az életedben, akkor most nem lennél itt velem, nekünk pedig szükségünk van rád, úgyhogy én örülök, hogy itt vagy.

 

Mudiwa elmosolyodott, és erősen megölelte a fiát.

 

*familia – család  
accredo – teljes szívvel elfogadni

 

Familia accredo – tiszta szívvel elfogadott család.

 


	34. 34. fejezet

**34\. fejezet**

1987\. január 4. Zimbabwe

Cherub az apukája és babája között lépkedett, szorosan kapaszkodva a kezükbe. Éppen úton voltak, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak Mudiwa családjával. Miután megünnepelték a Diwalit Ria családjával, ők hárman elrepültek Zimbabwébe. Két napot töltöttek Hararéban, ahol bejárták a helyi piacokat és beszerezték az eladásra szánt dolgokat, azután pedig egy napot utaztak Zimbabwe északnyugati csücskébe, hogy eljussanak abba a nemzeti parkba, amit Mudiwa családja működtetett. Ma egy szafari úton vettek részt a vadrezervátumban, ahol Cherub csodálatosan érezte magát. Annyi fantasztikus állatot láttak; oroszlánok, elefántokat, gazellákat, még szurikátákat is! Cherub remélte, hogy beszélhet néhány helyi kígyóval is, és beszerezhet tőlük némi mérget és pikkelyt Piton professzor számára.

Mudiwa faluja csak egy mérföld távolságra volt a szállodától, ahol laktak, így gyalog indultak el. Séta közben Cherub megcsodálta a szépséges tájat. A fű magasra nőtt, és üde zölden pompázott. A hatalmas, kék égbolt már kezdett besötétedni, és a lenyugvó nap rózsaszínre festette azt a néhány elszórt, vékony bárányfelhőt. Cherub szorosan fogta mindkét apja kezét, miközben megmásztak egy kisebb dombot, amelynek a tetején a kisfiúnak elállt a lélegzete. Alattuk terült el Mudiwa faluja. Kerek, nádfedelű házak sorakoztak a magas fakerítésen belül. Cherub észrevette a falu túlsó végén álló akolban álldogáló teheneket, és néhány gyereket, akik a csirkéket terelték be éjszakára a tyúkólakba. A kisfiú felnézett Mudiwára, aki teljesen mozdulatlanul, tágra nyílt szemmel, megfeszült testtel állt, miközben gyerekkori otthonát figyelte.

\- Mi itt vagyunk neked, és bármikor távozhatunk, amikor csak akarod – mondta egyszerűen Vincent.

Mudiwa felsóhajtott, és a jegyese felé fordult.

\- Az anyám azt mondta, hogy az apám nem lesz itt. Elvileg minden rendben lesz.

Cherub aggódott; apukája és babája sosem félt semmitől.

\- Baba?

Mudiwa lemosolygott a kicsire.

\- Az apám és én nem jövünk ki egymással. Nagyon összevesztünk, amikor elmentem, és azóta sem állt szóba velem. De minden rendben lesz, amai*, az anyukám, és én rendszeresen írunk egymásnak.

Lassan sétáltak lefelé a dombról a kerítésen levő kapu felé. Cherub felnézett – a kerítés ott tornyosult felettük. Mudiwa bedörömbölt, és néhány perccel később hallani lehetett, ahogy felemelnek egy fém rudat. Amikor kinyílt a kapu, egy fiatal nő állt az ajtóban. A hátára, szép, színes kendőben, egy csecsemő volt kötve.

\- Mudiwa? – kérdezte a nő lágy hangon.

\- Tendayi? – Amikor a nő bólintott, a két ember vadul összeölelkezett. Miközben a falu belseje felé lépkedtek, pergő, shona nyelven beszélgettek. Mudiwának nagyon hiányzott a testvére az elmúlt hat évben. Hallva az izgatott társalgást, mások is előjöttek, és hamarosan jókora csoport gyűlt Mudiwa köré. Mindnyájan nevettek, sírtak és ölelgették egymást. És amikor az izgatottság végül alábbhagyott, egy idősebb asszony surrant be a körbe. Cherub figyelte, ahogy a nő lassan közelít az ő babája felé. Az asszony sötétkék szarongot viselt, ami a karja alatt volt megkötve és a bokájáig ért. Kecsesen mozgott, hatalom és erő lengte őt körül.

\- Mudiwa – szólalt meg.

A férfi villámgyorsan feléje fordult.

\- Amai! – mondta, és a karjaiba szorította az édesanyját. Szorosan ölelték egymást, és a sírás-nevetés újrakezdődött. Mudiwa családja lassan megindult a falu központjába, ahol a vacsora várta őket. Vincent visszatartotta magával Cherubot, és csak lassan követték a többieket. Amikor a tűzhöz értek, a helyiek készülődni kezdtek a vacsorához. A gyerekek elszaladtak, tányérokat és serlegeket hoztak. A nők és az idősebb lányok meggyőződtek róla, hogy az étel kész, és elkezdték felszolgálni azt, miközben a férfiak leültek. Mudiwa az édesanyja mellett ült. Egy pillanattal később azonban rádöbbent, hogy mellette viszont nem ül senki. Körülnézett, és megpillantotta Vincentet és Cherubot, akik nyugodtan álltak oldalt, és csak vártak. Szélesen mosolyogva intette őket magához.

\- Amai, ő itt a jegyesem, Vincent, és Cherub, akit örökbe akarunk fogadni – mutatta be őket az édesanyjának angolul. – Vincent, Cherub, ő itt Chipo, az édesanyám.

Vincent kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem; Mudiwa gyakran beszél önről, és mindig nagy szeretettel.

Chipo elmosolyodott Vincent idegességén.

\- Ahogy én is örülök, Vincent. Köszönöm, hogy vigyázol a fiamra.

\- Jó napot – köszönt halkan, előrenyújtott kézzel Cherub. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

Chipo melegen rámosolygott a bájos, zöldszemű kisfiúra.

\- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Mudiwa már mesélt rólad egy keveset a leveleiben. Hogy tetszik eddig a látogatásod?

\- Ó, annyira remek! A rezervátum csodaszép, láttunk egy csomó állatot is ma, és holnap ismét visszamegyünk – válaszolt a kicsi fiú lelkesen.

\- Örülök, hogy élvezed az itt töltött időt. És mit szeretnétek enni? – Vincent és Cherub odafordult Mudiwához, mivel nem voltak ismerősek az itteni ételekkel.

Mudiwa halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Van olyan választék, amiben nincs hús? – Chipo szomorúnak látszott, de bólintott. – Rendben, nos, akkor mindenből egy keveset, hús nélkül.

\- És neked?

\- Én ugyanazt kérem, amai.

Egy perccel később Cherub előtt egy étellel megrakott tányér állt, és Chipo sorolni kezdte, mi van rajta.

\- Ez itt káposztasaláta, kukoricapuding*, földimogyoró-ragu párolt kölessel, hirtelensült okra**, és banáncsatni***, hogy segítsen elvenni a ragu fűszeres ízét.

\- Köszönöm szépen – mondta Cherub, és hamarosan boldog hümmögés töltötte be a levegőt, amikor a kicsi megkóstolta az új ételeket. Mudiwa és Vincent mosolyogva nézték őt. Cherub boldogan eszegetve üldögélt, és hallgatta, ahogy Mudiwa és a családja elmesélik egymásnak, mi minden történt velük azóta, hogy nem látták egymást. Mudiwa megosztotta velük a kalandjaikat, beszélt a különböző népekről és helyekről, ahol jártak. Amikor a kisfiúba már egy falattal sem fért több, letette a tányérját, mivel látta, hogy a többiek is így tesznek, majd Vincentre pillantott, aki még mindig evett. Mudiwa ugyanakkor már végzett, így az ő ölébe telepedett, és a fejét az erős mellkasra döntötte.

Chipo pislogott párat, aztán elmosolyodott a képen, ahogy a fia viselkedett az ölében ülő kisfiával. Mudiwa a testvérével, Tendayival beszélgetett, és simogatni kezdte Cherub hátát, észre sem véve édesanyja tekintetét.

\- Még mindig akarsz kereskedni? – kérdezte Tendayi a bátyját.

\- Igen, és elhoztunk mindent, amit a leveledben kértél - felelte Mudiwa, előrehúzva a hátizsákját. Tendayi zavartan nézett, amikor a testvére elkezdett kipakolni belőle, méghozzá sokkalta több mindent, mint ami egy hátizsákban elvileg elfér.

\- Ez varázslat – mondta elfúló hangon.

\- Igen, és több ilyet is hoztunk nektek – mosolyodott el Vincent.

Hamarosan az összes többi tárgy is az asztalra került: különböző bájitalok, játékok, ékszerek, kagylók, ruhák, étel, és még sok minden más; a többiek a házukba mentek, hogy összeszedjék azokat a dolgokat, amiket Mudiwáék kértek. Voltak köztük kézzel szőtt takarók, ékszerek, szobrok és cserepek, de főként, bájitalokba való növények és állati eredetű alapanyagok. Mudiwa előrevette a korsókat és a fiolákat, hogy mindent megfelelően össze tudjanak gyűjteni. Amikor az cserebere kezdett túl hangossá válni, Mudiwa lenézett Cherubra.

\- Miért nem mész játszani a többi gyerekkel? Itt most egy kicsit nagy lesz a felfordulás.

Cherub a gyerekek felé pillantott, akik egy leeresztett régi focilabda fölött álltak, és vitatkoztak.

\- Nálad van a labdám?

\- Vincentnél.

Cherub felkelt, és odasétált Vincenthez.

\- Apu, megkaphatnám a labdám, kérlek?

Vincent rámosolygott, majd belenyúlt a hátizsákjába, amiből már vett elő dolgokat. Előszedett öt focilabdát, mire végül megtalálta azt, amin Cherub neve állt.

\- Tessék, szórakozz jól!

Cherub rámosolygott a férfira, majd odaszaladt a gyerekekhez. Azok gyanakodva bámultak rá; Cherub elmosolyodott, és előrenyújtotta a labdát. Hamarosan körbe-körberohangáltak a faluban, őrült játékot játszva, ami valamiféle focikísérlet volt. Egy órával később a felnőttek végeztek a barterrel, és mindenki azzal az érzéssel pakolta el a kincseit, hogy életük legjobb üzletét kötötték meg. A felnőttek kávét kortyolgatva nézték, ahogy a gyerekek játszottak.

Cherub lehuppant az apukája és babája közé. Boldogan fogadta el a pohár hideg vizet, amit Vincent nyújtott oda neki. Éppen oda akart bújni az apukájához, amikor hangos kopogás hangzott fel kapu bejáratánál.

\- Azt mondtad, nem lesz itt – nézett könyörgő szemel Mudiwa az anyjára.

\- Nem is kellene itt lennie – felelte az anyja felállva. – Ezek szerint szerencsével járt a vadászat.

Amikor kinyílt a kapu, éljenzés hallatszott, miközben hat, nagyobb termetű, felfegyverzett férfi lépdelt be a faluba két gazellát cipelve. A nők gyorsan előresiettek, hogy átvegyék az állatokat.

Tendayi a testvéréhez fordult, és szemében könnyek gyülekeztek.

\- Annyira jó volt látni téged, kérlek, ne felejts el írni nekem – szólt Mudiwa, és szorosan megölelte a húgát.

\- Vincent, Cherub, szedjétek össze a dolgaitokat; hamarosan távoznunk kell – jelentette ki a férfi, és általában meleg hangja most fagyos volt, ahogy monoton hangon beszélt.

Cherub aggódva nézett körül, de végül megtalálta a labdáját; gyorsan elszaladt érte, és felkapta. Egy pillanattal később már ismét Vincent mellett állt. Mudiwa egy idősebb férfit nézett, aki apró, fekete-fehér mintás ágyékkötőt viselt a dereka körül. A mellkasa egy díszes nyaklánctól eltekintve fedetlen volt. Marcona kinézete volt, és szürke szeme hideg, számító pillantásokkal méregette Mudiwát.

\- Szervusz, fiam; ezek szerint visszajöttél bocsánatot kérni, és végre hazatérsz? – kérdezte angolul, hogy Mudiwa vendégei is tudják, miről beszélnek.

\- Nem, apám; csak látogatóban járunk itt – válaszolt Mudiwa higgadtan. – Valójában épp távozni készültünk, és mivel úgy tűnik, jól sikerült a vadászatod, nem is akarunk feltartani téged.

Mudiwa apja a fogát csikorgatva felmordult.

\- Hogy merészelsz idejönni, és nem kérni a bocsánatomat? Épp elég régóta csinálod ezt, Mudiwa! A felelősségeid idekötnek téged hozzánk! Itt kell lenned, átvenni a helyem, megnősülni és gyerekeket nemzeni! Nem pedig utazgatni, és mutogatni magad, mint valami hímringyó!

Mudiwa teste megfeszült mérgében.

\- Apám, te vagy az, aki arra tanított, hogy értelmezzem az álmaimat, amelyek Európába és Vincenthez vezettek. Szeretem őt, és össze fogunk házasodni. Nem áll szándékomban visszajönni ide. A húgaim és az öccseim erősek; ők tudnak és fognak is segíteni neked.

\- Banga, kérlek, hagy őket visszatérni a szállodájukba. Erről később is beszélhetünk – kérte halkan Chipo, megpróbálva lecsillapítani férje ádáz temperamentumát.

Banga azonban teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a feleségét.

\- Te vagy a legerősebb mind közül, és mégis elvesztegeted a képességed, illúziókat hozol létre fehér emberek szórakoztatására. Undorodom tőle, hogy a fiam vagy.

\- Akkor hagyd, hogy távozzunk, és soha többé nem kell rám nézned! – csattant fel Mudiwa. Csak ki akarta juttatni innen Vincentet és Mudiwát. Az apja elővette obszidián rituálé pengéjét. Mudiwa emlékezett rá, mekkora büszkeséget érzett, amikor az apja először engedte neki használni azt, most pedig már csak olyan volt, mintha egy álom lett volna.

Banga a törzséhez címezve a szavait megszólalt:

\- Amikor egy gyermek születik közénk, az anya és az apa a mágiájukon keresztül a törzshöz, a tájhoz és az őseikhez kötik a gyermeket. Mudiwa bebizonyította, hogy méltatlan erre az ajándékra. – A fia felé fordulva folytatta: - Kitagadlak téged, nem vagy többé a fiam, és ezzel elvágom az éteri köteléket***** közöttünk.

Mudiwa levegő után kapva felzihált, Chipo felkiáltott, a húga pedig zokogni kezdett. Cherub Vincentbe csimpaszkodva csakis Mudiwát nézte. Mudiwa apja ijesztő volt, és Cherub el akart menni. Ám amikor a babájának elakadt a lélegzete fájdalmában, és egy másodpercig csak remegett, mielőtt hideg álarcot öltött magára, és teste eltökéltséget sugárzott, a kisfiún úrrá lett a harag. Amikor Banga hozzálátott, hogy elérje azt a spirituális lélekfonalat, ami egymáshoz kötötte őket, és méregbe mártott pengével elvágja azt, Cherub cselekedett.

\- Hagyd békén a babámat! – kiáltott fel, Mudiwa és Banga közé lépve.

Banga döbbenten fordult a fiát védő kicsi fiú felé. A smaragdzöld szempár haragosan villogott, a gyermek arca kipirult, és egész testtartása ellazultnak, mégis harcra késznek látszott.

\- Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te, hogy így beszélj velem?

\- Az én nevem Cherub, és te pedig nem bántod többé az én babámat!

Banga iszonyúan dühös lett; előbb a fia, most meg ez a kis mitugrász kölyök! Vicsorogva lépett közelebb, és hátrahúzta a kezét, hogy lecsapjon. Mudiwa és Vincent egyszerre indult előre, hogy megvédje Cherubot. A kicsi továbbra is úgy gondolta, hogy az apja veszélyben van, és mérgesen felmordult: szél támadt fel, ami örvényleni kezdett körülötte. Megvetette a lábát, előrelökte a kezét, és felkiáltott:

\- Nem!

Banga elrepült, és átszakítva az egyik nádkunyhót a földön landolt. Senki nem szólalt meg, látni akarták, mi fog történni. Cherub még mindig dühös volt, és babához fordulva megragadta azt az éteri köteléket, ami a férfit a családjához kötötte. Szétválasztotta a fonál szálait, és belenézett a szürke szempárba.

\- Én el tudom vágni, ha szeretnéd, baba. Továbbra is hagyhatom, hogy összekössön az amaiddal, de a többit elvághatom.

Banga eddigre felült, és most álmélkodva bámult az aprócska gyerekre.

\- Azt hiszem – kezdte nyugodtan Mudiwa –, az apám világosan kifejezte az óhaját. Kérlek, el tudnád vágni azt a kötelékek, ami összeköt minket? – Vincent a kedvese mögé állt, és köréje fonta a karjait.

Cherub bólintott, és a bal kezében tartott dühös-piros fonálra nézett; óvatosan jobb mutató és hüvelykujja közé csípte, és addig szorította, míg a fonál el nem pattant. Két zihálás hangzott fel. Cherub, még mindig a kezében tartott kötelékkel, Mudiwára pillantott, akinek fájdalom ült ki az arcára. A férfi Vincenthez fordult.

\- Tudom, hogy nem akar, de most annyira üresnek érzem magam – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Vincent megszorította a párja körül a karját, és arcon csókolta őt.

\- Mi itt vagyunk neked, és sosem hagyunk el téged – ígérte megsebzett szerelmének.

Cherub az éteri kötelékre nézett a kezében, aztán ismét babája fájó arcára. _Ezt rendbe tudom hozni!_ – gondolta. Kinyúlt, a kezébe vette az apukája kezét, belenézett a levendulakék szempárba, és a férfiba lökte a varázserejét és a szeretetét.

Vincent levegő után kapott, amikor megérezte az összefűzött ujjaik között a lélekfonalat. A mágiájuk hirtelen összeolvadt, mindhármuk ereje egymásba kapcsolódott, a spirituális lélekkötelék egymásba fonódott, majd a szereteten és a varázserőn keresztül egy családdá kovácsolta őket. Amikor mindez véget ér, mind a hárman térdre rogyva ziháltak, és próbálták összeszedni magukat. Vincent tért magához elsőként, feltápászkodott, majd reszkető lábakon megállt. Kinyújtotta a kezét a férje felé.

\- Mudiwa Dragonheart – szólalt meg mosolyogva. Mudiwa derűsen rámosolygott, majd megfogta a férje kezét, és lágyan megcsókolta őt. Együtt nyújtották a kezüket a fiúk felé.

\- Gabrial Alec Dragonheart – mondták egyszerre. Cherub megfogta a kezüket, és arcán könnyek gördültek végig. Az új család összeölelkezett, majd összeszedték a dolgaikat. Mudiwa azzal az ígérettel köszönt el az édesanyjától és a húgától, hogy írnak egymásnak, odabiccentett az apjának, majd távozott a férjével és a fiával.

\--------------------------  
* **amai** – shona nyelven az édesanya

** **kukoricapuding** : - nevétől eltérően ez nem édesség, hanem egy krémes kukoricaétel, ami egytálételnek és köretnek, de előételnek egyaránt megállja a helyét.  
*** Az **okra** (Hibiscus esculentus) a mályvafélék családjába tartozik, nevezik még bámiának és gombónak is. Afrikából származik, Egyiptomban már közel 4000 éve termesztik.  
Zsenge, zöld termésében sok fehérje, karotin, B1-, B2- és C-vitamin, kalcium és vas található. Nagy nyálkaanyag-tartalma miatt gyomorbetegek diétájára kiválóan alkalmas. Készíthetünk belőle levest, ehetjük párolva, télire is eltehetjük lefagyasztva vagy szárítva. Görögországban és Cipruson olajat sajtolnak a magjából, Bulgáriában pótkávét készítenek belőle.  
**** **csatni** \- Édes, de nem lekvár, savanyú, de nem savanyúság, fűszeres és gyakran égetően csípős, de nem ételízesítő, ám túl tömény ahhoz is, hogy köretként, főzelékként egyszerre nagyobb mennyiségben fogyasszunk belőle. Nem olyan híg, mint egy mártás; darabos, nem pedig krémszerű, mint egy püré. Zöldségből-gyümölcsből főzik, ecettel-cukorral tartósítják, inkább elteszik, mint frissen tálalják. Hidegen szokták fogyasztani.   
***** **éteri kötelék** Bevallom, ennek alaposan utána kellett járnom, mert nem vagyok járatos az ezotériában. Akik viszont hisznek benne, úgy gondolják, hogy ha két vagy több ember szoros kapcsolatban áll egymással, akkor éteri kötelékek, avagy hajszálvékony fonalak formálódnak közöttük, hogy ezen keresztül kapcsolódjanak egymáshoz. Ezek ugyanolyan kötelékek, amelyek az anyát és gyermekét összekapcsolják. Lehet vékony ez a kötelék, akár egy pókháló, de a kötődés idejétől és milyenségéből adódóan, kialakulnak egészen vastag éteri kötelékek is. Ezekben az egymástól kiinduló és egymáshoz kapcsolódó kötődésekben energia áramlik. Ezek a kötelékszálak lehetnek pozitív és negatív töltetűek. Ezeket az éteri kötelékeket a lelki szemünkkel láthatjuk, és pszichikus érzékeléssel észlelhetjük. A kötelék túlsó végén lévő személy energiát vonhat el tőlünk anélkül, hogy tudnánk róla. De küldhet a szálon keresztül negatív energiát is felénk, orvosilag meg nem magyarázható betegségeket okozva.


	35. 35. fejezet

**35\. fejezet**

 

**1987\. június 13.  Surrey, Littley Whinging, Privet Drive 4.**

 

**Du. 3 óra**

 

Petunia Dursley boldogan dudorászott, miközben eltakarította a lépcső alatti gardróbból a különc utolsó dolgait is. Egy év telt el azóta, hogy a fiú eltűnt. Először rettegtek, hogy a többi különc idejön azon csodálkozni, hogy hol is van, de ez sosem történt meg. Így ma délután, mialatt Vernon és az Dudlusa moziban vannak, megszabadul az undok kis kölyök utolsó emlékeztetőjéről is, akit a nővére hagyott rá.

 

Harminc perccel később Petunia végzett a gardrób kitakarításával, és már egy pohár sherryvel a kezében üldögélt, amikor hangos pukkanást hallott. Felugrott és az ajtóhoz sietett, amikor az hirtelen kirobbant a tokjából.

 

\- Hol van? – követelte egy furcsa kinézetű férfi, akit Petunia még sosem látott. Az illetőnek hosszú, ősz haja volt, és fehér szakállát az övébe dugva viselte. A talárja harsány, kék volt, rajta mindenféle színű tulipánokkal, amelyekre pillangok röpködtek, amik ténylegesen mozogtak!

  
\- Ki maga, és hogy merészel hívatlanul beállítani a házamba? – akarta tudni Petunia, minden bátorságát összeszedve.

 

Dumbledore alaposan megnézte a lóarcú nőt.

 

\- Albus Dumbledore vagyok, és azt akarom tudni, hol van Harry Potter.

 

Petunia maga köré tekerta a karjait, miközben szorosan fogta a sherrys poharát a kezében.

 

\- Nincs itt, és már egy éve nem is volt.

  
Dumbledore döbbenten állt, egy pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni, aztán felsóhajtott. _Tehát ezért hullottak le a védőpajzsok_ – gondolta magában, majd hangosan így folytatta:

 

\- Mrs. Dursley, sajnálom, hogy megijesztettem – közölte a legmegnyugtatóbb, legőszintébb hangján. – Kérem, üljünk le, és akkor elmondhatja, mi is történt.

  
Petunia bosszúsan húzta össze az ajkát, de leült, remélve, hogy még az előtt kipaterolhatja ezt az embert a házából, mielőtt Vernon és Dudley hazajönnek.

 

\- Köszönöm – folytatta Dumbledore, miközben elővarázsolt egy teás készletet. – És most, kérem, elmondaná, hogy mi történt?

 

\- Nincs mit elmondani ezen – jelentette ki Petunia mereven. – Mi elmentünk vacsorázni, Harry itt maradt, mivel rossz volt, és meg lett büntetve. Mire visszaértünk, ő már elment.

 

\- Volt bármi szokatlan a ház körül? Küzdelemnek bármi jele?

 

\- Semmi – közölte Petunia élesen.

 

\- Kapcsolatba léptek a hatóságokkal? – kérdezősködött tovább Dumbledore.

  
\- Természetesen nem – horkant fel Petunia. – Miért tettük volna? És amúgy is, kit kellett volna értesítenünk?

 

Dumbledore ismét felsóhajtott, és belekortyolt a teájába. Ez igazi zűrös helyzet volt, mindenki elvárta tőle, hogy biztonságban tartja Harryt, mire a fiú egy évvel ezelőtt eltűnt anélkül, hogy bárki is tudna róla! _Ezt senki nem tudhatja meg!_ – határozta el magában. – _Majd azt mondom nekik, hogy én már alaposan átkutattam a házat, mivel nem akartam mások figyelmét különösen ide vonzani. Azt mondom, hogy csupán három napja tűnt el. Én még mindig jól fogok kijönni belőle, de ők is tudni fogják, hogy a nyomok már kihűltek._

 

Dumbledore-t egy autó ajtajának a becsapódása zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. Amint a két Dursley férfi belépett a házba, Dumbledore sóbálvány átkot szór rájuk, majd a kanapéra lebegtette őket.

 

\- Harry Potter három nappal ezelőtt kiment a játszótérre játszani. Nem jött haza. Maguk mindenfelé keresték őt. Mivel tudták, hogy ő varázsló, ezért nem értesítették a hatóságokat az eltűnéséről, hanem arra vártak, én keressem fel magukat, hogy elmondhassák, mi történt – mondta Dumbledore, minden egyes szót az elméjükbe vésve, miközben blokkolta a valódi emlékeiket. Miután feloldotta az átkot, így folytatta: - Nagyon szépen köszönöm. Maradjunk kapcsolatban, és amint megtaláltuk őt, tudatni fogom önökkel.

 

A három Dursley csak dermedten ült, és egyetértően bólogattak.

 

_És most kinek mondjam el?_ – tűnődött Albus Dumbledore, miközben visszahoppanált a Roxfortba.

 

**Du. 8 óra**

 

Dumbledore körülnézett az irodájában; úgy döntött, csak a Főnix Rendje néhány hűséges tagjának beszél Harry eltűnéséről. Molly és Arthus teljesen hűek voltak; Kingsley Shacklebolt, egy ifjú auror, még mindig fekete-fehéren látta a világot, és Dumbledore remélte, hogy így is tarthatja őt. Remus Lupin szintén jelen volt – még ha ő egy sötét lény is volt, a vágya, hogy értékesnek bizonyuljon, könnyedén irányíthatóvá tette őt. Albus óvatosan bevonta az öccsét, Abeforthot is, aki a roxmortsi Szárnyas Vadkan tulajdonosa volt, és ezáltal értékes információforrásként szolgálhatott. Szintúgy kérette Dedalus Diggle-t, Elphias Doge-t és Sturgis Podmore-t. Most már csupán a kémük, Perselus Piton felbukkanására vártak.

 

\- Üdvözlök mindenkit, és köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek – mondta Dumbledore, miután Piton professzor is besétált az irodába. – Kérem, mindenki foglaljon helyet, én pedig rögvest elmagyarázom, miért is vagyunk itt – invitálta őket meleg, nagyapós hangon.

 

Amint mindenki leült, Dumbledore belekezdett a történetébe.

 

\- Ma kora délután elmentem Dursleyék házába, hogy ellenőrizzem Harryt, ahogy azt pár haponta tenni szoktam. Sajnos Harry nem volt ott, és miután beszéltem a nagynénjével, megtudtam, hogy a fiú három nappal ezelőtt eltűnt. – A borzasztó hírre kiáltások és felhördülések töltötték meg a helyiséget.

 

Dumbledore felemelt kézzel kért csendet.

 

\- Alaposan átkutattam a területet, és semmi jelét nem találtam erőszaknak vagy mágiának. Megpróbáltam bemérni Harry mágikus kisugárzását, de képtelen voltam rá. Kingsley, Dedalus és Sturgis, kérlek kezdjétek meg titokban a kutatást; kérdezzétek meg a kapcsolataitokat, nem hallottak-e egy eltűnt fiúról. Ha tehetitek, tartsátok szemmel a muglivilágot is. Meg akarom találni őt, de egyben azt is remélem, hogy távol tarthatjuk a médiát, amennyire csak lehetséges. – Mindenki egyetértően bólogatni kezdett.

 

\- Abeforth – fordult Albus az öccséhez –, kérlek, tudasd velünk, ha látsz, vagy hallasz bármit a Szárnyas Vadkanban. – Abeforth felhorkant, de beleegyezett.

 

\- Perselus, találkozol valamikor a közeljövőben Malfoyékkal?

 

Perselus résnyire húzta a szemét.

 

\- Igen, meghívtak, hogy ünnepeljem velük a Napforduló Lucius Ünnepséget. Meglátom, mit tudok kideríteni. Ha ez a halálfalók műve, akkor több mint valószínű, hogy Lucius keze is benne van.

 

Albus megfontoltan bólintott.

 

\- Egyetértek, és köszönöm, Perselus. Arthur, Elphias, amennyiben egy mugli vitte el Harryt, vagy ha a mugli világban tartják őt fogva, elképzelhető, hogy véletlen mágiakitöréseket produkál majd, amelyek dokumentálva lesznek. Vagy jelezhetnek balesetet, amit a Muglitárgyakkal Való Visszaélés Ügyosztályának kell kivizsgálni. Ezen a ponton bármilyen információ segíthet.  
  
\- Igazgató úr – szólalt meg Kingsley. – Szeretném leellenőrizni az azkabani foglyokat, hogy meggyőződjek, ott van az összes halálfaló, akit lecsuktunk.

 

\- Nagyszerű ötlet! – kiáltott fel Albus. – Remus, téged arra kérnélek, hogy látogasd végig a vérfarkas kolóniákat Európában. Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort – itt szünetet tartott, amikor mindenki lélegzet után kapott a név hallattán – valóban halott lenne. A vérfarkasok ismerik az erdőket, és tudni fogják, ha valami sötét lakozik bennük, vagy valami furcsa gyilkolja a varázslényeket.

 

Remus felsóhajtott; nem akart elmenni, segíteni akart a Harry utáni keresésben, de megértette a többi vérfarkassal való találkozás fontosságát.

 

\- Kérek néhány napot, hogy rendbe tegyem a dolgaim, aztán indulok.

 

\- Köszönöm, Remus. Tudom, hogy ez nehéz, de most mindenkit arra kérek, viselkedjen olyan nyugodtan, amennyire csak lehetséges. Jelenjen meg eseményeken, menjen vásárolni, végezze a munkáját, senki nem jöhet rá, mi történt. Az emberek pánikba esnének, és ha Harryt nem halálfalók vitték el, nem akarjuk, hogy rájöjjenek, mennyire sebezhető és ők találják meg elsőként – mondta bölcselkedve Albus.  
  
 **1987\. Június 15. Azkaban**

 

\- Jó ég, itt keservesen hideg van – motyogta maga elé Kingsley. Előhúzta a listáját, és hozzálátott, hogy leellenőrizze a neveket, miközben elhaladt a cellák előtt. – Remélem, mind itt vannak. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy Harry Potter bármelyik őrültnek is a markában legyen ezek közül – mondta megborzongva. – Remélem, gyorsan megtaláljuk szegény kis lurkót!

 

Egy szürke szempár döbbenten felnyílt; annyira rég volt már, hogy már, hogy olyan ember hangját hallja, aki nem sír vagy könyörög. A szavak beúsztak az elméjébe, és végül eljutottak a tudatáig. Harry eltűnt! Halk, torokhangon felmordult, miközben visszasüllyedt az árnyékba, hogy összeszedje az erejét, amíg a dementorok távol vannak.

 

A koromfekete éjszakában egy bozontos, fekete kutya úszott a jeges, sötét vízben. Ki kell jutnia a partra. Meg kell találnia Harryt. Megígérte Lilynek és Jamesnek! Végül kimerülten vonszolta ki magát a vízből. Erősen megrázta magát, és a víz nagy része eltűnt a kabátjáról. Lassan megkezdte az útját London felé, reménykedve, hogy megtalálja a keresztfiát.

 

**1987\. Június 16. Roxfort, igazgatói iroda**

**De 8. óra**   


Dumbledore csalódottan felsóhajtott. Millicent Bagnold, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter, az imént értesítette őt. Sirius Black tegnap éjjel megszökött az Azkabanból. Shacklebolt múlt éjjel még arról számolt be neki, hogy az összes fogoly megvan.

 

\- Tűnődöm, vajon mi történt, ami szökésre bírta őt – mormolta maga elé Dumbledore. – Ó, nos, vagy elkapják, és le van tudva a gondom, vagy megtalálja Harryt, és megoldja helyettem a problémát. Esetleg megtalálja Peter Pettigrewt. Ha így lesz, megvédem őt, és remek szövetségesem lesz. – Albud boldogan dudorászva előhalászott egy citromos cukorkát, és a szájába pottyantotta azt.

 

Du. 3 óra

 

Perselus Piton dühösen viharzott végig a pince folyosóin. _A dolgok már nem is alakulhatnának rosszabbul_ – gondolta. _A Potter kölyök elszökött, valószínűleg dührohamot kapott, amiért nem kapott meg valamit, amit akart, most meg elveszett! És akár ő a varázsvilág megmentője, akár nem, még mindig James Potter fia, és az egyetlen ember, akit nála jobban utálok, az Black. Az ostoba, gyilkos Sirius Black, aki most megszökött az Azkabanból!_

 

Perselus a fogát vicsorgatva vágta ki az ajtaját, majd csapta be maga után. Elvonult a bárszekrényéhez, és töltött magának egy pohár scotchot. Mérgesen kortyolgatva ült le a foteljébe, majd a kandalló lángjaiba bámult. Bosszankodását egy bagoly huhogása zavarta meg. Megfordult, és egy barna postabaglyot pillantott meg a széke karfáján. Sóhajtva simított végig a madár tollain, majd leoldotta a lábára kötözött tekercset.

 

\- Ott van bagolycsemege és víz az ülőrudon, szolgáld ki magad. – A bagoly huhogott egy sor köszönetképpen, majd az ülőrúdra röppent. Damascus, Perselus saját baglya, kinyitotta az egyik szemét, majd elfordult a közönséges, barna bagolytól és ismét aludni tért. Perselus megcsóválta a fejét fellengzősködő baglyán, aztán figyelmét a tekercsre irányította. Kibontotta, és olvasni kezdte:

 

 

_Piton professzor,_

_Remélem, ez az év is jó egészségben telt el. Nekünk nagyszerű évünk volt, és bővelkedünk bájital hozzávalókban. A levél alján megtalálja a listát mindarról, amink van. Cherub szintén sok alapanyagot beszerzett önnek, amelyek felkelthetik a figyelmét. Ön nagyrabecsült ügyfelünk, s nem várjuk el, hogy kifogásolható minőségű alapanyagokat vásároljon, így kérem, ne érezze úgy, hogy bármit is meg kell vennie Cherubtól csak azért, mert ő gyerek, noha én úgy gondolom, hogy felettébb érdekesnek fogja találni a szerzeményeit, amelyek valóban jól felhasználhatóak a bájitalaiban. Ha bármi kérdése van, kérem, lépjen kapcsolatba velem._

_Őszinte tisztelettel:  
Freja Nef_

 

Perselus fekete szeme kerekre tágult meglepetésében. Végignézett a listán, és önelégülten elvigyorodott. Nos, a klán járt Indiában és Észak-Afrikában, ami csodálatos – a listán szereplő dolgok nagy részét valóban nehéz megtalálni. Magában máris számolni kezdett, mennyi bájitalra és galleonra lesz szüksége, hogy mindent megvegyen, amit akar. A levél alján, gyerekes macskakaparással ez állt:

  
_Piton professzor úr!_

_Itt van a lista azokról, amiket önnek szereztem. Tudna javasolni egy jó könyvet bájital alapanyagokról és azok begyűjtéséről? Szeretnék jó munkát végezni._

_Tisztelettel:  
Gabriel Dragonheart_

_(Cherub)_

  
Perselus felsóhajtott; tényleg nem akart rossz minőségű hozzávalókat vásárolni csak azért, hogy bárki gyerekét is boldoggá tegye, de Ms. Nef azt mondta, hogy az áruk jók, és eddig még sosem csalódott. Végignézett a listán, amit Cherub írt, és leesett állal csak habogni tudott. Az mind kígyó alapanyok voltak, sőt, méreg is volt köztük! Ezeket nem csak nehéz megszerezni, nem csak nagyon drágák, de egy gyerek gyűjtötte be azokat! Elakadt a lélegzete a kobramérget olvasva, és megrázta a fejét; hagyták, hogy egy gyerek gyűjtse be ezeket a veszélyes mérgeket. A legkevesebb, ami elmondható volt, hogy Perselus ledöbbent. Lassan elkezdte mérlegelni a lehetőséget, hogy mindez talán valós, és helyesen begyűjtött dolgok. Elvigyorodott a bájitalok gondolatán, amiket ezekkel elkészíthet, a kísérleteken, amiket végezhez, és a jókora hasznon, amit a termékeivel szerezhet. Persze a cigányok nem tudták, mennyit adna a Slugs és Jiggers az áspiskígyó pikkelyért, nem igaz?  


Perselus felállt, és kutatni kezdett a könyvei között. Kell itt lennie valahol egy könyvnek a bájital hozzávalók begyűjtéséről, arról, hogy mire használják azokat, és hogy hogyan reagálnak egymásra. Még az anyja adta neki az ötödik születésnapjára; az tökéletesen megfelel Cherubnak is.  



	36. 36. fejezet

**36\. fejezet**

1987\. Június 20. Widra St. Capdell

Gabriel táncolva járta végig az utat, miközben kipakolta a könyveket a sátorfalak mentén felállított hosszú asztalokra. Idén már nem bújt el a káosz elől, az idei évben az indiai Bollywood zenéjét hallgatta kazettáról, és boldogan gondolt vissza a helyre, ahol ezeket a könyveket beszerezték. Még jobban elmosolyodott, amikor néhány vastag könyvet tett fel a polcra; azokat Afrikában vásárolták – ott, ahol egy családdá kovácsolta babát, aput és magát. Az apái már a nevét is kiválasztották neki – most már Gabriel Alecnek hívják. Elmondták neki, hogy a Gabriel nevet Gábriel arkangyal után kapta, aki egy harcos volt, míg az Alec azt jelenti, „védelmező”. Freja és Ria továbbra is Cherubnak szólították őt, ahogy még időnként a többiek is, de tetszett neki, hogy van egy „igazi” neve.

Miközben táncolt, fekete pamutnadrágja és zöld tunikája is vele pörgött, és minden egyes könyv, amit felkapott más-más várost és élményt juttatott az eszébe. Moszkvában ott volt a borscs leves és azok a csodálatos festett épületek a hagymakupoláikkal; Kijevben a bonyolult mintákkal megfestett tojások és egy hatalmas, fényes, ezüst boltív; Athénben a baklava és az ősi görög romok. Amszterdamban a tulipánmezők és a szélmalmok, Berlinben pedig az óriási, puha sósperecek a finom, fűszeres mustárral, és a széles fal, amin őrök álltak, drótkerítés vette körbe, és még akkor borzasztó szomorúság árasztotta el őt, ha magasan fent tartotta az empata érzékeit.

Amikor Gabriel végzett az összes könyv kipakolásával, egy újabb dobozt nyitott ki. Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a gondosan bebugyolált batyukat, és felgyűrte az inge ujját, hogy az így semmiben ne akadjon el. Szeretően végigfuttatta az egyik ujját a csuklóját ékesítő fonott aranykarperecen; az egy kisebb verziója volt annak, amit az apukája és a babája viseltek. Kicsomagolta az első, kézzel fújt üveget, és visszagondolt a tavaszra, amikor meglátogatták Omát, és apukái megtartották az esküvőjüket. A kötelék, amit Gabriel hozott létre közöttük Zimbabwében, erős volt, és valóban egy családdá tette őket, de a két férfi szeretett volna egy esküvői ceremóniát is megtartani a családjuk és a barátaik jelenlétében. Egymás mellett álltak a gyümölcsöskert közepén, ahol körülöttük a kopár faágakat finom fehér és rózsaszín rügyek borították. Annyira boldog nap volt az; a szertartást egy csodás parti követte, amire a falu majdnem minden lakója és Lucas vérfarkasai is eljöttek, hogy segítsenek nekik megünnepelni.

Mielőtt elindultak, még eltöltöttek egy napot a faluban Freja fiával. Ő, és még többen a faluból, üvegfújással foglalkoztak, és ezekbe tették bele azokat az olajakat és gyógynövényeket, amelyek Oma farmjáról származtak. Gabriel teljesen lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy az üveget felhevítik, és óvatosan a kívánt formájúra fújják. A különböző színek és formák, amiket képesek voltak előállítani, igazán lélegzetelállítóan káprázatosak voltak. Gabriel visszafordította a figyelmét a jelenre, miközben egyesével előszedegette a palackokat, poharakat, fiolákat és a többi gyönyörű üvegportékát. Kívül, a játékos asztalon, még jó néhány csomagnyi üveggolyó hevert, amit az egyik üvegfújó készített. Gabriel imádta a saját készletét, és már kezdett nagyon jó lenni a különböző üveggolyós játékokban.

Perselus Piton némán figyelte az ifjú Mr. Dragonheartot; megvárta, amíg üresek lesznek a kezei, és leteszi az asztalra az üvegtárgyakat. A fiú sokat változott az elmúlt év során; sokkal magasabb lett, fekete haja már a válla alá ért, és látszólag sokkal magabiztosabb is volt. Amint végezni látszott, Perselus megszólalt.

\- Mr. Dragonheart.

Gabriel nyugodtan megfordult, és sugárzó mosollyal a férfira nézett.

\- Ó, üdvözlöm, Piton professzor; jól telt az éve?

Perselus önkéntelenül is visszamosolygott a gyerekre. Az egyetlen másik gyerek, aki mindig annyira boldognak látszott, hogy viszontláthatja őt, Draco, a keresztfia volt.

\- Határozottan érdekes év volt, az biztos – válaszolta Perselus, visszagondolva a sok felrobbant üstre és az eltűnt Harry Potterre. Ahogy Gabriel közelebb lépett hozzá, a zöld szempár áthatóan rászegeződött, Perselusnak pedig eszébe jutott az iskoláskora és egy lány, hogy aztán minden elhalványuljon, és ne maradjon utána más érzés, csupán biztonság és nyugalom. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa, aztán folytatta. – Felteszem, rajtam a sor, hogy gratuláljak önnek, Mr. Dragonheart.

Gabriel arca felragyogott.

\- Köszönöm szépen, Piton professzor. Igen, Mudiwa és Vincent összeházasodtak és örökbe fogadtak, és kérem, szólítson Gabrielnek vagy Cherubnak.

Perselus elhúzta az orrát.

\- Nem vagyok oda a becenevekért. Ugyanakkor hajlandó vagyok Gabrielnek szólítani téged, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

A kisfiú elkacagta magát a tanár savanyú arca láttán.

\- Köszönöm. Szeretné látni, miket gyűjtöttem össze önnek?

\- Feltétlenül.

Gabriel izgatottan szaladt oda az első asztalhoz, amelyben a bájital hozzávalókat tartalmazó dobozok sorakoztak, majd az asztal szélére húzott egy kisebb, fekete ládát. Lábujjhegyre állva ki tudta nyitni a reteszt, és felnyitotta a ládát. Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor meglátta a rengeteg üvegcsét, palackot és tégelyt a ládában. Egytől egyig mindet megvizsgálta, olyan sok és annyira ritka, bámulatos minták voltak.

\- Ezeket mind te gyűjtötted be? – kérdezte Gabrieltől.

\- Igen, uram.

\- Hogyan? – akarta tudni Perselus.

Gabriel mély levegőt vett; párszor el kellett gyakorolnia Frejával és Sotóval, hogy mit mondjon.

\- Van egy a módszerem a kígyókkal.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez csak a dolgok elbagatellizálása – horkant fel Perselus.

\- Á, felettébb egyszerű és unalmas dolog, de mint cigány, és szórakoztató, egyszerűen nem ronthatok el egy jó kis trükköt – felelte Gabriel szégyenlősen, visszaemlékezve arra, hogyan használta Freja ugyanezt a módszert Isztambulban egy férfin. Az illető csupán felnevetett, és Frejára ráhagyta az egészet.

Piton professzor megrázta a fejét, aztán kuncogni kezdett.

\- Rendben, tartsd csak meg a titkaidat. Szükségem van egy kis időre, hogy mindent átnézhessek. – Ezzel elővett egy kis kék könyvet a talárjából, amit Gabriel kezébe nyomott. – Ez a tiéd.

A gyerek a könyvre pillantott: egy gyógynövénykalauz volt a növények és az állati eredetű alapanyagok begyűjtéséről. Amikor kinyitotta azt, észrevette, hogy Piton professzor megjegyzéseket írt a lapok margóira. Gabriel elvigyorodott; ebből rengeteg információhoz fog hozzájutni. Nem tudta, miért, vagy hogyan, de azt igen, hogy azok a könyvek, amelyek egykor másokhoz tartoztak, beszélnek hozzá, ő pedig nagyon sokat, és nagyon gyorsan tanul belőlük.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Piton professzor.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Gabriel.

Harminc perccel később Perselus teljesen le volt döbbenve. Megközelítőleg húszezer galleon értékű kígyó alapanyag hevert előtte. Nem volt pénze erre az egészre. Annak érdekében, hogy „igazolja”magát a minisztériumnak, el volt vágva az örökségétől. A minisztérium nem tudta ugyan elérni, hogy a Gringotts koboldjai megtagadják tőle a széfje tartalmát, de hogy bebizonyítsa, lelkiismeret-furdalást érez amiatt, hogy egykor halálfaló volt, még újabb három évig nem nyúlhat a pénzéhez. Dumbledore ugyan jól fizetett neki; jókora juttatásban részesült, hogy munkatalárokat vásároljon, illetve bájital alapanyagokat szerezzen be a tanóráira, valamint az iskola részére készített bájitalok után is fizettek neki. A fizetésével takarékosan bánt, és annak nagyját minden évben itt költötte el arra, hogy a legjobb minőségű hozzávalókat szerezze be. Mélyet sóhajtva nekiállt, hogy kiválasszon néhány fiolát.

\- Piton professzor, ez minden, amit akar? Rosszul gyűjtöttem be őket? – kérdezte tőle Gabriel.

\- Nem, Gabriel, ezek mind nagyon csodás alapanyagok. Viszont nagyon drágák is, és nem áll módomban mindent megvenni, amit szeretnék.

Gabriel homloka összeráncolódott zavarában.

\- De hát én önnek hoztam ezeket. Ha nem akarja megvenni valamelyiket, akkor majd megpróbálom azt eladni később, de a pénz miatt ne aggódjon.

\- Gabriel, ez nagyon nagylelkű tőled, de nem lenne helyes. – Lényének egy része sikoltozott odabent, hogy fogadja el a fiú ajánlatát, a másik része viszont azt hajtogatta, hogy ne rontsa el a legjobb beszállítóival kialakított kapcsolatát.

Gabriel makacsul mélyesztette a tekintetét Piton professzoréba. 

\- Freja azt mondja, hogy maga a legjobb bájitalmester egész Európában. Azt is mondta, hogy arra használja ezeket a hozzávalókat, hogy új és még jobb bájitalokat készítsen belőlük, hogy másokon segítsen. Tehát ezek a magáé. Amikor felhasználja őket és nagyszerű főzetek csinál belőlük, az emberek majd sok pénzt adnak értük, és akkor tud nekem többet is fizetni, de most elviszi mindazt, amit akar, azért a pénzért, amennyije van. – A kisfiú összefonta a mellkasa előtt aprócska karjait, felszegte az állát, mintha így akarná arra hergelni Perselust, hogy merjen csak ellenszegülni neki.

Perselusnak minden akaraterejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy fel ne kacagjon a nyakas fiatalember látványára. Látta már ezt a pillantást a keresztfia arcán, és tudta, hogy a harc nem a legkönnyebb módszer ezzel a viselkedéssel szemben. Már épp válaszolni készült, amikor Adonis belépett a sátorba.

\- Ó, te jó ég, Gabriel már megint azzal a pillantással néz. Jobb, ha most feladja, nagyban megkönnyíti vele az életét – kuncogott fel Adonis. Gabriel csak egy pillantásra méltatta az arany színű férfit, majd smaragd tekintetét ismét Perselus fekete szemébe fúrta.

Perselus is kuncogni kezdett, hangjának mély, buja csengésétől Gabriel és Adonis is megborzongott- csak épp teljesen különböző okokból. 

\- Hát erre már magam is rájöttem, de köszönöm a figyelmeztetést. Gabriel, félreteszem, amit szeretnék, addig viszont megkérnélek rá, hogy hívd ide az apáidat; szeretnék meggyőződni róla, hogy ez számukra is elfogadható-e.

A gyerek összevonta a szemöldökét, mintha azt próbálná kitalálni, vajon Piton megpróbál-e valamit elcsenni, de aztán bólintott, és elment megkeresni az apukáját és a babáját. Mire nagyjából tíz perccel később visszatért a sátorba a felnőttekkel, Perselus már a kígyó alapanyagok nagy részét kipakolta maga elé.

\- Üdvözlöm, Piton professzor. Gabriel azt mondja, hogy beszélni akar velünk – köszönt Vincent, és kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

Perselus melegen megrázta a felkínált kezet.

\- Igen, köszönöm. Csak meg akarok bizonyosodni róla, hogy az egyezség, amire Gabriellel jutottam, önnek és a férjének is elfogadható-e.

Mudiwa meglepődöttnek látszott.

\- Megmondtuk Gabrielnek, hogy amit ő gyűjtött, azt ő is adhatja el.

\- Nos, igen, és Gabriel felettébb ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy vigyem el, bármit is akarok, annyiért, amennyit rá tudok szánni, ugyanakkor ezek nagyon értékes termékek, és nem tudom jó lelkiismerettel elfogadni a jóváhagyásuk nélkül – magyarázta Perselus.

\- Ez nagyon kedves öntől; mindamellett, amit Gabriel keres, az az övé, hogy megspórolja vagy elköltse. Rajta áll, hogy megszabja az árat is – felelte erre egyszerűen Vincent.

Perselus bólintott, és lenézett a kiválasztott, nagyjából tízezer galleon értékű alapanyagra. A mérgek nagyobb részét itt hagyta, mivel azokból csak nagyon kevésre volt szükség, hogy nagy hatást fejtsen ki egy bájitalra, és amiket kiválasztott, azok is messze meghaladják azt a mennyiséget, amit egy év során elhasznál. Ellenben el akarta vinni a rendelkezésre álló csaknem összes pikkelyt és tojást, meg néhány csontot és fogat is. Mély levegőt véve belenézett a makacs, zöld szempárba.

\- Egészen biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte még egyszer, utoljára. Gabriel bosszúsan felmordult, mire Perselus is felhorkant. _Merlinre, ez a fiú igazán nyakas!_ – gondolta, aztán fennhangon folytatta: - Nos, akkor tessék, itt van ezer galleon.

Gabriel elvette az erszényt, és végre elmosolyodott.

\- Remélem, élvezni fogja őket.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz – vigyorodott el a férfi is, majd Vincenthez fordult. – Merre találom Ms. Nefet? Szeretném befejezni a vásárlásomat.

1987\. június 21.

Molly Weasley az Odúban tett-vett, még egyszer meggyőződve arról, minden megvan-e az induláshoz. A gyerekei tudták, hogy valami baj van, de nem kérdezték, hogy mi.

\- Mindenki elkészült? Ideje indulni a Soltice ünnepségre.

A család összes tagja körbeállt, és megérintette a zsupszkulcsot; megérezték a köldöküknél a húzást, aztán pár pillanattal később egy halomban landoltak egy mező szélén. Óvatosan összeszedték magukat, majd körülnéztek, honnak érkeznek a zajok, és elmosolyodtak. A sátrak már fel voltak állítva, sok barátjuk is megérkezett már, és a műsor is hamarosan a kezdetét veszi. Amint elindult a vásár felé, Molly és Arthur is nyitva tartották a szemüket – Harry után kutattak. Molly lélegzete minden alkalommal elakadt, amikor elhaladt mellettük egy fekete hajú gyermek. Mollyt szinte az őrületbe kergette az aggodalom, hogy hova is tűnhetett a kisfiú. Miközben igyekezett nem azokra a borzasztó dolgokra gondolni, amik esetleg történhettek vele, a nő magára erőltetett egy mosolyt.

\- Ó, a Weasley család! – üdvözölte őket Adonis. – Hogy vannak?

Az összes gyerek egyszerre válaszolt, mire Adonis pislogni kezdett a hirtelen kialakult káoszra.

\- Gyerekek! – csattant fel Molly. – Jól vagyunk, köszönjük a kérdését – válaszolt Adonis kérdésére.

\- Nagyszerű. Lefogadom, a gyerekek azon tűnődnek, merre lehet Cherub. – Bólintásuk láttán Adonis a fiúcska után kiáltott.

Nem sokkal később Gabriel futva indult meg feléjük; fekete fejkendője alól kilógó fekete haja a válla körül lobogott, zöld szeme pedig szikrákat szórt. Arthur és Molly egy másodpercre megfeszültek a felismeréstől, mielőtt a kör mágiája ismét megvédte Gabrielt, és kisöpörte az elgondolást a fejükből.

Molly a szívére szorította a kezét – annyira jól nézett ki a gyermek. Már nem volt vézna és sápadt, igazi kis vibráló energiabombának látszott, és annyira nyilvánvalóan boldognak.

\- Gyere ide, Cherub, hadd öleljelek meg. – Amint Molly karjai a gyerek köré fonódtak, minden aggodalma és félelme, ami összeszorította a bensőjét, eltűnni látszott. Valahogy tudta, hogy Harry Potter jól van. Amikor Arthur később megkérdezte őt, hogy miből gondolja, és miért nem aggódik már, a nő egyszerűen megvonta a vállát és annyit mondott: - Anyai megérzés.

Gabriel most nem ült le Weasleyék mellé, mivel idén már ő is az előadók között volt. Amikor vége lett a műsornak és megmosakodott, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron és Ginny közrefogták őt. Követelték, hogy mutasson nekik néhány dolgot, amit csinált, és mivel még volt egy kis idejük a vacsora előtt, tanított nekik néhány akrobata elemet, nyújtásokat és gyakorlatokat, amik a szoborcsoport felállításának előkészítéséhez kellettek. Mindnyájan megígérték, hogy mindennap gyakorolni fogják, hogy a következő napfordulón még többet taníthasson nekik.

 

1987\. június 22.

 

Miközben a felnőttek összepakolták a dolgaikat, Gabriel körbejárta a mezőt, hogy meggyőződjön, az összes szemetet felszedték-e. Ahogy egy cserjés rész felé közeledett, zizegő hangokat hallott.

\- Hahó, van ott valaki? – szólalt meg, miközben letérdelt, és a hang forrása felé mozdult. Hangosan felnyikkant, amikor egy jókora termetű, bozontos bundájú, fekete kutya ugrott ki a bokrok közül. Lassan megnyugodva végignézett a kiálló bordájú, mocskos állaton – tényleg megtermett volt, de barátságosnak nézett ki. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és magához hívta a kutyát. – Szia, kutyus, hogy vagy? Gyere ide, hadd nézzem meg, hogy jól vagy-e.

A kutya felnyüszített, és közelebb araszolt. Gabriel elmosolyodott, és óvatosan megsimogatta a kóbor kutyát.

\- Sértetlennek látszol. Miért nem jössz velem, szerzek neked enni és innivalót. – A kutya vakkantott egyet, mintha megértette volna, és óvatosan követte a gyereket a táborba. Mire elértek a sátrakig, Gabriel közben bemutatkozott és mesélt a családjáról is.

Freja vette őket elsőként észre, és motyogni kezdett maga elé.

\- Ó, ez megmagyarázza mindazt, amit a tarot kártyákból kiolvastam.

\- Freja, nézd mit találtam! – kiáltott fel Gabriel boldogan. – Látod, milyen barátságos? Tudom, hogy eléggé rosszul néz ki – erre a kutya sértetten felvakkantott, majd nyüszített egyet – de biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy fürdéstől és némi ételtől, hát, ha nem is szép, de legalább tiszta és kevésbé ijesztő lesz. Megtarthatjuk őt? Kérlek? – A kutya prüszkölt erre, és elfordult a gyerektől.

Freja elmosolyodott.

\- Sajnálom, de egy kutya nem egy alkalmazkodó képes állat, ahhoz mi túl sok, különböző országon haladunk át. Mellesleg lefogadom, hogy Aurora sem kedvelné őt túlzottan.

Gabriel megsimogatta a nyaka köré fonódott fekete és szivárvány árnyalatú kígyóját. A hüllő leginkább ott tartózkodott, csendben maradt, és azok, akik nem tudták, hogy ott van, észre sem vették őt.

\- De akkor hova fog most menni szegény? – kérdezte a kicsi, és hangját szomorúság és aggodalom szőtte át.

Freja mindentudóan elmosolyodott.

\- Ó, neki is megvan a maga úti célja. Miért nem hozunk neki egy kis ennivalót, és hagyjuk őt pihenni?

\- Rendben – szipogta Gabriel. Megfogta Freja kezét, és elindultak a busz felé, ahol összeszedtek néhány tojást, sajtot, kenyérszeletet, és Gabriel ragaszkodására joghurtot és gyümölcsöt is. Letették a tányér ételt a kutya elé, és boldogan látták, ahogy az állat ráveti magát az ételre. Amint mindent befalt, Gabriel előszedett egy labdát, és játszani kezdett vele, míg el nem jött az idő az indulásra.

A kisfiú térdre hullott, és erősen megölelte a kutyát, beletemetve az arcát a koszos bundába.

\- Annyira fogsz hiányozni! Sok szerencsét. Remélem, boldog otthonra találsz!

A kutya lihegett, és amennyire csak tudott, a gyerekhez bújt. Miután a kisfiú távozott, és felszállt a buszra, az apró termetű nő odalépett az állat mellé.

\- Nem tudom biztosan, hogy mindez mit jelent, de van számodra egy üzenetem, ami még a múlt héten jött ki a tarot kártyákból: a patkány, akit meg kell találnod, a vörös hajú családnál lakik, úgy hiszem, Weasleyéknél.

A fekete kutya mélyről jövő morgást eresztett meg, aztán köszönetképpen meghajolt, mielőtt eliramodott. Sürgősen le kell lepleznie egy patkányt!


	37. 37. fejezet

**37\. fejezet**

1988\. Június 13. Anglia

 

Gabriel átgurította a labdát az asztalon, majd elmosolyodott, amikor az immár tizennyolc hónapos Kamala elkapta és visszalökte neki. Épp úton voltak Sennen felé, és a fiúcska alig várta, hogy újra találkozhasson Jaime-mel. Mostanában az összes felnőtt annyira furcsán viselkedett, mintha lenne valami titkolnivalójuk, valami, amit el kellene mondaniuk neki, de félnek megtenni. Ez arra az alkalomra emlékeztette őt, amikor megvágta magát Soto kardjával, amit nem szabadott volna megérintenie. Gabriel felsóhajtott; eltökélte, hogy mindnyájukat ráveszi, mondják el neki, hogy mi a bajuk. Még Dario, Luca és Elena is különösen viselkedtek!

Gabriel félbeszakította a tűnődést, amikor Kamala eldobta a labdát.

\- Ó, akkor végeztünk a labdázással? – kérdezte, majd megcsikizte a kislány oldalát. Kamala sikoltozva felkacagott. Gabriel imádta a kishúgát, és élvezte az együtt töltött délelőttjeiket. Szokásává vált együtt utazni Riával és Naveennal, hogy játszani tudjon Kamalával; úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen, aki elég hosszú időre képes boldoggá tenni és lekötni a kicsi lány figyelmét. – Mit szólsz egy kis zenéhez, Kamala hercegnő? Úgy is gyakorolnom kell a hegedűmmel.

\- Zse-nye! Zse-nye! – verte össze örvendezve a kezeit a lányka. Gabriel kinyitotta a hegedűtokját, és felhangolta a gyönyörű hangszert. Luca még akkor kezdte el őt tanítani, amikor elhagyták Indiát. Kamalára mosolygott, aki azonnal elcsendesedett, amint játszani kezdett.

Ria mosolyogva fordult hátra Gabriel és a lánya irányába. A kisfiú a kezdetek kezdetétől fogva óriási segítségnek bizonyult, és nagyon aranyosan viselkedett a pici babával. Gabriel minden este úgy köszönt el a húgától, hogy homlokon csókolta őt, pontosan azon a ponton, ahol az első puszija a jelet hagyta. Ria mosolya tovább szélesedett az édes dallam hallatán. Gabriel nagyon tehetségesen hegedült; a hangszer még Lucáé volt gyerekkorában, de a gyerek mostanra már igazi kis hegedűművész lett.

Rá kellett jönniük, hogy Gabriel képességeinek megvannak a maguk határai. Például amíg a képző- és a zeneművészet számos formáját el tudta sajátítani az érintésen keresztül, addig a testének sokat kellett gyakorolni, hogy valóban megértse a mozdulatokat és az abban való jártasságot, amit az elméje felfogott. Az érintés általi tanulás tökéletesen működött egy nyugdíjas tanár nyelvtankönyvén keresztül, ugyanakkor Gabrielnek minden ismeretet meg kellett szűrnie azoknál a könyveknél, amelyekben kézírásos bejegyzések voltak, vagy ahol sok bonyolult és új információ szerepelt. Ezt akkor fedezték fel, amikor Gabriel kinyitotta a bájital alapanyagok begyűjtéséről szóló könyvet, amit Piton professzor adott neki, és olvasni kezdte. Gabriel elájult és három órán át nem tért magához. Amikor feleszmélt olyan volt, mintha egy rémálomból ébredt volna; Mudiwának és Vincentnek hosszú idejükbe telt megnyugtatni szegény gyereket. Kiderült, hogy Piton professzor még gyerekkorában kapta a könyvet, és hogy bármikor, amikor az apja és az anyja veszekedni kezdtek, Piton ezt a könyvet vitte magával a házuk mögötti fák közé, hogy megszökjön a kiabálás és a verekedés hangjai elől. Amennyiben Gabriel zokogva elmotyogott dadogása igaz volt, akkor a kimért férfi élete a Roxfortban sem lett sokkal jobb.

Vincent, Mudiwa és Soto mind tanítani kezdték neki a meditációs technikákat. Mostanra már megtanulta megszűrni mindazt, amit érintett, suttogássá halkítva az érzelmeket, és az ismeretanyagokat is lassabb ütemben fogadta be. Még így is rengeteg információt szívott fel, de most már elsajátította, hogy lapról lapra adagolja azokat. Ria ismét elmosolyodott, amikor Gabriel elpakolta a hegedűt, majd elővett egy könyvet és olvasni kezdett belőle Kamalának. Freja rengeteg „élő könyvet”* adott a fiúnak, amelyek mindig megfeleltek az életkorának és az adott kultúrának. Ria még jól emlékezett a megbeszélésre, amit Gabriel képzésével kapcsolatban folytattak, és rájöttek, az, ha egyszerűen csak hagyják, hogy Gabriel élje az életét, magában foglalja a tantárgyak többségét. Földrajz, geológia, történelem, idegen nyelvek, társadalomtudományok – azzal, hogy országról országra utaztak, mind lefedték ezeket. Elvi kérdést csináltak abból, hogy az utazásaik során megálljanak történelmi és kulturális helyeken, mint például múzeumoknál, kastélyoknál, templomoknál és természeti emlékműveknél. A matematikát könnyű volt tanulnia, miközben segített Adonisnak megtervezni az útjaikat, kezelni a pénzt, segített kialakítani az eladási tárgyaik árát, vagy mérte a súlyokat, amikor egy recept alapján főztek valamit. Gabriel természetes rácsodálkozása a világra, és az olvasás iránti szeretete egyaránt sokat segített mindebben.

Ria morfondírozását Gabriel kérdése szakította félbe.

\- Mennyi idő még, amíg Exeterbe érünk?

\- Nagyjából húsz perc; miért… éhes vagy? – válaszolt Naveen, miután leellenőrizte, hogy hol járnak.

\- Igen, de kibírom. Megvárom, amíg Antonióhoz érünk. Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy játszhatnánk-e Kamalával a dobokon?

Naveen elmosolyodott; Gabriel annyira figyelmes volt. Kamalát nagyon nehéz volt leállítani, ha egyszer nekiállt dobolni, ezért mindig úgy intézték, hogy a dobok csak akkor kerüljenek elő, amikor már a célállomásuk közelében jártak.

\- Szerintem nyugodtan – felelte Naveen.

Kamala hangosan felrikoltott, amikor Gabriel eléje tette az ő aprócska dzsembéjét. Nézte, ahogy a bátyja a lába közé veszi s saját dobját, és ő is leutánozta a mozdulatot. Az elkövetkező húsz perc hangos, vad és ütemes dobolással telt.

 

Gabriel boldogan ücsörgött az Antonióban. Jobbra tőle Soto ült, míg a bal oldalát Adonis foglalta el. Mindenki az étlapot böngészte; tavaly óta sok új étel szerepelt rajta. Luca, aki Adonis másik oldalára telepedett, az arany bőrszínű férfi oldalához dőlt, és erős, olasz akcentussal megkérdezte:

\- Te mit ajánlasz?

Adonis megborzongott, amikor a meleg lélegzet megcirógatta a nyakát.

\- Ó, igaz is, te először jössz velünk Sennenbe. Hát, itt minden nagyon jó, és van néhány új választék is az étlapon. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy lenne közöttük bármi is, ami rossz.

\- Hmm… talán akkor valamit finom, krémes szósszal – töprengett sokatmondóan Luca.

Gabriel megrázta a fejét; mostanra már felismerte, ha valaki flörtölt. Még nem teljesen értette ugyan, de az utóbbi hónapban Luca egyre többet flörtölt Adonisszal.

\- És te mit akarsz rendelni? – kérdezte Soto.

\- Nem tudom biztosan – sóhajtott fel Gabriel. – Szeretem a sajtos makarónit, de van itt egy új fogás – mutatta meg az étlapon. – Fettuccine shiitake gombával és tejszínes mártással, ami nagyon jól hangzik.

\- Az tényleg finom. Én az, és a padlizsános lasagna között próbálok dönteni.

Gabriel elfintorodott. A padlizsán nem tartozott a kedvenc zöldségei közé. Soto elnevette magát az aranyos látványra.

\- Soto – szólalt meg Elena lágy, kellemes akcentussal átszőtt hangon. – Én is pont e két fogás között vacillálok, szóval mit szólnál hozzá, ha feleznénk?

\- Köszönöm – bólintott rá Soto oldalra döntött fejjel.

Elena elmosolyodott, és kezét a férfiéra téve röviden megszorította azt, mielőtt visszafordult Ria felé, és csatlakozott a Frejával folytatott társalgásukhoz. Soto csupán élesen felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Visszafordult a kisfiú felé, és zavarodott fekete szeme a gyermek jókedvű, smaragd pillantásával találkozott.

 

Három órával később a cigányok már be is rendezkedtek ugyanazon a kempinghelyen, ahol minden évben, és éppen teázni készültek. Gabriel mélyet szippantott a tengeri levegőből és elmosolyodott. Hallgatta a könnyed beszélgetést, miközben azokat a finom süteményeket majszolták, amiket az Antonióból hoztak, és nyugodt boldogság járt át mindenkit.

Amint végeztek az evéssel, Gabriel összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy megkérdezze a felnőtteket, mi van velük. Kérte, hogy még a teázás előtt állítsák fel a kört, mivel nem tudta, milyen információk hangozhatnak el majd a közelgő beszélgetés során.

\- Észrevettem, hogy az utóbbi időben mindenki olyan furcsán viselkedik – kezdte a gyermek. A felnőttek bűntudatosan mocorogni kezdtek, és mindenki idegesnek látszott. – Csak tudni szeretném, mi folyik itt. A feszültség napról napra csak rosszabbá válik.

\- Nos, tudod – kezdte Luca.

\- Sajnálom, hogy én… – szólalt meg Vincent.

\- Már nem vagyok annyira fiatal… – súgta Freja.

Gabrielnek elkerekedett a szeme, és nem ő volt az egyetlen. Hát ez nem látszott valami jó kezdetnek. Hármójuk közül Luca esetét gondolta a legkönnyebbnek, így feléje fordult.

Az olasz származású férfi Freja és Vincent felé fordult, mielőtt belekezdett.

\- Dario, Elena és én öt csodálatos évet töltöttünk el veletek. Dario és Elena szeretnének maradni, és a társaság állandó tagjai lenni, számomra ugyanakkor eljött az idő, hogy hazatérjek. Engem a jövőm Olaszországhoz köt, hogy hegedűket és csellókat készítsek az apámmal és a nagyapámmal, úgyhogy amikor augusztusban Svájc felé indulunk, és hazarepülök.

\- Nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy elmész – mondta Vincent. – Már beszéltünk az elképzelésről, hogy ti hárman velünk maradtok; ugyanakkor nagyon szívesen látjuk magunk között Dariót és Elenát.

Rövid beszélgetés vette kezdetét, de aztán Gabriel Frejára nézett, mire mindenki elcsendesedett.

A nő mély lélegzetet vett, és könnybe lábadt szemmel megszólalt.

\- Múlt hónapban kificamítottam a vállam, és nem úgy gyógyul, ahogy kellene – fogott bele Freja. – Ötvenhat éves vagyok, és az a kevés mágia, ami kering bennem sokkal tovább tartott erősnek és fiatalnak, mint ahogyan arra számítottam volna. Ám most ideje továbbállnom. Már megbeszéltem a fiammal, és én ott maradok velük, amikor augusztusban meglátogatjuk Becky farmját.

Gabriel felugrott és Freja karjaiba vetette magát.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!

\- Tudom, Cherub, tudom. Majd gyakran írunk egymásnak. És évente legalább egyszer találkozunk is.

Gabriel halkan szipogott; egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez az egész, és tudta, hogy még nincs vége. Újabb beszélgetés indult el; mindenki kifejezte a sajnálatát Freja távozása miatt, és remélték, hogy boldogan fogja élni a nyugdíjas éveit.

Mivel nem akart elválni Frejától, Gabriel úgy helyezkedett el a nő ölében, hogy szembe tudjon nézni az apukájával, aztán megpróbálta magát felkészíteni a következő hírre. Mudiwa oldalra nyúlt, megfogta Vincent kezét, aztán mindketten a fiúkra tekintettek. Tényleg sok mindent kellett befogadni a gyereknek, és tudták, hogy a következő adag sem lesz könnyű. Egy héttel ezelőtt Elena megkérdezte Gabrielt, hogy mit szeretne a jövő hónapban esedékes születésnapjára. Miközben Gabriel a születésnapi ajándékaként meglátogatott egy élményparkot a többiekkel, addig Vincent és Mudiwa szíve apróra zsugorodott. Megegyeztek, hogy a fiúk nyolcadik születésnapján elmondják neki, hogy ki is ő, és hogy kik voltak a szülei. Ennek gondolata és a félelem Gabriel reakciójáról, azóta sem hagyta el őket.

Vincent mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és belekezdett a magyarázatba.

\- Az első éjszaka, amikor velünk voltál, miután elájultál az energia kisüléstől, megláttam a sebhelyed a homlokodon. A varázsvilágban mindenki ismeri azt a sebhelyet. Ismerjük az igazi neved, és tudjuk, hogy kik voltak a szüleid, és hogyan haltak meg.

Gabriel pislogva próbálta feldolgozni ezt a váratlan hírt – erre nem számított. Egy pillanattal később az apjára nézett.

\- Rendben… meséljétek el.

\- Az igazi neved Harry Potter. – Gabriel fejrázására Vincent felemelte az egyik kezét. – Igen, az a Harry Potter, akiről hallottad a történeteket, az, akit a varázslók úgy hívnak, hogy a „Megmentő”, vagy „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte”. Lily és James Potter gyermekeként születtél. Voldemort 1981. Október 31-én megölte őket. Téged védve érte őket a halál; Voldemort aznap este téged akart meggyilkolni. Amikor a gyilkos átokkal célba vett, az lepattant a homlokodról és őt találta el. Voldemort eltűnt, de mi nem hisszük, hogy meghalt volna, csak nagyon megsérült. Freja azóta számtalanszor olvasott a kártyában, és sok-sok embernek volt látomása erről a világon, többek között Jacobnak is. Az édesanyád szeretete megvédett aznap este, de ezzel nem ért minden végett. Amikor tizenhat éves leszel, meg kell mutatnod magad a varázsvilágnak, és a Roxfortba kell menned. – Látva fia elkomorult arcát, Vincent gyorsan folytatta. – Segíteni fogunk neked, képezni fogunk téged, és győzni fogsz. Mindnyájan el fogunk követni mindent, hogy biztosítsuk ezt. Nagyon szeretünk téged, Gabriel, és szeretnénk örökre magunk között tartani, és soha el nem ereszteni. De emlékezz, soha nem leszel egyedül, és nyolc éven belül több mint készen fogsz állni. Te magad leszel a sorsod kovácsa.

Gabriel arcán könnyek csorogtak le.

\- A semmiért imádnak engem! – kiáltott fel zihálva. – Hogy élhetnék olyan emberekkel, mint ők? Olyanokkal, akik otthagytak engem Dursleyéknél. Tudtad, hogy Dursleyék azt mondták nekem, hogy a szüleim részegek voltak, és hogy az apám megölte magát és az anyámat, amikor részegen vezetett? Azt mondták, én is benne ültem a kocsiban, és a balesetben szereztem a sebhelyem.

Mudiwa és Vincent kitárták felé a karjukat, és a kisfiú zokogva vetette magát az apái karjai közé. Amikor végre megnyugodott, Vincent válaszolt.

\- Cherub, drágám, mi előadóművészek vagyunk, te is látod, hogy állandóan másképpen viselkedünk. Veszélytelen és szavahihető, hatalmas és erőtől duzzadó, csábító és perzselő tekintetű, buta és ártalmatlan – ezek mind egyszerű álarcok, amiket azért hozunk létre, hogy túljárjunk mások eszén, színészkedjünk, átlépjünk olyan határokat, amelyeket másképpen nem tudnánk, vagy megakadályozzunk egy-egy verekedést; és most csupán néhányat említettem meg. Ha tudjuk, mire van szükség, és hogy mivel nézünk szembe, az segít felkészülnünk. Mindent megtanulunk Roxfortról, Voldermortról és a varázsvilágról úgy általában, amit csak lehet, mielőtt belépsz oda. Úgy mehetsz oda, mint aki játszik; viselheted a hős álarcát, bohóc maszkot, magadra öltheted a gazember álcáját, de akár nemtörődöm kölyök is lehetsz. Segíteni fogunk és képzünk, mindent megtanítunk neked, amit csak tudunk. Szerzünk neked könyveket, eszközöket, fegyvereket. De a legfontosabb, hogy mindig ott leszünk neked, hogy szeretünk téged, és köztünk mindig meglesz a helyed, ahova visszajöhetsz, ahol biztonságos, hogy önmagad légy.

\- Miért vártatok eddig, hogy ezt elmondjátok? – kérdezte szipogva Gabriel.

A két férfi felsóhajtott, és ezúttal Mudiwa válaszolt.

\- Önzők voltunk; azt akartuk, hogy legyen pár évnyi gondtalan gyermekéved, és egy kicsit csak magunknak akartunk téged. Nem akartunk arra gondolni, hogy egy nap elhagysz minket.

Gabriel közelebb fészkelte magát a két férfihoz.

\- Még mindig a tiétek vagyok? – kérdezte halkan; a félelem megnehezítette, hogy megszólaljon.

\- Igen, mindig! – kiáltotta Vincent.

\- Annyira nagyon szeretünk téged. Nem számít, mi történik, te mindig a mi fiunk leszel – válaszolt rekedtes hangon Mudiwa. Az aprócska család egy pillanatig szorosan egymásba kapaszkodott, majd hirtelen újabb, és újabb karokat éreztek maguk körül.

\- Mindig! – suttogta Freja.

\- Örökké – válaszolta Ria, arcon csókolva a gyereket.

\- Egy család vagyunk – jelentette ki Naveen.

\- Szeretünk téged – közölte Soto.

\- Mind itt vagyunk neked – tette hozzá Elena.

\- Segíteni fogunk neked – állította Dario.

\- Nem vagy egyedül – felelte Luca.

Adonis egy pillanatig csak mosolyogva nézte az összeölelkező csoportosulást. Alig látta Gabriel fejét az sok ember között. Érezte, hogy muszáj kicsit enyhíteni a feszültséget, és mivel benne volt a természetében, a családja köré fonta a karjait.

\- Sosem fogsz tőlünk megszabadulni, még ha igazán akarnál se!

Mindenki kuncogni kezdett, és az feszültség valóban oldódott valamicskét. Néhány perc múlva Gabriel felnyikkant.

\- Nem kapok levegőt.

Amint mindenki újból elfoglalta a helyét a színes párnákon, Vincent a fia felé fordult.

\- Van bármilyen kérdésed, Gabriel?

\- Miért pont tizenhat? – kérdezte a fiú rövid gondolkozás után a homlokát ráncolva.

\- Őszintén szólva, Jacob volt az első, aki a tizenhat évet említette. Amikor először találkozott veled, látomása volt, és azt mondta: „Cherubnak annyira tiszta a szíve és a lelke; éreztem, amikor megérintettem. De van odakint egy másik, aki pont az ő ellentéte. Láttam, hogy visszatér, és Cherub tizenhat évesen szembeszáll vele.” – Miközben beszélt, Vincent szorosan fogta Gabriel kezét.

\- Attól tartunk – folytatta a magyarázást Mudiwa –, hogy amikor visszatérsz a varázsvilágba, azonnal elvárják tőled, hogy csatába indulj a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. Talán visszaküldenek Dursleyékhez és megpróbálják irányítani az életed. Tizenhat évesen a szemünkben már férfi leszel, és már az övékében is majdnem, nem gyerek, akit könnyedén lehet használni.

\- Minden előnyt ki kell használnod, amit csak tudsz – vette át a szót Soto. – Sok varázsló varázsereje tizenhat éves korában teljesedik ki, és ekkor adnak nekik egy évet, hogy irányítani tudják azt, mielőtt a törvényesen is felnőttek lesznek. A segítségünkkel belőled igazi harcos válik, erős, hatalmas, intelligens, aki tökéletesen képes kezelni bármit és bárkit, aki az útjába kerül.

\- Egyetlen gyereknek sem kellene ezzel megbirkóznia, és te most a miénk vagy, hogy megvédjünk. A lehető legutolsó pillanatig nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy elvegyenek tőlünk – jelentette ki Freja indulatosan.

Gabriel percekig néma csendben ült, és próbálta végiggondolni mindazt, amit elmondtak neki. Még nyolc éve van, meg tudná csinálni? Amikor a bensőjére fókuszálva behunyta a szemét, érezte, ahogy varázsereje odabent mélyen örvénylik, és első alkalommal érzékelte azt is, hogy valamennyi blokkolva van belőle, mintha lenne valami visszatartva. _Vajon erről a varázserőről beszélt Soto, ez fog felszabadulni a tizenhatodik születésnapomon? Meg tudom csinálni? Le tudom győzni azt a szörnyeteget?_ – gondolta magában, aztán, megérezve a mágiája erejét, szánalom támadt benne, és szeretet azok iránt, akik körbevették őt. Eszébe jutottak azok, akikkel barátságot kötött a varázsvilágban: Piton professzor, Weasleyék, Luna, Cedric és a többiek szerte a világban. Elhatározta, hogy ha képes rá, akkor egy nap szembe fog nézni Voldemorttal.

Gabriel kinyitotta a szemét; még mindig borzasztóan össze volt zavarodva. Túl sok volt az új információ, de már mindennel kapcsolatban jobban érezte magát. Szüksége volt valamire, hogy segítsen lecsendesíteni a gondolatait és az érzéseit. Tekintete összetalálkozott Soto átható fekete szemével, aki felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Boken?***

Gabriel elvigyorodott, és elszaladt, hogy elhozza a sajátját a szobájából. Hamarosan azon a tisztáson álltak, ahol Soto a gyerek első harcművészeti óráját adta. A kemény tölgyfakardok összecsaptak, ahogy nekiálltak gyakorolni. Gabriel már egészen jól bánt vele, és ahogy felnő, nagyszerű kardforgató válik belőle, ám ez most a gondolatok felszabadításáról és a meditációról szólt. Lépésről lépésre vették át a különböző ütéseket és blokkolásokat. A fiú és a tanára folyamatosan, gondolkodás és aggodalom nélkül mozogtak együtt. Gabriel harminc perccel később megállt; lassan lépkedve megkerülte a birkózószőnyeget, miközben izzadság csöpögött róla, és éles kortyokban nyelte a levegőt.

\- Ez valaki mássá tesz engem? Valaki egészen más leszek tőle? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, te mindig is Harry Potter voltál, még ha nem is tudtál róla. Most mindössze megtudtad az életed egy másik részét is – válaszolta Soto.

Gabriel egy pillanatig csak bámult a tanárára, mielőtt elvigyorodott. Összefektette a szíve előtt a két tenyerét, és meghajolt.

\- Köszönöm, Sensei; te nagyon bölcs vagy – mondta színlelt udvariassággal.

A japán férfi csak a szemét forgatta a fiú pimasz megjegyzésén. 

\- Igen, az vagyok, ám ha te így folytatod, nem nézhetsz több kung-fu filmet. – Gabriel csak kuncogott erre. – Menjünk vissza a többiekhez, és tudassuk velük, hogy jól vagy. Aztán mit szólsz egy úszáshoz?

\- Jól hangzik – válaszolt Gabriel. Már sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. Majd később megpróbál mindent átgondolni.

\-------------------------------------

* Élő könyv –az otthonoktatás egyik módszere, amit Charlott Mason fejlesztett ki. Az élő könyveket általában olyan emberek írták, akik az adott téma iránt szenvedélyesen érdeklődnek, széles ismeretanyaggal rendelkeznek, és azokat úgy tudják leírni, hogy azok ne csupán száraz tényeket közöljenek, hanem lekössék az olvasóik figyelmét, és arra ösztönözzék őket, hogy az abban olvasottakat értelmezzék. A Charlotte Mason módszer tanítványai sétálnak a természetben, szépművészeti múzeumokba járnak, földrajzot, történelmet és irodalmat „élő könyvekből”("living books") tanulnak, amik a témát elevenebbé teszik. A diákok megmutatják, mit tudnak, de nem tesztek kitöltésével, hanem valaminek az elmesélése vagy vita során.

Ez alapján készült egy interaktív, animációs multimédia sorozat, amit legelőször a Broderbund készített, majd a Random-House CD-ROM-ot csinált belőlük, és windows és machintos alapú gépekre is kiadták ezeket. (Olyasmi, mint nálunk a „Manó” sorozat – Manó matek, manó magyar, manó angol stb – a gyerekeim imádták.) A youtube-on is megtalálhatóak: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9UMtduHxXE

**Dzsembé – Nyugat-Afrika, azon belül is a mande népek tradicionális ütőhangszere, ám mára már egész Nyugat-Afrikában megtalálhatjuk.

***Boken: Neve a boku (fa) és a ken (kard) szavak összetétele. A boken az igazi kardok fából készült gyakorló változata. A kardforgatók nagy hasznát veszik gyakorláskor, különösen a kezdők, de még mester szinten is előszeretettel használják. Miyamoto Musashi (legendás japán kardvívó volt) is szívesen használta, nem egyszer győzött is vele párharcban, méghozzá igazi kard ellen. Egy jó fakarddal egy képzett kardforgató sok olyan dolgot meg tud tenni, mint fém karddal (lefejezés, összedarabolás, stb., mint ahogy erre volt is példa). Sokáig még párharcban, sőt, csatában is használták, ugyanis egy megfelelően kikészített és kiélezett keményfából készült fakard halálos fegyver. Még az életlen gyakorló boken is súlyos sérüléseket, főként zúzódásokat és töréseket tud okozni. Japánban hagyományosan vörös tölgyből (akagi), fehér tölgyből (shiragashi) vagy ébenfából (kokutan) készítik. Amikor a XIX. században betiltották Japánban a kard viselését, sok mester a fa változattal való gyakorlásra tért át. A hossza megegyezik a fém változatéval, a tömege viszont több, kevesebb, esetleg azzal megegyező tömegű is, attól függően, hogy milyen fából készült és milyen vastag.


	38. 38. fejezet

**38\. fejezet**

 

**Párszaszó**

1988\. Június 14. Anglia, Sennen

 

 

Gabriel a partra vetődő hullámok hangjára ébredt; mosolyogva kinyújtózott, miközben arra gondolt, mi mindent fog ma csinálni. Mosolya azonban egyből elhalványult, amint eszébe jutott, mi történt tegnap este. Mélyet sóhajtva felült.

 

- **Mi a baj kisgazda?** – sziszegte Aurora, az immár két láb hosszú és nagyjából három hüvelyk széles kígyó. Még mindig csodaszép volt – fekete csíkjai ragyogtak, felvillantva az apró szivárványokat, amikor a fény a pikkelyeire vetült. A hüllő közeli bizalmassá és igaz baráttá vált. Tudott figyelmeztetően sziszegni, vicceket mesélni és igazán jó tanácsokat adni.

 

- **Tegnap este sok rossz hírt kaptam** – sziszegte Gabriel vissza, majd mindent elmesélt Aurorának, ami történt.

 

A kígyó felkúszott a fiú testén, majd körbetekerte magát a nyaka körül. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és végigsimított vele a könnyáztatta arcon.

 

- **Sajnálom, hogy rosszul telt az estéd. Tudom, hogy hiányolni fogod Lucát és Freját, de azt is tudom, hogy azt akarod, hogy boldogok legyenek.** – Aurora megállt és megvárta, amíg Gabriel rábólint. – **Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy te vagy Harry Potter, én már eddig is tudtam, hogy meg kell vívnod egy csatát a sötétséggel. A láda és én ezer éve várjuk a „négyektől valót”. Ám mielőtt arra rátérek, hadd kérdezzem meg: igazuk volt az apáidnak? Boldog és gondtalan voltál? Most már érzed a sorsod súlyát?**

 

Gabriel összeráncolta a homlokát; igen, érezte, hogy olyan súly nehezedik rá, amit eddig nem érzett. Felnyúlt, és simogatni kezdte a kígyója bársonyos fejét.

 

- **Igen, érzem; képesek voltak néhány gondtalan gyermekévet adni nekem.**

- **Ami szerintem egy nagyon értékes ajándék.**

Gabriel elmosolyodott; így igaz, nagyra értékelte az elmúlt pár évet. Apu és baba egy mappát adtak neki tegnap este, ami dugig tele volt olyan újságcikk kivágásokkal, amiket a szüleiről, valamint arról az éjszakáról találtak, amikor meghaltak. Meg akarta mindezt osztani Aurorával, de előbb…

 

- **Úgy tűnik, eljött a titkok felfedésének ideje. Most már elmondod nekem a te titkod? Az összes kígyó másképpen beszél. Nem azt mondják, hogy „apa”, hanem azt, hogy „fészektárs”. A te beszéded sokkal inkább hasonlít az enyémre. Minden más kígyó jóval törtebben beszél, és néha úgy kell kitalálnom, hogy mit akarnak mondani.**

Aurora tűnődött egy pillanatig, aztán ránézett a ládára, amit Malazár hagyott rá, amikor meghalt; a láda most nyitva állt.

 

- **Én mágikus kígyó vagyok, és több mint száz évet töltöttem Mardekár Malazárral. A többi kígyónál egyszerűen sokkal nagyszerűbb vagyok.**

- **És annyira szerény is!** – nevetett fel Gabriel.

 

- **Hát mivé lenne ez a világ, ha még az igazságot sem lehet kimondani?** – sziszegett Aurora játékosan, majd úgy döntött, ideje rámutatni: - **A láda nyitva áll.**

- **Még több rossz hír?**

- **Nem, ez segít neked szembenézni a sorsoddal; ne aggódj, én itt vagyok, hogy segítsek neked!**

Gabriel felsóhajtott, majd a ládához sétált. Letérdelt, és felnyitotta a fedelet. Számos könyvet látott benne, és azok tetején egy régi, megsárgult tekercset. Óvatosan kiemelte az ősi pergament. Leült a földre, és vigyázva kitekerte. A kézírás nagyon szép volt, a kacskaringós, cirkalmas betűk beborították az egész oldalt. Sajnálatos módon Gabriel nem tudta elolvasni.

 

- **Nem tudom elolvasni, biztonságos volt ezt kinyitni?**

- **Igen –** sziszegte vissza Aurora.

 

Gabriel mély levegőt vett, lassan leeresztette a pajzsait és becsukta a szemét. Egy kép kezdett formálódni a bezárt szemhéja mögött, egy férfi, aki egy hatalmas íróasztal fölé görnyed egy kastély mélyén, libatoll pennáját gondosan vezeti végig egy pergamenen. Hosszú, fekete haja a válla fölött repked. A helyiség fekete volt, zöld és ezüst díszítésekkel kihangsúlyozva a színeket. Gabriel megfordult, amikor egy sziszegést hallott; egy sokkal nagyobb Aurora gömbölyödött össze a tűz előtt. Gabriel kinyitotta a szemét, és lenézett a levélre – már el tudta olvasni.

 

 

_Kisangyal!_

_Remélem, hogy ez a levél jó egészségben talál téged. Az újonnan felépült Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolából írok neked. Az iskola elementális varázslattal való feltöltésének szertartása közben látomásunk támadt, egy szomorú és felkavaró látomás._

_Több száz évvel az után, hogy mi eltávozunk, egy hatalmas gonosz fertőzi meg a földünket. Megpróbálja felkutatni a naplónkat, feljegyzéseinket és könyveinket, hogy azokat felhasználva átvegye az uralmat Britannia, ha nem az egész világ felett. Így tehát megalkottuk ezt a ládát, és amikor eltávozunk a halandó életből, ezek a dolgok mind ide fognak bekerülni, hogy a te felbukkanásodra várjanak, kisangyal._ _Neked is szembe kell nézned a gonosszal, és meg kell változtatnod a világot. Amit a látomásunkban láttunk, nem az, amit a jövőnknek reméltünk. Az iskolánk megosztottá vált. Azok a dolgok, amikért keményen dolgoztunk, elvesztek. Ezért hát neked adjuk ezt a kincsekkel teli ládát. Benne van az összes tudásunk, reményünk, félelmünk, hogy te remélhetőleg rendbe hozhasd a dolgokat_. _Csodálkozol rajta, kisangyal, hogy miért pont te? Ez igazán egyszerű: mindnyájunkból van benned egy kevés. Egy család vagyunk, lehet, hogy ezer év is van közöttünk, de attól még a családod vagyunk._

 

_A láda felszabadítja a könyveket, amint készen állsz rájuk, de egy pillanattal sem korábban._

_Tehát használd ki az idődet, tanulj meg mindent alaposan, és ha bármi kérdésed van, Éjfél képes segíteni neked. Őt neked hagytam; kérlek, viseld a gondját._

_Szívélyes üdvözlettel:_

_Mardekár Malazár_

 

 

Gabriel letette a levelet és belenézett a ládába; hét könyvet pillantott meg benne. Egyesével kivette őket, hogy elolvassa a címeket:

 

Üdvözlünk a Roxfortban; Útmutató elsőéveseknek.

 

Gabriel kinyitotta az első oldalt, és végigböngészte a tartalomjegyzéket:

1\. Fejezet – A Roxfort térképe; Hogyan navigáljunk a kastélyban

2\. Fejezet – A Roxfort szabályai és irányelvei

3\. Fejezet – A tananyag áttekintése és a tanórák leírásai

 

Ezután félretette a könyvet, hogy felkapja a többit: Elsőéves történelem, Elsőéves latin, Hugrabug Helga: Elsőéves elementális földmágia, Griffendél Godrik: Elsőéves elementális vízmágia, Mardekár Malazár: Elsőéves elementális tűzmágia és Hollóhát Hedvig: Elsőéves elementális levegőmágia. Miután végiglapozta az összes könyvet, Gabriel rájött, hogy a történelem és a latinkönyv kivételével az összes könyv kézzel írott. _Hát ez jó sok idő lesz._

 

- **Kisgazda** – sziszegte Aurora.

 

- **Igen?**

 

\- **Tudom, hogy ezt sok hirtelen befogadni, és az is teljesen rendben van, hogy elmondod a családodnak, de mindennek titokban kell maradnia.**

- **Megértem; azt hiszem, most elmegyek, hogy megmutassam babának és apunak.**

- **Jó, kisgazda. Ők képesek lesznek segíteni neked _–_** felelte sziszegve a hüllő, majd szorosabban összegömbölyödött Gabriel válla körül, amikor a fiú felállt.

 

 

Harminc perccel később a kis család a frissen kinyílt láda körül ült. Mudiwa és Vincent teljesen sokkot kaptak! Gabriel körül mindig a legmeghökkentőbb dolgok történnek. Többször is elolvasták a levelet és végignézték a könyveket. A két férfi most épp azt figyelte, ahogy Gabriel végighúzza az ujját az „Üdvözlünk a Roxfortban” kézzel írott szavain. A gyerek szemhéja meg-megrebbent, mintha álmodna. Nézték, miféle reakciót vált ki belőle egy ilyen régi könyv olvasása. Amint elért a fejezet végére, Gabriel letette a könyvet, és behunyt szemmel ülve mélyeket lélegzett. Aztán elmosolyodott, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

 

\- Ez nagyszerű volt! Akárki is írta ezt a fejezetet, nagyon összeszedett és nyugodt volt, miközben írta. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint Piton professzor könyve. Amint végzek ezzel a könyvvel, átnézem a történelmet és a latint, majd az elementális mágia könyvekhez kezdek neki.

 

\- Hogy érzel mindezzel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Mudiwa óvatosan.

 

\- Úgy hiszem, egy csomó ismeretlen családtagom van odabent – mosolygott Gabriel. – És úgy látszik, rengeteg segítséget fogok kapni, hogy szembenézzek a sorsommal.

 

\- Igen, így van. És nem haragszol ránk, amiért eddig vártunk, hogy beszéljünk neked a múltadról? – Vincent aggódva várta a fia válaszát.

 

\- Megértem; Aurora segített rádöbbenteni, hogy nagyon is élveztem az elmúlt két évet, és a világon semmiért nem cserélném el. Most, hogy tudok a múltamról és a végzetemről, úgy érzem, fel kell készülnöm; mindenki számít rám. – Gabriel megvonta a vállát, remélve, hogy a szülei meg fogják érteni.

 

\- Mi sem cserélnénk el semmiért ezt a két évet, és nem fogjuk feladni az időt, amit a jövőben együtt tölthetünk veled. Képezni fogunk, segíteni, amennyire csak tudunk, de te még mindig gyerek vagy, így játszani és szórakozni fogsz! – jelentette ki Vincent.

 

\- A varázsvilág lehet, hogy számít rád, de magukra kellene számítani! Te sokkal több vagy, mint a Megmentő, vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte; te a mi fiúnk vagy, Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, és mindig is az leszel – magyarázta Mudiwa, majd az ölébe húzta a gyönyörű, smaragdszemű gyermeket.

 

Egy perccel később Vincent megszólalt:

 

\- Mit szóltok egy jógához, egy reggelihez, majd ahhoz, hogy elmegyünk az Atchison farmra? Szerintem Soto is tervezi, hogy bemegy ma a halpiacra.

 

\- Elenának nem fog tetszeni – kuncogott fel Mudiwa.

 

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte Gabriel.

 

\- Hát, Elena kedveli Sotót, de Sotónak van néhány különleges barátja itt Sennenben, akik egész nap le fogják foglalni őt – válaszolt Mudiwa.

 

\- Ó! – Gabriel nem értette, de a felnőttek néha annyira furcsák voltak. – Szeretnék elmenni délelőtt a farmra; mehetünk biciklivel?

 

\- Hát persze, hogy mehetünk – kacagott fel Vincent. – Félig ez benne a móka!

 

 

Adonis felsóhajtott, miközben a tengerpart felé sétált. Kora délutánra járt, és mindenki elfoglalt volt valamivel, így úgy döntött, úszik egyet. Lassan belegázolt a hűvös, kék vízbe. Lassú, könnyed karcsapásokkal úszott egyre mélyebbre. A dolgok igazán bonyolulttá váltak, emberek távoznak, két új ember válik örökös taggá, Gabriel megtudta az igazat a valódi szüleiről és arról, hogyan haltak meg. Aztán ma reggel megtudták, mi van a titokzatos ládában! Vincent és Mudiwa közölték Gabriellel, hogy harminc percnél hosszabb ideig ne olvassa a ládából való könyveket, és azt is csak akkor, ha egy felnőtt a közelében van. Gabriel beleegyezett, de még így is sok újdonság volt, amit egyszerre kellett befogadnia.

 

Adonis a hátán lebegett a nyugodt tengerben, hagyta, hogy a hullámok szelíden átcsapjanak fölötte. Aztán ott volt Luca, a gyönyörű, szexi Luca, aki egyfolytában flörtölt vele, izgatta őt, és hamarosan itt hagyja őket! Adonis csalódottan felmordult. Egy lépést sem tett Luca felé, mert az egész csak egy lezser flörtölésnek látszott, csupán a móka kedvéért. Adonis pedig várni akart, hogy rájöjjön, Luca marad-e, mielőtt valami többet akar. Az egyetlen, amit tudott, hogy akarta a férfit, a sötét olivabarna színével, a sötétbarna, állig érő hajával, amitől a koránál még fiatalabbnak látszott, az égszínkék szemével, ami annyira fényes volt, és tele érzelmekkel. Ismét sóhajtott egyet; nem tudta, mit tegyen. A hasára fordult, elkezdett visszaúszni a part felé. Odakint egy törölközőn elnyúlva, napolajtól fénylő bőrrel, ott feküdt Luca. _A fészkes fenébe, ez a pasi észbontóan gyönyörű! –_ gondolta magában Adonis.

 

Vigyorogva lépett ki a vízből. Luca a hasán feküdt, formás fenekét egy szűk, fekete Speedo fürdőnadrág fedte, ami alig takart valamit. Adonis halkan odasétált, megállt a naptól meleg izmos hát fölött, és Lucára rázta a vizet a vállig érő hajáról. Luca felugrott, és pergő, olasz nyelven éktelen káromkodásba kezdett. Felpattan, hogy szembenézzen a támadójával, majd gonoszul elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta a szépséges, arany bőrszínű férfit.

 

\- Ó, na ezért most megfizetsz!

 

Adonis elvigyorodott és futni kezdett a szörf felé, Luca pedig azonnal a nyomába eredt. Perceken belül utolérte őt és Adonisra vetette magát, a vízbe lökve őt. Mindkét férfi a víz alá merült, aztán nevetve, birkózva buktak a felszínre. Néhány pörgés-forgás után Adonis került az oliva bőrű férfi fölé. Luca kacagva feküdt hanyatt a homokba.

 

\- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Adonis rekedtes hangon.

 

\- Amit csak adni tudsz nekem arra a hónapra, amim még maradt veled – mosolyodott el lágyan Luca.

 

\- És miután elmész?

 

\- A mi jövőnk nem illik össze; te idetartozol, nekem pedig az apám mellett a helyem. Remélem, jó barátok maradunk, hogy az életem végéig levelezzünk. – Luca kinyúlt, és megsimogatta Adonis sima arcát. A görög származású férfi lehajolt, és egymáshoz érintette az ajkukat. A csók lassú és édes volt, szájuk óvatosan mozgott, ahogy tanulták egymást. Luca a széles váll köré fonta a karjait, miközben Adonis a vastag, selymes hajba fúrta az ujjait. Mindkét férfi felnyögött, és a csók kezdett elmélyülni. Ajkaik szétváltak, a nyelvük felfedező útra indult, testük egymásba olvadt. Mivel egy magasak voltak, könnyedén tudtak egyszerre csókolózni, és egymáshoz dörzsölni a péniszüket. Adonis az egyik kezét továbbra is Luca hajába temetve, a fejét tartotta, ám a másikkal nekilátott, hogy felfedezze az alatta fekvő kemény, szexi testet. Luca bőre meleg volt a naptól, és csúszós a víz és az olaj keverékétől. Lágy sóhajok és csípőrándulások tudatták Adonisszal, ha érzékeny pontot talált a kimunkált, izmos mellkason.

 

Luca, aki már hónapok óta szerette volna érinteni az aranyló testet, most megkezdte a maga felderítő útját. Elvette a száját Adoniséról, hogy végigcsókolja a szögletes állat fel egészen a puha fülcimpáig. A fogai közé vette a finom cimpát, és óvatosan megcincálta. Adonis levegő után kapott, és hosszú, kemény farkát Lucáéhoz nyomta. Kezével végighúzta a kezét az izmos háton, és már épp megmarkolni készült a csábító, formás feneket, amikor egy fújtató hangot követően nedves levegőlöket érte el az arcát. Luca zavartan nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy egyenesen egy hatalmas fóka fekete szemébe bámuljon.

 

Luca felkiáltott és megpróbált elinalni, de Adonis teste még mindig a földhöz szegezte őt. A fóka felhorkant, és úgy rázkódott, mintha nevetne. Adonis felnyögött, aztán kuncogni kezdett.

 

\- Luca, hadd mutassam be Jacobot, ő egy Selkie, és a barátunk. Felteszem, ki akarja hozni a fiát a partra, és szeretné, ha ezt most abbahagynánk.

 

A továbbra is nevető-horkantó fóka bólogatni kezdett a fejével, mint aki azt mondja, „igen”, noha továbbra is rázkódott a nevetéstől. Adonis elvigyorodott, puha puszit nyomott Luca ajkára, majd feltápászkodott róla. Az olasz férfi elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és ő is felállt.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Adonis, Luca továbbra is megrökönyödött arcát nézve.

 

Luca belenézett az aggódó arany szempárba.

 

\- Igen, csak sokkot kaptam. Soha nem láttam még ilyen közelről fókát, még kevésbé olyat, aki meg is ért minket!

 

\- Ne aggódj, Jacob felveszi az emberi alakját, amint elrendezi a családját. Miriam, a felesége is emberré fog változni, miután ismét hozzászokik a társaságunkhoz, abban viszont nem vagyok biztos, hogy a fiúk, Jaime át tud-e már változni – magyarázta Adonis, miközben visszavezette magukat a törölközőjükhöz, hogy megszárítkozzanak.

 

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Luca – szólalt meg egy telt, dallamos tenorhang. Luca megperdült, és megpillantott egy magas, karcsú, meztelen férfit. A férfi hófehér bőre olyan puhának látszott, akár a selyem, és izmai mozogtak, ahogy közeledett. Fekete, göndör hajából csöpögött a tengervíz, és fekete szeme fénylett a nevetéstől.

 

\- Ciao bella* - súgta halkan Luca.

 

\- Máris elveszítettelek, Luca? – kuncogott rá Adonis.

 

\- Nem, dehogyis! Én… ő… mármint… - Luca idegesen kézmozdulatai nyilvánvalóvá tették a zavarát.

 

\- Talán el kellene fednem magam – javasolta Jacob.

 

\- Valószínűleg, habár Vincent és Mudiwa sajnálni fogják, hogy elszalasztották a látványt, hogy teljes glóriádban lássanak – ugratta a férfit Adonis, miközben felkapta a talárt, amit pont erre a célra tartottak a tengerparton.

 

Jacob szórakozottan ingatta a fejét, miközben belebújt a talárba. Őt egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy meztelen – fókaként amúgy sem viselt ruhát. Lucán azonban látszott, hogy csöppet kínosan érzi magát, így úgy döntött, megkönnyíti a dolgokat neki.

 

\- Hol vannak a többiek?

 

\- Na, lássuk csak – kezdte Adonis. – Vincent, Mudiwa és Gabriel az Atchison farmra mentek, de teaidőre vissza kell érkezniük. Soto és Freja Elenával és Darióval gyakorolnak, őket még nem ismered. Ria Naveen és Kamala pedig a sátrukban pihennek.

 

Csobbanás hallatszott, mire a három férfi visszafordult a hullámok felé. Két fóka lépett ki a partra.

 

\- Gyere, Luca, ismerkedj meg a családommal. Ő itt Miriam – mutatott a nagyobbik fókára. – Ő pedig a fiam, Jaime. Miriam, Jaime, ő itt Luca, Adonis barátja.

 

Hamarosan a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és mire kitöltötték a teát, Vincent, Mudiwa és Gabriel is megérkeztek. Amikor a fiú meglátta a Selkieket, boldogan felrikkant, és a kis csoport felé rohant. Jacob elmosolyodott, felállt, kitárta a karját, és elkapta a robogó gyereket. Mosolyogva megpörgette őt, aztán mindketten felnevettek.

 

\- Na, nézd csak, milyen nagy lettél, és már a hajad is a hátad közepéig ér!

 

\- Úgy hiányoztál! Hol vannak a többiek? Jaime is itt van?

 

\- Nézd, épp ott van – felelte Jacob, és a hullámokra mutatott. – Van egy meglepetése a számodra.

 

\------------------

 

* Ciao bella – Üdv, szépségem


	39. 39. fejezet

**39\. fejezet**

Telepatikus kommunikáció 

\- Hogy vagy, Jaime? – kérdezte Gabriel, amint kiküzdte magát Jacob karjaiból. – Hiányoztál – folytatta, majd a barna fóka puha bundája köré fonta a karjait. Jaime nedves levegőt prüszkölt fel, és belebújt Gabriel karjába. Ahogy azt minden évben tették, a két jóbarát megnyitotta egymás előtt az elméjét, hogy megosszák mindazt, amit az elmúlt évben tettek vagy láttak. Gabriel látott képeket halakról, cápákról, bálnákról és legendás tengeri lényekről egyaránt. Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor azt látta, hogy Jaime épp csak el tudott szökni egy kardszárnyú delfin elől, és álmélkodva figyelte, amikor egy csoport sellőt látott lebegni pont az óceán felszíne alatt, amint teliholdkor énekelnek. Aztán megpillantott egy sziréncsapatot a csipkézett szélű köveken feküdni, és édes dallamokkal a halálukba csábítani a férfiakat. Körülöttük pedig egy uszonyos macska játszadozott. – Hát ez meg mi, Jaime?

 

\- Egy szirén macska. Csakis szirének közelében élnek; épp olyan szőrösek, mint a szárazföldi macska, de tudnak úszni. Apu azt mondta, hogy a szirének elpusztítottak egy hajót, amin egy alom kiscica is utazott, és nem bírták elviselni a gondolatot, hogy azok is meghalnak, így használták a varázserejüket, és képessé tették őket arra, hogy az óceánban tudjanak élni – válaszolt Jaime. Ezután ő nézte végig, mi mindent csinált Gabriel az elmúlt év során: nézte, ahogy a levelek más-más színűvé válnak; a havat és a hóember készítést, ahogy reggelente folyton-folyvást megpróbál belopózni, és az apáira ugrani. Jaime látta, ahogy Gabriel harcolni tanul kardokkal, késekkel és kemény csillagokkal, amiket eldobott. Figyelte, ahogy a barátja tavasszal megtanul hangtalanul mozogni az erdőben, és a lábainál apró virágok nyíltak. Amikor pedig Gabriel tovább óvakodott előre egy bokor mentén, észrevett három unikornist, akik az előtte lévő tisztáson legeltek. Jaime lelassította az emléket: az unikornisok annyira szépségesek és kecsesek voltak, ő pedig az emléken keresztül is megérezte, ahogy árad belőlük a béke és a mágia. Levegő után kapott, amikor megpillantott egy félig ember, félig ló formájú bestiát. – Mi ez?

 

\- Egy kentaur.

 

Jaime bólintott, és visszatért az emlékhez, ami nagyon fontosnak látszott. – Nos, Kisangyal, beszéltek nekünk az érkezésedről. Azért vagyok itt, hogy elmondjam neked, mi követni fogunk téged, ha megígéred, hogy visszaállítod a dolgokat olyanná, amilyenek voltak – jelentette ki a kentaur baljós hangon.

 

\- Nem értem – felelte Gabriel, mire a kentaur felhorkant.

 

\- Hát persze, hogy nem, de a ládában minden információt megtalálsz majd, amire szükséged lesz. – Az emlék véget ért, és Jaime figyelte, az eseményeket egészen a tegnap estéig, amikor Gabriel megtudta, kik voltak az igazi szülei, és hogyan haltak meg, majd végül szemtanúja volt a ma reggelnek és a láda felnyílásának.

 

\- Sűrű egy éved volt, Gabriel!

\- Néha kicsit túl sűrű is – felelte elpirulva a fiú. – Hé! Az apukád azt mondta, van számomra egy meglepetésed.

\- Bizony, de ahhoz előbb el kell eresztened.

Gabriel elengedte a barátját, és kicsit hátrébb húzódott. A Selkie bőr lassan megmozdult és lecsúszott róla, ahogy kibukkant belőle Jaime emberi alakja.

\- Jaime, ó, nahát! – kiáltott fel Gabriel, amikor végignézett a barátja új formáján. Egy karcsú, tejfehér bőrű fiú állt előtte, akinek göndör, fekete haja gyűrűkbe ugorva keretezte az arcát, és fekete szeme pillanatnyilag szikrákat szórt jókedvében. Miután Gabriel magához tért a döbbenetéből, megölelte a barátját, és szélesen elvigyorodott, amikor annak karjai visszaölelték őt. – Ez annyira izgalmas! Alig várom, hogy mindent megmutathassak neked!

 

Jaime lágy, dallamos hangon felkacagott.

 

\- Előbb talán kaphatnék valami ruhát?

 

Gabriel elpirult, aztán odasétált, ahol a többiek üldögéltek. Felkapta a száraz strandtörülközőjét, és a barátja dereka köré tekerte.

 

\- Tessék, ez megteszi addig, amíg a szobámba megyünk, ahol kölcsönvehetsz valamit a ruháim közül, hisz úgy látom, egy a méretünk.

 

\- Mehetek, apu? – kérdezte Jaime.

 

\- Hát persze; magaddal viszed a bőrödet, vagy azt szeretnéd, ha eltenném az enyémmel?

 

Mielőtt Jaime válaszolhatott volna, Gabriel szólalt meg, aki idegességében a pólója szegélyét gyűrögette.

 

\- Igazából már én is szerettem volna beszélni veled arról. Megfésülhetném a bundádat? Bájital alapanyagokat gyűjtök, és tudom, hogy Selkie szőrszálat nehéz szerezni.

 

\- Én nem bánom – válaszolt Jaime.

 

\- Felőlem is rendben van. Jaime, miért nem viszed a bőröd Gabriel szobájába, ahol ő megfésülheti, míg te felderítheted a terepet.

 

 

 

\- Ó, ez elképesztő! – kapott levegő után Jaime, miközben körbejárt a szobában és mindent megérintett. Gabriel vigyorogva emlékezett vissza rá, ő is mennyire szeretette megérinteni a különböző anyagokat, amikor először idebent járt. Jaime közben végigfeküdt az ágyon. – Ezen alszol?

 

\- Igen, ez az ágyam.

 

\- Kényelmes – vigyorgott rá Jaime. – És az mi?

 

A következő egy óra azzal telt, hogy Gabriel mindenről elmagyarázta a szobájában, hogy micsoda. Végignézték az összes ruháját, játékát, fegyvereit, rajzfelszerelését, hangszereit és könyveit. Jóval óvatosabban végiglapozták a fényképalbumokat és az újságkivágásokat Gabriel múltjáról, mint Harry Potterről és a szüleiről.

 

Gabriel figyelte, ahogy Jaime egy kisképernyős tévével babrált, amiben beépített videólejátszó is volt. A klán talált egy megbízható és kisméretű napenergiával működő rendszert, ami elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy működtetni tudja a tévét, így filmet is tudtak nézni.

 

\- Szeretnél filmet nézni?

 

Jaime egy pillanatig tépelődni látszott.

 

\- Azt hiszem.

 

\- A filmeken igazán jót lehet szórakozni – nevetett fel Gabriel. – Azok történetek képekkel. És ha nem tetszik, akkor még mindig csinálhatunk valami mást. – Gabriel beállította a tévét és felkapott egy VHS kazettát. – Ezt láttam moziban, és Adonis már másnap megtalálta nekem. Szerintem tetszeni fog. Az a címe, hogy Labirintus.

 

**1988\. Június 20.**

 

A hét gyorsan eltelt. Jaime és Gabriel minden percüket együtt töltötték, miközben felfedezték mindkét világot. Gabriel képes volt megtalálni az egyensúlyt az összes rázúdult információ között, és jó érzés fogta el a jövőjével kapcsolatban. Vincent és Mudiwa többször is elosontak titokban, és Adonis meg Luca is nagyon ragaszkodóvá váltak. Mindenki jó hangulatban volt, amikor elköszöntek a Selkie családtól, és megígérték egymásnak, hogy a következő évben ismét találkoznak. Gabriel készített egy listát azokról az ételekről, amiket Jaime jövőre meg akart kóstolni, és megígérte, hogy a lehető legtöbbet beszerzi közülük.

 

Gabriel úgy döntött, hogy az apukáival utazik Widra St. Capdellba. Még nem volt esélye elolvasni egyik könyvet sem a ládából, és igazán szeretett volna nekilátni. Kinyitotta a történelemkönyvet, és kezét végigfuttatva a könyv lapjain, gyorsan magába szívta az abban leírt összes információt. Elméjét képek özönlötték el, ahogy az ismeretanyagok beléje áramlottak. Atlantis, Lemuria, a mágia hatalmas centrumai, egy háború, és mindkét civilizációból csak romok maradtak. A túlélők erős és fejlett civilizációkat kezdtek felépíteni Japánban, Kínában és Tibetben, Egyiptomban, Rómában, Athénban és Közép-Amerikában. Gabriel elámult a fejlettségükön, a tudásukon és a rengeteg jón, amelyek azokból az ősi kultúrákból származtak. Megtudta, hogy egykor együtt éltek a varázserővel bíró és a varázserő nélküli emberek. Nézte, ahogy a világ és az emberek fejlődtek egészen addig a napig, ameddig a könyv íródott, valamivel több, mint ezer évvel ezelőttig.

 

Gabriel szeme megrebbenve felnyílt; tekintete még fókuszálatlan volt, ahogy rendszerezte magában az új ismereteket, és elméje ismét kitisztult.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte az apukája.

 

\- Igen, jól vagyok – köszörülte meg a torkát Gabriel. – Azta, ez gyors volt! Mennyi ideig voltam távol?

 

\- Három órán át; mindjárt Widra St. Capdellban leszünk. Már be is fejezted a könyvet?

 

\- Igen, ez nagyon könnyű volt. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is elolvasta volna azóta, hogy leírták; egyáltalán semmi érzelem nem volt benne. Alig várom, hogy többet is olvassak.

 

 

 

Mozart zenéje töltötte meg a sátrat, miközben Gabriel a polcokra pakolta a könyveket, pont úgy, ahogy minden évben tette. Perselus mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a fekete hajú, szorosan befont copfot viselő kisfiú boldogan dúdol együtt a hegedűkkel. Farmernadrág volt rajta egy világoszöld inggel, aminek a mandzsettáját, a gallérját és a szegélyét látszólag orosz hímzésminta díszítette. A férfi mosolya önkéntelenül is szélesebbé vált, amikor smaragdzöld szempár rátalált és felgyúlt a boldogságtól.

 

\- Piton professzor! Üdvözlöm, hogy van? Jól telt az éve? Az idén hoztam önnek valami igazán különlegeset.

 

Piton felkuncogott; hogy tudnak a fiúk ilyen gyorsan beszélni levegővétel nélkül?

 

\- Jól vagyok. És pont olyan jó évem volt, mint amilyen tökfilkók tanítása mellett csak lehet. Hadd vegyem meg előbb a szokásos alapanyagaimat, mielőtt belemerülök a te jóval egzotikusabb portékádba.

 

\- Rendben, majd szóljon, ha végzett.

 

Perselus majdnem végzett a neki kikészített hozzávalók átnézésével, amikor Freja és Elena beléptek a sátorba.

 

\- Piton professzor, örülök, hogy ismét látom – köszöntötte a férfit vidáman Freja.

 

\- Ms. Nef – bólintott a nő felé Perselus.

 

\- Szeretném önnek bemutatni Elena Ermót. Elena, ő itt Piton professzor, bájitalmester, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanára, de legfőképpen az egyik legjobb és legkedvesebb ügyfelünk.

 

Perselus minden erőfeszítése ellenére elpirult. Volt valami ezekben az emberekben, ami képes volt áttörni a falain. Kinyúlt, és megrázta Elena kézfogásra nyújtott kezét.

 

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Miss Ermo.

 

\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Elena. – Igazán örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem önt. Remélem, szán rám néhány pillanatot, hogy elmondja, és talán meg is mutassa, mi az, amit keres azokban az alapanyagokban, amiket beszerzünk önnek. Freja képez, de mivel az angol nem az anyanyelvem, így néha jobb látni a dolgokat.

 

Perselus magyarázatra várva, kérdően felvont szemöldökkel fordult Freja felé.

 

\- Visszavonulok. Ez az utolsó utam is a nyári napfordulóra, és Elenának van érzéke a gyógynövényekhez és a növényekhez egyaránt, így ő veszi át a helyemet.

 

\- Sajnálattal hallom, hogy távozik – felelte Perselus őszintén; hangja mély és meleg tónusú volt. – Öröm volt együttdolgozni valakivel, aki igazán hozzáértő. – Ezután Elenához fordult, és tökéletes olaszsággal folytatta: - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remekül tudunk majd kommunikálni. Az anyai nagyszüleim olaszok voltak, és mindent, amit a bájitalokról tudok, tőlük tanultam.

 

Perselus elmagyarázta Elenának, hogy mit szeret, és mit nem szeret a különböző anyagokban, miközben szétválogatta azokat. A társalgás nagy része angolul folyt – tekintettel Frejára és Gabrielre –, de amikor szükséges volt, átváltottak olasz nyelvre. Amikor Perselus összepakolta a szerzeményeit, Freja és Elena távozott a sátorból, hogy elpakolják az új adag bájitalokat, és segítsenek mindent összekészíteni a másnapi ünnepségre. Amint a férfi végzett, megszólalt.

 

\- Gyere, Gabriel, és mutasd meg nekem a csodálatos és titokzatosan begyűjtött hozzávalóidat.

 

A kisfiú elmosolyodott, és odasétált ahhoz a dobozhoz, amit ő használt. Már éppen kinyitni készült, amikor egy fura férfi lépett a sátorba.

 

\- Titokzatosan beszerzett hozzávalók, Pipogyusz? Talán azokra én is akarok egy pillantást vetni.

 

Piton, pálcával a kezében, megperdült.

 

\- Mit keresel itt, Black? – vicsorgott a másik férfira.

 

\- Nos, maradéktalanul visszahelyeztek az aurori állásomba. És te, Pipogyusz, kétség kívül illegális bájital hozzávalók vásárlására készülsz – kötekedett Sirius Black, cifra mozdulattal előhúzva a pálcáját a skarlátvörös auror talárból.

 

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy az őrültség követelmény ahhoz, hogy valakiből auror legyen – jegyezte meg Perselus hűvös hangon.

 

Sirius megdermedt mérgében, és tekintete megkeményedett.

 

\- Most pedig mindent pakolj ki szépen az asztalra, Piton!

 

Gabriel eleget látott; nem tudta, ki ez a Black, de sértegette a barátját, és azt állította, hogy illegális bájital alapanyagokat árulnak! Ennek most azonnal véget akart vetni. Előresétált, és beállt a két ember közé.

 

\- Uram, nem tudom, hogy ki maga, de ma csupán a megbeszélt időpontra érkező ügyfeleinket fogadjuk. Holnap visszajöhet, akkor mindenki számára nyitva vagyunk.

 

Mindkét férfi pislogott párat, majd lenézett a gyerekre, akinek a szeme villogott haragjában, testét azonban ellazultan tartotta, karjai lelógtak teste két oldalán, pont úgy, ahogy Soto tanította neki – tökéletes harci alapállás volt.

 

Sirius felhorkant.

 

\- Majd távozok, ha megbizonyosodtam, hogy ez itt semmilyen illegális dolgot nem vásárol.

 

Gabriel résnyire húzta a szemét.

 

\- Hogy merészeli? Hogy merészeli azt állítani, hogy mi illegális bájital alapanyagokat árulunk? – Sirius csak pislogni tudott a gyerek feldühödött arca láttán. – Megvan az összes érvényes okmányunk, a saját papírjaink és a Minisztérium Veszélyes és Illékony Anyagok Szabályozása és Ellenőrzése osztályáról egyaránt. Mindig vigyáztunk arra, hogy mit adunk el, és miket szállítunk. Nem kellene valamiféle iratot felmutatnia arról, hogy joga van átkutatni a sátrunkat?

 

Sirius megadóan feltartotta a kezét.

 

\- Én nem a te dolgaidat akarom átkutatni, csak Pitonét.

 

\- Mégis arra számít, hogy valami tiltott dolgot talál. Minden, ami nála van, innen származik.

 

\- Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy utánatok nyomozzak, és még ha találnék is valamit, akkor sem használnám fel ellenetek. Én csak őt akarom! – kiáltotta Sirius.

 

\- Piton professzor az egyik legjobb vásárlónk, és egy nagyon kedves barát. Nem engedem, hogy ez tovább folytatódjon; amit maga csinál, az nem helyes. El kell mennie most; majd holnap nyitva leszünk a nagyközönség számára – jelentette ki elutasítóan a gyerek.

 

A két férfi képtelen volt megszólalni, Gabriel pedig azon kezdett el tűnődni, hogy honnan is jött ez a sok minden. Talán az információknál többre is szert tesz a képességei révén. Erről később még muszáj lesz beszélnie az apáival.

 

 


	40. 40. fejezet

**40\. fejezet**

 

 

Perselus álmélkodva nézett le a kisfiúra, aki olyan ádázul védte őt. Soha senki nem harcolt azért, hogy megvédje őt; még a saját anyja is inkább figyelemelterelést használt a szemtől szembeni megvédés helyett. Piton belenézett Black arcába, aki eltátotta a száját döbbenetében, és önelégülten elvigyorodott.

 

Amikor Black meglátta az önelégült mosolyt a másik férfi arcán, a döbbenete haraggá változott. Nagy léptekkel megindult a fiú felé.

 

\- Hogy merészelsz… - kezdte, de Piton is a fiú elé lépett, hogy megvédje őt.

 

Árnyék vetült a két férfira. Megfordultak, és fel kellett nézniük az alakra, aki váratlanul megjelent előttük. Black nagyot nyelt; hat láb egy hüvelykes magasságával ritkán kellett felnéznie bárkire is, de az előtte álló férfi nemcsak magas termetű, de széles is volt.

 

\- Mi folyik itt? – A férfi mély hangja szinte mennydörgésként morajlott át rajtuk.

 

A két felnőtt már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Gabriel megelőzte őket. Lágy, ártatlannak hangzó hangja éles ellentétben állt azzal, ahogy alig néhány másodperccel korábban beszélt.

 

\- Baba, Black aurornak nincs időpontja. Mondtam neki, hogy holnap visszajöhet, de aztán csúnya neveket mondott Piton professzorra.

 

Mudiwa az ajkába harapva igyekezett nem nevetésben kitörni Gabriel színjátékán. Black aurornak ismét leesett az álla döbbenetében, míg Piton professzor látszólag a szórakozottság és a gyanakvás között vívódott.

 

\- Black auror, valami probléma van, amiről tudnom kellene? És miért a fiammal beszél felnőtt dolgokról?

 

Sirius összeszedte magát.

 

\- Piton egy halálfaló. Én pusztán meg akartam bizonyosodni arról, hogy semmi törvénybe ütközőt nem vásárolt.

 

Mudiwa féloldalasan megdöntötte a fejét, úgy válaszolt:

 

\- A professzor Dumbledore igazgató alkalmazásában áll. Kétlem, hogy ő halálfalókat alkalmazna.

 

Piton kihúzta magát és mozdulatlanná merevedett. Nem tetszett neki a társalgás alakulása.

 

\- Akkor nézze csak meg a bal karját! – kiáltott fel Black győzedelmesen.

 

Egy aprócska kéz nyúlt előre és ragadta meg Piton bal alkarját, pontosan a sötét jegy felett.

 

\- Piton professzor jó ember, és a barátunk. Ennél nem szükséges többet tudnom.

 

\- Talán ellenőriznem kellene az összes dokumentumukat? Meglehet, azok mind hamisítványok, ha úgy döntöttek, hogy egy halálfalóval érintkeznek. – Sirius Black csúfondáros mosolyt eresztett meg gyűlölt ellenfele irányába, akit ennyire védtek ezek az emberek.

 

\- Természetesen szívesen megmutatjuk; ugyanakkor jó, ha tudja, hogy Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory és Mrs. Bones látott el minket a törvényes irataink legtöbbjével, amelyek lehetővé teszik az utazásainkat. Holnap mindnyájan itt lesznek, ha szeretné velük is igazolni. – Látva, hogy egy árnyék mozdul meg a sátor előtt, Mudiwa kikiabált. – Adonis!

 

A görög származású férfi benézett a sátorba.

 

\- Igen, mit tehetek érted? Ó, üdvözlöm, Piton professzor, hogy van? Remélem, a kis csibészek nem okoztak az idén túl sok gondot önnek.

 

Perselus vigyorgott, Sirius a szemét meresztgette, Gabriel csúnyán nézett, Mudiwa pedig felsóhajtott.

 

\- Kérlek, ideküldenéd Vincentet és az iratainkat?

 

Adonis arany szemöldöke a magasba szökött.

 

\- Természetesen, máris visszajövök.

 

\- Gabriel, miért nem mutatod meg Piton professzornak, hogy idén mi mindent hoztál neki, amíg várunk? – A gyerek megfordult, hogy belenézzen baba szürke szemébe. Egy pillanatnyi néma párbeszédet követően Gabriel rondán Blackre meredt, majd széles mosollyal az arcán Perselus felé fordult.

 

Az asztalhoz lépett, és kinyitott egy nagyobbacska ládát. Könnyedén kivette belőle a fiolákat és a kígyó alapanyagokat tartalmazó tégelyeket. Perselus mindegyiket végignézte.

 

\- Ezek mind nagyon jó minőségűek, csakúgy, mint legutóbb. Abból a méregből, amit tavaly hoztál, képes voltam kifejleszteni egy bájitalt, ami segít meggyógyítani a Cruciatus-átok hatásait. Mind csodálatosak, és a nagyját magammal is fogom vinni. De azt mondtad, van valami különlegességed is.

 

Sirius kérdően vonta fel erre a szemöldökét, neki már az asztalon levő kígyó alkotórészek is különlegesnek számítottak, de a széles mosoly Gabriel arcán egészen másról árulkodott.

 

Gabriel színpadias mozdulattal előhúzott két kisebb befőttes üveget. Az egyik ezüstfehér, a másik pedig sok, sötétbarna szőrszálat tartalmazott. Piton a kezébe vette a fehér szőrszálakkal teli darabot.

 

\- Unikornis szőr? – kérdezte némiképp elfúlt hangon. – Nagyon sok van belőlük, és nagyon szépek; nagyszerű munka! – Gabriel arca felragyogott, majd odanyújtotta a másik üveget. Perselus tűnődve és óvatosan forgatta a kezében tartott edényt. A szőrszálak sötétbarna színűek voltak, vastagok és rövidek. Érezte, hogy mágikus aura veszi körbe őket, valami olvatag, ami szinte zenél. Néhány perccel később a férfi belenézett a boldog, zöld szempárba. – Feladom. Mik ezek?

 

Gabriel szeme szikrákat szórt örömében, miközben suttogva válaszolt.

 

\- Selkie szőr.

 

Perselus vidáman rámosolygott a kezében tartott üvegre.

 

\- Hogy szerezted ezeket?

 

Sirius figyelte, ahogy a fiú csak legyint erre.

 

\- Ó, az felettébb egyszerű és unalmas volt. Elmondanám, de nem akarom elrontatni a titkot.

 

Perselus felhorkant, aztán tovább folytatták a beszélgetést; végül egy apró termetű, rövid, szőke hajú nő sétált be a sátorba, és előre tartott egy vastag bőrmappát.

 

\- Tessék, Black auror, itt van az összes iratunk, az útleveleket is beleértve.

 

Sirius megköszörülte a torkát; nem akarta, hogy a dolgok ennyire elfajuljanak. Nem hivatalos minőségben járt erre, csupán Pitont akarta bosszantani.

 

\- Köszönöm, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben van. – Átlapozta a mappát, színlelve, hogy az okmányokat nézi át, amelyeknek a felét sem értette.

 

Freja önelégülten elmosolyodott.

 

\- Megoldotta a patkány problémát? – kérdezte a férfitól.

 

Siriusnak egy pillanatig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszél a nő, de aztán az eszébe jutott. Tavaly itt kapott enni, aztán innen ment Weasleyékhez! Ez a nő mondta meg neki, hogy merre menjen, és Gabriel volt a kisfiú, aki rátalált, és meg akarta tartani őt.

 

\- Elfelejtettem, hogy már találkoztam önökkel – mondta. – És öhm… igen, megoldottam a patkányügyet. Valójában mindnyájuknak a lekötelezettje vagyok.

 

Mudiwa felvonta szemöldökét, és impozánsan kihúzva magát, lenézett a férfira. Aztán annak válla fölött átpillantva észrevette a férjét, aki ekkor lépett be a sátorba.

 

\- Black auror, úgy hallottam, hogy valami gond van. Vincent Dragonheart vagyok.

 

Sirius megrázta a felkínált kezet.

 

\- Mr. Dragonheart, attól tartok, az egész az én hibám. Sajnálom. – Becsukta a mappát, visszaadta Vincentnek, és indulni készült.

 

\- Nos, örülök, hogy nincs semmi probléma, ugyanakkor én csak most értem ide, így kétlem, hogy nekem tartozna bocsánatkéréssel – felelte Vincent csendesen.

 

Sirius elpirult zavarában, míg a többiek halkan kuncogtak. A férfi összeszedte magát, és megindult Gabriel és Piton felé.

 

\- Gabriel, bocsánatot kérek a viselkedésemért és a szavaimért; egyik sem volt helyénvaló.

 

\- Köszönöm, bocsánatkérés elfogadva, és ahogy korábban mondtam, holnap örömmel várjuk vissza. – A cigányok büszkén mosolyogtak a fiúkra.

 

Sirius összeszorított foggal fordult Piton felé.

 

\- Piton, bocsánatot kérek a viselkedésemért.

 

Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, és karba fonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt. Mindig akarta látni Siriust egy ilyen helyzetben. Gondolt rá, hogy nem fogadja el a bocsánatkérést. Már nyitotta a száját, amikor apró kezet érzett a karján. Belenézett a reménykedő zöld szemekbe, és felsóhajtott.

 

\- Elfogadom a bocsánatkérést, Black

 

A feszültség egyre csak nőtt, míg Adonis – előre megjósolhatóan – meg nem törte azt.

 

\- Szóval holnap látjuk önt, Piton professzor?

 

\- Sajnálatos módon nem, a Malfoy kúriába vagyok hivatalos egy estélyre.

 

\- Ez egyszerűen nem fair! – vigyorgott a férfira Adonis. – Egyik évben most már rajtunk a sor, hogy megkapjuk magát!

 

Perselus elvigyorodott, Sirius levegő után kapott, Freja pedig frusztráltan felsóhajtott.

 

\- Black auror, önt viszontlátjuk holnap a Soltice ünnepségen?

 

\- Weasleyék meghívtak, hogy töltsem náluk a napot – válaszolta a férfi.

 

\- Remek – felelte erre Mudiwa –, akkor holnap találkozni fogunk. Ők minden évben eljönnek.

 

\- Van szüksége valamire a gyerekek számára, professzor? – kérdezte Vincent Perselus felé fordulva, mire a férfi elfintorodott.

 

\- Muszáj lesz vinnem valamit. Mostanra ez igazi szertartássá vált, és félek attól, mit tennének velem, ha nem vinnék nekik valamit.

 

\- Van egy dobozom készen az ön számára – jegyezte meg Freja. – Tele pálcákra erősített szalagokkal és mágikus arcfestékekkel. Az utazásaink során felfedeztük egy csodálatos, mágikus színváltó festék receptjét, és nagy sikerrel el is készítettük azt.

 

Sirius, aki nem volt képes kicsit se befogni a száját, gondolkozás nélkül megszólalt:

 

\- A kviblik is tudnak bájitalokat készíteni?

 

Mudiwa válaszolt, mély hangja hűvösen csengett.

 

\- Bennünk is van mágia, és sok gyakorlással el tudunk készíteni egyszerű bájitalokat, amelyek sokkal inkább a bennük levő alapanyagok tulajdonságain múlnak, mintsem a készítője varázserején.

 

Sirius, akinek az önérzetét még mindig piszkálta, hogy bocsánatot kellett kérnie, Piton felé fordult.

 

\- Felteszem, ezek szerint nem is lenne olyan nehéz pótolni téged.

 

\- Maga tényleg semmit nem tud a bájitalokról? – csattant fel Gabriel.

 

\- Állj, nem megyünk bele még egy vitába! – szólt közbe Freja. – Cherub, édesem, végeztél Piton professzorral?

 

\- Nem, pont most akartam rátérni. – Gabriel megfogta a férfi karját, elhúzta őt, és úgy fordultak, hogy a férfi háttal álljon a csoportnak. Intett a kezével, jelezve, hogy azt szeretné, hogy Perselus lehajoljon hozzá. A férfi felsóhajtott, de megtette, hogy a fiú a fülébe tudjon suttogni; nem mulasztotta el Adonis élesen beszívott légvételét, amikor megtette. – Le tudná ellenőrizni a szemem? Néha fáj a fejem, és időnként kicsit elhomályosulnak a betűk a könyvemben.

 

Perselus szemöldöke összeszaladt az összpontosítástól, ahogy összeráncolta a homlokát. Elővette a pálcáját, és kiszórt egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt a fiúra. Amikor megkapta az eredményt, hátralépett.

 

\- Mindjárt visszajövök. – Felkapta a dobozt, amit már kifizetett, kisétált a sátorból, és a többiek hallották, ahogy egy pukkanás keretében dehoppanált.

 

\- Jól vagy, kicsim? – kérdezte Mudiwa a karjába kapva a fiát.

 

\- Jól vagyok, baba. De időnként megfájdult a fejem, és néha összemosódtak a szavak, ez minden.

 

\- Miért nem mondtál semmit? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben végighúzta a kezét a fia hátán.

 

\- Csak néhány nappal ezelőtt vettem észre. És ez amúgy is jó lesz cserealapnak.

 

Tíz perc sem telt el, és Piton professzor már vissza is ért. Addigra már csak Gabriel, Adonis és Vincent voltak a sátorban. Perselus felsóhajtott, hálásan, hogy Black, az az ostoba eb elment végre.

 

\- Tessék, ezt idd meg.

 

Gabriel elvette az opálos, égkék színű bájitalt, majd gyorsan lenyelte. Borzasztó íze volt, és Gabriel elfintorodott a sűrű, keserű folyadék ízétől, ami lecsúszott a torkán. Egy perccel később a gyerek érezte, ahogy a mágia végigbizsergeti a szemét. Amint abbamaradt, óvatosan kinyitotta azt, és elakadt a lélegzete, mennyire tisztán látott mindent.

 

\- Ó, nahát, ez csodálatos! Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire rossz volt a látásom!

 

Perselus felmordult.

 

\- Szokásod elfogadni bájitalokat anélkül, hogy előbb megkérdeznéd, mire valók?

 

Gabriel elvigyorodott.

 

\- Csak azoktól, akikben megbízom. És abban is biztos vagyok, szeretne mielőbb hazamenni, hogy játszadozhasson az új nyalánkságaival, szóval végezzünk.

 

Vincent felkacagott.

 

\- Akkor én magatokra is hagylak – mondta a gyereknek. – Legyen jó éve, Piton professzor!

 

\- Önnek is, Mr. Dragonheart.

 

\- Én is menjek, vagy netán szüksége van még valami másra? – kérdezte Adonis, lassan végigjártatva a tekintetét Perselus fekete ruhába öltözött alakján.

 

\- Azt hiszem, egyedül is elboldogulok – válaszolt Piton vigyorogva.

 

\- Ha egyszer meggondolná magát… - Adonis nyitva hagyta a mondatot, és elhagyta a sátrat.

 

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, és visszafordult a mostanra nyíltan vigyorgó kisfiú felé.

 

\- Szerintem te túl sokat tudsz.

 

Gabriel boldogan felnevetett.

 

\- Adonis valóan kedveli magát. Azt hiszem, ha egyszer is úgy gondolná, hogy komolyan veszi őt, túlságosan is idegessé válna ahhoz, hogy flörtölni kezdjen. Szóval, az üveg Selkie szőr azért, hogy rendbe hozta a szemem, mi legyen a maradékkal?

 

Perselus elraktározta magában az Adonisról beszerzett információkat, és üzletelni kezdett Gabriellel. Ismét több ezer galleon értékű anyagot szerzett be szinte a semmiért, ám Gabriel és ő is boldogan és elégedetten távoztak.

 

**1988\. június 21.**

 

Sirius figyelte, ahogy a Weasley család ide-oda rohangál a házban a nyilvánvaló zűrzavar közepette. Hiányzott az itteni élet. Az azkabani szökését és Peter Pettigrew elfogását – aki boldogan élt Percy patkányaként – követő első hat hónapot itt töltötte az Odúban. A neve még mindig szerepelt a családi órán. Az állandó zaj, a melegség, a tűzhelyen főtt étel illata segített neki visszanyerni ép elméjét, és felgyógyulni az Azkaban nyomasztó hidegségéből. Rengeteg időt töltött az ikrekkel, mindenre megtanította őket, amit csak tudott. Szintén szívesen eljátszott Ronnal és Ginnyvel. Ez segített enyhíteni a bánaton, amit keresztfia, Harry Potter eltűnése miatt érzett. Sirius sóhajtva döbbent rá, hogy tegnapi, cigányokkal való találkozása óta közel sem érzi magát olyan depressziósnak Harry miatt. Megvonta a vállát; talán Molly anyai ösztönei ütköztek ki végül rajta.

 

Hirtelen Molly visítása töltötte be az egész házat.

 

\- Aki egy percen belül nem érinti meg a zsupszkulcsot, az lemarad! – Hangos lábdobogás hallatszott, ahogy mindenki – Siriust is beleértve – Mollyhoz rohant, hogy megragadják az ócska cipőt, amit zsupszkulcsként használtak.

 

Sirius ideges lett, ahogy mind közelebb értek a sátrakhoz; aggódott, hogy nem fogják szívesen fogadni őt azok után, ami tegnap történt. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét, amikor megpillantotta Gabrielt.

 

\- Mrs. Weasley! – rikkantott fel a kisfiú, és odaszaladt, hogy megölelje a nőt.

 

\- Cherub! Hogy vagy? Édes istenem, nézzenek csak oda! Hogy te mekkorát nőttél!

 

\- Jól vagyok! – Végignézett a Weasley család tagjain, és mindenkinek intett, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki hiányzik.

 

\- Hol van Bill?

 

Mielőtt Mrs. Weasley válaszolhatott volna, az ikrek előreléptek. Fred drámai mozdulattal a fejéhez kapott, miközben George a mellkasát markolászta.

 

\- Cherub, hogy tehetted ezt?

 

\- Mi nem vagyunk elegek a számodra?

 

\- Hány vörös hajúra van szükséged egyszerre?

 

\- Lököttek – kacagott fel Gabriel.

 

\- Jaj, most igazán – szólalt meg Mrs. Weasley gyengéd bosszúsággal. – Bill nyári gyakorlaton van a Gringotts banknál, mivel átoktörőnek akar tanulni. Az előadásra megérkezik, de hamarabb nem tud elszabadulni.

 

\- Az csodálatos! Akkor ő már befejezte az iskolát? – kérdezte Gabriel.

 

\- Még van egy éve – válaszolt Molly nyilvánvaló büszkeséggel a fia dicséretét hallva. – És Percy idén kezd a Roxfortban.

 

\- Az is nagyszerű, Percy – mondta Gabriel őszintén boldogan; tudta, hogy Percy alig várja, hogy eltűnhessen az ikrek szeme elől. – Szép délutánt, Black auror!

 

\- Szia, Gabriel, és kérlek, szólíts Siriusnak – pirult el a férfi.

 

\- Rendben, Sirius. Nos, bármi különleges, amit segíthetek nektek megtalálni ma? – kérdezte Gabriel barátságosan, majd kuncogni kezdett, amikor az összes Weasley egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

 

Később, az este folyamán, amikor már mindenki hazament és a cigányok is lefekvéshez készülődtek, hangos pukkanást hallottak. A klán tagjai mind a hang irányába siettek; mégis, amikor megláttak egy férfit, aki két gyerekkel és két, hatalmas ládával állt előttük, legszívesebben visszatértek volna a sátraikba.

 

Vincent megindult feléjük, minden lépésével nőtt benne a feszültség. Mudiwa és Gabriel követték őt; a feléjük áradó negatív érzelmek majdhogynem erősebbek voltak annál, amit Gabriel blokkolni tudott.

 

A férfi feléjük lökte a két gyerekét, és vicsorogva megszólalt.

 

\- Ezek semmik, csak értéktelen kviblik, és én egy pillanattal sem fogom tovább megtűrni őket a házamban! Kitagadtam őket; itt van pénz, és a dolgaik zöme a ládában. Engem nem érdekel, hogy mi történik velük, de a feleségem kéri, hogy próbálják meg, és gondoskodjanak róluk. – Ezzel eltűnt, miközben a gyerekeik teljesen sokkoltan, összetört szívvel néztek a férfi hűlt helyére.

 

Vincent felsóhajtott.

 

\- Szervusztok, én Vincent Dragonheart vagyok. Titeket hogy hívnak?

 

A fiú felnézett, barna szemében szégyen égett.

 

\- Én Mercury vagyok, ő pedig itt Athena. A vezetéknevünk Parkinson volt, de mivel apa kitagadott minket…

 

Athena szipogni kezdett.

 

\- Ikrek vagyunk, és májusban lettünk tizenegy évesek. Amikor nem érkezett meg a roxforti levelünk, apa leteszteltetett minket, hogy lássa, mekkora a mágikus szintünk, csak hogy biztos legyen benne, nem történt tévedés.

 

\- Annyira sajnálom; gondoskodni fogunk rólatok, és keresünk nektek egy jó helyet, ahol élhettek. De most, ami ennél sokkal fontosabb: éhesek vagytok? – A két gyerek tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Rendben, akkor kerítsünk nektek helyet, ahol elalhattok.

 

\- Használhatják a szobámat – szólalt meg Gabriel.

 

\- Köszönöm, Gabriel – mosolygott a fiára Vincent.

 

A gyerek visszamosolygott rá, majd a rémült gyerekekhez lépett.

 

\- Gyertek, megmutatom nektek a szobám. Az ágyam elég széles, hogy ketten is elférjetek rajta, apu és baba pedig majd hozzák a ládáitokat. – Kézen fogta őket, és boldogan csacsogva mutatta nekik a sátorhoz vezető utat.

 

Amint a gyerekek eltűntek a felnőttek szeme elől, Mudiwa a karjába húzta Vincentet, és szorosan átölte. Mióta Vincent az eszét tudta, mindig voltak szülők, akik lemondtak a kvibli gyerekeikről. Vagy közvetlenül a táborba vitték őket, vagy otthagyták azon az út mentén, ahol tudták, hogy áthaladnak. Vincentet minden egyes alkalommal felzaklatta a dolog, nem számít, hány éves volt. Amikor a férfi végül kicsit összeszedte magát, megcsókolta Mudiwát, majd ők is visszaindultak a sátruk felé


	41. 41. fejezet

**41\. fejezet**

 

Németország, 1991. Április 11.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott; Mercury és Athena jól voltak, és boldogan éltek új családjukkal Belgiumban.

 

\- Küldött Athena fényképet arról az anyagról, amit ő tervezett? – kérdezte Kamala. A kislány Gabriel mellkasán feküdt, aki azokat a leveleket olvasta, amiket Oma továbbított nekik.

 

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, nézd meg a borítékot – válaszolt Gabriel, majd elmosolyodott, amikor a kishúga lemászott róla, és lelkesen beletúrt a borítékba, amiből két fénykép hullott ki. Az egyiken egy sötétkék anyag volt, amin fehér, harang alakú virágok és ezüst levelek voltak. A másik fényképen egy csodálatos ezüst tőrt láttak, amit Mercury készített. Vincentnek több hónapjába telt, mire úgy érezte, kellemes helyet talált a kvibli ikerpár számára, akiket végül egy belga faluban helyezett el, ahol anyagokat szőttek és fémtárgyakat állítottak elő a varázsvilág részére. A faluban élt egy bájitalmester, aki azokat a bájitalokat főzte, amelyeket hozzáadtak az anyaghoz és a fémhez, és így nagyon erős és keresett tárgyakat tudtak készíteni.

 

\- Gabriel. – Kamala édesen csilingelő hangon mondta ki a nevét, és hatalmas, mandulavágású, barna szemével áthatóan nézett a fiúra.

 

Gabriel kérdően felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a négyéves húgára.

 

\- Igen?

 

A kicsi lány mosolyogva mászott vissza a bátyja ölébe, mindkét kezét a fiú arcára tette, és előrehajolva cuppanós puszit nyomott rá.

 

\- Szeretlek, és te vagy a legjobb bátyus az egész világon.

 

\- Mit szeretnél már megint, hercegnő? – kérdezte elvigyorodva Gabriel.

 

A kislány a fiú arcába nyomta a fényképet, amin a szövetanyag látszott.

 

\- Ebből az anyagból egy ünneplő ruhát!

 

\- Tényleg nagyon szép anyag, tegyem hozzá a listádhoz? – Kamala annyi dolgot kezdett el kérni az utazásaik során, hogy Naveen megalkotott egy képzeletbeli „listát”, amire mindent felírtak, amit a kislány akart. Minden alkalommal, amikor a kicsi kért valamit, azt mondták neki: „Jó, hozzátesszük a listádhoz”, és a kislány boldogan tért át valami más dologra.

 

\- Nem úgy tűnik, hogy bármit is megkapnék azokból a dolgokból a listán – duzzogott Kamala.

 

\- Ó, valóban? – kuncogott fel Gabriel. – És mondjuk mégis mi az, amit hiányolsz, hercegnő?

 

\- Nos, nem tudom, de Athena anyagából még nincs ünneplő ruhám.

 

\- Óhajod parancs, hercegnő – válaszolt Gabriel kacagva, majd addig csiklandozta a lánykát, míg mind a ketten ki nem fulladtak.

 

\- Elolvastuk az összes levelet? – kérdezte Kamala, miután végre ismét normálisan kapott levegőt.

 

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, nézzük meg. – Gabriel felkapta az összegyűrt borítékokat, és hanyatt dőlve ismét elhelyezkedett az ágyon. – Oma levele.

 

\- Azt már olvastuk. Nagyon boldognak hangzik. Ugye, hamarosan találkozunk vele? – kérdezte Kamala.

 

\- Igen, a jövő héten – válaszolt a testvére. Ő is alig várta már, hogy újra találkozzon Omával, és megismerje Annt, akit Oma számtalan alkalommal említett a leveleiben. – Mi van Naanii levelével?

 

\- Ő is jól van, és reméli, hogy hamarosan meglátogatjuk.

 

\- Luca?

 

\- Igen, jövő évben megházasodik, és reméli, hogy mind el tudunk menni az esküvőjére! – Kamala pattogni kezdett az ágyon. – Egy ruha Athena anyagából, tökéletes lenne az esküvőre!

 

Gabriel ránevetett a kishúgára.

 

\- Tiszta dinka vagy! Nézd, mindjárt egy óra, és nekem most mennem edzeni Sotóval, szóval miért nem fogod a fényképet s mutatod meg a maataa-nak és pitaa-nak?*Később majd újra játszhatunk.

 

Kamala duzzogott egy keveset, de aztán megenyhült.

 

\- Rendben, de akkor később Sotónak és neked bújócskáznotok kell velem.

 

Gabriel a fejét csóválva nézte, ahogy a húga kirohan a szobájából. Mély levegőt vett, körülnézett maga körül, ismét emlékeztetve magát arra, hogy mindez valós, hogy őt valóban szeretik, és hogy már majdnem öt éve él itt a családjával. Néha félt, hogy egyszer csak visszakerül Dursleyék gardróbjába, és kiderül, hogy ez az egész csak egy gyönyörű álom volt. A térkép, ami még mindig az ágya fölött lógott, tele volt vonalakkal és jelölésekkel, így mutatva az ötévnyi utazást. Gyorsan átöltözött a zöld nadrágjába és pólójába, amelyek színben tökéletesen harmonizáltak az erdőben növő fenyőfák zöldjével, ahol épp táboroztak. Látván, hogy még mindig van tíz perce, Gabriel rendet rakott a szobájában. Betette az összes koszos ruháját a szennyes kosárba, és összeszedte az alapítóktól származó könyveket. Egyesével rakta őket a ládába, amit rajta kívül senki nem tudott kinyitni, és noha megbízott a családjában, nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy bárki más kezébe kerüljön. Miközben a helyükre pakolta a könyveket, mindegyiknek elolvasta a címét, hogy megbizonyosodjon, mindet elrámolta.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott, miközben a kezében tartotta a könyveket; ilyenkor nagyon közel érezte magához az alapítókat, akiknek a személyiségük továbbra is érződött az írásaikban. Negyedik éves bájital, sötét varázslatok és kivédésük, elmemágia, első év – ezeket mind Mardekár Malazár írta. Mardekár nagyon összeszedett volt, miközben írt, de megesett, hogy hirtelen felugrott, amikor a tudatalatti énje váratlanul előrukkolt egy megoldással egy kutatás kapcsán, és olyankor a férfi elrohant, hogy megnézze, működik-e a dolog. Második éves mágikus lények, gyógyító varázslatok, politikai tudományok. Ezek Hugrabug Helga írásai voltak, aki minden személyes élményére és történetére emlékezett, amiket csak a különböző témakörökben leírt. Hollóhát Hedvig szeretett mindent részletesen megfogalmazni, és jobban szeretett esténként írni egy pohár vörösbor és a kandalló lobogó lángja mellett. Ő volt a negyedik éves számmisztika, rúna és bűbájtankönyveinek az írója. Gabriel magában kuncogva tette félre Griffendél Godrik negyedéves legendás lények gondozása, növénytan és átváltoztatás tankönyvét. Godric folyton felugrált, miközben írt, állandó gondot okozott számára, hogy nyugodtan üljön, és a figyelme könnyen terelődött mellékvágányra.

 

Gabriel felnézett az órára, és elmosolyodott; ideje játszani indulni, és ha egy órán keresztül képes elrejtőzve maradni Sotó elől, akkor győz. A fiú igyekezett – Soto csupán húszpercnyi előnyt adott neki.

 

Gyorsan és halkan mozgott a sűrű erdőn keresztül, aztán talált egy jókora bokrot, ami alá bekúszott, és a hátát nekivetette a törzsének. Itt remek búvóhelyet talált, és ha nem rázza meg a környező lombsátrat, Soto remélhetőleg elmegy mellette. Gabriel fülelt, hogy meghallja, ha Soto feléje halad az erdőben. Hallotta, ahogy valami megreccsen a fák között, a madarak vijjogva rikoltoznak, mintha valami felzavarta volna őket, és tovarepültek. Gabriel továbbra is mozdulatlan maradt, figyelte a fákat – akármi is haladt errefelé, az nem Soto volt.

 

Négy, marcona kinézetű férfi vágott át a fák között, az egyik egy kötelet tartott a kezében, amihez öt ember volt hozzákötözve a csuklójuknál fogva: egy irtózatosan összevert, homokbarna hajú, mocskos, elnyűtt kardigánt viselő férfi, egy nő és három gyerek, mind vöröses hajúak, kopott ruhájúak, tele vágásokkal és zúzódásokkal az arcukon és a karjukon. A legnagyobb termetű férfi, aki a kötelet fogta, elkiáltotta magát.

 

\- Éjszakára itt maradunk. Mike, Tyler, menjetek, és keressetek ennivalót; Karl, szerezz elég fát, hogy egész éjszaka kitartson.

 

\- Leülni! – csattan fel a foglyok felé fordulva, aztán a földre lökte a férfit, és nagyot rúgott bele, fájdalmas nyögést kicsikarva belőle. A nő a karjaiba vonta a gyerekeket, és megpróbálta magukat a lehető legkisebbre összehúzni. Gabrielt mélységesen felháborította, amit látott, és eltökélte, hogy kiszabadítja ezeket az embereket. Remélte, hogy Soto hallotta a felbolydulást, és errefelé tart. Leeresztette a pajzsait, hogy megpróbálja felmérni, kikkel és mikkel kell megbirkóznia. Óvatosan hagyta, hogy a mágiája körbeszondázza a területet, finoman, nem behatóan, csak hogy a felszínt kapirgálja, de senki, még egy varázsló se legyen képes megmondani, hogy ő volt ott. A négy férfi vérfarkas volt, amit jó volt tudni, mivel a mágia rájuk másféle hatással van. Az öt fogoly mindegyike varázsló volt, és az őrzőjükben, aki szintén vérfarkas volt, érzett, egy kevés mágiát, de nem sokkal többet, mint egy kvibliben.

 

Gabriel némító bűbájt szórt szét a tisztás körül, és nagyon hálás volt amiatt, hogy képes pálcanélküli, hangtalan varázslásra. Amikor a vezető leült egy fenyőfa alá, és nekidöntötte a hátát a fa törzsének, a gyerek úgy ítélte meg, hogy eljött az ő esélye. Szólította az elemi mágiát, és megkérte a fát, hogy fonja a férfi köré az ágait, és szorosan tartsa ott. Gabriel elmosolyodott; a fa gyorsan megmozdult, és a férfi hamarosan hangosan káromkodott, miközben erősen küzdött, hogy meg tudjon moccanni. A nő és a gyerekei félősen néztek körül, amikor a fa foglyul ejtette a férfi, aki hirtelen elájult. Gabriel ugyanakkor meglehetősen büszke volt a jól sikerült altató bűbájára. Lassan kikúszott a bokor alól, és jól láthatóan maga előtt tartva a kezeit, kilépett a tisztásra.

 

\- Üdv, az én nevem Gabriel, és szeretnék segíteni önöknek.

 

A nő felzokogott megkönnyebbülésében.

 

\- Kérlek, igyekezz, mások is vannak odakint, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallották az ő kiáltozásait.

 

Gabriel elővette a zsebkését, és elvágta a kötelékeiket a csuklójuk körül. Összeszorult az állkapcsa, amikor meglátta, hogy a gyerekek megvonaglanak, amikor közel ment hozzájuk a késsel.

 

\- A családom a közelben sátorozik, talán egy mérföldnyire innen; képesek megtenni akkora távolságot?

 

\- Megcsináljuk – válaszolta a nő eltökélten, hogy biztonságba viszi a gyerekeit.

 

\- Miért nem kutatja át a csomagjaikat egy kis víz után, amíg megnézem a másik foglyot?

 

\- Lupin, Remus Lupinnak hívják. Három napja talált ránk, és megpróbált kiszabadítani minket.

 

Gabriel bólintott és lehajolt. Előbb elvágta Lupin köteleit, aztán gyorsan megvizsgálta őt. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is megtudja, képes varázsolni, de muszáj volt megállapítania, mennyire súlyosak a férfi sérülései. Lupin bizony súlyosan megsérült, de biztonságosan szállítható állapotban volt. Felállt és megperdült, amikor zajt hallott a bokrok közül, aztán megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor Soto lépett ki a tisztásra.

 

\- A másik három már nem okoz problémát – közölte szimplán a férfi.

 

Gabriel csak bólintott, később is ráér kérdezősködni.

 

\- Ő itt Mr. Lupin, elájult, és súlyos sérülései vannak; el tudod hozni őt a táborba?

 

Soto japánra fordította a társalgás nyelvét.

 

\- Könnyebbé tudod varázsolni őt?

 

\- Nem – válaszolt folyékony japánul Gabriel. – Belső sérülései vannak, és nem tudom, hogyan reagálna azokra a bűbáj.

 

Soto visszaváltott angolra.

 

\- Akkor menjünk – mondta, majd lehajolt és felnyalábolta a sérült férfit.

 

\- Készen állnak? – kérdezte Gabriel a családot.

 

A nő épp az utolsó csomagot túrta át, amikor boldogan felzihált és előhúzott két pálcát, amiket gyorsan a derékszíjába tűzött.

 

\- Készen – felelte a nő, és megfogta a gyerekei kezét. A lehető gyorsabban haladtak keresztül az erdőn. Soto még a terhével együtt is fürgén és könnyedén mozgott előttük. Az anya folytonos bátorításaival buzdítva tartotta mozgásban a gyerekeit. Sajnálatos módon fáradtak, éhesek és gyengék voltak. Egy éles sikoly, és egy „Lilac!” kiáltás hirtelen megállásra késztette őket. A legidősebb gyerek, egy kislány, elesett, és most a két kezébe fogva, erősen markolta a bokáját.

 

Gabriel letérdelt mellé, és gyengéden a kezébe vette a kislány lábát. Azonnal rájött, hogy az csúnyán kificamodott.

 

\- Ezzel nem tudsz járni, majd én viszlek.

 

Lilac elpirult zavarában.

 

\- Anyu?

 

\- Sajnálom, kicsim, de én nem tudom rendbe hozni. Sosem voltam képes a gyógyító bűbájokra – mondta az anyja boldogtalanul. A lánya körülbelül olyan magas volt, mint Gabriel, és a terep hepehupás, ha mindketten elesnek, csúnyán megsérülhetnek.

 

Gabriel finoman a nő alkarjára tette a kezét.

 

\- Lilac rendbe fog jönni, én pedig tudom vinni őt, asszonyom.

 

A nő elmosolyodott.

 

\- Kérlek, szólíts Rose-nak. Biztos vagy benne? Megpróbálhatom én…

 

\- Én pillanatnyilag sokkal jobb erőben vagyok, mint ön. Maga kimerült, és lefogadom, enni sem kaptak valami sokat. Segítsen a másik két gyereknek; én gondoskodom Lilacról.

 

Rose bólintott.

 

\- Tristan, Marigold, indulás!

 

Gabriel lágyan Lilacra mosolygott.

 

\- Most megfordulok és leguggolok, neked pedig át kell karolnod a vállam. Amikor felállok, megfogom a lábaid; ha valami kényelmetlen érzel, vagy csupán nem tudsz kapaszkodni, akkor szólj.

 

Lilac, még mindig elvörösödve, csupán bólintott. Gabriel megfordult, letérdelt, majd hátradőlt, hogy a lány könnyedén fel tudjon kapaszkodni a hátára. Amint a karjait biztonságosan Gabriel válla köré fonta, a fiú lassan felállt. Lilac megnyikkant, és ösztönöse a fiú dereka köré kulcsolta a lábait. Gabriel megfogta a lány lábait a térde felett, és örült, hogy a lányon farmernadrág volt.

 

\- Minden renden?

 

\- Igen.

 

\- Ismét megindultak. Lassan haladtak, de harminc perccel később már hallották a táborból érkező hangokat.

 

\- Már majdnem ott vagyunk, csak még egy kicsit kell kitartani – szólalt meg Gabriel. Kiáltani akart az apjai után, de még nem voltak a védőkörön belül. Soto és Gabriel is megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel, amikor beléptek a kör hatósugarába.

 

\- Apu! Baba! – kiáltott Gabriel; ezen a ponton már mindenkinek segítségre volt szüksége.

 

A táborban mindenki feléjük fordult, és hamarosan mindnyájan körülvették őket. Mudiwa átvette Mr. Lupint Sotótól.

 

\- A mi sátrunkba hozd őt; majdnem minden gyógyító főzet ott van – mondta Elena Mudiwának. Soto felé fordult, és átölelte a férfit.

 

\- Te jól vagy?

 

A japán férfi elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatig átölelve tartotta a nőt.

 

\- Sértetlen vagyok. Gyere, gondoskodnunk kell Mr. Lupinról.

 

\- Várjanak! – kiáltott utánuk Rose. A nő idegesen nézett maga elé a földre. – Mielőtt kezelik őt, azt hiszem, tudniuk kell, hogy ő… igazából mindnyájan vérfarkasok vagyunk.

 

\- Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondta. Úgy emlékszem, valamelyik főzet tartalmaz farkasölőfüvet, így gondoskodni tudok róla, hogy azt ne használjam – felelte egyszerűen Elena, ledöbbentve ezzel a másik nőt.

 

Vincent megállt Gabriel háta mögött, és halkan beszélni kezdett Lilachoz.

 

\- Ereszd el őt, kicsim, én majd odaviszlek a tűzhöz, ahol megpihenhetsz.

 

Gabriel felsóhajtott, amikor az apja leemelte a kislányt a hátáról. Nem volt ugyan olyan nehéz, és az előadásoknak, különösen a „szobor alakzatnak” köszönhetően hozzászokott már, hogy embereket kell megtartania, de nem ilyen sokáig, és nem úgy, hogy közben megy. Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Kamala kézen fogja a legfiatalabb gyereket, és odavezeti a tűzhöz a kislányt. Adonis is előrelépett, aki elkísérte a nőt és a fiát a többiekhez, támogatva őket, amikor az szükséges volt. Gabriel a fürdőszoba szekrényhez ment, ahol sokféle gyógyító kenőcsöt tartottak, és kivitte azokat a tűzhöz, ahol Naveen épp az elkészült a teát és szendvicseket kínálta körbe.

 

Gabriel leült Lilac elé, és ismét a kezébe vette a lány bokáját. Óvatosan lehúzta róla a cipőt és a zoknit, majd bedörzsölte azt azzal a kenőccsel, amit Piton professzor készített. Azonnal érezte, hogy a lány ellazul.

 

\- Rendben, kezdjük az elején – szólalt meg Vincent. – Van más sérülés, ami azonnali figyelmet igényel?

 

\- Nem, azt hiszem, nincs – válaszolt az anya. – Gyerekek? – Mindnyájan megrázták a fejüket.

 

\- Hadd beszéljek akkor előbb a fiammal, és amint tudom, mi történt, el tudjuk dönteni, mit is csináljunk onnantól kezdve. Most csak lazítsanak. – Vincent felállt, és arrébb sétált a körtől, Gabriel pedig fürgén követte az apját. Amint látóhatáron kívülre értek, Vincent megfordult, és a karjába ölelte Gabrielt.

 

\- Jól vagy?

 

\- Igen, jól vagyok, apu.

 

\- Nagyszerű. És most meséld el mindazt, amit tudnom kell.

 

\- A férfi súlyosan megsérült, azt hiszem, meg kell néznem, hogy szükségük van-e a segítségemre. A nő boszorkány, és négy vérfarkas tartotta fogságban őket. Nem tudom, hogy hármukkal mi történt, velük Soto foglalkozott, de a vezetőjük altató bűbáj alatt áll. Megkértem egy fát, hogy kötözze meg őt, de eressze el, amint mi távozunk.

 

\- A kör távol fogja őket tartani?

 

\- Elvileg igen, de lehet, hogy kora reggel távoznunk kellene.

 

\- Rendben. Gondoskodom Rose-ról és a gyerekekről, és felállítok nekik egy sátrat. Te menj, és segíts Mr. Lupinnak. – Vincent még egyszer megölelte a fiát, majd visszasétált.

 

Gabriel mély lélegzet vett, amikor belépett Soto és Elena sátrába. Ők ketten két évvel ezelőtt lettek egy pár, és tavaly döntöttek úgy, hogy megosztják a sátrukat. Gabriel szerette őket együtt látni, mind a ketten nagyon boldognak látszottak.

 

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte a gyerek.

 

\- Eddig levágtuk róla a ruháját, hogy ellenőrizni tudjuk a sérüléseit és a törött csontjait. Meg tudtunk vele itatni egy egyszerű gyógyító főzetet, és épp arra készültünk, hogy kitisztítsuk a sebeit, aztán kezeljük a vágásokat és a zúzódásokat – válaszolt Elena.

 

\- Útban leszek, ha leülök a fejéhez és onnan dolgozom?

 

\- Kérlek, tedd! Több segítségre van szüksége, mint amit én adhatok neki, habár a pulzusa erős és a légzése stabil.

 

Gabriel törökülésben helyezkedett el Remus fejénél. Óvatosan a férfi koponyája alá csúsztatta a kezeit, és erősen tartva azt szabadjára eresztette a varázserejét, ami kiáramlott az ujjain keresztül, be Remus Lupinba. Gabriel lassan haladt végig Remus testén, gondosan, hogy felfedezzen minden sérülést, és a tőle telhető legjobban meggyógyítsa azokat. Amikor végül kinyitotta a szemét, Remus tiszta volt, és egy vastag takaró borította. Baba és apu az ágy végénél ültek, és egyáltalán nem látszottak boldognak. Gabriel óvatosan megmozdult, hogy az ágy szélére üljön. Észre sem vette, amikor Mudiwa szintén megmozdult, és döbbenten pislogott, amikor a férfi az ágy mellett termett.

 

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte.

 

\- Azon kívül, hogy transzba estél, egy órán keresztül használtad a mágiádat, hogy meggyógyítsd ezt az embert, és nem tudtunk belőle kihozni téged? Nem, minden a legnagyobb rendben! – csattant fel Vincent gúnyosan.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott; szerette, amikor a szülei aggódtak miatta.

 

\- Apu, én jól vagyok.

 

Ezzel felállt, megingott, aztán elájult.

 

\------------------------------------

 

*Maatta – az anya hindi nyelven

Pitaa – apa hindi nyelven

 

 


	42. 42. fejezet

**42\. Fejezet**

**párszaszó**

Németország, 1991. április 12.

Gabriel lassan tért magához; egész teste sajgott, és halk torokhangon felnyögött, amikor az oldalára fordult. Hallotta a kintről érkező hangokat, ahogyan összepakolják a tábort, és érezte a sokféle, készülődő reggeli illatát. Gabriel összezavarodott; miért készül ennyiféle étel? Aztán eszébe jutott Rose, a gyerekei és Mr. Lupin. Hallotta, ahogy becsukódik egy könyv és félreteszik valahova.

 

\- Felébredtél, Gabriel?

 

A fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és megnyugtatóan Kamalára mosolygott.

 

\- Igen.

 

Kamala elvigyorodott, és kikiáltott:

 

\- Vincent bácsi, Gabriel magához tért! Huhú, hogy te mekkora bajban vagy! – fordult vissza Gabriel felé.

 

\- Aminek te látszólag nagyon örülsz – vágott vissza a fiú, miközben megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mégis mit tett.

 

\- **Ostoba fiú** – sziszegte Aurora –, **mégis mit gondoltál? Nem azért segítettem neked tanulni az Alapítók mágiáját, hogy veszélybe sodorhasd magad!**

\- **Aurora, jól vagyok, csak egy kicsit túlzásba vittem a dolgokat.**

\- **Egy kicsit! Az mondja, egy kicsit. Ó, ugyan, Aurora, értem én, hogy te egy ezeréves mágikus kígyó vagy, de igazából én annyival, de ANNYIVAL jobban tudom nálad.** – Gabriel bölcsen hallgatott, miközben a mérges kígyó felmászott a mellkasára, és felemelt fejét dühös, éles mozdulatokkal előre-hátra ingatta.

 

\- **Mr. Lupinnak segítségre volt szüksége.**

\- **Igen, így volt** – szakította őt félbe Aurora –, **de abbahagytad, amikor már eléggé biztonságban volt? Egyáltalán észrevetted, hogy a saját varázserődet használtad? Megtanítottam, hogyan kezeld a levegőből érkező mágiát, miért a sajátodat használtad?**

\- **Sajnálom! Csak aggódtam, hogy nem fogom tudni meggyógyítani őt, és eleinte csakis arra összpontosítottam, hogy gyógyító energiát küldjek nek** **i, és eltartott egy darabig, mire rájöttem, hogy a saját varázserőmet használom, és aztán meg amiatt aggódtam, hogy mi van, ha annyi mágiát küldtem bele, hogy az fogja megakadályozni a gyógyulást.** – Gabriel nagyon szerette volna, ha a kígyó megérti.

 

\- **Ó, mintha az imént azt mondtad volna, tudtad, hogy a saját varázserőddel táplálod őt!**

Vincent azzal a szándékkal viharzott be a fia szobájába, hogy leordítja Gabriel fejét, amiért ennyire megijesztette őket, de aztán meglátta, ahogy a fia egy nagyon mérges kígyónak próbál magyarázkodni, és érvelni. A férfi leült az egyik székre, és úgy döntött, a legjobb, ha szakértőre bízza a szidást. A sziszegés még jó tíz percen keresztül folytatódott, mielőtt Gabriel visszarogyott az ágyra, és sértődötten keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, miközben Aurora lecsúszott a padlóra.

 

\- Úgy látom, ez nem ment valami jól – állapította meg Vincent.

 

Gabriel felhorkant.

 

\- Ágyban kell maradnom, nem varázsolhatok, a kör felépítésében sem vehetek részt, amíg Aurora úgy nem dönt, hogy rendbe jöttem.

 

 **-** Ez úgy hangzik, mintha ő pontosan ugyanannyira aggódott volna miattad, mint amennyire mi. – Vincent leült a fia ágyára, és ujjaival végigszántott a hosszú, fekete fürtök között. – Miért, édesem, mondd miért erőltetted meg magad ennyire?

 

A szomorú, smaragdzöld szempár összekapcsolódott az ibolyakékkel.

 

\- Sajnálom, hogy mindenkit megijesztettem. Nem akartam. De apu, olyan nagy fájdalmai voltak. Én csak nem tudtam… - Gabriel hangja megtört, és eleredtek a könnyei.

 

Vincent a karjai közé vette a fiát.

 

\- Mindnyájan nagyon megijedtünk. Olyan sápadt voltál, és nem tudtunk magadhoz téríteni.

 

\- Sajnálom – motyogta Gabriel, és az apukája nyakába fúrta az arcát.

 

\- Megértem, de muszáj megtanulnod, hogyan vigyázz magadra, miközben másokról gondoskodsz. Senki nem akarja, hogy bajod essen vagy belebetegedj. – Vincent felsóhajtott. Erről később még muszáj lesz elbeszélgetniük, de most egyszerűen nem volt alkalmas az idő rá, és a szükséges magánélet sem volt biztosítva hozzá. – De most hadd mondjam el, mi van a látogatóinkkal. Elmondtuk nekik, hogy mind kviblik vagyunk – szerencsére már hallottak a társulatunkról –, és hogy varázslókkal szoktunk kereskedni, így könnyen el tudták fogadni a kapott bájitalokat és a látott varázstereket. Rose és a gyerekei jól vannak; csak ételre és több pihenésre van szükségük, valamint arra, hogy minél távolabbra kerüljenek az elrablóiktól, de hamarosan rendbe fognak jönni. Mr. Lupin átaludta az éjszakát, és reggel, amikor felébredt, teljesen megdöbbentette, mennyire jól érzi magát. Amikor megemlítettük neki Piton professzor nevét, készségesen elfogadta, hogy azok a bájitalok, amiket beadtunk neki, gyógyították meg őt ennyire gyorsan.

 

Gabriel hátrahúzódott, hogy fel tudjon nézni az apjára.

 

\- Örülök, hogy ilyen könnyedén elfogadták a dolgokat. Az emberek tényleg csak azt látják, amit látni akarnak.

 

\- Így igaz. Rose kicsit aggódik miattad. Már mindenki fent van, és odakint szorgoskodik. Azt mondtuk neki, hogy sokáig segítettél Mr. Lupinnak. Ezt elfogadta, mivel úgy hitte, az éjszaka felváltva őrködtünk. – Vincent még egyszer megölelte Gabrielt, aztán felállt. – Elkészült a reggeli, és egy órán belül indulni akarunk.

 

\- Egy perc és megyek – mondta Gabriel.

 

\- Jó – válaszolt Vincent, miközben felállt és az ajtó felé indult. – Ó, és mellesleg, nem Aurora és én vagyunk az egyedüliek, akik zaklatottak – mondta még visszafordulva.

 

Gabriel felnyögött; ma egész nap csak bocsánatot kell kérnie! Remélhetőleg a varázslók jelenléte megakadályozza majd a családját, hogy túlságosan babusgassák őt. Lassan megmozgatta sajgó testét, és nekiállt öltözni. Reggelente még hideg volt, így farmernadrágot húzott egy flanel inggel és egy sötétkék pulóverral. Miután bekötötte a cipőjét, gyorsan megfésülte a haját, majd felkötötte a fejkendőjét. Lassan elindult az ajtó felé, amikor meghallotta Aurora sziszegését.

 

\- **Ma rajtad tartom az egyik szemem** – tájékoztatta őt a kígyó. Gabriel elfojtotta a nyögését, de lehajolt, hogy a kígyó ne kezdjen bele újabb szentbeszédbe, és hagyta, hogy a szépséges, fekete hüllő felkússzon a karján, majd összetekeredjen a válla és a nyaka körül.

 

\- **Kényelmes?** – kérdezte, és próbált olyan hangszínt megütni, mint aki örül, hogy a bizalmasa vele van.

 

\- **Ó, köszönöm, igazán kényelmes. Ó, és mellesleg, tudom, hogy a tested minden izma fáj, szóval ne vesződj fele, hogy megpróbálod eltitkolni előlem.**

\- **Pompás** – sóhajtott a fiú. – **Ugye, tudod, hogy nem beszélhetek veled, míg idegenekkel vagyok körülvéve?**

\- **Tökéletes, legalább semmi mentséged nem lesz, hogy meghallgass! –** sziszegte Aurora, és felettébb elégedett volt magával. Gabriel felnyögött; ez egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú nap lesz!

 

Amint Gabriel kilépett a sátorból, azonnal felnyalábolták és szorosan megölelték.

 

\- Soha többé ne merj ennyire megijeszteni minket!

 

\- Sajnálom, baba – mondta a fiú, és szorosan megkapaszkodott a hatalmas termetű férfiban.

 

Mudiwa még egyszer megszorította őt, aztán lerakta.

 

\- Gyere, egyél egy kis reggelit. Tegnap nem teáztál és nem is vacsoráztál.

 

\- Éhes is vagyok – mosolygott a férfira a fiú.

 

Ahogy a tűz felé közeledtek, Adonis szélesen elmosolyodott; szeretett volna felugrani és megbizonyosodni róla, hogy Gabriel jól van, de a vendégeik előtt játszaniuk kellett a szerepeiket.

 

\- Cherub! Látom, végre kivonszoltad azt a lusta hátsódat az ágyból.

 

\- Jó reggelt, Adonis. Mindent befaltál már, vagy maradt még nekünk is valami? – felelte Gabriel, miközben helyet keresett magának, hogy leüljön.

 

\- Eddig túlságosan lefoglalt a főzés ahhoz, hogy egyek, köszönöm szépen – vágott vissza Adonis méltatlankodva, és egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán.

 

\- Ó, te jó ég, akkor azt hiszem, én csak egy kis teát kérek – ugratta őt Gabriel.

 

\- Nos, jól van, akkor megtartom magamnak az áfonyás palacsintát – jelentette az arany bőrszínű férfi, miközben letett egy hatalmas tányér palacsintát.

 

Gabrielnek elkerekedett a szeme, és megrezegtette hosszú, fekete szempilláit.

 

\- Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem. Én csak egy kicsi fiú vagyok, aki semmit nem tud. Van bármi, amiben segíthetek? – A színlelt ártatlanság csak úgy csöpögött minden szavából.

 

Adonis felkacagott, és a meleg, barátságos hang mindenkinek mosolyt csalt az arcára.

 

\- Lökött kölyök! Ülj le, tölts magadnak narancslevet, én mindent az irányításom alatt tartok.

 

Gabriel leült az egyik párnára, kitöltött magának egy pohár narancslevet, aztán rámosolygott Rose-ra és a gyerekeire. Ma reggel sokkal jobban néztek ki. Az összes zúzódásuk és karcolásuk begyógyult, és mind tiszta, meleg ruhában voltak. Rose-nak sötét, gesztenyevörös haja volt, amit mind a három gyereke is örökölt tőle.

 

\- Hogy érzed ma reggel magad, Lilac? – kérdezte Gabriel óvatosan.

 

\- Sokkal jobban – válaszolt a lány elpirulva. – Már teljesen meggyógyult a bokám.

 

\- Jó, örülök, hogy ilyen jól működött a kenőcs.

 

\- Cherub? – kérdezte Rose.

 

\- Igen.

 

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy tegnap segítettél nekünk. Olyan sokkal tartozom, és azt sem tudom, hogyan tudom visszafizetni neked – mondta a nő, miközben könnyek gyűltek össze a meleg barna szempárban.

 

Gabriel már épp válaszolni akart, amikor egy rekedt hang is megszólalt.

 

\- Igen, fiatalember, rengeteget segítettél nekünk. Nem tudom, meddig éltem volna túl a bánásmódjukat.

 

Gabriel megfordult, és meglátta, hogy Mr. Lupin sétál feléjük merev léptekkel; barnás-őszes haja tisztán és lágyan röpdösött körülötte a fürdés után.

 

\- Mr. Lupin, sokkal jobban néz ki ma reggel.

 

Remus elmosolyodott, és óvatosan leült Rose fia, Tristan mellé.

 

\- Köszönöm, és kérlek, szólíts Remusnak. Úgy értesültem, hogy segítettél meggyógyítani.

 

Gabriel ugyan mosolygott, de a lélegzete a mellkasában akadt.

 

\- Nos, én csak Sotónak és Elenának segítettem.

 

\- És egész éjjel fennmaradtál, hogy vigyázz rá! – tette hozzá hevesen Rose. – Nagyon fáradtnak látszol ma reggel, és a többiek is nagyon aggódtak miattad.

 

Gabriel hálás volt, amikor Adonis, Soto, Elena és Mudiwa a tűz mellé sétált.

 

\- Rendben – mondta boldogan Adonis –, itt a tojásrántotta és a fűszeres krumpli, áfonyás palacsinta már az asztalon, és hoztam vajat meg lekvárt.

 

\- Kér még valaki valamit? – érdeklődött Elena, miközben letette az egyik megrakott tálat.

 

Remus körülnézett az asztalon azt kívánva, bárcsak kaphatna egy kis teát, de nem akar udvariatlan lenni.

 

\- Édesem – szólalt meg csipkelődő hangon Vincent, aki ekkor csatlakozott hozzájuk –, hol a tea?

 

A látogatók megugrottak kicsit, amikor Mudiwa mély hangja válaszolt erre.

 

\- A konyhában, hol máshol? – Majd vigyorogva hozzátette: - Máris hozom.

 

\- Segítek – állt mellé Soto.

 

Vincent körbement, töltött magának egy pohár narancslevet, aztán leült Gabriel mellé.

 

\- Kérlek, szolgáljátok ki magatokat, mi itt nem nagyon adunk a külsőségekre, ez a hely nem igazán alkalmas az úri magatartásra.

 

\- Nem, felteszem tényleg nem – kuncogott Remus.

 

Gabriel nézte, ahogy mindenki nekilát a reggelijének. Vincent már a kezébe is nyomott egy alaposan megrakott tányért, és nyomatékos pillantást vetett rá, ami azt jelentette, hogy jobban teszi, ha mindent megeszik róla. Aurora megmozdult a nyaka körül.

 

\- **Ahhoz, hogy visszanyerd az erődet, mindent meg kell enned!**

 

\- Milyen érdekes kígyód van – jegyezte meg Remus a teáját kortyolgatva.

 

\- Köszönöm, Indiában tettem szert rá – válaszolt Gabriel.

 

Remus úgy nézett ki, mint aki szívesen kérdezősködött volna még a kígyóról, de Rose megelőzte.

 

\- Észrevettem, hogy mindent összepakoltok; ezek szerint reggel indulni akartok?

 

\- Igen – válaszolt Vincent –, Svájcba készülünk. Ti merre felé akartok menni? Segíthetünk visszajutni a családotokhoz?

 

Rose lesütött szemmel nézett a tányérjára, a gyerekek pedig szomorúan hüppögni kezdtek.

 

\- A férjem a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik Londonban. Aktívan erőlteti a szigorúbb törvények bevezetését a veszélyes, sötét lények, különösen a vérfarkasok ellen. Ezért haraptak meg minket. Greyback azzal akarta megbüntetni a férjem, hogy elvesz minket tőle. Greyback egy… – kezdte, de Soto felemelt kézzel félbeszakította őt.

 

\- Tudjuk, hogy ki ő.

 

\- Igen, nos, a férjem a kórházban és a sajtó előtt kifogástalanul viselkedett. Ám amint hazaértünk, kirúgott minket. Greyback néhány nappal később rabolt el. Tényleg nincs hová mennem.

 

\- Az édesanyám farmjának közelében él egy vérfarkas kolónia. Örömmel vesszük, ha velünk utaztok, hogy találkozzatok velük – javasolta Vincent. – És te, Remus?

 

\- Nem vagyok még biztos benne; előbb érintkezésbe kell lépnem néhány emberrel.

 

\- **Titkol valamit** – sziszegte Aurora. Gabriel felnyúlt, és végigsimított a hátán. _Mindnyájan titkolunk valamit_ – gondolta magában.

 

\- Négy nap múlva telihold. A farmot három napon belül elérjük, ott van telefon, bagoly, vagy amire szükséged van – vetette fel Mudiwa.

 

Remus biccentett.

 

\- Köszönöm a kedves ajánlatot, szeretnék veletek utazni, és találkozni ezzel a vérfarkas klánnal.

 

\- Lucas jó ember, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindnyájatoknak segít a telihold alatt. Aztán eldönthetitek, hogy mit akartok tenni – felelte Vincent, észrevéve Rose és a gyerekek nyugtalanságát.

 

Remus felkapta a fejét a névre.

 

\- Már hallottam Lucasról, rengeteg vérfarkasnak segített megszökni a kegyetlen alfák elől.

 

Rose ezt hallván megnyugodott.

 

\- Hálás vagyok, hogy tudtok olyan biztonságos helyet, ahová mehetünk. Ez lesz az első átváltozásunk, és nagyon idegesek vagyunk miatta.

 

\- Ez érthető – mondta Elena, és kellemesen lágy akcentusa megnyugtatóan hatott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Lucas és a klánja mindent megtesznek, hogy olyan biztonságban legyetek, amennyire csak lehet.

 

\- Van egy helyük, ahová bezárják magukat? – kérdezte Remus reménykedő hangon.

 

Gabriel oldalra döntötte a fejét, így próbálta megérteni, mit akart Remus mondani ezzel.

 

\- Nem, ők a hegyekben laknak, nagyon távol az emberektől. Ott, ahol biztonságos nekik rohangálni és éjszaka farkasok lehetnek.

 

\- Mi nem csak farkasok vagyunk – rázta meg a fejét Remus szomorúan.

 

\- Hát persze hogy nem csak azok! – horkant fel Gabriel – Túl sok bennetek az ember ahhoz, hogy farkasok legyetek.

 

\- Amikor átváltozunk, nem tartjuk meg az emberi tudatunkat, mi nem valami őrző-védő kutyák vagyunk, akikkel játszani lehet – vitázott Remus idegesen.

 

\- Nem, nem azok. Azt akartam mondani, hogy a farkasok nem szörnyetegek. Az emberi felfogás az, ami a vérfarkasokat olyan veszélyessé teszi, nem az állati – válaszolt Gabriel, és úgy fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt, mint aki egy hosszú vitára rendezkedik be.

 

\- Jaj, ne már megint! – nyögött fel Adonis. – Kérlek, Remus, csak érts egyet vele, különben addig fog vitázni veled, amíg nem teszed. – Mindenki kuncogni kezdett, és amikor látták, hogy Remus megadóan elvigyorodva felemeli a kezét, nekiálltak, hogy összeszedjék a tányérjaikat. A férfi borostyán színű szeme ugyanakkor számító volt.


	43. 43. fejezet

**43\. fejezet**

Svájc, 1991. Április 16.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor megpillantotta Oma házát, miközben áthaladtak a völgyön. Érdekes néhány napon voltak túl; ő és Kamala az idejük legnagyobb részét Lilac-kal, Marigolddal és Tristannal töltötték. Órákon át játszottak, olvastak és beszélgettek. Kamala és Gabriel történetekkel szórakoztatták őket az utazásaikról, és válaszoltak a kérdéseikre Oma farmjáról és Lucas klánjáról. Rose és Remus a legtöbb időt a felnőttekkel töltötték, bár Remus olykor-olykor felkereste Gabrielt, hogy elbeszélgessen vele; kérdezgette őt a múltjáról, és hogy hogyan segített neki meggyógyulni. Gabriel csak mosolygott, és kitérő válaszokat adott. A körön kívül muszáj volt rendkívül összeszedettnek maradnia, hogy senki ne tudja felismerni őt Harry Potterként, és Remus egyértelműen keresett valamit. A második este Remus megkérdezte a társulat tagjait, hogy hallottak-e bármit is az eltűnt megmentőről. Arra már rájöttek, hogy Remus valójában nem Harry Potter után kutat, ugyanakkor elég titokzatoskodó volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért is volt egyedül az erdőben. Egy alkalommal a férfi motyogott valamit egy ismeretlen gonoszról Románia erdeiben.

Gabriel akkor eszmélt fel a merengéséből, amikor a lakóbusz megállt. Kamalával együtt kirohantak a járműből, és teljes sebességgel futni kezdtek.

\- Oma!

\- Cherub! Kamala! Gyertek ide, hadd nézzelek meg titeket! – köszöntötte őket Becky, miközben megölelte az unokáit. – Mind a ketten hatalmasat nőttetek! Hogy vagytok? Jól bánnak veletek a szüleitek? Mert, ha nem, akkor jöhettek, és élhettek velem.

Gabriel és Kamala is felkacagtak. 

\- Jól vagyunk, Oma, de én lehet, hogy a szavadon foglak, és veled maradok – felelte Gabriel, akit még mindig frusztrált az, ahogy az utóbbi három napban mindenki fölötte bébicsőszködött.

Becky felállt, aztán rámosolygott a fiára és a családjára. Megfogta Kamala és Gabriel kezét, és a ház felé vezette őket.

\- Gyertek ebédelni, és közben elmondhatod, hogy mi rosszat tettél. – Gabriel sértődötten fújtatott, míg Kamala felkacagott.

Nagyon szép tavaszi nap volt, így Becky az egyik kinti nagy asztalt terítette meg ebédhez. Miután mindenkit illendően bemutattak mindenkinek, leültek a szendvicsek és a forró gombakrém leves mellé. Gabriel már az első korty leves után hümmögni kezdett, amivel megmosolyogtatta Beckyt. A fiú táplálása mindig olyan jó móka volt.

\- Ez nagyon pompás ebéd, és köszönjük a vendégszeretetét, Mrs. Dragonheart – mondta Rose, amint segített szedni a két kisebb gyereknek.

\- Ó, kérlek, kedvesem, szólíts Beckynek, és örülök, hogy itt vagytok. Lucas még nem volt lent, amióta megkaptam a levelet, úgyhogy ő nem tudja, hogy itt vagytok. Elmegyek érte, és vacsorára már itt is lesz.

\- Köszönöm, és én pedig Rose vagyok.

\- Oma, veled mehetek Lucasért? – kérdezte Gabriel, amint ráeszmélt, hogy ahhoz, hogy vacsoráig oda-vissza megjárják az utat, lovakra lesz szükség.

\- Én is, én is! – rikkantott fel Kamala, aki mindig mindent akart, amit Gabriel csinált.

Naveen azonban megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, Kamala. Az út a hegyekbe tapasztalt lovast igényel, és neked még nincs elég gyakorlatod. Ugyanakkor, ha Beckynek nincs ellenvetése, akkor elviszlek lovagolni a völgybe.

\- Felőlem rendben; ebéd után elkísérlek a csűrhöz, és felkantározzuk a lovakat – válaszolt Becky.

\- Én is szeretnék menni – szólalt meg halkan Remus.

Vincent egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy az jó ötlet lenne, Remus. Lucas nagyon „alfa” tud lenni, különösen az idegenekkel. Szerintem jobb lenne, ha mi hoznánk őt hozzád.

\- Igen, ő nagyon védi a klánját. Sok vérfarkasnak segített megszökni az erőszakos klánoktól, és az egyik módja annak, hogy biztonságban tudja őket, hogy senki nem tudja, hol is vannak – tette hozzá Becky, remélve, hogy Remus megérti.

\- Rendben – bólintott a férfi.

Ebéd után Rose és a gyerekei sétálni indultak a ház körül; élvezték ugyan a cigányok társaságát, de szükségük volt némi időre maguknak is. Annyi minden történt velük néhány rövid hét leforgása alatt.

Remus elsétált, és leült az egyik mezőre néző padra. Soto és Elena figyelték őt, ahogy a vállai meggörnyedtek a fáradtságtól. Soto átpillantott a válla fölött, és nézte, ahogy a többiek elindultak a pajta felé. Elena megszorította a férfi kezét, és elindult Remus felé. Soto mosolyogva követte őt. Mindketten megkedvelték Remust, és mivel a férfi nem lenne örökös tagja a klánnak, így nem is avatkozna bele a kapcsolatukba. Csatlakoztak Remus mellé a padon, és leültek egy-egy oldalára.

\- Jól vagy, Remus? – kérdezte Elena lágy, meleg akcentussal a hangjában.

Remus érdes hangja halk volt, és kicsit feszült, amikor válaszolt.

\- Csak fáradt vagyok, zavart és ideges.

\- A fáradt részt megértem, de miért vagy zavart és ideges? – érdeklődött Elena egyik kezét Remus karjára téve.

Remus lenézett a sima, olívabőrű kézre a karján, aztán fel az élénk, zöldeskék szempárba. Megköszörülte a torkát, és megválaszolta a nő kérdését.

\- Lucas miatt vagyok ideges; tudom, hogy ti mind megbíztok benne, de számomra ő idegen, és nem tudom, mit teszünk, ha visszautasítja, hogy befogadjon minket teliholdkor. – Remus felsóhajtott, és a szabad karjával beletúrt puha, barna hajába, amibe már bőven vegyültek ősz tincsek. – És össze vagyok zavarodva a klánotok és Gabriel miatt, mivel tudom, hogy ő több mint aminek látszik, de nem tudnám megmondani, hogy pontosan miben.

\- Nekünk nem lehetnek titkaink? – kérdezte Elena.

\- De igen, dehogynem – válaszolt Remus gyorsan. – Csak bosszant; olyan érzésem van, mintha tudnom kellene. Nem tudom megmagyarázni.

\- Mi tökéletesen értjük – felelte Soto –, mivel mi ismerjük a titkát. – Remus bosszúsan felmordult. – Ne aggódj, az egyáltalán nem érinti a biztonságodat, és szerintem egy nap te is megtudod majd, de ez még nem az az idő.

Remus felsóhajtott, és nekidőlt a pad háttámlájának.

\- Rendben, értelek. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy annyiban hagyjam a dolgokat. Tudok várni. És Gabriel tényleg nagyszerű gyerek; sajnálni fogom, amikor elmegyek.

Soto megmozdult kicsit, hogy közelebb kerüljön Remushoz.

\- Igen, ahogy mi is sajnálni fogjuk, amikor távozni látunk. – Remus összezavarodva pillantott Sotóra.

\- Mit tervezel tenni a délután hátralévő részében? – kérdezte váratlanul Elena, amivel elérte, hogy Remus feléje kapja a fejét.

\- Igazából semmi tervem nem volt; miért?

\- Van kedved csatlakozni hozzánk a délutánra? – vetette fel Soto.

\- Miért, ti mit terveztek?

Elena és Soto egy hosszú, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetettek egymásra, aztán Elena válaszolt.

\- Nos, voltaképpen azt terveztük, hogy visszavonulunk a sátrunkba, és heves, vad szexbe kezdünk.

Soto elvigyorodva csóválta meg a fejét, amikor Remus köhögni és habogni kezdett.

\- Hogy mi?

\- Szeretnénk, ha csatlakoznál hozzánk az ágyunkba – jelentette ki nyugodtan Elena, mintha az embereket nap mint nap felkérnék, hogy csatlakozzanak egy édeshármasba.

Soto megszánta Remust, aki csupán hápogni tudott döbbenetében, és hozzátette: 

\- Nem fogod megbántani az érzéseinket, ha nemet mondasz. Lehet, hogy neked nem tetszik az ötlet, hogy egyszerre két emberrel legyél, vagy egy férfival, vagy egy nővel, vagy csak szimplán nem kedvelsz minket _úgy_.

Remus végigmérte a két gyönyörű embert, akik mellette ültek, zavartan, vajon miért kérik, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, az ágyba.

\- Miért én?

Elena elmosolyodott; megfogták! 

\- Nagyon szexi vagy, és megkedveltünk. – Elena végighúzta a kezét a férfi karján felfelé, aztán belefúrta a puha hajba.

\- Mindkettőtöknél öregebb vagyok, és tele sebhelyekkel – folytatta Remus elfogódottan.

Soto a férfi kemény combjára tette a kezét.

\- Akarunk téged; csatlakozol hozzánk?

Remus egy pillanatig levegőt sem kapott, amikor belenézett Soto mély, fekete szemébe, ami szikrázott a vágytól és a sóvárgástól.

\- Igen – suttogta.

Soto mosolyogva felállt, és kinyújtotta a kezét a vérfarkasnak. Remus bizonytalanul belehelyezte a kezét a széles, sötét tenyérbe, figyelve, ahogy a sápadt kézfejét beburkolják a sötét ujjak. Elena belecsúsztatta az övét a férfi szabad kezébe, finoman megszorította, majd vezetni kezdte a két szexi pasit a sátruk felé.

Amint beértek a hálószobába, Remus körülnézett, hogy megpróbálja kiismerni magát és megnyugodjon kicsit. A helyiség egyszerű volt, két fekete, lakkozott éjjeliszekrényt látott és egy hatalmas ágyat a földön. A takaró világos, gyöngyfehér színű volt, a végében a párnák a drágakövek színeiben pompáztak. Remus megfordult, és hatalmasra kerekedett szemmel figyelte, ahogy Soto és Elena csókolóznak; egymásba fonódott karral, mélyen és szenvedélyesen, olyan módon, ami nagyszerűen mutatta a nyugodtságukat és a szerelmüket. Pont akkor, amikor már kezdte magát betolakodónak érezni, és fontolóra vette, hogy távozik, a páros megszakította a csókot, és egy sima mozdulattal Remus felé fordultak. Elena zöldeskék szeme foglyul ejtette a borostyán szempárt, és a nő lassan megindult Remus felé. Apró kezével végigsimított a férfi arcán, és Remus szeme megrebbent az érintéstől. Sóvárgott az érintés után, de annyira ritkán volt mások körül, akikkel kellemesen érezte magát. Elena lassan, mintha attól tartana, hogy Remus elszalad, a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karját, és felhúzódzkodva az ajkára nyomta az övét. Remus felnyöszörgött, és a nő felé dőlt; karjával átfogta a keskeny derekat. Elena ajka annyira puha és meleg volt; Remus lassan végigsimított a nyelve hegyével a telt ajkakon, mire a nő kinyitotta a száját és engedte, hogy amint a nyelvük összeér, elmélyüljön a csók.

Soto nézte, ahogy csókolóztak. Gyönyörűek voltak együtt, a testük egymáshoz préselődve kereste a nagyobb kontaktust. Melléjük sétált, megállt Elena mögött, és a kezét végighúzta a nő vállain, majd le a rózsaszín blúzán. Egyesével kibújtatta az apró gombokat a gomblyukakon. Remus megszakította a csókot, amikor egy kezet érzett mozogni a mellkasán. Elakadt lélegzettel leste, ahogy Elena krémes, olívabőre előbukkan. A nő melleit rózsaszín szatén melltartó rejtette, és szinte könyörögtek az érintés után. Remus óvatosan megemelte a kezét, hogy a tenyerének bölcsőjébe fogja Elena kerek, szaténselyembe burkolt kebleit. A kemény, kerek mellek tökéletesen illettek a kezébe. Amikor az ujjait végighúzta az egyik mellbimbón, ami már hegyesre keményedett a melltartóban, Elena belenyomta magát a férfi tenyerébe, és kéjesen felsóhajtott. Soto lecsúsztatta róla a blúzát, aztán hanyagul maga mögé dobta a földre. Ujjai lejjebb siklottak, könnyedén kigombolva a nő fehér vászonszoknyájának gombját. A japán férfi letérdelt, és lecsúsztatta az anyagot a nő csípőjén és lábán, hagyva, hogy az a bokájához hulljon, aztán gyorsan előrenyúlt, hogy kicsatolja Elena cipőjét. Lassan felállva végigcsókolta a kedvese testét felfelé. Mire elért a válláig, a párja már nyöszörgött a vágytól.

\- Remus – szólalt meg Soto még mindig nyugodt és higgadt hangon –, szeretnél látni valami igazán bájost?

Remus először csak pislogni tudott erre.

\- Igen.

Soto mosolyogva az ágyukhoz vezette Elenát, és segített neki lefeküdni. Remus felnyögött a látványra előtte. A rózsaszín szatén melltartó, és bugyi szinte csillogni látszott a nő olíva bőrén, ami most, hogy a hófehér takarón feküdt, még sötétebbnek látszott. Elena barna haja az arca körül kunkorodott, és szeme égett a szenvedélytől. Remus látta a kirajzolódó erős izmokat, amelyekre számított is, tudván, hogy mivel foglalkoznak, ugyanakkor a nő idomainak és combjainak puhasága váratlan élvezet volt.

\- Szerintem túl sok ruhát viselsz ahhoz, hogy csatlakozz hozzá. Mit szólsz hozzá, ha orvosoljuk azt? – suttogta Soto Remus fülébe, miközben finoman megcincálta a puha cimpát. Remus megborzongott, és keze elindult, hogy kigombolja a kardigánját. Soto csókokat hintett végig a férfi nyakán, és lágyan harapdálta őt, miközben az ujjai fürgén lecsaptak a kardigán alatti kék ing gombjaira. Remus mellkasa széles és izmos volt, arany és ősz szőrzettel fedett. Az elszórt sebhelyek árulkodtak mindarról a fájdalomról és gyötrelemről, amiben az élete során része volt. Miközben Soto keze a férfi nadrágjának gombját oldotta, addig Remus lerúgta a cipőjét, és lehámozta a zokniját. Hamarosan már Elena előtt állt, és nem volt rajta más, csupán egy kék pamut bokszeralsó.

\- Gyönyörű vagy, Remus; gyere, csatlakozz hozzám, és innen nézhetjük, ahogy Soto levetkőzik nekünk – hívta őt Elena kinyújtott kézzel. Remus könnyedén elhelyezkedett mellette az ágyon, majd Soto felé fordult. Elena hozzágömbölyödött a férfi forró, enyhén szőrős testéhez, és japán szeretője felé pillantott.

Soto önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán megfogta piros pólója alját, és áthúzta a fején, óvatosan, hogy az anyag ne akadjon bele a hajtűkbe, amik a kontyát rögzítették a fején. Soto lezserül a földre hajította a pólót, majd kezét végighúzta lefelé a sima jól kidolgozott mellkason, míg el nem ért a farmerja korcáig. Lassan, egyesével kibújtatta a gombokat a helyükről, felfedve a lapos hasat, a vékony, fekete szőrcsíkot és egy kemény, vastag péniszt.

Remus nagyot nyelt; az, hogy Soto nem viselt semmilyen alsóneműt, hihetetlenül szexi volt. A teste úgy nézett ki, mintha szobrász faragta volna ki, annyira tökéletes és sima volt. Mielőtt Remus feszélyezetté válhatott volna, Soto föléje csúszott a meztelen testével, és ajkuk heves csókban forrt össze.

\- Elfelejtettél valamit – jegyezte meg Elena. A két férfi megszakította a csókot, hogy a nőre nézzenek. Elena felnyúlt, és kivette a hajtűket Soto hajából, hagyva, hogy az éjfekete hajfüggöny rájuk hulljon.

\- Káprázatos – suttogta Remus, miközben a kezével végigsimított a hosszú, fekete hajon. Vastag volt, sima és tökéletesen egyenes szálú. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hosszú.

\- Köszönöm – vonta meg a vállát Soto. – És most, Remus, mi az óhajod? Mit szeretnél tenni? Vagy talán azt kellene kérdeznem, mit szeretnél, mit tegyünk veled?

\- Nem tudom; ez az egész kicsit túl sok.

\- Akkor csak hagyd, hogy imádjunk – szólalt meg Elena, és hangját elfátyolozta a szenvedély heve. – Feküdj hátra, és engedd, hogy Soto és én végigcsókoljuk, végignyaljuk, megharapdáljuk, végigszopogassuk és meg-megérintsük a tested minden porcikáját.

Remus válasz gyanánt felnyögött és hátradőlt az ágyon. Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt jobbra-balra vergődött az ágyon. Elena a nyakánál kezdte meg a teste felfedezését, míg Soto a lábánál. Mindketten megtalálták azokat a helyeket, amelyek borzongást, nyögést váltottak ki Remusból. Elena kemény csúcsokká nyalogatta a férfi mellbimbóit, és finom cirógatásokkal addig gyötörve őt, míg végül Remus csak frusztráltan és sóvárogva nyöszörögni tudott. Elena gonoszul kuncogott, aztán keményen beszívta a férfi mellbimbóját, mire Remus egész testében megvonaglott a rátörő kéjtől. Soto, miközben felfelé haladt, végigcsókolta az izmos lábszárakat, külön figyelmet szentelve Remus combjainak, aztán meghallotta, ahogy a vérfarkas nyöszörög, ahogy érintik őt. Ahol Elena érintései puhák és gyengédek voltak, ott Soto szenvedélyes és követelőző. Remus nem igazán vette észre a különbséget, amíg a két ember össze nem találkozott a férfiasságánál, és egymást váltva felfedezték azt. Először Elena csókolgatta a kemény, szivárgó péniszt, finoman szopogatva az érzékeny fitymát és nyalva a makkot, hogy megízlelje az előnedvet. Elena gyötrően lassan mozgatta rajta az ajkát, miközben végighaladt Remus egész vesszején, és elkezdte a herék kényeztetését. Finoman a szájába vette előbb az egyik, majd a másik golyót, lágyan beszívva azokat, miközben nyelvével nedvesítette a ráncos zacskót.

Ezután Soto következett. Elena az őrületig felszította Remus vágyát, Soto pedig tovább tolta a határai felé, és a férfi felkiáltott élvezetében, amikor mindkét golyóját elnyelte a forró nedves száj. Soto végigfuttatta a nyelvét az ízletes nemi szerven, azzal a szándékkal, hogy minden apró felületét bejárja. Váratlanul visszahúzódott, aztán gyorsan alábukott, és Remus egész hosszát a szájába eresztette. Remus háta ívbe hajlott, a teste remegett a vágytól és a borzasztó szükségtől. Elena közben rátalált a szájára, és vad csókolózásba kezdtek; Remus iszonyatosan szeretett volna megkönnyebbülésre lelni, de csak a szenvedélye emelkedett további magasságokba. Elena és Remus egymás szájába nyögtek, amikor Soto arra buzdította a nőt, hogy lovagolja meg Remus derekát, majd utoljára még erősen megszívta a forró, merev vesszőt, aztán felült, és elhelyezte Elenát Remus sajgóan lüktető farka fölött.

Pontosan olyan lassan és gyengéden, ahogyan felfedezte őt, Elena ráült, becsúsztatva Remus vesszejét a puha, nedves testébe. Remus sóhajtozva nyúlt fel, hogy megragadja a fiatal nő csípőjét. Elena hátradőlt Soto mellkasának, aki mögötte térdelt, aztán megkezdte lassú lovaglását Remus péniszén. Soto benyúlt a párnák alá, és elővett egy tubus síkosítót. Elena felsóhajtott, amikor megérezte az ismerős vanília illatot. Soto könnyedén befedte vele mindkét keze két-két ujját, aztán előrenyúlt, és finoman összecsípte Elena hetykén meredező, rózsaszín mellbimbóit. Elena levegő után kapott élvezetében, Remus pedig felnyögött, amikor a nő teste összeszorult körülötte. Soto egyik kezével továbbra is a nő mellét izgatva játszott az érzékeny mellbimbókkal, míg a másik kezét lecsúsztatta oda, ahol Elena és Remus teste találkozott, és gondosan rátalált a ritmusra, és utánozva a szeretői mozdulatát, és cirógatni kezdte Elena csiklóját.

Elena felsikoltott, és behomorította a hátát. Teste remegett, miközben úrrá lett rajta a kéj. Soto ujjainak stimulálása és Remus kemény farkának szüntelen behatolása közben esélye sem volt, hogy sokáig kitartson.

Remus felnyögött, és ujjai összeszorultak a nő csípőjén. Felnézett, és látta, ahogy Soto sötét ujjai játszanak Elena testével, elérve, hogy az ifjú nő vergődjön a vágytól. Remus fellökött a szűk, nedves forróságba, érezve, hogy heréi megfeszülnek, és a gyönyör teljesen elönti őt. Pillantása összeforrt Soto sötét tekintetével, ahogy egyre közelebb jutott a beteljesüléshez. Soto ujjai gyorsabb ritmusra váltottak, és hamarosan Remus és Elena is felkiáltottak, ahogy elérték a gyönyör tetőfokát. Soto végigsimított Elena reszkető testén, ahogy Remusra eresztette őt, és a vérfarkas egyből köréje fonta a karjait, miközben megpróbálta kifújni magát.

Néhány perc elteltével felnézett Sotóra, akinek kemény pénisze büszkén ágaskodott.

\- És mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte rekedtes, perzselő hangon.

Soto elmosolyodott; ez egy gonosz, szexi mosoly volt, hosszú haja zuhatagként omlott előre a testén.

\- Nos, mint azt most már te is tudod, csodálatos dolog Elenába hatolni, a teste forró, nedves kapocsként szorul össze rajtad. – Remus kicsit arrébb mozdult és felnyögött, a farka már kezdett újra keménnyé válni – a vérfarkaslét kevés előnyeinek egyike, hogy gyorsan regenerálódnak a szex után. – De az, amit valóban szeretnék, az, ami igazán hiányzik, hogy tégy magadévá.

Elena lassan lecsúszott Remusról, és elhelyezkedett, hogy figyelhesse a hamarosan bekövetkező szenvedélyes szeretkezést.

\- Azt akarom, hogy döngölj bele a matracba. Azt akarom, hogy durván, keményen és vadul megdugj! Mit gondolsz, meg tudod tenni? – kérdezte Soto.

Remus felmordult, és letámadta Soto száját. Nyelvük harcot vívott a dominanciáért, miközben feltérképezték egymás száját. Remus az ágyra lökte Sotót, aztán nyalogatni és harapdálni kezdte a nyakát és a mellkasát. Lejjebb haladva elérte a sötét, lapos mellbimbókat, ahol durván beléjük harapott, otthagyva rajtuk a foglenyomatát. Soto háta ívbe hajlott, és ujjait Remus puha hajába fúrta. Remus tovább folytatta az alatta fekvő férfi megjelölését, míg végül elért a vastag, szivárgó nemi szervhez. Mély levegőt véve belélegezte a buja pézsmaillatot, mielőtt a nyelvével is felfedezte a lüktető szervet. Soto felnyögött és felemelkedett, hogy minél jobban betolja magát Remus szájába. A vérfarkas sötéten felkuncogott, majd nagyon finoman megszívta a japán férfi makkját.

Meghallva Elena nyöszörgését, Remus átnézett oda, ahol a nő feküdt, és majdnem elment annak látványára. Elena elfeküdt az élénk színű párnákon, és lassan ujjazta magát, miközben a két férfit figyelte. Amikor észrevette, hogy Remus figyeli őt, odanyújtotta neki a síkosító tégelyt. Remus belemártotta az ujját a sűrű, síkos balzsamba, majd ujját Soto lyukához vitte, aztán durván behatolt, miközben farkának teljes hosszát a szájába szívta. Soto felsikoltott a dupla stimulálásra, és vadul belekapaszkodott Remus vállába. 

Remus képtelen volt tovább várni, gyorsan és mélyrehatóan hozzáadott egy második és egy harmadik ujjat, hogy kitágítsa és előkészítse a partnerét. 

\- Elég… kész vagyok – zihálta Soto, mire Remus elmosolyodott, és feltérdelt a másik combjai között. Elhelyezte Soto lábait a vállán, farkának hegyét nekidörzsölte a szeretője bejáratának, majd beléje hatolt. Soto felkiáltott és mozdult, hogy mielőbb találkozzon vele. Nem adtak időt egymásnak arra, hogy megszokják az érzést; Remus azonnal lökni kezdett Soto készséges testébe.

\- Igen, ez az! Bassz meg, bassz meg keményen! – követelte Soto.

Remus vicsorgott, aztán szöget váltott, és minden lökésével eltalálta Soto prosztatáját. Az alatta fekvő férfi nyöszörgött élvezetében, és sötét, vörös csíkokat hagyva karmolászta Remus vállát. A vérfarkas válaszul belemélyesztette az ujjait a testének feszülő sötét combokba. Felmordult erőfeszítésében és gyönyörében. Soto annyira forró és szűk volt! Még erősebben döngölte a férfi fenekét, és az élvezet egyre csak erősödött. Soto lenyúlt, és durván megragadta a farkát. Képtelen volt tovább várni, muszáj volt elmennie. Néhány kemény húzással később Soto sikoltva elélvezett, ajándékával beterítve a hasát. Remus vicsorogva felmordult, amikor Soto teste összeszorult körülötte, kipréselve belőle is az orgazmust. A férfi kihúzódott Sotóból, majd minden bájt nélkülözve az oldalára dőlt. Zihálva nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, hogy nem sebezte meg a sötétebb bőrű férfit. Soto mellette feküdt, erősen kapkodta a levegőt, és boldog vigyor ült az arcán. Elena mellé feküdt, és a fejét a mellkasára hajtotta. Ő maga is nagy kortyokban szedte a levegőt, ahogy lassan eszmélt az újabb orgazmusból.

Soto megfordult, és kinyújtotta a karját; egy pillanat hezitálás után Remus is a kemény mellkasra hajtotta a fejét és behunyta a szemét. Soto elmosolyodva simított végig mindkét szeretője hátán.

Elena tudott elsőként megszólalni.

\- Ezt mielőbb meg kell ismételnünk.

\- Igen – értett egyet Soto vigyorogva. – Még annyi pozíció van, amit kipróbálhatunk.

Remus boldogan sóhajtott fel; mindketten szerettek volna még vele lenni.

\- Adjatok fél órányi pihenést, aztán készen állok.


	44. 44. fejezet

**44\. Fejezet**

 

Gabriel megállt a fából készült csűr bejáratánál, és hátranézett. Elmosolyodott, amikor Soto, Elena és Remus kéz a kézben elsétáltak. _Egyre jobb leszek a tarot kártya olvasásában_ – gondolta magában. – _Most már csak arra kell rájönnöm, ki az a rejtélyes személy, akivel ma találkozni fogok. Azt viszont nem tudtam kivenni, hogy ez a találkozás jó lesz-e, vagy sem._ Vállat vont, és belépett az épületbe.

 

\- Mindenki – szólalt meg Oma –, ő itt Ann. Ann, ők a többiek.

 

\- Hello – köszönt Ann. Lágy, megnyugtató hangja volt. Aranyszőke haját vastag fonatban hordta, ami a lapockái között lógott. Ann melegen kezet rázott mindenkivel. – Te biztosan Gabriel vagy – mondta, és meleg barna szeme szinte szikrákat szórt. – Hol van a kígyód?

 

\- Ann állatorvos – magyarázta Becky.

 

\- Aurora nem szereti a lovakat, így a sátorban maradt. De később bemutathatom – válaszolt Gabriel.

 

\- Nagyszerű; sajnálom, hogy elszalasztottam az ebédet, de szükség volt rám a városban. És mondanám, hogy itt leszek a vacsora alatt, de Hekáté*, az egyik kancánk ellik, és nem tudom, mennyi ideig leszek ott.

 

Becky odasietett mellé az istállóhoz.

 

\- Annyira itt akartam lenni az ellésnél, de muszáj elmennünk Lucasért.

 

\- Anyu, minden rendben, én is ismerem az utat. Maradj csak itt – mondta Vincent, miközben elkezdte felkantározni a lovakat, amikre szükségük lesz.

 

\- Ha biztos vagy benne?

 

Mudiwa elmosolyodott.

 

\- Ígérem, hogy vigyázni fogok rá.

 

\- Hé! Tudok vigyázni magamra – szólt Vincent színlelt felháborodással a hangjában. Becky és Mudiwa jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak, és összekuncogtak. Vincent az orra alatt motyogott néhány érthetetlen mondatot az anyákról és a szeretőkről, akik később megkapják méltó büntetésüket, miközben végzett a lovaik felszerszámozásával.

 

\- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek, Ann – jegyezte meg Gabriel, megváltoztatva a beszélgetés irányát. – Oma nagyon sokat írt rólad.

 

Ann kerek arcát helyes rózsaszín pír festette meg, miközben Beckyre pillantott. Becky megfogta Ann kezét, és a családja felé fordult.

 

\- Nos, Ann, nagyon különleges lett a számomra, és… - Megállt, amikor Gabriel szélesen elvigyorodott, és kitartotta a kezét Adonis felé.

 

\- Átkozott poronty! – csattant fel Adonis, elővéve némi pénzt a zsebéből.

 

\- Mikor tanulod meg végre, hogy ne fogadj vele? – kérdezte Ria a fejét csóválva Adonis viselkedése miatt.

 

\- Bocs, Oma, épp rólad és Annről kezdtél mesélni nekünk – fordult Gabriel a nő felé, elkerekítve zöld szemét, hogy minél ártatlanabbnak látsszon.

 

\- Nyilvánvalóan már mind tudjátok – kuncogott Becky.

 

\- Hogyan? – kíváncsiskodott Ann.

 

\- Tanulmányozom a jóslástant, és hogy gyakoroljak, különböző kérdéseket tettem fel azokkal az emberekkel kapcsolatban, akikkel hamarosan találkozom, hogy leellenőrizhessem, az olvasásaim hitelességét – felelt Gabriel, és idegességében gyűrögetni kezdte a pólója szegélyét.

 

\- Nos, akkor – mosolygott rá Oma –, arra kell kérnem téged, hogy olvass nekem, mielőtt elmentek.

 

Gabriel szélesen elvigyorodott.

 

\- Nagyon szeretnék. Ó, és azt hiszem, Hekaténak ikrei lesznek, egy csődör és egy kanca. Lehet, hogy több felszerelésre lesz szükségetek.

 

A fiúcska Annre nézett megerősítés végett, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

 

\- Semmi jelét nem láttam ikreknek, de nem nagy gond, hogy elég dolog legyen készenlétben az ikrek kezeléséhez.

 

\- Nos, mi készen állunk az indulásra – szólalt meg Naveen. – Csak a mező és a ház körül fogunk lovagolni, szóval, ha szükségetek van ránk, csak kongassátok meg az ebédhez hívó gongot.

 

\- Köszönöm – érkezett Ann őszintén hálás válasza.

 

\- Nekünk is mennünk kell, hogy vacsoráig visszaérjünk. Te mit fogsz csinálni, Adonis? – kérdezte Mudiwa.

 

\- Szerintem nekiállok a vacsorának, és előkészítem a délutáni teázást azoknak, akik maradnak. Úgy hiszem, Lucas több embert is magával fog hozni, szóval sok előkészített ételre lesz szükség. – Van néminemű döglött állatod a számukra, vagy nekem kell beszereznem valamit? – fordult Becky felé.

 

Becky a fejét rázva mosolygott Adonisra.

 

\- Van egy hatalmas rostélyosom a hűtőben. És hálásan megköszönöm, ha hajlandó vagy megcsinálni a vacsorát. Megmutatom, hogy mit terveztem, és hogy hol találsz meg mindent. A rostélyos nagyon nagy, és lassan be is kell tenni a sütőbe.

 

Vincent az órájára nézett; majdnem két óra volt. Oda és vissza az út nagyjából három-négy órát vesz igénybe.

 

\- Ha minden jól megy, cirka fél hét körül itt leszünk.

 

\- Próbáljatok meg hamarabb visszaérni, addigra már sötét lesz – emlékeztette őket Becky.

 

\- Igen, anya – válaszolt éneklő hangon Vincent, majd egyetlen sima ugrással a ló hátán termett. Mudiwa segített Gabrielnek felülni, aztán ő maga is felmászott a lova hátára.

 

Az erdő sokkal hűvösebb volt, mint a nyílt terep Oma farmjánál, és Gabriel örült, hogy baba ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy felvegyen egy pulóvert is. Most, hogy már elég messze jártak a háztól, a szülei felé fordulva megkérdezte:

 

\- Szerintetek mi Remus problémája?

 

Vincent a fejét ingatta a fia szókimondásán.

 

\- Nos, az is egy probléma, hogy valaki hozzászokott, hogy mindenki azonnal imádja őt. – Gabriel enyhén elpirult erre. – Most igazán, Remus tudja, hogy ki vagy. A varázserőd blokkolja, hogy emlékezzen rá, ahogy azt teszi Mrs. Weasleyvel és Piton professzorral, de Remus egy másik szinten érzékeli, hogy családtag vagy. Én ezt érzem belőle.

 

\- Remélem, hogy annyiban hagyja. Szeretném megismerni őt, igazán kedvesnek látszik.

 

\- Talán Soto és Elena kellően el tudják terelni a figyelmét – vetette fel kuncogva Mudiwa.

 

\- Biztos vagyok bene, hogy sokkal felszabadultabb lesz, mire Lucasszal visszaérünk – kacagott fel Gabriel. Mivel nem akarta, hogy a beszélgetés kicsit is részletesebbé váljon ennél, gyorsan témát váltott. – Mikor találkozunk Frejával?

 

Vincent gondolkodott egy percig, mielőtt válaszolt.

 

\- Elvileg szombaton kellett volna érkeznünk, és úgy hiszem, mindenki eljön az aznap esti partira. Feltételezem, Freja is ott lesz. De ha hamarabb szeretnél vele találkozni, felhívhatjuk őt, amikor visszaérünk.

 

\- Igen, annyira hiányzik már, és megígérte, hogy megtanít rúnát olvasni, amíg itt leszünk.

 

\- Hogy haladnak a tanulmányaid, Cherub? – érdeklődött Mudiwa.

 

\- Jól, nagyon szeretem a gyógyító mágiát, és igazán érdekes könyvnek találom az _Elme mágiát_. Aurora azt akarja, hogy próbáljam ki a tudatos álmot**; szerintem a jövő héten kezdünk hozzá.

 

\- Aurora képes eleget segíteni neked? – kérdezte kicsit aggódva Vincent.

 

\- Igen, apu, ő, igazán nagyszerű. Úgy értem, pokolian szarkasztikus, és nem tolerálja a tévedéseket, de amikor rosszul csinálok valamit, képes visszafordítani a varázslatot. Hála istennek! Nem tudom, hogyan tudnánk megmagyarázni egy színváltós macskát. – Gabriel jót kuncogott a szerencsétlen állat emlékén, aki majd’ beleőrült, amikor a bundája a szivárvány minden színét elkezdte ontani magából. – Aurora nem árulja el, mennyi mindenre képes, és nem engedi, hogy bájitalokat főzzek. Nézi, ahogy segítek ebédet főzni, és kritizálja, ahogy előkészítem a hozzávalókat, hogy megtanulhassam a bájitalok előkészítésének összes különböző módját. De azt mondja, nem tudna megakadályozni egy felrobbanó főzetet vagy visszafordítani egy rosszul elkészített bájital hatásait, így azzal várni kell, amíg a Roxfortba megyek.

 

\- Szerintem is az a legjobb – jelentette ki határozottan Mudiwa. – Bámulatos a varázserőd összetett mivolta és annak mennyisége, és kicsit idegőrlő tudni, hogy nem vagyunk képesek segíteni, ha valami félresikerülne.

 

\- Ne aggódj, baba, Aurora semmi olyat nem enged kipróbálnom, amit ne tudna meg nem történté tenni. Olvashatok és tanulhatok róla, de ténylegesen megpróbálkozni vele? Kizárt dolog.

 

Gabriel mindezt olyan határozottsággal állította, hogy Vincent elcsodálkozott.

 

\- Ténylegesen képes lefojtani a mágiád?

 

\- Nem tudom. Még sosem szegültem szembe az óhajával. Ahhoz túl sokat segít nekem, és amikor bosszús, napokig képes duzzogni. – Mindhárman felnevettek; jól emlékeztek azokra az alkalmakra, amikor Aurora úgy döntött, hogy őt most elhanyagolják, és elcsúszott, napokon keresztül nyomatékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva Gabrielt.

 

\- Dario mikor ér vissza? – kérdezte váratlanul Gabriel.

 

\- Úgy hiszem, úgy tervezte, hogy péntek délután már itt lesz, miért? – kérdezte Mudiwa kicsit meglepődve a hirtelen témaváltáson.  


\- Azt mondta, hogy hoz nekem egy gitárt – válaszolta izgatottan Gabriel.

 

\- És miért is van szükséged egy újabb hangszerre? – kacagott fel a sötét bőrű férfi.

 

\- Hány hangszeren is tudsz már játszani?  - tette hozzá Vincent.

 

\- Csak egy olyanom van, amin jól játszom és élvezem.

 

\- Hány?

 

\- Hat – sóhajtott fel Gabriel –, a gitárt nem számítva. Van egy hegedűm, egy csellóm, egy furulyám, egy hárfám és két különböző dobom.

 

\- Nincs szükséged új ládára? – kíváncsiskodott Vincent, azon tűnődve, hol tartja Gabriel ezt az összes cuccot.

 

\- De igen, de én is meg tudom venni. Majdnem az összes pénz megvan még, amit Piton professzor adott – válaszolt gyorsan Gabriel.

 

Vincent felsóhajtott; néhány dolog még öt év elteltével is látszólag kísértette a fiúkat.

 

\- Cherub, mi örülünk, ha beszerezhetjük azokat a dolgokat, amikre szükséged van. – Gabriel lehorgasztotta a fejét, és elpirult. – Jövő hónapban Madridban leszünk, és ott kiválaszthatunk egyet. Van ott egy mester, aki nagyon különleges célokra szolgáló ládákat készít, és ezek között vannak olyanok is, amik kimondottan hangszerek tárolására alkalmasak.

 

\- Köszönöm, apu.

 

\- Tényleg, befejezted már a _Földtenger varázslóját_ *** - kérdezte Mudiwa.

 

\- Igen! – vágta rá boldogan Gabriel. Az utazás elkövetkező óráját a könyv megbeszélésével töltötték.

 

Elérték a vérfarkasok faluját, és amíg Vincent és Mudiwa gondoskodtak a lovakról és beszélgettek a barátokkal, addig Gabriel Lucas keresésére indult. A nemrégiben tanult varázslatot használva kieresztette a mágiáját, hogy megtalálja az alfa farkast. Amint nem is olyan messze rátalált, elmosolyodott, és a barátja felé kezdett lopózni, remélve, hogy meglepheti a férfit.

 

Tíz perccel később megpillantotta Lucast. A férfi egy fa mögött állt, és egy apró termetű, szőke hajú nőt figyelt. Lucas lassan megindult előre, és amikor a nő megfordult, feléje iramodott, és a derekát elkapva megpörgette őt maga körül.

 

\- Lucas! – sikoltott fel Freja. Gabriel elkerekedett szemmel figyelte, ahogy a pár szenvedélyes csókot vált. Lucas felmordult, amikor Freja köréje kulcsolta farmerbe bújtatott lábait. Gabriel általában elsétált, amikor felnőtteket talált ilyen szerelmes helyzetben, és ez gyakorta megesett. Most ugyanakkor nem volt idejük várni, és Freja sem írt neki Lucasról, így egy kis kölcsönkenyér visszajárt.

 

Gabriel csendben a tisztásra lépett, és kezét az arca elé téve felkiáltott:

 

\- A szemem! A szemem! Túl fiatal vagyok ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit lássak!

 

Lucas vicsorogni kezdett, és Freja gyorsan leugrott.

 

\- Cherub?

 

\- Igen – vigyorodott el a gyerek leeresztve a kezeit.

 

A nő odaszaladt hozzá és szorosan megölelte őt.

 

\- Még négy napig nem számítottunk rá, hogy itt lesztek. Miért tértetek le az útról?

 

\- Belefutottunk néhány vérfarkasba, akiket elkapott Greyback, és idehoztuk őket. – Lucas felé fordulva folytatta: - Szükségük van egy helyre a telihold ideje alatt, és a nőnek és három gyerekének pedig egy otthonra.

 

Lucas is is megindult feléjük, minden lépéséből sugárzott az erő és az elegancia. Felkapta Gabrielt, és szorosan megölelte őt.

 

\- Szia, te kis szörnyeteg.  – Gabriel mosolyogva ölelte vissza őt, élvezve maga körül az alfa hím zabolátlan energiáját. Elindult a falujuk felé, de Lucas nem tette le Gabrielt. – Akkor beszélj nekem ezekről a vérfarkasokról, akiket megmentettél.

 

Gabriel elmondta nekik, hogy mi történt, és mire beértek a faluba, be is fejezte.

 

\- Hallottam róla, hogy Wiliam Thornton családját megharapták, és lefogadom, hogy őket találtátok meg. Ami Remus Lupint illeti, róla is hallottam már. Klánról klánra járja az európai falkákat; azt kutatja, történt-e bármi furcsa az erdőkben.

 

\- Lucas, Freja, sziasztok! – kiáltott fel Vincent. Mudiwával épp Lucas háza előtt üldögéltek a veranda hintaágyán. Freja azonnal odafutott hozzájuk, és mindkettőjüket megölelte. Lucas halkan felmordult, ahogy figyelte a hármas ölelkezését.

 

Gabriel felvihogott.

 

\- Tudom, hogy közel járunk a teliholdhoz, de igazán megpróbálhatnál uralkodni magadon.

 

Lucas összehúzta a szemét, és borostyán sárga szemét Gabrielre meresztve, a fiúra mordult.

 

\- Senki nem érintheti a nőmet!

 

Gabriel szívből jövően felkacagott, és megrángatta Lucas göndör, barna fürtjeit.

 

\- Ó, lefogadom, hogy Freja imádja, hogy a „nődnek” szólítod, és nem emlékszem, hogy hallottam volna esküvőről. Ami azt illeti, gyűrűt sem látok az ujján.

 

\- Igen, nos, odáig még nem jutottunk el – sóhajtott fel Lucas. – Még csak hat hónapja gabalyodtunk össze ismét romantikusan, és az is eléggé lezser kapcsolat.

 

Gabriel összeráncolta a homlokát.

 

\- Mit értesz lezser alatt? Másokkal is találkozgattok?

 

Lucas hangja elmélyül, és még morgósabb lett.

 

\- Amennyire tudom, nem találkozgatunk más emberekkel. – Borostyán sárga szeme elsötétült; túl közel jártak a teliholdhoz ilyen féltékenységhez.

 

\- Cherub, mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte Freja, miközben megérintette Lucas szabad karját.

 

Lucas a fogát vicsorgatva ölelte át a nő vékony derekát.

 

\- Másokkal is találkozgatsz?

 

\- Szó sincs róla! – kerekedett el a jégkék szempár.

 

\- Jó! – jelentette ki Lucas, majd durván beleharapott Freja nyakába, megjelölve őt, hogy mindenki lássa. Freja felnyögött, és elernyedt a férfi karjában.

 

Gabriel elvigyorodott; Freja írta, hogy találkozgat valakivel, de nem tudja, mennyire komoly a kapcsolat. Nos, most már tudja. Vincent ibolyakék szeme résnyire szűkült, amikor meglátta a fia felettébb elégedett ábrázatát. A mögötte álló Mudiwa erős karjai a dereka köré fonódtak.

 

\- A fiad mesterkedik valamiben – súgta a férje mély hangon a fülébe, miközben egy csókot nyomott a nyakára.

 

Vincent elmosolyodott, és nekidőlt az erős testnek.

 

\- Miért van az, hogy mindig az _én_ fiam, ha sántikál valamiben?

 

Mudiwa már válaszolni készült, amikor egy erőteljes, zengő hang megszólalt:

 

\- Lucas, bemutatnál a vendégeidnek? Nem tudtam róla, hogy bárki is látogatóba érkezik.

 

Lucas felmordult, de mielőtt válaszolt, finoman végignyalt a jelen, amit Freja nyakán ejtett, és karját továbbra is köréje fonta, hogy segítsen neki állni. Felszegte a fejét, és felnézett a fenséges alfára.

 

\- Philip, ők a barátaink, Vincent, Mudiwa és Gabriel. Uraim, ő itt Philip.

  


Gabriel összehúzott szemmel méregette az újonnan megismert férfit. Lágy, világosbarna árnyalatú bőre, meleg barna szeme, hullámos, vállig érő barna haja és kicsi kecskeszakálla volt. Amikor köszönt, Gabriel kihallott a hangjából egy kevés, lágy török akcentust. A férfi kicsit alacsonyabb volt az apukájánál. Lucashoz hasonló eleganciával és energiával lépdelt, de az ő ereje lényegesen mélyebbről áradt. A férfi hitt a saját erejében, jobban, mint Lucas, aki úgy érezte, hogy muszáj állandóan fenntartani az „alfa” pózt. Philip a kezét nyújtotta Gabriel felé, aki még mindig Lucas karjában volt.

 

\- Üdv, Gabriel, már sokat hallottam rólad.

 

Gabriel bizonytalanul megrázta a felkínált kezet; érezte, ahogy Philip ereje dübörög benne.

 

\- Üdv, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.

 

Philip kérdő tekintettel fordult Lucashoz, és a vérfarkas magyarázni kezdett.

 

\- Rábukkantak egy nőre a gyerekeivel, és Remus Lupinra, akiket Greyback és az emberei tartottak fogva. Megmentették és idehozták őket. Lemegyek a farmra, velük vacsorázom, és felhozom őket ide a telihold idejére.

 

Philip bólintott.

 

\- Veled megyek.

 

Gabriel nem volt benne biztos, hogy kedveli ezt a férfit.

 

\- Ki vagy te, és mit keresel itt?

 

\- Ne aggódj – mosolyodott el a férfi –; nem azért vagyok itt, hogy átvegyem az uralmat a klán fölött, vagy hogy bárkinek is ártsak.

 

\- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre – fonta össze a fiú a karját a mellkasa előtt.

 

Philip felnevetett; hangja mély és gondtalan volt.

 

\- Nem, nem az. Ugyanakkor azt, hogy pontosan ki vagyok, általában nem szoktuk elárulni embereknek.

 

Gabriel szeme összeszűkült.

 

\- Úgy is ki fogom találni. – Lucashoz és Frejához fordulva megkérdezte: - Ti megbíztok benne?

 

\- Igen, Cherub, ne aggódj – válaszolt Freja.

 

Lucas eleresztette Freját, és szorosan megölelte Gabrielt.

 

\- Cherub, köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem és a klánomért. Jól vagyunk.

 

Gabriel visszaölelte a férfit.

 

\- Megbízom benned, de benne még mindig nem vagyok biztos.

 

Philip szeme sarkában ráncok gyűltek össze.

 

\- Hosszú idő telt el azóta, hogy valaki kihívott, és ez felettébb üdítő. Szerintem nagyon jól ki fogunk jönni.

 

Mielőtt Gabriel vitába szállhatott volna az új vérfarkassal, Vincent megszólalt:

 

\- Muszáj lemennünk a hegyről. Adonis főz, és a vacsora két órán belül elkészül.

 

\- Nos, a vacsoráról nem késhetünk – jelentette ki Philip, és a lovához indult.

 

\- Várj – szólt utána Gabriel. – Lucas, megvan a szőr számomra?

 

\- Igen, és holnap éjjel is fogok gyűjteni még; vigyem le szombaton az összeset?

 

\- Az tökéletes lesz. A pénzed a nyeregtáskában van, azt most odaadom neked.

 

\- Milyen szőr? – kérdezte Philip.

 

\- Vérfarkas szőrt gyűjtök Cherubnak. Az utazásaik során bájital hozzávalókat árul varázslóknak. És nagyon jól fizet – válaszolt Lucas, miközben letette Gabrielt.  


\- A tisztességes piaci árat fizetem – tájékoztatta őt Gabriel.

 

Philip elmosolyodott; a tanács többi tagja izgatottan fogja hallani, hogy megtalálta az Alapítók kisangyalát, aki a jóslat szerint eljön, és meggyógyítja a világukat.   


 

\---------------------------------------

 

*Hekáté: (Ἑκάτη) a görög mitológia egyik alvilági istensége. A varázslás, a sötétség és az éjszaka istennője, illetve az egyik holdistenség. Ő uralkodik a kísértetek és az éjszakai jelenések fölött. A hármas keresztutaknál szokott éjfélkor megjelenni fekete kutyái kíséretében, és elviszi a számára ott elhelyezett ajándékot. Háromfejű alakban is szokták ábrázolni (olykor nappal, holddal és hajnalcsillaggal a homlokán), vagy három testben. Ezt úgy kell értelmezni, hogy egyik arca a múlt, másik a jelen, a harmadik a jövő felé tekint; vagy egyik teste az égi (néha ezt azonosíthatják Szelénével), a másik a földi (ezt olykor azonosítják Artemisszel, ezért úgy tartják, segít a hozzá imádkozó szülő asszonyoknak, illetve felelős a gyermekek nevelkedéséért), a harmadik az alvilági megjelenése.

Attribútumai: a fogyó hold, a fáklya, a tőr; a növények közül a sisakvirág; az állatok közül a fekete kutya, fekete menyét, esetenként a fekete macska és a fekete kanca is.

Az újpogány vallásokban az Istennő három aspektusa (szűz, anya és bölcs idős asszony) közül a harmadikat, a női élet három szakasza közül a menopauza utánit testesíti meg. (Wikipédia)

  
Az író megjegyzése:

Philip kinézetét Baris Akarsu egyik videójának megnézése ihlette. Ha érdekel, itt megtalálod: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhgdoBUaoIA>

 

**Tudatos álom: az, amikor tudod, hogy álmodsz, és irányítani tudod, hogy mi történik benne.

 

***Ursula K. Le Guin: Földtenger varázslója című könyv nálunk is megjelent.

 


	45. 45. fejezet

**45\. fejezet**

 

Philip csak figyelt és hallgatott a hegyről lefelé tartó lovaglás során; Freja és Lucas kérdéseket tettek fel a barátaik utazásaival kapcsolatban. Gabriel kész rejtély volt; fiatal, tele élettel és gyerekes vidámsággal, miközben hatalmas erővel bírt, jóval ravaszabb volt, és sokkal jobb megfigyelőkészséggel rendelkezett, mint azt láttatni engedte. Philip az egyike volt a Mágikus Lények Tanácsa vérfarkas képviselőinek. A tanácsot azért hozták létre, hogy elősegítse a kapcsolattartást és a különféle szövetségi szerződéseket az eltérő klánok és mágikus lények között. Egykor emberek is helyet kaptak a tanácsban; Hugrabug Helga maga is a tanács tagja volt ezer évvel ezelőtt. Helga beszélt a tanácsnak Hedvig látomásáról és a kisangyalról, aki rendbe fogja hozni a dolgokat. Ötszáz évvel ezelőtt lázadás tört ki a varázsvilágban, és egy Belladonna Raspin nevű sötét boszorkány és annak követői háborút robbantottak ki Európa legnagyobb részében. Ötven évvel és több ezer halállal később a varázsvilág készen állt az újjászületésre. Az idősebb varázslók és boszorkányok többsége meghalt, és azok, akik megkezdték az újjáépítést, tele voltak félelemmel, és vággyal, hogy megakadályozzanak egy újabb zendülést. Törvényeket hoztak létre annak érdekében, hogy szabályozzák a „mágikus lényeket” és a „sötét mágiát”. A tanácsról megfeledkeztek, és az együttműködési megállapodásokat figyelmen kívül hagyták. Negyven évvel később ismét megnyitották a Roxfortot, és egy norvégiai varázslót neveztek ki igazgatónak. Ő pedig sosem vizsgálta meg a tankönyveket, mindet másikkal helyettesítette, így az alapítók tudása és bölcsessége a feledésbe merült.

 

A tanács tagjai között pillanatnyilag nincsenek emberek, csak érző, mágikus lények. A tagok általában ellenőrizték a saját fajuk többi tagját, a régi módszerekkel tanítottak, és segítettek azoknak, akik a modern előítélet és a koholt mítoszok áldozatául estek. Philip immáron háromszáz éve volt a tanács tagja; a tanácstagok közül a vérfarkasok éltek a legrövidebb ideig,így ezért nekik felajánlották a lehetőséget, hogy hozzákössék magukat egy vámpírhoz, ezzel növelve az élettartamukat. Négyen képviselték a tanácsot, és mind a négy vérfarkas úgy döntött, hogy kötelékre lép egy-egy vámpírral. Természetesen a tény, hogy mind szerelembe is estek, nagyban megkönnyítette a döntést. Philip elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott Jaroslava, a párja; a nő bájos volt, és napszőke hajával, égszínkék szemével pontosan az ellentéte volt mindannak, ahogy általában a vámpírok kinézetét leírják, sőt a nő arca, miután táplálkozott, még ki is pirult.

 

Philip felocsúdott a merengéséből, amikor észrevette, hogy Gabriel lelassít, hanyagul előrenyúl, és ujjait végighúzza egy borókafenyő ágain. Rámosolygott a maroknyi, kékes színű borókabogyóra a kezében, és óvatosan, amikor senki nem figyelt megcélozta eggyel Lucas fejét, amikor a vérfarkas elhaladt egy fa alatt. Lucas felnézett és végighúzta a kezét a haján. Philip elvigyorodott Gabriel viselkedésén. Minden alkalommal, amikor ellovagoltak egy fa alatt, Gabriel rádobott egy bogyót Lucasra. Szegény férfi lassan átkozni kezdte a fákat, és eltűnődött, miért ő az egyetlen, akire a bogyók potyognak. Gabriel igazi csoda volt, a legtöbben teljes mértékben kerülték a vérfarkasokat, és még azok is, akik érintkezésbe léptek velük, nagy ívben kitértek előlük, amikor közeledett a telihold, és erre itt van ez a fiatal fiú, aki egy alfa hímmel kötekedik a telihold előtt mindössze egy estével.

 

Vincent odalovagolt Gabrielhez.

 

\- Tessék, vedd fel ezt a melegítő felsőt.

 

\- Persze; addig megfognád ezeket? – mondta Gabriel, és az apja kezébe adta a maroknyi bogyót. Felvette az élénkpiros melegítőt, és a fejére húzta a kapucniját. – Azt hittem, kerülnünk kell a csúnya, nagy farkast, nem?

 

Vincent felkacagott.

 

\- És van nálad egy kosár tele finomságokkal?

 

\- Nagyon édes kis Piroska lenne belőled – mosolyodott el Freja.

 

Lucas is elvigyorodott.

 

\- Gyere csak ide, kicsikém, hadd faljalak fel.

 

Gabriel felkacagott, és mivel látta, hogy már Oma birtokának szélén járnak, megfogta a borókabogyókat, a levegőbe hajította őket, hogy mind Lucasra hulljanak, aztán vágtára fogta a lovát.

 

Lucas egy pillanatig csak ült a sajátján, döbbenten eszmélve rá, hogy az elmúlt egy órában végig Gabriel dobálta őt a bogyókkal. Vicsorogva kiáltott fel.

 

\- Cherub! – És ezzel utána eredt.

 

Gabriel vidáman kacagott tovább, és nagyobb sebességre buzdítva a lovat, könnyedén kerülgette a fákat. Amint kiértek az erdőből és elértek a tisztásra, a fiú a háta mögé nézett – Lucas kezdte beérni őt. Megpillantva a házat elkiáltotta magát.

 

\- Soto!

 

Soto azonnal kiszaladt. Gabriel elvigyorodott, még egyszer vágtára sarkallta a lovat, és közben lassan átemelte a lábát a nyeregkáva fölött. Soto felkészült az érkező csomagra, és mikor a ló mellé ért és Gabriel leugrott róla, Soto könnyedén a karjába kapta őt.

 

\- Köszönöm, Soto! – mosolygott rá a gyerek.

 

\- Mit műveltél Lucasszal? – kérdezte Soto, miközben nézte, hogy Lucas lelassítja a lovát, és feléjük indul.

 

Gabriel rákerekítette a szemét, és rózsaszín ajkai döbbenten nyíltak szét.

 

\- Ééén? Én nem csináltam semmit.

 

\- Ez egy ártatlan valaki csodálatos előadása, Gabriel, de én jobban tudom.

 

Gabriel huncutul elvigyorodott, amikor Lucas felbukkant előttük.

 

\- Rendben, add át nekem!

 

\- Hát persze – válaszolt Soto, és gyorsan lerázva magáról Gabrielt, a vérfarkas karjaiba dobta.

 

Gabriel méltatlankodva nyikkant, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, és karjait a hatalmas termetű férfi köré fonva édes puszit nyomott Lucas arcára.

 

\- Tudod, hogy szeretsz engem.

 

Lucas tényleg próbált a dühére fókuszálni, de Gabriel hatalmas zöld szeme és ártatlan, lebiggyesztett ajka megenyhítették őt. A tény, hogy Gabriel olyan kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a karjában, egyszerűen minden bosszúgondolatot kivert a fejéből. Kevéssé ismert tény volt, hogy a vérfarkasoknak szükségük volt az érintésre, sóvárogtak utána, ami még nehezebbé tette elviselni azt, hogy az emberek féltek megérinteni őket. Lucas felsóhajtott, és közelebb vonta magához a gyereket.

 

\- Cherub, hogy te mekkora rosszcsont vagy!

 

A fiúcska elvigyorodott, és ugyanolyan erősen visszaölelte a férfit. Felnézett, és megpillantotta Remust, Rose-t és a gyerekeit, akik mind nyugtalan szemmel figyelték őket. Vidáman integetni kezdett nekik.

 

\- Bemutassalak a vérfarkasoknak, akiket megmentettünk?

 

\- Igen, legyünk túl rajta – válaszolt Lucas. Letette a földre Gabrielt, és kihúzva magát a védelmét óhajtó emberek felé indult.

 

Gabriel az égre meresztette a tekintetét Lucas pózolása láttán, és suttogni kezdett.

 

\- Jobban szívd fel magad. Gyerünk, ki azt az alfát!

 

Lucas szája megrándult.

 

\- Csitt, kölyök, ők a védelmemet kérik, nincs szükségem rá, hogy bárki aláássa a tekintélyem, vagy megpróbálja átvenni a klánom feletti uralmat.

 

\- Ezt megértem, de ők pillanatnyilag még az én védelmem alatt állnak.

 

Lucas belenézett a komoly, smaragdzöld szemekbe; a borostyán sárga szempár tágra nyílt a megértéstől, és biccentett egyet.

 

\- Rendben, tisztelem, hogy segítettél megmenteni őket. Ugyanakkor továbbra is a magam módján kell intéznem a dolgokat.

 

\- Tudják, hogy a barátunk vagy, és hogy megbízunk benned. De egyben félnek is; ez lesz Rose és a gyerekei első átváltozása – magyarázta halkan Gabriel.

 

\- Emlékezz, egy erős alfát akarnak, biztonságban és védve akarják érezni magukat – felelte Lucas. Elhallgattak, amikor elérték a kis csoportot.

 

Gabriel megköszörülte a torkát, és megkezdte a bemutatást:

 

\- Lucas Nef, ők itt Remus Lupin, Rose, és a gyermekei, Lilac, Tristan és Marigold.

 

Lucas mindenkivel kezet rázott, engedve, hogy az ereje beléjük áradjon, tudatva velük, hogy ő az alfa hím. Rose és a gyerekek azonnal megnyugodtak az érintésére; Remus egy pillanatra ellazult, aztán visszaerőltette az erejét, mire Lucas felvonta a szemöldökét és kérdőn Remusra pillantott.

 

\- Én nem egy állat vagyok – jelentette ki Remus.

 

\- Mind állatok vagyunk; néhányunkat csupán jobban vezérlik az ösztönök, mint a többieket. Mind biztonságban akarjuk érezni magunkat, vagy azért, mert felelősek vagyunk másokért, vagy bízni akarunk abban, aki gondoskodik rólunk – válaszolt Lucas nyugodtan, és csupán egy csipetnyi morgással a hangjában. Rose és a gyerekek zavartnak tűntek, Lucas elérte, hogy biztonságban érezzék magukat, mégsem akartak állatokká válni.

 

Philip lágyan elmosolyodott, és közelebb lépett a csoporthoz.

 

\- Nos, akkor csatlakoztok hozzánk a telihold idejére?

 

\- Lucas még nem mondta, hogy rendben, de reméljük – felelte idegesen Rose.

 

\- És te ki vagy? – akarta tudni Remus.

 

\- Ó, milyen faragatlanság tőlem, kérlek, engedjétek meg, hogy bemutatkozzam – hajolt meg mélyen Philip. – Philip vagyok, Jaroslava társa. És ti?

 

\- Én Rose vagyok, ők pedig a gyermekeim, Lilac, Tristan és Marigold. – Philip mindegyikőjük felé meghajolt, kezet rázott Tristannal, a hölgyeknek pedig kezet csókolt.

 

\- Már nem használod a vezetékneved? – érdeklődött Philip.

 

\- A férjem kidobott, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki is tagadott, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy nem használom a nevét – felelte Rose határozottan, bár kicsit szomorúan.

 

\- Nos, bájos hölgy, az ő vesztesége a mi nyereségünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg udvarlód lesz, amint köztudottá válik, hogy készen állsz rájuk – közölte Philip és ravaszul rákacsintott. Rose picit elpirult, és a füle mögé tűrte vörös haját.

 

\- Remus Lupin vagyok.

 

Philip a férfira mosolygott és kezet rázott vele, aztán az arca komollyá vált. Remus megpróbálta belelökni az erejét Philipbe, letesztelve annak korlátait. Philip, ahogy azt Gabriellel is tette, magában tartotta az erejét. Érezhető volt, de nem kikényszerített, hogy felismerjék.

 

\- Ennek mi értelme volt? Csak Lucasra reagálsz, vagy engem tesztelsz?

 

Remus egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.

 

\- Sajnálom, azt hiszem, csak a Lucasra való reakcióm volt. Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy más vérfarkasokkal legyek körülvéve, és azok, akikkel voltam, inkább viselkedtek…

 

Philip felnevetett; kacagása érdes és fanyar volt.

 

\- Emberként? Mi nem csak emberek vagyunk, hanem egyben farkasok is, és ezt tagadni csak rosszabbá teszi a dolgokat. Nézz csak magadra, tagadod azt, ami vagy, a fájdalmad és a kimerültséged hullámokban árad belőled. Fáradt vagy, beteg és gyorsan öregedsz. És most nézd meg Lucast. A haja még mindig gyönyörű barna, egy ősz hajszálat sem találsz közte, energiája erős, kicsit zabolátlan most, hogy ilyen közel járunk a teliholdhoz, és hatvan éves. Az átváltozás alatt is megtartja a tudatát, és sem ezen a farmon, sem a faluban nem aggódik senki, hogy megtámadja őt egy vérfarkas, mert tudják, hogy Lucas megvédi mind őket, mind a falkáját.

 

Remusnak leesett az álla döbbenetében. Hogy lehetséges ez? Ám mielőtt bármit is kérdezhetett volna, Rose megszólalt.

 

\- Ez azért van, mert alfa vagy, vagy az egész falkád hozzád hasonló?

 

\- A falkám minden tagját megtanítottam rá, hogy elfogadja és összeolvadjon a farkassal. Azok, akik keményebben gyakorolnak, jobb eredményeket érnek el – válaszolt büszkén Lucas, és erő csendült ki a hangjából.

 

\- Hogy lehetséges ez?

 

Lucas megfordult, hogy Remusra nézzen.

 

\- Kihez vagy hűséges? Kinek árulnád el a titkainkat? Greyback nem ismeri azokat a dolgokat, amiket én. A minisztérium és a Szent Mungó nem tudja, hogy mindez lehetséges, és oka van annak, amiért nem tudják: nem lehet bennük megbízni. Tehát, kinek mondanád el?

 

\- Nem tudom. Hű vagyok Albus Dumbledore-hoz. Egy küldetésen járok az ő megbízásából. Úgy gondolom, ha több ember tudna erről, talán a dolgok megváltozhatnának azoknak a vérfarkasoknak a számára, akik megpróbálnak a varázsvilágon belül élni.

 

\- Még nem jött el annak az ideje – mosolyodott el lágyan Philip –, de ez is meg fog változni. Nem vagyok hajlandó megosztani ezt az információt, hogy aztán rossz kezekbe kerüljön, és én nem bízom Dumbledore-ban. Amennyiben a hűséged valaha is megváltozik, kérlek, keress meg.

 

Remus már épp meg akarta kifogásolni ezt az állítást, amikor Adonis kiszólt, és mindenkit vacsorázni hívott. Amint helyet foglaltak, Adonis kicipelt egy hatalmas sült rostélyost finom mártással, két óriási tál sajtos makarónit, rántott brokkolit és egy tál káposztasalátát. Amikor mindenki szedett magának a csodás, zamatos illatú ételekből, Gabriel átnézett Sotóra, és felállt. Csendesen odasétált, ahol a férfi ült, aztán elővett egy tiszta zsebkendőt a zsebéből, belemártotta a csücskét Soto vizespoharába, hogy megnedvesítse a fehér vászonzsebkendőt.

 

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Soto, összezavarodva Gabriel furcsa viselkedésén.

 

\- Tiszta kosz vagy, nem tudom elhinni, hogy így jöttél ide az asztalhoz – válaszolt a fiú, sikeresen elfojtva a vigyorát, miközben dörgölni kezdett egy jókora, kiszívott szerelmi harapást a férfi nyakán. Remus a kezébe temette az arcát, Elena pedig olyan erősen kezdett hahotázni, hogy kis híján leesett a székéről.

 

Soto fekete szeme résnyíre szűkült, ahogy Gabrielre meredt.

 

\- Hú, mekkora bajban vagy!

 

\- De hát miért? – kérdezte a kisfiú ártatlan szemmel.

 

Erre már Philip és Lucas is felröhögtek.

 

\- A fészkes fenébe, igazán remek az „ártatlan arca” – jegyezte meg két röhögés között Lucas.

 

\- Egy nap neked is lesz ilyen jeled, és akkor jön el a kölcsönkenyér ideje – felelte nyugodtan Soto, és szedett magának egy kevés brokkolit.

 

Gabriel zavarodottan oldalra döntötte a fejét.

 

\- Csakhogy én nem hagyom, hogy mások ilyen jeleket hagyjanak rajtam.

 

Az asztalnál mindenki megmerevedett, és sokkosan pislogtak Gabrielre. A fiúcska csupán egy pillanatig volt képes fenntartani a pókerarcot, aztán kirobbant belőle a kacagás.

 

\- Csak tíz éves vagyok! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt bevettétek!

 

Mindenki összehúzott szemmel méregette a kisfiút. Freja kuncogott, ő nem vette be a gyerek színjátékát.

 

\- Cherub, édesem, szerintem, te futni szeretnél.

 

Gabriel azonban nyugodtan visszaült a helyére Philip és Lucas közé, és elkezdte ennivalóval megszedni a tányérját.

 

\- Nem, köszönöm, jól vagyok.

 

Lassan mindenki kuncogni, majd nevetni kezdett. Amikor végül mindenki megnyugodott, nekiláttak a vacsorának.

 

\- Köszönöm, hogy elkészítetted a vacsorát, Adonis – szólt udvariasan Gabriel, miközben egy villányi sajtos makarónit kapott a szájába, majd hümmögött hozzá. Philip csodálkozva nézett le a fekete hajú fiúra, aki boldogan hümmögve falatozott. Kérdő szemmel pillantott Vincentre, aki csupán rántott egyet a vállán.

 

Adonis elvigyorodott a hümmögésre.

 

\- Örülök, hogy ízlik, Cherub. Milyen lett a sült? Még sosem csináltam ilyet korábban.

 

Tristan, Marigold és Lilac egyszerre válaszolták, hogy „fincsi”, aztán folytatták az evést.

 

\- Nagyon jó – mondta Rose is udvariasan. – Általában nem főzöl ennyit?

 

\- Ó, állandóan főzök, de mi vegetáriánusok vagyunk, így még sosem készítettem sült rostélyost – válaszolt Adonis.

 

Rose kicsit félszegen pillantott rá.

 

\- Ó, a mi kedvünkért nem kellett volna húst sütni.

 

\- Badarság – legyintett vidáman Adonis –, nem okozott gondot, és ez az, amire szükségetek van.

 

\- Nos, köszönöm, tényleg igazán ízletes – mondta Philip.

 

Vacsora után mindnyájan körbeülték a tüzet, a felnőttek egy csésze kávéval, a gyerekek pedig fahéjjal megszórt forró csokival a kezükben.

 

\- Szóval, Lucas - kezdte Rose idegesen –, mi fog történni holnap éjjel? – És hogyan válhatunk a klánod tagjaivá?

 

Lucas bátorítóan elmosolyodott.

 

\- Holnap reggel mind felmegyünk a falunkba, és a napot mozgással és meditálással töltjük, hogy felkészüljünk az átváltozásra. Aztán este összegyűlünk, hogy támogassuk egymást az átváltozás során, és játszani fogunk. Üldözőbe vesszük egymást és az állatokat, néha pedig vadászunk. Csak azt tesszük, amit szeretnénk. Ami a klán tagjává válást illeti, örömmel látunk magunk között, hogy a gyerekeiddel együtt köztünk éljetek, és megismerjük egymást. Ha mindenki szükséglete találkozik, akkor maradhattok. Ha nem, találunk nektek olyan falkát, amelyikkel jobban egymásra találnak az igényeitek.

 

\- Mint például? Mi akadályozhatja meg, hogy elfogadjatok minket? – kérdezte a nő, és idegességében a kezét tördelte.

 

Lucas gondolkozott egy ideig, mielőtt válaszolt.

 

\- Nos, néhány évvel ezelőtt élt velünk egy asszony, aki szeretett sok férfival együtt aludni, és egyik ágyról a másikra járt. Ez gondokat okozott a klánomon belül, így elment egy olyan klánhoz, Görögországba, akik jobban élvezték a változatos szexet. Most boldogan él köztük. Aztán volt egy férfi, aki nagyon erőszakos volt, és mindenkin uralkodni akart, akik alatta álltak, irányítani akarta őket. Arra bátorítottuk őt, hogy menjen egy török klánhoz, akik a harcos életmódnak szentelik magukat. Voltak köztünk olyanok, aki sokkal inkább városi körülmények között akartak élni, vagy melegebb helyen, olyan dolgokat akartak, amivel jobban beillettek egy másik klánba. – Rose láthatóan fellélegzett, amikor rájött, hogy ez nem valamiféle hosszú teszt, és nem kell önmagáról gondoskodnia.

 

Gabriel csak mosolygott, miközben a felnőttek maguk között beszélgettek. Baba nyaka köré fonva a karjait megkérdezte:

 

\- Megnézhetjük Omát és Annt, hogy megszülettek-e már a kislovak?

 

\- Persze… - kezdte Mudiwa, amikor Kamala éles sikolya félbeszakította.

 

\- Neee!

 

Kamala a tűz mellett áll, kezét kitartotta Tristan felé, aki a tűz fölött lebegett. Egy pillanatra mindenki megdermedt a sokktól, aztán Adonis felpattant, megragadta a kisfiút, és odanyújtotta az édesanyjának, míg Ria és Naveen elindultak, hogy megvizsgálják Kamalát. Gabriel csak vigyorgott; ő már tudta egy ideje, hogy a kishúga boszorkány.


	46. 46. fejezet

**46\. fejezet**

 

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel szedve**

 

1991\. április 17. Telihold

 

Remus Lupin nagyjából tizenöt másik társával együtt várták, hogy előbukkanjon a telihold. A napot felkészüléssel töltötték, ami Remusnak szokatlan volt, mivel ő a teliholdat megelőző napon általában pihenni próbált, de Lucas klánja nagyon aktív volt. Reggel futni mentek.

 

\- A farkasok szeretnek futni – mondta erre egyszerűen Philip. – Ez az egyik módja, hogy megtaláljuk az egyensúlyt. – Egy egészséges mennyiségű ebéd után mindenki pihent egy keveset, majd elvégeztek minden utolsó pillanatra hagyott takarítást, aztán felkészültek az éjszakára. Vacsora után Lucas mindnyájuknak megmondta, hogy régi, kopott ruhát vegyenek fel, aztán találkozzanak a falu központjában. Lucas végigment az ellenőrző listán, hogy meggyőződjön, minden rendben van. A lovakat és a többi állatot bezárták az istállóba, és vastag, ezüstből készült betonhálóval kerítették körbe az alsóbb falakat. Az összes házat jó alaposan bezártak. A pajta, ahol a klán átváltozik, majd vissza emberré, nyitva állt, és már bekészítették a meleg takarókat. A klán minden tagja jelen volt.

 

Nagyjából egy órával holdkelte előtt, Philip Quigong* gyakorlatokat végeztetett el velük, hogy mindenkinek segítsen fókuszálni a légzésére és a testében keringő energiára. Remus érezte, ahogy ellazul és a farkas lassan előbújik. Néhány perccel korábban, akik, akik kényelmesnek érezték, levették a ruháikat, és aztán mindenki leült meditálni. Lucas komoly hangja átzúdult rajtuk, arra bátorítva őket, hogy legyenek nyugodtak, lazák, engedjék el magukat. Remus tolsó gondolata az volt, hogy ez az átváltozás közel sem olyan rossz… aztán a farkas átvette fölötte az uralmat.

 

1991\. április 20.

 

 

Gabriel nézte, ahogy a göndör szőrű kiscsikók az anyjuk körül hancuroznak a legelőn. Az elmúlt néhány nap igazán húzós volt, különösen most, hogy már mindenki tudta, hogy Kamala boszorkány. Hallotta, amint Ria és Kamala arról beszéltek, hogy mit is fognak tenni. Kamala több mint valószínű, hogy kap majd levelet az egyik indiai iskolából, mivel az édesanyja ott látta meg a napvilágot, de valószínűleg a Roxfortból is érkezik majd levele, hiszen Naveen Angliában született. És noha az indiai iskolák jók voltak, egy nőnek valóan nehéz volt kivívni a tiszteletet és a bátorítást; valahogy a régi hagyományok keményen tartották magukat a tény ellenére, hogy a varázserővel bíró nők és férfiak egyenrangúak. Gabriel ugyanakkor azt is hallotta, amikor arról vitáztak, hogy Anglia nem biztonságos, különösen, ha Voldemort visszatér. A kisfiú ezen a ponton sétált arréb, mivel a teher, hogy ő Harry Potter, teljesen elborította őt. Több családtagjával beszélt arról, hogy milyen Harry Potternek lenni, hogy hogyan érez ezügyben, vagy azzal kapcsolatban, amit tennie kell, amit tanulni akar, de ténylegesen érezni azt, hogy az embereknek szüksége van arra, hogy megmentse őket, hogy valakire, akit szeret, hatással lehet a jövőbeni tette, nyomasztó volt.

 

Könnyek folytak végig lassan az arcán, miközben figyelte a kiscsikókat, hogyan dörgöli az orrukat az anyjukhoz, hogy szopni tudjanak. Eltűnődött, vajon a lómama is érzi-e annak a súlyát, hogy a kicsinyei teljesen tőle függenek. _Hogy tudnám én megtenni ezt? Csak egy gyerek vagyok, mi van, ha emberek halnak meg azelőtt, hogy megtudnám állítani őt? Meg kell őt ölnöm ahhoz, hogy megállítsam? Mit fofok tenni?_ – töprengett keservesen Gabriel.

 

- **Mi a baj, kisgazda?** – sziszegte Aurora, miközben felkúszott a fiú lábán. Kicsit hideg volt idekint az ő számára, de megérezte, hogy a kisangyal zaklatott és szüksége van rá.

 

\- **Aurora, mit fogok tenni? Semmit nem tudok Voldemortról. Nem tudom, mit csinál, mit akar, hol van; semmit. Hogyan kellene így harcolnom?** – A gyerek letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról, és legyőzötten sóhajtott.

 

\- **Kisgazda, bizz bennem, minden rendben lesz. Először arra van szükségünk, hogy gyakorold a tudatos álmot, és visza tudj emlékezni az álmaidra. Éjszakánként gyakran vergődsz és forgolódsz, miközben furcsa dolgokat motyogsz. Muszáj többet tudnod ezekről az álmokról.**

- **Miért?**

\- **Bízz bennem, kisangyal.**

**\- Bízom.**

**\- Jó. Meg fogjuk találni a módját, hog visszatartsuk a gonoszt, amíg készen nem állsz. Aztán pedig le fogod győzni őt!** – állította Aurora teljes meggyőződéssel.

 

\- **Gondolod, hogy meg kell ölnöm őt?** – kérdezte suttogva Gabriel. – **Nem tudom, hogy képes vagyok-e arra.**

\- **Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mire eljön az idő, meglesz az erőd és a bölcsességed ahhoz, hogy képes legyél beteljesíteni a végzeted, és boldogan szembe tudsz nézni a tetteiddel. Sok minden van, amiről még nem tudsz.**

 

Gabriel felsóhajtott, és megsimogatta Aurora hátát, aki közben a nyaka köré tekeredett, hogy meleget érezzen.

 

Gabriel még hosszú ideig állt ott, miközben gondolkozott. Végiggondolta azokat a dolgokat, amiket tanult; amit Aurora mondott, mindent, amit az újságokban olvasott, és amiket Ria és Naveen beszélgetéséből megtudott. Végül eltökélten kihúzta magát és mély levegőt vett; tudna ölni, ha muszáj lenne annak érdekében, hogy biztonságban tartsa a családját, de addig a napig, tanulni fog, edzeni, és próbál más módszert találni. Elhúzta a kezét az arca előtt, hogy eltüntessen a sírás összes nyomát, majd visszasétált Oma házához. Félúton találkozott össze az apukájával. A szellő felkapta a férfi hosszú, gesztenyebarna haját, ami most a teste körül röpködött. Gabriel felsóhajtott, és megindult az apja felé. Ahogy közeledett, Vincent szélesre tárta felé a karjait, és a gyermek közéjük lépve szorosan megölelte az apukáját.

 

\- Minden rendben lesz – mondta Vincent. Gabriel csak bólintott a férfi mellkasának dőlve, és megszorította a fogását. Így álltak hosszú perceken keresztül.

 

 

Soto az egyik harművészeti ágból a másikba csapott át. Mindig nagyon megnyugtatónak találta a katát* - ez a mozdulatokon keresztül egy egyfajta meditáció volt. Érezte, hogy Gabriel figyeli őt, és lágyan elmosolyodott, amikor a fiatalember csatlakozott hozzá. A délutáni nap melege és az tavaszi szél hűse csak hozzátett ahhoz a nyugalomhoz, amit létrehoztak. Amikor végeztek, Soto leült a fűbe, kortyolt a magával hozott vízből, majd várta, hogy Gabriel megszólaljon.

 

\- Ngyon hálás vagyok mindazért, amire tanítasz, de többet kell tudnom. Muszáj harcossá válnom. Tovább kell gyarapítanom a képességeimet, növelnem a hatékonyságomat és az erőmet, jobban kell magam irányítani. – Gabriel rövid szünetet tartott és behunyta a szemét. Amikor ismét felnézett, a szemében visszafolytott könnyek csillogtak, mégis rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett bele Soto fekete szemébe. – Szükségem van rá, hogy képes legyek ölni, és ami ennél sokkal fontosabb, eleget kell tudnom ahhoz, hogy más lehetőségeim is legyenek, ne csak a gyilkolás.

 

Soto szíve majd megszakadt ezért a fiatal gyermekért, akit annyira szeretett. Ugyanakkor elöntötte őt a büszkeség az előtte ülő intelligens, erős fiatalember iránt.

 

\- Mindenre megtanítalak, amit tudok, és keményen foglak edzeni, de mi van a varázserőddel? Abban nem tudlak képezni.

 

Gabriel sóhajtva törölte meg a szemét.

 

\- Nem tudom biztosan, mihez kezdjek a varázserőmmel, szükségem van valakire, akivel edzeni tudok. Aurora igazán segít, de nem hiszem, hogy kezelni tudná, ha egyfolytában varázslatokat szórnék rá.

 

\- Ki fogjuk találni; a dolgok hajlanak rá, hogy így vagy úgy, de megoldódjanak. Meg tudlak tanítani kések és dobócsillagok dobálására; képes leszel fejleszteni a gyorsaságodat, a pontosságodat és a reflexeidet.

 

Gabrielnek elkerekedett erre a szeme.

 

\- Ez tökéletes. Még át is változtathatom őket, vagy bűbájokat is szórhatok rájuk, amint elhagyják a kezem, így senki nem sérülhet meg, és Aurora is segíteni tud megfékezni mindazt, amit csinálunk.

 

Soto olyan erősen koncentrált, hogy a homloka ráncokba szaladt.

 

\- Képes vag létrehozni egy behatároló mezőt, és azon belül varázsolni?

 

\- Szórtam már ki védelmi pajzsokat, de nem tudom, azok működnének-e, vagy behatárolnák-e a varázslataim hatósugarát. – Gabriel beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben a pillantása ide-oda járt, hébe-hóba motyogott valamit az orra alatt, miközben a probléma megoldásán dolgozott. Végül felnézett. – Beszélnem kell Aurorával, de vannak olyan varázslatok, amik működnek; a Roxfort körül is vannak ilyenek, hogy segítsen a gyerekeknek, miközben varázsolni tanulnak.

 

Gabriel felállt, hogy megkeresse Aurorát, amikor halk morajt hallott. Az útra pillantva észrevette az örvénylő porfelhőt, valamint az ideiglenesen velük utazó cigányokat, akikkel együtt Dario is érkezik. Azzal a sok eseménnyel, ami mostanában történt, Gabriel elfelejtette, hogy szombat van. Soto felé fordult, aki most már mellette állt. A férfi rámosolygott, majd elindulta előre. A dolgok várhatnak, most azonban üdvözölni kell a barátaikat, és megtudni, mi minden történt velük az elmúlt héten.

 

Minden évben csatlakoztak a társulatukhoz kviblik – tizenhat és huszonkét év közöttiek -, akik egy évet töltöttek el közöttük; ez egyfajta felnőtté válási szertartás volt. Kevesebb, mint a fele maradt második évben, és minden évben csak egy-kettő volt olyan, aki azon túl is velük tartott. A nő, akinek Dario udvarolt, valószínűleg nem fog velük maradni még egy évig. Marie elmondta, mihez kezd majd, ha szeptemberben hazatér. A nő Franciaországban, Troyes-ban élt, és Gabriel elgondolkozott, vajon Dario tervezi-e hogy vele megy. Úgy tűnt, nagyon komoly a kapcsolatuk; Dario a nővel tartott, míg a csoport többi tagja kempingezett. Ó, nos, Gabriel már rég megtanulta, hogy az élet tele van változással és az emberek jönnek-mennek. Ő pedig egyszerűen csak élvezi a társaságukat, amíg itt vannak velük.

 

A teázás hangos esemény lett, mivel mindenki be akarta tudni, hogy miről maradt le. Lucas, Rose és a gyerekek, Remus és Philip is lejöttek a telihold elmúltával, és csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

 

\- Szia, Gabriel, hogy vagy ma? – kérdezte Philip, miközben leült a fekete hajú fiú mellé.

 

\- Jól. És te? Hogy telt a telihold?

 

Philip elmosolyodott.

 

\- Köszönöm, nagyon jól érzem magam. A telihold igazán élvezetes volt. Az a pár dolog, amit készek voltunk megosztani Remusszal, mind az ötüknek sokat segített. Ez a te gitárod?

 

Gabriel szélesen elmosolyodott, miközben kérkedve mutatta fel a zsákmányát; egy nagyon szép, klasszikus spanyol gitár volt.

 

\- Dario hozta nekem.

 

\- Szép. Tudsz játszani is rajta?

 

\- Igen, de még sokat kell gyakorolnom – válaszolt a gyerek letéve a hangszert.

 

\- Úgy gondolom, ez az életben minden dologgal kapcsolatban igaz. A gyakorlás sosem megy veszendőbe – jegyezte meg Philip belekortyolva a teájába. – Tea után szeretnék veled négyszemközt beszélni, ha neked is megfelel.

 

A fiúcska összeráncolta a homlokát és arca megfeszült egy kicsit, de bólintott.

 

\- Persze.

 

Harminc perccel később Philip és Gabriel almafák között sétáltak, beszippantva a földre hullott fehér virágok illatát. Gabriel kíváncsi volt, de nem érzett félelmet. Amikor Philip megszólalt, a hangja nyugodt volt és kicsit rekedtesen mély, mint látszólag minden vérfarkasé

 

\- Kisangyal, a barátaim és én már vártunk rád.

 

Gabriel pislogni kezdett a név hallatán; Mardekár Malazár is ezt a nevet használta a leszármazottja felé a levelében.

 

\- Miért?

 

Philip elmosolyodott; a fiú nem ismert el semmit, csak tudomásul vette a nevet.

 

\- Hugrabug Helga egykor tagja volt annak a tanácsnak, amelynek most én is a részét képezem. Beszélt nekünk a jóslatról.

 

Gabriel mindent értően bólintott.

 

\- Mit akartok tőlem?

 

Most Philipen volt a sor, hogy pislogjon; nem számított rá, hogy ekkora lemondó beletörődést halljon a fiútól.

 

\- Segíteni akarunk. Olvastad a próféciát? – Gabriel bólintására folytatta: - Abban az áll, hogy te fogod helyreállítani a világot, és legyőzni a felemelkedő gonoszt, akiről mi úgy hisszük, hogy Voldemort lesz. A tanács, amelyhez tartozom, mágikus lényekből áll. Egykor emberek is voltak köztünk, de Belladonma felemelkedése után az emberek félni kezdtek a nem emberi lényektől, és így a legtöbben rejtőzködni kezdtünk. Reméljük, hogy újra megalapozhatjuk a viszonyt a varázsvilággal és visszanyerjük az elvesztett szabadságunkat.

 

Gabriel bólintott; már olvasott Belladonna Raspinról, és arról, ahogy a varázsvilág megváltozott.

 

\- Hogyan segít megvalósítani ezt, ha legyőzöm Voldemortot? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan kapcsolódik össze a kettő egymással.

 

\- Nos, közvetlenül sehogy. Ugyanakkor, téged már mindenki tiszteln a varázsvilágban, és Voldemort legyőzése után ez csak tovább fog növekedni. A legfontosabb azonban, hogy te a „négyek gyermeke” vagy. Mind a négy roxforti alapító leszármazottja vagy.

 

\- Akarok segíteni, és sokkal inkább javítanám meg a dolgokat a legendás lények számára, mint hogy megöljem Voldemortot. Tudod, milyen rokonságban állok az alapítókkal? – szerette volna tudni a gyerek, miközben az inge alját gyűrögette, és az ajkát rágcsálta.

 

\- Sajnálom, de nem tudom. Léteznek bűbájok és bájitalok, amelyeket felhasználhatsz, hogy kitaláld – válaszolt Philip, aggódva pillantva a fiatalemberre. Érezte a belső nyugtalanságát, és szeretett volna segíteni. Egy nap Gabriel valóban a hősük lesz, de most még csak egy tízéves fiú. – Hogyan tudunk segíteni neked?

 

Gabriel megtorpant, és mélyen belenézett Philip borostyán sárga szemébe; csak ősziteséget és részvétet látott benne.

 

\- Helyezhetek rá olyan bűbájt, ami megakadályozza, hogy bárkinek is elmond azt, amit mondani készülök, az engedélyem nélkül?

 

Philipnek nagyra nyílt a szeme. Már az is érzékeny információ volt, amiről eddig beszéltek, ami, ha rossz kezekbe kerül, veszélyes lehet, de ha ennél is több van, akkor meg kell engednie a bűbájt.

 

\- Igen, készen állok rá, hogy titoktartási varázslatot szórj rám. Segíteni akarok.

 

Gabriel megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

 

\- Köszönöm – mondta, majd sziszegni kezdett. Philipnek elakadt a lélegzetet, amikor megérezte az nagy erejű, pálca nélküli varázslatot felvillanni maga körül, és utána a testébe szivárogni. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte a gyerek, amikor végzett.

 

Philip mély levegőt vett.

 

\- Igen, ez eléggé lerohant. Nagyon erős fiatalember vagy, nem sok embert láttam, aki képes pálca nélkül varázsolni.

 

\- Nincs pálcám, így Aurora megmondta, hogy tegyek meg minden tőlem telhetőt nélküle – vont vállat Gabriel.

 

\- Aurora a kígyód?

 

\- Igen. Indiában talált rá, és elvezetett egy faládához, ami Roxfort eredeti tankönyveit tartalmazza, melyek legtöbbjét maguk az alapítók írták.

 

\- Bok** Nem csoda, hogy titoktartási varázslatot kértél. Az alapító eredeti írásai mítosznak számítanak a varázslók között – suttogva döbbenten Philip. A tanács ősi könyvtárában van néhány azok közül a könyvek közül, de az hozzáférés szigorúan korlátozva van azokr a tudósokra és mesterekre, akik bebizonyították, hogy békések a szándékaik. – Lehet, hogy tudok segíteni a képzéseddel kapcsolatban, de előbb muszáj lesz beszélnem néhány emberrel – szólt Philip egy perc múlva. – Most azonban vissza kellene mennünk a többiekhez, mielőtt aggódni kezdenének. A családod még nem ismer engem túl jól.

 

\- Bizony, nagyon védelmezőek tudnak lenni – vigyorodott el Gabriel.

 

\- Amilyennek a jó szülőknek lenniük kell – vágta rá Philip. Boldogan csevegtek mindenféle hétköznapi dolokról, miközben visszatértek a csoporthoz. Ahogy közeledtek, észrevették, hogy Remus többször is az órájára pillant, majd hirtelen felbukkan egy törölközőt tartogató alak a semmiből.

 

\- Holdsáp! – kiáltott fel Black auror.

 

\- Sirius, jó látni téged – üdvözölte őt Remus.

 

\- Dumbledore küldött ide egy zsupszkulccsal, hogy jöjjek és szedjelek össze. Készen állsz? Össze kell még szedned a cuccod? – kérdezte Sirius kitörő örömmel.

 

Remus csak a fejét ingatta a barátja bohóckodásán.

 

\- Ott van a zsákom, de kérek még egy percet, hogy elköszönjek.

 

A férfi tudta, hogy valamiféle kvibli faluba fog érkezni, így vesződött azzal, hogy túlságosan körülnézzen. Most azonban szemrevételezte környezetét, és felfedezett néhány ismerős arcot, de nem tudta őket hová tenni, amíg meg nem pillantott egy zöld szemű, hosszú, fekete hajú fiút, fehér fejkendővel a fejét. Sirius tekintete felderült, és széles mosoly öntötte el az arcát. Remus megfordult, hogy megnézze, min vigyorog a barátja, és ő is észrevette Gabrielt.

 

\- Üdv, Black auror, hogy van ma? – kérdezte a fiú jókedvűen.

 

Sirius elfintorodott.

 

\- Semmi ilyesmit. Neked csak Sirius vagyok.

 

\- Nem voltam benne biztos, úgy tűnik, mintha hivatalos minőségben lenne itt.

 

\- Miért?

 

Gabriel csak a fejét ingatta Sirius tudatlanságát. Mellé lépett, és melegen megölelte a férfit.

 

\- Mert az aurorok vörös talárját viseled, és senki nem tudta, hogy jössz.

 

\- Holdsáp, nem is mondtad nekik, hogy eljövök érted? – szidta Sirius játékosan a barátját, miközben szorosan megölelte Gabrielt. Nem tudta, miért, de mindig jobban érezte magát, amikor a kisfiú közelében volt.

 

\- Nem tudtam, ki fog jönni, és Beckynek szóltam – védte magát Remus. – Nos, felteszem, akkor ideje egy kis bemutatásnak.

 

\- A cigányok legtöbbjét ismerem.

 

Remus bólintott, aztán bemutatta Sirius a vérfarkasoknak, Beckynek és Annek. Sirius lelkesen rázott kezet mindenkivel, még a vérfarkasokkal is, ami meglepte őket. Remus nézte, ahogy Sirius a boldogság, a zavarodottság és a beletörődés között őrlődik.

 

\- Most azonnal indulniuk kell, vagy velünk maradnak vacsorára? – kérdezte Becky.

 

\- Csak egy bolond utasít vissza ételt egy bájos hölgytől, és pillanatnyilag nem érzem bolondnak magam, szóval szívesen maradnánk – válaszolt szinpadiasan Sirius, miközben meghajolt.

 

Becky csípőre vágta kezét, és szemrehányóan nézett a férfira, mielőtt elmosolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

 --------

Kata: karate formagyakorlat, képzelt ellenféllel való kötött technikájú küzdelem. A Kata védések, rúgások, ütések sorozata különféle állásokban, előre-hátra, oldalra mozogva. A mozdulatok száma és sorrendje nagyon változatos. Az egyensúly a támadó és védekező technikák között, az alkalmazott állások és a folyamatos mozgások iránya egyéni karaktert ad minden formagyakorlatnak. 

Bok: a fenébe törökül

Qigong: emberi test, a lélek, a szellem és az energia ápolásának egy ősi kínai módszere, ami elősegíti az egészség-megőrzést a gyógyulást és a hosszú életet.


	47. 47. fejezet

**47\. Fejezet**

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel szedve**

 

Április 20. Este

Sirius ugatós nevetése csengően szólt a hűvös, tavaszi estében, miközben körbeülték a tábortüzet. A vacsora nagyon kellemesen telt, és Sirius feltűnően udvarias volt. Vacsora után Philip, Lucas, Rose és a gyerekei elindultak, hogy visszatérjenek a klánhoz. A többiek a tűz köré telepedtek, és kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett rájuk, míg Vincent meg nem kérdezte:

\- Remus, hogy ismerkedtél meg Siriusszal? – A kérdés nagyjából egy órája hangzott el, és ez idő alatt a két férfi rengeteg történetet mesélt el a „Tekergőkről”. Gabriel apu és baba között üldögélt, az oldalukhoz bújva, és szorosan fogva a kezüket, miközben Remus és Sirius James és Lily Potterről meséltek. A történetek viccesek voltak és megnevettették őt, de az öröm keserédes volt, hiszen első ízben hallott a szüleiről.

Miután a nevetés elhalt, Sirius felsóhajtott.

\- Istenem, mennyire hiányoznak! De meg fogom találni a keresztfiam, és mindent rendbe hozok.

\- Nem a te hibád volt, Sirius. Nem tudhattad, hogy tárgyalás nélkül fognak börtönbe zárni téged – mondta Remus, vigasztalni próbálván a barátját.

Sirius nem foglalkozott Remus szavaival, inkább Vincent felé fordult.

\- Kérdezte Remus, hogy láttátok-e Harryt?

Vincent nem akart hazudni annak az embernek, akinek kétségbeesett, szürke pillantása az övébe kulcsolódott.

\- Igen, kérdezte.

Sirius sóhajtva dőlt el a párnán, feltételezve, hogy a cigányok sosem futottak össze Harryvel. Remus közelebb fészkelte magát a barátjához, és egyik karját annak válla köré fonta.

Gabrielt sosem fogta el rossz érzés azzal kapcsolatban, hogy elbújt a varázsvilág elől – egészen mostanáig. Ez a két ember szerette a szüleit és őt is, amikor kicsi volt. Most pedig szomorúak, reménytelenek és bűntudatuk van, amiért cserbenhagyták a barátjukat, és a kisgyereket, akire emlékeztek. Megerősítette a pajzsait, eleresztette apái kezét, majd odasétált a két barátjához, és a két férfi közé fúrva magát, hozzájuk bújt. Sirius és Remus egy pillanatra megmerevedtek a döbbenettől, aztán ellazultak, és magukhoz ölelték a kisfiút. Egy ideig csendben ültek, aztán Sirius megszólalt:

\- Bárcsak tudnám, hogy biztonságban van. Hogy szeretik és vigyáznak rá!

Gabriel megköszörülte a torkát.

\- A történeteidben többször említetted a „Potter szerencsét”. Lefogadom, hogy Harry ugyanígy vonzza magához a szerencsét.

Sirius azonnal elvigyorodott erre.

\- Naná, hogy a kis Ágas örökölte a Potter szerencsét. Miért is nem gondoltam erre! Valószínűleg ebben a pillanatban is egy trónon ülve tanulja, hogyan legyen király valami vad, egzotikus országban! És aztán a kellő pillanatban betoppan, hogy mindenkit sokkolva megmentsen minket!

Remus a fejét ingatta a barátja lelkesedésén. Ő még mindig nyugtalan volt Harry tartózkodási helyét illetően. Sóhajtva bújt közelebb és fúrta az orrát Gabriel hátához. A fiú illata olyan volt, mint a friss, tavaszi levegő, a föld, a füstös fa és valami illatos virág, ami Remus feltételezése szerint a szappanja lehetett. Mindezek alatt azonban érzett valami másféle aromát is, valamit, ami a falkához és az otthonhoz kapcsolta őt.

Gabriel meg tudta állapítani, hogy Remus érzékelt valamit, így óvatosan megfordult, és belenézett a borostyán szempárba.

\- Te kihez vagy hűséges, Remus? Egy fiatal gyerek nem szokott elszökni egy boldog otthonból, nem?

Remus szeme elkerekedett a tudásra, ami előbukkant az elméje peremén. Tudta, de a képesség, hogy belekapaszkodjon a gondolatba, vagy, hogy bármit is mondjon erről, nem volt a birtokában.

\- Te hány éves voltál, amikor eljöttél, hogy a cigányokkal élj?

\- Ötéves koromban szöktem el otthonról – válaszolt Gabriel.

A kerekek forogni kezdtek Remus agyában.

\- Harry Potterhez vagyok hűséges. Ami bárki mást illeti, nem tudom.

Gabriel előredőlt, és suttogva megszólalt:

\- Harry Potter vissza fog térni. Csak várd ki, kérlek!

\- Igen, tudok várni. – Gabriel elmosolyodott, és megpuszilta a férfi homlokát, majd az elmúlt tíz percet egy halvány, mégis kellemes álom emlékévé változtatta.

Nem sokkal ezután a két férfi azzal az ígérettel búcsúzott, hogy ott lesznek a nyári napforduló ünnepségen, aztán a zsupszkulcs hazaszállította őket.

\- Cherub, jól vagy? – kérdezte Vincent, és hangját nyugtalanság fűszerezte. Gabriel tagadóan megrázta a fejét, mire két apukája azonnal az erős karjaikba ölelték őt.

\- Nem hittem, hogy vannak emberek, akik tényleg szeretnek, és vissza akarnak kapni – mondta Gabriel szomorúan. – Vannak, akik azért akarják Harry Pottert biztonságban tudni, mert szükségük van rám, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot. Weasleyék azért akarják visszaszerezni Harry Pottert, mert gyerek vagyok, akinek biztonságban és szeretve kellene lennie. De Remus és Sirius ismerték a szüleimet, és nem „Harry Potter, Voldemort legyőzőjét” akarják visszakapni, a barátaik gyerekét, hanem a kis Ágast. – Gabriel kis időre elnémult, ahogy a könnyek végigcsorogtak az arcán. – Ezzel nem tudom, mit kezdjek; amióta rátok találtam és ott hagytam Dursleyéket, igazából sose hiányoztak a szüleim. És még ha volt is olyan érzésem, hogy olyan emberek mentettek meg, akik szerettek, nem tudtam, hogy ők valójában James és Lily Potter voltak, hisz akkor még a nevüket sem tudtam, nem hogy mást.

\- Gabriel – kezdte Mudiwa, és mély hangja vibrálva töltötte meg a gyerek testét –, semmi baj nincs azzal, hogy gyászolod azokat, akiket elveszítettél. Örülök, hogy tudsz valamit a szüleidről. Ami pedig Remust és Siriust illeti, lehetsz a barátjuk, és amikor visszatérsz a varázsvilágba, már egy megalapozott kapcsolatod lesz velük.

\- Tudom, csak azt kívánom, bárcsak elérhetném, hogy ne fájjon nekik. – Gabriel lassan megnyugodva megtörölte nedves arcát, és felnézett az apukájára és a babára. – Köszönöm – mondta nekik halk, álmos hangon.

\- Bármikor, most azonban sipirc az ágyba – mosolygott le Vincent a fiára.

1991\. Április 27. – Az utolsó nap Oma farmján.

Hajnali 3 óra

Gabriel zihálva ébredt. Halvány Lumost szórt ki, hogy elérje az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényén heverő álomnaplóját, aztán írni kezdett.

_Először megint én voltam; rohantam egy erdőn keresztül, kerestem egy mágikus lényt, hogy elpusztítsam. Ahogy közelebb léptem egy alvó krupphoz, és a fájdalom, a halál és a vér iránti vágy túláradó volt, végre képes voltam alkalmazni azt az álomtechnikát, amire Aurora tanított, és ki tudtam magam húzni abból az ocsmány lényből. – Roxfort, meg kell találnom a Roxfortot – mondta a lény. Aztán az erdőn át dél felé indult. Annyira örülök, hogy sikerült elkülöníteni magam attól az álmaimat kísértő szörnyetegtől, ez az első alkalom, hogy meg tudtam csinálni, és az első eset, hogy nem hánytam, amikor felébredtem._

Gabriel visszatette a naplót az éjjeliszekrényére, aztán finoman felvette Aurorát, aki az ágyon ülve várta, hogy befejezette, amit csinált.

\- **Miért? Miért álmodom folyton erről a szörnyetegről?**

Aurora felsóhajtott, mármint amennyire egy kígyó képes erre; nem volt könnyű, amit mondania kellett, és biztos volt benne, hogy Gabriel sem fog örülni neki.

\- **Amikor arról a szörnyetegről álmodsz, a sebhelyed pulzál a sötét mágiától. Úgy hiszem, az a szörny Voldemort, vagy legalábbis az, ami maradt belőle, és a sebhelyed kapcsolatban áll vele.**

\- **Nem! Nem akarok kapcsolatban állni azzal a gonosz emberrel! Aurora, hogyan állítsuk meg ezt?** – Gabriel felkiáltott, és azonnal patakzani kezdtek a könnyek a szeméből.

\- **Csitt, kisangyal, kérlek, minden rendben lesz. Nagyon gyorsan haladsz, hogy irányítani tudd az álmaidat. Így tudni fogod, hogy mit csinál, és hogy merre tart. Ígérem, ezzel a tudással képes leszel jó dolgokat tenni!**

\- **De Aurora, ő tehetetlen állatokat gyilkol, és én nem akarom látni és érezni ezt.**

\- **Tudom, kisangyal, és dolgozni fogunk rajta. Rendbe fogsz jönni** – sziszegte a hüllő a gyerek válla köré gömbölyödve, miközben a fejét a nedves archoz dörzsölte. Gabriel egy percig még visszabújt az ágyába, hogy megpróbáljon megnyugodni, de Aurora vigasztalása nem volt elég, az apáira volt szüksége. – **Aurora, átmegyek apuékhoz, velem jössz, vagy itt maradsz?**

\- **Itt maradok, csak tegyél a párnádra, az még mindig jó meleg.** – Gabriel rámosolygott az állatra, és tette, amit a kígyó kért. – **Minden rendben lesz, kisangyal, csak várd ki, és meglátod** – sziszegte még halkan, amikor a gyerek felkelt, hogy távozzon.

Gabriel állt egy kicsit, figyelte, ahogy baba és apu alszanak. Általában ilyenkor már fel szoktak ébredni, de miután ezen a héten minden éjjel Gabriel sikolyaira és vergődésére ébredtek, kimerültek voltak. A kisfiút elöntötte a bűntudat, és úgy érezte, hogy vissza kellene mennie a saját ágyába, de tudta, úgysem tudna ott aludni. A két férfi az ágy két szélén aludt, ezért úgy gondolta, ha elég óvatos, talán be tud csúszni közéjük anélkül, hogy felébresztené őket. Gabriel lassan felmászott az ágyukra. A paplan puha és csúszós volt a keze alatt, így lassan kellett haladnia, hogy vigyázzon, és ne essen rájuk. Végül elérte az ágy felső végét, és be tudott siklani a meleg takaró alá. Amikor letette a fejét, elmosolyodott, hogy nem keltette fel a szüleit. A jobb oldalára fordult, és látta, ahogy apukája mellkasa lassan és egyenletesen emelkedik és süllyed; még mindig aludt. Aztán balra fordult, és majdnem felsikoltott, amikor a pillantása összetalálkozott egy éber, szürke szempárral.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte baba, rekedt, az álomtól még mélyebb hangon.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, noha a szemét megint elfutották a könnyek.

\- Most már igen.

Baba kitárta felé a karjait, és a gyerek azonnal befúrta magát a kényelmes melegbe, ahol álomba sírta magát.

Reggel 7 óra

Vincent madárcsicsergésre ébredt, a lágy, reggeli nap fénye beragyogta a helyiséget. Oldalra fordulva megpillantotta a párját, aki szorosan magához ölelve tartotta a fiukat. Gabriel arcán még látszottak a rászáradt könnyek nyomai. _Biztosan újabb rémálma volt. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy átaludtam_ – gondolta magában a férfi. A napfény és a madarak csivitelése lassan felébresztette a még alvó családját. Vincent közelebb férkőzött hozzájuk, a könyökére támaszkodott, és végighúzta a kezét fia sűrű, fekete haján. Bár a gyerek imádnivalón nézett ki fejkendővel a fején, úgy, mint egy kis kalóz, szégyen volt, hogy ezt a hajat el kellett takarni. Ó, persze nagyrészt kilátszott a kendő alól, de Gabriel haja csodaszép volt. Vastag, fényes fürtök sokasága, enyhén hullámos, és a végén finoman rugózva visszakunkorodott, de ezt csak kevesen tudták élvezni, mert a fiú folyton elhúzta tőlük a haját. Vincent felsóhajtott a mélabús gondolatra, miközben tovább simogatta Gabriel haját, és nézte lassan ébredező családját.

Mudiwa lassan eszmélt, érezte, hogy Gabriel elégedett szusszant egyet, aztán megpróbálja még mélyebben befúrni magát az oldalához. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét a reggeli fény miatt, aztán meglátta, ahogy a párja szomorúan nézni a fiukat, miközben a haját simogatja. Mintha Vincent megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, az aggódó levendulakék szempár felpillantott, és belenézett az álmos szürke szemekbe.

\- Jól van? – kérdezte halkan Vincent.

\- Igen; az éjszaka közepén mászott be közénk az ágyba. Nem hiszem, hogy hányt, de zaklatott volt. Visszasírta magát álomba, de nem beszélt arról, hogy mit álmodott – válaszolt ugyanolyan halkan Mudiwa.

Gabriel próbált visszaaludni, de amikor meghallotta a nyugtalanságot az apukája hangjában, azonnal magához tért. Zárva tartotta a szemét, és meg sem moccant, így megijesztette az apukáit, amikor suttogó hangon megszólalt:

\- Aurora azt mondja, hogy Voldemortról álmodom, hogy amikor rémálmaim vannak, érzi, hogy sötét mágia árad a sebhelyemből. Szerinte kapcsolatban állok vele.

A két férfi elborzadva pillantott egymásra, nem tudták, mit mondjanak erre, így csak úgy ölelték magukhoz a fiukat, mintha a karjaikban örökké biztonságban tudnák őt tartani. Gabriel még egy ideig élvezte a meleget és a feléje áradó szeretetet, mielőtt ismét megszólalt.

\- Tegnap éjjel első alkalommal sikerült kitörnöm Voldemort elméjéből, és csak megfigyelőként jelen lenni, ezért nem ébredtem azzal, hogy hányingerem van. A testében voltam, vagy abban, ami maradt belőle, miközben megölte azokat az állatokat. Aurora úgy gondolja, hogy egyre több irányításom lesz az álmaim fölött, és képes leszek kitalálni, hogy mit csinál, így egy lépéssel előtte járhatunk majd.

\- Nem akarom, hogy arról a szörnyetegről álmodj! – mordult fel Mudiwa mérgesen, hogy a gyerekének ilyen dolgokon kell keresztülmennie.

\- Egyetértek; hogyan tudjuk blokkolni a kapcsolatodat? – akarta tudni Vincent.

\- Én sem akarom látni, hogy miket művel Voldemort, de muszáj tudnom, hogy mi történik, és mi van, ha segíthetek másokon azzal a valamivel, amit az álmaimból megtudok? – kérdezte Gabriel. – Sokat tanulok Malazár Elmemágia könyvéből. Csak most kezdtem a második szintű könyvet, amiben szó van a tudatos álmokról, arról, hogy hogyan irányítsam azokat és védjem meg magam, miközben álmodok.

Vincent és Mudiwa tekintete, mintegy néma párbeszédként, egymásba kulcsolódott. 

\- Tudni akarunk minden egyes álomról – jelentette ki Vincent.

\- Összességében véve pedig gyakorolnod kell blokkolni ezeket – tette hozzá Mudiwa –, hogy néhány éjjel békésen tudj aludni.

\- Ha az álmok hatással lesznek az egészségedre, közbe fogunk lépni – fejezte be Vincent.

Gabriel lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen megértőek vagytok és segítetek.

\- Ez természetes, mi mindig támogatunk téged – jelentette ki Mudiwa, homlokon csókolva Gabrielt. Ezután visszafeküdtek, és egészen addig úgy maradtak, míg Gabriel hasa meg nem kordult.

\- Úgy hiszem, ideje felkelni – nevetett fel Mudiwa.

Délután 1 óra

Gabriel sóhajtva nézett végig az elterülő mezőn, amikor mindent összepakoltak, és indulni készültek. Szeretett itt lenni, és az elmúlt hét, noha nagyon érzelmes volt, tele volt vidámsággal. Freja megtanította neki, hogyan kell rúnát olvasni, adott neki egy könyvet és néhány üveg rúnát, amit a fia készített a fiúnak; ezekhez még senki nem nyúlt, így ki tudja fejleszteni a saját kapcsolatát a rúnákkal. Oma megtanította őt néhány tészta és süteményféle elkészítésére, ami nagyon jó móka volt, ráadásul nagyon ízletes is. Gabriel sokat játszott Freja unokáival, Albinnal és Giselle-lel is, akikkel berohangálták az egész völgyet. Most ugyanakkor eljött az idő, hogy továbbálljanak, várta őket a következő fellépés. Gabrielt egy halk pukkanás térítette magához a gondolataiból, és amikor megfordult, Philippel találta szemközt magát.

\- Szia, Gabriel, reméltem, hogy még itt talállak. Találtam neked valakit, aki segíthet képezni téged – mondta Philip, miközben lágyan megölelte a gyereket. – A fiam tudna hetente kétszer találkozni veled.

\- Köszönöm. És hogy hívják a fiad? Hol találkoznánk? Mikor kezdünk? – kérdezte Gabriel fellelkesülve.

Philip elnevette magát a kisfiú izgatottságán.

\- Gyere, keressük meg az apáidat, ezt nekik is hallaniuk kellene.

Amikor mind körbeülték Becky asztalát, és mindenki előtt egy csésze meleg tea gőzölgött, Philip elmondta nekik, mit sikerült intéznie.

\- A fiam, Lysander kész képezni Gabriel varázserejét, és hetente kétszer tudna neki tanítani védő- és támadó varázslatokat. Készített egy zsupszkulcsot, ami elviszi Gabrielt a kiképző terembe. Nem mondhatom meg nektek, hogy hol van, mert a tanács ugyanabban az épületben szokott találkozni.

\- Vele mehet az egyikünk? – kérdezte Vincent.

\- Attól tartok, hogy nem; elég nehéz volt Gabriel számára is engedélyt szerezni De megértem, hogy biztosan tudnotok kell, hogy a fiatok biztonságban van. Ha segít valamennyit is, Gabriel nem fogja elhagyni a helyiséget, és csak a fiam, a feleségem és én tudunk belépni oda.

\- Tanított már korábban a fiad? – kérdezte Mudiwa.

\- Hivatásszerűen nem, de vannak fiatalabb testvérei és unokatestvérei, akiket szintén ő tanít. Én nagyon türelmes tanárnak tartom őt – válaszolt Philip, remélve, hogy elfogadják az ajánlatát. – Mit szólnátok ahhoz, ha este elhoznám Lysandert, hogy találkozzatok vele, és akkor ti is meglátjátok, hogyan éreztek afelől, hogy ő tanítsa Gabrielt?

Erre Mudiwa és Vincent is láthatóan megnyugodtak.

\- Az tökéletes lenne, köszönjük – válaszolt Vincent.


	48. 48. fejezet

**48\. fejezet**

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Mind tudjuk, hogy az alapítók könyvei ősi nyelven íródtak. Én még csak meg sem kísérlem, hogy úgy próbáljak írni, szóval, kérlek, bocsássátok meg a modern fordításomat.

1991\. Június 19. – Edzőterem

 

Gabriel elengedte a könnycsepp alakú borostyán medált, amit Lysander adott neki zsupszkulcs gyanánt. Körülnézett a helyiségben, hogy legyen némi elképzelése arról, mit fognak ma csinálni, és a tekintetével beitta a mostanra már ismerős, fényesre lakkozott fa padló, a magas mennyezet és a tükrökkel borított falak látványát. A mérete alapján Gabriel úgy sejtette, hogy általában bálteremnek használták, de Lysander sosem mondta neki. A helyiség pillanatnyilag üres volt, így Gabriel nekiállt gyakorolni. Még mindig nem volt pálcája; Lysander azt mondta, mivel anélkül is tud varázsolni, csak akadályozná őt, ha pálcát használna, ugyanis az egy külön közbeiktatott lépés a varázslat kiszórásához. Gabriel elgondolkodott a bűbájról, amit Hedvig hetedikes bűbájtankönyvében olvasott; az egy folyamatosan örvénylő levegő pajzs volt, ami blokkolta a varázslatokat és szétszaggatta azokat. Hedvig azt írta róla, hogy: _„A varázslatok energiára fókuszálnak, nem tömörek, így amikor fenntartod ezt a légpajzsot, a szélre gondolj, ahogy az felkavarja az őszi faleveleket a földön. Úgy képzeld el a feléd érkező varázslatot, mint egy levelekből álló golyót, és amikor a pajzsodnak csapódnak, szétrepülnek, messzire tőled._

Gabriel feltartotta a kezét, és megszólította a levegő elemét, hagyva, hogy előtte pörögjön, miközben pajzsbűbájba formálódik. Fokozatosan küldött bele egyre több erőt, hogy nagyobb pajzsot hozzon létre, elég nagyot ahhoz, hogy megvédje az egész testét. Szerencsére eleget tanult Lysandertől ahhoz, hogy ne veszítse el a pajzs fölötti uralmát, amikor megérezte, hogy a tanára átlép a helyiséget körülvevő védelmen, és kinyitja az ajtót.

\- Jó estét, Gabriel. Mit alkottál? – kérdezte Lysander. Hangja nyugodt volt, akcentusa érdekes keveréke az édesanyja csehszlovák és az édesapja török nyelvének. Lysander vámpírnak és varázslónak született. Bőrszínét az édesanyjától örökölte: szőkésbarna haját divatosan és rövidre vágva viselte, égkék szeme és krémfehér bőre volt. Ugyanakkor örökölte az apja magasságát és annak szikár testfelépítését.

\- Ez egy levegő pajzs, amiről Hedvig könyvében olvastam. Állítólag nem csak arra képes, hogy blokkolja a varázslatot, de szét is szaggatja azt – magyarázta Gabriel.

Lysander felnevetett.

\- Nos, akkor teszteljük le! – És ezzel átkokkal kezdte bombázni a tanítványát.

Harminc perccel később Gabriel teljesen kimerülten, zihálva feküdt a földön.

\- Nos –szólalt meg boldogan csevegve Lysander –, ez igazán jól működött, a légpajzs még a vágóátkot is széttörte. Akkor most térjünk át a következő kis mókára.

Gabriel felnyögött, és figyelte, ahogy Lysander félig suhanva, félig sétálva elindul egy doboz felé, amit az ajtónál hagyott. Benyúlt, és kisebb közönséges tárgyakat vett elő belőle, mint például köveket, madártollakat, írótollat, diókat és evőeszközöket, aztán szétdobálta azokat a helyiségben. Ezután visszasétált Gabriel mellé, és gonosz vigyorral az arcán vidáman összedörzsölte a két tenyerét. Gabriel ismét felnyögött, aztán felült. Nagyon szeretett ezekre az edzésekre járni, rengeteget tanult és Lysander nagyszerű tanár volt, de ugyanakkor meglehetősen szadista is.

\- A szobában szétszórt tárgyakat más dolgokká fogjuk átváltoztatni. Maradjunk olyan tárgyaknál, amik nem fájnak, amikor egymáshoz fogjuk vágni azokat. Használhatunk pajzsokat, és megpróbálhatjuk egymást blokkolni. A végén az veszít, aki koszosabb lesz.

Gabriel felállt, elvigyorodott, majd átsétált a bálterem másik oldalára.

\- Vigyázz, kész, rajt! – kiáltotta el magát Lysander.

Gabriel gyorsan magához hívott egy marék követ, és átváltoztatta azokat vízzel töltött lufibombákká. Miközben mozgott, azt remélve, hogy Lysander így nem lesz képes eltalálni őt semmivel, célzott, és eldobta az első lufit. A levegő hamarosan megtelt vízibombákkal, sárgolyókkal, festékkel töltött labdákkal, még néhány gyümölcstorta is előkerült. Gabrielt beborította a különféle trutyi, és hisztérikusan röhögött, mire Lysander végül véget vetett a játékuknak.

Olyan méltósággal, mint mindig, Lysander hátrasimította a haját a homlokából, elérve ezzel, hogy jókora sárdarabkák potyogjanak a földre.

\- Nagyon szép munka, Gabriel; szerintem ez döntetlen lett. Mára ennyi; tisztálkodj meg, aztán indulhatsz.

Gabriel megpróbálta visszatartani a nevetését; kész őrület volt, ahogy a tanára ott állt előtte, teljesen normálisan viselkedve, miközben lábától a feje búbjáig mindenféle kulimász borította, de túl sok volt. Kacagni kezdett, vadul, gondtalanul, úgy hogy a végén már az oldalát fogta és a földre rogyott.

Lysander elmosolyodott – pontosan ezt remélte. Gabriel túlságosan komoly volt, és hagyta, hogy a jövője súlya lenyomja őt. Nekik nem egy katona vagy egy gyilkoló gép kellett. Amire szükségük volt, és amit reméltek, egy olyan harcos volt, aki a békéért küzd. Addig, amíg ez a nagyon erős, gyönyörű gyermek tud nevetni, mindnyájuk számára van remény.

Június 20. Widra St. Capdell

Gabriel könyvekkel teli ládákat cipelt egy nagy sátorba, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogyan mondja el Piton professzornak az álmait. Álmában végignézte, ahogy az a Voldemort lény egy város felé vette az útját. Voldemort talált egy hotelt, és három héten keresztül figyelt, mielőtt valami alkalmas jelölt érkezett. Voldemort nagyon megörült, amikor a kis kétbalkezes, ijedős emberke elmondta egy másik vendégnek, hogy ő a Roxfort új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár. Gabriel megborzongott, amikor visszaemlékezett arra, Voldemort hogyan cserkészte be az embert az erdőben és ugrott rá, amikor a tanár lehajolt, hogy megvizsgáljon egy lábnyomot az erdő talaján. Voldemort összeszedte minden varázserejét, amit más legendás lényekből ellopott, majd rávetette magát a férfira és eggyé kovácsolta magukat. Gabriel sikoltozva tért magához, amikor egy vörös szempár bámult rá a férfi fejének hátsó részéből.

A fiú megrázta a fejét, és próbált a kéznél levő feladatra koncentrálni. Ha nem tartja magasan a pajzsait, hatással lehet rá a könyvekből sugárzó erő. Benyomta a kazettás magnó lejátszó gombját, és elveszett a Concrete Blonde: Joey című számában. Miközben az énekessel megegyező hangmagasságban és hajlításokkal együtt énekelt, kipakolta az asztalokra az idén beszerzett könyveket és csecsebecséket.

Perselus, ahogy azt minden évben tette, megállt, és egy percen keresztül csak figyelte Gabrielt, mielőtt közzé tette volna a jelenlétét. Nem tudta, miért teszi ezt, valahogy a szokásává vált. Idén más volt a zene, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszik-e neki. Volt benne valami durvaság, ami irritálta, ugyanakkor az énekes hangja igazán érzéki volt, amit viszont élvezett. Amikor véget ért a szám, hangos kattanást hallott, majd látta, hogy Gabriel odamegy, kiveszi a kazettát, és egy másikkal cseréli fel.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt jobban fogja élvezni, professzor – szólalt meg Gabriel vigyorogva, anélkül, hogy ténylegesen a magas, sötét férfira nézett volna.

\- Ó, valóban, úgy gondolod, hogy elég jól ismersz ahhoz, hogy zenét tudj választani a számomra? – kérdezte Perselus, jól elrejtve döbbenetét, hogy a fiú rájött az ittlétére.

Gabriel megfordult, derűsen rámosolygott, és Perselus önkéntelenül visszamosolygott rá, noha sokkal lágyabban. Amikor felcsendült az _Operaház fantomja_ nyitánya, Perselus teljesen elképedt, aztán nevetni kezdett.

\- Nos, rendben, elég jól ismersz ahhoz, hogy ki tudd választani az ízlésemnek megfelelő zenét – ismerte el a férfi, amikor összeszedte magát.

Gabriel elvigyorodott. Észrevette a csomagokat, amiket Piton professzor cipelt, és odasétált hozzá.

\- Azok mik?

Perselus önelégült arcot vágott. Lehetett Gabriel kiváló a bájital alapanyagok begyűjtésében, de akkor is csak egy gyerek volt, akit könnyedén rá lehetett szedni.

\- Mik micsodák?

Gabriel játékosan összehúzta a szemét, tudta jól, hogy ugratják őt.

\- Az a furcsa kinézetű, ruhával letakart csomag, és a barna csomagolópapíros a kezében.

\- Ó, hogy ezek? Nos, igazából nem sok – válaszolt nyugodtan a férfi. – Csak valami, amit neked hoztam.

Gabriel arcát széles vigyor öntötte el, és körbeugrálta a professzort.

\- Tényleg? Nekem? Mik azok? Kibonthatom?

Perselus elmosolyodott Gabriel ártatlan, kitörő örömén.

\- Igen, kölyök, kibonthatod őket.

Gabriel áhítatos arccal vette át a csomagot, amit Piton professzor nekiadott. Megforgatta a kezei között, és úgy vélte, az egy jókora könyv.

\- De hát miért kapom?

Perselus ismét elmosolyodott. Üdítő volt látni egy gyereket, aki meglepődik, ha ajándékot kap, és nem azt érzi, hogy neki az jár. Nagyon szerette a keresztfiát, de a fiú valóban bővelkedett anyagi dolgokban.

\- Ezzel mondok neked köszönetet. Rengeteget segítettél azzal, hogy megengedted nekem, hogy lényegen olcsóbban megvehessem a bájital hozzávalókat, mint amennyi a valódi értékük – válaszolta egyszerűen a férfi.

Gabriel összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- De most, hogy már megkapta az örökségét és eladta azokat a bájitalokat, amiket elkészített, sokkal többet fizet. Ráadásul azzal másoknak segített. Nem tartozik nekem semmivel.

Perselus akaratlanul, de újfent elmosolyodott.

\- Pont az a nagyszerű az ajándékban, hogy nem kötelező, hanem adják.

Gabriel letette a csomagot az asztalra, és átölelte a mindig higgadt férfit.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Még ki sem bontottad – kuncogott Perselus, miközben visszaölelte a fiút.

Gabriel elpirult, és visszatért az ajándékához. Lehámozta róla a barna papírt, megpillantott egy vastag, bőrkötéses könyvet, majd elolvasta a címét: _Roxfort történelme._

\- Remélem, ez elfogadható – mondta Piton. – Olyan gyakran kérdezősködtél az iskoláról, hogy úgy gondoltam, élveznéd, ha még többet megtudnál róla.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és belenézett a nyugtalan, fekete szempárba.

\- Nagyon tetszik, tényleg. Alig várom, hogy olvashassam. De lefogadom, hogy jövőre még több kérdésem lesz róla.

Perselus megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nos, ha az apáid megengedik ezt az ajándékot, lehet, hogy nem kell várnod jövő évig.

Gabriel oldalra döntötte a fejét, és nézte, ahogy Perselus az asztalra teszi a másik csomagot, majd felemeli róla az anyagot. Egy ezüstszínű kalitka tűnt fel alóla, benne egy szépséges hóbagollyal.

\- Ó, ez gyönyörű; nekem? – kérdezte a gyermek, bedugva az ujját a rácsok közé, hogy megsimogassa a puha, fehér tollakat.

\- Igen, neked hoztam. Ha a szüleid megengedik, hogy megtartsd őt – válaszolta szigorúan Perselus.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, majd három ládára mutatott az asztalon.

\- Azok az öné, hogy átnézze. Mindjárt visszajövök. – Ezzel kirohant a sátorból, hogy megkeresse babát.

Perselusnak sikerült félig átnéznie az első ládát, amikor Gabriel kifulladva visszatért a sátorba, maga után rángatva Mudiwát.

\- Nézd, baba, hát nem gyönyörű? Piton professzor hozta nekem. Semmi baj nem lesz vele, ígérem, hogy gondoskodom róla. És gondolj csak bele, milyen hasznos lehet. Kérlek, baba, kérlek! – könyörgött Gabriel, és felváltva kapaszkodott Mudiwa karjába, és simogatta gyengéden a hóbaglyot.

Mudiwa az égnek emelte a tekintetét, majd mély, nyugodt hangján megszólalt.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudnál gondoskodni róla, és igen, valóban nagyon szép. Ugyanakkor az apukádnak is bele kell egyeznie, hogy új háziállatod legyen, szóval eredj, és hívd ide őt.

Gabriel felsóhajtott, de szaladt, hogy előkerítse az apukáját.

\- Remélem, semmi gondot nem okoztam ezzel – jegyezte meg Perselus.

\- Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Mudiwa. – Már mi is gondoltunk rá, hogy veszünk neki egy baglyot a születésnapjára; ugyanakkor én nem vagyok jó abban, hogy nemet mondjak neki, ha háziállatokról van szó. Vincent az, aki racionálisabb, amikor aranyos, kisállatok kerülnek előtérbe, miközben Gabriel, a nagy, zöld szemével, pislogva néz fel rá – nevetett fel a férfi. – Tavaly nyáron Gabriel arra vett rá, hogy engedjem meg neki, hadd tartson meg egy kölyök bűzborzot. Vincent volt az, a sarkára állt, és közbeavatkozott.

Perselus elnevette magát azon, hogy ez a hatalmas termetű, gyönyörű, ébenfekete bőrű férfi beismerte, hogy elveszik, ha aranyos állatokról és a fia szeméről van szó. Már épp mondani készült valamit, amikor megjelent a sátorban Gabriel, aki a karjánál fogva húzta Vincentet. A férfi óvatosan méregette a baglyot, miközben a mutatóujját végighúzta párszor az állán, mint aki valóban azt fontolgatja, megengedje, vagy sem, hogy Gabriel megtartsa a madarat.

\- Megígéred, hogy gondoskodsz róla? – kérdezte.

\- Igen! – rikkantott Gabriel, miközben előre-hátra hintázott a talpán.

\- És elintézed a papírmunkát is, amit a tartása igényel?

\- Igen, majd megkérem Mr. Weasleyt, hogy segítsen, amikor holnap találkozom vele.

\- Ha szabad közbeszólnom – avatkozott bele Piton professzor, miközben elővett egy tekercset a talárjából –, én már elintéztem a szükséges papírokat.

Gabriel boldogan nyikkant, és az apja karjába vetette magát.

\- Kérlek, apu, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek!

\- Jól van, megadom magam! – nevetett fel Vincent. – Megtarthatod őt.

\- Köszönöm! – kiáltott a gyerek, miközben mindenkit végigölelt a helyiségben, mielőtt az új baglyához lépett. – Szia, te szépség, azt hiszem, most már csak egy jó nevet kell kitalálnom neked.

\- Hogy fogod hívni őt? – kíváncsiskodott Vincent.

\- Nem tudom, de valami biztosan eszembe fog jutni.

Piton professzor egy órával később végzett, és már épp indulni készült, amikor Gabriel odalépett mellé.

\- Professzor, kérem, beszélhetnék önnel egy percet?

\- Természetesen – válaszolt Perselus, és követte a fiút a sátor egy elkülönített részébe. Meg tudta állapítani, hogy Gabriel valami miatt nagyon zaklatott volt. Annak ellenére, amit a diákjai nagy része gondolt róla, Perselus gyakran adott tanácsokat a mardekárosainak, és képes volt megmondani, amikor valami gond volt.

Leültek két kinyitható székre; Gabriel nyugtalanul csavargatta a pólója szegélyét.

\- Ön egy nagyon logikus gondolkodású embernek látszik, de arra kérem, hogy hallgasson végig és bízzon bennem – kezdett hozzá Gabriel, és smaragdzöld szemét kérőn emelte a férfira.

\- Hallgatlak – válaszolt Perselus.

Ez ugyan nem ígéret volt, de a fiú tudta, ez a legjobb, amit kaphat.

\- Egy ideje gyakorlom a jóslást, beleértve az álmok értelmezését, és mostanában nagyon élénk, visszatérő álmok kísértenek. Kérem, csak hallgasson végig. – Gabriel megvárta, amíg Piton erőteljesen bólint. – Van egy gonosz, aki a Roxfortba tart. A halhatatlanság csábereje vonzza őt oda. Megbújik valakiben az iskolában. Lilába van burkolva. Tudom, hogy ez nem sok információ, de azt is, hogy igaz. Még ha nem is hisz nekem, kérem, ne feledje el a szavaimat, és tartsa nyitva a szemét. Kérem! – könyörgött a fiú, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Perselus szívesen kinevette volna a gyereket, de Gabriel nagyon zaklatottnak látszott. Gyengéden letörölte a könnyet a fiú arcáról.

\- Bízom benned, és észben fogom tartani, amit mondtál.

\- Köszönöm; nem akarom, hogy bárkinek is baja essen. Ugye, óvatos lesz?

\- Feltétlenül –felelte Perselus, és teljesen sokkolta, amikor Gabriel a karjába vetette magát. Átölelte a most már nyíltan síró gyereket.

\- Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, de az álmok annyira borzasztóak, és folyton visszatérnek – zokogott Gabriel.

\- Csitt, már, emlékszem arra, hogy mit mondtál. Egy gonosz érkezik a Roxfortba, aki a halhatatlanságot kutatja, és megbújik valakiben, aki lilába van burkolva – ismételte el Perselus, remélve, hogy ez megnyugtatja a fiút.

\- Köszönöm, Piton professzor – mondta Gabriel, mihelyst megnyugodott. – Írhatok önnek, csak úgy mókából?

\- Nagyon örülnék neki – mosolyodott el lágyan a férfi.

1991\. június 21. Nyári napforduló

Remus elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy körülötte mindenki nevet és beszélget. Az előadás bámulatos volt, elnézte, ahogy a cigányok – és különösen Gabriel – lélegzetelállító, elképesztő dolgokat hajtanak végre. Figyelte, ahogy Gabriel megpróbál megtanítani néhány talajgyakorlatot és kézen átforduló mutatványt a Weasley ikreknek. Nagyot sóhajtott, amikor észrevette, hogy Sirius az egyik ifjú hölggyel cseveg, aki szerepelt a gumiember számban. Hirtelen erős karok ölelték át, majd egy forró, erős test préselődött a hátának.

\- Szia, Remus – búgta Soto, Remus érzékeny nyakához bújva.

A vérfarkas megborzongott.

\- Szervusz, Soto. Gyönyörűek voltatok ma este Elenával.

\- Köszönjük. Egyedül vagy itt ma este?

Remus halkan felnyögött a kérdésre és mindarra, amire utalt.

\- Barátokkal jöttem.

\- És haza is kell menned velük? – kérdezte Soto, végighúzva a kezét Remus izmos felsőtestén. – Elena és én nagyon örülnénk a társaságodnak ma éjjel.

Remus nekidöntötte a hátát a szeretője testének.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudok maradni.

\- Tökéletes – eresztett meg Soto egy torokhangú kuncogást.

Sirius, aki közben közelebb jött, észrevette félénk barátját Soto karjai között, és teljesen elképedt. Remus egy hármasban? Remus szexel? Talán kicsit közelebbről is szemügyre kellene vennie régi barátját.

Gabriel ásítva készülődött a lefekvéshez. Ez egy igazán kellemes este volt. Mindig örömmel látta viszont a napforduló ünnepségeken Weasleyéket, Cedricet, Lunát, Siriust és most már Remust. Bill idén nem tudott eljönni, mert lefoglalta őt az egyiptomi munkája. Gabriel eltűnődött, vajon Charlie eljön-e még jövőre, mivel néhány napon belül Romániába indul, hogy sárkányidomítónak képezzék őt, ami fantasztikusan hangzott. A fiú ellenőrizte a zsebeit, mielőtt levette a nadrágját, és összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor valami gyűrött csomagot érzett a zsebében. Ez ezüst csomagolású édességet talált benne, és elmosolyodott. Ron hozott neki egy csokibékát. Nem állt olyan közel Ronhoz, mint az ikrekhez, de sokkal jobban kijöttek, mint korábban. Mosolyogva csomagolta ki az édességet, és elakadt a lélegzete, amikor a béka kiugrott a kezéből. Gyorsan utánakapott, és beleharapott a most már mozdulatlan tejcsokoládéba. Lágy hümmögő hangot adott ki, majd felvette a csomagolást, aminek a belsejében valamiféle kártya rejtőzött. Kivette, és látta, hogy a képen Albus Dumbledore van, és néhány sor a varázslóról. Gabriel elmélázott rajta, hogy vajon milyen lehet ez az ember a valóságban. Tudta, hogy Philip nem bízik benne, de mindeddig csak annyit mondott neki, hogy majd később beszél neki róla.

Gabriel felvette a pizsamát, és a bagoly ülőrúdjához sétált.

\- Kitaláltam neked egy nevet. Nos, igazából ma este, meghallottam, hogy a gyerekek egy mágiatörténelem esszéről beszélgettek, és hogy kitalálták, hogy egy Hedvig nevű boszorkányról* írnak. Mit gondolsz a névről? Nem tudom, miért, de a Hedvig valahogy illik hozzád.

A bagoly ránézett, majd boldog huhogást hallatott. A Hedvig jó név lesz.  
\-----------------

Concret Blonde: Joey - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdpTcvSn8HQ  
Apró megjegyzés:  
Mivel Hollóhát Hedvig angolul eredetileg Rowena Ravenclaw – így Gabriel a Hedvig nevet nem az alapító nevéből szedte.


	49. 49. fejezet

**49\. fejezet**

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel szedve**

1991\. szeptember 1. Roxfort

Dumbledore az irodájában ült, és meredten bámulta a Harry Potter névre megcímzett borítékot. A levél az elsősöknek szóló szabvány üdvözlő szöveget, valamit a felszerelési listát tartalmazta, de Dumbledore-t maga a boríték nyugtalanította, amin ez állt: Harry Potter, még él, végre boldog, és nem áll készen arra, hogy itt legyen. Az iskolai bagoly, ami a levelet kézbesítette, hetekkel ezelőtt pottyantotta azt az íróasztalára. Dumbledore bosszús volt; nem számít, mi mindennel próbálkozott, sehogy sem tudta elérni a boríték címzettjét. Egyetlen varázslat, bűbáj vagy bájital sem járt sikerrel, hogy bemérje a fiú tartózkodási helyét. Az igazgató mérgesen állt fel az asztalától, és járkálni kezdett.

\- Mit fogok csinálni, Fawkes? Mit mondok most mindenkinek? A varázsvilág sorsa múlik rajtam, nekem kell közölni velük a jót és a rosszat, sakkban tartanom a gonoszt, és most Harry Potterre van szükségem, hogy elvégezze ezt! Az én tisztességem mutatja a fényt ezekben a sötét időkben, és valahogy meg kell találnom a módját, hogy mindenki biztonságban érezze magát, miközben a Fiú, aki Túlélte eltűnt.

Fawkes lágy trillába kezdett, remélve, hogy könnyít vele a férfi lelkén. Grindelwald legyőzése után az ifjú Albus Dumbledore-nak muszáj volt kiegyeznie azzal a rengeteg borzalommal, amit látott, és amit elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy legyőzze a gonosz varázslót. Albus sohasem gyógyult fel annak a háborúnak a traumájából, helyette hagyta, hogy a nyilvánosság kikiáltsa őt a megmentőjüknek és a világos oldal harcosának. Nagyon gyorsan felkérték arra, hogy segítsen irányítani a Minisztérium újjáépítését, és csak azzal tudta vigasztalni magát, hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Fawkes próbált segíteni, gyakran énekelt az összetört férfinak. Sajnos Albus a tisztasága jelének látta a főnix viselkedését, és még fanatikusabbá vált. Albus Dumbledore túlságosan nagy erő birtokában volt ahhoz, hogy felügyelet nélkül maradjon, így Fawkes úgy döntött, hogy mellette marad, vigyáz rá, vigaszt és útmutatást nyújt neki ott, ahol tud.

Amióta Malazár bizalmasa újjáéledt, Fawkes gyakorta beszélt vele, és elment, hogy megnézze Albus Dumbledore és a varázsvilág legújabb „megmentőjét” és sakkbábuját. Eldöntötte, hogy segíteni fog a fiatalembernek, így Fawkes a saját mágiáját használta arra, hogy segítsen elfedni a gyermek hollétét, és a kastélyt kérte, hogy címezze meg a fiú borítékát. Amikor Gabriel végül eljön Roxfortba, Fawkes kötelékre fog lépni vele, de most úgy tudja megvédeni a kisangyalt, hogy felügyel Dumbledore-ra, és üzeneteket küld Aurorának.

Beosztási ceremónia

Perselus Piton a homlokát ráncolva nézett Dumbledore legújabb idióta Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése professzorára, aki pont mellette ült. A férfi kimerült volt; nemrég fejezték be a védelem felállítását a Bölcsek Köve körül, és fel nem tudta fogni, mit gondolt Dumbledore, amikor azt a tárgyat a Roxfortba hozta, hogy itt őrizzék. Ez egy iskola volt, nem pedig értékmegőrző, vagy egy előretolt harci állás.

\- J…j…jó estét, P…P…Piton professzor – dadogta oda neki Mógus.

Perselus szeme résnyire szűkült, amikor az ijedt kis tanárra nézett. Élesen biccentett, és magában megborzongott a férfi furcsa szagától, ami látszólag a lila turbánjából áradt. Visszafordult a diákok felé, és figyelte, ahogy McGalagony bevezeti az elsőéveseket a terembe. Valami motoszkált a fejében, miközben nézte, ahogy kezdetét veszi a beosztás. Piton halkan felsóhajtott; nagyon szerette volna, ha Gabriel is idejárhatott volna iskolába. Olyan jó lett volna, ha van még valaki a keresztfián kívül, akit szívesen tanított volna. _Várjunk csak_ – gondolkozott Perselus –, _Gabriel… a Bölcsek Köve… Mógus lila turbánja… Vajon ezt jelentené Gabriel álma?_ A férfi nem hitt a jóslástanban; valójában súlyt helyezett arra, hogy gyakran vessen sötét pillantást Trelawney-ra, a jóslástan tanárra, biztosítva, hogy a nő távol marad tőle. De nem hitt a véletlen egybeesésekben sem. Udvariasan tapsolt párat, amikor egy újabb tanulót osztottak be az ő házába, miközben magában máris azt próbálta kitalálni, hogyan tudja meg, hogy Voldemort valóban megtalálta-e a módját, hogy bejusson a Roxfortba.

Draco hűvös, számító pillantásokkal méregette a többi diákot. Magában ugyanolyan ideges és izgatott volt, mint az összes többi gyerek, de volt egy felállított hírneve, amit fent kellett tartania. Végtére is ő egy Malfoy. Alig figyelt oda az igazgató beszédére, miközben felmérte a többi tanulót: minden háznak megvoltak a maga vezetői, és volt néhány erős, idősebb tanuló, de vele egyik sem kelhet versenyre. Tudta, hogy a pénze, a társadalmi helyzete és a varázserejének mértéke mindenkit távol fog tartani tőle. Kezdődő fejfájást érzett, és halkan felsóhajtott. A keresztapja megtanította rá, hogy lássa és olvasni tudja mások auráját; az valóban sokat segített neki, hogy távol maradjon az apjától, amikor az mérges volt. Lucius Malfoynak tökéletes volt az álcája, és az ember nem tudta megállapítani, hogy mit érzett a szőke férfi, míg el nem késett vele. De az érzelmei megszínezték az őt körülvevő aurát, lehetővé téve, hogy Draco elbújjon, amíg a férfi megnyugszik.

Mielőtt a fejfájása túl erőssé vált volna, Draco még egyszer végignézett az asztalokon. A diákok változó mértékű varázserővel bírtak, és elég furcsa módon a sárvérűek és a félvérek pont olyan erősek voltak, mint az aranyvérűek, nem pedig a paletta alján álltak, ahogy arra Draco számított. Az aurájuk színei megmutatták, ha volt valami különleges erejük, és ebben sem látott semmiféle eltérést az aranyvérűekkel szemben. A fiú végül vállat vont, és már nem fókuszált arra, hogy lássa az aurát, remélve, hogy a fejfájása így lassan megszűnik.

\- Nos – szólalt meg Blaise –, Harry Potter nincs itt.

\- Dumbledore sem mondott róla semmit – tette hozzá Pansy.

\- Valóban – felelte Draco utánozva a keresztapját, aztán a két legjobb barátjához fordult. – Menjünk a körletünkbe.

Felálltak, és követték a prefektust a pince irányába, és miután berendezkedtek, a három barát összegyűlt Draco ágyán, és behúzták a függönyöket. Mély sóhajjal mindhárman ledobták az álcáikat. Pansy arcvonásai, amelyek az éles arccsontja és a koromfekete haja miatt kíméletleneknek tűntek, most ellágyultak, ahogy a barátaira mosolygott. Blaise arca, aki a hűvös zárkózottsága miatt megközelíthetetlennek látszott, most gyakorlatilag szikrázott a pajkosságtól.

\- Potter nélkül mi fogjuk uralni az iskolát – jelentette ki Draco.

Blaise végighúzta kávébarna színű kezét a puha, fekete hajfürtjein.

\- Akarjuk ezt tenni? Mi van az idősebb diákokkal?

Pansy felhorkant.

\- Nem fogunk rájuk támadni, csak tudatjuk velük, hogy kik vagyunk, és hogy jobbak vagyunk náluk.

Draco belenézett a szikrázó égkék szempárba.

\- Egyetértek, semmi szükség rá, hogy közvetlenül bárki ellen forduljunk. Nem gondolom, hogy olyan nehéz lesz elfoglalni a minket megillető helyet az iskolában.

\- És ha feltűnik Potter? – kérdezte Blaise, és tűnődő mézbarna szemével Draco arcát kutatta.

\- Addigra nekünk már meg lesz a helyünk – vágott vissza gúnyosan Draco. – Neki is meg kell majd találni a saját helyét az iskolában. És, mit tudunk a többi diákról?

 

Szeptember 2. Roxfort, Nagyterem

Dumbledore mosolyogva nézett végig az izgatott, fiatal arcokon, akik a barátaikkal csevegtek, miközben reggeliztek. Míg a teáját kortyolgatta és nézte, ahogy a baglyok berepülnek, Caramel miniszter vonult be a helyiségbe.

\- Jó reggelt, Cornelius, miben állhatok ma reggel a rendelkezésére? – kérdezte vidáman Dumbledore, miközben a terem elcsendesedett.

A mágiaügyi miniszter egy napilap példányát lengetve, nyugtalan hangon kérdezte:

\- Elolvasta már ezt? Igaz, ami benne áll?

Dumbledore jóindulatú arccal rámosolygott.

\- Attól tartok, még nem állt módomban elolvasni az újságot. Nem csak, hogy most érkezett, de megüli a gyomrom, ha étkezés közben olvasok. – Ez a megjegyzés kuncogást váltott ki a tanulókból.

\- Rita Vitrol írt egy cikket, amiben azt állítja, hogy Harry Potter nem tűnt fel tegnap este a beosztási ceremónián. Három különböző okot sorolt fel ennek miértjéről. Mi folyik itt? Igaz ebből bármi is? – követelte a választ Caramel, miközben ismét meglobogtatta az újságot.

\- Mivel még nem olvastam a cikket, félek, erre a kérdésre nem tudok válaszolni. Miért nem megyünk az irodámba… - kezdte Dumbledore, de Caramel félbeszakította őt.

\- Az áll benne, hogy Harryt talán titokban képzik, és minket vádol a rejtegetésével! És itt – mutatott az újságra –, azt fejtegeti, vajon a halálfalók fogságába került-e! Itt pedig azt állítja, hogy lehet, hogy kvibli! Egy kvibli, Dumbledore! Muszáj tudnom, hogy mi történik itt.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Most már mindenki meredten bámult rá, kivétel Perselus, akinek a tekintetéből ezt lehetett kiolvasni: „Én megmondtam”. 

\- Egy ideje már tudom, hogy Harry Potter eltűnt a rokonai házából. Azóta is keressük őt. Fogalmunk sincs, merre van, és elképzelésünk sincs, hogy kivel. Ugyanakkor biztosan tudom, hogy él és boldog. Azért nem tájékoztattam erről senkit, mert nem akartam, hogy a halálfalók is tudomást szerezzenek arról, hogy a fiú eltűnt.

\- Nos, most már tudják! – ordított Caramel.

\- Jöjjön, Caramel, beszéljük meg ezt az irodámban; a gyerekeknek órára kell menniük.

\- Igen, persze; köszönöm – válaszolt Caramel zavarodottan.

Amint a miniszter és az igazgató elhagyta a termet, a beszélgetés újból megindult. Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodva figyelte a kialakuló káoszt. Lenézett a mardekárosaira, és észrevette, hogy Draco, kérdően felvont szemöldökkel figyeli őt. Perselus csak megvonta a vállát, aztán felállt, és kivonult a helyiségből. Ma még tanítania vagy terrorizálnia kell a diákokat, amit épp megérdemelnek.

1991\. november 19. Törökország

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor Piton professzor szürke baglya leszállt előtte. Halkan huhogott, miközben a fiú leszedte a lábáról a tekercset. 

\- Megpihenhetsz Hedvig ülőrúdján, a buszon – javasolta a fiú, miközben széttekerte a levelet. „Tudasd velem, ha bármi mást álmodsz. P.P.” – olvasta mosolyogva. A feltekert levél belsejében egy újságcikket talált, amiben az állt, hogy a Roxfort tanárai rájöttek, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár megpróbált belopózni a kastély védett részlegébe, ahol a Bölcsek Kövét őrizték. A Mógus nevű férfit rajtakapták, amint az erdőben megölt egy unikornist, és a vérét itta. Sajnos, mielőtt letartóztathatták volna, a férfi beszaladt a Tiltott Rengetegbe, ahol egy héttel később Rubeus Hagrid, a háztájőrző megtalálta a holttestét. Természetesen Dumbledore javára írták az elfogást, de Gabriel tudta az igazat. A cikk alján egy kérés szerepelt, hogy Harry Potter mihamarabb térjen vissza hozzájuk, és hogy remélik, jól megy a különleges kiképzése.

_Tehát így dolgozzák fel az eltűnésem_ – gondolta magában Gabriel, miközben letette az újságkivágást.

A fiú az események nagy részét látta az álmain keresztül, és tudta, hogy Voldemort Angliában csúszik-mászik, de most, hogy a gonosz csendben volt, nem sok mindent tudott mondani. Felvitte a levelet a buszra, eldugta a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, majd ismét kiment, felkereste a közeli vásárt, hogy kicsit élvezze, ami körülveszi őt. Az előző nap végig úton voltak, és ma mindenki a saját dolgával volt elfoglalva. A felnőttek többsége a felszereléseket javította, vagy tervezte a következő évad útvonalát, Ria, Naveen és Kamala vásárolni mentek, nem csak a vásárba, de a közeli piacra is. A vendégművészekként velük tartó cigányok felállították a bódékat vagy pihentek, Gabriel pedig meg akarta nézni Tarkan* előadását.

A fiú táncolt, miközben a zene hömpölygött körülötte. Élvezte a hagyományos közép-keleti táncot, ami megtalálta a maga útját a török közéleti táncok közé. Érzékien mozgatta a testét a zenére, miközben a csípőjével körzött és a mellkasát ringatta. A tömeg táncolt és tapsolt, miközben Tarkan énekelt és táncolt a színpadon. Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán, és amikor megfordult, egy kellemes kinézetű, középkorú férfit pillantott meg. A férfi rámosolygott, és intett neki, hogy kövesse. Gabriel megrázta a fejét; nem ismerte ezt a férfit, és biztos, hogy nem fog elsétálni vele. Gabriel megpróbált arrébb lépni, de a férfi gyorsan utána nyúlt, és megragadta a karját. Az idegenből elszántság és vágy áradt, miközben Gabriel küzdött, hogy eltűnjön előle. Az érzelmek túláradóak voltak, és Gabriel saját félelmei átszakították a falait. Hirtelen képek özönlötték el a fejét, azoknak a fiúknak a fájdalma, akiket ez a férfi előtte elkapott. A feje megtelt félelemmel és fájdalommal, ő pedig kétségbeesetten hányni akart.

\- **Maradj éber! El kell tűnnöd innen!** – sziszegte Aurora vadul, miközben lecsúszott a gazdája nyakából, és végigkúszott a karján. Gyorsan belemélyesztette a fogait a támadó kezébe, arra kényszerítve a férfit, hogy elengedje Gabrielt. – **Fuss, kisangyal, fuss!**

Gabriel egy pillanatra megingott, de aztán átvágott a tömegen, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, futásnak eredt. Meg sem állt, amíg vissza nem ért a sátrakig. Őrjöngve nézett körbe, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, a férfi nem követte őt.

\- **Otthon vagy, nyugodj meg, otthon vagy!** – sziszegte Aurora csitítóan.

\- Gabriel, mi a baj? – kérdezte Soto, megragadva a fiú vállát.

A fiúcska felsikoltott, és olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy a földre zuhant, mielőtt ijedten hátrálni kezdett. Vincent, Mudiwa és Adonis futva érkeztek.

\- Soto, Gabriel, mi folyik itt? – követelte Vincent, miközben a fia felé igyekezett.

\- Ne! – kiáltott fel Soto. – Nem tudom, mi történt, de amikor megérintettem, felsikoltott, és… - Soto nem tudta, mi mást mondjon, így egyszerűen a fiú felé intett, aki nekinyomta a hátát az egyik sátornak, és rettegve, vakon, semmit se látva meredt maga elé.

Mudiwa elhátrált a fiától, és leült a földre.

\- Cherub, édesem, meg tudjuk állapítani, hogy valami rossz történt, és nagyon szeretnénk segíteni neked.

\- **Biztonságban vagy. A családod segíteni próbál neked, kisangyal. Összpontosíts arra, hogy hol vagy.**

Gabriel pislogott párat, és lassan visszatért a valóságba, majd egyenesen az aggódó szürke szempárba nézett.

\- Baba! – suttogta, mielőtt félrefordult, és hányni kezdett. Mudiwa azonnal az oldalán termett, hátrahúzta a haját, és segített megtartani őt. Gabriel egész testében remegett, és végül, amikor már semmi nem maradt benne, amit kihányhatott, elájult.

\- A rohadt életbe! – kiáltott Vincent, aki szintén előrelépett, hogy segítsen a férjének és a fiának. – Mégis, mi a fene történt?

\- Fogalmam sincs – magyarázkodott Soto. – Láttam, hogy Gabriel úgy rohan, mintha valaki üldözné őt, és amikor megérintettem a vállát, felsikoltott, és elhátrált előlem.

\- Fektessük le őt. Majd beszélünk vele, amikor felébred – javasolta Mudiwa, és karjaiban Gabriellel felállt. Vincenttel együtt alsónadrágig vetkőztették, majd az ágyba dugták őt. – Nem látok rajta semmilyen külsérelmi nyomot.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy fizikailag bármi is történt vele – jegyezte meg Vincent. – Érzek néhány nagyon csúnya érzést, ami megragadt benne, de nem tudom megmondani, hogy mik azok.

\- Felteszem, ki kell várnunk, amíg felébred – sóhajtott boldogtalanul Mudiwa. Vincent bólintott, majd a párja karjai közé sétált. Egymást átölelve nézték az alvó fiukat.

Egy óra sem telt el, amikor Gabriel szeme megrebbenve felnyílt. Körülnézett, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy a szobájában van, és baba meg apu az ágya végén ülve figyelik őt. Lassan minden az eszébe jutott; könnyek öntötték el a szemét és folytak végig az arcán.

\- Gabriel? – kérdezte Vincent, biztosan tudni akarva, hogy rendben van-e, ha megérinti őt.

\- Apu – szólalt meg a fiú összetört hangon.

A két férfi azonnal átölelte a fiukat, aki kisírta a lelkét. Amint a zokogás alábbhagyott, és csak halk hüppögés és szipogás maradt, Mudiwa előrenyúlt, és odatartott a gyerek elé egy pohár vizet és egy ampulla fejfájás-csillapító főzetet, amit Adonis hozott nekik korábban.

\- Gabriel, kicsi szívem, muszáj elmondanod nekünk, hogy mi történt – kezdte halkan Mudiwa.

A fiú bólintott és felült.

\- Elmentem a koncertre, amire elengedtetek. Egy furcsa ember lépett oda hozzám, és megfogta a vállam. Először egyszerűen azt hittem, hogy összetévesztett valakivel, de megpróbált rávenni, hogy menjek vele. Amikor el akartam szökni előle, pánikba esett, és megragadta a karomat. Az összes érzelme belém csapott, és annyira megijesztett, hogy… én próbáltam… de nem tudtam.

\- Lehullottak a pajzsaid – szólt halkan Vincent.

Gabriel lesütött tekintettel bólintott.

\- Igen, lehullottak, és belém áradt az összes undorító… - Gabriel maga köré fonta a karjait. – Meg akart erőszakolni. Éreztem; eltökélt volt, és be volt gerjedve. Már korábban is csinált ilyet; imádta a fájdalmat és a félelmet, amit okozott. – Ismét könnyek csorogtak végig az arcán, és abba akarta hagyni, de tovább beszélt, mert tudta, hogy az segíteni fog. – Magába itta az áldozatai összes fájdalmát és félelmét, akarta azokat, birtokolni akarta azokat, és beleburkolózni az érzésekbe, amik elárasztották őt, miközben bántotta őket. És most ez az egész itt van bennem, és tudom, hogy engem nem érintett meg, de érzem, amit azok a fiúk éreztek. – Gabriel egyre sebesebben szedte a levegőt.

\- Gabriel, nézz rám! – szólt erélyesen Mudiwa. – Lélegezz, csak szedd lassabban a levegőt, ezen is túl fogunk jutni.

Miközben a férje segített Gabrielnek megnyugodni, Vincent kétségbeesetten igyekezett kontrollálni a haragját. Megértette, hogy mit érzett a fia; néha az érzések olyan erővel érkeznek, hogy egy empata a sajátjának érzi azokat. Meglehet, Gabriel fizikailag nem sérült meg, érzelmi szinten azonban számos brutális nemi erőszakot és halált élt át úgy, mintha azok a saját érzései lennének. Segíthetnek neki elereszteni az energiát, de az érzelmi gyógyulás lassú folyamat lesz.

\- Gabriel, kincsem, csinálok neked egy tisztító fürdőt, jó?

A gyerek nem igazán akart megmozdulni, de amikor belenézett az apukája könyörgő, levendulakék szemébe, felállt. Hamarosan már egy nagy kád fűszeres illatú fürdőben ázott; ez volt az a keverék, amit az apja is használt, amikor valaki fizikailag megerőltette magát. Volt benne fenyőtömjén, szantálfa, rozmaring és szegfűszeg. Gabriel felsóhajtott, amikor érezte, hogy az idegei lecsillapodnak, és a negatív energia lassan távozik a testéből.

\- Innod kell valamit. – Ezzel baba átnyújtott neki egy csésze mentateát. Gabriel felült egy kicsit, elvette a poharat, és kortyolni kezdte az édes, forró teát. – Pár perc, és visszajövök, rendben? Addig az apukád itt marad veled – mondta Mudiwa.

\- Hová mész? – Gabriel kezdett pánikba esni.

\- Csak egy percig leszek távol, ígérem. Csak tudatni akarom mindenkivel, hogy ma este nem lépsz fel velünk.

\- Nem, tudok, biztos vagyok benne… – kezdte Gabriel, de a két férfi gyorsan félbeszakította őt.

\- Ma este nem lépsz fel, és ez nem vita tárgya! Mindenkinek van egy beugró száma arra az esetre, ha valaki megbetegszik vagy megsérül – jelentette ki halkan, de nagyon határozottan Mudiwa, a mellkasa előtt összefont karral. Gabriel felsóhajtott. Rendben, akkor nem vitatkozik; ma este nem fog fellépni.

\--------------------------

Szerző megjegyzése:  
A fürdősó receptje Scott Cunningham: Tömjének, Olajak és főzetek teljes könyve c. írásából való

Tarkan – Ő egy közép-keleti popénekes és táncos (egy hastáncos), aki a hastáncot keveri a modern zenével.  
Íme, itt találtok róla videót: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtJGJP50zNw&list=RD02Ew2o0DnXpCI


	50. 50. fejezet

**50\. fejezet**

 

Svájc, 1991. december 20. Becky farmja

Vincent kinézett édesanyja házának jókora ablakán a kint zajló ádáz hógolyó csatára. Gabriel is ott volt az egész közepén, nevetett és bolondozott, de visszafogta magát, ahogy Törökország óta folyton tette, és noha Vincent megértette, összetörte a szívét. Gabriel most már állandóan megtartotta a három lépés távolságot azoktól, akiket nem ismert, és amikor elmosolyodott, a mosolya nem mindig érte el a szemét. Ahogy egyre jártasabb lett az empata pajzsai megtartásában, a feszültség felengedett a testében, de valójában sosem múlt el. Vincent felsóhajtott; nem tudta, mit tehetne.

\- Emlékszem, amikor először veszítettél kicsit az ártatlanságodból – szakította félbe a gondolatait az édesanyja. – Épp Lengyelországon utaztunk át, és te bemutatkoztál a mellettünk táborozó embereknek. Veled egykorú gyerekeik voltak, és szerettél volna velük játszani. Az apa rád vicsorgott, majd kiabálni kezdett: „Mocskos cigány söpredék! Takarodj a családomtól.” Soha senki nem beszélt veled így korábban. Azután a nap után már soha többé nem közeledtél úgy másokhoz, mint korábban. Hármunknak kellett lefogni az apádat, nehogy megverje azt az embert.

\- Emlékszem arra a napra – bólintott Vincent. – Azt hiszem, minden gyerek átmegy ezen valamilyen szinten, és minden szülőnek végig kell néznie.

\- Vincent te nem csak hátratett kézzel álltál és figyelted. Ott vagy neki, segítesz a gyógyulásában, átöleled, amikor rémült. Még mindig ugyanazzal a bizalommal a szemében néz rád, mint az előtt.

\- Gabriel bámulatos, és Mudiwa meg én is áldásnak érezzük, hogy a fiunknak tudhatjuk őt. Annyira keményen dolgozott azon, hogy felgyógyuljon a vele történtekből, és hogy megerősítve magát, megakadályozhassa, nehogy még egyszer előfordulhasson ilyen. Rossz ember vagyok attól, hogy bánom, hogy nem ölhettem meg azt a szörnyeteget?– suttogta Vincent a szőnyeg mintáit tanulmányozva. – Mert minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a fiam sikoltva ébred fel egy rémálomból, azt kívánom, bárcsak én ölhettem volna meg őt.

Becky felemelte a kezét, és letörölte az elszabadult könnycseppet, ami legördült a fia arcán.

\- Nem, ez tesz emberré és szülővé. Tényleg, végül is mi történt vele? – kérdezte rövid szünetet követően.

\- Köszönöm. – Vincent halványan elmosolyodott. – Gabriel aznap, amikor elment a koncertre, magával vitte Aurorát, és a kígyó megharapta a támadóját. – A férfi sötéten kuncogva folytatta. – Úgy kellett Adonist a földre szorítanunk, hogy megpróbáljuk megakadályozni, nehogy azonnal a férfi után induljon, amint megtudta, mi történt. Sosem éreztem még belőle ekkora haragot és erőszakot áradni; ő általában mindig olyan könnyed és laza. Mindesetre, míg mi a földre nyomtuk Adonist, ő Gabriellel kiabált, hogy azonnal árulja el neki, hogy nézett ki a fickó. Szegény Gabriel zokogott, Soto ölelte őt magához, aki szerintem egyszerűen csak azért próbálta megnyugtatni őt, hogy kiszedhesse belőle az információt, amit Adonis is tudni akart. Aurora egyszer csak bekúszott közénk, és közölte Gabriellel, hogy „az emberek túl lassúak, és ő már mindent elintézett”. Adonis ekkor a földre rogyott, és zokogni kezdett. Gabriel Adonis karjai közé vetette magát, aki egyfolytában azt kérte, hogy Gabriel bocsásson meg neki, amiért nem tudta megvédeni őt. Ezen a ponton már mindenki sírt és egymásba ölelkezett. Végül mindannyian összebújtunk a sátrunkba, és egy rakáson, a földön aludtunk. Anya, kész őrület volt!  
Az elkövetkező három napban Gabriel a csoport közepén aludt. Ezután visszaköltözött ugyan a saját ágyába, viszont elkezdődtek a rémálmok. Most felváltva alszunk Gabriel mellett, hogy ne legyen egyedül, amikor felriad a rémálmokból. Nem tudom, mit tegyek. Nem tudom, hogyan segítsek neki, anya.

Becky az ablak előtt állt, fogta Vincent kezét, és hagyta, hogy kibeszélje magát. Tudta, hogy az egész csoport támogatja a fiát, Mudiwát és Cherubot, de az embereknek néha muszáj valaki mással is megosztani az érzéseiket.

\- Már azzal is sokat csinálsz, hogy ott vagy, tiszteletben tartod az érzéseit, teret és időt biztosítasz neki. Vannak barátaim, akik egy támadást követően visszaszerezték az életüket és a testüket. A legtöbben úgy találták, hogy segített neki, hogy újratanulják a testüket, és ezért beiktattak valami fizikai tevékenységet az életükbe, mint például a futást, a jógát vagy a táncolást, olyasmiket, amiket ti már amúgy is végeztek. Megadhatom néhány öngyógyító könyv címét, amit Gabriel elolvashat, és ha úgy dönt, egy tanácsadó nevét, akinek írhat vagy hívhat.

\- Köszönöm, anya. Úgy tűnik, ezt ma sokat mondom. – Vincent elvigyorodott.

\- Ez azért van, mert udvarias fiatalembernek neveltelek. Na, hívj be mindenkit, már kisültek a csokoládés és fahéjas rolók, és elkészült a tea is – mondta Becky, aztán megveregette a fia vállát, és a konyhába ment.

Vincent megborzongott, amikor az édesanyja ott hagyta őt, és a hideg levegő körülölelte.

\- Gyertek be, anya főzött teát! – szólt ki.

Gabriel megfordult, és az apukájára mosolygott. Amint megérezte, mennyire szomorú Vincent, azonnal odaszaladt hozzá, és hagyta, hogy a férfi felkapja és megölelje őt. Karját és lábát szorosan a karcsú férfi köré fonta, majd hátrahúzta az apja pulóverét, és egy hógolyót pottyantott bele.

Vincent megugrott, aztán felrikoltott.

\- A fészkes fenébe, ez hideg! – Megpróbálta kilazítani a pulóverét, de Gabriel szorosan rátapadt. – Ó, hogy mekkora bajban vagy ezért! – kiáltott, és egyik kezével sikerült Gabriel csiklandós oldalához férkőznie. A fiú megnyikkant, és fészkelődni kezdett a támadás alatt. Kitartott, amíg csak tudott, de végül engednie kellett. Vincent lenézett az igazán boldog arcra. Gabriel szeme szikrázott a nevetéstől, az arca kipirosodott a hidegtől, és sugárzott róla az öröm.

\- Apu, jól vagyok. Tudom, hogy itt biztonságban vagyok, és az új meditációs módszer, amit megmutattál, tényleg segít elkülöníteni a saját érzéseimet azoktól, amiket rám erőltettek. Tudom, hogy soha nem leszek már ugyanaz, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy nap ugyanolyan szex őrült leszek, mint te és baba.

\- Szemtelen kölyök! – kiáltott fel Vincent. – Ezért még megfizetsz; most azonban várnak rád Oma fahéjas rolói és a forró csokoládéja.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, majd levette a kabátját és a csizmáját.

\- Nagyszerű!

 

Franciaország, 1992. február 10.

Vincent csüggedten felsóhajtott; már épp távozni készültek, amikor észrevette, hogy a szállodaigazgató és a családja közelednek feléjük. Az elmúlt két hétben egy alternatív gyógyító műhelybe jártak Franciaország, Digne városába. A konferencia alatti néhány éjszakai fellépésért cserébe részt vehettek a különféle típusú masszás, reiki, aromaterápia, reflexológia és kristályterápiás tanfolyamokon. Csodálatos volt, mindenki nagyon kedvesen viselkedett, noha volt néhány nagyon megalapozatlan és felületes ember is. Még Gabriel is részt vett néhány masszázs kurzuson, és elég nyugodtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy olyan emberekkel dolgozzon, akikkel csak akkor találkozott. Az egyetlen negatív pontot a szálloda igazgatója jelentette.

A hotel egy felújított kastély épületében kapott helyet, több angol hektárnyi területtel, és az igazgató megengedte nekik, hogy a birtok területén táborozzanak, amíg látóhatáron kívül maradnak, és ez nekik is megfelelt. Ugyanakkor megalázóan viselkedett velük. Gabriel első látásra nem kedvelte a férfit, így mind nagyon óvatosak voltak körülötte. A férfi felesége is furcsa volt, és látszólag rendkívül kényelmetlenül érezte magát a sok társadalmi elvárástól eltérő ember között. A tízéves lányuk szomorúnak és visszahúzódónak látszott. Gabriel és Kamala is mindent megtett, hogy megpróbálják megismerni őt, de nem jártak sikerrel.

\- Tűnődöm, vajon mit akar – jegyezte meg Mudiwa.

\- Fogalmam sincs, de kétlem, hogy tetszeni fog nekünk – felelte Vincent.

Gabriel közéjük fúrta magát.

\- Miért cipelnek bőröndöket?

\- Mindjárt megtudjuk – szűrte Vincent a fogai között. – Monsieur és Madam Burby, miben segíthetünk önöknek ma délután?

Monsieur Burby kihúzta magát, és egyenesen Vincent szemébe nézett.

\- Magukkal vihetik Lynette-t.

\- Elnézést, hogy?

\- Monsieur Dragonheart, a lányunk nem normális. Egy flúgos különc. Mindent megpróbáltunk, amit csak tudtunk, hogy normálissá tegyük őt, de semmi nem működött. Nem akarjuk őt többé magunk között.

Vincent már épp válaszolni akart, amikor Madam Burby megszólalt.

\- Amikor nagyon erős érzései vannak, akkor dolgok történnek körülötte, furcsa dolgokat csinál, és látván, hogy maguk milyen… - Itt megállt szünetet tartani, mintha az udvarias, mégis pontos szót keresné – eredetiek, reméltük, hogy megbirkóznak az ő különcségével.

Gabriel eközben megfogta baba kezét; a két francia túlságosan is emlékeztette őt Dursleyékre.

\- Asszonyom, azt hiszem, értem; a lányuk különleges. Segíthetünk megérteni, hogy mi történik vele.

\- Non! – kiáltott fel Monsieur Burby. – Nem akarjuk őt többé. Elviszik őt, vagy sem?

Gabriel erre előrelépett, és odasétált Lynette-hez, aki sírva kapaszkodott a hátizsákjába. Mivel tudta, hogy a kislány nem beszél jól angolul, Gabriel franciául szólt hozzá.

\- Érted, hogy mi történik itt?

\- Oui – felelte a gyerek fel sem nézve.

\- Szeretnél velünk jönni?

Lynette szipogva törölte meg a szemét.

\- Oui.

\- Akkor gyere – nyújtotta felé Gabriel a kezét –, pont indulni készülünk. Jártál már valaha Olaszországban? Épp odakészülünk egy barátunk esküvőjére.

Lynette felnézett, szürkéskék szeme szomorúsággal telt meg.

\- Nem, még sosem voltam Olaszországban.

Amikor Gabriel és Lynette távoztak, Vincent leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy véres péppé verje az előtte álló férfit.

\- Maga egy aljas szörnyeteg! – sziszegte, miközben Mudiwával felemelték Lynette csomagjait, és a lakóbuszuk felé indultak.

\- Ez az első – jegyezte meg Mudiwa. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezelőtt boszorkányt vagy varázslót adtak volna oda nekünk.

\- Nem, valóban, és nem tudom, mit tegyünk. Nem tarthatjuk magunkkal sokáig. Bármilyen véletlen varázslat felhívhatja a többiek figyelmét Gabrielre, és a kislány sem tudhatja meg, ki is ő. Így is sokkal nehezebb már elfednie magát a többi boszorkány és varázsló elől.

\- Igaz – válaszolt Mudiwa, és gondolkozva hallgatott egy sort. – Mi van Signora Ligabue-val? Ő egy kicsi magán varázslóiskolát vezet arrafelé, ahol Lucas él. Úgy hiszem, amúgy is meg akartuk látogatni őt, hogy bájital alapanyagokat vásárolhasson.

\- Nagyszerű! – mosolyodott el Vincent. – Legutóbb, amikor találkoztunk vele, egyébként is arról panaszkodott, mennyire magányos most, hogy az összes gyermeke felnőtt és önálló életet kezdtek. Te, szerelmem, egy zseni vagy. És ezért jutalmat érdemelsz.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kiegyezhetünk valamiben – mosolyodott el Mudiwa.

 

Sennen, 1992. június. 15.

Gabriel mélyről jövően felsóhajtott, miközben Jaime a haját simogatva nézte át az elmúl év emlékeit. Ő már látta, mi minden történt Jaime-mel és a családjával az elmúl év során; végignézte, ahogy délre utaztak, és az emlékek között káprázatosan színes halakat meg egy türkizkék tengeri sárkányt látott. Jaime pont most fejezte be azt a részt, ahol Lynette-nek velük kellett jönnie, megtudta, hogy boszorkány, és találkoztak Signora Ligabue-val. Szerencsére mindnyájan jól kijöttek egymással, így már egy mosolygós Lynette köszönt el Gabrieltől, amikor elindultak Olaszországból.

\- Valamit blokkolsz előlem. Miért? – kérdezte Jaime, és hangját megbántottság és zavarodottság színezte.

\- Volt egy férfi Törökországban, aki bántani akart. Amikor megérintett, belém került azoknak a fiúknak az emléke, akiket a múltban bántott. Nem akartam, hogy lásd azokat – válaszolt Gabriel halkan.

\- És te jól vagy? Téged is bántott? – kérdezte Jaime.

\- Nem, fizikailag nem ártott nekem, de arra kényszerültem, hogy végignézzem az ő és az áldozatok szemszögéből egyaránt, hogy mi mindenen mentek keresztül az áldozatai. 

\- Hogyan?

Gabriel felsóhajtott.

\- Akarta a fájdalmukat. Birtokolni akarta azokat és fürdőzni bennük. Gyakorlatilag a lelkében dédelgette mindazt, amin a gyerekek keresztülmentek.

Jaime összeráncolta a homlokát zavarában.

\- De miért? Ezt nem értem. Miért bántana valaki gyerekeket, és hogyan bántotta őket?

Gabriel megfordult, és belenézett a barátja meleg, fekete szemébe.

\- Gyere, menjük apuékhoz; azt hiszem, ők jobban el tudják magyarázni ezt, mint én. – Gabriel felállt, és odanyújtotta a lebarnult kezét Jaime hófehér keze felé. Kéz a kézben sétáltak oda, ahol Jacob, Vincent és Mudiwa üldögéltek. Jaime édesanyja, Miriam ezúttal a vízben maradt, mivel állapotos volt, és hamarosan szülni fog. A két fiú leült az apjuk mellé, és megvárták, hogy befejezzék a beszélgetést, majd feléjük forduljanak.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Vincent, aki érzett némi nyugtalanságot a két barát felől.

\- Próbáltam megmagyarázni Törökországot, de azt hiszem, az a legjobb, ha segítetek – felelte szégyenlősen Gabriel.

\- Mennyit mutatott meg belőle? – fordult Mudiwa azonnal Jaime-hez.

\- Semmit, teljesen zárolta.

Jacob erre gyorsan Gabrielhez fordult, aki a térdeit a mellkasához húzva, védő mozdulattal karolta át a lábait.

\- Jól vagy, Cherub?

\- Sokkal jobban – mosolyodott el lágyan a gyerek.

Ez a válasz egyáltalán nem segített megnyugtatni Jacob aggodalmát, így Vincent is belefolyt a társalgásba.

\- Hadd magyarázzam meg. Novemberben egy férfi közeledett Gabrielhez, és amikor ez a férfi megfogta Gabriel karját, leomlottak a pajzsai. Gabriel rákényszerült, hogy átélje a férfi korábbi támadásaiból eredő érzelmeket; a férfiét és az áldozatául esett gyerekekét egyaránt.

Jacob hallgatott egy sort, hogy végiggondolja mindazt, amit Vincent elmondott, mielőtt Gabrielhez fordult.

\- Csak az érzéseket élted át?

\- Nem, néhány fizikai benyomás is átjött – suttogta Gabriel.

\- Annyira sajnálom. – Jacob szemébe könnyek gyűltek.

\- Már sokkal jobban vagyok – sietett a gyerek megnyugtatni őt.

\- Én még mindig nem értem, mi történt – vágott közbe Jaime. – Mit akart az a férfi csinálni? És miért bántott gyerekeket?

\- Gyere ide, fiam – tárta ki Jacob a karjait, mire Jaime az apja ölébe mászott. Amint elhelyezkedett, megfordult, és látta, hogy Gabrielt is átöleli a két apukája.

\- Jaime – kezdte Jacob –, olykor az emberek nagyon kiegyensúlyozatlanok tudnak lenni lelkileg, és élveznek másokat megsebezni. Néha pedig gyerekeket bántanak; ez táplálja bennük a betegségüket.

\- Mit csinált az az ember velük? – akarta tudni Jaime. Jacob Vincentre és Mudiwára nézett a válaszért.

Mudiwa megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Megerőszakolta a fiatal fiúkat és utána megölte őket.

Jacob erősebben szorította magához Jaime-t, aki egyszerűen úgy nézett Mudiwára, mintha annak hirtelen két feje nőtt volna. Végül aztán megértette, mit is mondott a férfi.

\- NEM! Az rossz; apa, azt mondtad, hogy a szex csodálatos és örömteli. Ilyet sosem tenne senki valakivel, különösen nem egy gyerekkel. Apu, mondd meg nekik!

\- Sajnálom, fiam, de néha az emberek annyira betegek, hogy a szexet fegyverré kovácsolják, és bántanak vele másokat – felelte Jaime.

\- Gabriel – szólalt meg halkan Jaime –, neked is érezned kellett azt, amit ők éreztek?

\- Igen.

Látván, hogy a barátját mennyire megsebezték a történtek, Jaime felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

\- Gyere velem.

Gabriel szomorú tekintete összekapcsolódott Jaime-ével, és engedte, hogy a barátja felsegítse őt. Együtt sétáltak le a vízhez. Jaime lefeküdt a hullámokba, és Gabrielt is maga mellé húzta.

\- Utálom, hogy valamit el kell rejtened előlem, de köszönöm, hogy megvédtél tőle.

\- Szívesen; bárcsak semmit ne kellene eltitkolnom előled – felelte halkan Gabriel. – Nem panaszkodom, de miért fekszünk a hullámokban?

\- Anyu és apu mindig azt mondják, hogy mindent meg lehet gyógyítani a tenger cirógatásával és azzal, ha valaki, aki szeret téged, átölel – válaszolta egyszerűen Jaime. Gabriel elmosolyodott és közelebb fészkelte magát a barátjához.

A hét úgy telt el, ahogy általában tette. Gabriel ismét meglátogatta apáival az Atchison farmot, ám ezúttal Jacob és Jaime is velük jöttek. Csodálatos élmény volt; Jaime is látta a tündéreket, akikkel Gabriel találkozott, amikor első ízben járt ott. Filmeket néztek, úsztak, futkároztak, és nagyszerűen érezték magukat. Az egyedüli különbség az volt, hogy Jaime sokkal ragaszkodóbb volt fizikailag. Az egész édes és ártatlan volt, és úgy tűnt, Gabrielnek azt a részét gyógyítja meg, amiről nem is tudta, hogy fájt. Jaime tudta, mi történt vele, mégis megérintette őt. Jaime nem látta őt sem mocskosnak, sem összetörtnek, és ez felderítette Gabriel lelkét.

Az utolsó napjukon ismét a tengerparton bújtak össze, és hagyták, hogy a hullámok átcsapjanak fölöttük.

\- Gabriel.

\- Igen?

\- Hiányozni fogsz.

\- Nekem is hiányozni fogsz – mosolyodott el Gabriel.

Jaime meghúzta a barátja haját, hogy Gabriel feléje forduljon, és szemtől szembe kerüljenek.

\- Szeretlek.

Gabriel belenézett a barátja meleg barna szemébe.

\- Én is szeretlek téged.

\- Megcsókolhatlak? – kérdezte Jaime halkan.

Gabriel kicsit zavartan pislogott; gyakran puszilták arcon egymást.

\- Igen.

Jaime lágyan elmosolyodott, mielőtt Gabriel fölé hajolt, és megcsókolta a fiú puha, piros ajkát. Gabriel halkan felzihált, és viszonozta a csókot. Lágy csók volt, csupán az ajkak édes egymáshoz súrlódása, mégis mindkét fiút megbizsergette. Amikor Gabriel hátrahúzódott, rámosolygott a barátjára.

\- Még soha senkit nem csókoltam meg.

\- Én sem – viszonozta a mosolyt Jaime.


	51. 51. fejezet

**51\. Fejezet**

**A szerző megjegyzése:** Ez a fejezet az In Demand c. szám hallgatása közben íródott.

1992\. június 20. Malfoy kúria

 

Draco Malfoy izgatottan várta, hogy a keresztapja lejöjjön, és végre el tudjanak indulni. A szülei nyaralni mentek a kétéves húgával, Cassiopeiával a dél-franciaországi kúriájukba. Amíg ők egy hónapig távol lesznek, addig Dracóval a keresztapja, Perselus marad a kúriában, és a férfi megígérte neki, hogy magával viszi őt, és találkozni fog Perselus kedvenc bájital alapanyag beszállítójával. Perselus bácsi megkérdezte őt, hogy szeretne-e behatóbban foglalkozni a bájitaltannal, mivel az előző tanévben annyira jól ment neki. Draco azonnal azt felelte, hogy igen, majd rögtön ezután megígérte, hogy a többi óráján is igyekezni fog. Draco megfordult, majd szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor a keresztapját látta lejönni a lépcsőn. Csak akkor tudta leengedni biztonságosan a védelmét, ha Perselus, vagy a legjobb barátai, Pansy és Blaise társaságában volt.

\- Készen állsz az indulásra, Draco?

\- Igen, Perselus bácsi – kiáltotta izgatottan. – Nagyon jól nézel ki.

Perselus köszönetképpen biccentett. Talárja egyszerű fekete vászon volt, a haja viszont lágyan omlott a vállára és fényesen ragyogott, nem volt bevonva azzal a bájitallal, amit arra használt, hogy megvédje, mialatt dolgozott. 

\- Draco, ezek az emberek a legjobb szállítóim, így a legillendőbb viselkedést várom el tőled.

\- Természetesen, Perselus bácsi – húzta ki magát Draco.

A férfi elmosolyodott, és kitárta felé a karját.

\- Akkor gyere, menjünk. – Draco köréje fonta a karjait, és hagyta, hogy Perselus elhoppanálja magukat Widra Szt. Capdelba. Perselus szorosan megölelte a keresztfiát, mielőtt eleresztette, aztán elindultak a nagysátor felé, ahol Gabriel minden valószínűség szerint a könyveket pakolja épp.

Draco végignézett az annyira különböző embereken, akik vidám beszélgetés közepette állították fel a sátrakat, elárusító bódékat és asztalokat. A legszívesebben belekapaszkodott volna a keresztapja kezébe; kellemetlenül érezte magát ennyi kvibli között. Az egyetlen kvibli, aki egészen idáig a közelében volt, az Frics, a Roxfort gondnoka, ő pedig egy hitvány alak volt. Igyekezett nem kimutatni hogyan érzi magát ezek között az idegenek között, ahogy nyugodtan belépett egy hatalmas, égszínkék sátorba a keresztapja oldalán. Odabent egy fiút pillantott meg, aki könyveket pakolt ki a sátor oldalai mentén elhelyezett asztalokra. A fiú grafitszürke nadrágot viselt, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy pizsamaalsó, de annál vastagabb. Ing gyanánt halványzöld tunika volt rajta, amelynek ezüstszürke virágok voltak hímezve a kézelőjére és a szegélyére. Egy ezüstszürke fejkendő volt a derékig éri hosszú haja fölé kötve, amit vastag fonatban hordott. Miközben a könyveket pakolta, táncolt és együtt énekelt a zenével, amit épp hallgatott.

\- “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life to. For I can’t help falling in love with you.” (Ahogy a folyó folyik, biztosan a tengerhez. Kedvesem, így megy ez, néhány dolognak így kell történnie. Fogd hát a kezem, vele egész életem. Nem tehetek róla, hogy szerelmes lettem beléd.)

Draco felnézett a keresztapjára, aki teljesen elégedettnek tűnt azzal, hogy csak áll ott, és várja, hogy véget érjen a dal. Körülnézett a sátorban; maga előtt egy asztalt látott, amin két jókora faláda volt, feltételezése szerint ezekben voltak azok a bájital alapanyagok, amikért jöttek. Azokon az asztalokon, amelyek mellett a fiú pakolászott, pedig könyvek álltak több sorban, és remélte, hogy lesz esélye átnézni őket. Amint a szám véget ért, a fiú megfordult, és boldogan elmosolyodott. Dracónak csaknem elállt a lélegzete, amikor a pillantása egy csodálatos, smaragdzöld szempárral találkozott, ami bár melegen és barátságosan üdvözölte, Draco meg tudta állapítani, hogy mögötte falak magasodnak.

\- Üdv, Piton professzor, hogy telt az éve? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben feléjük indult.

\- Gabriel, mivel az év legnagyobb részében még mindig tanítok, borzalmasan – felelte Perselus unott hangon, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette a fiút. – Szeretném neked bemutatni a keresztfiamat, Draco Malfoyt. Draco, ő itt Gabriel Dragonheart, az egyik legjobb szállítóm.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – nyújtotta kézfogásra Gabriel a kezét.

\- Hasonlóképpen – válaszolt Draco, kicsit bizonytalanul, hogy mit kezdjen a fiú kezével.

Gabriel homloka ráncokba szaladt.

\- Nem rázod meg a kezem?

Perselus megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Igazából az egy mugli szokás. Mivel a varázserőnk és a bájitalaink hatással vannak a többi varázslóra, nem szoktunk kezet rázni azokkal, akikkel épp csak találkozunk.

\- Ó, sajnálom – mondta Gabriel Dracónak. – Akkor hogyan köszöntik egymást a varázslók, amikor találkoznak?

\- Egymásra fektetett tenyerünket összetesszük a kezünket a mellkasunk előtt, hogy megmutassuk, nem fogunk varázsolni, aztán fejbólintással folytatjuk.

Gabriel tette, amit Perselus magyarázott.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Draco.

A szőke fiú elvigyorodott, és mellkasa előtt egymásra fektetett tenyérrel, derékból meghajolt.

\- Úgyszintén, Gabriel.

\- Nos, az alapanyagok ott vannak – mutatta Gabriel, és odament az asztalhoz, majd levette a ládák tetejét. – Majd szóljon, amikor készen áll megnézni azokat, amiket én hoztam. És ha bármiféle segítségre szüksége van, csak tudassa.

Draco benyúlt a talárjába, és elővett onnan egy pergamendarabot, amit az apja adott neki, amikor a keresztapja megszólalt.

\- Mi történt, Gabriel?

\- Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ön meg tudja állapítani, hogy valami megváltozott – mosolyodott el szomorúan a fiú. – Jól vagyok.

\- Ám ez még nem válasz a kérdésemre – nógatta őt a férfi a mellkasa előtt összefont karral.

\- Csak rövid időt tudok az ön társaságában tölteni; nem szeretném azt kellemetlenné tenni.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ugye, tudod, hogy bármikor küldhetsz nekem baglyot, amikor szükséged van rám?

A fiú ragyogó mosolyt villantott a mindig sztoikus férfira. – Tudom, Piton professzor, és köszönöm.

Perselus bólintott, majd nekiállt kipakolni az első ládát.

\- Van szükséged segítségre, Draco? – kérdezte Gabriel a listára mutatva.

\- Az apám kért meg rá, hogy szerezzem be neki ezeket a tételeket. Vásárolhatok kis mennyiségben is?

\- Természetesen; hadd lássam a listán, hogy meg tudjam mondani, melyek vannak meg nekünk – javasolta Gabriel, és kinyújtott a kezét. Azonnal elsápadt, amint a kis tekercs az ujjához ért. Kinyitotta, és egy több összetevőből álló listát pillantott meg. Az alapanyagokból készített bájital, egy erős szertartás keretében, vérrel keverve, alkalmas annak megállapítására, hogy egy gyermek kvibli-e vagy sem. Óvatosan leeresztette a pajzsait, és megborzongott, amikor megérezte Mr. Malfoy szándékait. _Három héten belül Dél-Franciaországban kell lennünki_ – gondolta. – Mindenünk van, ami a listán szerepel; szerzek neked egy kisebb dobozt és egy mérleget, hogy pontosan annyit tudj venni, amennyire szükséged van.

Perselus aggódva figyelte Gabrielt; nem felejtette el a fiú reakcióját a „rossz könyvekre”, amikor először találkoztak.

\- Mikre van szüksége Luciusnak, Draco?

Draco megvonta a vállát, és odaadta a listát a keresztapjának. A férfi dühösen összeráncolta a homlokát. _Lucius, te átkozott gazember!_ – gondolta, átfutva a pergamen tartalmát. Ez a bájital egy borzasztó találmány volt; kitépte a varázserőt a gyerekből, hogy meg lehessen azt mérni. Fájdalmas volt, és ha a gyermek kvibli, ritkán élte túl az eljárást. Amióta Voldemort felbukkant a Roxfortban – Mógus fejében – sok halálfaló végzett el apró dolgokat, hogy felkészüljenek az uruk visszatértére. Perselus felsóhajtott. Ha kémkedni akart, most semmit nem tudott tenni ez ellen, és sajnos számos család eszébe jutott, akik csatlakoznának Malfoyékhoz a szertartásra. – Majd én segítek neked mindent összeszedni, Draco.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus bácsi – válaszolt udvariasan a szőke fiú, azon tűnődve, pontosan mi is lehet a baj.

Amikor Gabriel visszatért, újból nekiállt előbb a könyveket rendezni, aztán a csecsebecséket kipakolni az asztalokra. A sátrat egy nő kellemes hangja és lágy zene töltötte be. Dracónak nehézséget okozott az előtte heverő alapanyagokra koncentrálni, amikor Gabriel olyan nagyon zavaró módon forgolódott és tekergett a zene ütemére.

Perselus vigyorogva figyelte a keresztfiát a szeme sarkából. Már észrevette, hogy Draco egyaránt értékeli a női és a férfi idomokat, és figyelni, ahogy megpróbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni a vonzó fiatalember táncolását nem sokkal maguk előtt, igazán szórakoztató volt. Perselus elmosolyodott, ahogy felismerte a számot, és lábával verve a ritmust dúdolni kezdte a dallamot, miközben ismét a ládákból kirakodott bájital hozzávalókra kezdett összpontosítani.

Draco szürke szeme komikusan elkerekedett, amikor meghallotta a keresztapját dudorászni. Mi a fene? És mugli zenére! Draco figyelmesen hallgatta a dalszöveget.

But now I’ve got someone who cares for me.  
Wrote my name is silver sands.  
I think you know you’ve lost the love of your life.  
You said I was the best you ever had.

De most már van valaki, aki szeret.  
Ezüstös homokba írta a nevem.  
Szerintem tudod, elvesztetted életed szerelmét.  
Azt mondtad, én voltam életed legjobbja. 

Because I’m in demand.  
You’re thinking of the ways you should’ve held my hand  
And all the times you’d say you didn’t understand.  
You never had our love written in your plans. 

Mert én népszerű vagyok.  
Arra gondolsz, amikor fognod kellett volna a kezem  
És amikor azt mondtad, hogy nem érted.  
A szerelmünk sosem szerepelt a terveidben.

\- Ó, imádom ezt a dalt! – kiáltott fel egy arany bőrszínű férfi, aki ekkor lépett be a sátorba. – Alan Rickman annyira szexi ebben a videóban. Hé, Cherub, hoztam neked egy kis limonádét és három poharat. Amúgy miért van szükséged három pohárra?

Gabriel a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Köszönöm, Adonis. Piton professzor van itt, és magával hozta a keresztfiát.

Adonis egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, magában szitkozódva, hogy nem vette észre, más is van a sátorban. Ezután megfordult, és a két látogatóra mosolygott.

\- Üdv, professzor, örülök, hogy idén is túlélte a kis csibészeket.

Draco összevonta a szemöldökét, hogy „kis csibésznek” titulálták.

\- Mr. Dyonysius, hadd mutassam be a keresztfiam, Draco Malfoyt. Draco, ez az úr itt Adonis Dyonysius.

\- Mr. Dyonysius – üdvözölte őt komolyan Draco, majd meghajolt.

\- Ó, ugyan, kérlek, szólíts Adonisnak – válaszolt meghajolva a férfi, akiknek arany szemei szikrákat szórva ragyogtak. – Szóval, Piton professzor, idén csatlakozik hozzánk a napforduló ünnepségre?

\- Várjon! – kiáltott fel Gabriel, majd melléjük futott, és Adonisszal szemközt megállt. – Rendben, most már folytathatja.

Perselus meglepődötten nézett a gyerekre, de aztán Adonis felé fordulva válaszolt.

\- Tulajdonképpen igen; Draco szülei nyaralnak, és általában az ő napfordulós ünnepségükön szoktam részt venni. Úgy tervezem, hogy Dracóval eljövünk holnap, és legalább az előadásukat megnézzük.

Adonis először nagyon boldognak tűnt, ám aztán annyira megdöbbent, hogy tátva maradt a szája.

\- Cherub – mordult fel vicsorogva –, hogyan sikerült ez? Több mint egy hónapja nem volt valóra vált kártyaolvasásod! Egy egész rohadt hónapon keresztül minden olvasásod téves volt, és most… - Adonis kistányérnyi szemeket meresztett döbbenetében, és Gabriel Perselus háta mögé bújt védelmet keresni, miközben őrülten vigyorgott. – Te csibész, te rászedtél engem! – kiáltott fel Adonis.

\- Mindenki megmondta, hogy ne fogadj velem – kuncogott Gabriel. – Piton professzor, annyira örülök, hogy eljön holnap – változtatta meg Gabriel a beszélgetés irányát. – Szerintem mindketten élvezni fogják a műsort, és utána mindenki hoz valami ennivalót, amit megosztunk vacsorára. Mindig olyan sok jó étel van – csacsogta kiugorva a férfi elé, és a szeme ragyogott az izgatottságtól. – És idén mind kint alszunk a csillagok alatt. Nos, legalábbis mi, gyerekek kint fogunk, és mindkettejüket örömmel látjuk. Van egy tartalék hálózsákom Dracónak, amit használhat, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha ön inkább igazi ágyban szeretne aludni, valaki biztosan megengedi, hogy vele maradjon.

\- Köszönöm a meghívást, Gabriel, majd megvitatom a lehetőségeket Dracóval.

\- Tökéletes! Nos, nekem vissza kell mennem pakolni – jegyezte meg Gabriel vidáman. – Ó, és Adonis, tessék!

A férfi lenézett az összehajtogatott papírra Gabriel kezében, és felnyögött. Ez nem lesz jó; egy hét szolgaságban fogadtak.

\- Mikor kell kezdenem?

Gabriel felkacagott.

\- Nem vagyok olyan kegyetlen. Hétfő reggel.

\- Akkor majd később elolvasom – vágta zsebre a papírost Adonis. Mielőtt kilépett a sátorból, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és Perselushoz fordult. – Piton professzor, ha szeretne itt maradni szombat éjjel, az én sátramban rengeteg hely van.

\- Észben tartom – válaszolt Perselus a szokásosnál mélyebb hangon. Adonis elpirult, Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, Gabriel pedig szélesen elvigyorodott.

Draco hagyta, hogy a keresztapja rendezze a számlát, míg ő a könyveket böngészte. Amikor odaért Gabrielhez, aki a kényesebb üvegpalackokat pakolta fel egy polcra, megkérdezte: 

\- Kik jönnek a napforduló ünnepségre?

Gabriel egy pillanatig elgondolkozott rajta.

\- Hát, akikkel együtt jársz iskolába; Weasleyék, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones és Su Li, csak hogy pár nevet említsek. Na és persze egy csomó felnőtt.

\- És mit szoktatok csinálni? – kérdezősködött tovább Draco, aki próbált nemtörődömnek hangzani, mintha valóban nem érdekelné a dolog.

Gabriel elvigyorodott.

\- Hát, sokan egy órával az előadás előtt itt vannak, hogy körül tudjanak nézni, mit hoztunk magunkkal eladásra az idén. Aztán négy órakor elkezdődik a műsor. Vannak bohócok, akrobaták és misztikus, szépséges erőmutatványok. – Gabriel felkacagott. – Az előadás után pedig azok, akik képesek rá, megerősítik a varázslatokat a buszainkon, felszereléseinken és ládáinkon, míg mi megmosakodunk. Ezután felállítjuk a kört, megvacsorázunk, játszunk, és az est rendszerint történetek mesélésével záródik. Tényleg nagyon jó móka, remélem, eljössz – mondta őszintén a fiú.

Draco lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Jó szórakozásnak hangzik, majd meglátom, rá tudom-e beszélni Perselus bácsit.

– Gabriel, én végeztem, most te jössz – szólalt meg Elena. – Nagyszerű volt újra találkozni önnel, Piton professzor.

\- Ahogy önnel is, Miss Ermo – hajolt meg könnyedén a férfi.

\- Rendben – szólt Gabriel előhúzva az ő ládáját. – Idén semmi újat nem hoztam. Rengeteg kígyó alapanyagom van, vérfarkas és selkie szőröm, és… ó, van néhány tengeri tehén pikkelyem.

 

Június 21. Widra Szt Capdel

 

Draco némiképp unatkozva várta az előadás kezdetét. Sikerült rábeszélni Perselust, hogy fél órával a műsor előtt érkezzenek, így megejtett egy kis vásárlást is. Meglepődött a sok remek dolgon, és rengeteg ajándékot vásárolt. Talált egy szuperül kinéző kardot az apjának, egy ízléses kölnisüveget az anyjának, és egy kézzel készített babát a húgának. Ezen kívül vett néhány mókás dolgot és finomnak tűnő csemegét a barátainak, meg egy könyvet a keresztapjának. Szerencsére a cigányok el tudták tenni nekik a dolgokat, amiket vettek az előadás előtt.

A fények kihunytak és elindult a zene. Egy pillanattal később mozgás támadt a színpadon. Feltűnt néhány hagyományos keleti ruhába öltözött őr; ezeket négy férfi követte, akik egy hordszéket cipeltek, amiben egy fiatal lány ült. A szék mögött még több őr jelent meg. Ezek elvitték a lányt a színpad hátsó részére, hogy onnan figyelhesse mindazt, ami történni fog. A kislány hercegnőhöz méltóan ült a trónusán, sötétkék ruhában, amit valamiféle fehér és ezüst díszítések borítottak, de Draco nem tudta kivenni, hogy milyenek. A leány fején gyöngyökkel kirakott ezüstkorona ült. Amint elfoglalta a helyét, a férfiak, aki bevitték őt letérdeltek előtte, aztán egy kivételével kisétáltak a porondról.

A zene érzéki gitárszóra váltott, és két férfi lépett elő. Meghajoltak a hercegnő előtt, aztán mozogni kezdtek. A szépséges, ébenfekete bőrű férfi lassan a feje fölé emelte a partnerét, ahol ő kinyújtotta a testét, és végül egyik kezén egyensúlyozva függőlegesen megtartotta magát. Draco áhítatos arccal figyelte, ahogy a két férfi lassan mozdul egyik pózból a másikra. Minden póz jól megmutatta, mennyire erősek, és hogy milyen remekül tudnak egyensúlyozni. Néhány perc elteltével a zene ritmusa megváltozott, sokkal játékosabb lett, és a tegnapi fiú jött ki a színpadra. Haja szorosan be volt fonva, csakúgy, mint a gesztenyebarna hajú, napbarnított bőrű férfié. Ők hárman látszólag kivitelezhetetlen pózokat vettek fel, amitől sokaknak elállt a lélegzete. A legutolsó számuk alkalmából Gabriel labdává gömbölyödött, és a két férfi többször is ide-oda dobálva passzolgatták őt egymásnak.

Amikor befejezték, Draco megtapsolta őket, és nézte, ahogy a kislány, látszólag közönyösen elbocsátja őket. Ezután egy nagy ezüstkerék gördült be a színpadra, benne Adonisszal. Draco felnézett, és észrevette, ahogy a keresztapja szeme elkerekedik, amint befogadja a félmeztelen, aranybőrű férfi látványát. Adonis csodálatosan az ellenőrzése alatt tartotta a dolgokat, ahogy pörgött és forgott a hatalmas kerékben. Draco pedig eltűnődött, milyen lehet ennyire erősnek lenni.

Adonist egy nő követte, akinek valahogy sikerült magát olyan annyira szoros pózba összetekernie, ami előtt még Dracónak is meg kellett hajolnia. Ő ugyanis még a lábujjait is alig érte el! Az akrobata szám után bohócok következtek, akik egymás körül szaladgálva próbáltak felállítani egy sátrat. Draco felkacagott. A keresztapjával volt, sötét volt, így itt biztonságos volt nevetni. Amikor a bohócok távoztak, néhány őr rohant ki, és beszélni kezdtek azzal a mozdulatlanul álló, higgadt emberrel, aki nem hagyta el a hercegnő oldalát.

\- Egy feketeruhás férfit láttak az erdőben!

\- Maradjatok itt a hercegnővel, én megyek és kivizsgálom – mondta a katonák vezetője. A többiek tisztelegtek neki, ő pedig elhagyta a színpadot.

Néhány pillanattal később egy nagy csapat ember jött ki kötelekkel, amiket pörgetni kezdtek. Amint a négy ugráló kötél mozgásba lendült, emberek ugráltak és szaladtak át rajtuk és közöttük. Az egyik kötélen egyszerre négyen ugráltak át, aztán hirtelen szétszóródtak. Néhányan szaltózva ugrottak, vagy úgy ugrották át a nagy kötelet, hogy közben ők egy második kötéllel ugróköteleztek. Nézni is igéző volt. Draco hangosan tapsolt, és örült, hogy korábban egy ugrókötelet is vásárolt.

A fények teljesen kialudtak, és egy pillanatra vaksötét lett; Draco kinyúlt és megfogta a keresztapja kezét. Perselus lágyan belemosolygott a sötétbe, aztán megszorította a fiú kezét, mielőtt a talárja ujjába elrejtette a kezeiket. Hirtelen lágy, kék fény villant fel, amit aztán egy zöld, egy rózsaszín, majd végül egy lila követett; majd az egész újra kezdődött, míg minden fényből kettő lett. Ekkor a fények mozogni kezdtek, és Draco levegő után kapva felzihált, amikor azok íveket és köröket formáltak a levegőben, mintha varázslatokat írnának le. Majd két vastagabb sárga fény tűnt fel középen, és a legcsodálatosabb mintákat alkotva forogni kezdtek.

Mire a fények ismét felgyúltak, hat magas farúd volt felállítva a porond közepén. Egy ravasz kinézetű ázsiai férfi jött elő, aki fekete haját kontyban hordta a feje búbján. Csak a keze segítségével felmászott a rúdra, majd ott lassan megfordult. Két másik ember lépett elő, Draco úgy gondolta, hogy Gabriel és Adonis, akik ugyanilyen módon felmásztak a rúd tetejéig. Amikor felértek, ugyanúgy megfordultak, és csupán a lábukat használva lecsúsztak a rúdon. Hamarosan még kilencen bukkantak fel a színpadon, köztük volt az a pár is, akik az első számot adták elő. A férfiak és nők rúdról rúdra ugráltak, felmásztak és lecsúsztak rajtuk. Elképesztően bámulatosak voltak, és az összes gyakorlatot olyan könnyedén végezték, mintha meg sem kottyanna nekik.

Amikor befejezték, eldöntötték a rudakat, és a szereplőket felváltották a bohócok, akik ezúttal megpróbálták előadni az összes eddigi műsorszámot. Nagyon vicces volt, és Draco azon kapta magát, hogy ismét felkacag. A bohócok után egy káprázatos indiai pár lépett a színpadra, akik egy kötéltáncos számot adtak elő. Szaltóztak és ugráltak rajta, a férfi pedig a feje fölé emelte a partnernőjét, miközben a kötélen sétált. Egy ponton a nő még egy egykerekű biciklivel is végigtekert a kötélen! Draco újfent eltűnődött, hogyan tudják mindezt anélkül véghezvinni, hogy nincs varázserejük, ami segítse őket.

A korábban távozott katonák most visszatértek, súgtak valamit a többi őrnek, majd elküldték őket. Ekkor egy nő lépett ki vastag hullahopp karikákkal a kezében, egy pedig már a derekán volt. Megpörgette a derekán levőt, majd egyesével a testére fűzte a többit is. Került a derekára, a lábára a karjaira és a nyakára, amelyek mind rajta forogtak, sőt, némelyikük más ritmusban! Draco figyelme elterelődött az előadásról, amikor egy kéz tűnt fel a lába mellett. Gyorsan a keresztapjára pillantott, aki ekkor már a kezet vizsgálgatta. Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt egy feketébe bújt test kúszott elő a székek alól. Az illető körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem látták meg a színpadról, majd feléjük fordult. Az arcát ugyan fekete anyag fedte, de nevető zöld szeme elárulta Dracóéknak, hogy ki ő. Gabriel az egyik ujját a szája elé téve kérte, hogy maradjanak csendben; a fiú lassan elindult a folyosó felé. Miközben a lépcsőforduló felé osont, folyton lekuporodott, amikor a színpadon strázsáló őr behatolók után kutatott a nézők sorai között. Amint a hullahopp karikás nő, búcsút intve a tapsoló közönségnek, távozott, Gabriel kiugrott az állványok közül, több emberből meglepett hördülést és sikoltást csalt elő, ahogy elhúzta a kardját a hátán átvetett hüvelyéből. Gabriel rákiabált – Draco sejtése szerint japánul – a katonára, majd karddal a kezében a hercegnő felé indult.

A két férfi dühösnek hangzó szavakat kiáltott egymás felé japánul, aztán a kardjukat a testük mellett tartva, lassan körözni kezdtek egymás körül. Hirtelen ezüst villant, az acélpengék egymáshoz csendültek, és mindenki felhördült, amikor megkezdődött a harc. Draco a keresztapjának dőlt. A harc ádáz volt, és bár tudta, hogy ez a műsor része, Dracót elsöpörte az előadás varázsa, csakúgy, mint mindenki mást. A két ember végigtáncolta a színpadot, forogtak és pörögtek, miközben megküzdöttek egymással. Gabriel megbotlott és egy függöny mögé esett, ami úgy volt megvilágítva, hogy látni lehessen az emberek árnyékát. A nézők látták, hogy Gabriel a földön fekve harcol, de a katona vad volt, és egyszer csak leszúrta a fekvő fiút. Gabriel felsikoltott, félig ülő helyzetbe felemelkedett, mielőtt újból a földre rogyott.

A katona előjött, megtörölte a kardját a ruhájában, mielőtt visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyébe.

\- Hercegnőm, halálos ellenséged legyőzetett, végre biztonságban vagy.

\- Köszönöm – szólalt meg a lány lágy hangon –, nagy szívességet tettél nekem azzal, hogy ily’ hevesen védtél. Kérlek, jutalmul fogadd el a tábornoki rangot. – A férfi letérdelt a hercegnő elé, és engedte, hogy a lány rátűzze az egyenruhájára a rangjelzést. A katonák tapsolni kezdtek. A hercegnő kétszer összeütötte a tenyerét, mire vidám muzsikaszó csendült fel. Sok férfi és nő érkezett futva a porondra, akik akrobatikus mutatványokat adtak elő. Behoztak egy trambulint, és bámulatos szaltókat vetve ugráltak, néha pedig egy-egy ugrást követően a másik vállára érkeztek. Az előadás véget ért, nevetés és vastaps hangzott fel.

Amikor reflektorok kialudtak, és a nézők távozni készültek, Draco a keresztapjához fordult.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus bácsi, nagyszerűen éreztem magam.

Perselus belenézett a gondtalanul szikrázó szürke szempárba, és a keresztfiára mosolygott.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Draco.

\----------------------

In Demand: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4-gNN8WRHo (imádom ezt a videót)


	52. 52. fejezet

**52\. fejezet**

Draco beszélgetésbe elegyedett néhány barátjával az iskolából, mialatt Perselus Mrs. Weasleyvel váltott néhány szót. Draco kicsit ideges volt, mert a Weasley ikrek szemmel látható érdeklődéssel figyelték őt. Perselus figyelmeztette, hogy az iskolai rivalizálásnak az iskolában a helye, így megpróbált nyugodt maradni, és semmilyen megjegyzést nem tett Ron förtelmes, narancssárga ingére.

\- Cherub! – kiáltottak fel a Weasley ikrek, és odaszaladtak egy tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözött alakhoz.

Gabriel megfordult, rájuk mosolygott, majd elindult feléjük.

\- Helló, hogy van mindenki? – kérdezte.

\- Cherub, drágám, csodálatos voltál! – dicsérte őt Mrs. Weasley, miközben az ölelésébe húzta a gyereket.

Gabriel kicsit megfeszült, de viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Köszönöm, ez mindig remek móka.

\- Elég ebből…

-… tudni akarjuk…

-… melyik számokban szerepeltél – vágtak egymás szavába az ikrek hozzájuk nem illő komolysággal.

Gabriel meglepetten pislogott párat, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Benne voltam az első számban, az egyensúlyozó akrobata produkcióban, az ugrókötelesben, a kínai rúdban és a kardvívásban.

\- Te eddig ezt elhallgattad előlünk! – kiáltották egyszerre.

Gabriel elvigyorodott.

\- Sikerült megszereznetek az engedélyt, hogy velünk utazzatok? – kérdezte Gabriel.

\- Még nem…

-… de már…

-… dolgozunk valamin.

Mrs. Weasley felnyögött, Piton professzor pedig gyanakodva végigmérte őket.

Gabriel felkacagott.

\- Majd tudassátok, hogy alakul. – Ezzel Piton professzor és Draco felé fordulva megkérdezte: - Hogy tetszett az előadás?

\- Felettébb rendkívüli volt – válaszolt lágyan elmosolyodva Perselus.

Gabriel visszamosolygott rá, majd Dracóhoz fordult.

\- Én is nagyon jól éreztem magam – mondta a szőke fiú.

Gabriel újfent elvigyorodott.

\- És maradtok az ünnepségre?

Perselus elgondolkodva körülnézett.

\- Ameddig nem jelent gondot, hogy Draco is itt van. Van itt néhány gyerek az iskolából, akikkel gyakran csatározik, és a magam részéről sem szeretném senki estéjét elrontani azzal, hogy jelen van az egyik tanáruk.

\- Draco maradhat velem az este, és minden rendben lesz – felelte Gabriel izgatottan.

Az ikrek átvetették a karjukat Gabriel vállán, mire a fiú egy pillanatra megmerevedett, mielőtt sikerült ellazulnia.

\- Megígérjük, hogy…

-… nagyon jól viselkedünk.

Mrs. Weasley felsóhajtott.

\- Tudom, hogy az én Ronaldom és az ifjú Draco nem jönnek ki túlzottan, de ez egy különleges hely, és itt mindenkit szívesen látnak.

\- Így van – szólalt meg egy meleg hang, és Adonis is csatlakozott hozzájuk. – Idén muszáj velünk tartania.

Perselus a keresztfiához fordult.

\- Vissza kell térnem a kúriába, és elhozni a dolgainkat. Magammal vigyem azokat, amiket megvettél?

\- Igen, kérlek. – Draco körülnézett, megpróbált emlékezni rá, hová is pakolták el azokat.

\- Nekünk most mennünk kell megmosakodni. Nagyjából fél órán belül ismét itt találkozunk – mondta Adonis, miközben lágyan Piton professzorra mosolygott.

\- Nagyszerű – válaszol Mrs. Weasley szintén elmosolyodva. – Arthur épp most ugrott el, hogy elhozza az ennivalókat a vacsorához, én pedig megyek, és elkezdem megerősíteni a konyhai varázslatokat.

\- Nemsokára találkozunk – intett Gabriel, és elindult a sátrak és a lakóbuszok irányába.

 

Draco a keresztapja és Daphne Greengrass között állt. A mardekáros lány felé hajolva halkan sziszegve megkérdezte:

\- Most mi fog történni?

\- Átvezetnek minket a kör felállításának szertartásán – súgta vissza a lány.

Draco összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és Perselus felé fordult, aki csak megrántotta a vállát. A szőke fiú utálta, amikor nem tudta, hogy mi történik. Ingerült arccal nézett körül; látta, hogy néhány cigány elvegyült a körben, de egyikük sem az volt, akiknek a keresztapja bemutatta. Végül nyolc ember lépett a kör közepébe. Draco megfigyelte, hogy Gabriel ezúttal szűk, fekete nadrágot visel, ahhoz hasonlót, mint egy nappal ezelőtt, sötétzöld tunikával és fekete fejkendővel. Gabriel egy fiatal, élénk, rózsaszín színű ruhát viselő lány kezét fogta. Sejtése szerint ez a lány játszotta a hercegnő szerepét az elődadáson.

Egy magas, izmos férfi, akinek hullámos, gesztenyebarna haja még mindig nyirkos volt, lépett a kör közepére.

\- Üdvözlök mindenkit! Vincent Dragonheart vagyok, és mindenkit szeretettel köszöntök az idei Napforduló Ünnepségen. Azok kedvéért, akik újak, vagy sosem emlékeznek rá, gyorsan elmondom, mit fogunk csinálni. – A körben állók halkan felkuncogtak, és a légkör egyből oldottabbá vált. – A fiam, Gabriel kisétál önök mögé, és védelemként szolgáló gyógynövényekből egy kört alkot. Ezután egyesével magunkhoz szólítjuk az elemeket. Az egész folyamat alatt beszélni fogunk, szóval ne aggódjanak.

Draco figyelte, ahogy mindenki elfoglalja a saját helyét. Még mindig bizonytalanul érezte magát, de jól elrejtette az a Malfoy álarc mögé.

\- Miután felállítottuk a kört, meggyújtom a máglyarakást. – Vincent a mögötte felállított hasábokra mutatott. – Aztán körbeadunk papírokat, hogy elvégezhessük a szertartást, de azt majd később fogom elmagyarázni. Most, kérem, csak arra emlékezzenek, hogy finoman szólítani fogjuk az elemeket; természetesen egyiket sem fogjuk ténylegesen létrehozni – kuncogott Vincent. – Kérem, hogy ha a folyamat közben el kell hagyniuk a kört, szóljanak valamelyikünknek, hogy megnyissuk azt az önök számára. Miután elégetjük a papírokat mindenképp meg fogjuk szüntetni.

Draco meglepődött, amit mágia finom bizsergését érezte, ahogy Gabriel elhaladt mögötte gyógynövényekkel hintve be a földet. A szőke fiú nézte, ahogy Gabriel körbesétál a nagyjából ötven ember által felállított kör mentén. Gabriel lassan, megfontoltan lépegetett, összpontosított, és minden lépésével érezte, hogy a mágia erősödik. Draco körülnézett, hogy lássa, érzi-e még valaki a finom mágiát. Perselus biztosan, úgy tűnt, hogy a Weasley ikrek és Lovegood is éreznek valamit, de a többiek közül nem sokan; érdekes. Amikor Gabriel visszaérkezett a kör kiindulási pontjára, megfordult és belépett, miközben a kör két végpontját lezárta egy maréknyi gyógynövénnyel. Amint a kör egésszé vált, valami majdhogynem tapinthatót lehetett érezni, látszólag mindenkinek feltűnt, és a levegő körülöttük szinte életre kelt.

A cigányok egyesével vezették át őket az elemek maguk elé képzelésén és megidézésén. Energia hömpölygött körülöttük, és Dracónak muszáj volt mély levegőt vennie, annyira felkavarta, hogy ilyen ismeretlen mágia vette őt körül. Teljesen különbözött attól, amit ő használt, és a pálcájával létrehozott. Ez a mágia élt, vibráló és zabolátlan volt. Finoman oldalra fordult, hogy a keresztapjára pillantson, és látta, hogy a mindig összeszedett ember szintén összpontosító, mély lélegzeteket vesz. Egy pillanatra egymásba kapaszkodott a tekintetük; Draco nem látott benne félelmet, így a figyelmét visszairányította a cigányokra. Az egész szertartás egyedi élményt nyújtott neki. Sosem tűnődött el azon, hogy létezik másféle mágia is a világon, mint az, amit a varázslók és boszorkányok hoznak létre a pálcáikkal.

 

Gabriel figyelte, ahogy a tűz elemészti az ő papírját; könnyek öntötték el a szemét, eltorzítva a lángok fényét. Amikor megérezte maga körül baba karját, megfordult, és az erős mellkasba temetve az arcát, elsírta magát. Idén sok jó dolog történt vele, de sok volt a fájdalomból is. Érezte, ahogy eleresztik a kört, és hallotta Vincent hangját.

\- A föld által, ami az ő teste, a levegő által, ami az ő lélegzete, a tűz által, ami az ő ragyogó szelleme, és a víz által, ami ő élő méhe, ez a kör immár nyitva, de nincs lerombolva. Legyen szívünkben az Úrnő békéje. Éljetek boldogan, távozzatok vidáman, a következő viszontlátásig! Úgy legyen!*

Gabriel egészen addig kapaszkodott Mudiwába, amíg érezte, hogy körülötte mindenki mozgolódni kezd.  
Gabriel egy pillanattal később meghallotta, hogy a nevét szólítják és felnézett. Remus és Sirius álltak tőle néhány lépés távolságra. A fiú gyorsan megtörölte a szemét és megindult feléjük.

\- Sirius, Remus, sziasztok, hogy vagytok?

Remus kitárta felé a karját és előrelépett. Gabriel elmosolyodott, és egyenesen az ölelő karok közé sétált.

\- Én jól vagyok, és te?

\- Én is jól vagyok. Nehéz évem volt, de egyben egy jó is – sóhajtott Gabriel, beledőlve a férfi ölelésébe. – Jól nézel ki.

Remus lágyan elpirult; folyamatosan végezte azt a néhány dolgot, amit Philip és Lucas megtanított neki. Mindennap futott, elkezdett qigongozni, és hetente néhányszor jógázott. Mielőtt azonban bármit is mondhatott volna, Siriusnak elfogyott a türelme.

\- Most én jövök! Te már eleget ölelgetted őt – duzzogta a jóképű, szürke szemű férfi. Kinyúlt, megragadta Gabriel, és vad ölelésbe vonta őt. Gabriel levegő után kapva felzihált, megmerevedett, aztán erővel kényszerítette magát ellazulásra, és megszidta magát; mennyi ideig fog még így viselkedni? Felsóhajtott és visszaölelte a keresztapját.

Remus és Mudiwa is észrevették Gabriel reakcióját, de Sirius látszólag nem.

\- Rengeteget nőttél az elmúlt évben! – kiáltott fel, amikor ellépett a fiatalembertől.

\- Véleményem szerint túl sokat is nőtt – jegyezte meg Mudiwa. – Miért nem jöttök és ültök mellénk? Hamarosan kezdődik a vacsora.

\- Ó, akkor hozom a spanakopitámat* - kiáltott fel Gabriel, és ezzel elszaladt.

Mudiwa a fejét csóválva nézte, ahogy a fia elrohant.

\- Menjünk, megmutatom, hová tettük le a mi takaróinkat.

Gabriel Draco mellé ült, aki látszólag határozottan kellemetlenül érezte magát. A gyerekek és a felnőttek együtt ültek, Gabriel feltételezte, hogy pont Draco és Piton professzor jelenléte miatt. Sirius eközben Mr. Weasleyvel beszélgetett, tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyva a professzort. Lupin megkérdezte Perselustól, hogy érezte magát, és a férfi, aki nyilvánvalóan kínosan feszengett, udvariasan válaszolt. A többi gyerek mind maguk között beszélgetett, de Dracót még nem vonták be a társalgásba. Gabriel eltökélte, hogy hamarosan orvosolni fogja ezt a dolgot. Lenézett a tányérjára, és felvett egy falat harapnivalót, amit eddig nem látott: egy szelet sajttortát. Három ízű sajttorta is volt ott, sima, epres és áfonyás. Gabriel az áfonyásat kapta fel, és felnyögött, amikor annak íze szétrobbant a nyelvén, annyira mennyei volt. Mosolyogva harapott bele újra, és boldogan hümmögni kezdett.

Perselus szeme elkerekedett döbbenetében, és Gabriel felé fordult, aki halk nyöszörgő hangot hallatott. Önelégülten vigyorodott el, amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú azon a sajttortán élvezkedik, amit Dracóval készítettek.

\- Ezt dicséretként könyvelem el – jegyezte meg, és szórakozottság érződött ki a hangjából.

Gabriel mosolygó arccal fordult a bájitalmester felé.

\- Ön készítette ezeket? Isteniek.

Perselus biccentett.

\- Köszönöm, de nem az enyém az egész érdem, mert Draco is segített. – A szőke fiú arcán akarata ellenére is rózsaszín pír jelent meg, miközben önelégülten elvigyorodott az iskolatársai döbbent arca láttán.

\- Tehát mást is tudsz készíteni a rossz ízű löttyeiden kívül? – kuncogott fel Sirius, aki nem volt képes tovább „jó fiú” lenni.

Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- És te mit osztasz meg ma este mindenkivel az ázott kutyaszagodon kívül, Black?

Mindenki levegő után kapott, majd igyekeztek elleplezni hirtelen támadt jókedvüket. Sirius kidüllesztette a mellkasát, és visszavágásra készült, de Gabriel közbevágott. 

\- Ó, csitt legyen, mindketten! – Perselus felé fordulva még megjegyezte: - És ha ilyen finomat tud csinálni, akkor jövőre is muszáj visszatérnie. – Felvett egy sima sajttortát, és hümmögve bekapta. Sirius még egy pillanatig duzzogott, de aztán az Weasley ikrek kérdésekkel kezdték el bombázni őt a „Tekergős” napjairól.

Közben Adonis is megérkezett, aki leült Piton professzor mellé, a lehető legközelebb, de még úgy, hogy ne hatoljon a férfi személyes terébe.

\- Gabriel, ezúttal mit vettél a szádba, amitől nyögni támadt kedved? – Amint ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, Adonis rögvest pipacspirosra pirult. Gabriel szemei kistányérnyi méretet öltöttek döbbenetében, és megpróbált nem megfulladni a szájában tartott ételtől. A többiek viszont jókedvűen kuncogtak. Perselus egyszerűen a piruló férfira vigyorgott, majd odanyújtott neki egy kis szelet tortát.

A beszélgetés Adonis baklövése után kicsit erőltetetté vált. Gabriel nem tudta, mit tegyen, de nem akart egyik barátjával sem összetűzést. 

\- Remus, még nem volt esélyed elmondani, mi az oka, hogy ilyen jól nézel ki.

A vérfarkas elpirult, de megválaszolta Gabriel kérdését.

\- Tovább folytatom azokat a dolgokat, amiket az utazásaim során tanultam. Mindennap futok, és találtam egy kedves kis termet, ahol jógát és qigongot tanítanak. – Gabriel boldogan elmosolyodott; a „dolgok”, amiket Remus Svájcban tanult, segítenek neki. – Igazából Prewették megkértek rá, hogy köszönjek nektek a nevükben.

Adonis egyből ugrott erre.

\- Quinn és Isabelle?

\- Igen, honnan ismeritek őket? – kíváncsiskodott Remus.

\- Sokszor utaztak velünk – válaszolt Adonis.

Weasleyék mind elsápadtak, és mind jobban figyelték a beszélgetés irányát. Végül Mrs. Weasley szólalt meg:

\- A vezetéknevük Prewett?

Pont ekkor érkezett melléjük Mudiwa és Vincent, akik leültek melléjük.

\- Quinnről és Isabelle-ről van szó?

\- Szia, Vincent – köszöntötte őt Remus. – Igen, ők azok. Az elmúlt évben az ő tanfolyamaikat látogattam.

\- Hogy vannak? – kérdezte Mudiwa.

\- Úgy tűnik, remekül. Az óráik mindig tele vannak. Egy csomó másik ember tanít még velük; szerintem azok lehet, hogy rokonok.

\- Camellia és Justin? – rikkantott fel Gabriel.

\- Elnézést, hogy közbevágok – szólalt meg halkan Molly Weasley. – De ők… kviblik?

Minden cigány megfeszült kissé.

\- Igen – válaszolt végül Vincent.

Mrs. Weasley zavartnak tűnt.

\- Nem akartam goromba lenni, csak tudják, a lánynevem nekem is Prewett.

\- Értem – felelte Vincent ellazult testtartással. – Ha jól emlékszem, Quinn apját Nicholasnak hívják, és ő varázserővel bíró szülők gyermekeként született. De fogalmam sincs, honnan származnak.

\- Megadhatom az edzőterem címét, ha szeretnéd – ajánlotta fel Remus.

\- Köszönöm, Remus, majd meggondolom – közölte Mrs. Weasley halkan. Volt egy Jonathan nevű másod-unokatestvére, akinek a fiát Nicholasnak hívták, és tizenkét éves korában rejtélyes körülmények között eltűnt. Megrázta a fejét, hogy megtisztítsa a gondolatoktól, és Gabrielhez fordult. – Nos, Cherub, mit terveztek ma estére? Még mindig azon vagytok, hogy ti, gyerekek, kint alszotok a csillagok alatt?

\- Igen, bárki, aki akar, itt aludhat. Ami a játékot illeti, Kamalával sokáig és erősen gondolkoztunk…

\- Húú, az fájhatott – jegyezte meg George.

\- Szegény kölyök – értett egyet Fred.

Gabriel csak a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Szóval visszatérve a játékra. Kamala és én kigondoltunk valamit, és néhány többi gyerek is segített mindent elrendezni. De semmit nem mondunk, amíg el nem kezdődik a játék. Viszont reméljük, hogy néhány felnőtt is lesz elég bátor ahhoz, hogy becsatlakozzon hozzánk.

\- Naná, hogy mi benne vagyunk! – kiáltott fel Adonis. – Nemde, Soto?

Soto, aki csak ekkor lépett melléjük, gyanakodva nézett bele Gabriel pajkosan csillogó szemébe.

\- Természetesen állok elébe bármilyen kihívásnak, amit a mi édes kis Cherubunk kieszelt.

Gabriel pusztán szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Draco, te maradsz? – kérdezte a szőke fiút, aki megrántotta a vállát.

\- Perselus bácsi? 

\- Örömmel maradok, amíg jól érzed magad. Ugyanakkor nem ismerem Gabriel játékát. Azt hiszem, várok, és megnézem, miről is van szó.

\- Csirke! – kiáltott fel Sirius. – Én és Remus játszani foguk, igaz?

Perselus csupán gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel mérte végig a bolhazsák ebet, de sikerült féken tartania a nyelvét.

Remus felsóhajtott.

\- Egyetértek Perselusszal. – Meglátom, miről is van szó.

Gabriel az apáihoz fordult.

\- Baba, apu, ti játszani fogtok, ugye?

Mudiwa sóhajtva nézett bele a hatalmas, zöld szempárba.

\- Amint mindent elpakoltunk a vacsoráról…

\- Kamala! – kiáltott Gabriel, és a rózsaszín ruhás kislány hamarosan futva indult feléjük. Kecsesen belehuppan Gabriel ölébe.

\- Igen, bátyus? – szólalt meg édesen.

\- Először is, találkoztál már Piton professzorral és Dracóval? – kérdezte Gabriel.

\- Nem. – Feléjük intve megszólalt. – Helló, Kamala vagyok és öt éves.

Draco rámosolygott az édes kicsi lányra, és eszébe jutott a húga, Cassiopeia, és hogy hogyan fog viselkedni három éven belül. 

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Kamala.

\- Kamala – biccentett fel Piton professzor. – Úgy hallom, hogy valami különlegeset terveztek ma estére a testvéreddel. – Remélte, hogy a kicsi lány kikotyogja a titkot.

Kamala barna szemei szikrákat szórtak örömében.

\- Igen, és olyan, de olyan muris lesz! Már napok óta ezen dolgozunk. Semmilyen mágia nem megengedett, ez a szabály! Kivéve a tisztálkodáshoz, mert…

Gabriel gyorsan a húga szájára tette a kezét. 

\- Ne rontsd el a meglepetést. Menjünk, és rendezzünk el mindent!

Kamala bólintott, majd felugrott, maga mögött hagyva az enyhén aggódó, és némiképp elképedt családját, valamint a barátaikat.

\------------------

*A mágikus kör lezárásának szövege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spanakopita: görög fetás spenótos csirke  
> Hozzávalók:
> 
> 6-12 réteslap (mérettől függ)  
> Töltelék:  
> 30 dkg tisztított spenót (zsenge spenótot nem kell tisztítani)  
> 250 g kecskesajt/feta  
> 1 tojás (elhagyható)  
> reszelt szerecsendió  
> olivaolaj
> 
> Zöldfűszerek:  
> petrezselyem  
> kapor  
> újhagyma
> 
> só (nem biztos, hogy kell-a sajt sós)  
> bors  
> Elkészítés
> 
> Spentótot átöblítem, leforrázom. Fedő alatt kihűtöm. Aprítom.  
> Egy nagyobb tálba teszem a spenótot. A sajtot nagyfokú reszelőn lereszelem, hozzáadom a spenóthoz.  
> A tojást felverem pici olíva olajjal, hozzáadom a töltelékhez. Beleteszem az apróra vágott zöldfűszereket. Összekeverem.
> 
> Összeállítás
> 
> Egy olivaolajjal kikent tálba helyezem a réteslapokat. Beleöntöm a tölteléket. A tetejére is helyezek egy pár réteslapot. Közben olivaolajjal átkenem.  
> 175 °C-os sütőben 30 perc alatt megsütöm.
> 
> http://nyarikonyha.blogspot.hu/2011/02/gorog-fetas-spenotos-pite-spanakopita.html


	53. 53. fejezet

**53\. fejezet**

 

Gabriel ott állt meg, ahol mindenki láthatta őt. Végeztek az evéssel, és a maradékot Mrs. Weasley olyan bűbájjal látta el, hogy minden friss maradjon.

 

\- Mindenkinek jó estét kívánok. Mi, gyerekek, minden évben játszani szoktunk, rendszerint ugyanazt, de Kamalával úgy döntöttünk, hogy idén kicsit megfűszerezzük a dolgokat. Mindenki talál a maga környékén ládákat, amik ilyenekkel vannak megtöltve. – Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és elővett onnan egy átlátszó, képlékenynek látszó labdát. – Ez egy vizilufi, és vizilufi háborút fogunk játszani. Nincsenek csapatok, oldalak, és semmilyen mágia nem megengedett! Azt is kérném, hogy senki ne dobjon arcon senkit. Az győz, aki a végén a legszárazabb. – Gabriel körülnézett; a legtöbben még mindig zavarodottnak tűntek, a többi cigány ugyanakkor elvigyorodott a kihívásra. – Azok, akik túlságosan félnek, vagy túl öregek – ezzel kihívóan Piton professzorra pillantott –, vonjanak maguk köré pajzsot, vagy valami mást, hogy szárazak maradjanak. És mivel látom, hogy nem mindenki érti a vizilufi ötletet, kérem, engedjék meg, hogy szemléltessem. – Gabriel a kezébe vett egy zöld golyót, és teljes erővel Adonishoz vágta, aki épp a másik irányba nézett.

 

Adonis levegő után kapott, amikor a hidegvíz eláztatta a fehér pólója elejét, átlátszóvá téve ezzel a vékony anyagot. Az arany ember lassan felállt.

 

\- Jobb, ha futsz, Gabriel!

 

A fiú csak nevetett.

 

\- Mindenki, aki játszani akar, keressen néhány lufit. Mrs. Weasley, kérem, öt percen belül kiáltsa el, hogy „Rajta!”

 

Mrs. Weasley bólintott, és segített pajzsot varázsolni azok köré, akik nem akartak vizesek lenni.

 

Draco felnézett a keresztapjára.

 

\- Te fogsz játszani?

 

Perselus tudta, hogy Gabriel ugratása jóindulatú volt, de nem tudott ellenállni a kihívásnak, sem pedig egy nagyon nedves Adonis látványának.

 

\- Igen, Draco, és a győzelemre játszom.

 

Draco elvigyorodott, és teljesen más irányba szaladt, mint a többiek, remélve, hogy talál egy jó rejtekhelyet és néhány vizilufit.

 

Nevetés zengte be az egész mezőt, amibe döbbent kiáltások vegyültek, amikor a hidegvízzel töltött apró luftballonok a szaladó testeknek csapódva kidurrantak. Már vagy tizenöt perce játszottak, és a vizilufiknak csupán a fele fogyott el. Perselus kikukucskált az árnyékból, és áhítatos arccal figyelte, ahogy Gabriel keresztülszalad egy nyílt részen anélkül, hogy eltalálnák őt. A fiú nem csak gyors volt, de úgy tűnt, mintha érzékelné a lufik érkezését. Gyorsan elhajolt, félreugrott, átgördült vagy elvetődött az útjukból. Miközben pedig így tett, célzott és tüzelt az alig látható alakokra, és soha, de soha nem tévesztett célt.

 

\- Elképesztően bámulatos – szólalt meg Draco, miközben figyelte, ahogy a kvibli fiú szinte repülve átszeli a területet. Pillanatnyilag együtt rejtőzködött a keresztapjával. Elcsúszott és lehorzsolta a térdét. Perselus gyógyító bűbájt szórt rá, és Draco csak arra várt, hogy a varázslat kifejtse a hatását. A szőke fiú nyirkos volt, de közel sem olyan vizes, mint néhány más játékos. Perselus, természetesen, teljeses száraz maradt. – Hogy csinálja?

 

\- Szerintem ez az akrobatika és a harcművészet kombinációja – válaszolt Perselus, miközben figyelte Gabriel pördülését, amivel elkerült egy labdát, miközben eldobta a sajátját. – Lejárt az időd; egy percet adok, hogy eltűnj.

 

Mielőtt Draco elfutott, Perselus még hallotta őt.

 

\- Én is meg akarom csinálni ezt.

 

Perselus már gondolt rá, hogy képezni kezdi Dracót, és mivel azt nézte, hogyan húzódik vissza Gabriel az árnyékba, nem vette észre a feléje küldött lufit. Hirtelen egy test préselődött az övének, néhányszor átpördült vele, miközben ezzel egy időben a lufi elérte azt a fát, amely eddig eltakarta Perselust.

 

A fekete hajú férfi megfordult; vele szemben Adonis állt, a szeme ragyogott, a póló ráfeszült futástól erősen emelkedő és süllyedő izmos mellkasra.

 

\- Bocs, hogy így megragadtam, Piton professzor, de még nem volt vizes.

 

\- Perselus – nézett bele Adonis aranyló szemébe. – Szeretném, ha Perselusnak hívna.

 

Adonis ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá.

 

\- Kérlek, akkor viszont én Adonis vagyok.

 

\- Szerintem ott van valaki! – hallották néhány gyerek kiáltását.

 

Perselus megragadta Adonist, és mélyebben behúzta őt az árnyékba. A testük keményen préselődött egymásnak. Adonis a férfi száját nézte, majd felpillantott, bele az obszidián szempárba. A két férfi lassan közelebb hajolt egymáshoz, csak akkor álltak meg, amikor csupán egy lélegzetvételnyi távolság választotta el őket, lehetőséget adva a másiknak, hogy elhúzódjon.

 

Egy pillanattal később Adonis megszüntette a köztük levő apró távolságot, és felnyögött, amikor a szájuk összeért. Perselus ajka annyira puha és olyan meleg volt. A csók pedig gyengéd és óvatos. Adonis közelebb fészkelte magát, és a nyelvét kinyújtva könnyedén végigsimított vele Perselus alsó ajkán. A férfi tétovázott picit, aztán megnyitotta a száját Adonis előtt, beeresztve a másikat. Amint Adonis nyelve a sötét hajú férfi szájába hatolt, egész testében megremegett. Perselus íze kesernyés volt és finom, mint egy espresso kávé, és Adonis imádta. A nyelvével simogatva tanulta a másik férfi száját, aztán végigsimított Perselus nyelvén, mintha játékra hívná őt.

 

Perselus igyekezett nem elveszni a csókban. Nyilvános helyen voltak, könnyedén eltalálhatták őket a vizilufik, és nem tudta, hogy hova is vezet ez az egész. Ugyanakkor most, hogy a forró, kemény nyelv az övét ízlelgette, már nem tudott tovább ellenállni. Egyik kezét Adonis kemény fenekére csúsztatva, a másikat pedig a selymes hajba temetve közelebb húzta őt magához, majd átvette a csók fölötti irányítást. Adonis felnyögött, és szinte elolvadni látszott, ahogy a nyelvpárbajukat vívták. Perselus megborzongott, amikor erős karok fonták körül őt, és a világ cseppfolyóssá vált.

 

Néhány percen keresztül csak egymásba olvadva csókolóztak, míg végül a normális levegővétel utáni kényszer szétválasztotta őket. Adonis szívesen letámadta volna Perselus nyakát, de tudta, mennyire zárkózott a férfi, így inkább nekidöntötte a homlokát Perselusénak, miközben mind a ketten levegő után kapkodva kapaszkodtak egymásba.

 

\- Velem maradsz éjszakára? – kérdezte Adonis suttogva.

 

Perselus egy pillanatig semmit nem mondott. Jó sok idő eltelt azóta, hogy ágyba bújt valakivel, és ez nem tűnt olyan jelentéktelen légyottnak, mint a szokásos afférjai, de a férfi annyira jó érzés volt a karjaiban.

 

\- Igen – felelte végül érzelmektől rekedtes hangon.

 

Adonis elvigyorodott, majd kieresztette azt a levegőt, amit eddig magában tartott.

 

\- Jobb, ha visszamegyünk, mielőtt ők próbálnak megtalálni minket. – Lágyan szájon csókolta Perselust, majd ismét beszállt a játékba.

 

Harminc perccel később elfogyott a muníció, és a társaság ismét összegyűlt. Perselus elmosolyodott; egyszer sem találták el, és Gabriel volt az egyetlen, aki majdnem olyan száraz volt, mint ő – mindenki más teljesen elázott. Perselus önelégülten vigyorodott el, amikor látta, hogy Black orra végéről csöpög a víz. Gabriel ugyan mondta, hogy senkit ne találjanak arcon, és Perselus be is tartotta ezt a szabályt, de az eb feje búbja nem számított az arcának – és az egész este során az volt a legjobb találata.

 

Már közeledett az éjfél, mire sikerült meggyőzni a gyerekeket, hogy állítsák fel az ágyaikat. Gabriel végig Draco közelében maradt, és a többiek gyorsan elfogadták őt – Ront kivéve. Gabriel egymás mellett helyezte el a hálózsákjaikat, majd Ginny Weasleyt keresve körülnézett. A szülei mellett talált rá.

 

\- Szia, Ginny, te elmész? – kérdezte tőle.

 

Ginny felsóhajtott.

 

\- Talán, anya és apa pont erről beszélnek. Luna is marad, meg a hülye bátyáim, szóval én nem látom, hol a gond.

 

\- Kamala is velünk alszik, talán az segíthet. És úgy emlékszem, Ria és Naveen azt mondták, hogy a közelünkben fognak aludni. – Gabriel arrafelé nézett, ahogy Mr. és Mrs. Weasley beszélgettek az apukájával. Közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és suttogva megszólalt: - Beszélni akartam veled. Nagyon furcsát álmodtam veled. Valaki ad neked egy naplót, és amikor írsz bele, az visszaír neked. Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, de az a könyv gonosz. – Gabriel pillantása belemélyedt Ginny szemébe, arra késztetve, hogy a lány higgyen neki. Átnyújtott neki egy lila naplót. – Kérlek, higgy nekem, és fogadd el ezt azért cserébe. Az álmomban úgy láttam, hogy nagyon szeretted a naplót. Amikor rátalálsz, kérlek, elküldenéd azt nekem? Vagy odaadnád Piton professzornak?

 

Ginny belenézett a smaragd szempárba, és mivel csak az igazságot látta benne, bólintott.

 

\- Rajta fogom tartani a szemem a naplón, amit leírtál, és örömmel elküldöm neked, de Piton professzorral kapcsolatban nem tudom, nagyon mogorvának látszik.

 

\- Majd beszélek vele – mosolyodott el Gabriel. – Azt akarom, hogy megszabadulj attól a gonosz dologtól, amint megtalálod. Most pedig hadd lássam, meg tudom-e győzni a szüleidet, hogy engedjenek itt maradni.

 

Ginny figyelte, ahogy a kvibli fiú elsétál, aztán végighúzta a kezét a gyönyörű naplón. _Igazán aranyos ez a fiú, még akkor is, ha kvibli_ – gondolta magában.

 

Perselus épp bebugyolálta Dracót a hálózsákba, majd párnázó és védőbűbájt szórt köré.

 

\- Ha szükséged lenne rám, ott leszek – mondta a férfi, egy poros, narancssárga sátorra mutatva.

 

Draco a keresztapjára mosolygott.

 

\- Rendben leszek, és köszönöm, hogy velem maradsz.

 

\- Igen, nos, jó éjszakát, Draco – válaszolt Perselus, igyekezve nem elpirulni.

 

\- Jó éjt, keresztapa.

 

Perselus már majdnem elérte Adonis sátrát, amikor egy hang szólította őt, és megfordulva Gabrielt pillantotta meg.

 

\- Igen?

 

\- Piton professzor, újabb álmom volt – szólalt meg Gabriel halkan.

 

\- Miről szólt?

 

\- Nos, van egy napló, amit Ginny Weasleynek adnak. Neki már beszéltem róla, és megígértettem vele, hogy elküldi nekem, vagy még jobb, ha odaadja önnek. Ugyanakkor, ha rossz dolgok történnek, szeretném, ha tudná, hogy baja esett, és kihasználták őt.

 

Perselus bólintott.

 

\- Rajta fogom tartani a szemem a lányon. Ámbár szeretnék többet tudni a dologról

 

Gabriel összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy gondolkozott.

 

\- Nem tudok sokat, csak valamit arról, hogy a Titkok Kamráját újból kinyitják.

 

Perselus felsóhajtott.

 

\- Köszönöm, Gabriel, most pedig neked le kellene feküdnöd.

 

Gabriel önelégülten elvigyorodott.

 

\- Jó éjt, professzor, remélem, képes lesz azért pihenni is. – Majd gyorsan elinalt, mielőtt bajba kerülne.

 

\- Szemtelen poronty, nemde? – szólalt meg Adonis Perselus mögé lopózva.

 

\- Valóban – válaszolt Perselus halkan, amikor megérezte a másik férfiból áradó testmeleget. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy gondoskodni fogsz arról, hogy mindenem meglegyen ma éjjel, amire szükségem van.

 

Adonis elmosolyodott, és a kezébe vette a sápadt kezet.

 

\- Az biztos, hogy nagy gondot fordítok rá, hogy reggelre nagyon elégedett legyél.

 

Gabriel vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy a két férfi elindult. Belebújt a Draco és az ikrek közé elhelyezett hálózsákjába. Az összes Weasley gyerek itt maradt, még Percy is, aki a fiúk szélén feküdt, és egy nagyon csinos, Penelope nevű lánnyal beszélgetett. Luna, Ginny, Kamala és Susan Penelope másik oldalán voltak, és boldogan kuncogtak. Percy másik oldalán Cedric Diggory, Owen Cauldwell és Roger Davis feküdtek.

 

\- Szóval, miről beszélünk? – kérdezte Gabriel.

 

\- Nos, mi… - kezdte Fred.

 

-… csak megpróbálunk szerezni valami… - folytatta George.

 

-… segítséget egy bájitallal…

 

-… és Draco nem segít!

 

Draco felbőszülten sóhajtott.

 

\- Boldogan segítek, amint megígéritek, hogy azok közül semmi nem lesz rajtam használva.

 

\- De Draco – nyafogták a fiúk együtt –, árulni fogjuk őket. Ezt nem tudjuk megígérni!

 

Gabriel felkacagott.

 

\- Nos, mit kerestek? Talán én is segíthetek.

 

\- Akarnak valamit, hogy megvédje a bájitalt a cukortól, amivel keverni akarják – horkant fel Draco.

 

\- Mert épp csali…

 

-… édességeket gyártunk.

 

\- Ó, hát próbáltátok már az agaragart?* – kíváncsiskodott Gabriel.

 

\- Ó, ez briliáns ötlet! – kiáltott fel George.

 

\- Kösz, haver! – vágta rá Fred, miközben egymás felé fordulva tervezgetni kezdtek.

 

\- Köszi, Gabriel, immáron senki nem lesz biztonságban a Roxfortban – vágott gúnyos mosolyt Draco.

 

\- Ó, nos, az rám nem igazán lesz hatással – ugratta őt Gabriel.

 

Draco döbbenten tátotta el a száját.

 

\- Seggfej!

 

Gabriel kuncogott, aztán nagyot ásított.

 

\- Bocs; fáradt vagyok, ez egy hosszú nap volt.

 

Draco válaszul szintén ásított egyet.

 

\- Én is elfáradtam, de nagyon jó móka volt. Örülök, hogy eljöttünk.

 

\- Jó muri volt veled lenni – mosolygott a szőke fiúra Gabriel. – Remélem, jövőre is visszajössz.

 

\- Az a szüleimtől függ. Általában minden évben pazar napforduló partit tartanak. Idén nincsenek a városban.

 

\- Ó, hová mentek?

 

\- Van egy kúriánk Dél-Franciaországban, Le Lavandou környékén. Egy hónapig maradnak, és addig Perselus bácsi van velem – felelte Draco.

 

Gabriel elraktározta a város nevét későbbre.

 

\- Hát, azt hiszem, akkor a lehető legtöbbet kell kihoznunk a holnap délelőttből, mielőtt elmentek.

 

Draco felhorkant.

 

\- Kétlem, hogy Perselus bácsi itt akar maradni egész délelőtt.

 

Gabriel meghökkenten vonta fel a szemöldökét.

 

\- Szerintem Adonis ebédig ágyban fogja tartani őt, ha lehetséges.

 

Draco szürke szeme elkerekedett, és a sátor felé nézett, ahová a keresztapja nemrég lépett be.

 

\- Nem! Csak viccelsz!

 

Gabriel felkacagott, és elhelyezkedett a hálózsákjában.

 

\- Dehogy, és igazán remélem, Piton professzor feltesz egy némító bűbájt, mert Adonis meglehetősen hangos tud lenni. – Draco majdnem megfulladt, amikor meghallotta ezt az információmorzsát. – Aludjunk, a nap korábban felébreszt minket, mint gondolnád.

 

Perselus körülnézett a sátorban; sokkal nagyobb volt annál, mint amire számított. Volt benne egy fehér kanapé, ami nagyon puhának és kényelmesnek látszott, két azzal harmonizáló fotel és egy világos színű fából készült dohányzóasztal középen. Hagyta magát egy élethű pillangókkal díszített hosszú, shoji válaszfalhoz** vezetni, ami mögött Perselus meglátta Adonis ágyát. A férfi felé fordult, és arany kezét Perselus mellkasára tette.

 

\- Mit akarsz? Semmit nem akarok rád erőltetni – mondta idegesen.

 

Perselus önelégülten vigyorodott el; teljesen képzett varázsló volt, aki tanulmányozta a Sötét Varázslatokat, és Adonis azon aggódott, hogy olyasmire venné rá, amit ő nem akarna. Odahajolt, elmélyítette a hangját – méllyé és rekedtessé tette –, és az arany férfi fülé súgta.

 

\- Téged akarlak, meztelenül és azon az ágyon elterpeszkedve. Azt akarom, hogy együtt töltsük az éjszakát, csókolózva, egymást nyalogatva, összedörzsölődve és egymásba hatolva. Bele akarom magam temetni a tökéletes hátsódba, elérni, hogy a nevemet sikoltsd gyönyörödben, és miután magadhoz tértél, elvárom, hogy a matracba döngölj. – Perselus megnyalta, majd a szájába szívta a férfi fülcimpáját, majd tovább suttogott: – És Adonis, mindezt most akarom!

 

Adonis teste megremegett a vágytól, légzése halk, zihálóvá vált. Megragadta a pólója szegélyét és miután letépte magáról, hátrált egy lépést. Gyorsan megoldotta pamutnadrágja csomóját, és hagyta, hogy a földre hulljon, majd kilépett a fehér anyagból, boldogan, hogy a szandálját már akkor lerúgta magáról, amint a sátrába sétált. Világoskék szatén alsóját magán hagyva kecsesen hanyatt dőlt az ágyán. Adonis elvigyorodott, miközben Perselust figyelte, és lassan kinyújtózott. Karjait a feje fölé tette, lábait pedig enyhén széttárta.

 

\- Így akarsz, Perselus?

 

\- Igen. – Piton felnyögött, ahogy befogadta az aranyló férfi szépségét. Vékony izmok mozogtak az arany bőrfelszín alatt, szinte kiragyogva az indigókék ágyneműből. Hosszú, bájital színezte ujjai szinte maguktól kezdték kigombolni a talárját. Csak néhány órája lesz ezzel a férfival, és egyetlen másodpercét sem akarta elvesztegetni. – Annyira tökéletesnek látszol, ahogy ott elterpeszkedve vársz rám – mondta, figyelve, ahogy Adonis pénisze növekedésnek indul a selyemalsó alatt. Mielőtt Perselus ledobta magáról a talárját, megállt. Ő közelről sem volt hozzámérhető a partnere szépségéhez, és kissé elfogódottá vált.

 

Adonis meg tudta állapítani, hogy Perselusnak szüksége van egy kis csábításra. Fokozatosan lejjebb eresztette a kezét, és lassan végigsimított vele a mellkasán.

 

\- Gyere, Perselus, csatlakozz hozzám. Már olyan régóta várok rá, hogy a magaménak tudhassalak. – Vágy villant Perselus ónix szemében, és félredobta a talárt. Adonisnak elakadt a lélegzete az előtte álló férfi látványától. Perselus tejfehér bőrű, és szálkás izomzatú volt. Mellkasa kiemelkedő, és gyér szőrzet borította, ő pedig alig várta, hogy nekidörgölhesse magát.

 

Perselus csupán a fekete selyemalsót hagyta magán, amikor elindult a leendő szeretője felé; az arany szempárból sugárzó hév minden bizonytalanságát elfeledtette vele. Adonis felnyögött, amikor Perselus teste az övének nyomódott; a szájuk éhesen találkozott, miközben kezeikkel felfedeztek a másik forró testét. Perselus csak rövid időre húzódott el, mielőtt Adonis nyakát vette célba, fogaival megcsipkedve, majd a szájába szívva az érzékeny bőrt. Adonis nyöszörögni kezdett, és teste ívbe hajlott, farkát forró volt és fájt.

 

\- Perselus, képtelen vagyok tovább várni, annyira borzasztóan akarlak, hadd szopjalak le – zihálta a szőke férfi.

 

Perselus beleborzongott a szavakra, és úgy forgatta magukat, hogy Adonis kerüljön fölé. A férfi gyorsan lejjebb siklott a sápadt testen, csak annyi időre állt meg, hogy finom nyalásokkal ingerelje kicsit a rózsaszín mellbimbókat. Amikor a szeretője felnyögött a stimulálásra, Adonis elvigyorodott. Addig mozgott, míg Perselus csípőjénél térdelt, majd óvatosan lehúzta róla a fekete selyembokszert, első ízben felfedezve a jutalmát. Adonis érezte, hogy összecsordul a nyál a szájában. Perselus pénisze hosszú, vastag és szépséges volt, vöröslő, szivárgó makkja kikukucskált az érzékeny fitymából. Rákényszerítette magát, hogy várjon, és teljesen levette a bokszert, mielőtt elhelyezkedett. Finoman megnyalta a duzzadt dákóból előbuggyanó előnedvet, ami megrándult az élményre. Adonis felnyögött a kesernyés íztől – még többre volt szüksége belőle. Lehajolt és a szájába vette a teljes hosszt. A kemény falloszt beszívva gyorsan sikerült felvenni a megfelelő ritmust, amitől Perselus nyöszörögve lökte bele magát a szájába. Adonis egyszerűen imádta Perselus férfiasságának érzését a szájában, és szinte lehetetlenül keménnyé vált, miközben nyelvével végigkövette a vastag eret, izgatva a duzzadt makkot és a fitymát.

 

Perselust elárasztotta a kéj. Lenyúlt, megragadta Adonis lábát, és maga felé rángatta őt, hogy levegye róla a kék, bikini szabású szatén alsót. Arra bátorította őt, hogy térdeljen az arca fölé, majd Perselus kinyitotta a száját és felemelte a fejét, hogy elnyelje a kőkemény szerszámát. Adonis megremegett, amikor a szeretője szájának meleg nedvessége körbeburkolta őt. A szájukkal és a nyelvükkel imádták egymás farkát, nyöszörögtek élvezetükben, amivel még erősebben stimulálták az érzékeny szervet. Adonis megragadta a tejfehér csípőt maga előtt, amikor megérezte, hogy a heréi megfeszülnek, és meleg bizsergés önti el az ágyékát. Hosszú ujjak markoltak bele a fenekébe. Lenézett, és észrevette, hogy Perselus lábujjai begörbülnek, így még erősebben kezdte őt szopni. A férfi hamarosan elárasztott a száját a magjával, amit Adonis mohón nyelni kezdett, miközben kiszakadt belőle a saját orgazmusa.

 

Amint képtelen volt tovább megtartani magát, Adonis kecsesen az oldalára gördült. Zihálva fordult meg és mászott feljebb az ágyon, hogy a szeretője feje mellé ejtse a sajátját. A sötét szempár foglyul ejtette az övét, és lassú csókolózásba kezdtek.

 

\- Nos, ez egy jó kezdet volt – vigyorodott el lágyan Perselus, amikor szétváltak.

 

\- Igen az volt,– nevetett fel Adonis. – Ne aggódj, mire megengedem, hogy elhagyd az ágyam, egyikünk sem akar majd leülni.

 

Perselus felnyögött, amikor az épp csak kiürült pénisze érdeklődően megrándult.

 

\- Remélem, nem tervezed, hogy megvárakoztatsz.

 

Adonis elvigyorodott, és lehúzta magához a szeretőjét egy csókra.

 

\- Soha.

\---------------------

* Agaragar: Az agaragar tengeri vörösmoszatokból nyert poliszacharid-keverék, sűrítő- és gélképző anyagnak használják. Élelmiszer-adalékanyagként jele (E406).[1] Főleg D-galaktóz cukormolekulákból felépülő hidrofil kolloid poliszacharid. A mikrobiológiai táptalajok leggyakoribb alapanyaga, de étkezési, kozmetikai és egyéb célokra is használják. Rendszerint vékony, lemezes, agglutinálódott csíkokból álló kötegek formájában vagy porrá őrölve kapható. Forró vízben való feloldás (a táptalajkészítésnél meghatározott ideig tartó főzés) után lehűtve sárgás vagy színtelen, szagtalan vagy enyhén jellegzetes szagú kocsonyaként szilárdul meg. (Wikipédia)

**Shoji: A hagyományos japán építészetben a shoji egyfajta csúszófal; lehet ajtó, ablak, térelválasztó, amiben majdnem átlátszó papír van egy rácskeretbe foglalva.


	54. 54. fejezet

**54\. fejezet**

 

Draco ásítva dőlt hátra a széken. A nap és a vidáman csivitelő madarak őt és mindenki mást, akik odakint aludtak, már átkozottul hajnalok hajnalán felébresztettek! Lecsukott szemmel hallgatta a zajokat, ahogy Gabriel és Soto az ebédet készítették elő. Nem sokkal azután, hogy felébredtek, felbukkant Mrs. Weasley, és segített reggelit készíteni. Hamarosan két pofára tömték a tojásrántottát, a francia pirítóst és a kolbászt, amiből – mint ahogy Draco észrevette – sem Gabriel, sem a többi cigány nem evett. Reggeli után fogócskáztak, és Gabriel megtanította nekik, hogyan kell poit forgatni. Dracót meglepte, mennyire jól érzi magát, de az is, hogy mennyire barátságos vele mindenki. Nagy kár, hogy az iskolában ez nem folytatódhat, az apja nem helyeselné, ha a fia Weasleykkel barátkozna.

Már majdnem dél volt, és a többiek mind hazamentek már. Draco igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy miért nem látta még a keresztapját. Gabriel javasolta, hogy az ő szobájában ebédeljenek, és közben nézzenek meg egy mozifilmet – akármi is volt az. Draco egy időre elszenderedett, míg meghallotta a keresztapja hangját.

\- Jó reggelt, Gabriel; kellemesen telt az éjszakád? – kérdezte Perselus udvariasan.

Gabriel derűsen elmosolyodott.

\- Nagyszerűen. És az öné, uram? Sikerült eleget pihennie?

Adonis átkacsintott Perselus válla fölött a fiúra, miközben a higgadt férfi próbált nem elpirulni.

\- Igen, nos… Jó reggelt, Draco.

Dracót teljesen elképesztette Perselus habogása.

\- Jó reggelt, Perselus bácsi. Éhes vagy? Azt hiszem, hamarosan kész az ebéd.

\- Hála az isteneknek, majd éhen halok! – kiáltott fel Adonis.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy ideje lenne visszatérni a kúriába – válaszolt Perselus.

\- Ó, de meg akartam mutatni Dracónak A hercegnő menyasszonyát* – szólt Gabriel könyörgően.

\- A mit?

Adonis levegő után kapott.

\- Ó, most már muszáj maradnod, Perselus. A hercegnő menyasszonya nagyszerű film, és rengeteg ennivalónk van.

Látva, hogy Perselus még nincs meggyőzve, Draco is kérően fordította felé szürke szemét.

\- Kérlek, Perselus bácsi. Még sosem láttam egyetlen filmet sem.

Perselus összecsípte az orrnyergét a hüvelyk- és a mutatóujjával. 

\- Ó, Merlin szerelmére! Rendben! Maradhatunk.

Perselus, Draco, Gabriel, Adonis, Soto, Elena, Mudiwa, Vincent, Kamala, Ria és Naveen hamarosan mind összegyűltek Gabriel szobájában, falafelt, pitába töltött szendvicseket, gyümölcssalátát falatoztak és limonádét ittak. Draco elakadt lélegzettel, suttogva tette fel a kérdéseit a film közben Gabrielnek. Perselust is lekötötte a film, utoljára kicsi gyerekként látott ilyet.

Két órával később a két mardekáros vendég vonakodva készülődött az induláshoz. Perselus halk beszélgetést folytatott Mudiwával és Vincenttel, majd Gabrielhez lépett.

\- Miután megkaptam az apáid hozzájárulását, ezt szeretném neked adni – mondta, és egy kocka formájú, ezüstszínű dobozkát nyújtott felé.

Gabriel összeráncolt homlokkal vette át a dobozt. Amikor kinyitotta, levegő után kapva felzihált; a dobozka belsejében egy széles, ezüst csuklópánt volt.

\- Ez gyönyörű, köszönöm, Piton professzor.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Gabriel. Nyomkövető bűbájt tettem rá, így ha szükséged van a segítségemre, és küldesz nekem egy baglyot, gyorsan meg tudlak találni.

Gabriel a jobb csuklójára erősítette a pántot, mivel a bal kezén továbbra is az örökbefogadási karkötőt hordta. Elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte a bőrén a professzor mágiájának melegét és sötétjét.

1992\. június 24. Mágikus lények Tanácsának Háza, edzőterem

 

Lysander figyelte, ahogy Gabriel végighalad a bálteremből átalakított labirintuson. Fantomtámadók ugrottak elő a semmiből, szórták a varázslataikat vagy támadtak fegyverekkel. Gabriel ádáz volt; tudni látszott, honnan és mikor fogja őt támadás érni. A varázslatok, amiket használt, haladó szintűek voltak és villámgyorsak. A fiú hatékonyan gondoskodott róla, hogy egyetlen ellenfele se legyen képes ismét felállni anélkül, hogy megölte volna őket, és a legtöbb esetben csak nagyon csekély fizikai sérülést okozott. Lysander csodálta az erőt és a képességet, amit ez az ifjú gyermek felmutatott; Gabriel már megtanulta a Főbenjárók kiszórását. Lysander talált egy beteg macskát, amit muszáj volt elaltatni, és Gabrielnek Avada Kedavrát kellett kiszórnia rá. A gyermek meg tudta ölni a szegény macskát, de rögtön ezután elhányta magát. A következő három órán Lysander arra kényszerítette, hogy újra és újra gyilkos átkot szórjon élő növényekre és célpontokra, míg könnyedén el tudta végezni anélkül, hogy rosszul lett volna utána. Kihívást jelentett megtanítani egy ennyire fiatal gyermeknek, hogyan engedje az univerzum pusztító hatalmát átáramlani a testén, de ne bele a testébe. Lysander nem is tanította volna meg őt ilyen korán, de Gabriel erősködött, hogy szükséges, hogy képes legyen kiszórni a gyilkos átkot, mielőtt megtanulhatna jobb varázslatokat, hogy megvédje magát. Azt mondta, hogy ha a gyilkos átok az utolsó, amit megtanít neki, akkor végső varázslatként tekintene arra, pedig az nem igaz.

Lysander megtapsolta, amikor Gabriel teljesen sértetlenül ért ki az útvesztőből.

\- Ez bámulatos volt, Gabriel!

A fiú elmosolyodott a tanára kék szemében feltűnő büszkeség láttán.

\- Köszönöm, Lysander. Valóban jobbnak érzem a legtöbb védelmi és támadó varázslataimat, a reflexeimet is beleértve.

\- Nos, így is kell, nagyszerű tanáraid vannak! – Lysander önelégülten elvigyorodva, és drámai színpadiassággal túrt bele rövid, szőke hajába.

Gabriel ránevetett a tanárára.

\- Kérhetek valamit?

\- Természetesen.

\- Muszáj gyógyító varázslást tanulnom, különösen a mágikus túlterhelés okozta idegsérülések gyógyítását.

Lysander intett a kezével, és a helyiség azonnal visszaváltozott bálteremmé, mellettük pedig egy fehér bőrkanapé és egy dohányzó asztal tűnt fel.

\- Üljünk le – mondta, miközben tea jelent meg előttük. – Magyarázd meg – jelentette ki egyszerűen, miután kortyolt egyet.

Gabriel beszélt Lysandernek az álmairól; a családja minden tagja egyetértett abban, hogy jobb, ha nyílt és őszinte Lysanderrel azzal kapcsolatban, ami történt, hogy így még teljesebb legyen a kiképzése. Gabriel mesélt a találkozásáról Dracóval és a bájital hozzávalók listájáról. 

\- Néhány héten belül el fogják végezni azt a rémes szertartást, és Draco húga egy másik gyerekkel együtt kviblinek bizonyul. Nincs meg bennük a mágikus erő, hogy felgyógyuljanak a szertartásból. Beszéltem erről Aurorával, és ő azt mondta nekem, hogy az idegrendszerük fog túlterhelődni és károsodni. Azt mondta, hogy nagyon nagy fájdalmaik lesznek. Lysander, muszáj, hogy képes legyek segíteni nekik.

Lysander belenézett a kétségbeesett zöld szempárba és felsóhajtott.

\- Hát persze, hogy segítek. Sajnos a gyógyító varázslatok, amiket ismerek, csak ideiglenesek lesznek és nem teljesen hatékonyak. Speciális bájitalokra lesz szükségük, amiket csak egy bájitalmester tud elkészíteni.

\- A bájitalmester rész már biztosítva, de muszáj biztonságban és stabilan tartanom őket, amíg neki sikerül eljutni hozzánk, és az bele fog telni néhány órába.

Lysander megértően bólintott. 

\- Rendben, készítünk egy idegnyugtató főzetet, ami enyhíti majd a fájdalmat a segítség megérkezéséig, és nem akadályoz egyetlen más bájitalt sem, de kétszer is ellenőrizni fogom. Ami a gyógyító varázslatokat illeti, számos létezik belőlük, de ahhoz, hogy gyakorolni tudd azokat, valakire Cruciatus-átkot kell szórni, hogy legyen mit rendbe hoznod.

Gabriel megborzongott; amikor tanulták a Főbenjárókat, Lysander kényszerítette, hogy Cruciót szórjon rá. Akkor hálás volt, hogy csupán egyszer kellett megmutatnia, hogy meg tudja csinálni. Gabriel bólintott; muszáj megtanulnia, hogyan gyógyítson meg egy károsodott idegrendszert.

Mihelyst hazaért, Gabriel azonnal a fürdőszobába ment, és forró fürdőt vett. Most már ismerte a varázslatokat, amik segíthetnek a fiatal kvibliknek, de utálta, hogy ilyen módon kellett bántania Lysandert. A férfi természetesen jelentéktelennek tüntette fel az egészet, mondván: „Ezek egyszerűen azok az áldozatok, amiket az olyan hősöknek, mint mi, meg kell hozniuk.” Gabriel teljesen meggyógyította a tanárát, és holnapra már csekély mértékű fájdalmat sem kellene éreznie, de akkor is rémes volt átkot szórni egy barátra. Aznap este az apái ágyában tért nyugovóra, szorosan beléjük kapaszkodva.

 

1992\. július 10. Franciaország, Le Lavandou. Este 9 óra

Dobby, a házimanó csendesen bukkant fel azon a keresztúton, ahova a gazdája mondta neki, hogy menjen. Az egész teste remegett, miközben a földre tette a visító gyerekeket. Nem akart engedelmeskedni a gazdája parancsának, de a direkt utasítást szinte lehetetlen volt megtagadni. Kövér könnycseppek potyogtak kerek szemeiből, és denevérszerű füle a szokásosnál is jobban lekonyult.

\- Dobby sajnálja, hogy itt kell hagynia titeket. A gazda mondta, és a gazda elvette a neveteket, szóval, viszlát, kicsik. – Váratlan zaj keltette fel Dobby figyelmét. Azt az utasítást kapta, hogy hagyja itt a kicsiket, de meg is akarta védeni őket.

Két férfi és egy fiú tartott feléjük. A fiú letérdelt, és egyenesen Dobby szemébe nézett.

\- Azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk nekik; hagyod nekünk?

Dobby reszketett örömében.

\- Igen, kérem, a babáknak segítségre van szükségük. A gazda akarja Dobbyt, szóval Dobbynak vissza kell mennie. Mind nagyszerűek, hogy vigyázni fognak ezekre a picikre.

\- Igen így lesz – válaszolt a magas, sötétbőrű férfi. – Most menj, nem akarjuk, hogy bajba kerülj.

\- Ó, milyen jó emberek, hogy így aggódnak Dobbyért – óbégatott a manó. – Dobbyval senki nem törődik! Milyen jó emberek… - És egy pukkanással köddé vált.

Gabriel a fejét csóválta az őrült házimanó viselkedése miatt, majd a kezeit a két kisgyermek fölé tartva nyugtató, csillapító energiát küldött a sérült testekre. Nem volt sok, de így már el tudtak aludni és kizárni a kegyetlen világot. Gabriel felemelte a kislányt, és ringatni kezdte a karjaiban. A kicsi lány természetellenesen sápadt volt, sötétlila karikák éktelenkedtek a szeme alatt, amit még álmában is összeszorított fájdalmában. A haja olyan színű volt, mint a hold fénye, és az arcvonásai a bátyja, Draco lágyabb verzióját tükrözték. Gabriel eltűnődött, vajon milyen színű lehet a kislány szeme.

Vincent letérdelt és a másik gyereket vette fel; a kisfiú nagyjából egy év körülinek látszott. Kávébarna bőre most inkább hamuszínű volt, neki is sötét karikák látszottak a szeme alatt, és szintén grimaszolt fájdalmában. Fekete haja volt, és arcát rövid, lágy fürtök foglalták keretbe. A kisfiú kinyújtotta aprócska, pufók kezét, és megragadta Vincent ingét, miközben rózsás ajkak közül halk nyöszörgés szakadt ki.

\- Csitt, kicsim, hamarosan kellően biztonságban lesztek.

A három ember sietően indult vissza a fél mérfölddel arrébb parkoló buszukhoz. Gabriel és Vincent összegömbölyödtek a kanapén, körbeölelve a testükkel és az energiájukkal a pici gyerekeket. Heteken át gyakorolták a nyugtató, gyógyító energia kisugárzását, miközben azzal egy időben blokkolták a külső erőket. A kicsiknek most semmi védelmük nem volt, az idegrendszerük semmivé foszlott, és fájdalmasan fokozott mértékben éreztek mindent. Amint mindenki elhelyezkedett, Mudiwa biztonságos helyre vezetett, ahol remélhetőleg találnak segítséget.

Harminc perccel később Gabriel magához hívta Hedviget.

\- Szia, gyönyörűm – szólt halkan a hóbagolyhoz. – Most kell elvinned a levelet. – Gabriel előre tervezett, és már megírta az üzenetet Piton professzornak, sőt már Hedvig lábára is erősítette azt. – Tudom, hogy hosszú az út, de kérlek, muszáj olyan gyorsan repülnöd, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, rendben kislány?

Hedvig huhogott egy sort, aztán a gazdája vállára ugorva kedveskedve megcsipkedte a fülét. Ezután az ablakhoz röppent, és miután Mudiwa kitárta azt, kirepült az éjszakába, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban segítséget hozzon.

 

1992\. július 11. Roxfort, Perselus Piton lakosztálya. Hajnal 1 óra

Perselus sóhajtva tette le a könyvét, és összerezzent, amikor észrevette, mennyire későre jár. Nem szeretett ennyire eltérni a napi rutinjától, de egy jó könyv csábításának ritkán tudott ellenállni. Letette az „A touch of frost”** című könyvet, kinyújtózott, majd az ágyához indult. A legtöbben meglepődtek volna Perselus könyvválasztásán, ám az apja mugli volt, és az egyetlen jó dolog, amit valaha tőle kapott, a bűnügyi könyvek szeretete. Kigombolta a talárját, és közben azon gondolkozott, ki lehetett a gyilkos, amikor veszett kopácsolás hangzott fel az ajtaján. A homlokát ráncolva nyitotta ki az ajtót, és felkiáltott döbbenetében, amikor egy fehér bagoly csapódott a mellkasának. Alig tudta elkapni szegény párát, mielőtt a földre esett volna; megvizsgálta a karjaiba vett kimerült madarat. Hedvig volt az, Gabriel baglya. Gyorsan leoldozta róla a tekercset és elolvasta a levelet, miközben továbbra is óvatosan tartotta a baglyot.

Düh és megkönnyebbülés dúlt benne egyszerre, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy Lucius és a többiek elvégezték a szertartást. Gabriel két kvibli gyereket talált, akiket magukra hagytak. Gondosan a székre tett párna-fészekre helyezte Hedviget, majd gyorsan összeszedett mindent, amire szüksége lehet, aztán futva indult Roxfort hoppanálási határa felé, hogy dehoppanálhasson.

Két ugrásra kellett szakítani az utazást, mivel egyszerűen nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy egyből ekkora távolságra hoppanáljon – ezt még Dumbledore sem tudta volna megtenni. Ügyelt rá, hogy zajt csapjon, és senkit ne lepjen meg, majd besétált a cigánykaraván táborába.

Elena felnézett, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki közeledik, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amint megpillantotta a fényben Piton professzort.

\- Hála az isteneknek, hogy itt van! Gyorsan, jöjjön velem! – kiáltott, majd sietve belépett Vincent és Mudiwa sátrába.

Perselus várt egy pillanatot, engedve, hogy a szeme hozzászokjon a lágy gyertyafényhez, mielőtt az énekhang felé indult. Egy meleg tenorhang énekelt, altatónak hangzott, de Perselus nem ismerte fel, milyen nyelven szólt. Hátrahúzta a sátorlapot, és belépett Vincent és Mudiwa hálószobájába. Néhány gyertya égett csupán, alig tartotta fent a harcot a sötétséggel. Adonis a lehető legtávolabb ült az ágytól. Odaintett Perselusnak, miközben tovább énekelte az édes melódiát. A bájitalmester ezután az ágyra nézett, ahol észrevette Gabrielt és Mudiwát, akiknek a teste egy kört alkotott, amelynek közepén két, aprócska gyermek feküdt. Mindketten halkan nyöszörögtek, könnyek folytak le pufók arcukról, látszott rajtuk, hogy borzasztóan szeretnének aludni, mégis képtelenek ellazulni.

Perselus felhúzta az okklumencia pajzsait, és igyekezett a lehető legsemlegesebben tartani az energiáit. Lassan közelebb lépett, és úgy kellett visszafojtani felhördülését, amikor a keresztlányát és Blaise Zambini kisöccsét pillantotta meg az emberi kör védelmében.

\- Muszáj tudnom, hogy mit adtak eddig nekik – szólalt meg suttogva –, már ha adtak nekik valamit, és hogy mennyi ideje találtak rájuk.

Gabriel anélkül fordította felé a fejét, hogy a teste megmoccant volna.

\- Nagyjából öt órája találtuk meg őket, és csak kis dózisokat adtunk nekik az asztalon levő két bájitalból.

Perselus bólintott, majd felvette a két fiolát – azonnal felismerte azokat. Mind a kettő egyszerű bájital volt, amelyek arra szolgáltak, hogy nyugtassák és támogassák az idegrendszert, de ne legyen mellékhatása semmire, amit neki kell beadnia.

\- Muszáj elvégeznem rajtuk egy mágikus vizsgálatot. A lehető leggyengébben fogom csinálni, de nem tudom biztosan, milyen hatással lesz rájuk.

\- Megértjük – válaszolt halkan Mudiwa.

\- Kérem, ne érjenek hozzájuk, amíg nem végzek. – Kiszórta az első diagnosztizáló bűbájt a kicsi lányra, és küzdenie kellett azért, hogy folytassa, amikor a pici felsikoltott. Amikor a következőt szórta, a gyermek bőre nyirkossá vált. Perselus remegő kézzel fordult a kisfiú felé, aki már sírva fakadt. Fülsiketítő sikoly tört kis a pici fiúból, akit a vizsgálatok teljesen maga alá gyűrtek. Amint leeresztette a pálcáját, Gabriel és Mudiwa még szorosabban gömbölyödtek a hisztérikusan zokogó gyerekek köré. Vincent bejött, amikor meghallotta sikolyokat, és csatlakozott a családjához az ágyon, hogy együtt próbálják megnyugtatni a kicsiket. Perselus felkapta a két bájitalt és Vincentnek adta őket. Csupán pár percbe telt, hogy gyerekek megnyugodjanak, bár továbbra is reszkettek és nyöszörögtek.

\- Mint tudják, mindketten komoly idegsérülést szenvedtek, ami kiterjed a szemükre és az agyukra. Olyan bájitalt kell főznöm, ami újraépíti a gerincvelő burkot, ami körülveszi és védi az idegeket. A kislánynak károsodott a szíve is, a fiúnak pedig bájitalokra lesz szüksége a tüdejét ért sérülés miatt – mondta Perselus higgadtan, miközben a körmeit a tenyerébe vájta.

\- Ismeri őket? – kérdezte Vincent.

Perselus komor arccal bólintott.

\- Igen, ámbár nem emlékszem a nevükre. Úgy tűnik, hogy a szüleik teljesen kitagadták őket. Azt viszont meg tudom mondani, hogy a kislány Draco Malfoy húga, és az én keresztlányom. Két éves, és ma van a születésnapja. A fiú Blaise Zambini féltestvére, az anyja nemrégiben ment újból férjhez. Amennyiben jól emlékszem, április 29-én született, tehát most majdnem tizennégy hónapos. Ha most megbocsátanak egy pillanatra, használnom kell a mosdót, aztán pedig megnézem, milyen bájitalok vannak nálam, mielőtt visszatérek a laboromba.

\- Természetesen – mondta Vincent. – Adonis majd megmutatja, hogy merre van. Nagyon köszönjük, hogy eljött.

Perselus bólintott, majd Adonishoz fordult. Adonis látta, mennyire elsápadt a szeretője, és milyen nyirkossá vált a bőre, amikor kiszórta a diagnosztizáló bűbájokat a kicsikre, és még mindig nem nézett ki jól. Gyorsan a legközelebbi WC-hez vezette őt. Perselus beviharzott, rögvest térdre zuhant, és mindent kiadott magából. Adonis azonnal melléje sietett, hátrafogta hosszú, fekete haját, és dörzsölgette a hátát.

\- Itt vagyok, minden rendben lesz, Perselus. Muszáj volt megtenned; máskülönben nem tudnál nekik segíteni – mondta csitítóan Adonis.

Miután teljesen kiürült a gyomra, Perselus leült a földre, nekivetette a hátát a falnak, és behunyt szemmel felszínesen lélegzett.

\- Ezelőtt még sosem bántottam egyetlen gyereket sem.

Adonis a szeretője mellé ült, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Tudom, és ezúttal sem tetted volna meg, ha nem lenne szükségük a segítségedre. És segíteni fogsz nekik, a tudásoddal képes leszel segíteni nekik meggyógyulni, és hamarosan két őrült totyogó fog szaladgálni körülöttünk.

Perselus felsóhajtott és a mennyezetre nézett.

\- Az nem történik meg egyhamar; a koruk és a károsodás mértéke miatt, muszáj lesz lassan haladnom a dolgokkal. Három napon belül meg kell, hogy szűnjön a fájdalmuk, de még legalább egy hónapon keresztül nagyon érzékenyek lehetnek. Attól tartok, ha megpróbálok mindent egyszerre meggyógyítani, az apró testük sokkot kap. Szó szerint újra kell növeszteniük az idegrendszerük legnagyobb részét.

\- Mit tehetek, hogy segítsek? – kérdezte Adonis, és nyugtalanul nézett a szeretőjére.

Perselusban még annyi erő sem maradt, hogy felmorduljon.

\- Máris segítesz – felelte halkan, és amint a szavak elhagyták az ajkát, megesküdött, hogy letagadja, hogy valaha is ilyet mondott.

Miután Perselus megmosakodott, visszatért a gyerekekhez. Belekotort a táskájába, és elővett onnan egy nyugtató főzetet, egy enyhe fájdalomcsillapítót és egy általános gyógyító bájitalt. A Szent Mungónak készítette ezeket, kimondottan a gyermekgyógyászati osztályuk részére, és szerencsés véletlen, hogy még nem küldte el a rendelést. Másodpercekkel azután, hogy beadta a gyerekeknek a bájitalokat, a kicsik nyugtalan álomba merültek.

\- Most néhány órán keresztül aludni fognak – jelentette ki.

Egy pergamendarabot tett az éjjeliszekrényre, és hozzátette:

\- Itt van minden bájital adagolási útmutatója, külön mind a két gyerek számára. Most vissza kell mennem a laboromba, hogy elkészítsem a gyerekek speciális bájitalait. Sajnos ez legalább tizenkét órát igénybe vesz.

\- Köszönjük, Piton professzor. Nem tudom, mihez kezdtünk volna a segítsége nélkül – mondta halkan Mudiwa.

\- Szívesen – biccentett a férfi. – Én köszönöm, hogy megmentették a keresztlányomat és a diákom öccsét. Most mindenkinek aludnia kellene, amíg tudnak; hamarosan visszatérek.

Gabriel hangosan ásított.

\- ’Éjt, professzor, és köszönjük.

\- Jó éjszakát, Gabriel. Amikor visszajövök, magammal hozom Hedviget is.

\- Ó, öhm, köszönöm – válaszolt a fiú és szinte azonnal elaludt.

\-----------------  
* A hercegnő menyasszonya: 1987-es amerikai kalandfilm  
**R.D. Wingfield: A Touch of Frost c. könyvéből készült egy brit bűnügyi televíziós filmsorozat, melyet a Yorkshire Television készített az ITV részére. A sorozatnak egyelőre nincs magyar címe.


	55. 55. fejezet

**55\. fejezet**

Malfoy kúria, 1992. július 15. Délután 2 óra

Draco türelmetlenül várta a hop-kandalló helyiségben legjobb barátai, Blaise és Pansy érkezését. Muszáj volt velük sürgősen beszélni. Négy nappal ezelőtt a szülei a kishúga nélkül érkeztek haza, akinek nem emlékezett a nevére. Az apja egyszerűen annyit mondott, hogy „a húgod halott”, majd elsétált a dolgozószobájába. Az anyjának könnybe lábadt a szeme, és röviden megölelte őt, mielőtt elrejtőzött volna a szobájában. Dracót sokkolták ezek a hírek. A holttestét sem hozták haza; senki nem mondott semmit a temetésről, sem arról, hogy mi történt szeretett kistestvérével.

Draco nem volt hülye; tudta, hogy valami történt. Bement a kúria könyvtárába, és keresni kezdte a lehetséges okokat, hogy miért nem tud visszaemlékezni a kishúga nevére. Nagyon kevés lehetőség létezett, amiről tudott, így nem tartott sokáig rájönnie, hogy a szülei a kitagadási varázslatot használták. _Nagyon siethettek_ – gondolta Draco. A legegyszerűbb varázslat volt a könyvben, és csak azokon működött, akik részt vettek benne, így Draco testvéri köteléke a húgához továbbra is létezett. _Malazár nevére, miért kellett kitagadni egy kétévest? Mit tehetett?_ – tűnődött Draco, miközben fel-alá járkált a könyvtárban. Mivel nem akarta, hogy a szülei megtudják, mit keresett, elővette a pálcáját, és visszaküldte a könyvet a megfelelő helyre a polcon.

A szeme elkerekedett, és egész testében remegni kezdett, amikor ránézett a pálcájára. _Kvibli, Ó, édes Merlin, egy kvibli!_ Könnyek öntötték el a szemét, ahogy ráeszmélt, a szülei bizonyára megölték az ő gyönyörű kishúgát azért, mert kvibli volt. Harag árasztotta el, ahogy eszébe jutottak a cigányok; ők befogadták volna, velük boldog lehetett volna, és ehelyett megölték őt. Remegni kezdtek az ablakok, ahogy Draco mágiája ki akart törni belőle. Mély levegőt véve nyugtatta magát, majd magára öltötte a Malfoy maszkot. Ami a húgával történt, annak titokban kell maradni – egyelőre. Lesimította a talárját, levett néhány másik könyvet, és a kedvenc kanapéja mellé tette azokat – arra az esetre, ha a szülei leellenőriznék, hogy mit csinált itt.

Másnap reggel Draco elsétált az apja dolgozószobája előtt, és meghallotta a férfi kiabálását.

\- Perselus, pont téged próbáltalak elcsípni! Szükségem van egy bájitalra. – Draco még jobban figyelt, és meghallotta keresztapja hangjában a kemény élt.

\- Most meglehetősen elfoglalt vagyok, nem tud várni a dolog? – csattant fel.

Lucius úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta a kérdést.

\- Narcissa és én újabb gyereket akarunk. Biztosítani akarom, hogy nem lesz kvibli. – Draco behunyta a szemét; tehát igaza volt.

\- Hol van a keresztlányom? – akarta tudni Perselus.

\- Meghalt – közölte érzelemmentes hangon Lucius. – És most beszéljünk arról a bájitalról.

\- Nem készítek semmi ilyesmit! Az biztosítja, hogy a gyerek nem lesz kvibli, de úgy teszi, hogy megengedi, hogy ellopja az anyja varázserejét a szülés alatt, ha neki nem lesz elég saját varázsereje. Ha a gyerekről az derülne ki, hogy kvibli, az megölhetné Narcissát.

\- Ezt az urunkért teszem, Perselus – jelentette ki Lucius hidegen. – Amikor visszatér, egy aranyvérű követőkből álló hadsereget akar majd látni, és én minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy gondoskodjam erről. Te mit csinálsz?

\- Hogy mered? – sziszegte Perselus. – Ennyi éven keresztül megőriztem a roxforti pozíciómat. Dumbledore hisz bennem és a bizalmába avat. Ez pedig sokkal értékesebb, mint egy taknyos orrú, pelenkás kölyök. Én ehhez most túlságosan elfoglalt vagyok, mennem kell! – És a kandalló felsüvített, ahogy Perselus távozott.

Draco teljesen elkábult; az apja megölte a húgát, és hajlandó lenne megölni a saját feleségét, hogy követőket kínáljon egy olyan embernek, akit egy kisgyerek győzött le? A Malfoyok egy aranyvérű, nagyszerű vérvonal tagjai voltak – nem kellene hajlonganiuk és csúszni-mászni valaki más előtt, és semmiképpen nem a családtagjuk életét adni valaki más dicsősége miatt. Ahogy ezek a gondolatok kavarogtak Draco fejében, emlékezetében képek villantak napforduló ünnepségen eltöltött idejéről és az elmúlt tanévről. Talán az apja sokkal több dologgal kapcsolatban téved, mint a Sötét Nagyúr.

A hop-kandalló végre felszikrázott, és a zöld lángokból Pansy lépett ki kecsesen.

\- Szia, Pansy – köszöntötte őt Draco udvariasan.

Pansy rámosolygott, és puha puszit nyomott Draco arcára.

\- Draco, kedvesem, hogy vagy? Megérkezett már Blaise?

\- Nem, még nem. Nagyon csinos vagy ma.

Pansy mosolyogva simította le jégkék nyári talárját. Egy ideig hétköznapi dolgokról társalogtak, amit bárki hallhatott; majd miután megteáznak, úgyis felmennek Draco szobájába, hogy megejtsék az igazi beszélgetést.

Öt perccel később Blaise is átjött a hop-hálózaton, és rá nem jellemző módon úgy botladozott ki a kandallóból; szörnyen nézett ki. A bőre hamuszürke volt, a szeme duzzadt a sírástól.

\- Ó, Blaise! – kiáltott fel Pansy hozzá sietve. Blaise a lány karjaiba zuhant, és erősen átölelte őt.

Draco gyorsan a barátaihoz lépett, és köréjük fonta a karjait.

\- Ne! Még ne; át kell esnünk a teán, arcunkon a mardekáros maszkkal, aztán amint a szobámban leszünk, biztonságos lesz beszélni.

Pansy és Blaise bólintottak. Megigazították a talárjaikat, Blaise pedig kendőző bűbájt szórt magára, hogy egészségesnek és elégedettnek látszódjon. Draco szülei a rózsakertben vártak rájuk, és a három jó barát csak bő óra elteltével tudott elszabadulni. Szerencsére Lucius és Narcissa aznap este egy minisztériumi rendezvényre voltak hivatalosak, így a gyerekeket csakis a házimanók felügyeletére bízták.

Draco hálás volt a kúria védelmének, ami lehetővé tette számára, hogy anélkül varázsoljon, hogy Minisztérium érzékelje azt. Kiszórt egy záró varázslatot és egy magánélet bűbájt, majd felmászott a széles, szatén ágyterítővel letakart ágyára, és elhelyezkedett Blaise és Pansy mellett.

\- Előbb te, Blaise – mondta neki csitítóan.

\- Amikor anya és Carlos hazajöttek a nyaralásukból, közölték velem, hogy a kisöcsém halott. – Blaise szemét elöntötték a könnyek, és az álla megremegett. – Nem mondták el nekem, hogy mi történt, és a legrosszabb, hogy nem emlékszem az öcsém nevére! – kiáltott fel Blaise, és könnyek gördültek végig az arcán. – Látom magam előtt az arcát, emlékszem a nevetésére és a dalokra, amiket esténként énekeltem neki, de nem emlékszem a nevére.

\- Ó, Blaise, annyira sajnálom – kiáltott fel Pansy, és úgy mozdult, hogy átkarolhassa a barátját. – Én sem emlékszem a nevére – szólalt meg rövid idő elteltével. – Mi történhetett?

Draco felsóhajtott és suttogva megszólalt.

\- Ugyanaz, ami az én kishúgommal történt. Én sem emlékszem az ő nevére.

Pansyből zokogás tört fel, és Blaise az ölelésébe vonta a barátait. Összekapaszkodtak, és együtt sírtak.

\- Miért? – kérdezte megtört suttogással Blaise.

\- Azt hiszem, én kitaláltam – súgta vissza Draco. – Szerintem a szüleink elvégeztek egy szertartást, hogy teszteljék, kviblik voltak-e a testvéreink. Azoknak bizonyultak, így kitagadták, mielőtt megölték őket.

\- Hatalmas Merlin, ne! – kapott levegő után Pansy. – Ez borzasztó! Nem hittem, hogy csinál még ilyet bárki is. Emlékszem, amikor az unokatestvéreimet elküldték, mert nem kapták meg a roxforti levelüket. Mindenki úgy viselkedett, mintha soha nem is léteztek volna, de szerintem nem tagadták ki őket teljesen.

\- Ami valóban rémes – vicsorgott Draco –, hogy az apán újabb gyereket akar, és ezúttal az anyámnak szednie kell egy bájitalt, hogy biztosítsa, a kisbabának lesz varázsereje, egy olyan bájitalt, ami megölheti őt.

\- Miért csinálják ezt? – kérdezte Blaise, akinek hangját rekedtté tette a gyász.

\- Apa azt mondta, hogy mindent a Sötét Nagyúrért tesz – magyarázta Draco, majd mély levegőt véve, vállalva a kockázatot, kimondta: - Ha ezt kell tenniük a követőinek, akkor én nem leszek az. – Majd beszélt nekik, a napforduló ünnepségen eltöltött idejéről. A kvibli cigányok boldogságáról, az érdekes mugli dolgokról és mindenről, amit a rituálékról és a bájitalokról talált, amit ártatlan gyerekeken használtak, miközben a szüleik fölöttük álltak, és figyelték őket.

Amikor befejezte, Blaise feléje fordította véres szemeit.

\- Az én anyám mindig semleges volt, és én nem fogok ilyen szörnyeteget szolgálni.

\- Egyetértek – biccentett Pansy –, lehet, hogy a szüleim odáig vannak érte, de kizárt dolog, hogy engem megbélyegezzenek a szolgálatára.

\- Tehát mostantól fogva muszáj képeznünk magunkat és nyitva tartani a szemünket – jelentette ki eltökélten Draco. – Ki kell ötölnünk egy tervet annak érdekében, hogy megszökjünk a szüleink és a Sötét Nagyúr elől.

\- Jó lenne, ha állna egy felnőtt az oldalunkon – sóhajtott Pansy.

\- Nos, figyeljünk mindenkit, és meglátjuk, hátha találunk valakit, akiben megbízhatunk – közölte Blaise egyszerűen, és megtörölte a szemét.

Draco elmosolyodott; annyira hálás volt, hogy a barátai az oldalán állnak; nem volt biztos benne, hogy nélkülük végig tudná-e csinálni.

 

Belgium, július 15. Este 8 óra

 

Perselus követte a nyomkövető bűbájt, míg egy nagyon furcsa kinézetű helyen találta magát. Maga előtt hatalmas nyílt teret látott rengeteg kocsival, sátrakkal és buszhoz hasonlító járművekkel. Látott sétáló embereket, gyerekek játszottak egy kis játszótéren, és rengeteg tábortűz égett. Az elmúlt négy éjjel megjelent, hogy leellenőrizze a gyerekeket, és a Dragonheart cigányok minden éjjel új kempingben szálltak meg, de egyik sem hasonlított ehhez.

Perselus végig az árnyékban maradva indult a kemping túlsó végére, ahol a színes buszok és ismerős sátrak álltak. Valahogy sikerült úgy letáborozniuk, hogy egyetlen kempingező se legyen a közelükben. Ahogy egyre közeledett feléjük, embereket pillantott meg a tűz fényénél. Meleg nevetés és lágy zene töltötte be a levegőt. A többiek mögött elsétálva gyorsan Adonis felé vette az irányt, akit a legkönnyebb volt megtalálni a gyenge fénynél.

\- Jó estét, Adonis – köszöntötte őt.

Adonis megfordult és rámosolygott.

\- Jó estét, Perselus; hogy vagy?

\- Én jól, és te?

Adonis játékosan elvigyorodott.

\- Máris sokkal jobban. Gyere, megmutatom, hol találod ma este a kicsiket.

Perselus elmosolyodott a flörtölésre, miközben követte a szeretőjét. A busz közé ki volt húzva egy függőágy, amiben Gabriel a két kisgyereket ringatta.

\- Hogy érzik ma magukat? – kérdezte Perselus halkan, hogy ne ijessze meg az érzékeny gyerekeket.

\- Sokkal jobban – mosolyodott el lágyan Adonis. – Szerintem az állandó fájdalom végre megszűnt. Még mindig csak Gabrielnek, Vincentnek és Mudiwának engedik megérinteni magukat, de már dolgozhatunk körülöttük.

Perselus bólintott, általában elvégzett volna egy vizsgálatot, hogy lássa, milyen jól működnek a bájitalai, de azzal ezen a ponton többet ártana, mint használna.

\- Jó estét, professzor – köszönt Gabriel lágy, gügyögő hangon, mintha az apró totyogókhoz beszélne. Az álmos zöld szempár felnézett Perselusra. – Hogy van?

Perselus felhorkant; látszólag mindenki az ő egészsége miatt aggódott, amikor ő csak a gyerekek ellenőrzése végett volt itt.

\- Jól vagyok; meséld el, ők hogy érzik magukat – akarta tudni, és finoman a két kisbabára mutatott, akik békésen aludtak Gabriel mellkasán.

\- Sokkal jobban – mondta Gabriel, és mosoly derítette fel az arcát. – Ma már mind a ketten ettek egy keveset, és sokat ittak. És amíg én is a vízben voltam velük, meg tudtuk fürdetni őket. Az álmuk mély és pihentető, és ma már ténylegesen játszottak is! Felfújtunk egy léggömböt, és azt ütögették.

A rengeteg felhalmozódott feszültség Perselusban végre feloldódott, amikor meghallotta a hírt. Ezek a dolgok igazán jó jelnek bizonyultak arra, hogy a gyerekek rendbe fognak jönni.

\- Készítek nekik egy gyógy főzetet a fürdőhöz, ami segít nekik megbirkózni a vízzel, és gyógyító hatást fejt ki. És nálam vannak a holnapi bájitalaik is.

\- Köszönjük, Piton professzor.

\- Igen, Perselus, nagyon köszönjük neked. Bámulatos az a mennyiségű munka, amit végeztél – mondta Adonis, majd kinyúlva megszorította Perselus vállát.

\- Igen, nos, ő a keresztlányom. A jövő hétre szerintem eléggé meggyógyul a testük ahhoz, ahogy egy jóval stabilabb bájitalt készíthessek, amit elég lesz két hetenként bevenni a napi szedés helyett.

\- Piton professzor, mi fog történni, amikor vissza kell térnie az iskolába? – kérdezte Gabriel.

\- A szükséges bájitalokat nem túlzottan nagy kihívás elkészíteni, és képes leszek távozni az iskolából néhány hetenként egy rövid időre. Két hónap elteltével a szükségleteiktől függően más bájitalokra kell cserélni a mostaniakat. Azon a ponton már elégnek kell lennie egy alap idegerősítő elixírnek, amiből hónapokra elegendő anyagot tudok főzni – válaszolt a bájitalmester, miközben egész idő alatt a két alvó gyereket figyelte. Mindketten kicsit soványak voltak, ugyanakkor a pofijuk rózsás és békésnek látszottak álmukban.

\- Itt tudsz maradni vacsorára, Perselus? – kérdezte Adonis reménykedve. – Mudiwa ma este afrikai ételt készít.

Perselus kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, mintha fontolóra venné az ajánlatot.

\- Még sosem ettem ezelőtt afrikai ételt, és mivel az enyém az egész este, igen, csatlakozom hozzátok vacsorára.

\- Csodálatos – ragyogott fel Adonis arca.

 

Perselus hátradőlt a párnákon és elégedetten sóhajtott. Az étel fantasztikus volt. Sűrű, fűszeres pörköltet ettek és puha palacsintát használtak az evőeszközök helyett*. Pudingnak vaníliasodó volt meleg gyömbéres keksszel, így most Perselus hasa kellemesen tele volt, és kicsit álmosnak érezte magát. Az aznap esti beszélgetés kellemesen telt, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy Soto nagyon nagy tudással rendelkezik a különböző típusú filozófiák terén. És mindnyájuknak volt véleménye a politikáról – legyen az varázsló, vagy mugli politika. A társalgás jelenleg a két totyogóra terelődött, akik Mudiwa és Vincent között csücsültek, és a sodójukkal játszottak, miközben néha bekaptak egy-egy falatot a pici rózsás ajkuk közé.

\- Nevekre van szükségük – bizonygatta Elena.

Vincent felsóhajtott.

\- Általában nem fogadunk magunk közé kvibli gyerekeket. Gabriel kivétel volt. Elvisszük őket anyám falujába, és keresünk nekik szülőket.

Mudiwa kacagása mélyen és élvezetesen érzékien csendült fel.

\- Szerelmem, még hónapok fognak eltelni, mielőtt biztonságos lesz valaki mással utazniuk. Máris kötelék formálódik közöttünk. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy bármelyikünk is képes lenne elengedni őket?

\- De két rohangáló kisgyerek hatalmas változás lenne a klán számára – vitázott Vincent.

\- Nem jobban, mint Kamala volt! – horkant fel Ria.

Vincent a férje felé fordult.

\- Sosem beszéltünk arról, hogy több gyereket fogadjunk a családunkba.

Mudiwa elnézően Vincentre mosolygott; a párja érzelme a kicsikkel való szinte állandó kontaktusnak köszönhetően annyira nyersek voltak.

\- Vincent, szerelmem, csodálatos apa vagy, és semmit nem szeretnék annál jobban, minthogy bővítsem a családunkat.

Könnyek árasztották el a törékeny empata levendulakék szemét, ahogy belenézett a párja világosszürke szemébe.

\- Szeretlek. – És ezzel gyorsan a fiára pillantott. – Mi a helyzet veled, Gabriel?

A fiú elmosolyodott.

\- Én máris érzem a köteléket; azt mondani, hogy egy család vagyunk, csupán formalitás.

Mudiwa élesen nézett a fiára erre a semmilyen válaszra.

\- De te rendben vagy a dologgal?

\- Igen, baba. Szeretném, ha a családunk tagjai lennének.

\- Tehát nevekre van szükségük! – követelte Elena. Mindenki halkan felnevetett erre.

Kamala közelebb férkőzött, óvatosan, hogy ne érjen a babákhoz, és hozzájuk gurított egy kék léggömböt. A két kisgyerek arca felragyogott az új játék látványára, és Kamala gügyögni kezdett.

\- Olyan édesek vagytok, pontosan, mint két kicsi angyal.

Mudiwa önelégülten elmosolyodott, Vincent elvigyorodott, Gabriel azonban a szemét forgatva kijelentette: 

\- Nincs több angyalnév.

A következő harminc perc rengeteg mókával és kevés kiabálással telt, miközben nevek röpködtek körülöttük. Perselus csak vigyorgott az egész kalamajkán, és kifejezte a véleményét bizonyos neveknél, miközben gonoszul vicsorgott az illetőre, aki javasolta azokat. Minden alkalommal, amikor így tett, Gabriel felkacagott. Perselus megfordult, amikor Adonis odasimult mellé a párnáira.

\- Csatlakozol a káoszhoz? – kérdezte tőle.

Adonis felhorkant.

\- Kizárt dolog. Nézz csak Gabrielre és Kamalára – mutatott a testvérpárra, akik vadul sugdolóztak egymás között.– Több mint valószínű, hogy maguk között ki fogják találni a tökéletes nevet.

Perselus felhorkant, és kicsit Adonishoz dőlt, miközben figyelte a vita folytatását.

Végül a felnőttek kifogytak az ötletekből, és véget vetettek a beszédnek. Naveen sóhajtva fordult, hogy Kamalára és Gabrielre nézzen, akik a kicsik mellett ültek, és mindentudó vigyor ült az arcukon.

\- Na jó, ti ketten; mondjátok meg, hogyan kellene elneveznünk őket.

Mindenki Gabriel és Kamala felé fordult.

\- Nos – kezdte Kamala –, mivel egy manó adta a babákat nekünk, úgy gondoltuk, hogy manó nevek kellenének. Szóval a fiúnak az Auberyt választottuk, ami azt jelenti, hogy:”manó uralkodó”.

\- Az a név, amit a kislánynak választottunk igazából azt jelenti, hogy „tündérkirálynő”, de szerintünk nagyon illik hozzá – magyarázta Gabriel – Ezért a Tatiana név mellett döntöttünk.

\- Szerintem ezek nagyon illő nevek – jegyezte meg Perselus.

\- Nekem tetszenek – mosolyodott el Vincent.

\- Igen, szép munka – értett egyet Mudiwa. Mindkét gyerek büszkén mosolygott, miközben mindenki egyetértett a kiválasztott nevekkel.

Egy órával később mindent összetakarítottak, és a kicsik is ágyba kerültek. Néhány felnőtt még a tűz mellett akart maradni és beszélgetni. A többiek visszavonultak a sátraikba.

Adonis odalépett, ahol Perselus látszólag indulni készült.

\- Perselus, szeretnéd velem tölteni az éjszakát?

Perselus ránézett az előtte álló gyönyörű férfira, és eszébe jutott mindaz az élvezet, amit legutóbb egymásnak nyújtottak, mégis ideges volt. Nem akarta megvezetni Adonist, viszont nem akart kapcsolatba bonyolódni sem.

\- Noha nagyon élvezném, mégsem hiszem, hogy maradnom kellene.

\- Miért nem? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Adonis döbbenten.

\- Nem akarom, ahogy azt hidd, hogy ez több annál, ami – sóhajtott fel Perselus, mire Adonis önelégülten elmosolyodott.

\- Nos, szerintem csak egy barátot kértem rá, hogy szexeljen egy jót velem. Mit gondoltál, mit kérek?

Perselus elvigyorodott.

\- Csak tisztázni akartam. Pillanatnyilag nem akarok kapcsolatba kezdeni.

Adonis lágyan a férfira mosolygott.

\- Megértem; nem tartozunk egymásnak semmivel, nem kötelezzük el magunkat, vagy leszünk monogámok, és ha bármelyikünk is olyan partnert talál, akivel kapcsolatot akar létesíteni, megmondja a másiknak. – Megfordult, és a sátrához indult. – És most vonszold ide a szexi seggedet.

Perselus érezte, hogy féltékenység villan fel a mellkasában a gondolatra, hogy Adonis valaki mással van, de sajnos tényleg nem bonyolódhatott bele most egy partnerkapcsolatba. Így félrelökte a féltékeny oldalát, és követte a szeretőjét.

\-------------

Etióp konyhában injerával, egy savanyú palacsintatészta-szerű kenyérrel esznek. Sok kultúrában esznek kézzel, és kenyérfélét használnak, hogy segítsen az étel felkanalazásában. Zimbabwében hasonlóan étkeznek.


	56. 56. fejezet

**56\. fejezet**

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel**

1992\. szeptember 20.

 

Perselus Piton bájitalmester az irodájában ült, és a hatodévesek bájitaltan dolgozatait javította. Sóhajtozva mártotta bele a pennáját újból a vörös tintába. Idén az átlagosnál is jóval nehezebbnek bizonyult alkalmazkodni az iskolai élethez; hiányzott, hogy minden este meglátogassa a cigányokat, és a szexhiány is kezdett egy újabb stressz forrássá válni az életében. Az ajtaján felhangzó halk kopogásra felnyögött, majd morogva kiáltotta, hogy „Szabad!”. Habár elérhető volt a diákok számára, nem szerette, ha félbeszakítják. Az obszidián szempár enyhén elkerekedett, amikor meglátta, hogy egy bátortalan, vörös hajú griffendéles lép be az irodájába.

\- Miss Weasley, mit tehetek önért ma este? – érdeklődött Perselus hűvösen.

Ginny idegesen nyelt, és a kezében egy kopott, fekete könyvet tartott.

\- J-jó estét, Piton professzor. Cherub mondta, hogy ezt elhozhatom önnek. – Kinyújtotta a könyvet, és várta a tanár reagálását.

Perselus szeme tágra nyílt. Közelebb intette a nyugtalan elsőévest, és előre tartotta a kezét. Ginny gyorsan előresietett, és odaadta neki a naplót.

\- Foglaljon helyet, Miss Weasley – szólt Perselus zavartan. Átpörgette a napló lapjait és üresnek találta azt. Az íróasztalára tette, és átható pillantását egyenesen a világosbarna szempárba mélyesztette. – Hallgatom.

Ginny engedelmesen beszélni kezdett.

\- Három nappal ezelőtt fedeztem fel a könyvet a ládám mélyén. Másnap kerestem egy helyet, ahol egyedül lehetek, és beleírtam. Nem írtam semmi különlegeset, csupán a nevemet, és a könyv válaszolt nekem. Azt írta: Szia, az én nevem Tom Denem. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Becsaptam a naplót és visszatettem a ládámba. – Ginny mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta. – Eszembe jutott, amit Cherub mondott, és mivel nem tudom biztosan, hogyan érjem el őt, így megvártam, amíg fogadó órát tart, és elhoztam önnek. Cherub azt mondta, hogy úgyis jó lesz.

\- Nagyon jól tette, Miss Weasley. Tíz pont a felmutatott bátorságért, ami intelligenciával párosul; talán ezt megtaníthatná a bátyjainak is – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus. Ginny arca felragyogott a tanárára, amitől a férfi még gúnyosabban mosolygott. – Most térjen vissza a körletébe; nem szívesen vonnék le pontokat, amiért takarodó után a folyosón találom.

\- Köszönöm, Piton professzor – állt fel Ginny.

\- Bármikor, Miss Weasley – felelte sóhajtva a férfi.

Ginny megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult.

\- Jó éjt, professzor. Emlékezni fogok rá.

Piton a zárt ajtóra vicsorgott; kezd ellágyulni! Felvette a naplót, bezárta az irodáját, és a saját lakosztályába ment. Miután a naplót biztonságos helyre tette, rövid levelet írt Gabrielnek, tudatva vele, hogy elmúlt a fenyegetés. Perselus úgy döntött, hogy felmegy a Bagolyházba, úgyis ellenőriznie kell a folyosókat.

Halkan kinyitotta az ajtaját, és átlagos látvány tárult a szeme elé: Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zambini és Mr. Malfoy haladt sietősen, megpróbálva még takarodó előtt a klubhelyiségbe visszaérni. Perselus már az első naptól kezdve észrevette a változást a három gyerekben; terveztek valamit, és próbáltak óvatosak lenni, de hát még mindig csak gyerekek, így Perselus könnyedén meg tudta állapítani, hogy mesterkednek valamiben. Nagyon szerette volna elmondani a keresztfiának és Mr. Zambininek, hogy a testvéreik életben vannak, és egyre jobban érzik magukat, de egyszerűen nem volt biztonságos, legalábbis még nem.

\- Mr. Malfoy – szólalt meg Perselus közelebb lépve a három diákhoz. – Észrevettem a kezdeményezést, hogy önök hárman felkészülnek a Roxforton kívüli jövőjükre, és ezt dicséretesnek találom. – Előhúzott egy vékony, sötétzöld könyvet a talárjából. – Úgy vélem, ebből az olvasmányból sokat nyerhetnek. – Odanyújtotta a könyvet Dracónak, aztán örvénylő talárral sarkon perdült és elsétált.

A három jóbarát nem jutott szóhoz. Gyorsan bevonultak a fiúk hálókörletébe. Csak miután összehúzták a függönyt Draco ágya körül, és kiszórták a titoktartási és a védőbűbájokat, érezték úgy, hogy szabadon beszélhetnek.

\- Nos, azt hiszem, nem voltunk olyan óvatosak, mint ahogy gondoltuk – jegyezte meg Blaise szarkasztikusan.

Pansy szórakozottan felhorkant.

\- Nyilvánvaló! Amúgy, Draco, mi van ezzel a könyvvel? Mit mondtál Pitonnak, mit csinálunk?

Draco lenézett a kezében tartott könyvre.

\- Nem, nem mondtam neki semmit. Perselus bácsi egész életemben tudta, hogy mikor volt szükségem rá, és szerintem most sincs másként – mondta halkan. Megrázta a fejét, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe, aztán elolvasta a könyv címét. Elsebeth Cordant: Okklumencia. Draco zavartan nyitotta ki a könyvet, csak hogy meglássa Perselus macskakaparását: Egy titok felfedése előtt képesnek kell lennünk megtartani azt. Amikor hangosan felolvasta, mindhárman elmosolyodtak; lehet, hogy találtak egy felnőttet, akiben megbízhatnak. Izgatottan lapoztak az első fejezethez és kezdték el olvasni. Meditálás: az elme megnyugtatása és megtisztítása.

1993\. Október 12. Mágikus Lények Tanácsgyűlése

 

Gabriel és Soto képe vibrált a levegőben, miközben a tanács figyelte, ahogy a tizenhárom éves fiú ninjaként harcol. Kezek villantak, ahogy rúgásokat és ütéseket blokkoltak. A két ember egymás körül forgolódott, mozdulataik annyira természetesek, látszólag minden erőfeszítést nélkülözőek és annyira gyorsak voltak, hogy a nézők alig látták, hogy mi történt. A jelenet megváltozott, és a két ellenfél hirtelen fegyverekkel harcolt, hosszú botok csattantak egymásnak, aztán ezüst villant, ahogy kardokkal vívtak tovább. A tanácsot lenyűgözte a fiatalember; nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Soto a tanár, de tudásuk szinte azonos volt.

Jó néhány tanácstag kapott levegő után, amikor Soto kiütötte a kardot Gabriel kezéből, és tovább támadta őt. A fiatalember elugrott, és elgördült a kard útjából, aztán váratlanul továbbperdült, és egy darab vastag kötéllel a kezében tért vissza. Gabriel vadul támadni kezdte Sotót a kötéllel. Megpörgette a teste körül, lenyűgöző precizitással irányította a kötelet, és hamarosan le is fegyverezte a Senseijét.

A kép ismét vibrálni kezdett, és ezúttal Lysander és Gabriel harcát mutatta. Gabriel kezéből fénysugarak törtek ki, méghozzá olyan gyorsan, hogy a különböző varázslatok színei szinte összemosódtak. A pálcanélküli varázslat elég lenyűgöző volt, de a mögötte levő erő és gyorsaság volt az, amitől mindenkinek elállt a lélegzete. Lysander vámpírvér fokozta reflexei és ereje volt az egyetlen ok, ami miatt képes volt kitartani a kamaszfiú ellen. Nézték, ahogy Gabriel kavicsokat változtatott fém ninja csillagokká és dobókésekké.

Amikor a kép elhalványult, fáklyafények gyulladtak fel, és a tanácstagok pislogni kezdtek. Philip elvigyorodva nézett a fiára.

\- Lysander, kíváncsi vagyok, miért nem láttuk, ki nyerte meg azt a gyakorló edzést?

Lysander fensőbbséges módon túrt bele rövid, szőke hajába.

\- Nem igazán tartottam olyan fontosnak, csupán néhány emlékdarabkát helyeztem előtérbe, hogy bemutassam Gabriel képességét.

\- Philip, légy kedves – szólt édes hangon az édesanya. – Nagyon köszönjük, Lysander az összes eddigi, kemény munkádat. Meg tudnád nekünk határozni Gabriel érzelmi állapotát?

\- Természetesen, Jaroslava tanácsos asszony – válaszolt Lysander rövid meghajlás keretében. – Ez nem egy átlagos gyűlés volt, így a megfelelő titulusokat kellett használni. – Gabrielt erős érzelmi kötelék fűzi a Dragonheart cigányklánhoz, akikkel együtt utazik. Két apja van, két lány és egy fiútestvére; egyik sem vérszerinti, de Gabrielnek ez egyáltalán nem számít. Vannak jó barátai, és meglehetősen könnyedén köt barátságokat.

Miközben több különböző tanácstaggal is szemkontaktust alakított ki, Lysander folytatta:

\- Gabriel empata, és ezt megtanulta irányítani, így a képesség sokkal inkább eszköz, mintsem átok. Nagyon boldog, egészséges kamasznak látszik. Az edzésének és az életmódjának köszönhetően sokkal érettebb, mint a legtöbb tizenhárom éves.

\- És az intelligenciája? – kérdezte Zellan, egy hosszú, sötétzöld hajú, világoskék színű szemű tündér.

\- Gabrielnél van az alapítók ládája. – Lysander megállt és megvárta, amíg a hirtelen felhangzó hördülések és dünnyögések elhalnak. – Elolvasta az összes tantárgy mind a hét tanévének könyvét, és varázstalan tantárgyakat is tanul. Pillanatnyilag a négy alapító személyes feljegyzéseit és naplóit olvassa.

\- Miért nem beszéltél nekünk erről korábban? – akarta tudni Milton, egy mézbarna hajú, barna szemű kentaur.

Lysander kihúzta magát.

\- Nem mindenki örült, hogy az alapítók jóslatában megemlített „kisangyal” egy ember, és nem voltam hajlandó veszélybe sodorni Gabrielt.

A tanács tagjai bólintottak; most már elfogadták az ifjú Gabrielt, de ez nem volt mindig így. Az elfogadásuk Gabriel iránt minden egyes évvel nőtt, ahogy újabb történeteket hallottak a legendás lényekkel való megértéséről, barátságáról és segítőkészségéről, akikkel találkozott.

\- Lysander – szólalt meg Inanna, a véla –, tudom, hogy felettébb fárasztónak hangozhatok, de fel tudnád sorolni a tantárgyakat, amiket az ifjú Gabriel tanul?

Lysander szemtelen vigyort villantott a gyönyörű nőre, miközben mélyen meghajolt.

\- Boldogan, Inanna tanácsos asszony. Gabriel a következő tantárgyakat tanulja: latin, számmisztika, rúnatan, elementális mágia, bűbájtan, átváltoztatástan, bájitaltan, gyógyító varázslatok, elmemágia, gyógynövénytan, legendás lények gondozása, asztronómia, jóslástan, varázsló hagyományok, politika, sötét varázslatok és az ellenük való védekezés. Tudom, hogy a varázstalan tantárgyai közé beletartozik a történelem, a matematika, a kémia, az angol és a zene. És most, hogy az alapítók személyes naplóit olvassa, mesterszinten tanulmányoz számos alapvető tárgyat, sőt, Mardekártól a Vérmágiáját és védővarázslatokat, Hollóháttól a Pálcakészítést, Griffendéltől a Varázslatok megalkotását és Hugrabugtól a Fajok közötti diplomácia és megállapodásokat.

Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni; az izgatottság szinte túl sok lett.

\- Bocsáss meg – hangzott fel Ampók, a kobold hangja. – Úgy hangzik, mintha tökéletes lenne, sőt, hibátlan, talán túl jó ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen?

Lysander a koboldra mosolygott.

\- Ampók tanácsos úr, látom, milyennek tűnhet Gabriel, de biztosítom, hogy ember, és követ el hibákat. Vannak rossz napjai, amikor semmi nem sikerül jól. Új mozdulatokat próbál ki rajtam és Sotón, és azzal végződik, hogy megsérül. Szokott depressziós lenni, szomorú, beteg vagy épp lázadó. Néha a saját lábában is megbotlik, és a tehetsége és sorsa ellenére ő egy tizenhárom éves gyerek.

A tanácstagok ismét maguk között kezdtek el beszélni, beleszőve ezt az új információt a társalgásukba, amikor Voltaire felállt. Ő még személyesen ismerte Hugrabug Helgát, és már akkor is vénségesen vén volt, amikor ez a tanács megalakult. Noha mindenki szavazata egyformán számított, Voltaire volt a nem hivatalos vezetőjük. Fekete haja lágy hullámokban keretezte az arcát és omlott a vállára, sötétkék szeme szikrákat szórt a boldogságtól.

\- Jöjj ide, Lysander – mondta halk hangon Voltaire. Lysander odasétált elé, engedve, hogy a vámpír hangjának ereje átcsapjon rajta. Amikor az ifjú vámpír megállt előtte, Voltaire kinyújtotta a kezét. Az ujjai között a tanács szimbólumát lóbálta. Minden tanácstag azonos amulettet viselt a nyakában; az engedett nekik hozzáférést a tanács termeihez és tudatta velük, hogy mikor lesz gyűlés.

Lysander áhítatos arccal vette át az arany és platina amulettet, vigyázva simogatva az unikornisból és sárkányból készült jin és jang szimbólumot, amit egy főnixmadár font körbe. Ezek voltak a legősibb varázslények és bár ritkán hallatták a véleményüket, minden faj legalább egy képviselője megjelent minden gyűlésen.

\- Ezt add oda Gabrielnek; ez tudatja a státuszát az összes varázslény között. Gabriel Alec Dragonheart immár ennek a tanácsnak az egyik tagja. Amikor kéri, hozd őt el hozzánk, Lysander.

\- Igen, Voltaire tanácsos úr – felelte döbbenten Lysander.

1994\. Május 5.

Éjszaka közepe volt, és Voldemort egy elhagyott parasztházban rejtőzött, még abban sem volt biztos, pontosan hol. Előző héten rátalált Nagini, a szeretett kígyója. A kígyó vitte őt oda, és még ételt is hozott neki. Voldemort vigyorogva nézett ki az ablakon, fel az éjszakai égboltra. Lassan kezdett megerősödni, és gyengén, de érezni a követői nyomát a jegyen keresztül, amit még mindig magukon viseltek. Érezte az Azkabanban sínylődők őrületét, az alattomos dörzsöltségét azoknak, akik továbbra is hűek voltak hozzá, de nem akarták, hogy elkapják őket, és mindazok félelmét, akik azt remélték, hogy Voldemort Nagyúr valóban meghalt. És hébe-hóba érezte az eltökélt kapálózását annak az egyetlen követőjének, aki kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni a béklyói alól.

Halk kaparászó hang tudatta Voldemorttal, hogy szeretett Naginija visszatért, és hozott magával valamit.

\- **Itt vagyok, kedvesem** – szólt, mélyebben behúzódva a helyiségbe. Nagini széles lapos feje benyomta az ajtót, és lassan besiklott a szobába. Amint közelebb ért, Voldemort észrevette a gyűrűiben tartott alakot. – **Mit hoztál nekem**?

\- **Gazdám, hoztam neked egy embert. Érzem rajta a mágia és a halál szagát. Könnyű megenni őt.**

\- **Nagyon gondos vagy, Nagini, köszönöm** – sziszegte Voldemort. Ahogy közelebb mozdult, egy mocskos, elnyűtt ruhájú öregembert pillantott meg. Olyan szaga volt, mint aki már régen mosdott. Nagini szép munkát végzett; senkinek nem fog hiányozni, az égadta világon senkinek. Voldemort lehajolt, ősi és sötét varázsigét kántált, miközben lezárta a csavargó keskeny szájnyílását, ő pedig elkezdte belőle kiszívni a varázs- és életerejét.

Percekkel később Voldemort kinyitotta vörös, kígyószerű szemét.

\- **Sokkal jobban érzem magam, sokkal erősebbnek. Hamarosan, Nagini, újra tervezni kezdhetünk. Hamarosan visszaszerezzük a követőinket. És hamarosan megtalálom és megölöm Harry Pottert.**

Nagini hátborzongató, sziszegő nevetést eresztett meg, ezzel csatlakozott gazdája magas hangú vihogásához.

Ezer mérfölddel arrébb Gabriel zihálva ébredt fel. Remegve vette el a poharát az éjjeli szekrényéről, hogy igyon belőle. Minden megváltozott; Voldemort már nem volt egyedül és már nem volt teljesen gyenge és tehetetlen sem. Gabriel felnyúlt, hogy végigsimítson a Tanácstól kapott, nyakában lógó amuletten. Még el kell mennie egy gyűlésre. Ó, jól tudta, Lysander csak arra vár, hogy ő kérje, hadd vegyen részt rajta, de Gabriel még nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megtegye. Nem állt készen szembenézni azokkal, akik ezer éven keresztül vártak rá.

Gabriel visszafeküdt a hátára és magára húzta a takarót. _Csak még egy évet_ – könyörgött bárkinek, aki hallgatta. _Csak még egy évet akarok, mielőtt foglalkoznom kell a politikával és azokkal, akiknek elképzelése van arról, mit jelent a sorsommal való találkozás. Csak még egy évet kérek_ – gondolta a tizenhárom éves fiú, mielőtt visszaaludt.

Fawkes nyugtató dallamot trillázott. 

_\- Még egy év, kisangyal, megmondom nekik. Aztán eljön az idő, hogy találkozz a sorsoddal._

_\- Gondolod, hogy készen fog állni _? – kérdezte Aurora a régi barátjától.__

___\- Igen, több mint valószínű, hogy arra már most is készen áll. De **rá** most még nem készült fel_ – közölte Fawkes rejtélyesen._ _

__Aurora a szemét forgatta erre._ _

__- _Egyetértek, hogy az idő nem megfelelő. Megmondod a Tanácsnak?__ _

___\- Igen, ha eddig vártak, még egy év nem fog számítani_ – dúdolta halkan Fawkes._ _

__A hóbagoly beröppent a helyiségbe, aztán meglehetősen védelmező testtartásban elhelyezkedett a gazdája ágya mellett. Felháborodott huhogással kezdte szidni a kígyót és a főnixet._ _

__\- Ő még mindig csak egy gyerek! És ha még egy évet akar, akkor meg kell adniuk neki!_ _

__- _Természetesen_ – sziszegte csitítóan Aurora a védelmező bagolynak. – _Mind azt akarjuk, hogy Gabriel biztonságban éljen és boldog legyen_._ _

__Hedvig huhogott egy sort, kétségkívül nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, és izgatottan felborzolta a tollait, miközben elhelyezkedett, hogy vigyázzon a hollóhajú fiúra. Fawkes és Aurora reggelig beszélgettek, amikor visszatértek azokhoz, akiket védtek._ _

__\---------------_ _

__A szerző megjegyzése: A kötéllel való harcot az Alex Rider - Első bevetés című mozifilmből vettem._ _


	57. 57. fejezet

**57\. fejezet**

 

1995\. Április 12. Mágikus Lények Tanácsgyűlése

 

 

A tizennégy éves Gabriel Alec Dragonheart a Mágikus Lények Tanácsa előtt állt. Tekintetük súlya alatt büszkén kihúzta mind a 171 centiméteres magasságát. Erre a gyűlésre levette magáról a fejkendőjét, így most derékig érő éjfekete haja lazán, lágy hullámokban és fürtökben omlott le karcsú, izmos testére. Gabriel arca a lágyság és az éles, kiálló vonalak keveréke volt. Magas arccsontja és telt rózsás ajka nőies vonásokat kölcsönzött neki, míg szögletes álla és széles válla világossá tette, hogy egy fiatalember áll előttük. A smaragdzöld szempár pillanatnyilag Voltaire sötétkék szemével kapcsolódott össze. Gabriel lustán pislogott fel hosszú, fekete szempillái alól, amelyek legyezőszerűen terültek szét az aranyszínűvé barnult arcán.

 

\- Üdvözlünk, Gabriel, már vártunk rád – köszöntötte őt vidáman Voltaire.

 

\- Köszönöm, Voltaire tanácsos úr; úgy éreztem, itt az idő – válaszolt Gabriel. A hangja még mindig egy fiatal gyermek hangja volt, de már kihallatszott belőle az a kellemes tenorhang, amit egy éven belül el fog érni.

 

\- Történt valami? – kérdezte egy banshee*, a lehető leglágyabban tartva a hangját.

 

\- Voldemort megtalálta azt, amire szüksége volt, néhány órán belül visszaszerzi a fizikai testét és még erősebbé válik. Ennél többet nem látok. Csak egy furcsa kis embert, aki kiszabadult az apja Imperius-átka alól, és elment, hogy segítsen neki. Voldemort mérges, amiért úgy tűnik, senki nem tudja, hol vagyok, de minden más annyira homályos, hogy nem tudom kivenni. – Gabriel felsóhajtott és beletúrt a hajába.

 

Philip rámosolygott a bájos fiatalemberre.

 

\- Néha a dolgoknak muszáj megtörténniük, Gabriel. Itt senki nincs, aki azt várja el tőled, hogy mindenkit megments, vagy hogy mindent megakadályozz.

 

Gabriel kétkedően nézett körbe. A bal oldalán ülő nő felkuncogott; a nőnek sötétlila haja és világoskék szeme volt – Gabriel sejtése szerint egy tündér.

 

\- Így igaz, fiatalember; mi mind elég öregek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy megértsük, nem számít mennyire erős egy lény, nem irányíthat mindent ezen a világon.

 

Gabriel rámosolygott a gyönyörű nőre.

 

\- Köszönöm, jó tudni, hogy nem a lehetetlent várják el tőlem.

 

Lágy nevetés csendült fel a teremben.

 

\- Ugye, tudod, hogy az emberek nem lesznek ugyanezen az állásponton? – horkant fel egy kobold.

 

\- Ez így van – tette hozzá egy véla férfi. Olyan sokan ültek a teremben, hogy Gabriel feladta a próbálkozást, hogy mindenki nevét megjegyezze. – Hogyan szándékozol kezelni őket?

 

Gabriel oldalra döntötte a fejét.

 

\- Van egy tervem, de nem tudom biztosan… - Gabriel idegességében elakadt a mondat közben.

 

Jaroslava lágyan a fiatal fiúra mosolygott.

 

\- Nem tudod biztosan, hogy a titkaidat megőrizzük-e, és nem tudod, hogyan kérd.

 

Gabriel elpirulva nézett a földre.

 

\- Igen.

 

Voltaire elmosolyodott a fiatalember merészségén, és a prófécia csak még jobban megnehezítette, hogy emlékezzenek, Gabriel csupán egy tizennégy éves gyerek.

 

\- Ígérem, hogy a titkaid itt biztonságban vannak.

 

Egy eddig hátul ülő tanácstag lépett elő, egy hatalmas vörös és zöld színű sárkány.

 

\- Igen – sziszegte, a hangjától mindenki megborzongott.

 

Egy tiszta, vakító fehér unikornis lépett elő ezt követően.

 

\- Igen – ígérte; az ő hangja viszont mindenkit megnyugtatott.

 

Egy főnix körözött a helyiségben, majd landolt a barátja mellett.

 

\- Igen – trillázta a gyönyörű lángvörös, narancs és arany madár.

 

Gabriel mély levegőt vett, ahogy a három lény egyszerű szavának ereje végighullámzott a csoporton.

 

\- A családomon kívül senki nem tudja, hogy én egyben Harry Potter is vagyok. Amikor a mágikus erőm a tizenhatodik születésnapomon kiteljesedik, gondoskodom róla, hogy a védőbűbájok ne vegyenek körbe. Így Dumbledore rám fog találni. Elintézem, hogy egy boldog, játékos, gondtalan kamaszra bukkanjon. Nagy valószínűséggel nem fogom tudni túl sokáig fenntartani ezt a színjátékot, de egy ideig biztonságot nyújt majd.

 

A tanácstagok cinkosan összevigyorogtak – ez nem csak éberen tartja a varázsvilágot, de Dumbledore-t is az őrületbe fogja kergetni. Voltaire megköszörülte a torkát.

 

\- Elolvastad Hugrabug Helga minden könyvét? Tudsz az egyezményekről, amelyeket a varázsvilág egykor mindnyájunkkal megkötött?

 

\- Igen, már befejeztem az ő könyvét, számos más politikai és történelmi könyvvel egyetemben. Nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy bármit is tegyek az egyezményekkel.

 

\- Egy nap leszel – szólt közbe vékony hangon egy házimanó.

 

\- És amikor az a nap eljön, tiszteletben tartod a megállapodást, amit ma megkötünk, kisangyal? – kérdezte gyanakvóan egy kentaur.

 

Gabriel finoman meghajolt.

 

\- A szavamat adom rá.

 

Egy nimfa verte össze a kezeit.

 

\- Nos, akkor kezdjük, rendben? Gyere, ülj le, rengeteg a teendőnk.

 

Gabriel felnyögött, miközben figyelte, ahogy minden jelenlévő lény előveszi az évszázadokkal korábban megfogalmazott vastag pergamentekercseket és törvényeket. Napokig itt lesznek.

 

 

1995\. Június 15. Sennen, Anglia, tengerparti kemping

 

 

Gabriel mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a családja és a barátai a tengerben játszottak. Naveen épp úszni tanította Tatianát és Auberyt, miközben Jaime kisöccse, Shaw körülöttük úszkált a fókaformájában. Tatiana majdnem ötéves volt, és grafitszürke szemével és tejfölszőke hajával igazi kis tündérnek látszott. A kislány imádott táncolni és csak akkor hagyta abba a mozgást, ha feltétlenül szükséges volt. Aubery nagyon okos fiúcska volt, folyton tett-vett valamit. Imádott dolgokat építeni, és még jobban szétszakítani dolgokat. Ibolyakék szeme szikrákat szórt örömében, ha valaki összetört elektronikai kütyüket adott neki; úgy tűnt, már négy évesen eldőlt a sorsa, hogy feltaláló vagy mérnök lesz belőle. Kamala immár betöltötte a kilencedik évét, és pont olyan bájos volt, mint eddig; mandulavágású szeme és hosszú, vastag, sötét haja máris felkeltette a fiúk figyelmét, akiket Gabriel vadul és nagyon gyorsan elzavart.

 

Gabriel nagyon szerette a kisöccsét és a húgait. Mindennap játszott velük, és gyakran segített Kamalának a leckéiben. Körbepillantva észrevette, ahogy Ria és Elena beszélgettek. Ria pocakja szépen gömbölyödött, mindenkinek megmutatva, hogy hamarosan új cigány érkezik a klánba. Elena nagyon örült Ria boldogságának, de Gabriel látta rajta, hogy irigykedett is, és szeretne saját gyermeket. Szerencsére Soto sem volt vak; Gabriel sejtette, hogy hamarosan össze fognak házasodni.

 

A kamasz fiú ezután arrafelé fordította a figyelmét, ahol Adonis, Soto, Vincent, Mudiwa és Jacob üldögéltek. Az elmúlt tíz év nagyon kegyes volt mind az öt férfihoz. Alig öregedtek. Továbbra is mindnyájan vonzóak, erősek és fürgék voltak. Csak pár halvány ránc és egy-két ősz hajszál mutatta a tényleges éveik számát. Baba és apa továbbra is nagyon szerelmesek voltak egymásba, és nem számít, Gabriel mennyire igyekezett elkerülni, folyton akkor nyitott rájuk, amikor szexeltek!

 

És ha már szóba került a szex; Adonis újra sokkal boldogabb volt, hogy ismét nyár volt, és Piton professzor rendszeres látogatójuk lett. Piton soha többé nem jelent meg a Napforduló ünnepségükön, és Dracót sem hozta magával, amikor eljött megvenni a bájital alapanyagokat. Gabriel eltűnődött, vajon a professzor tudja-e, hogy Adonis nem keresi senki más társaságát. A második nyár után, amikor Perselus velük töltötte a legtöbb estéjét, Adonis többé nem gabalyodott össze más emberekkel. Ez igazán édes volt, és Gabriel remélte, hogy egy nap valóban együtt tudnak lenni.

 

A fiú sóhajtva gondolt a következő évére. Őszintén remélte, hogy a kapcsolatok, amelyeket kialakított, nem dőlnek romba, amikor mindenki megtudja, hogy ő Harry Potter. Úgy vélte, hogy Weasleyék rendben lesznek, miután kiabálnak egy keveset; a többi barátja úgyszintén megbékél majd vele. Igazából Piton professzor, Remus és Sirius miatt aggódott. Úgy tervezte, hogy beszél Remusnak és Siriusnak a Dursleyéknél eltöltött éveiről, így remélhetőleg meg fogják érteni, miért szökött el, és támogatni fogják őt.

 

Ami Piton professzort illeti, mindenki nyugtalankodott, hogyan fogja ez befolyásolni a kapcsolatát Adonisszal. Gabriel reménykedett benne, hogy az a kapcsolat, amit már megalapozott a szigorú férfival, és a bájital alapanyagok, amiket beszerzett neki, elég időt biztosítanak a számára, hogy alaposan megmagyarázza a helyzetet. És persze számított Perselus saját ravaszságára, hogy ne csak megértse, Gabriel miért tévesztett meg mindenkit, de le is nyűgözze őt, milyen jól sikerült elrejtőzve maradnia.

 

Mielőtt még jobban belemerülhetett volna a gondolataiba, egy hűvös, nedves test siklott a hátához, kiáltást csikarva ki belőle.

 

\- Amennyiben végeztél a napozással, mit szólsz hozzá, ha megnézünk egy filmet a szobádban? – kérdezte Jaime játékosan.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott.

 

\- Ez nagyszerű szórakozásnak hangzik.

 

Húsz perccel később a _Halálos biztonsággal_ című filmet játszották a tévében, miközben Gabriel nyöszörgött élvezetében, ahogy Jaime a nyakát csókolgatta és szívogatta. A legelső csókjuk óta a két fiú élvezettel fedezte fel egymást és tanultak együtt a szexről. Gabriel sóhajtozva homorította be a hátát; egyik kezét Jaime puha, fekete fürtjeibe temette, a másikkal pedig a sima, holdsápadt bőrön játszott. Jaime megborzongott Gabriel érintése alatt és keménységét Gabrieléhoz nyomta. A két fiú felnyögött a kontaktusra, és hamarosan vad csókolózásba kezdtek, a nyelvük táncot járt, miközben egymáshoz dörgölődzve keresték a gyors kielégülést.

 

Halkan zihálva feküdtek egymáson, élvezve a melegséget, ami elöntötte a testüket. Jaime felsóhajtott, majd megemelkedett, hogy Gabriel mellé heverjen. A fejét Gabriel vállára fektette, és egyik ujjával mintákat kezdett rajzolni annak aranyló hasára.

 

\- Anya és apu azt mondta, hogy legyek óvatos veled.

 

Gabriel, aki eközben Jaime izmos hátát simogatta az ujjbegyével, erre abbahagyta a cirógatást.

 

\- Ó, miért?

 

\- Azt mondták, a Selkie-knek lehetnek ideiglenes szeretőik a szárazföldön, de nem köthetik velük össze az életüket.

 

Gabriel hallgatott egy kicsit, mielőtt reagált volna.

 

\- És te össze akarod kötni velem az életed?

 

Jaime megemelkedett, hogy egyenesen Gabriel smaragd szemébe nézhessen.

 

\- Azt akarom, hogy örökké az életem része maradj. Jó barátok vagyunk, és nagyon jól érezzük magunkat együtt, de nem érzek úgy.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott, hogy könnyítsen a nyugtalanságon, ami megcsillant Jaime mindent kifejező szemében.

 

\- Én ugyanígy érzek. Szeretlek. Az egyik legjobb barátom vagy. És szeretek veled filmeket nézni. – Mindketten elpirultak erre, aztán felkuncogtak. – De nem érzem, hogy egymásnak lennénk teremtve, össze kellene házasodnunk, vagy ilyesmi.

 

Jaime megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

 

\- Hú, tényleg ideges voltam. Apu és anyu ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beszéljek veled. Azt mondták, ha elég idősek vagyunk, hogy ilyesmiket csináljunk, akkor ahhoz is elég idősek vagyunk, hogy beszéljünk róla és a kapcsolatunkról. Aggódtam, hogy olyasmit akarsz tőlem, amit nem tudnék megadni neked.

 

Gabriel végighúzta a kezét Jaime lágy, fekete hajtincsein.

 

\- Soha ne aggódj amiatt, hogy beszélned kell velem. Elfelejted, mennyi mindent osztunk meg egymással, amikor telepatikusan beszélgetünk. Tudom, hogy érzel irántam. Ami pedig a szexet illeti… azt hiszik, hogy mi… tudod?

 

\- Nem, megmondtam nekik, hogy nem dugunk – pirult el Jaime –, de azt felelték, hogy amit csinálunk, az is szexnek számít.

 

\- Ó! – Gabriel élénkvörösre pirult, majd elgondolkozóvá vált. – És te rendben vagy azzal, amit csinálunk? Vagy többet akarsz?

 

Jaime elvigyorodott, majd úgy fordult, hogy Gabriel fölé kerüljön.

 

\- Nagyon rendben vagyok azzal, amit csinálunk. Megismételhetjük?

 

\- Ó, hogy te milyen mocsok vagy! – Gabriel beharapta az alsó ajkát. – Tudod, hogyan értettem.

 

\- Tudom, hogyan – mosolygott rá Jaime. – A szex bármilyen fajtájának élvezetesnek kell lennie. És csak akkor az, ha készen állsz. Semmi kényszer, semmi aggodalom, csak élvezet. – Jaime minden erőfeszítés nélkül úgy forgatta magukat, hogy immár egymással szemben ültek, miközben Gabriel a két lábát Jaime combjai köré fonta. – Szóval, mi van most azzal a mókával? – Jaime lenyúlt, megfogta Gabriel farkát és simogatni kezdte.

 

Gabriel felnyögött gyönyörében, aztán a kezébe vette Jaime éledező vesszejét. Ahogy az élvezetük fokozódott, úgy kapaszkodott egymásba egyre jobban a két fiú, és kevesebb, mint tíz perccel később mindketten ziháltak – ragacsosan, de nagyon boldogan.

 

 

 

Aznap délután, mialatt Jaime kisöccse, Shawn elment az anyjukkal enni, aztán pihenni, a többiek bújócskáztak. Most épp Gabriel a hunyó, így a barátját és a testvéreit kutatva csendben járta körül a kempinget. Amikor megpillantott egy napsárga ruhafoszlányt, Gabriel közelebb lopódzott. Kamala egy bokor mögött kuporgott, a lehető legapróbbra próbálva összehúzni magát.

 

\- Megvagy! – kiáltott fel Gabriel, mire Kamala felsikoltott és nagyot ugrott. Ám mielőtt a kislány feldühödhetett volna, a fiú felkapta a húgát, és megforgatta maga körül. Hamarosan mindketten a lélegzetükből kifogyva kacagtak. – Rendben, a szabály kimondja, hogy te választod ki az első könyvet, amit elolvasunk. – Kamala elvigyorodott, és elszaladt, hogy kiválassza a könyvet, míg Gabriel folytatta a vadászatot.

 

Néhány nagyobb szikladarab közelében Gabriel recsegő-ropogó hangot hallott, ezért gyorsan felmászott az egyik tetejére, és lenézve Jaime-re bukkant, aki szégyenlősen mosolygott fel rá.

 

\- Elfelejtettem, hogy mennyire hangosak a dolgok itt a szárazföldön.

 

Gabriel édes csókot adott neki, majd elküldte könyvet keresni, mondván, hogy találkoznak a függőágynál. Nem sokkal ezután halk, kuncogó hangokat hallott az egyik sátor mögül. Aubrey és Tatiana nem tudták elviselni, hogy távol legyenek egymástól, így ők együtt bújtak el. A fiú kikukucskált a sátor mögül, és látta, hogy Tatiana igyekszik komolyan nézni, a főnököt játszani és csitítgatni Aubreyt. A kicsi fiú csak nyelvet öltött a testvérére, meghúzta az egyik vállig érő, csigába kunkorodó fekete hajfürtjét, majd kuncogott, amikor az visszaugrott a helyére. Gabriel megcsóválta a fejét a bolondozásukra, aztán mély levegőt véve a két gyerek elé pattant. A kicsik felrikoltottak és megpróbáltak elszaladni, de Gabriel a karjaiba kapta őket és elvitte őket könyveket válogatni.

 

Hamarosan mind az öten a függőágyon heverésztek Gabriel középen, Jaime az egyik, Kamala a másik oldalán, míg Aubrey és Tatiana rajtuk terpeszkedtek el. Az első könyv, amit olvasni kezdtek a _Hamupipőke_ volt, Kamala éppen aktuális kedvenc könyve. Ez a változat a tizenhetedik századi Franciaországban játszódott. A könyv illusztrációi csodaszépek voltak, és mindenki élvezte a mesét.

 

\- Miért nem maga Hamupipőke gondoskodott a mostohaanyjáról és a mostohatestvéreiről? Miért kellett hozzá egy fiú, hogy segítsen neki? – kérdezte Tatiana, amikor véget ért a történet.

 

Gabriel játékosan megforgatta a szemét.

 

\- Hát, szerinted mit kellett volna tennie?

 

\- Meg kellett volna mérgeznie őket! – vágta rá Tatiana habozás nélkül. – Ő főzte az ételüket; már mennyire lehetett volna nehéz megmérgezni őket, amikor ő intézett mindent?

 

\- Mi van, ha elkapják őt? – horkant fel Aubrey.

 

\- Csak az ostoba embereket lehet elkapni! – állította gúnyosan Tatiana.

 

\- Jól van, jöhet a következő könyv – szúrta közben Gabriel, mielőtt a vita elfajulhatott volna.

 

A következő könyvet Jaime választotta; ő _Az arany kanca, a sárgarigó és a varázsgyűrű_ című orosz népmesét szemelte ki. Amikor Jaime keresett könyvet, hogy Gabriel felolvassa nekik, abban rendszerint szárazföldi állatok bukkantak fel.

 

\- A küldetésekben túl sok szabály van – panaszkodott Aubrey, miközben odanyújtotta a könyvet, amit ő szeretett volna hallani. Gabriel kuncogva nyitotta ki az _Anansi és a beszélő dinnyét_ , egy afrikai mesét, ami egy bajkeverő pókról szólt. A nagyfiú felolvasta a történetet, a többiek pedig végignevették az egészet.

 

Ezután Tatiana meséje következett, a kínai _Lon Po Po: Piroska és a farkas**. –_ Ebben a történetben a lány saját magát menti meg, egyetlen ostoba fiúra nincs szükség – magyarázta Tatiana Jaime-nek. Gabriel felkacagott, és elolvasta a mesét, élvezte a gyönyörű vízfestékkel készült képeket.

 

Amikor az a sztori is véget ért, Gabriel elővett egy új könyvet, amit ő választott, és az _Edwurd Fudwupper nagyot füllent_ címre hallgatott. Igazán vicces volt, a képek pedig olyan csodásak, hogy Gabrielnek gondot okozott az olvasás, annyira nagyon nevetett.

 

\- Nagyszerű hangokat adsz ki, amikor olvasol – dicsérte őt Kamala, a szeméből törölgetve a könnyeket.

 

\- Köszönöm – kuncogott Gabriel. – A varázserejét használva, bekapcsolta a kazettás magnóját, és a levegőt lágyan betöltötte McKennitt*** hangja. A lágy szellőben szálló zene hangja és a hintaágy ringatózása között hamarosan mind az öt gyerek elaludt.

 

Vincent végignézett a békésen alvó gyerekeken; annyira ártatlannak látszottak álmukban, mintha soha semmi nem árthatna nekik, mégis alig egy év, és Gabriel elhagyja őket, hogy csatába induljon egy olyan gonosz ellen, akiknek a felnőttek többsége még a nevét sem meri kiejteni. Vincent felsóhajtott, amikor megérezte a párja őt átkaroló kezét.

 

\- Már megint aggódsz – állította Mudiwa lágy, mély hangon. – Gabriel rendben lesz. Erős, okos, hatalmas varázserővel bír és rengeteg erős szövetségese van.

 

\- És emberek, akik szeretik őt – tette hozzá Vincent, továbbra is az alvó gyerekeket figyelve.

 

\- Igen, és emberek, akik szeretik őt. Mi mindig ott leszünk neki, szerelmem. Neki pedig mindig szüksége lesz ránk – válaszolt Mudiwa, megszorítva a karjait a férje körül. – És most, ha igyekszünk, talán még anélkül tudnánk szexelni, hogy egyetlen gyerek is ránk nyitna.

 

Vincent horkantva felkacagott, majd megfordult a kedvese karjában, hálásan, hogy nem engedi az aggodalomban dagonyázni. Végigsimított a sima, sötét bőrön, és mélyet sóhajtva belenézett a vággyal teli szürke szempárba.

 

\- Nos, az jó móka lenne. Szereztem néhány új selyemsálat; aki elsőként ér a sátorhoz, az kötözi meg a másikat? – kérdezte, és az ibolyakék szempár felszikrázott az örömtől, miközben ellökte magát és rohanni kezdett.

 

Mudiwa felmordult és a férje után szaladt. Úgy tűnt, egy remek szórakozással teli délutánban lesz részük.

\-----------------

 

* banshee – A banshee vagy Bean Si a kelta Bean Sídhe szóösszetételből ered, melynek jelentése tündérasszony, szellemasszony. A legendák szerint minden régi klánhoz tartozik egy Banshee, aki a család tagjaiért jajong. Ha közember hallja, nem kell tartania tőle. Általában az ősi lakhely közelében hallani sikolyait, s ezek jelzik a családtag halálának milyenségét is: ha a jajgatás hangos, akkor a halál erőszakos; ha halk, akkor békés. (Wikipédia)

 

** Lon Po Po: Piroska és a farkas – ez a Grimm mese kínai változata, ami három gyermekről szól, akiket magukra hagytak a szüleik, és meglátogatja őket a nagymamájuknak beöltözött Lon po po, a farkas

***Loreena McKennitt - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMMMemifMN0&list=AL94UKMTqg-9CyQiVDfLT7mReZa_ePBNHW](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMMMemifMN0&list=AL94UKMTqg-9CyQiVDfLT7mReZa_ePBNHW)


	58. 58. fejezet

**58\. fejezet**

 

1995\. Június 20. Malfoy kúria: 9 óra

 

Perselus Piton belenézett Narcissa Malfoy fáradt, hidegkék szemébe.

 

\- Köszönöm a segítségedet, Perselus, és hogy gondoskodtál róla, hogy mindketten rendben legyünk.

 

Perselus lenézett a nő kezében tartott, szőke hajú, alvó újszülöttre. Narcissa két nappal ezelőtt kezdett vajúdni. Nehezebb volt, mint az első két szülése, és Perselus aggódott, hogy a bájital, amit szednie kellett annak érdekében, hogy biztosítsa a gyermek varázserejét, megöli a nőt. A kezdeti tiltakozások ellenére Perselusnak el kellett készítenie azt az ocsmány bájitalt, hogy a barátja bevegye. Narcissa maga ment el hozzá a terhessége hatodik hónapjában, és megkérte rá, hogy készítse el neki.

 

\- Muszáj lesz szednem a bájitalt, Perselus – mondta neki a nő. – És rajtad kívül senki másban nem bízom, hogy megfőzze nekem azt.

 

Perselus magán kívül volt haragjában, de végül csak megcsinálta a kényes és esetleg halálos főzetet. Szerencsére a végén minden jól alakult. A legifjabb Malfoy, Hydrus*, egészséges lett, Narcissa szépen gyógyult, és Lucius remélhetőleg egy időre lehiggad.

 

\- Mennem kell; szükséged van még valamire? – kérdezte Perselus, észlelve, hogy mennyi az idő.

 

\- Csak még egy dologra – mosolygott rá lágyan a nő. – Szeretnénk, ha te lennél a keresztapja.

 

\- Megtisztelnétek vele – hajolt meg Perselus.

 

\- A megtiszteltetés a miénk – hárította el Lucius bársonyosan selymes, hűvös hangon, aki ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe. – Az ifjú Draco is nagy hasznát látja a kapcsolatotoknak.

 

\- Köszönöm, Lucius – biccentett Perselus. – Draco nagyszerű kezdeményező képességről tett szert, amikor elkezdte a jövőjére való felkészülést. És most, ha megbocsátotok, van egy megbeszélt találkozóm.

 

\- Még egyszer köszönjük, Perselus – mondta Narcissa, miközben a férfi kilépett a szobából.

 

Perselus látta, hogy Draco a folyosó végén vár rá. A tizenöt éves fiú tökéletesen tartózkodó magatartást öltött magára. Ha valaki nem ismerte őt jól, azt hihette, hogy a fiatalember hideg és érzéketlen. Perselus tekintete ellágyult, amikor közelebb ért a keresztfiához. Draco világosszőke haja lazán és tökéletesen omlott a vállára. Malfoy álarca a helyén volt, arcvonásai kezdtek az anyjáéra hasonlítani, egyre jobban elveszítve gyermeki jellemzőit. Vállai kezdtek szélesedni, és teste erős és karcsú volt. Röviddel a cigányoknál történt látogatás után Perselus hozzálátott, hogy Hwarang Do-ra** képezze őt.

 

Miután a Potter kölyök legyőzte Voldemortot, Perselus eldöntötte, hogy soha többé nem lesz sebezhető. Rettenetes volt a Sötét Nagyúr kémének lenni, és soha többé nem akarta ismét azt a tehetetlenséget érezni. Tanulmányozta a mágia minden ágát, és nem egyszer eltűnődött, mi van, ha elveszíti a pálcáját, vagy egy olyan helyiségben lesz, ami elfojtja a mágiát. Ez az elgondolás odáig vezetett, hogy harcművészet oktatókat keresett. Három hónapjába telt, amíg rátalált a Hwarang-Do-ra, egy koreai, kommandó stílusú harcművészeti ágra. Ez a stílus gyors volt, ördögi, és ha valaki a belső energiaszintjén dolgozott, megtanulhatta, hogyan mélyedjen el magában, és összpontosítson a Chíjére. A Hwarang-Do megtanulása rengeteget segített Perselusnak, fizikailag erősebbé vált, sokkal fürgébb lett és az önbizalma is megerősödött. A Chíje irányításának elsajátítása nagy segítségül szolgált a fenyegető tanár személyiségének kialakításában, vagy abban, hogy észrevétlenül elrejtőzzön az árnyékban.

 

\- Az édesanyád és Hydrus jól vannak, Draco – mondta Perselus lágyan.

 

\- Köszönöm, hogy mindkettőjükre vigyáztál. Edzhetünk ma? – kérdezte Draco az ablakon kinézve.

 

Perselus felsóhajtott; meg tudta állapítani, hogy a keresztfia beszélni szeretett volna vele valamiről négyszemközt, és le akarta vezetni a benne felgyülemlett feszültséget. Draco tudott a bájitalról és a lehetséges halálos hatásáról. Az, hogy az apja képes így kockáztatni az édesanyja életét, számos beszélgetésük témáját képezte.

 

\- Ma még van egy kis elintéznivalóm, de teára el tudok jönni.

 

Draco tekintete távolivá vált.

 

\- Bájital alapanyagok?

 

\- Igen, szükséged van valamire?

 

Draco azóta nem ment vissza vele, hogy lássa a cigányokat. Néha szeretett volna, de túlságosan fájt volna látni, milyen lett volna velük imádott kishúga élete.

 

\- Nem, nem hiszem. Majd teaidőben találkozunk; Pansy és Blaise is itt lesznek.

 

\- Rendben – válaszolt Perselus. A három jó barát volt Perselus reménysége a jövőre, házának összes kis kígyója számára, és ezért határozottan megérte folytatni a kémkedést. Nagyon szerette volna elmondani Dracónak és Blaise-nek, hogy a testvéreik életben vannak, de dacára annak, mennyire jó volt az okklumencia képességük, még mindig csak kamaszok voltak, és az érzelmeik, a hormonjaikkal egyetemben, folyton felülkerekedtek rajtuk. – Draco, Hydrus nem megy sehova. Szüksége van rád, menj, és látogasd meg őt.

 

Draco lehunyta a szemét; egy könnycsepp jelent meg az arany szempillákon. Felsóhajtott, amikor a keresztapja köréje fonta a karjait.

 

\- Köszönöm, Perselus bácsi.

 

\- Bármikor, Draco. – Egy utolsó szorítást követően Perselus távozott, átkozódva, hogy mennyire késésben van.

 

Draco mély levegőt vett, megregulázta a vonásait, és halkan kopogott az ajtón.

 

\- Szabad – hallotta édesanyja hangját.

 

Draco lassan kinyitotta az ajtó és benézett a helyiségbe; a szobában csak az édesanyja és kisöccse voltak.

 

\- Szia, anya, bejöhetek?

 

Narcissa rámosolygott a fiára.

 

\- Igen, természetesen, Draco – mondta a nő, megveregetve az ágyat.

 

\- Jól nézel ki.

 

\- Köszönöm, de attól tartok, ez nem teljesen igaz. Szeretnéd megfogni a kisöcséd?

 

Draco elpirult örömében.

 

\- Igen, boldogan.

 

Narcissa mosolyogva adta át neki az aprócska, kék batyut. Draco óvatosan a karjai bölcsőjébe vette Hydrust. Lenézett a piciny, kerek arcocskára, és elmosolyodott, amikor a szinte láthatatlan szempillák megrebbentek, és a pici kék szeme összekapcsolódott az ő szürke tekintetével. Lehajolt, és megcsókolva a csöppség puha pofiját.

 

\- Mindig meg foglak védeni – suttogta neki.

 

 

Widra Szt. Capdel – 12 óra

 

Perselus méltóságteljes léptekkel vonult a sátor felé, a haja még mindig nyirkos volt a korábbi zuhanyozástól, amit muszáj volt megejtenie, és bosszantotta, hogy késett. Utált késni! Ahogy közeledett a sátor felé, kellemes, klasszikus spanyol gitárszót és vad dobolást hallott. Zavartan összeráncolt homlokkal, óvatosan lépett be a sátorba. Gabriel a földön ülve gitározott, míg Aubrey egy aprócska dobot vert, Tatiana pedig az asztalok között táncolt. Perselus megvonaglott, amikor meglátta Tatiana haját; az rendszerint barna volt – amikor varázslók közelében jártak, mindig befestették, mivel a Malfoy-szőke haj túlságosan is árulkodó jel lett volna. Perselus tudta, hogy a szín három napon belül kimosódik a kislány hajából, de ettől még hiányolta Tatiana gyönyörű, tejfölszőke haját.

 

\- Perselus bácsi! – kiáltott fel Aubrey, mire a testvére azonnal abbahagyta a forgolódást. Azonnal két, túlságosan is izgatott gyerek ugrálta körbe a férfit.

 

\- Hogy van ma az én keresztlányom és keresztfiam? – kérdezte Perselus.

Három évvel ezelőtt azonnal a keresztfiának fogadta Aubreyt, amint meglátta, hogyan küzd a kisfiú az életéért a keresztlányával egyetemben.

 

Mindkét gyerek egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

 

\- A dobozaid a szokásos asztalon – jegyezte meg Gabriel.

 

Perselus a köszönete jeléül biccentett neki, aztán hozzálátott, hogy átnézze a bájital alapanyagokat, miközben hallgatta a keresztgyerekei csacsogását. Az ember azt hihetné, hogy két napnál hosszabb ideig volt távol. Még ha most már bármikor tudott hozzávalókat venni tőlük, akkor is kém volt, akinek muszáj volt fenntartani a rutint, nehogy valaki megsejtse egyre erősödő kapcsolatát a cigány klánhoz.

 

\- Minden jól ment? – kérdezte Gabriel a csicsergésben beálló szünet alatt.

 

\- Mrs. Malfoy és Hydrus Abraxan Malfoy is jól vannak – bólintott Perselus.

 

\- Örülök neki – mondta Gabriel, miközben elhúzta az orrát a név hallatán. – Kamala csinált neki egy babát. – Ezzel odanyújtott a férfinak egy puha anyagból készült rongybabát.

 

\- Átadom – vette el Perselus a puha játékot. A baba teste zöld, bársonyanyagból készült, és csillag alakú*** volt. Perselus gondosan félretette, hogy a játék semmilyen alapanyaggal ne érintkezzen.

 

Gabriel szórakozottan simogatta Aurorát, aki a válla köré tekeredve pihent.

 

\- Idén ősszel Indiába megyünk, és Ázsiában töltjük a telet és a kora tavaszt. Van valami különleges, aminek esetleg utánanézhetek?

 

Perselus felhorkant a kérdésre, mintha csupán egy dolog lenne, amit szemmel kellene tartani.

 

\- Mikor indultok?

 

\- Szeptember elejére már Indiában leszünk. Ria szeptember közepére van kiírva, és mire megindul a szülés, már le akar telepedni. Októberben tovább indulunk. Tudom, hogy fellépünk Balin, Thaiföldön, Vietnámban, Japánban, Koreában, és több helyen Kínában.

 

Perselus egy pillanatig tűnődött.

 

\- Készítek egy listát azokról, amiknek utána nézhetsz. Úgy hangzik, sok szórakozásban lesz részed.

 

\- Valóban nagyon várom – mosolygott Gabriel. – Még sosem jártam ezelőtt ennyire keleten.

 

Mielőtt Perselus felelhetett volna, Adonis sétált be a sátorba.

 

\- Kész az ebéd. Ó, szia, Perselus, hogy vagy ma?

 

\- Köszönöm, jól – válaszolt a férfi, ingerlő mosollyal a szája szegletében.

 

Gabriel szemét forgatva bámult a plafonra, majd kézen fogta Tatianát és Aubreyt.

 

\- Elviszem ezt a kettőt, hogy ebéd előtt megmosakodjanak, aztán jövök vissza. Adonis, kérlek, itt maradnál, hátha szüksége lesz valamire Perselusnak?

 

\- Boldogan gondoskodom róla, hogy Perselus mindent megkapjon, amit csak akar – válaszolt duruzsolva Adonis.

 

Perselus anélkül köszönt el Aubreytól és Tatianától, hogy elnézett volna a szeretőjéről. Gabriel ismét a szemét forgatta, és úgy döntött, az az ebéd most valóban nagyon jól hangzik.

 

Amint ők távoztak, Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, és kiszórt maguk köré egy magánélet és egy kihallgatást gátló bűbájt.

 

\- Mikor akartál nekem szólni Ázsiáról?

 

\- Csak tegnap este döntöttük el –csitította őt Adonis.

 

\- Nem tudok olyan messzire hoppanálni.

 

\- Tudom; hiányozni fogsz – mosolyodott el félénken Adonis. – Addigra amúgy is elkezdődik a tanév, de eddig legalább néhány hetenként láthattalak.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak mások… - kezdte Perselus.

 

\- Nem, nincsenek.

 

Perselus pislogott, aztán előrelépett; elkapta Adonist, és durván a testéhez húzta őt. Egyik kezét a férfi, puha, aranyszőke hajába temette, a másikkal pedig megragadta csípőjét.

 

\- Borzasztó két nap áll mögöttem. Végig kellett néznem, ahogy egy régi barátom keresztülmegy egy nehéz szülésen, ami annak a bájitalnak köszönhetően, amit neki készítettem, meg is ölhette volna. Ki vagyok merülve, és mindennél jobban meg akarlak kefélni, addig, amíg egyikünk sem tud megmoccanni, majd egy napon keresztül aludni. Erre most azt kell megtudnom, hogy hónapokig nem fogom látni egyikőtöket sem, de azt is elvárod, hogy elhiggyem, nem találkozgatsz másokkal – sziszegte Perselus vészjósló hangon a másik fülébe.

 

\- Nem szükséges hinned ahhoz, hogy az igazság valós legyen – jegyezte meg Adonis nyugtatóan. – Azóta, hogy a második nyáron visszatértél, már nem keresem mások társaságát.

 

Perselus szorított a fogásán, mire Adonis felzihált – egyidejűleg a fájdalomtól és a rátörő vágytól. Perselus nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Nem volt jó a kapcsolatokban, és olyan sok minden szólt az ellen, hogy komoly viszonyba kezdjen Adonisszal, de akart, méghozzá kétségbeejtően. Akart valakit, aki csak az övé. Valakit, aki törődött vele, aki hazavárta őt, valakit, aki talán szerette őt? Perselus közelebb hajolt Adonis füléhez, megszívta, majd megharapdálta a férfi fülcimpáját, mielőtt belesúgott:

 

\- Akarsz az enyém lenni, Adonis? Formáljak jogot rád?

 

Adonis szinte elolvadt a karjaiban, és felnyögött a mély, csokoládé bársonyos hangon kiejtett szavakra.

 

\- És te szintén az enyém leszel, Perselus? Vagy nekem osztoznom kell rajtad a többiekkel?

 

\- Nincsenek többiek – mordult fel Perselus, vadul kisajátítva Adonis rózsás ajkait. Mohón falták egymást, ajkak, nyelvek és fogak csatáztak egymással. Perselus lejjebb csúsztatta mindkét kezét, rá Adonis kerek, formás fenekére, és erősen megszorította. Adonis levegő után kapva kapaszkodott meg Perselus vállában, majd felugrott, és két lábát a férfi dereka köré fonva erősen egymáshoz préselte a férfiasságukat. Mind a ketten felnyögtek, a csókjaik még frenetikusabbá váltak, miközben elkezdtek kigombolkozni. Hamarosan már meztelen mellkasukat nyomták egymáshoz, rákényszerülve, hogy félbeszakítsák a csókolózást, miközben mindketten lihegtek élvezetükben.

 

Perselus megragadta az alkalmat, hogy körülnézzen, és meglátott egy üres asztalt. Miközben Adonis beléje kapaszkodott, erőfeszítés nélkül odasétált. Amint elérte az asztalt, Perselus ráfektette az arany bőrszínű férfit. Lenyúlt, és hozzálátott kigombolni Adonis nadrágját.

 

\- Olyan erősen foglak megdugni, hogy gondot okoz majd az ülés – jelentette ki rekedtes, buja hangon, amitől Adonis megborzongott gyönyörében. – Olyan mélyre temetem beléd a farkam, hogy amikor beléd elélvezek, a magom megjelöl téged, és örökké benned marad.

 

\- Igen! – lihegte Adonis, lenyúlva, és előhalászott egy aprócska üveget a nadrágzsebéből, mielőtt újabb gombokat gombolt ki Perselus talárján. – Akarlak, Perselus. Azt akarom, hogy megdugj, kisajátítsd a testem és a magadévá tegyél.

 

Perselus felmordult, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a szeretőjét, amikor éles fájdalom futott végig a karján.

 

\- A mocskos, kibaszott életbe!

 

Felállt, és a bal alkarját fogva aggódva nézett le Adonisra. A férfi biztosan látta már a sötét jegyet a karján, de sosem beszéltek róla, sem a tényről, hogy válaszolnia kell a Sötét Nagyúr hívásaira.

 

Adonis durván végighúzta a kezét az arcán, aztán felült, és elkezdte visszagombolni Perselus talárját.

 

\- Amikor visszajössz, elvárom, hogy megdugj, pont úgy, ahogy ígérted. És amint magunkhoz térünk, addig foglak kefélni, míg a nevemet nem sikoltod, aztán kihúzom magam a szűk seggedből, és kiverem magam, engedve, hogy a magom befedje annak a fattyúnak a jelét, és így mindig emlékezz rá, kihez is tartozol valójában.

 

Perselus túlságosan is ledöbbent ahhoz, hogy bármit is mondjon. Adonis előredőlt, és lágyan megcsókolta őt.

 

\- Mindent begomboltam, már csak engedd, hogy rendbe hozzam a hajad – mondta, végigfuttatva ujjait a lágy tincsek között. – Megmondom Gabrielnek, hogy nem tudtál mindent átnézni. Itt fog várni rád minden, amikor visszatérsz, ahogy én is. Most menj! Kétlem, hogy Voldi nagyon megértő lenne.

 

\- Voldi? – Perselus majd megfulladt.

 

Adonis csak nemtörődöm módon legyintett.

 

\- Gabriel kezdte. Ugye, hamarosan látlak? – kérdezte, arany szemét a párja fekete pillantásába fúrva. Perselus látta az aggodalmat és a reményt a csodaszép szempárban.

 

\- Amint lehetséges – válaszolt lágyan elmosolyodva, és puhán megcsókolta Adonis rózsaszín, csókoktól duzzadt ajkát, mielőtt gyorsan megfordult, hogy elhagyja a sátrat, távoztában megszüntetve a bűbájokat.

 

 

Denem kúria

 

 

Perselus belépett a mocskos, düledező épületbe, és egyenesen a Sötét Nagyúrhoz ment. Kecsesen letérdelt a kígyóképű férfi előtt, és megcsókolta a talárja szegélyét. Perselus lassan szedte a levegőt, hogy elrejtse az idegességét. Egyedül volt itt; remélte, hogy semmi igazán borzasztó nem fog történni.

 

A Sötét Nagyúr végül megszólalt; hangja magasan csendült és kígyósziszegéssel párosult.

 

\- Persselusss, én hűsségess sszolgám, nagysszerű, hogy eljöttél. Luciuss az előbb járt nálam, és elmondta, hogy fia sszületett. Nekem ígérte őt. Asszt iss elmessélte, hogy te lesszel a keressztapja.

 

\- Igen, nagyuram; Lucius és Narcissa megtiszteltek vele – válaszolt Perselus szerényen.

 

\- Asszt akarom, hogy te iss nekem ígérd a fiút – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr fenyegetően.

 

Perselus gyorsan végiggondolta, aztán megesküdött:

 

\- A te jeledet viselem, nagyuram. A tiéd vagyok, és ígérem, hogy a keresztfiam, Hydrus Abraxan Malfoy a nyomdokaimba fog lépni. – Perselus visszatartotta a lélegzetét, remélve, hogy alázatos hangszíne visszatartja a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy a szavai mélyére nézzen.

 

\- Örömet sszereztél nekem, Persseluss. Kérlek, állj fel; van még egy dolog, amit meg akarok besszélni veled. – Perselus felállt, és türelmesen várta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr folytassa. – Luciuss besszélt nekem a bájitalról, ami biztossította, hogy a felessége varázserővel bíró gyereket sszüljön. Három másik követőm iss gyereket vár; nekik iss elkésszíted ugyanezzt a főzetet.

 

\- Ahogy óhajtod, nagyuram. Tudod, hogy mennyire előrehaladott állapotban vannak? A bájital időérzékeny.

 

\- Ketten csak most tájékoztattak a terhességről, sszóval nem több mint három hónapos terhesssek. A harmadik három héten belül sszülni fog.

 

\- Azonnal hozzálátok a bájital elkészítéséhez, de sajnos a szülés előtt álló nő már túlságosan benne jár a terhességében, így a bájital nála már nem lesz hatásos. Őszintén sajnálom, nagyuram – mondta Perselus lehajtott fejjel.

 

\- Rendben; viszont csalódást okoztál nekem Persseluss. Neked kellett volna beszélned a bájitalról. Crucio!

 

Perselus végül két órával később távozhatott. Másra sem vágyott, minthogy visszatérhessen Adonishoz, de tudta, hogy előbb el kell mondania Albusnak, mi történt. Ahogy a Denem kúria bejárati ajtaja mellé ért, halk vihogást hallott.

 

\- Mutasd magad, Kupor – mordult fel Perselus.

 

Az alacsony termetű férfi kisomfordált a fényre, és beléje rögzült szokással körbenyalta a száját. Ezüst ujjai megrándultak, ahogy feltartotta Rémszem Mordon mágikus szemét. A feltámasztási szertartás varázslata sok áldozatot követelt.

 

\- Szervusz, Perselus, kellemesen telt a délutánod?

 

Perselus végigmérte a furcsa, kis embert.

 

\- Egészen mostanáig; akarsz valamit?

 

\- Nem-nem, jól vagyok. Csak itt minden olyan csendes. A nagyurunkat lefoglalják a nagy tervei, szóval igyekszem távol maradni az útjából. Nem szeretném megzavarni őt.

 

\- Hát persze; talán hoznom kellene neked egy könyvet, amikor legközelebb megint jövök – gúnyolódott Perselus.

 

\- Ó, az nagyon kedves lenne tőled! Köszönöm, Perselus – vágta rá boldogan Kupor.

 

Perselus a szemét forgatva indult tovább. Csak pazarolja az iróniát az őrülteken.

 

 

Roxfort, igazgatói iroda – 16 óra

 

 

Perselus a teát kortyolgatta, amit az igazgató erőltetett rá, és igyekezett nem kimutatni azt a gyenge remegést, amit át-átfutott a testén. Az imént fejezte be a beszámolóját a Sötét Nagyúrral töltött időről, beleértve a terhes nőknek elkészítendő bájitalt, és azt, amit azért kell elkészíteni, hogy a támadásoknál használják.

 

\- Hát, Perselus, ez igazán sajnálatos hír – jegyezte meg Dumbledore jóindulatú, ám tűnődő hangon. – Túl sok bájitalt nem tudsz módosítani, különben Voldemort nem fog többé hinni a hűségedben. – Dumbledore egy citromos cukorkát dobott a szájába, és elgondolkozva simogatta a szakállát. – A követői maguk döntöttek a sorsukról; készítsd el a terhességi főzeteket megfelelően. Van rá mód, hogy úgy módosítsd a támadó bájitalokat, hogy azok lassabban fejtsék ki a hatásukat, időt adva az embereinknek, hogy segítséget hívjanak?

 

Perselus ökölbe szorította az egyik kezét. A vénember úgy bánt az emberekkel, akár a sakkbábukkal. És bár megértette, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket a „nagyobb jó” érdekében meg kell tenni, nem Dumbledore az, akinek olyan főzetet kell elkészíteni, ami nőket ölhet, miközben életet próbálnak adni! Lassú, mély lélegzetet vett, miközben végiggondolta Albus kérdését.

 

\- Igen, tudok főzni olyan bájitalt, ami jóval lassabban reagál. Az általános ellenszer elkészítése elég egyszerű, és nem közömbösíti a főzetet, viszont jelentősen lelassítja annak hatásait. Talán Kingsley mondhatná, hogy minden aurornak állandóan magánál kell tartania egy fiolát, nem?

 

Albus olyan sugárzó mosolyt eresztett meg, mint egy büszke nagyapa.

 

\- Csodálatos, Perselus! Az tökéletesen működne. Remélem, hogy Caramel nem fog gondot jelenteni. Hiába tűnnek el emberek, hiába adom rá a szavam, még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy Voldemort visszatért. – Dumbledore beletörődve sóhajtott, miközben újabb cukorkát kapott be. – Mondott Voldemort bármit is Harryről?

 

\- Kutat a fiú után, de semmi nyoma – rázta meg a fejét a bájitaltan tanár. – Bosszús, de nem mutatja, mennyire akarja a fiút. Jelenleg más dolgokat tervez. Tudom, hogy vannak kulcsfigurák, akik fölött meg akarja szerezni az irányítást. Ezen kívül más bizalmas információt nem osztott meg velem.

 

\- Ez igazán kellemetlen hír. Muszáj többet tudnom arról, hogy mit tervez! – Albus felállt, és járkálni kezdett az irodájában. Perselus kérdően vonta fel a szemöldökét; még sosem látta Albust ennyire zaklatottnak. – Szükségünk van Harry Potterra; ő a kulcs Voldemort legyőzéséhez! Nélküle nem tudom véghezvinni.

 

\- Albus, ő csak egy fiú. Mit tehet? Évekbe telne, amíg rendesen kiképezzük őt – jegyezte meg lekicsinylően Perselus.

 

\- Nem! Te ezt nem érted. Ő a kulcs. Muszáj, hogy a mi oldalunkon álljon, Perselus, muszáj mielőbb rátalálnunk Harryre! Neki a mi terveinket kell követnie, teljes mértékben a világos oldalon kell állnia, különben minden elveszett – jelentette ki fennkölt hangon Dumbledore.

 

Perselus csak bámult, tudta, hogy Dumbledore képes kihasználni az embereket, de nem tartotta helyesnek, hogy egy gyereket használjon a céljaira. Látta, hogy az igazgató az összes többi házzal jobban bánik, mint a Mardekárral, pont úgy, mint amikor ő járt iskolába. Ez szinte arról győzte meg a mardekárosokat, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába álljanak, míg a többiek hajlandóak voltak a világos oldalon harcolni. Perselus szeme összeszűkült. Valóban ez lenne Dumbledore szándéka? Tényleg a háborúra akarja felkészíteni ennek az iskolának a diákjait?

 

\- Sajnálom, Perselus – szólalt meg Dumbledore, félbeszakítva Perselus gondolatait. – Csupán fáradt vagyok, és frusztrált. Muszáj megtalálnunk Harry Pottert, méghozzá minél hamarabb. Nos, ha nincs más, Perselus?

 

\- Nem, igazgató úr, ez minden – válaszolt Perselus, és felállt, hogy távozzon.

 

\- Legyen kellemes estéd, Perselus. Te valóban megérdemled, hogy barátok vegyenek körbe. – Dumbledore szeme szikrázott, miközben figyelte, ahogy a kéme felhorkanva távozik.

 

Perselus a fogát vicsorgatta, miközben sietősen kilépett az igazgatói irodából. Honnan tud ez a bosszantó alak mindenről? És mi van a gyerekekkel? Az igazgató tényleg olyan szerepekbe kényszeríti őket, amelyeknek meg kellene felelniük attól függően, milyen házba lettek beosztva tizenegy éves korukban? Muszáj volt beszélnie Adonisszal.

 

\-------------------------------

 

* Hydrus: egy csillagkép, azt jelenti: vizikígyó <http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9li_V%C3%ADzik%C3%ADgy%C3%B3_csillagk%C3%A9p>

 

**Hwarang-do: egy koreai harcművészeti stílus: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH6UZNINB1c>

***Csillagformájú baba: <http://babyworks.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/s/t/starBaby.jpg>


	59. 59. fejezet

**59\. fejezet**

  

Perselus nyögve hoppanált Widra Szt. Capdelba; egész testében remegett, már nem tudta tovább leplezni, hogy min ment keresztül. Lassan haladva indult a fényes sátrak felé. Gabriel a függőágyon feküdt, Hedviggel a hasán. Perselus elmosolyodva figyelte, ahogy a fiatalember a fehér tollakat simogatva beszél a baglyához. 

\- Jó estét, Gabriel! 

\- Szervusz, Perselus, Adonis a nagy fürdőszobában vár rád – mondta Gabriel, és a zöld szempár aggodalommal telt meg. 

\- Egy pillanaton belül csatlakozom hozzá, de nagyon visszaélnék a jóindulatoddal, ha kölcsönkérném Hedviget, hogy elvigyen nekem egy levelet? – kérdezte, miközben közelebb sétált. 

Gabriel elmosolyodott, majd kinyújtott egy írótáblát, rajta egy pergamennel, pennával és tintával. Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, és elvette a felkínált kellékeket. Amint megírta a rövid levélkét, amiben tudatta Dracóval, hogy jól van, és holnap találkozik vele, Perselus a hóbagolyhoz fordult. 

\- Hedvig, kérlek, elvinnéd ezt a levelet Draco Malfoynak a Malfoy kúriába?

Hedvig boldog huhogást eresztett meg, majd odatartotta a férfinak a lábát. Miután Perselus biztonságosan a lábára rögzítette a levelet, a madár Gabrielhez fordult, kedveskedve megcsipkedte a fiú fülét, majd elrepült az alkonyatba. 

\- Köszönöm, Gabriel.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Perselus. És most eredj, egy vonzó férfi és egy még vonzóbb forró fürdő vár rád – közölte Gabriel pimasz vigyorral.

 Perselus elvigyorodott, és megindult az erdőjelenetes lakóbusz irányába. Hátrafordulva még megkérdezte:

 - Gabriel, hogy van az, hogy te látszólag mindig mindent tudsz? 

A fiú könnyedén felkacagott. 

\- Nem tudok mindent; igazából a többiekhez viszonyítva nagyon keveset tudok. Csak jól tippelek.

Perselus hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán megfordult, hogy elérje a szeretőjét és a beígért fürdőt.

Adonis megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a fürdőszoba ajtaja kinyílt, és Perselus belépett a párás helyiségbe. Gyorsan felállt, és megsebzett szeretőjéhez lépett. Szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki a férfi néhány saját főzetét, majd hozzálátott kigombolni a koszos, fekete talárt. Amint Perselus meztelen volt, Adonis a kádhoz vezette őt, és segített neki belemászni. Gyengéden mosdatni kezdte a vékony, sápadt testet. Fájt a szíve, amikor észrevette a Perselus testén átfutó finom remegéseket és a tejfehér bőrt elsötétítő zúzódásokat. Beletelt egy kis időbe, de ahogy a bájitalok megkezdték a férfira kirótt sérülések gyógyítását, Perselus végül ellazult a forró vízben. 

Az obszidián szempár ellágyult, amikor a tekintete összekapcsolódott Adonis aranyló íriszével. 

\- Szükségem van a segítségedre. 

\- Csak mondd, bármire is van szükséged – válaszolt Adonis halkan. 

\- Arra kényszerültem, hogy odaígérjem az újszülött keresztfiam annak a férfinak, akinek a birtokában vagyok – mondta Perselus mélyet sóhajtva. – Rád gondoltam, amikor azt az esküt tettem. Arra van szükségem, hogy ma éjjel kinyilvánítsd rám a jogod. Szükségem van rá, hogy a magadévá tégy, és így az esküm igazzá váljon. Muszáj megvédenem Hydrust, kérlek, segíts nekem! – Perselus ismét remegett, utált sebezhető lenni, utált segítséget kérni, és utált gyenge lenni. 

Adonis szeme fénylett a visszafojtott könnyektől. Előrehajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta Perselus rózsaszín ajkát. 

\- Semmit nem szeretnék annál jobban, minthogy az enyém legyél, Perselus Tobias Piton. Gyere, mássz ki a kádból. 

Perselus bólintott, és engedte, hogy Adonis kisegítse őt a fürdőkádból, halkan sóhajtozott, miközben a férfi egy puha, vastag törülközővel szárazra törölte őt. Adonis köréje tekert egy friss frottír köntöst, majd a lábát posztópapucsba bújtatta. 

\- Gyere, Perselus, menjünk a sátramba. 

A férfi mindössze bólintott, és hagyta magát a meleg, narancssárga sátorba vezetni. A teste még mindig sajgott, és nem nagyon várta kitörő örömmel, a durva, vad szexet, amit folytatniuk kell. Adonis volt már ezelőtt is felül, és általában mindketten remekül szórakoztak, nem számított, ki volt felül, vagy hogy mennyire vad és heves lett a kefélésük. Perselus felrévedt a gondolatai közül, amikor Adonis a fehér bőrdívány felé kormányozta őt, és lenyomta rá. 

\- Egy pillanat és jövök – jelentette ki, végigsimítva Perselus arcán. 

A fekete hajú férfi homloka ráncokba szaladt, miközben nézte, ahogy Adonis elsétál. _Vajon mire lehet szüksége?_ Amikor Adonis visszatért, egy nagy tálcát tartott a kezében, amely felől mennyei illatok érkeztek. 

\- Ma este a gyerekek készítették a vacsorát, de Gabriel biztosított róla, hogy minden tökéletes biztonsággal ehető – mondta Adonis, miközben letette az ezüsttálcát. – Ma zöldséglevesünk van gombóccal, barackos gyümölcstortánk és vanília fagylalt. Remélhetem, hogy megfelel?

Perselus elmosolyodott, arcára lágy, szomorkás mosoly ült ki.

\- Tökéletes, az édesanyám szokott gombóclevest készíteni nekem, és egyszer, amikor az apám távol volt, barackos gyümölcstortát is sütött hozzá. – Perselus felnevetett az emléken. – Egész éjjel fennmaradtunk és tortát ettünk. Anya csodálatos történeteket mesélt nekem a Roxfortról és a varázsvilágról, történeteket, amiket az apám sosem engedett neki elmondani.

Adonis elmosolyodott, örült, hogy Perselus most emlékezhetett kicsit a boldog időkre. A dívány mellett mindig volt egy tálcája, amit most Perselus ölébe helyezett, és átnyújtotta neki a vacsoráját. Perselus óvatosan belekóstolt a levesbe; isteni volt. Amikor belenézett a tányérba, elmosolyodott – nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Abrey és Tatiana segítettek felvágni a zöldségeket.

Adonis is elvigyorodott.

\- Mindketten annyira büszkék voltak, hogy segíthettek a vacsora készítésében, és mindenkinek elmondták, hogy ők vágták össze a zöldségeket. Mintha nem tudnánk megállapítani! – Adonis feltartotta a kanalát, benne egy nagydarab, csáléra vágott répával. Kényelmes csendben ettek tovább, és a tányérjaik hamarosan ki is ürültek. 

\- Kérsz még? – kérdezte Adonis, miközben összeszedte a koszos tányérokat. 

\- A torta határozottan csábító, de most megállok – válaszolt Perselus kellemesen tele hassal. 

Adonis csak mosolygott, és elvitte a mosatlant. Amikor visszajött, kinyújtotta erős, arany kezét, amit Perselus megfogott, és engedte, hogy a párja a hálószobába húzza őt. 

Perselus meglepődött, amikor Adonis gyengéden az ágyra kormányozta őt, majd lágyan megcsókolta. Perselus megnyitotta a száját az édes nyelv előtt, ami az ajkát cirógatva kért bebocsátást. Érdes kezek simították le a köntöst a válláról, csupaszítva le a testét, hogy a szeretője végignézhessen rajta. 

\- Annyira gyönyörű vagy, Perselus – suttogta Adonis, miközben kezével szerelmesen végigsimított a párja mellkasán, ingerlően megdörzsölve a puha, rózsaszín mellbimbókat, nyöszörgést előcsalva a sztoikus férfiból. 

Adonis lehajolt, és a száját is bevetette, hogy felfedezze a szeretője testét. A puha csókok, ingerlő nyalintások lassan elárasztották Perselus érzékeit, miközben Adonis eltökélten érintette és csókolta testének minden porcikáját. Kétségbeesett, vággyal teli hangok szöktek ki a szájából, ahogy a gyengéd érintések folytatódtak. Perselus nem hitte, hogy sokkal tovább képes kibírni, amikor Adonis végignyalt a csípőcsontján, és selymes, aranyló haja gyengéden végigsöpört elhanyagolt férfiasságán. 

\- Adonis! – mordult félig a fogát csikorgatva, félig elakadt lélegzettel – Jogot kell formálnod rám, a birtokodba venni. Hagyd abba az ingerlésem, és kefélj bele az ágyba! 

Adonis lassan felemelte aranyló tekintetét és feljebb mozdult, hogy szemtől szembe kerüljön a párjával, miközben a testével, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, befedte Perselusét. 

\- Az egyik mestered a bűntudatodnál és a félelmednél fogva irányít, a másik a fájdalmon és félelmen keresztül. Amikor én veszlek birtokba téged, Perselus Piton és nyilvánítom ki rád a jogom – és minden szándékom megtenni ezt –, azt szerelemmel és kedvességgel fogom megtenni. Te pedig aláveted magad az akaratomnak, miközben szeretkezem a szexi testeddel. Önként leszel az enyém, nem félelemből, hanem színtiszta vágyból. 

Perselus megvonaglott, ahogy Adonis buja tenorhangja végigmorajlott rajta, belevájva a szavakat az egész lényébe. Szeretett volna mondani valamit, vágyott a gyors észjárására és a szarkazmusára, hogy megvédje magát attól, hogy túl sokat érezzen, hogy odaadja magát ennek a férfinak, és ezzel megkockáztassa, hogy Adonis elpusztítsa őt, de a szavak csak nem jöttek. Helyette a szája megtelt Adonis nyelvével. Adonis addig csókolta őt, míg a levegője elfogyott, a száját pedig alaposan felfedezte és megízlelte. 

Adonis önelégülten vigyorgott az alatta remegő férfira. Lassan végigcsúszott a karcsú, sima testen, majd elhelyezkedett az erős lábak között, ráfújva a megránduló, szivárgó hímvesszőre. Adonis lassan kidugta a nyelvét, és végignyalt Perselus férfiasságának csúcsán, eltüntetve róla az előnedvet; Perselus halkan felnyögött. Adonis felmosolygott rá, és pillantását összekapcsolva a szeretőjével, lassan és érzékien nyalni kezdte a bársonyos simaságú vesszőt. Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, nyöszörgései az őrületbe kergették, miközben a farka sajgott a vágytól. 

Adonis oldalra nyúlt, megfogta a tégely síkosítót, amit Perselus készített nekik, és belemártotta az egyik ujját. Alig érintve a ráncos nyílást, lassan körözni kezdett Perselus bejárata körül, élvezve az érzést, hogy az összerándul az érintése alatt. Komótos tempóban dugta az ujját a szeretője testébe, feltárva őt, miközben hosszú, lassú simításokkal cirógatta. Perselus felnyögött és megpróbálta magát feltolni Adonis ujjára, de a férfi keményen lefogta a csípőjét, a helyén tartva a türelmetlen párját. 

Amikor Adonis a második ujját is a szeretője testébe csúsztatta, a szájába vette Perselus hosszú farkát és megszívta. Perselus ívbe homorodott és felnyögött, mosolyt csalva Adonis ajkára. Lassú ütemben szopta és nyalta fekete hajú szeretője ízletes falloszát, miközben ujjazva tágította a szűk nyílást, hogy az befogadja a férfiasságát. Hamarosan a harmadik ujját is hozzátette, mire Perselus felnyögött várakozásában. Adonis hümmögni kezdett a szeretője farka körül, egyre nagyobb magasságokba emelve annak gyönyörét, és miközben könnyedén szopott, gondoskodott róla, hogy ne simítson végig Perselus prosztatáján. Ahogy megérezte, hogy a kedvese kellően ellazult arra, hogy befogadja őt, Adonis óvatosan kihúzta az ujjait. 

Perselus kinyitotta a szemét, amikor az őt tágító ujjak és a forró, nedves nyelv eltűnt a testéről. Adonis lemosolygott a szeretőjére, miközben levetkőzött. Perselus a hátán feküdt, szétvetett végtagokkal, keresztben az ágyon. A hollófekete haj szétterült a mentazöld ágyneműn, keretbe foglalva Perselus kipirult arcát. 

Amint Adonis is meztelen volt, visszamászott az erős combok közé, élvezve, ahogy Perselus sötét szőrzete csiklandozza a bőrét. Egy párnát helyezett el Perselus csípője alá, majd elhelyezkedett a ráncos bejáratnál és óvatosan behatolt. Minden csepp önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy lassan töltse ki a szeretőjét, ne pedig becsapódjon az alatta fekvő készséges testbe. Amint teljesen elmerült a forró szűk csatornában, Adonis megállt, engedve, hogy mindketten hozzászokjanak az érzéshez, miközben Perselus a dereka köré fonta a lábait. Adonis előredőlt, és édes csókot nyomott Perselus ajkára, miközben ugyanazzal a lassú, finom ritmusban, amit ma éjjel végig használt, lökni kezdett.

Minden cirógatással enyhén mozdult, mígnem Perselus felzihált, és háta felemelkedett az ágyról. Adonis ezután szándékosan simított végig minden egyes lökésével a másik prosztatáján.

\- A fenébe veled, kefélj már meg! – mordult fel a fogát vicsorgatva Perselus, miközben lenyúlt, és ujjait Adonis kerek fenekébe vájta. 

Adonis erősen belemarkolt a lepedőbe, ahogy az intenzív kéj átszáguldott a testén. Ó, egek, mennyire imádta, amikor a fenekével játszottak! 

\- Nem, nem foglak megkefélni – súgta hevesen Perselus fülébe. – Lassan hatolok be a készséges testedbe. Olyan gyönyörben foglak részesíteni, amilyenről eddig még csak nem is álmodtál, és amikor végül aláveted magad nekem, szerelmem, erősebben fogsz elélvezni, mint eddig bármikor az életedben, és azt csakis a farkam érintésétől fogod tenni. 

Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, a hallottak túlságosan elárasztották őt ahhoz, hogy válaszolni tudjon. Adonis minden egyes finom lökésével egyre csak fokozódott a kéj a testében, de mégsem érezte soha elégnek. Végül Perselus lehunyta a szemét és belekapaszkodott a párjába, engedve neki, hogy átvegye az irányítást; hagyva, hogy a másik azt tegye, amit akar, vagy amit a legjobbnak gondol; engedte ellazulni magát, és bízni abban, hogy Adonis a gondját viseli majd. 

Adonis felnyögött, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus aláveti magát neki.

\- Igen, szerelmem, ez az – add meg nekem magad. Hadd gondoskodjam rólad.

Perselus nyöszörögve hallgatta, ahogy Adonis belesúgja ezeket a gyengéd szavakat a nyakába.

Szerelmeskedésük nyugodt tempója ellenére Perselus érezte, hogy a heréi megfeszülnek, és alhasában melegség képződik. Merlinre, annyira közel járt már! És minden egyes cirógatás közelebb vitte őt. Sosem érezte még, hogy a beteljesedése ennyire alaposan felépül, nem kitört belőle, sokkal inkább átvonult rajta, és kellemesen kitöltötte őt. Perselus ívbe homorodva felsikoltott, amikor forróság áradt ki érintetlen péniszéből, és teste rázkódott gyönyörében. 

Adonis akkor sem váltott sebesebb tempóra, amikor a forró járat összeszorult a farka körül, satuba szorítva azt. Sikerült tartani a gyengéd ütemet, miközben a teste megrázkódott, és Perselus nevét kiáltva a forró magjával kitöltötte a szeretője testét; Adonis karjai remegtek, ahogy tartotta magát, nem akarta összenyomni a kedvesét.

Perselus felmosolygott Adonisra, majd az ölésébe vonva magához húzta az arany embert, fel-alá simogatva a verítéktől csatakos hátat. 

Egymás karjaiban nyomta el őket az álom, mivel egyikük sem volt hajlandó elengedni a másikat.

 

Június 21. Reggel

 

Perselus lassan ébredezett, ahogy a reggeli nap fénye bevilágította a sátrat. Kellemesen melege volt, és tökéletesen ellazultnak érezte magát. Adonis feje a mellkasán pihent, minden egyes halk kilégzése Perselus mellbimbóit cirógatta. Perselus felnyúlt, és hosszú ujjait végigfuttatta Adonis egyenes szálú, selymes haján. A tegnap éjjel bámulatos volt, és sosem fordult meg a fejében, hogy a gyengédség és a szerelem lehet a módja annak, ahogy Adonis a birtokába veszi őt. Határozottan működött – soha senki nem bánt így vele, csak amikor még életben volt az édesanyja. 

Adonis mélyet sóhajtott álmában, és megpróbálta magát mélyebbre fúrni Perselus testébe. A fekete hajú férfi önelégülten elmosolyodott, testük már így is egymásba gabalyodott, keveset tehettek volna, hogy ennél még közelebb jussanak egymáshoz. Érezte, hogy Adonis lassan ébredezik, aztán kicsit megfeszül, mielőtt ismét elhelyezkedik. 

\- Jó reggelt! – Perselus hangja még rekedt és halk volt az álmosságtól.

\- Jó reggelt, szerelmem. Hogy érzed magad?

A kérdés magában hordozott egy adag bizonytalanságot, ami meglepte Perselust. Nem neki kellene most bizonytalannak éreznie magát? Ő volt az, aki tegnap sebezhető helyzetbe hozta magát.

\- Igazán jól, és te? 

Adonis elmosolyodott Perselus meleg mellkasán, a férfi fekete mellkas szőrzete csiklandozta az ajkát. 

\- Pompásan, egyszerűen pompásan érzem magam. Azt adtam neked, amire szükséged volt? 

Perselus megállt és elgondolkozott ezen. Az eskü egy lágy, finom dolog volt, de teljesnek érezte; Adonis kinyilvánította rá a jogát, és az, ahogy tegnap éjjel szerette őt, az tökéletes volt. Perselus szeme felpattant – Adonis szerette őt! Ó, hatalmas Merlin! Hát ezért hangzott bizonytalannak; az, ahogy a férfi tegnap éjszaka érintette őt, kétséget sem hagyott afelől, ahogy iránta érzett. Perselus megfeszítette a karjait, és közelebb húzta magához Adonist. 

\- Köszönöm, pontosan az volt, amire szükségem volt! 

Adonis szinte elolvadt a szeretője ölelésében. 

\- Nagyon szívesen, bármikor. 

Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, és már épp megjegyzést készült tenni, amikor egy hang szólt be a sátorba.

\- Illően vagytok odabent?

Adonis felsóhajtott, majd ellenőrizte, hogy biztosan be legyenek takarózva.

\- Igen, Gabriel, gyere csak. 

Gabriel egy nagy tálcával a kezében lépett be.

\- Hoztam nektek reggelit. Van rajta narancs juice, tea, omlett és pirítós.

Perselus igyekezett nem elpirulni; a paplan alatt tökéletesen meztelen volt, és az is csak a derekáig ért. A helyiség enyhén szex-illatú volt, és Adonisnak meglehetősen nagy szerelmi harapás éktelenkedett a nyaka és a válla találkozásánál. Adonis ugyanakkor boldogan felült, a legkevésbé sem zavartatta őt a meztelensége.

\- Csodálatos illata van! Ki készítette?

\- Az omlettet Elena és Soto. A pirítóst és a teát én. – Gabriel letette a tálcát az ágyra. – Van még valami másra szükségetek? – kérdezte.

Perselus végignézett a tálcán, és amikor meglátta rajta a lekvárt, válaszolt:

\- Nincs; köszönjük, hogy hoztál nekünk reggelit.

 - Nem gond – mosolyodott el Gabriel.

\- Minden csodálatosan néz ki, Gabriel – jegyezte meg Adonis. 

\- Nos, majd kint találkozunk, ha végeztetek. Addigra felszabadul a fürdőszoba is. 

Perselus a fejét ingatva nézte, ahogy Gabriel kisétál. Ő mindig nagyon zárkózott személy volt, de ez ezzel a csoporttal egyszerűen lehetetlennek bizonyult. Túl közel álltak egymáshoz, és nagyon nyíltak voltak egymással. 

-Ó, mellesleg – szólalt meg Gabriel a sátor elől. A hangjában nevetés bujkált. – Hangtompító varázslat, vagy szájpecek… nem bánjuk melyik, de valamelyiket muszáj lenne választanotok. 

Adonis felnyögött, és a kezébe temette az arcát. 

\- Innen fogsz dehoppanálni, igaz? – kérdezte Perselust, és nem várta kitörő örömmel az ugratást, aminek ki lesz téve.

Perselus felhorkant, és felvette az egyik teáscsészét. 

\- Kétségkívül. – Adonis felkacagott, és elkezdte megízesíteni a teáját, amikor Perselus megszólalt: - Beszélni akarok veled valamiről. 

\- Csak rajta – válaszolt Adonis, kicsit idegesen, mit akar vajon mondani a szeretője. 

\- Kezdem megkérdőjelezni Dumbledore motivációit. Azt hiszem, lehet, hogy manipulálhatja az embereket, sőt ami még rosszabb, a gyerekeket; messzemenőkig jobban annál, mint ahogy eddig tudtam. 

Adonis komoly tekintettel fordult a párja felé. 

\- Mondd, csak, hallgatlak. 

És Perselus így is tett; elmondta, miket élt át a Roxfortban, és hogy a tanári kar legtöbb tagja, az igazgatóval egyetemben, még most is diszkriminálják a mardekárosokat. Beszélt különböző alkalmakról, amikor hallotta Albust arról fecsegni, hogy a varázsvilágnak Harry Potterra van szüksége ahhoz, hogy ezt a háborút megnyerje. Megosztotta Adonisszal minden kétségét és aggodalmát. Amikor befejezte és felnézett, kemény csillogást pillantott meg a kedvese szemében, olyat, amilyet még sosem látott ezelőtt. Az általában barátságos férfiból most látszólag feszültség és harag sugárzott.

\- Jól vagy, Adonis?

Adonis feszült mosolyt villantott Perselusra. 

\- Jól vagyok. Ugyanakkor úgy hangzik, minden jogod megvan rá, hogy nyugtalan légy. Fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnél, kivéve, hogy folytatod a harcot, és megvéded a mardekárosaidat és magadat. De ha túl sok lesz, velünk mindig elrejtőzhetsz. 

Perselus lágyan elmosolyodott. 

\- Egyetértek, nem tudom, pillanatnyilag mi mást tehetnék. Ami a veletek való rejtőzést illeti, noha az azzal járó előny miatt határozottan megérné fontolóra venni, nem akarnálak veszélybe sodorni titeket, ha Dumbledore rám találna. 

A jeges csillogás visszaköltözött Adonis szemébe, és megragadta Perselus sápadt kezét. 

\- Meglepődnél, miket vagyunk képesek elrejteni. Ha valaha is szükséged van egy biztonságos helyre, tudd, hogy ide bármikor eljöhetsz. 

Perselus kérdően vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét erre a heves kijelentésre. Nem akarta még jobban felzaklatni a szeretőjét, és most sokkal inkább arra volt kíváncsi, hogyan is értette Adonis azt, amit mondott. 

\- Miket rejtegettek, szerelmem? – kérdezte. 

Adonis pislogni kezdett, hirtelen rájött, hogy nem akart ennyi mindent mondani. Önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán előredőlve a szeretője fülébe súgta: 

\- Nos, nyilvánvaló, hogy ha a varázsvilág tudná, hány ragyogó, odalent remekül eleresztett férfi van itt, sosem hagynának minket békén. 

Perselus átható tekintettel meredt Adonisra, azzal a pillantással, amit a diákjaira szokott vetni, amikor tudta, hogy azok hazudnak neki. 

\- Őszintén kétlem, hogy így értetted. 

Adonis kérően nézett rá. 

\- Nem az én titkom, hogy felfedjem, kérlek, ne is kérj rá. A tudat, hogy elmondanám neked, és bízom benned, hogy megtartanád, elég? 

\- Árthat neked ez a titok? – akarta tudni Perselus, némiképp gúnyosan felhorkanva. 

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Adonis. 

\- Érintkezésbe lépsz velem, ha szükséged lesz a segítségemre? – kérdezte, beletörődve a ténybe, hogy nem fog rájönni semmire. 

\- Örökké – válaszolt Adonis megcsókolva Perselus rózsaszínű ajkát. Az órára pillantva látta, hogy még legalább egy óra, míg a többiek elkezdenek feltűnni. Pont elég idő – gondolta, miközben hanyatt lökte Perselust az ágyon.

 Este 7 óra 

Gabriel figyelte a leendő osztálytársait. Gratulált Cedricnek, amiért megnyerte a Trimágus Kupát, és levizsgázott. Ron magával hozta a szobatársát, Neville-t, aki igazán szégyenlős, kedves és felettébb aranyos volt. Ginny magával hozott egy nála egy évvel idősebb lányt, aki Hermionénak hívtak, és aki folyton-folyvást kérdéseket tett fel. Gabriel elmosolyodott: tetszett neki az olykor tolakodóan kíváncsi lány. A többi házból is eljöttek, akiket szintén elkísértek a barátaik, beleértve számos mugliszülött diák is. Gabriel igazán örült, hogy így több osztálytársát ismerheti meg, még mielőtt jövőre az iskolában találkozik velük.

Megfordult, és megpillantotta az egymáshoz bújó, halkan sutyorgó ikreket, ami sosem jelentett semmi jót senkire. Odasétált hozzájuk. 

\- Fred, George, sziasztok, nem bánjátok, ha leülök ide? 

\- Kérlek, haver... 

-… csak egészen nyugodtan.

Mielőtt leült, Gabriel elővett a zsebéből egy jókora bársony erszényt.

\- Mostanában úgy érzem, mintha nem vállalnék elég kockázatot. – Erre az ikrek azonnal felvonták a szemöldöküket. – Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy befektetném valamibe a megtakarításom egy részét. Van kétezer galleon befektetnivaló pénzem. Valami olyasmin gondolkodtam, hogy segítek beindítani egy apró üzletet. Nem tudtok valakit, akit érdekelne?

A boldog vigyor, ami feltűnt az ikrek arcán, a legtöbb embert megrémítette volna, de Gabriel csupán felkacagott. Amint a tárgyalások befejeződtek, Gabriel a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat csendestársa lett. Ezzel egyidejűleg átadta nekik egy balzsam receptjét, ami segít meggyógyítani a vérpenna okozta sérülést. Csak annyit mondhatott el az ikreknek, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése óráik a következő tanévben igazán rosszak lesznek.

 


	60. 60. fejezet

**60\. fejezet**

 

1995\. november 5. Thaiföld

 

Gabriel mosolyogva vetette be magát a piacra; délelőtt volt, és a vásár csak most vette kezdetét. Az összes árus kipakolta a portékáit, hogy odacsalja az elhaladókat, egzotikus fűszerek illata töltötte be a párás levegőt. Gabriel Tatiana és Aubrey kezét fogva kezdte meg a piac lassú felfedezését. Mudiwa és Vincent közvetlenül mögöttük lépkedtek, miközben azokra a dolgokra fókuszáltak, amiket később, az előadásaik során, el tudnak adni. Gabrielnek hiányzott Kamala; a húga, Riával, Naveennel és Talhával*, az újszülött kisfiukkal, Indiában maradtak Ria falujában. Úgy tervezték, hogy Kamala decemberi születésnapjáig ottmaradnak, azután pedig utánuk repülnek, és majd Japánban találkoznak. Ria ki akarta használni az időt, hogy felépüljön a szülés után, és szeretett volna minél több időt tölteni a szüleivel, akik már mindketten idősek voltak.

Gabriel élvezte azokat a heteket, amiket a faluban töltött Naaniival és Naanaával. Segített nekik a házimunkában, és számtalan időt töltött a dzsungelben játszva. Kamala kivirult a tág család erős szeretete alatt. Kamala és Gabriel is végignézhették Talha születését; csodálatos volt, amikor Gabriel először fogta őt a kezében. Ugyanúgy homlokon csókolta a kisfiút, ahogy azt a másik három testvérével tette, miközben megígérte, hogy mindig szeretni és védelmezni fogja őt. Talha most egy halovány csók formájú jegyet viselt a hajvonala mentén.

Kamala hosszú listát nyomott a kezébe azokról a dolgokról, amikről azt akarta, hogy a bátyja beszerezze neki a kilencedik születésnapja valamint a téli napforduló ünnepség alkalmából, amire nem tudott elmenni velük. Előző héten Bali szigetén jártak, ami igazán békés volt. Maga a sziget nem csak gyönyörű volt, de egyben spirituális is, amely áthatotta az ország kultúrájának minden formáját, álomszerű energiával töltve meg Balit. Gabriel és Vincent egész ottlétük alatt boldogak voltak.

\- Gabriel, nézd, nézd! – rikkantott Tatiana, egy piaci stand felé rángatva őt, ahol csodaszép, kézzel készített babák sorakoztak. Voltak ott finom arcvonású, kidolgozott ruhákat viselő porcelán babák, de Tatiana figyelmét a puha anyagból készült babák ejtették foglyul. Minden babának sápadt bőre és élénk színűre festett arca volt. Annak a játékbabának, amit Tatiana e pillanatban bámult, hosszú, fekete selyemfonal haja volt, és élénkpiros ruhája arany kasmírmintával. A kicsi lány lágyan simogatta a selyemruhát, aztán szürke szemét esdeklően a bátyjára vetette.

Gabriel felnyögött és hátrafordult segítségért, de az apukája és baba épp ékszereket nézegettek három bódéval távolabb. Sóhajtva fordult vissza a kislány felé.

\- Tatiana, még csak most értünk ki a piacra. Talán lesz valami, amit jobban szeretnél. Szerintem folytatni kellene a keresgélést.

A szürke szempár megtelt könnyekkel, és a karkötőjét kezdte babrálni a csuklóján – azt, amelyiket minden családtagja viselt. Azt, amit aznap kapott, amikor örökbe fogadták őt.

\- Gabriel, én szeretem őt.

A fiú becsukta a szemét; túl könnyen rávehető volt. Az a hatalmas szürke szempár, és ahogy a karkötőt babrálja – a húga mindig tudta, hogyan érjen el nála bármit is.

\- Rendben, de előbb hadd fizessem ki.

Tatiana felsikoltott örömében, aztán megragadta a babát és türelmesen megvárta, amíg Gabriel fizetett.

Amikor elértek az asztalhoz, ahol a szüleik álltak, Gabriel is keresgélni kezdett az ékszerek között. Néha rá tudott bukkanni olyan tárgyakra, amiket a tinik akarnának, és amik fölött az apái elnéztek.

Mudiwa elmosolyodott, amikor a gyerekeik csatlakoztak hozzájuk, majd felkuncogott.

\- Cherub, máris vettél valamit a húgodnak?

Gabriel felsóhajtott, és már készült megvédeni magát, amikor Tatiana megszólalt.

\- Ó, baba, hát nem ő a legesleggyönyörűbb játékbaba, amit valaha láttál? És Gabriel a leges-legeslegjobb báty és én szeretem őt – fejezte be a kislány ünnepélyesen, olyan komoly hangon, ahogy egy ötéves csak tudja. Gabriel a húga felé intett, mintha csak azt mondaná:”Na, látod! Erre mondj nemet”.

Mudiwa szórakozottan csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Valóban nagyon bájos baba, és hogy fogod hívni őt?

\- Még nem tudom, szerintem előbb jobban meg kell ismernem őt – felelte a kicsi lány.

Aubrey csak a szemét forgatta erre; a lányok mindig olyan furák.

\- Folytathatjuk a nézelődést? – kérdezte. Az ékszerek is unalmasak voltak.

\- Igen – egyezett bele Vincent. – Én is körül akarok nézni, mielőtt bármit is vásárolnék. – Odabiccentett az eladónak, aztán megindultak. Szép áruja volt és jók az árai – ide még vissza fognak térni.

\- Szerintem be kellene szerezni néhány fülgyűrűt – jegyezte meg Gabriel.

\- Egyetértek – mondta Mudiwa –, különösen varázslényeseket; úgy vélem, azokat jól el tudnánk adni. Miközben sétáltak és azokról a különböző dolgokról beszélgettek, amiket el akartak adni, néhány dolgot be is szereztek. A növényi anyagok mennyisége és minősége elképesztő volt; Perselus jövő nyáron igazán boldog lesz.

Épp arról vitáztak, hogy megálljanak-e ebédelni, amikor Aubrey kiszúrt egy bódét, amit meg akart nézni.

\- Gabriel – rángatta meg a testvére ingujját. – Körül akarok nézni ott.

Gabriel rámosolygott a majd’ kirobbanó öccsére.

\- Csak egy másodpercet adj, rendben? – Abrey bólintott, és pillantását le se vette arról a helyről, ahova menni akart. Gabriel megszólalt, hogy beszéljen az apáival, és látta, hogy apukája egy ékkövekkel megrakott asztalt nézeget, míg baba egy üres sikátorra mered. Gabriel az égre meresztette a szemét. – Baba, elviszem Aubreyt és Tatianát, hogy megnézzenek egy másik standot, aztán odamegyünk a nagy szökőkúthoz, ami mellett azt a kis éttermet láttuk a kék ajtóval. Miért nem találkozunk ott?

Mudiwa egy pillanatig kicsit aggódni látszott, és bűntudat árasztotta el, de aztán visszanézett a sikátorra és a párjára, aki épp előredőlt, hogy megvizsgáljon valamit az asztal túlsó végén.

\- Nem maradunk el sokáig.

Gabriel csak hitetlenkedve horkantott.

\- Gyerünk, srácok, menjünk ahhoz a bódéhoz, aztán eszünk valamit.

\- Hurrá! – kiáltott fel Tatiana.

\- Menjünk! – kontrázott Aubrey, miközben az elárusító asztal felé rángatta a bátyját. Gabriel nevetve hagyta magát a bódéhoz vezetni, ami tele volt papírsárkányokkal. Bámulatosak voltak, és rengetegféle. Voltak közöttük normális, rombusz alakú sárkányok, de doboz, és állat formájúak is, hosszú farkakkal, meg néhány furcsa alakú is, olyanok, amiket Gabriel korábban még sosem látott.

A három testvér néhány percig csak állt és csodálta a meseszép sárkányokat. Végül Aubrey rámutatott egyre.

\- Azt kérem szépen, Gabriel.

A fiú elmosolyodott, és megnézte, mit választott a kisöccse. Egy csodaszép élénktürkiz színű sárkány volt, amit vibrálóan sárga selyem papírsárkányra festettek. A rombusz alakú játék még Aubreynál is nagyobb volt! Gabriel az öccsére nézett és felsóhajtott, amikor a hatalmasra kerekedett, ibolyakék szempár reménykedve nézett fel rá, miközben göndör, fekete hajfürtjei ide-oda röpködtek a kávébarna arcocska körül. 

\- Jól van, de nem játszhatsz vele, amíg vissza nem érünk a buszokhoz.

\- Jó leszek – felelte Aubrey, aprókat szökellve.

Lassan sétáltak végig a piacon a szökőkút és a kék ajtós étterem felé igyekezve. Itt-ott megálltak és szétnéztek a különféle standoknál. Vettek egy keveset az egyik fűszerárustól. Az élénk színű fűszeres tasakok igazán csábítóak voltak, de a többi fűszerárustól eltérően, ezeknek a fűszereknek volt egy kellemesen tiszta illatuk, ami jelezte a frissességüket. A következő bódénál, ahol megálltak, különféle típusú kristályokat láttak az asztalra kipakolva. Nagyon szépek voltak, és Gabriel el is tervezte, hogy ebéd után visszahozza ide az apáikat. Aubrey és Tatiana a kristályok melletti kisasztalt bámulták. Ott két kisfiú árulta a maga hegyikristályait. Az árus kedvesen mosolygott rájuk, így Gabriel úgy sejtette, hogy az apjuk volt. Azok a kristályok, amiket a fiúk árultak, kisebbek és csiszolatlanok voltak.

Úgy tűnt, Tatiana és Aubrey is találtak maguknak egy-egy olyan hegyikristályt, ami megtetszett nekik, így Gabriel elindult kifizetni azokat, amikor valami felkeltette a figyelmét. A fiúk asztalán meglátott egy tojásformájú vakítóan fehér követ, rajta piros pöttyökkel. A fiú úgy érezte, az a kő hívja őt magához. Rámosolygott a fiúkra, majd a kék kőre mutatott, amit Tatiana akart, aztán a zöldre, amit Aubrey választott, és végül a tojásra, majd azzal a kevés thai szókészlettel, amivel rendelkezett, megkérdezte:

\- Mennyibe kerül?

\- Tíz baht** - ragyogott fel a két fiú arca az üzletkötés reményére.

Gabriel ismét a kőre nézett – ez nagyjából tizenöt pennynek felelt meg. Gabriel megrázta a fejét, a fiúk pedig továbbra is mosolyogtak; az alku a folyamat része volt, és amúgy is kevesebbre számítottak. A fekete hajú kamasz belenyúlt a zsebébe, és kivett két, egyenként ezer bahtnak, összesen harminc fontnak megfelelő fehér bankjegyet. A gyerekek szeme tágra nyílt, míg az apjuk habogni kezdett.

\- Rendben, fogjátok meg a köveiteket – szólt Gabriel a testvéreinek, remélve, hogy elsétálhatnak, mielőtt a férfi vitázni kezd. Felvette a tojást, és beletette a hátizsákjába, hálásan a bűbájnak, ami könnyűvé és a belső terét sokkal tágasabbra varázsolta. Aubrey és Tatiana integetve indultak meg.

\- La-gon, khorb koon.***

Hamarosan az étterem előtti egyik asztalnál ültek, ahol az apáikkal kellett találkozniuk. A piac intenzív zsivaja után a szökőkút csobogása nyugtatóan hatott. Míg vártak, hideg innivalót kortyolgattak; Tatiana és Aubrey ananász és mangó levet, míg Gabriel jeges thai teát, ami egy édesített chai**** tea volt tejjel. Arról beszélgettek, hogyan telt a délelőttjük, és hogy hova fognak menni ezután, miközben sült tofut rágcsáltak mogyorószósszal. Gabriel magában még adott tíz percet a szüleiknek, aztán nélkülük rendeli meg az ebédet.

 

Mudiwa nézte, ahogy a gyerekeik elsétálnak, majd a férje felé fordult. Vincent továbbra is az asztal fölé hajolva állt, a sötétkék szarong, amit viselt, ráfeszült a fenekére. Mudiwa elfojtotta a nyögését, amikor Vincent felegyenesedett; párja fehér pólója annyira feszes volt, hogy az látni engedte az izmok játékát alatta. Mudiwa ismét a sikátor felé nézett, aztán a szeretőjéhez lépett.

\- Vincent, mutatni akarok neked valamit – duruzsolta a fülébe, miközben megfogta a kezét.

Vincent kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, és hagyta magát a piac széléhez vezetni. Mudiwa hirtelen körbefordította maga körül a párját, és bekényszerítette őt az üres utcácskába. Meglepődött kedvesét szorosan a mellkasához húzva összeszedte minden gondolatát és varázserejét, hogy a sikátor továbbra is egy üres utca illúzióját mutassa.

\- És most megdugom azt az édes, kis segged, amivel egész délelőtt gyötörsz. Itt és most foglak a magamévá tenni, ahol csupán egy vékony illúziófüggöny választ el minket a kinti tömegtől. – Vincent megborzongott. – Ezt tetszik neked, nemde? A gondolat, hogy rajtakapnak, hogy ez a csomó idegen végignézi, ahogy beléd vágódom.

\- Igen, kérlek – nyögött fel Vincent. Nem fordult elő gyakran, hogy ezt a fajta játékot játszották, de a nyilvános szex, és az, hogy uralkodjanak fölötte, Vincent egyféle perverziójának számított. A férfinak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor Mudiwa erővel megfordította, és lenyomta az ott sorakozó fa csomagolóládákra. Kezével durván végigsimított a hasán és a mellkasán, majd megdörgölte és megcsipkedte a mellbimbóit. Vincent kiáltani akart, amikor kéj hömpölygött végig a testén.

\- Csitt, szerelmem, hallani hallanak, azt nem tudom megakadályozni. És ha meghallanak, akkor idejönnek, hogy körülnézzenek, úgyhogy csendben kell maradnod. – Mudiwa gonoszan megcsavarta a párja mellbimbóit, mielőtt kicsit elhúzódott tőle. Lenyúlt, hogy megragadja a sötétkék szarongot, aztán felhúzta Vincent keskeny csípője fölé, felfedve a kék selyemalsóba burkolt remek hátsót. Rásimította a kezét a feszes, kerek fenékre, aztán durván lerántotta róla az alsót, hogy érinteni tudja a szerelmét.

Mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy nincs sok idejük, Mudiwa a nadrágzsebébe nyúlt, ahova – biztos, ami biztos alapon – bedugott egy tubus síkosítót. Letolta a nadrágját, csak annyira, hogy kiszabadítsa sajgó vesszejét, aztán bekente az egyik ujját, és Vincentbe csúsztatta.

\- Shh, drágám, egy hangot se, különben lebukunk.

Vincent visszafojtotta a nyögését, ahogy Mudiwa gyorsan előkészítette őt. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen csendben legyen. Általában elég hangos volt, így ez kész tortúrának bizonyult a számára. Lihegve dőlt előre, miközben hátratolta a fenekét, amikor a párja vesszejének tompa hegye a bejáratának nyomódott. Mudiwa egyetlen sima mozdulattal beléje hatolt.

\- Annyira jó – nyöszörgött halkan Vincent.

\- Igen – értett egyet Mudiwa, miközben mozogni kezdett ki és be, minden lökésével a szeretője prosztatáját célozva. Gyors, erős ütemet diktált, amitől mindketten ziháltak és halkan nyöszörögtek. – Annyira forró és szűk vagy, olyan jó érzés benned lenni – súgta Mudiwa Vincent hátára hajolva, miközben beléje lökött. – Szereted, amikor megduglak téged, igaz? Nézed az elhaladó embereket? Kanossá tesz a gondolat, hogy megláthatnak, miközben beléd verem a nagy, sötét farkam? Felizgat a tudat, hogy hallhatják minden kiadott hangodat?

\- Ó-ó-ó – nyögött fel fojtott hangon Vincent, vastag, fehér sugárban a földre lövellve a magját.

– Ez tetszett neked, te kis kéjenc – mordult fel Mudiwa. – Még csak hozzád sem értem, és te elmentél. – Még néhány lökés, és Mudiwa halk nyögéssel a csúcsra ért, beleürítve magát a szeretője testébe. Óvatosan kihúzódott, figyelve, ahogy Vincent bejárata összerándul körülötte, mintha megpróbálná megakadályozni, nehogy távozzon belőle. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben elővett a zsebéből egy zsebkendőt, amivel mindkettejüket megtisztította.

\- Csodálatosan érzem magam, habár lefogadom, hogy az ülés egy kicsit trükkös lesz – sóhajtott boldogan Vincent.

\- Bocs, nem állt szándékomban megsebezni téged – mondta Mudiwa, miközben lesimította Vincent ruháját.

A férfi megfordult és szájon csókolta Mudiwát.

\- Fantasztikus volt; minden pillanatát élveztem.

\- Szeretlek – vigyorodott el Mudiwa.

\- Én is – válaszolt Vincent, mielőtt ismét foglyul ejtette a párja ajkát.

 

Szüleik épp akkor érkeztek meg, amikor a pincér kihozta az ételt. Gabriel bölcsen annyit rendelt, hogy mindnyájuknak elég legyen. Aubreynak és Tatianának garnélarákos pad thai-t*** kért, magának pedig egy tofus, kókuszdióval megbolondított zöldségtálat. Az apáinak thai tésztasalátákat és currytálat**** – osztozhatnak rajta, vagy vitázhatnak, ki melyiket kéri. Gabriel az égre emelte a tekintetét, amikor a két férfi leült, majd igyekezett nem megfulladni, amikor Tatiana észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel velük.

\- Valami baj történt? – kérdezte a kislány aggódva. – Mindketten gyűröttek vagytok, és te, apu, összerándultál, amikor leültél.

Vincent pipacspirosra pirult, Gabriel hisztérikusan felröhögött, míg Mudiwa megpróbált válaszolni a lányának.

\- Igazán perspektivikus látásod van, ifjú hölgy. Mindketten jól vagyunk; az apukád megbotlott és elesett, én pedig összegyűrtem a ruhám, miközben segítettem neki felállni.

\- Mit jelent a per-spektivikus? – kérdezte Aubrey teli szájjal.

\- Ne beszélj teli szájjal. A perspektivikus pedig azt jelenti, hogy a legapróbb dolgokat is észreveszed – válaszolt nyugodtan Mudiwa. – Mit kaptunk enni? Igazán jó illata van.

\- A pad thai fincsi! – csicseregte Tatiana. Egyetértése jeléül Aubrey ezúttal csak bólintott, mivel ismét teli volt a szája.

\- Ez kókuszos curry, én pedig örömmel hozok nektek valamit inni – mondta Gabriel, miután kitörölte a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből és ismét normálisan kapott levegőt.

\- Én jeges teát kérek – szólt Vincent a kezei mögül.

\- Én is kérek egyet, Cherub –tette hozzá Mudiwa. Gabriel elmosolyodott, és bement az étterembe, hogy kérjen még két jeges teát. Amikor kijött, az apukája már evett, és nem volt piros az arca.

\- Nos, miket vettetek, srácok? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben bekapott egy falat curryt. – Ó, ez nagyon jó!

Tatiana részletesen beszámolt minden lépésükről, de amikor eljutottak a papírsárkányokig, Aubreyt is engedte szóhoz jutni. Amikor befejezték, a két férfi Gabrielhez fordult.

A fiú felsóhajtott, és elővette a tojást a hátizsákjából. Elsőként Mudiwa vette a kezébe, és azonnal megérezte az abból áradó energiát, de semmi többet. Továbbadta a párjának, de nem lepődött meg, amikor Vincent halkan levegő után kapott.

\- Ez egy élő tojás – suttogta a férfi.

\- Igen –értett egyet Gabriel. Mudiwa kérdően vonta fel a szemöldökét, mintha azt akarná tudni, miféle tojás. – Szerintem ez egy főnixtojás – válaszolta rá a fiú.

\- Hogy gondoskodunk róla? – kíváncsiskodott Aubrey.

\- Tűzbe kell helyezni, és néhány hétre benne hagyni – válaszolt Gabriel.

\- Hat hétig Japánban leszünk, és leginkább Soto falujában. Annyi idő elég lesz? – érdeklődött Vincent egy adag tésztát az evőpálcáira tűzve.

\- Azt hiszem, igen; ha visszamegyünk a buszhoz, majd utánanézek a könyveimben.

 

1995\. december 18. Japán, Soto faluja

Már két hete voltak Japánban, és nagyszerűen érezték magukat. A társulatnak számos fellépése volt, és mindegyik olyan jó fogadtatást kapott, hogy még több illetékes szerv lépett kapcsolatba velük, hogy náluk is lépjenek fel, amíg Japánban tartózkodnak. Soto igazán boldog volt, hogy ismét a falujában lehet és találkozhat a családjával, így számtalan órát töltött velük, hogy bepótolják az elveszett időt. Maga a falu bámulatos hely volt. A házak évszázadosak voltak, és állagukat hagyományosan őrizték; fa padlók, elhúzható shoji falak, kutak, tűzterek és hatalmas fa dézsák, amibe belemászik az ember, miután megmosakodott.

Amikor beléptek a faluba, Soto félrehúzta Gabrielt, és egy szívességet kért tőle.

\- Gabriel, a családom számos tagját a Nemzeti Örökség részének tekintik, mivel a birtokukban van az ősi tudás, amit gyakorolnak és életben tartanak. Kérlek, itt ne érints meg semmit azzal a céllal, hogy megtanuld anélkül, hogy előbb engem kérdezel.

Gabriel beleegyezett; az életben tartott ősi mesterségek elsajátítása csábító volt, de nem szégyenítené meg így a családját. Gabriel órákat töltött azzal, ahogy figyelte, hogyan gyakorolják a mesterségeiket. A kardkészítők órákon át kalapálták a vörösen izzó acélt, egy fa kemencében felhevítve azt. Takácsok ültek egy hatalmas szövőszék előtt, a legbonyolultabb mintákat beleszőve egy-egy sorba, miközben könnyedén kezelték a rengeteg pamutfonal orsót. A kelmefestők hatalmas áztatókádakat állítottak fel, ősi recepteket és a körülöttük termesztett növényeket használták a festésre. A festők látszólag mély meditálásban voltak, miközben az ecsetük végigtáncolt a finom rizspapír vásznon. Gabrielnek végül még azt is megengedték, hogy segítsen kicsit, és végigpróbálja a különböző mesterségeket.

Ezt a napot Gabriel Soto nagy-nagybátyjával, a nagymesterrel, vagyis a Ninjitsu Sokéjével töltötte. A férfi nem látszott valami nagyon hatalmas harcművészeti mesternek, de pont ettől volt olyan jó. A legtöbb ember professzorként ismerte őt, mivel a hely képzőművészeti főiskolán tanított rakut, egy tradicionális kerámiatechnikát. Gabriel nagyon vicces embernek ismerte meg őt. A férfi szeretett viccelődni, és azt mondta, az tartja őt jó formában, hogy összes agyagját ő saját kezűleg ássa ki. A nagymesternek öt macskája is volt, mindegyik maga a megtestesült önelkényeztetés.

Gabriel figyelte, ahogy a szerény férfi végigmegy a dojo termen. Arról tartott előadást, egyesek hogyan tartsák meg a hagarijukat, miközben eltitkolják a törekvéseiket és a belső energiájukat, ezáltal láthatatlanná téve magukat. Miközben sétált, egy kardot tartott a válla fölött, látszólag ideges gesztusként előre-hátra forgatva annak markolatát, mintha a járkálás nem bizonyulna elégnek ahhoz, hogy lefoglalja őt.

\- Na, ezt a trükköt csak úgy használjátok, ahogy a következő történetem bemutatja. Az én kedves feleségem, Hina, egyszer rég, valamikor a bolondos ifjú éveimben gyozát készített. A túlságosan is csábító ráktálat és a csirkés gyozát**** a pultra tette hűlni. Tudtam, hogy Hina egész nap a konyhában lesz, mivel szilvabort és szilvalekvárt is készített ezzel egy időben. Így én, aki valóban nagyon akartam a gyozát, úgy döntöttem, hogy a nindzsa képzésemet használom fel annak megszerzésére, ezért némán lopóztam végig a padlón.

Mindenki nevetni kezdett, amikor a Soke elkezdte demonstrálni is a történetét. 

\- Az én drága feleségem épp a tűznél foglalatoskodott, én pedig magasra emeltem a hagarimat, és árnyékként kanalaztam ki a tányért, aztán kiosontam a helyiségből, és visszasiettem a kertbe, ahol elvileg épp a magokat kellett elvetnem. Hát, már épp végeztem, amikor meghallottam, hogy a feleségem engem szólít. Hangja olyan volt, mint egy énekesmadáré. Úgy siettem be hozzá, ahogy mindig is tettem, hogy ne vegyen észre semmit. „Igen, szerelmem?” – kérdeztem, pont olyan udvariasan, mint máskor is. Ő felém fordult, és azt mondta: „A nindzsa trükköd közel sem elég jó, ha minden bizonyíték ott van az arcodon! Menj, mosakodj meg a vacsorához.” Miközben távoztam, még hallottam, ahogy az én szépséges virágszám alig hallhatóan azt dünnyögi: „Mintha nem tudtam volna, hogy azt el fogja venni.” Ezzel kinyitotta a szekrényt, ahol még két teli tányér gyozát rejtegetett!

Mindenki felkacagott, és Gabriel az oldalát fogta, annyira viccesnek találta, amikor a Soke váratlanul lecsapott rá a kardjával. Gabriel azonnal balra gurult, és hagyta, hogy a kard a földet érje, majd felnézett az idős férfira. A nagymester melegen rámosolygott, és egyszerűen annyit mondott, hogy „Godan”, mielőtt visszatért az osztályához.

Soto arca felragyogott, és erősen megölelte Gabrielt.

\- Tudtam, hogy meg tudod csinálni!

\- Ez egy teszt volt? – ráncolta össze homlokát zavartan a fiú.

\- Igen, látni akarta, hogyan reagálsz. Elgördültél az útból, de nem mérgesedtél fel, vagy reagáltad túl. Érezted a hagariját – válaszolta büszkén Soto.

\- Godan… ez a fekete öv ötödik szintje, igaz?

\- Igen.

\- Pompás!

Amikor Gabriel kilépett a dojóból, hallotta, hogy valaki a nevét sikoltja, aki a következő pillanatban már rajta is landolt.

\- Kamala, hogy vagy? Boldog születésnapot! – ölelte magához Gabriel a húgát.

\- Jól vagyok, és annyira hiányoztál; mit vettél nekem? – kérdezte Kamala anélkül, hogy közben levegőt vett volna.

Gabriel felnevetett, majd anélkül, hogy a húgát letette volna, elindult a sátraik felé, miközben hallgatta, ahogy a kislány az Indiában töltött időről mesél, hogy miket csinált Talha, és különösen a repülőútról. Amikor elértek a fiú sátrához, Gabriel az ágyára tette Kamalát, majd előkeresett három szatyrot.

\- Gyere, menjünk a szüleidhez, aztán velük kibonthatod az ajándékaidat. – Kamala leugrott az ágyról és az ajtóhoz szaladt.

Mindenki Soto szüleinek a házában ült, teáztak és társalogtak. Mielőtt csatlakozott volna a többiekhez, Gabriel a tűzhelyhez lépett, és megmozgatta a főnixtojást, ami most sötétpiros volt. Úgy tűnt, hamarosan kikel belőle.

\- Gabriel – üdvözölte őt Naveen –, gyere, és vedd át a kisöcséd, már nagyon hiányoztál neki.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, üdvözlésképpen arcon csókolta Naveent és Riát, mielőtt leült. Aztán kitárta a karját és boldogan nézett le Talhára, amikor a karjaiba kapta őt. A kicsi igazán gyönyörű csöppség volt. Talha örökölte Naveen világosbarna szemét és lágy, fekete fürtjeit, valamint az édesanyja rózsaszín, telt ajkát és hatalmas, mandulavágású szemét a vastag, hosszú szempilláival egyetemben.

\- Most már kinyithatom az ajándékaimat? – kérdezte viccesen nyafogva Kamala.

\- Természetesen, drágám – kacagott fel Ria.

Kamala felrikoltott örömében, és nekiállt beleásni magát a tasakokba. Abrey és Tatiana sietős magyarázatot fűztek mindenhez, amit kihúzott, hogy hol vették és miért pont azt választották. Hamarosan ruhák, ékszerek, könyvek és játékok vették körbe Kamalát. A kislány boldogan ugrott fel, hogy mindenkit megöleljen és megköszönje a születésnapi ajándékokat.

\- Én is meg akarom fogni Talhát – szólalt meg Tatiana.

\- Rendben, akkor gyere ide – felelte erre Gabriel. Amikor Tatiana elhelyezkedett az ölében, Gabriel a húga kezébe tette Talhát. Tatiana mosolyogva gügyögött a kicsinek vagy öt percen keresztül, aztán beleunt, és visszaadta őt. – Aubrey, te is szeretnéd megfogni az öcsédet?

A kisfiú ibolya szeme felszikrázott a boldogságtól. Gyorsan odaszaladt és leült Gabriel ölébe. Halkan gügyögött a kistestvérének, míg a felnőttek beszélgettek. Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor húsz perccel később Aubrey még mindig örömmel tartotta Talhát.

 

\--------------------------------

* Talha egy arab férfi név, azt jelenti nagyon nagy fa  
**2000 baht több, mint amit egy szakember havonta megkeres  
*** La-gon, khorb koon – Viszlát, köszönjük  
**** chai tea: Ez egy fekete tea alapú ital, melynek különlegességét a fűszerek adják. Úgy, mint a kardamom, a gyömbér, az ánizs, az édeskömény, a szegfűszeg, fahéj, szerecsendió, feketebors, stb. A fekete tea elkészítése után teszik bele a fűszereket, és azokkal együtt forralják újra. A kész teát mézzel vagy tejjel ízesítik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Zöldséges curry:  
> Hozzávalók 4 személyre:  
> 1 nagy fej főzőhagyma vagy vöröshagyma  
> 1 dundi gerezd fokhagyma (aki idegenkedik tőle, elhagyhatja)  
> 1 db közepes méretű, vagy 2 kisebb padlizsán (cca. 40 dkg)  
> 2 db nagyobb sárgarépa  
> 1 db nagyobb piros húsú paprika  
> 2-3 db zamatos paradicsom  
> ½ l zöldség- vagy húsleves  
> 2 dl kókusztej  
> késhegynyi chili  
> 1 teáskanál kukoricakeményítő  
> 1 kis csokor korianderlevél vagy 1 teáskanálnyi szárított  
> 2 teáskanál mogyoróolaj (vagy bármely más növényi olaj)
> 
> Elkészítés: A hagymát finomra vágom, az olajon dinsztelni kezdem, majd mikor üvegesre pirult, felöntöm 1 dl zöldséglevessel. Közepes tűzön hagyom puhulni. Közben felaprítom a zöldségeket, mindegyiket nagyjából 1-1½ cm-es kockákra. Először a padlizsánkockákat adom a puha hagymához, és annyi levessel öntöm fel, hogy épp ellepje a zöldséget, majd 3-4 perc elteltével hozzáadom a sárgarépát és a hámozott, felkockázott paradicsomot. Chilivel fűszerezem, és ha szárított koriandert használok, azt is hozzáadom (a frisset jobb a főzés végén az ételhez adni). Fedő alatt addig párolom, amíg a padlizsán megpuhul, a sárgarépa még épp hogy roppanós marad. A paprika csak ekkor kerül az ételbe. A kókusztejhez keverem a keményítőt, majd besűrítem vele a curryt.  
> Ezt a receptet muszáj volt kipróbálnom, és csak ajánlani tudom. Kókusztejem nem volt otthon, így azt 1 dl sima tejjel pótoltam, amibe belefőztem 10 dkg kókuszreszeléket. (nem mertem többet önteni bele). Előbb leszűrve adtam hozzá, majd gondoltam egyet, és megkóstoltam úgy is, hogy hozzáadtam egy keveset a felfőzött kókuszreszelékből. Még jobb lett!
> 
> ****** gyoza: japán, vagdalthússal töltött gombóc  
> Recept: Tészta 30 gombóchoz  
> 300 g liszt  
> 250 g vaj   
> egy csipet só  
> 6 evőkanál hideg víz  
> 1 evőkanál ecet
> 
> Töltelék:  
> 400 g darált sertéshús  
> 100 g finomra aprított káposzta  
> 1 teáskanál szezámolaj  
> 1 evőkanál szójaszósz  
> 3 cm-es darab friss gyömbér, meghámozva, reszelve  
> 2 gerezd fokhagyma, zúzott  
> 1 evőkanál növényi olaj  
> zöldhagyma a díszítéshez
> 
> A mártáshoz:
> 
> 12 ml teriyaki szósz  
> 1 teáskanál szezámolaj
> 
> Elkészítés:  
> 1\. A tésztához a hozzávalókat összegyúrjuk, és hűtőben pihentetjük. Pihentetés után kinyújtjuk minél vékonyabbra, és kb. 10 cm átmérőjű köröket szaggatunk ki.   
> 2\. Tegyük a káposztát, darált húst, szezámolajat, szójaszószt, gyömbért és fokhagymát egy tálba, keverjük össze.   
> 3\. Tegyük a már kiszaggatott tészta lapokat a munkafelületre. Egy körbe 1 púpozott teáskanál töltelék jár. Nyomjuk össze a széleket és körmünkkel fodrozzuk a széleket. Közben egy lábasban forraljunk fel vizet.   
> 4\. Forrósítsunk fel egy serpenyőben kevés napraforgó olajat, tegyük bele a gombócokat és 1-2 perc alatt pirítsuk meg mindkét oldalukat. Vegyük ki az olajból a gombócokat és a lobogó vízben főzzük kb. 5 percig. Csepegtessük le a gombócokat.  
> 5\. Készítsünk mártást: keverjük össze a teriyaki szószt és szezámmag olajat. Tálaljuk a gombócokat a mártással és zöldhagyma karikákkal.


	61. 61. fejezet

**61\. fejezet**

December 21. Japán

 

Gabriel lassan ébredt, de rögtön mosoly gyúlt az arcán, amint eszébe jutott, hogy aznap lesz a Téli Napforduló Ünnepség. Felkelt, bedugta az egyik X-Japan magnókazettát a lejátszójába, és miközben készülődni kezdett, azt énekelte. Ahogy magára húzta a vastag pulóverét, apró talpak lágy neszét hallotta, ahogy a szobájába lopóznak. Hamarosan le is csaptak rá, és a földre teperték.

\- Elkaptuk! – rikkantott fel Tatiana.

\- Óvatosan! – kiáltotta Kamala – Fogjátok le a karjait, mert nagyon trükkös tud ám lenni.

\- Én elég erős vagyok ahhoz, lefogjam őt! – hencegett Aubrey.

Gabriel felkacagott, és sikerült lehúznia a fejéről a pulóverét, hogy végre láthassa a támadóit.

\- Ó, úgy gondoljátok, hogy le tudtok fogni? – mordult fel játékosan. Könnyedén átfordította őket, és sikerült mindhárom testvérét a földhöz szegezni. – Na, és most mit kezdjek veletek? – Gabriel arcára ördögi mosoly ült ki. – Már tudom is! – Hamarosan segélykiáltások és kacagó sikolyok törtek ki a gyerekekből, ahogy Gabriel végigcsiklandozta őket.

\- Hát, ez nem tűnik valami tisztességesnek – hangzott fel baba mély hangja.

\- Nem, tényleg nem, drága férjem – értett egyet Vincent vigyorogva.

\- Apu, baba, segítsetek nekünk – sikoltott Tatiana két nevetés között.

Abreynak is sikerült elég hosszan levegőt venni ahhoz, hogy elkiáltsa magát.

\- Fogjátok le Gabrielt!

Gabriel a szülei válaszát hallgatta, amikor hirtelen két pár kéz kezdte el hátulról csiklandozni őt. Gabriel tekeregve próbálta védeni magát, vagy legalább visszacsikizni. Hamarosan az egész egy csiklandozó háborúba ment át, ahol mindenki úgy védekezett és támadott, ahogy tőle tellett.

\- Jól van, jól van, elég! – szólalt meg egyszer csak Mudiwa, miközben oldalra gördülve igyekezett lélegzethez jutni. – Menjünk, igyunk egy kis teát, aztán itt a jóga ideje.

\- Jóga! – ugrott fel kiáltva Tatiana és Aubrey.

Kamala a fejét csóválva sóhajtott fel.

\- Annyira fiatalok!

Gabriel együtt kuncogott az apáival, aztán kiment, hogy elkezdje a napot. Jóga után Soto édesanyja elkészítette nekik a rizsből, párolt halból és zöldségekből álló reggelit, aztán kezdetét vette a szórakozás. Este hatalmas Téli Napforduló Ünnepséget tartanak, és addig még rengeteg teendő akadt, hogy mindennel végezzenek. Soto családja nem ünnepelte a napfordulót, de a gyerekek izgatottsága őket is magával ragadta. Az elmúlt két napban sütöttek-főztek, és ma sül ki az utolsó három adag édes sütemény, amivel összesen tizenháromféle különféle édes süteményt készítettek – az év minden egyes teliholdjára egyet.

Soto édesanyja, Funiko Gifu meg akarta mutatni nekik, hogyan kell elkészíteni a datolyaszilvás sütit. Gabriel a tűzhelyre dobott néhány fahasábot, míg a többiek összegyúrták a tésztát.

\- Ez milyen, obaassan? – kérdezte Aubrey, miközben kihúzta a kanalat a kelt tésztából, amitől a tészta visszapottyant a tálba.

\- Még egy kis tej kell bele, aztán tökéletes lesz – válaszolta Funiko japánul. Gabriel azonnal lefordította nekik, noha a gyerekek is igen gyorsan elsajátították a japán nyelvet.

\- Obaasan, ez a tálca már mehet a sütőbe – mondta Kamala. Ő és Tatiana már kikanalazták a tésztát a tepsibe.

\- Jó-jó – puszilta meg Funiko a két kislány feje búbját, mielőtt elvette tőlük a tepsit és betette a sütőbe. Míg azok sültek, Funiko történeteket mesélt a fiatal korából, amikor találkozott Tanával, a férjével, és vicces eseményeket Soto gyerekkorából. Gabrielnek gondot okozott a társalgás lefordítása, a tűz táplálása és a sütemények sütésében való segítés. Majdnem oda is égette a Spumoni szeleteket, egy olasz tortafélét, amit Elena segített nekik elkészíteni. Remekül telt a napjuk, és sokat nevettek együtt.

Ebéd után a gyerekek feldíszítettek egy fenyőfát Soto szülei háza előtt, a kertben. Pattogatott kukorica füzéreket, szárított gyümölcsöket aggattak rá, fenyőtobozokat kentek be mogyoróvajjal és görgették meg madáreleségben. A fa nagyon ünnepien nézett ki, és eleséget biztosít a madaraknak a tél folyamán. Amint azzal végeztek, fát kezdtek gyűjteni, hogy elkészítsék a máglyát, hogy az világítsa be az év leghosszabb éjszakáját, míg fel nem kell reggel a nap.

Délután fél ötkor, amikor a nap kezdett lenyugodni, mindenki összegyűlt a Gifu házban, hogy kibontsák az ajándékokat. A tél az az időszak, amikor az ember visszahúzódik a házba, és fizikailag nem olyan aktív, így a napfordulós ajándékok rendszerint az új dolgok tanulására és a meglévő tudás kibővítésére fókuszáltak. Mivel állandóan utaztak, egyszerűen nem halmozhattak fel rengeteg tulajdont, így gyakran élményeket adtak egymásnak ajándék gyanánt. Rendszerint jegyeket különféle előadásokra, koncertekre, múzeumokba és műhelyekbe.

Gabriel mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a családja az ajándékait bontogatja, a tűz fénye visszaverődött az egyszerű fülbevalókról, amikkel korábban mindenkit megajándékozott, amikor együtt teáztak. Miután mindenki kibontotta a fülbevalóját – mindegyik másféle kővel volt díszítve –, Gabriel elmagyarázta, mire is valók azok.

\- Ezek zsupszkulcsok. Mindegyik egymáshoz van kapcsolva, így miután kimondjátok a jelszót, csak annak a nevét kell hozzátennetek, akihez szeretnétek elmenni, és a zsupszkulcs odavisz titeket. Ezek mind elég erősek ahhoz, hogy áttörjenek a védőfalakon, és megfigyelő bűbáj van rajtuk, így ha képtelenek vagytok beszélni, mert megsérültetek vagy eszméletlenek vagytok, a zsupszkulcs a legközelebbi biztonságos személyhez visz titeket.

Gabriel várt egy kicsit, mielőtt folytatta.

\- Én hamarosan elmegyek, és félek, hogy amint kitudódik, hol voltam eddig, utánatok fognak jönni. Gondoskodni akarok róla, hogy mindannyian biztonságban legyetek. És mindenkinek ki tudom lyukasztani a fülét, akinek muszáj.

\- Elsőként az enyémet! – kiáltott fel Tatiana, előrenyújtva fehér opál fülbevalóját. Gabriel az apáira nézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, ők is egyetértenek vele.

\- Csak rajta – mondta mosolyogva Vincent.

\- Mi a jelszó? – kérdezte Naveen, miközben Gabriel egy fájdalommentes varázslattal Tatiana fülébe helyezte a fülbevalót.

\- Benne van a dobozban; nem akarom kimondani, mivel nem akarom, hogy a zsupszkulcs aktiválódjon – válaszolta Gabriel. Mindenki a saját dobozába nézett, és meglátta benne az „Abatu” szót.

\- És mit jelent? – kérdezte Adonis.

\- Ez sumérul a „szökés”. Úgy gondoltam, találó, és hogy nem használnánk a mindennapi társalgás során – felelte Gabriel.

A fa pattogása a tűzben visszahozta Gabriel figyelmét a jelenbe. Lenézett, és elkezdte kicsomagolni az előtte heverő ajándékokat. Naveentól, Riától és Talhától több filozófiai témájú könyvet kapott. Kamala festett neki egy képet a családról; nagyon szép lett – Kamala valóban tehetséges volt. Adonistól egy keltacsomós hajgumi szettet kapott. Az apái múzeum belépőkkel ajándékozták meg őt, többek között az Adachi kertbe, és egy írásos beleegyezést, amiben megengedik, hogy csináltasson magának egy tetoválást. A fiú arca felragyogott, miközben eltette az engedélyt; a tizennegyedik születésapján hagyták, hogy kifúrassa a fülét, és megesküdtek, az lesz az egyetlen testékszer, amit engednek neki. Ugyanakkor Gabriel most már lassan egy éve dolgozott rajtuk, rámutatva mások tetkóira, közben különböző tetoválásra alkalmas mintákat rajzolt, és végül, amikor megtalálta a tökéletes rajzot, kiragasztotta az ágya fölé, hogy a szülei mindig láthassák, amikor belépnek a szobájába. Hamarosan egy világoskék jégsárkány és egy vörös tűzfőnix fog egymás köré tekeredni a jobb felkarján. Amikor az utolsó ajándékát is eltette, egy árnyék vetült rá.

Ojiisan és Hkufu előtte térdeltek és egy nagyon szép indigókék selyemanyagba csomagolt hosszú, vékony batyut nyújtottak felé.

\- Ez a Gifu család ajándéka – mondta Ojiisan mosolyogva.

\- Megtiszteltetés – válaszolt formálisan Gabriel. Lehúzta a selyemanyagot, és a helyén egy katanát talált. A lélegzetét is visszatartva húzta ki a kardot az egyszerű fa hüvelyből. A kard fémesen súrlódó hangot adott ki, ahogy előhúzta; a penge ragyogott a tűzfényben. Ez egyike volt azoknak a kardoknak, amiket Soto apja és öccse készítettek. Gabriel Soto családjára nézett, és ülő helyzetében mélyen meghajolt. – Nagyon szépen köszönöm, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy méltó vagyok ilyen csodás ajándékra.

Soto testvére, Nobu, a fiatalemberre mosolygott. 

\- Te egy harcos vagy, és egy harcosnak hozzá méltó fegyverre van szüksége.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és hirtelen jött ösztönből megölelte a férfit.

\- Köszönöm, Hkufu. – Megfordult és megölelte Soto apját. – Köszönöm, Ojiisan.

\- Gabriel – hangzott fel Nobu feleségének, Kikunak a hangja.

\- Igen, Hakubo? – kérdezte Gabriel.

Kiku a tűzben lévő főnixtojásra mutatott.

\- Megmozdult a tojásod.

Gabriel gyorsan a tűz mellé lépett, és áhítatos arccal figyelte, ahogy a kis főnix odabentről áttöri a vékony tojáshéjat. Hamarosan feltrillázott egy arany-fehér főnix fióka. Gabriel óvatosan lenyúlt, és felvette az éppen csak kikelt kismadarat. Ahogy a madár kinyújtotta a szárnyait, fényesebb kék és lila részek lettek láthatóak rajta.

\- A színek a tűz szívéhez tartoznak – mondta Ojiisan.

Ebben a pillanatban a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában Perselus Piton mogorva arccal ült, miközben Albus a maga fájdalmasan vidám módján fecsegett, amikor Fawkes váratlanul énekelni kezdett. A trilla tele volt örömmel, reménnyel és vágyakozással. Perselus úgy érezte, mintha Fawkes a párját hívná, mintha hosszú, külön töltött idő után végre meglelte volna őt.

 

Soto faluja este 9 óra

 

Gabriel lágyan dudorászott, miközben a víztiszta innivalót kortyolgatta. A napforduló ünnepség már véget ért, ő pedig a falubeli többi kamasz társaságában ücsörgött. A srácok meghívták, hogy igyon velük egy szakét. A rizsbor meleg volt, és volt benne egy szelet friss gyömbér is. Gabriel már korábban is ivott bort, szóval nem gondolta, hogy a szaké problémát okozna. Egy órával később Mudiwa indult a keresésére és meg is találta őt.

\- Gabriel, ideje lefeküdni – mondta neki telt, mély hangon.

Gabriel enyhén megingott, és vigyorogva nézett fel babára.

\- Nagy’n szép hagnod van – mondta lágy, elmosódott hangon.

Mudiwa meglepődve vonta fel szemöldökét. 

\- Mit csináltál idekint?

\- Azúj barát’im megén szakét iszogattunk; ésez igazáán jó! Ké’sz egy kicsit?

\- Te részeg vagy! – állította Mudiwa a csalódottság és a jókedv egyfajta keverékével.

\- Dehogyis! Már ezelőttis ittam bort, jó’ vagyok. – És hogy bebizonyítsa, ő bizony nem részeg, felpattant, csak hogy azonnal megbotoljon, egyenesen baba mellkasába ütközve.

Mudiwa a szemét forgatva karolta fel részeg fiát. 

\- Gyere, iszol egy kis vizet, aztán lefekvés.

Ahogy a sátruk felé sétáltak, Vincent sietett feléjük.

\- Mi a baj, Gabriel, jól vagy?

\- Jól vagyok, apuci. Csak kicsit megbotoltam – mondta akadozó nyelvvel.

\- Csak túl sok szakét ivott – válaszolt Mudiwa, miközben belépett Gabriel szobájába.

Vincent szemforgatva figyelte a párja karjában petyhüdten lógó fiát, aki lágyan hümmögött magának. Miután belekényszerítettek egy pohár vizet, az ágyba dugták a pityókás fiút, remélve, hogy nem érzi majd túl borzasztóan reggel magát.

 

Gabriel zihált; nem tudta mi történik. Valahogy másképp látott, és olyan érzése volt, mintha a földön siklana. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyre mélyebb szintjeire csúszott le. A gazda azt mondta, hogy menjen be a Jóslatok Termébe, és szerezze meg a róla szóló jóslatot. Az ajtó mellett Arthur Weasley ült. Valami felriasztotta a férfit, aki a pálcáját készenlétbe helyezve azonnal felállt. Gabriel közelebb siklott, aztán felágaskodott, és méregfogát mélyen a férfi mellkasába vájta.

Gabriel remegve, az apái kiáltozására ébredt; az öccse és a húga az ágy lábánál álltak, és egymásba kapaszkodva sírtak. A fiú kihajolt az ágy oldalán és a földre hányt. Aztán azt érezte, hogy egy nedves rongy megtörlik az arcát, majd egy pohár hideg vizet nyomnak a szájához.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Vincent félelemmel a hangjában.

\- Látomásom volt és nem volt felette irányításom. Voldi kígyója, Nagini megpróbálta megszerezni a próféciát, és megharapta Arthur Weasleyt. – Gabriel szeme jobbra-balra járt, ahogy visszaidézte az álmát. Hirtelen hátralökte a takaróját. – Mennem kell, senki nem tudja, hogy Mr. Weasleyt támadás érte, segítségre van szüksége! – Kicsit megingott, ahogy felállt, aztán a fiókjához rohant, hogy tiszta ruhát vegyen elő.

\- Gabriel nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy bárhova is menj! – jelentette ki erélyesen Mudiwa.

\- Baba, Mr. Weasley meghal, ha nem megyek. Vannak bájitalaink, be tudom venni, hogy jobban legyek – magyarázta Gabriel öltözködés közben.

\- És hogyan fogsz odajutni? London túl messze van ahhoz, hogy odahoppanálj, nem? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben megához ölelte Tatianát és Aubreyt.

\- A zsupszkulcsot használva eljutok az edzőterembe. Lysander azt mondta, hogy úgy állította be a helyiség védelmét, hogy az tájékoztassa róla, ha bejutok oda. Aztán rá tudom venni őt, hogy vigyen a hoppanálásgátló határukon kívülre, ahonnan már egy ugrással eljutok a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

Mielőtt bárki bármit mondhatott volna, Tatiana a sírástól eltorzult, halk hangon megkérdezte.

\- Jól vagy?

Gabriel ekkor jött rá, hogy a testvérei ott vannak és zaklatottak. Abbahagyta, amit épp csinált, és letérdelt eléjük.

\- Jól vagyok, ne aggódjatok, ez csak egy álom volt. Most mennem kell, hogy segítsek Mr. Weasleynek, de amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, jövök vissza.

Gyorsan megölelt mindenkit, aztán megragadta a nyakában lógó, könnycsepp alakú medált, és a zsupszkulcs egyenesen a Tanács épületének edzőtermébe szállította őt.

Gabriel idegesen járkált fel-alá az üres teremben, miközben várta, hogy Lysander megérkezzen. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy kivágódjon az ajtó, és Lysander viharzott be rajta. Gabriel lélegzete a torkában akadt. Lysander szőke haja szexisen kócos volt, szűk bőrnadrágja nem volt begombolva, és azzal fenyegetett, hogy lecsúszik a csípőjéről, mellkasa fedetlen és csodaszép, akár egy kifaragott márvány. Lysander ajkai duzzadtnak látszottak, és vékony vércsík folyt le a szája sarkából az állára.

\- Mi a baj, Gabriel? Jól vagy? – akarta tudni a férfi, miközben sérülések után kutatva szemrevételezte a fiút.

Gabriel megrázta magát, megpróbálva nem az előtte álló szexi, félmeztelen férfira gondolni.

\- Volt egy álmom, egy látomás, és azonnal el kell jutnom Londonba, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

\- Van szükséged segítségre?

\- Nincs, elvileg rendben leszek. Ide fogok visszajönni, hogy hazamenjek, szóval, ha úgy tűnik, hogy nagyon sokáig elmaradok, akkor még mindig értem jöhetsz – válaszolt Gabriel, majd Lysander állára mutatott. – Van rajtad némi vér.

Lysander az egyik ujját használva letörölte a vért, majd lenyalta azt a tejfehér ujjáról. Gabriel halkan felzihált a gesztusra, amitől Lysander önelégülten elvigyorodott.

\- Tudom, hogy szexi vagyok, de csakis a nőkre bukom.

Gabriel elpirult, ugyanakkor a szemét is a plafonra emelte.

\- Akárhogy is, de most át kell jutnom a hoppanálásgátló ponton.

\- Akkor gyere – mondta Lysander kisétálva a teremből

Gabriel megindult utána, élvezte a bőrnadrágban mozgó fenék látványát.

 

London, Mágiaügyi Minisztérium

 

Arthur Weasley zihálva feküdt a földön, miközben égető fájdalom futott végig a testén. Kétségbeesetten húzta végig magát a padlón. A szörnyeteg kígyója elment, a prófécia biztonságban volt, de neki segítségre van szüksége. A családja képe megerősítette az elszántságát, ahogy sajgó testét elvonszolta a lépcsőkig. Felnézett a hosszú lépcsősorra, és meglepetten vett észre egy feketeruhás alakot. Az embernek még az arcát is fekete anyag takarta; csupán az átható smaragdzöld szempárt láthatta.

\- Segítség! – suttogta Arthur, mielőtt elájult.

Gabriel egy gyógyító varázslatot majd egy könnyítő bűbájt szórt Mr. Weasleyre. Ezután felemelte, és felszaladt vele a lépcsőkön, egyenesen a hop-kandallókig. Az egyikbe beleszórt egy marék hop-port, és bekiabálta az úti célt:

\- Szent Mungo!

Egy őrült, döcögős utazással később kibotladozott a kandallóból, alig tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát.

\- Segítség! – kiáltott fel, számos kórházi dolgozó figyelmét magára vonva.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte egy mediboszorkány, miközben elővarázsolt egy hordágyat, és vizsgálni kezdte a sérült férfit.

\- Nagyjából húsz, harminc perce megharapta őt Voldemort kígyója – válaszolt Gabriel, miközben hátrálni kezdett a kandalló felé.

Mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete, hogy a feketeruhás férfi Voldemort nevét használja.

\- Ki maga? – akarta tudni egy medimágus.

\- Csak egy barát, kérem, gondoskodjanak Mr. Weasleyről. – Gabriel megfordult, és a kandallón keresztül visszatért a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

Gabriel észrevétlenül eljutott a Jóslatok Termébe. Végigböngészte a polcokat, és talált egy golyóbist a következőképpen felcímkézve: S.P.T. A.P.W.B.D-nak a Sötét Nagyúrról és (?) Harry Potterről. Gabriel elvette a fénylő gömböt és egy ajándékot hagyott ott annak helyén. Nem igazán érdekelte, mi áll a jóslatban, de eltökélte, hogy senki más nem fog megsérülni azért, mert ezt keresik.

 

1995\. december 25. Reggeli Próféta címlap

 

Visszatért a mi Megmentőnk és Ő-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Nevén?

Ma, kora hajnalban egy rejtélyes feketeruhás alak vitte be a súlyosan sérült Arthur Weasleyt a Szent Mungó Ispotályba. Amikor megkérdeztük, hogy mi történt, a rejtélyes, zöld szemű férfi azt mondta, hogy Tudjukki kígyója megharapta Mr. Weasleyt – csak ő Tudjukki nevét használta!. Mr. Weasley állapota kritikus, de stabil.

Ma reggel egy feljegyzést találtak a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Testvériség szobrán. Ez áll rajt: Ő-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Nevén (valódi neve), nálam van a prófécia. Hagyd békén ezeket az embereket. A papír nem volt aláírva, de megerősítést nyert, hogy a jóslat eltűnt, és elég különös módon a helyén egy fehér kesztyűt találtak, amire a „P” betűt hímezték.

A Rejtélyügyi Főosztály munkatársa igazolta, hogy a jóslatot csak azok vehetik el a polcokról, akiről szól. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Harry Potter visszatért? És mi a helyzet Tudjukkivel? Albus Dumbledore-nak mindvégig igaza volt? A varázsvilág legnagyobb ellensége feltámadt? Miért tagadja Caramel miniszter a visszatérését? És ami még fontosabb: tett bármit is a Minisztérium, hogy megvédjen minket?

Folytatás a 4. oldalon  
Rita Vitrol

 

Perselus letette az újságot és belekortyolt a teájába. Ez határozottan érdekes hír volt; talán most már az az undok béka nőszemély is távozik végre az iskolából. Perselusnak szemernyi kétsége nem maradt afelől, hogy Dumbledore hűsége a gyerekekhez eltűnt, amikor megengedte, hogy a Minisztérium közbeavatkozzon és az a förtelmes nő a Roxfortba tegye a lábát.

A bájitalmester számos gyógyító főzetet főzött, hogy közömbösítse a messzemenőkig illegális vérpenna által okozott sérüléseket, amiket Umbridge a diákokon használt a büntetőmunkák alatt. Draco, Blaise és Pansy segítségével minden házban voltak fiolák, hogy bárki használhassa, akinek szüksége volt rá. Amikor Dumbledore nem tett semmit a vérpenna ügyben, Perselus tudta, hogy az igazgató igenis kockára tenné a védelme alatt álló gyerekek biztonságát annak érdekében, hogy hűséget csikarjon ki és katonákat képezzen belőlük. Nos, Perselus határozottan nem lesz az! Ott fog segíteni, ahol tud. Ó, persze nem szabad, hogy meglássák, nehogy az álcája lelepleződjön, de végtére is mardekáros! Tud fondorlatos lenni! 

Perselus felsóhajtott, majd átszelte a szobáját, és végigsimított az asztalán levő könyvön. A téli napfordulóra egy nagyon szép bőrkötésű naplót kapott, hogy abba jegyezze fel a kutatásait. Adonis egy doboz bűnösen finom csokoládét is küldött neki. Csak nagyon kevesen tudták, hogy Perselus gyengéje volt a finom étcsokoládé. Gabriel is adott neki egy ajándékot; egy bájital naplót, amit Olaszországban talált, és igazi kincsnek bizonyult. Az a bájitalmester, aki a naplót vezette, igazán tehetséges volt, és Perselus nagyon élvezte a régi, pecsétes könyvecske olvasását. A férfi sóhajtozva bújt ágyba – ismét egyedül. Merlinre, nagyon hiányzott neki Adonis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Japan – egy japán heavy metal együttes
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTNybXzqb-g
> 
> Kelta csomós hajgumi  
> http://www.examiner.com/images/blog/EXID18607/images/celtichairtie.jpg
> 
> Adachi kert:  
> http://www.adachi-museum.or.jp/e/garden.html
> 
> Katana http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katana
> 
> Obaasan – nagymama  
> Ojiisan – nagypapa  
> Hkufu – nagybácsi  
> Hakubo - nagynéni


	62. 62. fejezet

**62\. fejezet**

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel**

 

1996\. július 23. Oma farmja, Svájc

 

Perselus a ház felé sétált; egy pillanatra megállt, és csak nézte, ahogy mindenki az ünnepségre készülődik. Azért gyűltek össze, hogy megünnepeljék Gabriel tizenhatodik születésnapját. Addig még ugyan volt egy hét, de Gabriel születésnapján a cigányoknak pont fellépésük lesz a nagy zenei fesztiválon, Németországban. Perselus eltűnődött, mi minden történt az elmúlt évben – a legkevesebb, amit mondani lehetett rá, hogy szokatlan volt. A Weasley ikrek végre jóra használták az otromba tréfák kiagyalására való tehetségüket, és Umbridge-ot kínozták velük. Azzal vetettek véget a rémuralmuknak, hogy mocsárrá változtatták az egyik folyosót, aztán otthagyták az iskolát. Fred és George varázsvicc boltot nyitott az Abszol úton; Perselus beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy mennyi varázsvicc kellékkel kell majd megbirkóznia a következő évben.

A Sötét Nagyúr dühöngött, amikor Umbridge képtelen volt bármit is találni Harry Potterről. A nagyúr mindenhová magával cipelte a hírhedt kesztyűt, gyakran megbámulva a belehímzett „P” betűt, mintha az adná meg neki a válaszokat; senki nem tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hogyan is jutott hozzá ahhoz az ostoba kesztyűhöz. Perselus maga köré fonta a karjait, amikor eszébe jutott a Nagyúr rosszkedve az aznapi összejövetel alatt. Mindenkit megkínzott – hogy nem szerezte meg a jóslatot, hogy nem tudta, ki vitte el azt, hogy nem tudta, mit jelent a kesztyű, vagy hogy túl hangosan lélegzett. Perselus felhorkant, amikor az a cikk megjelent az újságban és néhány mugliszületésű fiú kivételével – akik jót nevettek rajta – mindenki azon törte a fejét, mit jelent a kesztyű szimbólum. Perselus szívesen megkérdezte volna tőlük, hogy mégis mit szimbolizál, de az túlságosan is távol állt a jellemétől, és sajnálatos módon erről semmilyen pletyka nem kapott szárnyra.

Gabriel feléje sétált, és a fiú látványa kizökkentette a férfit a gondolataiból.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni.

\- Köszönöm; én is örülök, hogy részt vehetek rajta. Úgy tűnik, korán érkeztem.

Gabriel lehorgasztotta a fejét, és elpirult. Idegesen megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Igazából reméltük, hogy még a szülinapi parti előtt beszélhetünk veled.

\- ’tünk? – vonta fel kérdően a szemöldökét Perselus.

\- Igen, öhm, van valami, amit el akarok mondani neked, és a családom is jelen akar lenni.

\- Rendben. – Perselus törte a fejét, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről van szó, Gabriel viszont határozottan aggódónak tűnt.

A fiú igyekezett elfojtani az idegességét. Beszélt a családjával, és mind úgy döntöttek, az lesz a legjobb, ha Perselus megtudja, hogy ő Harry Potter, még mielőtt mindenki más rájön. Úgy érezték, hogy a férfi így nem csak jobban fogja fogadni a dolgot, de Perselus kedves barátjuk is, aki megérdemli, hogy tőlük, első kézből hallja az igazságot.

Amikor beléptek a sátorba, Gabriel egyenesen a kanapéhoz ment, és lehuppant a két apja közé. Adonis egy kétszemélyes pamlagon ücsörgött, és intett a férfinak, hogy üljön mellé. Ahogy Perselus a párja felé indult, látta, hogy mindenkinek feszültség sugárzik az arcáról. Soto, Elena, Ria és Naveen egy harmadik szófán osztozkodtak, ami nem illett a másik kettőhöz, így Perselus feltételezte, hogy csupán erre az alkalomra hozták át azt. Amint leült, Adonis bizonytalanul a kezéért nyúlt. Perselus zavarodott pillantást vetett rá, és megszorította Adonis kezét.

\- Van egy titkom, amit el akarok mondani neked. Hamarosan mindenki tudni fogja, de neked akartam elsőként elmondani – kezdett bele Gabriel, és zöld szeme fáradtnak látszott. – Ugyanakkor meg kell ígérned, hogy amit megtudsz, azt titokban tartod, amíg valaki más fel nem fedi neked.

Perselus kíváncsian és egyben gyanakvón vonta fel a szemöldökét. Általában nem ígért meg semmit, mivel két varázsló között tett ígéret mágikus szerződést hozott létre. Az ígéretet meg lehetett szegni, de annak hatása nem volt kellemes, és a másik fél is tudomást szerzett róla. Ugyanakkor Gabriel zaklatott volt, és mivel nem varázsló, Perselus úgy döntött, hogy a fiatalember kedvében jár.

\- Megígérem, Gabriel – mondta, és azonnal megérezte, hogy mágiahullám cikázik át közöttük. A fekete szempár döbbenten elkerekedett, ahogy megérezte, hogy az ígéret egymáshoz kötötte őket, és halk zihálás tört fel az ajkáról, ahogy azt tapasztalta, hogy megtörik egy varázslat, és emlékek árasztják el az elméjét.

Gabriel felemelte a fejét, és smaragdzöld tekintetét félve fúrta bele Perselus szemébe. Mély levegőt vett, felemelte a kezét, és leoldotta a fejéről a fekete fejkendőt. Ahogy az anyag lehullott róla, a villámalakú sebhely azonnal láthatóvá vált.

\- A rohadt életbe! – Perselus csupán ennyit tudott mondani.

Jó néhány perc telt el, mire a férfi ismét meg tudott szólalni.

\- Miért? – kérdezte feszült hangon. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy átkozottul dühös legyen, vagy büszke amiatt a finom varázslat miatt, amit ennyi éven keresztül használtak, és megakadályozta Lily és James Potter fiának felismerését.

\- Nem volt biztonságos a varázsvilágban lennem, és a muglik, akiknél hagytak, kegyetlenek voltak.

Perselus felhorkant, pillanatnyilag a harag győzött, ahogy látni kezdte James Pottert a fiúban, akivel összebarátkozott.

\- Nem vették meg neked a játékot, amit akartál? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Gabriel hátrahőkölt, és összehúzta magát a ráirányuló haragtól és dühtől. Túlságosan félt, hogy hatásosan blokkolni tudja a másik érzelmeit; általában ennél jobban tudta irányítani az empata képességét.

\- Perselus – szólalt meg Mudiwa. A férfi hangja mélyen és nyugodtan csengett, miközben egyik karját Gabriel köré fonta, hogy érzelmi támaszt nyújtson. – Amikor Gabriel eljött hozzánk, fájdalmasan vékony volt. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit éheztettek.

\- A ruhái rongyok voltak, amik lógtak rajta – tette hozzá Vincent, megpróbálva megértetni a dolgokat a bájitalmesterrel.

Adonis megszorította a hosszú ujjakat, amelyek még mindig átfonták a kezét.

\- Még a saját nevét sem tudta; csak úgy szólították őt, hogy „fiú” vagy „különc”.

Perselus elhúzta a kezét Adonistól és felállt. Miközben fel-alá járkált, végiggondolta, amiket hallott. Azoknak azonban semmi értelmük nem volt. Harry Potter volt a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Dumbledore nem hagyta volna ott őt olyan rokonoknál, akik durván bánnak vele. Vagy igen? Perselus behunyta a szemét haragjában, ahogy visszagondolt a számos manipulációra, amiket látott, és amiket az igazgató roxforti diákok ellen használt.

\- Ötéves gyerekek nem szaladnak csak úgy el otthonról, amiért nem kapnak meg egy játékot – jegyezte meg halkan Soto, miután Perselus hosszú időn keresztül csendben volt.

\- Mikor hagytad ott a rokonaid házát?

\- 1986 júniusában.

\- De Dumbledore nekünk 1987-ig nem is mondta nekünk, hogy eltűntél, és akkor is csak azt, hogy mindössze három nappal korábban! Mi a fészkes fenét gondolt, hogy így hazudott nekünk? – mordult fel a férfi, miközben megfordult és a talárja örvénylett körülötte dühében. – Mikor tudtátok meg, hogy ki ő? – akarta tudni Perselus Gabrielre meredve – vagy most már inkább Harryre?

\- Nem sokkal azután jöttünk rá, hogy ki ő, amikor eldöntöttük, hogy magunkkal visszük őt – közölte Ria.

\- Mudiwa és én egy hónappal a nyolcadik születésnapja előtt mondtuk meg neki – tette hozzá csitítóan Vincent.

\- Miért nem vittétek őt vissza a varázsvilágba? – csattant fel Perselus.

\- Ők hagyták ott őt azokkal a kegyetlen és gonosz emberekkel – pufogott dühösen Naveen. – Nem bíztunk bennük, hogy gondoskodni fognak róla.

\- Tudtunk a próféciáról – hangzott fel egy lágy hang Perselus mögül. A férfi megperdült, és látta, hogy Freja áll a sátor bejáratában. – Tudtuk, hogy mit vár a varázsvilág a mi Cherubunktól, és azt is tudtuk, hogy biztonságban kell tartanunk őt. – Freja belépett a sátorban, egy puszit nyomott Gabriel fejére, mielőtt leült Ria mellé.

Perselus felhorkant.

\- Meg vagyok lepve, hogy a bolhás korcs és a farkas ilyen sokáig titokban tudták tartani ezt. – Fellángolt benne a harag, ahogy belegondolt, hogy megbízott ezekben az emberekben, akik Black és Lupin társaságában jót nevettek az ő tudatlanságán.

\- Ők nem tudják – felelte erre halkan Gabriel. – Nem hiszem, hogy titokban tudták volna tartani, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy engem választottak volna Dumbledore ellenében. Azért mondom el neked, mert megbízom benned, és nem akarlak elveszíteni, mint barátot. Egyikünk sem szeretné.

Perselus megtorpant, és a kanapén ülő fiatalemberre nézett. Hosszú, fekete haja hullámosan terült el a hátán, a lágy, göndör fürtök kócos kinézetet nyújtottak; a smaragdzöld szempár, pont olyan, mint az édesanyjáé, félelemmel és reménykedőn pillantott rá. Perselus frusztráltan csípte össze az orrnyergét. Látta James Pottert a fiúban, de a barátját, Lilyt is észrevette benne. Ám ami ennél sokkal fontosabb, ott látta a fiúban Gabrielt, azt a fiatalembert, aki beszerezte neki a bájital alapanyagokat, aki megmentette a keresztgyermekeit, és aki a barátja lett. Perselus meg tudta érteni, hogy a cigányok miért tartották távol a fiút a varázsvilágtól; okos húzás volt és felettébb mardekáros.

\- Hogyan tudtál ennyi időn keresztül rejtve maradni?

Gabriel halkan felsóhajtott.

\- Eleinte csak a kör mágiája tette. Akármikor kiszórtuk, én mindig arra koncentráltam, hogy biztonságban legyek, hogy ne találjanak rám, és hogy itt maradhassak. A másik mágiát még most is csak akkor használom, amikor a körön kívül vagyok.

\- Egyrészről megkönnyítette a dolgot, hogy a varázslók, akik tudtak róla, egy évvel korábban már látták velünk Cherubot, mielőtt kiderült, hogy Harry Potter eltűnt – tette hozzá Vincent.

Perselus felhorkan a dolog egyszerűségén. Ez valóban egy mardekároshoz méltó terv.

\- És mi van a képzéseddel? Messze le vagy maradva az osztálytársaid mögött, és a Sötét Nagyúr napról napra erősebb lesz.

\- Gondoskodtunk róla, hogy mindent tudjon, amire szüksége van – jelentette ki erélyesen Soto. – Tisztában vagyunk vele, mit tartogat a jövője, és komolyan vettünk Gabriel felnevelésének a felelősségét.

\- Biztos vagyok benne – emelte a mennyezetre Naveen a szemét –, hogy Perselus semmi rosszat nem akart ezzel a kérdéssel. Honnan tudhatná, hogy mit csináltunk?

\- Nem reklámozom, hogy mit tudok, és most igazán nem akarok belemenni abba. Ugyanakkor elmondom, hogy sokkal többet tudok, mint amennyit szándékomban áll elárulni – vigyorodott el lágyan Gabriel. – Ma egy titkomat árulom el neked, nem az összest. – A többiek idegesen lestek Perselusra, hogy megnézzék, hogyan fogadja a férfi a vallomást és az ugratást.

Perselus visszavigyorgott.

\- Érthető; és mit adsz azért, hogy ne dörgöljem a tökkelütött eb és a farkas orra alá, hogy előttük tudtam a dologról?

Gabriel arca felragyogott az örömtől és felkacagott – Perselus megbocsátott neki. Aztán kijózanodott, amikor végiggondolta a kérdést.

\- Tényleg jobb szeretném, ha nem tudnának erről; igazán nem akarom, hogy megutáljanak. Sirius és Remus voltak az egyedüliek, akik valóban Harryt akarták megtalálni, a gyereket, akit ismertek és szerettek, nem pedig a Megmentőt. – Gabriel elfintorodott a tituluson. Beletörődő sóhajjal fordult a bájitalmesterhez. – Mondjam el, hogyan boldogulok a kígyókkal?

Perselus félredöntötte a fejét; igazából most nem ezt akarta tudni, de ez is olyasmi volt, amin már évek óta töprengett.

\- Elfogadható.

\- **Tudok beszélni velük** – mosolyodott el Gabriel.

Aurora felemelte a fejét Gabriel válláról.

\- **Most már beszélhetünk a Sötét Ember előtt?**

\- **Igen, Aurora; megmondtam Perselusnak, hogy elmesélem, hogyan teszek szert olyan csodálatos kígyó ajándékokra** – magyarázta a fiú.

Aurora kidugta a nyelvét, és körbeszimatolt.

\- **Ezt eddig is tudni akarta, mi ebben olyan különleges most?**

\- **Mert elárultam neki a születési nevem.**

\- **Ó, nos, akkor szólhat hozzám. Mit akar tudni a Sötét Ember?** – Gabriel elfojtotta a nevetését Aurora dölyfösségén.

Perselus elkerekedett szemmel figyelte, ahogy Aurora távozik.

\- Párszaszájú vagy – jegyezte meg sokkal inkább magának, mint a többieknek.

\- Igen – válaszolt egyszerűen Gabriel.

A férfi mély levegőt vett, becsukta a szemét, és közben mérlegelte ezt az új információt. 

\- Csak azok párszaszájúak, akik Mardekár Malazár leszármazottai. – Perselus kinyitotta a szemét, és végigmérte Gabrielt, aki lágyan mosolygott.

\- Igen, ez igaz.

Perselus szeme tágra nyílt, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy még több információt követeljen, amikor Vincent anyja beszólt a sátorba.

\- Szülinapos fiú, megérkeztek a vendégeid!

Gabriel sugárzó arccal felpattant a kanapéról.

\- Jövök, Oma! – Gyorsan megállt Perselus előtt, szorosan megölelte a barátját, mielőtt kirohant.

Lassan mindenkit utolért Gabriel jókedve. Vincent odalépett Perselushoz.

\- Gabriel valóban tartott tőle, hogy elveszít téged, mint a barátját. Köszönöm, amiért megértetted, miért rejtettük el őt.

Perselus bólintott.

\- Nem mondhatom, hogy örülök annak, hogy nem mondtátok meg, de megértem. És alig várom, hogy én legyek az egyetlen, aki nem kap sokkot a Rend gyűlésén, amikor Dumbledore elmondja majd a többieknek.

Vincent lágyan felnevetett, majd távozó félben még hozzátette: 

\- Tudod, nem ő az egyetlen, aki félt, hogy ma elveszít téged. – Perselus kifejezéstelen arcára, Vincent megragadta a karját, és kihúzta őt a sátorból. – Jöjjetek mind, induljunk a partira.

Adonis szomorúan felsóhajtott, miközben mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Örült, amiért Gabrielnek jól sikerült a vallomás. Tudta, hogy a szeretőjének kell még egy kis idő, hogy mindent megemésszen, de kész kínszenvedés volt itt tudni egész délután Perselust, miközben a szexi férfi tudomást sem vett róla. Gabriel nevetése visszahozta őt az elmélkedésből. Épp vacsoráztak, és Lucas azzal szórakoztatta Gabrielt, hogy történeteket mesélt neki, amikről Freja, akivel végül ismét összeházasodtak, úgy érezte, hogy ki kell igazítania. Adonis felkapta a villáját, és oda sem figyelve beleszúrta az ételébe, amikor Perselus leült mellé. Adonis szeme megrebbent, amikor a szantálfa és a muskotályzsálya illata betöltötte az érzékszerveit. Érezte, hogy a férfi lehelete a fülét cirógatja, amikor a párja odahajolt, és suttogva megszólalt:

\- Meg kell, büntesselek, amiért titkaid voltak előttem.

\- Nézek elébe – mosolyodott el boldogan Adonis.

Perselus gonosz vigyort eresztett meg felé, majd a vacsorájára koncentrált.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy Perselus leült Adonis mellé; örült, hogy a férfi nem fogja elveszíteni Perselust azért, mert megőrizte az ő titkát. Körülnézett, és önkéntelenül is boldognak érezte magát; majdnem minden családtagja és barátja itt volt. Egy héten belül érte jön Dumbledore, aztán el kell mennie a Roxfortba. A gondolat, hogy el kell válnia a családjától, szomorúsággal töltötte el – mindenki borzasztóan fog hiányozni neki.

\- Itt az ideje a tortának? – kérdezte Aubrey.

\- És az ajándékoknak? – szólt közbe Tatiana.

\- Azt hiszem, erről Omát kell megkérdeznünk – mosolygott rájuk Gabriel.

\- Oma! – kiáltották a kicsit, és elfutottak, hogy megkeressék a nagyanyjukat.

Gabriel felkacagott, majd megijedve ugrott egyet, amikor egy test huppant az ölébe. Felnézett, bele a szikrázóan kék szempárba, és ellazult.

\- Szia, Lysander, mit művelsz?

\- Csókot adok a szülinapos fiúnak – vigyorodott el huncutul Lysander. Gabriel a szemét forgatta erre – mióta látta félmeztelenül a férfit, a vámpír folyton ezzel ugratta őt.

\- Jó, persze… - Gabriel csupán ennyit tudott mondani, mielőtt egy hűvös ajak nyomódott az övére. Gabriel levegő után kapott, engedve, hogy Lysander becsúsztassa a nyelvét az ő meleg szájába. _Ó, egek, ő aztán tud csókolni_ – gondolta Gabriel, mielőtt belekapaszkodva a férfi vállába, közelebb húzta őt magához.

Lysander önelégülten elvigyorodott, és mélyebben csókolta Gabrielt; valaki határozottan tanította a fiút, hogy mit tegyen. Izgatóan a szájába szívta Gabriel nyelvét, aztán felmordult, amikor a forró, fürge izom elkezdte felfedezni őt.

Lysandernek édes, és enyhén fémes íze volt, és Gabriel beleborzongott a másik szájának hűvösségébe. Ahogy végigfuttatta a nyelvét Lysander fogain, megvágta magát a vámpír éles szemfogán. Lysandernek elakadt a lélegzete, felmordult élvezetében, és még közelebb húzta magához Gabrielt, miközben megszívta a nyelvét.

A vámpír még sosem kóstolt ennyire finom vért, érezte, ahogy a mágia és az erő kitölti őt. Amikor elhúzódott, mindketten levegő után kapkodtak. Lysander sóvárgón végighúzta az ujjait Gabriel nyakán, amikor valaki megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Lysander, abbahagyhatnád a fiam molesztálását – jegyezte meg Vincent jókedvvel a hangjában.

\- Persze – mosolyodott el kábítóan a férfi.

Amikor felállt, Gabriel megkérdezte.

\- Az hittem, te csak a nőkre buksz, nem?

A vámpír önelégülten elvigyorodott.

\- Nos, tudtam, hogy mennyire akarsz engem, ezért úgy gondoltam, adok neked egy kis ízelítőt.

Gabriel oldalra döntötte a fejét; érezte az edzőjéből sugárzó vágyat. Gonoszul végighúzta a még mindig vérző nyelvét a felsőajkán, ami így az vörösen fénylett.

\- Szerintem te vagy az, aki az ízelítőt kapta.

\- A tűzzel játszol – villant meg a kék szempár.

Gabriel a szájába szívta az ajkát, letisztítva róla a vért, aztán felállt.

\- Nem félek. – Ezzel odafordult Philiphez és Jaroslavához, hogy köszöntse őket.

Lysander lágyan megborzongott, amikor végignézett a többieken, és látta, hogy Gabriel családja rosszalló arccal mered rá. Végül Adonis volt az, aki nem tudta magát türtőztetni, és nevetni kezdett.

\- Hé, te nem kétszáz éves vagy, és állítólag egyenes? Pillanatnyilag Gabriel birtokol téged. – Amikor mindenki felnevetett, Lysander összeráncolta a homlokát. Már készült valami gorombát mondani, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán.

\- Nos, ez visszafelé sült el – jegyezte meg lezserül Philip a fiának.

\- Kösz, hogy rámutattál – duzzogott Lysander. 

Mielőtt a társalgás tovább folytatódott volna, Tatiana és Aubrey kiáltozva szaladtak ki a házból.

\- Torta, itt torta ideje! – A két gyerek gyorsan megtalálta a helyét, és türelmetlenül várva fordultak a ház felé. Egy pillanattal később Becky, Ann és Freja léptek ki onnan, és egy hatalmas tortát cipeltek.

\- Hé! Ennyire nem is lehetett jó! – kiáltott Lucas.

\- Naná, hogy az voltam – vágta rá Gabriel. – Egyszer sem kaptak el, hogy valami rosszat csináltam.

Mudiwa felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Talán később elbeszélgetünk erről. – Gabriel csak magabiztosan elvigyorodott, mire mindenki kuncogni kezdett.

\- Rendben, szülinapos fiú, ülj le, hogy énekelhessünk neked – jelentette ki Becky.

Gabriel megpuszilta a nő arcát.

\- Köszönöm, Oma. – Leült a háromemeletes feketeerdő torta elé, és pirulva hallgatta, ahogy a többiek a „Happy Birthday”-t énekelték neki. Elfújta a gyertyákat, és azt kívánta, hogy a következő néhány hónap kellemesen teljen.

 

Gabriel a sötétben állva figyelte, ahogy mindenki búcsúzkodik. Egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán; nem akart elmenni és nem akart egyedül lenni. Hirtelen karmokat érzett a vállán. Jobbra fordította a fejét, és Hedvigre mosolygott, amikor a madár az arcához dörgölőzött és halkan felhuhogott.

\- Tudom, hogy te velem jössz, kislány, és ezért nagyon hálás vagyok.

\- **Nem fogunk egyedül hagyni téged** – sziszegte a földről Aurora, miközben lassan felsiklott a fiú lábszárán.

Egy boldog trilla hangzott fel a bal válláról.

\- Rólad sem feledkeztem meg, Mbiriviri*. Mindnyájatoknak igaza van – nem leszek egyedül. Köszönöm.

Mbiriviri felborzolta arany-fehér tollait, a kék és lila foltok csillogtak a holdfényben. Gabriel jobban érezte magát, hogy a familiárisai támogatják őt; talán a Roxfort végül nem is lesz olyan rossz hely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mbiriviri: Shona nyelven van, és azt jelenti, hogy a tűz szíve.
> 
> Nos, eljutottunk idáig. Perselus már tudja, ki valójában Gabriel, és megbocsátott a fiúnak. A következő részben pedig már Dumbledore is tudni fogja, hol találja Harry Pottert. Terveim szerint a folytatás jövő hétvégén olvasható lesz.


	63. 63. fejezet

**63\. fejezet**

 

1996\. július 31. Németország, Észak-Köln

 

Amikor Gabriel hajnalhasadtakor felébredt, egész teste sajgott, és felnyögött, ahogy nyújtózkodni próbált. Az éjszakája borzalmasan telt, mivel a teljes varázsereje felszabadult. Egész éjjel lázas volt, és a szervezete kész kínszenvedésen ment keresztül, ahogy alkalmazkodott a rajta keresztüláramló, felszabaduló mágikus energiahullámokhoz. Idegrendszere teljesen túlterhelődött, és ennek eredményeképpen most egész testében remegett kissé. Gabriel mély lélegzetet vett, aztán fuldokolni kezdett. _Ó, az Istenekre, bűzlök, muszáj megfürdenem!_ Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és elmosolyodott a látványra, amikor észrevette, hogy apu és baba az ágya mellett alszanak a földön. A két férfi egész éjjel vele maradt, hogy vigaszt és bátorítást nyújtsanak neki.

Gabriel felsóhajtott, amikor Mbiriviri leszállt a mellkasára. Érezte, hogy a teste ellazul, amint a madár lágyan énekelni kezd, aztán a szája fölé hajtja a fejét. A fiú meglepődött, amíg észre nem vette a főnix szeme sarkában összegyűlő szürke, gyöngyszerű könnycseppet, és hálásan kinyitotta a száját. Három értékes főnixkönny cseppent a szájába, és Gabriel azonnal érezte azok gyógyító erejét. Izmai már nem sajogtak, az idegrendszere regenerálódott, és egyből nem érezte magát agyonstrapáltnak, sem védtelennek.

\- Köszönöm, Mbiriviri – hálálkodott halkan Gabriel, finoman végigsimítva a meleg, arany tollakon. Ma lett tizenhat éves, és a világa teljesen meg fog változni. _Ám mindenekelőtt egy fürdő!_ – gondolta.

Gabriel harminc perccel később a Rajna folyó partján állt, a széles, kék folyó az élénkzöld mezők között kanyargott. Gabriel fehér csíkos nadrágszárát ide-oda lengette a hűvös szél, fehér pólója viszont rátapadt nyirkos bőrére. A póló ujja elég rövid volt ahhoz, hogy bárki láthassa a jobb karjára tetovált egymás köré tekeredő jégsárkányt és főnixmadarat. Gabriel lassan mozgott, néhány chi-gong gyakorlatot végzett, amit Lucas és Philip mutattak meg neki. Érezte, hogy a mágiája körülötte hömpölyög, és Gabriel minden egyes lélegzetvételével mind jobban és jobban uralta azt az erőt. Már épp bele akart kezdeni egy új sorozatba, amikor megérezte, hogy egy ismerős jelenlét közeledik felé. Gabriel kíváncsian nézett végig a Rajna kék vizén, és meglátta, hogy egy sötét alak hullámokat vet a víz alatt.

Gabriel boldogan nézte, ahogy egy fóka úszik a partra, aztán Jaime kisiklott a fókabőréből. Jaime fekete szeme azonnal összetalálkozott a smaragd szempárral, és Gabriel teljesen elképedt. Jaime mágikus ereje fizikailag is megnyilvánult: holdsápadt bőre foszforeszkált tőle, és a hajában, ami eddig éjfekete volt, most kék fénycsíkok tűntek fel. Annyira gyönyörű volt, hogy Gabriel legszívesebben elsírta volna magát, és a térdre omolva imádja a Selkie-t. Jaime önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán megindult előre; Gabriel halk, ziháló kortyokban szedte a levegőt, és Jaime tekintetétől a földbe gyökerezett a lába.

A barátja egyszer csak hűvös keze fogta keretbe az arcát.

\- Boldog születésnapot – suttogta a Selkie, aztán egymáshoz préselte az ajkukat.

A csók édesből gyorsan szenvedélyesbe ment át. Gabriel felnyögött, és karját Jaime meztelen teste köré fonva közelebb húzta őt magához. Jaime ereje lassan kitöltötte őt. Az hűvös volt, és hullámként csapott át rajta. Gabriel elméjében képek villantak fel a júniusban együtt töltött idejükről, amitől a vére szinte felforrt, a farka pedig kőkeménnyé vált. Jaime ereje már akkor kiteljesedett, és Gabriel boldogan érezte magát tehetetlennek a barátja csábítása ellen.

Nyöszörögni kezdett, amikor Jaime szája a nyakára tévedt, beszívva és kóstolgatva az érzékeny bőrt. Gabriel úgy érezte, mintha az összes folyadék a testében most Jaime-hez tartozna. Vére lüktetett a Selkie hűvösen érzéki erejétől. Belekapaszkodott, és engedte, hogy átvegye a teste fölött az uralmat, miközben a kéj átszáguldott rajta, amikor a saját ereje váratlanul reagált Jaime-ére. A szenvedély forró indái átfonták Gabriel idegrendszerét, és szinte égették a fiú bőrét. 

Gabriel elméje némileg kitisztult, és ezúttal egyenrangú partnerként akart Jaime-mel találkozni. Egyik kezét a barátja göndör fürtjei közé ásva felhúzta magához egy csókra. Mély levegőt véve letámadta a duzzadt rózsaszín ajkakat, és ezzel egyidejűleg Jaime-be lökte a varázserejét. A Selkie levegő után kapott, amikor feltöltődött mágiával, ami forró volt, és lüktetve pulzált tőle a teste.

\- Gabriel – nyögött fel Jaime –, szükségünk van egy ágyra.

\- A szobám – zihálta Gabriel, és most örült csak igazán, amiért hajnalban felébresztette az apáit és visszaküldte őket a saját szobájukba.

Hamarosan aranylóan barna végtagok fonódtak össze a tejfehérekkel, ahogy a két szerető felfedezte egymást. Vadul dörzsölték egymáshoz a merevedésüket, súrlódást és kielégülést keresve. Gabriel beszívta Jaime puha, rózsaszín mellbimbóját, élvezetes nyöszörgéseket kicsikarva a barátjából.

Jaime háta ívbe hajlott Gabriel érintésére – ez egy új élmény volt a számára. Mivel az ő ereje már kiteljesedett, megtanulta, hogyan uralja azt, és még nem szexelt olyasvalakivel, aki nem volt teljesen az irányítása alatt. Jaime megborzongott, amikor Gabriel – lefelé haladva – végigcsókolta a testét, különös figyelmet szentelve az összes érzékeny helynek, még jobban feltüzelve a vágyát.

Jaime már ott tartott, hogy könyörögni kezd, amikor a forró száj beburkolta sajgó vesszejét. Jaime medencéje felemelkedett az ágyról, ahogy az a nedves, meleg mágia körülvette a péniszét. Lenyúlt és kezét Gabriel hajába temette, igyekezve, hogy ne húzza meg a kócos tincseket, de úgy érezte, muszáj valamibe kapaszkodnia. Gabriel boldogan hümmögött fel, amikor érzékelte, hogy Jaime elveszíti az önuralmát, ez pedig olyan reagálás volt, amit korábban még nem volt képes előhozni a Selkie-ből. Jaime nyöszörgött és reszketett Gabriel ténykedése alatt.

Remélve, hogy több tevékenységre is kész egyidejűleg, Gabriel magához hívott egy tégely síkosítót, és emlékezve rá, mit tett vele Jaime, alaposan belemártotta az egyik ujját, mielőtt Jaime bejáratába csúsztatta azt. Amikor megérezte, hogy a szeretője megremeg, aztán ellazul az érintése alatt, Gabriel még erősebben próbálkozott. Továbbra szopta őt, miközben alaposan előkészítette.

Jaime reszketett az érzékeit ért támadás alatt; gyorsan elérte azt a pontot, ami már túl sok volt, és Gabriel ekkor a harmadik ujját is beléje csúsztatta. Jaime gyötrődött: egyrészről borzasztóan szeretett volna Gabriel forró szájába élvezni, másrészről viszont még nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. A döntést végül Gabriel vette el tőle, amikor megtekerte az ujjait, és végigsimított velük Jaime prosztatáján. A fiú felsikoltott, és a gyönyör kiszakadt belőle. Zihálva feküdt, a teste teljesen elernyedt az ágyon. Gabriel kieresztette a szájából Jaime lekókadt farkát, még néhányszor körbenyalta, mielőtt felkúszott az ágyon a szeretője mellé.

Jaime elmosolyodott Gabriel elégedett arcának látványára.

\- Jól megtanítottalak – mondta neki halkan.

Gabriel felnevetett, és megcsavarta az ujjait, amelyek továbbra is Jaime testében voltak.

\- Nos, akkor már csak azt kell megnéznünk, mekkora figyelmet szenteltem a tanításodnak. – Lehajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta a szeretőjét, aki felnyögött, amikor megízlelte magát Gabriel nyelvén.

Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt újból vadul csókolták egymást, és Gabriel folytatta a párja előkészítését, miközben újra és újra végigsimított az érzékeny dudoron, ott a teste mélyén. Amikor Jaime ismét kemény volt és zihálva lélegzett, Gabriel a két lába közé mozdult, és lassan visszavonta az ujjait. Vastagon bekente fájóan lüktető farkát a síkosítóval, aztán elhelyezkedett a szeretője bejáratánál. Jaime melegen rámosolygott, majd Gabriel vállára emelte a lábait.

Gabriel mélyen beszívta a levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon, és lassan Jaime testébe hatolt.

\- Ó, Istenek! – nyögött fel, amikor körülvette a szűk forróság. – Nagyszerű érzés vagy!

Jaime megemelte a csípőjét, még mélyebbre húzva magába Gabrielt, akinek elakadt a lélegzete, amikor teljesen belemerült a szeretője testébe. Gabriel lassan hátrahúzódott, hogy csak a pénisze csúcsa maradjon Jaime-ben, majd visszalökte magát. Az érzések mindkettőjük számára intenzívek voltak, ahogy a mágiájuk és a testük összeolvadt. Jaime felzihált, és levette a lábait Gabriel válláról, hogy átfonja velük a párja derekát. Most, hogy már tudott mozogni, Gabriel minden lökésével félúton találkozott.

Gabriel addig változtatta a lökéseinek szögét, míg el nem találta Jaime prosztatáját. A Selkie felkiáltott, amikor az intenzív gyönyörhullám átcsapott rajta. Utolsó értelmes gondolata az volt, hogy ”Nagyszerű tanár vagyok”.

Amikor Gabriel megérezte, hogy közeledik a csúcshoz, lenyúlt, hogy Jaime farka köré fonva a kezét, simogatni kezdje őt. Ujját végigfuttatta a szivárgó makkon, és az előnedvet használta síkosító gyanánt.

\- Jaime, annyira közel járok – nyöszörgött halkan Gabriel. – Azt akarom, hogy te is velem élvezz!

\- Igen! – zihált fel Jaime, és Gabriel vállába kapaszkodva próbált kitartani.

És pont akkor, amikor megérezte, hogy Gabriel heréi megfeszülnek, ahogy az élvezet tetőfoka eléri őt, Jaime is hevesen megrázkódott, elárasztva magukat a magjával. Gabriel háta ívbe feszült, és kiáltva töltötte ki ragacsos ajándékával a párját. Remegve omlott rá Jaime-re, aki szorosan átölelte őt.

\- Köszönöm, ez fantasztikus volt – zihálta Gabriel két levegővétel között.

Jaime elmosolyodott, és kezeivel végigsimított Gabriel két oldalán.

\- Nyilvánvaló, hogy rendkívül jó tanár vagyok.

Gabriel jókedvűen felhorkant, aztán az oldalára gördült.

\- Bocs, de ez a velem született tehetségemből fakadt.

Jaime felkacagott; hangja mély volt és dallamos, amitől Gabriel mindig boldognak érezte magát.

\- Nos, mivel a te szülinapod van, nem rombolom le az illúzióidat.

Gabriel játékosan beleharapott Jaime vállába. 

\- Lökött!

A két fiú már majdnem elaludt, amikor Hedvig huhogva berepült a szobába.

\- Szia, kislány – köszöntötte őt Gabriel, miközben elvette a csőréből a papírost. Jaime kedveskedve cirógatta a hóbaglyot, míg Gabriel a rövid levélkét olvasta.

\- Apu azt írja, hogy fel kell kelnünk.

\- Megint hallottak minket? – pirult el Jaime.

Erre Gabriel is elvörösödött.

\- Nem, a némító és a magánélet bűbájaim kitartottak, de Tatiana és Aubrey boldog szülinapot akarnak kívánni nekem.

\- Azt hiszem, akkor muszáj lesz felkelnünk – mondta Jaime, és lenézve a ragacsos masszára a hasán, elfintorodott.

Gabriel intett egyet a kezével, mire mindketten tiszták lettek, és a helyiséget sem lengte be többé a szex-illat. 

\- Máris jobb, na, öltözzünk fel.

 

Délután 4 óra

 

Gabriel vadul táncolt a tömegnyi idegen között. Pillanatnyilag a HIM* játszott, és saját számaikat valamint átiratokat adtak elő. Jaime alig egy órával ezelőtt ment el. Ott maradt, hogy megnézze a cigányok előadását, de tovább már nem tudott időzni. Gabriel születésnapja eddig nagyszerűen telt. A családja ajándékokkal halmozta el, amiket majd magával vihet a Roxfortba: talárok, könyvek, felszerelések és zenék. Naveen és Ria sokat kutattak, és megtalálták a módját, hogyan lehet úgy blokkolni a mágiát a Roxfortban, hogy az engedje működni mugli felszerelést, így Gabrielnek már egy vörös CD lejátszója és egy fekete Walkanje is volt. Gabriel imádta a zenét, és repesett az örömtől, hogy erről az iskolában sem kell lemondania.

Ville Valo perzselő hangja ismét magának követelte Gabriel figyelmét. A feje fölé emelt karral csápolt és táncolt a „Wicked Games” című számra, amit a mély hangú Ville énekelt. Gabriel eltökélte, hogy kiélvezi a koncertet, annak ellenére, hogy négy varázsló jelenlétét is érzékelte, akik alacsonyabb szintű bűbájokat használtak, hogy végigkutassák a tömeget. Szerencsére legalább tíz másik varázserővel bíró ember is jelen volt a koncerten.

Már hét óra is elmúlt, mire Gabriel megpillantotta Remust. A koncert nyilvánvalóan túl hangos volt a vérfarkas érzékeny fülének. Gabriel mérges lett, hogy a barátját olyan helyre küldjék, ami árthat neki. Sóhajtva fordult vissza a porond felé; épp a The 69 Eyes játszott, és Gabriel imádta a „Lost boys” című dalukat.

A hold magasan járt az égen, Gabriel táncolt, és csápolva ugrált a Rammstein kemény ritmusára. Együtt énekelt a tömeggel, amikor beleütközött valakibe. Már készült arrébb mozdulni, amikor egy kéz elkapta a karját.

\- Szia, Sirius – köszönt Gabriel, belenézve a döbbent szürke szempárba.

\- Gabriel, mit csinálsz te itt? – üvöltötte túl a zenét Sirius.

\- Táncolok – mosolyodott el Gabriel. Sikerült megakadályozni, hogy remegjen a keze, ahogy beletúrt a hajába, hogy kisimítsa a fekete tincseket izzadt arcából.

Sirius megerősítette a fogását, amikor a híres villám alakú sebhely előbukkant.

\- Ó, istenem, Harry?

Gabriel zavarodott arccal nézett Siriusra.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Beszélnünk kell; hol van a családod?

\- Arrafelé – mutatott a folyó irányába Gabriel. – Várhat, míg vége a koncertnek?

Siriusnak elkerekedett a szeme és mérgessé vált. 

\- A fészkes fenébe, nem, nem várhat! Tudatnom kell valakivel, hogy megtaláltalak, aztán beszélhetünk.

\- Rendben – felelte Gabriel sértődötten, miközben kihúzta a karját Sirius markából. – Mutasd az utat.

Sirius egy pillanatra meghökkent, majd elkezdett keresgélni Remus, Dumbledore vagy Shacklebolt után. Sirius pár lépésenként hátranézett ellenőrizni, hogy Harry, vagy Gabriel mögötte jön, miközben a hatalmas tömeget pásztázta. Amikor meglátta a magas fekete aurort a távolban, Sirius sietni kezdett, remélve, hogy elkapja Shackleboltot, mielőtt a férfi eltűnik a tömegben.

Gabriel mély levegőt vett, miközben elismételte magában Soto korábbi szavait. „Nagy erő van a gyengeségben, és hatalmas gyengeség az erőben.” Gabriel gyors ellenőrzést végzett: okklumencia pajzsai a helyén voltak, és egy gondtalan tinédzser gondolatait helyezte elméje előterébe. Varázsereje elfedve, és a felszínen csak vad, zabolátlan mágiát lehetett érezni. Fekete Doc Martin bakancsot viselt, szűk, fekete farmerja feszült rajta, láncokkal a csípője körül. Felsőtestestét fekete izompóló fedte, aminek elején vérvörösen virított a HIM heartagramja**. Gabriel a családi köteléket szimbolizáló karkötőjével babrál, aztán megigazította a Perselustól kapott csuklópántot. Haja ki volt engedve és szabadon szállt a teste körül. Fülében ezüst fülgyűrűt viselt, amelyekbe fekete gyöngyök voltak felfűzve – a gyöngyöket Jaime-től és a családjától kapta. E fölött apró, smaragd gömbök voltak a két fülébe szúrva – ezek azokhoz a fülbevalókhoz kapcsolódtak, amelyeket a családja többi tagja is viselt. Szemét szénnel húzta ki, amit megtoldott füstös szürke és sötétzöld színekkel. Egy az egyben egy lázadó kamasz képét mutatta; ha most még arról is meg tudja őket győzni, hogy nemtörődöm, és átlagos mágikus képességekkel rendelkezik, minden tökéletes lesz.

\- Sirius, ő az? – kérdezte Shacklebolt.

Gabriel rávigyorgott a magas, fekete aurorra. Babának nem fog tetszeni, hogy egy másik szexi, fekete fickó lesz az apja társaságában.

\- Igen, tudatnád a többiekkel? Mi a családjához indulunk, akik… – Sirius abba az irányba nézett, amerre Gabriel korábban mutatott – Hol is vannak? – fordult Gabriel felé.

\- A folyó mellett, a hegy másik oldalán. Megengedték, hogy ott kempingezzünk.

\- Amint kiérünk a tömegből, kiszórhatok egy „Mutass meg engem” bűbájt. Összeszedem a többieket, és ott találkozunk.

\- Rendben – válaszolt Sirius szórakozottan. – Akkor néhány perc múlva találkozunk.

Az auror beleegyezően bólintott, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a másik két társát. Sirius odafordult Gabrielhez, majd intett neki, hogy menjen előre.

Vincent vette észre őket elsőként, amikor a sátorok közelébe értek.

\- Gabriel, minden rendben? Sirius, mi szél hozott erre?

\- Sirius azt mondta, hogy beszélnie kell velünk – közölte Gabriel

\- Miről? – fordult Sirius felé Vincent.

A férfi megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Igazából meg kellene várnunk a többieket, akikkel együtt vagyok.

\- Akkor főzök egy kis teát. Gabriel, légy szíves tisztítsd meg a kört, hogy készen álljon a vendégek fogadására – mondta Vincent nyugodtan, annak ellenére, hogy zavarodottnak látszott, majd elindult, hogy hozzálásson a tea elkészítéséhez. Megkerülte a buszt, és látta, hogy Mudiwa kitárt karral várja őt. Vincent egyenesen közéjük lépett, és szorosan átölelte a párját.

\- Minden az irányításunk alatt áll. Meglátod, minden rendben lesz – suttogta Mudiwa, aki szintén szorosan ölelte a házastársát.

Gabriel a koncert távoli hangjának ütemére járta körbe a kört. Fogott egy seprűt, leseperte a szőnyegeket, aztán nekiállt kirázni a párnákat, míg Sirius egész idő alatt csendben figyelte őt.

\- Sirius? – hallatszott egyszer csak Remus hangja.

\- Itt vagyok – válaszolt a férfi.

\- Mit csinálsz itt? És miért akarja látni Dumbledore a cigányokat? – kérdezte Remus, ahogy közelebb jött. – Szia, Gabriel, hogy vagy? – tette hozzá udvariasan, amikor meglátta a tinédzsert.

Gabriel kiegyenesedett, és megfordult, hogy Remus szemébe nézzen. 

\- Szia, Remus. Össze vagyok zavarodva, fogalmam sincs, mi folyik itt.

Remus elsápadt, amikor meglátta az előtte álló kamaszt, Lily szemével, James hajával és a két néhai barátja arcvonásainak keverékével.

\- Harry – suttogta rekedten, könnybe lábadt szemmel.

Mielőtt bárki bármi továbbit mondhatott volna, Shacklebolt is megérkezett, magával hozva egy fura kinézetű, hosszú, ősz hajú és szakállú varázslót. A férfi csúcsos süveget és hullámzóan örvénylő talárt viselt, mindkettőt citrom zöld színben, melyeket sokszínű hullócsillagok díszítettek.

\- Üdvözöllek, fiatalember. Albus Dumbledore vagyok, és már régóta keresünk téged – üdvözölte Gabrielt Dumbledore, a legbarátságosabb nagyapó hangját elővéve.

Gabriel érezte magán a férfi tekintetét, és tudta, hogy jobb szó híján letapogatja őt. Magasan tartotta a pajzsait, és az álcaként felvett illúzióit, és mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait.

\- Gabriel Dragonheart, és fogalmam sincs, miért keresne engem.

Dumbledore elnézően elmosolyodott.

\- Talán leülhetnénk, hogy egy csésze tea mellett elbeszélgessünk?

\- Az apám már elment teát főzni, hamarosan visszaérkezik. Kérem, érezzék magukat otthon – intett Gabriel a körben elhelyezett párnákra.

Sirius és Remus egymás mellé ültek. Dumbledore elővarázsolt magának egy kényelmes karosszéket, míg Shacklebolt állva maradt mögötte.

\- Cherub, mi történik itt? – kérdezte Soto, miközben Elenával kéz a kézben feléje tartott.

Gabriel – tipikus kamasz módon – a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Halvány lila gőzöm sincs. Siriust és Remust már ismeritek; most elhozták magukkal Albus Dumbledore-t, meg egy másik fickót, aki még nem mutatkozott be.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt – mondta erre a fekete auror.

\- Jó estét, én Soto vagyok, ő pedig itt a feleségem, Elena. Sirius, Remus, jó látni titeket – köszönt Soto. Remusra kacsintva még hozzátette: – Maradsz egy ideig?

\- Még nem tudom biztosan – pirult el halványan Remus.

Elena csupán rájuk mosolygott, miközben leültek. Pont ekkor érkezett Vincent, Mudiwa és Adonis, a kezükben egy-egy tálcával, melyeken a teázáshoz szükséges kellékek voltak.

\- Gabriel, menj, szólj, kérlek Riának és Naveennak – mondta Mudiwa. Mély hangja nyugodtan és visszafogottan csengett.

\- Rendben, kérek egy gyömbéres kekszet – mondta Gabriel, miközben felpattant.

Vincent elmosolyodott, és elkezdte készíteni Gabriel teáját.

\- Miért nem várunk addig a bemutatkozással, amíg mindenki ideér? – tette hozzá.

\- Nagyszerű – válaszolt Albus vidáman, miközben vett magának néhány kekszet.

Amikor mindenki megérkezett, elhelyezkedett, és megejtették a bemutatkozást, Dumbledore elmagyarázta, miért is vannak itt. 

\- Ma, kora reggel egy mágikus kitörést észleltünk, ez vezetett bennünket ide. Van néhány nagyon izgalmas hírünk. – Dumbledore odafordult Gabrielhez. – Te, fiatalember, varázsló vagy, és nem csak hogy eljössz a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába, de egyben nagyon fontos személy is vagy. – Albus rövid szünetet tartott, hogy belekortyoljon a teájába. – Te Harry Potter vagy, és már hosszú évek óta keresünk téged.

Gabriel felpattant.

\- Én nem Harry Potter vagyok. A nevem Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, és nem megyek sehova!

Albus szomorúan, megértő mosollyal elmosolyodott.

\- Megértem, hogy ez biztosan nagyon zavaró lehet neked.

\- Nincs ebben semmi zavaró! – szakította őt félbe gúnyos mosollyal Gabriel. – Boldog vagyok itt. Úgy döntöttem, hogy a családommal leszek. Nem akarok Harry Potter lenni.

\- Tudtad… – suttogta Sirius összetört szívvel.

Gabriel odafordult Siriushoz és Remushoz, szemében szomorúság fénylett.

\- Sosem akartalak titeket megbántani. Mindkettőtöket nagyon szeretlek, de az én családom itt van.

Shacklebolt mogorván felmordult.

\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz. Nem tudom, mit mondtak neked ezek az emberek, de ők vittek el téged a rokonaid házából.

Albus megvonaglott, ezt a témát el akarta kerülni; nem akarta, hogy az időeltérés kiderüljön.

\- Én szöktem el, a rokonaim mind rohadt gazemberek! – kiáltott fel Gabriel

\- Gabriel! – csattant fel Mudiwa – Semmi szükség ilyen beszédre. – Gabriel sértődötten leült, és mindenki tekintetét kerülve beleivott a teájába. – Csak néhány évvel ezelőtt mondtuk el Gabrielnek a születési nevét – magyarázta Mudiwa. – Amikor eljött hozzánk, még egyáltalán nem volt neve.

Albus kétségbeesetten igyekezett védeni a titkát, így gyorsan közbeszólt:

\- Köszönjük, hogy ilyen remekül gondoskodtak az ifjú Harryről, de neki most velünk kell jönnie.

Gabriel megint felugrott, a földhöz vágta a csészéjét, hagyva, hogy az összetörjön. 

\- Nem megyek sehova! Nem akarok, és maga nem kényszeríthet rá!

\- Gabriel, ezt most azonnal hagyd abba! – kiáltott rá éles hangon Vincent. – Meg kell hallgatnunk, amit Dumbledore mondani akar. – Gabriel elárult pillantással meredt az apjára, aztán sarkon fordult, és elviharzott a sátruk felé.

\- Az ifjak tele vannak szenvedéllyel, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el Dumbledore.

Vincent megragadta Mudiwa kezét.

\- Elnézését kérem, általában ennél jóval nyugodtabb.

\- Minden rendben, még mindig fiatal – válaszolta Dumbledore. Titokban azonban felettébb elégedett volt a fiú vérmérsékletével; ez lehetővé tette a számára, hogy lássa az ifjú Harry birtokában lévő varázserőt. A fiú nem volt olyan erős, mint ő, ugyanakkor hasznos fegyvert lehet faragni belőle. Már csak el kell juttatni őt a Roxfortba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HIM: Egy három főből álló finn rockbanda, 1991-ben alakultak.  
> ** heartagram:A Heartagrammot a HIM frontembere, Ville Valo rajzolta a csapat számára 20 évesen. Egy pentagrammból és egy szívből (heart) áll. A pentagram egy ötszög. Érdekessége, hogy a vonalai az aranymetszés szabályai szerint osztódnak részekre.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V4AscLidWg&list=PLKXc0kASk4A6VBwO9M1caa_79jhuFDLP-  
> The 69 Eyes: szintén finn rockegyüttes, 1989-ben alakultak http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4oRM6tC8PQ  
> Rammstein: német kemény rockbanda  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsEVr4TQo9w


	64. 64. fejezet

**64\. fejezet**

 

Gabriel idegesen járkált a sátor belsejében. Úgy húsz perce rohant el, és utálta, hogy nem tudja, mi történt eközben. Arra fordult meg, hogy valaki felhajtja a sátorlapot, és megkönnyebbült sóhajtást eresztett meg , amikor azt látta, hogy baba lép be. Gabriel megvárta, amíg Mudiwa biccent, jelezve, hogy egyedül vannak, majd az apja karjába vetve magát szorosan átölelte őt.

\- Csitt, Cherub, minden úgy megy, ahogy arra számítottunk. Az igazgató meggyőzött minket, hogy számodra pillanatnyilag a Roxfort a legjobb hely. Elnézőnek és megértőnek tűnt a kamaszos viselkedésed miatt – jegyezte meg a férfi a fiát vigasztalva.

\- Remus és Sirius megbántódtak – suttogta Gabriel Mudiwa nyakába.

\- Tudtuk, hogy így lesz, de erre is van egy tervünk, emlékszel? – kérdezte a férfi kicsit hátrahúzódva. Felsóhajtott, amikor Gabriel felnézett rá. A fiú majdnem 185 cm magas volt, már nem az ő kicsi fiuk. 

Gabriel felismerte baba arckifejezését, és arcon puszilta őt.

\- Mindig a ti kisfiatok maradok. Menjünk, fejezzük be ezt, le akarok feküdni.

Mudiwa szórakozottan felhorkant, aztán visszasétáltak a többiekhez.

Gabriel sértődött arckifejezést erőltetett magára, ahogy lehuppant a két apja közé, és a földre szegezte a tekintetét.

Vincent felsóhajtott.

\- Gabriel, beszéltünk Dumbledore professzorral, és úgy gondoljuk, az a legjobb, ha elmész a Roxfortba.

\- MI? Nem, nem akarok elmenni! – kiáltott fel a fiú.

\- Mi sem akarjuk, hogy elmenj, de úgy véljük, ez a legjobb – válaszolt Vincent nyugodtan.

\- Talán én segíthetek – ajánlotta Dumbledore nagylelkűen. – Egy varázslónak meg kell tanulnia, hogyan bánjon a varázserejével. Ha erre nem képes, irányíthatatlanná válhat, és bánthat másokat. A családod tagjai kviblik, akik nem tudják megvédeni magukat a varázserődtől. És az általad okozott esetleges károkat sem tudják helyrehozni.

\- Sosem bántanék senkit! – kiáltott Gabriel, akinek arcára csupa félelem és fájdalom ült ki. – Baba, apu, tudjátok, hogy én sose…

\- Tudjuk, Gabriel, tudjuk, hogy sosem sebeznél meg minket – mondta Mudiwa magához ölelve a fiát.

\- Ezért kell elmenned a Roxfortba – szólalt meg Soto, aki egész eddig csendben volt. – Bízunk benned, de pillanatnyilag nem tudod irányítani a varázserődet.

Gabriel bűntudatos arccal nézett a földre.

\- Senkit nem bántottam.

\- Nem, nem tetted, és szeretnénk, ha ez így is maradna – jegyezte meg Ria. – Az igazgató elmagyarázta, hogy tegnap éjjel a varázserőd jelentős mértékben megerősödött.

\- Pontosan, kedvesem – mondta Dumbledore. – Valójában ma reggel nagyon rosszul kellett érezned magad, fiatalember.

Gabriel drámai hangon felsóhajtott.

\- Reggel pocsékul voltam, de feltételeztem, azért, mert túl sokáig fent maradtam és túl sokat ittam.

Albus bölcsen bólogatott, Kingsley arca nem árult el semmit, de ezt az információt elraktározta magának későbbre. Sirius elvigyorodott, mielőtt arcára visszatért az elárult pillantás, amit egész este viselt. Remus egyre kíváncsibb lett; ez nem az a csoport volt, akiket ismert. A viselkedésük elég normális volt egy családtól, de nem tőlük. A kommunikálásuk nem volt elég meleg, Gabriel pedig úgy viselkedett, mint egy taknyos kölyök, ami egyáltalán nem volt rá jellemző. Valami volt a háttérben, és Remus eltökélte, hogy rá fog jönni, mi az. Borostyán szeme összeszűkült, ahogy még alaposabban tanulmányozta a cigányokat.

\- Nem akarok senkit megsebezni – suttogta Gabriel kétségbeesetten nézve a családjára.

\- Nem lesz olyan rossz – vigasztalta őt Naveen. – És még mindig van egy hónapod az iskola előtt.

\- Igen, és a szünetekben is találkozunk – tette hozzá Elena vidáman.

\- Igazából úgy gondoltam, az lenne a legjobb, ha már most magammal vinném Gabrielt – a saját biztonsága érdekében. Ha én be tudtam mérni őt, akkor Voldemort Nagyúr és a halálfalói is képesek rá.

\- Nem! – jelentette ki határozottan Mudiwa. – Hosszú éveken keresztül biztonságban tartottuk Gabrielt; meg tudjuk tenni még egy hónapig.

Albus nem akarta kísérteni a szerencséjét, ezért bólintott.

\- Akkor puszta óvatosságból itt hagynék valakit, hogy segítsen.

\- Az megfelel – egyezett bele Vincent.

\- Remus és Sirius rendben vannak, de Shacklebolt nem – közölte nyomatékosan Mudiwa, és nyomatékosan összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt.

Kingsley erre felvonta a szemöldökét, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna a kijelentésre, észrevette Vincent duzzogó arcát, és ahogy érdeklődve végigméri őt. Elkerekedett a szeme meglepődésében. Dumbledore, aki ezt nem vette észre, simán beleegyezett.

Ötven perccel később mindenben megállapodtak, és Dumbledore felettébb elégedett volt, hogy a kviblik milyen könnyedén megbíztak benne. 

\- Nos, akkor mi indulunk is. Visszaküldöm Remust, amint összeszedte a dolgait. Van számára egy helyük, ahol maradhat?

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk neki egy helyet valahol – mondta Soto udvariasan, mire Remus halványan elvörösödött.

\- Ó, csitt – felelte erre Elena. – Ne aggódjon, igazgató úr, előkészítek neki egy ágyat.

\- Köszönöm, kedvesem – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Akkor mindenkinek jó éjszakát kívánok, és Harry, mi hamarosan találkozunk.

Gabriel sötét ábrázattal bámult a távozó igazgatóra; egyáltalán nem állt szándékában reagálni a Harry Potter névre.

\- Úgy hiszem, ez meglehetősen jól ment – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Dumbledore. – Biztosan nem lesz majd nehéz elválasztani Harryt ezektől a kvibliktől, amint egyszer meglátja, mire képesesek a varázslók. – Mielőtt a ledöbbent kollégái bármi beleegyező vagy tiltakozó megjegyzést tehettek volna, Dumbledore folytatta: - Azt akarom, hogy meséljetek Harrynek az összes csodálatos dologról a varázsvilágban, és talán némi elméleti anyagot is taníthatnátok neki; le van maradva az osztálytársaitól, és sok bepótolnivalója van. Mindenki meg fog könnyebbülni, hogy a Megmentő visszakerül oda, ahova tartozik – dünnyögte maga elé Dumbledore, minden megjegyzésnek elébe menve. Tökéletesen időzített, amikor erre a tanévre Remust és Siriust vette fel SVK tanároknak; így köteléket tudnak kialakítani Harryvel, kiérdemelve vele a fiú hűségét. Halloweenkor már erősen az irányítása alatt fogja tartani Harry Pottert.

 

Miközben Remus módszeresen bepakolt magának, végiggondolta mindazt, ami történt. Egy ideje már kételkedett Dumbledore-ban. A küldetések, amelyekre Albus küldte őt, az, ahogy nézett, miközben a sötét lényekről – a vérfarkasokat is beleértve – beszélt, és most, ahogy Gabriellel és a cigányokkal viselkedett. Ez egyszerűen nem volt helyes. Remus tudta, hogy Albus a világos oldalért harcol, de a móddal, ahogyan felhasználta az embereket, és az áldozatokkal, amelyeket kikényszerített belőlük, nem tudott megbékélni. Már beszélt erről Siriusszal, és bár a barátja egyetértett vele, hűséges maradt Albushoz, úgy ítélve meg, hogy az igazgató a végén mindent rendbe fog hozni.

Fogalma sem volt róla, mit kezdjen Gabriellel és a cigányokkal. A barátai, vagy legalábbis azok voltak. A cigányok szándékosan tartották távol tőle Harryt, vagy mégsem? Felajánlották neki a barátságukat, és szívesen fogadták őt, akármikor felbukkant. Nagyszerű kapcsolatot alakított ki Gabriellel; sok időt töltöttek együtt és beszélgettek át. A cigányok sosem próbálták meg elzárni előle Gabrielt/Harryt. Valójában csupán annyit tettek, hogy nem mondták meg senkinek a születési nevét. Remus minden szükséges lépést megtett volna, hogy megvédje Gabrielt; ha a családja úgy gondolta, ez volt számára a legbiztonságosabb dolog, hogyan lehetne rájuk dühös?

Beszélni akart a cigányokkal, még többet megtudni arról, ami történt, és hogy miért döntöttek úgy, hogy elrejtik Harry Pottert a varázsvilág elől. Aztán muszáj lesz beszélnie Siriusszal, és megpróbálni megnyugtatni őt. Remus felsóhajtott, amikor meghallotta, hogy a bárszekrény ajtaja becsapódik. Immár egy éve lakott együtt Siriusszal a Grimmauld téren. Rendbe kellett hozniuk a házat, és sikerült megszabadulniuk a legtöbb sötét tárgytól. Remus remélte, hogy gyorsan le tudja nyugtatni Tapmancsot; vissza kellett térnie a táborba. Felkapta a táskáját és lesietett a lépcsőn.

Amikor Sirius meghallotta, hogy Remus belép a helyiségbe, feléje fordult.

\- Miért, Holdsáp? Tudták, hogy keressük őt, miért tartották őt távol tőlünk?

\- Bármit megtennél azért, hogy biztonságban tartsd Harryt?

\- Természetesen! – kiáltott fel Sirius, lecsapva a poharát. 

– Ahogy ők is. – Sirius felsóhajtott, és leült az egyik üresen álló maróni díványra. – Akármi is volt rá az indítékuk, úgy érezték, ez a legjobb mód arra, hogy biztonságban tudják Gabrielt. És bár nem élt velünk, gyakran láttuk őt. Sosem tiltották el tőlünk, és valójában Gabriel mindig kereste a társaságunkat, amikor ott voltunk – emlékeztette őt Remus.

\- Felteszem, így van, de… - Sirius tehetetlenül feljajdult. Körülnézett a szobában, noha nem igazán látott semmit. Egy felnőtt griffendéles helyiség volt, tele sötétpiros bútorral, apró, arany díszítéssel és finoman megmunkált diófával. Az évek során Sirius és Remus átalakították a Grimmauld téri házat. Sirius titokban úgy építette át, hogy az jó hely legyen Harry számára, amikor megtalálják.

Remus felsóhajtott és leült a barátja mellé, aztán átölelte.

\- Tudom, Sirius. Megtudok mindent, amit csak lehet, és a tanév alatt is látni fogjuk őt.

Sirius szusszant egyet – tudta, hogy Remusnak igaza van; Remusnak mindig igaza volt. Hozzádőlt a férfihoz, élvezve, hogy Remus erős karjai átölelik, hogy beburkolja a melege és az illata. Remus mindig fenyő, méhviasz és valami vad és erős illatot árasztott, amit Sirius sosem tudott beazonosítani.

Mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát, kibökte:

\- Sotóval és Elenával fogsz aludni?

Remus pirulva húzódott el tőle.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy túl sok közöd lenne hozzá. – Felállt, és megragadta a táskáját.

\- És mi van, ha akarom? – kérdezte Sirius halkan.

\- Sirius? – Remus barna szeme zavartan szűkült össze. Amióta kijutott az Azkabanból, Siriusnak sok emberrel volt dolga, egyik sem komoly vagy tartott sokáig, csupán szórakozás volt. Ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy Remus sosem közeledett Siriushoz. Sirius felállt és odalépett a barátjához. Finoman a kezébe fogta Remus arcát, odahajolt és lágyan megcsókolta őt.

Remus elképedt – erre sosem számított. Iskolás korában bele volt zúgva a szexi férfiba, de sosem gondolta, hogy Sirius viszonozná az érzéseit. Felnyögött, közelebb dőlt Siriushoz, elmélyítve a csókot. Sirius felmordult, és szorosan magához húzta Remust. Évek elfojtott szenvedélye tört felszínre, miközben a két férfi csókolózott, és első alkalommal kóstolva egymást. Kezek barangolták be egymás kemény testét, a lehető legjobban felfedezve a másikat a ruhán keresztül. A falióra harangjátéka felhangzott a folyosón, megijesztve a két férfit. Gyorsan, nehezen kapkodva a levegőt, váltak szét.

\- Mennem kell – suttogta Remus.

\- Tudom. Látlak holnap? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Igen. És Tapmancs… Egyedül fogok aludni.

Sirius bárgyú mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Remus elsétál.

 

Mire Remus visszaért a cigányok táborába, már csak Elena és Soto ültek a tűz mellett. Mindketten melegen rámosolyogtak, amikor leült a színes párnákra.

\- Miért nem mondtátok el nekünk? – kérdezte Remus.

Soto halkan felsóhajtott.

\- Amikor Gabriel eljött hozzánk, siralmasan vézna volt, hatalmas, elnyűtt, koszos ruhát viselt. Minden érintésre vagy hirtelen mozdulatra összerándult, és még a saját nevét sem tudta; ott és akkor eldöntöttük, hogy magunkkal visszük őt. Amikor rájöttünk, hogy ő Harry Potter, mindnyájunkat megdöbbentett, hogy miért nem gondoskodtak róla - hogy a varázsvilág, aminek a tagjai imádták és tisztelték őt, ilyen borzasztó körülmények között hagynák ott őt.

\- Én nem hagytam volna ott őt, vagy hagytam volna visszamenni oda – mondta elfulladt hangon Remus, amikor megtalálta a hangját. Mélyen bántotta őt a gondolat, hogy ilyen rosszul bántak James és Lily fiával. A tudattól, hogy a barátjának, Gabrielnek mindezt el kellett szenvedni, csak még rosszabbul érezte magát.

\- Remus, amikor először találkoztunk veled, ezt még nem tudtuk. Akkoriban teljesen Dumbledore oldalán álltál. Még most sem vagyunk benne biztosak, nem ismételsz-e el mindent neki, amit hallasz tőlünk. – Soto hangja nyugodtan csengett, mindenféle ítélkezés nélkül. Remusnak akkor is fájt ez a megjegyzés.

\- Remus – szólalt meg Elena, olaszos akcentusa dallamos és csitító volt. – Megvan a hatalmad, hogy segíts nekünk, hogy segíts Gabrielnek, amikor belép a varázsvilágba. De ahhoz is megvan az erőd, hogy mindnyájunknak árts – méghozzá rettenetesen. Olyan sokat tudsz rólunk és Gabrielről. Ha nem reméltük és bíztunk volna meg benned, nem engedtünk volna ennyire közel magunkhoz.

Remus tűnődve bámulta a kezeit. Jó néhány percen keresztül csendben voltak, mindhárman elvesztek a gondolataikban.

\- Szerintetek hogyan tudnék segíteni? – kérdezte végül a férfi.

\- Tartunk tőle, hogy az igazgató távol akarja majd tartani tőlünk Gabrielt – mosolyodott el Soto.

Remus egyetértően biccentett.

\- Ez meg is mondta. Nem tudom, mit tehetek, de meg fogom próbálni.

\- Köszönjük – felelte őszintén Soto. – Van még kérdésed, vagy szeretnél már lefeküdni?

Remus felkuncogott.

\- Számos kérdésem van, de pillanatnyilag csupán aludni akarok. – Mély levegőt véve folytatta: - Sirius és én elkezdtünk… nos, valamit… és megígértem neki, hogy ma éjjel egyedül bújok ágyba.

\- Hiányozni fogsz az ágyunkból, de örülök, hogy találtál magadnak valakit – mondta lágyan Elena.

Soto felállt és lágyan megcsókolta Remust.

\- Nagyszerű volt az ágyunkban tudni téged. Előre örülök a barátságban eltöltött éveknek.

Remus elmosolyodott, és elfogadta a puha csókot Elenától.

\- Felállítottunk neked egy sátrat, ott azt a sötétzöldet – mutatott a nő egy apró sátorra a saját kék és Adonis narancssárga sátra között.

\- Azt hittem… - kezdte Remus meglepődve.

\- Természetesen akarunk az ágyunkban, de láttuk, hogyan néz rád Sirius, és rájöttünk, hogy végre elege lett abból, hogy végignézi, ahogy elsétálsz velünk – felelte kuncogva Soto.

Remus lágyan elpirult, aztán jó éjszakát kívánva elsétált.

 

1996\. augusztus 1.

 

Amikor Gabriel másnap reggel felébredt, néhány pillanatig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van. Lassan pislogva felnyitotta a szemét, aztán elpirult, amikor az apái ágyában találta magát. A két férfi között feküdt, míg a kisöccse és a kishúga keresztben feküdtek rajtuk. A múlt éjjel nagyon nehéz volt; minden tudása és képzése ellenére Gabriel továbbra is ideges volt amiatt, hogy elhagyja a szüleit és a Roxfortba menjen. A köztük töltött legelső éjszaka óta egyszer sem aludt a családjától távol. Mindig együtt voltak. Gabriel félt, hogy új helyen lesz, ismeretlen emberekkel körülvéve, meg kell vívnia egy háborút, és elvárják tőle, hogy megnyerje azt.

Nagyon fiatalnak érezte magát, és este egyszerűen rettegett. Baba szimplán felnyalábolta őt, és a saját ágyukba vitte. A két férfi mindig tudta, mire van szüksége. Tudván, hogy kizárt dolog kilopózni a zsúfolt ágyból, Gabriel közelebb bújt a családjához és visszaaludt.

Sirius kora reggel érkezett meg a táborba. A következő két napot kivette, és még ha Dumbledore nem is kérte volna meg rá, hogy maradjon a cigányokkal, akkor is itt lett volna. Fát rakott a kialudt tűzre, és egy Incendióval meggyújtotta azt.

\- Sirius. – Remus hangja reszelősen, még nagyon álomittasan csengett.

\- Jó reggelt, Holdsáp.

\- Jól vagy? Történt valami? – kérdezte Remus teljesen magához térve.

\- Mi? Nem, jól vagyok. Mondtam, hogy ma itt leszek – válaszolt Sirius.

\- Sirius, reggel hat óra van. Sosem szoktál ilyen korán felkelni.

\- Csak nem tudtam aludni azok után, ami történt. Mit tudtál meg? Mit tegyünk? – Sirius hangja bánatos és nyugtalan volt.

\- Ülj le, és elmesélem, amit hallottam – mondta Remus lágyan.

Húsz perccel később az animágus arcán könnyek folytak le.

\- Az egész az én hibám, Holdsáp. Többet kellett volna tennem. Nem Peter után menni, hamarabb megszökni az Azkabanból. Most biztosan utál engem. – Sirius a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Egy érdes kéz simított végig a haján.

\- Nem a te hibád volt, és nem utállak.

Sirius felkapta a fejét, és meglátta, hogy Gabriel előtte térdel.

\- Harry, annyira sajnálom.

\- Sirius, kérlek, jobban szeretem a Gabrielt, de még a Cherubot is. Kiskorom óta nem voltam Harry. Tudom, hogy nagyszerű életem lett volna veled. És igen, jobb lett volna, ha nem kellett volna Dursleyéknél lennem, de nagyon boldog vagyok. Szeretem azt, aki vagyok, és csodálatos életem van. – Gabriel kifújta a levegőt a tüdejéből, és mindent egy lapra feltéve megkockáztatta: - Szeretném, ha az életem részesei lennétek. Remélem, azzal, hogy nem árultam el a születési nevem, nem tettem tönkre ezt.

Sirius pislogott párat, feldolgozva mindazt, amit Gabriel az imént mondott. Kinyúlt és a karjaiba húzta a fiatalembert. Először csak James és Lily fiát szorította, aztán felzokogott.

\- Szeretlek. Szeretlek azóta, hogy először a karomban tartottalak, és megszerettelek újra, amikor évekkel később ismét találkoztunk.

\- És is szeretlek téged, keresztapa. – Ez a kijelentés újabb könnyhullámot indított el, és már Remus sem tudta tovább visszatartani magát, mindkettejüket átölelte.

\- Segíteni fogunk neked Dumbledore-ral, a varázsvilággal, mindennel… még Voldemorttal szemben is – jelentette ki Sirius.

\- Örömmel hallom, hogy a fiam biztonságban lesz a Roxfortban, a kérdés csupán az, kap-e levegőt? – kuncogott fel mellettük Vincent.

Sirius szégyenlős mosollyal elhúzódott.

\- Bocs; kicsit sok volt mindezt feldolgozni.

\- Megértem – mosolygott rá Vincent. – Tömény tizenkét óra volt, nem?

\- Úgy néz ki, az izgalom még nem ért véget – mutatott Vincenték mögé Remus. Megfordulva látták, hogy Perselus Piton lépked feléjük.

\- Gabriel, gyere ide! – kiáltott Sirius, azonnal maga mögé húzva a fiút, és pálcáját a bájitalmesterre fogta. – A gazdád miatt vagy itt, Piton? – vicsorgott.

\- Szánalmas vagy, Black – horkant fel Perselus, majd Vincent felé fordulva megkérdezte. – Adonis felébredt már?

\- Sajnos igen – válaszolt a férfi hatalmas ásítások közepette. Az arany férfi csodaszép volt: haja még kócos az alvástól, és világoskék pizsama alsója lecsúszott a csípőjén. Izmos mellkasa fedetlen és szívfájdítóan szemet vonzó. – Szükséged van rám valamihez?

Perselus végigmérte a szeretőjét.

\- Igen, mennyi időd van?

Adonis lassan pislogott, aztán elvigyorodott.

\- Mikor indulunk, Vincent?

\- Reggeli után, de még jógáznod is kell – közölte szigorúan Vincent.

Adonis felsóhajtott, körzött párat a vállával, és enyhén megrándult.

\- Igazad van, sajnálom. – Szomorúan nézett Perselusra.

\- Mi történt veled? Jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi, gyorsan végignézve a szeretőjén, megvizsgálva a vállát és a hátát.

\- Jól vagyok, csak tegnap este meghúztam néhány izmot a hátamban. Az egyik új gyerek még mindig tanul, és kompenzálnom kellett a rossz mozdulatait – magyarázta Adonis nyugodtan.

\- Használtál már rá valamilyen bájitalt? – akarta tudni Perselus.

\- Egy enyhe gyógyító és fájdalomcsillapító főzetet ivott – válaszolt Gabriel, mivel ő adta oda azokat Adonisnak.

Perselus felmordult.

\- Ne erőltesd meg magad jógázás közben, és utána adok majd neked valamit.

Adonis szélesen rámosolygott.

\- Köszönöm. – Odahajolt, átkarolta Perselus nyakát és megcsókolta a férfit.

A cigányok csupán a szemüket forgatva félrenéztek, Remus és Sirius azonban szinte sokkot kaptak. Soha, még csak elképzelni sem tudták Pitonnak ezt az oldalát, nem hogy lássák is!

Amikor szétváltak, Perselus odafordult Gabrielhez.

\- Szükségét érzem tájékoztatni, hogy Mrs. Weasley pillanatnyilag nincs túlságosan elragadtatva tőled.

\- Miért? – nézett rá Gabriel zavarodottan.

\- Tegnap este gyűlés volt, ahol mindenkinek elmondták, hogy megtalálták Harry Pottert – magyarázta Perselus.

\- Mióta tudod, Piton? – ordított fel Sirius.

A bájitalmester gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá, fajankó. Megyek, segítek Adonisnak.

Gabriel csúnyán meredt Perselus hátára, aki közben elindult a szeretője után. Ez a fickó valóban gonosz! Szégyenlős vigyorral Remus és Sirius felé fordult, remélve, hogy lecsillapíthatja a felborzolt kedélyeket.

 

A következő hónap érdekesen telt. Dumbledore gyakori látogató volt a táborban, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy megnyerje magának Gabrielt. Még James láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét is odaadta neki. Az apái dühöngtek, és kikövetelték Gabriel ígéretét, hogy csakis a biztonsága érdekében fogja használni azt.

Gabriel rengeteg időt töltött Remusszal és Siriusszal; beszélgettek a Roxfortról, és az igazi szüleiről. A két férfi elkezdett neki mágiaelméletet tanítani, és a mágia különböző ágairól is meséltek. Gabriel csak mosolygott, és hol álmélkodva, hol összezavarodva, hol pedig méltánylóan nézett. Nem állt készen rá, hogy minden titkát felfedje. Kapcsolata tovább erősödött Remusszal és Siriusszal, és Gabriel bízott benne, hogy amikor eljön az idő, támogatni fogják őt.

Gabriel bánatára túlságosan is hamar eljött az idő, hogy búcsút mondjon a családjának. Pillanatnyilag épp Ria és Naveen ölelték őt a karjaikba.

\- Annyira szeretünk téged – zokogott fel halkan Ria.

\- Itt leszünk neked, amikor csak szükséged lesz ránk – tette hozzá Naveen.

\- Tudom, és én is szeretlek titeket – válaszolt Gabriel. Kicsit hátrébb húzódott, és megpuszilta Talha pofiját; utálta, hogy olyan sok időt fog elszalasztani a kisöccse életéből.

\- Pá-pá ’abe’rl – mondta Talha lágy, baba hangján.

Amikor Gabriel megfordult, Adonis kapta őt a karjába, és szorosan megölelte őt.

\- Nagyon hiányozni fogsz! Vigyázz magadra nagyon, és gyakran írj, rendben?

\- Ígérem, és te is hiányozni fogsz nekem.

Amint Adonis letette őt, Elena kapta el, és puszilta meg két oldalról.

\- Vigyázz magadra, és ne törj össze túl sok szívet.

\- Rendben – pirult el Gabriel.

\- Remek harcos, és még nagyszerűbb férfi vagy. – Soto egyenesen Gabriel zöld szemébe nézett. – Nagyon büszke vagyok rád!

Gabriel szeme könnyekkel telt meg, és Soto karjába vetette magát. Hosszú percek teltek el, mire szétváltak.

Ezután odasétált Kamala elé, és kitárta felé a két karját, a húga pedig zokogva röppent közéjük.

\- Szeretlek, Kamala. Azt akarom, hogy tanulmányozd a könyveket, amiket vettem neked. Még két év, és te is iskolába mész.

\- Én is szeretlek, ugye írsz nekem? – kérdezte Kamala a bátya mellkasába temetett arccal.

\- Rendszeresen. – Gabriel még egy csókot nyomott a húga homlokára, mielőtt elhúzódott.

Letérdelt, mire Aubrey és Tatiana azonnal a karjaiban teremtek.

\- Annyira fogtok hiányozni! Azt akarom, hogy vigyázzatok egymásra, és a kedvemért fél szemmel figyeljetek babára és apura, rendben?

\- Rendben – szipogott a két gyerek szomorúan.

\- Tatiana, amikor legközelebb látlak, ismét szép szőke leszel, igaz? – kérdezte játékosan Gabriel. Most, hogy az elmúlt hónapban ennyi varázsló járt köztük, folyamatosan festették a kislány haját.

Tatiana a könnyein át ránevetett a bátyjára.

\- Igen.

\- És Aubrey – fordult Gabriel az öccse felé. – Írni fogsz nekem, ugye? – Aubrey csak bólintott, nem tudott megszólalni. – Jó! Mindkettőtöket nagyon szeretlek! Most mennem kell, szóval legyetek jók. – Gabriel mindkét gyereket homlokon csókolta, majd finoman kibontakozott a karjaikból.

A fiú letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról, majd megindult az apái felé, akik egy taxi mellett várták. Még utoljára intett egyet, aztán a taxi elindult velük.


	65. 65. fejezet

**65\. fejezet**

 

1996\. szeptember 1. King’s Cross vasútállomás, London

 

Gabriel szorosan belekapaszkodott Vincentbe, amikor a Roxfort Express, halkan fütyülni kezdett, ahogy kieresztette a gőzt.

\- Annyira hiányozni fogsz – súgta bele az apja nyakába.

Vincentnek meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát ahhoz, hogy képes legyen megszólalni.

\- Nekünk is hiányozni fogsz, de majd rendszeresen írunk egymásnak, és ha hamarabb nem, akkor a téli szünetben találkozunk.

Gabriel szomorúan bólintott, majd lassan Mudiwa felé fordult. Baba azonnal a karjába kapta őt, és a mellkasához húzta. Gabriel belecsimpaszkodott, észre sem véve, hogy a lába már nem is érinti a földet. Mudiwa hangja érces volt a visszafojtott könnyek miatt.

\- Nagyon vigyázz magadra, és ne felejtsd el, mennyire szeretünk téged.

\- Így lesz, baba, és én is szeretlek titeket – mondta Gabriel, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Egyre több hang csendült fel körülöttük, ahogy mások is átjöttek a falon. A fiú megtörölte az arcát, majd kihúzta magát.

\- Ez csak egy játék; mi mind tudjuk, hogy ki vagy – emlékeztette Vincent a fiát, miközben homlokon csókolta őt. Gabriel bólintott.

Mudiwa lenyúlt, hogy megérintse a smaragd fülbevalót a fia fülében. 

\- Jusson eszedbe, nem is vagyunk annyira távol. Most menj, és rúgj szét néhány segget!

Gabriel felkuncogott, és megpuszilta baba nyakát. Mély levegőt vett, aztán magára öltötte a gondtalan kamasz személyiségének álcáját, és peckes léptekkel megindulva felszállt az élénkpiros vonatra.

Vincent megfogta a párja karját, és nézték, ahogy a fiúk elsétál.

\- Menjünk.

Mudiwa magához húzta Vincentet, és lágyan megcsókolta őt, nem törődve azzal, ki látja őket.

\- Minden rendben lesz Gabriellel – biztosította Vincentet, amikor levegő után kapva szétváltak.

Vincent szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

\- Hát persze, hogy rendben lesz, elvégre a fiúnk bámulatos.

Mudiwa kuncogott, és magával húzva a férjét, elhagyták a pályaudvart. 

\- Gyerünk, induljunk vissza a többiekhez. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tatiana és Aubrey már várják a visszatérésünket.

 

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy a szülei megcsókolják egymást, majd elhagyják a peront. Találomra kiválasztott egy üres fülkét, elhelyezte a ládáját és Hedvig kalitkáját, aztán kibámult az ablakon. Érdekes volt figyelni a különböző családok érkezését: Gabriel megmosolyogta a mugliszületésűek lenyűgözött tekintetét és döbbenetét, míg a többi diák, akik már látták a vonatot korábban is, nem foglalkoztak annak szépségével és pompájával.

Tizenöt perccel a vonat indulása előtt Draco Malfoy is megérkezett. Gabriel tűnődött rajta, hogy mi lehet vele, és vajon mit tud a húga állítólagos haláláról. Tudta, hogy Dracónak fogalma sincs róla, hogy a húga él; Perselus elmondta nekik, hogy még mindig túlságosan kockázatosnak érzi beavatni őt. Gabriel végignézte, ahogy Draco kezet ráz az apjával, és hogy eközben tökéletes trónörökösnek látszik. Amikor Draco az édesanyjához fordult, az arcvonásai némiképp ellágyultak. Megölelte és megcsókolta az anyját, majd finoman kivette a nő karjából a kisbabát. A kisfiú nagyjából egy év körülinek látszott. Gabriel mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Draco elbúcsúzik a kisöccsétől. A szőke fiú arca még tovább lágyult, ahogy a csöppségnek gügyögött. Amikor visszaadta a babát, Gabriel észrevette, hogy Draco maszkja ismét a helyére került.

Tovább figyelve Gabriel látta, ahogy a hangoskodó Weasleyk is megérkeznek a peronra. Idén csupán Ron és Ginny indultak a Roxfortba. Melegség és szeretet hömpölygött a Weasley család körül, mire Gabriel elmosolyodott. Boldogan észlelte Neville, Luna, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Terry és a többiek érkezését, akiket ismert, amikor a fülke ajtaja kinyílt. Gabriel megfordult, és három ideges első évest vett észre az ajtóban toporogva.

\- Bocsánat, nem láttunk idebent senkit – mondta az egyikük.

Gabriel melegen rájuk mosolygott.

\- Gyertek be, senkinek nem foglalok helyet.

A három gyerek óvatosan belépett, nem voltak biztosak abban, hogy egy idősebb diák mellé akarnak ülni. Hamarosan még négy elsőéves telepedett a fülkébe Gabriel mellé. Remekül töltötték az időt; azok, akik a varázsvilágban nőttek fel, nagyszerű szórakozásnak tartották, hogy előadást tartsanak a büfékocsin található kínálatról. Felbecsülhetetlen élményt nyújtott a mugliszületésűek arcát figyelni, amikor meglátták a csokibékákat. Gabriel egy alacsony szintű magánélet bűbájt szórt az ajtóra, hogy senki ne zavarja őket a Roxfortba vezető út során; még nem állt készen rá, hogy megbirkózzon annak következményeivel, hogy azok, akikkel már találkozott, felismerjék benne Harry Pottert.

Amikor a roxmortsi állomás közelébe értek, át kellett öltözniük az iskolai talárjaikba. Az elsőévesek szeme majd’ kiugrott, amikor megpillantották Gabriel talárját. A fiú éjfekete, mandarin galléros talárt viselt, ami ráfeszült a mellkasára és a karjaira, a csípője alatt viszont kiszélesedett, és lágy függönyként örvénylett a lábai körül.

\- Ez nem a megfelelő iskolai talár – jegyezte meg Adrian, aki Gabriel megítélése szerint a Hollóhátba lesz majd beosztva.

\- Voltaképpen az iskolai szabály „egyszerű fekete munkatalárt” ír elő. Madam Malkin ajánl egyet, amit az iskola jóváhagyott. Nincs semmi a szabályban, ami azt mondja, hogy az ember nem viselhet másféle fekete talárt, mint amit akar, addig, amíg az nem gátolja az órai munkájában – magyarázta Gabriel.

\- Nagyszerűen nézel ki benne.

Gabriel rámosolygott az édes kislányra.

\- Köszönöm, Rose. – És épp ekkor a kerekek csikorogni kezdtek, a vonat pedig begördült Roxmorts vasútállomásra.

Izgatottan szálltak le a vonatról, Gabriel elindult az elsőévesek mögött, elnézően megmosolyogva túláradó csacsogásukat. Ahogy közeledtek a kijárathoz, Gabriel felnézett, és elkapott egy döbbent szürke szempárt. Miközben elhaladt mellette, lágyan elvigyorodva odabiccentett a kábult mardekárosnak.

Hideg esőbe léptek ki, és Gabriel összeborzongott. Egy hang zúgott fel.

\- Első évesek, ide hozzám! Első évesek!

Gabriel elindult az óriás termetű férfi felé, gondoskodva róla, hogy új barátai se maradjanak le.

\- Üdvözlöm, uram, engem is be kell osztani, és feltételezem, hogy akkor magával kell mennem, igaz?

Hagrid lenézett, apró bogárfekete szeme összekapcsolódott a hatalmas smaragd szempárral. A férfi hangja rekedtessé vált.

\- Nahát, a kis Harry Potter! Nézzenek csak oda! Már csöppnyi baba korod óta ismerlek. – Hagrid egy hatalmas zsebkendővel törölgette a szemeit.

Gabriel rámosolygott az előtte álló nagyjából tíz láb magas bozontos, fekete szakállas és kócos hajú férfira.

\- Remélem, nem bánja, de jobb szeretem, ha Gabrielnek hívnak. Akkor maradjak önnel?

\- Igen, pattanj egy csónakba, én pedig elviszlek a beosztási ünnepre – mondta Hagrid, és visszatért az első évesek szólongatásához, hátha valaki még nem hallotta őt.

Gabriel megfordult, amikor egy érintést érzett a karján.

\- Gabriel, annyira örülök, hogy végre itt vagy – köszöntötte őt Luna a maga álmodozó stílusában. – Alig várom a sok nehézséget, amit okozni fogsz. Ez egy mókás év lesz!

\- Köszönöm, Luna – válaszolt Gabriel, és figyelte, ahogy a furcsa lány elsétál. Ahogy végignézett a ló nélküli fogatokon, elkapta Ginny pillantását, aki tátott szájjal, sokkosan bámult rá. Gabriel csupán vidáman intett neki, aztán visszafordult Hagridhoz, aki mindenkit beterelt a csónakokba.

Gabriel egy másik csoport elsőévessel került egy csónakba. A gyerekek nyugtalanul beszélgettek, a fiú pedig megpróbálta megnyugtatni őket. Mindenki halkan felzihált, amikor eléjük tárult a kastély látványa. A kastély egy kopár szikla tetején állva magasodott föléjük. A hatalmas szürke kőfalak és az apró, ragyogó ablakok melegséget és védelmet ígértek a hideg eső elől. Magas, kerek tornyai a kastély főépülete fölé nyúltak. Roxfort könnyedén lehetett volna egy ijesztő, fenyegető kinézetű kastély, mégis, a szürke kövek hívogatóak voltak. Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte a kastély mágiáját, ahogy köszönti az új diákjait.

Hamarosan vizesen és reszketve álltak a Nagyterem melletti egyik helyiségben. Egy szigorú tekintetű, ősz hajú boszorkány lépett be; a nő fekete talárt viselt zöld gyapjú díszítéssel és egy boszorkány süveggel.

Hangjából kihallatszott a skót akcentus, amikor megszólalt.

\- Köszöntöm önöket a Roxfortban, én McGalagony professzor vagyok, az igazgató helyettes. Kérem, mindnyájan kövessenek a Nagyterembe, ahol majd beosszák önöket a házaikba.

McGalagony professzor megfordult, besétált a Nagyterembe, az átázott ruhájú elsőévesek pedig a nyomában haladtak. Gabriel kicsit lemaradt, megbújt az árnyékban, és mindent jól megfigyelt.

A terem óriási volt, és Gabriel pillantása azonnal a mágikus mennyezetre szegeződött. A szürke felhőkből zápor zúdult alá, az illúzió azonban eltűnt, még mielőtt bárkit is érintett volna. A termet gyertyák világították be, amelyek az asztalok fölött, egyszerű fém gyertyatartókban lebegtek. Gabriel öt hosszú asztalt látott, négy asztal egymás mellett sorakozott – minden ház számára egy. Az ötödik asztal a terem belseje felé nézett, ahol a tanárok ültek halkan beszélgetve, miközben a diákokat figyelték, gondoskodva róla, hogy mind jól viselkedjenek.

McGalagony tanárnő előrement egy régimódi, rongyos süveghez, ami egy széken állt; amint mind a helyiségben voltak, egy rés nyílt a karima fölött, és a süveg könnyed hangon énekelni kezdett.

Ültem én már mind a négy Alapító fején  
S hogy mit becsültek a legtöbbre, te is megtudod ma még.  
Tudásukat felhasználva megítéllek, ne félj,  
Hamarosan megtudod, mely ház lesz tiéd.

Kik gondoskodók, hűségesek,   
Kik a múlton átnéznek,  
Hogy lássák, mit rejt szíved mélye  
Hugrabug a te helyed, hol rád lel majd a béke.

Könyvek szerelmese,  
Ha jól vág az eszed  
A Hollóhátban leled meg  
Az igazi helyed.

A bátrat és merészt,  
Ki mindig tettre kész  
Várja a Griffendél,  
Mely segít elérni a célt.

Egyet se félj, még nem végeztem, ki senki sem marad.  
Mardekár ad otthont annak, ki becsvágyó és ravasz.  
Ne csaljanak lépre e félreértett jellemek  
Segíthetnek végül nyerni és élni más életet.

A négy jó barát, kik egykor megálmodták eme iskolát.  
Most szomorúan látnák kedves házaik vad csatározását.  
Mind a négyen tudták, hogy egységben az erő  
Ha összetartasz, meglásd, a szabadság is eljő.

Mindenki elnémult, amikor a süveg dalának utolsó sora visszhangozva tovaszállt a Nagyteremben. Végül McGalagony megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Akinek szólítom a nevét, kérem, lépjen előre.

Mielőtt azonban mondhatott volna még valamit, Gabriel előrelépett.

\- Elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom, McGalagony professzor, de tudna tenni valamit a gyerekekért? Mind át vannak fagyva és vizesek – mutatott a fiú a didergő tizenegy évesek sorára.

\- Teljesen igazad van, drága fiam – mondta Dumbledore bölcsen, és két gyors pálcapöccintést követően mindnyájan átmelegedtek és szárazak lettek.

\- Köszönöm, igazgató úr – biccentett Gabriel udvariasan, majd visszalépett az árnyékba.

A diákok döbbent csendben bámultak, nem csak azért, mert ő sokkal idősebb volt a többi beosztásra várakozónál, de félbeszakította McGalagony tanárnőt! Azok, akik Napforduló Ünnepségeken már találkoztak Gabriellel, csodálkozva súgtak össze a barátaikkal: mit keres itt a Roxfortban a cigány kvibli?

McGalagony professzor bosszúsan préselte vonallá a száját, majd elkezdte felolvasni a neveket. Az elsősök egymás után kerültek beosztásra, és Gabriel mindegyiküket megtapsolta, amikor a süveg kimondta a házukat. Hamarosan az összes elsőéves tapsolt egymásnak – az idősebb tanulók döbbenetére és bosszúságára. Amikor a legutolsó elsőéves is beosztásra került, minden szempár Gabrielre szegeződött.

Minerva McGalagony mély levegőt vett, és felolvasta az utolsó nevet.

\- Harry Potter.

Mindenki őrült sugdolózásba kezdett, míg azok, akik ismerték Gabrielt, álmélkodva néztek. Gabriel ugyanakkor csak állt egyhelyben, a körmeit vizsgálgatva és nagyon unottnak látszva.

Ez így ment egy percen keresztül, míg végül Minerva felcsattant.

\- Fiatalember, a nevét szólítottam, kérem, lépjen előre.

\- Nem viselem a Harry Potter nevet – mondta egyszerűen Gabriel.

McGalagony professzor már épp vitatkozni készült, amikor a süveg megszólalt.

\- Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, gyere ide!

Gabriel szélesen elmosolyodott, és gyorsan odament a székhez. Leült és a fejére tette a süveget. Az összes nebuló halkan suttogva próbált rájönni, mi is történik épp, miközben várták, hogy a fiút – aki most talán vagy Harry Potter, vagy sem – beosszák.

\- Szervusz, Gabriel; alaposan tele van a fejed, nemde? – kuncogott a süveg hangja a fiú fejében.

\- Elnézést, uram, tisztítsam meg az elmém önnek? – gondolta Gabriel udvariasan.

\- Nem, nekem így is jó. Nos, akkor beosszalak?

\- Kérem.

\- Intelligens vagy, bátor, nagyon hűséges és felettébb ravasz. Könnyedén beillenél a négy ház bármelyikébe. És mivel látom, hogy mind a négy ház leszármazottja vagy, és elolvastad az összes könyvüket és naplójukat, valóban mindegyik ház kitűnő választás lenne. És mégis, egyik sem elég, hogy igazán boldoggá tegyen téged.

A süveg egy pillanatig tűnődött, aztán nevetéssel a hangjában folytatta:

\- Te határozottan fel fogod rázni a dolgokat, igaz? Szóval, mit szeretnél, melyik házba tegyelek, Kisangyal?

\- Abba, ahol a legtöbb jót tehetem – válaszolt Gabriel.

\- Legyen a Mardekár! – kiáltotta ekkor a süveg úgy, hogy mindenki hallhassa.

Gabriel levette a süveget és felállt, figyelmen kívül hagyva az elképedt arcokat maga körül. Az elsőévesek mind megtapsolták őt, Gabriel pedig rájuk vigyorgott, ahogy elhaladt. Hamarosan az idősebb mardekárosok magukhoz tértek, és megtapsolták a legújabb háztársukat. Gabriel leült arra a helyre, amit Dillon, az egyik első éves, akivel a vonaton találkozott, csinált neki.

Dumbledore felállt.

\- Köszöntök mindenkit. Ha mondhatok ilyet, ez egy nagyon izgalmas Beosztási Ceremónia volt. És most, néhány bejelentés, aztán eszünk. Először is a Tiltott Rengeteg pont az – minden diák számára tilos belépni, méghozzá jó okkal. Az idei évben a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyat Remus Lupin professzor fogja tanítani, és ebben Sirius Black auror lesz a segítségére.

Dumbledore szeme csillogott, amikor a diákok udvariasan tapsolni kezdtek.

\- Mr. Frics, a gondnokunk megkért rá, hogy mindenkit emlékeztessek, tilos a folyosókon varázsolni, és az ajtajára ki van függesztve az összes betiltott tárgy listája, beleértve a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat teljes katalógusát. És végül, mind észrevettétek, hogy idén egy idősebb tanuló csatlakozott hozzánk. Igen, ő Harry Potter, bár nyilvánvaló, hogy jobban szeret a Gabriel Dragonheart névre hallgatni. És most… együnk!

Perselus a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét az igazgató Megmentőt illető bejelentésére; lenézett a kígyóira és elkapta Gabriel zöld szemét, ahogy őt fürkészi. A fiú derűsen mosolygott rá. Perselus ismét a plafonra nézett. Gabriel közel sem volt elég tapintatos ahhoz, hogy a kígyói között megállja a helyét. _Ez egy nagyon érdekes év lesz_ – gondolta magában.

Gabriel az őt körülvevő elsősökkel csevegett, bár közben figyelmesen hallgatta a többi háztársa beszélgetését is. Draco és a barátai között felettébb érdekes párbeszéd zajlott le.

\- Blaise, az édesanyád a nyáron ismét férjhez ment? – kérdezte egy fekete hajú lány.

\- Igen, egy Hank Johnson nevű amerikaihoz – válaszolt Blaise fintorogva. – Végre! A Minisztériumnak három évbe telt Carlost holttá nyilvánítani.

\- Az jó hosszú idő, különösen, mivel emlékeztél rá, hogy hallottad, mennyire hangosan sikoltozott. Az ember azt hinné, hogy annak számítania kellene valamit. – Draco önelégülten elvigyorodott.

\- Szegény anya – mondta Blaise színlelt őszinteséggel. – Előbb a kisöcsém halt meg, aztán meg Carlos tűnt el. Nagyon nehéz volt neki. De most New Yorkban él Hankkel, és nagyon boldog.

A három jóbarát titkon összevigyorgott. Draco még nem állhatott bosszút a kishúgáért, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy Blaise mostohaapján, Carloson vesznek elégtételt. Találtak egy kétes bájitalt, ami felszívódik, és aztán komposztálja a testet, hogy abból csupán trágya marad. Eredetileg döglött háziállatok testén használták, de a mardekárosok nem voltak ellene, hogy emberen használják, különösen az emberi lény egy ilyen undorító megtestesítésén. Blaise mamájának abban az évben néhány csodaszép írisze nőtt.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a zöldséges tálat a tányérja közelében. Megkérte Remust, hogy beszéljen a házimanókkal az ételekkel kapcsolatban, mert szerette volna tudni, úgy készül jön-e, hogy magának kell gondoskodni a saját ételéről. Nyilvánvalóan Remus most még a konyha közelébe is félt menni, annyira megsértődtek a kérdés hallatán a házimanók. A manók ugyanis mindig úgy készítették az ételeket, hogy azok minden tanuló igényeinek megfeleljenek – ez része volt a mágiájuknak.

Gabriel a tányérjára halmozott egy adag tésztát, amit friss paradicsom, bazsalikom, és apró mozzarella golyócskák borítottak. Óvatosan a szájába vett egy falatot, majd élvezetesen felhümmögött; a manók jó sok friss fokhagymát használtak, és az étel nagyon ízletes volt.

A mellette ülő diákok nem tudták, mit kezdjenek egy efféle nyílt érzelem-kimutatással. Gabriel nem foglalkozott velük, továbbra is halkan felhümmögött a következő harapásnál. Az első évesek kuncogtak, aztán ismét a saját vacsorájuk felé fordultak. Amikor Gabriel felnézett, látta, hogy Remus a fejét csóválva vigyorog rá. A fiú is a férfira mosolygott.

A Remus mellett ülő Sirius duzzogva piszkálgatta az ételét. Gabriel kérdő szemmel nézett Remusra. A vérfarkas megvonta a vállát, és odatátogta neki: „Mardekár”. Gabriel bólintott – tudta, hogy a keresztapja nem fog örülni a beosztásának.

Remus pillantása arra a griffendéles csoportra röppent, akik egymás között sutyorogtak, miközben Gabriel felé tekintgettek. A fiú csupán vállat vont, aztán Ronra mosolygott, amikor az ismét megfordult, hogy ránézzen. Ron fájdalmas mosolyt eresztett meg, majd gyorsan visszafordult a barátai felé. Gabriel megrázta a fejét erre a sok hűhóra, majd újból enni kezdett, miközben hallgatta a körülötte folyó beszélgetéseket.

Desszert után – ami csokoládétortából állt, és az elsőévesek kuncogása közepette Gabriel végighümmögte az elfogyasztását – Dumbledore jó éjszakát kívánva elköszönt tőlük.

Amikor Gabriel felállt, hallotta, hogy vadul kiabálják a nevét. Megfordult, és látta, hogy Ginny, Neville, Ron és Hermione közelednek felé, néhány másik diák kíséretében, akiket még a nyári napfordulós ünnepségről ismert.

\- Sziasztok, hogy vagytok? – kérdezte tőlük vidáman.

\- Mi? – kiáltott fel Ron. – Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt azok után, hogy…

\- Ron! – csattant fel Hermione. – Megegyeztünk, hogy nem beszélsz, amíg le nem nyugodtál.

Ron némán dühöngve keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és arca minden pillanattal tovább vörösödött.

\- Miért nem mondtad el nekünk? – kérdezte halkan Hermione.

Gabriel zavartan ráncolta össze a homlokát. 

\- Miért kellett volna elmondanom? Mindnyájatokat ismerlek, és barátok vagyunk, de igazából évente csupán egyszer találkozunk. Én sem tudok rólatok mindent, vagy ismerem akár egyetlen titkotokat.

\- De tudtad, hogy anya és apa utánad kutatnak – mondta Ginny megbántott hangon.

\- Az apáimmal beszéltünk erről, amikor elmondták a születési nevem, és hogy mit várnak el tőlem az emberek. Úgy döntöttünk, az lesz a legjobb, ha elveszve maradok. – Gabriel megrántotta a vállát, mintha ezzel minden kérdésüket megválaszolta volna.

\- Ez nem elég jó – morgott fogát vicsorgatva Ron, aki képtelen volt tovább csöndben maradni. – Éveken keresztül hazudtál nekünk, és tudni akarom, hogy miért!

\- Sosem hazudtam nektek. – Ron erre gúnyosan felhorkant, de Gabriel folytatta. – Nem, tényleg; kérdezte bármelyikőtök is, hogy én vagyok-e Harry Potter? Mire megtudtam a születési nevem, már örökbe fogadtak; a törvényes nevem immár Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, és ez vagyok igazából én.

Ron további kérdést akart feltenni, amikor Remus odalépett hozzájuk.

\- Mindnyájan induljatok a klubhelyiségetekbe. Szánjatok rá némi időt, hogy végiggondoljátok azokat a dolgokat, amiket meg akartok tudni egymástól. Évek óta ismeritek egymást, ha meg akarjátok őrizni a barátságotokat, akkor talán meg kellene próbálni a másik szemszögéből nézni a dolgokat.

\- Nincs itt semmiféle barátság; ő nem más, mint egy hazug, nyálkás kígyó! – vágta oda Ron dühösen, majd elviharzott.

Ginny felsóhajtott.

\- Anya tényleg kiborult, amikor megtudta, hogy megtalálták Harry Pottert. Nem mondta el nekünk, hogy miért, csak annyit, hogy már ismerjük őt. Nyilvánvalóan egyikünk sem számított rád. – Ginny elhallgatott, összeszedve a gondolatait. – Segítettél nekem, és nem akarlak elveszíteni, mint barátot. Bánt, hogy nem mondtad el nekünk, de igazad van, nem osztottuk meg egymással a titkainkat. Talán egy nap? 

Gabriel elmosolyodott és megölelte a lányt.

\- Az jó lenne.

\- Én közel sem ismerlek téged olyan rég, de úgy vélem, el kellett volna mondanod egy felnőtt varázslónak – jelentette ki határozottan Hermione.

Gabriel mosolyra húzta a száját; ez a lány biztosan szőrszálhasogató módon ragaszkodik a szabályok betartásához.

\- Nos, talán egy nap, ha megismered a teljes történetet, megváltozik a véleményed.

Hermione szeme elkerekedett a gondolatra, hogy még több információhoz juthat; bólintott, és a barátai után eredt.

\- Te mit gondolsz erről az egészről, Neville? – kérdezte Gabriel. Igazán megkedvelte Neville-t, aki az utóbbi három évben mindig eljött a napforduló ünnepségekre.

\- Attól, hogy most a Mardekárban vagy, még lehetünk barátok? – kérdezte a félénk fiú.

\- Naná, hogy lehetünk – jelentette ki határozottan Gabriel.

\- Akkor jó éjt – mosolyodott el lágyan Neville. – Holnap találkozunk.

Gabriel sugárzó mosolyt villantott rá.

\- Aludj jól, Neville. Ha megkapjuk az órarendünket, összehasonlíthatnánk, hátha vannak közös óráink.

Neville elpirulva bólintott, majd elindult a Griffendél-torony irányába.

\- Hadd mutassam meg, merre van a Mardekár klubhelyisége – ajánlotta fel Remus.

\- Ezt én is meg tudom tenni – lépett elő Draco az árnyékból. – A többi prefektus gondoskodik az első évesekről.

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy. Akkor holnap találkozunk – köszönt el Remus.

\- Jó éjt, Remus, és mondd meg Siriusnak, hogy ne duzzogjon. – Gabriel elindult Draco nyomában, Remus nevetése pedig végigkövette őt a folyosón.

\- Hát, Dragonheart, ez aztán a meglepetés – jegyezte meg Draco.

Gabriel összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Most tényleg muszáj vezetékneveket használnunk?

\- Mivel **én** nem ismerlek téged, úgy vélem, így helyes – közölte Draco kimérten. – Senki nem tudja, hogy akkor nyáron ott voltam – tette hozzá suttogva. – Veszélyes lenne, ha valaki rájönne.

\- Értem, Malfoy.

Draco maszkja szorosan a helyén volt, ahogy végighaladt a folyosón, majd megállt a kopár kőfal egy nehezen meghatározható pontján.

\- A jelszó: tisztaság.

Gabriel a szemét forgatta a jelszó hallatán, de aztán belépett az előbukkanó ajtón, hogy lássa végre, hol is fog élni a következő évben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még mindig nem találom magamban az elveszett, vagy méltatlanul meg nem értett költőt, szóval a vers gatyába rázásáért a lányomat, illetve Erot illeti a köszönet. Köszönöm mindkettőtöknek!


	66. 66. fejezet

**66\. fejezet**

**párszaszó – vastag betűvel szedve**

Alighogy Gabriel belépett a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, Piton professzor gúnyosan megszólalt:

\- Mérhetetlenül örülök, hogy csatlakozni tudott hozzánk, Mr. Dragonheart.

Gabriel önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd előresétált a többi háztársához, míg Draco megállt Perselus balján.

\- Most, hogy végre mind itt vagyunk… - Piton itt még egyszer Gabrielre meresztette a tekintetét – elmagyarázom a dolgokat. A Mardekár egy nagyszerű ház, nem számít, mint hallottak eddig róla, vagy mások miket mondhatnak. Okosak vagyunk, ravaszak és becsvágyóak. Míg a többi ember ezeket negatív jellemvonásoknak tekinti, mi ismerjük azok hatalmas értékeit. A mardekárosok összetartanak és támogatják egymást. Az én házamon belül nincs széthúzás, és határozottan nem az iskola többi része előtt!

Míg Perselus az üdvözlő beszédét mondta, Gabriel körülnézett a hűvös, nyirkos szobában. A helyiség nagy volt, négy kandalló is helyet kapott benne, körülöttük pedig sötétzöld kárpitozású mahagóni székek és kanapék voltak elhelyezve. A klubhelyiséget számos íróasztallal, dohányzó asztallal és kisebb díványokkal, fotelekkel rendezték be. Gabriel számára mindettől az volt a benyomása, hogy az összes mardekáros kényelmesen használni tudja a klubhelyiséget anélkül, hogy összenyomva éreznék magukat. A falakat több falikárpit is borította, a legtöbb nemes hölgyeket és urakat ábrázolt, ádáz harcosokat, akik egy győztes csata után pózoltak, vagy épp mágikus bestiákat. A szoba kényelmesnek és pompásan fényűzőnek látszott; nem olyan hely, ahol az ember igazán elereszti magát, mégis elég kellemes ahhoz, hogy elidőzzön benne. Gabriel elvigyorodott a helyiséget díszítő finom ezüst és kígyó motívumokon, mielőtt a figyelmét ismét Perselusra irányította.

A tanár egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, hogy mindegyik kis kígyója szemébe nézzen. Nagyon törődött a védelme alatt álló diákokkal, és mindig minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy meglegyen, amire szükségük van. 

\- Itt vannak az idősebb háztársak, hogy segítsenek önöknek, a prefektusok, hogy tájékoztatást nyújtsanak, és itt vagyok én is. Az ajtóm mindig nyitva áll, ha szükségük van rám. Nem tudok segíteni maguknak, ha nem tudom, mi a baj. Mindnyájuktól elvárom, hogy büszkék legyenek és továbbvigyék a Mardekár-ház nagyszerűségét – mondta meggyőződéssel a hangjában Piton professzor. – A prefektustok megmutatják az elsőéveseknek a hálókörletüket. Mr. Dragonheart, maga a többi hatodéves fiúval kerül egy szobába. Az összes új diák ágyára ki van téve az iskolai szabályzat és a magatartási kódex, amit el kell olvasniuk. Elvárom, hogy pontosan betartsák azokat. Ha bármi kérdésük van, ami ezeken a papírokon nem szerepel, vagy egy idősebb tanuló nem tudja megválaszolni azt, keressenek fel holnap. Jó éjszakát! – Perselus ezzel kifordult a szobából, és a talárja drámaian örvénylett körülötte.

Draco előrelépett, minden mozdulatából áradt a magabiztosság és a pozíciójából eredő hatalom. Sajnálatára azonban a legtöbb elsőéves Gabrielre nézett válaszért és megnyugtatásért. Draco némán meresztette a szemét; Gabriel felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a szőke fiúra, aztán lenézett. Dillon, Basil, Rowan, Kyle, Katelyn, Terean és Ivy mind őt nézték. Ismét Dracóra pillantott.

\- Akkor, Malfoy, hajlandó lennél segíteni nekünk megoldani a dolgokat?

\- Prefektus vagyok; ez egyike a kötelességeimnek. – Intett egy fekete hajú lánynak, hogy lépjen előre, miközben folytatta: - Ő Pansy Parkinson, a másik hatodéves prefektus. Megmutatja a lányok hálókörletét. Miután elhelyezkedtetek és volt időtök átolvasni a szabályzatot és a magatartási kódexet, hajlandó vagyok még takarodó előtt bárkit elkísérni a bagolyházhoz, aki levelet akar küldeni.

\- Gyertek – szólt Pansy hűvös hangon.

Katelyn és Teresa azonnal elindultak, de Ivy hátramaradt. Gabriel letérdel, és belesúgott valamit a kislány fülébe, mire az boldogan elmosolyodott, és a többiek után eredt.

\- Ha mindenki elkészült… –Draco gúnyos pillantást vetett Gabrielre, majd megfordult, és a fiúk hálókörlete felé vette az útját. Miután elrendezte az első éves fiúkat, Draco félrehúzott egy kékeszöld tengeri sárkányt ábrázoló falikárpitot, és mögéje lépett. Egy rövid folyosóra érkeztek, aztán egy nagy tölgyfaajtóhoz. Draco kinyitotta, és belépett – Gabriel pedig nyugodt léptekkel követte őt.

Odabent hat ágy állt, mindegyik ágy lábánál ott állt egy-egy láda, egy kis asztal és egy karosszék. A baldachinos ágyak körül sötétzöld bársonyfüggönyök lógtak, az ágyat zöld, ezüstkígyóval hímzett takaró fedte. Gabriel udvariasan odabiccentett a szobatársainak, aztán ahhoz az ágyhoz ment, amely előtt az ő ládáját látta.

\- Ahogy mindenki jól látja, új szobatársat kaptunk – szólalt meg Draco. – Ő Gabriel Dragonheart. Hadd mutassam be a többieket: Blaise Zambini, Gregory Monstro, Vincent Crak és Theodore Nott.

Mindegyik fiú biccentett egyet, amikor a nevét hallotta.

\- Sziasztok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – mondta Gabriel. Megfordult, felvette a pergameneket, és olvasni kezdte, miközben fél szemmel az új szobatársait tanulmányozta. Crak és Monstro meglehetően troll kinézetűek voltak. Első pillantásra felettébb lassúnak tűntek, de volt valami csillogás a szemükben, valami, ami Gabrielnek arról árulkodott, hogy a két fiú direkt akarta, hogy alábecsüljék. Nott sovány volt, szálkás, piszkos-szőke hajú. A tekintete éles és okos, és bár elég fesztelenül beszélgetett a többi fiúval, igazából egyikkel sem volt barátságos.

Zambini annyira hasonlított Aubreyra, hogy Gabrielnek erővel kellett kényszeríteni magát, hogy ne bámulja meg őt. A fiúnak sötétbarna szeme és kávébarna bőre volt, magas arccsontja, és az apró gyűrűs hajfürtjei pont a válláig értek. Barátságosnak látszott, a testbeszéde mégis elárulta, hogy igazán csak Dracóval érzi jól magát. Malfoy volt a legmagasabb fiú a szobában; Gabriel sejtése szerint nagyjából 190 cm. Karcsú testű és elegáns, minden mozdulata kiszámított. Bőre alabástrom fehér, ajka rózsás, és magas arccsontja halvány rózsaszín árnyalatú. Draco szürke szeme éles és nagyon intelligens, és ezüstszőke haja, ami szabadon lengett az arca körül, nagyjából 2 centiméterrel ért az álla alá. Tatianához való hasonlatossága jól látszott, ugyanakkor a fiú arcvonásai élesebbek voltak a húgáénál. Gabriel felsóhajtott, és visszatért a papírok olvasásához.

Blaise leült Draco mellé, amikor látta, hogy az a homlokát dörzsölgeti.

\- Olvastad az auráját? – kérdezte, miután feltett egy hangtompító bűbájt, hogy lefojtsa a hangjukat.

\- Többször is. Sajnos nem kapok jó képet. Hosszú ideig úgy tűnik, hogy nagyon átlagos ereje van, aztán egyszer feltűnik egy éles aranyszínű erőhullám, erősebb bárminél, amit korábban láttam. Nem tudom, mit kezdjek vele.

\- De legalább érdemes ránézni – vigyorodott el Blaise. Draco sokszor nyafogott róla, hogy Blaise az egyetlen vonzó fiú a körletükben.

Draco felhorkant.

\- Csak belefáradtál, hogy téged bámullak.

Blaise önelégülten vigyorgott vissza rá.

\- Tudom, hogy káprázatos vagyok, és nem tehetsz róla, de úgy nem érdekelsz.

Draco már épp készült valami csípős megjegyzéssel visszavágni, amikor félbeszakították a beszélgetésüket.

\- Malfoy, van néhány kérdésem – szólt halkan Gabriel.

Blaise intett a pálcájával, és megszüntette a hangtompító bűbájt.

\- Rendben.

\- Itt semmi nem szerepel a zenéről – kezdte Gabriel.

\- Nos, itt nincs zeneoktatás, de mindenki, akinek van valamilyen hangszere, általában talál magának időt, amikor egyedül van a hálókörletben, és akkor feltesz egy némító varázslatot – válaszolt Draco, mielőtt Gabriel befejezhette volna.

\- Hát ezt jó tudni, de igazából én a mugli zenehallgatásra utaltam. Hallgathatom a hálókörletben vagy a klubhelyiségben?

Draco gúnyosan elmosolyodott a fiú hülyeségén.

\- Nem, Dragonheart, nem teheted. A Roxfortban túl sok a mágia ahhoz, hogy működjön az elektronika.

Gabriel pislogott párat.

\- Tehát az egyetlen, ami megakadályoz abban, hogy zenét hallgassak, a feltételezés, hogy nem tudom megtenni, de nincs ellene tényleges szabály?

\- Ha el tudod érni, hogy működjön a lejátszó, akkor rajta – horkant fel Draco.

\- Pompás! A másik kérdésem az edzőterem. Van ilyen helyiség a kastélyban? – érdeklődött vidáman Gabriel.

Draco lassan pislogni kezdett; nem hitte, hogy bárki is érdeklődött volna valaha edzőterem után. Ő és Perselus bácsikája a férfi magánlakosztálya melletti helyiséget használták edzésre, de ezt nem fogja felajánlani Gabrielnek.

\- Nem tudok ilyen helyről, attól függ, mit akarsz csinálni. Egyszerű tornagyakorlatokat a hálókörletben is végezhetsz, vagy a klubhelyiségben, ha épp üres.

\- Pillanatnyilag megteszi. Majd később megkérdem erről Piton professzort. Kösz. – Gabriel ezzel visszatért a kicsomagoláshoz.

Néhány pillanattal később Crak felsikoltott, és remegő kézzel mutatott Gabriel felé.

\- D-D-Dragonheart! Rajtad van egy kígyó – dadogott a rémült fiú.

Gabriel levette a kígyóját a nyakából.

\- Ő itt Aurora és az enyém – Crak összehúzta magát félelmében. – Bocs; nem hittem, hogy ez gondot okoz. Majd gondoskodom róla, hogy ne menjen a közeledbe. – Gabriel visszatette Aurora fejét a vállára, és hagyta, hogy a hüllő ismét a nyaka köré tekeredjen.

\- Mérgező? – kérdezte Monstro.

\- Csak ha úgy akarja.

\- Mi a fészkes nyavalyát akar ez jelenteni? – csattant fel Nott, aki már az elejétől kezdve nem volt oda Dragonheartért.

\- Ez azt jelenti – szólalt meg Blaise izgatottan –, hogy Aurora mágikus kígyó. – Felállt, és odasétált Gabrielhez. – Megsimogathatom?

\- Persze – mosolyodott el Gabriel.

Blaise előrenyúlt, és óvatosan végigsimított, a sima, száraz pikkelyeken, az állat színjátszó fekete bőre közelről még csodálatosabb volt.

\- **Ez kellemes** – sziszegte Aurora boldogan. – **Ő maradhat; a többieknek még bizonyítaniuk kell, hogy méltóak-e rá.**

Gabriel megpróbálta visszafojtani a nevetését, de Blaise elcsípte. 

\- Mi az? – akarta tudni.

\- A sziszegése csikizi a nyakamat – hazudott Gabriel folyékonyan.

A többiek óvatosan figyelték Blaise-t és Gabrielt, aki gyorsan ráeszmélt, hogy sokáig képtelen lenne így élni. Eldöntötte, hogy egy csipetnyi griffendéles őszinteségre van most szükség.

\- Felfogom, hogy én valami nagy híresség vagyok a ti világotokban, és hogy öt év után furcsa lehet új fiút elfogadni a hálókörletetekben. Mit szóltok hát ehhez: Mindegyikőtök feltehet nekem egy kérdést, amire válaszolok, de nektek nem kell felelnetek az enyémekre.

A mardekárosok egy pillanatig tűnődtek rajta, csapdák után kutattak, azt vizsgálták, hogy mennyire üthet vissza rájuk ez, aztán mindannyian rábólintottak.

\- Rendben, ki kezdi? – nézett végig rajtuk Gabriel.

Mindegyik fiú Monstróra nézett.

\- Hol voltál eddig? – kérdezte.

\- Egy kvibli cigánykaravánnal éltem, akikkel beutaztam egész Európát és Ázsia egy részét.

\- Ki fogadott örökbe téged? – érkezett Crak kérdése.

\- Vincent és Mudiwa Dragonheart.

Nott gondolkozott pár percig a kérdésén, mielőtt feltette azt:

\- És hogyan rejtőztél el a varázsvilág elől?

Gabriel elvigyorodott.

\- Cigánymágia. – Nott kezdett bepipulni, amikor Gabriel először nem ajánlott fel több információt, míg végül hozzá nem tette: - Dumbledore úgy gondolja, hogy véletlen varázslat tette.

Draco összeráncolta a homlokát. A véletlen varázslatokat szigorúan érzelmek vezérlik; az, ami Gabriel elrejtőzésében szerepet játszott, az egy hosszú távú védőbűbáj volt.

\- Akkor most egy valóban fontos kérdés – mosolyodott el Blaise önelégülten.

\- Pasikra vagy csajokra buksz?

Gabriel elpirult és felnevetett.

\- Pasikra.

Minden szempár Dracóra szegeződött, várva az ő kérdését. A szőke fiú egyenesen Gabrielre nézett, a tekintete átható volt.

\- A családod utál most?

Gabriel homloka ráncokba szaladt zavarában.

\- Nem, miért utálnának?

Draco gúnyos mosolyt villantott rá, aztán mellkasa előtt keresztbe tett kézzel felállt az ágyáról.

\- Nos, neked van varázserőd, nekik meg nincs. Az leszel, akik ők soha nem lehetnek: varázsló.

Gabriel szánakozó pillantást vetett Dracóra.

\- Annyival több minden van az életben, mint az, hogy az ember varázsló-e. A családom örül nekem, de elégedettek a saját életükkel. Nem kívánnak többet.

\- Ja, persze – csúfolódott Nott.

Gabriel arcvonásai megkeményedtek.

\- Értem, miért mondod ezt. Éveken keresztül segítettünk meggyógyítani az általatok kitett, nem kívánatos embereket: gyerekeket, akik nem kapták meg a roxforti levelüket és akiket a szüleik elhagytak ezért; kisbabákat, akiknek megmérték a varázserejét, és kevésnek találták, és mindez olyan nagy fájdalommal járt nekik, amit nem tudtak elviselni. A mágia csupán az ember parányi része. Legalábbis így kéne lennie.

Gabriel megfordult és elővett egy dobozt a ládájából. Lecsukta a tetejét, majd gyorsan végighúzta az ujjait a zár fölött. Az egy jelzés volt, amit az árusító bolt tett a ládájára; ez lehetővé tette számára úgy bezárni a ládáját, hogy mások nem tudják, hogy mágiát használ. Gyorsan végignézett a szobatársain. Crak, Monstro és Nott hátat fordítottak neki, és tovább csomagoltak; az egész testbeszédük zavarodottságról üvöltött. Draco és Blaise egyenesen rá szegezték a szemüket, arcuk sápadt volt és bizonytalan.

\- Ha megbocsátotok, megígértem Ivynek, hogy találkozom vele a klubhelyiségben, és együtt írunk levelet a szüleinknek.

A többiek végignézték, ahogy a legújabb szobatársuk távozik.

\- Hát, Draco, ez a kérdés határozottak provokálta őt – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Nott.

\- Nyilvánvalóan – vágta rá Draco sokkal nyugodtabban, mint amilyennek érezte magát. – Kemény dolga lesz neki a Mardekárban, ha továbbra is ilyen nyíltan kiadja az érzelmeit.

\- Én azon gondolkodom, vajon kiket hagyhattak ott ezekkel a cigányokkal – jegyezte Monstro gondolkozás nélkül.

Blaise, aki sosem tudta magát túltenni a kisöccse halálán felcsattant:

\- Valószínűleg nem is tudja! Azokon a gyerekeken nincs névtábla!

\- Pakoljunk ki – jelentette ki Draco hirtelen témát váltva. – Még el kell vinnem a Bagolyházba a nyivákoló elsősöket, és fáradt vagyok. – A fiúk mind hozzáláttak, hogy némán és gyorsan kipakoljanak.

 

Miután Gabriel a klubhelyiség egy eldugott zugában elolvasott az elsősöknek egy mesét és rávette őket, hogy menjenek lefeküdni, ő is visszatért a szobájába. A helyiség üres volt, ezért úgy döntött, jógázik egy keveset. A teste merev volt és sajgott az egész napos üléstől. Gyorsan átöltözött, kigurította a jógamatracát, és pont ráállt, amikor Draco és Blaise visszatértek a hálószobába. Kérdő pillantásukra, Gabriel magyarázni kezdte:

\- Megszoktam, hogy fizikailag sokkal aktívabb legyek, így most merev vagyok és fáj mindenem. Úgy tervezem, hogy elvégzek néhány jóga gyakorlatot. Nem bánom, ha itt vagytok – vont vállat közönyösen.

\- Felőlem – vágta rá Draco, és elindult az ágyához, Blaise pedig követte őt. 

Gabriel a feje fölé emelte a karjait, aztán előrehajolt, a homlokával megérintve a térdét, majd a karjaival átfogta a két lábát.

\- Szentséges Merlin! – kiáltott fel Blaise. – Nekem nem látszol olyan merevnek.

Gabriel kuncogott egy sort.

\- Normál esetben a sípcsontomra tudom tenni a fejem. – Halk nyögéssel a földre tette a tenyerét, aztán visszament lefelé néző kutyapózba.

Dracónak az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy visszafojtsa a nyögését, amikor Gabriel a levegőbe nyomta tökéletesen formás fenekét. Mindkét fiú annyira kíváncsi volt, hogy nyíltan bámulták, ahogy Gabriel végigment a napi rutinján. Noha mind a ketten edzettek Perselusszal, és határozottan ruganyosabbak és erősebbek voltak a legtöbb társuknál, Gabriel jócskán lekörözte őket.

Húsz perccel később, amikor Gabriel lefeküdt hullapózba pihenni, elvigyorodott.

\- Az emberek általában fizetnek azért, hogy megnézzék az előadásomat.

Blaise és Draco azonnal visszatértek a valóságba, és Blaise felnevetett.

\- Bocs, még sosem láttam senkit, aki ilyesmiket csinált. Bámulatos volt.

\- Kösz; ez tart formában a keményebb dolgokhoz. – Lassan felállt, és feltekerte a matracát. – Elmegyek lezuhanyozni, aztán lefekszem. Valamelyikőtök rátenne egy némító varázslatot az ágyamra? Nem úgy néz ki, mintha bármelyiktek is egyhamar le akarna feküdni.

\- Csak fél tíz van – dohogott Blaise. – Meglep, hogy ilyen korán ágyba tudtad dugni az elsősöket.

Gabriel csupán vállat vont, és kikapta a szekrényéből, amire szüksége volt.

\- Korán kelek. Nyolctól van reggeli, és kilenckor kezdődik a tanítás, igaz?

\- Így van – felelt Draco zavartan.

\- Nagyszerű, akkor lesz időm mindezt reggel is végigcsinálni – közölte Gabriel, miközben kiballagott a fürdőszobába.

\- Lehet, hogy érdemes lesz korán felkelni, hogy megnézzük – jegyezte meg Blaise.

Draco mindössze hümmögött, aztán Gabriel ágyához ment, és elhelyezte rajta a kért némító bűbájt.

 

Szeptember 2. csütörtök, reggel 7 óra

 

Draco morogva ébredezett. Utált korán kelni, de még jobban gyűlölte, ha reggel kapkodnia kellett. Lassan feltornászta magát, aztán pislogva bámulta a szeme elé terülő látványt.

Gabriel ágya pont az övével szemben volt, így most tökéletes képhez jutott. A szobatársa hosszú, fekete haja nyirkos volt és kócos. Belebújt egy hasonló stílusú talárba, mint amilyet előző nap is viselt, de ez fekete volt,és fekete sárkányhímzés díszítette. A felső része még nyitva volt, Gabriel lassan gombolta be a talár elején sorakozó apró gombokat. Draco nagyot nyelt, amikor meglátta az izmos, napbarnított mellkast. A fiú bársonynak látszó bőre alatt Gabriel izmai minden mozdulatra táncot jártak.

\- Jó reggelt – suttogta Gabriel, amikor meglátta, hogy Draco ébren van.

\- Dragonheart – válaszolt hűvösen a másik, igyekezve összeszedni magát.

Felkelt, és a fürdőszobába indult. Miután gondoskodott a testi szükségleteiről, a zuhany alá lépett, magára eresztve a forró vizet. Ijedten hallotta, hogy valaki besétál a helyiségbe. Kikukucskált, és meglátta Gabrielt a tükör előtt, aki a haját fésülte.

Elfordult, és fürdeni kezdett a tejes-mézes tusfürdőjével. Gondolatai folyton visszakanyarodtak Gabrielre, és a farka hamarosan kezdett vérrel telítődni. Amikor meghallotta, hogy Gabriel távozik, és tudta, hogy egy ideig még senki nem ébred fel, gyorsan a sajgó vesszeje köré fonta a kezét. Fürge mozdulatokkal simogatta magát, miközben különböző képek villantak fel az elméjében Gabrielről. Elképzelte, amint Gabriel előtte térdel, és leszopja őt, és máris érezte, ahogy a heréi megfeszülnek. Maga elé vetítette, ahogy a smaragdszempár összekapcsolódik az övével, és halk nyöszörgéssel elélvezett. Egy pillanatra nekidőlt a hűvös csempének, aztán meghallotta, hogy Blaise belép. Gyorsan leöblítette magát, és készülődni kezdett a napra.

Draco meglepődött, amikor sehol nem látta Gabrielt – nem, Dragonheartet, emlékeztette magát – a klubhelyiségben, vagy reggelinél. Körülnézett a Nagyteremben, azon tűnődve, hátha valamelyik másik asztalnál ül.

\- Hol van Dragonheart? – kérdezte súgva Blaise.

\- Nem vagyok az őrzője, honnan kellene tudnom? – mordult rá Draco.

Blaise csak a szemét forgatta erre. Számára tök nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dracónak tetszik az új fiú. Ó, nos, felőle Draco játszhatja ezt a játékot, ameddig csak akarja. Visszatért a reggelijéhez.

Először senki nem vette észre, amikor Gabriel belépett a Nagyterembe, mivel a reggeli felettébb hétköznapi tevékenység, és mindenki jött-ment, míg be nem csengettek az órákra. Ugyanakkor a teremben levők lassanként egyesével felnéztek, amikor táncoló léptekkel elhaladt mellettük a Mardekár asztala felé. Mozdulatai aprók voltak, olykor ugrott egyet, néha riszálta kicsit a csípőjét, és közben folyamatosan bólogatott a fejével és mozgatta a vállát. Suttogás indult meg az asztalok körül a fiú füléből kilógó fura zsinórról.

\- De hát az elektronika nem működik a Roxfortban! – kapott levegő után Hermione. – Benne van a Roxfort történetében.

Gabriel úgy tűnt, vak mindenkire, aki figyeli őt, valójában azonban pontosan tudta, miféle zűrzavart okozott. Dúdolva öntött magának a fura kinézetű narancsos színű innivalóból, aztán szedett magának pirítóst, joghurtot és friss gyümölcsöt. A feje és a felső teste továbbra is enyhén imbolygott a zene ritmusára, miközben evett. Körülnézve csaknem felröhögött, a sokkolt arcok látványára, akik kíváncsian bámultak rá. Hosszan tűnődött, vajon meddig tart, amíg valaki megkérdezi tőle, hogy mit hallgat.

Megérezve, hogy valaki leül mellé, Gabriel belemosolygott Ivy mogyoróbarna szemébe.

\- Jó reggelt, Ivy.

\- Szia, Gabriel. Mi az az izé a füledben? – kérdezte a kislány, miközben a tányérjára pakolt egy adag tojásrántottát.

\- Ezek mini hangszórók, ezen keresztül hallom a zenét – válaszolt. Ivy barna szemöldöke zavartan emelkedett a magasba. Gabriel óvatosan kivette a füldugókat, és Ivy apró füléhez tette.

\- Ó – nyikkant fel a kislány. Vigyorogva kezdte döntögetni a fejét, pont úgy, ahogy azt egy pillanattal korábban Gabrieltől látta.

Gabriel felkacagott, és visszavette a fülhallgatóját, amikor Dillon odalépett hozzájuk.

\- Most én! – követelőzött a fiúcska.

Gabriel rámosolygott a kerek arcú, keskeny mandulaszemű fiúra, aki próbált ádáz arcot vágni.

\- Természetesen, fenséged – szólt színpadiasan Gabriel.

Dillon enyhén elpirult, de nem hátrált meg. Homloka mélyen összeráncolódott zavarában, ahogy a zenét hallgatta.

\- Mi ez?

\- Mugli zene – vont vállat Gabriel.

\- Mind ilyen? – kérdezte Ivy.

\- Nem, most épp Sister of Mercyt hallgatok – válaszolt Gabriel egy kanál joghurttal később. – Rengeteg, különféle zeném van. Talán majd később meghallgathatunk párat a klubhelyiségben.

Az elsőévesek elmosolyodtak, és izgatott csacsogásba kezdtek. Draco bosszúsan meredt maga elé. Nem csak arról volt szó, hogy őt figyelmen kívül hagyták, pedig csak néhány hellyel ült távolabb, holott valóban szeretett volna belehallgatni a zenébe. Viszont nem akarta kérni. Mintha Gabriel meghallotta volna a gondolatait, feléje fordult, és odaadta neki az apró bigyókat, amiket a fülbe kellett tenni. Draco mindenféle megjegyzés nélkül elvette, és az egyik felét Blaise-nek nyújtotta. Előbb egy nő kezdett énekelni, aztán a zene is megszólalt. Különös dal volt, kicsit kemény, de az énekesnek mély, öblös hangja volt. Draco úgy döntött, tetszik neki a szám; úgy érezte, a teste a dob ütemére akar mozdulni. Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Blaise szeme fénylik a mugli zene hallgatása közben. Mivel nem akarta, hogy a többiek meglássák, mennyire élvezte, Draco visszaadta a szerkentyűt Dragonheartnek.

\- Kösz – mondta halkan.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és már válaszolni készült, amikor Piton professzor hirtelen föléjük tornyosult.

\- Itt vannak nálam az órarendjeik – szólt a férfi. – Gondoskodjanak róla, hogy időben a terembe érjenek. – Miután kiosztotta közöttük, a tanár megperdült, és lendületes léptekkel kivonult a Nagyteremből.

Gabriel kuncogva nézett utána, aztán visszafordult az órarendje felé, és elkerekedett szemmel bámulta azt.

\- Hát ez meg hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte, főként önmagától.

Draco rápillantott a válla fölött, és meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. Dragonheart részt vesz a hatodéves átváltoztatástan, bűbájtan, sötét varázslatok kivédése, bájitaltan, legendás lények gondozása és a gyógynövénytan órákon.

\- Látom, máris használod a hírneved, hogy elérd, amit akarsz – mordult fel fölényes hangon. – Nem kaptál meg mindent, amit akartál?

\- Ó, igen, Malfoy, természetesen olyan órákra akarok járni, amikre nem érdemlem meg, hogy járjak. Mert olyan rohadt jó móka szörnyen lemaradni mindenki mögött, miközben fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mi folyik az órán! – csattant fel Gabriel, kitépve a walkmenjét a táskájából. Kikapcsolta, majd kivette az apró ezüst ketyerét a fekete obszidián gyöngyös tasakjából. Dühösen kirántotta a kazettát, és maga elé dohogva kutatott a táskájában egy másik után. – Metallica, tökéletes – dünnyögte. Visszatette a lejátszót, a fülébe dugta a dugókat, és sikerült bátorító mosolyt villantani az elsősökre. – Jó szórakozást! Ebédnél találkozunk.

Draco végignézte, ahogy Gabriel kiviharzik a teremből, a dühe minden lépéséből kiérződött. 

\- Na, ez érdekes lesz – súgta a fülébe halkan Blaise.

\- Valóban úgy tűnik – felelte Draco hanyagul, ismét a reggelijére fordítva a figyelmét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jógapózok: http://www.yogajournal.com/poses  
> Sister of Mercy: Temper of love - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcXaIByiJJ0


	67. 67. fejezet

**67\. fejezet**

**Párszaszó vastag betűvel**   
_Telepatikus beszéd dőlt betűvel_

 

Szeptember 29. Vasárnap

 

Gabriel ismét arra a meghívóra pillantott, amit az imént kapott; a színjátszó neonzöld, pink és narancs tinta bántotta a szemét.

_Kedves Csendestárs!_

_A legnagyobb tisztelettel meghívunk egy privát körtúrára a köztiszteletben álló Abszol úton hamarosan megnyíló Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat viccboltjába! Ha elég ügyes vagy hozzá, hogy kilógj az iskolából, kérjük, a túra megkezdéséhez pontban fél háromra érkezz a boltunk elé. Megtiszteltetésnek éreznénk, ha a bemutató után csatlakoznál hozzánk egy csésze teára és némi süteményre, és ezennel ünnepélyesen ígérjük, hogy azt nem mi fogjuk elkészíteni! A hopp-utazáshoz csak mondd be a címet: „Az ikrek hátsó szobája”._

_Kérjük, jelezd a részvételi szándékod, máskülönben nekünk kell belógnunk hozzád az iskolába, hogy meglátogassunk, és akkor az anyánk rájön, hogy tőled kaptuk a pénzt. És őszintén szólva, már így is épp elég nagy slamasztikában vagy._

_Őszinte tisztelettel és a legszívélyesebb üdvözlettel:_

_Fred és George Weasley_

Gabriel felnevetett a meghívóban keveredő formaiságon és bohóckodáson. Alig várta, hogy kijusson az iskolából. Három héten keresztül felfedezett, mindenkit megfigyelt, de most már nagyon unatkozott és nyugtalan volt. A suliból kilopózni jó szórakozásnak ígérkezik, de sajna nem lesz nagy kihívás. Az Alapítók által ráhagyott naplókban részletes térképek és leírások szerepeltek, így Gabriel már feltérképezte a titkos járatokat. Az utóbbi időben azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy gondoskodott róla, a többiek látják, hogy még a tanteremben van, amikor ők elhagyják azt, aztán valamelyik titkos átjárót használva elsiet, hogy mindenki másnál előbb érjen a következő osztályterembe. Ezzel a tettével nem kevés embert őrjített meg.

Így már össze is állt aznapi terve: jóga után mosakodás és reggeli, utána végre felkeresi az Alapítók személyes lakosztályait, amelyeket a legvégsőkig halogatott. Aztán ebéd után átöltözik valami illendőbe, ami megfelel az ikrekkel való teázás elköltéséhez. Ez biztosan remek nap lesz. Gabriel tettre készen kiugrott az ágyból és felvette a jóganadrágját.

Dobby, Draco személyes házimanója – az, aki segített Aubreynak és Tatianának – megkedvelte Gabrielt, és mindig készített ki neki gyümölcslevet a klubhelyiségbe. Az innivalót kortyolgatva befejezte az utolsó házi feladatát, felhorkantva az ostoba halandzsán, amit írt. Valóban utálta a hülyét játszani az osztályban. Amint végzett a bűbájtanával és a gyümölcslével, kigurította a jógamatracát, és bekapcsolta a magnólejátszóját. Halkra vette a hangerőt, majd elveszett a mozdulataiban és Vivaldi dallamaiban.

\- **Már megint néz téged** – sziszegte Aurora a kandalló mellől, ahol melengette magát.

Gabriel önelégülten elvigyorodott; Draco gyakorta figyelte őt reggelenként jógázás közben, mielőtt elment zuhanyozni. Egyszer fennhangon eltűnődött Aurora előtt, hogy vajon Draco kényezteti-e magát a zuhany alatt. A kígyó felajánlotta neki, hogy kémkedik a fiú után, és majd megmondja, de Gabriel elutasította. Ha Draco esetleg rejszolna, azt nem Aurorától akarta hallani – az nagyon furcsa lenne.

\- **Kellemes illata van, szerintem többet kellene együtt lenned vele** – sziszegte Aurora elgondolkodva. – **Ma keressük fel az Alapítók lakosztályait? Mbiriviri már belefáradt, hogy az erdőben kell élnie.**

Mivel hallotta, hogy Draco visszament a hálókörletükbe, Gabriel visszasziszegett Aurorának.

\- **Igen, ma megyünk. Tudom, hogy rengeteg a munka ott lent, és az összes ottani könyv figyelemelterelő lesz. Előbb meg kellett találnom az összes titkos átjárót és rejtett helyiséget. Az igazgató erős varázsló – úgy kell tudnom átjutni a varázslatain, hogy ő ne érzékeljen engem. Máskülönben a titkos helyiségek nem maradnak többé rejtve.**

\- **Igen, nos, a lényeg, hogy végre megyünk** – jelentette ki Aurora. Gabriel csupán a szemét forgatta erre, majd galamb pózban ellazult.

Amikor visszasétált a klubhelyiségbe, a haját, ami még mindig nyirkos volt a zuhanyzástól, szoros fonatba fogva viselte, öltözéke pedig egy kényelmes kék farmerből és egy zöld-fehér rögbi pólóból állt. Pansy és Draco a meleget árasztó kandalló tüze mellett üldögélve beszélgettek.

\- Jó reggelt – köszöntötte őket vidáman Gabriel, és leült melléjük. Még egyiküket sem nevezhette a barátjának, de barátságosak voltak egymással.

\- Jó reggelt, Gabriel – felelt Pansy. – Jó a pólód.

\- Kösz – pirult el a fiú. A pólója ráfeszült a bőrére és láthatóvá tette minden izmát. – Mit terveztek mára?

\- Főként tanulást, el sem tudom hinni, hogy mennyi házi feladatot adtak fel nekünk – panaszkodott Pansy.

Draco a szemét forgatta erre.

\- Ugyanannyit, mint tavaly, és neked már a nagyja készen is van, nemde?

\- Nos, akkor is kellemes lett volna csupán lazulni ezen a hétvégén – felelte a lány a körmeit vizsgálgatva. – Jól jönne egy manikűr.

\- A sírásig unnád magad – csusszant melléjük a kanapéra Blaise. – Csupán néhány percedbe telik, hogy elintézd a körmeidet. Mit csinálnál a hétvége többi részében?

\- Nem tudom. Biztosan kitalálnék valamit.

Gabriel elvigyorodott a barátok civódásán; a többi mardekáros kezdett egyre jobban feloldódni a társaságában. Esténként robbantós snapszlit játszottak és sakkoztak. Gabriel úgy tervezte, hogy hamarosan más játékokat is mutat majd nekik; úgy vélte, Draco élvezné a pókert.

Gabriel sóhajtva nézett körbe a klubhelyiségben. A legtöbb diák már megszokta, hogy távol van a családjától, még az elsősöknek is sikerült akklimatizálódni. Ő azonban sajnos egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Ahhoz volt szokva, hogy új helyekre jár, új embereket ismer meg; az első két hétben még magával sodorta őt a dolgok lendülete, de most már valóban hiányzott a családja és a régi élete. Új helyszíneket akart látni, különféle egzotikus ételeket akart kóstolni és játszani a testvéreivel. Gabriel naponta küldött levelet legalább egy családtagjának, és minden levéllel, amit tőlük kapott, egyre nagyobb és nagyobb honvágy fogta el.

A családja úgy tervezte, hogy a Samhaint Oma farmján ünneplik, és Philip azt mondta, ő is ott lesz. Gabrielnek még nem sikerült kilógnia, hogy Lysanderrel eddzen; eddig fel sem fogta, mennyi stressz tudott levezetni, amíg rendszeresen edzett. Kalama belehabarodott az egyik új vendég fellépőként velük utazó cigányba, aki Gabriel távozása után érkezett, valami nyikhaj kamaszba, akit nem ismert, és akitől nem tudta megvédeni a kishúgát. Természetesen azonnal írt mindenkinek, és megmondta nekik, hogy tartsák fél szemüket az ismeretlen tinédzser fiún. Gabriel torokhangon felmordult; utálta, hogy nem tudja megvédeni a testvéreit. Talha most már önállóan meg tudott fordulni, és tudott ülni is egyedül. Aubrey és Tatiana elég jól elsajátították a gyakorlatokat, hogy most már szerepelhessenek az ugró akrobata számban és az egyik bohóc produkcióban. Ő pedig nem lehet ott, hogy lássa az első fellépésüket. Megfordult, és miközben a tűzbe bámult, egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szeméből; mindnyájan nagyon hiányoztak neki.

\- Gabriel – szólt halkan Pansy. – Indulunk reggelizni; akarsz csatlakozni hozzánk?

\- Persze – mondta, megtörölve a szemét. Noha a többiek kíváncsian néztek rá, Gabriel nem magyarázta a hirtelen hangulatváltozását. Mire elérték a Nagytermet, már ismét magára öltötte a boldog, gondtalan kamasz álarcát.

A reggeli Benedek tojásból*, melyek közül néhány sonka helyett párolt spárgával készült Gabriel számára, és gyümölcssalátából állt. A fiú boldog hümmögéssel evett, ami – vette észre – minden alkalommal pirulásra késztette Dracót, így persze még többször akarta megtenni. Lassan kezdte jobban megismerni a szexi szőkét, de tudta, hogy még sok türelemre és időre lesz szüksége hozzá.

Amikor a reggeli véget ért, Seamus óvatosan megközelítette a Mardekár asztalát.

\- Hé, Dragonheart! Megpróbálok összeszedni néhány igazi férfit, hogy adományozzanak némi vért.

Gabriel gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Rögbi? Mikor?

\- Ma délutánra gondoltam, vagy vacsora utánra; a legtöbbünknek előbb el kell végeznie néhány feladatot – válaszolt Seamus ártatlan arccal.

\- Amikor legutóbb játszottál, eltörted egy ujjad, nem? – kuncogott Gabriel.

\- Benne vagy, vagy sem? – húzta fel az orrát Seamus.

\- Naná, persze, de csak vacsora után tudok játszani.

\- Nem gond, akkor majd találkozunk – felelte Seamus. Dölyfös, kihívó pillantással végigmérte a mardekárosokat, majd hozzátette: - Hozhatsz bárkit, aki jönni akar.

\- Oké – mondta Gabriel, és nézte, ahogy Seamus elsétál.

\- Mintha bárki is hülye mugli játékot akarna játszani – gúnyolódott Nott. Jó páran halkan felnevettek erre.

Gabriel megperdült, és rámeredt; már rosszul volt a mugli származásúak, a félvérek és a kviblik állandó becsmérlésétől.

\- Nott, mind tudjuk, hogy te félsz; senkit nem vágsz át azzal, hogy a nagyképű bigottságod mögé bújsz.

Az asztal körül halálos csend támadt.

\- Hogy mered! –mordult fel csikorgó fogakkal Nott. – Csak azért, mert nem akarok valami barbár mugli játékot játszani, még nem jelenti azt, hogy félek.

\- Mondogasd csak nyugodtan magadnak, ahányszor szeretnéd, mi többiek úgyis tudjuk az igazat – jelentette ki hűvös hangon Gabriel felállva. – Jobb dolgom is van, minthogy megpróbáljak meggyőzni egy gyávát arról, hogy gyáva. Ha megbocsátasz… - Enyhén meghajolva Gabriel elsétált.

A Nott-tól balra ülők a fiú felé fordultak, akinek az arca elvörösödött dühében. Senki nem mert megszólalni, de aztán Pansy elvigyorodva Millicent és Tracy felé fordult.

\- Nos, hölgyeim, szerintem el kell mennünk és megnézni. Mindig jó látni valaki más definícióját az igazi férfiről. – A három lány némán kommunikálva összenézett, ami a többi lányból kuncogást váltott ki, a fiúk azonban csak zavarodottan bámultak.

Gabriel reggeli után elsomfordált, és pillanatnyilag egy enyhén lejtős, sötét, komor folyosón ballagott. A farzsebében apró jegyzettömb csücsült a pontos hellyel és a jelszóval, amire szüksége volt, hogy beléphessen az Alapítók lakosztályába. Ahogy közeledett az igazgatói irodát őrző vízköpő szobor felé, egy lágy tükörpajzsot varázsolt maga köré, hogy az igazgató ne legyen képes érzékelni őt.

Odasétált a vízköpő jobb oldalához, és annak szárnya mögé nézett, aztán óvatosan végighúzta az ujját a kővállon, míg fel nem fedezte a Roxfort címerének aprócska lenyomatát. Gabriel ötször járta körbe a címert az ujjával az óramutatóval ellentétes irányban; a szobor hirtelen összerándulni látszott, aztán maga köré tekerte a szárnyait, felfedve egy hosszú, titkos átjárót. A lépcsők porosak voltak, ami azt bizonyította, hogy a védelem még mindig a helyén volt. Mardekár nem bízott a házimanókban, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azok mindig kérjenek engedélyt, mielőtt belépnek a kamrájába.

Gabriel izgatottan lépdelt lefelé a szűk, csigavonalban haladó lépcsőkön nagyjából fél szintet, ahol egy fogadószobába ért. A bútorokat szürke lepedők borították, bár meglehet, hogy azok egykor fehérek voltak, csupán az évszázadok pora szürkítette meg; ezt nem igazán tudta megállapítani. A helyiségben három szék és két apró kanapé állt egy kis dohányzó asztallal közöttük. Kör alakú szoba volt, és Gabriel egyenesen szemközt magával észrevett egy jókora faajtót. Elvigyorodott; a helyiség betöltötte a szerepét, pontosan alkalmas volt arra, hogy egy úri hölgy vagy úr fogadja a vendégeit. Néhány gyors bűbáj, és a por nagy része eltűnt. Gabriel remélte, hogy sikerül elnyerni néhány házimanó bizalmát, akiket majd rávehet, hogy alaposan kitakarítsanak itt, de ne beszéljenek az igazgatónak a titkos helyiségekről.

Gabriel átszelte a szobát, és megragadta az ajtó kilincsét.

\- Fenntartások nélküli bizalom! – mondta határozottan.

Az ajtó egy pillanatra felizzott, majd kinyílt. Gabriel halkan felzihált a szeme elé táruló látványra: egy hatalmas könyvtárat pillantott meg. A helyiség nyolcszögletű volt, a falak menték könyvespolcok sorakoztak, rajtuk vastag kötetekkel, amiket legutoljára maguk az Alapítók érintettek. A könyvtárban jó néhány vastagon kárpitozott fotelt helyeztek el, négy asztalt – körülöttük székekkel – és több, kisebb asztalt is. Pont úgy, ahogy a fogadószobában, ezeket a bútordarabokat is beszürkült lepedők fedték, hogy megóvják.

A helyiség közepén volt a Roxfort szíve. Az Alapítók lakrésze a kastély közepén helyezkedett el, és a helyiség középpontja maga a szív volt; egy négy láb magas, kristályokkal kirakott oszlop, amin egy hatalmas lila színű ametiszt kristálycsillag állt. Gabriel még a poron keresztül is látta mindegyik kristály színét, mivel a rájuk szórt bűbájok miatt lüktettek az energiától. A kristályok fókuszálták a varázslatokat és gondoskodtak a megfelelő mágikus erőről, hogy fenntartsák azokat. Az iskola összes védelme innen indult ki, ahogy a páncélos lovagok életre keltése, a vízköpők és a trükkös lépcsők mozgása is. Az oszlop tetején álló ametiszt az összes egyedi varázslatból egy összefüggő lüktetést alkotott, ami végighullámzott az iskolán és körülvette a birtokot.

A kristályoszlop felett egy vastag cseppkő függött egy karcsú vörösrézcső végéről. Gabriel felfogta, hogy mi okozta ezt, és elmosolyodott; a víz ásványi lerakódásokat hagyott, és a mágia segítségével az ásványok gyorsan függő cseppkövet képeztek. Gabriel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva óvatos tisztító varázslatot szórt a kristályoszlopra. Amikor belépett a Roxfortba, meglepődött azon a rengeteg érzelmen, amit az elmúlt századokban idejáró emberek hagytak maguk mögött. Szinte lehetetlen volt az egyes házak diákjai számára, hogy másként viselkedjenek, mint ahogy a házukat jelképező sztereotípia elvárja – annyira befolyásolta őket az itt hagyott érzelem és energia mennyiség. Az Alapítók létrehoztak ugyan egy rendszert, ami megtisztítja a kastélyt, ha túl sok érzelem gyűlik össze; sajnálatos módon az nem működött.

Amikor megszabadult az összes portól, Gabriel a csövet vette kezelésbe. Először is eltüntette a cseppkövet, aztán egy varázslattal a cső belsejét is megszabadította az összes ásványi lerakódástól. Letérdelt, és ugyanezt a varázslatot megismételte a földben végigfutó csatornákban, az oszlop alatt. Ezután hátralépett és várt; egy liláskéken felvillanó láng jelezte Mbiriviri érkezését.

\- _Végre_ – szólt a madár telepatikus úton.

\- _Sajnálom_ – mosolyodott el Gabriel –, _nem tehettem róla_.

Mbiriviri felhorkant, a hang pedig végigbizsergette Gabriel elméjét.

\- _Ki tudja, mennyi bajba kerülhetsz nélkülem?_ – A madár a fiú vállára szállva felborzolta a tollait, hatásosan meglegyintve Gabriel tarkóját.

A fiú a szemét forgatta erre, és már épp válaszolni készült, amikor tiszta víz kezdett folyni a vörösréz csőből. A kristályok, amelyek Gabriel takarítása után sokkal jobban néztek ki, most szinte duruzsoltak örömükben, ahogy a hidegvíz végigfolyt rajtuk. A víz kellemes, csörgedező hangot árasztott, és Gabriel arca felragyogott a boldogságtól.

Mbiriviri boldog trillába fogott.

\- _A kastély máris gyógyul._

\- **Így van** – sziszegte Aurora. – **Már nem tart sokáig, hogy mások is kezdjék észrevenni.**

\- **Tudom. Remélem, a változás elég lassan fog bekövetkezni, hogy senkit se ijesszen meg, vagy keltse fel a gyanakvását** – válaszolt Gabriel, figyelve a csatornákba lefolyó vizet, ami majd végigfolyik a kastélyon, megmosva, megtisztítva köveket és sziklákat, melyeken nyugszik.

\- _Így fog működni_ – csivitelte fölényes hangon Mbiriviri –, _amíg a kövek elég tiszták nem lesznek ahhoz, hogy mindenki megállapíthassa,az gránitszürke, nem pedig, poros, élettelen, egyszínű szürke, mint most._

Gabriel csak felvonta a szemöldökét Mbiriviri viselkedésére, de ugyanúgy elképesztette a gondolat, hogy az emberek többsége sosem érdeklődött a fakó kőről, amit a Roxfortban láttak. Az Alapítók szürke gránitot használtak, mivel az azokban megtalálható kristályok sokkal hosszabb időn keresztül képesek megőrizni a varázslatokat, mint bármelyik más kő.

Gabriel a délelőtt további részét felfedezéssel töltötte. Mindegyik Alapító személyes lakrészében megtalálható volt egy nappali, egy hálószoba, fürdőszoba és egy dolgozószobába vagy laborba vezető ajtó. Gabriel tisztítóbűbájokat szórva takarította ki a helyiségeket, miközben végignézte a festményeket, könyveket és személyes tárgyakat, amelyekkel tele voltak a szobák. Nehéz volt megmondani, hogy egykor milyen színeket használtak az egyes Alapítók a saját szobáik díszítéséhez, mivel mostanra minden annyira kifakult. A hatalmas ablakokon évszázadok óta beáradó napfény elrabolta az eredeti színeket.

Harangszó csendült fel, és Gabriel káromkodva észlelte, ebédidő van.

\- _Érezd magad otthon, Mbiriviri, nekem most mennem kell, de amint tudok, visszajövök_ – mondta Gabriel lehajolva, hogy felvegye Aurorát.

\- _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy majd kitalálok valamit, amivel elfoglalhatom magam_ – válaszolt a madár.

Gabriel fanyarul elmosolyodott, és eltűnődött, vajon a három bizalmasa miért nem hajlandó elhinni, hogy velük egyenrangú. Óvatosan lopódzott végig a folyosókon. Amikor a Nagyterem közelébe ért, a fülébe dugta a fülhallgatóját, és lassan mozogni kezdett a zene ütemére, mire Aurora sziszegősen felkacagott a viselkedésén.

Gabriel végig az Alapítók lakosztályain merengett, miközben krumplis póréhagyma krémlevest evett kérges kenyérrel, amit a házmanók tálaltak fel. A rokonai bánásmódja és amiatt, hogy látta, egyes családok milyen könnyen képesek hátat fordítani az egykor szeretett gyermeknek, Gabriel sosem tartotta sokra a „vérrokonságot”. Igaz, látott csodálatos családokat, akik támogatták egymást, de ez nem volt kötelező. A saját vérrokonaitól való elválás miatt Gabriel nem érezte, hogy kapcsolódik az őseihez. Tudott néhány dolgot Lily és James Potterről. Szomorú volt, hogy meghaltak, és szívesen hallgatta a róluk szóló történeteket, de sosem érezte a hozzájuk fűződő mély köteléket, vagy érzett vágyat arra, hogy kutatni kezdjen a családfája után. Ma mégis, amikor ott állt az ősei által felépített helyiségben, úgy érezte, kapcsolódik a történelemhez, a múlthoz és az őseihez.

Gabriel nem tudta biztosan, mit is jelent mindez, vagy hogy mit is fog tenni; beszélni akart erről babával és apával. Gabriel megijedt, amikor a kazetta lejárt és a zene elhallgatott. Beletúrt a táskájába, azon tűnődve, mit is hallgasson. Hangulata Beethoven után sóvárgott, de muszáj volt felkészülnie és ráhangolódnia az ikrekre. Rendben, az ebéd befejezéséig Beethoven, aztán valami, ami felpörgeti a vérét, míg a teázásra készül.

Gabriel felnézett, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Remus bámult rá aggódó tekintettel. A fiú lágyan elmosolyodott, hogy megnyugtassa a férfit. Sirius, aki a szeretője mellett ült, abbahagyta az evést, hogy odaintsen neki. Gabriel vigyora szélesebbé vált. Sirius napokig duzzogott, amiért a keresztfia a Mardekárba került, de amikor rájött, hogy a Mardekár nem fogja megváltoztatni őt, abbahagyta a zúgolódást. Gabriel számtalanszor kapott meghívást a két férfi lakosztályába teázni, és mindig élvezte, ha együtt lehetett velük.

Ebéd után Gabriel segített Ivynek, Teresának és Rowannek a házi feladatában, aztán délután egy óráig csak beszélgettek, majd eljött az idő, hogy készülődni kezdjen. A hálókörlet üres volt, így olyan hangosra állította a zenét, hogy a zuhanyzóban is hallhassa. Kinyitotta a vizet, levetkőzött, majd a forró vízpermet alá lépve behúzta maga mögött a fülke ajtaját. Zazie, egy francia énekes hangja töltötte meg a levegőt vidám dobolásával és lágy hangjával. Gabriel a lehető legkevésbé illatos terméket választotta, hogy nehogy kiváltsa az ikrek valamilyen kísérletének hatását, és megmosakodott. Annak ellenére, hogy együtt énekelt az énekessel, az elméje tele volt képekkel Dracóról. Mivel tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje, lenyúlt, és simogatni kezdte egyre keményedő vesszejét, miközben elképzelte, hogy a Mardekár Jéghercegét érinti, nyalja, szopja és keféli. Draco teste karcsú és izmos volt, krémfehér bőre tökéletese. Ezüstszőke haja annyira lágynak látszott, és Gabriel már a gondolatra is felnyögött, hogy belemarkol a selymes hajba, miközben magához húzza őt egy csókra. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy Draco nevével az ajkán a zuhanyzó aljára lövellje gyönyörét.

Amint ismét lélegzethez jutott, leöblítette magát, majd kilépett a zuhanyból. Mire megtörölközött, a ‘Un Point C’est Toi’ ment éppen. Egyik törölközőjét karcsú dereka köré tekerte, a másikba a haját csavarta, aztán kiment a fürdőből, hogy a szekrényéből kiválassza a ruháját. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy Draco egyedül ül az ágyán, és olvas. Gabriel elpirulva kotorászott a ruhái között, majd megállapodott egy kínai fazonú öltözéknél, ami laza pamutnadrágból és egy indigókék, apró fehér lótuszvirág mintás hosszú ujjú felsőből állt. Belenézett a tükörbe, és látta, hogy Draco látszólag teljesen belefeledkezett a könyvébe. Arra gondolt, hogy a másik fiú talán némító bűbáj hasznát, ezért ismét elkezdett együtt énekelni a dallal. Elővett egy világoskék bokszeralsót, majd elhullajtotta a törölközőt a derekáról, és öltözködni kezdett.

Draco visszavonult a hálókörletbe, hogy nyugodtan végi tudja gondolni az apja legújabb levelét. A szemét azt akarta, hogy Draco kerüljön közel Gabrielhez; nem magyarázta meg, hogy miért, de Draco nem volt hülye! A rohadt életbe, erre nem készült fel! Tudta, hogy egy nap ellen kell szegülnie az apjának, de még nem tervezte. Maximum a téli szünetig tudja visszatartani az apját, aztán Lucius vagy azt akarná, hogy állítsa Gabrielt az ő oldalukra, vagy vigye el őt a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Draco beviharzott a szobájukba, és azonnal feldühödött, amikor meghallotta a zenét. Ez persze azt jelentette, hogy Gabriel valahol a közelben van. Körülnézve felfedezte a fürdőből kiáradó gőzt. Felkapott egy könyvet és úgy tett, mintha azt olvasná, miközben ki akarta találni, hogy mit tegyen.

Gabriel visszatérte zökkentette ki a gondolkozásból. A derekát átfogó zöld törölköző kivételével a fiú meztelen volt. _Merlinre, Gabriel gyönyörű_ – gondolta Draco magában. _És sajnos vicces, figyelmes és édes_. Most igazán, Dracónak nem volt szüksége a figyelemelterelésre, hogy fantáziálni kezdjen valakiről, vagy még rosszabb. Az biztos, hogy a cigány fiú egy rejtély: nem akarja, hogy olyan néven szólítsák, amit az egész világuk imád, egészen idáig elrejtőzött, de a legzavaróbb az órákon volt. Gabriel úgy tett, mint aki semmit nem tud, de Draco biztos volt benne, hogy nem így van. Nem csak arról volt szó, hogy tudta, Gabriel családja képes lett volna beszerezni a varázsló tankönyveket, de Gabriel szeme néha megvillant, és unottról érdeklődővé vált. Akkor figyelmesen hallgatta, amit a tanár mondott, és dühösen írta egy darab papírra azt, amit épp gondolt.

Gabriel éneklése magához térítette Dracót a gondolatai közül, és amikor ledobta a törölközőt és lehajolt, hogy felvegye az alsóját, levegő után kapott. Gabrielnek iszonyatosan jó segge volt: kemény, kerek és aranybarna. Draco csak ült és hápogva meredt Gabrielre, élvezve az izmok játékát a fiú hátában és lábaiban. Gabriel apránként felöltözött, aztán felnyúlt, és letekerte a hajáról a másik törülközőt, engedve, hogy a nyirkos, fekete haj a hátára hulljon. _Még így nedvesen is selymesnek látszik_ – vélte Draco.

\- Élvezed a műsort? – kérdezte Gabriel, és hangjából kihallatszott a szórakozottság.

Draco lassan pislogott, hogy elrejtse döbbenetét, miközben megpróbálta kitalálni, mit is mondjon. Kihúzta magát ültében, és letette a könyvét. Általában tagadta, hogy a fiúk tetszenek neki, de az apja azt mondta, tegyen meg minden szükséges lépést, hogy Gabriel közelébe férkőzzön, és így talán neki is kijuthat valami abból a káoszból, ami pillanatnyilag az életét jelképezte. Belenézett a tükörbe, és pillantása összetalálkozott a smaragdzöld szempárral.

\- Igen.

Gabrielnek elkerekedett a szeme – erre a válaszra láthatóan nem számított.

\- Valóban?

\- Igazán fitt vagy – vigyorodott el Draco.

\- A legtöbb heteroszexuális fiú nem ismer be ilyesmit – vágta rá erre Gabriel, miközben a haját fésülte.

\- Sosem állítottam, hogy hetero vagyok – felelte Draco összeszoruló gyomorral. Egészen mostanáig csupán Pansy, Blaise és a keresztapja tudtak az irányultságáról.

Gabriel lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a Mardekár Jéghercegével.

\- Akkor mit mondasz? – Érzékelte a levegőben a vágyat, de volt benne idegesség, félelem és csipetnyi düh is.

Draco felállt és közelebb lépett a szemkápráztató cigányhoz.

\- Azt mondom, hogy szívesen bámullak.

\- És? – mosolyodott el lágyan Gabriel.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy van egy „és”? – ugratta őt Draco.

\- Nem, de határozottan jó móka lenne. – Gabriel oldalra billentett fejjel mérte végig Dracót. Egy pergamendarab lógott ki az egyik zsebéből. _Az apja baglya hozhatta ma_ – gondolta. _Tehát erről van szó!_

Draco reszketeg lélegzetet vett, majd felnyúlt, és végigsimított Gabriel sima arcán.

\- Határozottan az lenne. – Valahogy sikerül elérni, hogy ne reszkessen a keze; még sosem szexelt, mivel a lányok nem érdekelték, és nem volt hajlandó megkockáztatni, hogy az apja megtudja a nemi irányultságát.

Gabriel szeme lecsukódott erre az egyszerű érintésre. A családja mindig érintette és ölelte egymást, és a fiúnak már nagyon hiányoztak ezek az egyszerű érintések. 

\- Mit akarsz, Draco? – kérdezte, megérezve a másik fiú idegességét. – Mit vagy hajlandó kockára tenni? Az én családom tudja, hogy meleg vagyok, és a tiéd?

Draco azonnal elhúzódott.

\- Nem, nem tudják.

Gabriel kinyitotta a szemét és felsóhajtott.

\- Nem akarok egy semmitmondó kapcsolatba bonyolódni, és senki mocskos kis titka sem akarok lenni, akit rejtegetni kell. – Észrevette az idő múlását, még hozzátette: - Most mennem kell, hamarosan találkozóm lesz valakivel. Draco, kedvellek, és szívesen megismernélek jobban, de előbb tudnom kell, hányadán állunk. – Közelebb hajolt, és puhán megcsókolta Draco arcát, aztán elindult, hogy találkozzon a Weasley ikrekkel.

Draco megérintette az arcát, ahol Gabriel megpuszilta, aztán leült, hogy levelet írjon az apjának, elmagyarázva benne a tervét, amivel közelebb kerülhet A Fiúhoz, Aki túlélte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------  
> * **Benedek tojás**  
>  Hozzávalók:   
> 15 dkg prosciutto sonka, 4 db tojás, bors ízlés szerint, só ízlés szerint, 1 teáskanál ecet, 1 ek vaj (ízlés szerint)  
> A hollandi mártáshoz  
> 2 ek víz, 2 db tojássárgája, 0.25 citromból nyert citromlé (ízlés szerint adagoljuk), 12 dkg vaj (olvasztott), fehérbors ízlés szerint, cayenne bors ízlés szerint  
> Az english muffinhoz  
> 28 dkg liszt, 1 ek cukor, 1 teáskanál só, 2 kávéskanál instant élesztő, 0.5 ek vaj, 1.5 dl tej, 2 púpozott ek kukoricaliszt
> 
> A tojások sárgáját vízgőz fölött pár perc alatt felhabosítjuk, közben hozzáadjuk a vizet. Levéve a tűzről, az olvasztott vajat folyamatosan adagolva hozzákeverjük, alaposan felhabosítjuk, míg krémes állaga nem lesz, majd ízesítjük citromlével, sóval, cayenne borssal, fehér borssal. Felhasználásig meleg helyen tartjuk.  
> Miközben készül a hollandi mártás, a sütőt előmelegítjük és a sonkaszeleteket sütőpapírral bélelt tepsiben pár perc alatt ropogósra sütjük.  
> A posírozott, avagy buggyantott tojásoknak 2 db lábosban vizet forralunk, az egyikbe ecetet löttyintünk, a másikat sózzuk.  
> Amikor már felforrt az ecetes víz, az előzőleg felütött tojásokat - óvatosan, a sárgája egyben kell, hogy maradjon - egyesével egy szedőkanálba átöntjük, mérsékeljük a hőt a lábos alatt, és óvatosan, a kanállal együtt pár másodpercig a vízben tartjuk, majd a vízbe csúsztatjuk a tojást. A fehérjét alakíthatjuk a szedőkanállal és 2 percig főzzük gyöngyöző vízben.  
> 2 perc leteltével kiszedjük a tojásokat, és sós vizes fürdőbe mártjuk őket, így nem lesznek ecet ízűek.  
> Míg a tojások készültek, a muffinokat megpirítottuk, most már csak az a dolgunk, hogy tálaljuk. Vajas muffin-2 szelet sonka - 1 db tojás, mártás, frissen őrölt bors.  
> sütési hőfok: 180°C  
> sütési mód: alul-felül sütés


	68. 68. fejezet

**68\. fejezet**

Szeptember 19. vasárnap du. 2:30

 

Gabriel végig mosolygott, miközben Fred és George vidáman körbevezették őt a boltjukban. Az üzlet színei élénkek voltak, és Gabriel biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek minden létező színt felhasználtak. A polcokon csali pálcák, játékok és édességek sorakoztak, sőt, még néhány vidám csomagolásba rejtett kozmetikum is megtalálható volt a falak mentén. Gabrielt különösen a tizenkét órás hajfesték érdekelte. Az ikrek elmagyarázták neki, hogy az egy tubusos krém, tehát a haj egyes tincseire is felvihető, vagy vízzel elkeverve könnyedén befesthető a teljes hajfelület. Nem színezi be a bőrt, és tizenkét óra elteltével tökéletesen lemosható.

Miután Gabriel végigjárta az üzletet, a testvérpár megmutatta neki a hátsó helyiséget, ahol a padlót, a falakat és a mennyezetet számos folt borította, közülük néhány égésnyomnak látszott. Az üzlet felett a volt egy kis lakásuk, és pillanatnyilag épp ott teáztak. 

A helyiség főként semleges színű, egymáshoz nem illő bútorokkal volt berendezve, de a vidám élénklila színű fal elárulta, kik laknak ott.

– Szóval, Rejtélyek embere – kezdte Fred –, hogy tetszik neked a vén Roxfort?

– Az első két hét még érdekes volt, de most már unatkozom – válaszolt fintorogva Gabriel.

– Roncimonci mondta, hogy a hatodévesek közé kerültél – jegyezte meg George, miközben teát töltött.

– Igen – forgatta a szemét Gabriel –, és mindenki utálja ezt. Nem is jelentkeztem az órákra, csak a kezembe nyomtak egy órarendet. A tanárok és a diákok egyaránt neheztelnek rám, amiért olyan osztályba kerültem, melyek vizsgáit még csak le sem tettem, de igazából eddig rengeteget ismételtünk és dolgoztunk a könyvből. Szerintem azért csinálják, mert azt remélik, hogy így képes leszek felzárkózni!

– Anya is aggódik emiatt – szúrta közbe George. – Kétségkívül írt Ronnak, hogy legyen kedvesebb hozzád.

Fred felkuncogott.

– Tudod, haver, igazán vicces figyelni anyánkat, ahogy rólad beszél. Egyik percben dühös rád, és morog, a következőben pedig: „Jaj az a szegény pára, biztosan nagyon elveszettnek érzi magát” – gügyögte Fred magas hangon a szempilláit rezegtetve.

– Hé, egy knútba fogadok, hogy máris a hónod alá vágtad Malfoyt! – kiáltotta George. – Megfosztottad a Mardekár Jéghercegét a tróntól.

Gabriel jót kacagott az ikrek bohóckodásán, és elvett egy szelet tortát az asztalon levő tányérról – az ikrek már ettek belőle, így remélte, hogy biztonságos. 

– Még nem sok mindent csináltam.

– Ó, milyen szerény a mi kis Gabrielünk – turbékolt Fred a szívére tett kézzel.

– Tényleg az, kedves tesóm – tette hozzá George. – A húgunk ódákat zeng a nagyszerűségéről. Hogy hogyan harcolt, hogy megvédje a jégcsappá fagyott elsősöket. – George a homlokához kapva hátrahanyatlott, még erősebb nevetést kiváltva Gabrielből.

– És ne felejtsük el, hogy mindegyik gyereket megtapsolta, nem számít, melyik házba osztották be – bólogatott Fred elkerekített szemmel.

– És a legjobb, a legcsodálatosabb dolog mind közül: továbbra is mindenkivel barátkozik – mondta George egyik kezével a szívén, a másikkal a levegőbe öklözve. – A mi Gabrielünk együtt ül Neville-lel gyógynövénytan órán és Lunával bűbájtanon.

– És ki ne felejtsd Susant és Hermionét, akik mellé SVK órákon ül – bólintott komolyan Fred.

Gabriel ezen a ponton leesett a székéről, annyira röhögött. Az ikrek egymásra néztek, aztán vörös szempilláikat rezegtetve kórusban gügyögték: 

– És annyira ááállommiii! 

Beletelt néhány percbe, mielőtt Gabriel elég hosszan abba tudta hagyni a nevetést, hogy visszamásszon a székére. A szemeit törölgetve kapkodott levegő után.

– Ó, ti ketten együtt már túl sok vagytok! Nem volt az ilyen izgalmas.

– De most már unatkozol. – Fred ördögien elmosolyodott.

– Igen, és tudjuk, mi történik, amikor a jó, ártatlan fiúcskák unatkozni kezdenek – kontrázott George drámai sóhajjal.

– Nos – vigyorodott el Gabriel –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti ketten több mint boldogan lennétek ebben a segítségemre.

– Naná, természetesen. A csendestársunk vagy, és bármit megtennénk érted – mondták egyszerre színlelt őszinteséggel. Gabriel a szemét forgatta csupán erre.

– Amúgy komolyan, hogy mennek a dolgok? – kérdezte Fred.

– Igen, haver, láttuk a _Prófétát_ – magyarázta George.

Gabriel a fogát vicsorgatva válaszolt.

– Az a Vitrol nőszemély egy ribanc! Minden nap valami mást ír rólam, és a többiek az alapján állnak hozzám, ami épp megjelenik az újságban! A nő az egyik extrém történetről a másikra ugrik; először még „szegény kis Harry Potter” voltam, most azonban már ott tart, hogy „Mi van, ha halálfalók nevelték fel?” Komolyan, aggódom, hogy lenyomozza a családomat, és bajba sodorja őket.

– Ó, a családod ravasz egy banda. Rendben lesznek – állította határozottan Fred.

– Elrejtettek téged, nem igaz? – vigyorgott George. Gabriel rosszkedvűen bólintott. – És legalább élvezed, hogy varázsolhatsz?

Gabriel felhorkant.

– Még nem is használtam a varázspálcámat! Komolyan, minden csak ismétlés! Még Piton professzor is csak olyan bájitalokat ad fel, amikről tudja, hogy korábban már elkészítettem! És amikor kérdéseket teszek fel, akkor a tanárok vagy úgy néznek rám, mintha megőrültem volna, vagy azt mondják, kérdezzek meg egy másik diákot, mert ők ezt az anyagot már leadták.

– Mi örömmel segítünk – kiáltott fel George.

– Csak kérdezz nyugodtan, haver – tette hozzá Fred.

– Az egyetlen, amit igazából tudni akarok – szólt kuncogva Gabriel –, hogy tudtok-e olyan pókhálót készíteni, amit az ember a kezéből tud kilőni? – Az ikrek zavarodottan néztek rá. – Megkérdeztem Flitwick professzort, és ő megígérte, hogy utána néz, de még semmit nem talált. Most igazán, nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt még senki nem kérdezte korábban.

– Miért akarnál pókhálót kilőni a kezedből? – akarta tudni Fred.

– A Pókember egy mugli szuperhős, aki hálókat lő ki a csuklójából, és azok olyan erősek, hogy megtartják őt, rajtuk lógva egyikről a másikra lengve tud közlekedni, és elkapja a rosszfiúkat.

Harminc perccel később Gabrielnek indulnia kellett, de az ikrek feje máris tele volt ötletekkel, hogyan álljanak neki a pókhálógyártásnak.

– Ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj – mondta George búcsúzóul megölelve Gabrielt.

– Így van, de kezdetnek itt van pár holmi – nyújtott át Fred egy dobozt Gabrielnek. – Néhány még kísérleti státuszban van, szóval majd értesíts minket, hogyan működtek – tette hozzá, majd ő is megölelte a fiút és belemarkolt a fenekébe.

– Kösz, és nem sokára találkozunk – köszönt el Gabriel, és az ujja egyetlen intésével eltüntette a fenekéről a neonsárga kézlenyomatot, amit Fred hagyott rajta.

 

Délután 5 óra

 

Amikor Gabriel elérte a Roxfort kapuját, látta, hogy Piton professzor közeledik felé.

– Jó estét, professzor.

– Mr. Dragonheart, hol volt? – kérdezte Perselus meglepetten, hogy egy diákját az iskolán kívül látja.

– Észrevette bárki, hogy eltűntem? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a fiú.

– Tudtommal nem – válaszolt Perselus.

– Ó, jó. Nos, kellemes estét, és mondja meg mindenkinek, hogy üdvözlöm őket – mondta Gabriel a kastély felé indulva.

– Gabriel, még nem mondtad nekem, hogy hol voltál – emlékeztette őt Perselus.

– Ó, semmi fontos helyen. Na, sipirc, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Adonis már vár – gajdolta a fiú, és tovaszökdécselve még hallotta, amint Perselus az orra alá motyogja, hogy tényleg muszáj látnia Adonist, és kipanaszkodni magát arról a pimasz kölyökről, akit segített felnevelni.

 

Este 7 óra

 

Draco meglepődött, mekkora tömeg csődült össze a rögbi játékra. A játékosok nagyrészt mugli háttérrel rendelkeztek, ugyanakkor verődött hozzájuk néhány bátor aranyvérű is, többek között Weasley. Látva, hogy a többiek a földre ülnek, hogy végignézzék a játszmát, gúnyosan rájuk vigyorgott, majd jókora bársonykanapévá változtatott egy nagyobb követ. Leülve figyelte, ahogy Pansy két asztalt varázsol eléjük. Blaise a kanapé másik végére huppant, míg Pansy középen helyezkedett el. Draco körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy azok az elsősök, akik mindig Gabriellel lógtak, a közelben téblábolnak. Úgy tűnt, szívesen közelednének hozzá és a barátaihoz, de mivel Gabriel nincs ott, így bizonytalanok. Draco prefektus volt; a fiatalabb diákoknak biztonságban kellene érezniük magukat vele, és képesnek arra, hogy a segítségét kérjék. Végigmérve a szégyenlős csoportot, elkapta Ivy tekintetét, és mosolyogva puffokká változtatott néhány kavicsot. Ivy arca felragyogott, és megragadta Ambert, Rowant és Basilt.

– Kösz, Malfoy – szólt a kislány lágy hangon.

– Szívesen. Szeretnétek inni valamit? – kínálta őket Draco, mintha valami parti házigazdája lenne.

– Igen, én kérnék – mondta Basil, és a többiek is bólogattak.

Draco kétszer csettintett, mire egy házimanó tűnt fel előtte.

– Igen, Draco gazda? Miben lehet Dobby a gazda szolgálatára?

– Kérnénk némi frissítőt, míg a játékot nézzük – mondta Draco királyi többest használva.

– Ó, igen, Draco gazda, azonnal. Akar a gazda frissítőt és rágcsálni valót mindenkinek? – kérdezte hatalmasra tágult, kíváncsi szemmel a manó.

Mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, megszólalt Amber. 

– Malfoy, csinálnál még néhány puffot a barátainknak? – A mardekáros elsősökhöz két hollóhátas, három hugrabugos és két griffendéles csatlakozott. Draco hűvösen felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, aztán a csuklója egy intésével további puffokat varázsolt elő – minden mardekárzöld színben. 

– Köszönjük – cincogták az újonnan érkezett elsősök leülve, majd izgatott csevegésbe kezdtek a barátaikkal.

– Igen – mondta Draco Dobbynak. – Mindenki akar valamit. A többi házimanó is segítsen neked.

– Malfoy gazda, olyan kedves gazda, valóban. Dobby annyira szerencsés – sipákolt magas hangon Dobby, majd egy pukkanással eltűnt.

– Teljesen jól érzed magad, Draco? – ugratta őt Pansy.

Draco megvető pillantást vetett a barátjára válaszul, majd megfordult, hogy a játékosokat figyelje. Azok közben két csoportra váltak, és a játékra készülődtek. Az a csapat, amelyikben Gabriel volt, lila mezben játszott, a másik csapat szürkében. A játékosok elhelyezkedtek a pályán – Draco sejtése szerint egy szabályos alakzatban –, aztán egy játékos kirúgta a labdát, és a pokol elszabadult. A tömeg levegő után kapkodott, a lányok sikítottak és a kezük mögé bújtak, amikor a két csapat játékosai egymásnak csapódtak. Dracót teljesen sokkolta a játék erőszakossága, és néhányszor megvonaglott, amikor Gabrielt megütötték és a földre teperték. Egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi ezt a barbár játékot, és hamarosan már Gabriel csapatának szurkolt; végtére is ő volt az egyetlen mardekáros, aki játszott.

Draco visszatartotta a lélegzetét, amikor Gabriel megszerezte a labdát. Seamus rúgta ki, és Gabrielt a levegőbe dobták a csapattársai, hogy elkapja azt. Most pedig rohant, erős lábait a földbe verte, és annyira gyorsan száguldott, hogy úgy tűnt, mintha repülne. Egy lépést sem eltévesztve Gabriel kicselezte a másik csapat játékosait, alig sikerülve elkerülni, hogy feltartóztassák. Draco szíve vadul dübörgött a mellkasában! A játék annyira barbár és olyan közönséges volt, mégis érezte, hogy a farka megrándul, miközben Gabrielt nézi, aki ekkora fizikai erőt és ügyességet mutat. Gabriel a gólvonal felé vetette magát, végigcsúszott a füvön, hogy elkerülje Terry Botot. A tömeg éljenzett, és Gabriel a földhöz csapva a labdát gólt szerzett. Draco keresztbe tette a lábait, miközben tapsolt, hogy elrejtse, mennyire felizgatta őt ez a játék.

Ron Weasley megszerezte a labdát, és a pálya vége felé szaladt, amikor egy meglehetősen erőszakos hugrabugos nekitámadt a vörös hajúnak, lehajolva, nyilvánvalóan azzal a szándékkal, hogy a vállával vetődjön Weasley bordái közé. Gabriel a semmiből termett ott, és csupán másodpercekkel a becsapódás előtt elkapta a fiút, engedve, hogy Weasley bevigye a győztes gólt. Mindenki őrjöngött, Weasley felugrott és a karjaiba kapta Gabrielt. Draco ellenséges szemmel figyelte a jelenetet, aztán ellazult, amikor az összes fiú ugrálni kezdett és összeölelkezett.

– Mi folyik itt? – érkezett Madam Pomfrey kiáltása. A nő csípőre tett kézzel meredt a játékosokra. Mindnyájan szenvedtek kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseket; a legtöbben csak karcolásokat és horzsolásokat, de többek tettek szert vágásokra, amik véreztek, vagy sérült meg a csuklójuk és a bokájuk.

Gabriel kibicegett a tömegből, és melegen a dühös javasasszonyra mosolygott.

– Madam Pomfrey, maga egy angyal! Pont az ön segítségére van szükségünk.

– És pontosan miért is kellene segítenem magukon, amikor úgy tűnik, hogy saját maguk tették ezt magukkal? – akarta a nő tudni.

– Madam Pomfrey, tudja, hogy megy ez. Mi csak egy egyszerű játékot akartunk játszani, egy szórakoztató játékot, és felbukkantak ezek a kedves emberek – magyarázta drámai mozdulatokkal Gabriel. – Mi csupán képtelen voltunk visszafogni magunkat. Próbáltuk, de sajna a hormonjaink vezettek, mi pedig nem tudtunk ellenállni neki. – Gabriel játékosan megrezegtette a szempilláit.

Madam Pomfrey ajka meg-megrándult, ahogy igyekezett nem elmosolyodni.

– Csak a komoly sérüléseket gyógyítom be, minden másnak magától kell helyrejönnie.

Gabriel flörtölve a nőhöz hajolt.

– Ön egy igazi gyöngyszem. Mit is tennénk mi szegény, ostoba fiúk maga nélkül?

– Csitt, fiatalember – pirult el nő –, és hagyjon dolgozni!

Gabriel mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a javasasszony hozzálát, hogy meggyógyítsa a többi játékost.

– Mr. Dragonheart! – Perselus hangja mélyen és bársonyosan hangzott fel a fiú háta mögül.

– Üdv, Piton professzor, hogy telt az estéje?

– Nagyon élvezetesen, köszönöm szépen – felelte Piton udvariasan. – Lenne olyan kedves és felvilágosítana róla, hogy mi folyik itt?

– Ó, mi csak játszottunk – válaszolt a fiú legyintve egyet.

Perselus hitetlenkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét, majd végignézett a diákján. Gabriel arcán mély seb éktelenkedett, amibe fű és kosz ragadt, a kezével védőn óvta a bordáit, és közben úgy állt, hogy ne nehezedjen rá a jobb lábára. 

– Te komolyan megsérültél.

– Nem olyan vészes. Rendben leszek – biztosította őt a gyerek. Perselus kétkedő pillantására Gabriel elvigyorodott. – Tényleg remek móka volt!

Perselus a szemét forgatta.

– Nagyon furcsa gyerek vagy. – Ettől az egyszerű kijelentéstől Gabriel még szélesebben vigyorgott. Perselus elvégzett egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt, aztán gyógyító varázslatokat szórt a diákjára. – Három bordád megrepedt, kificamítottad a bokádat, emellett számos zúzódásod és horzsolásod van. – Gabriel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor érezte, hogy a bordái összeforrtak. – Én, csak úgy, mint Madam Pomfrey, nem gyógyítom meg a kisebb sérüléseket. Együtt kell élnie az ostobaságával – mondta hangosabban.

– Köszönöm, Piton professzor – vágta rá Gabriel édesen.

– Volt még másik kígyóm elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy belekeveredjen ebbe? – akarta tudni a tanár a csődületet pásztázva.

– Nem, professzor, a többi kígyója sokkalta bölcsebb nálam.

Perselus lenézett Gabrielre, és egész arca ellágyult.

– Igen, nos, majd a nagybátyádat hibáztatom minden fájdalomért, amit nekem okozol.

Gabriel elvigyorodott, és halkan suttogva válaszolt.

– Akkor remélem, ma estére már jóvá is tette neked.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Felettébb ellazult voltam, míg meg nem láttalak. Menj fel a körletetekbe és mosakodj meg. Adok Dracónak egy kenőcsöt a horzsolásaidra, hogy ne fertőződjenek el.

Gabriel bólintott, és elbicegett a kastély felé, boldogan csevegve a különböző házakból összegyűlt elsősökkel. Perselus a fejét csóválta erre, aztán észrevette a keresztfiát feléje sétálni.

– Mr. Malfoy, remélem, maga nem volt része ennek az őrületnek.

– Természetesen nem, Piton professzor. Én csupán a dolog szórakoztató értéke miatt voltam itt.

Perselus – Dracóval az oldalán – visszaindult a kastélyba.

– Hogy van az apád?

A szőke fiú tudta, hogy Perselus látta a reggelinél az apja baglyát, és meg akar győződni róla, hogy jól van.

– Apám jól van, és a legújabb diákunk iránt érdeklődik. Azt írta, reméli, hogy mi ketten közelebb kerülünk egymáshoz.

Perselus kis időre elnémult. Nem voltak egyedül, és muszáj volt óvatosnak lennie, hogyan fogalmaz.

– És hogyan békülsz meg ezzel?

Draco magasra emelte a fejét.

– Az, hogy közel kerülök hozzá, segít a jövőbeni célom elérésében, és már meg is írtam apámnak, hogy tudom a módját, amivel nagyon közel kerülhetek hozzá.

– Gondolod, hogy az apád helyeselni fogja a terved? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Perselus.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos – rántotta meg a vállát Draco –, de úgy számolom, hogy holnap reggel megjön a válasza.

– És te rendben vagy ezzel a elgondolással? – kérdezte a férfi. Draco nagyon zárkózott személy volt. Gabriel pedig nem akarná titokban tartani a kapcsolatát; semmi okot nem látna rá.

– Igen, a potenciális előnyök megérik a kockázatokat.

– Tudasd, ha bármilyen módon a segítségedre lehetek – mondta Perselus, amikor elérték a lakosztályát. Belépve előszedett néhány üvegcsét és két tégely kenőcsöt.

Draco derűsen elmosolyodott.

Körülnézett, és miután senkit nem látott, halkan suttogva válaszolt.

– Te mindig segítesz. Jó éjt, Perselus bácsi.

 

Gabriel csupán egy törölközővel a dereka körül bicegett ki a zuhanyzóból, majd az ágyára roskadt. Fájt mindene, de nagyon jól érezte magát. A Roxfortban rengeteget kellett ülni, és neki már nagyon hiányzott, hogy fizikailag aktív legyen. A hálószoba ajtaja kinyílt, és Gabriel meghallotta Draco halk, kimért lépteit.

– Oké, Dragonheart, van számodra néhány bájitalom Piton professzortól, úgyhogy fel kell ülnöd.

Gabriel nyögve tápászkodott fel.

– Most már tudnál Gabrielnek szólítani?

– Miért? – húzta össze a szemét a fiú.

– Nos, te flörtöltél velem – vont vállat Gabriel.

– Hmm, igaz, én voltam – felelte Draco kinyújtva egy zöld bájitalt. – Ezt idd meg! – A szürke szempár meglepetten elkerekedett, mivel Gabriel meg sem kérdezte, hogy mire való a bájital. Ezután egy kék színű főzetet nyomott a kezébe, amit Gabriel szintén kérdés nélkül ivott meg. Amikor azonban egy sötétkék fiolát nyújtott oda, Gabriel megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, kösz, arra nincs szükségem – mondta, majd sóhajtva visszafeküdt és lehunyta a szemét. Amikor Draco nem tett vagy mondott semmit, a fáradt, zöld szempár ismét felnyílt. – Mi van?

– Honnan tudod, hogy melyik bájital mire való? – kérdezte kíváncsian a szőke fiú.

Gabriel lágyan elmosolyodott.

– Bájital alapanyagokat gyűjtöttem, készítettem is párat, valamint tanulmányoztam a főzeteket, hogy ezáltal jobb alapanyagokat tudjak beszerezni. Úgy tíz éve ezt csinálom már.

Draco bólintott, hogy érti.

– Van egy kenőcsöm a vágásaidra és egy a kificamodott bokádra.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtott Gabriel, aztán felemelte a sérült lábát, majd ismét lehunyta a szemét.

Draco tágra nyílt szemmel felhorkant. Ez a fiú tényleg arra számít, hogy ő keni rá a kenőcsöt? A felkínált lábra meredt, és látta, hogy a lábujjak táncot járva mozognak; ráeszmélt, Gabriel tényleg arra számít, hogy megteszi. Felkapta a lábat, leült az ágyra, és figyelmen kívül hagyta Gabriel fájdalmas felszisszenését. Kikanalazott egy adagot a fekete nadálytő balzsamból, és gyengéd, de határozott mozdulatokkal beledörzsölte a megrándult bokába. Gabriel halkan felsóhajtott, amikor megérezte, hogy a lába máris jobban van. Draco enyhén elpirult, és finoman visszahelyezte a lábat az ágyra. Végignézett Gabrielen, majd az ágy fejrészéhez mozdult, hogy lekezelje a vágást a fiú arcán. Gabriel ismét felsóhajtott, beledőlve a szelíd érintésbe, amitől Draco önelégülten rávigyorgott.

– Van máshol is vágás? – kérdezte halkan.

Az álmos zöld szempár megrebbenve felnyílt, és egy pillanatra zavarodottan nézett rá. Draco már majdnem megismételte a kérdést, amikor Gabriel hasra fordult, és a félrecsúszott törölköző felfedte az aranybarna, izmos combokat. Draco nagyot nyelt, és rákényszerítette magát, hogy félrenézzen a csábító bőrről. Aztán megvonaglott, amikor szemügyre vette a hátat. Az aranyló bőr tele volt vékony, vörös karcolásokkal. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Gabriel többszöris megütötte a hátát a játék során. Jókora adag gyógyító kenőcsöt vett a kezébe, aztán elkezdte belemasszírozni Gabriel hátába.

Gabriel halkan felsóhajtott örömében, ahogy az egész teste ellazult az erős érintésre. Draco kezei nagyok és erősek voltak. A hosszú ujjak cirógatták a bőrét, meleg élvezetet hagyva maguk után.

– Hmm, ez nagyon jól esik – mondta elfulladt, ziháló suttogással. Draco ujjai egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná váltak, de a nyöszörgő suttogásra újból mozgásba kezdtek.

– Te egy élvhajhász vagy – kuncogott a szőke.

– Jól vagyok. Ne hagyd abba!

Draco a fejét csóválva folytatta, míg Gabriel hátának minden porcikáját szó szerint beborította a gyógyító balzsam. Mikor már semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy tovább érintse a gyönyörű fiút maga alatt, Draco oldalra mozdult.

– Jobban érzed magad?

– Kösz, sokkal jobban – válaszolt a bal oldalára fordulva Gabriel, hogy lássa a szexi fiút.

Draco oldalra billentette a fejét, és a szemét összehúzva fókuszált.

– Mi az? – kérdezte tőle halkan Gabriel.

Draco lassan előrenyújtotta a kezét és megérintette Gabriel tetoválását. A színek vibráltak, és Draco mindig csodálta a Gabriel felsőkarját díszítő remekművet, de az most valahogy másképpen nézett ki. A sárkány jégkék színű volt, szürke és fehér hópelyhek hullottak le kavarogva a pikkelyeiről. A főnix tolla tűzpiros, narancs és sárga színekből készült. Nem csak Gabriel karján és egymás körül köröztek, de most először Draco azt is észrevette, hogy a két nagyon hatalmas erővel bíró mágikus lény összeölelkezett. Nem harcoltak, nem voltak dühösek. Valójában szerelemmel néztek egymásra. Draco teljesen elképedt, az ujjai egyfolytában a tetoválás körül köröztek, mintha az, hogy érintené, segítene neki jobban megérteni azt.

– Tetszik? – kérdezte Gabriel lágy, rekedtes hangon.

– Ezek egymás ellentétjei. Hogy lehetnek együtt? – suttogta Draco.

Gabriel elmosolyodott és felnyúlva megcirógatta Draco puha arcát.

– A világ rendkívül unalmas lenne, ha az ellentétek nem vonzanák egymást. Az ellentét és az összeférhetetlenség két különböző dolog.

Draco szeme megrebbent az érintésre, és mély levegőt véve suttogta:

– Ma reggel írtam az apámnak.

Gabriel ujja bejárta Draco magas arccsontját és büszke állvonalát.

– Gondolod, hogy tetszeni fog neki a terved?

– Túl mardekáros ahhoz, hogy ne tetsszen – válaszolt önelégülten a szőke fiú.

Gabriel a könyökére emelkedett, a másik kezével pedig magához húzta Dracót. 

– És mi lesz, ha nem tetszik neki a terved? – kérdezte, mielőtt az ajkuk összetalálkozott.

– Nem érdekel – vágta rá Draco, és a száját Gabriel szájára nyomta.

A fiú felnyögött. Draco ajka lágy volt és kemény. A szájuk egymásén mozgott, és Gabriel egész testén borzongás futott végig. Draco megmozdult, és a sötét hajú fiú mellé feküdt. Beleremegett, amikor Gabriel kidugta a nyelvét és végigsimított vele az alsó ajkán. Mindkét fiú felsóhajtott és egymáshoz préselődött, amikor Draco megnyitotta a száját, és a nyelvük összetalálkozott. Gabriel belemarkolt Draco hajába, ahogy első ízben fedezték fel a másikat. Végül akkor váltak el egymástól, amikor már borzalmasan szükségük volt levegőre, és zihálva kaptak utána.

– Mennyei ízed van – súgta Gabriel, és a homlokát Dracóéhoz nyomta.

A szőke mardekáros vadul elvörösödött, de gyorsan feltalálta magát, mielőtt válaszolt:

– Ez csak természetes, hisz Malfoy vagyok.

Gabriel boldogan elvigyorodott.

– Noha semmit nem szeretnék annál jobban, mint hogy egész éjjel az ágyamban tartsalak, és mindent megtanuljak rólad, teljesen kimerültem.

Draco önelégülten elmosolyodott, és egy csókot nyomva Gabriel homlokára, fekvő helyzetbe nyomta és betakarta őt.

– Csak elképzelni tudom, mennyire kimerítő lehet első ízben engem csókolni; természetes, hogy szükséged van a pihenésre.

– Jó éjt – szólt ásítva Gabriel, de a szeme nevetéstől csillogott.

– Aludj jól – mondta Draco felállt, aztán elindult, hogy lemenjen a klubhelyiségbe.

 

Draco csak jóval később, valamikor az éjszaka folyamán eszmélt rá két nagyon fontos dologra. Gabriel utalt arra, amit Luciusnak írt a „tervéről”, és hogy a fiú teljesen meztelen a paplan alatt.


	69. 69. fejezet

**69\. Fejezet**

 

Szeptember 20. vasárnap

 

Másnap reggel Gabriel kicsit fájósan, de meglehetősen boldogan ébredt. Vigyorogva ment végig a reggeli rutinján, miközben próbált arra koncentrálni, amit épp csinált, és nem Draco kezének érzésére a testén. Gabriel ugyan alig várta, hogy egyedül tölthessen egy kevés időt a zuhanyzóban, de elaludt, és mire felkelt, a fiúk nagy része már felébredt és használatba vette a fürdőszobát. Miután jó kedve volt, és kicsit flörtölős hangulatban érezte magát, ennek megfelelően öltözött fel. A többi fiú már elindult reggelizni, így kihasználta az idejét, hogy készülődjön.

Gabriel bevonult a Nagyterembe, mint mindig, most is enyhén táncoló léptekkel a zene ütemére; zöld-lila kockás kiltje a csípője körül ringott. Fekete, szűk póló feszült a felsőtestén, és fekete Doc Martin cipő egészítette ki az öltözékét. Gabriel önelégülten elvigyorodott, amikor megpillantotta Draco sokkolt tekintetét, és minden lépéssel még egy kicsit jobban riszálta a csípőjét.

– Jó reggelt – köszönt, és miután leült Draco és Ivy közé, töltött magának egy csésze teát.

– Jó reggelt – kuncogott Ivy. – Nagyon jól nézel ki ma reggel.

– Köszönöm, Ivy, és ha szabad megjegyeznem, ez a kék árnyalat elbűvölően áll neked – felelt Gabriel, mire a kislány teljesen elpirult.

– Jó reggelt, érdekes ruhaválasztás. – Draco kortyolt egyet a teájából, az újságján tartva a tekintetét.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Gabriel ártatlanul, miközben széttárta a lábait, így a félmeztelen combja Dracóéhoz simult. Vigyorogva ivott bele a teájába, majd lágyan felhümmögött. – Imádom a jázminteát.

Draco nagyot nyelt, kényszerítve magát, hogy a napilapra és a reggelijére koncentráljon. 

– Megint írnak rólad a Prófétában – jegyezte meg lezserül, tudván, hogy Gabriel nem olvassa az újságot. – Történetesen most épp elraboltak és halálfalók neveltek fel. Rita Vitrol felhívja a figyelmünket, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megőrülhetsz, és mindenkit öldösni kezdesz.

Gabriel felhorkant, aztán elvett magának néhány bagelt és loxot*.

– Nos, most épp azt vitatom meg magammal, hogy délután vérfürdőt rendezzek, vagy a könyvtárba menjek-e tanulni.

Blaise felkacagott, aztán a kávéját félrenyelve fuldokolni kezdett.

– Csatlakozhatunk hozzád?

– Melyikhez? – érdeklődött Gabriel elkenve a bageljén a krémsajtot.

– Sajnálatos módon ma délután Mr. Dragonheartnek más elfoglaltságban lesz része – szólalt meg Piton professzor egy levendula színű papírost átadva neki. – Az igazgató úr látni akarja önt; az időpont és a jelszó ott van a papíron.

Gabriel gúnyos tekintettel meredt a cetlire.

– Mit akar?

– Nem tudom, de én is ott leszek – mondta Perselus, majd egyik kezét Gabriel vállára tette, és finoman megszorította.

– Köszönöm, Piton professzor.

Perselus bólintott, majd kivonult a teremből.

– Azon tűnődöm, vajon mit akarhat a vénember – szólalt meg suttogva Pansy.

– Fogalmam sincs, talán ki akar venni a hatodéves osztályból – jegyezte meg Gabriel és visszafordult a reggelijéhez.

Draco, Blaise és Pansy mindentudóan összenéztek. Egészen eddig az igazgató békén hagyta a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, de ők már várták, hogy mikor jön Gabrielhez, hogy beszéljen vele. 

Pár percen keresztül csendben élvezték a reggelijüket, de aztán Lucius Malfoy baglya leszállt Draco mellé. A bagoly fenséges példány volt – egy szépséges uhu –, vörösesbarna-arany tollú, ádáz tekintetű. Draco leoldozta a lábáról a tekercset, majd megkínálta a madarat egy darabka szalonnával. Az uhu kikapta a kezéből és elröppent.

– Felteszem, nem várt válaszra – dörmögte maga elé Draco. Mély levegőt véve, kigöngyölte a pergamentekercset.

 

Drága fiam,

Igazán büszkévé tesz a jövődre vonatkozó elkötelezettséged. Mindent megteszek, amit tudok, hogy támogassalak; csupán tudatnod kell. Kérlek, emlékezz arra, hogy egy Malfoy sosem veti alá magát senkinek.

Apád

Draco csak a szemét forgatta. Tehát együtt lehet Gabriellel, míg nem dől be és hagyja magát seggbe kúrni. Mintha az apja nem hajbókolna és vetné alá magát egy kígyóarcú szörnyetegnek. Finoman megugrott, amikor Gabriel biztatóan a combjára simította az egyik kezét. Összetekerte a levelet, majd óvatosan a talárja belső zsebébe dugta. Körülnézett a Nagyteremben, és látta, hogy a többiek mind azzal vannak elfoglalva, amit épp csináltak, és nem foglalkoznak az életével, ami épp most változott fenomenális mértékben. Mély levegőt vett, oldalra dőlt és az ajkát hozzáérintette Gabriel füléhez.

– Az apámnak nincs kifogása, hogy viszonyt kezdjek veled. – Önelégülten elvigyorodott, amikor Gabriel összeborzongott, majd folytatta: – Felteszem, a benne levő mardekárosnak tetszik az elgondolás, hogy a fia együtt van a varázsvilág megmentőjével.

Gabriel felhorkant a titulusra, Draco felé fordult, az ajkát csupán egy lélegzetnyi távolság választotta el Dracóétól. 

– És neked tetszik az elgondolás, hogy együtt legyél a Megmentővel?

– Tetszik az ötlet, hogy veled legyek – súgta Draco. – Csókolj meg! Azt akarom, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy az enyém vagy. – Gabriel engedelmesen megszüntette a távolságot, és ajkát Dracóhoz nyomta. A csók lágy és tartózkodó volt; csak egyetlen pillanatig tartott, de ahhoz mégis elég hosszúra sikerült, hogy a Nagyteremben tartózkodók nagy része sokkoltan forduljon feléjük.

– Most boldog vagy? – kérdezte Gabriel, amikor mind a ketten újból visszafordultak a reggelijük felé.

– Felettébb – vágta rá önelégülten a szőke fiú.

Gabriel és Draco úgy döntöttek, hogy egyedül töltik a délelőttöt, és elrejtőztek néhány fa között a tóparton. Nagyon kellemes idő volt odakint. A nap fényesen sütött, a szellő hűvösen fújt, ami már tudatta, nem tart sokáig, hogy megérkezzen a tél.

– Mesélj magadról – kérte Draco, miközben leült a fűre.

– Kérdezz valamit – kuncogott Gabriel –, én pedig válaszolok rá, de magamtól nem fogok csak úgy fecsegni.

Draco pufogott egy keveset, de aztán hanyatt dőlt, és feltette az első kérdését.

– Melyik a kedvenc helyed, ahol jártál?

Gabriel felnyögött.

– Hát ez tényleg nehéz kérdés. Minden helyben van valami egyedi. Ámbár nagyon szívesen megyek Svájcba és Indiába, hogy meglátogassuk a családot. – A könyökére emelkedve lenézett Dracóra.

Draco felnyúlt, és a kezébe fogta a nyakláncot, amit Gabriel viselt.

– Ez mit jelképez? Hol szerezted?

Gabriel arca kicsit zárkózottá vált, amikor válaszolt.

– Azt jelenti, hogy mindig védve leszek, hogy lesz segítségem, ha szükségem van rá.

Draco felült, és figyelmesen megnézte a nyakláncot. Gyorsan rájött, hogy a platina-arany ékszer egy amulett, érezte a finom, ősi erőt, ami pulzált benne. A fémbe egy egymás köré tekeredő sárkány és egy unikornis volt vésve, mint egy jin és jang szimbólum, míg a medál szélét egy főnixmadár keretezte. 

– Valahol ezt már láttam korábban – jegyezte meg halkan. – Honnan van?

– Bocs, de ez titok – felelte Gabriel halkan. Draco összevonta a szemöldökét, szürke szeme bosszúsan szűkült össze. – Mi áll az apád levelében?

– Rendben, akkor állapodjuk meg, hogy vannak titkaink. – Draco duzzogva feküdt vissza a földre.

– Ha senki nem mondhatná meg neked, hogy mit tegyél, hogy döntenél, mit kezdesz az életeddel? – kérdezte Gabriel témát váltva, és remélte, hogy vissza tudja hozni Draco jókedvét.

A szőke hajú mardekáros gyanakodva nézett bele a smaragdzöld szempárba, de aztán annyiban hagyta a dolgot és behunyta a szemét.

– Bájitalmester akarok lenni, amit megtehetek, de ha rajtam múlna, akkor a gyógyító főzetekre és az orvosi kutatásokra fókuszálnék. – Draco megállt, majd rövid szünettel később folytatta: – Emellett családot akarok, gyerekeket, meg ilyesmiket, sőt, talán néhány háziállatot. – A fiú megvonta a vállát, és a többi álmát megtartotta magának.

– Ez igazán pompásan hangzik. Remélem, sikerül valóra váltani az álmaidat – mondta Gabriel halkan.

– És mi a helyzet veled, te mit akarsz? – kérdezte Draco.

– A családommal akarok lenni. Szeretnék egy férjet és gyerekeket. Most még nem tudom, hogy milyen hivatást akarok űzni, de olyan sok lehetőség van, szóval ki tudja, melyik mellett fogok végül kikötni. – Gabriel eltúlzott szerénységgel elvigyorodott. – Magamat ismerve egy rakás különböző dolgot fogok csinálni az életem során.

Draco kuncogott kicsit, majd újabb kérdést tett fel. Egy ideig olyan egyszerű kérdésekkel bombázták egymást, mint hogy mi a másik kedvenc színe, kedvenc fagyija, állata, meg hasonlók. Végül Draco újabb érdekes dolgot kérdezett.

– Mi a legjobb gyerekkori emléked?

Gabriel összeráncolta a homlokát, annyira koncentrált.

– Ez nehéz; néhányuk nagyon egyszerű dolog. A rokonaim házában nem bántak jól velem, így amikor elmentem a családommal, lett egy csomó első dolog, ami kiemelkedik a többi emlékem közül. De azt hiszem, a legeslegjobb pillanat az volt, amikor apu és baba megkértek rá, hogy legyek a fiuk. Épp Indiában voltunk, Ria családját látogattuk meg. Vincent és Mudiwa elutaztak hétvégére, és amikor visszaértek, elsírtam magam, mert nem voltam biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán vissza fognak jönni. – Gabriel elpirult. – Egy hatalmas mangófa alatt ültünk, ők pedig átöleltek, és azt mondták, sosem hagynának el, és megkérdezték, hogy örökbe fogadhatnak-e. Azt hiszem, az volt az első alkalom, amikor tökéletesen szeretve és biztonságban éreztem magam.

– Nahát, én meg azt akartam elmesélni, amikor először repültem seprűn. De az most nem látszik valami különlegesnek – jegyezte meg Draco.

– Én még sosem repültem seprűn. Jó szórakozás?

– Nagyszerű – vágta rá felfénylő szemmel Draco. – Amikor repülök, szabadnak érzem magam, azt érzem, hogy bármit képes lennék megtenni. Első alkalommal öt éves voltam. Egy gyerek seprű volt, de az apám egész idő alatt mellettem szaladt, hogy gondoskodjon róla, nem esik bajom. Nagyszerű ember volt. – Draco lecsukta a szemét, és arcát elöntötte a szomorúság.

– Sajnálom, hogy megváltozott. – Gabriel kinyúlt, és összefűzte az ujjait Dracóéval, vigaszt és támogatást nyújtva. Sokáig feküdtek így, némán élvezte egymás társaságát.

Gabriel egy órakor ott állt az igazgatói irodát őrző vízköpő szobor előtt. 

– Melaszos karamell. – Sóhajtva mondta ki a jelszót, majd fellépett a spirális csigalépcsőre.

– Üdvözöllek, Gabriel. Kérlek, gyere be és ülj le. Kérsz egy kis teát vagy citromport? – köszöntötte Dumbledore derűsen a fiút.

Gabriel körülnézett a helyiségben. Remus és Sirius már odabent ültek, Perselusszal egyetemben; rajtuk kívül ott ült még az a fekete auror, aki a táborba jött a születésnapján, Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, valamint az ikrek.

– Jó napot – köszönt Gabriel udvariasan, majd az ikrekhez sétált. – Én megvagyok, és nem kérek teát. – Elhelyezkedett az ikrek között a világos színű, virágmintás kanapén, köszönt azoknak, akiket ismert, majd várt. Néhány pillanattal később McGalagony professzor is megérkezett az igazgatói irodába.

– Nos, most, hogy mind itt vagyunk, hozzá is kezdhetünk. Gabriel, ezek az emberek, akiket itt látsz, a Főnix Rendje tagjai, egy olyan csoporté, akik arra kötelezték el magukat, hogy megállítják Voldemortot és a halálfalóit – mondta büszkeséggel a hangjában Dumbledore, őrülten csillogó szemmel. – És mivel tudom, hogy vannak kérdések, amiket fel akarnak tenni neked, és miután Arthur és Molly annyira türelmesek voltak, szeretném, ha ők kezdenék.

– Miért nem mondtad el nekünk? – kezdett bele azonnal Mrs. Weasley. – Tudtad, hogy téged keresünk.

– Egészen nyolcéves koromig nem tudtam, hogy Harry Potternek születtem, és addigra a törvényes nevem már Gabriel volt. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy miért nem mondta el önöknek senki, azért volt, hogy engem védjenek – válaszolta érzelemmentes hangon Gabriel.

– Miért volt rá szükség, hogy megvédjenek téged tőlünk? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley, vigasztalóan átkarolva a feleségét.

– Láttak abban az első évben; nem emlékeznek rá, hogyan néztem ki? Hogy milyen sovány voltam? Hogy mennyire félénk az emberek körül, és hogyan viselkedtem, amikor megérintettek? És amúgy az egy teljes évvel azelőtt történt, hogy maguk egyáltalán keresni kezdtek volna. – Gabriel védekezően összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt. Az összes Weasley hápogva emésztette ezt az információmorzsát. Kapkodva néztek egymásra, némán próbálva kitalálni, hogy ez vajon igaz-e.

– Ami most igazán fontos, hogy Harry Potter visszatért közénk, oda, ahol lennie kell – szólt közbe Dumbledore bölcselkedően, próbálva másfelé terelni a beszélgetést.

– Miért tartott egy évedbe, hogy elmondd nekünk, Albus? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley megbántottsággal a hangjában.

Dumbledore sóhajtott, és magára öltötte a szomorúság és a megbánás álcáját.

– Nem tudtam, Molly. A védőbűbájok csupán egy év elteltével omlottak le.

– Mi mind azt hittük, hogy ellenőrzöd őt – mordult fel Remus.

– És ez olyasmi, amit minden nap bánok, amióta rájöttem, hogy Harry eltűnt.

– Ha tudjuk az igazat, az egész nyomozás iránya megváltozott volna – állította Kingsley, akit teljesen sokkolt, hogy Dumbledore mindnyájuknak hazudott.

– Miért mentél el otthonról? – kérdezte George.

– Dursleyék utáltak, és kegyetlenek voltak velem. A nagynéném panaszkodott a nagybátyámnak a cigányokról, akiket különcöknek nevezett – engem is mindig annak hívott –, ezért elhatároztam, hogy megnézem, hátha ők akarnak engem – válaszolt Gabriel higgadtan.

Noha Sirius és Remus tudtak Gabriel múltjáról, mégis mindketten felmordultak a fiú válasza hallatán. A többiek döbbenten kapkodtak levegő után, néhányuk pedig ellenségesen meredt az igazgatóra.

Albus megköszörülte a torkát; szerette volna mielőbb megváltoztatni a beszélgetés irányát. 

– A múlton már nem tudunk változtatni, a jövő viszont gyorsan utolér minket. Gabrielt képezni kell, hogy találkozhasson a sorsával. És a tanárai elmondták, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy nem tizenegy évesen kezdte, egészen jól teljesít az óráin – kezdte Dumbledore, hatásosan elterelve a kényes ügyről a többiek figyelmét. A felnőttek teljesen elfeledkeztek Gabrielről, ahogy heves fejtegetésbe kezdtek a fiú jövőjéről és neveléséről.

Gabriel felhorkant és hátradőlt a kanapén. Az ikrek elhelyezkedtek mellette, és suttogni kezdtek.

– Sokkalta többet tudsz annál… – kezdte Fred.

–… mint amennyit szerintük tudsz – fejezte be George. Gabriel elmosolyodott; az ikrek mindig egymást kiegészítve beszéltek, amikor izgatottak voltak valami miatt.

– Ne próbáld…

–… letagadni…

–… mi nem mondjuk el.

– Fel akarjuk ajánlani…

–… a támogatásunkat.

– Mihez? – kérdezte Gabriel kíváncsian.

– Nos, néhány csínyre gondoltunk… – kezdte vidáman George.

–… ami sokkal több lehetne egyszerű mókánál – fejezte be gonosz kuncogással Fred.

– Ez nagyszerűen hangzik, meséljetek még róla. – Gabriel elvigyorodott.

– Vannak ezek a tűzijátékaink…

A három fiú az értekezlet hátralevő részét átbeszélgette; felnőttek teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyták őket, kivéve Remust és Siriust, akik időnként rávigyorogtak a három egymáshoz hajoló fiúra, és Perselust, aki időről-időre gyanakodva meredt rájuk.

Egy órával később a felnőttek végül befejezték a beszédet, elégedetten a terveikkel.

– Hogy hangzik ez neked? – kérdezte lelkesen Dumbledore.

Gabriel felnézett onnan, ahol az ikrekkel ült.

– Nem tudom. Gorombaság belehallgatni másvalaki beszélgetésébe, ezért nem figyeltem.

Pirulások és ideges nevetés követte a fiú kijelentését, amikor a többiek rádöbbentek, hogy teljesen kihagyták Gabrielt a terveikből.

– Ezért az elnézésed kérem, fiam; a téli szünet után elkezdjük a még intenzívebb képzésed. Ez időt ad neked rá, hogy még jobban megtanuld az alapokat, mielőtt a jóval bonyolultabb varázslatokba kezdenél.

Gabriel felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Szükségem van egy listára arról, hogy mit fognak tanítani, hogy ki fog tanítani, és hogy mikor. Azt elküldöm a szüleimnek a jóváhagyásuk végett, és majd tudatom önökkel, hogyan döntöttek.

– Már elnézést, fiatalember, ki mondta, hogy ebbe bármi beleszólásod is van? – akarta tudni Kingsley.

– Az Auror-főparancsnokságnak szokása szülői beleegyezés nélkül, kényszerrel kiképezni kiskorúakat? – érdeklődött Gabriel.

A felnőttek többsége ledöbbenve meredt a fiúra; Perselus ugyanakkor büszkén pillantott rá. Gabrielnek úgy kellett visszafognia magát, nehogy elvigyorodjon.

– De… de te más vagy – dadogta Kingsley.

– És ez azt jelenti, hogy én nem kapom meg ugyanazt a figyelmet és védelmet, mint ennek az iskolának a többi diákja?

– Semmi ilyesmire nem akartunk utalni – bizonygatta Dumbledore. – A képzés a te biztonságodat szolgálja.

Gabriel felhorkant.

– Kérem, nem vagyok hülye. Azért akarnak képezni, hogy elpusztítsam maguknak Voldemortot. Nos, a szüleimnek van beleszólásuk abba, hogy mit akarnak tanítani nekem, hogy a maguk számítása szerint mennyi időt töltök az edzéssel, különösen, ha azt elvileg a normális órai megterhelés mellett kell csinálnom.

Erre senki nem tudott reagálni, csak bámultak egymásra tehetetlenül. 

– Adjanak egy tervezett időbeosztást, és örömmel elküldöm a szüleimnek, hogy nézzék azt át. Addig viszont szerintem végeztünk. – Gabriel elegánsan felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált. – További szép napot!

– Szia, Gabriel – mondták kórusban az ikrek.

– Szia, Fred, szia, George, majd küldök nektek baglyot.

Gabriel legszívesebben a Szükség Szobájába ment volna, de tudta, hogy a többiek keresni fogják őt, különösen Perselus és Draco. Harminc perc telt el, amióta otthagyta az igazgatói irodát és beviharzott a mardekár klubhelyiségébe. Felment a hálókörletébe, átvette a fekete, pamut edzőnadrágját és egy fekete pólót, aminek az elejét Káli képe díszítette, felkapta a fegyveres táskáját, a sztereo magnóját, majd ismét kiviharzott. Dacára annak, hogy klubhelyiség nagyrészt üres volt, Gabriel biztos volt benne, hogy Draco és Perselus hamarosan tudni fognak a furcsa viselkedéséről. Talált egy üres tantermet, és miután olyan hangosra állította a magnó hangerejét, hogy abból üvöltött a zene, edzeni kezdett, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát. Szerencsére eleget edzett már ahhoz, hogy rákényszerítse magát, hogy megálljon és normálisan bemelegítsen, mielőtt hozzákezd, mert úgy tervezte, hogy most alaposan megerőlteti magát. Afro-brazil ritmusok vertek visszhangot a falakról, a vad dobolás segített a testének felvennie a ritmust és kivitelezni a mozdulatsorokat.

 

Amikor egy harmadéves beszélt Dracónak Gabriel fura viselkedéséről, a szőke fiú azonnal otthagyta a könyvtárt. Nem tudta biztosan, merre is keresse őt, de eszébe jutott Gabriel kérdése egy edzőteremről, ezért úgy tervezte, hogy végignézi a pince üres osztálytermeit. Ahogy a pince alacsonyabb régióiban kutatott, Draco megpillantotta Perselust egy folyosón állni, miközben látszólag egy ajtót bámul.

– Piton professzor, minden rendben?

– Szervusz, Draco. Az hiszem, mind bolondok vagyunk.

Draco szemöldöke meglepetten emelkedett a magasba; még sosem látta ennyire összezavarodottnak a keresztapját. Közelebb sétálva megfordult, hogy ő is az ajtóra nézzen.

– Ó, Merlinre, káprázatos! – Perselus úgy bűvölte meg az ajtót, hogy át lehessen látni rajra, és odabenn ott volt Gabriel, teljes dicsőségében. Csupán elmosódottan lehetett látni őt. Draco úgy sejtette, hogy két kardot fog a kezében, de Gabriel mozdulatai annyira gyorsak voltak, hogy nem tudta alaposabban szemügyre venni azokat. A fiú arcán veríték fénylett, a mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy folyamatosan mozgott. Úgy tűnt, mintha lebegne a föld fölött, miközben láthatatlan célpontokat támadott. A kezében tartott fegyverekből fények villantak fel. Draco megpróbált rájönni, hogy mit jelentek a színek, vagy hogy azok valami sémát követnek-e.

Perselus – mintha érzékelné a keresztfia zavarát – válaszolt a fel sem tett kérdésre.

– Szerintem azok varázslatok, nem teljes varázslatok, de olyanok, mint amiket általában kiszórna a kardokon keresztül, és gondol is rá, hogy kiszórhatná, de nem igazán áll szándékában megtenni.

– Azok a kardok úgy készültek, mint a pálcák? – kérdezte elképedve Draco.

– Nem. A kezemben tartottam őket, csupán egyszerű tölgyfa kardok – felelte Perselus, rekedtes suttogással.

– Szerinted mennyire erős?

– Még sosem gondoltam rá, hogy megnézzem. Te igen?

Draco apró szünetet tartott, míg nézte, hogy Gabriel háromszor egymás után cigánykereket hány, majd pengéivel lecsapva készen felugrik.

– Igen, már néztem az auráját. Az idő legnagyobb részében egyáltalán nem látszik erősnek, de hébe-hóba fényes, arany színnel pulzál.

– Nos, akkor megnézzük most? – kérdezte Perselus, és megfordult, hogy fókuszáljon, és lássa a fiú mágikus energiáját. Amikor Gabriel aurája feltűnt előttük, egyikük sem tudott megszólalni. A tizenhat éves fiút ragyogó, tiszta aranyfény vette körül, ami szivárványszerűen szikrázott, akár a napfény a frissen lehullott havon. Annyira lenyűgöző volt, hogy egyikük sem tudott mást tenni, mindössze nézni. Látták, hogy Gabriel aurája lassan felizzik, és vad, fényes színekkel pulzálni kezd.

– Elveszíti az irányítást a varázsereje fölött – szólt Perselus, miközben másra összpontosított. Gabriel továbbra is edzett, a mozdulatai tiszták voltak, de harag színezte azokat.

– Be kell jutnunk hozzá! – kiáltott fel Draco, és a kilincs után nyúlt. Az ajtó zárva volt, de mintha Gabriel érzékelte volna a jelenlétüket, az ajtó felé fordult. Zöld szeme erőtől izzott, és a levegő vibrálni látszott körülötte. Hevesen összepakolta a dolgait, megragadta a borostyán könnycseppet a nyaka körül és eltűnt.

– A rohadt életbe! – kiáltott fel Draco, amikor az ajtó kinyílt, ő pedig a terembe esett. A helyiség szinte élt a mágiától, és Draco érzékelte Gabriel jelenlétét. Az egyszerre szédítette meg, és melegítette át őt. – Hová ment? Jól van?

Perselus megdörzsölte a homlokát.

– Jól van, és edzeni ment egy régi baráttal. Gyere, segíthetsz nekem megfőzni néhány bájitalt Madam Pomfreynak.

Draco frusztráltan felmordult, majd követte a keresztapját annak lakosztályába; ki nem állhatta, hogy nem tudja, mi folyik körülötte. Jobb, ha Gabriel jó magyarázattal fog szolgálni! – gondolta, aztán rájött, hogy akkor meg kell magyaráznia, hogy Perselusszal egyetemben kémkedett utána. Draco mélyen összeráncolta a homlokát. Merlin zacskójára! Hát, egyhamar nem fog válaszokhoz jutni.

 

Haragja és frusztráltsága következtében nem tudott kellően összpontosítani, ezért Gabriel tompa puffanással landolt. Általában sosem jutott el odáig, hogy hagyja magát ennyire feldühödni, de az elmúlt három hét, ami jóval nehezebbnek bizonyult annál, mint ahogy arra számított, és a mai összejövetel egyszerűen átlépték a határait. Megperdült, amikor meghallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, és Lysander sietett be a terembe.

– Gabriel… – kezdte a vámpír, majd elakadt a hangja, ahogy megérezte a barátja felől érkező erőt és nyugtalanságot.

Gabriel megindult Lysander felé.

– Vagy dugj meg, vagy harcolj velem! – mordult. – Nem érdekel, melyik, de kemény legyen, gyors, és most!

Lysander vigyorogni kezdett, aztán Gabriel illata megcsapta őt, és szeme megrebbent. Erő, élet és mágia keveredett a forró, buja vér illatában. A vámpír fogai meghosszabbodtak; ma még nem evett, és az illat éhessé tette őt. Összeszedve minden önkontrollját, kinyitotta kék szemét.

– Több mint boldogan megküzdök veled, Gabriel, de előbb muszáj ennem.

Gabriel lassan felemelte a kezét, az ujjai lágyan izzottak.

– Nagy kár. Ha földhöz tudsz szegezni, akkor ehetsz. – Egy varázslatot szórt ki, amit gyorsan követett, és hasba rúgta Lysandert.

A vámpír felmordult, fogai megvillantak a fényben.

– Te kérted, kisfiú!

Ütések, rúgások és varázslatok kezdtek záporozni. Gabriel minden egyes ütésbe belevitte az összes haragját és csalódottságát. A születésnapja óta volt kénytelen eljátszani valamit, ami nem ő volt. Sirius és Remus folyton figyelték őt, miközben a varázslólét előnyeire „tanították”. Az iskolában mindig mindent a kviblik, muglik és mugliszületésűek rovására írtak – olyan mértékig, hogy a mugliszülöttek elrejtőztek, és megpróbáltak úgy viselkedni és cselekedni, mint azok, akik varázsló családba születtek. Seamus pont arról beszélt a múlt héten, hogy ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy mugli játékot játszottak a Roxfortban. A ma délután pedig túl messzire ment, a dühét és az eddig magában tartott indulatait egy másodperccel sem bírta tovább visszafojtani. A gondolataiból Lysander rántotta ki, amikor olyan kemény ütést mért az állára, hogy végigcsúszott a földön. Egyből a hátára gördült és talpra szökkent, csak hogy összerezzenjen: Lysander arcvonásai ragadozóvá váltak. Talán egy kicsit túlságosan elvetette a sulykot a vámpírral. Hát, most már túl késő.

Gabriel futott, ugrott, a vállával találva el Lysandert, pontosan a bordái alatt, amivel mindkettejüket a földre küldte. Még a földet sem érték el, de már összefonódva birkóztak egymással.

– Enyém lesz a nyakad, Kisangyal! – sziszege Lysander.

Gabriel megvonaglott, nem tudta biztosan, hogy izgatottságában, vagy inkább félelmében, és arra fókuszált, hogy kiszabaduljon. Miközben forgolódtak, Gabrielnek sikerült a kezeit maga alá tennie, és eléggé feltolnia magát, hogy kimásszon az erős szőke férfi alól. Már majdnem szabad volt, amikor egy vasmarok elkapta a bokáját és visszahúzta őt. Gabriel hátrarúgott, talpa elérte az izmos mellkast, és sikerült kiszabadítani magát. Egymást kerülgetve küzdöttek egymással, mígnem harminc perccel később Gabriel érezte, hogy a kimerültség beszivárog a bőre alá. Sikerült kiadnia a haragját, és most mind érzelmileg, mind fizikailag kiszívottnak érezte magát. Lysander látszólag megérezte mindezt, mert egy ördögi vigyorral a hollóhajú fiúra ugrott, és minden erőfeszítés nélkül a földhöz szegezte őt. Tekintetük egymásba fúródott; Lysander lassan előrenyúlt, megragadta Gabriel állát, és oldalra fordította, hogy felfedje a sebezhető nyakat.

Gabriel megfeszült, aztán ellazult Végtére is az ő hibája, hogy ebbe a helyzetbe kerültek. Lysander halk torokhangon felmordult, amikor a fiú engedelmessé vált alatta. Lassan lehajtotta a fejét és megnyalta a sós bőrt; a szeme megrebbenve lecsukódott, amikor megérezte a nyelve alatt Gabriel lüktető szívverését. Lysander hátrahúzódott, hogy a szemfogai teljesen meghosszabbodjanak, és hogy időt adjon a fiúnak, ha tiltakozni akar. Nem volt teljesen elveszve, végtére is kétszáz éves volt, de emlékezett Gabriel vérének ízére, és nem fog elpasszolni egy lehetőséget még többre belőle. Amikor a fiú nem tiltakozott, Lysander lecsapott, és fogát a meleg, ruganyos bőrbe mélyesztette. Felnyögött, és erősebben szorította Gabrielt, amikor a mágiával teli, ízletes folyadék a nyelvére spriccelt, és lecsúszott a torkára, életerővel töltve fel az egész testét. Gabriel felzihált fájdalmában a harapásra, de pár pillanattal később már nyöszörgött és vergődött a rátört kéjtől. Lysander úgy mozdította a lábát, hogy Gabriel hozzá tudja dörzsölni a combjához a kemény farkát. Kevesen tudtak a gyönyörről, amit egy vámpír harapása tud okozni.

Mélyeket kortyolva Lysander átadnak magát a gyönyörnek és a vitalitásnak, ami Gabriel véréből áradt. A fiú belekapaszkodva, súrlódást keresve forgatta a medencéjét. A vámpír érezte és ízlelte, mennyire közel jár a fiú a beteljesüléshez. Néhányszor erősen megszívta a nyakát, mire Gabriel felsikoltott, és a testét elárasztotta a gyönyör, ahogy kettejük közé élvezett. Lysander addig nyalta a sebet, míg az bezárult, a testét nehéznek és erőtlennek érezte az elégedettségtől. Oldalra mozdulva legördült Gabriel testéről, és átölelte a fiú kielégült testét; mindkettejüket a kemény padlón érte az álom.

 

Gabriel felnyögött. Az egész teste fájt, és nagyon, de nagyon WC-re kellett mennie, ám valami a földhöz szegezte őt. Lassan felnyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálta behatárolni a környezetét. Amikor meglátta Lysander fejét a vállán, minden azonnal visszajött, ő pedig hevesen elvörösödött zavarában.

– Nincs miért zavarban lenned – mordult Lysander álomittas, karcos hangon.

– Nagyobb önkontrollt kellett volna felmutatnom – szállt vitába Gabriel. – Engem a Roxfortra képeztek. Tudtam, hogy mit kell tennem.

Lysander felült kicsit, hogy jobban láthassa Gabrielt. 

– Minden kiképzésed ellenére még mindig csak tizenhat éves vagy. Szabad mérgesnek lenned.

Gabriel a szemét forgatva ült fel, majd felnyögött, amikor a teste heves tiltakozásba kezdett a mozgás miatt. Elfintorodott, amikor érezte, hogy a ruhája meghúzza a bőrét; élvezetének nyomai megszáradtak, és a ruha a bőréhez ragadt.

– Fúj! Muszáj lezuhanyoznom.

Lysander elhúzta az orrát.

– Tényleg komolyan bűzlesz!

– Ezt neked köszönhetem – morogta csikorgó foggal Gabriel. – Lezuhanyozhatok, mielőtt elindulok?

– Természetesen Gyere, még valami ruhát is nézek neked, amit felvehetsz – válaszolt Lysander felállva. – Azt akarom, hogy tudd, ide bármikor jöhetsz, amikor szükségét érzed. Mindig hasznát tudom venni egy ilyen ízletes csemegének, mint te. – Lysander felkacagott, amikor Gabriel újból elpirult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagel és lox: ez gyakorlatilag egy füstölt lazachúsos szendvics. A bagel egy péksütemény, a lox pedig füstölt lazachús. Rendszerint sajtkrémmel kenve, paradicsom és lila hagyma karikákkal tálalják.
> 
> Káli képes póló: http://www.cafepress.com/sanatansociety.214310695


	70. 70. fejezet

**70\. fejezet**

 

Gabriel pontosan a Roxfort főkapuja elé hoppanált. Úgy gondolta, át tudna jutni a védőbűbájokon, de elég biztos volt abban is, hogy az igazgató megérezné, ahogy áttör rajtuk. Gyorsan végigsietett az ösvényen; senki nem járt odakint, Gabriel pedig végig megbújt a sötét éjszakában. Normális esetben a zsupszkulccsal egyenesen a szobájába ment volna, de a nyaklánc még nem volt úgy beállítva, hogy a kastélyba vigye őt. Arra is gondolt, hogy Lysanderrel marad, de már így is lekésett a vacsoráról, és közeledett a takarodó. Mivel későre járt, sikerült anélkül eljutnia Piton professzor irodájáig, hogy bárki is meglátta volna. Vasárnap este volt, és a legtöbben már a lefekvéshez készülődtek, vagy kétségbeesetten igyekeztek végezni a hétvégi feladataikkal. Gabriel megrándulva emelte kopogtatásra a karját, a keze erősen tiltakozott az érzésre. Néhány pillanattal később az ajtó kinyílt. Perselus csupán egyetlen pillantást vetett rá, majd az irodáján át a magánlakosztályába vezette őt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben azonnal a megfelelő balzsamok és főzetek után kezdett vadászni, hogy segítsen begyógyítani a nyilvánvaló sérüléseket.

\- Semmi. Csak edzettem Lysanderrel – válaszolt Gabriel, miközben levette a pólóját és a nadrágját.

\- És miért nem gyógyítottátok meg a sérüléseket? 

\- Lysander csak az olyan nagy dolgokkal foglalkozik, mint a törött csontok. A kisebb dolgokat mindig én kezelem utána.

\- Mi a fészkes fene az ott a nyakadon?

Gabriel teljesen megdöbbenve fordította a hang felé a fejét, miközben a keze automatikusan a nyakához röppent. Draco az előtt a magas támlájú szék előtt állt, amiben eddig ült, és Gabriel eddig nem láthatta őt. Dracónak összeszűkült a szeme haragjában, ahogy Gabriel felé lépdelt.

\- Vidd el onnan a kezed! – sziszegte.

Gabriel maga mellé ejtett kézzel felsóhajtott.

\- Ez igazán nem nagy cucc.

Mielőtt Draco elérhette volna őt, Perselus megragadta Gabriel állát, és úgy fordította a fejét, hogy láthassa a nyomot.

\- Megharapott?

\- Sose ugrass egy éhes vámpírt – felelte Gabriel fanyarul.

\- Jól vagy? Mit kerestél egy vámpír közelében? Súlyosan megsérültél? – kérdezte egyszerre Draco.

\- Jól vagyok, csak egy kicsit összeverve. Lysander egy barátom, akivel olykor együtt edzek.

Perselus felhorkant, és átnyújtott a fiúnak néhány bájitalos fiolát.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy már megint nekem kell összefoltoznom téged. Morgana nevére, hogyan élted túl a gyerekkorodat? És ami ennél is jóval fontosabb: hogyan élték túl a szüleid? – kérdezte Perselus bosszankodva.

Gabriel elvigyorodott, aztán enyhén imbolyogni kezdett, és szeme meg-megrebbent.

\- Perselus! – kiáltott fel Draco, miközben odaszökkent, hogy megtámassza Gabriel testét.

\- Ezt add oda neki. – Perselus egy vérpótló főzetet nyomott Draco kezébe, aki elvette azt, és Gabriel vértelen ajkához tartotta. Amint lenyelte, Gabriel motyogott valamit, ami „köszönöm”-höz hasonlított, majd rögvest elájult. Draco felnyalábolta az ájult testet, és a kandallóval szemközti kanapéhoz vitte. Perselus követte őket, majd betakarta a kamasz fiút egy puha, meleg takaróval.

\- Gyere, Draco és ülj le. Befejezhetjük a beszélgetésünket.

Draco elegánsan elhelyezkedett a sötétzöld széken és felvette a teáscsészéjét.

\- Ki az a Lysander?

Perselus magában a szemét forgatta a keresztfia rosszul leplezett féltékenységére.

\- Nem ismerem őt túl jól. Csupán egyszer láttam őt Gabriel tizenhatodik születésnapján. Flörtöltek egy keveset, de az volt a benyomásom, hogy heteroszexuális. Ezen kívül semmit nem tudok róla.

\- Az nyilvánvaló, hogy egy vámpír – mondta a fogát vicsorgatva a szőke fiú. – Olvastam róla, hogy a harapásuk rendkívül élvezetes.

\- Én is. Ez zavar téged? – Draco elvörösödött a kérdésre, de nem válaszolt. – Tudom, azt mondtad, hogy az apád helyeselte a terved, hogy elcsábítsd Gabrielt, de csak erről van szó?

\- Nem – suttogta Draco. – Tetszik. Nem csak szexi, de vicces, okos és rejtélyes is.

\- Ah, igen. A rejtélyek, a mardekárosok hatalmas gyengéi – jegyezte meg gúnyos vigyorral Perselus.

Draco elvigyorodott a viccen. Igaz volt; a mardekárosok képtelenek békén hagyni egy rejtélyt.

\- Ő figyel rám. Úgy bánik velem, ahogy te, Perselus bácsi, és mint Pansy meg Blaise. Nem érdekli, hogy Malfoy vagyok, hogy gazdag, tényleg engem látszik kedvelni. Beszélgetünk, ő kérdéseket tesz fel, buta dolgokról, mint hogy mi a kedvenc színem, vagy melyik a kedvenc édességem. – Draco végighúzta a kezét a selymes hajában, és könyörgő szemmel nézett Perselusra, hogy értse meg, mire gondol.

Perselus letette a teáscsészéjét, és az jutott eszébe, ahogy Adonis nézett rá; nem halálfalóként vagy sötét varázslóként tekintett rá, hanem csak, mint egy emberre.

\- Megértem, Draco, és örülök, hogy találtál valakit, akit érdemes megismerni.

\- Gondolod, hogy harcolni fog a Sötét Nagyúrral? – kérdezte suttogva Draco.

\- Igen – válaszolt Perselus, obszidián szeme magabiztosan csillogott.

\- Szerinted győzni fog?

Perselus röviden megállt, hogy elgondolkozzon a kérdésen.

\- Ismerem a családját, és bármit megtennének Gabrielért. Tudták, hogy ki ő, és mit tartogat számára a jövő. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy gondoskodtak róla, mindent megtanuljon, amit csak taníthattak neki annak érdekében, hogy túlélje, ami vár rá. Gabriel egy nagyon eltökélt fiatalember, és ahogy korábban láttunk, nagyon erős is. Remélem, hogy mindez elég lesz.

Draco hátradőlt a székén, és a tűzbe bámult, miközben megpróbálta feldolgozni mindazt, ami ma megtudott.

Szeptember 21. hétfő, reggel 6 óra

 

Gabriel felnyögött; mindene sajgott, és valami ismeretlen helyen aludt. Lassan felült és körülnézett a helyiségben, apránként eszébe jutva mindaz, ami a múlt éjjel történt.

\- Biztosan elájultam – nyögött fel.

\- Így van – mondta Perselus. A férfi az ajtóban állt, haja kócos volt az alvástól, és egy indigókék köntös volt rajta.

\- Ez nem az a köntös, amit Adonis vett neked? – kérdezte Gabriel szemtelenül, miközben lassan felállt.

Perselus csupán rondán nézett rá, és a dohányzóasztalra mutatott.

\- Vedd be az összes bájitalt; egy órán belül érezned kell a javulást. Kiadósan reggelizz, és rengeteg folyadékot fogyassz. Muszáj visszaszerezned az erőd, miután olyan sok vért veszítettél.

\- Köszönöm – mondta Gabriel, ahogy lehajtotta a bájitalokat.

\- Ó, és mellesleg – szólt csipkelődve Perselus, amikor Gabriel elérte az ajtót. – Draco nem túl boldog a vámpírharapás miatt, és olvasott az élvezetről, amit okoznak.

Gabriel felnyögött, amikor becsukta az ajtót, és hallotta, ahogy Perselus jót nevet rajta.

Csendben belépett a fiúk hálókörletébe, és összeszedte a dolgait. Úgy tervezte, hogy lezuhanyozik, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat az izmaiban, és hogy lemossa a rászáradt izzadtságot és a piszkot a bőréről.

\- ’Reggelt – köszönt Draco némiképp hűvös hangon.

\- Jó reggelt, Draco.

\- Van egy prefektusi fürdő, jó nagy káddal, amiben ázni tudsz.

Gabriel felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem vagyok prefektus, és nem ismerem a jelszót.

\- Én igen.

\- És mit kellene tennem ezért a kis információért? – kérdezte Gabriel ördögi vigyorral az arcán.

\- Őszintén kell válaszolnod a kérdéseimre, míg odabent vagy. – Draco összefonta a karjait, felkészülve rá, hogy alkudozzon és harcoljon azért, amit akar.

\- Persze. – Gabriel egyszerűen csak vállat vont.

Draco egy pillanatra ledöbbent, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, és kivonult a körletből. Gabriel valamivel lassabb léptekkel követte őt.

Gabriel élvezkedő sóhajjal csusszant bele a forró vízbe. A víz felszínét égszínkék buborékok borították, eltakarva a belátást. 

\- Tehát, mit akarsz kérdezni tőlem, Draco?

\- Beszélj nekem Lysanderről.

Gabriel csak vállat vont, és mélyebbre merült a vízben.

\- Ő egy szőke, kék szemű és kétszáz éves vámpír.

Draco gorombán meredt Gabriel tarkójára.

\- Miért mentél el hozzá?

\- Korábban már edzettem együtt Lysanderrel, és mivel nagyon pipa voltam, elmentem, hogy kiadjam magamból. – Gabriel megdörzsölte a nyakát és felkuncogott. – Nyilvánvalóan nem gondolkodtam tisztán, amikor felpiszkáltam őt, hogy harcoljon velem.

\- Hallottam róla, hogy a vámpírharapások nagyon élvezetesek. – Draco hangja hidegen csengett.

\- Átok és pokol, ha az emberek tudnák, hogy mennyire, sorba állnának azért, hogy megharapják őket! – kiáltott fel Gabriel, titokban Draco arckifejezését vizsgálgatva a terem szemközti oldalán lógó tükörben. Az ajkába harapott, hogy visszatartsa magát, nehogy felnevessen Draco dühén.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte minden kiejtett betűvel fagyosabb hangon.

\- Csak gondolj az intenzív orgazmusra, mindenféle meghittség nélkül – mondta Gabriel vágyakozva. Ugyanakkor látta, hogy Draco kezdi elveszíteni az önuralmát, ezért gyorsan hozzátette. – Megértem, ha néhányan igazán hálásak lennének egy ilyen lehetőségért. Én ellenben jobban preferálom, ha meghitten összebújhatok a partneremmel. Én kapcsolatot akarok velük: megérinteni őket, megcsókolni és utána átölelni.

\- Ó! – Draco hangosan fújta ki a levegőjét, kicsit zavartan és enyhén elpirulva.

Gabriel lebukott a víz alá, és amikor feljött, kisöpörte a nedves hajat az arcából.

\- Van még kérdésed?

\- Milyen erős vagy mágikusan?

Gabriel úgy fordult, hogy Dracóra tudjon nézni, és a kerek medence szélére támaszkodott.

\- Hogy mérik meg valaki mágikus erejét?

Draco oldalra billentette a fejét.

\- Léteznek tesztek, amiket el lehet végezni, de semmit nem tudok róluk. Te állítottad fel azt a védelmet, ami rejtve tartott és megakadályozta, hogy rád találjanak, amíg a családoddal voltál?

\- Az igazgató azt mondja, véletlen varázslat volt – felelte erre Gabriel.

\- Nos, én nem vagyok olyan hülye – mordult fel Draco, mire Gabriel felkuncogott.

\- Nem, felteszem, nem vagy. Én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek elég ereje van, hogy megtegye.

Draco elvigyorodott.

\- Ez egy nagyon mardekáros válasz volt.

\- Ezzel a legédesebb dolgot mondtad nekem – vágta rá Gabriel a szempilláit rezegtetve.

Draco durván felhorkant.

\- Mennyi mágiát ismersz?

\- Erre nem válaszolok – felelte halkan a fiú.

\- Megígérted, hogy minden kérdésemre őszinte választ adsz – emlékeztette őt önelégülten Draco.

\- Igen, és őszintén is válaszoltam – vágta rá Gabriel.

Draco szeme résnyire szűkült, az acélszürke szempár csillogóan tekintett ki a szőke pillák mögül.

\- Ez csalás.

\- Mi vagy te, hugrabugos?

Draco csúnyán nézett rá, de engedett.

\- Akkor mit szólsz ehhez: úgy érzed, hogy a családod gondoskodott róla, hogy jól felkészítsenek a varázsvilággal való bánásmódra?

\- Igen.

\- Meg fogsz küzdeni a Sötét Nagyúrral?

\- Igen, harcolni fogok Voldemorttal.

Draco megvonaglott a névre.

\- Aggódsz, hogy netán halálfaló vagyok?

\- Nem. – A smaragd szempár összetalálkozott az ezüstszürkével, és Draco megláthatta az igazat Gabriel válaszában. Csak őszinteséget látott benne. A szőke fiú elmosolyodott.

\- Nekem is van egy kérdésem – jegyezte meg Gabriel. Draco kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét.– A jövő héten roxmortsi hétvége van, eljönnél velem?

Draco arcán rózsaszín foltok gyúltak, amitől Gabriel még derűsebben vigyorgott.

\- Nos, mivel amúgy is mentem volna, felteszem, megengedhetem, hogy elkísérj.

\- Nagyszerű; mennyi időnk van még reggeli előtt?

Draco az ajtó fölötti órára pillantott.

\- Harminc perc. A falak mentén zuhanyzók sorakoznak, ha le akarsz tusolni. Nekem is készülődnöm kell a napra.

\- Örömmel megosztom veled a fürdőm vagy a zuhanyt, ha szeretnéd.

\- Nem hiszem, még mindig lehetnek rajtad vámpír baktériumok – állította Draco sértődötten, és kinyitotta egy zuhanykabin ajtaját, amit határozottan be is zárt maga mögött.

Gabriel úgy nézett arra az ajtóra, akár egy ragadozó a prédájára. Draco bosszús volt rá, rendben. Az elméjében pedig máris tervek kezdtek formálódni, hogy visszaédesgesse a szőke fiút a karjaiba. Egy nyögéssel kikászálódott a vízből, és készülődni kezdett egy újabb napra a Roxfortban.

 

Gabriel megint mocorogni kezdett a kemény fa széken. Dupla átváltoztatástan órával kezdtek, és unatkozott. Borzasztóan, fájóan unatkozott. Ez persze segített abban, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint aki nem tud semmit, de McGalagony professzor még azt sem engedte neki, hogy legalább megpróbálkozzon valami pálcamunkával. A nő szigorú tanár volt, és úgy tűnt, valamiért cseppet sem kedveli őt. Gabriel eltűnődött, vajon mit tett, amivel megsértette őt, miközben ismét fészkelődött kicsit, hogy megpróbáljon kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni.

\- Mr. Dragonheart, kérem, üljön nyugodtan! – csattant fel a nő.

\- Sajnálom, tanárnő – sóhajtott a fiú. – Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy ilyen sokáig üljek egy kemény széken.

Minerva bosszúsan elhúzta a száját.

\- Noha nyilvánvalóan nem volt gyerekszobája, elvárom, hogy lépjen túl rajta, és üljön tisztességesen.

Gabriel nyugodtan megfordult, bepakolt a táskájába, és felállt.

\- Mégis mit gondol, fiatalember, mit csinál?

Gabriel a tanárnő felé fordult, és hidegen végigmérte őt.

\- Nem fogok itt ülni, és végighallgatni, ahogy a családomat sértegeti. Nem látta őket, nem is tud róluk semmit. – Ezzel Gabriel hátat fordított neki, és az ajtó felé indult.

A diákok a tanárukra néztek. A nő arca elvörösödött mérgében, a száját vékony vonallá préselte. Gyorsan követte a folyosóra Gabrielt.

\- Hogy meri engedély nélkül elhagyni a tantermemet? – csattant fel, amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. – James és Lily borzasztóan csalódottak lennének maga miatt.

Gabriel szánakozva végigmérte a nőt.

\- Nem tudom, mit tettem, hogy ennyire utál, de nem vágyam és nem is a sorsom, hogy a maga rólam alkotott elvárásai szerint éljek.

\- Sosem lesz képes legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat, ha még egy tanórát sem tud végigülni.

\- Professzor, csak a politikusok gyilkolásznak íróasztal mellett ülve növesztve a seggüket. Tőlem azt várják, hogy álljak, és a kezemet használjam.

Minervának elakadt a lélegzete, és a szája elé kapta kezét. Gabriel csupán elsétált.

Draco figyelmesen nézte, ahogy McGalagony professzor Gabriel nélkül tér vissza az osztályba. A nő megrázottnak és talán kicsit bánatosnak látszott. Eltűnődött, vajon miről beszélhettek. McGalagony professzor általában tisztességes tanár volt, és nem viselkedett nyersen a diákjaival. Remélte, hogy Gabriel jól volt.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle, amint leült mellé bűbájtan órán.

\- Igen. McGalagony tanárnő csupán csalódott, hogy ilyen haszontalan megmentőjük van.

Draco összeráncolta a homlokát Gabriel hangulata miatt.

\- Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hasznodat tudnám venni.

Gabriel szeme megcsillant, és a hangulata máris jobb lett.

\- Ó, tényleg, és miben?

Draco pont válaszolni készült, amikor bejött a tanár.

\- Jó napot, osztály – köszönt Flitwick, miközben felmászott a könyvekből összerakott kupac tetejére. – Ma háztartási bűbájokat fogunk megtanulni. Egyikük sem túl bonyolult, de jó ismerni őket, és a tanév végéig a lehető legtöbbet elsajátítani közülük. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a szüleik hálásak lesznek egy kis segítségért a ház körül. Mr. Dragonheart, úgy gondolom, ezeket ön is el tudja végezni.

Gabriel elmosolyodott és elővette a pálcáját a táskájából. Igazából még nem is használta azt, és kíváncsi volt rá, hogyan is fog működni. Az első bűbáj, amit megtanultak a kemény felületek megtisztítására és polírozására szolgált. Flitwick professzor a saját padjukon gyakoroltatta őket. Gabriel figyelte a többieket, megjegyezve a kiejtésüket és a kézmozdulataikat. Hermione igazán eltúlozta a varázsige kiejtését, de mégis jó eredményt ért el. Draco a maga normális, vontatott dörmögésével mondta ki a varázsigét – arcán megvetéssel, mint aki sosem használna egy tisztító varázslatot.

Gabriel gyanakodva nézett a magyalfa, főnixtollas pálcára – a pálcájára –, és az utasítás szerint megcsavarva a csuklóját kimondta a varázsigét. A varázsereje kiáradt belőle, és recsegő hangot adott ki, ahogy elhagyta a pálcáját. Gabriel felkiáltott és felugrott az asztalától, ami most nem csak tiszta, de egyben minden lakkozástól is mentes volt.

\- Ó, lám-lám! – kiáltott fel izgatottan Flitwick professzor. – Nos, tudtam, hogy nagy dolgokra számíthatunk öntől, de ez valóban felettébb kellemes meglepetés. Már csak azt kell megtanulnia, hogy kicsit irányítsa, ez minden.

Gabriel ellenállt a kényszernek, hogy a szemét forgatva nézzen erre a durván elbagatellizált kijelentésre.

\- És hogyan csináljam azt?

\- Hát, nos… - Flitwick a szakállát húzkodva gondolkozott. – Ez nem egy nagyon egyszerű probléma. Pillanatnyilag olvassa el a fejezetet, amit házi feladatnak adok fel, ott van a táblán. Amikor pedig a legközelebbi varázslatával próbálkozik, mindent nagyon finoman csináljon. Mondja lágyan a varázsigét, kicsit kisebb pálcamozdulatot használjon és legyen nyugodt, amikor a varázslat megtörténik.

\- Rendben, köszönöm, professzor – mondta sóhajtva Gabriel, leülve egy újabb kemény székre.

\- Ez felettébb lenyűgöző volt – jegyezte meg vontatottan Malfoy.

\- Kösz, azt hiszem. Nem mintha lett volna irányításom afölött, amit történt. – Gabriel úgy moccant a székén, hogy lássa Dracót. – Úgy tűnik, te jól csinálod.

\- Ez csak természetes, na, nem mintha valaha is hasznát látnám ezeknek a bűbájoknak – gúnyolódott a szőke fiú.

\- Ó, sosem tudhatod, mikor lehet valami hasznos – jegyezte meg rejtélyesen Gabriel. Belenyúlt a táskájába, elővette a könyvét és a walkmenjét. Levette a hangot, hogy senki más ne hallja a zenét, miközben olvasni kezdett.

 

McGalagony professzor fáradtan sóhajtott. Pillanatnyilag a tanári szobában ült, mivel lyukas órája volt, és egy csésze tea kortyolgatása közben megpróbálta megfejteni Harry Pottert. Annyira boldog volt, amikor Albus először beszélt nekik arról, hogy megtalálta a fiút. Albus egy különleges Rendgyűlést hívott össze, és mindenki ott volt. Még mindig jól emlékezett arra a boldogságra és reményre a többiek arcán, de aztán Albus elmesélte nekik, hol is volt Gabriel egész idő alatt. Kvibli cigányokkal utazgatott! Merlin tudja, mit tettek a fiúval, míg a gondoskodásuk alatt állt! Minerva dühöngve idézte vissza, ahogy Molly Weasley könnyekben tört ki, és Arthur elárult tekintetét sem feledte, amikor rájöttek, hogy azok, akikben megbíztak és a barátaiknak tartottak, elrejtették előlük Harryt.

Albus persze nyugtatta őket, és azt mondta, a fiú apái csak azt tették, amit a legjobbnak éreztek. Biztosította őket, hogy Harry hamarosan megkezdi az roxforti tanulmányait, és hogy azért küldi hozzájuk Remust és Siriust, hogy figyeljék őt, és képezni kezdjék a fiatalembert. Sok kiabálás és vita elhangzott akkor, hogyan is kezeljék ezt a helyzetet. Sokan úgy érezték, hogy Pottert mielőbb ki kellene venni a kviblik gyámsága alól.

Erre Perselus felhorkant.

\- Évek óta ismerem ezt a gyermeket, ahogy Weasleyék is – jegyezte meg egyszerűen. – A fiú nem lesz hajlandó elválni a családjától.

\- Miért kellene választási lehetőséget adni neki? – akarta tudni Kingsley.

\- Évekig gondoskodtak és védték azt a fiút, sikeresen elrejtve őt előlünk, miközben ott volt az orrunk előtt – mutatott rá Perselus. – Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy elmondták Potternek az indokaikat arról, hogy mit miért tettek, miközben mindent megbeszéltek. Valóban úgy gondoljátok, hogy meg fog bízni bennetek és megküzd egy hatalmas Sötét Nagyúrral a kedvetekért, ha elválasztjátok a családjától?

Egy időre mindenki elnémult, és elgondolkozott azon, amit a bájitalmester mondott.

\- Teljesen igazad van, Perselus – helyeselt Albus. – Ezért kértem meg Remust és Siriust, hogy segítsenek a mi oldalunkra állítani Harryt, és hogy tudjanak meg minél többet a családjáról.

A gyűlés végére mindenki lehiggadt, de Molly eltökéltnek látszott, hogy amint esélyt kap rá, lesz néhány szava a fiatalemberhez.

Minervát egy rekedtes hang rázta fel a gondolataiból.

\- Egy knútot adnék a gondolatodért – mondta Remus helyet foglalva a nővel szemközt.

\- Csak Harry Potterről gondolkoztam – sóhajtott a nő.

\- Mi van vele? – kérdezte kíváncsian Remus.

\- Nem olyan, mint amilyenre számítottam.

\- Vagy mint amilyennek te akartad, hogy legyen.

Minerva elpirult.

\- Hát, tényleg nem olyan. Egy ifjú Jamest vártam Lily szemeivel. Nem tudom, mit kezdjek ezzel a vad, konvenciókhoz nem ragaszkodó fiúval.

Remus kuncogva rázta meg a fejét.

\- Lily és James imádták volna őt. Boldog, egészséges és valóban nagyszerű fiatalember.

\- Meglehetősen nyers voltam vele korábban – ismerte el Minerva.

\- Gabriel nem tart haragot. Próbáld meg megérteni, honnan is jött. Nem csak életében először van távol a családjától, de egy olyan világba került, amely elől évekig rejtegették. Olyan emberek veszik körbe egy olyan társadalomban, amelyik pestisként kerüli a kvibliket, és azok, akiket a legjobban szeret, javarészt kviblik. – Remus megvonta a vállát. – Nem hiszem, hogy biztonságban érzi magát, vagy akár úgy, hogy szívesen látják itt. Tudja, hogy ebben a világban azt várják el tőle az emberek, hogy megmentse őket Voldemorttól. Ez rengeteg ahhoz, hogy egy tinédzser kezelni tudja, és ráadásképpen egy új iskolába került.

\- Remus, miért jár a hatodik évfolyamba? – Minerva feltételezte, hogy Gabriel ragaszkodott hozzá, de gyorsan felfogta, hogy ez a feltételezés nem állja meg a helyét.

\- Albus azt akarta, hogy szoros barátságokat tudjon kötni, és úgy érezte, a fiatalabb korosztály ehhez nem jó választás – felelte a férfi belekortyolva a teájába.

Ezek után a két tanár csendben töltötte a szünetük hátralévő részét, mindketten elvesztek a saját gondolataik között.

 

délután 1 óra

 

Draco ebéd után Blaise-zel és Pansyvel tartott, és úgy tervezte, hogy majd gyógynövénytan órán csatlakozik Gabrielhez. Gabriel egyedül ballagott, amíg észre nem vette Neville-t.

\- Neville! – kiáltott utána, és a félénk fiú felé sietett. Rámosolygott a barna szemű fiúra. – Akarsz velem jönni gyógynövénytan órára?

Neville meglepettnek látszott, végighúzta a kezét a rövid, sötétszőke hajában, miközben lágyan elmosolyodva válaszolt:

\- Persze. – Együtt indultak el az ösvényen a növényházak felé. – Eddig hogy tetszenek a dolgok?

\- Nagyon más, mint amit megszoktam, de eddig minden jó. Eltart egy ideig, amíg a mardekárosok megbíznak bennem, és nem hiszem, hogy a tanárok többsége örül amiatt, hogy a hatodik évfolyamba járok.

\- Nem is gondoltam rá, hogy mennyire más lehet ez az egész neked – jegyezte meg együtt érzően Neville. – Én ugyan csak gyógynövénytanból vagyok elég jó, de örömmel segítek neked, ahol tudok.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokkal jobb vagy, mint amilyennek hiszed – felelte Gabriel, mire Neville elpirult.

Amikor elértek a növényházhoz, a két fiú körülnézett, hiszem még mindig volt pár percük az óra kezdetéig. Egy hosszú pad mentén ültek, amikor Bimba professzor bejött, és elővett egy tekercset. Draco pont időben foglalta el a helyét.

\- Nos, mivel ez egy R.A.V.A.SZ előkészítő osztály, az első félévben egy hosszú átfutású feladat áll maguk előtt. Hármas csoportokat kell kialakítaniuk, akiknek aztán különböző növényeket osztok ki, melyet életben kell tartaniuk, és azok a decemberi utolsó tanóráig remélhetően szépen fognak növekedni – jelentette be Bimba tanárnő.

Mindenki megmozdult, hogy csoportokba rendeződjenek.

\- Draco, Neville, lehetnék mi hárman egy csoportban? – Mind Neville, mind Draco ledöbbenve bámultak Gabrielre. – Mi van?

\- Malfoy és én nem igazán jövünk ki egymással – sikerült elhabognia Neville-nek. Draco csupán gúnyosan vigyorgott.

Gabriel zavartan húzta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Miért nem? És kit érdekel? Ez egy órai projekt, és ti vagytok a legjobb tanulók ebből a tárgyból.

Draco gyorsan végigmérte a termet; volt néhány csapat, akikhez még csatlakozhatott, de tényleg Longbottom volt a legjobb gyógynövénytanból.

\- Rendben – jelentette ki nemtörődöm stílusban.

Neville barna szeme elkerekedett a sokktól.

\- O… Oké – dadogta válaszul.

\- Szuper! – kiáltott fel Gabriel. Jól tudta, hogy a két fiú nem jön ki egymással, és hogy Draco sokat piszkálta Neville-t amikor fiatalabbak voltak, de muszáj volt elkezdenie összehozni a diákokat, és akár velük is kezdhette. – Tűnődöm, vajon mit fogunk kapni.

\- Mivel úgy tűnik, minden csoport összeállt, kezdhetjük is – szólt a tanárnő vidáman. Egy feltűnő mozdulattal lehúzta az anyagot, ami az előtte levő tálcát fedte. A hosszú tálcát vastag moha fedte, olyan zöld színű, hogy szinte ragyogni látszott, és az apró, áttetsző virágok, amik rajta voltak, olyanná tették, mintha egy vékony réteg köd fedné a mohát. – Tudja valaki, hogy mi ez?

Gabriel keze a magasba emelkedett – Neville-lel egyetemben, bár ő kicsit lassabb volt. Bimba tanárnő felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy az új tanulóra nézett; ez egy rendkívül ritka növény volt, így arra számított, egyedül Neville fogja tudni, hogy mi az.

\- Igen, Mr. Dragonheart?

Gabriel arca felragyogott. Csak azok, akik a Nyári Soltice ünnepekről ismerték őt, tudták, hogy ténylegesen jól fog teljesíteni ebből a tantárgyból.

\- Unikornis lehelete.

\- Így van, öt pont a Mardekárnak – mondta elégedetten Bimba. –Azt meg tudja nekem mondani valaki, hogyan használják a bájitalokban? – Neville erre már nem jelentkezett, de Draco és Gabriel igen. – Tessék, Mr. Malfoy.

\- Gyógyító főzetekben használják – közölte a fiú.

\- Pontosan; újabb öt pont jár a Mardekárnak, de meg tudná esetleg még jobban határozni? – Amikor Draco megrázta a fejét, Gabriel jelentkezett. – Mr. Dragonheart?

\- Az unikornis leheletét érzelmi és mentális traumák gyógyítására használják.

\- Kiváló, tíz pont. Két csoport fog ezekről gondoskodni. – Bimba professzor letette az egyik tálcát Gabriel csapata elé, a másikat pedig a hollóhátas csoportnak adta. Az óra hátralévő része további ritka növények kiosztásával telt, illetve azok helyének kialakításával a növényházban.

\- Mikor akartok találkozni, hogy dolgozzunk a feladatunkon? – kérdezte Gabriel miközben nekiláttak takarítani.

\- Vegyük elő az órarendünket, hátha van egyszerre lyukas óránk – javasolta Draco. Amikor végignézték a három órarendet, látták, hogy kedd délelőtt mindnyájuknak van egy üres órájuk ebéd előtt. – Megyek, megkérdem Bimba professzort, hogy szabad-e a növényház kedden ebéd előtt, aztán felteszem, hétvégenként is találkoznunk kell. Mennyi gondozásra van szüksége ennek a növénynek?

Neville az alsó ajkát harapdálva gondolkozott.

\- Azt hiszem, eleinte meglehetősen sok időt fog elvenni a gondozása, de amint megered, elég lesz néhány naponta ellenőriznünk.

\- És teliholdkor – tette hozzá Gabriel.

Draco gyanakvón résnyire húzott szemmel nézett Gabrielre.

\- Honnan tudsz ilyen sokat erről a növényről?

Gabriel csak felnevetett, és a vállára hajította a táskáját.

\- Növényeket gyűjtök és árulom azokat bájitalmestereknek. Rengeteget tudok róluk.

Draco számmisztika órán ült, és kifelé bámult az ablakon. Gabrielnek aznap már nem volt több órája, és a fiú duzzogott ennek tisztességtelen mivolta miatt. Kihúzta magát, ahogy figyelte, hogy gondolatainak tárgya végigvonul a birtokon. Gabriel szénfekete pamut nadrágot viselt, ami úgy tapadt a fenekére és a lábára, mintha a második bőre lenne. Sötétpiros pólója elég szűk volt ahhoz, hogy láthassa az izmok mozgását, ahogy haladt.

Draco megigézetten figyelte őt, boldogan figyelmen kívül hagyva Vector professzort, mialatt Gabriel bemelegített. Draco felismert néhány mozdulatot azok közül a jógagyakorlatok közül, amelyeket Gabriel egyik este elvégzett. Pár percnyi nyújtás után a fiú megkezdte a szokásos rutinmozdulatait. Draco visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, amikor Gabriel hátraszaltózott a tó felé. A tó partján megtorpan és csak állt egy pillanatig, nézve a nyugodt, kék vizet. Aztán megfordult és újrakezdte, de ezúttal harcművészeti mozdulatokat is beleszőtt abba, amit csinált. Mire kicsengettek, Draco káromkodott, nem csak azért, hogy az ősi rúnák tanteremből nem látja Gabrielt, hanem amiatt, hogy óvatosan kellett lépkednie, hogy senki ne vegye észre a merevedését.

Gabriel egyenletesen lélegezve végezte a feladatsorát. Örült, hogy csinálhat valami testileg megerőltetőt, és odakint lehet a szabadban. A birtok szép volt, buján zöldellt a fű, a tó vize tiszta, kék volt, még a növényházat és a kviddicspályát is látta onnan, ahol volt. Gabriel egyik gyakorlatból a másikra váltott; muszáj volt a lehető leggyakrabban kijutnia a kastélyból. Noha jó mentális pajzsokkal rendelkezett, és irányítani tudta az empata képességeit, a Roxfort továbbra tele volt elfojtott energiákkal. A kristály megtisztítása és az, hogy a víz át tudott folyni a kastélyon, segített, de még nem volt elég.

Sóhajtva kezdett bele egy újabb sorozat levezető gyakorlatba. Ma van az őszi napéjegyenlőség, és ez lesz az első alkalom, hogy a családja nélkül tart meg egy ünnepet. Egy könnycsepp gördült végig lassan az arcán, miközben megindult a kastély felé.


	71. 71. fejezet

**71\. fejezet**

_Gondolatok – dőlt betűvel szedve_

Szeptember 21. hétfő este – Az őszi napéjegyenlőség

 

Az Alapítók lakosztályában Gabriel lehuppant az egyik kifakult kanapéra. Mindenki elfoglalta magát a klubhelyiségben, így ő észrevétlenül kisurranhatott. Most azonban nem volt benne biztos, mit is csináljon – ilyenkor általában a családjával volt. Amikor együtt voltak, étellel és itallal ünnepeltek, aztán elvégeztek egy szertartást, hogy nagyobb egyensúlyt teremtsenek az életükben. A kristályok ragyogtak – duruzsoltak a mágiától és az erőtől, ahogy a varázslataik szétáradtak a kastély területén. A fiút körülvevő kövek már félig visszanyerték az eredeti színüket, a halványszürke csillámpalában meg-megcsillantak a kristályok. A helyiség eléggé megtisztult ahhoz, hogy Gabriel leengedhesse kicsit a pajzsait, mégse terhelje túl az empata képességeit.

\- Rendben – szólalt meg fennhangon a fiú. – Mitől kell megszabadulnom vagy az életembe hozni, hogy nagyobb egyensúlyt teremtsek benne?

_Hát, nem hiszem, hogy a magadhoz beszélés jó kezdet lenne hozzá._

_Jó estét, Mbiriviri, hogy vagy?_ – Gabriel halványan elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a gyönyörű főnixmadarat.

_Én jól, kicsit magányosan, de Aurora és Hedvig gyakran meglátogatnak._

_Sajnálom, hogy egy ideig nem jöttem._

_El voltál foglalva. Meséld el, mi minden történt._

Gabriel beharapta az alsó ajkát, és tekergetni kezdte a talárja alját.

_Gondot okoz az önuralmam megtartása. Úgy érzem, hogy teljesen elárasztanak az érzelmeim. Tudtam, hogy színlelnem kell, hogy el kell rejtenem a valódi énem és azt, amit tudok, de sokkal nehezebb, mint amilyennek gondoltam._

_A víz segít? _– kérdezte Mbiriviri, fejét a kristályoszlop felé fordítva.__

___Igen, az intenzitás csökken, de nem tudok eléggé megtisztulni, és nem lelek békére. Még mélyen aludni sem tudok, különben az érzelmek lecsapnak rám. _– Gabriel kétségbeesett szemmel nézett a szépséges madárra.__ _ _

_____Én segíthetek._ – Mbiriviri széttárta tűzkék, lila és zöld szárnyait, Gabriel fölé röppent, majd megpihent az ölében. Lágyan trillázva énekelni kezdett, édes tiszta hangon, ami megtisztította Gabrielt és védőburkot épített köréje. Mbiriviri egy órán keresztül énekelt, mialatt Gabriel tökéletes biztonságot és szabadságot érezve teljesen leeresztett pajzzsal meditált._ _ _ _

____Végül Mbiriviri abbahagyta a trillázást és Gabriel mellkasához bújt. A fiú egy békés sóhajjal végigsimított a tollain._ _ _ _

_____Köszönöm, ez volt a legcsodálatosabb ajándék, amit bárkitől kaptam._ _ _ _ _

_____Nagyon szívesen, Cherub._ _ _ _ _

____Gabriel elmosolyodott; már hosszú idő telt el azóta, hogy bárki is a becenevén szólította._ _ _ _

_____Utálom elrontani a hangulatot, de szükségem van valamire annak érdekében, hogy megteremtsem az egyensúlyt Voldemort legyőzéséhez. Van valami ötleted?_ _ _ _ _

_____Tudod, hogyan sikerült életben maradnia?_ _ _ _ _

_____Nem._ _ _ _ _

_____Akkor ez legyen az első lépés. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak itt valahol sötét mágiáról szóló könyvek. Fawkes visszatért_ – mondta Mbiriviri a mennyezetre fókuszálva._ _ _ _

_____Találkoztatok már?_ _ _ _ _

_____Nem, még nem jött el az ideje; most mindkettőnknek megvannak a kötelezettségei._ _ _ _ _

_____Nem akarlak távol tartani a párodtól._ _ _ _ _

_____Csitt, nem teszed. Most menj, keress könyvet a halhatatlanságról, aztán feküdj le aludni_ – csivitelte Mbririviri anyáskodó hangon, majd elröppent._ _ _ _

____\- Jó éjt – kiáltott utána Gabriel, majd elindult, hogy átkutassa az Alapítók könyvtárát._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ Szeptember 22. kedd _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Draco elmosolyodott álmában, az éjjel virágzó jázmin illata betöltötte az érzékeit. Az anyja imádta a jázmint, ami a Malfoy kúria falain kívül nőtt. Nyújtózott egyet, majd zavarában pislogva lassan ébredezni kezdett. Az iskolában volt, de a jázmin… Megfordult, és meglátta a tökéletes jázminágat a párnáján heverni. Felült, óvatosan kézbe vette a virágot és belélegezte az illatát. Sosem tartotta magát romantikusnak, és mégis, most óvatosan az éjjeliszekrényére tette a jázminágat, egy átváltoztatott vázába. Tudta, hogy kincsként fog tekinteni rá, amikor este lefekszik._ _ _ _

____Draco egészen addig nem találta Gabrielt, míg végül rá nem bukkant a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem előtt várakozni._ _ _ _

____\- Köszönöm. Hol jártál reggel?_ _ _ _

____Gabriel arca felragyogott._ _ _ _

____\- Szívesen. Elmentem leellenőrizni a gyógynövénytanból kapott növényünket. Az unikornis lehelete nem szereti, ha átültetik, és meg akartam győződni róla, hogy minden rendben vele, ami be is igazolódott._ _ _ _

____\- Jó reggelt, a kastély világosabb, igaz? Mostanában sokkal jobban érzem magam._ _ _ _

____\- Jó reggelt, Luna. És úgy hiszem, igazad van, a kastély világosabb – válaszolt Gabriel._ _ _ _

____\- Tudod – suttogott a lány rejtélyesen –, néhány professzor végre észrevette, hogy a kastély jobban van. Nem tudják, mit kezdjenek vele, de hallgatnak._ _ _ _

____Draco általában nem foglalkozott Luna őrült fecsegéseivel, de úgy tűnt, Gabriel felettébb komolyan veszi őt._ _ _ _

____\- Világosabb? Hogyan?_ _ _ _

____\- Ó, a kövek már nem olyan koszosak, és a bűbájok boldogok – magyarázta Luna, ám Draco erre összeráncolta a homlokát. Szerencsére a tanárok kinyitották az ajtót, és Luna elsietett a saját órájára._ _ _ _

____\- Nos, osztály, az elmúlt időben sokat ismételtünk, és mind Black professzor, mind én úgy éreztük, készen állnak nekünk megmutatni a gyakorlati tudásukat – kezdte Lupin professzor. – Ez nem egy teszt; csupán érzékelni szeretnénk, hol tartanak a varázslatok kiszórásában._ _ _ _

____\- Mielőtt elkezdjük, szeretnék végigmenni a védővarázslatok kiszórásának néhány kényesebb pontján – szólalt meg Black professzor, miközben felpattant a székéről. Draco eközben azon töprengett, vajon mit akar nekik megtanítani Black professzor. A tanárok lelkesen magyarázták, hogyan tartsák a pálcáikat, maradjanak összeszedettek és ne csak úgy dobálózzanak azzal, amit ki akarnak szórni. Miután Black professzor negyedszerre figyelmeztette őket, hogy el ne veszítsék a pálcájukat, máskülönben olyan tehetetlenné válnak, akár egy mugli, Draco meghallotta, ahogy Gabriel felhorkan. Feléje fordulva látta, hogy Gabriel hideg, számító szemmel mered a tanáraikra, és kezében egy kék labdát szorongat, amiről azt mondta, hogy jó a stressz levezetésére. Draco nem is értette, hogyan tudna az segíteni._ _ _ _

____A szőke fiú letépett egy darabka pergament, és leírta rá: „Mi a baj?”_ _ _ _

____\- Egy hónapja hallgatom Siriust és Remust a varázslók erejéről és a varázstalan emberek lenézéséről papolni. Úgy tűnik, a Roxfortban mindenki sajnálatot érez szegény varázstalan emberek iránt. Amikor egyáltalán nem olyan gyengék és szánalmasak, mint amilyennek mindenki feltételezi._ _ _ _

____Draco felvonta a szemöldökét Gabriel apró kis kirohanására._ _ _ _

____\- Bizonyítsd be! – mondta kihívóan._ _ _ _

____\- Most?_ _ _ _

____\- Most._ _ _ _

____\- Itt?_ _ _ _

____\- Mi van, csak nem félsz, Dragonheart?_ _ _ _

____\- Csupán attól, hogy annyira beindulsz a férfias bemutatómtól, hogy minden ruhámat leszaggatod rólam a teremben._ _ _ _

____\- Csak szeretnéd!_ _ _ _

____\- Akkor emlékezzenek, csak a lehető legkisebb mértékben fedjék fel a pálcájukat, hogy ne lehessen elvenni. Amint elvesztik a pálcájukat, a harcnak vége – kántálta újfent Black professzor._ _ _ _

____\- Ezzel nem értek egyet – állt fel Gabriel. A terem elcsendesedett, a diákok ide-oda tekintgettek a két tanár és Gabriel között. – Lefogadom, hogy el tudom venni a pálcáját anélkül, hogy bármiféle mágiát használnék._ _ _ _

____\- Benne vagyok! – kiáltott fel Sirius gondolkodás nélkül. – És amikor legyőzlek, két hétig Harrynek szólítalak._ _ _ _

____\- Rendben, ha viszont én győzök, megeszed ezt az édességet._ _ _ _

____\- Amit csak szeretnél, de ez nem fog megtörténni. Gyere, menjünk a párbaj területre, hogy mindenki láthassa. – Sirius enyhén hintázott a sarkán. Eddig eléggé untatta őt a tanítás, és alig várta, hogy valamit csinálhasson._ _ _ _

____Gabriel bólintott, és elindult az újonnan kialakított párbaj terület irányába. Draco kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy megcsodálja őt. A fiú nyersselyemből készült alakjára illő fekete talárban volt, ami minden lépéssel meglibbent körülötte. A haját kontyba fogta, és két tűzpiros, lakkozott evőpálcával rögzítette._ _ _ _

____A két férfi megállt a pást két végén, és szembefordultak egymással._ _ _ _

____\- Megpróbálok finom lenni veled – nem akarom, hogy bajod essen – mondta Sirius._ _ _ _

____Gabriel csupán elvigyorodott, aztán az érzelmek eltűntek az arcáról, ahogy felkészült a harcra. Draco érezte, hogy megrándul a férfiassága – Gabriel annyira veszélyesnek és erőtől duzzadónak látszott!_ _ _ _

____Black professzor lassú, eltúlzott mozdulattal felemelte a pálcáját és kiszórt egy Capitulatust. Gabriel csupán oldalra lépett, és hagyta maga mellett elsuhanni a bűbájt. Sirius elvigyorodott, ismét felemelte a pálcáját, ezúttal kicsit gyorsabban; Gabriel elmozdult, aztán oldalra gördült, és máris jó pár lépéssel közelebb került Blackhez. Ezután minden viharsebesen történt; Gabriel forgott, szaltózott, és átgördült, minden mozdulatával közelebb és közelebb jutva a tanárhoz, aki minden másodperc elteltével nyugtalanabbnak látszott. Amikor Gabriel csupán egy lépésre volt, a zsebébe nyúlt, elővette a kék labdát, és a földhöz vágta. A labda felpattant – egyenesen bele Sirius arcába. Sirius felugrott, és automatikusan az arcához kapta a kezét. Gabriel a férfira ugrott és a földhöz teremtette őt, majd átgurult rajta és vidáman felpattant._ _ _ _

____\- Rendben, levertél a lábamról – ismerte el Sirius. – De még mindig nálam a pálcám! – állította, győztesen feltartva egy vörösre lakkozott evőpálcát. Amint meglátta, hogy mi van a kezében, az arckifejezése döbbentté vált._ _ _ _

____Gabriel a feje mögé nyúlt és előhúzta a kontyából Sirius pálcáját valamint a másik evőpálcát. A haja fekete hullámként omlott alá. Draco úgy ítélte meg, hogy Gabriel ruhája sokkal veszélyesebb lehet, mint amilyennek elsőre látszik._ _ _ _

____Black professzor elvigyorodott._ _ _ _

____\- Határozottan van benned Tekergő vér. Rendben, ide azzal az édességgel._ _ _ _

____Gabriel a férfi felé nyújtotta a pálcáját és egy ártatlan zöld édességet. Sirius mindkettőt kikapta a kezéből, és az édességet gyorsan bekapta._ _ _ _

____\- Jó íze van – szólalt meg kicsit aggódva Sirius._ _ _ _

____\- Nos, az ikrek örülni fognak, ha ezt meghallják._ _ _ _

____Sirius kis híján megfulladt._ _ _ _

____\- Milyen ikrek?_ _ _ _

____\- Hát a Weasley ikrek._ _ _ _

____Ugatásszerű nevetés visszhangzott végig a termen._ _ _ _

____\- Lehet, hogy van benne Tekergő vér, de ez határozottan lilys volt! Ő mindig fölénk tudott kerekedni. – Sirius az orra alatt morgolódott és duzzogva dohogott, míg Lupin professzor megpróbálta összeszedni magát._ _ _ _

____\- Rendben, akkor most alkossatok párokat, és lássuk, mit tudtok kiszórni._ _ _ _

____Draco elvigyorodott, amikor Gabriel visszasétált a padhoz._ _ _ _

____\- Szép munka._ _ _ _

____\- Kösz, biztonságban van a talárom? – ugratta őt, miközben előszedte a pálcáját a táskájából._ _ _ _

____\- Hát persze – szusszant dölyfösen Draco. – Egy Malfoy nem osztozkodik._ _ _ _

____Gabriel elnevette magát, Draco pedig elindult, hogy Blaise-zel gyakoroljon._ _ _ _

____Körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy Hermionének még nincs párja._ _ _ _

____\- Hermione, lennél a partnerem?_ _ _ _

____A lány kicsit idegesnek látszott, de biccentett, így a többiekkel együtt elindultak a párbajtér felé._ _ _ _

____\- Ha meg tudod mutatni nekem, hogyan vonjak magam köré egy pajzsbűbájt, akkor szórhatsz rám varázslatokat – ajánlotta Gabriel, megállva Ron és Seamus mellett._ _ _ _

____Hermione gondosan és többször megismételve elmondta Gabrielnek, hogyan végezzen el egy Protegót, aztán amikor a fiú meggyőzte őt, hogy készen áll, a lány felemelte a pálcáját és kiszórt egy Capitulatust, egy időben Gabriel Protegójával. Hemione varázslata lepattant a pajzsáról, ami arról gellert kapva eltalálta a terem másik oldalán Ernie McMillant, leverve őt a lábáról._ _ _ _

____\- Szép munka – gratulált Lupin professzor, miközben felsegítette Ernie-t a földről. – Mindketten erős bűbájokat szórtatok. Kérlek, folytassátok._ _ _ _

____Hermione büszkén felragyogott a tanár dicséretére, és Gabriel felé fordult._ _ _ _

____\- Szeretnél most te kiszórni rám egy bűbájt? Megtaníthatlak néhányra._ _ _ _

____Ron és Seamus kuncogni kezdett. Hermione mindig megpróbált megtanítani valakit valamire._ _ _ _

____\- Ma nem; csak rajta, csináld, és mutasd meg nekik, mit tudsz._ _ _ _

____Hermione hálásan elmosolyodott, és ismét bűbájokkal kezdte bombázni Gabrielt. Mialatt mindenki bűbájokat szórt egymásra, fél szemükkel Black professzort lesték, arra várva, mi fog történni vele. A férfi bőrszíne lassanként zöld árnyalatot kezdett ölteni, a haja pedig fényesen szikrázott a fényben._ _ _ _

____Miközben kifelé baktattak a teremből, Draco egy utolsó pillantást vetett a tanárukra._ _ _ _

____\- Azt reméltem, hogy valami nagyobb dolog fog történni vele – motyogta._ _ _ _

____\- Ó, ne aggódj, fog is – felelte Gabriel vidáman. – Majd ebédnél meglátod._ _ _ _

____Amikor Gabriel kilépett a birtok területére, mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Legendás lények gondozása órája következett, és örült, hogy odakint lehet. Hagrid vicces tanár volt, és ez volt az utolsó nap, amikor azzal foglalkoztak, hogy lakhelyet építsenek a másnap érkező tűzrákok számára. Hagrid eleinte megpróbált mindenkit elszigetelve tartani, de Gabriel gyorsan rávette őket arra, hogy együtt dolgozzanak._ _ _ _

____Vincent Crak és Gregory Monstro is részt vettek az órákon, és úgy tűnt, hatodik érzékük van az állatokhoz. Su Li, egy hollóhátas, remélte, hogy mágikus állatorvos lehet belőle, és így volt ezzel a hugrabugos Wayne Hopkins is. Aztán ott volt Megan Jones, a Hugrabugból, aki egyszerűen csak kedvelte Hagridot, és nem akarta, hogy a félóriás rosszul érezze magát, ha nem venné fel ismét az óráit. Seamus Finnegan volt az egyetlen griffendéles a csoportban; ő arra gondolt, hogy hivatás gyanánt pálcamagok mágikus anyagjainak begyűjtésével akar majd foglalkozni._ _ _ _

____\- Siess, Gabriel – kiáltott Vincent._ _ _ _

____\- Jövök! Su elhozta az üveggömböket? – kiáltott vissza Gabriel._ _ _ _

____\- Ő még nincs itt, haver – válaszolt Seamus, amikor kimászott a homok alagútból, amit most fejeztek be._ _ _ _

____\- Szia, Gabriel – köszönt vidáman Hagrid. – Rengeteg munkát elvégeztünk; a rákok nyugodtan jöhetnek holnap. Bájos teremtmények azok, úgy bizony._ _ _ _

____A terület húsz tűzrákot fog befogadni, amelyekről nekik kell majd gondoskodni az elkövetkező hat hónap során. Ma elhelyezik a bűbájokat, amelyek megvédik a rákokat és melegen tartják őket, mivel ezek a lények általában trópusi környezetben éltek. A tűzrákok páncélját bájitalokban használták, és felcsiszolták, hogy ékszereket és bizsukat készítsenek belőlük. Az óra elröppent, mindenki elfeledkezett a saját házáról, ahogy együtt, egymás mellett dolgoztak. Barátokká váltak, és Gabriel észrevette, hogy odabiccentenek a másiknak, amikor elhaladnak egymás mellett a folyosón. Megvolt a terve, hogy egyesítse az egész iskolát; csak a megfelelő időre várt. Boldogan tervezgetve tért vissza, hogy a kéznél lévő feladatra fókuszáljon._ _ _ _

____Gabriel szökdécselve lépett be a Nagyterembe, türelmetlenül, hogy lássa, hogyan néz ki Sirius. Leült Draco mellé, és kiszolgálta magát ennivalóval._ _ _ _

____\- Van már bármi jele Black professzornak?_ _ _ _

____\- Még nincs, de úgy hallottam, hogy Lupin professzor egyedül tartotta meg az utolsó órát – felelte Blaise._ _ _ _

____Ivy a tanári asztalra mutatott és az ajtóra mögötte._ _ _ _

____\- Az ott Black professzor?_ _ _ _

____Sirius Black belépett a terembe. A bőre tökéletesen mardekár zöld színt öltött, a haja pedig – a szemöldökével és a szempilláival egyetemben – ezüst színben szikrázott. A belenevelt aranyvérűséghez hű eleganciával és méltósággal leült, és szedett magának. Számos felvillanó fény érkezett a Griffendél asztala felöl, ahogy Colin Creevey fényképeket készített a színpompás tanárról._ _ _ _

____\- Black professzor, nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire elkötelezett a házak közötti egység megteremtésében – szólt Dumbledore professzor vidáman, megtörve a csendet._ _ _ _

____Sirius megvetően elfintorodott, amikor az egész terem nevetésben tört ki. Néhányan megpróbálták finoman tenni, de többen feladták, mint veszett ügyet, és az oldalukat fogták, olyan erősen röhögtek. Nem egy tanár csendesen kuncogott._ _ _ _

____Sirius felnézett és elkapta Gabriel tekintetét._ _ _ _

____\- Ez háborút jelent – tátogta._ _ _ _

____\- Csak rajta, vénember – vigyorodott el Gabriel._ _ _ _

____Sirius arca felderült örömében, de csak addig, míg Piton professzor be nem lépett a Nagyterembe. A férfi történetesen a főbejárat felől érkezett, épp ezért sokkoltan kapta magát a hisztérikusan röhögő diákok között lépkedni. A tanári asztal felé nézett válaszért, és pillantása Blackre esett, gyermekkora zöldre és ezüstre változott megkeserítőjére. Vékony ajkára jókedvű vigyor költözött, és Perselus szinte lebegve közeledett a széke felé._ _ _ _

____\- Black professzor – szólalt meg a Mardekár ház feje vidámsággal telt hangon, ahogy elhaladt mellette._ _ _ _

____Sirius a fogát csikorgatta, de csendben maradt. Eltökélte, hogy magasra szegett fejjel fogadja a csíny következményeit. Legalábbis úgy tervezte, hogy arra koncentrál._ _ _ _

____\- Küldenem kell egy baglyot az ikreknek, és tudatnom velük, hogyan működött a találmányuk – jegyezte meg Gabriel, beleharapva a szendvicsébe._ _ _ _

____\- Meddig tart a hatása? – vihogott Pansy._ _ _ _

____\- Nem tudom; az ikrek állítása szerint néhány napig – válaszolt Gabriel._ _ _ _

____\- Nagy kár, hogy nem járunk közelebb az első mardekáros kviddics meccshez – tűnődött Draco._ _ _ _

____\- Ó, ez valóban nagyszerű – állította Gregory._ _ _ _

____\- Milyen egyéb színkombinációjuk van még? – kíváncsiskodott Theo._ _ _ _

____Gabriel megrántotta a vállát._ _ _ _

____\- Minden ház színéből adtak párat. – Gabriel felnézett, a szeme pajkosan csillogott, amikor összetalálkozott a házvezető tanára fekete szemével. Ó, igen, az ikrek által adott összes portékával megvoltak a tervei._ _ _ _

____A nap további részében Perselus rendkívül boldog volt – még a griffendéleseket is békén hagyta._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ Szeptember 26. szombat _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Gabriel felpattant. Nagyon boldog volt; ma roxmortsi kimenő volt, és eljött az első randi napja Dracóval. Gabriel egy fekete farmerből és egy sötétkék-zöld kasmír pulóverből álló egyszerű öltözéket választott. A haját leengedve hagyta, mivel úgy tűnt, Draco úgy jobban szereti. Szökdécselve ugrált felfelé a lépcsőkön, és ujjait végighúzta az egyre világosodó köveken. A víz végezte a dolgát, és a kastély kövei nem csak világosabb szürkék lettek, de néhány helyen már átcsillantak közöttük a kristályok és a csillámpalák. A kastély energiája már sokkal jobb volt, és Gabriel érezte, hogy a lelkivilága is sokat javult._ _ _ _

____Gabriel kinyitotta a főkaput, kinézett, és örömmel látta, hogy tiszta az ég. Az időjárás első randira tökéletes, kellemesen hűvös, őszi napot ígért. A fiú ezután bevonult a Nagyterembe, és leült reggelizni. Púposan megtöltötte a tányérját áfonyás palacsintákkal és burgonyás lángossal. Élvezetteljes hümmögéssel enni kezdett. Úgy tett, mint aki teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja Dracót, aki leült mellé, és palacsintát, bacont és tojást szedett a tányérjára._ _ _ _

____Aztán megérezte, hogy Draco odahajolt hozzá._ _ _ _

____\- Szeretem a kis ételhümmögéseid, és közben azon tűnődöm, milyen más dolgok késztetnek még hümmögésre. – Gabriel egy újabb falatot kapott a szájába, és ismét hümmögött. Draco megcsóválta a fejét, majd az előtte leszálló postabaglyok felé fordult._ _ _ _

____\- Szia, kislány – turbékolt Gabriel, amikor Hedvig előtte landolt. Elvette tőle a lábára kötött csomagot és levelet. Mindkettőt maga elé tette, várva, hogy a doboz visszanyerje az eredeti méretét, aztán lecsípett egy darab szalonnát Draco tányérjáról, és odakínálta Hedvignek. Draco látszólagos tiltakozása süket fülekre talált, mivel Gabriel a baglyát simogatva becézgette őt. Néhány perc múlva a madár elröppent._ _ _ _

____\- Kösz a szalonnát – ugratta Dracót, majd kinyitotta a levelet._ _ _ _

____Draco a szemét forgatta, de nem vesződött a válasszal. Gabriel eközben a családjától kapott levelet olvasta, és minden más megszűnt létezni számára._ _ _ _

____\- Belgiumban vannak, meglátogatták Mercuryt és Athenát; évekkel ezelőtt hagyták nálunk őket, amikor nem kapták meg a roxforti levelüket – mesélte szórakozottan, a levelet olvasva._ _ _ _

____Pansy, aki pont ekkor ült le melléjük, elsápadt, és remegni kezdett a keze._ _ _ _

____\- Hogy néznek ki? – kérdezte halkan._ _ _ _

____Gabriel komoly arccal nézett fel a lányra, aztán odanyújtott neki egy fényképet, ami a levélhez volt mellékelve. Pansynek elakadt a lélegzete, és könnyek öntötték el a szemét, ahogy a fényképet nézte. A fotón ott voltak az unokatestvérei, Mercury és Athena, barna szemük boldogságtól csillogott, és pontosan úgy néztek ki, mint amikor nyolc évvel korábban látta őket._ _ _ _

____\- Mesélj nekem róluk – kérte suttogva, képtelenül elnézni a fényképről._ _ _ _

____\- Boldogok – kezdte Gabriel. – Egy belga házaspár fogadta őket örökbe, akik szintén kviblik. Egy kvibli faluban élnek, ahol anyagok szövésével és iparművészettel foglalkoznak, amelyeket mugli és a varázsvilágban egyaránt árulnak. Van egy bájitalmester, aki olyan megbűvölt bájitalokat készít, amelyek nagyon kívánatossá teszik a portékáikat a varázsvilág részére. Igazából küldtek nekem néhány ünnepi talárt a legújabb kollekciójukból. – Gabriel kibontotta a dobozt, és előhúzott belőle egy krémszínű talárt. Az anyag mintáiban csaknem elrejtve liliomok bújtak meg; úgy néztek ki, mintha gyöngyházból lennének, de igazából az anyag részei voltak. A talár elegáns volt, és biztosan jól fog állni Gabrielen._ _ _ _

____\- Szép – mondta Pansy, arra vágyva, hogy bárcsak neki is lenne egy olyan talárja, amit a szeretett unokatestvérei készítettek._ _ _ _

____\- Köszönöm. Van az a halvány mentazöld talárod rajta a sötétlila és sárga árvácskákkal, igaz? – Pansy bólintására Gabriel folytatta. – Azt ők készítették._ _ _ _

____Pansy szája szomorkás mosolyt formált._ _ _ _

____\- Mit gondolsz, írhatnék nekik?_ _ _ _

____\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy örömmel hallanának rólad._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Gabriel és Draco csendben sétáltak Roxmorts felé, mindketten elvesztek a saját gondolataikban. Az égbolt tiszta, kék színű volt, ami tökéletesen ellensúlyozta az ősz színeit és a lágyan fújó, hűvös szellőt._ _ _ _

____\- Miért nem meséltél Pansynek korábban az unokatestvéreiről? – kérdezte Draco halkan._ _ _ _

____\- Nem tudtam, hogy érdekelné-e őt. A varázsvilágban nagyon sokan kerülik azokat, akik különböznek tőlük – válaszolta Gabriel higgadtan, nem vádaskodó hangon._ _ _ _

____Draco csak bólintott válaszul; ez igaz volt. A varázsvilágban sok lényt kerültek. Szívesen kérdezett volna a kishúgáról, de nem tette. Nem akarta elrontani az első randevújukat, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy el tudná-e viselni, ha megtudja, milyen fájdalmas halált halt, vagy hogy arra kényszerül, hogy azt képzelje el, hogy teljesen egyedül halt meg. Kellemes csendben sétáltak egymás oldalán._ _ _ _

____Amikor elérték a falut, Gabriel – arcán huncut mosollyal – Draco felé fordult._ _ _ _

____\- Tudom, hogy én hívtalak el, de azt reméltem, talán körbe tudnál vezetni a faluban._ _ _ _

____Draco vigyorogva csóválta a fejét. Belenézett az esdeklő zöld szempárba és elnevette magát._ _ _ _

____\- Na jó, gyere._ _ _ _

____Az egész délelőttöt a varázsfalu felfedezésével töltötték. Gabriel roppant jól érezte magát, a történetek legtöbbje tetszett neki, amiket Draco mesélt a helyekről, melyeket felkerestek. Délután egykor úgy döntöttek, hogy megebédelnek, de ezúttal Gabriel mutatta az utat. Zonko bazárja mellett befordult, és egy csendes utcába érkeztek, távol a többi üzlettől. Egy jókora tölgyfa mögött halványsárga étterem bújt meg – odavezette Dracót. Kint ültek le, és Gabriel félénken elmosolyodott._ _ _ _

____\- Remélem, szereted a tengeri ételeket._ _ _ _

____\- Igen nagyon. – Egy pincérnő jött ki az étlappal, és felvette a rendelésüket._ _ _ _

____Draco paellát rendelt, egy spanyol ételt, rizs körettel, tökéletesen fűszerezve, rengeteg kagylóval. Gabriel cipótányérban tálalt kagylóleves mellett döntött. A sűrű leves krémes volt, tele zellerrel, hagymával és porhanyós kagylóval. A cipó egy kivájt belsejű kerek cipó volt, puha és csípős belsejű, míg kérge vastag és ropogós. Gabriel meglepte, hogy a kagylóleves benne marad a „tálban”._ _ _ _

____\- Miért nincs egyetlen klub sem a Roxfortban? – kérdezte Gabriel evés közben._ _ _ _

____\- Mire gondolsz?_ _ _ _

____\- Hát, az egyetlen órán kívüli aktív tevékenység a kviddics, és azt is főként azok játsszák, akik benne vannak a házak csapataiban. De a többi diák mit csinál szórakozásképpen? Vannak egyáltalán más csoportok, akik sportolnak, vagy olvasnak, hogy aztán átbeszéljek azokat, vagy rajzolnak, vagy akár tanulnak?_ _ _ _

____Draco homloka összeráncolódott, annyira gondolkozott._ _ _ _

____\- Tudom, hogy vannak tanulócsoportok a Roxfortban, rendszerint évfolyamonként szerveződve. Néha összeállnak más csoportok is egy-egy órára, mint például a számmisztika és az ősi rúnaismeret óráimon is dolgozunk együtt a többi ház tagjaival._ _ _ _

____\- Számomra csupán semmi értelme, hogy hogyan tudsz fejlődni és tanulni, amikor elszigeteled magad az iskola háromnegyedétől? Ez az egész házas rendszer csak mind nagyobb előítéletet és elszigetelést szül a varázsvilágban. – Gabriel belekortyolt a limonádéjába, mielőtt folytatta. – Például tudtad, hogy Ron Weasley nagyon tehetséges sakkjátékos? Mindkettőtöknek nehézséget okoz partnert találni a saját házatokon belül, akivel egy igazán erőpróbát jelentő játszmát játszhattok, mégsem gondolt egyikőtök sem rá, hogy a saját klubhelyiségén kívül keressen valakit, aki ellen játszhat. Lefogadom, hogy a Hugrabugban és a Hollóhátban is vannak tehetséges sakkozók._ _ _ _

____\- Mi célt szolgálna az? A diákok okkal vannak elkülönülve._ _ _ _

____\- Igen, el vagyunk különítve, hogy a lehető legharmonikusabban élhessünk együtt. De Draco, a Roxfortot négy barát alapította, négy nagyon különböző személyiséggel bíró egyén, akik együtt éltek és dolgoztak, hogy létrehozzák az iskolánkat. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy azt akarták, hogy a diákok ennyire elszigeteltté és előítéletessé váljanak?_ _ _ _

____\- És akkor mi a helyzet Mardekárral, aki azt akarta, hogy csak az aranyvérűek járhassanak a Roxfortba? – kérdezte kíváncsian Draco._ _ _ _

____\- Szerintem az egész dolog fel lett fújva. Úgy gondolom, hogy Marderkár, azért csinálta ezt, hogy megvédje a mugliszületésű tanulókat, nem pedig azért, hogy elutasítsa őket. És egyben kétlem, hogy valami ilyesmi miatt váltak szét, függetlenül attól, hogy állítólag mennyire makacs volt Griffendél._ _ _ _

____Draco közelebb hajolt, szürke szeme gyanakodva összeszűkült._ _ _ _

____\- Te nem gondolod, te tudod! Látom a bizonyosságot a szemedben. Mihez van hozzáférésed, amihez senki másnak?_ _ _ _

____\- Talán egy nap, ha jó leszel, elmondom – ugratta őt Gabriel. Draco sértődötten fúj egyet, majd hátradőlt a székén. Tudta, hogy Gabriel sok mindent titkol, de mardekáros lévén képes türelmesen várni, míg megtudja, amit tudni akar._ _ _ _

____A délután hátralévő részét beszélgetéssel és a falu felfedezésével töltötték. Draco még a Szellemszálláshoz is elvitte Gabrielt. A kastély felé vezető visszaúton Gabriel kinyúlt és összefűzte az ujjait Dracóéval. A fiú egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán ellazult és megszorította a meleg, kissé kérges kezet._ _ _ _


	72. 72. fejezet

**72\. fejezet**

Október 31. reggel

 

Gabriel lassan ébredezett, arcán mosoly rebbent át, miközben intett a kezével, hogy megtisztítsa magát. Majdnem minden éjjel Dracóval álmodott, és reggel ragacsosan, ám nagyon vidáman ébredt. Rengeteg időt töltött a szexi szőkével, és bár sokat csókolóztak, még nem jutottak ennél sokkal tovább. Noha nem úgy gondolta, hogy két embernek mély szerelmet kellene éreznie ahhoz, hogy szexeljenek egymással, úgy érezte, tudni illene bízni egymásban, nem pedig hatalmas súlyú titkokat őrizgetni. Gabriel érezte Draco óvatosságát és aggodalmát, ami minden egyes levéllel, amit az apjától kapott, csak súlyosbodott. Arra is rájött, hogy Draco egyedül amiatt érezte biztonságosnak, hogy randizzon vele, mert Lucius úgy vélte, hogy az része volt a „terv”-nek; mindez mégsem bosszantotta őt, mivel érzékelte, mennyire kedveli őt Draco igazából.

Felsóhajtott: neki is megvoltak a saját titkai, amiket rejtegetett Draco elől. Még mindig nem mondta meg neki, hogy a húga életben van, ahogy arról sem beszélt neki, hogy valójában mennyit tud és hogy mi mindent tanult az évek során. Draco észrevette, hogy el-eltűnik, még ha nem is kérdezgetett róla. Gabriel úgy érezte, muszáj mindent elmondania Dracónak, mielőtt a kapcsolatuk tovább fejlődhetne. Kezdett beleszeretni a fiúba, és borzasztóan szeretett volna vele szerelmeskedni. Az egyetlen kérdés csupán az volt, amire válaszolnia kellett magának: bízik-e Dracóban, hogy rábízza a titkait?

Miközben elvégezte a reggeli jógagyakorlatait, végiggondolta mindazt, ami az elmúlt hónapban történt. A kastély kövei szinte teljesen megtisztultak, és senkinek nem volt róla fogalma, hogy miért. Rita Vitrol mindenféle cikket publikált, azt állítva, hogy minden amiatt történt, hogy Voldemort megtámadta az Alapítók szellemeit, hogy átvegye a Roxfort feletti uralmat. Aurorok érkeztek a kastélyba, ám háromnapi vizsgálódás után úgy döntöttek, az iskolát nem fenyegeti veszély, így a nyilvánosság megnyugodott. A diákok és a tanári kar is sokat változott. A négy ház tagjai kezdtek egyre jobban kijönni egymással, a régi ellenségeskedés pedig lassan elhalványulni. Azok, akik sokkal érzékenyebbek voltak, mint Gabriel és Luna, sokkal nyugodtabbak lettek, bár Lunát a legtöbben most sem értették meg.

Amikor Gabriel befejezte a gyakorlatait, felment a hálókörletbe, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Megállt Draco ágya mellett, és egy pillanatig figyelte, ahogy alszik. Az arany szempillák mozdulatlanul pihentek a fiú arcán, aki most olyan ellazultnak és békésnek látszott, akár egy angyal. Gabriel lehajolt, és megcsókolta Draco ajkát. A szőke fiú boldogan sóhajtott, és a szürke szempár lassan felnyílt.

\- ’reggelt – mormogta álomittas hangon.

\- Jó reggelt. Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek, de nem bírtam ellenállni.

\- Nos, akkor tedd jóvá, és talán fontolóra veszem, hogy megbocsátok neked.

\- Minden tőlem telhetőt elkövetek – válaszolta Gabriel érzéki hangon, miközben lehajolt, hogy ismét megcsókolja Dracót.

 

Gabriel a boldogságtól ragyogva ült Draco mellett a reggelinél. Épp rebarbara dzsemmel kente meg a pirítósát, amikor Luna leült vele szemközt a Mardekár asztalához.

\- Jó reggelt, Gabriel.

\- Szia, Luna. Hogy vagy ma?

Az álmos szürke szempár Gabriel szemébe mélyedt.

\- Én jól, de valamikor később ma valami nagy dolog fog történni. Gondoskodnod kell róla, hogy teljesen fel legyél öltözve.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Draco a barátjára pillantva.

\- Mi fog történni? – kérdezte Gabriel, és hangjában nyugtalanság csendült.

\- Csata – hajolt közelebb hozzá Luna.

Draco gúnyosan felhorkant, noha a tarkóján felállt a szőr félelmében.

\- Ezt komolyan kétlem.

\- Természetesen te így gondolod – jegyezte meg Luna egyszerűen, és hangjában nyoma sem volt haragnak. Gabriel felé fordulva folytatta: - Teljes felszerelés, és én elrejteném, hogy senki ne tudja.

\- Köszönöm, Luna. Készen fogok állni.

Luna tekintete zavarossá, a hangja távolivá vált.

\- Hát persze, hogy felkészült leszel, te vagy a hős.

Draco figyelte, ahogy a lány elsétál, majd Gabriel felé fordult, és suttogva megkérdezte.

\- Te hiszel neki?

\- Igen.

Draco pislogni kezdett; nem erre a válaszra számított.

\- És mit fogsz tenni?

\- Átöltözöm.

És Draco homlokáig szaladt szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Gabriel elsétál.

Gabriel egész nap éberen figyelt, és feszülten viselkedett. Amikor leült vacsorázni, lágyan rámosolygott azokra, akik nyugtalan pillantásokat vetettek felé a Nagyterem minden oldaláról.

\- Miért van az – kérdezte Draco, miközben leült –, hogy a hangulatod látszólag hatással van a körülötted levőkre?

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és ugyanazt a választ adta, mint mindig, amikor Draco olyan kérdést tett fel neki, amire még nem állt készen válaszolni.

\- Nem akarlak untatni, ezért ez maradjon az én titkom.

Draco felhorkant, mint mindig, aztán odafordult az éppen érkező Pansyhez és Blaise-hez, hogy üdvözölje őket.

Gabriel körbenézett a Nagyteremben; a terem fel volt díszítve a halloweeni ünnepségre, és csodásan nézett ki. Denevérek repkedtek a lebegő fekete- és narancsszínű gyertyák között. Az asztalokon megbűvölt töklámpások álltak, a faragott arcok pár percenként változtak, és az asztalokon édességes tálkák sorakoztak a tányérok mellett. Amíg az igazgató a beszédét mondta, Gabriel kicsit elrévedt, így amikor az ételek feltűntek, ijedtében ugrott picit.

\- Lazítanod kell – mondta Draco nyugtatóan végigsimítva Gabriel hátát, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor egy láthatatlan tárgyba akadt a keze.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte sziszegve.

\- Egy kard.

\- Miért?

Gabriel felsóhajtott.

\- Luna.

Dracónak résnyire szűkült a szeme.

\- Te tényleg elhiszed, amit mondott? Nem úgy ismertelek, mint aki megbízik a jóslatokban.

\- Igen, hiszek neki, és nem bízom meg minden jóslatban, de bízom Lunában. – Draco úgy bámult rá, mint akinek elment az esze. – Kérlek, beszélhetnénk erről később, négyszemközt?

\- Elvárom, hogy alapos magyarázattal szolgálj, erre és más dolgokra egyaránt, amiket eltitkolsz előlem.

\- Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek titkai vannak – jegyezte meg Gabriel halkan.

Draco bólintott, és elkezdte magát kiszolgálni egy szelet marhasülttel, amikor a kastély védőfalának riasztója fülsértő hangon felvisított, majd gyerekek tűntek fel a Mardekár asztalának tetején, szétszórva az ételeket és tányérokat. A tanárok megpróbálták megnyugtatni a pánikba esett diákokat, de Gabriel egyikükkel sem foglalkozott.

\- Kamala! Aubrey! Tatiana! – kiáltott előrevetve magát, és a karjaiba ölelte az egymásba kapaszkodó reszkető testeket. – Mi történt? Jól vagytok?

Kamala felnézett, könnyáztatta arcát koszfoltok tarkították.

\- Gabriel, fekete taláros emberek jelentek meg fehér maszkokban, és mindenkit bántani kezdtek. Maataa és Pitaa elküldtek minket! – Amikor a kislány elhúzódott, Gabriel észrevette, hogy a kis Talha szorosan a nővérébe fogódzkodik.

\- Gabriel! – kiáltott fel Tatiana és Aubrey, és azonnal a bátyjukra vetették magukat. Zokogva bújtak hozzá.

\- Mr. Dragonheart, elmondaná nekünk, hogy mi történt? – kérdezte Dumbledore professzor, jóságos nagyapó hangját felöltve.

A fiú felnézett, smaragdzöld szeme keményen és eltökélten csillogott.

\- Halálfalók támadtak rá a családomra. Mennem kell. – Megkereste Perselus fekete szemét. – Vigyázz rájuk helyettem – kérte.

\- Veled megyünk! – kiáltott Sirius, miközben Remusszal az oldalán utat törtek maguknak a tömegen keresztül.

\- Tatiana, Aubrey, most mennem kell, de itt van Perselus, és gondoskodni fog rólatok. – Gabriel kiszabadította magát, és hátrébb lépett, majd ledobta magáról az álcáját. Többen levegő után kaptak. Amikor meglátták Gabrielt harci talárban, fegyverekkel, majd közvetlenül ezután a fiú eltűnt. Mindenki elnémult, egy pillanatra döbbent csend támadt, senki nem tudta biztosan, hogy mi történt, vagy hogy mitévők legyenek.

\- Várj! – ordított Sirius zaklatottan Gabriel után, amikor a fiú hátrahagyta őt. Remus elkapta a szeretője vállát, hogy visszafogja őt.

\- Perselus bácsi! – kiáltott fel Tatiana.

A mindig szigorú bájitaltan tanár hosszú léptekkel megindult a cigány gyerekek felé.

\- Megsérültetek?

\- Azt hiszem, csak néhány dudor és zúzódás – válaszolt Kamala.

Aubrey levendulakék szeme könnyekkel telt meg. 

\- Perselus bácsi, én elestem és bibis lett a térdem – hüppögte a kisfiú.

Perselus felnyalábolta Aubreyt.

\- Nos, akkor azt hiszem, el kell mennünk a gyengélkedőbe, hogy meggyógyítsunk. – Tatiana felé nyújtotta a kezét, arra várva, hogy a kicsi lány lemásszon az asztalról.

A gyönyörű, platinaszőke kislány szipogott kicsit, majd a keresztapja keze után nyúlva lekászálódott.

\- Au! – sírt fel a földre esve.

Draco azonnal odasietett mellé, kíváncsian, hogy megismerje Gabriel testvéreit.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Fáj a bokám. Kificamítottam, amikor elszaladtunk a rossz emberek elől – felelte Tatiana, hatalmas, szürke szemével felnézve.

Draco remegni kezdett.

\- Ó, Merlin! – suttogta.

\- Draco! – szólalt meg Perselus nyugodt, határozott hangon. – Kérlek, vedd fel őt, és hozd a gyengélkedőbe. Majd ott elmagyarázom. Blaise, neked is jönnöd kellene.

Blaise összezavarodott, de előrelépett. Amikor meglátta a földön ülő kislányt, elakadt a lélegzete, és az aprócska fiúra nézett, Perselus karjában.

\- Draco, gondolod…?

Draco erősen tartotta magát, és a karjaiba vette a húgát.

\- Gyere, Blaise, hamarosan mindenki idesereglik és itt őrültek háza lesz.

Blaise egy pillanatig mereven állt, aztán észrevette, hogy az indiai lány csak botladozva tud menni, miközben a kezében tart egy kisfiút, aki sejtése szerint a lány öccse lehetett. 

\- Hadd vegyem át tőled – ajánlotta fel Blaise a segítségét. Kamala hálásan nyújtotta felé a kis Talhát. Amint eltűntek az ajtón túl, a Nagyterem azonnal felbolydult, és mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

\- Kérem, kérem! – kiáltotta el magát Dumbledore professzor. – Tudom, hogy mindez nagyon izgalmas, de mindenkit arra kell kérnem, hogy nyugodjon meg. Kérem, üljenek le, és fejezzék be a vacsorájukat, míg én és néhány másik professzor kiderítjük, hogy mi is történt. McGalagony tanárnő, kérem, maradjon, és segítsen megnyugtatni a gyerekeket. Black, professzor, Lupin professzor, megtennék, hogy velem jönnek?

 

Svájc, Oma farmja

 

Gabriel örült, hogy a csűr mögé hoppanált ahelyett, hogy a fülbevaló zsupszkulcsát használta volna, mivel az egész családját halálfalók fogták körbe. Ria volt hozzá a legközelebb; őt egy halálfaló fogta a hajánál fogva és húzta végig a földön. Egy ezüst csillanás futott végig az égen, és a halálfaló felsikoltott, ahogy a dobócsillag a karjába fúródott. Gabriel úgy tervezte, hogy szép lassan előrelopódzik, de aztán egy kínsikoly zendült fel, amit hamarosan több másik követett. Adonis, Naveen, Vincent és Mudiwa a földön feküdtek, miközben három fekete taláros varázsló átkokat szórt rájuk. Gabriel szeme résnyire szűkült, amikor azt látta, hogy Adonis és baba a Cruciatus-átok alatt vergődnek.

Nem értette, hogy a családja miért nem használta a zsupszkulcsokat! Aztán meglátott egy alakot mozogni a fák között az egyik ház oldalánál. Lucas három gyermeket fogott, és számos, a faluban élő kviblit vezetett biztonságba. A családja feláldozta magát, hogy a többiek biztonságban lehessenek. Nos, ebben tud segíteni!

Szándékosan nagyokat lépve elindult a családja felé, fekete talárja csattogva örvénylett körülötte, miközben ő a hátához nyúlt, és előhúzta a katanáját. Egy bűbájjal kiemelte a sebhelyét, hogy mindenki jól láthassa, miközben odakiáltott a halálfalóknak.

\- Gyávák!

\- Ez ő? – suttogta az egyik halálfaló.

\- Malfoy egy szót sem szólt arról, hogy Potter is itt lesz – jegyezte meg egy másik, akinek hangját félelem színezte.

\- Ugyan már, ez csak egy ostoba kölyök, gyerünk, mutassuk meg a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy mit tudunk! – jelentette ki egy harmadik.

Az egész csoport fiatal halálfalókból állt, a legtöbben most kerültek ki a Roxfortból. Úgy gondolták, hogy könnyű dolguk lesz, de a cigányok ellenálltak, és minden halálfaló megsérült.

\- Nem tudom… – kezdte az első.

\- Crucio! – kiáltott az egyikük, majd elvigyorodott, amikor a levendulakék szemű, hosszú, gesztenyebarna hajú férfi felsikoltott fájdalmában.

A zöld szempár elkeskenyedett a haragtól. Acélos, erőtől átható hangon elkiáltotta magát.

\- Abatu, Kamala! – És egy szemvillanás alatt az összes családtagja biztonságba került. Gabriel eközben tovább közeledett azok felé, akik bántották a családját.

A fiatal halálfalók már remegtek félelmükben, nem értették, hogyan tűnhettek el hirtelen a foglyaik.

\- Mitchell, mennünk kellene

\- Fogd be, Tomlin – mordult fel a Mitchellnek szólított –, és kapd el Pottert!

A levegő sisteregve megtelt mágiával, ahogy a halálfalók pálcáiból átkok röppentek. Gabriel csak közeledett, néhány varázslat útjából félrelépett, a többitől pedig a legjobb képességei szerint védte magát. Amikor elég közel jutott az első halálfalóhoz, felemelte a kezét, és az illető egyetlen szó vagy pálcamozdulat nélkül eltűnt a területről. Ezután a másik három felé fordult, és keze egyetlen intésével kettőjüket a földhöz vágta, akik zihálva kaptak levegő után fájdalmukban.

\- Távoztok innen, és soha többé nem tértek vissza! – kiáltotta. Egy újabb kézlegyintés, mire a két földön fekvő alak felsikoltott, majd eltűnt.

\- Hová tűntek? – üvöltött fel Mitchell.

\- Visszaküldtem őket az urukhoz; te mész magadtól, vagy nekem kell átkényszeríteni a tested téren és időn keresztül? – sziszegte Gabriel.

\- Megpróbálhatod – mordult gúnyosan Mitchell. A két ember egymás körül cirkált, mind a ketten varázslatokat szórtak a másikra, ám a pajzsuk kivédte azokat. – A kicsikék olyan édesen sikoltoztak, amikor ideértünk! Hol vannak most, Potter? Játszadozzam el velük, amint te eltűnsz? Mit gondolsz, a Sötét Nagyúr, nekem adja őket jutalom gyanánt, amiért magammal viszlek?

A zöld szempár dühösen megvillant, és Gabriel egy kiáltással nekitámadt az aljas fickónak.

\- Sectumsempra! – kiáltotta Mitchell, átszelve Gabriel mellkasát.

Gabriel le sem lassított, előreugrott, és katanáját a halálfaló testébe mártotta. A varázsló levegő után kapott, szájából vér csurrant. Gabriel kirántotta a pengét a testéből, mire a halálfaló térdre hullott.

\- Mondd meg Voldemortnak, hogy hagyja békén a családomat! Ha a gyáva harcolni akar velem, akkor eljöhet és kihívhat. Most pedig eredj! – Gabriel egy kézlegyintéssel útjára indította a fickót.

\- Gabriel!

\- Lucas, mindenki jól van? – kérdezte a fiú a férfi erős vállába kapaszkodva.

\- Igen, amíg a családodra fókuszáltak, mindenkinek sikerült kijutnia. Ne aggódj miattunk, indulj hozzájuk.

\- Köszönöm, Lucas. Védelmet fogok felállítani, hogy többé ne tudjanak visszatérni. Mondd meg Omának, hogy hamarosan meglátogatom.

\- Ha tudok segíteni, csak szólj; most mennem kell, hogy meggyőződjek róla, mindenki rendben van. Ne aggódj, van elég bájitalunk, és a legtöbb sérülés abból fakad, hogy futás közben elestek – mondta Lucas megölelve Gabrielt.

\- Meg tudnád tenni, hogy mindenkit távol tartasz a területtől, amíg dolgozom? Muszáj koncentrálnom.

\- Természetesen!

 

Denem kúria

 

Voldemort tombolt dühében, amikor a szolgálója átadta az üzenetet. Nem számított Potter felbukkanására, még kevésbé arra, hogy azt kelljen megtudnia, a kölyök legyőzte a legújabb követőit. De ha Potter harcolni akar, hát megkapja!

\- Lucius, tervezd meg a Roxfort elleni támadást!

\- Nagyuram, biztos vagy benne? A Roxfortot jól őrzik, és a tárgyalásaink csak most kezdődtek meg a vámpírokkal, a vérfarkasokkal és az óriásokkal.

\- Csend! Mindent előkészítesz! Karácsony napján harcba akarok indulni!

Lucius megvonaglott, amikor a vörös szempár rábámult; pőrének és gyengének érezte magát.

\- Úgy lesz minden, ahogy kívánod, nagyuram!

\- Ez már jobb, Lucius. Mondd meg a fiadnak, elvárom tőle, hogy a kapunál várjon az elnémított, megkötözött Harry Potterrel. Most menj! – adta ki az utasítást Voldemort.

Lucius gyorsan engedelmeskedett. Levelet kellett írnia, és megterveznie egy háborút.

 

Roxfort gyengélkedő

 

Draco enyhén remegve nézte, ahogy Perselus Gabriel testvéreit kezeli. Blaise csupán a karjaival átölelve magát állt mögötte. Madam Pomfrey elhessegette őket a gyerekektől, így arra vártak, hogy meggyógyítsák őket, mielőtt kérdezősködni kezdenek.

\- Te tudtad? – kérdezte súgva Blaise.

\- Nem.

\- Gondolod, hogy ők azok?

\- Igen – válaszolt Draco elfúlt hangon.

\- Perselus bácsi? – szólalt meg suttogva a szőke kislány olyan csendesen, ahogy egy hatéves tud.

\- Igen?

\- Miért bámulnak ránk azok a nagyfiúk?

\- A hajad! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Aubrey, rádöbbenve, hogy a testvére haja most gyönyörű szőke, holott mindig be szokták festeni, amikor varázslók közelében vannak.

A szürke szempár könnyekkel telt meg.

\- Nem volt időm! Gondolod, hogy apu és baba haragudni fognak rám?

\- Csitt, ennél jobban kellene tudnod – korholta őt lágyan Perselus. – Mindenkit csak az fog érdekelni, hogy biztonságban vagytok.

\- Tatiana – ült le Kamala a nyugtalan kislány mellé. – Ne aggódj; tudtuk, hogy ez egy nap megtörténik. Minden rendben lesz.

\- De még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért bámulnak – közölte a kicsi lány sértődékenyen.

\- Ő türelmesen vár, ez pedig olyasmi, amit neked is meg kell tanulnod – válaszolt Perselus. – Draco, Blaise, kérlek, gyertek ide.

A két mardekáros előrelépett; egyszerre voltak tele félelemmel és reménnyel.

\- Ők itt Draco Malfoy és Blaise Zambini. Uraim, szeretném bemutatni, Kamalát, és Talhát, akik a barátaim, és Gabriel választott testvérei, valamint Tatiana és Aubrey Dragonheartet, a fogadott testvéreit.

\- Ők…

\- Igen, Blaise, ők azok – válaszolt Perselus.

\- Mik vagyunk? – akarta tudni Tatiana, morcosan összeráncolva az arcát, amitől nagyon hasonlított a bátyjára.

\- Emlékeztek a történetre arról, hogyan talált rátok a családotok? – kérdezte Perselus. A két gyerek bólintott. – Nos, ők a testvéreitek az első családotokból.

\- Azok, akik szomorúak voltak, amikor eltűntünk? – kérdezte Aubrey félénken.

\- Annyira szomorú voltam – szólalt meg Blaise, és kávébarna arcán egy könnycsepp folyt végig. – Annyira hiányoztatok nekünk.

Mielőtt bárki mondhatott volna valamit, a védőfalak ismét felzengtek, és hét ember tűnt fel. Sikolyok és kiáltások vertek visszhangot a falakról.

\- Ördög és pokol! Megölöm azt a fiút! – kiáltott fel Soto. – Elena, jól vagy?

\- Én igen, mindenki itt van?

\- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Ria körülnézve. – Kamala, jól vagy? Talha veled van?

\- Igen, Maataa, mi mind jól vagyunk. Hol van Gabriel?

\- Mi folyik itt? – akarta tudni Madam Pomfrey. Amikor meglátta az újonnan megérkezett csoportot a földön, felsóhajtott. – Van valakinek szüksége segítségre?

\- Kérem – nyögött fel Naveen.

Madam Pomfrey zihálva kapott levegő után, amikor megpillantotta a négy komolyan sérült férfit, akik közül csupán egy volt eszméletén. 

\- Perselus, szükségem lesz a segítségedre. Mindannyiukat helyezzük el egy ágyon, és kezdjük meg a diagnosztizáló bűbájokat.

\- Ki vérzik?

\- Nem én – válaszolt Naveen, megengedve Riának, hogy felsegítse őt az ágyra, a gyerekei mellé.

Perselus előrelépett, és bűbájokat kezdett szórni a szeretőjére. Adonis véráztatta pólója számos helyen szét volt szakadva. A bőre hamuszürke volt, és egész testében remegett. Perselus megpróbálta függetleníteni magát a látványtól, miközben Vincentre és Mudiwára nézett. 

\- Nekem Cruciátusnak és Sectumsemprának tűnik.

\- Hozok boszorkányfű kivonatot – szólt a javasasszony.

Perselus gyengéden felemelte a kedvesét, és egy ágyra tette. Azok, akik képesek voltak, Madam Pomfrey irányítása alatt gyorsan ellátták a többieket.

Draco egy rántás érzett az inge ujján.

\- Meg fog gyógyulni az apukám és baba?

\- Hát persze – válaszolt Draco, és négy év után először a karjába vonta a kishúgát. – Madam Pomfrey a legjobb javasasszony itt.

\- Tudod, mikor fog visszajönni Gabriel? – szipogott Aubrey.

Blaise leült a keskeny ágyra, és kitárta a karját. Egyetlen pillanat telt el csupán, és a kisfiú Blaise karjai közé bújt.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan megérkezik. Csak meg akar győződni, hogy a családotok biztonságban van. Most, hogy itt vagytok, ő is mindjárt jön.

\- Amint szétrúgja a seggüket – tette hozzá Tatiana harciasan.

\- Honnan tanul egy ilyen szép kislány ilyen csúnya beszédet? – kérdezte viccelődve Draco.

Tatiana kuncogni kezdett, és elfészkelte magát az izmos mellkason. Draco elmosolyodott, és szorosan magához húzta a húgát. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Blaise ugyanígy tett.

Harminc perccel később halk, pukkanó hang értesített mindenkit Gabriel felbukkanására. A fiú megingott kicsit, majd kihúzta magát.

\- Mindenki ideért? Jól vagytok?

\- Igen – nyugtatta őt azonnal Ria. – Mindenki rendben van, és te?

\- Elért egy varázslat. Van kéznél boszorkányfű kivonat?

\- Azonnal jöjjön ide – szidta Madam Pomfrey egy ágyra mutatva. Gabriel megrogyott vállal közeledett a kijelölt ágy felé, és lefeküdt rá. – Magának többre van szüksége boszorkányfű kivonatnál, fiatalember! – Néhány pálcaintéssel eltüntette Gabriel pólóját, és letisztította a vért a mellkasáról. A fiú jobb vállától a bal bordájáig egy hosszú seb szelte át a mellkasát.

Perselus egy tégely boszorkányfű kivonattal megállt fölötte, készen arra, hogy bekenje vele a sebet, amikor a Jegye égni kezdett. Elakadt a lélegzete, és arcvonásai tartózkodóvá, és érzelemmentessé váltak.

\- Hív.

\- Nem mehetsz! Biztosan tud arról, ami a Nagyteremben történt – vágta rá azonnal Gabriel

– Még nem tudja – bizonygatta Perselus. – Dumbledore megakadályozta, hogy egyetlen bagoly is elhagyja az iskolát. Hamarosan visszatérek.

\- Légy óvatos! – szólt utána a fiú, amikor Perselus elindult kifelé a kórteremből.

Mielőtt Gabriel a tégelyért nyúlhatott volna, amit Perselus az ágy melletti asztalkán hagyott, Draco megállította őt.

\- Hadd segítsek.

\- Rendben; hogy vannak a többiek?

\- Jól. Az apáid és Adonis még eszméletlenek, de Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy most már csak kényelmes pihenésre van szükségük. – Belemarkolt a tégelybe és kikanalazott belőle egy adag lágy masszát. Határozott, de gyengéd mozdulatokkal bekente vele Gabriel mellkasát.

\- Miért nem beszéltél nekünk Tatianáról és Aubreyről.

\- Mindketten titkolunk dolgokat egymás elől. Te miért nem beszéltél nekem az apádról?

Draco egy pillanatra megmerevedett.

\- Mi van vele?

\- Miért egyezett bele, hogy járjunk?

Draco lehunyta a szemét; nem volt benne biztos, hogy készen áll-e ennyire megbízni Gabrielben.

\- Semmi baj, Draco. Nem kell elmondanod.

\- Nem, azt hiszem, ideje beszélnem róla. Az apám azért akarja, hogy közel kerüljek hozzád, hogy így elvihesselek a Sötét Nagyúr elé.

Gabriel belenézett az aggódó szürke szempárba.

\- Ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy randevúzol velem?

\- Nem. Kedvellek, de még nem állok készen ellenszegülni az apámnak. Így randizni kezdtem veled, hogy szerezzek magamnak még néhány hónapot.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és felemelve a kezét, végigsimított Draco puha arcán.

\- Engem tényleg érdekelsz, és tudom, hogy még nem vagy biztonságban.

\- Az nem számít, megmondom neki, hogy menjen a búsba! – jelentette ki Draco.

\- Nem, még nem – kezdte Gabriel, de Madam Pomfrey félbeszakította.

\- Ezeket igya meg – nyújtott oda a fiúnak néhány bájitalos fiolát. Gabriel gyorsan lehajtotta őket. A fiú szeme megrebben, majd álomba merült. Draco kérdően pillantott a mediboszorkányra.

\- Aludnia kellett, hogy gyógyuljon – vonta meg a vállát a nő, majd továbbindult, hogy leellenőrizze a többi páciensét.


	73. 73. fejezet

**73\. fejezet**

 

November 1.

 

Gabriel lassan ébredezett, igyekezett mozdulatlan maradni, mivel nem tudta biztosan, hol is van. Emlékei ködösek voltak, a teste ellenben sajgott. Érezte Tatiana és Aubrey súlyát, ahogy a két gyerek az oldalához bújt. A levegő bájital- és tisztítószerszagoktól terhes volt. Talán egy kórházban van? Aztán halk, mormogó hangok ütötték meg a fülét. Perselus és Draco egy gyűlésről suttogtak? Az emlékfoszlányok lassan összeálltak, és eszébe jutott a tegnap este. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált felülni, ám felnyögött, amikor a teste tiltakozni kezdett a mozdulatra.

– Várj, Gabriel – szólt halkan Draco, melléje sietve. – A mellkasod még gyógyul; segítségre van szükséged.

Gabriel nem foglalkozott vele, megpróbálta magát ülő helyzetbe tornázni.

– Mindenki jól van?

Draco átkarolta Gabriel hátát, hogy segítsen neki felülni.

– Mindenki jól van. Ez a kettő felébred még ma egyáltalán?

Gabriel arca ellágyult, ahogy lenézett az alvó kistestvéreire.

– Gyakran másztak be mellém az ágyba, és megszokták, hogy mocorgom, mielőtt ők felkelnek.

– Miért nem beszéltél nekem róla? – kérdezte halkan, fájdalommal telt hangon Draco. 

– Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy tudni akarnád. Azt meg tudtam állapítani, hogy volt egy terved, ami látszólag arról szólt, hogy el akarsz szakadni az apádtól. Nem tudtam biztosan, mi történne, ha tudomást szereznél a húgodról.

Draco bólintott. Nem tetszett neki, de megértette. Perselus ugyanezt a kifogást adta arra, hogy miért nem beszélt neki a testvéréről. Az említett férfi ekkor csatlakozott a két fiatalemberhez, magával hozva egy széket.

– Hogy ment a gyűlés, Perselus?

– A Sötét Nagyúr nagyon dühös rád, Gabriel. Támadást tervez, és Lucius segít benne. Nem hiszem, hogy vissza tudnék menni, hogy még többet megtudjak róla, de utalt rá, hogy az ifjú Draco a segítségére lesz, és ezért nagy jutalomban fog részesülni.

– Ma kora reggel kaptam egy levelet az apámtól. – Draco előhúzott egy pergamentekercset a talárja zsebéből. – Azt akarja, hogy kerüljek közel hozzád, és úgy képzeli, karácsonyra készen állok arra, hogy egy adott időpontban a Sötét Nagyúr elé vigyelek.

Gabriel felsóhajtott, majd összerándult, ahogy megmozdult, hogy kényelmesebben elhelyezkedjen. 

– Meg fogja támadni a Roxfortot. Ide fog jönni értem.

A beszélgetést egy sóhaj szakította félbe. Gabriel körülnézett, és meglátta, ahogy Soto nyújtózkodva ébredezik.

– Jó reggelt!

A keskeny szemrésű fekete szempár felnyílt, és abban a minutumban megkeményedett.

– Mit gondoltál, hogy csak úgy elküldesz? A fenébe, segíthettem volna neked!

Soto kiabálására persze mindenki azon nyomban felébredt.

– Tudom. Láttam, ahogy mindenkit védesz, de muszáj volt kijuttatnom onnan a sérülteket, és nem tudtam elkülöníteni a zsupszkulcsokat – magyarázta sietősen Gabriel.

– Most már mindenki biztonságban van, és csak ez számít – csitította Sotót Elena, és a férje karjára tette a kezét.

– A rohadt életbe! – szitkozódott zihálva Adonis, amikor megpróbált megmozdulni. Perselus rögvest az oldalán termett, és rendkívüli gyengédséggel segített a szeretőjének felülni. Jó pár percig szorgoskodott az aranyszőke férfi körül.

– Még mindig együtt vannak? – kérdezte Draco ámulattal teli hangon.

– Bizony ám – mosolygott Gabriel lágyan a párra. Draco szórakozottan csóválta meg a fejét.

– Jó reggelt – köszöntött Madam Pomfrey mindenkit vidáman. – Hadd ellenőrizzem a kötéseket és a szétosztott bájitalokat, aztán mindenki alaposan megreggelizik.

Gabriel sasszemmel figyelte, ahogy a nő gondoskodik a családjáról, figyelmesen hallgatva, hogyan gyógyulnak. Egy apró kéz az arcán megfordulásra késztette, és Gabriel belenézett a lágy, szürke szempárba.

– Jó reggelt, édesem, hogy érzed magad?

Tatiana arca felragyogott.

– Jól vagyok. Belopóztunk melléd, amikor ő elment aludni – mutatott a kislány a javasasszonyra.

– Mindig veled alszunk – motyogta egy nagyon álmos Aubrey. A kisfiúnak sosem volt jókedve reggelenként.

Gabriel halkan felkuncogott, megpróbálva nem felszakítani a sebet a mellkasán.

– Hogy vagytok, srácok? – kérdezte a sikoltozástól még mindig rekedt hangon Vincent.

– Apuci! – rikoltott fel Tatiana és Aubrey odaszaladva hozzá, ás az ágyára másztak. – Annyira aggódtunk!

– Csitt, most már minden rendben.

– Igen, mindnyájan rendbe fogunk jönni – tette hozzá Mudiwa.

– Baba! – hangzott fel a két gyerek visítása, majd rávetették magukat az ébenfekete férfira.

– Biztonságban vagyunk, ne aggódjatok – vigasztalta őket Mudiwa, akinek most sokkal mélyebb és karcosabb volt a hangja.

– Valóban – igazolta Madam Pomfrey. – Mindenki szépen gyógyul. Reggeli után egy adag megfelelő bájital- és balzsamkészlettel el is engedek mindenkit.

– Köszönjük – szólalt meg mindenki egyszerre. A társaság hamarosan rávetette magát a tojásból és pirítósból álló reggelijére.

– Hová fogunk menni? – kérdezte a szülei között ülő Kamala.

– Itt maradtok! – jelentette ki Gabriel. Perselus és Draco meglepetten néztek rá. – Itt maradnak! – tartott ki mellette a fiú.

– Nos, van néhány vendégszobánk; minden bizonnyal megkérdezhetjük az igazgatót, hogy maradhattok-e – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Cherub – szólalt meg halkan Vincent. – Ez nem szükséges.

– De igen, az. Mindnyájan komolyan megsérültetek, és meg is ölhettek volna titeket!

– Miért maradtatok olyan sokáig? – kérdezte Perselus, zavarában összeráncolt homlokkal. – Nem volt szükségetek Gabrielre, hogy aktiváljátok a zsupszkulcsokat.

– Lucas ott volt a klánjával, a falusiak többségével egyetemben – magyarázta Mudiwa. – Muszáj volt magunkon tartanunk a halálfalók figyelmét, míg a többiek elmenekültek.

Perselus fekete szeme felvillant haragjában, ahogy lassan Adonis felé fordult, befogadva a férfi kötéseit és reszkető, hamuszínű bőrét.

– Ez nem elfogadható.

Adonis csak elvigyorodott.

– Én is szeretlek.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét és Adonis homlokának döntötte a sajátját.

– Bizonyítsd be, és vigyázz magadra.

– Nos, legalább egy előnyét el tudom képzelni annak, hogy itt maradunk.

Perselus önelégült mosolyt eresztett meg.

– Gondoskodom róla, hogy megérje a fáradozásaidat. – A két férfi akkor húzódott el egymástól, amikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja kivágódott.

– Dumbledore és Caramel miniszter erre tartanak! – érkezett Blaise figyelmeztetése, miközben egy széket húzott Draco mellé. – Az iskola felbolydult, és minden, ami történt, benne van a Reggeli Prófétában. Most mindenki azon töri a fejét, hogy vajon mennyire erős Gabriel. – Blaise még folytatta volna, de az ajtó kinyílt.

Gabriel tekintete megkeményedett a hírekre; kezének egy intésével minden elnyűtt pamut pizsamát, amit Madam Pomfrey adott nekik, fényes, selyem pizsamákra változtatta. A többi cigány eközben úgy beszélgetett tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Gabriel odafordult Dracóhoz és Blaise-hez.

– Biztosan itt akartok maradni erre?

– Viccelsz? – horkant fel Draco. – Ki nem hagynám! – Gabriel pillantása röpke időre ellágyult a barátja válaszát hallva.

– Itt akarok lenni! – jelentette ki Blaise. – Itt a kisöcsém, és én is idetartozom.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és gyorsan arról kezdte őket kérdezgetni, hogyan megy a kviddics csapatnak, mivel pénteken lesz az első meccsük.

Másodpercekkel később Dumbledore és Caramel léptek a helyiségbe.

– Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – szólt derűs hangon Dumbledore. – Madam Pomfrey biztosított róla, hogy mindenki sokkal jobban van, ami valóban remek hír.

Az igazgató halványszürke talárját esőcseppek és szivárványok díszítették. Az arca nyílt és megnyerő volt, a szeme boldogan csillogott, de Gabriel látta benne a hűvös, számító intelligenciát.

– Igen, jó tudni, hogy jobban van, Mr. Potter. Hadd mutatkozzam be. Én Cornelius Caramel vagyok, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter.

Caramel miniszter alacsony, pocakos férfi volt, a legkétszínűbb arccal, amit Gabriel valaha látott. A férfi halványlila alapon citromzöld hajszálcsíkos öltönyt viselt.

– Tegnap este szépen legyőzte azokat a halálfalókat! Örömmel látom, hogy mindez benne van magában. Be kell ismernem, meglehetősen aggódtam, hogy neveltetése révén képtelen lesz megvívni Tudjukkivel, meg minden, de úgy tűnik, minden rendben lesz. Igen-igen – csevegett Caramel, észre sem véve Gabriel haragját, hogy sértegette a családját. – Tehát azért jöttem, hogy megbeszéljük, hogyan és mikor indul, hogy legyőzze Tudjukkit.

– Igen, nos, már dolgozunk egy edzésterven, és most, hogy itt van Mr. Potter családja, megszerezhetem a beleegyezésüket – mondta Dumbledore, aki tisztában volt vele, mennyire védelmezi Gabriel a családját.

Caramel hangja megkeményedett.

– Miért lenne szükségünk a beleegyezésükre? Ők csupán kviblik, nem mások. Nem, a fiú azt fogja tenni, amit mondok neki.

Gabriel vicsorogva felmordult.

– Az a fiú épp itt ül, és egyáltalán nem tetszik neki, hogy a családját ilyen gorombán semmibe veszik.

Caramel már nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de Gabriel megelőzte.

– Nagyon világos akarok lenni, miniszter. Maga és az igazgató azt akarják, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot, igaz?

Caramel reszketve kapott levegő után.

– I-i-igen.

– Nem kiképzés nélkül, Mr. Potter – biztosította őt kedves mosollyal Dumbledore.

– Tehát azt akarják, hogy megöljem Voldemortot?

Caramel megint hápogva kapott levegő után, majd bólintott. Dumbledore megfontolt, bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett rá, aztán szintén biccentett egyet.

– És mi hasznom származik abból nekem?

– Elnézést, hogy? – kérdezte Caramel, és arca elvörösödött dühében.

– A zsoldosokat, bérgyilkosokat, merénylőket mind megfizetik – magyarázta Gabriel karba font kézzel. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne nevesse el magát a meghökkent arcokon. Még a szüleit is meglepte ezzel a kijelentésével.

– Drága fiam – kezdte csitító hangon Dumbledore. – Neked ez a végzeted. Voldemortot csupán egyetlen egyszer győzték le, méghozzá te kisbaba korodban, és most ismét neked kell legyőznöd őt.

Dumbledore szavai csak tovább növelték Caramel haragját és pökhendiségét.

– Tartozol a varázsvilágnak! A kötelességed legyőzni őt!

– Miért tartozom a varázsvilágnak? Mivel tartozhatnék egy olyan világnak, amelyik semmit nem tett értem? – kérdezte Gabriel hidegen csengő hangon. – Idefigyeljen, megértem, hogy ebben nem fogunk egyetérteni, ezért hadd tegyem nagyon egyszerűvé a maguk számára. Ha azt akarják, hogy megöljem Voldemortot, elvárom, hogy fizessenek érte. Előre!

Caramel habogni kezdett, arca egészen ellilult dühében. Dumbledore nyugtatóan tette a kezét a férfi karjára.

– Mi az, amit akar, Mr. Dragonheart? – Caramel feltételezte, hogy a fiú csupán egyszerű, könnyen elintézhető dolgokat akar. Sajnálatára, tévedett.

– Megkérne egy házimanót, hozzon el nekem valamit?

– Természetesen, fiam. – Dumbledore csettintett egyet, és egy házimanó hamarosan elhozta Gabriel iskolatáskáját.

A fiú elővett két tekercset a táskájából és odanyújtotta azokat a két férfinak.

– Ezekben benne vannak a részletek, de gyakorlatilag azt akarom, hogy szüntessék meg az előítéleteket, amelyek a varázslóvilágot szabályozzák.  
Magától, Caramel miniszter azt akarom, hogy minden mágikus lényt tegyen egyenrangúvá, rendelkezzenek ugyanolyan jogokkal és kiváltságokkal, beleértve a kvibliket, és az úgynevezett veszélyes lényeket is, mint a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok.

– Magától, Dumbledore igazgató azt akarom, hogy vessen véget a házak közötti rivalizálásnak, engedje, hogy a diákok klubokat alapíthassanak, tartsanak tanterven kívüli tevékenységeket, mint például képzőművészet, zene és sportoktatás, legyenek rendezvények, mint például táncest vagy koncertek, amelyeken mindenki részt vehet. Varázslókultúra osztályokat kell indítani. Egy mugliszületésűnek fogalma sincs a varázsvilág kultúrájának szövevényeiről, és ettől úgy érzi, hogy sok mindenből kimarad, és nem látják szívesen a Roxfortban. És azt is akarom, hogy a családom itt maradjon a Roxfortban, amíg meg nem küzdök Voldemorttal.

– Nekem nem egy gyerek fogja megmondani, hogy mit tegyek! Ezek veszélyes lények, és nincs helyük közöttünk. Azok megfertőzik a világunkat és mindannyiunkat veszélybe sodornak! – üvöltött fel Caramel hajthatatlannak tűnő hangon.

– Gabriel, dicsérem a vágyad, hogy jobbá tedd a világot, de a házak felépítési rendszere az alapítás óta így van. Nem a te dolgod megváltoztatni egy hagyományt.

– Nem értek egyet, igazgató. Minden generációnak kötelessége megpróbálni jobbá tenni a világunkat. Az alapítók nem akarták, hogy az iskolájukat gyűlölet töltse meg, vagy hogy a diákok negyedét megvetéssel kezeljék a ház miatt, ahová beosztották. Maguk azt akarják, hogy megöljem Voldemortot, én pedig ezeket a változtatásokat akarom cserébe. Nem fogok harcolni egy társadalom felszabadításán, csak hogy az egy új Voldemortot kreáljon, egy másik Sötét Nagyurat az előítéleteik miatt.

Caramel arca már nem vöröslött, sokkal inkább hidegséget tükrözött. 

– Csak magasan képzett embereknek fizetek azért, hogy megvédjék a varázsvilágot, miért kellene adnom bármit is magának?

Gabriel elvigyorodott.

– Ha bebizonyítom, hogy érdemes vagyok rá, hogy elég erőm van, akkor megadja, amit akarok?

– Meglehet. De ezeknek a kvibliknek menniük kell, ők nem maradhatnak itt. A Roxfort a varázserővel bíró gyerekeké, nem pedig menedék torzszülöttek számára.

Gabriel ellenséges arccal meredt Caramelre, aztán felkelt az ágyról, és megmozdította az ujjait, hogy titoktartási bűbájt szórjon mindenkire a teremben.

– Mit akar látni tőlem? Milyen varázslat határoz meg a maga számára egy erős varázslót? Tudja, mit, kedves leszek. Mindketten választhatnak kettőt.

Caramel bosszúsan szusszant, de Dumbledore szeme őrülten csillogott izgatottságában.

– Én szeretném látni, ahogy elvégzel egy Patrónus bűbájt.

– Ahogy óhajtja, igazgató úr.

Gabriel ajka mosolyra görbült, amikor megtalálta a legboldogabb emlékét, aztán előhúzta a kezét a háta mögül és előre lendítette, mintha eldobna egy labdát. Egy ezüstszürke ködgomoly szökött ki az ujjai közül, és a helyiséget betöltötte Gabriel patrónusa. A hatalmas sárkány felüvöltött, majd ezüst lángot fújt Caramel és Dumbledore fölé. Miután veszély után kutatva körbejárta Gabrielt, a sárkány felhorkant és eltűnt.

Tatiana, Aubrey, Talha és Kamala tapsolva éljeneztek.

Csak a cigányok maradtak nyugodtak, büszkén pillantottak Gabrielre, és halkan kuncogtak a többi varázsló elképedt arcán. Caramel végül összeszedte magát, és előállt az ő követelésével.

– Az enyémet nem fogja tudni ilyen könnyen teljesíteni – hepciáskodott a miniszter. – Azt akarom, hogy olyan erős pajzsot vonjon maga köré, ami bármelyik varázslatot kivédi, amit Piton professzor magára szórhat, és hogy a pajzsa tíz percen keresztül kibírja.

– Én nem fogok… – kezdte Piton.

– Minden rendben – szakította őt félbe Gabriel.

– Igazgató úr, ez nem helyes – bizonygatta a bájitaltan tanár.

– Megértem, fiam, de minél hamarabb felfogja Mr. Dragonheart, hogy mennyire veszélyes lehet egy teljesen kiképzett halálfaló, annál hamarabb felismeri, hogy szüksége van a segítségünkre.

– Hol kellene ezt megejtenünk? – nézett Perselus a manipulatív vénemberre.

– Mindjárt elhelyezek egy védőfalat, ami mindenkit biztonságban tart, semmi szükség rá, hogy távozzunk. – Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy Gabriel családja lássa, mekkora veszély leselkedik a fiúkra, és így beleegyezzenek a kiképzésébe.

Perselus elővette a pálcáját, és megvárta, hogy Gabriel felkészüljön. A fiú megnyugtató pillantást vetett rá, aztán maga elé emelte a kezeit, tudatva a férfival, hogy készen áll. Perselus egy sóhajjal útjára indított egy csiklandozó bűbájt, ami rögvest felszívódott Gabriel pajzsán. Ez meglehetősen szokatlan volt, mivel a legtöbb pajzs visszaverte a varázslatokat, amelyek így gellert kapva más irányba repültek tovább. Perselus kicsit jobban érezte magát ettől, így különböző rontásokat és ártásokat küldött, mialatt Gabriel minden megerőltetés nélkül maga előtt tartotta a két kezét.

Öt perc elteltével Caramel megszólalt.

– Piton professzor, azt akarom, hogy erősebb és sötétebb varázslatokat használjon. A halálfalók nem hetedéves varázslatokkal fognak szórakozni.

Gabriel pajzsa kéken felvillant, hogy tudassa Perselusszal, boldogan néz a kihívás elé. Perselus fájdalmas, de könnyen hárítható átkokkal kezdett, és amikor Gabriel pajzsa kitartott, megkönnyebbülten indította útjára a sötét varázslatok széles spektrumát. Amikor egy csonttörő átkot szórt a fiúra, mindenki levegő után kapott, de Gabriel pajzsa keményen kitartott.

– Végeztünk? – kérdezte végül unott hangon, karba font kézzel a fiú.

– I-igen, ez nagyon jó volt – habogta Caramel, lenyűgözve Gabriel erejétől és irányítási képességétől. A legtöbb auror csupán öt percig tudott kitartani ilyen erőfeszítés mellett.

– Szükséged van egy kis időre, mielőtt kiválasztom a következő varázslatom? – kérdezte Dumbledore színlelt aggodalommal.

– Nem, jól vagyok.

– Nagyszerű. Nos, akkor én szeretném megmérni a varázserődet, fiam. – Előhúzott egy apró amulettet a talárjából, és előrenyújtotta. – Egyszerűen fogd meg, és hagyd, hogy a varázserőd szabadon átáradjon rajta. A kő színe meg fog változni, jelezve, milyen erős a mágiád.

Gabriel tétován átvette a nyakláncot. Már olvasott erről Griffendél Godrik naplójában. A nyaklánc tulajdonképpen foglyul ejtette a varázsló mágiáját, így a nyaklánc tulajdonosa képes volt megakadályozni, avagy megengedni, hogy az áldozat használni tudja a varázserejét. Godrik azért készítette ezt a nyakláncot, hogy segítsen féken tartani egy mentálisan instabil személyt, vagy hogy csapdába ejtse egy bűnöző varázserejét, ha a bűntény súlya ilyen következményeket kíván meg. Persze nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt valaki arra használt egy ilyen medált, hogy ártatlan embereknek ártson vele, ezért Godrik haragjában minden létező darabot elpusztított, amiket megtalált, és a naplójába írt oldalakat is megsemmisítette, ahol részletesen leírta, hogyan lehetett elkészíteni ezeket. Godrik meghagyta az arra vonatkozó utasításokat, hogyan lehet elpusztítani a megmaradt nyakékeket, és Gabriel tisztán emlékezett a latin varázsigére.

Mély levegőt véve az amulettbe ömlesztette a varázserejét. Ha a varázslata félresikerül, Dumbledore rabszolgájává válik.

A pajzsát is leeresztette, hogy minden figyelmét a mágikus nyakékre tudja összpontosítani. Gabriel érzékelte Dumbledore mohó izgatottságát, és megborzongott undorában. Az orra alatt mormolva halkan kántálni kezdte a varázsigét: többé nem ejted csapdába a mágiát, többé senkit nem kötsz senkihez.

Újra és újra elmormolta a latin igét, miközben egyre csak küldte a varázserejét az amulettbe. A kő tette a dolgát, míg végül lassan változni kezdett a színe, ahogy egyre többet olvasott Gabriel varázserejéből. Az igazgató zihálva kapott levegőt élvezetében, amikor a kő fényes indigókék színre változott, ezzel jelezve a mágia legerősebb fokát. Aztán a kő szivárványszínben felszikrázott és szétrobbant.

Gabriel maga elé ejtette a kezeit, zihált a kimerültségtől, és veríték csorgott az arcán. Nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy meg tudja törni az ősi bűbájt, és a mágiája attól a pillanattól kezdve kötélhúzósdit játszva küzdött, ahogy megérintette a gonosz tárgyat. Kellett egy pillanat, hogy összeszedje magát, majd visszanyújtotta az összetört nyakláncot az igazgatónak, hogy vegye el tőle.

– Megmondta a nyaklánc, amit tudni akart?

Dumbledore tekintete hideggé vált, ahogy elvette a fiútól az ékszert.

– Számos dolgot elárult – közölte.

Caramel türelmetlen volt, mivel ő nem értette, hogy mi történt, és a saját fordulóját várta.

– Már tudom is, mi lesz a következő varázslatom.

Gabriel felsóhajtott, majd az éjjelszekrényhez lépett, hogy egy pohár vizet töltsön magának.

– Rendben, mi legyen az utolsó mutatvány, amit elő kell adnom önnek, miniszter?

– Az Avada Kedavra.

Gabriel arcvonásai megkeményedtek.

– És hozott valamit, hogy megöljem, vagy csak úgy véletlenszerűen válasszak ki valamit?

A cigányok kiegyenesedtek ültükben, már nem szórakoztatta őket a helyzet. A helyiségben levő varázslók elsápadtak, és áthatóan meredtek Caramelre, azon tűnődve, mi ütött belé, amiért arra kér egy kiskorút, hogy egy főbenjáró átkot használjon. Mindenki meg akarta akadályozni azt, ami készülődött, de tudták, hogy nem tehetik. Gabrielnek volt egy terve, változásokat próbált kieszközölni és biztonságban tartani a családját a Roxfortban, míg vége nem lesz a háborúnak. 

– Nem hoztam magammal semmit – téblábolt a miniszter. – Igazából bármi megteszi. Talán egy bogár?

Gabriel arcára gonosz mosoly költözött, és felemelte a kezét.

– Invito bogár!

Egy termetes bogár repült Gabriel kezébe, vadul csapkodó lábakkal. A szeme körül fura zöld karika látszott.

– Inkább meghalsz, vagy megmutatod, hogy ki vagy?

A bogár mozdulatlanná dermedt, aztán változni kezdett. Hamarosan egy nagyon zaklatott Rita Vitrol állt előttük.

– Hát igazán, fiatalember, ez nagyon otromba dolog volt!

– Vitrol, mit keres maga itt? Maga még regisztrálva sincs! – kiáltott Caramel ismét ellilult képpel.

– Egy jó riporternek muszáj áldozatokat hozni – szipákolt a nő dölyfösen.

– Attól tartok, kedvesem, hogy nem engedhetem, hogy elmondja, ami ebben a helyiségben történt. – Dumbledore felemelte a pálcáját, és egy gyors mozdulattal Exmemoriamot szórt az újságíróra. – Caramel miniszter úr, lenne olyan kedves, és megkérné az egyik aurorját, kísérje Ms. Vitrolt az Animágus Nyilvántartó Irodába?

– Igen, hát persze – makogott Caramel.

A mérges Rita Vitrol hamarosan kétségbeesetten próbálta kibeszélni magát abból a zűrből, amibe került, miközben két auror kirángatta őt a helyiségből.

– És most, Mr. Dragonheart, a varázslatom? – ragaszkodott az eredeti elképzeléséhez Caramel.

– Természetesen. – Gabriel körülnézett egy rovar után a teremben, majd ördögien elvigyorodott, amikor talált egyet repkedni Caramel bal füle körül. Előretartotta az ujját, hogy pontosabban tudjon célozni, majd útjára indította a halványzöld varázslatot, ami el is érte a célpontját.

Caramel felkiáltott meglepetésében, és megrándult, amikor egy döglött légy pottyant a vállára. Reszketve tapogatta végig magát, mintha így akarna meggyőződni, hogy még mindig életben van és kutyabaja.

Gabriel összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– Én megtettem, amit kértek. Mi a helyzet magukkal?

– A kívánságaid mind ésszerűek – kezdte Dumbledore óvatosan. – Némelyik kivitelezésében elvárom a te részvételedet is. Ugyanakkor ez egy iskola, és nem hagyhatom helyben a családod itt tartózkodását.

Gabriel csúnyán nézett, de bólintott, majd Caramel felé fordult a válaszáért.

– Ezeket nehéz lesz elfogadtatni. Nem mindenki akarja ugyanazokat, amiket maga.

– Amennyiben mozgásba lendíti a dolgokat, adok egy interjút, amiben kifejezem a támogatásomat és a csodálatomat mindazért, amit megpróbál véghezvinni. – Gabriel tudta, hogy a Caramelben levő politikus nem lesz képes ellenállni ennek.

– Igen, nos, az segíthet. Sajnos én sem helyeselhetem, hogy a családja itt maradjon.

– Nem számít. Akkor megállapodtunk? – kérdezte Gabriel, mágiával betöltve a levegőt, hogy megpecsételje a szavaikat.

– Igen – értett egyet a két férfi. Egy varázslat érte el mindhármukat, a mágikus magjukhoz pecsételve az ígéretüket.

– Jó. Ami pedig a családomat illeti, még nem terveztem ugyan, hogy ezt teszem, de a dolgok változnak.

Felemelte a jobb kezét, megnövesztette az egyik körmét, majd éles pengévé változtatta annak élét. Megvágta vele a jobb tenyerét, majd a kőhöz nyomva vérző kezét, végigsétált a fal mentén. A helyiségben mindenki megdermedt döbbenetében.

– Mint a Négyek leszármazottja, kinyilvánítom a születési jogomat!

A kastély vibrálni látszott, ahogy egy kék fény Dumbledore-tól átszállt Gabrielhez. Immár Gabriel irányította és tartotta a Roxfort pajzsait.

– Az iskola a magáé, igazgató, de a kastély az enyém. Természetesen nyugodtan itt maradhat.

Caramel kinyitotta, majd becsukta, kinyitotta és ismét becsukta a száját, meglehetősen hasonlítva egy partra vetett halhoz. Dumbledore elsápadt, szeme kerekre nyílt, és teljesen beszédképtelenné vált.

– Ha most megbocsátanak, uraim – szólalt meg Gabriel, miközben bemászott az ágyába –, még mindig a tegnapi támadásból próbálok felépülni, így szeretnék egy kicsit pihenni.

A két férfi elmormogott valami viszontlátásfélét, majd kibattyogtak a kórteremből.

– Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, némi magyarázattal tartozol!

Gabriel összerándult, és a két apjára nézett, akik összefont karral, felettébb bosszúsan meredtek rá.


	74. 74. fejezet

**74\. fejezet**

 

Gabriel szégyenlősen vigyorgott az apáira, akik rosszalló arccal meredtek rá.

– Pontosan mikor tanultál olyan átkot, amivel ölni lehet? – akarta tudni Vincent.

– És – tette hozzá Mudiwa – egészen pontosan mi volt az a nyaklánc?

Gabriel felnyögött, és a kezével eltakarta az arcát.

– A gyilkos átok kiszórását évekkel ezelőtt tanultam meg. A nyaklánc pedig egy amulett volt, amit Griffendél Godric készített. Arra szolgált, hogy foglyul ejtse egy mentálisan instabil varázsló mágiáját, vagy abban az esetben, ha vétkesnek találják valami szörnyű bűntett elkövetésében.

– Mi miért nem hallottunk ezekről sosem? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Perselus.

– Godric mindet elpusztította, amit megtalált.

– Miért?

– Mert ártatlan emberek ellen használták, hogy a rabszolgájukká tegyék őket – válaszolt Draco, kiérdemelve magának egy goromba pillantást a barátjától.

– Ez veled is megtörténhetett volna? Dumbledore a rabszolgájává tudott volna tenni? – érdeklődött halkan Soto.

– Igen – suttogta Gabriel.

– Ennyi! – kiáltott fel Adonis felülve, és félretolta Perselust, hogy felkelhessen az ágyról. – Hazaviszünk téged, és elhúzunk innen a pokolba!

– Adonis, kérlek, maradnom kell. Nem hagyhatok mindenkit Voldemort könyörületére. És amúgy is mindig tudtuk, hogy eljutunk eddig a pontig. Nyolc éves korom óta arra lettem képezve, hogy megküzdjek Voldemorttal.

Adonis legyőzött sóhajjal visszarogyott az ágyra.

– Tudom, de nekünk kellene védenünk téged. És nézd meg, miket csináltatott veled az a két seggfej!

– Nem fogják még egyszer megpróbálni. Egyébként is, Voldi ide fog jönni értem a Roxfortba. Muszáj itt lennem, hogy találkozzam vele, és remélhetőleg, végre legyőzzem őt.

– Össze kell szednünk a dolgainkat.

– Amiatt ne aggódj, baba. Felállíthatok egy háromszögeléses varázslatot, és az összes buszt a birtokra hoppanálhatom.

– Hurrá, maradunk! – kurjantottak a kicsit, és körbeugrálták a gyengélkedőt. _(az író kuncogó megjegyzése:_ Madam Pomfrey pont ekkor lépett be, és megátkozta őket.)

November 1. du. 9 óra

Gabriel sajgó testtel mászott az ágyba. Még mindig felépülőben volt a sérüléseiből. Egy apró, rózsaszín heg futott keresztbe a mellkasán; idővel elhalványodik majd, de eltűnni sosem fog teljesen. A családja a kviddicspálya közelében rendezkedett be. A hoppanáló bűbáj jól működött, de a teljesítése rengeteg erőt kivett Gabrielből, aki most semmi mást sem akart, mint aludni. Halk sóhajjal becsusszant az ágyba, lenyúlt, hogy magára húzza a takarót, de éppen csak elérte azt az ujja hegyeivel.

– Szegény bébi – gügyögött Draco az ágyra ülve.

Lassan befogadta a barátja testének látványát. Aranybarna bőr fedte az izmokat; a fehér pamutpizsama alsó épp a csípőcsontjáig ért. Lélegzete elakadt, amikor megpillantotta a rózsaszín sebhelyet, és Draco remegő kézzel nyúlt ki, hogy megérintse, és az ujjbegyével végigkövesse azt. Gabriel halkan felsóhajtott az érintésre. Draco lehajolt, megcsókolta, majd végignyalta a heges, rózsaszín bőrt. A heg aljáról indult, és elvigyorodott, amikor Gabriel érzékeny bőre összerándult az érintése alatt. A párja bőre meleg volt és bársonyos tapintású a szája alatt, míg a sebszéleket érdesnek érezte. Amikor elért Gabriel mellbimbójához, különös figyelmet szentelt az apró rózsás dudornak. Gabriel megvonaglott és felnyögött alatta.

Draco vérét lángra lobbantotta, hogy ekkor hatalma van. Egy nyögéssel végigfeküdt Gabrielen, ujjaival a ziháló testbe kapaszkodott, miközben tovább folytatta az érzékeny testrész nyalogatását és majszolását.

Gabriel felnyúlt, és kezét a selymes szőke hajba temette.

– Ez annyira jó érzés – mondta vágytól rekedt hangon.

Draco felbátorodva térképezte fel az ajkával és a kezével a szeretője testét, míg az álla elért Gabriel pizsama alsójáig. Lenézett és megpillantotta Gabriel élvezetének nyilvánvaló bizonyítékát. Idegesen dörgölte arcát a kemény dudornak.

– Draco! – kiáltott fel Gabriel a gyönyörtől ívbe homorított testtel.

A szőke mardekáros tétován megfogta a pamutnadrág korcát, és lehúzta Gabriel csípőjén. Amint a nadrág lekerült, Draco az izmos combok közé feküdt. Halk, ziháló lélegzetvételei csak még jobban felizgatták Gabrielt, aki nyöszörögve sóhajtozott az alig érezhető kontaktusra.

Draco tudta, mi az a szopás, de még sosem volt része benne, nem kapott és nem is adott. Mélyen beszippantotta a tiszta, férfias illatot, majd lehajtotta a fejét, és finoman végignyalt a kemény húsdarabon. Gabriel megremegett, és a nevét nyöszörögte. Draco – boldogan a reagálástól – folytatta a szeretője farkának nyalogatását. Gabriel vesszeje kemény volt, és szinte lüktetett a nyelve alatt, a bőrt mégis annyira puhának és bársonyosnak találta. A makk kikandikált a fitymából, és a fityma csiklandozta a nyelvét. Az előnedv enyhén sós és kesernyés ízű volt, ám Dracónak mégis ízlett. Lassan a szájába vette a makkot, majd lágyan felzihált, amikor megérezte Gabriel kemény erekcióját a szájában, amitől a saját farka sajogni kezdett a szükségtől, és nekifeszült a selyem bokszeralsójának.

Gabriel férfiasságának csak a felét tudta kényelmesen a szájába venni, és a kezét használta, hogy befedje a többi részt, tandemben mozgatva a fejével. Ha Gabriel nyöszörgései és remegő combjai bármiféle jelzésértéknek számítottak, akkor Draco jól végezte élete első szopását. Rátalált egy egyenletes tempóra, és a szívás valamint a kézmozgás különböző szintjeivel kezdett kísérletezni, miközben nyelvével a rést izgatta a makk tetején. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy Gabriel figyelmeztetően a hajába markoljon.

– Draco… az Istenekre, annyira jó… Mindjárt elmegyek.

Draco egy pillanatig gondolt rá, hogy abbahagyja, de aztán gyorsan ellene döntött.

– Draco, annyira forró vagy. A szád, olyan jó, annyira forró és nedves. Mindjárt elmegyek… óh… óh… óh… Draco!

Gabriel egész testében megremegett, a háta íve hajlott és Draco szájába élvezett, aki nem eresztette el őt, mindent lenyelt. Csak amikor Gabriel zihálva roskadt az ágyra, akkor eresztette ki a szájából az elernyedt péniszt, és fejét a párja csípőhajlatára fektette. Hirtelen kezek nyúltak le és húzták fel őt Gabriel testén, ahol keményen szájon csókolták.

– Ez hihetetlen volt; a szád annyira forró! Nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek ismét az édes, rózsás ajkadra nézni anélkül, hogy ne úgy gondoljak rá, ahogy az körém fonódik.

Draco elpirult, aztán megnyikkant, amikor Gabriel a hátára gördítette őt. Miközben az ingét gombolgatta, úgy csókolta végig az útját Draco mellkasán lefelé, különös figyelmet szentelve a mellbimbóknak, amikor azok a szeme elé kerültek. Jó érzés volt, és amikor Gabriel beleharapott a rózsaszín dudorba, Draco a farkában érezte azt, noha meg tudta állapítani, hogy Gabriel mellbimbói lényegesen érzékenyebbek voltak. Eközben a fürge ujjak elértek a nadrághoz, és miután kibújtatták a gombokat a lyukakból, Gabriel könnyedén lehúzta róla. Draco forrónak érezte a farkán Gabriel leheletét, és némi csalódottságot érzett, amikor a buja, piros száj túlhaladt sajgó vesszején, és a hasát kezdte csókolgatni.  
Türelmetlenül nyomta lüktető férfiasságát Gabriel mellkasához, így próbálva felhívni rá a figyelmét, hol is akarja tudni azt. Gabriel csak kuncogott, és folytatta, amit eltervezett. Draco rosszalló arccal meredt a fölé hajoló fekete fejre, miközben Gabriel a nyelve hegyével a csípőcsontját kényeztette. Egy kiáltással behomorította a hátát, döbbenten a minden sejtjét lángra gyújtó kéjtől. Elakadó lélegzettel nézett le, bele a pajkosan csillogó, zöld szempárba. Draco felzihált, nem tudta biztosan, szeretné-e ismét megtapasztalni a gyönyörnek ezt az intenzitását, ám Gabriel kivette a választást a kezéből. Kezével az ágyhoz szegezte Dracót, és szájával letámadta a csípőhajlatát. Draco perceken belül enyhülésért könyörgött. Gabriel ekkor gyorsan a szőke fiú immár vöröslő farkához mozdult, és a szájába szívta a hosszú vesszőt, felnyögve annak ízén és érzésén a szájában. Draco felsikoltott, és erősen belemarkolt Gabriel hajába. A testét széttépte a túláradó kéj. Önuralmát vesztve lökte bele magát Gabriel szájába, majd hevesen elélvezett.

Draco érezte, ahogy Gabriel feljebb mászik az ágyon, aztán a karjaiba vonja őt.

– Jól vagy?

– Ez csodálatos volt – válaszolt ellágyult hangon Draco.

Gabriel még közelebb húzta őt, és csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. 

– Nekem is. Velem maradsz éjszakára?

Draco hozzábújt a meleg mellkashoz.

– Mivel még abban sem vagyok biztos, meg tudnék-e most mozdulni, igen.

Az utolsó, amit Draco észlelt, a puha paplan volt, ami betakarta egymásba fonódott testüket.

 

November 2. Vasárnap

 

Gabriel Dracóval összefonódva ébredt, és elöntötte a boldogság, miközben még közelebb fészkelte magát a meleg testhez. Úgy döntött, kihagyja a reggeli edzést, és hagyta, hogy elméje elkalandozzon. Draco a karjaiban feküdt, a családja biztonságban volt vele a Roxfortban, és Dumbledore meg Caramel beleegyeztek az ő általa fontosnak tartott változások elindításába. Már csak annyi maradt hátra, hogy kidolgozza, hogyan győzi le Voldit. Gabriel csaknem az összes Sötét Varázslatokról szóló könyvet elolvasta az Alapítók könyvtárából, de eddig még semmi használhatót nem talált.

A halhatatlanságot taglaló varázslatok egyszerűen nem illettek össze azzal, ami Voldemort volt. Az egyik varázslat lehetővé tette, hogy a lélek egy haldokló testből egy csecsemő testébe költözzön. Egy másik látszólag annak a varázsló festészetnek az eredeti verziója volt, ami élővé tette a portrékat. Voldemort ezek egyikébe sem illett bele.

Gabriel óvatosan felült, nekidőlt az ágytámlának, és felkapta a következő könyvet a kupacból. Összeráncolt homlokkal olvasta el a címet: Hősök a sötétség ellen. Gyorsan ráeszmélt, hogy ebben különféle történetek szerepelnek, melyek hősei vagy hősnői legyőztek egy sötét varázslót vagy éppen boszorkányt. Remélve, hogy rábukkan a nyomára annak, amit Voldemort tett, hogy halhatatlanná váljon, olvasni kezdett.

Egy órával később, amikor megtalálta, amit keresett, cirógatni kezdte az alvó Draco haját, aki a combját használta párna gyanánt. Helen és egy sötét mágus meséje volt, akit senki nem tudott megölni. Egy látó azt mondta Helennek, hogy a varázsló kétfelé hasította a lelkét, és az tartotta életben őt. _Ez még lehet is_ – gondolta izgatottan Gabriel. A sötét varázsló a lélek széthasítása után kevésbé látszott emberinek, és mégis több erőre tett szert. Végre megérezve, hogy van remény a háború befejezésére és Voldi legyőzésére, Gabriel tovább olvasott.

_Helen a háta mögött tartotta a kardját, miközben megközelítette a gonosz varázslót._

_– Nem tudlak legyőzni téged – suttogta a nő, még közelebb lépve, noha a szívét összeszorította a félelem._

_– Nem, gyermekem, nem tudsz. Inkább csatlakozz hozzám, állj mellém, és együtt fogunk uralkodni._

_Helen hálás volt az apró termete miatt; az emberek gyakorta alábecsülték őt. Mosolyogva lecsapott, mélyen a férfi gyomrába vágta a kardját, miközben átáramoltatta rajta a mágiáját. Egy léleknek egésznek kell lenni, és Helen remélte, hogy a varázsereje képes lesz összeforrasztani a két darabot. Így nem csak véget tudna vetni a sötét nagyúr uralkodásának, de talán megmentheti annak a férfinek a lelkét is, aki azelőtt volt, hogy a gonoszság eluralkodott rajta. Helen nem tudta biztosan, hogyan kell összeilleszteni egy lelket, így inkább arra fókuszált, milyennek érezte a saját mágiáját, amikor megjavított egy törött edényt. És a nő mágiája kinyúlt belőle, magához húzta a meghasadt lélekszilánkokat és összeolvasztotta a két darabot._

_Törékeny teste reszketni kezdett, csillogó veríték tapasztotta a homlokához platinaszőke haját, miközben megállás nélkül küldte a varázserejét a sötét nagyúrba. Könnyek csorogtak végig az arcán, ahogy az utolsó csepp mágiáját és vele az életerejét a férfibe küldte, és meggyógyította a lelkét. Az utolsó, amit hallott egy lágyan elsuttogott „Köszönöm” volt._

_A Földanya befogadta magába a két testet. Következő nyáron Helen szülei megpillantottak egy unikornist legelni azon a tisztáson, ahol Helen feláldozta magát. Amikor a szépséges állat továbbállt, egy új növényt találtak ott növekedni. Helen szülei úgy nevezték el, hogy: unikornis lehelete…_

 

Gabriel reszketegen fújta ki a levegőt. Ez lenne a válasz arra, amit keresett? Az életét kell adnia annak érdekében, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot? Újraolvasta a történetet, és érezte, ahogy a szíve összeszorul. Először is meg kell győződnie róla, hogy Voldemort széthasította a lelkét. Fel akart kelni, és járkálni, de ha hirtelen mozdul, Draco biztosan megkérdezi, hogy mi a baj, és Gabriel pillanatnyilag nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudna-e hazudni. Draco megmoccant a combján. Gabriel már néhány perce érzékelte, hogy a szőke fiú lélegzetvételei változni kezdtek, és tűnődött, mikor fog teljesen felébredni.

– Gabriel?

– Igen?

– Megértem, hogy Perselusszal miért tartottátok távol tőlem a húgomat. Most, hogy tudom, hogy életben van, biztosan nem tudom elképzelni magam egy helyiségben az apámmal. Fáj, hogy semmit nem tudtam róla, de megértem.

– Tatiana minden bizonnyal el fog mesélni neked mindent, amit tudni akarsz, imád beszélni magáról – jegyezte meg játékosan Gabriel.

– Tényleg meg akarom ismerni őt – mondta halkan Draco. Minden bátorságát összeszedve, megkérdezte: – Hogyan találtatok rá?

– Franciaországban volt; mindkét kicsit az út szélén hagyta Dobby, a házimanótok. Perselus segítségével meggyógyítottuk őket, és most itt vannak.

Draco felhorkant, és úgy mozdult, hogy Gabriel ölébe üljön, szembenézve vele. Szürke szeme eltökéltséget sugárzott.

– Tudod, hogy értem. Hogyan bukkantatok rá egyáltalán?

– Empata vagyok, Draco. Amikor odaadtad nekem az apád listáját, amin a bájital hozzávalók szerepeltek, mindent láttam. Hogy mit fog csinálni, és hogy hol lesznek.

– Ez sokkal többnek hangzik empata képességnél – ösztökélte őt Draco.

– Nos – válaszolt Gabriel szégyenlősen –, egy kicsit médium is vagyok. Vannak álmaim, és információkat csípek el a megérintett emberekről és tárgyakról.

– És mit tudtál meg rólam?

– Semmit, Draco. Általában magasan tartom a pajzsaimat, hogy ne bombázzanak érzelmek és benyomások. Néha megérzem, amit te, ha az nagyon erős, de azon kívül semmit.

– Rendben, akkor térjünk vissza a húgomhoz. Milyen állapotban volt, amikor megtaláltátok.

Gabriel szemét elfátyolozta az aggodalom.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni akarod?

– Igen, tudnom kell. Kérlek, mondd el nekem.

– Tatiana és Aubrey is nagy fájdalmat éreztek. Az idegrendszerük sokkot kapott és súlyosan sérült. Tatianának a szíve is károsodott, Aubreynak pedig a tüdeje. Perselust hívtuk segítségül, aki fantasztikus volt. Annyi bájitalt főzött, és minden nap eljött, hogy megvizsgálja őket. Az ő rengeteg segítsége nélkül nem tudtuk volna megmenteni őket.

Draco előrehajolt és megcsókolta Gabrielt.

– Köszönöm.

Némán ölelték egymást, mindketten elmerülve a saját gondolataikban.

– Gabriel, álmodtál valaha rólam?

Gabriel torokhangú, férfias kuncogást eresztett meg.

– Folyton-folyvást rólad álmodom.

– Nem úgy – nézett a mennyezetre Draco. – Álmodtál arról valaha, hogy mi történik velem?

– Nem; voltak álmaim az iskoláról, de te látszólag kimaradtál minden bajból – válaszolt Gabriel visszagondolva az álmaira, és a felkínált segítségekre. – A napló! – kiáltott fel, amikor eszébe jutott az álma Ginny Weasleyről. – El kell mennünk Perselushoz. Remélem, még megvan neki!

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a fogát vicsorgatva Draco, amikor Gabriel letolta őt az öléből.

– Azt hiszem, tudom, hogyan győzzem le Voldit! De előbb látnom kell valamit.

Harminc perccel később megtalálták Perselust az irodájában, aki épp dolgozatokat javított, és előtte egy nagy üveg vörös tinta állt.

– Perselus, megvan még a napló? – kérdezte hisztérikus aggodalommal Gabriel.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét Gabriel viselkedése láttán.

– Az, amelyiket Miss Weasley hozott el hozzám? – kérdezett vissza.

– Igen!

– A lakosztályomban van. Később oda tudom adni neked.

– Nem, kérlek, Perselus, most van szükségem rá – könyörgött a fiú, majd előrenyúlva megragadta a tanár bal kezét és felhúzta őt.

– Miért olyan fontos? – akarta tudni a férfi, noha felállt, és engedte, hogy Gabriel az ajtó felé rángassa őt.

– Fogalmam sincs – válaszolt Draco, aki egyre aggodalmasabb arccal figyelte a barátját.

Már a helyiség felénél jártak, amikor mindkettejüknek elakadt a lélegzete fájdalmában.

– Mennem kell! – szólalt meg Perselus az égő Jegyét markolva.

Gabriel elkerekedett szemmel remegni kezdett. 

– Tud arról, amit tegnap történt itt. Tudja, mennyire közel állsz a családomhoz. Annyira, annyira nagyon dühös. Tudni akarja, hogy miért nem mondtad el neki, és hogy a legbizalmasabb szolgája hogyan tarthatott vissza előle valami ilyen fontosat.

A Voldemorthoz való hívás általában gyors volt, de Gabriel valahogy nyitva tartotta a kapcsolatot, és a fájdalomtól mindketten térdre roskadtak.

Draco villámgyorsan magánélet bűbájt szórt a helyiségre, és bezárta az ajtót, hogy senki ne tudjon kémkedni utánuk. Örült, hogy tudott Gabriel médiumi képességeiről. Sebes léptekkel Perselus szekrényéhez ment, ahonnan előkapott két fájdalomcsökkentő bájitalt, miközben hallgatta, amit Gabriel mondott.

– Megkérdőjelezi a hűségedet. Azt tervezi, hogy megöl, ha bebizonyosodik, hogy Dumbledore-nak kémkedsz – morogta összeszorított fogakkal, a fájdalommal küzdve Gabriel.

– Gabriel, eressz! – erősködött Perselus, megpróbálva lefejteni a fiú ujjait a karjairól. – Ne tovább, csak bántod magad.

A fiú észre sem vette, hogy a sebhelye felnyílt, vagy hogy vér csorgott le az arcán.

– Azt akarja, hogy hozd el őt… a családomhoz. Ők csak értéktelen kviblik, és neked nem okoz semmi problémát átadni őket neki. Csalinak akarja használni őket, majd mindenkit megöl. Kivéve talán Lucius lányát. Mindig vonzónak találta a Malfoyokat, és ha csinos a kicsike, akkor talán arra fogja kitanítani őt, hogy… NEM! NEM! NEM! – Gabriel sikoltva húzódott el Perselustól, majd a következő pillanatban a földre hányt.

Draco melléje sietett.

– Gabriel, jól vagy?

– Ne, ne érints meg – nyöszörögte a fiú elhátrálva Draco kinyújtott keze elől.

– Draco megkaphatnám a fiolát, kérlek?

A szőke mardekáros vonakodva elfordult Gabrieltől, és odanyújtott a keresztapjának az egyik üvegcse fájdalomcsillapító elixírt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte aztán.

– Nem tudom. Gabriel látszólag valahogy felerősítette a kapcsolatot Voldemorttal.

Egy fájdalmas nyögés hívta fel a figyelmüket.

– Gabriel, Dracónál van egy bájital, amit be kell venned – szólt Perselus csitítóan.

Gabriel még távolabb hátrált, és teljesen begubózott.

– Mi a baj vele, Perselus? Hogyan segítsünk neki?

– Teljesen leeresztette a pajzsait, és most egyetlen érzelmet sem tud blokkolni, ami körülveszi őt. Szükségünk van az apáira.

– Máris hívom őket – ugrott fel Draco, amikor hirtelen egy felvillanó lángot láttak, és egy főnix landolt Gabriel mellett, majd trillázni kezdett. Lélegzetelállító, gyönyörű dallam volt, annyira lágy, hogy még a követ is kényelmesnek érezték, amin ültek. Gabriel lassan elkezdett felülni, és teste abbahagyta a remegést.

– Köszönöm, Mbiriviri. – Gabriel előrenyújtotta a kezét, és simogatni kezdte a gyönyörű kék, zöld és lila tollakat. – Ez valóban undorító volt – jegyezte meg, visszagondolva a látomására. – Voldi elméje tényleg ordenáré hely. Nem bízik benned, Perselus; azt akarja, hogy vigyél eléje.

– Mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte Draco, és a szeme ide-oda járt a két férfi között.

– Nem mehetsz vissza. Meg fog ölni – bizonygatta Gabriel.

Perselus bólintott, aztán összerándult, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr ismét szólította őt. 

– Minden hívással egyre követelőzőbb lesz, és én nem tudom, hogyan állíthatom meg.

Gabriel kiegyenesedett ültében.

– Hadd nézzem meg a karod, de ne érints meg!

Perselus kigombolta a kézelőjét, és elég magasra gyűrte az ingujját, hogy felfedje a Sötét Jegyet. Gabriel a jegy fölé tartotta a kezét, és kis mennyiségű mágiát küldött bele, hogy tesztelje azt és megtalálja a jegy korlátait és szándékát.

– Rendben, azt hiszem, ez egy vámpír kötésjegy. Számos variációja létezik, de ez kimondottan a rabszolgáké. Parazitaként szívja ki belőled az életet és a varázserődet, megköveteli az engedelmességedet és meg tud büntetni, amikor a gazda óhajtja.

– Léteznek más típusú kötésjegyek is? – kérdezte Draco.

– Igen. Megvannak a jegyek a szolgálók, az élettársak és a klántagok számára – válaszolt Gabriel, miközben tovább vizsgálgatta Perselus jegyét. – Oké, ezt fel tudom oldani. Ez egy alap rabszolga billog, csak szokatlan, mivel párszaszóul olvasták rá.

– Mire van szükséged? – érdeklődött Perselus, remélve, hogy a jegyét hamarosan el lehet távolítani.

– Semmire, akár most is képes vagyok elvégezni.

– Kivéve, hogy nem fogod!

Gabriel felnézett, bele az apja aggódó szemébe.

– De…

– Nem, a tested túlterhelődött. Pihenned kell!

– Apu, Perselusnak szüksége van a segítségemre. Voldi bántja őt, és ez egyre csak rosszabbodni fog.

– Mi történt? – akarta tudni Vincent, miközben előresétált és a fia köré fonta a karjait.

Gabriel felsóhajtva dőlt bele az apja ölelésébe.

– Pont fogtam Perselust, amikor Voldi magához szólította őt, és mindent láttam, amit az a gonosz szörnyeteg gondolt. Tudja, hogy Perselus közel áll hozzánk. Voldi fel akarja használni ezt, hogy elkaphasson, és aztán megöli Perselust. – Gabriel mély lélegzetet vett, és megtört hangon folytatta. – Izgatottá vált, amikor hallott Tatianáról, és a petjének akarja őt, vagy ilyesmi. Apu, azok a képek a fejében…

– Csitt, kicsim – csitította őt Vincent, előre-hátra ringatózva vele. – Tatiana biztonságban van. Senki nem fog itt hozzáérni.

Draco tekintete felgyúlt haragjában. 

– Van itt néhány diák, akik halálfalók akarnak lenni, akik úgy gondolják, Voldemortnak van igaza. Meg kell őt védenünk tőlük.

– Ne aggódj, Draco. Biztonságban fogjuk tartani őt – nyugtatta Perselus a keresztfiát fájdalomtól feszült hangon.

Gabriel aggódó, könnyes szemmel nézett az apjára. 

– Muszáj segítenem neki. Kérlek, apu. Te le tudsz földelni engem, együtt meg tudjuk csinálni.

– Mondd el, hogy mi fog történni – sóhajtott Vincent.

– Csak fel kell oldanom a rabszolgajegyet. Az nem tarthat sokáig. Viszont el kell távolítanom a kapcsolatot, ami Voldihoz köti őt, és az trükkös lehet – felelte Gabriel halkan és hadarva, megpróbálva elbagatellizálni és persze kudarcot vallani vele, hogy mennyire trükkös lehet az a rész. – Aztán lepecsételem a mágikus sebet, és tá-dám, lesz egy Voldi-mentes kéz. – Gabriel szélesen az apjára mosolygott, aki mereven nézte őt.

– Nem kell ahhoz teljesen megnyílnod, hogy érezni tudd az egyedi varázserejüket annak érdekében, hogy szétválaszd őket?

– De igen.

– És attól nem fogsz megnyílni és befogadni az emlékeiket és az érzelmeiket?

– De igen.

Vincent egy pillanatig nem szólalt meg, ám aztán Dracóhoz fordult. 

– Ehhez szükségünk lesz Mudiwára. Ide tudnád hívni őt anélkül, hogy a többiek tudnák, hogy mit csinálunk?

– Hát persze – vágta rá Draco enyhén sértetten. – Egy pillanat és már jövünk is.

– A lakosztályomban leszünk – tudatta vele Perselus.

– Mindjárt jövök. – Draco egy utolsó pillantást vetett Gabrielre, aztán távozott.

– Menjünk. Míg Draco és Mudiwa érkezésére várunk, addig kényelembe helyezkedünk.

Hamarosan Perselus ágyán terpeszkedtek. Perselus az ágytámlának dőlt – számos párnával felpolcolva, míg Gabriel a férfi balján ült Vincent lábai között.

– Perselus bácsi!

– A hálószobában vagyunk, Draco.

A mardekáros karbafont kézzel besétált. Mögötte Mudiwa és Adonis léptek be a helyiségbe.

Mudiwa azonnal az ágyhoz sietett, és hosszú, izmos karjait a családja köré fonta.

– Mire van szükségetek, mit tegyek?

– Tarts minket leföldelve – válaszolt Vincent, miközben a férjének dőlve elhelyezkedett.

Adonis átszelte a hálószobát, és felmászott az ágyra, Perselus másik oldalára.

– Az okoz gondot, ha én közben Perselust érintem?

Gabriel oldalra billentette a fejét, mintha átgondolná.

– Ha képes vagy nyugodt és összeszedett maradni, akkor egyáltalán nem jelent gondot.

– Jó – válaszolt Adonis, miközben a szeretője mögé csúszott, és arany karjaiba ölelte őt. Perselus egy pillanatra megfeszült, nem volt hozzászokva effajta fizikai szeretet-megnyilvánuláshoz a keresztfia jelenlétében, és sajnálatos módon a hálószobájában sem. – Tetszik a szobád – súgta Adonis a fülébe. – Remélem, lesz rá módom, hogy még láthassam.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamit el lehet intézni – válaszolt Perselus halkan, enyhén elpirulva a keresztfia vigyorgásán.

– Draco, szeretném, ha maradnál, és figyelnénk ránk. Kérlek, senkihez ne érj hozzá, vagy használj bármiféle varázslatot a szertartás közben, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy utána szükségünk lesz némi segítségre.

Draco előrenyúlt, annyira szerette volna megérinteni a barátját, de aztán elhátrált, és tehetetlenül hagyta, hogy a keze az oldalára hulljon.

– Maradok.

– Köszönöm, Draco – mosolygott lágyan a fiúra Gabriel.

– Cherub – szólt halkan Mudiwa.

– Igen, baba?

– Utána úgy fogod érezni magad, mint Törökországban?

Gabriel megfeszült, de halkan válaszolt.

– Talán, nem tudom pontosan, hogy mi fog történni.

– Akkor itt leszünk, és felkészülünk.

Gabriel bólintott, mély levegőt vett, és Perselus karjáért nyúlt.


	75. 75. fejezet

**75\. fejezet**

Harry hagyta maga körül felvillanni a képeket, miközben azon dolgozott, hogy elkülönítse Perselus mágiáját Voldemortétól. Szerencsére a mágiával nem sok érzelem keveredett. Gabriel számára olyan volt, mintha egyidejűleg két filmet nézne. Az egyetlen átélt érzelem a sajátja volt, így képes volt kizárólag a kéznél levő feladatra összpontosítani. Nem tudta biztosan, mennyi idő telt el, de amikor végre végzett, reszketett a kimerültségtől. Perselus karjára összpontosítva a varázserejét várt, meg akart győződni, hogy mindent megtalált. Miközben várakozott, a tudatalattija visszajátszott néhány képet Perselus és Voldemort életéből.

A fiatal Tom Denem összetört szívvel, elkeseredetten várta, hogy örökbe fogadják, ehelyett a többi „normális” gyereket választották helyette. Évről évre egyre gonoszabb lett, és a tanárok meg a gyerekek már akkor féltek tőle. Gabriel figyelte, ahogy Tom magára maradt az iskolai évei alatt, és mindössze tizenhat éves fiatalember volt, amikor először széthasította a lelkét. Gabriel felsikoltott, és érezte, hogy az apja karjai összeszorulnak körülötte. Tom Denem hat alkalommal hasította szét a lelkét, és minden alkalommal egyre kevesebb maradt az emberi mivoltából. A fiú összeborzongott, örült, hogy csak nézte, de nem érezte, ahogy Denem darabokra szakítja a lelkét.

A képek változtak, és egy fiatal Perselus töltötte be az elméjét. Végignézte, ahogy Perselust imádja az édesanyja, de bántalmazza az apja. Figyelte, ahogy a reményekkel teli ifjú felszáll a Roxfort Expressre, és ahogy James Potter és Sirius Black kegyetlenül összetörik az álmait. A Mardekárban otthonra lelt; biztonságban volt, szövetségeseket talált, de igaz barátokat nem. A magányosság pillanatait csak boldogság pillanatai törték meg a csinos, vörös hajú Lily Evans társaságában. Látta, ahogy Perselus hatalmat és családot remélve a Sötét Nagyurat választja, de rájön, hogy csak szolgaság vár rá, mindenki fanatikusan hű Voldemorthoz és a saját céljaikhoz. Látta, hogy a férfi eldönti, Dumbledore számára fog kémkedni, amikor rádöbbent, mekkora csalódást okozott az édesanyjának és Lilynek, amiért csapdába került abban a világban, amelyet választott. Figyelte, ahogy Perselus elrohan Dumbledore-hoz, remélve, hogy megmenti gyermekkori barátját, de túl későn érkezik. Végül meglátta, ahogy a férfi végre megtalálta a cigányokban a békét és a családot.

Gabriel megtisztította az elméjét, és a Sötét Jegy bármilyen nyoma után kutatott. Miután semmit nem talált, maga mellé ejtette a kezét, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

– Perselus.

A tanár kinyitotta a szemét, arca feszült volt a fájdalomtól. Lenézett, és meglátta csupasz karját.

– Köszönöm – suttogta elcsukló hangon, s szeme könnyekkel telt meg.

– Láttam képeket az életedből. Annyira sajnálom.

– Csitt, Gabriel, nem a te hibád. Te kész élvezet voltál. 

Gabriel előrenyújtotta reszkető kezét, de Vincent gyorsan visszahúzta azt.

– Ne, Cherub, a pajzsaid teljesen le vannak eresztve. Adonis ott van neki, Perselus rendben van.

– Azt hiszem, mindnyájunknak szüksége van egy kis pihenésre – jegyezte meg Mudiwa halkan.

– Mennyi ideig tartott? – tűnődött hangosan Gabriel.

– Két órán át – válaszolt Draco, akinek hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszott az aggodalom. – El kell végeznem bármiféle vizsgálatot? A házimanókat az előbb kértem meg, hogy hozzanak fel egy kis teát és szendvicseket, mivel mindnyájan elszalasztottuk a reggelit, és abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ebédig rendbe jövünk.

– Köszönjük, Draco, nekem nagyon jól esne egy kis tea – mondta Perselus, lágyan rámosolyogva a keresztfiára.

– Azt hiszem, mindannyian jól vagyunk, Draco – közölte Mudiwa. – Idehoznád az ágyhoz a teás és szendvicses tálcát? Mindnyájunkra ráfér némi frissítő.

Draco bólintott, majd a hatalmas ágy közepére helyezte a tálcát. Nagyon akart segíteni, de igazából kívülállónak érezte magát. Úgy tervezte, hogy elüldögél az egyik fotelben, amikor az esdeklő zöld szempár foglyul ejtette a tekintetét. Amikor leült az ágyra, Gabriel hálásan rámosolygott. Néhány percig mindenki csendben volt, amíg a teájukat kortyolgatták és a szendvicseiket eszegették. Draco elegánsan megtörölte a száját, majd a keresztapjához fordult.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Fáradtan, de jól. Szabadnak.

– És te? – fordult a barátja felé a szőke fiú.

– Fáradtan. Nyersen, de nem terhelt meg annyira érzelmileg, mint amennyire tartottam tőle. Láttam képeket mind Voldi, mind pedig Perselus életéből. Azt hiszem, már tudom, miért volt képes visszajönni.

– Mielőtt abba belekezdünk, dőljünk hátra és lazítsunk – javasolta Adonis, majd felvette a tálcát és letette a földre.

Mindannyian az ágy fejvégéhez mozdultak, Dracót kivéve, aki nem tudta, mihez kezdjen.

– Draco, le tudnál feküdni közém és Perselus közé? Meg akarom őt érinteni, de igazából, ha most megtenném, azzal túlterhelném magamat.

Draco elmosolyodott, és miután kapott egy bólintást Perselustól, bemászott a keresztapja és Gabriel közé. Gabriel úgy mozdult, hogy egyik kezét Draco mellkasára helyezze, míg Perselus a keresztfia vállára tette a kezét. Draco úgy érezte, mintha valahogy ő kötné össze a két embert. Amikor mindenki elfészkelte magát, Perselus kuncogni kezdett.

– Sose hittem, hogy életem során ennyi jóképű férfi lesz az ágyamban, még kevésbé, hogy egyszerre.

– Most féltékenynek kellene lennem? – ugratta őt Adonis játékosan.

– Inkább ne! – mordult fel Draco. Perselus végtére is a keresztapja volt!

Halk kuncogások hangzottak fel a helyiségben, aztán minden elcsendesedett.

Gabriel mély levegőt vett, megpróbált rájönni, mi a legjobb mondja annak, hogy elmondja, amit látott, aztán hirtelen kibökte:

– Voldemort hét darabra hasította a lelkét.

Mindenki megfeszült, visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Lassan szivárgott be az elméjükbe annak borzalma, amit hallottak.

– Remek módja a rossz hírek megkönnyítésének – gúnyolódott Adonis, remélve, hogy ezzel enyhíti a feszültséget.

– Mi? – kérdezte Perselus elhűlten.

– Láttam, ahogy Tom Denem embereket öl, aztán egy ősi rítust használ, hogy kettéhasítsa a lelkét, és a darabokat különböző tárgyakba rejti, hogy ne halhasson meg.

Mudiwa elmormolt egy imát shona nyelven, szorosan átölelve a családját.

– Ez a természet minden törvénye ellen megy – suttogta Vincent rekedten, mintha tartana attól, hogy erről hangosan beszéljen.

– Igen, de ez az én előnyömet szolgálja. A lelke nem akar több részre hasadva lenni, és úgy vélem, természetes módon szeretne ismét egy egész lélekké válni.

– Ezért akartad látni azt a naplót? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Igen, azt hiszem, abba helyezte a lelke egyik darabkáját. Éreznem kellene, és az segíthet eldöntenem, mennyire könnyen tudom összerakni a lélekdarabokat – válaszolt Gabriel higgadtan.

– Nem kell elpusztítanod minden egyes horcuxot? – akarta tudni Draco.

Perselus félkönyékre emelkedett.

– Mit tudsz a horcuxokról?

– Apámnak hatalmas könyvtára van – vonta meg a vállát a fiú.

Perselus áthatóan meredt rá, majd pufogva visszadőlt, Adonis pedig nagyon is örült, hogy csitíthatja őt.

– Az örökre elpusztítaná a lelkét. Én meggyógyítani akarom, ismét egésszé tenni – felelte Gabriel.

– Miért?

Gabriel szomorú arccal nézett Dracóra és Perselusra.

– Azért, mert egyszer kisfiú volt, akit elhagytak és magányos volt. Senki sem jött érte; senki nem segített neki. Tom Denem ide járt iskolába, mardekáros volt, és a tanári karból senki nem vette észre, hogy dühös, megbántott fiatalember lett. Senki sem nyúlt érte, hogy segítsen neki. Hiszem, hogy a lelkét meg lehet gyógyítani; hiszem, hogy valami olyan értékes megérdemli, hogy meggyógyítsák.

– Segítünk neked, de legelőször alvásra van szükségünk. Dumbledore meghívott minket vacsorára, hogy be tudjon mutatni, és azon részt kell vennünk – magyarázta csitítóan Vincent. Mindenki egyetértett, behunyták a szemüket, és hamarosan mély álomba merültek.

Este 6 óra

Gabriel ismét felkacagott, amikor Draco elpirult.

– Fogd be. Csak zavarban voltam, hogy öt másik emberrel egy ágyban ébredtem!

Miközben, aludtak, a kezük és lábuk összegabalyodott, és Draco habogni kezdett, majd igyekezetében, hogy mielőbb kimásszon közülük, leesett az ágyról. Perselus fürgén, de elegánsan kelt fel. A cigányok csupán vigyorogtak a mardekárosok esetlenségén, és lusta nyújtózkodásba kezdtek, majd lassan kimásztak Perselus kényelmes ágyából. 

Gabriel fekete farmert húzott fekete pólóval, aminek elejét Jareth díszítette a Fantasztikus Labirintusból.* A pólón ez a felirat állt: Csak félj tőlem, szeress és tedd, amit mondok! Gabriel egyik kedvenc ruhadarabja volt.

– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Draco felé fordulva Gabriel. A szexi szőke méretre szabott szürke selyemtalárt viselt, ami hívogatóan simult a testére. – Gyönyörű vagy! – Gabrielnek önkéntelenül elakadt a lélegzete.

Draco elpirult az őszinte dicséretre.

– Köszönöm. És igen, indulhatunk.

Gabriel odanyújtotta a kezét Dracónak, és halkan beszélgetve megindultak a Nagyterem irányába. Gabriel felettébb izgatott volt, hogy a családja is részt vesz a ma esti vacsorán, és most egyfolytában róluk csacsogott. Draco elnézően mosolygott rá.

Beléptek a Nagyterembe, és Gabriel azonnal kihúzta magát, amint meglátta, hogy a családja egy újonnan felállított asztalnál ül. Soto felállt, Gabriel pedig meglódult és a japán férfire vetette magát, kezével és lábával átölelve őt. Draco résnyire szűkült szemmel figyelte a fizikai közelségüket, és igyekezett emlékeztetni magát, hogy ez normális – és teljesen plátói – viselkedés a klán tagjai számára. Az előadott műsorszámaik nagyon mély szintű fizikai kapcsolatot és közelséget igényeltek. Kicsit megnyugodott, és közelebb sétált az immár hangos asztalhoz. Csak egy pillanatba telt, hogy Gabriel feléje forduljon, majd bemutassa őt a családjának. Draco elmosolyodott, és igyekezett befogadni a terjedelmes családot. Elutasította a meghívást, hogy velük üljön, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor leült a mardekáros társai közé.

Amint mindenki elhelyezkedett, Dumbledore felállt.

– Jó estét mindenkinek! Szeretnék bemutatni néhány nagyon különleges vendéget, akik egy ideig velünk maradnak. Néhányatok már bizonyára észrevette a birtokon álló színes sátrakat. Mindenesetre térjünk rá a bemutatásra. – Dumbledore szeme boldogan felcsillant. – Vincent és Mudiwa Dragonheart Gabriel Dragonheart szülei.

Mindkét férfi felállt és odabólintott a diákoknak. Dumbledore folytatta, és Gabriel családjának minden tagja felállt, amikor elhangzott a nevük.

– Remélem, mindenki megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy barátságossá tegye a vendégeink itt tartózkodását. És most együnk!

Az igazgató összecsapta a tenyerét, mire ételek jelentek meg az asztalokon. Kamala, Talha, Tatiana és Aubrey felrikkantottak élvezetükben. Eleinte mindenki halkan beszélgetett, miközben kiszolgálták magukat. A cigányok igazán örültek az ízletes ételnek, amit a házimanók készítettek nekik: a sütőtökkel töltött raviolinak fűszeres paradicsommártásban, forró fokhagymás kenyérrel és finom zöldsalátával.

Olyan hosszú idő telt el azóta, hogy együtt ettek, hogy eleinte senkivel nem foglalkoztak, de a suttogások hamarosan elérték a fülüket. Tatiana volt az első, aki meghallotta a kviblik elleni becsmérléseket. A hatalmas szürke szempár könnyekkel telt meg, és a bátyjához fordult segítségért.

Gabriel abbahagyta az evés, mivel nem tudta, mi a baj, amíg meg nem hallotta:

– Remélem, ezek a kviblik nem fertőzik meg a mágiánkat.

Gabriel hátratolta a székét, és kitárta a karját, engedve, hogy Tatiana és Aubrey az ölébe másszanak. Átölelte őket, és nyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülükbe. Csak egy percbe telt, mielőtt a két kicsi kihúzta magát ültében. Aubrey boldogan ment vissza a székéhez, míg Tatiana ajka olyan felsőbbrendű mosolyra húzódott, ami nyilvánvalóan öröklött tulajdonság volt. Higgadtan és kecsesen leült és folytatta az evést.

Gabriel felállt, a levegő körülötte sistergett az erőtől.

– Igazán elszomorító, hogy mennyi mesebeszéd kering a varázslóvilágban – mondta. – Én kviblik körül nőttem fel, és azt hiszem, láthatjátok, hogy a varázserőm még mindig jelen van. Talán babonák helyett meg kellene próbálnotok tényekre alapozva élni.

Egy hugrabugos felhorkant, és a szemét forgatva nézett a barátaira. Gabriel elindult felé, majd megállt az ostoba fiú mögött. A hátára tette a kezét és rántott egyet a mágiáján. A hugrabugos levegő után kapott, szeme kitágult rémületében.

– Gabriel! – szólalt meg szigorúan Vincent. – Ennyi elég. Mind jobban tudjuk, minthogy hagyjuk, hogy a tanulatlanok véleménye hatással legyen ránk.

Gabriel maga mellé ejtette a kezét, aztán visszasétál az asztalhoz, és sértődött arccal leült.

Vincent és Mudiwa folytatták az evést, és a többiek gyorsan követték a példájukat. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy a diákok ismét beszélni kezdjenek, és a szóbeszéd gyorsabban szárnyra kelt, mint azt valaha bárki is látta.

Gabriel felnyögött, és szégyenlősen pillantott az apjára, akinek levendula szeme ragyogott a jókedvtől.

– Ezt te okoztad magadnak, fiam – kuncogott Vincent.

Amint végeztek a pudinggal, Dumbledore felállt, hogy újabb bejelentést tegyen.

– Nem hagyhatjuk tovább figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy háborúban állunk. Voldemort egyre erősebb és folyamatosan nő a követőinek száma.

A diákok és a tanárok egyként kaptak levegő után a Sötét Nagyúr nevét hallva, de Dumbledore tovább beszélt.

– A szívem szakad meg a gondolatra, hogy bármelyikőtök a másik ellen harcol. Pillanatnyilag házakra, osztályokra és korcsoportra vagyunk osztva, így úgy döntöttem, megpróbálom ledönteni némelyik korlátot. Természetesen segítséggel.

Az igazgató drámai szünetet tartott, a szeme őrülten csillogott. Gabriel a homlokát ráncolta, és magában megesküdött, talál valami ellenvarázslatot erre a természetellenes csillogásra.

– A Roxfort történetében első alkalommal klubokat fogunk létrehozni – egy közös érdeklődésre alapuló csoportokat. Bárki előállhat klub ötletekkel, sőt, nem egy tanár már meg is tette. A szabályok a következők: szükségetek van egy felügyelő tanárra – ők egyszerűen jelen lehetnek a helyiségben, például dolgozatokat osztályozva, nem kell részt venniük a tevékenységben – és bármelyik ház számára nyitottnak kell lenni. Ha olyasmit akartok tenni, ami veszélyes lehet, vagy korhoz kötött, jóvá kell hagyatnotok az ötletet a házvezető tanárotokkal. És most jön az igazán izgalmas rész! Néhány tanár már felajánlotta bizonyos klubok vezetését, és ezennel át is adom nekik a szót, hogy meséljenek róluk.

A mugliismereteket tanító Maklin professzor állt fel elsőként.

– Úgy gondoltam, jó szórakozás lehetne évkönyv bizottságot alapítani. Az amerikai mugli iskolákban minden évben készítenek fényképeket a diákokról, és az évkönyv bizottság eseményeket és csoportokat is lefényképez. Aztán apró írásokkal és szövegekkel kiegészítve összerakják ezeket. A tanév végén mindenki kap egyet, és az összes barát aláírja azt. Úgy hiszem, ez a Roxfort számára is jó elgondolás lenne; bevezethetnék ezt a hagyományt a varázsló Britanniába.

Colin és Dennis Creevey helyben pattogtak izgatottságukban, máris várva, hogy fényképezhessenek.

Ezután McGalagony professzor állt fel. Megköszörülte a torkát.

– Én egy tanulócsoportot indítok animágus átváltozásra. Az első rész csupán elméleti lesz, és amint elégedett vagyok az elmélet elsajátításával, megkezdem a gyakorlati órákat. Ezúttal csak a hatod- és hetedéves diákokat engedem részt venni rajtuk.

Most Hermionén volt a sor, hogy izgatott fészkelődésbe kezdjen.

Vector professzor következett, és bejelentette, hogy sakk-klubot hoz létre. Ennek számos diák, köztük Draco és Ron is nagyon örült. Bimba tanárnő felajánlotta egy rajz csoport vezetését, végül az iskola legtöbbjének mély döbbenetére Piton professzor is felállt.

– Én egy vívóklubot nyitok. Bármilyen szinten álló diákok örömmel látok – jelentette be.

Amikor Perselus leült, Dumbledore ismét felállt, és boldogan összecsapta a tenyerét.

– Nagyon köszönöm az új programunk első támogatóinak. És mielőtt mindenki visszatér a körletébe, még egy bejelenteni valóm van. Gabriel Dragonheart és a családja a közeljövőben táncolni fog nekünk. Annyi minden várható mostanában, hogy őszintén remélem, ez segít közelebb kerülni egymáshoz és új barátságok kötésére bátorít titeket.

Gabriel felvonta a szemöldökét Dumbledore kijelentésére, és vállvonogatva a családjához fordult. 

– Legalább lesz valami szórakoztató.

– Ó, igen – sóhajtott boldogan Elena. – Jó móka lesz. Talán kitalálhatnánk hozzá valamiféle témát, nem?

– Majd később mindent megtervezünk. Pillanatnyilag ezt a kettőt kell ágyba dugni – jegyezte meg Soto az ölében bóbiskoló Aubreyra nézve. Tatiana is laposakat pislogott, noha próbált ébren maradni.

– Lekísérlek titeket – ajánlotta fel Gabriel.

– Blaise és én is szeretnénk önökkel tartani.

– Természetesen. Draco, Blaise – üdvözölte Vincent a Gabriel mellett felbukkant két mardekárost.

Csendben sétáltak a felállított sátraik felé. A sápadt holdfény megvilágított egy árnyékot, jelezve, hogy valaki vár rájuk. Mivel nem tudták, ki az, Gabriel előrevonult. A védőbűbájok nem jelezték neki, hogy bárki is a birtokra lépett.

– Jó tudni, hogy mindenki jól van. Egy átkozott üzenetet sem tudtatok küldeni? – acsargott Lysander, amint közelebb értek.

– Hogy jutottál a birtokba anélkül, hogy felszakítottad a védőpajzsokat? – akarta tudni Gabriel, aggodalmaskodva, hogy bárki csak úgy bejuthat a kastély területére.

– Ó, nagyon sajnáljuk, Lysander, hogy mindenki megijesztettünk. Köszönjük, hogy eljöttél és ellenőriztél minket. Becky otthonában mindenki jól van? – mordult vontatottan Lysander, és hangja csöpögött a szarkazmustól.

Gabriel megállt és mély lélegzetet vett. A fészkes fenébe, ez a fickó igazán bosszantó tudott lenni.

– Sajnálom, Lysander, és igazad van, tudatnunk kellett volna valakivel, hogy biztonságban vagyunk. Mindenki jól van? Lucas azt mondta, hogy senki nem sérült meg súlyosan.

– Minden jól van, csak néhány karcolás és zúzódás történt. Becky jogosan dühös, hogy nem tudja, ti hogy vagytok. Én a helyetekben sürgősen küldenék neki egy baglyot.

Vincentben volt annyi jó modor, hogy bűntudatosan nézzen.

– Menjünk, gyújtsunk tüzet, aztán beszélgethetünk.

– Én lefektetem Aubreyt és Tatianát – mondta Mudiwa, bár a kisfiú motyogva közölte, hogy ő bizony nem fáradt.

– Segíthetek, Mr. Dragonheart? – kérdezte Blaise, mire Mudiwa biccentett.

Gabriel leült Lysander mellé, Dracót is magával húzva. A fiú sértődötten pufogott egy sort; egyáltalán nem volt boldog, hogy ennyire közel legye a vámpírhoz, aki megharapta a barátját.

– Lysander, tényleg tudnom kell, hogy jutottál be a roxforti birtokra anélkül, hogy a védőbűbájok jeleztek volna nekem.

Lysander előhúzott egy amulettet az ingéből, ugyanolyan platina amulettet, mint amilyet Gabriel is viselt.

– Ez lenne a második oka annak, hogy itt vagyok: mint a Tanács egy tagja. A te és a családod elleni otromba támadásnak köszönhetően nyilvánosan kijelentjük feléd a hűségünket, Kisangyal.

Gabriel élesen beszívta a levegőt, az arca pedig elsápadt.

– Mások csatlakoztak Voldemorthoz?

– Igen. Szeretnéd, ha közismertté tennénk az álláspontunkat? 

– Nem, még nem. Voldemort nem tud rólam sokat, és jelenleg mérges. Sokkal erősebbnek hiszi magát, és ide fog jönni, hogy támadást indítson. Ha tud rólad és a Tanácsról, elrejtőzhet, én pedig valóban túl akarok lenni ezen.

– Tehát tudod, hogyan győzd le őt?

– Igen. – Gabriel fanyarul felnevetett. – A választ egy ősrégi, hősökről és hősnőkről szóló könyvben találtam meg.

– Azok közül a történetek közül nem mindegyik ért jó véget – jegyezte meg óvatosan Lysander.

A csoport azonnal elnémult.

– Gabriel – kérte Vincent.

– Dolgozom rajta, de mind tudtunk, hogy az is fennállhat lehetőségként. Egyébként nem az összes történetnek lett rossz vége. – Gabriel belekortyolt a teájába, és senkinek nem nézett a szemébe.

– Melyik történetre alapozod a terved? – kérdezte Draco kíváncsian. Gyerekkorában szülei több száz történetet meséltek neki, hogy megmutassák neki az ősei erejét, és hogy legyen büszke a származására, ám mégsem jutott egy olyan sem az eszébe, ahol bárki is kettéhasította volna a lelkét.

– Nem számít, az csak egy történet. A lényeg, hogy az vezetett a helyes irányba, és most már ismerem Voldi gyengeségét. Sőt, dolgozhatok több különböző módszeren, hogy megállítsam őt, remélhetőleg egyik se foglalja magában az én halálomat. – Gabriel azon imádkozott, hogy a családja belekapaszkodjon a reménybe, amit kínált. Nem akarta, hogy a szerettei úgy nézzenek rá, mintha minden másodperc az utolsó lenne. Kevesebb, mint egy hónapjuk volt együtt, és Gabriel eltökélte, hogy minden percét kiélvezi.

– Tudasd, ha bármiben segíthetek. Voltaire talán tudna segíteni? – ajánlotta fel Lysander.

Gabriel családtagjai szintén gyorsan felajánlották a segítségüket, mindnyájan abban reménykedve, hogy az ő Cherubjuk túléli a Voldemorttal való elkerülhetetlen összecsapást. Draco kinyújtotta a kezét és összefűzve az ujjaikat a fülébe súgta:

– Én nem egy bolond griffendéles vagy egy gyenge akaratú hugrabugos vagyok. Egy percig sem hiszek ebben a reményfoszlányban, amit elszórtál. És most megmondom: Ha meghalsz, miközben élvezem, hogy mellettem vagy, visszahozlak, és ismét kinyírlak.

Gabriel odafordult hozzá, és lágyan megcsókolta őt.

– Bármit, hogy még egyszer utoljára lássam az arcodat.

Draco gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemét.

– Kérlek, a családomnak szüksége van erre – könyörgött Gabriel.

Draco keményen visszacsókolta őt, aztán megfordult, felvette a teáscsészéjét, és tovább hallgatta a beszélgetést. Majd később megtárgyalja ezt Gabriellel, és a zöld szemű fiú kielégítő válaszokat ad a kérdéseire, vagy rá fog jönni, pontosan miket is tanult Draco az apjától.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fantasztikus labirintus: angol-amerikai fantasztikus film David Bowie-val a főszerepben


	76. 76. fejezet

**76\. fejezet**

Hétfő reggel

Draco kinyújtózott, és egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, hogy üresen találta az ágyat. Amikor előző este Gabriellel visszatértek a körletükbe, úgy tervezte, hogy kihúzza az igazságot a barátjából. Gabriel ugyanakkor letámadta őt, hatásosan kicsókolva belőle minden gondolatát. A teste még mindig lágyan duruzsolt a kéjtől, amiben Gabriel részesítette őt. És persze eltűnődött, vajon meddig próbál majd kitérni előle a kedvese.

Draco a teáját kortyolgatta, és közben a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta. „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte mágikusan instabil?” hirdette a vezércím. A cikk azt taglalta, hogy Harry Potterből, alias, Gabriel Dragonheartből kitört a véletlen varázslat, ami után két napot töltött a gyengélkedőn a felépüléssel. Miután Draco bekapott egy falat epres süteményt, eltűnődött, hogyan fordíthatja ezt az írást a saját hasznára. Egyszer csak felállt, és kivonult a Nagyteremből, és keresett egy üres tantermet. Leült az íróasztalhoz, aztán elővett egy pennát és egy darab pergament.

Kedves apám!

Bámulatos, hébe-hóba mennyire pontos is tud lenni a Próféta. A barátom felépült, szerencsére. Van egy tervem, ami segít, hogy jövőbeni álmaink valósággá váljanak…

Egy órával később Lucius Malfoy szinte szédelgett izgatottságában. Amikor a Sötét Nagyúr megtámadja a Roxfortot, győzni fog, Draco gondoskodik róla.

Este 7 óra

Draco elmosolyodott, miközben Gabriel Ivyvel és néhány másik elsőévessel beszélgetett. Gabriel egész nap ügyelt rá, hogy ne legyenek egyedül és ne tudjanak semmi valóban fontosról beszélni, mégis gondoskodott róla, hogy ne hagyja figyelmen kívül őt. A nap tele volt gyengéd érintésekkel, sóvárgó pillantásokkal és néhány édes csókkal. Draco még sosem érezte magát ennyire kényeztetve, és mégsem engedte, hogy a figyelmesség levegye a lábáról. Gabrielnek rengeteg megmagyaráznivalója volt.

\- Draco.

\- Igen, Gabriel?

\- Lemegyek, és edzem kicsit Sotóval. – Gabriel elmosolyodott, és lágyan arcon csókolta Dracót.

\- Odalent találkozunk, csak előbb átöltözöm, rendben?

\- Persze – válaszolt Gabriel enyhén meglepett arccal. Draco csak elvigyorodott, szürke szeme nevető és egyben számító volt.

Draco meglehetősen önelégülten sétált be a tűzzel megvilágított táborba, Perselusszal az oldalán. Rendszerint hétfő éjszakánként edzettek együtt, és rábeszélte a keresztapját, hogy most edzenek együtt Gabriellel és Sotóval.

\- Mi van rajtad? – kérdezte Gabriel, ahogy első ízben meglátta Dracót a fekete karate nadrágban és egy szűk, fekete pólóban.

Draco ártatlan arcot vágott, miközben magában sugárzott az örömtől a Gabriel arcán feltűnő vágyakozás láttán.

\- Mindig ezt viselem, amikor Perselus bácsival edzem.

\- Velünk edzetek? – kérdezte Soto.

\- Ha nem gond – válaszolt Perselus.

\- Dehogy, mi is csak most kezdtünk bemelegíteni. Gabriel és én egy kis sparringolást* terveztünk, de persze csinálhatunk valami mást is.

\- Nekem megfelel a sparring. Draco?

\- Miért ne? – válaszolt a szőke fiú enyhe vállrándítással.

Amikor megálltak egymással szemben, Gabriel odasúgta:

\- Csak szólj, ha túl sok lesz. Nem akarlak megsebezni.

Draco összehúzta a szemét.

\- Jól figyelj! Én nem holmi piperkőc nyúlbéla vagyok. Hosszú ideje gondoskodom magamról. Lehet, hogy le tudsz győzni, de meg kell küzdened érte. – És ezzel Draco lecsapott. Ütések és rúgások záporoztak, amiket kivédtek, miközben a két kamasz egymás körül táncolt.

Draco nehezen szedte a levegőt, miközben kitartott Gabriel ellen. Úgy vélte, a másik kicsit visszafogja magát, de nem túlzottan. Felnézett, és meglepetten látta a vágyat Gabriel szemében. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a figyelme elterelődött, Gabriel előreszökkent, és Draco karjait az oldalához szorította, miközben az ajkát hozzáérintette a másikéhoz.

\- Olyan borzasztóan akarlak most. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy magam alatt akarlak-e tudni, és uralni ezt az erőt és energiát, vagy azt akarom, hogy fölöttem légy, és te uralj és kontrollálj engem.

\- Mindkettő felettébb kellemesen hangzik – válaszolt Draco Gabriel kemény testének omolva.

Gabriel lazított a fogásán, és felnyújtózott egy csókra. Draco lehajolt és egymáshoz préselte az ajkukat. Egyik kezét felemelve megragadta Gabriel haját, a másikkal az állát, és egy határozott csavarral megpördítette a barátját, majd lerántotta, és a földhöz szegezte őt. A kezével a földbe nyomta Gabriel állát, miközben a testével és a lábával leszorította.

\- Tudom, hogy visszafogod magad – sziszegte a fülébe. – Lehet, hogy nincs akkora varázserőm, mint neked és nem is vagyok olyan erős, mint te, de nem vagyok sem gyenge, sem kezdő. 

Draco enyhített a nyomáson Gabriel állán, hogy a másik meg tudjon szólalni, de továbbra is lefogva tartotta.

\- Sajnálom, ha úgy érezted, hogy gyengéden bánok veled, de Draco, én nem tudtam, mennyi edzésben volt részed, és felelőtlenség lett volna teljes erővel rád támadni. Nem akarlak megsebezni.

Draco engedte felülni őt, de továbbra is a barátja fölé tornyosul.

\- Többé nem fogod vissza magad!

\- De igen, Draco, visszafogom. Engem arra képeztek, hogy öljek. Egy vámpírral edzettem, aki sokkal erősebb és gyorsabb, mint bármelyikünk. Csakis akkor engedem el magam teljesen, amikor Lysanderrel edzem. – Draco szeme hideg, acélszürke volt, tudatva Gabriellel, hogy még mindig dühös. – Draco, én tisztellek téged. Erős ember és erős varázsló vagy. Megtiszteltetésnek érezném, ha egy konfliktus során, az oldalamon állva te védenél. Ezenfelül, ha mindig a földhöz vágsz, amikor pipa vagy rám, talán szándékosan fogom kiprovokálni.

Draco bólintott.

\- Megértem, és ott fogok állni melletted, amikor Voldemort eljön, és ez nem vita tárgya. – Gabriel egy csattanással csukta be a száját. Draco lehajolt, ajkát csupán milliméterek választották Gabrielétől. – Tehát tetszik, amikor földhöz teremtelek?

\- Igen – válaszolt Gabriel vágytól elmélyült hangon. – Szeretem érezni az erődet és a hatalmadat. – Felnyúlt, és ujjait Draco selymes fürtjeibe fúrta. – Zavartan ismerem be, hogy tetszik, amikor ennyire erőszakos vagy.

Draco lenézett a szeretőjére. Gabriel arca kipirult volt, szeme csillogott a vágytól. Egy nyögés szakadt ki Dracóból, és a száját Gabrielére nyomta. A teste lüktetett a szükségtől, miközben Gabriel megadta magát neki. Draco azzal a szándékkal mozdult, hogy testével fedje el Gabrielét, amikor valaki megköszörülte a torkát. Felnézett, és megpróbált összeráncolt homlokkal a keresztapjára meredni, de csak fintorgásra futotta, ahogy mélyen elpirult.

\- Noha ez határozottan hatásos technika, nem óhajtok a tanúja lenni – jegyezte meg Perselus fanyarul.

\- Ha ez tetszett ennyire tetszik neked, én örömmel gyakorlok veled – ajánlotta Adonis az árnyékból kilépve. Ezúttal Perseluson volt a pirulás sora.

\- Megyek, megnézem, hogy érzi magát Elena. – Soto gyorsan elinalt, mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna.

\- Azt hiszem, vissza kellene térnünk a kastélyba – vetette fel Perselus.

Adonis a mindig visszafogott szeretőjéhez sétált, és átkarolta őt.

\- Azt hittem, az itt élésnek meglesznek az előnyei.

Perselus kétségbeesetten igyekezett kontrollálni magát, de borzasztóan hiányzott neki a szeretője, és még mindig nem tudta túltenni magát azon, hogy olyan súlyosan sérült állapotban látta őt. Vadul megragadta és megcsókolta Adonist. Kezeik bebarangolták a másik testét, miközben felfalni látszottak egymást.

\- A rohadt életbe, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez zavaró vagy szexi látvány – suttogott Draco.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, amikor Adonis felugrott, és lábát Perselus dereka köré kulcsolta.

\- Határozottan szexi!

Perselus lihegve húzta hátra Adonis fejét.

\- Vissza kell mennem a kastélyba. Muszáj ott lennem a mardekárosaimnak.

Adonis nagyot sóhajtott, aztán ördögi csillogás tűnt fel a szemében.

\- Cherub, látni szeretném, hogy hol élsz.

\- Persze – válaszolt Gabriel vigyorogva.

Draco végignézett Perseluson. A keresztapja szigorú és ingerült arccal állt mellette, de szemében jókedv fénylett, és valami, amiről Draco úgy döntött, nem vesz tudomást.

Gabriel és Adonis kart karba fonva sétáltak a kastély felé, hangosan beszélgetve a Roxfortról és Mardekárról. Perselus és Draco pedig követték őket, nem igazán tudva, mit kezdjenek a két cigánnyal.

Gabriel szinte mindenkinek bemutatta Adonist, és mindent megmutatott neki a klubhelyiségben és a hálószobában, és addig abba sem hagyta ezt, míg fel nem hangzott a takarodót jelző hang.

\- Ó, sajnálom, Piton professzor – szólt döbbenettől elkerekített szemmel Gabriel. – Nem állt szándékomban ennyire elhúzni, és köszönöm, hogy megengedte, hogy Adonis lejöjjön ide. Nem akarok takarodó után kint lenni, szóval gondoskodna róla, hogy Adonis megtalálja a kivezető utat?

Perselus arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg, és a diákok többsége azon kezdett aggódni, mi fog most történni.

\- A jövőben nem leszek ilyen elnéző, ha nem viselkedik körültekintőbben. Kövessen, Mr. Dyonysius.

Adonis megölelte Gabrielt, jó éjszakát kívánt neki, majd engedelmesen követte a szeretőjét. Amikor kiértek a folyosóra, Adonis odasúgta a férfinak.

\- A te szobádat is szívesen látnám újra.

Perselus egy szót sem szólt, de miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki nincs a közelben, kihasználta a helyzetet, hogy vele van a kedvese. Adonis hamarosan az ajtónak préselve találta magát, és miközben Perselus csókolta őt, csaknem leszaggatva róla a ruháit.

\- Az ágyad – zihálta Adonis. – Azt akarom, hogy fektess végig azon a hatalmas ágyadon, és kúrj bele a matracba!

Perselus felmordult, majd felkapta a párját és a hálószobájába cipelte az arany embert. Az ágyra dobta őt, majd gyorsan megszabadította magát a ruháitól. Percekkel később kezek és szájak fedezték fel a másik meleg, meztelen testét. Nyöszörgések és sóhajok vertek visszhangot a kőfalú szobában. Adonis hagyta, hogy a lábai szétnyíljanak, és Perselus ujjai gyorsan előkészítették őt.

A bájitalmester Adonis combjai közé térdelt, és síkosítót kent az összeránduló bejáratra. Adonis előtte feküdt, mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, és bőre kipirult a vágytól. Adonis kemény férfiassága pont olyan aranyló színben pompázott, mint testének többi része, nedves volt az előnedvtől, és enyhén jobbra görbült. Perselus jól ismerte a szeretője testét, és sosem fáradt bele. Beleborzongott, tudván, mennyire közel került hozzá, hogy elveszítse őt; egy része imádni akarta a férfi testét, minden porcikáját gyengéden végigcirógatni, és engedni, hogy a párja tudja, mennyire szereti őt. Egy másik része azonban birtokolni akarta Adonist, belevágódni, megjelölni őt, és megbizonyosodni, hogy él és jól van.

Látva a kedvese tétovázását, Adonis lassan a mellkasához húzta a lábát, és széttárva tartotta a kezeivel.

\- Azt akarom, hogy kefélj meg. Gyorsan akarom és keményen! És Perselus, mindezt most akarom!

Perselus gonoszul elvigyorodott, amikor meghallotta a saját szavait visszaköszönni, és megfogta Adonis csípőjét, miközben a szűk nyílásba csúszott. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Adonis teste teljesen körülvette őt, Perselus tudta, hogy nem tudna gyengéd lenni. Egyiküknek sem adott időt a megszokásra, hanem visszahúzódott, aztán újból bevágódott Adonis testébe, aki felkiáltott élvezetében.

Perselus vad tempót diktálva döngölte Adonis testét, ujjai zúzódásokat hagytak az arany csípőn. A bőrük verítéktől fénylett, miközben közösültek. Mivel még közelebb akart lenni hozzá, Perselus előre dőlt – Adonis hajlékonyságának köszönhetően. A férfi térdei immár a válla mögött voltak, miközben Perselus szinte ráfeküdt, csapdába ejtve Adonis farkát a hasuk között, aki remegett a kéjtől.

Adonis felsikoltott, amikor Perselus eltalálta a prosztatáját.

\- Ó, az istenőre, Perselus… Igen, pont ott… Kérlek, abba ne hagyd… kérlekkérlekkérlek! – könyörgött, miközben Perselus újra és újra beléje csapódott. Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt Adonis teste hirtelen összerándult, ahogy kettejük közé élvezett, forró magjával beterítve a hasukat.

Adonis összeszoruló feneke végigsimított Perselus farkán, aki egy mély nyögéssel hátravetette a fejét, és mélyen a szeretője testébe lövellt. Érces hangon zihálva felült, engedve, hogy Adonis kinyújtóztassa a lábát. Oldalra dőlve a karjába húzta Adonist, és szorosan ölelte őt, míg a légzésük lassan visszatért a normális tempóba.

Adonis a szeretkezést követő utóremegésben sütkérezett, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus megremeg. Odafordulva észrevette, hogy a férfi arcán könnyek folynak végig.

\- Szerelmem?

Perselus beletemette az arcát Adonis nyakába, és válla rázkódott, ahogy sírt.

\- Azt hittem, elvesztelek.

Adonis végighúzta ujjait Perselus selymes, fekete haján.

\- Csitt, kedvesem, itt vagyok, minden rendben van. Sosem foglak elhagyni téged, az enyém vagy, emlékszel?

Perselus elméjét elárasztották annak az éjszakának a képei, amikor Adonis jogot formált rá. A szerelem és a szenvedély érzése, amit azon az éjen megosztottak még mindig túláradó volt számára. Az évek során, melyeket együtt töltöttek, számos, különböző módon szerelmeztek, és mégis, annak az éjszakának az emlékei örökké kiemelkednek. Perselus remélte, hogy Adonis ugyanannyira szeretve érezte magát, mint amit ő érzett, amikor Adonis nyilvánította ki a jogát rá.**

Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét, és kinyitotta az éjjeliszekrénye legfelső fiókját, majd egy fekete, bársonytokot vett elő onnan.

\- Egy ideje már gondolkoztam ezen, és úgy döntöttem, várok, míg Voldemortnak vége és én teljesen szabad vagyok, de bolond vagyok, és már évekkel ezelőtt meg kellett volna kérdeznem. Adonis Dyonysius, megtisztelnél azzal, hogy a férjem leszel?

A dobozt figyelmen kívül hagyva, Adonis a kezébe fogta Perselus arcát, és mélyen az obszidián szempárba nézett.

\- Igen, igen… igen, hozzád megyek – dadogta, és az arany szempár könnyekkel telt meg.

Perselus arca ragyogott a boldogságtól, és szeme gyanúsan fénylett.

\- Nem is akarod látni, hogy mit vettem neked?

\- Dehogynem, persze, szeretek ajándékot kapni, de neked mondtam igent, nem egy darab ékszernek.

Perselus továbbra is a kezében tartva a bársonydobozt, Adonis hajába temette az egyik kezét, és közelebb húzva magához, mélyen megcsókolta őt.

\- Szeretlek.

\- Én is szeretlek téged, Perselus, és most kérem a dobozt.

Perselus felkuncogott, és átnyújtotta az ékszerdobozt. Annak belsejében két karkötő pihent: egy arany, melynek közepét egy nap díszítette, a szélein pedig kelta csomós szívek sorakoztak; a másik egy platina ékszer volt, félholddal a közepén, és ugyanolyan csomó szívekkel az oldalán. 

\- Perselus, ezek gyönyörűek – sóhajtott Adonis, miközben gyengéden végigfuttatta az egyik ujját a cizellált fémen.

\- Örülök, hogy tetszenek. – Egy hosszú ujj óvatosan kivette az arany karkötőt, és Adonis bal csuklójára helyezte.

Adonis szélesen elmosolyodva kivette a platina ékszert, felhúzta Perselus bal csuklójára, majd amikor végzett, belecsókolt a tenyerébe.

\- És most – szólalt meg Adonis érzelmektől rekedtes hangon –, menjünk, fürödjünk meg, és mutasd meg, mennyire szeretsz.

Perselus önelégült vigyort eresztett meg és felhúzta Adonist az ágyról.

\- Örömmel!

November 6. csütörtök, Mardekár klubhelyiség

Draco elterült egy szárnyas háttámlájú fotelben, és átható szemmel figyelte a barátját. Még ki akarta szedni Gabrielből, hogyan akar megküzdeni Voldemorttal, de túl nagy szórakozás volt figyelni őt, ahogy megpróbál kibújni az alól, hogy beszéljen vele. Gabriel körbe-körbe táncolt, folyton meggyőződve róla, hogy ne maradjanak egyedül, ugyanakkor elhalmozta őt lágy, gyengéd érintésekkel. Amikor magukra maradtak, Gabriel lecsapott rá, biztosítva, hogy Dracónak nemhogy komoly megbeszélést, de még egy mondatot se álljon módjában kezdeményezni.

Az elmúlt négy nagyban Draco sok mindent megtanult Gabrielről. A céljává tette, hogy biztosítsa azokat, akiket szeretett, tudják, hogy érez irántuk. Gabriel folyton tett valami apróságot másoknak, és a hétköznapi érintések általánosak voltak. Ugyanakkor megválogatta, ki érinthette meg őt; természetesen a családja, Lupin és Black professzorok. Gabriel ellenben finoman elhúzódott a többi diák érintésétől, akik meg akarták tapogatni a vállát, hogy felkeltsék a figyelmét, a tanárokétól, akik a vállára akarták tenni a kezüket – ezek apró, egyszerű dolgok voltak. Nem volt nyilvánvaló, és rendszerint mosolyogva fordult az illetőhöz, szóval senkinek nem bántotta meg az érzéseit, de Draco észrevette a furcsán védekező viselkedést.

Ma este minden kérdése meg lesz válaszolva, noha abban nem reménykedne, hogy egyedül tudná tölteni az idejét Gabriellel, nem volt hugrabugos. És persze sem fog egyenesen rákérdezni, hogy mikor lesz idejük kettesben beszélgetni, hisz Merlin szerelmére, ő nem egy griffendéles! Tulajdonképpen az ő terve még csak most fog életbe lépni.

\- Ó, annyira sajnálom! – kiáltotta egy harmadéves lány. Draco fizetett neki, hogy öntsön egy üveg tintát Gabrielre, akiről tudta, hogy a földön lesz elterpeszkedve, miközben segít az elsősöknek a tanulmányaikban.

Gabriel bátorítóan elmosolyodott.

\- Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Csak megyek és megmosakodok.

\- Én meg összeszedem a könyveidet.

\- Köszönöm, Ivy.

Draco megvárta, amíg Gabriel elhagyta a klubhelyiséget, mielőtt jelentőségteljesen a körlettársaira meredt, ügyelve rá, hogy eszükbe juttassa, a következő két órában maradjanak távol.

Gabriel a zuhanyzóban volt – pont úgy, ahogy Draco remélte. Amikor végez, meg fog törölközni, felveszi a nadrágját, és kijön, hogy az ágyra üljön, és felvegye a zokniját és a cipőjét. Draco ekkor tervezett lecsapni. Gyorsan mindent előkészített és elbújt a sarokban.

Pont úgy, ahogy arra számított, Gabriel kijött a puha pamut pizsama alsójában, és leült az ágyára, hogy felhúzza a meleg zoknit, ami megvédi a lábát a hideg kőpadlótól. Amikor felállt, Draco útjára indított egy varázslatot, amitől Gabriel az ágyhoz kötözve találta magát, keze és lába széttárva. Draco önelégülten vigyorogva pörgette a pálcáját az ujjai között, és megközelítette a varázslat ellen küzdő barátját.

\- Mi folyik itt, Draco?

\- Időt akartam négyszemközt, hogy beszéljünk.

\- Miért nem kértél rá csak úgy? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Gabriel.

Draco felmászott az ágyra, s meglovagolva a barátja combját, leült rá.

\- Napok óta kerülgeted, hogy beszélj velem, hadd tegyem hozzá, szerfelett tehetségesen. Tehát ezt éreztem a legcélravezetőbb módnak, hogy elérjem, amit akarok.

Gabriel kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- És miből gondolod, hogy hagyom magam itt tartani?

\- Ó, nem is tudom, talán a tény miatt, hogy a varázsmag egy mágikus inhibitor***. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég erős vagy ahhoz, hogy kitörj – vágta rá Draco félszegen –, ugyanakkor több mint valószínű, hogy annak során megsebzel engem.

A zöld szempár dühösen megvillant, majd lecsukódott. Gabriel egy sóhajtást követően teljesen ellazította a testét.

\- Rendben, talán valóban beszélnünk kell, és talán kerültem a veled való társalgást.

Draco tökéletesen felvont szemöldöke tudatta Gabriellel, hogy semmilyen kifogásnak nem fog bedőlni.

\- Miért nem eresztesz el és akkor beszélünk.

\- Én nem úgy gondolom, és meglehetősen tetszik, hogy meg vagy kötözve. És kezdheted egyből a tündérmesével, amit olvastál, méghozzá azzal, amelyikből rádöbbentél, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr széthasította a lelkét, és azt is elregélheted, hogyan tervezed a darabkáit összeilleszteni.

Draco hallgatta, ahogy Gabriel elmondta Helen történetét, hogy hogyan döfte keresztül egy kardal az akkori sötét nagyurat és hogyan használta fel a teljes varázserejét, hogy meggyógyítsa a lelkét.

\- Állj! Most felteszek neked néhány kérdést, te pedig őszintén, igennel vagy nemmel felelsz rájuk! Ez a Helen az összes varázserejét felhasználta; azt mondod, hogy meghalt, hogy összeforrassza a másik lelkét?

\- Igen.

\- Gondolod, hogy az ő lelke is olyan sok darabra volt hasítva, mint Voldemorté? – Draco összerándult, miközben rávette magát, hogy kimondja a Sötét Nagyúr nemét.

\- Nem.

\- Te sokkal erősebb vagy, mint Helen?

\- Ezt semmiképp nem tudhatom.

Draco belefúrta viharos szürke szemét a szomorú smaragd szempárba.

\- Gondolod, hogy túl fogod élni?

\- Nem.

Draco behunyta a szemét fájdalmában.

\- Meg fogod próbálni túlélni?

Gabriel hangja rekedtessé vált az érzelmektől, ahogy válaszolt:

\- Igen, minden erőmmel küzdeni fogok, hogy túléljem. – Draco szeme felpattant, ahogy a kérges kezek bölcsőbe fogták az arcát. – Ígérem, hogy mindent megteszek, amit lehet, hogy mindent felhasználok, amit tudok, minden erőmet, hogy életben maradjak.

Draco az ágyra nézett, a kötelek továbbra is ott voltak, mintha Gabriel csuklói csak úgy eltűntek volna belőlük.

\- Bizonyítsd be nekem; tudni akarom, miért vagy annyira erős, és honnan tudod azt a rengeteg furcsa dolgot, amit véghez tudsz vinni – követelt Draco lemászva Gabrielről. – Azt is szeretném tudni, miért szeretsz másokat megérinteni, és mégis gyakran elhúzódsz, ha valaki téged akar megérinteni.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna magadra hagynom téged. – Gabriel felsóhajtott, és egy Tempus időbűbájt hajtott végre. – Nos, még csak fél kilenc, van időm megmutatni neked egy kis valamit.

Draco gúnyosan elvigyorodott, majd lesimította a talárját.

\- Jobb, ha megéri, Dragonheart!

\- Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy fogsz találni valami érdekeset – vigyorodott el pajkosan Gabriel.

Egy órával később Gabriel mérhetetlenül jól érezte magát, miközben az Alapítók lakosztályában henyélt egy pamlagon. Draco meg sem állt, mióta lejöttek ide. Olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek a cukorkaboltban, miután megivott néhány üveg kólát. Ide-oda rohangált, félmondatokat motyogva maga elé, miközben minden megérintett, és élvezettel, álmélkodva fel-felkiáltott.

Nyilvánvalóan az, hogy a Roxfort egykor itt élt négy alapítójának a saját lakosztályában lehetett, túl sok volt a Mardekár Jéghercegének. Sajnos azonban takarodóig csupán tizenöt perc volt hátra, így vissza kellett menniük.

\- Draco, indulnunk kell!

A szőke fiú megmerevedett, aztán lassan megfordult és dühösen Gabrielre meredt.

\- Nem vagy elég bolond, hogy azt hidd, hajlandó vagyok önként itt hagyni minden varázslók legnagyobb felfedezését!

Gabriel higgadtan elmosolyodott, szavait lágyan, csitítóan formálta.

\- Draco, több mint boldogan elhozlak ide, bármikor szeretnéd. Valójában megtaníthatom neked a jelszót és mindent, de most muszáj mennünk. Vannak, akik figyelnek minket és jelentik minden tettünket, de mi nem árulhatjuk el magunkat. El tudod képzelni, mi történne, ha a Sötét Nagyúr tudna erről?

Draco mély levegőt vett, és lecsillapodott.

\- Rendben, de néhány könyvet legalább elvihetek?

\- Természetesen, szolgáld ki magad.

\- Te már mindet olvastad?

\- Közel sem! Arra összpontosítottam, hogy győzzem le Voldit. Most pedig a spirituális, érzelmi és mentális gyógyításról keresek információkat.

Draco biccentett, majd összegyűjtötte néhány bájitalfőző számos bájital naplóját, akikről az a hír járta, hogy nem többek mítosznál, beleértve az orosz bájitalmestert, Esfirt.

Gabriel bemászott Draco ágyába, és próbálta nem zavarni, miközben olvasott. Egy boldog sóhajjal belefúrta magát a párnába, lecsukta a szemét, arra számítva, hogy Draco az éjszaka hátralevő részében a könyvébe bújik. Egészen meglepődött, amikor Draco sajnálkozó sóhajjal félretette a könyvét, és mögé gömbölyödött. 

\- Nem válaszoltál minden kérdésemre.

\- Mi mást akarsz még tudni?

\- Miért fáradozol annyira, hogy megérints másokat?

Gabriel egész testében megfeszült – erről egyáltalán nem akart beszélni.

\- Tudom, milyen az, amikor nem szeretettel érintenek.

\- Az egész családod ölelgetős típus – mondta erre Draco egyértelmű zavarodottsággal a hangjában.

Mivel úgy érezte, hogy ezt a beszélgetést szemtől szembe kell lefolytatni, Gabriel megfordult.

\- A nagynéném és a nagybátyám egyáltalán nem kedveltek. Még mindig emlékszem, milyen érzés volt.

\- Mit csináltak veled?

\- Már rég volt, és már nem számít.

\- Gabriel – kérte Draco. – Kérlek, mondd el.

\- Velem végeztették a házimunkát; nem adtak túl sokat enni, és csak azért értek hozzám, hogy megbüntessenek.

Dracónak egyáltalán nem tetszett a hideg monoton zönge Gabriel általában meleg hangjában. Felnyúlt, elkezdte végighúzni az ujjait a hullámos, fekete loknikon. 

\- Ennél több volt.

\- Elképzelhető, de ennyi elég ahhoz, hogy megértsd, miért szeretek másokat megérinteni. Azoknak, akiket általában megérintek, nincs sok fizikai kapcsolatuk a többiekkel. Például nem térek le az utamból, hogy megérintsem a Weasley ikreket.

Draco megértette, és bár szeretett volna többet tudni, a kérdésére megkapta a választ.

\- Akkor miért húzódsz el mások érintésétől?

Gabriel idegesen kezdte gyűrögetni a lepedőt. Nem számít, mit tett, ez valahogy még mindig fájó téma maradt, és néha eltűnődött, képes lesz-e valamikor elfogulatlanul beszélni arról, ami történt.

\- Amikor tizenegy éves voltam, elmentem egy koncertre, és egy férfi közeledett hozzám. Az energiája annyira erős volt, hogy túlterhelte a mentális pajzsomat. Minden, amit érzett és gondolt, belém csapódott.

Draco szelíden megdöntötte Gabriel állát, és a szemébe nézett. Még sosem látta a hatalmas zöld íriszt ennyire elveszettnek és sebezhetőnek.

\- Ez nem minden; megosztod velem a többit is?

Gabriel mély levegőt vett.

\- Ő egy pedofil volt, fiúkat kapott el, és miután megerőszakolta őket, olykor napokon keresztül, megölte őket.

\- Közel volt hozzád?

\- Engem akart – suttogta Gabriel.

Draco átkarolta Gabriel testét, és közel húzta magához. Erre nem számított, egyáltalán nem, különösen nem Gabriel őszinteségére és sebezhetőségére.

\- Sajnálom, hogy erőltettem. Nem akartalak felzaklatni.

\- Képes vagyok nemet mondani, és igazából, mielőtt a kapcsolatunk tovább fejlődik, beszélnünk kellett róla.

\- Kell gondoskodni róla?

Gabriel ajka felkunkorodott Draco birtokló hangszínére.

\- Nem, Aurora már elintézte.

\- Jó, van bármi, amit tehetek, hogy segítsek?

\- Nincs. Az ember azt hinné, hogy öt év elteltével már jobban vagyok.

\- Jobban is vagy. Itt fekszel a karjaimban, nem?

\- Igen, itt fekszem – adta meg magát Gabriel halványan elmosolyodva.

\- Próbáljuk meg kicsit aludni. Rendben leszel? – Draco szeretett volna valami mélyreható és gyógyító dolgot mondani, de fogalma sem volt róla, mi lehetne az.

\- Átölsz?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor rendben leszek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sparring: gyakorlóküzdelem boxban, karatéban, vagy egyéb küzdősportban, de kesztyűzésnek is mondják. 
> 
> ** Annak, akik elfelejtették, Adonis és Perselus az 59. fejezetben léptek kötelékre.  
> Kelta csomós ékszerek: http://walkermetalsmiths.com/Pins/306.htm
> 
> *** Inhibitor: Olyan anyagok, melyek a katalizátorokkal ellentétes hatást váltanak ki, így lassítják a reakciót


	77. 77. fejezet

**77\. fejezet**

_A szerző külön figyelmeztetése:_ Gabriel ebben a fejezetben tipikus dühös kamaszként és szerfelett bután viselkedik.

 

November 30. szombat:

Voldemort a követői előtt állt, és mindenkit alaposan szemügyre vett. Tudta, hogy nem mindnyájan hűségesek hozzá, és sejtette, hogy jó páran kémkednek köztük, vagy tervezik, hogy információkat adnak át menedékért cserébe. A gyűlés épp az imént ért véget; mindenki megtette a jelentését a saját feladata jelenlegi állásáról, legalábbis azok, akikről nem bánta, hogy a többiek is tudjanak. Most itt volt az ideje meglátni, hányan adnák el őt.

\- December 20-án megtámadjuk az Abszol utat, mialatt mindenki az ünnepi bevásárlását intézi. A támadást akkorra időzítjük, amikor a Minisztérium bezár aznapra; addigra már este lesz, így a mellettünk álló vámpír szövetségeseink képesek lesznek az oldalunkon harcolni.

A halálfalók éljeneztek, Voldemort pedig sütkérezett az imádatukban.

\- Menjetek haza és készüljetek fel; hamarosan hívni foglak. – Előre nyújtotta sápadt ujját Malfoyra, a vérfarkas és a vámpír klánok vezetőire. – Ti még maradjatok, hogy megbeszéljünk a részleteket.

Csak néhány percbe telt, hogy a Denem kúria terme kiürüljön, és Voldemort szabadon beszélhessen ezekkel az emberekkel. Általában mindent az utolsó pillanatra tartogatna, de jobb, ha most néhány dolog a helyén lesz.

\- Ti hatan vagytok a vezetőim, és többet kell tudnotok a terveimről. Bízom benne, hogy senkinek nem beszéltek róla, amíg teljesen nem szükségszerű. – A hat férfi bólintott, így Voldemort folytatta. – Huszadikán a Minisztériumot támadjuk meg, nem az Abszol utat. Amikor Dumbledore, és a harcias kis csirkéi mind odaérkeznek a Hop-hálózaton keresztül a megmentésükre, egy védőfalat húzunk fel, hogy csapdába ejtsük őket, míg a többiek máshol támadnak. Annak érdekében, hogy Dumbledore-t a Minisztériumba csaljuk, számos halálfaló lesz Százfűlé-főzettel elváltoztatva, akik úgy néznek ki, mint a legerősebb követőim. Smoke, azt akarom, hogy te és a klánod ott legyetek a Minisztériumban – mondta Voldemort, meghajolva az ostoba nevet viselő vérfarkas vezető felé. Smoke, bár harapós volt, de legalább engedelmes.

Voldemort a három legbizonytalanabb vámpírvezető felé fordulva folytatta.

\- Merrik, téged is a minisztériumban akarlak. Ti ketten és a klánjaitok fokozni fogjátok a félelem mértékét. Az erőtök és a gonoszságotok nagyon előnyös lesz. Este ötkor mindenkit magamhoz hívok, de valójában egészen kilenc óráig nem indítjuk el a minisztérium elleni támadást.

\- Azok, akik kémkednek utánam, azt mondják majd a főnökeiknek, hogy kora este lesz a támadás az Abszol úton, és amikor ez nem történik meg, nem csak zavar támad majd, de a védelmük is meggyengül. – Voldemort elmosolyodott, már amennyire a kígyószerű arca ezt lehetővé tette. – Este fél kilenckor Caramel miniszternek nagyon fontos találkozója lesz egy külföldi diplomatával az irodájában. Az igazi támadás azt követően kezdődik.

Amikor Voldemort felvázolta a tervét, Lucius elmosolyodott, ahogy a többiek is. Kétségük sem volt afelől, hogy december 21-re a varázsvilág az övék lesz.

 

December 1. vasárnap, délelőtt 10 óra

 

Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott, remélte, hogy most Harry Potter reagálni fog rá. Tudta, hogy Voldemort hamarosan támadni fog, és szüksége volt a fiúra az ő oldalán. Caramel börtönnel akarta fenyegetni Pottert, amiért egy Főbenjárót használt. Sajnos, mivel ők követelték ki tőle, ez nem jönne ki túl jól. Könyörületes eszközökkel remélhetőleg könnyebben elérhetnének valamit Harrynél.

\- Mr. Dragonheart, az imént kaptam néhány nagyon zavaró hírt. Voldemort pontosan karácsony előtt támadást tervez az Abszol út ellen. Ezzel Voldemort jelentősen növeli a tevékenységét, amit eddig csendben, a nyilvánosság tudta nélkül végzett. – Sajnálkozva pillantott a sztoikusan álldogáló fiúra, majd folytatta: - El kell kezdenünk a kiképzését. Mind Caramel miniszter, mind pedig én megtettük, amit kért, most ideje teljesítenie az alku magára eső részét.

\- Dumbledore professzor, megmondtam, hogy megküzdök Voldemorttal, de sosem egyeztem bele, hogy edzek magával, vagy Caramellel. – A fiú durván felhorkant. – Ami pedig a szolgálataim fizetségét illeti, maga megtette a dolgokat, hogy segítsen egyesíteni az iskolát, és ezért hálás vagyok; Caramel ugyanakkor nagyon keveset tett. Valójában annyira keveset, hogy el kellett küldenem a különféle mágikus lényekkel kötött és a varázsvilág által megszegett összes szerződésének a másolatait a Wizengamot minden tagjának.

Dumbledore alig tudta leplezni a mérgét, és muszáj volt az íróasztala alá rejteni remegő kezét. _Hogy merészelte ezt a fiú!_

\- Mr. Dragonheart, biztosíthatom, hogy Caramel miniszter úr minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy a lehető leghatékonyabb módon tegyen eleget az ön kéréseinek.

\- Muszáj ellentmondanom, és ez egyébként sem számít; azt akarja, hogy megküzdjek Voldemorttal, amikor legközelebb támad?

\- Nem, nem, fiam. Amint elkezdődik a téli szünet, megkezdjük a kiképzését.

A fiú igazi gúnyvigyort eresztett meg felé.

\- Nincs szükségem, és nem is akarom a maga kiképzését.

Dumbledore tekintete fagyossá vált, és egyenesen Potter zöld szemébe fúrta.

\- Nagy kár lenne, ha valami történne a családjával, ha képtelen lenne megvédeni őket, ha netán Voldemort rájuk tenné a kezét.

Ó, végre elkapta a fiút. Harry arca elvörösödött dühében.

\- Ne merészelje a családomat fenyegetni! Meg tudom, és meg is fogom védeni őket, és legyőzöm Voldemortot! – Felállt, és az ajtóhoz viharzott anélkül, hogy engedélyt kért volna a távozásra.

\- Mr. Potter… Harry, igazán együtt kell működnünk.

\- A nevem Gabriel Dragonheart. Nem tudom, maga mit akar, hogy ki legyek, de ez vagyok én. És még egyszer ne merje megfenyegetni a családomat!

Dumbledore hátradőlt a székében, és közben hallgatta, ahogy Potter levágtat a lépcsőn. Remélhetőleg az Abszol úton elesők halála majd ver valami józan észt a fiúba. Meg kell szabadulnia Potter családjától. Talán az egyik kéme, valami nagyobb jutalom fejében, el tudná küldeni őket egy zsupszkulcs segítségével Voldemorthoz. _Igen, ez egy igazán jó ötletnek hangzik._ Dumbledore a szájába kapott egy citromos cukorkát, és tervezgetni kezdett.

Gabriel belökte Nagyterem ajtaját, és bevonult. Még mindig pipa volt Dumbledore-ra, és a délelőtt további részét, dühöngéssel, átkok szórásával töltötte, miközben megpróbálta kitalálni, hogyan tartson mindenkit biztonságban. Nem akart itt lenni, és nem akarta, hogy Draco, aki pillanatnyilag felettébb bosszúsnak látszott, faggatni kezdje. Ugyanakkor az sem volt rendjén, hogy engedje Dumbit nyerni, így hát itt volt, fülhallgatóval a fején, Aurorával a nyakában, és az öltözéke szinte üvöltötte a hangulatát mindenki felé. Szűk, fekete csizma volt rajta, farmer és egy póló. Semmi nem látszott finomnak vagy hívogatónak, nem egy diák elhúzódott előle, amikor elsétált az asztaluk mellett. Gúnyosan meredt azokra, akik ránéztek, majd leült Draco mellé, megszedte a tányérját néhány szendviccsel, amiket vastagon beterített csípős mustárral. Mielőtt beleharapott volna, az igazgató megszólalt – hozzá intézve a szavait:

\- Mr. Dragonheart, be kell vallanom, igazán kíváncsi vagyok rá, mit hallgat azon a kis szerkezetén keresztül. Hajlandó lenne megosztani velünk a muzsikáját?

Gabriel a tányérjára ejtette a szendvicsét, és megfordult, hogy az igazgatóra bámuljon. Beletelt egy pillanatba, mielőtt rájött, az igazgató megpróbálja rendbe tenni a dolgokat kettejük között. Meg akarta mutatni, hogy ő törődik vele, hogy érdekli, hogy érzi magát Gabriel. A vénember még mindig a játékait űzi vele. Nos, nem csak ő az, aki képes játszadozni. Széles mosoly gyúlt Gabriel ajkán, amivel sokakat megijesztett, és csacsogó hangon válaszolt:

\- Boldogan.

Levette a fülhallgatóját, majd egy bűbájt szórt rá, hogy az egész terem hallhassa, aztán visszafordult az ebédjéhez. Az első szám az orosz Theodore bastard* együttes egyik gyakran játszott darabja volt. Felnézett a tanári asztalra, és látta, ahogy McGalagony odasúg valamit Dumbledore-nak; a nő nyilvánvalóan nem tartotta jó ötletnek. Elfordulva látta, ahogy Perselus összeráncolja a homlokát, amikor felismeri a dalt, de nem tudja, hová tenni. Perselus tudta, hogy Gabriel nem minden zenéje való gyerekeknek, és azt remélte, hogy ez a kazetta, mind orosz nyelvű dalokból áll, de tévedett. Gabriel valójában „kamasz-dac”-nak nevezte ezt a bizonyos válogatását, és a számok mind felettébb tele voltak indulatokkal.

Miközben evett, Gabriel enyhén együtt mozgott a zenével. Mindenki követte a példáját, és folytatták az ebédjüket. Több szám hangzott el, amiről csak egy-két ember tudta, hogy miről szól, lévén, hogy más nyelven énekelték azokat, ám most egy amerikai dal vette kezdetét. Gabriel felemelte a tekintetét, és Perselusra kacsintott, aki őt nézte. Perselus utálta ezt a kazettát, és csak most ismerte fel, hogy melyik is ez. Lágy gitárszó csendült fel, ahogy a levegőt betöltötte a Metallica „Unforgiven” című száma.

Gabriel a szeme sarkából figyelte a tanári asztalt, hogy lássa, a tanárok rájönnek-e egyáltalán, miről is szól a dal, és hogy hogyan fogadják. Remus látszólag megértette a szám üzenetét, és feszülten koncentrált az ételére. Gabriel meg tudta mondani, hogy a dal szövege pontosan kifejezi azt, ahogy a vérfarkas időnként érzett.

A fiú mozdulatlanná vált, amikor Draco a combjára tette az egyik kezét, az ujjak megfeszültek rajta, mintha a szöveg neki is szólna. Noha Gabriel általában nem érezte magát csapdába esve, mások ebben a helyiségben évek óta, minden nap ezt érezhették. Remélhetőleg a következő szám, bár ide való lesz, felderíti a hangulatot. Gabriel rátette a kezét Dracóéra, vigaszt és támogatást nyújtva összefűzte az ujjaikat.

Ahogy a dobszó erősödött, úgy lett egyre áthatóbb Perselus szúró pillantása, majd Seamus élvezettel elkiáltotta magát, amikor a „We’re Not Going To Take It” elkezdődött. Számos mugliszülött – köztük Hermione is – együtt énekelték Pat Benatar Invicible című dalát.

Amikor a dal véget ért, Gabriel odahajolt Dracóhoz és arcon csókolta.

\- Majd később látlak, rendben?

\- Igen, és akkor megvitatjuk a mostani hangulatod. – Draco felvonta ezüst szemöldökét, mintha azt akarná tudni, hogy Gabriel ellentmond-e neki.

\- Hát persze – vágta rá bölcsen a másik.

Amikor felállt, hogy induljon, Seamus odakiáltott neki:

\- Jaj, Gabriel, halljunk még egyet!

Gabriel gonosz mosolya visszatért, ahogy beletúrt a táskájába, és előhúzott egy új kazettát.

\- Ezt csak neked, Seamus.

Délies akcentusú, lágy hang énekelt:   
This is how it feels to be alone at the top of the hill and trying to figure out why.  
Ilyen érzés egyedül lenni a hegy tetején és megpróbálni rájönni, hogy miért.

\- A rohadt életbe! – üvöltött fel Seamus. – Ezt ismerem! – Felugrott, és elindult Gabriel felé, a dallal együtt énekelve:

Oh Lord, it’s hard to humble, when you're perfect in every way.  
Ó, uram, nehéz szerénynek lenni, amikor te minden szempontból tökéletes vagy.

Gabriel elnevette magát, és csatlakozott Seamushoz a Nagyterem közepén. Együtt énekeltek, és játszották el a szavakat. A diákok hápogva kapkodtak levegő után döbbenetükben, sokan közülük elpirultak, amikor Gabriel és Seamus lehajolva rázni kezdték a hajukat és felborzolták.

“To know me is to love me, I must be one hell of a man. Oh Lord, it’s hard to be humble but I’m doing the best that I can.”  
Ismerni engem annyi, mint szeretni engem, pokoli ember kell legyek. Ó, uram, nehéz szerénynek lenni, de mindent megteszek, amit tudok.

A nebulók kuncogni kezdtek, de igyekeztek elfojtani, hogy hallhassák a dalt. Sirius hangosan, és szerfelett büszkén énekelt együtt velük. Remus szeme szikrázott a jókedvtől, ahogy figyelte a szeretőjét. A többi tanár elnevetette magát Black professzor és a diákok bohóckodásán. Perselus hátradőlt, és önelégült mosollyal az arcán azt tervezgette, mit kell tennie Adonisnak azért, hogy jóvátegye neki, amiért összehozta a sors Gabriellel.

Gabriel megfordult, így az asztaloknak háttal állt, majd lassan előredőlt, miközben énekelt.

Some folks say I’m egotistical. Hell, I don’t even know what that means. I guess it has something to do with the way I fill out my skin-tight blue jeans.  
Néhány ember azt mondja, egoista vagyok. A pokolba, még azt sem tudom, az mit jelent. Azt hiszem, valami olyasmit, aminek ahhoz van köze, ahogy kitöltöm a bőrömre feszülő kék farmerom.

Seamus rácsapott Gabriel fenekére, amikor az előrehajolt, fokozva a fütyülést és a nevetést. Amikor a dal véget ért, Gabriel és Seamus nevetve kapaszkodtak egymásba.

\- Honnan ismered ezt a számot?

\- A nagyapám mindig imádta a vadnyugatot – válaszolt Seamus elpirulva.

\- Ez a létező legjobb dal! – kiáltotta oda nekik Sirius a tanári asztaltól.

\- Köszönjük, uraim – szólt Dumbledore. – Ezután a szórakoztató előadás után biztos vagyok benne, mindnyájan örömmel fogjátok hallani, hogy Gabriel és a családja kitűzték a tánceste dátumát. – Az igazgató Gabriel felé intett, hogy folytassa.

\- Hogy egyetlen órával se ütközzön, a táncestét december 20-án tartjuk, a téli szünet előtti utolsó napon. A tánc este hétkor kezdődik majd, és minden évfolyam számára szabad a belépés. Kilenckor ér véget, majd folytatódik tovább a hatod- és hetedéveseknek. A ruházat átlagos varázsló vagy mugli divatnak megfelelő. – A terem izgatott suttogásban tört ki.

 

Este 6 óra

Gabrielt tökéletes elégedettség töltötte el, ahogy végignézett a körön. A családjával vacsorázott, és ma este Perselus és Draco is csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Adonis karkötője csillogott a tűz fényében, miközben körbeadta a tányérokat. Mudiwa ma este fűszeres földimogyoró ragut készített, és Gabriel alig várta, hogy ismét afrikai ízeket kóstolhasson.

Perselus végighúzta az ujjait Adonis kezén, amikor elvette tőle a tányérját. Gabriel elmosolyodott; mindeni örült az eljegyzésüknek, és Perselus bosszúságára máris a házassági ceremóniát tervezgették. Gabriel le merte volna fogadni, hogy Perselus képes lesz meggyőzni Adonist, hogy szökjön el vele.

\- Tehát, az ebéd közbeni jeleneten kívül hogy megy az iskola? – kérdezte Soto, nyilvánvaló jókedvvel a hangjában.

Gabriel úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja az ugratást, és válaszolt a kérdésre.

\- Igazán jól. A tűzrákok jól fejlődnek. Hagrid valamelyik nap elsírta magát, amikor két fészket talált, benne tojásokkal. Hermionével egy, az animágus bűbájjal kapcsolatos dokumentumon dolgozunk. Ron kezd felengedni felém, már mellettem ül bűbájtanon, de azt hiszem, csak azért, mert kicsit belezúgott Pansybe.

Gabriel rövid szünetet tartott, hogy bekapjon egy falat fűszeres ragut, és halkan felhümmögött az ízre.

\- A gyógynövénytan feladatunk Neville-lel igazán jól halad. Sőt, Neville és Draco is kezdenek kijönni egymással. Blaise-zel felfedeztük, hogy mindketten szeretünk zenélni – ő csellózik.

\- Legalább hetente kétszer zenélnek a klubhelyiségben – szúrta közbe Draco elnéző bosszússággal.

\- Igazán szórakoztatónak találom az iskolát. A legtöbb diákkal jól kijövök, és elég szép számú tanárral is – folytatta Gabriel vállat vonva, miközben szedett még a kukoricakásából a ragujához. – De hiányzik az utazás és a fellépés.

\- Erre ebéd közben rájöttünk – jegyezte meg szemforgatva Perselus. – A vacsora remek, Mudiwa, köszönöm szépen.

\- Igen – tette hozzá Draco, emlékezve az illemre. A cigányok annyira lazák voltak, hogy könnyedén elfeledkezett a megfelelő etikettről. – Még sosem ettem ilyen ízesítésű ételt. Érzek benne gyömbért, erős paprikát, hagymát és talán fokhagymát; mit felejtettem ki belőle?

Mudiwa mellkasa dagadt a büszkeségtől, hogy ennyire ízlett a kedvenc nagybátyja** receptje.

\- Valószínűleg a földimogyorót, vagy a mogyoróvajat próbálod felismerni.

Perselus és Draco szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.

\- Még sosem ettem mogyoróvajat, apám azt mondta, hogy az túl mugli – mondta vidáman Draco.

\- Valóban; én már számos dolgot megtanultam a Dragonheart klántól – tette hozzá Perselus. Adonis gonoszul elvigyorodott, amivel kuncogásokat és vihogásokat váltott ki. Perselus elpirult. – Nem úgy értettem!

\- Tudjuk – csitította őt Elena a pocakját simogatva. – Mi is sokat tanultunk tőled.

\- Köszönöm. Hogy érzed magad?

\- Nagyon jól, köszönöm szépen. Még csak most kezdem a negyedik hónapom, és a reggeli rosszullét is sokkal enyhébb.

\- Kérlek, csak tudasd velem, ha bármire szükséged van.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus – mosolygott lágyan a férfira Elena.

Gabriel letette a tányérját és Dracóhoz dőlt. Eddig még nem járt szerencsével, hogy bármit is találjon, ami segíthet neki, amikor meggyógyítja Voldemort lelkét. A gondolat, hogy mindenkit itt hagyjon, összetörte a szívét, de küzdeni fog, hogy megmentse őket. A családja minden tagját nagyon szerette, és hajlandó az életét adni értük. Halk sóhajjal figyelte, ahogy a családja nevetgél és beszélget, minden pillanatot kiélvezve velük abban a reményben, hogy bárhová is megy, amikor meghal, magával viheti az emlékeit.

Miközben Dracóval visszafelé sétált a körletükbe, továbbra is úgy érezte, hogy minden pillanatot ki kell használnia, és minden lehetséges élményt átélnie. Szorosan kapaszkodott a barátja kezébe, arra a meleg vigaszra összpontosítva, amit a puha érintés nyújtott neki. Draco hosszú ujjai az övé köré kulcsolódtak, erőt és védelmet sugározva. Miközben sétáltak, Draco önkéntelenül is húzgálta Gabriel kezét annak érdekében, hogy vezesse őt a durva kövek között. Gabriel ezt imádnivalónak találta, és közelebb simult Dracóhoz, ahogy haladtak.

Amikor visszaértek a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, leültek a kanapéra, és beszélgetni kezdtek a barátaikkal. Gabriel elég sok mugli társasjátékot mutatott nekik, és hamarosan belemerültek egy újabb túlfűtött Cluedóba. Gabriel mindig szeretett cluedózni, de mardekárosokkal játszani ezt egyszerűen fantasztikusan szórakoztató volt. Mind igazán gonoszak lettek, folyton megpróbálták félrevezetni a másikat, és eltitkolni azt, amit csináltak. Előtérbe került a ravaszságuk, és Gabriel úgy döntött, hogy a rés a Mardekár és a többi ház között részben abban nyilvánult meg, hogy a többiek rettenetesen veszítettek a játékokban.

Miután Blaise eljárt egy nagyon lelkes győzelmi táncot, Draco kijelentette, hogy nekik le kell feküdniük. Gabriel elnevette magát Draco duzzogásán, és boldogan köszönt el mindenkitől, amikor a szőke fiú magával rángatta őt a hálókörletükbe.

Gabriel továbbra is korábban feküdt le a többieknél. Draco olykor még fent maradt, hogy a barátaival beszélgessen, különösen, amikor Blaise, Pansy és ő együtt edzettek Perselusszal, vagy finomították a terveiket, hogy megszökjenek a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Draco néha együtt akart lenni a barátaival, vagy csak egyszerűen olvasni akart. Gabriel gyakran elaludt, mialatt Draco belemerült az egyik bájitalkötetbe, amit az Alapítók könyvtárából hoztak.

Lágyan mosolygott, miközben Draco a lefekvéshez készülődött, és arról panaszkodott, hogy Blaise biztosan egész idő alatt csalt. Amikor lefeküdtek, és magukra húzták Draco selyempaplanját, Gabriel egy fölöttébb mérges tekintettel találkozott.

\- Mi volt veled ma este? Úgy néztél mindenre és mindenkire, mintha eltűnnének, és te nem akarsz semmit elfelejteni. – Amikor Gabriel elpirult és félrenézett, de nem válaszolt, Draco elkékült a dühtől. – Pontosan ezt csináltad, igaz?

\- Draco, sajnálom, annyira boldog voltam, hogy te és a családom többi tagja együtt voltatok a vacsorán, és csak nem akarok ebből semmit sem feladni – mentegetőzött Gabriel, remélve, hogy Draco megérti.

\- Nem fogsz meghalni!

\- Nem adom fel – jelentette ki határozottan Gabriel. – Ugyanakkor minden eshetőségre fel kell készülnöm.

\- Mint például? – ráncolta össze Draco a homlokát.

\- Nos – kezdte óvatosan Gabriel –, meghalhatok. Lehet, hogy túlélem, és rendben leszek. Lehet, hogy élek, de semennyi varázserőm nem marad. Elképzelhető, hogy valamilyen módon megnyomorodom. Vagy kómába esek. Ki tudja, de azt akarom, hogy minden el legyen rendezve, és bármilyen eshetőségre készen álljak.

\- És én hol férek bele ezekbe az eshetőségekbe?

\- Nem tudom, mivel fogalmam sincs, mik a terveid a jövődre, vagy hogy miféle életet akarsz élni. Én nem tudom elképzelni, hogy a varázsvilágban éljek, ha elvesztem a varázserőmet.

\- Fogalmam sincs, mit akarok. Pillanatnyilag minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy eltávolodjak a szüleimtől és Voldemorttól.

\- És mi van Hydrusszal? Tudom, hogy szereted őt, és az anyukádnak írt legtöbb leveledben róla kérdezősködsz.

\- Nem tudom. Az agyam hátsó zugában mindig benne van, hogy ha egyszer biztonságban leszek és letelepszem, akkor ki fogom találni, hogyan szerezzem meg őt.

\- Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy meg fogod védeni az öcsédet, és mindkettőtöket biztonságban tartod majd. És ha itt leszek, mindent megteszek, amit tudok, hogy ebben segítsek.

Draco a fogát vicsorítva felmordult, és a barátja fölé gördült.

\- Itt leszel! Ne mondogasd, hogy nem; ne add fel!

Gabriel felmosolygott a szeretőjére, zöld szemét elöntötte a könny.

\- Draco Malfoy, szeretlek téged, és minden erőmmel harcolni fogok, hogy az életem hátralevő részét veled töltsem.

Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, szürke szeme gyanúsan fénylett.

\- Én is szeretlek. És átkozottul jól teszed, ha túléled, mert sosem fogom megbocsátani, ha elhagysz. – Egymáshoz préselte az ajkukat, és vadul megcsókolta a kedvesét, torokhangon felmordulva, amikor Gabriel teljesen megadta magát neki. Vadul oldották egymás pizsama alsóját, és hamarosan egymáshoz dörzsölődtek, nyögések fúltak el, ahogy csókolóztak. Gabriel megragadta Draco csípőjét, hogy megállítsa a mozdulatait.

\- Várj – zihálta. Ujjait végighúzta a sápadt csípőcsonton, és elvigyorodott, amikor Draco megvonaglott élvezetében. – Magamban akarlak érezni téged.

Beletelt egy pillanatba, hogy a szavak behatoljanak Draco vágytól ködös elméjébe.

\- Azt még nem csináltuk.

\- Tudom. – Gabriel felnézett Dracóra a frufruján keresztül. – Elő kell készítenem magam?

Draco felzihált, amikor a teste megfeszült.

\- Merlinre, ne mondj ilyeneket, különben semmit se leszek képes csinálni! – Draco pirulva fúrta bele az arcát a szerelme nyakába. – Már olvastam arról, hogy mit kell tenni, és magamon már kipróbáltam.

Hallva Gabriel élvezettel teli mordulását, felbátorította Dracót, és elkezdte végigcsókolni a barátját, miközben a testén lefelé haladt.

Míg a szájába vette az egyik rózsaszín mellbimbót, magához hívott egy tubus síkosítót. Gabriel eközben vonaglott alatta, ő pedig a besíkosított ujját a bejáratához illesztette. Gabriel lelkesen széttárta a lábait és megemelte a medencéjét, hogy Draco jobban hozzáférjen a testéhez.

Draco gyötrődött, hogy folytassa-e a szájával a támadást Gabriel teste ellen, vagy nézze őt. Végül döntött; felült és elhelyezkedett az aranylóra barnult combok között. Néhány koromfekete hajtincs Gabriel arcára tapadt, az írisze elsötétült a szenvedélytől, és a szempillái meg-megrebbentek, miközben Draco ujja ki-be járt a testében. A vörös ajkak duzzadtak voltak, az arca pedig kipirult.

Amikor Draco még egy ujját becsúsztatta Gabriel testébe, a lélegzete akadozóvá vált, ahogy figyelte, hogy az ujjai eltűnnek a szeretője lágy melegében. Nyöszörögve gyorsított a tempón, a farka már erősen lüktetett. Dracót megbabonázta a látvány, ahogy a testük ilyen meghitten összekapcsolódik. Még több síkosítót használva a harmadik ujját is hozzáadta, és óvatosan tovább tágította a párját.

Az ujjaival ollózva és körkörös mozdulatokat téve azon töprengett, vajon Gabriel készen áll-e rá.

\- Draco, kérlek, kész vagyok.

Draco gyorsan egy kiadós mennyiséget kent a péniszére, és a makkját Gabriel síkos bejáratának nyomta. Belenézett a zöld szempárba, meggyőződve róla, hogy a partnere tényleg készen áll. A vágyakozó, türelmetlen pillantás mindent elmondott, amit tudnia kellett. Lassan behatolt, a teste megremegett a szűk forróságra, ami körülvette őt.

Amikor a medencéje hozzáért Gabrieléhez, Draco megállt, megpróbálva visszaszerezni valamennyit az önkontrolljából; azt akarta, hogy a lehető legtovább ki tudjon tartani. Egy része bele akart vágódni fekete hajú szeretőjébe, de az mégsem tűnt helyénvalónak így első alkalommal. Lassan kihúzódott, majd ugyanolyan lassan visszasiklott a kellemes melegbe. Gabriel a dereka köré kulcsolta a lábait, és együtt ringatóztak, miközben lassan szerelmeskedtek. Minden sóhaj, zihálás, nyögés, rándulás és lökés maradéktalan élményt nyújtott.

Gabriel tökéletesen szeretve és kényeztetve érezte magát, ahogy Draco lassan szeretkezett vele. Ugyanakkor képtelen volt többet elviselni, Draco farkának minden egyes simogatása a prosztatáját dörzsölte, amitől egyre közelebb ért a csúcshoz, mozdulataik lassúsága mégsem engedte elérni azt. Lenyúlt, megragadta Draco csípőjét, és végighúzta a hüvelykujját az érzékeny csípőcsonton.

Draco hangosan felnyögve ívbe hajlott. A szürke szempár viharossá vált, ahogy önuralmának utolsó cseppjei is kiszakadtak belőle; vadul döngölni kezdte Gabriel készséges testét, élvezve a szeretőjéből kitörő sikolyokat.

Gabriel egyik kezét Draco csípőjén hagyta, míg a másikkal kettejük közé nyúlt, és megragadta a farkát. Csupán néhány rántás, és hevesen maguk közé élvezett. Érezte, ahogy a feneke összeszorul Draco vastag farka körül. A szőke fiú felsikoltott gyönyörében, a teste pedig beleremegett, miközben kitöltötte a barátját.

Izzadtan, zihálva és egymásba fonódott végtagokkal feküdtek az ágyon, szorosan ölelve a másikat, mintha attól félnének, hogy elveszítik a másikat, míg alszanak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unforgiven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckom3gf57Yw  
> Theodor Bastard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMDp6vtaqKU&list=RDHCONKOay6rpcs  
> Were Not Going To Take It, hosszú verzió  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9AbeALNVkk  
> Invincible http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb5j4GheNTk  
> Lord it’s Hard to be Humble  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCyYuLQ7_Ws
> 
>  
> 
> Földimogyoró ragu: Witchdragon Bubba bácsikájának receptje alapján
> 
> Hozzávalók:  
> 1 evőkanál oliva olaj  
> 1 közepes méretű hagyma felszeletelve  
> 2 gerezd fokhagyma préselve  
> 1-2 erős vagy chili, ízlésnek megfelelően, kimagozva és felaprítva (ha csak én eszem, még több)  
> ½ teáskanál meghámozott és felkockázott friss gyömbér  
> ½ evőkanál barna cukor  
> ¾ teáskanál őrölt fahéj  
> ¼ teáskanál őrölt kömény  
> 1 ½ kg sütőtök – pl. kanadai vagy a boglárka, kimagozva, meghámozva, és falatnyi kockára vágva (nagyjából 3 ½ csésze)  
> 1 ½ csésze víz  
> ¼ csésze krémes, sima mogyoróvaj  
> Só, frissen őrölt fekete bors  
> ½ csésze fagyasztott fekete szemű borsó vagy 1/15 uncia konzerv lecsepegtetve és leöblítve  
> ½ csésze aprított, sózatlan, pirított földimogyoró
> 
> Elkészítés:
> 
> 1\. Egy jókora serpenyőben melegítsük közepes hőmérsékletűre az olajat, majd adjuk hozzá a hagymát. Fedjük le, pároljuk, néhányszor megkeverjük, amíg megpuhul – cirka 5 perc. Adjuk hozzá a fokhagymát, chilit, gyömbért, barna cukrot, fahéjat és köményt, és egy percig főzzük. Ezután következik a sütőtök, és kavarjuk össze a fűszerekkel. Adjunk hozzá 1 ½ csésze vizet, sóval, borssal ízesítsük. Forraljuk fel, majd vegyük le takarékra.  
> 2\. Egy kisebb edénybe tegyük bele a mogyoróvajat, és lassan tegyük hozzá a maradék ¼ csésze vizet, majd kavarjuk simára.  
> 3.Tegyük a mogyoróvajat a raguhoz. Fedjük le, és addig pároljuk, amíg a zöldségek megpuhulnak – ez nagyjából 30 perc. 10 perccel a főzési idő előtt tegyük bele a fekete szemű borsót és a mogyorót. Addig főzzük, amíg kellően felmelegedik az egész. Mielőtt tálaljuk ízesítsük ízlésnek megfelelően.  
> Első fogásként 6, főételként 3-4 személynek elegendő.


	78. 78. fejezet

**78\. fejezet**

_A szerző megjegyzése: Ez egy Draco központú rész_

 

1996\. december 5. Piton professzor lakosztálya

 

Draco, Blaise és Pansy csendesen üldögéltek Perselus nappalijában, a testük besüppedt a sötétzöld kanapéba.

– Ez volt az eddigi legkeményebb edzés – nyögött fel Blaise.

Pansy a szemét forgatta erre.

– Mindig ezt mondod, amikor együtt edzünk Piton professzorral.

– És minden alkalommal igaz is!

Draco a barátaira vigyorgott.

– Nemsokára vissza kell mennünk, de pillanatnyilag hogy állnak a dolgok? Mind a hárman benne vagyunk a könyvklubban, és úgy tűnik, könnyen össze tudunk haverkodni diákokkal a többi házból, de mi a helyzet a többi szakkörrel, amiben benne vagytok?

– Grangerrel partnerek vagyunk a latin szakkörön, és a többi órán is hajlandó párban lenni velem – felelte Blaise, és úgy hangzott, mint aki kicsit zavarban van.

– Blaise, te nem valami abnormális lény vagy, akinek meg kellene döbbennie mások kedvessége miatt! – csattant Pansy felvillanó szemmel.

– Tudom. – Blaise maga elé tartotta a kezét, hogy megakadályozza a lány támadását. – Ugyanakkor mind tudjuk, hogy a mardekárosokat évszázadokon keresztül söpredékként kezelték, és mind arra számítottunk, hogy ez idén is így fog folytatódni, szóval csak meghökkent, hogy ez mennyire gyorsan változik.

– A dolgok valóban nagyon gyorsan változnak – mondta lassan Draco. – A szakkörök és Gabriel iskola körüli ténykedése előtt senki nem hitte volna, hogy az a rivalizálás, amire mindenki számított, így folytatódik az idén.

– Azt mondanám, hogy Granger szintén óriási befolyásoló erő. Mugliszülött lévén, meg hogy olyan könyvmoly és okos, a versengés sosem jelentett neki sokat – töprengett Pansy. – Nemrég felkeresett engem és még pár másik aranyvérűt, és azt kérte, hogy segítsünk neki megalkotni egy Varázsló Kultúra könyvet.

– Minek? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Draco.

– A legtöbb mugli születésű nyilvánvalóan semmit nem tud azokról a dolgokról, amik számunkra magától értetődőek.

– Nos, ez mindent megmagyaráz! – csattant fel Draco bosszúsan Pansy fél magyarázatára.

– Fogd be, te buzi.

– Ribi.

– Faszszopó.

– Kurva.

– Kérlek, visszatérhetnénk az előző témához? – szakította félbe őket Blaise. Egyszer hagyta őket, csak hogy lássa, meddig képesek egymást különböző neveken illetni, mielőtt ismételni kezdenénk magukat, és több mint harminc percbe telt.

Pansy felborzolta a haját, és megfordult, hogy Blaise-re nézzen.

– Ahogy az megpróbáltam megmagyarázni, a mugliszülötteknek, és azoknak, akiket nem úgy neveltek fel, hogy részesüljenek a mi neveltetésünk előnyeiben, fogalmuk sincs a virágok vagy az udvarlás nyelvéről, az ősi ünnepekről meg hasonlókról.

– Charlie Stilton – suttogta Draco. – Egyszer adott egy mugli születésű lánynak egy csokor virágot, aki elpirult, megköszönte neki, de sosem adott engedélyt, hogy udvaroljon neki. Charlie teljesen el volt keseredve, a lány pedig megdöbbentnek látszott, amiért Charlie nem közeledett felé újból.

– Pontosan! – rikkant fel Pansy. – Ha tudta volna, talán mostanra már rég házasok lennének!

– Én mindig kész rejtélynek találtam a mugli világot, de sosem gondoltam, hogy a mugliszülöttek ugyanúgy látnák a miénket. – Blaise végighúzta a kezét a puha hajfürtjei között. – Majdnem takarodó van, Draco; hogy halad a terv?

Draco felsóhajtott és arca zárkózottá vált.

– Gabrielnek van egy terve, én pedig próbálok segíteni neki, hogy túlélje azt; túlontúl sok griffendélesség van benne.

Pansy a fiú combjára tette apró, fehér bőrű kezét.

– Draco, mi van, ha nem jár sikerrel?

Draco szeme szürke jéggé változott, hangja fagyossá és tényszerűvé.

– Attól függ, hogy alakulnak a dolgok. Számos helyet ismerek, ahol elrejtőzhetünk, emellett pedig elég pénzünk és ismeretünk van a mugli világról ahhoz, hogy túléljük, ha szükséges. Ugyanakkor úgy is nézhet ki a dolog, hogy én adtam át ezüst tálcán Gabrielt a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és ha a Sötét Nagyúr győz, akkor én hős leszek.

– Utálom megkérdezni – kezdte halkan Blaise –, de mi van, ha Gabriel győz, ám valahogy meghal?

Draco felállt és az ajtóhoz indult.

– Ismét azt kell mondanom, hogy van pénzünk és vannak rejtekhelyeink. Ugyanakkor mindenki számára nyilvánvaló, különösen a családjának, hogy mennyire szeretem őt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy védve leszünk. Emellett nem ez az egyik oka annak, hogy az összes szakkörben benne vagyunk?

Pansy nézte, ahogy Draco csattogva örvénylő talárral távozik.

– Szép húzás, Blaise!

– Draco beismerte, hogy szereti őt.

– A fiúk annyira hülyék. – Pansy megengedett magának egy pillanatnyi önsajnálatot, amiért szerencsétlen flótásokkal van körülvéve. Ó, nos, legalább néhányuk felettébb jól néz ki. Pansy úgy indult vissza a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, hogy a feje tele volt képekkel erős kezekről, pajkos mosolyokról és röpködő vörös hajtincsekről.

– Mr. Zambini, van valami oka rá, hogy elfoglalja a nappalimat? 

Blaise riadtan nézett bele mentora fekete szemébe.

– Sajnálom, Piton professzor, én csak… én csak egy idióta vagyok.

Piton lassan pislogott párat, az ajka picit megrándult közben.

– Maga kamasz, így ez az elvárt öntől.

– Tudtam, hogy nem használja Gabrielt, vagy legalábbis nem csak használja őt – motyogta Blaise, mintha nem is az imént sértették volna meg. – Na, de szerelem, nahát, erre nem számítottam.

– Talán túlságosan lefoglalták a saját hormonjainak követelőzései.

Blaise elpirult és a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Ő még túl fiatal, és nem igazán látom őt szexuális értelemben, úgy értem, bájos lány, de nem akarom őt _úgy_ megérinteni. – A barna szempár esdeklően nézett a tanárára, abban reménykedve, hogy a férfi megérti őt. Egy lágy bólintás volt az összes szükséges bátorítás ahhoz, hogy a fiú folytassa. – A szívem tudja, hogy ő az enyém, és hogy összetartozunk. Hogy egy nap eljön hozzám, jogot formál rám, és én a világ végére követni fogom őt.

Perselus ajka megrándult erre az ártatlan kijelentésre.

– Tudatom a szüleivel a szándékait.

– Köszönöm, uram. Gondolja, hogy megengedik majd, hogy most barátkozzak vele?

– Meg fogom kérdezni. És most irány lefeküdni.

– Igen, uram, köszönöm, uram. – Blaise nyelve és lába is megbicsaklott, miközben elhagyta Perselus lakosztályát.

 

Draco óvatosan elhúzta a függönyt, és az ágyra ülve a barátjára nézett. Gabriel a hasán feküdt, fekete fürtjei szétterültek a zöld selyemlepedőn. Egy könnycsepp gördült le Draco puha, fehér arcán… nem veszítheti őt el. Draco lassan lehúzta a paplant az izmos hátról, felfedve a narancssárga pizsama alsó fedte feszes, kerek feneket. Draco elmosolyodott – ezt a ruhadarabot biztosan Gabriel testvérei választották ki neki.

Hosszú időn át csak nézte ezt a tökéletességet maga előtt. Amikor nem bírta tovább, előre nyújtotta a kezét, és ujját finoman végighúzta Gabriel kemény fenekén. Merlinre, Draco imádta ezt a feneket! Az első alkalmuk óta minden lehetőséget megragadtak, hogy szeretkezzenek. Néha gyors és durva volt, máskor gyengéd és lassú, de minden érintésük továbbította az érzéseik mélységét.

Draco azonban még nem játszotta a passzív szerepet. Ó, akarta azt, és voltak alkalmak, amikor leszopta Gabriel hosszú, vastag farkát, elképzelve, milyen érzés lenne, ha az a szerszám a fenekébe csúszna. Ő lenyúlna és kiverné magának, erősen elélvezve, miközben Gabriel a torkára spricceli magát.

Draco erősebben simított végig Gabrielen, aki felnyögött és megmozdult álmában. Nem egy alkalom volt, amikor Draco majdnem könyörgött Gabrielnek, hogy tegye magáévá őt, mint például előző este, amikor Gabriel addig nyalta és szopta a lyukát, mígnem sikoltva elélvezett, miközben a farkához hozzá sem ért. De minden alkalommal visszafojtotta; egyszerűen nem állt készen, hogy ennyire megbízzon valakiben. Szerette Gabrielt és nagyon bízott benne, de az utolsó lépésre, hogy annyira sebezhető és kitárulkozó legyen… Draco még képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy átlépje azt a vonalat.

Mielőtt mélyebben beleáshatta volna magát ezekbe a gondolatokba, Gabriel megmoccant.

– Megdugsz? – Gabriel hangja rekedtnek és elmosódottnak hangzott, mivel épp csak ébren volt.

Draco kuncogni kezdett.

– Szeretném azt hinni, hogy nem kérdeznéd, ha dugnálak… vagy arra utalsz, hogy kicsi vagyok?

Gabriel csukott szemmel elmosolyodott, és kicsit megriszálta a fenekét.

– Meghívás?

– Szerintem alvásra nagyobb szükséged van, mint szexre.

– Annak semmi értelme.

Draco elhelyezkedett az ágy fejvégénél, és ujjaival fésülni kezdte a barátja hollófekete tincseit. Gabriel másodperceken belül ismét aludt, Draco pedig felkapta az orosz bájitalmester könyvét az éjjeli szekrényéről, és miközben olvasta, tovább cirógatta Gabrielt.

Órákkal később egyszer csak mozdulatlanná vált, miközben újraolvasta az oldalt. Remegni kezdett. Kétségbeesetten igyekezett összeszedni magát, majd kicsusszant az ágyból, és halkan elhagyta a körletet. Pillanatokkal később már a keresztapja ajtaján dörömbölt. Nem tudta, meddig kopogott, mielőtt az ajtó kivágódott.

– Mi a baj? – akarta tudni Perselus.

– Azt hiszem, meg tudom menteni őt!

Perselus keze gyorsan kinyúlt és behúzta Dracót a szobába. Amint az ajtó becsukódott Perselus leültette a keresztfiát a kanapéra.

– Akkor most lassan magyarázd el, miért kellett felkeltened az éjszaka közepén.

– Ezt a bájitalos könyvet olvastam, és találtam benne egy bájitalt, ami életben tarthatja Gabrielt, miközben a Sötét Nagyúrral csatázik.

– Magyarázatot!

– Ez Bogdan naplója, egy bájitalmesteré, aki az Alapítókkal egy időben élt. Beutazta Oroszországot és Szibériát, és eközben sok sámánnal találkozott. Az egyikük használta ezt a bájitalt, hogy segítse a képességét, hogy a szellemek világába utazzon, és összetört lelkeket gyógyítson. Két hétbe telik az elkészítése, és nem tudom, mennyi időnk van, mielőtt a Sötét Nagyúr támadni fog.

– Hadd lássam! – nyújtotta ki a kezét Perselus.

Draco odaadta a naplót, és idegesen várt.

A fekete szempár Dracóéba mélyedt, miközben Perselus megszólalt:

– Minden hozzávalóm megvan, ami a bájital elkészítéséhez szükséges, kivéve az Unikornis leheletét, ami annak begyűjtéstől számított néhány percen belül fel kell használni.

– Mi Neville-lel és Gabriellel pont Unikornis leheletét nevelünk gyógynövénytanra. Gondolod, hogy ez működni fog?

– Egyesével az összes alapanyag a mentális összpontosítást, a megtisztulást és a védelmet segíti elő, ugyanakkor fogalmam sincs, hogy mit fog tenni a bájital, amint ezeket kombináljuk.

– Hozzákezdhetünk holnap? – könyörgött Draco.

– Természetesen.

– Nem akarom elmondani Gabrielnek, amíg el nem készítettük. Nem akarom feltüzelni a reményeit, vagy megakadályozni, hogy más lehetőségek után kutasson.

Perselus egy pillanatra eltűnődött ezen.

– Rendben, de amint elkészültünk a főzettel, elmondod neki. Gyere ide holnap, akarom mondani ma este, vacsora után, és hozzálátunk.

Draco felpattant a kanapéról, és lelkesen megölelte a keresztapját.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Perselus bácsi.

– Nagyon szívesen – felelte Perselus szorosan átkarolva Dracót.

 

December 6. Délelőtt 7 óra

 

Draco egy zihálás keretében ébredt, ami rögvest nyöszörgésbe fordult. Merlinre, élete hátralévő részében tudna így ébredni. Lenyúlt, és ujjait belefúrta Gabriel nyirkos hajába. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és csaknem elélvezett a frissen zuhanyozott cigány látványára, ahogy le-fel mozgatta a fejét a farkán. Draco behajlította karcsú ujjait, mélyebben beleszántva a nedves tincsek közé, miközben igyekezett nem lekényszeríteni Gabriel fejét, és nyafogni, amikor Gabriel elhúzódott.

Draco kinyitotta a szemét, mire Gabriel sötéten felkuncogott.

– Ne aggódj, nem hagyom abba, csak tudatni akartam veled, hogy rendben van, ha dugni akarod a számat.

Draco szeme elkerekedett és egy pillanatra megdermedt. Mielőtt mélyebben belegondolhatott volna, már nyúlt is le a másik kezével és visszanyomta Gabriel száját a sajgó vesszejére.

Mivel ezt már csinálta korábban is, Draco tudta, hogy a barátja képes mélyre fogadni őt, így hamarosan be-belökte magát a nedves forróságba, Gabriel pedig lelkesen szopta és nyalta őt. Ahogy egyre közelebb jutott a beteljesüléshez, Draco elpirult; volt valami abban, ahogy Gabriel száját kefélte, amitől ki akart bukni belőle valami, és nem tudta visszafogni magát.

– A szád annyira forró és nedves – suttogta rekedten. – Igen, Merlinre, igen, nyald a farkam, pont így. Pirosló ajkad olyan jól néz ki, ahogy körém fonódik. Az enyém vagy, arra születtél, hogy a farkamat szopd. Ó, igen… szopj le… Gabriel… ohohoh!

Draco háta felemelkedett az ágyról, ahogy mélyen Gabriel szájába lökte magát, elérve a fiú torka mélyét, és elélvezett. Gabriel csak szopta és nyalta, az utolsó cseppet is kiszívta belőle. Draco teljesen kiürülve omlott vissza az ágyra.

Gabriel lefeküdt mellé, zöld szeme szikrázott a boldogságtól.

– Jó reggelt.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Kétségtelenül az.

Gabriel sugárzó arccal előrenyúlt, és végigfuttatta az ujjait a platinaszőke fürtökön.

– Tudom, hogy több alvásra van szükséged, de nem hiszem, hogy le akarsz maradni a reggeliről.

– Mennyi az idő?

– Nos, hat órakor kezdtem hozzá, szóval most hat óra egy perc?

A szürke szempár fenyegetően összeszűkült. 

– Jobb, ha futsz!

Gabriel gondtalanul felkacagott.

– Kérlek… mintha most képes lennél megmoccanni. – Odahajolt a szőke fiú fölé és megcsókolta a rózsás ajkakat. A csók szerelmes és édes volt, és Draco boldogan sóhajtott, amikor Gabriel elhúzódott. – Felöltözöm, és neked is fel kellene kelned. – Egy ujjcsettintéssel megszüntette a némító varázslatot, és felállt.

Draco kinyújtózott, és közben figyelte, ahogy a szeretője felöltözik, jól tudva, hogy nagyon is birtokló pillantás ül ki az arcára. Ó, igen, a varázslóknak ez a csodálatos mintapéldánya az övé, és nem állt szándékában osztozni rajta.

– Már megint úgy nézel. – Gabriel elnézően mosolygott rá, miközben begombolta az utolsó gombot a talárján.

Draco nem foglalkozott a megjegyzéssel.

– Hová mész ilyen korán?

– Le kell ellenőriznem a gyógynövénytan feladatunkat, és látni akarom, hogy van ma reggel Tatiana. Tegnap kicsit lázas volt. Majd reggelinél találkozunk a Nagyteremben.

– Oké.

– Amúgy háromnegyed hét – szólt vissza Gabriel, miközben elhagyta a helyiséget.

– A rohadt életbe! – káromkodta el magát Draco, miközben lerúgta magáról a takarót és a zuhanyzó felé indult. Egy óra alig elég arra, hogy elkészüljön!

 

December 6. Este 9 óra

Draco arca semmit nem árult el, miközben óvatosan tépkedte az ökörfarkkórót. A mandulaolaj és levendula bázis mellette rotyogott, amihez az ökörfarkkórót és a fekete ürmöt pontosan három perc múlva kell hozzáadni. A bájitalt nagyon precízen kellett elkészíteni, ám nem volt bonyolult. Az elkövetkező órában Draco teljes egészében a sámán bájitalára fókuszált. A lélegzetét visszatartva adta hozzá az utolsó hozzávalót. Az átlátszó fehér szirmok belebegtek az üstbe, mire a bájital a szivárvány színeiben kezdett kavarogni.

– Szép munka; pontosan olyannak néz ki, amilyennek a könyv leírta.

– Köszönöm, Perselus bácsi. – Draco az üst tetejére rögzített egy fedelet, aztán feltette a polcra. – Ott jó helyen lesz? Az utasításban az áll, hogy tizennégy napon keresztül nem szabad bolygatni.

Perselus – ébenfekete szemöldökét felvonva – a keresztfiára nézett. 

– Ez a magán laborom, természetesen biztonságban lesz.

Perselus ellenőrizte az óráját, majd leírta az időt egy darab pergamenre, amit az üst elé helyezett. 

– Huszadikán, pontosan este tíz órakor a bájitalod készen lesz.

– Gondolod, hogy működni fog?

Perselus felsóhajtott és az ijedt fiút a karjába húzta. Néha elfelejtette, igazából mennyire fiatalok is ezek a gyerekek. 

– Ismét csak azt tudom mondani, hogy nem tudom. A bájital úgy néz ki, mint ami segíteni fog stabilizálni és megerősíteni Gabrielt, miközben ő a Sötét Nagyúr lelkét gyógyítja, de tényleg nem tudom. Én is elkészítettem a magad adagját, hogy egyet tesztelhessünk.

Draco ellazult a keresztapja karjaiban, és egy pillanatig engedte magát biztonságban érezni és reménykedni. Később ismét hozzá fog kezdeni a kutatáshoz, amivel segíthet megmenteni a szeretője életét.


	79. 79. fejezet

**79\. fejezet**

 

1996\. december 15. Denem Kúria

 

Marcy letette a láda bort és visszalépett az árnyékba. Mestere, Devlin, a másik vámpírvezető, Samuel, Roberto, a vérfarkas horda vezetője, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy és Voldemort nagyúr egy antik asztalt ültek körbe, és az elkövetkező csata terveit beszélték meg. Annyira óvatosak voltak, hogy mindenki mást kizártak; ugyanakkor az előítélettel bíró emberek túlnéztek a törékeny vámpíron. Marcy elvigyorodott magában; tudta, hogy a legtöbben alábecsülik, és ő mindig bátorította is ezt. Némán hallgatta a többiek tervezgetését.

Elkerekedett szemmel és egyre jobban remegő testtel hallgatta, ahogy összeesküvést és terveket szőnek. Csak két éve volt vámpír, és csupán mostanában kezdett kitörni a teremtője irányítása alól. Devlin változtatta át a klánja minden tagját. A vámpír kegyetlen volt, és annak érdekében, hogy uralkodni tudjon rajtuk, korlátozta, hogy mennyi vért ihatnak. Mindenkivel durván bánt, most pedig arra kényszerítette őket, hogy háborúba menjenek, gyerekek ellen.

Marcy egy dologban volt jó; remekül tudott rejtőzködni. Azon a napon, amikor Devlin átváltoztatta őt, a barátját gyászolta épp, aki akkor halt meg, és nem figyelt, hogy épp merre jár. A vámpír elkapta őt, megharapta és a következő, amire emlékezett, hogy egy idegen ágyban ébredt. Hetekbe telt, mire felépült az átváltozásból, de csak napokba, hogy rádöbbenjen, szüksége van Devlinre, aki viszont gyengének gondolta őt. Így hát a fiatal lány azt tette, amit egész életében; színlelt, titokban pedig tanult és erősödött.

Marcy régóta gondolt arra, hogy elszökik, de menedékhely nélkül félt, hogy egy másik klánban végzi, ami még rosszabb lehet. Tehát várt, remélte, hogy megtalálja a módját, hogy visszanyerje a szabadságát. Egy héttel ezelőtt, készen állt kockáztatni egy bizonytalan jövőért, amikor rájött, hogy ők lesznek a gyalogok egy háborúban. Ugyanakkor a szerencse rámosolygott, amikor meghallotta, ahogy Devlin, Merrik és Samuel a „nagy” és „fenséges” Lények Tanácsáról panaszkodnak.

Mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy ok nélkül befogadnának egy elkóborolt vámpírt, ezért folyton kószált, megpróbált hasznos információkhoz jutni, és remélte, hogy így megvásárolhatja magának a szabadságát. Most, hogy mindent megtudott, türelmesen várt, amíg a gyűlés véget ért, aztán kiosont az éjszakába. A régi kúriától néhány utcányira megállt, és törökülésben leült a földre. Egyfajta transzba esve az anyját szólította, ahogy mindig is tette annak halála óta – Marcy csupán hatéves volt, amikor az anyja meghalt. Édesanyja az utolsó szavaival megígérte neki, hogy nem számít, mi történik, ő mindig ott lesz, amikor Marcynek szüksége lesz rá. És így is volt.

– Marcy – szólt az anyja éteri hangja. – Hiányoztál, drágám.

– Te is hiányoztál nekem, anya, csak nem volt biztonságos hívnom téged.

– Megértem, kincsem, és tudom, hogy mit akarsz. El kell jutnod Prágába. Az otthonuk a városon kívül van, és jól védett. Elég közel tudlak vezetni hozzájuk, hogy felkeltsd a figyelmüket.

Egy könnycsepp gördült végig Marcy sápadt arcán.

– Köszönöm, anya.

– Csitt, kicsim, indulnod kell. Azt javaslom, hogy az utazás ódivatú módját válaszd.

Marcy a szemét forgatta ugyan, de hajnal előtt néhány órával már egy koporsó belsejében, biztonságban hajózott Prága felé.*

 

December 17. Este 7 óra, Roxforti birtok

Vincent lelkesen nyitotta ki a dobozt. Elolvasta a tetején levő levelet, majd elvigyorodott, amikor megkönnyebbültség árasztotta el. A doboz belsejében ott volt a csatornázó kristály**, amire szükségük volt, egy medál és egy gyertya, hogy figyelmeztessenek mindenkit.

– Frejától jött? – kérdezte Mudiwa, amikor belépett a sátrukba.

– Igen, és minden el van intézve. Amikor megkezdődik a támadás, meggyújtjuk ezt a gyertyát, és a gyertyák anyám falujában, Lucas hordájában, Indiában, Ria családjánál, Olaszországban Lucánál és a családjánál, Japánban Soto családjánál és még sok más helyen szintén meg fog gyulladni. Amikor ez megtörténik, mindenki imádkozni kezd és az erejüket a saját csatornázó kristályukon keresztül a miénkbe küldik, és az energia végül belekerül ebbe a medálba. – Vincent felemelte az egyszerű kristálymedált. – És így az energiát Gabrielbe fogjuk táplálni.

– Elmondjuk neki? – kérdezte Mudiwa a párja mellé ülve a kanapéra.

– Nem, ha azt hiszi, hogy az a tervünk, hogy itt maradunk, találni fog rá egy módot, hogy elküldjön minket valami biztonságos helyre.

– Mi lesz a gyerekekkel?

– Gabriel anyának is adott egy fülbevalót, elküldjük őket hozzá.

Mudiwa a hatalmas kezei bölcsőjébe fogta a szerelme arcát.

– Működni fog. Túl fogja élni.

– Ó, istenem – kapott levegő után elcsukló hangon Vincent. – Muszáj neki, ő a mi kicsi fiunk, és muszáj túlélnie. Nem tudom, mit csinálunk, ha valami félresikerül.

Mudiwa az ölébe húzta a kedvesét, és szorosan magához ölelte, miközben mind a ketten igyekeztek nem sírva fakadni.

– Baba, apu, idebent vagytok?

Gyorsan szétváltak, és közben megtörölték a szemüket.

– Igen, Gabriel, gyere csak be.

Gabriel mosolya gyorsan elillant, amikor megérezte a szomorúságukat és meglátta vöröslő szemüket.

– Mi a baj? – Odasietett és leült a két apja közé.

Mudiwa úgy döntött, hogy épp elég titok van a családjában, és válaszolt.

– Nem vagyunk elég bolondok, hogy elhiggyük a történeteket, amiket elmondasz nekünk. Tudjuk, hogy arra számítasz, hogy meghalsz, amikor szembenézel Voldemorttal.

Gabriel szeme elkerekedett, és a szája kinyílt, de nem tudta, mit mondjon. Könnyek öntötték el a szemét.

– Mindent megpróbáltam, baba, de semmit nem találok, ami segítene. Remélem, hogy a varázserőm nagyobb Helenénél, de ezt nem tudhatom.

– Tudjuk, hogy próbálsz valami módot találni – csitította őt Vincent, miközben a két férfi a fiúk köré fonta a karját. – Nagyon bátor vagy, de mindketten érezzük, mennyire stresszel a dolog, és itt akarunk lenni neked.

Gabriel megmerevedett és sírni kezdett.

– Annyira félek. Nem akarok meghalni, de nem tudok elpusztítani egy emberi lelket, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá! – Előrenyúlva belekapaszkodott az őt átfogó karokba. – Kérlek, ne legyetek mérgesek rám. Kérlek, ne utáljatok – könyörgött Gabriel, könnyektől fénylő szemmel. – Nem akarok elmenni, és mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy maradhassak. Csak annyira félek.

Az apái csak megszorították körülötte a karjukat, és mindhárman sírni kezdtek.

– Sosem tudnánk utálni téged. Te vagy a mi angyalunk, a mi Cherubunk – suttogta Vincent a könnyein át.

– Mi is félünk, de minden meg fog oldódni, ígérem – mondta Mudiwa, közelebb húzva magához a családját. Együtt ültek, egymást ölelve, kétségbeesetten, hogy sose váljanak el egymástól.

Gabriel fuldokolva próbálta elfojtani a feltörni akaró zokogását.

– Itt vagyunk, kicsim, csak ereszd ki.

A fiú az apjába kapaszkodva zokogott, egész teste rázkódott, miközben szabadjára eresztette a félelmeit. Évek óta nem sírt így, és amikor a könnyei végül elapadtak, zavarban érezte magát, és kimerült volt. Elpirulva nézett fel a szürke szempárba.

– Aludj csak. Azt hiszem, mindnyájunkra ráfér egy kis pihenés.

– Sajnálom.

– Nincs mit sajnálnod, Gabriel. Pontosan erre vannak a szülők.

Gabriel visszafordult feléjük, és félszívvel elmosolyodott.

– Annyira nagyon szeretlek titeket; köszönöm.

– Mi is szeretünk téged.

– Nagyon.

Két csók érkezett a homlokára, miközben Gabriel elaludt.

– Működni fog? – kérdezte Vincent, akinek levendulakék szeme tele volt aggodalommal.

– Minden kétséget kizáróan; más lehetőség nem is létezik. – A határozottság Mudiwa hangjában vigasztaló és erős volt. – Aludjunk.

Vincent bólintott, felállt, majd lehúzta az ágyukat fedő takarót, mialatt a párja felemelte a fiukat. Hamarosan mindhárman békésen aludták álmukat.

 

Gabriel először azt hitte, álmodik, ezért nem is vesződött vele, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Annyira könnyednek érezte magát, olyan melegség árasztotta el. Meleg testek vették körül őt; várjunk csak… homloka összeráncolódott zavarában… testek? Óvatosan résnyire nyitotta a szemét, de amikor meglátta baba sötét, izmos karját, azonnal ellazult. Eszébe jutott, mi idézte elő, hogy a szülei ágyában aludjon, és pirulva fúrta magát bele a testmelegükbe. Ám mielőtt vissza tudott volna aludni, két egyforma rikoltás töltötte be a levegőt, ahogy Tatiana és Aubrey rájuk ugrottak.

– Gabriel, segíts nekünk! – kérte őt Tatiana.

– Csikizd meg aput és babát! – magyarázta Aubrey, beásva magát a takaró alá, hogy támadást intézzen a szülei érzékeny lábujjai ellen.

A sátor eddigi csendjét hamarosan nevetés és örömsikoltások verték fel. Mindenki szélesen mosolygott és zihált, mire Mudiwa és Vincent mindhárom gyereküket az ágyhoz szegezték.

– Nem tudom, miért próbálnak folyton legyőzni minket, hisz sosem győznek – jegyezte meg könnyed hangon Mudiwa.

– Ez felettébb zavaró; azt hittem, ennél okosabbak – bólogatott mosolyogva Vincent.

– Hé! – kezdett panaszkodni Gabriel.

– Talán a bolond gyerekek azt hiszik, hogy egy nap, majd ők nyernek.

– Nyerni is fogunk, baba. Csak várd ki! – jelentette ki Tatiana a lehető legdölyfösebb hangján, kócos fürtjei a szélrózsa minden irányában szétálltak.

– És mit fogtok nyerni?

– Hát – kezdte Aubrey, elővéve a maga türelmesen magyarázó hangszínét –, akkor mi leszünk a főnökök, és azt tesszük, amit akarunk.

Vincent elnevette magát a gyermek magyarázatán.

– És akkor mit fogtok tenni?

– Akkor – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe vihogva Gabriel – mi fogjuk uralni a világot! – A testvérei őrült vihogással csatlakoztak hozzá.

Mudiwa jókedvűen csóválta a fejét.

– Mit szóltok ehelyett egy kis reggelihez?

– Miféle reggelihez? – kérdezte Tatiana gyanakvóan felhúzott szemöldökkel, hogy nem kapják meg a követeléseiket.

– Csoki chipses palacsintát***, vagy átvesszük a világ feletti uralmat! – közölte határozott bólintással Aubrey, miközben felhúzta kávébarna állát, felkészülve a harcra azért, amit akart.

– Hallottátok a követeléseinket; tárgyalhattok róla magatok között – fejezte be Gabriel felfelé görbülő szájjal, ahogy igyekezett visszatartani a nevetését.

– Mily nagylelkűek vagytok. – Anélkül, hogy elengedte volna őket, Vincent áthajolt fölöttük, és a szájába szívta a férje fülcimpáját.

– Fúúúj!

– Hagyd abba, kaphatunk hideg müzlit is, csak fejezd be!

– Mindjárt rosszul leszek!

Vincent a szemét forgatta, de kieresztette a szájából a puha cimpát.

– A gyerekeid egytől egyig szemtelen porontyok.

– Bocs, de pillanatnyilag a te gyerekeid. Az enyémek majd akkor lesznek, amikor alszanak.

– Baba! Apu! – kiáltott fel a három testvér méltatlankodva.

– Gyerünk, ha csoki chipses palacsintát akartok, akkor segítenetek kell.

– Ezaz! – rikoltott fel Aubrey és Tatiana, kivergődve az apáik alól, majd eliramodtak, hogy felöltözzenek és segítsenek a reggeli készítésében.

– Te is maradsz?

– Bűbájtanra kellene mennem, de a csoki chipses palacsinta nagyon jól hangzik.

– Csodálatos, te dobálhatod. – Vincent elégedetten elmosolyodott, hogy mindhárom gyerekét maga mellett tudhatja.

 

December 19. Este 7. óra Roxfort, igazgatói iroda

 

– Az informátoraink jelentették, hogy holnap este támadás készül a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ellen – jelentette be Kingsley. Megvárta, amíg a félelemhördülések elhalnak és a sokk is alábbhagy, mielőtt folytatta. – Dumbledore professzor forrásai igazolták a hírt. Az aurorok számára már be is ütemeztem egy külön edzést.

– A fiaim, George és Fred, elintézik, hogy történjen egy kis baleset, ami miatt nekem és még másoknak sokáig a hivatalban kell maradnunk – mondta Arthur Weasley.

– Az elég lesz? – kérdezte aggódva Minerva.

– Elégnek kell lennie – felelte kedvesen Dumbledore. – A támadást öt órára ütemezték. Addig, amíg az embereket valódi indokkal ott tudjuk tartani hat óráig, Voldemortnak semmi oka azt hinni, hogy tudunk a tervéről. Mi van Caramel miniszter úrral?

– Ő otthon lesz, hogy felkészüljön egy késői találkozóra a román mágiaügyi miniszterrel – tájékoztatta őket Hestia Jones.

– Nagyszerű, akkor mindenről gondoskodnunk kell. Mindenkinél ott van a vész-zsupszkulcs?

– Igazgató úr, mi a helyzet Gabriellel?

– Molly, ezen a ponton nem áll szándékomban bevonni őt egyetlen csatába sem. – Dumbledore magára öltötte a türelmes, mégis csalódott arcot, mielőtt folytatta. – Az ifjú Mr. Dragonheart továbbra is úgy érzi, hogy nincs szüksége a segítségünkre. Azt remélem, hogy az igazság arról, mennyire veszélyes is Voldemort, ráébreszti őt a valóságra, amikor tudomást szerez a minisztérium elleni támadásról. Ha minden jól megy, jövő héten már el tudjuk kezdeni Mr. Dragonheart kiképzését.

– Gabriel nagyon jó kivédés tantárgyból. – Remus úgy érezte, ezt el kell mondania, remélve, hogy könnyít a többiek érzésein.

– Pont olyan, mint az apja! – ragyogott fel Sirius arca. – Született tehetség kivédésből!

– Ne kanyarodjunk el túlságosan a témától, de pontosan miért is olyan az orrod, mint egy disznóé?

Sirius elpirult, Remus viszont vigyorogva fordult Tonks felé.

– Nos, úgy tűnik, Gabriel az apja humorérzékét és csínytevésekre való hajlamát is örökölte.

– Remélem, visszaadtál mindent, amit kaptál, igaz? – kuncogott Tonks.

– A tegnapi napot operák áriázásával töltötte beszéd helyett – morogta Sirius.

Perselus elvigyorodott.

– A cigányok folyton megtréfálják egymás; Gabrielnek nagy gyakorlata van benne. – Többiek mosolya azonnal elhalt, mivel muszáj volt emlékeztetniük magukat, hogy Gabriel Dragonheart nem a rég elhunyt barátjuk kiköpött mása.

– Sajnos még van némi papírmunkám, így ha nincs más, akkor vigyázzatok magatokra – mondta Albus, mielőtt Sirius és Perselus újabb vitába kezdhettek volna.

Miközben elköszöntek egymástól, aggódva ismételgették, hogy vigyázzanak magukra, és hamarosan újból találkoznak.

 

Hajnali 5 óra Mágikus Lények Tanácsa

 

Lysander nézte, ahogy a fiatal vámpír átöleli magát, miközben a tanács tagjai kérdéseket tesznek fel neki magáról, Voldemortról és mindarról, amit hallott és látott, mialatt a vén kígyóképű közelében volt. Tudták, hogy a lány igazat mond, és az információk, amiket közöl, hitelesek, de nem voltak biztosak abban, hogy nem a teremtője használja-e a lányt, hogy kémkedjen utánuk. Azzal az erős kötelékkel, ami a teremtő és az újszülött vámpír között születik, nehéz megállapítani.

– Miért kellene törődnünk a varázslók háborújával? – akarta tudni a véla képviselő.

Marcy mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megerősítse magát. Lysander oldalra döntötte a fejét – a lány keze remegett, a bőre pedig viaszszínűnek látszott. Vajon mennyi ideje annak, hogy utoljára táplálkozott?

– Nem tudom, miért kellene törődniük egy varázsló háborúval. Ugyanakkor a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok csatlakozása Voldemorthoz gondokat okozhat a varázsvilág és a legendás lények között, különösen, ha Voldemort veszít – válaszolt Marcy.

– Mit reméltél, mit nyerhetsz azzal, hogy felkeresel minket? – kérdezte gúnyosan a kobold.

– A teremtőm kegyetlen és mindenkin uralkodni akar; egy kiutat akartam. Biztonságban akarok lenni, többet tanulni arról, milyen vámpírnak lenni. Eddig csak azt tanultam milyen haszna származik belőle a teremtőmnek, Devlinnek.

– Új vámpírúrra van szükséged? – kérdezte Jaroslava.

– Nem tudom – felelte Marcy bizonytalan hangon.

– Lysander, kérlek, vidd el Marcyt az egyik vendégszobába.

– Igenis, Voltaire tanácsos úr.

Lysander bólintott és felállt, majd elindult a gesztenyebarna hajú vámpír felé. A csokoládébarna szempár összeszűkült, miközben Marcy keresztbe tette a karját a mellkasa előtt. Lysander elmosolyodott; ez csak egy védekező gesztus, egy nő sem képes ellenállni neki. Nem hencegni akart vele – ez egyszerűen tény volt.

– Marcy, erre, kérlek.

A lány szándékosan elkerülte Lysander kezét, és elsétált mellette. A vámpír egy vigyor kíséretében elindult mögötte, élvezve a látványt, ahogy a lány formás feneke ringott előtte. 

– Itt balra, és a harmadik ajtónál jobbra – irányította Marcyt.

Marcy megállt az ajtóban, és elkezdett besurranni rajta.

– Köszönöm a segítséged.

– Nem akarod, hogy körbevezesselek a szobában? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva Lysander.

– Nem, köszönöm.

– Éhes vagy?

Marcy arca minden színét elveszítette.

– Én eddig még csak Devlinből táplálkoztam.

Lysander szeme elkerekedett az elsuttogott vallomásra.

– A vámpírvér nem elég! Friss vérre van szükséged, hogy egészséges és erős maradj.

– Ő azt mondta, hogy nem lennénk képesek uralkodni magunkon, és hogy megölnénk bárkit, akiből táplálkoznánk.

Lysander kék szeme együttérzéssel telt meg.

– Hadd segítsek neked. Vannak vérdonoraink, akik itt élnek. Segíthetek neked táplálkozni. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárkit is megölj.

– Azt értékelném. – A lány továbbra is zárkózott maradt, a tekintete pedig gyanakvó, de félrelépett és beengedte Lysandert.

Noha nem mondhatta meg Marcynek, mennyire hálás mindazért az információért, amit a tudomásukra hozott, Lysander tudta, hogy az elegendő ahhoz, hogy segítsen Gabrielnek, és hogy mindezért cserébe úgy fog bánni Marcyvel, akár egy királynővel. Gyorsan kapcsolatba lépett az egyik kedvenc donorával. Marcy hamarosan jobban fogja érezni magát.

A lány körülnézett a helyiségben, mialatt Lysander elhelyezkedett a kanapén. A kínos csendet halk kopogás szakította félbe.

– Gyere be, Martin. – Egy csinos fiatalember lépett be a szobába. Kék farmert és barna pólót viselt. Lysander eldőlt kanapén. Az egyik lábát behajlította és a kanapé háttámlájának nyomta, a másikat pedig lazán a földön tartotta.

– Martin, ő itt Marcy. Még sosem táplálkozott halandóból; hajlandó vagy vállalni ma este a donor szerepét?

Martin ide-oda tekintgetett a két vámpír között. Látva Lysander nyugodt lazaságát és Marcy fáradtságát, bólintott.

– Természetesen, mit szeretnél, mit tegyek?

– Gyere ide, és ülj a lábaim közé, háttal nekem.

Amint Martin elhelyezkedett, Lysander magához intette Marcyt. A lány lassan leült a kanapé szélére, közel hozzájuk, de nem érintve őket.

– Nincs miért aggódnod. Itt vagyok, és gondoskodom róla, hogy mindketten biztonságban legyetek.

Lysander fogva tartotta Marcy tekintetét, kérve, hogy bízzon benne, és remélve, hogy nem kell semmiféle varázslatot használnia rajta. 

– Nem lesz sokkal másabb, mint amikor Devlinből ittál.

Marcy barna szeme gyanakvóan megvillant, és mereven tartotta a hátát, noha egész teste remegett a vágytól.

– A harapásom semmiféle örömet nem okozott Devlinnek; feltételezte, azért, mert gyenge voltam.

Lysander homloka összeráncolódott zavarában.

– Akartál neki örömet szerezni? Akartál inni belőle?

– Nem! – préselte össze az ajkát haragosan Marcy. – Semmit nem akartam tőle.

– Nem te döntöttél úgy, hogy vámpír leszel?

– Nem – mondta a lány ismét. – Az utcán sétáltam, amikor elkapott. Legközelebb arra eszméltem, hogy egy idegen ágyban fekszem, megkötözve, egy hataloméhes seggfej előtt!

– Sajnálom; ennek egyáltalán nem ilyennek kellene lennie. Rendben, először összpontosítsunk arra, hogy eszel. – Amint a lány bólintott, Lysander folytatta. – Akarod bántani Martint?

– Dehogy, természetesen nem.

– Akarsz inni belőle?

Marcy enyhén megtántorodott.

– Nagyon kellemes az illata.

– Igen, valóban az – hümmögött egyetértően Lysander. – Ő készségesen jön hozzád; fel tudsz neki ajánlani élvezetet, cserébe ezért az ajándékért?

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – pislogott Marcy. – Ő annyira fiatalnak látszik, és nekem nem kellemes idegenekkel szexuálisan együtt lenni.

– Nem kell szexuális töltetűnek lenni, ez egy általános félreértés. Lehet kellemes, mint amikor egy forró fürdőt veszel, vagy megmasszíroznak. Neked kell irányítanod ezt, és őszintén szólva nem is javasolnám azt kipróbálni az első táplálkozásodnál. Martin, neked megfelel bármiféle öröm, amit Marcy nyújtani tud?

– Igen – mosolyodott el lágyan Martin.

Lysander pont ezért választotta őt; Martin mindig annyira csendes volt, és tényleg boldog, hogy bármit megtegyen, amit valaki kért tőle. Cynthia, aki a donorokról gondoskodott, mindig nagyon ügyelt rá, hogy kivel engedi Martint elmenni, hogy nehogy megsérüljön.

– Marcy, gyere ide, feküdj fölénk, és igyál belőle – mondta Lysander, finoman oldalra fordítva Martin fejét, hogy felfedje a nyakát.

Marcy lélegzete elakadt, miközben próbált úrrá lenni magán. Fájdalmasan lassan mászott föléjük, és óvatosan végigfeküdt Martinon. A kezével belekapaszkodott Lysander karjába, miközben száját a krém fehér nyakra helyezte. Nyelvével végignyalt a lüktető vénán. Felnyögött, és fogai meghosszabbodtak. Ujját belevájta Lysander húsába, hogy ne veszítse el az önuralmát. Martin felzihált, amikor a lány szemfoga felsértette a bőrét. Marcy egész testében megrázkódott, ahogy az első csepp forró vér a nyelvére spriccelt. Azonnal ellazult, meglazította a fogását, és lassan dörzsölni kezdte Lysander vállát és karját.

Mindkét férfi felnyögött élvezetében. Amikor egy vámpír táplálkozott, az egész testükből élvezett sugárzott, nem csupán a harapásuk okozott gyönyört. Öröm, élvezet és élet árasztotta el a három felet, miközben Marcy mély kortyokban nyelte Martin vérét.

Lysander felnyúlt, és megsimogatta Marcy vállát.

– Abba tudod már hagyni? Hozhatok neked másik donort, ha szükséged van még rá.

Marcy először ingerülten felmordult, de aztán elhúzódott kicsit, és végignyalt a harapáson, hogy begyógyítsa azt. Martin teljesen elernyedten feküdt, lágy mosollyal az arcán.

– Öhm, ez nagyon kellemes volt.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle Lysander.

– Mesésen – sóhajtott fel Martin.

– Elhiszem – vigyorodott el Lysander. – És te, Marcy?

A lány lenézett a kezére, a bőre immár bájosan tejfehér színt öltött.

– Sosem éreztem magam jobban. – Amikor felnézett, a szeme boldogan csillogott. – Erősnek és hatalmasnak érzem magam, végre olyannak, amilyennek elvileg lennem kell.

– Így van. Noha egymás megharapása okozhat élvezetet, nem tápláló. A vámpírvérben nincs semmi életerő.

– Elmehetek? – kérdezte Martin.

– Jól vagy? Megsebeztelek? Túl sokat ittam belőled? Segíthetek bármiben? – kérdezte gyors egymásutánban Marcy.

– Nagyszerűen érzem magam. Egy alapos felizgultságon kívül nincs semmi, amin egy vérfrissítő és egy kiadós alvás ne segítene.

Marcy elpirult, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Menj csak, Martin – kuncogott fel Lysander.

– Már elment – mondta még mindig kuncogva Lysander. Felült, megizgatva a pulóverét, hogy elrejtse saját merevedését. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy milliónyi kérdésed van, de a nap hamarosan felkel. Pihenj, és holnap ne erőltesd meg magad. Vissza fogok jönni és akkor beszélhetünk.

Marcy ficeregni kezdett, aztán kibökte.

– Fogsz rajtuk segíteni?

Lysander kék szeme veszélyes mohósággal megvillant.

– Ó, igen, csatlakozni fogunk hozzájuk a harcban, holnap este, és vér fog folyni. Jó éjt, Marcy.

Marcy sokáig bámult az ajtóra, amin keresztül Lysander távozott, remélve, hogy helyesen cselekedett.

 

Lysander bekopott a szülei lakosztályának ajtaján.

– Szabad.

– Mi a terv?

Philip a fiára mosolygott.

– Egyesek azt hinnék, hogy idővel megjön a türelmed.

Lysander bosszúsan fújt egyet és levetette magát a kanapéra.

– Jól van, na – folytatta Philip. – Holnap este elmegyünk Roxfortba; elrejtőzünk az árnyékban és az erdőben, míg Voldemort meg nem érkezik. Voltaire nem akarja elijeszteni Voldemortot.

– Úgy gondolja, hogy ez lesz a nagy csata?

– Igen, itt az ideje felragyogni az Alapítók kisangyalának.

– Mikor indulunk? – hunyta le a szemét Lysander.

– Egy órával naplemente után.

– Készen leszek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bram Stokker: Dracula című regényében Dracula ugyanígy jutott el Angliába.
> 
> ** Csatornázó kristály: http://www.majestic-quartz.com/healingjourney/infopics/images/quartz-channel-300.jpg  
> http://www.neatstuff.net/avalon/texts/Channel.gif  
> Ez egy hét élű és egy lejtős oldalú kvarckristály, amivel elvileg a kristálygyógyítás szerint többek között energiát is lehet kivonni a fizikai testből, bele a kristályba, amit a gyertya (vagy Babilon gyertya) segítségével át lehet küldeni egy másik kristályba vagy egy másik személybe.
> 
> *** Csoki chipses palacsinta: - ez gyakorlatilag egy amerikai palacsinta, aminek a tésztájába csoki chipset kevernek bele.


	80. 80. fejezet

**80\. Fejezet**

_Gondolatok – dőlt betűvel_   
**Párszaszó – vastagon szedve**

 

December 20. péntek, reggel 7 óra

_\- Köszönöm, Mbririviri_ – mondta Gabriel, amikor befejezte a meditálást. Hátradőlt a sötétlila kanapén, körbenézett az Alapítók könyvtárában, remélve, hogy a meditációjából valami értelmet nyer majd.

A főnix abbahagyta az éneklését.

_\- Képes voltál megtalálni, amit kerestél?_

_\- Képes voltam a meditáció egy nagyon mély szintjére elérni, de sajnos, egyszerűen túl sok a hang odakint, és túl sok titkot őriznek_ – felelte Gabriel lágyan mosolyogva, és ellazult az érzelmileg tiszta térben, amit Mbririviri hozott létre az énekével. – _Nagyon sok ember tervezi, hogy segít nekem. Bármi is jön, nem leszek egyedül._

_\- Hát persze, hogy nem, te buta gyermek. Fawkes és én is ott leszünk veled. Tudjuk, hogy mit tervezel, és a segítségedre leszünk._

_\- Nagy reménnyel tölt el, hogy mellettem álltok._

Mbiriviri gyengéd pillantással mérte végig az embert.

_\- Ahogy annak lennie kell. Egyetlen emberi lény sem indult még csatába főnixmadárral az oldalán, és melletted kettő is lesz. Lehetetlen veszítened._

**\- Én is ott leszek!** – sziszegte Aurora, aki nem akart kimaradni.

**\- Igen, és nagyon hálás vagyok.**

**\- Amilyennek lenned is kell** – válaszolta Aurora, aztán kinyújtózott egy napfényes területen, és fekete pikkelyei a szivárvány minden színében tündököltek.

Egyszer csak Fawkes röppent be a helyiségbe a megbűvölt ablakon keresztül.

_\- Tudom, hogy ki a kém! Dumbledore egy fiatal, Thadwick nevű fiút kért meg rá, hogy egy zsupszkulcs segítségével adja át a családodat Voldemortnak. Az be fogja biztosítani a fiú helyét a halálfalók között, és hatásosabb kémmé teszi őt. A fiú nem lehet több tizennyolc évesnél; még csak egy gyerek!_

Gabriel nem hitte, hogy valaha is hallott egy főnixmadarat bosszúsnak hangzani, de a mérges Fawkes hangja egyáltalán nem csengett kellemesen.

_\- Mikor fog támadni?_

_\- A szüleid engedélyt kértek, hogy hétfőn elvihessenek téged Roxmortsba, ott akarja elfogni őket. Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy a dolog az iskola területén essen meg._

_\- Rendben, ebben az esetben holnap döntöm el, hogy mit teszek. Ma lesz az utolsó tanítási nap, és este a tánc, ahol úgy tervezem, hogy jól érzem magam. Minden más miatt majd holnap aggódom._

Gabriel felállt, hogy odamenjen, ahova Mribirivi hívta őt.

_\- Kisangyal, mielőtt elmész, valamikor a nap folyamán el kell menned az erdő tündéreihez és elementáljaihoz. Ha tudják, hogy mit akarsz, biztos vagyok benne, hogy segíteni fognak._

_\- Miért tennék?_

**\- Azért a sok édességért, amit ott hagysz nekik. Most már indulhatnál, hogy aludhassak!**

**\- Igen, Aurora, hát persze, Aurora, amit csak óhajtasz, Auror** – Gabriel felnevetett, miközben hajlongva kihátrált a helyiségből.

 **\- És még azt mondtad, hogy semmire nem lehet megtanítani őt** – sziszegte a kígyó álmosan.

A feltrillázó főnixnevetés beáradt a távozó Gabriel bensőjébe, boldog reggelt biztosítva a számára.

Gabriel szökdécselve haladt végig a kastélyon, boldogan üdvözölve mindenkit, és amikor leült, alig fogta vissza magát, hogy ne pattogjon ültében. Az összes tanár arcán ingerült elnézőség látszott, miközben a szünet előtti utolsó tanítási napot igyekeztek levezényelni.

Ebédnél Gabriel lehuppant a barátja mellé, és cuppanósan megcsókolta őt, mielőtt nekiállt étellel megpakolni egy apró kosarat.

\- Szia, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Draco vigyorogva.

\- Hallottál valaha főnixnevetést? Olyan, mint a drog. Mennem kell beszélni a tündérekkel, de tanóráig visszaérek. Annyira izgatott vagyok az este miatt! Ugye táncolsz majd velem? Egész héten zenéket segítettem válogatni Adonisnak és apának. Szeretlek. Majd később találkozunk!

Draco eltűnődve pislogott, hogy a barátja egyszer is vett-e levegőt egész idő alatt, miközben beszélt.

\- Hát, ez érdekes volt – kuncogott Blaise.

\- Nagy kár, hogy hamarosan kezdődik az óra; biztosan jó móka lenne most vele az ágyban – vihogott Pansy.

Draco csúnyán nézett a lányra, amiért az elképzelte a barátját egy ágyban, aztán elvigyorodott a gondolatra.

\- Talán egy nap elérhetem, hogy megtörténjen.

 

Gabriel egy pléden ült a Tiltott Rengetegben. Körülötte gyorsan csapkodó szárnyakkal és megvilágítva tündérek és elementálok röpködtek. Gabrielt teljesen körbevették az édességek, miközben ő lágy hangok beszélt a finom lényekhez.

\- Azt remélem, hajlandóak lennétek segíteni nekem és a gyerekeknek a kastélyban. Egy nagyon gonosz ember azt tervezi, hogy megtámad, és tartok tőle, hogy idejöhet. Ha megtámadja a Roxfortot, remélem, ti képesek lesztek megvédeni bárkit, aki elszalad Voldemorttól és a halálfalóitól.

Egy pillanatra minden elcsitult, aztán zümmögni és táncolni kezdtek. Gabriel a szín kavalkádra mosolygott.

\- Ezt igennek veszem. Köszönöm a segítségeteket.

Hanyatt dőlt, és csak nézte a szélben repkedő leveleket.

 

A cigányok sátra, este 6:50

 

Gabriel vigyorogva nézett körbe a sátoron. Számos napot töltöttek el a feldíszítésével, és most mesésen nézett ki. Benne hosszú, ételekkel megpakolt asztalok álltak, melyeket a cigányok és a házimanók készítettek. Az asztalok fölé egy felső galériát építettek, ami befedte a sátor kerületének felét. Ott helyezték el az asztalokat, székeket, kanapékat, ahol le lehetett ülni és nézni a táncoló tömeget. A kialakítás egy mugli tánciskola és egy bár fura keverékét öltötte magára. Papírszalagok voltak kihúzva a mennyezeten keresztül, melyek a négy ház színeiben pompázták, és amik a sátor tetején lévő ventilátorokból kiáradó légmozgás hatására libegtek.

\- Elkészültél? – kérdezte Adonis. A férfi világoskék farmert viselt fehér, hosszú ujjú inggel, ami az elején össze volt fűzve. Az öltözék egész alkalmas volt a tánc kezdetére, amelyen az összes évfolyam részt vehet. Egyben pedig kellően szexi volt, hogy kísértésbe ejtse Perselust, aki szintén itt lesz, hogy felügyelje a táncot.

\- Igen. És te bekészítetted a megfelelő kazettákat?

\- Ne aggódj, az összes trágár szám a másik ruhám tetején csücsül.

Mielőtt Gabriel aggódni kezdhetett volna az Adonis arany szemében felvillanó gonosz csillogás miatt, feltűntek a többiek.

\- Minden készen áll, hogy kinyissuk a sátrat? – kérdezte Soto. – Már hallom odakint az embereket.

\- Csak rajta. Elindítom a zenét. – Adonis gyorsan a magnólejátszóhoz sietett, és megnyomta a gombot.

\- Isten hozott mindenkit – üdvözölte a kintieket Vincent, miközben a sátorlapok feltárultak.

Halk dallam csendült fel, ahogy elkezdődött az _Agolo_ , és a francia énekes, Angelique Kidjo énekelni kezdett. Az iskola nagy része már odakint várakozott, és most lassan beléptek a sátorba, nem biztosan abban, hogy mire is számítsanak.

Ria, Talhával a csípőjén, barátságosan elmosolyodott.

\- Ott, a hátsó asztalokon mindenki talál enni- és innivalót, a galérián pedig székek és kanapék várják azokat, akik szeretnének leülni és pihenni.

A diákok végigsétáltak a fapadlós tánctér szélén, nem tudván, mit kezdjenek az ismeretlen zenével. Néhányan italt szereztek maguknak, de a legtöbben nem ettek semmit, mivel még mindig tele voltak az ünnepi teával, amit korábban, a Nagyteremben szolgáltak fel. Gabriel üdvözölte a barátait, megjegyzéseket tett az öltözékükre. A legtöbb varázsvilágban nevelkedett diák talárt viselt, de azok mind színben, mind stílusban eltértek az iskolai talároktól. Mindenki más mugli viseletet hordott, ami nem kis kavarodást okozott.

\- Nagyon csinos vagy, Hermione – kiáltotta fel Gabriel, amikor megpillantotta a fiatal boszorkányt. A lányon egy türkizkék blúz volt, rövid szűk, farmerszoknyával.

\- Köszönöm – pirult el a lány. – Te is nagyon jól nézel ki.

Gabriel végignézett a bőszárú, fekete vászonnadrágján és a fekete, ezüst hímzésű tunikáján.

\- Köszönöm. Indiából van. Valakivel érkeztél?

Hermione újfent elpirulva bólintott.

\- Igen, Justin Reynolds hívott el.

\- Ő egy hetedéves hollóhátas, igaz? – A lány bólintására bólintott. – Kedvesnek látszik. Remélem, jól fogod érezni magad. Ígérsz nekem egy táncot?

\- Persze. Bár nem tudom, hányan fognak táncolni – válaszolt Hermione, miközben egy új szám hangzott fel, egy másik idegen nyelven.

\- Ó, ne aggódj, megvannak rá a terveink. – Gabriel a lányra kacsintott, aztán továbbment, hogy a többieket is üdvözölje, akik most érkeztek. Sokan nem vesződtek azzal, hogy partnerrel jöjjenek, mivel ez csak egy laza táncest volt. Ginny és a barátai azt mondták, nem akarják magukat egy emberhez lekötni. Amikor Gabriel meglátta Dracót, Pansyt, Blaise-t és a többi felsős mardekárost a sátorba belépni, úgy tíz perccel később, elindult Kamala irányába. A két testvér jelzett Adonisnak, és amikor a szám véget ért, csend lett.

Kamala besétált a tánctér közepére, élénk rózsaszín szoknyája és felsője körülötte szálldogált, miközben a ruháján lévő ezüst gyöngyök visszatükrözték a rájuk vetődő fényt.

\- Jó estét mindenkinek; ideje elkezdődnie a táncnak. Tudom, hogy sokaknak ismeretlen ez a zene, ezért csak a legbátrabbakat kérem, hogy jöjjenek és csatlakozzanak hozzánk. – A griffendélesek vagy kidüllesztették a mellkasukat vagy nyugtalannak tűntek. – Szóval, hölgyeim, kérlek, gyertek ki, és mutassátok meg a fiúknak, hogy is kell ezt csinálni.

A zene elkezdődött, és Tatiana kipattant a parkettra, akárcsak a legtöbb mugli születésű lány.

Miközben a lányok ringatózni és táncolni kezdtek a _Girl, just want to have fun_ című dalra, Mudiwa a mardekárosok mögé lépett, akik mind a galérián ültek egy kupacban.

\- Kérlek, ne mondjátok, hogy egy bájos hölgy sem megy táncolni.

\- Nem tudjuk, hogyan – duzzogott Ivy.

\- Nem néz ki olyan nehéznek – jegyezte meg félénken Teresa.

\- Menjetek csak, meg tudjátok csinálni – bátorította őket Mudiwa.

\- Hát persze, hogy megtudják! Elvégre mardekárosok! – gúnyolódott Daphne.

\- Akkor tehát te is velünk jössz?

Daphne ronda pillantást vetett az elsőévesre, majd felállt.

\- Naná, hogy mind megyünk. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a fiúk azt higgyék, csak a griffendélesek lehetnek az egyedüli táncpartnereik.

Pansy gúnyos vigyort eresztett meg, de felállt. Több másik mardekáros lány is követte őket. Mudiwa továbbmozdult a korláthoz, és nézte, ahogy büszke lányok megpróbálnak mugli popzenére táncolni. Kamala feléjük táncolt, hogy segítsen nekik. Amikor a szám véget ért, Mudiwa hátralépett, és a mardekáros fiúkhoz fordult.

\- Elvárom, hogy hamarosan mindnyájatokkal odalent találkozzam.

Draco nézte, ahogy a barátja apja lesétál a lépcsőn. Amikor a zene egy pattogós dobszóra váltott, látta, hogy a cigányok és számos mugli születésű fiú is csatlakozik a lányokhoz a táncparketten. Draco figyelte, ahogy Gabriel a zene ütemére pattog, karjait a feje fölött himbálva.

_Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more…_

\- Csak egy mugli férfi könyörögne egy lánynak, hogy ne bántsa őt – horkant fel Theo.

\- Lépj már túl önmagadon, Nott! – csattant fel Blaise. – Ha netán rá tudnál venni egy lányt, hogy egy percnél tovább megmaradjon a társaságodban, könyörögnél neki, hogy ne bántson téged.

Theo karba fonta kézzel duzzogott, miközben a többi srác rajta röhögött. Aztán visszatértek a táncolók figyeléséhez. Amikor Gabriel a parkettra húzta a piruló Hermionét, Theo kuncogni kezdett. 

\- Úgy néz ki, a játékszered épp megcsal téged, Draco.

\- Mit művelnek? – kérdezte Blaise, miközben közelebb hajolt a korláthoz.

\- Granger ezt twistnek nevezte – zihálta Millicent, miközben leült. – Pansy nem tudott megszökni. – A tánctérre mutatott, ahol Pansynek mutogatta a lelkes Tatiana, hogyan kell twistelni. A kislány szoknyája többszínű fodorból állt, és amikor mozgott, úgy nézett ki, mintha repülne.

A mardekárosok remekül érezték magukat, miközben nézték, ahogy a cigányok és a mugli születésűek felkérik, lehízelgik a lábukról és a parkettra húzzák a védtelen varázslókat és boszorkányokat. Hermione partnere igyekezett lépést tartani a tánccal, miközben folyton Hermione és Gabriel közé lépett. Amikor ez harmadjára fordult elő, Gabriel felvont szemöldökkel nézett a lányra, aki azon nyomban elpirult.

Dracót elképesztette, hogy egyik cigány sem hagyta el a parkettet; már majdnem nyolc óra volt, és bár látta, hogy veríték fénylett a bőrükön, egyikük sem állt meg, miközben mindenki más időről-időre lesétált italért és pihenni kicsit.

Amikor befejeződött valami Kaméleonról szóló szám, Gabriel, Kamala, Tatiana, Aubrey, Adonis és Vincent a parkett egy üres területére mozdult. Ahogy a zene elindult, a cigányok egy gyakorlatba kezdtek. A mozgásuk pattogó és gyors volt. Talha kikúszott az anyja karjaiból, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Gabriel úgy kapta fel őt, hogy közben egy ütemet sem tévesztett el. Draco önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Mind nevettek, miközben a fura számra táncoltak.

\- Draco, mit nem tudsz megérinteni?

\- Nem tudom, Blaise. Nem hiszem, hogy a mugli zenének értelme lenne.

Ahogy a szám folytatódott, Draco észrevette, hogy Gabriel és a családja a mosolyukon túl légi fölényre tesznek szert. Levegő után kapott, amikor Gabriel a többiekkel együtt hátrahajolt, majd visszaugrott, valahogy sosem veszítve el a fogását Talhán. Csípők ringtak és köröztek, mellkasok emelkedtek és süllyedtek, lábak röpködtek.

Amikor a dalnak vége lett, egy esdeklő szürke és levendula szempár fordult Vincenthez, és Gabriel, a többi gyerekkel együtt felemelte az egyik ujját. A két gyors bólintás csatakiáltásszerű örömujjongást váltott ki, ami gyorsan elhalt, amint a szám elkezdődött.

Blaise és Draco zavartan ráncolták össze a homlokukat, amikor a cigányok egyik pózból a másikba mozdultak. Néhány mugli születésű diák úgyszintén járta ezt a különös táncot, ugyanakkor a cigányok azt egy teljesen más szintre emelték. Nem tartott sokáig, mielőtt fura alakzatokba csavarodtak. Tatiana és Aubrey az apáikon egyensúlyoztak. A zenénél is hangosabbak voltak a zihálások, amikor Gabriel a feje fölé emelte Kamalát.

\- Úgy néznek ki, mintha egy kép alakzatát vennék fel – jegyezte meg lihegve Pansy.

\- Sikerült elszöknöd?

Pansy goromba pillantással a barátaira meredt.

\- Én legalább nem félek táncolni, Draco.

\- Én nem félek – dohogta a szőke fiú. – Csupán a megfelelő számra várok.

\- Hát persze, hogy is tévedhettem! – gúnyolódott Pansy.

A dal végén Draco ismét azt látta, hogy Tatiana és Aubrey könyörögnek, hadd maradjanak, csakhogy ezúttal Gabrielnek tették. Mindketten esdekelve kapaszkodtak bele a bátyjuk kezébe, és Draco biztos volt benne, ha tovább maradhatnak, akkor Gabriel felveszi őket. A felrikoltó gyerekeket szorosan megfogta, miközben a levegőbe emelte, majd átvetette őket a vállán, és kisétált velük a sátorból.

Gabriel erőbemutatója felgyorsította Draco pulzusát.

\- Szükségem van egy italra.

\- Dobby rögtön kiosztja az italokat.

Draco megugrott kicsit, mivel eddig egyetlen házimanót sem látott.

\- Köszönöm, Dobby.

\- Szívesen, Draco gazda. Draco gazda barátai is szeretnének puncsot?

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy igen, Dobby – mosolygott halványan Dobbyra a fiú.

A többi mardekáros elvette a felkínált italt, és mindenki leüt, hogy a táncról beszélgessen, vagy arról, hogy ki mit visel az este.

\- Meg kell, mondjam, Granger valóban jól néz ki. Szerintem bátor, hogy fel mert venni ennyire minit.

\- Egyetértek, Millicent – felelte Pansy. – És láttad, milyen féltékeny lett Reynolds, amikor Gabriellel táncolt? Vicces volt nézni, ahogy megpróbálta kitalálni, hogyan táncoljon.

\- Igen, de most már egész jól megy neki – jegyezte meg Blaise a táncparkettre mutatva. A hollóhátas a nagyon boldog Hermionével táncolt, és tényleg jól csinálta, már ha a többiek táncolása bármi jelzésértékkel bírt.

Draco átkutatta a parkettet Gabriel után, és felsóhajtott, amikor nem látta őt. Szemét forgatva fordult vissza a barátaihoz, és még épp elcsípte, hogy Blaise valakit bámul odalent.

\- Gyönyörű, nem? – mordult fogvicsorogva Gabriel, csak annyira hangosan, hogy Draco hallja. Draco odakapta a fejét, és látta, hogy Gabriel ott áll Blaise széke fölé tornyosulva. Blaise arckifejezéséből tudta, hogy a fiú nem is vette észre, hogy Gabriel mögötte volt, míg meg nem szólalt.

\- Igen, az – válaszolt Blaise nyugodtan.

\- Még csak tíz éves! – sziszegte Gabriel.

\- Igen – bólintott Blaise –, de egy nap lesz tizenhat is.

\- És addig?

\- Barátok?

\- És megvárod, míg betölti a tizenhatot, mielőbb bármit is csinálsz?

Blaise mély levegőt vett, és lenézett a táncoló Kamalára, akinek fekete haja fényesen ragyogott a felvillanó fényekben.

\- Tudom, hogy nekünk együtt kell lennünk, és semmit nem akarok, amivel tönkre tehetném azt. Várni fogok.

Gabriel egy pillanatig semmit nem mondott.

\- Rendben. – Megszorította Blaise vállát, majd odasétált a barátjához és az ölébe csüccsent.

\- Jól érzed magad?

\- Igen. Mi ez a szám?

\- DJ Bobótól a _Keep on Dancing_. Miért?

\- Csak legalább egy ma esti szám címét tudni akartam – vigyorodott el Draco.

\- Táncolsz velem? – Látva a szkeptikus pillantást Draco arcán, gyorsan hozzátette: - Annyira jó muri lesz, és teljesen hozzád dörgölöm magam. És elmondom az összes szám címét.

\- Nos, ha így áll a helyzet, akkor örömmel táncolok veled.

Mire leértek, a szám megváltozott. 

\- Ez a _You spin me round_. – Gabriel táncolni kezdett, teste kecsesen hajladozott Draco teste körül. Draco úgy gondolta, ez az egész nagyon hasonlít ahhoz, mintha szexelnének, és úgy döntött, leutánozza a kedvese mozdulatait. Gabriel arca felragyogott a boldogságtól, és folytatta a mozdulataik irányítását.

Draco megrándult, amikor Gabriel megragadta a csípőjét a kezével, és egymáshoz préselte a testüket. Gabriel nekinyomta a medencecsontját Dracóéhoz, és hamarosan körkörös mozdulatokkal hintáztatták a testüket. Draco pipacspirosra pirult, és azon aggódott, hogy látványosságot csinálnak magukból, amikor meglátta, hogy Adonis és Gabriel apái is együtt táncolnak, így máris kevésbé érezte magán kínosan.

\- Abbahagyjunk? – Gabriel lélegzete a fülét csiklandozta.

Gondolt arra, hogy igent mondjon, a szülei biztosan nem helyeselték volna ezt, ugyanakkor nagyon jól érezte magát, és látszólag senki nem bánta, hogy ők együtt táncoltak.

\- Nem kell, jól vagyok.

\- Jó, mert imádlak a karjaim közt tartani. 

Draco elmosolyodott és ellazult, így a teste sokkal fesztelenebbül hajladozott, és néhányszor még vezette is a mozdulataikat. A következő zeneszám lassabb volt; Gabriel gyorsan a karjaiba vonta a párját, és smaragd tekintetét az ezüstbe fúrva együtt énekelt az előadóval.

Draco később vehemensen tagadta volna, hogy egész idő alatt ütődött vigyor ült az arcán, vagy hogy az arca rózsaszín volt, annyira kipirult – csak egy szenvedélyes tánc volt!

\- _Witchcraft_ – súgta Gabriel, miközben kicsit elhátrált, és lassú, kígyózó mozgással táncolni kezdett, amit Draco felettébb hipnotikusnak talált. Beletelt egy percbe, mire felfogta, hogy a mugli dal az ő változatuk volt a boszorkányokról.

Szerencsére a következő dalnak semmi köze nem volt a mágiához, és Draco bekapcsolódott a táncba, vadul ugrált a _Jump Aroundra_. Miután végigtáncoltak még néhány számot, Draco elfáradt és kimentette magát, hogy pihenjen a barátaival. Gabriel egy tüzes csók után hagyta őt elmenni.

\- Jó szórakoztál?

\- Rendben volt.

Pansy vigyora kiszélesedett.

\- Nekem úgy tűnt, nagyszerűen érezted magad. Gondolod, hogy Gabriel velem is táncolna így?

\- Fogalmam sincs; csak egy tánc volt, szóval nem látom, miért ne. – Draco felvette az italát és belekortyolt, remélve, hogy Pansy nem indul és deríti ki.

\- Azt hiszem, megyek és kipróbálom – jelentette ki Pansy felállva. Mielőtt Draco megnyikkanhatott volna, a lány már el is tűnt.

\- Ezt látnom kell! – vihogott fel Blaise.

Draco keze összeszorult a pohara körül, miközben nézte, hogy az állítólagos barátja megközelítik a pasiját. Hamarosan együtt táncoltak; először egyáltalán nem is érintették egymást, de aztán a dal üteme megváltozott. Gabriel mozdulatai lelassultak, és egyik lábát Pansy lábai közé csúsztatta, majd közelebb húzta magához a lányt. Olyan mozdulatokkal vonaglottak egymáson, mintha dugnának. Dracót majd megette a méreg, és a kezében tartott pohara megrepedt.

\- Mi ez a dalszöveg, hogy „pour some sugar on me” (szórj rám egy kis cukrot)? Mit jelent ez? – húzta el a száját Gregory, nem is észlelve, mennyire pipa is Draco.

\- Hát, jobb, ha Pansy semmit nem szór rá. – Draco már azon volt, hogy lemegy oda és szétválasztja őket, amikor Kamala megmentette a napot. Megkopogtatta Gabriel vállát, és a testvérpár ellépett Pansytől. Draco meglazította a fogását a poharán, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy puncs szivárog ki a pohár oldalán. Felsóhajtott és súgva egy _Reparót_ szórt a pohárra.

\- Mit csinál az a lány? – kérdezte Ivy.

\- Azt hiszem, valamiféle kendőt köt rá. Látod – megegyezik a sajátjával – mutatott rá Blaise.

A következő szám egyértelműen a Közép-kelet hangulatát idézte. Kamala és Gabriel táncolni kezdett, a csípőjük jobbra-balra rándult, a kendő pedig finomította a mozdulatokat. Draco és Blaise vágyakozva meredtek a testvérpárra. A szőke mardekáros legszívesebben megragadta volna Gabrielt, hogy elvonszolja a legközelebbi ágyig. Gyorsan keménnyé vált, amikor Gabriel felemelte az ingét, és lapos hasa úgy mozgott, ahogy a hullámok a vízen.

Amikor a zene véget ért, Draco visszatartott lélegzettel még többet remélt. Felnyögött, amikor a vágya teljesült. A testvérpár egymás körül kezdett táncolni, a válluk lassú, oldalazó, körző mozdulatokat tett, testük pedig még érzékibben siklott a láthatatlan vonalak mentén.

\- Meglep, hogy mennyien táncolnak még – suttogta Pansy. Draco csak felmorrant – ő igazából senki más táncolását nem érzékelte.

\- Rendben, mindenki, sajnálattal közlöm, de a táncest első felének ez az utolsó száma. Amikor a dal véget ér, kérem, hogy mindenki távozzon a kijáratokon keresztül. Amint mindenki odakint lesz, Piton professzor kihúz egy korhatár vonalat, és csak a tizenhat éven felüliek jöhetnek vissza. Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy csatlakozott hozzánk ma este. – Vincent letette a mikrofont, és csatlakozott a családjához a táncparketten.

\- _Everybody dance now_ (mindenki táncoljon most) – jelentette ki egy női hang. Csaknem az összes fiatalabb korú felugrott, és betársult cigányok a vadul keringő táncába. Egy kis időre mindenki boldog volt.

A duzzogó, mégis boldog gyerekek elhagyták a sátrat, az idősebbek pedig a sátor előtt maradtak, míg a többiek cammogva indultak felfelé a kastélyhoz.

\- Mennyi ideig kell itt kint állnunk a hóban? – kérdezte követelőzve Draco a barátjától.

\- Nos, amint mindenki távozik, Piton professzornak csak ki kell húznia a korhatár vonalat, és máris indulhattok vissza.

\- És mit fogsz csinálni te, amíg én idekint vagyok?

\- Hát – kezdte Gabriel elmélyített és érces hangon. – Ez a ruha elment, amíg fiatal gyerekek vettek körül, de mivel távoznak, úgy gondoltam, hogy átöltözöm, és valami provokatívabbat veszek fel.

Draco alig tudta visszafogni a nyögést a képre, ami átfutott a fején. Vajon mit lesz Gabrielen… - egy kilt*, szűk farmer, buggyos nadrág vagy passzos talár?

\- Látom, az ötlet elnyeri a tetszésed – jegyezte meg Gabriel. – Ugye táncolsz majd még velem?

Draco az enyhén lebiggyedő ajkat nézte, amit legszívesebben a szájába szívott volna. 

\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá… és ha kifizetődővé teszed a fáradozásaimat. 

\- Ó, emiatt ne aggódj. Biztosítom, hogy minden másodpercét élvezni fogod. Most pedig hess, hogy átöltözhessek.

\- Nincs szükséged egy kis segítségre?

Gabriel csak felkacagott, és kilökte Dracót az éjszakába.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * kilt – skót szoknya
> 
> \- az angol dalszövegek után pár helyen, zárójelben, hozzátettem a magyar jelentésüket
> 
> És íme, a táncest első felében lejátszott számok listája: (Witchdragon linkjei már nem működtek, így azok helyett újakat kerestem)
> 
>  
> 
> Cindy Lauper: ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A
> 
> Haddaway: ‘What is love’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhrBDcQq2DM
> 
> The Beatles: ‘Twist and Shout’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9ypq6_5bsg
> 
> Culture Club: ‘Karma Chameleon’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmcA9LIIXWw
> 
> MC Hammer: ‘You Can’t Touch This’  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otCpCn0l4Wo
> 
> Madonna: ‘Vogue’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuJQSAiODqI
> 
> DJ BoBo: ‘Keep on Dancing’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6p2p0h9qxo
> 
> Dead or Alive: ‘You Spin Me Round’  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU
> 
> Goo Goo Dolls: ‘I’ll Be’  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlA8ahxA3Qg
> 
> Book of Love: ‘Witchcraft’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1aq9zMMOxY
> 
> House of Pain: 'Jump Around’  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZaz7OqyTHQ
> 
> Def Leppard: ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs
> 
> Tarkan: ‘Simarik’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOw0obywNf0
> 
> Tarkan: ’Sikidim’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiJCSOOZk94 
> 
> C&C Music Factory: ‘Everybody Dance Now’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12VUjgYMm1U


	81. 81. fejezet

**81\. fejezet**

A dalcímek aláhúzva (zárójelben utánuk magyarul)

Este 9 óra

 

Dumbledore igazgató a szakállát húzogatta, miközben a jelen helyzeten elmélkedett. Voldemort és a halálfalói nem támadták meg a minisztériumot, vagy ami azt illeti, más helyszínt sem. Este nyolckor, amikor semmi nem történt, mindenkit hazaküldött. Molly túláradóan boldog volt, hogy a férje és a fiai harc nélkül értek haza.

Dumbledore homlokránca lágy mosolyba fordult, amikor a gyerekek kiözönlöttek a cigányok sátrából. A nevetésük még odafent, a toronyban is elérte a fülét. Nézte, ahogy a barátok nevetgélve segítik egymást felfelé a kastélyba vezető csúszós úton. Szerelmesek loptak csókot egymástól és fogták a másik kezét. Dumbledore kihúzta magát, tudta, minden szükséges lépést meg kell tenni, hogy biztosítsa, ezek a gyerekek biztonságban legyenek, és szabadon, félelem nélkül élhessék az életüket. Igen, a cigányok Voldemorthoz küldésével nem fogja elérni Gabriel engedelmességét, de biztosítja majd a kéme helyét Voldemort oldalán. Nem tart majd sokáig, és remélhetőleg nem kell túl sok további szükségszerű áldozat ahhoz, hogy megszabadítsa a világot Voldemorttól és a követőitől.

Az óra elütötte a negyedórát, és Dumbledore visszahúzódott az ablaktól, magabiztosan, hogy Perselus megtalálja a sátor mögött bujkáló és ott táncoló csökönyös gyerekek csoportját. Épp egy csésze teát töltött magának, amikor a kandalló tüze zölden fellobbant.

\- Dumbledore professzor! Megtámadták a minisztériumot! Vámpírok és vérfarkasok is vannak velük!

\- Máris jövök, Kingsley. Hadd lépjek még kapcsolatba Weasleyékkel, és már indulok is.

\- Igen, uram, mondja meg nekik, hogy a raktárhelyiséget használják a hop-utazáshoz, az biztonságos.

Dumbledore egy marék hop-port szórt a kandallóba.

\- Az Odú! Arthur, veled vannak a fiúk? A minisztériumot támadás érte. Vámpírokat és vérfarkasokat is hoztak magukkal!

Molly felsikoltott, miközben Arthur a lángok elé térdelt. 

\- Igen, Albus, mind itt vagyunk. Egyenesen a minisztériumba megyünk.

\- Várj, apa! – kiáltott Fred.

\- Van néhány új játékszerünk kipróbálásra, előbb el kell mennünk értük a boltba – fejezte be George.

\- Rendben. Percy, Bill, Charlie, szedjétek össze a dolgaitokat. Ott találkozunk, igazgató úr!

\- Köszönöm, uraim. Molly, riasztanád a többi rendtagot? Minden elérhető segítségre szükségünk lesz.

\- Igen, persze, természetesen. Mi a helyzet a többi tanárral?

\- Minervát és Filiust megkérem, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzám, Remus, Sirius és Perselus a táncesten vannak. Azt akarom, hogy a gyerekek kihasználják ezt az utolsó estét, mivel úgy tűnik, a háború immár teljesen a nyakunkon van.

Molly megtörölte a szemét rózsaszín zsebkendőjével.

\- Igen, ez teljesen jogos, megérdemelnek még egy békés estét. Köszönöm, igazgató úr.

Dumbledore bólintott, és visszahúzódott a lángokból. Amikor megérkezett a minisztériumba, a raktár üres volt. Hallotta a kiáltásokat, és futva indult, hogy segítsen. Odakint káosz uralkodott; emberek sikoltoztak fájdalmukban, vagy kiáltoztak segítségért. Varázslatok vakító fényei világították be a folyósokat, és Dumbledore látta, hogy több ott a halálfaló, mint a világosság oldalának harcosa.

Weasleyék, Minerva és Filius felzárkóztak mögé, és bekapcsolódtak a csatába. Néhány pillanattal később az ikrek is feltűntek, és felvihogva dobtak el néhány apró, puha tárgyat a levegőben. Amikor azok célba értek, felrobbantak, és folyadék borította be a közelben levőket. Az emberek sértetlenek maradtak, de a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok felüvöltöttek fájdalmukban és dühükben.

\- Igen! – kiáltottak fel győzelemittasan az ikrek. Mindenfelé hajigálni kezdték a színes golyóbisokat, és a világos oldal hamarosan fölénybe került.

Egyre több rendtag érkezett. Dumbledore elmosolyodott, csak azok nem voltak itt, akik pillanatnyilag az iskolában tartózkodtak.

\- Fel kell húznunk a pajzsot!

\- Merrik, Samuel, fedezzetek, itt az idő!

Dumbledore sietett megállítani őket, kiáltani próbált, amikor egy test elzuhant, és a helyiség közepén landolt. Caramel miniszter holtan feküdt, véresen, összetört testtel. A termet győzelemkiáltások és elborzadt sikolyok töltötték be, lehetetlenné téve Dumbledore számára, hogy megakadályozza azokat, akik a védőpajzsokat akarták felhúzni. Az igazgató érezte a védőbűbájok nyomását, és tudta, immár se be, se ki nem lehet hoppanálni.

\- Kihívlak téged, Lucius Malfoy!

A szőke férfi egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd döbbenten megfordult, amikor Dumbledore elindult feléje.

\- Úgy hallottam, hogy Voldemort szintén itt van; vajon elég bátor hozzá, hogy szembenézzen velem?

Lucius a fogát vicsorítva felmordult, miközben kígyóarcú ura feltűnt mellette.

\- Hát, Tom, nem nézel ki túl jól – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore, maga egy bolond.

Aztán mindkét halálfaló kétrét görnyedt fájdalmában. Egy pillanattal később Flint és az idősebb Crak álltak ott.

\- Hol? Miért? – suttogta az varázsló döbbenten.

\- A nagyurunk reggelre átveszi a drágalátos iskoláját. – És mielőtt Dumbledore reagálhatott volna, hátulról eltalálta őt a gyilkos átok.

Minerva felrikoltott borzalmában. Gondolkodás nélkül szórta rá a gyilkos átkot a fekete taláros alakra, aki az átkot küldte Dumbledore-ra. A földön Umbridge hevert, varangyhoz hasonlatos képe megdermedt meglepődésében. A vezetőjük halálából felocsúdva a Rend tagjai sosem látott haraggal támadták az előttük állókat.

Merrik fogai közül vér szivárgott.

\- Imádom, amikor az ételemben van kurázsi.

Smoke felmordult örömében, farkas alakjában nem tudott válaszolni.

\- Azt hiszem, ezekkel a lényekkel egyszer és mindenkorra le kell számolnunk, tesó.

\- Egyetértek, legdrágább testvérem. – A vörös hajú ikerpár az összes labdáját a levegőbe lebegtette, szétoszlatta a csata helyszíne fölött, majd egyszerre lepottyantotta azokat. Folyékony ezüst, és csapdába ejtett napfény robbant szerteszéjjel. Embertelen sikolyok töltötték be a levegőt, és a lények mind földre roskadtak.

Csupán maroknyi halálfaló maradt állva, akiket könnyedén elfogtak.

\- Fred! George! Annyira büszke vagyok rátok – mondta Arthur a karjaiba ölelve a fiait.

\- Apa, te is szétrúgtál néhány segget! McNairnek esélye se volt!

\- Ó, nos… - habogta az apjuk elvörösödve.

\- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte Fred.

\- Még nem tudom. Fel kell állítanunk egy csapatot, akik megvizsgálják és stabilizálják a sérülteket, és egy másikat, akik megtörik a dehoppanálás-gátló védelmet, hogy távozhassunk innen. Flint azt mondta, hogy Voldemort a Roxfortot támadja, és ha körülnéztek, egyetlen kedvence sincs itt a belső körből.

\- Ó, Merlin, a gyerekek mind táncolnak, még csak nem is a kastélyban vannak! – kiáltott fel Tonks.

Arthur arca megkeményedett.

\- Rendben; ki tud bármit ezekről a védőpajzsokról? Azok, akik felemelik a kezüket, Filiusszal és Bill-lel tartanak.

\- Charlie, te ismered az alapvető gyógyító varázslatokat. Más valaki? – Csupán öten emelték fel a kezüket. – Jól van, a hátsó folyosó viszonylag tiszta, azt használhatjuk ideiglenes kórházként.

\- Én megszervezem, a túlélők utáni kutatást, és hogy idehozzanak mindenféle eszközt, ami hasznos lehet – ajánlotta Minerva a könnyein keresztül.

\- Köszönöm. Rendben, akkor mindenki lásson munkához! –Amikor Arthur meghallotta, hogy az óra tízet ütött, imádkozott, hogy időben kijussanak innen, segíthessenek megvédeni a Roxfortot.

 

Táncest, este 9:10

 

Draco a többiekkel együtt belépett a sátorba, és körülnézett, azon merengve, vajon most mi fog történni. A sátor most sokkal sötétebb volt, a fények annyira le voltak tompítva, hogy mindent lágy izzásba vont. Mindent jól lehetett látni, de egyben könnyedén el is lehetett rejtőzni. Amint mindenki elhelyezkedett, Mudiwa kilépett a tánctérre. Átöltözött, immár egy éjsötét mellény volt rajta, ami nagyon keveset takart, és egy látszólag festett, fekete nadrág.

\- Újból köszöntök mindenkit. Biztos vagyok benne, mindnyájan azon gondolkoztok, hogy a fényeken kívül mi minden változott még meg. Nos, a zene sokkal kihívóbb lesz. – Mudiwa mély hangszíne mindenkit megborzongatott. – Gondoltunk rá, hogy kicsit megvárakoztatunk titeket, de azért vagyunk itt, hogy szórakoztassunk. – Amikor ezt kimondta, több lány is megnyikkant. Mudiwa erre felcsendülő kuncogása több térdet is elgyengített. – Remélem, egyikőtök sem csalódott. És kérlek, csatlakozzatok hozzánk a földszinten.

Vincent, Soto, Adonis és Gabriel azonnal Mudiwa mellé lépett. Mindnyájan szűk, sokat felfedő ruhába bújtak; per pillanat Gabriel öltözéke volt az, amelyik fogva tartotta Draco figyelmét. Fekete, az oldalán fűzős bőrnadrág fedte a lábait, mindössze vékony csíkot tett láthatóvá Gabriel bőréből, egészen a fiú csípőjéig. A felsője egy átlátszó fekete póló volt, ami semmit nem rejtett el. A parketten várakozó férfiak megálltak, majd egy hang felsikoltott, és dübörgő dobpergés csendült fel.

Mind egyszerre mozdultak, bűnösen erotikus mozdulatokkal, kemény lökéseket és kígyózóan körző hajlongásokat váltogatva. Úgy dörgölőztek egymáshoz, amitől mindenki más elpirult. Draco elcsípte Perselus tekintetét, és látta, ahogy a keresztapja szeme tágra nyílik, majd pipacspirosra pirul. Távolabbra nézve észrevette, hogy Remus úgy tartja vissza Siriust, a férfi nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan boldog a műsortól, mint mindenki más.

Draco visszafordult a cigányok felé, és felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor a férfiak stratégiailag szétszóródva szétváltak, Gabrielt egyenesen az ő látómezejébe, míg Adonist Perseluséba helyezve. Gabriel egyenesen Draco szürke szemébe nézett, miközben a kezét a nyakához emelte, majd végighúzta lefelé a testén, miközben hullámzó mozdulatokat tett.

Let me show you baby, I’m a talented boy. (Hadd mutassam meg neked baby, milyen tehetséges fiú vagyok.)

Draco lélegzetvételei kapkodó zihálásokká váltak, ahogy Gabriel folytatta a táncot, minden mozdulatával tökéletesen ábrázolva a pikáns dalszöveget. Draco érezte, hogy valami húzza őt a kedveséhez, és csak a puszta akaraterő akadályozta meg, hogy lemenjen oda, és a behódolásig kefélje a fekete hajú fiút.

Amint a dal véget ért, azonnal egy újabb vette kezdetét; a dal ezúttal pattogósabb volt, és a cigányok kinyúltak, és elkezdtek másokat is a parkettra húzni. Draco felmordult, amikor Gabriel Longbottommal tért vissza táncolni. Úgy tűnt, Neville el akart iszkolni, de hogy ezt megakadályozzák, Soto odalépett a fiú mögé. Hamarosan a három férfi egymáshoz préselődve táncolt, miközben Gabriel és Soto vezették Neville mozdulatait.

Push it, push it real good. (Nyomjad, nyomd, ezt valóban jó.)

\- Hát, nem kérdéses, hogy miről szólnak ezek a dalszövegek, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva Blaise. – Pá, én lementem megnézni, át tudom-e venni Neville helyét a következő számra!

Draco megfordult, hogy felmorduljon, de már csak Blaise ingének hátát látta. A székéhez trappolva leült és belekortyolt a vajsörébe. Nem aggódott, nem kellett látnia, hogy tudja, mi történik odalent. A mostani szám sokkal lassabb volt, és a szöveg sem tűnt olyan ingerlőnek. Draco sóhajtva lazult el ültében.

I want your sex. (A nemiségedet akarom)

Draco felpattant és átnézett a korláton, ahol Blaise és Gabriel egymás köré fonódva táncoltak. _A kibaszott életbe, Blaise hetero!_ – sikoltott fel magában Draco. _Ám ez látszólag nem tartja vissza őt attól, hogy rátegye a mocskos kezét a pasimra!_

\- Ahelyett, hogy őket bámulod, mintha a tekinteteddel meg tudnád ölni őket, miért nem mész le és táncolsz Gabriellel? – tanácsolta Pansy.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól vannak. Nem aggódom – válaszolta Draco nem túl meggyőzötten.

“What’s your definition of dirty, baby? What do you call pornography? Don’t you know I love you till it hurts me, baby? Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?” (Mi a te meghatározásod a malackodásról, baby? Mit nevezel te pornográfiának? Nem tudod, hogy annyira szeretlek, míg az már nekem fáj, baby? Nem gondolod, hogy ideje szexelned velem

Pansy felvinnyogott a röhögéstől, amikor Draco leviharzott a lépcsőn, és letépte Blaise-t Gabrielről.

\- Hiányoltál? – kérdezte Gabriel nevetéssel a hangjában.

\- Nem akarom, hogy bárkivel is így táncolj! – vicsorgott Draco.

\- Akkor kénytelen leszel velem maradni, nemde?

Elhatározva, hogy letörli azt a felsőbbrendű nézést Gabriel arcáról, Draco vadul szájon csókolta őt. A fekete hajú fiú általában engedte volna, hogy Draco vezesse a csókjaikat, de nem ma este. Nyelvét a szőke fiú forró szájába lökte, minden részét kisajátítva magának. Draco elolvadt a csók szenvedélye alatt, és lelkesen hagyta, hogy Gabriel vegye át az irányítást. Észre sem vette, hogy a dal véget ért, miközben ők együtt ringatóztak és csókolóztak.

\- Nem akarok semmit félbeszakítani, ugyanakkor kérnék egy pillanatot, hogy köszönetet mondjak Piton, Lupin és Black professzoroknak, amiért vállalták, hogy felügyelik a mai estét. A következő szám nekik szól.

Amint a zene elkezdődött, Adonis lesurrant, hogy megkeresse Perselust, miközben Sirius Remust rángatta fel a táncparkettre. A két férfi sokkal visszafogottabban táncolt, mint a gyerekek körülöttük.

And I’m hungry like the wolf. (És farkaséhes vagyok.)

 

Gabriel látta, ahogy Remus elpirul a halvány fényben. Sirius hátrahúzta a fejét és felkacagott, majd közelebb húzta magához a szeretőjét. Körülnézve Gabriel semmi jelét nem látta Adonisnak. Boldogan fordította a figyelmét Dracóra, végighúzva a kezét a szőke oldalán, miközben énekelt:

I’m on the hunt, I’m after you. (Vadászaton vagyok, rád vadászom.)

Izzadság folyt végig a bőrén, és kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Gabriel egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, csak élvezve szeretője testét a sajátjához simulni. Draco vele maradt, és mindketten boldogok és fáradtak voltak a hosszú ideje tartó táncolástól. Gabriel még egy számot végig akart táncolni a párjával, mielőtt kivonszolja őt a hálószobájába.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a muglik dalt írtak a maszturbálásról – súgta Draco a fülébe.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy te nem gondolsz rám, amikor megérinted magadat?

Draco élesen beszívta a levegőt, merevedése még keményebb lett.

\- Még egyet akarok táncolni veled, aztán elviszlek a hálószobámba – duruzsolta Gabriel.

\- És mit akarsz ott tenni velem?

Gabriel felkuncogott.

\- Nem úgy értetted, hogy te mit fogsz csinálni velem?

Draco puha csókot nyomott Gabriel nyakára.

\- Nem. Azt akarom, hogy szerelmeskedj velem. Magamban akarom tudni a kemény farkadat. Hogy megdugj. Addig dugj, míg sikoltozni nem fogok.

Gabriel teste megvonaglott az élvezettől.

\- Merlinre, Draco, megőrjítesz! Legszívesebben most rögtön elcipelnélek innen, de rólad álmodtam, miközben ezt a számot hallgattam.

\- Ígértél nekem még egy számot. Kénytelen leszel önuralmat gyakorolni magadon.

\- Ez a szám igazi kihívás lesz. Talán te leszel az, aki elveszíti az önuralmát.

\- Nem valószínű – dohogott Draco. – Amúgy mi ez a szám?

\- Nine Inch Nailstől a Közelebb.

Gabriel lelassította a mozdulatait a zene mély, doboló ritmusához. Egyik kezével végigsimított Draco keskeny csípőjén, majd szorosan megragadta, és hüvelykujját erősen végighúzta az érzékeny csonton. Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor Gabriel a másik kezével belenyúlt a hajába, és megrántotta. A szőke fiúnak egy pillanatra felvillant az agyában, hogy harcol a nyilvánvaló dominancia ellen, aztán hagyta. Gabriel halk torokhangon felmordult, amikor a szerelme teste ellazult az övén.

You make me violate you. (Arra kényszerítesz, hogy megrontsalak téged.)

Gabriel becsúsztatta az egyik combját Draco lábai közé, támaszt nyújtva, de egyben fokozva is a stimulálást.

\- Nézz rám! – követelte.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal.   
I wanna feel you from the inside.   
I wanna fuck you like an animal.   
My whole existence is flawed.  
You bring me closer to God.”

(Úgy akarlak kefélni, akár egy állat,  
Érezni akarlak téged belülről.  
Úgy akarlak kefélni, akár egy állat,  
Egész lényem selejtes.  
Te viszel engem közelebb Istenhez.)

Draco megcsavarta Gabriel pólóját, belekapaszkodva, miközben a fiú irányította a mozgásukat. Draco lehajtotta a fejét, és megnyalta a fülcimpa élét maga előtt.

\- Álmodtam róla, hogy magadévá teszel… arról, hogy milyen érzés lehet magamban tudni téged, neked adnom magamat… annyira sebezhetőnek lenni, annyira kitárultnak és felfedettnek.

Gabriel megvonaglott és megerősítette a szorítását. Draco érezte, hogy néhány hajszála kitépődik, de a csípőjében szétáradó gyönyör hullámai még azt is élvezetessé tették. A szájába szívta a cimpát, és a fogaival ingerelte azt.

\- Gyengéd leszel velem? – suttogta. – Mintha porcelánból lennék… vagy érezni fogom az összes, benned tomboló erőt? Körbeburkol majd a varázserőd, miközben belém hatol a tested? Bizseregni és fájni fogok utána? Másnap még mindig érzem majd a jelenléted bennem, vagy el fog halványulni?

Gabriel ott tartotta a kezeit, ahol addig is voltak, de felemelte Dracót, amitől a szőke fiú megnyikkant és a szerelme dereka köré fonta a lábait. Gabriel nem hagyta abba a táncot, miközben magához ölelte Dracót, átvéve annak teljes súlyát. Merevedésük egymáshoz súrlódott, és mindketten az elélvezés határán voltak. Draco épp figyelmeztetni akarta Gabrielt, hogy mennyire közel jár a csúcshoz, amikor Gabriel kieresztette a mágiáját, és Draco felkiáltva erősen elélvezett. Mindenhol érezte Gabrielt, ahogy a kedvese mágiája körülölelte és kitöltötte őt. Aztán mindenféle kimondott varázsige vagy a szándék bármi jele nélkül Draco ismét tiszta lett.

\- Ó, Merlin – nyöszörgött suttogva a szőke fiú. Kinyitotta a szemét és lenézett az izzó smaragdzöldbe. Továbbra is érezte a kedvese farkának keménységét, és hozzádörzsölte magát. Gabriel szeme elsötétedett, kezei ismét összeszorultak Draco körül. Draco alig várta, hogy lássa a zúzódásokat, amiket Gabriel ujjai hagytak a csípőjén. – Most már ágyba viszel?

\- Legszívesebben a legelső vízszintes felületre löknének, és itt, mindenki előtt kefélnélek meg – jelentette ki Gabriel, miközben elindult a szobája felé. Hirtelen megtorpant. Mágiája a szenvedélyes forróságból egy másodperc alatt hűlt ki jéghideggé; a zene váratlanul abbamaradt.

\- Mindenki azonnal induljon a kastélyba. Itt van Voldemort!

Draco érezte, hogy elönti őt a borzalom. A pálcája után kotorászott, majd kiszórt egy Tempus időbűbájt, miközben lemászott Gabrielről. 9:45 – még nem volt készen!

\- Gabriel figyelj rám! – kérte. – Van egy tervem, és egészen közel tudlak vinni a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, de muszáj megvárnod. Kérlek, ígérd meg!

\- A kastélyban kellene maradnod.

\- Nem, nem fogok. Ígérd meg! – könyörgött Draco, szürke szemét a smaragdba fúrva, mintha a puszta akaratával tudná kikényszeríteni a másik beleegyezését.

\- Csak ha megígéred, hogy vigyázol magadra, és a lehető leghamarabb eltűnsz onnan.

\- Igen, bármit – hazudta Draco.

\- Akkor igyekezz! Én várok, de nem tudom, hogy ő is várni fog-e.

\- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte Draco miközben csatlakozott a kastély felé induló tömeghez.

Gabriel becsukta a szemét.

\- A Tiltott Rengetegnél járnak. Tíz, maximum tizenöt perc.

\- Visszajövök, várj meg! – mondta Draco, majd rohanni kezdett, még néhány percért imádkozva bárkihez, aki meghallgatja őt.

\- Szeretlek – súgta utána Gabriel lehunyt szemmel. Ruhája harci talárra cserélődött, és kardjai a hátához voltak szíjazva. A családjához fordult, és erősen megölelte őket. – Menjetek! Induljatok, most, nem foglak tudni biztonságban tartani. Szeretlek titeket és mindent köszönök!

\- Hamarosan látjuk egymást – morogta Mudiwa.

\- Szeretünk téged, ezt sose felejtsd el – mondta Vincent, miközben elindultak.

Gabriel mély levegőt vett, hogy megacélozza magát arra, ami jön. Az utolsó diák is távozott, már közel jártak a kastélyhoz. Nyugodtan megindult az éjszakába, utolsó alkalommal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetben szereplő dalok:
> 
> Prince ‘Get Off’ This is Not Work Safe!!!   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmtNn0ZZ7V8
> 
> Salt N’ Pepa ‘Push It’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCadcBR95oU 
> 
> George Michael ‘I Want Your Sex’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIFPAA_1Wbk
> 
> Duran Duran ‘Hungry Like the Wolf’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0
> 
> Divinyls ‘I Touch Myself’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM
> 
> NIN ‘Closer’   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HbKaHddmfU


	82. 82. fejezet

**82\. fejezet**

 

Lucius Malfoy a fogát vicsorítva felmordult, amikor a talárja egy újabb bokron akadt fent. Már a kastélynál kellett volna lenniük, de olyan volt, mintha minden egyes lépésükért meg kellett volna küzdeniük az erdővel. Lenézett a tiszta ösvényre maga előtt, és előresietett. Látta, ahogy a diákok utolsó csoportja a kastély felé siet; ha igyekszik, még el tud kapni párat közülük. A lába beleakadt egy fa gyökerébe, és elesett, keményen landolva a most köves talajon. Miközben levegőhöz próbált jutni, lágy kuncogást hallott a fák közül. Az egyetlen dolog, ami felvidította, az a többi halálfalótól érkező fájdalomnyögés volt. Szerencsére a Sötét Nagyúr nem volt velük, ő majd zsupszkulccsal fog érkezni, amikor Lucius tudatja vele, hogy biztonságos feltűnnie. Feltápászkodott, és óvatosan megindult előre, elkáromkodva magát, amikor észrevette, hogy az utolsó gyerek is eltűnt a kastély falai között.

***

A tüdeje égett, miközben a kastély folyosóin rohant. El kell jutnia a bájitallaborba. Csúszva igyekezett megállni, de végül a válla fájdalmasan koppant a kemény faajtón. Draco elsuttogta a jelszót és berontott a helyiségbe, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót. Ránézett az órára és felnyögött: 9:55. Végigpillantott a ruháján, majd futásnak eredt a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön.

Tíz órakor Draco visszasietett a laborba, sötétszürke harci talárja a lábai körül örvénylett. A bájital nem változtatta meg a színét! A sűrű folyadékban továbbra is a szivárvány színei kavarogtak. Ó, Merlinre, elbukott! Draco teste remegni kezdett a félelemtől. Az óra elütötte az egészet. A szőke fiú szinte kővé dermedten szuggerálta a főzetet. Nem vett levegőt, nem is pislogott, semmi sem mozdult, miközben várakozott, minden reményével és hitével az örvénylő folyadékba kapaszkodva. Amikor a kilencedik gongszó felhangzott, a bájital sötétedni kezdett, aztán éjkék színűvé változott, benne színjátszó fehér pettyekkel.

– IGEN! – kiáltott fel. Lekapta a bájitalt a polcról és szaladni kezdett.

– Draco! – Blaise és Pansy kiáltottak rá, amint meglátták őt. – Hová mész?

A szőke nem válaszolt. Nem volt rá ideje, el kellett jutnia Gabrielhez. Amint kiért a kastélyból, máris látta, ahogy a halálfalók kibukkannak az erdőből. Kék izzás vette körül a Roxfortot, és számos diák tűnt fel az ösvényen. Amikor meglátta Gabrielt és az apáit beszélni, Draco úgy érezte, megáll a szíve. Innen már nem volt visszaút.

– Maradni akarok! – követelte Tatiana, nagyot toppantva a lábával.

– Muszáj biztonságban tudnunk titeket! – bizonygatta Vincent, miközben búcsúzóul megölelte a lányát.

– Segíthetnénk – szipogott Aubrey, tágra nyílt levendula kék szemével könyörögve.

– És segíteni is fogtok! – jelentette ki Mudiwa megcsókolva a fia arcát. – Oma házában ti is leültök a többiekkel, és arra fókuszáltok, hogy minden szereteteteket a kristályba küldjétek, és mi azt az energiát átadjuk Gabrielnek. – Aubrey bólintott, nyilvánvalóan nem boldogan, de tudván, semmin nem tud változtatni.

– Menjünk – szólt Ria, egyik karjában Talhával, míg a másikat a gyerekek felé nyújtotta.

– Mennünk kell, hogy mindenkit a lehető leggyorsabban összegyűjthessünk. – Elena megcsókolta Sotót. – Nemsokára találkozunk.

– Igen, amilyen gyorsan lehetséges.

Amikor a zsupszkulcs aktiválódott, mindenki szemében könnyek ültek.

– Most, hogy a nők és a gyerekek elmentek, mit tegyünk először? – kérdezte Adonis.

– Fel sem tűnt, hogy az összes nőt elküldtük – pislogott Vincent. – Nem is így gondolkodtam. Mindenesetre, üljünk le egy körben, velem a kör közepén; én leszek a kapcsolat a többi csoport és Gabriel között.

Mindenki gyorsan elhelyezkedett. Megtisztították az elméjüket, majd Vincenthez csatlakoztak, készen arra, hogy minden erejüket és energiájukat elküldjék az ő Cherubjuknak.

A fák susogni kezdtek, kiáltások hangzottak fel. Egy vérfarkas felüvöltött. És Gabriel beszélni kezdett. Vincent mély levegőt vett, nem engedte, hogy félelme elhomályosítsa a gondolatait. Már érezte a többi csoport pislákoló erejét, de még nem volt meg az igazi kapcsolat. Kétfelé összpontosítva, Vincent kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Gabriel aurájának szélét, felkészülve, hogy az érkező energiát továbbítsa felé, de közben ne zavarja a fiát.

***

Gabriel kisétált a sátorból a csípős éjszakába. A telihold a horizont alján világított, lágy fénybe vonva a havas tájat. Csillagok pislákoltak a tiszta égbolton. Semmi nem utalt arra, hogy egy csata akarja kezdetét venni, vagy hogy maga a gonosz készül megrohamozni az iskolát. Gabriel behunyta a szemét, hogy érezze, honnan fognak érkezni a halálfalók, mielőtt kilépett oda, ahol elő fognak bukkanni az erdőből. Nyugodtan letérdelt a földre, rá sem hederítve a hidegre.

– Roxfort, kérlek, szükségem van a segítségedre! – suttogta Gabriel, miközben kapcsolatba lépett a kastély védelmével. – Gonosz emberek közelednek, és remélik, átvehetik az uralmat az iskola felett. Kérlek, szükségem van a segítségedre, hogy átvegyem a védelmet, és csak azokat engedjem be, akik nem akarnak ártani az iskolának. – A kastélyt beburkoló érző mágia megnyugtató duruzsolással válaszolt, és együtt előhúzták az egyik legősibb védelmet, magából a kastély alapjából. Ezt egykor maga Mardekár Malazár állította fel a druidák segítségével. A védőfal bárkit blokkolni fog, legyen az varázserővel bíró, avagy mugli, aki megközelíti a kastélyt. Az ősi bűbáj lassan életre kelt; pulzált és megremegett, aztán kirobbant, mindössze néhány lépés távolságra a kastély szélétől, védőgömböt alkotva az iskola köré.

Amiatt aggódva, hogy esetleg máris odabent vannak a Sötét Nagyúr támogatói, Gabriel úgy irányította a bűbájt, hogy az átkutassa a Roxfortot. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy maroknyi diák tűnjön fel a Tiltott Rengeteg szélénél, kitaszítva a varázslat által. Miután köszönetet mondott a kastélynak, Gabriel felállt. Átkok hallatszottak, fájdalmas, reccsenő hangok közepette. A fák többszínű fényben világítottak, ahogy a tündérek lelassították a halálfalókat. A kastélyból kiebrudalt tanulók szorosan összegyűltek, és dühösen suttogva meredtek Gabrielre, túlságosan félve, hogy bármi ténylegesbe kezdjenek még. Pontosan akkor, amikor meglátta az első, fák közül kibukkanó alakokat, Gabriel lépteket hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult és elakadt a lélegzete. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Luna, Justin, Dean, Neville és még jó néhány diák sorakozott ott, akik mind benne voltak Hermione védelmi szakkörében.

– Mit csináltok? Mit kerestek itt?

– Ez a mi világunk is, és segíteni akarunk megvédeni! – jelentette ki Ron erős, mégis bizonytalan hangon.

– Felfogjátok, hogy halálfalók közelednek, és számítok rá, hogy hamarosan maga Voldemort is feltűnik? – Egy mérges vérfarkas üvöltése vert visszhangot az éjszakában. – Ez egy vérfarkas volt; kérlek, térjetek vissza a kastélyba, ahol biztonságban lesztek.

– N-nem! – dadogta Hermione. – Segíteni fogunk.

Fekete taláros alakok törtek át cserjéken; már túl késő volt.

– A kastély és az erdő a legbiztonságosabb hely, ahol elbújhattok, ha bármiféle segítségre lesz szükségetek. Maradjatok mögöttem, és ne támadjatok, amíg ők nem teszik – utasította a diáksereget Gabriel. Miután beleegyező bólintásokat kapott, visszafordult a közeledő halálfalókhoz. Legalább százan voltak, Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange vezetésével. – Jó estét! Segíthetünk valamiben? – kérdezte Gabriel előrelépve.

– Te ostoba kölyök! – mordult fel Lucius. – A ma éjszaka a bukásod napja lesz!

– Nos, természetesen megpróbálhatjátok.

– Buta fiú, hogyan bukhatnánk mi el? – vihogott fel az őrült boszorkány. – A Sötét Nagyúr leghatalmasabb követői állnak előtted, és mögöttünk éhes vámpírok és vérfarkasok sorakoznak.

Mintha csak szólítanák, a sötét lények kimeneteltek az erdőből, kisétálva a sápadt holdfényre. Több diák is felsikoltott félelmében, amire a lények kegyetlen mosollyal, felhúzott ínnyel és kivillanó szemfogakkal reagáltak.

Eljött az idő. Gabriel az ingébe nyúlt és előhúzta az amulettet, kellően meghosszabbítva annak láncát, hogy a feje fölé emelhesse. Még jobban előresétált, és hangosan megszólalt.

– A Mágikus Lények Tanácsának tagja vagyok, ha engem megtámadtok, őket támadjátok.

Lucius nem volt tudatában, hogy a sötét lények hátrálni kezdenek, miközben árnyékból előbukkantak a tanács tagjai. Lysander és a csapata a csoport mögött érkeztek, előhúzott kardokkal, csatára készen. A tó felszíne fodrozódni kezdett, és Selkie harcosok tűntek elő a sötét vízből, mágiájuk a kezük között kavargott, fekete szemük hideg és számító volt.

Hermione levegő után kapott és körülnézett.

– Ron, nézd! – A kastély tetején Ron és a többiek több tucat vámpír sziluettjét pillantották meg a holdfényben felsorakozni.

– A nyakláncod semmit nem jelent, fiú. És ha egy percig is azt hiszed, hogy félünk tőled vagy a kis barátaidtól, hát súlyosan tévedsz.

A halálfalók egy emberként emelték fel a pálcáikat.

– Crucio!

Gabriel azonnal pajzsbűbájt szórt ki, hogy megvédje a mögötte állókat. Amikor az átok véget ért, a fiú zihálva bukott a földre.

– Ej-ej, gyerekeknek nem kellene ilyen erős varázslatokat végezni… szegény, pici, baby – gügyögte Bellatrix.

– Gabriel! – kiáltott fel Draco térdre zuhanva a szeretője mellett. – Kicsim, jól vagy? – Draco a karjaiba vette a barátját, miközben az apja szemébe nézett, és halvány biccentéssel jelzett neki. – Szerelmem, ezt meg kell innod a kedvemért, rendben? Segíteni fog, de eltart egy ideig, mire kifejti a hatását. – Draco remegő kézzel Gabriel ajkához nyomta a fiolát, és figyelte, ahogy a bájital eltűnik.

Lucius a szájához emelte a kezét, és a gyűrűjébe szólt.

– Biztonságos, Nagyuram.

A diákok felsikoltottak, amikor Voldemort feltűnt előttük; szürke bőre még sápadtabbnak tűnt a hold fényében, és vörös szeme vakítóan izzott. Ajkán győztes mosollyal megindult a fekete hajú fiú felé.

– Ideje véget vetni ennek. Te és a kis barátaid semmit nem tehettek ellene. Gratulálok, ifjú Malfoy, bőségesen megjutalmazlak a segítségedért.

– Hazug kígyó! – üvöltött fel Ron.

– Lucius, Bellatrix, kérlek, gondoskodjatok ezekről a pimasz fiatalokról, és tisztítsátok meg nekem az utat a Roxfortig. Én gondoskodom Potterről.

Gabriel levegő után kapott, és térdelő helyzetbe kényszerítette a testét; mindenképpen állva akart találkozni Tommal.

– Ne, ne vesződj a felállással – gúnyolódott Voldemort még közelebb lépve. Gabriel hallotta, ahogy az osztálytársai átkokat indítanak útra, amikor a halálfalók megközelítik őket. A vállához nyúlt, és egy nyögés kíséretében előhúzta a kardját a hüvelyéből. A kard fémesen csendült, ahogy elérte a földet. – Ne aggódj, fiú, amikor újramesélem ezt a történetet, elmondom majd, hogy a végsőkig harcoltál.

Fekete talárok kavarogtak előtte, és Gabriel felnézett.

– Nagy az erőd, de semmi önkontrollod. Nemrégiben felfedeztem egy varázslatot, amelyik kivonja a varázsló mágikus magját; maradj nyugodtan, amíg kipróbálom rajtad. Draco, fogd le őt!

Draco karjai átfogták Gabriel testét, miközben a csontvázszerű kéz kinyúlt és megérintette a fiú homlokát. Amint a jeges ujj a bőréhez ért, Gabriel akcióba lendült. Ellökte magát a földről, és a katanáját keresztüldöfte Voldemort testén. A borotvaéles acélpenge úgy hatolt át a testen, mint kés a vajban, és az ezüst hegy kibukkant a Sötét Nagyúr hátán. Abban a pillanatban száz különböző dolog történt egyszerre. Gabriel egy ősi varázsigét kezdett kántálni, megjelent Fawkes és Mbriviri, rádobva Aurorát a sötét varázslóra. Aurora megharapta a megalomániás őrültet, beleinjektálva mérgét a testébe. A férfi idegrendszere azonnal elkezdett összeomlani, és Voldemort varázserejének nagy része azzal szállt szembe, nem pedig Gabriellel.

A két főnix kettőjük körül cirkált, védőkört alkotva ezáltal, amelyen senki nem tudott átlépni. Lágy trillába kezdtek, és a Sötét Nagyúr testét izzó fény vette körül, ahogy előcsalták a lelkét.

Draco imádkozott, hogy a bájital hasson. Előhúzta a pálcáját, készen arra, hogy segítsen, amikor tud. Az apja a védőburkot támadta, ronda pillantásokat vetve a körön belül térdelő fiára, és Draco tudta, hogy az apja megpróbálja megölni őt, amint lehetősége lesz rá.

Egy hang törte át a csata zaját.

– Voltaire vagyok, a Mágikus Lények Tanácsának feje. Azok, akik védelmet szeretnének, üljenek le most, és a csata után gondoskodni fogunk rólatok; azokat, akik úgy döntenek, hogy csatába szállnak, megöljük. – Várt egy pillanatot, hogy lássa, engedelmeskedik-e bárki a felszólításnak. Boldogan látta, hogy számos vámpír és vérfarkas lehuppant ott, ahol épp volt. – Támadás!

A vámpírok leugrottak a kastély tetejéről. Körülvették a diákok ellen harcoló halálfalókat. Voltaire elmosolyodott, amikor a gyerekek átkokat lőttek ki közöttük.

A Selkie-k előrelódultak, az élőlények testében lévő vizet szólítva, akik ártani akartak nekik. Jaime lehunyta a szemét, miközben kivonta az összes vizet egy feldühödött vérfarkasból. Sietve próbált elérni barátjához.

Lysander elvigyorodott, amikor a „támadás” szó elhangzott. Kíméletlenül vágta le azokat, akik eléje kerültek, kardja süvítő hangot adott ki, ahogy belehasított az éjszakába. A vámpír felkiáltott.

– Merrik! – Egy magas, gonosz kinézetű vámpír lépett elő. – Reméltem, hogy ma éjjel találkozunk – vicsorgott rá Lysander.

– Csatlakozni akarsz hozzám?

– Nem, bosszút akarok.

– Kiért?

– Marcyért.

Merrik szeme elkerekedett. Támadást indított. Mielőtt azonban elérte volna Lysandert, a teste két darabban hevert az erdő talaján. Merrik pislogva bámult fel a dühös harcosra.

– Soha többé nem fogsz bántani senkit! – Egyetlen lendületes mozdulattal Lysander elválasztotta a vámpír fejét a nyakától. Csupán egy pillanatnyi elégedettséget engedett magának, mielőtt újból beszállt a harcba. A megmaradt vámpírok több mint fele immár a földön ült.

Egy vakító robbanás fénye visszaverte a vámpírokat. Neville elszakadt a csoporttól.

– Szegény, ostoba gyermek, csak nem elvesztél?

Neville egy pillanatig a félelem és a düh között ingázott, aztán felállt, kihúzta a hátát és felszegte a fejét. Szembefordult a nővel, aki elvette tőle a szüleit.

– Mit akar tenni a kisbaba? – gügyögte neki Bellatrix, felemelve a pálcáját.

Erő és hatalom szállta meg Neville-t. Pálcáját maga elé tartotta, és zöld fény röppent ki belőle. Az őrült boszorkány a földre zuhant.

Gabriel eközben remegett az erőlködéstől. A Tom testébe döfött kardot az energiájával követte, és kutatni kezdett a sötét varázsló lelke után. Eleinte semmit nem talált, de aztán a bájital, amivel Draco megitatta, elkezdte kifejteni a hatását. Hirtelen megpillantott egy leheletvékony töredéket Tom lelkéből. Minden más félrecsúszott, és Gabriel élesen és tisztán összpontosítani kezdett. Ez nem volt olyan kemény munka, mint a spirituális világgal, amitől tartott, különösen úgy, hogy körülötte ádáz csata zajlott.

Miközben kántált, egy pókháló vékonyságú szál indult ki a lélekszilánkból. Folyamatosan mormolva, Gabriel a lélekdarabba és fonálszálba küldte a varázserejét; tovább tartott annál, amire számított, hogy varázsereje elérje Voldemort különböző lélekdarabjait. Úgy érezte, mintha nem kapna levegőt, a teste, a mágiája és az életereje mind a legvégső határig voltak feszítve. A lélekenergiára fókuszálva elkezdte összegyűjteni a darabkákat. _Merlinre, ez nagyon nehéz_ ; egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes megtenni. Lassan húzni kezdte maga felé a lélekszilánkokat, keservesen igyekezve kiszabadítani azokat a börtönükből.

Vincent kezdett kétségbeesni. Az erő nem gyarapodott jobban, mint amit az első szikra kipattanásakor érzett. Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor a fia aurája szinte a semmivé zsugorodott. Muszáj tenniük valamit, méghozzá gyorsan! Gabriel életereje megrebbent és pislákolni kezdett.

 _Ne, kérlek, ne!_ – kiáltott fel az elméjében. A szikra erősödni kezdett. Eleinte lassan, aztán, mint egy kiáradó varázslat, szeretet és erő áramlott felé. A cigányok azonnal hozzátették a magukét, és Gabriel felé küldték. Egy emberként lélegeztek, nyitva tartva a kapcsolatot, mindenüket imádott Cherubjuk felé küldve.

Gabriel felsikoltott, amikor a teste még több erővel telt meg. Felnyögve húzott egy újabbat, és a lélek kezdett összeállni. Érezte, hogy a családja ott van vele. Ahogy az energia egyre csak áradt, a lélek különféle szilánkjai közelebb és közelebb mozdultak. Mindenét Tom lelkébe küldve Gabriel befejezte a varázslatot. A lélektöredékek és a mágia egyesült, együtt örvénylett, míg a darabok ismét eggyé váltak és a lélek újra egész lett.

Gabriel nekidőlt Dracónak. Az arca és az ajka színtelen volt, csak felszínes kortyokban szedte a levegőt. Voldemort teste élettelenül hevert mellettük, és Tom Rowle Denem ott lebegett fölöttük. Ismét az a jóképű tinédzser volt, mint egykor rég. Egy átlátszó könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

– Köszönöm neked, Gabriel Alec Dragonheart.

Tom egy lágy, aranyfény kíséretében eltűnt, és Gabriel a földre omlott.

– NE! Merlinre, Gabriel, kérlek, ne! – sikoltott fel Draco, és könnyek öntötték el a szemét. A két főnix azonnal Gabriel mozdulatlan testére röppent, és könnyeket ontottak.

– Gabriel!

Draco megfordult, és látta, hogy a szerelme családja kiözönlik a sátorból.

Vezérük halála ellenére a halálfalók nem hagyták abba a harcot. Adonis látta, ahogy Perselus egy fekete hajú, tompa orrú férfi ellen harcol. Mögötte egy trollszerű férfi bukkant fel, és Perselus hátára szegezte a pálcáját. Adonis mindenét belevetve száguldott előre, hogy megmentse a szerelmét, az utolsó néhány lépést a levegőben szelve át. Felsikoltott, amikor a lába szétnyílt; a megzavart átok ereje szilánkosra törte a csontját.

– Immár semmi nem véd meg téged, Draco.

Lucius közelebb lépett a fiához. Draco karját kitöltötte a szeretője és a két síró főnix.

– Merlinnek hála, hogy ott van az öcséd örökösömnek.

Ezüst villanás szelte át a levegőt, és egy dobócsillag állt bele mélyen Lucius csuklójába. Mielőtt a férfi reagálhatott volna, éles, égő érzés öntötte el a lábát. Lenézett, és egy fekete, színjátszó kígyót látott a fia felé elsiklani. Lucius Malfoy egyetlen szót sem tudott kinyögni, mielőtt a földre zuhant.

– Jól vagy? Ő hogy van? – kérdezte Vincent, miközben térdre ereszkedett Draco mellett.

– Nem tudom. Érzem, hogy lélegzik, de minden egyes lélegzetvételtől egész testében megrázkódik, és nagyon sápadt.

– Ha meg tudod tisztítani az ösvényt, én el tudom vinni őt a kórházi szárnyra.

– Igen – válaszolt Draco –, induljunk!

Ahogy megindultak a kastély felé, látták, hogy időközben gondoskodtak az összes halálfalóról. Mudiwa egy rendkívül véres Adonist cipelt, akiket Perselus kísért át a tömegen. Naveen és Soto a sérülteknek segítettek. Draco rántást érzett a talárján és lenézett, majd felvette Aurorát.

– Köszönöm, hogy megölted őt. Menjünk, nem akarom elmulasztani a pillanatot, amikor magához tér.

Draco érezte, ahogy a szíve tétován kihagy néhány ütemet, ahogy megpillantotta Gabriel ernyedt testét az apja léptei alatt himbálózni. Muszáj rendbe jönnie!


	83. 83. fejezet

**83\. fejezet**

 

Gabriel keze a Sötét Nagyúr testét átszúró katana markolatára szorult. A varázsereje, az energiája és az életereje egyaránt pattanásig feszült. Érezte a családja jelenlétét, és nagyon hálás volt a segítségükért, miközben Tom Denem lelke lassan eggyé vált. Gabriel hallotta ugyan a háttérben a csata zaját és érezte a háta mögött Dracót, de ő maga mindettől eltávolodott. A bájital, amivel Draco megitatta őt, sikeresen átküldte őt a szellemvilágba, hogy elvégezhesse a munkáját. Gabriel egyre csak kántálta a varázsigét, miközben egymáshoz kényszerítette a lélekforgácsokat. Már közel voltak, szinte érinthető távolságban. Érezte, hogy azok csatlakozni akarnak egymáshoz, de képtelenek rá. Mély levegőt vett, és a lélekdarabokra lökte mindenét, amije csak volt, és mindazt is, amit kapott.

Fény és mágia örvénylett, miközben Tom Denem lelke ismét töretlen lett. Gabriel érezte, ahogy a teste hátrazuhan Dracóra, miközben Voldemort életének utolsó cseppje is elúszik. Gabriel térdelő helyzetben maradt, reszketve, miközben elszigetelődött a testétől. Felnézett, és egy jóképű kamasz fiút pillantott meg. Tom megköszönte neki, majd tovalebegett a meleg aranyfénybe. Gabriel érezte, ahogy egyre jobban vonzza magához a fény. Aztán meghallotta Draco és Vincent hangját, amint őt szólongatják.

 _Nem akarok elmenni. Vissza kell találnom a testembe_ – gondolta, és a teste azonnal magába szippantotta, miközben Draco bájitala elvégezte az utolsó feladatát, és elenyészett a testében.

 

Gabriel nem tudta, hol van. Az ágy kemény volt, a levegőben csak bájitalszagok terjengtek, semmi más, mintha annyira erősen megtisztították volna a légkört, hogy semmi nem létezett benne. Halványan hallotta Mbiriviri énekét, ahogy megvédi őt a többiek érzelmétől. Egy hűvös kéz fogta az övét. Felé akarta fordítani a fejét és kinyitni a szemét, de nem tudta. Olyan érzése volt, mintha túl mélyen lenne a saját testében, mintha ahhoz, hogy visszanyerje önmaga fölött az uralmat, közelebb kellene úsznia a felszínhez.

\- Nagyon érdekes az iskolád – mondta neki Jaime. – A barátod, Luna körbevezetett. Mesélt nekem a ritka mágikus lényekről. Te láttál valaha Borzalgó Baldavért?

Gabriel boldogan eltávolodva hallgatta Jaime csacsogását.

\- Utálom őt – morgott halkan Draco, mintha nem akarná, hogy másvalaki meghallja, amit mond. – Tudom, hogy a barátod, de ő több mint egy egyszerű barát. Meg tudom mondani abból, ahogy hozzád ér. Merlinre, valamikor korában még a hajadba is beletúrt! Aztán odafeküdt melléd, és mindenféléről hablatyolt, én pedig legszívesebben kihajítottam volna a vízi seggét azon az átkozott ablakon! Te az enyém vagy, és azt akarom, hogy most azonnal felébredj és ezt megmondd neki! – Gabriel hallotta, ahogy Draco toppant a lábával.

Az ágy megmoccant, és egy meleg test préselődött az övéhez.

\- Kérlek, Gabriel, kérlek, gyere vissza. Annyira hiányzol. – Draco hangja hirtelen halk zokogásba fordult. – Kérlek, annyira hiányzol!

Gabriel küzdött, hogy közelebb kerüljön a felszínhez, átkozva a sötétséget, ami ismét elragadta őt.

 

Tatiana és Aubrey az ágyán táncoltak. Zene töltötte meg a helyiséget, és az apja hangját hallotta, ahogy énekel.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy fel fog ébredni, baba? – kérdezte Aubrey átugorva a bátyja alvó testét.

\- Természetesen, csak egy kis ösztönzésre van szüksége, hogy felébredjen.

\- Mint például a tripla-gyömbéres kekszre? – rikoltott fel Tatiana.

\- Igen, együnk néhányat? – vetette fel az apjuk.

Gabriel érezte, hogy letelepednek köré, és a steril szagot felváltja az édes gyömbér friss illata. Gabriel orra megrándult, ahogy a felszín közelébe emelkedett, mielőtt ismét visszasüllyedt a mélybe.

 

\- Szeretem őt, és semmit nem csinálnék másképp, de akkor is, a lábam… – Adonis felsírt, és halkan suttogva folytatta a vallomását. – Tudok járni, de sántítok. Soha többé nem leszek képes részt venni az előadásainkban. Még azt se tudom, hogy ismét a társulattal utazom-e. Perselusszal akarok lenni, és terveztem is, hogy beszélek vele arról, hogy mit tegyünk, de most mihez kezdjek? Főzzek, takarítsak és alapanyagokat aprítsak a bájitalaihoz?

Gabriel érezte, hogy Adonis megragadja a kezét és erősen megszorítja.

\- Akarom azokat a dolgokat és akarok segíteni neki, de nem tudom elfogadni, hogy csak ezt tegyem, vagy hogy csak ebből álljon az egész életem.

Gabriel a lehető legjobban igyekezett felfelé, és megszorította Adonis kezét. Visszahullott a sötétségbe, még azelőtt, hogy meghallhatta volna Adonis sokkolt zihálását.

 

Kemény cipősarkak koppantak ritmikusan a kőpadlón.

\- Meg kellett volna védenem őt. Biztonságban kellett volna tartanom. Ehelyett majdnem meghalt. Ó, Gabriel, ő annyira sápadt volt. Madam Pomfreynak kétszer is újra kellett indítani a szívét, olyan sok vért vesztett. És annyira boldog vagyok, hogy itt van velem, engem tényleg csak ez érdekel. Elveszítette a lába szignifikáns használatát. És nem tudom, hogy képes vagyok-e boldoggá tenni őt. Hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy folyton utazik. Hogyan fogom őt boldoggá tenni? – Perselus nagyot sóhajtva ült le az ágyára.

\- És ha már a boldogtalanságról beszélünk, muszáj lesz mielőbb felébredned; a keresztfiam az őrületbe kerget a búslakodásával. Folyton rondán néz Jaime-re, aki szerintem direkt ingerli őt a móka kedvéért, vagy azért, hogy elterelje rólad a figyelmét.

 

\- Gabriel – szipogott Kamala a fiú mellkasába fúrva az arcát. – Holnap itt a karácsony. Van itt egy nagy fa, és még a napfordulós ajándékainkat sem bontottuk ki. A felnőttek azt mondják, hogy holnap kinyitjuk őket, de én csak téged akarlak.

Kamala felzokogva kapaszkodott Gabriel felsőjébe. A fiú érezte a kislány könnyeinek nyirkosságát. Ujjai megrándultak, meg akarta vigasztalni a húgát. A keze már mozdult, de a feketeség ismét beburkolta őt.

 

Vidám beszélgetés hangjára ébredt, a reggeli fény sugarai áttörtek a szeme mögötti sötétségen. Fahéjas csiga* édes illata és tojásszag töltötte be a levegőt.

\- Rendben, mindenki, gyűljünk össze, és elkezdjük kiosztani az ajándékokat – szólalt meg Ria. – A legfiatalabbtól haladunk a legidősebbig, úgyhogy Talha lesz az első.

Gabriel papírcsörgést hallott, aztán Talha örömteli sikolyát.

\- Na, nézd csak, imádja a papírt! Ki gondolta volna? – kacagott Soto.

Gabriel lágyan elmosolyodott, mielőtt fókuszát ismét a felébredésre összpontosította. Az ágy megsüllyedt mellette. 

\- Elmondom neked, hogy ki mit kap, rendben? – mondta Kamala.

Kamala leírt minden ajándékot, miközben Talha, Aubrey aztán Tatiana kinyitották az ajándékaikat. Gabriel öleléseket és puszikat kapott köszönetképpen értük.

\- Most én jövök. – Kamala megmozdult, hogy felálljon, amikor egy kéz kapta el a csuklóját. Gabriel erőlködve nyitotta ki a szemét, és felmosolygott a húga csokoládébarna szemébe. – Gabriel!

Mindenki az ágyához sietett, és a fiúnak lassan sikerült mindenkivel szemkontaktust kialakítani kivéve Talhát, akit túlságosan lefoglalt a csomagolópapír rágcsálása. Gabriel próbált mondani valamit, hogy „szeretlek titeket” vagy „Boldog karácsonyt”, bármit, ám ehelyett a szeme megrebbenve lecsukódott, ő pedig álomba merült.

 

\- Mindenki a Nagyteremben eszi a karácsonyi vacsoráját, de én ide akartam jönni, és eltölteni veled egy kis időt.

Gabriel meg tudta mondani, hogy most nem fogja tudni elérni az eszmélet határát, és újból visszatért az álmok mezejére, miközben a keresztapja nagy részletességgel elmesélte neki a Weasley ikrek óriási győzelmét a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

 

\- El tudom érni, hogy orgazmusa legyen, az biztosan felébreszti őt – javasolta hanyagul Lysander.

\- Micsoda! – kiáltott fel Draco.

\- Nos, igazán jól reagál a harapásomra. Tehát ihatnék belőle, neki pedig része lehetne egy újabb eget rengető, káprázatos orgazmusban, ami, biztos vagyok benne, felébresztené őt.

Gabriel érezte, hogy Dracóban felforr a vér, és lépteinek hangjából ítélve a vámpír felé halad. Ez nem volt jó jel.

\- Draco – lehelte alig hallhatóan. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy bárki is meghallhatja, de a szoba hirtelen teljesen elnémult. Váratlanul egy bájitalos üvegcsét nyomtak az ajkához. Gabriel felismerte a Kalapkúra kivonat fűszeres ízét, és érezte, ahogy gőz árad ki a fülén. Sokkal enyhébb volt annál, mint amit ő szokott használni, és az arckifejezésén biztosan meglátszott a zavarodottsága.

\- A főzetnek ezt a verzióját beteg kisgyerekeken szokták használni – magyarázta Perselus. – Madam Pomfrey azt bizonygatta, hogy egy ideig muszáj ébren maradnod. Be akar adni neked bájitalokat, de csak kis dózisokban, és enned is kell valamit.

\- Rendben – válaszolt Gabriel recsegően érces hangon. Vakon pislogva igyekezett alkalmazkodni a fényhez. Szerencsére valaki észrevette, és tompította a világítást. Egy hatalmas alak úszott be a látómezejébe. Mielőtt Gabriel teljesen ráfókuszálhatott volna, az illető az erős karjaiba burkolta őt. Mély lélegzetet vett, és beszippantotta baba egyedi illatát.

\- Cherub, annyira aggódtunk! – mormolta halkan Mudiwa, miközben segített felülni a fiának.

Vincent megigazította a párnáját, és a karjaiba vette a fiát.

\- Soha többé ne merj így megijeszteni minket, megértetted, fiatalember?

\- Soha többé, ígérem, apu.

\- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Ria, akinek az aggodalom ráncokat vésett a homlokára.

Mielőtt Gabriel válaszolt, megrántotta a vállát.

\- Sajgok a sok fekvés miatt, de azon kívül jól vagyok. Mennyi az idő?

\- Nyolc óra harminc – válaszolt Adonis bebicegve Gabriel elé. – A kicsik mérgesek lesznek, amiért elszalasztották az ébredésed. Soto és Naveen most rakták le őket, de hamarosan vissza kell érniük.

Gabriel smaragdzöld szemét könnyek öntötték el.

\- Annyira sajnálom a lábad. Meg kellett volna…

\- Ne! Ne, ne merészeld! – Adonis elfulladva bicegett Gabriel ágyához. – Eleget tettél, több mint eleget. És igen, az életem meg fog változni, de semmit nem csinálnék másképp. Egyetlen dolgot se, érted?!

Gabriel szipogva bólintott, és arcát Adonis aranyfürtjeibe temette, miközben a férfi szorosan magához ölelte őt.

\- Jobb, ha elengedlek, hogy a többiek is köszönthessenek.

Amikor Adonis felállt, Lysander, csintalan vigyorral az arcán, rádobta magát Gabrielre. 

\- A barátodat meglehetősen könnyű felhúzni.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és Lysander válla fölött átnézett, hogy megpillantson egy igen bosszús Dracót.

\- Épp ide tart – jegyezte meg halkan.

\- Nos, akkor gyorsnak kell lennem. – És rögvest ezután Lysander lehajolt, és gyors csókot nyomott Gabriel ajkára, mielőtt leugrott az ágyról, fürgén, akár egy macska, és biztonságos ütőtávolságon kívül ért földet.

Draco minden méltóságát és báját elővéve elvett egy tiszta mosdókendőt az éjjeliszekrényről, amit egy gyors bűbájjal megmelegített és megnedvesített. Gondosan megtörölgette vele Gabriel ajkát.

\- Nem szeretnék semmit sem elkapni – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, mielőtt lehajolt és lágyan szájon csókolta Gabrielt.

\- Szeretlek – sóhajtott fel Gabriel, amikor Draco felült.

\- Én is szeretlek téged.

\- Elnézést, hogy véget vetek az édes pillanatoknak, de van nálam néhány bájital és egy tányér leves Gabriel részére – szólt Elena, miközben a fiú ölébe tett egy tálcát.

\- Köszönöm. – Gabriel végignézett a bájitalokon, és bevette a tápláló és az erősítő főzeteket, mielőtt enni kezdett, későbbre hagyva a varázserő-stabilizáló elixírt. – Mialatt eszem, elmondaná valaki, hogy mennyi ideig aludtam, és hogy mi minden történt?

Gabriel a szájába vett egy evőkanál édes illatú sütőtök levest, majd boldogan felhümmögött. Mindenki elmosolyodott, miközben a félelmük, hogy Gabriel talán nem ébred fel, lassan szerteoszlott.

\- Négy napig aludtál. Ma karácsony napja van – mondta neki Vincent.

\- Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy kimerült vagy, fizikailag és mágikusan egyaránt, és semmi bajod – magyarázta Perselus a jegyese köré font karral.

Gabriel letette a kanalát, mintha mondani akarna valami, de Ria megakadályozta.

\- Nem, nem teszed. Azonnal kezdj újra enni! Ki tudjuk várni, hogy meghalljuk a te részed a történetből. Mi a magunkét már megosztottuk. Draco és Perselus beszélt nekünk a bájitalról. Draco is beszámolt a maga tapasztalatairól a csatában. A családod és a barátaid az egész világon meditáltak és küldték neked az erőt. Érezted?

Gabriel bólintott, de nem próbált újból megszólalni.

\- Tökéletes. A Mágikus Lények Tanácsa is eljött és segített. Rengeteget vesztettünk volna, ha ők nincsenek. A legtöbben közülük már hazamentek, de Lysander, ahogy azt te is látod, még itt van. – Ria ármányos pillantást vetett a fiúra. – Hogy tudtad megőrizni az ártatlanságodat, miközben oly sok éven keresztül vele edzettél?

Gabriel elpirult, de mielőtt ő, Lysander, vagy Draco megszólalhatott volna, Mudiwa átvette a beszélgetés irányítását. 

\- Jacob, Miriam, Jaime és Shaw is itt vannak még.

Draco hangosan felmordult.

\- Mielőtt itt lecsaptak volna, halálfalókat küldtek a minisztériumba. Sajnos sok ember halt meg, köztük Dumbledore is, de egy sem olyan, akit ismertél – mesélte tovább Vincent, megpróbálva elterelni a figyelmet a fia ex-szeretőiről. – Voltaire és a többi tanácstag szorosan együtt dolgozik az új miniszteri hivatalnokokkal. A dolgok gyorsan változnak. Nagyon büszkének kell lenned.

Gabriel elpirult, és minden figyelmét a levesére irányította.

A következő néhány nap azzal telt, hogy újra kapcsolatba lépjen mindenkivel, és hogy lassan visszanyerje az erejét. A minisztérium bált rendezett a tiszteletére, amin Gabriel, fenntartásokkal ugyan, de részt vett. A beszédében ugyanakkor felsorolt mindent és mindenkit, aki valaha is segített neki, és kifejezte a háláját az összes remek munkáért, amit a minisztérium most csinál. Merlin Rendje díjjal jutalmaztak mindenkit, aki csak segített. Gabriel arca ragyogott a boldogságtól, hogy olyan sok barátját és a családját is kitüntették a sokak által hőn óhajtott díjakkal. Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor legendás lények és kviblik is megkapták a Merlin Rend díjat.

Narcissa Malfoy is feltűnt az estélyen a kis Hydrusszal. Elsírta magát, amikor észrevette Dracót, erősen magához ölelte őt, és megdicsérte őt azért, amilyen férfi lett belőle.

Később, az éjszaka folyamán, Draco hosszú ideig sírt az apja elvesztése és az anyja szavai miatt. Gabriel egész idő alatt szorosan átölelve tartotta.

 

1997\. Július 14. Oma farmja, Svájc

 

Gabriel mély lélegzetet vett a friss, virágillatú levegőből. A nap csak most kezdett lenyugodni, és lágy színekbe vonta az eget. Adonis és Perselus ott álltak Oma előtt. Ma volt az esküvőjük napja, és mindenki eljött. Draco és Blaise ott álltak Gabriel mellett Hydrusszal, Aubreyval és Tatianával, akik hármuk körül csúsztak-másztak. Gabriel magához ölelte Hydrust, amikor Perselus elkezdte mondani az esküje szövegét. Mély hangja rekedt volt az érzelmektől. Adonis sugárzott a boldogságtól, és szeme könnyekkel telt meg. Amikor az újdonsült házaspár megcsókolta egymást, Draco összefűzte az ujjait Gabrielével, mire a fiú lehajolt, és egy puszit nyomott Draco puha arcára, aki rózsaszínre pirult zavarában.

Ez volt az, amiért Gabriel harcolt, és amiért készen állt akár meghalni is. Körülnézve látta a családja összes tagját és a barátaikat: Ria családját Indiából, Jaime-t és a családját, Dariót és Lucát, Philipet, Freját és Lucast a családjukkal és a falkával, akik mind itt voltak a farmon. Lysandert és a barátnőjét Marcyt, akik a sötétség beálltakor érkeztek a partira. És természetesen itt voltak a cigányok, akikkel Gabriel ötéves kora óta élt, beleértve Sotót és Elenát valamint újszülött fiukat, Rikut.

Minden megoldódott. Perselus nem akart tovább a Roxfortban maradni. Úgy döntött, a tanítás helyett bájitalokat fog készíteni azoknak, akik fizetnek értük. Máris kapott rendeléseket a Szent Mungótól és a Roxfort gyengélkedőjéről. Perselus azt is elhatározta, hogy maga akarja begyűjteni a hozzávalók nagy részét, így azt tervezték, hogy Adonisszal gyakorta elutaznak majd, hogy maguk szerezzék be a legjobb minőségű, friss alapanyagokat. Nászútra Costa Ricát célozták meg, ami olyan hely volt, ahol még Adonis sem járt soha.

Adonis pillanatnyilag a rajzolásra akart fókuszálni. Még mindig nem döntötte el, hogy mit fog kezdeni az idejével. Perselus azt mondta, hamarosan muszáj lesz találnia valami elfoglaltságot, amivel leköti magát, mert amikor unatkozott, az arany férfi nyilvánvalóan kanos lett, és olyankor Perselus sem tudta elvégezni a munkáját.

Draco és Hydrus úgy tervezték, hogy egész nyáron együtt utaznak a Dragonheart klánnal. Gabriel oda volt meg vissza, hogy együtt töltheti velük a nyarát. Mrs. Malfoyt halálfalók bűntényeiben való bűnrészességgel vádolták meg, és végül házi őrizetre ítélték. A nő pillanatnyilag épp az emlékiratait írta, és Draco úgy gondolta, se perc alatt visszakerül majd az előkelő társasági élet élére.

\- Egész éjjel itt fogsz ülni és vigyorogni, mint egy bolond, vagy csatlakozunk a partihoz? – kérdezte vontatott hangon Draco, jól szórakozva a szerelme viselkedésén.

\- Meg akarsz házasodni egy nap?

Draco felvonta az egyik elegáns ezüstös szemöldökét a faragatlan smaragdszemű fiúra.

\- Igen, egy nap szeretnék majd megnősülni és családot alapítani. De addig, azt hiszem, szeretném megnézni a világot. Tudsz valami módot, amivel körbeutazhatnám Európát és Ázsiát, miközben az ott élő emberekről és a kultúrájukról tanulok? Új ételeket enni, egzotikus ruhákat és talán csecsebecséket vásárolni? És esetleg ismersz egy helyet, ahová a kisöcsém is velem jöhet?

Gabriel magához ragadta Dracót és vadul szájon csókolta őt.

\- Velem, velem eljöhetsz, és én mindent megmutatok neked!

 

VÉGE  
De még nem teljesen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És a végére még egy utolsó recept, amit valóban ajánlok kipróbálásra, mert nagyon finom.
> 
> * Fahéjas csiga  
> Nos, igazából ez nem teljesen közönséges fahéjas csiga, hanem az angolok úgynevezett „stiky buns”-a, szó szerinti fordításban ragacsos zsemle, de nevezzük inkább így: fahéjas csiga karamell köntösben.
> 
> Hozzávalók 8-10 darabhoz:
> 
> ½ kg liszt  
> 10 dkg cukor  
> 1 tk. só  
> 75 g puha vaj  
> 1 nagy tojás  
> 1 tk. reszelt citromhéj  
> 2 tk instant élesztő  
> 125 ml tej
> 
> töltelék: fahéjas cukor – meg nem mondom a mértékét, de bevallom, én nem sajnáltam.
> 
> karamell:  
> 65 g cukor  
> 65 g barna cukor (de lehet egyféle cukorból is, csak akkor duplázni a mennyiséget)  
> 225 g vaj  
> 65 g juhar szirup. (Az eredeti recept kukorica szirupot ír, de azt itthon nem lehet beszerezni)  
> 1/2 tk. só  
> vanília, narancs v. citromaroma  
> dió 
> 
> Hagyományos módon kelt tésztát kell készíteni. Miközben kel a tészta, el lehet készíteni a karamell alapot. Egész egyszerűen robotgéppel alaposan összekevertem a hozzávalókat.
> 
> A karamellel kikentem egy magas falú, négyszögletes tepsit, és tettem rá pár szem diót is.   
> A megkelt tésztát lisztezett deszkán négyszög alakúra nyújtottam. Egyenletesen elosztottam rajta a fahéjas cukrot, és a hosszabbik oldalánál feltekertem. 8-10 egyenlő csigává kell vágni. A csigákat szépen beleültettem a tepsibe, 1-2 cm távolságot tartva közöttük.  
> 175°C-ra előmelegített tepsiben kb. 30 perc alatt sül ki. Amire oda kell figyelni, hogy a karamell ne égjen le! Óvatosnak kell lenni, hogy a karamell csak aranybarna legyen. Ha már sötétedik, vagy feketedik, akkor megégett és nem jó!  
> Amint kivettem a sütőből, azonnal alufóliával letakart tálcára borítottam. Jó tanács! Nehogy benne hagyjátok a tepsiben, mert úgy belegyógyul a kihűlt karamell, hogy fűrésszel sem fogod kivágni belőle!  
> Picit lehet hűlni hagyni, de langyosan a legfinomabb.


	84. 84. fejezet - Öt évvel később

**Előszóban** A történet utolsó fejezete 2008.09.18-án lett feltöltve az angol HPfandom.net oldalra. A szerző, évekkel később, 2015. 02. 19-én mégis írt hozzá egy kiegészítő fejezetet.  
**A szerző megjegyzése:**  
Tudom, hogy sokan egy folytatást reméltek, de ez csak egy gyors, egyfejezetes ráadás. Adni akartam nektek valamit, hogy megköszönjem a támogatásokat és a rengeteg véleményt. Az elmúlt években a saját történeteimen dolgoztam, jelenleg fiatal felnőtteknek szólón, de a jövőben férfi/férfi írásokat tervezek alkotni. Mindenesetre, amíg a szerkesztőm elfoglalt volt, én kicsit félrevonultam és megírtam ezt, mielőtt egy új novellába kezdenék.  
Nélkületek sosem lett volna elég bátorságom, hogy megpróbáljak saját történetet írni. Miközben kaptam elutasításokat, jött vissza vörös tintával teli fejezet, a ti véleményeitek és kedvenc idézeteitek a történetemből tartotta bennem a lelket és kezdtem hinni magamban. Így hát tessék, egy kis bekukkantás néhány kedvenc szereplőm életébe a Cigánykaravánból, öt évvel a Roxforti csata után. Remélem, élvezni fogjátok. És még egyszer mindenkinek nagyon köszönök mindent!  
Ha valaki szeretné követni a saját írói pályafutásomat, és megnézni a könyvemet, az nézzen fel a weboldalamra: www.alicamckennajohnson.com, ahol láthatjátok a blogomat és/vagy feliratkozhattok a hírlevelemre.  
Nagy ölelés és csókhegyek:  
Witchdragon

 

**Öt évvel később**

Perselus rémült volt, ami viszont feldühítette őt, és még Adonis remek fenekének látványa sem tudott javítani a hangulatán. Na persze, a ténynek, hogy Adonis és a feneke félúton járt egy ötven láb magas fán felfelé, szintén lehetett némi köze hozzá.  
A kedves férje pillanatnyilag az imént említett fára mászott fel, hogy megszerezzen egy orchideát. Egy ritka orchideát, és amiért el kellett utazniuk Dél-Amerikába. Perselus felsóhajtott; miért kell ezt tennie Adonisnak?

– Senor? – kérdezte az idegenvezető. – Szükség van még a mászókra?

Perselus álla megfeszült, miközben végignézett a csapatnyi férfin, akiket a fa megmászására és az orchidea beszerzésére bérelt fel. Igen, ő panaszkodott arról, hogy valószínűleg nem tudják, mit csinálnak. Igen, ő motyogta maga elé, hogy milyen kétbalkezes és ügyefogyott bandával van dolga. Adonisnak azonban mostanra jobban kellene tudnia, hogy csupán ideges, és sosem úgy gondolta, hogy az Ő férje másszon fel egy ilyen magas, épp ezért veszélyes fára.

– Szóljon nekik, hogy várjanak, arra az esetre, ha szükség lenne rájuk, és biztosítsa őket, hogy megkapják a teljes fizetségüket.

– Si, Senor, a barátja rendben lesz?

– Jobban teszi! – Perselus felnézett Adonis seggére, szinte szuggerálva, hogy a szeretője legyen óvatos.

– Francba! – kiáltott Adonis, amikor megcsúszott a rossz lába, és nekiütődött a fának.

Perselus lélegzete elakadt.

Adonis felhúzta magát, és megmasszírozta a combját.

Hideg bűntudat szorította össze Perselus gyomrát. Adonis combja akkor sérült meg és tört el, amikor a neki, Perselusnak címzett átok elé ugrott. És most itt, harminc láb magasan próbált bizonyítani magának, vagy valami hasonló ostobaságot.

– Gyere le onnan! – kiáltott fel olyan tónusban, amitől a diákjai félelemtől reszketve siettek volna engedelmeskedni.

– Majdnem ott vagyok – mosolygott le rá Adonis. – Egy perc és lent leszek.

Perselus összefonta a kezét maga előtt, és csak a megjegyzés kedvéért, nem duzzogott.

– Nem fogom balzsammal kenegetni a lábad!

Adonis kuncogása áthatolt a sűrű, zöld lombkoronán keresztül. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem igaz; Perselus mindig gondoskodna róla.

Adonis az összes finom gyökeret kicsalogatta a faágból, aztán az orchideát a védőzsákba helyezte. Óvatosan, hogy egyetlen sötétkék szirmot se sértsen meg, mohával bélelte körbe a gyökereket, aztán vizet spriccelt rá. Lenézett, és a kedvesére mosolygott. Magán érezte a párja rosszalló tekintetét, ami butaság volt, hisz azt a kötelet és hámot használta, amit korábban a mászók állítottak össze.

Ó, nos, Perselus mindig remek szórakozást nyújtott az ágyban, amikor ingerült volt, vagy aggódott. Hátradőlve ellökte magát a fától, és egy perccel később egy bájitaloktól foltos kéz rázta meg őt.

– Legközelebb kikötözlek.

Miközben leszedte magáról a hámot, Adonis rávigyorgott.

– Jól vagyok, szerelmem. – Adonis összerándult, amikor Perselus megnyomkodta a combját. A férfi Adonis köré fonta a karját, és a sátruk felé kormányozta őt. A narancsszínű cigány sátor élesen kirajzolódott az esőerdőben, talán az egyetlen dolog volt, amit tisztán ki lehetett venni. A sátrat Adonis használta, még amikor együtt utazott a Dragonheart Társulat cigányaival, amikor még erős volt a lába és fel tudott lépni a cirkuszban. Perselus tett hozzá néhány lényeges kiegészítőt, könyveket és bájitalfőző felszerelést, de alapvetően ugyanaz maradt a keleti szőnyegekkel, a fehér ággyal és ágyneművel. Perselus szerette nézni, ahogy a fehér anyag keretbe fonja a férje aranyló bőrét és haját, ami olyan élénk színű volt, mintha ragyogna.

Aznap délután Perselus túl dühös volt, hogy élvezze, ahogy az aranyszínű test feltűnik előtte, miközben levetkőztette őt, hogy ellenőrizze a sérülését. Egy jókora duzzanat formálódott a széles, rózsaszín heg fölött.

Adonis felsóhajtott. 

– Kedvesem, nem olyan rossz ez, mint amilyennek látszik. A cirkuszban is folyton tele voltam kék-zöld foltokkal.

– Akkor nem voltál az enyém, hogy érdekeljen – mordult fel Perselus, majd elviharzott a fürdőszobába a gyógyító balzsamért.

Adonis behunyta a szemét, hogy bekapcsolja a belső diplomatát, egy olyan képességet, aminek örült, hogy tökélyre fejlesztett még a Piton professzorral kötött házassága előtt. 

– Szerelmem, hálás vagyok mindenért, amit értem teszel, de nem kell gondoskodnod rólam. Nem akarok a terhedre lenni. Elég erős vagyok, hogy segítsek. Akarok segíteni.

Perselus visszanyomta Adonist az ágyra, majd a sérült lába mellé térdelt.

– Nem vagy teher. Az enyém vagy. A férjem. A szeretőm. A legjobb barátom. Az enyém. És amikor azt látom, hogy a levegőben lógsz egy ostoba növény miatt, a szívem… – Perselus hangja elcsuklott, inkább hozzálátott bedörzsölni a balzsamot az izmos combba. 

– Édesem – szólt Adonis, végigsimítva Perselus arcán. – Azok nem ostoba növények, hanem ritka virágok, amelyek segítenek neked bámulatos bájitalokat készíteni. Gabriel már akkor ismerte a bájital alapanyagaid értékét, amikor hat éves volt.

– Nem kellett néznem, ahogy az a kölyök kockáztatja magát, hogy megszerezze azokat.

– Rendben, engedem, hogy a hozzá nem értő pojácák gyűjtsék be a kényes növényeidet. Majd csak üldögélek és rajzolgatok vagy fotózok.

Perselus rosszkedvűen fújt egyet.

– Nem csak üldögélsz és rajzolgatsz. Te egy művész vagy, méghozzá tehetséges. És ha az az öt galéria, ahol kiállítják, és napi szinten adják el a munkáidat, valamint az a rengeteg nyomtatott példány, amiket a cigányok árulnak, sem tud meggyőzni erről, akkor fogalmam sincs, mi fog.

– Mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy beengedsz a könyvedbe? – mosolyodott el Adonis.

– Tessék? – kérdezte az egykori bájitaltan tanár, visszacsavarva a tetőt a tégelyre, majd a kezét megtörölte egy törölközőben.

Adonis arrébb gördült, felkapta a vázlatfüzetét az éjjeliszekrényéről és odanyújtotta Perselusnak.

– Tudom, hogy bájital tankönyvet írsz első- és másodéves diákok számára. Szóval úgy gondoltam néhány skicc talán segíthet.

Perselus összeráncolt homlokkal nézegette a rajzokat. Miután elolvasta a bájitalkönyvet, amit Mardekár Malazár írt, ráeszmélt, hogy az alap információk nemcsak a Roxfort által használt tankönyvekből hiányoznak, de a tananyagukból is.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy a leírásaim nem elég jók?

Adonis hümmögött egy sort, majd kivette a füzetet Perselus kezéből, ő pedig beletelepedett a férfi ölébe.

– Csodálatosak a leírásaid, és azokat a részletezéseket használtam a rajzaimhoz, hogy bemutassam a különbséget a szeletelés, a kockázás, az apróra vagdalás és az összes különleges eljárás között. Ez nem rólad szól, hanem a diákokról, akik inkább vizuális típusúak vagy esetleg nehézségeik vannak az olvasással.

Perselus végighúzta a kezét Adonis hátán, majd megmarkolta a férfi kemény, kerek fenekét.

– Az én nagyon okos férjem.

Adonis elvigyorodott, és közben elkezdte kibújtatni a gombokat Perselus ingén.

– Az agyam az, amihez először vonzódtál?

Perselus magához hívta a síkosítót, belemártotta egy ujját és ingerelni kezdte a párja bejáratát.

– Úgy emlékszem, nagyon imádni való volt, ahogy minden alkalommal elpirultál, amint megláttál engem.

Adonis szeme megrebbent, amikor egy ujj hatolt belé.

– Én… ó, igen… nem is pirultam el folyton.

– Hazug – állította Perselus. Másik keze belecsúszott Adonis aranyló hajába, közelebb húzva őt, hogy összeérjen az ajkuk. 

–Ó, igen! –Adonis felnyögött és megforgatta a csípőjét, amikor egy második síkos ujj nyomult bele, feltárva a testét. Összerándult, amikor az a két, ördögien tehetséges ujj rátalált a prosztatájára, és a gyönyör bejárta őt. A szájába szívva Perselus nyelvét végzett az ing kigombolásával, és letolta azt, hogy felfedje a krémfehér vállat és mellkast.

Adonis végigfuttatta a kezét a karcsú, feszes felsőtesten, meg-megállva, hogy ingerelje kicsit a rózsaszín bimbókat. Perselus felnyögött és közelebb nyomta azokat Adonishoz, aki már a férje lapos hasánál járt, és a nadrágját gombolta. Felmordult, amikor nem tudta leszedni róla. Megszakította a csókot, és hanyatt lökte Perselust az ágyon, majd megszabadította a többi ruhadarabjától is. 

Perselus visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, amikor Adonis föléje mászott, aztán megállt, szájával csupán milliméterekre a farka fölött. Adonis lassan megszüntette a távolságot. Perselus zihálva kapott levegő után, amikor a kedvese végignyalt rajta. A férfi forró, nedves ajka beborította őt. Perselus belekapaszkodott a lepedőbe, hogy ne ragadja meg Adonis fejét és lökjön bele a szájába. Adonis felsóhajtott; szerette, ahogy Perselus hasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt izgalmában. Beszívta a makkot, aztán végignyalt a csúcson, figyelmen kívül hagyva saját, sajgó merevedését, miközben a kedvese nyöszörgött és ívbe hajlott. Végignyalt a lüktető éren, majd mélyen a szájába vette a párja férfiasságát. Ellazította a torkát és orrát a göndör ágyékszőrzetbe fúrta.

– Adonis – zihált Perselus – Kérlek, ó, Merlinre, kérlek!

Adonis lassan kieresztette a hosszú, vastag falloszt a szájából, és adott rá egy csókot, mielőtt meglovagolta Perselust. Maga mögé nyúlva megfogta Perselus farkát és lassan ráereszkedett.

Perselus megfogta a férje csípőjét, ujjait belevájta a kemény izmokba, miközben körülvette őt a szoros melegség.

– Annyira jó érzés vagy.

– Ahogy te is, szerelmem. – Adonis lehajolt és megcsókolta Perselust, figyelmen kívül hagyva a combjába hasító lüktető fájdalmat, miközben körkörösen mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét, vagy fel-alá emelkedett és süllyedt.

A fekete hajú férfi a párja szájába zihált, miközben még szorosabban átfogta annak csípőjét és fellökte magát. Hogy lehet, hogy öt együtt töltött év után ez a férfi még mindig képes megsemmisíteni őt, elérni, hogy megőrüljön a vágytól, akárhányszor megérintik egymást?

Adonis felült, hogy jobban tudja irányítani a mozgását, és addig fészkelődött, amíg Perselus meg nem ütötte, ó, igen, pont azt a pontot. Elakadt a lélegzete, és felnyögött, amikor a párja pénisze végigsúrolta a prosztatáját, tovább fokozva a gyönyört.

Perselus előrenyúlva átfogta Adonis vastag farkát, és simogatni kezdte.

– Igen, Perselus, igen. – Adonis előre döntötte a fejét, az arcát így eltakarta a haja. Ujjai belemélyedtek Perselus mellkasába, és egész testében összerándult. – Annyira közel járok, ó, kérlek, annyira közel.

– Igen, gyere, élvezz rám – súgta Perselus, miközben veríték fénylett a homlokán, ahogy megpróbálta késleltetni a saját orgazmusát. A heréi párjának minden sóhajával egyre jobban keményedtek. – Basszus, Adonis, gyere, élvezz rám.

Adonis teste megrázkódott, ahogy elengedte magát.

– Perselus! – sikoltotta, amikor forró magja ráfröccsent a párja hasára.

– Igen – mordult fel Perselus, még erősebb lökve magát Adonis összeszoruló járatába. Háta elemelkedett az ágytól, ahogy enyhülése kitöltötte a kedvesét.

Adonis hangosan zihálva nyúlt el a férfin, aki elmosolyodva simított végig az izzadt bőrön.

Az arany bőrszínű férfi nyögve nyújtóztatta ki a lábát, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva, ahogy az izmok ellazultak.

– Megsebezted a lábad? – kérdezte Perselus félig-meddig mérges hangszínen.

– Ha most vitatkozni kezdünk arról, hogyan gondoskodjam a lábamról, muszáj lesz néhány más, finoman gonosz dolgot művelni veled, hogy bebizonyítsam, tudom kezelni a dolgot.

– Ez most fenyegetés akar lenni? – pislogott fel Perselus.

Adonis a könyökére emelkedett és lenézett a férjére.

– Szeretlek. Igen, fáj a lábam, de a gyönyör sokkal nagyobb volt, mint egy szúró kényelmetlenség. Imádom, hogy gondoskodni akarsz rólam, de ismerem a korlátaimat.

Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.

Adonis elvigyorodott és egy puszit adott a másik termetes orrára.

– Mit szólsz, ha abbahagyom a fákra mászkálást…

– És sziklafalakra… – szólt közbe Perselus.

– És sziklafalakra, ha bízol bennem, hogy elég jól ismerem a testem, miközben szexelünk.

Perselus nagyot szusszant.

– Nem fogok balzsamokat dörzsölni a combodba, csak mert perverz akrobata gyakorlatokat akarsz végezni az ágyban.

Adonis felkacagott.

– Ó, dehogynem teszed meg. Mert az általában még perverzebb hálószobai ténykedésekhez szokott vezetni.

– Szükséged van a balzsamra, meghúztad a lábad? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Nem, most, hogy ellazult, nagyszerűen érzem magam.

– Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek – jegyezte meg egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében Perselus.

Adonis megcsókolta őt, mielőtt lefeküdt, fejét Perselus mellkasán pihentetve.

– És mindig sikerrel is jársz. De most, csitt, pihenni akarok, mielőtt elindulunk. Zsúfolt délutánunk lesz az elpakolással, aztán pedig együtt vacsorázunk mindenkivel.

– Az ma este lesz? – nyögött fel Perselus. – Muszáj mennünk?

Adonis belecsípett. 

– Olyan szemét vagy. Szereted a havi vacsoráinkat, pont úgy, mint mindenki más. És ma este ki fog derülni, hogyan döntött Gabriel és Draco.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, remélve, hogy Gabriel és Draco kitaláltak egy módot, hogy minden működjön. Intett a kezével, mire a kosz eltűnt, és a takaró beborította őket.

– Hmm, igen, az érdekes lesz.

Adonis csak hümmögött álmában.

* * *

Gabriel vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy Draco fel-alá járkál és magában beszél. Szegény Draco, Gabriel tudta, hogy ez be fog következni. Beszélniük „kell” a jövőjükről. Miután végeztek a Roxfortban – Draco évfolyamelsőként – magukkal vitték Hydrust a nyárra, és együtt utaztak Gabriel családjával. Aztán beköltöztek a Malfoy kúriába, és Draco megkezdte a tanonckodását Perselusszal.

Ez alatt az idő alatt Gabriel el-el hoppanált, hogy meglátogassa a családját, hogy tanuljon az Alapítók roxforti könyvtárában (McGalagony igazgatónőnek még mindig nem beszélt róla), és hogy együtt dolgozzon a Mágikus Lények Tanácsával.

Egy hónappal ezelőtt Draco rejtélyes leveleket kapott, olyanokat, amiket eldugott, hogy majd később olvasson el. Gabriel nem aggódott, érezte, mennyire szereti őt Draco, de azt is, hogy valami aggasztja a szőke fiút, és az ablakon keresztül látott heves gesztikulálásokból ítélve, úgy sejtette, Draco most próbálja összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy végre elmondja neki.

– Mit csinál Draco? – kérdezte Hydrus.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, és besegítette a négyéves fiúcskát a székébe.

– Draco el akar mondani nekünk valami fontosat, de aggódik, hogyan fogunk reagálni rá, így most gyakorol rá.

– Hát, ez butaság – rázta meg a fejét a kicsi sóhajtozva. 

Gabrielnek sikerült elrejteni széles vigyorát.

– Igen, az, de néha még Draco is lehet ideges.

Tányérok tűntek fel az asztalon. Hydrus felkapott egy kenyérkatonát és beletunkolta a tojássárgájába. 

– Nos, jobban teszi, ha igyekszik, különben kihűl a reggeli.

Gabriel nevetve borzolt bele Hydrus hajába, amikor a kisfiú összeráncolta az orrát.

– Megyek, behívom őt. – Kinyitotta az ajtót, és beszippantotta a csípős reggeli levegőben szálló tavaszi virágok illatát. – Draco! – Gabriel csak pislogott, amikor a barátja nagyot ugrott és felsikoltott. – Kész a reggeli.

– Ne surranj így mögém! – Draco végighúzta az ujját a válla alá érő finomszálú, szőke haján. Puszit nyomott Gabriel arcára. – Jó reggelt, édes, régóta vagy fent?

– Nem, nem régóta – válaszolt Gabriel, elvigyorodva Draco hamis higgadtságán.

Amikor bementek, Draco megcsókolta Hydrus homlokát, az egyetlen pontot, ami nem volt maszatos az ételtől. _Csak egy részét ette meg a kenyérfalatoknak, vajon hogyan sikerült ilyen koszosnak lennie?_ – tűnődött el némán. Amikor leült, észrevette Gabriel teáscsészéjét, a szinte teljesen üres csészéjét.

– Te figyeltél engem.

– Szeretlek figyelni. – Gabriel felhümmögött, amikor bekapott egy falat gombás-sajtos omlettet.

Draco legyőzötten sóhajtott.

– Miért vesződöm egyáltalán azzal, hogy megpróbálok előled eltitkolni dolgokat?

Gabriel vállat vont, de csendben maradt.

– Ó, az én idősebb fiam végre összeszedte a bátorságát? – kérdezte az ekkor belépő Narcissa, miután leült. – Be kell ismernem, már hetek óta gyötör a kíváncsiság.

Draco felnyögve tette le a teáját.

– Hogyan sikerült apának bármit is titokban tartani ebben a házban?

– Félrenéztünk – közölte Narcissa. – Az mindig jobb volt, mint tudni az igazat.

Gabriel gyomra összeszorult a Malfoyok arcán feltűnt szomorúság láttán.

– Draco, kedvesem, mondd el nekünk a híreidet.

Draco kihúzta a vállát és kiegyenesítette a hátát. 

– Több ajánlatot kaptam különböző bájitalmesterektől, hogy velük tanuljak.

– Nem mennek jól a dolgok Perselusszal? – kérdezte Narcissa.

– Anya, a dolgok csodásak, de ő kicsi korom óta tanít engem, és bár még mindig sokat kell tanulnom, ez a többi mesterrel előnyösebb lenne. Beszéltem róla Perselusszal, és egyetért velem. – Draco nem állt meg, hogy levegőt vegyen, egy szusszal hadarta tovább. – Van három bájitalmester, akikkel szeretnék együtt tanulni, és mindhárman beleegyeztek, hogy egy éven keresztül képeznek.

– Hát – mondta Narcissa –, ez csak természetes, hogy képezni akarnak téged. Mikor kezdesz?

– Három héten belül indulok – válaszolt Draco a tányérját fixírozva.

– De attól még itt fogsz élni? – kérdezte Hydrus. – És olvasol nekem esti mesét?

Draco megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, az első gyakornoki időm Amerikában lesz. Egy navaho bájitalmesterrel fogok tanulni.

– De haza hoppanálhatnál – mondta Hydrus, és nagy, kék szeme könnyekkel telt meg.

Draco megsimogatta az öccse arcát.

– Sajnálom, kicsim, de túl messze van.

– Mi viszont meglátogathatunk téged – állította Narcissa. – Remek kaland lesz. Hová fogsz még menni?

Draco felsóhajtott.

– Az azt követő év Egyiptom lesz, a harmadik pedig Ausztrália.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenj – nyafogta Hydrus, maszatos kezét a bátyja felé nyújtogatva.

Draco felemelte és magához szorította őt.

– Én sem akarlak elhagyni téged, de amikor csak tudlak, meglátogatlak majd, és ahogy anyu mondta, ti is mindig eljöhettek hozzám látogatóba. Úgyis szeretsz utazni.

Gabriel hátratolta a székét az asztaltól, majd felállt és kisétált. Hirtelen túl soknak érezte az asztalt körüllengő érzelmeket, amelyek kombinálva a saját félelmével és szomorúságával, hányingert keltettek benne. Ez lesz hát a végük? Próbálva nem szabadjára ereszteni a gondolatait, mélyet lélegzett, és megkísérelte összeszedni magát.

– Nagyon csendben vagy – jegyezte meg Draco.

Gabriel megfordult és rámosolygott.

– Ez egy nagyszerű lehetőség. Épp elég beszélgetést hallgattam végig közted és Perselus között ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mennyire fejlesztheti a tudásodat és a képességeidet, ha különböző stílusokban képzed magad. Örülök neked és nagyon büszke vagyok rád.

– Köszönöm. – Draco megrángatta a kézelőit. – De?

Gabriel becsukta a szemét.

– De azt mondtad, „én”. Én nem mehetek veled? Vagy nem akarod, hogy veled menjek?

– Jaj, dehogy! – Draco előrendült és megölelte a barátját.

– Nem, csak nem voltam benne biztos, hogy akarnál, vagy el tudnál-e jönni – válaszolt Draco. – És nem akartalak erőltetni, vagy azt éreztetni veled, hogy követned kell. Így is elég rosszul érzem magam, hogy annyira távol tartalak a családodtól, amennyire. És mi lesz, amikor borzasztóan elfoglalt leszek? Vagy amikor egy bájital elkészítése napokig tartó összpontosítást igényel? Nem akarlak elhanyagolni téged.

– Draco, veled akarok lenni. Be tudok szerezni egy nemzetközi zsupszkulcsot, hogy eljárjak a Tanács értekezleteire, és azokon a napokon, amikor a bájitalodra kell fókuszálnod, akkor meglátogathatom a családomat. – Gabriel belecsókolt Draco nyakába. – Még sosem jártam sem Amerikában, sem Ausztráliában.

– Biztos vagy benne? Nem akarom, hogy megbánd, ha velem jössz – jegyezte meg Draco oldalra döntve a fejét, hogy nagyobb hozzáférést biztosítson Gabrielnek a nyakához.

Gabriel vigyorogva végignyalta a tejfehér bőrt, mire a kedvese összeborzongott.

– Nagyon biztos, és a ma esti vacsoránál meg is mondhatjuk apuéknak.

Draco felnyögött.

– Kamala, Talha, Tatiana és Aubrey megölnek, amiért elveszlek tőlük.

– Ne aggódj, nem hagyom, hogy túl nagy kárt tegyenek benned. – Gabriel megcsókolta Dracót, a nyelvük egy ismerős, erotikus táncban fonódott össze. Gabriel nyöszörögve temette bele egyik kezét Draco selymes hajába, míg a másikkal a fenekét ragadta meg.

Hideg víz loccsant rájuk.

– A rohadt életbe! – kiáltott fel Draco, és csúnyán nézett az anyjára, aki csak felvonta a szemöldökét. Hydrus vidáman integetett feléjük.

– Figyelmeztetett, hogy mi lesz, ha Hydrus előtt csináljuk – jegyezte meg Gabriel. Egy gondolattal később mindketten szárazak lettek. Draco megvonaglott, amikor Gabriel varázsereje áthullámzott rajta. 

– Menjünk fel.

– Édes, nem kell neked tizenöt percen belül Perselusnál lenned? – nevetett fel Gabriel.

– A fenébe, mennem kell.

– Menj csak, majd később találkozunk – nyomott egy csókot a szőke fiú arcára Gabriel.

– És ti mit csináltok ma?

– Állatkertbe viszem Hydrust – vont vállat Gabriel. – Az anyukád találkozik a kiadójával.

– Még egy indok a távozásra – állította Draco. – Nem akarok Angliának a közelében sem lenni, amikor anya ostoba emlékiratai napvilágot látnak.

– Hol leszünk? Amerika nagy hely – kérdezte Gabriel.

– Észak-Arizonában.

– A vadnyugaton?

– Tervezek venni neked egy bőrnadrágot és csizmát, amint odaérünk.

Gabriel felkacagott, Draco pedig távozott.

* * *

– Mikor érnek ide? – Aubrey a napra mutatott, ami kezdett az óceánba süllyedni. – Azt mondtad, napnyugtakor.

Mudiwa felvette a fiát.

– Hamarosan; tiszta már a szobád?

– Igen, baba. – Aubrey felmászott az apja hátára, és kézen állva megállt a vállán. – És szépen, rendesen összehajtottam a ruháimat. Már kilenc éves vagyok, nem kisgyerek, tudok gondoskodni a dolgaimról.

– Hát, reggel nem úgy nézett ki – horkant fel Vincent. – Felnyúlva megragadta Aubreyt, majd feldobva őt talpra állította. – Tatiana zöldséget pucol a vacsorához, miért nem mész segíteni neki?

Aubrey nagyot szusszant.

– Jó van, de jobb, ha nem megint Justin Biebert hallgat.

Vincent megcsóválta a fejét, levendula szeme szikrázott jókedvében.

– Hogy tudtunk szülőként ennyire csődöt mondani?

– Nem a mi hibánk, drágám. – Mudiwa Vincent napbarnított arcára tette éjfekete kezét. – Azoknak a lányoknak a hibája, akikkel összebarátkozott, amikor tavaly Párizsban töltöttük a nyarat. Nem tudhattuk, hogy a mi bájos Tatianánkat ennyire lehetne korrumpálni. 

– Én titeket hibáztatlak – állította Naveen. – Kamala is őt hallgatja.

– Nem is olyan rossz ő – jegyezte meg Ria, akinek hasa a harmadik gyermeküktől kerekedett.

– Ne mondd már, tiszta ciki – vetette ellene Talha elfintorodva. – Mikor érnek már ide?

– Mit szólsz a mosthoz, öcskös? – kérdezte Gabriel felnyalábolva Talhát.

– Gabriel! – rikoltott fel a kisfiú.

A felnőttek mind hátraléptek, amikor a gyerekek lerohanták Gabrielt. Kamala feléjük sétált, barna szemei szikrákat szórtak. Legszívesebben ő is a bátyjára ugrott volna, de tizenöt évesen már túl nagy volt az ilyen viselkedéshez.

– Szia, Kamala.

– Szia, Draco.

– Nem csatlakozol a rakáshoz? – kérdezte a szőke fiatalember, miközben a testvéreivel birkózó barátját nézte. Aurora eközben a nyaka köré siklott. Mindig hagyta, hogy a kígyó az ő vállán utazzon, amikor látogatóba jöttek a családhoz, hogy ne nyomják össze, amikor a kölykök letámadják Gabrielt.

– Nem, nem akarok tiszta kosz lenni.

Draco bólintott. Ő is meg akarta ölelni a kicsiket, de tud várni, amíg a csetepaté véget ér. 

– Milyen volt a Roxfort?

Kamala vállat vont.

– Jó, mindenki folyton „Harry Potterről” kérdezgetett, és hogy valóban ismerem-e őt, és rá tudnám-e beszélni, hogy eljöjjön és beszéljen egy órán, meg hogy tudnék-e nekik autogramot szerezni.

Draco összevont szemöldökkel nézett a lányra.

– Gabriel erről egy szót se szólt.

– Nem mondtam neki. – Hátradobta a lófarkát a válláról, és felsóhajtott. Fekete haja immár a dereka alá ért. – Többször hívtak randira.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Gabriel, miközben a Talha a lábánál fogva lógott le Gabriel karjáról, Tatiana a nyakán csimpaszkodott, míg Aubrey a derekába fogódzkodott. – Ki hívott el?

– Csak pár fiú, egyik sem lényeges – mondta Kamala. – Egyébként egyikük sem akart „találkát” a „Voldyt legyőző Harry Potterrel”, vagy randizni velem, miután rájöttek, hogy én az ő kishúga vagyok.

– Jó, csak féljenek tőlem – mosolyodott el Gabriel. – Talán meglátogatlak az iskolában.

Kamala a szemét forgatta erre, de imádta a testvére védelmező természetét. – Egyébként jól tennéd; Fawkes és Mbiriviri tojásai októberben kikelnek, és tudom, hogy azt akarják, te is ott légy.

Gabrielnek eszébe jutott a gyönyörű arany és fehér főnix, és hogy mennyire fog hiányozni neki, amikor elutaznak, de neki itt kell maradni az iskolában Fawkes-szal és a fiókáikkal. A főnixfiókák nagyon lassan cseperednek és mindkét szülőre szükségük van. 

– Gondoskodom róla, hogy ott legyek. Örülök, hogy beszél veled.

Kamala bólintott.

– Nem könnyű, és ha sokáig beszélünk, megfájdul a fejem, de Mbiriviri sokat segített nekem. Volt egy fiú, aki tetszett, és akiről azt hittem, hogy ő is kedvel engem, de csak megpróbált megnyerni egy fogadást. Mbiriviri megsúgta nekem.

Gabriel megölelte a húgát, homlokon csókolta őt, pont ott, ahol az egykori puszija és ígérete, hogy mindig megvédi őt, a fénylő, csók formájú jelet hagyta rajta.

– Megverjem a srácot?

Kamala felnevetett, és szorosan átölelte a testvérét.

– Nem kell, jól vagyok, és egyébként is megtanítottál megvédeni magam. Megfizetett érte.

– Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Draco.

– Nos, Mbiriviri segítségével találtam egy varázslatot, így akármikor felizgul, muszáj igazat mondania. Elég sok monoklit beszerzett már magának.

– Az én húgom! – pörgette körbe őt Gabriel.

A gyerekek hamarosan felsorakoztak Draco előtt, aki előhúzta a pálcáját, és tisztítóbűbájt szórt rájuk, mielőtt megölelte és végigpuszilta őket.

– Engem is, engem is – kiabált Riku, kiszabadulva a szülei karjából, hogy Dracóhoz szaladjon.

Gabriel odament, hogy megölelje Sotót és Elenát.

– Hiányoztatok.

– Te is hiányoztál nekünk – mondta Soto, aki izmos karjával átölelte Gabrielt és felemelte őt.

– Soto, Gabriel már magasabb nálad, talán nem kellene felemelned őt – korholta Elena.

– Azt állítod, hogy gyenge vagyok? – Soto sötét szeme felszikrázott. Áttette Gabrielt a bal karjába, míg a jobbal a feleségét kapta a karjába.

Elena felkiáltott, Gabriel mosolyogva forgatta a szemét.

– Riku szeretne egy ölelést – mondta Draco, odacipelve hozzájuk a négyévest.

A kicsi odadörgölte sárgás színű arcát Draco mellkasához.

Gabriel mindkettejüket a karjába vonta és nagy puszit nyomott Riku pofijára.

– Kétlem, hogy le akar menni rólad.

– Draco puha – közölte a kis Riku, Draco hajába túrva az ujjacskáival.

– Próbáltam venni magamnak egy selyeminget, de Riku jobban szereti a tiédet – kuncogott fel Soto.

Draco vállat vont, de szürke szeme elárulta, mennyire elégedett.

– Majd veszek neked néhányat.

Elena kuncogva simított végig Riku sötétbarna haján.

– Valahogy kétlem, hogy az bármin is változtatna.

Riku addig meredt az anyjára, amíg el nem hátrált, aztán ellazult, hogy senki nem akarja elvenni őt Dracótól.

* * *

Jaime a vízben lebegve figyelte a tűz körül állva beszélgető barátait. Agyának kellett egy perc, hogy beazonosítsa az emberi hangokat, mivel az elmúlt hat hónapot fóka alakjában töltötte, és szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy a hangok szavakat alkossanak.

Kibújt a bőréből, kinyújtózott, majd elindult a barátai felé.

– Megjött a barátod – közölte Draco összehúzott szemmel.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, majd megfordult, hogy felkapja a magával hozott takarót.

– Jaime, annyira jó látni téged.

Jaime kinyújtotta a karját, szorosan megölelte Gabrielt, aztán megcsókolta őt, talán kicsit hosszabban, mint egy barátot illene.

– Tessék. – Gabriel fejcsóválva bugyolálta be a barátját a tűztől meleg takaróba. – Hol a családod?

– Holnapra ők is ideérnek. Van egy új kishúgom, így ők lassabban úsznak.

– Alig várom, hogy találkozzak vele. Apu és baba sátrában vannak a ruháitok. Nem tudtuk biztosan, mikorra értek ide.

– Nagyszerű, akkor én megyek és felöltözöm – mondta Jaime. – Helló, Draco, hogy vagy?

– Kösz, Jaime, jól. És te? – kérdezte Draco.

Gabriel elvigyorodott szerelme nyilvánvaló féltékenységén.

– Draco – szólt Jaime, közelebb lépve, a karja alá gyűrve a pokrócot. – Azt hiszem, rosszul indítottunk. Barátoknak kellene lennünk.

Draco szemöldöke a magasba ívelt. A Selkie közelebb lépett, Draco nem mozdult.

Jaime megmozdult, hogy megölelje, Dracót, aztán úgy fordult, hogy szájon csókolja őt.

Draco megnyikkant, majd megengedte a túlzottan baráti csókot. Egy lágy ajaktalálkozást.

Jaime mosolyogva szakította meg a csókot.

– Látod, most már barátok vagyunk.

– Hogy te milyen flörtölős vagy! – kuncogott Gabriel. 

– Féltékennyé tettelek? – kérdezte Jaime.

– Nem, de valószínűleg csak azért, mert én érzem, amit te érzel – válaszolt Gabriel. – Most pedig fejezd be a barátom molesztálását és eredj felöltözni.

– Igen, uram! – szalutált Jaime, mielőtt elsétált a sátrak felé.

– Remélem, nem zaklatott fel téged – súgta Gabriel, miközben átölelte Draco derekát.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a szőke fiú –, valójában azt hiszem, most már sokkal jobban el tudom fogadni, hogy megcsókol téged. Ez a csók édes volt, de nem…

– Felhívás szexre? – kérdezte Gabriel.

– Igen, ez jó megfogalmazás. Nem felhívás szexre.

– Kész a vacsora! – kiáltotta el magát Ria.

A kicsik vidáman éljenezve futottak le az ösvényen. Gabriel intett a kezével, mire a tűz kialudt, és a fahasábok kihűltek.

– Épp időben érkeztünk – jelentette ki Adonis, lehuppanva néhány párnára; a haja még nyirkos volt, és lilás folt kukucskált ki az inggallérja alól.

Perselus elfogadta a gyerekek öleléseit és puszijait, aztán letelepedett a férje mellé. Hamarosan Gabriel ételhümmögése volt az egyetlen nesz, miközben mindenki élvezte az indiai ételeket, amiket Ria, Naveen és Kamala készítettek.

Jaime apró táncot járt ültében, amikor valami fűszereset kapott be. A nyelve sosem szokta meg a csípős emberi ételeket, de azok annyira finomak voltak, hogy képtelen volt abbahagyni az evést.

– Nos – szólalt meg Mudiwa –, valamit el akartok mondani nekünk.

– Baba, te túl jól ismersz engem – nevetett fel Gabriel. – Van néhány izgalmas hírem. Draco három különböző ajánlatot kapott, hogy bájitalmesterektől tanuljon.

– Ez nagyszerű lehetőség – mondta erre Perselus letépve egy darabot a fokhagymás lepényből. – Mindhárman páratlan mesterei a maguk területének.

– De… – szólt közbe Vincent.

– De, mindegyik mellett el kell töltenem egy évet. Először Amerikában, aztán Egyiptomban, majd végül Ausztráliában. Megkértem Gabrielt, hogy jöjjön velem – felelte Draco.

– Én pedig beleegyeztem – bólintott rá Gabriel. – Amikor Dracónak lesz ideje, együtt jövünk látogatóba, amikor pedig túlságosan lefoglalja őt a bájitalkészítés, és napokig nem tudja elhagyni a labort, akkor egymagam jövök.

Draco mélyen elpirult.

– Rosszul érzem magam, hogy elveszem őt a családjától. Szóval – Draco elővett egy kék bársonydobozkát a zsebéből –, Gabriel azt remélem, beleegyezel, hogy hozzám jössz. Tudom, nem helyettesíthetem a családodat, de nagyon remélem, hogy én a része leszek annak.

Gabriel Draco nyakába vetette magát.

– Te már a család része vagy, és igen, természetesen hozzád megyek.

Draco visszaölelte őt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a családtagok szipogásait, kurjantásait és a fényképezőgép vakujának villanásait. 

– Még meg sem nézted a gyűrűket.

– Hozzád megyek, nem egy darab ékszerhez – jelentette ki Gabriel, mire Perselus és Adonis egymásra mosolyogtak. – Egyébként pedig, ha te választottad, akkor biztosan gyönyörűek.

Draco önelégülten elvigyorodott.

– Azok, és alig várom, hogy az ujjadon lássam a gyűrűmet.

– Én leszek a koszorúslány! – kiáltotta Kamala, véget vetve az édes pillanatnak.

– Én is! – tette hozzá Tatiana.

– Előbb hadd nézze meg Gabriel a gyűrűt, mielőtt elkezdenétek tervezni az esküvőjét – ugratta a gyerekeket Ria.

Egyik karjával a jegyese körül, Gabriel elmosolyodott, és megnézte az egymásba font sárga és fehérarany karikagyűrűket. 

– Nagyon szépek.

Draco elmosolyodott, és Gabriel gyűrűujjára húzta a gyűrűt.

– Szeretlek.

Gabriel remegő kézzel húzta a másik gyűrűt Draco ujjára.

– Én is szeretlek téged.

A kicsik elfintorodva néztek félre, amikor a pár megcsókolta egymást.

– Na, most már beszélhetünk az esküvőről? – kérdezte Kamala. – Azt hiszem, Athena fogja megtervezni a ruhámat.

– Athena! – kiáltotta el magát Riku.

Gabriel felemelte a kezét.

– Mindenki nyugodjon le. Jusson eszünkbe, hogy Draco egy ősi varázsló család tagja, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak hagyományok és dolgok, amiket fontolóra kell venni.

– Voltaképpen – szólt Draco, megköszörülve a torkát – a legtöbben azt fogják feltételezni, hogy csak azért házasodom össze veled, mert te Harry Potter vagy, így azt mondom, tartsuk az esküvőt a nagymamád farmján. Azokat hívjuk meg, akiket valóban kedvelünk, és ne aggódjunk azon, mit „kellene” Lord Malfoyként tennem.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Gabriel homlokráncolva. – Tudom, milyen keményen dolgoztál te és az anyukád, hogy kiköszörüljétek a Malfoy néven esett csorbát.

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne. Már anyával is beszéltem róla, és egyetértett. Hatalmas médiafelhajtást csinálni az összes „odaillő emberrel” nem csak elrontaná a napunkat, de egyáltalán nem lenne a segítségünkre. A mi számunkra az a legjobb, ha a családunkkal és a barátainkkal töltjük a napot, élvezve azt, ami sokkal fontosabb, mint minisztériumi idiótáknak és külföldi méltóságoknak hízelegni.

Gabriel megcsókolta a jegyesét, szorosan egymáshoz préselve a testüket. Végignyalt Draco alsó ajkán, és felnyögött, amikor a szőke fiú ajka megnyílt neki. Draco nyöszörögve hagyta beszívni a nyelvét. Gabriel a sátrukba hoppanálta magát, egyenesen az ágyuk közepére.

\- **Osstoba fiúk, folyton párzzanak** – sziszegte Aurora elcsúszva.

– **Bocs** – sziszegte Gabriel megszakítva a csókot.

Draco megborzongott, és szeme opálossá vált.

– Szereted, amikor kígyónyelven beszélek – állította Gabriel, Draco nyakát csókolgatva.

– Gabriel – sóhajtott zihálva Draco, jobban felkínálva a nyakát, megremegve, amikor Gabriel beszívta a pontot, ahol a nyaka és a válla találkozott.

Gabriel felsóhajtott és a varázserejét használva eltüntette a ruháikat, melyek szépen összehajtva az ágy végére kerültek. Kemény farkát hozzádörzsölte Dracóéhoz, amitől előváladékuk összevegyült, engedve, hogy kemény férfiasságuk könnyen csússzon egymáson.

– Merlinre, szeretlek – mondta Gabriel, megnyalva és beszippantva Draco halványrózsaszín mellbimbóját. – **Annyira szexi vagy. Megőrülök a vágytól, hogy téged érinthetlek** – sziszegte, kezével végigsimítva a szerelme bársonyosan puha bőrén.

Draco összefonta a lábait Gabriel dereka körül. Közelebb nyomta magát és megforgatta a csípőjét.

– Igen, kérlek.

Gabriel magához hívta a síkosítós tégelyt, majd miután belemártotta az ujját, Draco bejáratát ingerelte.

Draco fészkelődött, és nyöszörögve emelte meg a medencéjét, felszúrva magát Gabriel ujjára. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, hogy a szerelme legalább néhány része már benne van. 

– Igyekezz, nem tudok várni.

Gabriel tovább tágította a kedvesét, miközben csókolta őt, Draco pedig egyfolytában nyöszörgött és zihált. Gabriel megborzongott és a heréje megfeszült. Megemelkedett, hogy magára kenje a síkosítót, és lehűtse kicsit magát, remélve, hogy elég hosszan ki tud tartani ahhoz, hogy a lehető legtöbb gyönyörben részesítse Dracót.

– **Készen állsz?** – sziszegte Draco fülébe.

Draco összeszorított lábbal igyekezett még közelebb húzni Gabrielt. A párszaszó megőrjítette őt. Olyannak érezte a szavakat, mintha azok végigsiklanának a bőrén, és a meleg, mély hangszín cirógatná őt.

Behunyta a szemét, amikor Gabriel a síkos bejáratához nyomta magát. Megemelkedve ellazította az izmait, magába fogadva a szerelmét. A karikagyűrű felmelegedett az ujján.

– Mi ez? – dünnyögte Draco.

Gabriel farka végigsimított a prosztatáján, és Draco felsikoltott az élvezettől. Ujjait belevájta az izmos vállba. Kitartott és engedte Gabrielt, hogy tegye, amit akar.

– **Igen** – sziszegte Gabriel. – **Ez az, gyerünk, add magad nekem**. – Amikor megérezte, hogy a szeretője megadja magát, és a gyönyör átcsap rajta, Gabriel megpróbált összpontosítani. Dracóba lökte magát, olyan gyakran megütve a prosztatáját, amilyen gyakran csak tudta. A gyűrűje felmelegedett. Gabriel látta a mágiájukat, az energiájukat, ahogy azok egymás körül kavarognak, összefonódtak, pont úgy egymásba kapcsolódva, ahogy a testük. A szívüket a fény és az erő arany-rózsaszín szalagja kötötte össze.

– Ó, istenem, Draco – kapott levegő után Gabriel, miközben előrelökte magát, és érezte, ahogy kötelék formálódott kettejük között –, érzed ezt?

– Érezlek téged – zihálta a másik. – Mindenestől. Merlinre, annyira közel vagyok.

– Igen! – Gabriel egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált. – Igen, azt akarom, hogy elélvezz!

Lábujjak görbültek be, herék feszültek, péniszek lüktettek. Az energiájuk összekapcsolódott, és egyszerre értek a csúcsra, egymás nevét sikoltva.

Gabriel rárogyott Dracóra, csókolva verítéktől fénylő bőrét, miközben a gyönyör ott lüktetett a testében.

Draco ellazította a lábait, hagyva, hogy azok az ágyra hulljanak, miközben kezét végighúzta a házastársa hátán. Házastársa?

– Mi… – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Mi történt?

Gabriel felsóhajtva gördült az oldalára. Tisztítóbűbájt szórt magukra, és a paplant maguk alól, maguk fölé varázsolta.

– Nos, az energiáink általában összekapcsolódnak, amikor szexelünk, de ma, talán azért, mert elköteleztük magunkat egymás mellett, vagy a gyűrűink tették, sokkal, de sokkal több történt.

Draco végighúzta egyik ujját Gabriel arcán és borostás állán.

– Tehát egymáshoz kötöttük magunkat? 

Gabriel bólintott.

– Rendben vagy vele? Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy meg nem történtté lehetne tenni. Még abban sem vagyok teljesen biztos, mit is csináltunk.

– Jó, most már örökké az enyém vagy. – Draco Gabriel mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és becsukta a szemét. Gabriel átölelte őt.

– Már amúgy is az voltam. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy most már te is érzed.

– Húúú – huhogott fel Hedvig, az ágy fejtámlájára röppenve, és lenézett a gazdájára.

– Szia, kislány, mi újság?

A bagoly odatartotta a lábát. Gabriel felnyúlt és leoldotta róla a levelet. Elolvasta és felnyögött.

– Fel kell kelnünk?

– Nem – jelentette ki Draco.

– Nyilvánvalóan túl korai lefeküdni, még egy vad szex után sem, és a többiek azt akarják, hogy menjük, és nézzük meg velük egy filmet.

Draco magasabbra húzta a paplant.

– Van húsz percünk, mielőtt a kölykök bejönnek, hogy elrángassanak – tette hozzá Gabriel.

– A rohadt életbe, miféle mugli hülyeséget kell ezúttal végignéznem? – kérdezte Draco lelökve magáról a takarót, miközben elviharzott a fürdőszoba felé.

– Chihiro szellemországban – felelte Gabriel előkeresve maguknak egy pizsama alsót és egy pólót.

– Ostobán hangzik – jegyezte meg Draco mosakodás közben.

Gabriel elmosolyodott, belélegezve Draco tusfürdőjének fűszeres, citrus illatát. Jobban tudta, minthogy rámutasson arra, hogy Draco nagyon is szeretett filmeket nézni.

– És lesz pattogatott kukorica meg keksz.

Draco felsóhajtott, amikor Gabriel átölelte őt.

– Szeretem a pattogatott kukoricát.

– Tudom, most pedig törölközz meg, mielőtt a kicsik értünk jönnek.

Draco megfordult Gabriel karjában, és odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt; a kötelék közöttük felmorajlott, ahogy csókolták egymást.

– Hát, ez mókás.

– Egyetértek, de most, hess, mielőtt elfeledkezem az ártatlan öcsikéimről és húgocskáimról, akik hamarosan megrohamoznak minket.

* * *

– Gabriel! – kiáltotta Lysander ölelésbe vonva őt, amint beléptek a sátorba. – Hiányoztál.

– Három napja láttál – felelte Gabriel.

Lysander odanyomta az arcát Gabriel nyakához.

– Annyira jó szagod van.

– Miért kell folyton a végsőkig feszíteni a húrt Dracóval? – sóhajtotta Gabriel.

A vámpír Gabriel válla fölött Dracóra sandított, akinek szürke szeme keményen villogott, arca pedig vöröslött haragjában.

– Annyira csinos, amikor mérges, és akkor jobban érzem a vére illatát, ami majdnem olyan jó szagú, mint a tiéd.

Draco csúfondárosan a vámpírra mosolygott, aztán annak társához fordult.

– Marcy, fogalmam sincs, hogyan képes egy ilyen bájos hölgy, mint te, kikötni egy ilyen visszataszító alak mellett.

Marcy felsóhajtott.

– Hát, talán kísértésbe esnék, ha megkaphatnálak téged, de mivel te már foglalt van, azzal kellett beérnem, ami elérhető volt.

– Hé! – méltatlankodott Lysander.

Gabriel a szemét forgatta.

– Te magad hoztad ezt a saját fejedre. Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne szemétkedj Dracóval.

– Te, szegény drága – ölelte meg Draco Marcyt. – Annyira sajnálom, ha a szívem nem lenne már foglalt, olyan látványosan udvarolnék neked, ahogy egy olyan szép és intelligens hölgy, mint te, megérdemli. És bár megértem, hogy nálam kevesebbel kellett beérned, tudom, hogy Lysandernél jobbat is kaphatnál. Engedd meg nekem, hogy megpróbáljak egy jobb párt elintézni neked.

Marcy kuncogva engedte magát a kanapéhoz vezetni, ahol Draco megkérdezte, milyen férfit és milyen kapcsolatot akar.

Lysander elvigyorodott. Csaknem egy évbe telt, hogy Marcy felgyógyuljon abból, amit a teremtője, Merrick tett vele. A nőnek sokat kellett tanulnia az új vámpír képességeiről és vadságának korlátairól, ami elakasztotta a lélegzetét és mélyen elszomorította őt. Lysander meg tudta állapítani, hogy Marcy nem bízott bennük, és arra számított, hogy bármikor elküldik vagy bántják őt.

Lysander megtanulta, hogy lassan mozduljon körülötte, időt adjon neki, hogy félrelépjen, ha akar. Vágyott rá, hogy a karjában tartsa őt, de megtartotta a távolságot. Tizenkilenc hónappal a beköltözése után, egy csoportjuk épp filmet nézett, amikor Marcy leült mellé a kanapéra. Volt több szabad hely, még néhány szabad szék is, szóval nem kellett volna senki mellé telepedni, a nő mégis úgy döntött, hogy mellé ül.

Másnap elhívta őt randevúra. Formális keretek között akart udvarolni neki, de Marcy fiatal volt, nagyon fiatal, Lysander pedig nem volt biztos benne, hogy a lány élvezné-e az udvarlás mögötti szertartást.

– Mire Draco végez, Marcy tündérmesés udvarlást akar majd – jegyezte meg Gabriel.

Lysander elmosolyodott.

– Gondolkodás nélkül megtenném, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy kötelékre akar lépni velem. Vagy hogy értékeli, ahogy igazolom, hogy tudok gondoskodni róla vagy támogatni őt. Marcy nagyon független.

Gabriel elmosolyodott.

– Szerintem rendben lesz vele, ha gondoskodsz arról, hogy megmutatod Marcy erősségeit, hogy tudja, számíthat rád, és nem azért teszed, mert azt hiszed, gyenge.

– És ezt mégis hogyan csináljam?

– Vidd el őt helyekre, adj neki ajándékokat, amelyek azt is megmutatják, hogy látod, milyen kemény és erős is ő. Ne arról szóljon minden, hogy tudod támogatni őt – javasolta Gabriel.

– Ő tud gördeszkázni, amit én sosem tettem. Megkérhetem, hogy tanítson meg rá – tűnődött Lysander, miközben végig Marcyt nézte, ahogy Dracóval nevetgélt.

– Szerintem nagyszerű ötlet lenne – állította Gabriel.

– Ideje elkezdeni a filmet – szólt Tatiana, és hangszíne esélyt sem adott vitára. – Mindenki maradjon csendben és üljön le!

A felnőttek halkan kuncogtak, de tették, amit a kislány akart.

– Tatiana annyira hasonlít rád – jelentette ki Gabriel, miközben leült Draco mellé.

– Tökéletes, igaz? – vigyorodott el Draco.

Gabriel felkacagott, Tatiana pedig lepisszegte őket. Sóhajtva gömbölyödött Draco mellé, amikor a film elkezdődött. Ha elkezdik az új kalandjukat Dracóval, ez hiányozni fog. Draco keze köréje fonódott, és szorosan megölte őt. Mindkettejüknek hiányozni fog ez, de együtt lesznek, és ez a legfontosabb.

***

Gabriel felhajtott egy pohár vizet; az arizonai sivatag nagyon száraz volt. Draco az ideje felét napvédő bájitalok készítésével töltötte, hogy megvédje a bőrüket az erős napfénytől. A szőke fiú aznap dugványokat és gyógynövényeket gyűjtött be Whitefeather Daviddel, így Gabriel egyedül volt. Egy sík területet megtisztított a kövektől és dolgozni kezdett. Bekapcsolta a rádiót, keresett rajta egy zenecsatornát, majd nekiállt bemelegíteni fekvőtámaszokkal, terpeszugrásokkal, elvégzett néhány katát, aztán szaltókkal és cigánykerekezéssel folytatta, amit harcművészeti mozdulatokkal egészített ki.

Vigyorogva csodálkozott el a gyerekek képességén, akik a semmiből bukkantak elő, amint valami érdekes történt.

– Szeretnétek kipróbálni, srácok? – kérdezte a bokor mögött bujkáló öt kisgyerekből álló csapattól.

Két kislány és három kisfiú jött elő. Gabrielnek nem tartott sok időbe megtanítani nekik az akrobatikus mozgások alapjait, és hamarosan mind bukfenceztek és cigánykerekeztek a sztyeppén.

Az egyik fiú odalépett hozzá, hatalmas, barna szeme bizalmatlanságot árasztott. 

Meghúzta a copfot a hosszú hajában, ami annyira sötét fekete volt, kékes árnyalatot öltött.

– Meg tudsz tanítani szaltózni?

Gabriel letérdelt elé és elmosolyodott.

– Én Gabriel Dragonheart vagyok. Téged hogy hívnak?

– John Chee.

Gabriel kinyújtotta a kezét, és megszorította a fiúcska sötét aranybarna kezének napbarnított ujjait.

– Hány éves vagy, John?

– Öt.

– Hmm. Emeld fel a kezeidet – mondta Gabriel, mire John összeráncolta a homlokát, de tette, amit kértek. A gyerek ujjai csak pár centivel értek a feje fölé.

– Nos, a karod nem elég hosszú egy rendes szaltóhoz, ahhoz még nőnöd kell kicsit, de egy kicsit másfélét tudunk gyakorolni. – Gabriel felállt, ugrott egyet, bukfencet vetett a levegőben, majd landolt a lábán.

– Ez megfelel?

John barna szeme hatalmasra tágult.

– Igen, kérem szépen.

Pont úgy, ahogy egykor az apja és baba tették vele, Gabriel megfogta a fiút és megpörgette.

– Megcsináltam – mondta John szélesen vigyorogva, megmutatva a hiányzó első fogát.

– Nagyon jól csináltad – dicsérte őt Gabriel. – Még egyszer?

– Igen – bólogatott John közelebb lépve.

– Én is! – jelentkezett egy kislány.

John morcosan nézett rá, és rátaposott a kislány lábára, aki kinyitotta a száját, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Világosbarna szeme elkerekedett a félelemtől.

– A különc már megint azt csinálta – kiáltott egy másik fiú. – Meg foglak mondani!

Gabriel gyomra apróra zsugorodott.

– Nem én csináltam – kiáltott John, könnybe lábadt szemmel.

– Te boszorkány vagy, egy skinwalker* – kiabálta a másik lányka.

Gabriel intett a kezével, visszaadva a lányka hangját, miközben a kezét John vállára tette.

– Skinwalker – sikította a lány, és megfordulva hazaszaladt.

– Én nem… – kezdte John, és szeméből kibuggyant az első könnycsepp.

Gabriel letérdelt, és átölelte a kisfiút.

– Shh, itt vagyok. Minden rendben. Szokott mindenféle dolog történni körülötted?

John bólintott, apró kezével belekapaszkodott Gabriel ingébe.

– Ilyen dolgok estek meg velem is, amikor fiatal voltam. Aztán megtanultam irányítani azt, ami történt. 

– Hogyan? – motyogta John Gabriel mellkasába préselt arccal.

– Megtanítottak rá – felelte Gabriel.

– Te Skinwalker vagy? – kérdezte félős hangon a gyerek, de nem engedte el Gabriel ingét.

– Nem tudom, mi az – válaszolt Gabriel.

John hátrahúzódott.

– A skinwalkerek arra használják a varázserejüket, hogy másokat bántsanak.

– Akkor nem, nem vagyok az – mosolyodott el Gabriel. – Én nem használom arra a varázserőmet, hogy ártsak másoknak.

Gabriel arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el, miközben John végignézett rajta. Gabriel érezte a kicsi zavarodottságát, miközben azt mérlegelte, bízzon–e benne vagy sem.

– Senki nem akar engem – mondta John. – Az anyám drogokat használt és nem harcolt, amikor a gyermekvédelmi szolgálat eljött és elvett tőle. Lemondott rólam, és nem tudom, ki az apám. Egyik nevelőcsaládtól a másikhoz kerültem, és ezek után Martha meg Peter is meg fog tőlem szabadulni. Tudom, hogy így lesz.

Gabriel átölelte őt.

– Rendbe fogom hozni, ne aggódj. Hadd lássam, mit tehetek.

– A varázserőd mindent jobbá tud tenni? – kérdezte a gyermek.

– Nem, de meg tudja könnyíteni azokat. Ráadásul nagyon makacs vagyok.

John felnevetett.

– Vigyél el magatokhoz, és megkérdem, hogy eljöhetsz-e és velünk vacsorázhatsz.

– Gabriel! – kiáltott Draco, miközben leugrott a terepjáróról. – Mit csinálsz?

John elbújt Gabriel lába mögött, és a földre szegezte a tekintetét.

Gabriel érezte a félelmét és a csalódottságát. Hátranyúlt és a kicsi fejére tette a kezét.

– Szert tettem egy barátra. És hogy telt a te napod?

– A férjed rendkívül tehetséges a növényekkel – mondta Whitefeather David, leugorva a terepjáróról. Barna cowboy csizmája felkavarta a port. – Üdv, fiatalember.

John elakadt lélegzettel kapaszkodott Gabriel farmernadrágjába.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét, sápadt bőre, rózsaszínű volt a melegtől és a naptól, hosszú, válla alá érő szőke haját befonva hordta.

– Most épp mit csináltál? – Megcsókolta Gabriel, és letérdelt. – Szia, én Draco vagyok, Gabriel jegyese.

– Te vagy a legfehérebb ember, akit valaha láttam.

Gabriel felkacagott.

– Ő itt John, vele töltöttem az időt, míg te Whitefeather mesterrel tanultál.

– Mondtam már, hogy szólíts Davidnek – korholta őt az idősebb Navaho férfi. – Ajo, John, köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál Gabrielre. Úgy hallom, képes zűrbe kerülni, amikor unatkozik.

– Hé! – berzenkedett Gabriel mosolyogva. – Elég rólam, épp most akartuk meglátogatni John nevelőszüleit. Attól tartok, kicsit korábban történt egy kis baleset.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte egyből Draco. – John, jól vagy?

– Igen, csak mérges lettem, és Julie elveszítette a hangját, aztán meg skinwalkernek és különcnek nevezett.

Draco felnyúlt, és megfogta Gabriel kezét, miközben szürke szeme szomorúsággal és haraggal telt meg.

– Sajnálom, máris rendbe hozzuk.

– Majd én vezetek – ajánlkozott David. – John meg tudja mutatni nekem az utat.

John a port rugdosta a cipője orrával, aztán bólintott. Bemásztak a 4x4 félterepjáróba. John hangosan beszélt, hogy David hallja őt. Majd megálltak egy egyszintes téglaház előtt. Alighogy leparkoltak, egy nő lépett ki a házból.

– Már hívtam a szociális előadót, hogy jöjjön és vigyen el. Megmondtam, még egy ilyen különc viselkedés, és repülsz.

John szipogni kezdesz.

– Összepakoltam a dolgaidat, hamarosan itt lesz.

– Hogy hívják a szociális munkást? – kérdezte David megkeményedő arccal.

– Mr. Whitefeather – kapott levegő után a nő. – Nem láttam önt azóta, hogy segített a nagyanyámnak.

David bólintott.

– A nevet.

– Larry Nez.

– Jó, akkor megvárjuk.

A nevelőanya bement a házba, majd limonádékkal telt poharakkal tért vissza. Gabriel összerándult a nőből áradó félelem és tisztelet keverékétől. John elsétált és leült egy fa alá. Gabriel megszorította Draco vállát, és elment leülni a gyerek mellé.

– Sajnálom, hogy ez történik.

John megvonta a vállát.

– Kisfiúként a nagynénémmel és a nagybátyámmal éltem. Utáltak, mert különc dolgokat tudtam tenni – mondta Gabriel felnézve a faágak között a kék égre. – Még a saját nevemet sem tudtam, csak fiúnak vagy különcnek hívtak. Egy nap aztán cigányok érkeztek a városba.

John nagyra nyílt szemmel hallgatta Gabriel történetét. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy a szociális munkás megérkezik, és David meg Draco vitatkozik vele, hízeleg neki, míg egy bizonyos fáradt, kimelegedett szőke bűbájt használ, hogy elérje, amit akar.

– Induljunk! – csattant fel Draco.

John felugrott.

– Ne aggódj, ilyen, amikor zaklatott, de csak a száját jártatja azokkal, akikkel törődik. – Gabriel felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta Johnnak.

– Hívtam Callie-t – mondta David. – Főz vacsorát és előkészíti a másik szobát.

– Ez jól hangzik – mondta Gabriel. – Callie remek szakács.

John megfogta Gabriel kezét, és elindultak az autó felé.

* * *

– Szóval, mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Draco, amikor az ágyban feküdtek.

Gabriel felsóhajtott, nem is tetette, hogy nem érti a kérdést.

– Otthonra van szüksége, egy otthonra, ahol megértik a mágiáját, és hogy hogyan segítsenek neki.

– És te akarod megadni neki azt az otthont? – kérdezte oldalra fordulva Draco.

Gabriel belenézett a szerelme szürke szemébe, és lágyan elmosolyodott.

– Igen, de nem akarom elvenni a népétől vagy a kultúrájától.

– Beszéltem Daviddel és Callie-val. Talán tudnak neki varázserővel bíró szülőket találni, és talán még olyasvalaki is hajlandó befogadni őt, aki őslakos amerikai, de azt nem tudja garantálni, hogy navaho indián lesz – mondta Draco.

– Gondolod, hogy velünk akarna jönni? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal Gabriel, mire Draco felhorkant.

– Úgy hiszem, ha veled akar menni, akkor jobban meg kell ismernem őt.

– És mi készen állunk erre? Úgy értem, téged lefoglal a bájitalmesterség kitanulása, és nincs otthonunk. 

Draco fölé hajolt és megcsókolta őt, mire Gabriel felnyögött.

– Ismerjük meg egymást. Aztán megkérdezhetjük tőle. – Draco megmozdult és elhelyezkedett Gabriel fölött. – Örömest megkezdeném a családalapítást. De most azért szórakozzunk egy kicsit.

Gabriel belemarkolt a jegyese fenekébe, megmasszírozva a kerek, feszes halmokat.

– Ne aggódj, tettem fel némító bűbájt, annyit sikoltozhatsz, amennyit csak akarsz.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Gondolod, hogy sikoltozásra tudsz késztetni?

Gabriel felkacagott.

– Ó, igen, de még mennyire!

* * *

John szeme hatalmasra tágult, amikor kinyitotta a napfordulós ajándékát, amit Dracótól és Gabrieltől kapott. Végighúzta az ujját a fonott fém karkötőn, ami pont úgy nézett ki, mint amit Gabriel és Draco viseltek. A családi karkötőjük, az, amit Gabriel apái adtak neki, amikor megkérték őt, hogy legyen a fiuk.

– Azt akarjátok, hogy a családotok része legyek? – kérdezte John.

– Igen, nagyon szeretnénk – válaszolta Gabriel. – Ha ez téged is boldoggá tenne.

John az ajkába harapott és Dracóra nézett.

– Így van, John, nagyon-nagyon szeretnénk, ha a fiunk lennél, és velünk járnád be a világot – mondta Draco.

Gabriel igyekezett nem elmosolyodni Draco ünnepies beszédén. Mindig így beszélt, amikor ideges volt.

– És akkor örökké a tiétek lennék? – kérdezte John, a kezébe véve a karkötőt.

Gabriel letérdelt a gyermek elé a földre, és puszit nyomott a homlokára.

– Örökké! – ígérte.

– És még azon is túl – tette hozzá Draco, kettejük köré fonva a karját.

John elmosolyodott, és a csuklójára csúsztatta a karkötőt.

 

VÉGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úgy tűnik, ezzel tényleg vége a történetnek.
> 
> * Skinwalker: ősi indián legendák szerint a skinwalker olyan emberfeletti erővel bíró lény, aki képes arra, hogy alakot váltson, például állatok bőrébe bújjon.
> 
> Még néhány szó:  
> 2013\. január 22-én töltöttem fel az első fejezetet, és huszonegy hónappal később, 2014. október 27-én este fejeztem be a 83. részt. Amennyire nagy fenntartásokkal kezdtem el olvasni anno az angol történetet, annyira élveztem minden sorát, és csak remélni tudom, hogy sikerült némiképp visszaadni az eredeti szöveg bájosságát és hangulatát, és hogy ti, olvasók is élveztétek az utazást a hőseinkkel.  
> Aztán a befejezés után pár hónappal meglepődve és persze hatalmas örömömre megláttam az „Öt évvel később” epilógust, amit végül 2015. január 5-én tettem fel a Merengő oldalára, majdnem két évvel a kezdetek után.
> 
> Szeretném megragadni az alkalmat, és megköszönni Erónak a rengeteg segítséget, amiért vállalta a fordítás bétázását, és amiért mindig olyan lelkes és gyors volt. Köszönöm.


End file.
